What you probably didn't know
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: I guess the title would almost say it all this story tells what might have happened if the Inuyasha Crew found out there was truly more to all of them then met the eye and how they managed to find it out Plz only positive reviews and constructive critism
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My friend alikmionejean and I do not own either Percy Jackson or Inuyasha they both belong to their respective authors the only things I do own are some of the characters I made up in my own imagination but nothing else.

Inuyasha: (is walking next to Kagome as they continue their travels) Well today looks like it will be another long day of Chasing down Naraku's butt as always

Shippou: Yeah, and I'm hungry.

Miroku: yes I agree I would like something to eat how about we find a place to stay for the night as it is getting rather dark.

Inuyasha: And I'm sure your going to find a way to exorcise something in the biggest, richest place of the next village.

Miroku: well if it is neccessary to ensure the good of the village as well as keeping our group from starvation what do you care Inuyasha?

Sango: I don't mind, as long as you keep your hands to yourself!

Inuyasha: (stops in his tracks as he notices something odd in the gloom of the evening a strange man walking towards them (Zeus) and decides to be on his gaurd laying his hand on Tetsusaiga) everyone stay back I will handle this Kagome you stay with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I don't want you hurt

Kagome: (Noticing the thunder storm) No! I'm coming with you!

Inuyasha: I told you to stay I can handle this guy alone if he means harm to us but if not I don't want him to think we are dangerous ourselves

Kagome: NO! I need to go with you!

Inuyasha: Suit yourself Kagome but becareful. (approaches the stranger and tries to be as polite as he can be) excuse me sir but are you lost? may be we can be of assistance to you?

Kagome: *stays entirely silent, head bowed, but eyes on Zeus.*

Inuyasha: (is becoming impatient and uneasy) May we be of any assistance to you sir?

Zeus: No from you, hanyou. I require nothing.

Inuyasha: I see well then if there is nothing we can do to help you we will be on our way. Come along Kagome we can't keep the others waiting we will go back to them and turn aside to the nearby village and find a place to stay tonight.

Zeus: Kagome. It is my wish that you stay. The dog may go.

Inuyasha: (hears that then turns around for the first time feeling aggressive and unseaths the Tetsusaiga now convinced this man may mean harm to his Kagome) (but doesn't attack feeling it might only serve to hurt Kagome more if he attacks needlessly)

Kagome: I-uh-yes. Inuyasha, go back to the others. Now.

Inuyasha: Kagome this guy might work with Naraku in which case I will not leave you in such a danger. for though at the moment I smell no evil around this man it is possible for it to be masked.

Kagome: Trust me. He said you 'may' go. He was telling you to go away.

Inuyasha: and you think you can handle this guy alone if he turns out of be one of Naraku's followers?

Zeus: It is fine, I will proceed like he is not indeed here.

Kagome: I- okay.

Inuyasha: (sits down still trying to decipher the smell of this man who he suspects to be human or demon)

Kagome: *sinking into a bow* Father.

Zeus: my daughter it is wonderful to see you again. how have you been keeping? (assuming all fathers would wish to catch up alittle with their daughters.)

Kagome: *looking up* I've been keeping well. It's been awhile since I've trained... What brings you here?

Inuyasha: (is getting creeped out by they way they are talking and almost stiffens as if preparing to spring at this man but thinks better of it.)

Zeus: I have a job for you. *sighing* Will you please reassure your pet that I won't hurt you? His stiffness is annoying.

Inuyasha: I am not her pet. she and I journey together to defeat Naraku.

(has almost blown a serious gasket)

Kagome: *sighing, walks over to Inuyasha, and tries to pull him up to his feet* C'mon Inuyasha, stand up. He's not going to hurt you, and whatever fight you pick, he's going to win. *sighing again* What is your job?

Sango: (having gotten tired of waiting walks over and sees what could be deciphered as Kagome and inuyasha in danger so decides to attack first and ask questions later throws her Hiraikotsu) Hiraikotsu

Inuyasha: (turns around only just in time to duck under the giant boomerang as he mutters something about having told them to stay put)

Zeus: *raises his hand, and deflects the Hiraikotsu without even touching it* It seems your companions have no idea of the word obedience.

Inuyasha: Obviously not infact I am almost certain that the word aim is not in Sango's vocabulary either considering that if I had not ducked that would have given me the largest concussion ever.

Sango: is that the thanks I get for coming to the rescue of you and Kagome?

Kagome: Am I really so weak that everything must be about saving me, even if there is no real sign of danger? Is that all I can do?

Sango: Of Course not Kagome but Inuyasha is right this guy could be working with Naraku and therefore protecting you and inuyasha must be priority one. on all our lists.

Zeus: She does not need protecting from her father.

Sango: Her father?

Kagome: Yes. Do you see why I trust him now?

Inuyasha: I see then that was why you followed me you probably recognised him even from the distance we were at. (then looks alittle confused) but if this is your father then who is the man married to your mother?

Kagome: The man married to my mother is Sota's father. My real father was only with my mom one night. Not to mention that his wife hates me, since I'm not hers.*she has that look of innocence and thoughtfulness she gets sometimes*

Sango: O...K this is getting more confusing instead of less. mind clearing this up for us? (looks at Kagome's father)

Zeus: I am Zeus, King of the Gods. Kagome is my daughter, and she is also the child of Ms. Higurashi, whom I assume you've met, half-demon. I stayed with her for one night, before she was married, and thus, Kagome. I have been married for a long time, but my wife- er...

Kagome: She knows you're the biggest womanizer in the history of the world?

Zeus: Right. Well, Ms. Higurashi, got married and had a son with her new husband. And my wife doesn't necessarily... enjoy the children as a result of these - er - affairs.

Inuyasha: so to put it into laymans terms Kagome is alot like me a half-breed. accepted by neither side of their heritage.

Kagome: I am too accepted! My stepmom just hates my guts... But regular people like me! And I'm sure they still would, even if I did tell them! They would put me in a madhouse, but they'd still come to visit!

Sango: Kagome I am sure inuyasha didn't mean for that to be an insult but you must remember he has none of your luck your father is at least still alive to tell you that he cares even though he probably doesn't say it very often. and while you can be your self with other people you can understand where inuyasha is coming from considering how humans and demons view his kind. he would assume that all half-breeds are the same.

Kagome: True. Not to mention people of this time are outwardly more prejudiced... At home all I've got to deal with are hateful popular girls at school. Anyway, you said you had a job for me, dad?

Zeus: yes but perhaps we should wait for your other friends to join us so that we spare me the interruptions.

Kagome: You're right... Shippo-chan! Miroku-sama! Come here!

Miroku: (running as if all of Naraku's forces were after him) Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango... There is a Swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects heading this way which means we should probbably find a secluded place for now unless we want our deaths. I pulled as many of them into my windtunnel as I could with out killing myself. (slumps to the ground)

Kagome: Father, what now?

Inuyasha: (sees the insects already heading towards them) Kagome you, Sango, and shippo get your father to safety I will stay behind and deal with the insects then I will grab miroku and follow you. (expecting that Kagome will listen to him turns his back and then digs his nails into his flesh and attacks the insects) Blades of blood!

(however the insects dodge and keep heading towards inuyasha)

Zeus: *waves his hand, and electricity zaps them all* Die, vermin! (well, in my mind, he would've said it in Greek, but I haven't got the chance to translate)

Inuyasha: how did you do that?

Kagome: Inuyasha, he's a god. More specifically, the god of Lightning, the skies, and King of all of the other gods. He can do these things.

Inuyasha: well Kagome I thought I told you and sango and shippo to get your dad some where safe but since the trouble seems to have passed for now let's all of us get under cover before more of those buggers come. (lifts up Miroku determined to carry him alone)

Kagome: Do you expect an immortal to need somewhere safe? Father, what do you plan to do for the night?

Miroku: (weakly) I don't think we have time to chit chat where one swarm is another will arise. let's find a nice tree to sleep under for now Kagome at least for to night your father may shelter with us if it is his desire.

Inuyasha: stay still miroku. I will head back a few miles and meet up with Jinenji and see if he has any spare herbs to rid you of the poison.

(lays miroku under a tree where they can camp for the night as he stands up and prepares to leave)

Kagome: I'll be staying, unless you tell me otherwise, Dad.

Inuyasha: you will be staying here no matter what it is far to dangerous for you to be roaming around at night. even if your father is the god of the skies and what not. you would no doubt be picked off by the first full fledged demon that came past you. (runs off to jinenji's farm)

Kagome: Alright, alright. Is that okay with you, Dad? I don't want to make you angry...

Zeus: why is it that the Hanyou feels so protective of you?

Kagome: Er... *blushing* I think he's in love with me... Well, at least I'd hope so by now... And, besides, last time he was with someone like me, she died. Not to mention he is a dog demon.

Sango: It also doesn't hurt that she is the only person who accepts him. with the exception of me, Miroku, and Shippo Kagome is the only one who accepts him.

Zeus: I see. I think I will need to monitor him.

Sango: my question is why do you seem to view inuyasha as a threat?

Kagome: He's a dad. Dad's are protective. Once, my stepdad offered to kill this other guy, Hojo, who had a crush on me, if he ever betrayed me, even though we weren't together.

Sango: (rolls her eyes) even my father was never that over protective.

Kagome: Well, in my time, since everything is a bit more dangerous, with dating in particular, dads often threaten to hurt a guy if he hurts us emotionally. The threats are always empty though. It's like I'm a princess, who can't be married off.

Miroku: (still rather weak manages to move himself towards Kagome and begins stroking her rear like he alway does) ah yes the love a father has for his daughter.

Kagome: Ah! Daddy, smite him!

Sango: Kagome how long is it going to be before you get use to Miroku. he could be almost six feet under and still be extremely lecherous

Kagome: Well, yeah towards you! But you do have a point.

Inuyasha: (returns using some of the speed he has and is carrying an armfull of the herb that Jinenji had given him. but himself looks much worse the wear) here we are now. this should be enough to last us a while.

Kagome: Inuyasha, rest. Sango and I will take care of his healing.

Inuyasha: Sango can take care of miroku but you need sleep as do you sir. (looks politely at Zeus) I will stand guard tonight.

Zeus: You almost look worse than that lecher over there *nods at Miroku*, and I think I'm perfectly capable of "guard duty".

Inuyasha: thank you sir for your concern but I have been worse than this. these are mere scratches. my only problem was on my way back I had the bad luck to cross my brother's path.

Sango: (looks up from treating miroku's injury knowing that Sesshomaru is dangerous and has no love for his little brother.) I hope he didn't follow you here.

Kagome: Inuyasha, my dad can handle things! Sesshomaru might not like you, but he hasn't come around to fight in a while, has he?

Inuyasha: I just ran into him. as I was coming back here so it is possible that he might come here to fight me again. who knows. and I would feel bad leaving your father to face him alone. After all his venom claws are no laughing matter.

Zeus: *scoffing very Inuyasha like* Please, I can handle a measly demon on my own.

Sango: you are starting to sound alot like Inuyasha. If I didn't know any better I would say that you fathered inuyasha rather than Kagome. (is looking at zeus trying not to laugh at how his scoff had sounded like something inuyasha had done often)

Kagome: *giggling* yeah. Have you been watching me like a stalker, on Hephaestus TV?

Shippo: Kagome how do we know that your father didn't lay with Inuyasha's mother before Inutaisho did and that Inuyasha came from that union?

Kagome: Would Inuyasha have his ears?

Shippo: he might be only one third demon. who is to know.

Inuyasha: (as injured as he is gets up and walks over to Shippo and hits him on the head.) That was the dumbest statement you ever made shippo.

Kagome: I hate to agree, but Inuyasha's right.

Sesshomaru: well hello little brother. (is walking towards Inuyasha) and here I had thought you had been intelligent enough to fly further I suppose I over estimated you again. but at least this gives me the chance to fight you again.

Inuyasha: (stands up again despite his injuries) come on then I thought fighting entailed weapons not words.

Zeus: Kagome, how do you fair with weapons?

Kagome: I am pretty good with Bows and Arrows. Sango has her boomerang and miroku has his windtunnel and his staff and shippo has his fox magic. and of course inuyasha has his sword

Zeus: I am interested in what you can do. Show me.

Inuyasha: Kagome Show your father your skill by shooting the tree but stay out of my fight. this is between me and Sessohmaru.

Kagome: I wasn't going to... I just wish you wouldn't, not when you're hurt. *pulls out bow and arrow, then marks the tree, then shoots*

Inuyasha: (draws the Tetsusaiga) come at me brother if you are brave enough to attack me.

Sesshomaru: Again, too slow *attacks with his sword*.

Inuyasha: (dodges the attack just barely and counters with the Tetsusaiga) Wind Scar!

Sesshomaru: *does his attack (Dragon Strike) after dodging as well*

Inuyasha: (can't move out of the way fast enough and gets hit and is thrown back a few feet but decides to try again)

Sesshomaru: *still dodges and then attacks again*

Inuyasha: (hits the ground but once more struggles to his feet looking almost more dead than alive. and puts his sword away now getting desperate claws at his own flesh covering his claws with his blood) Blades of Blood!

Sesshomaru: *Doesn't expect it and gets hit*

Sesshomaru: *attacks, less effective from shock*

Sango: ( seeing that inuyasha might not be able to make another attack in his condition takes it upon herself to come to his defense since it is Clear that Zeus is to engrossed watching Kagome's skill in the bow)

Sesshomaru: *gets badly injured from the Hiraikotsu*

Sango: I would suggest you run while you can Sesshomaru I went easy on you so back off when both of you are more strong then if you want you can try to kill eachother if Kagome will let you.

Inuyasha: *nodding, knowing he's about to die* Thanks, Sango.

Sango: your welcome Inuyasha. next time think before leaping into these problems. now lie still while I attend your wounds.

Kagome: *finally realizing what happened* Inuyasha! *runs to him*

Sesshomaru: I will run but not yet Demon Slayer it would make my victory over my brother more wonderful if as he lays dying he knows his girl falls with him. (smirks) Venom Claws. (sends the attack heading right for Kagome)

Zeus: *suddenly, he puts out his hand, and a barrier erupts over them, blocking Kagome from the attack*

Zeus: Don't harm my daughter.

Sesshomaru: Who are you to interfere? some pitiful little human man.

Then you can watch your child mourn the fall of the Half demon she cared so much about if that is the kind of cruel human you are. (leaves)

Zeus: Kagome, do you have any healing supplies from Half-Blood training?

Kagome: yes they are in my back pack.

Zeus: Get them, and tend to your hanyou. You won't like it if he dies, will you?

Miroku: and here I thought you hated Inuyasha almost as much as Sesshomaru does. (watches as Kagome obeys her father) (had then looked in Zeus's direction)

Zeus: I do not hate him, I was merely cautious. I am merely protective.

Kagome: (is tending to Inuyasha and soon calls over to Sango) Sango please come here we need bandage him up tight so as to prevent more bleeding.

Sango: Of course.

Shippo: are the medicines that would work on half breeds that are common of a union between god and humans safe for use on a half breed of demon and human?

(is looking from Zeus to Kagome wondering which one would answer)

Zeus: This is mild, it heals flesh, specifics do not apply, as with some. If she made him drink nectar, he would most definitely have turned into ash by now.

Miroku: in which case you might have wanted to be develop some warning labels for some of your medicines.

Zeus: We have. They're in Greek, so most people can't read them. However, my children and my brethren's children, can.

Sango: (stands up) Well Kagome and I have done all we can to help him only time will tell now but the next few hours are most critical if he survives the night it will be a safe bet that he will be alright . we will watch over him in shifts I will take the first shift, then Kagome, then Shippo, Zeus you have had a tiring day you there for your shift if you wish to take it will come very last closest to dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeus: Yes, I guess I will take that shift. I might actually catch some sleep. For the first time in a long time. Goodnight.

Sango: go to sleep as well Kagome I will wake you when I can no longer keep my eyes open.

Kagome: Kay, don't forget!

Sango: (watches till about 11:30pm ( about 5 1/2 hours) then goes and wakes Kagome) Ok Kagome it is your turn to watch. so far Inuyasha is stable.

Kagome: Thanks, Sango, I'll take it from here!

Sango: (goes and lays down)

Inuyasha: (is still conscious but is majorly weak) Kagome you need your sleep I should be guarding you.

Kagome: No! I'm fine, and you're dying, on your way to recovery. You need rest.

Inuyasha: you almost sound like my mom.

Kagome: And you almost sound like my dad. I guess we're even, huh?

Inuyasha: yeah. I guess so. (smiles weakly as he drops off to sleep)

Kagome: *smiles, happy he fell asleep* G'night.

Miroku: (about two am gets up deciding to help guard Inuyasha) ok Kagome time for little girl to go back to bed and let monk guard Inuyasha.

Kagome: Alright, but touch me, and there's two people who will hurt you now. *yawning*

Miroku: (sits down and watches actually deciding to keep himself on watch and let's shippo's turn pass and almost let's Zeus' turn pass without waking him.)

Zeus: *sitting up* Boy, go back to sleep. I thought I was going after the kid, but apparently, you're too noble.

Miroku: Shippo is a child and needs more sleep than I do. as my training as a monk makes it more easy for me to take any hardships.

Zeus: Maybe some of your regular morals should pass on to the ones with women.

Miroku: what do you mean?

Zeus: Maybe, you should stay faithful to that Sango woman, instead of making passes at my daughter, among other women.

Miroku: both Sango and Kagome understand that my lecherous ways are there by necessity consideriing that the Demon Narku Cursed my family with the wind tunnel by peircing my grandfather's right hand and so the windtunnel is a curse that is borne by every son or daughter and it is basically a death sentence almost. in time the hole will grow and engulf me as it did my father and his father before him. the only way to break this curse is to kill naraku but if I fail to do so before I die then it must be carried on by my children.

Zeus: Yes, but isn't Naraku almost gone? Why don't you have her do what you've been asking?

Miroku: Zeus I am sorry to inform you that it is not so easy to kill Naraku considering that like Inuyasha he is a half demon and the only way to really have a whole lot of chance to kill him would be to come upon him during his time of weakness but unlike inuyasha who has a set time for his period of weakness Naraku has learned how to choose it for himself.

and when I can find a good time to marry Sango then we will have children together.

Zeus: Well, then. From what you've told me, assistance might be greatly appreciated.

Miroku: yes but surely you will be leaving to go home soon. where ever home for you is.

Zeus: Home is anywhere. You forget, I'm a god. A god who is tired of dealing with his wife. I have no intention of going home anytime soon, I want to spend time with my daughter, whom I haven't seen in a long time.

Miroku: Uh Zeus if I may. if you are tired of your wife then why have you remained married to her for so long?

Zeus: I have been married to her for three thousand years. I need a break every now and again. Hence aligning myself against her in the Trojan war.

Miroku: I see.

(sun rises high in the sky)

Inuyasha: (starts to try to get up on his feet of course his movement does not go unnoticed)

Miroku: *grabs him under his shoulders to steady him.* Inuyasha, it is best that you don't try to stand quite yet. Your wounds are still fatal.

Inuyasha: Miroku my father fought to protect my mom after being fatally wounded by Ryukotsusei if he could do that than I think I can managed to at least stand on my own two feet.

Miroku: Inuyasha need I remind you that your father was a full blooded demon and in so being was stronger than most.

Zeus: And at the moment, you must protect her from nothing

Inuyasha: yes well be that as it may we need to move from this place before night fall which means I will need to walk. otherwise tonight might be the death of all of us. (that night is the night of the new moon when all inuyasha's powers leave him. and he becomes as weak as any other mortal.)

Kagome: *having woken up, and listened to him* Dad, can you get us all to the present? We can all get on Kirara and fly to long island.

Zeus: Sure I can.

Kagome: *runs up, hugs him, then backs away because she realized it's awkward* Thanks!

Inuyasha: Kagome why do you want to go to long Island? and by the way what is a long island?

Kagome: Long Island is where my first home is. Where my mom sent me every summer. Where everyone else like me is.

Miroku: so there are more people like you?

Kagome: Did you really think that there was only one god? There's twelve with chairs on the Olympian Council, and many more! So I've got a bunch of family.

Miroku: then I am greatful Inuyasha kept the hat he wore when he was last in the present with you Kagome because if I know anything he will get ridiculed as he always does.

Kagome: Maybe for a little while. But we do have goat men, and our activities director is half horse...

Kagome: And the dryads. They walk out of their home trees, and look really green. I think they'll be accepting, for the most part.

Sango: (having now gotten up) well if we are going we had best go now.

Kagome: Agreed. Kirara?

Kirara: (walks over and transforms into her larger size)

Kagome: Everyone, get on. Dad, will you please, when we're ready?

Zeus: sure

*They all get on Kirara*

Zeus: (teleports them to the modern world namely somewhere in New york)

Kagome: Kirara, towards, that island. I'll help you get there when you're flying overhead.

Kirara: (heads towards the island Kagome had indicated)

Kagome: Do you see that huge hill? Go towards that.

Kirara: (heads toward the hill and almost abruptly comes to a landing.)

Kagome: There. We're here, everyone!

Miroku: yes Kagome we are here but where is here exactly?

Kagome: Look, really look. Look for a big huge house, right there, *points at the big house* And a bunch of cabins, right there *points at the cabins* and right there, there's a big lava wall, with rocks. *points to it*

Inuyasha: I see it. it looks like a summer camp.

Sango: I see it too,

Kagome: Yeah, mortals can't normally see it. That's exactly what it is, a huge summer camp. Made especially for demigods, like me.

Shippo: well obviously entrance is mostly for people like you Kagome because something is blocking my path. (is trying unsucessfully to push past the barrier)

Kagome: Oh, sorry. I, Kagome Higurashi, give you permission to enter this camp. We've got a border to keep all monsters out. We only let them in so we can practice.

Shippo: I see. (kirara follows still carrying Inuyasha on her back as they enter the camp)

Kagome: There, come and meet Chiron. We have to let him know that your here. Plus, Mr. D has to insult you for the first time. It's an important ritual.

Miroku: what is a Chiron?

Sango: and for that matter what is a Mr. D?

Kagome: Chiron is the centaur, and that's a half man, half horse, and Mr. D is Dionysus, the god of wine, and he's on probation. Dad got mad because he had an affair with and off-limits nymph.

Shippo: is your dad easy to get mad?

Kagome: Sometimes, if you say the wrong thing. Basically, just keep neutral and don't say anything too angering, you should be fine.

Chiron: (comes out of the Big house) Ah Kagome you have returned it is wonderful to see you again. your father sent word that you were on your way and bringing guests. are these them? (looks at Inuyasha and the others)

Kagome: Yes, Chiron. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

Inuyasha: (tries to stand with out any help and nearly falls) Hi

Kagome: Don't stand up alone. Chiron, will you excuse me, I'm going to take him to the infirmary.

Chiron: ok I will take the others to meet Mr. D

Kagome: Okay, thank you.

Chiron: (heads back into the big house leading Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the now shrunken Kirara behind him) Mr. D we have company as Zeus told us his daughter Kagome has come back and brought friends of hers along with her here are some of them. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. the fifth was severely injured and has been taken to the infirmary

Mr. D: Well then. They're so incapable that one gets hurt before they even get here. Alright, have them sit down.

Sango: he got injured in a fight last night trying to protect Kagome from his own brother.

Mr. D: Great. More family issues.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku: (looks at Mr.D suspecting that he was human had not been paying attention when Kagome told them that he was Dionysus, the god of wine) I highly doubt you would have even survived the opponent that Inuyasha faced down.

Mr. D.: I would have simply looked at him, and he would've gone insane.

Miroku: Sesshomaru would have sent you flying and running for your mommy.

Mr. D: Ah, sadly, I have no interest in petty demons. I am a god, and I am stuck here with little tyrants, such as Katelyn here, or that pesky Peter Johnson.

Sango: Ah I see your problem. you look at everything from the wrong perspective. you see children as a burden you should look at this as an oppurtunity to pass your knowledge and experience to these young people and help prepare them for the challenges that they will face in the outside world

Mr. D.: That is a waste of my time. Now, Sally, what exactly could I profit from that?

Sango: the name is Sango. and you can profit from it because you will know you have helped Children reach their full potential and made the world a better place. where I grew up the entire village would help take care and train the young girls and boys to learn the trade. our village's trade was Demonslayers.

Mr. D.: And here we raise a bunch of monster slayers. However, I do not see being trapped with these twirps for a hundred years a good thing. The girls and boys can learn from each other by knocking one another unconscious, that would improve my headache.

Sango: Obviously you have never been a parent or if you did you are one of those kind of parents that see their children as not being worth their time.

Kagome: His son actually lives here. The twin died in the war that just ended.

Sango: either way Kagome he obviously couldn't care less about his children since it is obvious that he hates children all together.

Shippo: except maybe he likes to bully children

Kagome: He's pouting, he actually cares about us, he just doesn't like to show us.

Mr. D.: Bullying children sounds like fun.

Miroku: Children as made to be cherished. they are a priceless gift that only a fool would despise. I have interests to meet some of the little gifts from heaven that dwell in this place and hear their stories.

Sango: And your interest only lies in making them!

Miroku: Sango you know well enough that the only woman I would dream of making children with is you. and the only reason my interest lies there is because if I fail to destroy Naraku before my Windtunnel grows large enough to engulf me it would be nice to know that one or more of my offspring might succeed.

Sango: *sigh* Yes, yes, we've heard that one before!

Miroku: Kagome when you left Inuyasha how was he.

Kagome: Sleeping like a rock. The healers put him under, so they could heal him easier.

Sango: oh yeah he will be pissed off when he wakes. considering what to night is. (looks outside seeing the sun is setting) infact I think you might want to warn the healers so that when his transformation into pure human happens they are not surprised. since to night is the New moon

Chiron: What does the New Moon matter?

Sango: being only a half demon Inuyasha has a period of time when he is as weak as any human. as all Half demons do. his just happens to land on the night of the new moon and on that night he is usually sleepless because if any of his enemies found out about it they would wait to kill him then.

Chiron: I see. I guess he must learn to rest easy here. He will be safe among our borders. We have many a good fighters at our disposal here.

Kagome: though we can't say that even here he will be completely safe I might let's Face it the kids from the Ares' cabin usually want to fight anyone or anything.

Chiron: That is true.

Kagome: and they might see inuyasha as an easy target

Mr. D.: Hurrah. Call me out when he's about to die. I want to watch.

Sango: if you say that again pest you might find your head on the ground. I have no qwalms about seeing how my Hiraikotsu would stand up against you considering that Inuyasha is a very good friend of mine as well as Kagome's closest companion.

(pulls her Hiraikotsu off of her back and fingering it)

Kagome: Yeah, but it's Mr. D. No one cares that he's rude. He's a bitter whiny youngest child.

Chiron: Plus Mr. D doesn't really mean what he is saying he wouldn't wish harm to anyone here. not truely he just is throwing a bit of a fit to see if he can get Zeus to relent on the punishment he gave him.

Kagome: *giggling* But that probably won't work very well, since kids dying on his watch will get him more years on his probation.

Chiron: though I really don't think that having him run this camp was really meant to be part of the punishment I think it was mainly your father's funny way of saying Dionysus is a trust worthy guy who will do a good job watching over the children that will be in his care. in a way it was a vote of confidence. or so I would assume.

Kagome: Or so you would assume?

Chiron: yeah you know I never question your father's business.

Kagome: True. Who really does?

Chiron: only those who want to get blasted into cinders.

Sango: I wouldn't be to sure of that. considering that when Inuyasha first met Kagome's father he questioned him pretty good thinking that Zeus might be one of Naraku's underlings.

Kagome: Dad does give a bit of rope to the ignorant ones. When things are explained, and their heads are still to thick to understand, then they're ashes

Shippo: we are just lucky that Inuyasha's head was not that thick.

Miroku: Yes, we are.

Sango: I must admit to stupidity myself considering that instead of analyzing the situation I assumed that Kagome and Inuyasha were in trouble and attacked on instinct. (remembers throwing her Hiraikotsu at Zeus and seeing how easily he deflected it.)

Kagome: Yep. Dad's pretty forgiving that way. Now, if you pulled that with Ares, then you wouldn't have lived to catch it again.

Miroku: Yes Kagome your father is a wonderful man in many ways. he probably also realised that Sango sees you and Inuyasha as being almost as close as her siblings since her brother Kohaku was stolen away by Naraku.

Chiron: Not to mention that our last enemy was Hermes' possessed son.

Sango: (looks like she is going to start to cry) Next time since it seems to me the only way to free my brother from Naraku. I will kill him and then soon after myself.

Chiron: That would be counterproductive, my dear Sango. What exactly would that accomplish. Killing him may be a necessity, as he is probably dead already, in reality. But killing yourself, that would eliminate the last demon-slayer, and then, what would our dear Miroku have to settle for company?

Kagome: She wasn't thinking rationally she loves her brother so much that she can't bear the thought of him being alone in death. once she calms down reason will return to her.

Chiron: It seems that the easiest way to do that would be for Miroku to comfort her. However, since he cannot do so without groping her, I'd be tempted to drug her like they did Inuyasha.

Shippo: good luck with that idea mister Chiron. she is nothing if not a fighter. of course so is Inuyasha I now must wonder how they managed to drug him?

Kagome: They probably got him with a tranquilizer dart.

Miroku: funny I didn't think that summer camps kept store of tranquillizers of any kind.

Kagome: You can't really say that this is a normal summer camp.

Miroku: normal is a relative term Kagome. if you were a stranger to me and did not know my habits wouldn't you think I was a normal monk?

Kagome: Exactly. From the outside, this looks completely normal. Just a bunch of strawberry fields.

Miroku: (walks over to comfort Sango and as usual begins rubbing her behind) everything will be alright Sango. Your brother will be rescued and Naraku will be defeated.

(doesn't even seem to care that Chiron and Mr. D are watching. )

Sango: Hentai monk! *hits him with Hiraikotsu*

Miroku: Ow that hurt. Sango you know I love you why is it you just can't take the comfort I give.

Sango: I would if you gave the appropriate type of comfort!

Miroku: we are practically engaged how is what I am doing inapporpriate? since I am almost your husband.

Sango: Because I don't want comfort in the form of touching me like that! Whatever happened to a normal hug and moral support?

Miroku: I am sorry Sango. I just thought that a touch like that would be equally as comforting. because it let's you kow that I love you and will be there to support you all the way. So I have my own way of saying it who is to say that is wrong?

Shippo: I think it also embarrasses her because there were more people here than just you and her.

Kagome: It also probably doesn't help that you do it to every girl that you see, so it's not exclusive.

Chiron: well I think we should consider checking up on Inuyasha's progress and thus give Mr. D a chance to meet the half demon.

Mr. D : Thrilling.

Chiron : or if you don't wish to meet Inuyasha you can stay here. Mr. D I how ever was only hastily introduced to him and would like to be better acquainted with him.

Mr. D : Alright then, go ahead. I'll play pinochle with the satyrs.

Miroku: oh what is Pinochle? can you teach me to play?

Mr. D.: As long as you are not a dunce, I think it is considerably simple.

Miroku: we don't have that kind of game in the Feudal era of Japan. which is where we come from. is it similar to pai gow poker?

Mr. D: It is a game of betting and trickery, if that is what you mean.

Miroku: sounds like fun.

Mr. D: Do not play with Chiron. You will go broke.

Miroku: is he really good?

Kagome: I've never seen Mr. D win against him.

Miroku: I see.

Chiron: (leads the others to the infirmary) come on let's let Mr. D teach miroku in piece. beside I think I can hear the healers having trouble with something.

Kagome: Oh no...

Inuyasha: (had awakened and was now trying to get to his feet.)(has atleast 10 healers trying to hold him down)

*They all run down to find him*

(as the sun was not completely down yet he still has some of his demonic strength)

Kagome: *running to his side* Inuyasha, relax!

Chiron: What is going on in here? (looks at the healers) why is Inuyasha in a state of panic?

Kagome: He has trust issues. And infallible pride.

Inuyasha: Kagome you now Darn well why I have the trust issues. with the exceptions of you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. name me five people who accept me knowing what I am knowing full well that I am a half demon.

Kagome: Kaede, Jinenji, Chiron... OOH my mom and Sota!

Shippo: And Kagome you can't forget about your father though I think in his case it is more or less tolerence.

Kagome: Hm... I didn't think about that... Mr. D is okay, he doesn't really like anyone...

Chiron: Kagome is right Inuyasha I do accept you and I think you really need to trust us to take good care of you.

Shippo: though it does look like the wounds are closed up enough to where inuyasha should be able to get up and move around a bit.

Kagome: Yeah, but he's not doing it alone.

Chiron: Kagome you can head to your cabin you can trust inuyasha to my care for now we will all see you at dinner.

Kagome: Okay, I'll see you all later.

Sango: (had been looking up to the hill where they had all been not very long ago when they had arrived at Camp Half-blood) Uh I think some one followed us here.

Inuyasha: (gets to his feet and goes over to Sango and looks where she is looking) yeah someone followed us alright and unless I am mistaken it looks like my half brother Sesshomaru. Well there is a little daylight left I will face my brother. (some one stop him)

Kagome: No! Sit (hee) down! Chiron, back me up!

Inuyasha: (at Kagome's command of sit goes crashing into the earth)

Chiron: Yes. I think it wise to lay back and let the campers take care of him.

Clarisse: (having come from the Ares' cabin) I will do battle with the villian outside our camp.

Chiron: Be careful, Clarisse.

Inuyasha: (scoffs as he looks at Clarisse) you little girl? only if you want your innerds ripped out. trust me he won't go easy on you just because you are a girl.

Clarisse: *at the loud, yelling volume of Clarisse's normal voice* What would you know, dog boy? I'm ready to kick some butt!

Inuyasha: (yells Back) Because that is my brother out there I know his skill he kills for the thrill of it. and for the fun of defeating fighters far more strong than you.

Clarisse: I don't care. I have my pride with me, I'll fight anything.

Kagome: Clarisse take it easy Inuyasha is only trying to warn you to take extreme care. Sesshomaru is dangerous and his venom claws are no laughing matter.

Clarisse: I'll take that into account, princess.

Chiron: Go on Clarisse but like I said before becareful I don't want to think about what your father will have to say to me if you get hurt fighting Inuyasha's brother.

Clarisse: Yeah, yeah. He looks like fun! *walks toward Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: (looks at Clarisse and sneers) So my cowardly baby brother sends a mere girl to fight me?

Clarisse: Your "cowardly baby brother" is too weak to stand. I'm just filling in the blanks, meathead.

Sesshomaru: well you will at least make a good warm up.

Clarisse: You wish. *Runs to attack*

Sesshomaru: Venom Claws.

Clarisse: *dodges, and spins, bringing her sword to his neck*

Sesshomaru: (dodges and brings out his tokijin and runs at Clarisse.) Die pitiful mortal.

Clarisse: Oh, HADES NO! *Deflects his blade and tries to slice at his wrist*

Sesshomaru: I am more than a match for you girl I will show you mercy this one time go and run away home.

Clarisse: News flash: I am home!

Sesshomaru: well then get in side before your family starts worry about you little girl. I am being kind this one time since you are not strong enough to withstand me alone. (Turns around to leave) I will be back when baby brother is able to face me himself.

Clarisse: Hey, would it be interesting to know that the human girl he travels with is my family?

Sessohmaru: Kagome is as human as any of my half brother's friends are.

Clarisse: Nuh uh. She's part god, too. So, she's still family.

Sesshomaru: I saw her father he is mortal. he has black hair and wore a crazy suit.

Clarisse: Nope. He's a god. He was in his human form at the moment.

Sesshomaru: I could have easily broken his arm.

Clarisse: Maybe... *thunder rolls* SORRY! But kill him? No chance.

Sesshomaru: I nearly killed Kagome with him standing right there

Clarisse: Yes, but the gods aren't allowed to interfere. There are rules that he broke.

Sesshomaru: Since he is a god shouldn't he be above rules?

Clarisse: The rules were made to prevent bitterness among them all, because as a god making the rules, he must follow them.

Sesshomaru: well go tell your sister that when her friend is stronger I will be back to kill her and him. (turns around and walks away. )

Clarisse: She's a cousin, not a sister!

Clarisse: *to inuyasha* I hate your brother.

Inuyasha: join the club I hate him with everything I have.

Clarisse: Good. I think we at least have that in common.

Inuyasha: (now looks completely human since the sun has fully set) we also both have a temper

Kagome: Why are you more like my family than I am?

Inuyasha: maybe because after age four I had to raise myself So I got traits that are similar to your family.

Kagome: Maybe... I was raised like them though... I just have to wonder...

Inuyasha: you and your friends here and your family at least had the boon of being accepted by both sides of your heritage. Half demons are accepted by neither their human nor their demonic breathren. to be honest we half demons are alone in the world.

Kagome: That's true... But we have to hide to be accepted. The mist masks what we really are... Anything that has happened that shouldn't be real, humans make up lies that fit into their version of reality.

Clarisse: Kagome what does he mean by he is not accepted. by anyone? (is now quite curious) He has been accepted here. has he not who here has turned their backs on him?

Kagome: Clarisse, he lived in the Feudal Era of Japan... People had demon attacks everywhere, and so the people didn't really accept him, and demons call him half blood and tainted.

Chiron: we can further discuss this after dinner but for now let's go get food.

Kagome: I didn't even get to go to my cabin...

Inuyasha: go on Kagome go settle in. I will just do what I usually do these nights. you know my habits

Kagome: You are eating. The food here is better than ramen.

Sango: you know what inuyasha meant he will eat no doubt but after wards if I know him he will sit up and await the dawn wakefully

Kagome: We have Argus and Peleus for that... While he's healing, I want him to sleep.

Shippo: you know darn well he never sleeps on the night of the new moon. and I doubt he will start now.

Clarisse: why is that little fox?

Kagome: I will have them shoot him with another dart! He's a demon, but he's nice, cute, and cuddly

Shippo: (decides to answer Clarisse's question) because as you can see Inuyasha now looks human and he is now as weak as any human but when the morning comes he will once more have his demonic strength again. and Kagome you don't want to make inuyasha mad it might be best to let him alone if we all know what is good for us.

Kagome: Fine. But I'm at least walking him to dinner.

Shippo: suit yourself Kagome.

Kagome: I will.

Kagome: *pulls Inuyasha up, and puts his arm over her shoulder, and tries to take him to the dining pavilion*

Inuyasha: Kagome I can walk you know I think I can handle walking myself.

Kagome: No. Just do this for me, please?

Inuyasha: (sighs in defeat and lets her lead him to the Dining pavilion)

Kagome: Thank you, Inuyasha. I'll go get us our food *setting him down at the table*

Inuyasha: (smiles knowing he is making Kagome happy)

Kagome: *returns with a plate heaping with food* Here, dig in! I didn't know what you would like, so I got you a bit of everything...

Inuyasha: (looks at the food) my this looks good. I have never seen this much food in my life.

Kagome: *smiles* Hey, we're Greek. We like feeding people...

Miroku: (seems to have made friends with Mr. D and is talking with him while they eat) Inuyasha's father was named Inutaisho and his mother was a human woman named Izayoi. from what I know of the history Inutaisho was one of the few Demons who had a soft spot for humans and a desire to protect them and to that end Inuyasha's father had two swords made. both were forged from his own fangs

Mr. D: Fangs? How big were they?

Miroku: normal demon fangs. the first sword Inuyasha bears which is called the Tetsusaiga it can slay a hundred enemies in a single swing. and the second the Tenseiga can save a hundred lives in a single swing. Sadly Sesshomaru bears that one.

Mr. D: I see what he did there... Protecting humans.

Miroku: yeah I wish I had gotten a chance to know inuyasha's father. but he died long before I was born.

Mr. D: What year was this? I know I was around.

Miroku:it would have been about 200 years ago as we from the feudal era of Japan would make it. we came to this time period through one of the only time passages known the bone eater's well is the door way that allows us to visit this time at all.

Mr. D: Well, I assume I was somewhere in England at the time. Time travel? Sounds intriguing.

Inuyasha: (looks first at Miroku and Dionysis and then at Kagome) Miroku seems to have made a friend here.

Kagome: I'm glad, Mr. D and Miroku seem to make very little friends.

Inuyasha: it is very odd Kagome. I actually feel accepted by people in your family which is not the norm for a half demon.

(has finished eating) and the food here is very good.

Kagome: Well, as we're half breeds ourselves, we'd be hypocrites, don't you think? Plus, we fight for our lives from monsters who prey on us because we're half-breeds of the gods. We're really similar, just the breed is different.

Inuyasha: I suppose you are right. the only other difference is that where as Half demons like me have times of weakness. you guys don't have that. but other than that we are almost completely the same.

Kagome: Yep. That seems to be the only difference... It's easy that way.

Inuyasha: (having finished dinner now begins noticing that everyone is finishing up their dinners) well Kagome I wish you untroubled sleep. I will find a place to settle myself and sit up and watch for danger and await the dawn. (is un aware of one of the demi gods who had helped in carring for his wounds is now sneaking up behind him)

Kagome: Okay, goodnight Inuyasha *hugs him so he doesn't fall over because she noticed*

Inuyasha: Goodnight Kagome. (starts to stand up)

Kagome: *Stands up with him*

Inuyasha: (turns around to walk away then notices the kid) ok... who are you and why are you standing behind me?

Kid: Sorry, it's for you, man. *sticks him*

Inuyasha: (goes unconscious)

Sango: (hurries over to inuyasha) what did you do to him?

Kid: Put him to sleep.

Kagome : *to Chiron* where do we put him?

Sango: Kagome how can you be so calm this kid knocked Inuyasha out.

Kagome: This way he'll heal faster.

Sango: we both know he never sleeps on the night of a new moon.

Kagome: I know, but healing is more important. He'll hate us in the morning, but honestly, I think it's worth it.

Clarisse: Kagome I don't think Inuyasha will be to angry at us especially if we all do a good job of guarding him.

Kagome: I hope so, but he's got the pride of your whole cabin and the Aphrodites put together!

Chiron: as for where we will place him for now. he and the rest of your friends can stay at the big house with mr. D and me.

Kagome: Okay. I'll head to my cabin. G'night...

Chiron: Night (with Sango's help carries Inuyasha off to the house) Mr. D we are having guests over at our house. since I don't want to over step bounds and place these guys with the other campers we will have them staying with us. Until we get some info from Zeus and the others.

Kagome: Reasonable.

Clarisse: come on Princess you need your sleep I will walk you to your cabin and then get my own sleep.

Kagome: Thanks, Clarisse. G'night, guys.

Sango: Night Kagome be safe.

Clarisse leads Kagome to the Cabin for Zeus' children)

Kagome: Kay, see you later, Clarisse.

Clarisse: you to Kagome. (walks back to the Ares' cabin)

Chiron: (gets Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha settled into bed and then heads to settle himself in for the night)

Everyone: *in bed*


	4. Chapter 4

(the next morning)

Inuyasha: *wakes up* What the hell?

Sango: Good Morning Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Why was I asleep?

Chiron: (had entered only two minutes before) One of the kids from the Apollo Cabin who had helped tend you yesterday hit you with yet another tranquilizor.

Inuyasha: Damn, what's wrong with you people

Chiron: you were perfectly safe unless someone allows an enemy of yours in to camp no one can get in through the barrier.

Sango: I think Kagome said something about that... She had to let a few of us in.

Inuyasha: That is not the point. How do you know whether they can get in or not how many demons have you had try to get in to this place aside from me, Shippo, and Kirara? (is looking at Chiron)

Chiron: first off inuyasha aside from you and your friends we have had several monsters try to get in here and as long as we don't allow them in they can't get passed the barrier. as for why Kagome alllowed the kid from the Apollo cabin to sedate you again it is also quite simple your wounds needed more time to heal and your condition would not have been aided by lack of sleep or by your human form last night. so you needed sleep but also as an extra precaution we had at least two members from the Ares cabin and from the Athena Cabin keeping a sharp watch to make sure you were safe at all times

Miroku: It seems like this camp is well protected. How exactly do the different "cabins" train for working like this?

Chiron: this you will see today if you feel you and your friends are up to exploring the grounds abit.

Sango: Yes, I think that would be nice. I would like to see how you all train, too.

Chiron: Ok follow me. I will give you the guided tour.

Chiron: (leads the group out of the big house and begins showing them around Showing them first the Volleyball courts, arts and crafts area, the lake and the Amphitheater, the Climbing wall, the stables, the cabin area, the Armory and the arena finishing his tour by taking them to the mess hall where all the demi gods were getting their breakfasts) (of course knowing they had already seen the mess hall last night during dinner time) well that is camp half blood in a nut shell

Sango: And you own all of this land. How far does it reach? *starts making herself a plate*

Kagome: Don't forget to throw some in the big bonfire, as a sacrifice. The gods love the smell.

Miroku: I see and this is a camp tradition?

Kagome: Yep. It's always been like this, even though we've only had to step over that crack in the floor for a few years.

Chrion: yes sango we own all this land and it reaches all the way to the long island sound and the surrounding forests which we have stocked with monsters for use in training how to kill monsters.

Inuyasha: So there is danger here! Why did you let me sleep if there were demons in the forest?

Chiron: Calm down the monsters don't come with in camp grounds unless bidden to so the demi gods can practice killing them. other wise they stay mainly in the forest. Besides I told you both the Ares cabin and the Athena cabin had some of their best fighters watching over you

Kagome: Not to mention that the harpies will kill them, since Mr. D apparently told them to eat us if we were out past curfew the year you were fired...

Chiron: yeah I remember that year.

Kagome: Yeah... That was the year Thalia came back, huh?

Inuyasha: Who is Thalia?

Kagome: My older sister.

Inuyasha: you have an older sister.

Kagome: Yeah, but I never see her because she lives here, and I live in Japan, and she joined the Hunt, so she's off somewhere with Artemis.

Inuyasha: (looks seriously confused)

Kagome: Oh! The Hunt is an organization that the goddess Artemis has for young girls. As she's one of the maidens of Olympus, she is the goddess of women, and the moon, and hunting. She only allows women to join, and they freeze in time. They can only be killed in battle, not of natural causes. Also, they have to swear to abandon the company of men.

Miroku: How odd that she would have something against the companionship of men. Men are a wonderful thing to have around.

Kagome: She's the goddess of women, and has been a maiden for three thousand years. The last man to witness the camp of the Huntresses were a satyr, Nico, a son of Hades, and Percy, son of Poseidon. The man before that was turned into a jackalope because he spotted her in a bath.

Kagome: And you think my S-I-T's are bad...

Inuyasha: yeah well this Artemis girl had best pray that she doesn't have a run in with Sesshomaru she will find her own death and maybe the death of many of her fellows if they end up running into my brother. remember how many times he has come extremely close to killing me.

Kagome: He still can't kill a goddess, Inuyasha. And I wouldn't insult her like that. You are a boy, after all.

Clarisse: it is no worse than the boast that Sesshomaru made yesterday. he Boasted that he could have broken your father's arm. (looks at Kagome)

Kagome: Yep. I wonder why he tries to convince us that Sesshomaru can kill a god or goddess? It makes no sense.

Miroku: I don't think Inuyasha realised that Artemis was a goddess. and it might be that Sesshomaru himself believes he could be able to kill Artemis or even Zeus. and though Inuyasha may not believe that his brother could kill Artemis or Zeus or any other god he feels compelled by his desire to protect to behave with an air of caution and expecting the unexpected.

Kagome: I wonder, if it's expecting the unexpected, isn't it expected?

Sango: Inuyasha knows enough about his brother to know that even if all of us know that Sesshomaru can't kill a god or a goddess Sesshomaru might believe that he can kill anything he sets his mind and might to killing and so Inuyasaha prepares us in his own way. I mean think about it you have seen What inuyasha's brother is capable of on numerous occasions if you didn't know any better back then wouldn't you have suspected he could kill anyone or anything if he wanted to badly enough?

Kagome: Maybe... I don't know, since Inuyasha's beaten him, and Naraku's beaten him, don't you think that he wanted them dead?

Inyasha: uh please try to recall the fight I had with Sesshomaru before we came here. if you don't mind. who emerged victorious from that fight and who almost died?

Miroku: he has a point there Kagome.

Kagome: I know, I meant that if he wanted it so badly, why hadn't you died before?

See? The wanting it badly enough can go both ways.

Inuyasha: Good point.

Kagome: You should eat something, come get some food.

Inuyasha: I am not hungry today. (looks back towards the barrier knowing in his heart of hearts that eventually he will have to leave this temporary sanctuary and face his foes head on once that this was a camp for half breeds that were half god and half human. and that he really didn't belong with them. just like he didn't belong truely anywhere.) (this was kagome's haven and the haven of all her friends/family)

Kagome: Inuyasha... Come on, be reasonable. You're always hungry.

Shippo: Inuyasha's stomach is in knots today. (can sense alittle of inuyasha's insecurities) I don't know why but he is un easy.

Kagome: *walks over to Inuyasha, and hugs him* What's the matter?

Inuyasha: (looks at Kagome and smiles you can see how much he loves her returns the hug and then bends down after making sure no one was watching and then kisses her) it is nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I want to know. What's worrying you? Maybe I can help...?

Sango: Kagome you belong here this is where all of your family are. Your human family are back in Japan but here at this camp you also have are by every stretch of the imagination related to most of your fellow campers in one way or another. and he feels that this is where you belong and that like all good things his stay here or even his stay with you will eventually come to an end. This place is a haven for those who are Half god and half human so due to his half demon blood he is as much an outcast here as he would be among humans and full fledged demons. and I believe that is what troubles Inuyasha but I could be speculating.

Kagome: Don't be stupid. If Clarisse didn't even make fun of you, and try to stuff your head down a toilet, she likes you. And she doesn't like anyone. We might be a different breed, but right now, after the war we just ended, anyone who is an ally is a friend, and is accepted.

Clarisse: (walks over to Kagome) What is up? what are all of you talking about? is something wrong Princess?

Kagome: Oh? Are you a bully again today, Clarisse?

Clarisse: All I did was ask is something wrong.

Kagome: But you used Princess in that snarly way, I'm a bit cautious. And no, nothing's wrong. We're fine.

Miroku: Inuyasha was just upset by a nightmare he had last night. (decides to try to soft step Clarisse) in his dream his elder brother you know the guy you faced yesterday, told him to enjoy being safe while he could because eventually he would wear out his welcome and would have to face him again and that when that time came he would die for sure

Clarisse: Well, he can't really get in the border. And he's a half-demon, right? Well, he's half human, so he's probably going to be stuck training with us and being in classes, and I don't think anyone would mind having him around. Let me tell you, the Aphrodite girls are going nuts, and by the way, Princess, don't trust them.

Clarisse: They saw that kiss, so beware.

Shippo: are the Aphrodite girls scary or dangerous? (images of the thunderbrothers as girls flash in his mind)(is trembling now)

Kagome: They're the daughters of the Goddess of Love and Beauty. They probably think Inuyasha's the biggest hunk they've seen since Luke, and that's just sad, but they're probably so jealous of me right now, and are going to try to sabotage me... But I'll be fine, I think I know how to avoid them.

Inuyasha: they would have better chance catching Miroku or shippo. there is only one girl for me (looks at Kagome) and that is you (bends down and kisses Kagome again) (completely oblivious to the fact that Myoga had followed them into Camp half blood by ridding on Inuyasha.)

Kagome: *blushes*

Myoga: Master Inuyasha. you shouldn't be so blatent who knows if Naraku isn't watching.

Inuyasha: *anime forehead pop thing* *squishes myoga*

Myoga: such is the lot of a flea. I had a time trying to avoid being squished yesterday in the infirmary.

Inuyasha: You were there, in the infirmary?

Myoga: yep I have been on your back the entire time since the battle with your brother ended. I am only surprised that Kagome's father didn't see me.

Kagome: You're too tiny to matter. My dad's fickle.

*thunder rolls* Kagome: Sorry!

Myoga: uh miss Kagome why did you just appolgize to the thunder?

Kagome: That was my dad, warning me not to go any farther...

Myoga: so I guess master Inuyasha will be remaining here at camp with you and your family?

Kagome: For now, and hopefully for awhile if he wants to.

Myoga: It would only seem logical that Inuyasha would want to stay with you because it would seem he is at least accepted here and of course he has you to keep him company.

Kagome: That's true. Right now, he only has to worry about the pretties in pink *nods toward the Aphrodite table*

Myoga: oh they must have delicious blood I am going to have myself a taste. (hops off of inuyasha's shoulder and begins heading towards the Aphrodite girls)

Kagome: They'll flatten you. They're not that big of wusses... They can handle a bug, so long as he leaves their hair alone.

Myoga: I can handle myself Kagome. (hops on to one of the girls and reaches their neck and begins to feed alittle bit)

Girl: *scoffs, squishes Myoga*

Chiron: Alright everyone as soon as you are done eating. head back to your cabins for inspections.

Kagome: Oh, Styx, I unpacked everything, but didn't put anything away! *sprints off toward the Zeus cabin*

Miroku: Inspections? (looks at Chiron)

Chiron: It's to see how clean and tidy each cabin is. The cabin with the best marks earns reliefs off of chores, and the one with the worst earns the slack of the winner's chores.

Miroku: I see well at least it doesn't apply to visitors. not that any of us aside from Kagome came here with anything but what we are wearing on our bodys or carrying with us.

Chiron: Which reminds me, you all should go to the Shop and say that I allowed you all a free change of clothes, if you would like to have what you are wearing washed.

Inuyasha: if it is all the same to you I will keep my current outfit on.

Chiron: Not a problem, but if you wish to clean it, I would like you to know that the offer is open.

Myoga: (manages to hop on to Chiron's head so that the centaur can hear him) Master Inuyasha never takes off that garment the Robe of the Fire rat is very percious to him. it was the only other thing his father gave him aside from the Tetsusaiga that he wears. it is also tougher than any other form of armor

Chiron: I see. Well, then, I guess he can leave it on.

Myoga: (hops down from Chiron's head and lands on his neck and gets ready to feed)

Inuyasha: Myoga please behave yourself this place is not an all you can eat buffet.

Myoga: But everything here is so tasty!

Inuyasha: I assume you mean that everything tastes almost like my father's blood.

Myoga: Exactly I even got a chance last night to taste goat man blood.

Chiron: My dear flea, that is properly called a Satyr.

Myoga: call them what you will I call them delicious. though the one I fed from was a sleep and seemed to be pretty young.

Chiron: You can't just feed on my people. Feed on the monsters they're okay. They'll get reborn anyway.

Inuyasha: Myoga is a very interesting character. he likes to eat anything that is close to me so that he can seem like he is gathering information for me.

Chiron: Is the key word there 'seem'?

Inuyasha: yeah that is the key word

Miroku: (has Followed Clarisse back to her cabin thinking back to yesterday when this young woman took on Sesshomaru thinking Sesshomaru had ended that fight pretty quickly) I wonder if Sesshomaru had his ward near by and that was why he left in a hurry. (is not aware that he had spoken outloud)

Clarisse: *turning around* Why in Hades are you following me?

Miroku: was I following you? (had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts and had merely been going where his feet took him)

Clarisse: Well, as you've arrived at my cabin, then yes!

Miroku: well if I did I wasn't aware of it my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about how quickly Sesshomaru turned tail after only a few minutes of fighting you. I was wondering what his reasoning was for that.

Clarisse: Well, how am I supposed to know that?

Miroku: well I wasn't asking you that now was I?

Clarisse: Maybe not, but shouldn't you be asking all of your friends that? And I've got a cabin to clean, so go away.

Miroku: (turns around and walks back to his friends his thoughts still on Sesshomaru)

Sango: What's wrong, Miroku?

Miroku: I was just thinking back to yesterday when Clarisse and Sesshomaru met in combat. it seemed to me that he ended that fight pretty quickly and with out any real blood shed. and I can't for the life of me figure out why he actually backed down from a fight.

Sango: The only reason why would be Rin, wouldn't it?

Miroku: yes but would he bring his technically adopted daughter with him to this time?

Sango: I don't know... I'd assume that he wanted to keep an eye on her because he didn't know where he was going or how to get back.

Miroku: yeah that makes the most sense. I mean considering that he actually seems to care very much for Rin and seems to wish to keep her with him as long as he can. so instead of doing something rash he abandons the fight and goes to check up on his makes perfect sense to me.

Sango: It does, if we assume Rin is Sesshoumaru's version of Kagome, she'll have made him kinder, if only a little.

Miroku: either that or he was suspicious. he might have assumed that Clarisse was only a decoy that she was to keep him busy while someone tried to hurt Rin. he might have suspected that Clarisse was going to pretend to fight him and then while he was busy one of her camp mates would find out where Rin was and try to do her harm. those who are evil are ever distrustful.

Sango: True. I think you're right.

Inuyasha: (had come up behind them) yeah I agree with you miroku. he cares for Rin like a father cares for his child and because she is not a demon like him he is maybe alittle more than overprotective. of her.

Sango: So, now that we all agree, what is his motive in coming here?

Inuyasha: isn't that equally as obvious? he wanted to have a chance to finish me that or he wanted to kill both me and Kagome.

Sango: Yes, but why cross through time? Isn't he normally unwilling to go to that much trouble?

Miroku: maybe. but if Sesshomaru got it in to his head that Kagome's father was actually starting to like Inuyasha enough to actually start being protective of him. it would probably make Sesshomaru think that the only way to finally be able to kill Inuyasha would be to follow and attempt to find a time when the guard was dropped and then strike at his brother.

Sango: Yes, but isn't the only reason he saved Inuyasha was because it would upset Kagome if he died.

Miroku: But Sesshomaru doesn't know that. and in his mind it would only seem logical that if Kagome's father knew that Inuyasha had enemies that were extremely powerful and he had taken a fatherly or otherwise interest in Inuyasha that it would be highly unlikely that her father would let Inuyasha out of his sight under any condition. but that is just speculation on my part.

Sango: Maybe you're right. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I think I can see Kagome coming back down.

Miroku: not a word of this to Kagome we wouldn't want to worry her.

Sango: I agree.

Inuyasha: Me too.

Kagome: Hey guys.

Sango: Hey, Kagome, how was your inspection?

Kagome: well I just barely got all my stuff put away before the inspection started Luckily the group doing the inspection today was some members of Athena's cabin. it was Annabeth's turn to inspect the cabins this time.

Inuyasha: what is an Annabeth?

Kagome: Annabeth is the counselor of the Athena cabin. She's another camper.

Shippo: (comes running for his life with a young dark haired grey eyed girl chasing after him) Kagome help me.

Kagome: Stop! He's a friend, not a monster!

Shippo: She and inuyasha help me to avenge my father who was killed by two extremely tough demons Called the thunder brothers.

Annabeth: Oh. So even in Japan, she can't get away from them... Why do you always get yourself into trouble?

Shippo: what do you mean?

Annabeth: She'd always be our decoy in capture the flag, or be the first to spot monsters, or she'd get attacked on a quest... She is a trouble magnet.

Shippo: more than likely she would have avoided the battle with the thunder brothers if I hadn't kind of dragged them into my fight. (looks down) those two killed my father for the shards of the Shikon Jewel that he had born and then they put the pieces in their foreheads and the youngest of the thunder brothers wore my father's pelt as a belt (starts to cry as the memories begin to flood back)

Kagome: *takes him into her arms, cuddling him close* Sh... I would've helped anyway.

Shippo: (starts to calm down)

Sango: (looks hard at Annabeth) You should be ashamed it isn't bad enough that Shippo lost his father to those thunderbrothers. but then when we came here to rest from our own battles you chase him as if he was a creature you planned to pin up on your wall. Picking on a defensless child is the mark of a bully in my book. (turns around and begins walking away from the group since at the moment she does not think much of Annabeth)

Annabeth: Fabulous. I'm on Kagome's best friend's bad side. Well, I'm going to go climb the rock wall. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Miroku: Kagome. is Annabeth really upset by what Sango said?

Kagome: Probably. In her eyes, she didn't see what's wrong. Her job is protecting us from monsters, no matter how little or young, that's what we're trained for. Survival. Annabeth had no idea what had happened to us or Shippo in the past. She understands that she was ignorant, so she doesn't feel the need to be called a bully, because she was just doing her job.

Inuyasha: Sango may have just been speaking out of her own frustrations as well. remember Sango is also in a similar position little better than an orphan herself since her father and everyone in her village were slain.

Kagome: Yes, I know. The problem with my family, and especially Annabeth, is undying pride. That's actually her fatal flaw.

Inuyasha: your family at least have good reasons to be proud.

Myoga: Master Inuyasha perhaps you and Kagome can get Sango and Annabeth to patch things up and make friends

Kagome: Yeah, I'd like that. I think that they'd actually get along.

Inuyasha: ok but Kagome you handle Annabeth if I were to approach her she would probably atttack me just as quickly as she attacked Shippo. I will handle Sango.

Kagome: Yeah, I think you'd be better with Sango.

Inuyasha: I will see you alittle later I am going to see if I can catch up to Sango.

Kagome: Kay, I'll see Annabeth.

Myoga: I will go with Kagome to find Annabeth.

Inuyasha: (finds sango talking with Chiron)

Sango: Chiron I simply can not stand a girl that would pick on someone so much smaller than herself. Kagome's friend Annabeth actually tried to attack shippo for no good reason. the poor fox was more than likely only trying to make friends and that girl chases him as if he was something horrible.

Chiron: He is a demon, you must remember that. The campers here are trained to fight and kill all danger. She was just taking precaution, I assume. Annabeth has no knowledge of Japanese youkai

Sango: I didn't think of that.

Inuyasha: and because you didn't think of that you blew up at her and ended up hurting Annabeth's feelings by calling her a bully.

Sango: I did?

Inuyasha: yeah you did. her last words before she left the group was fabulous I am on Kagome's best friend's bad side.

Sango: Oh... Well, I guess I should apologize...

Inuyasha: I think that would be a very good idea.

Chiron: Yes, I assume so.

Kagome: (finds Annabeth who is resting after having done the rock climbing wall)

Kagome: Annabeth, I don't think she meant it... She probably didn't think about it

Annabeth: I can understand that I was wrong to perceive him as a threat before thinking it through but she didn't have to call me a bully for it.

Kagome: I know... Hopefully she'll see that. I understand.

Annabeth: Do you think if I was to apologize she might forgive me and maybe we can make a fresh start?

Kagome: Maybe. I think you both need to apologize, but Inuyasha's working on that.

Annabeth: Is Inuyasha another of your demon friends?

Inuyasha: (is heading in their direction with Sango in tow) Half demon actually.

Kagome: Yeah... And maybe a bit more than a friend...

Inuyasha: Kagome I found Sango talking with Chiron and basically he did most of my work for me.

Kagome: It's weird how he does that sometimes.

Sango: (looks at Annabeth) I forgot that you were unfamiliar with how in Japan there were some demons that were not malevolent or cruel. I am sorry for calling you a bully. I over reacted there.

Annabeth: Thank you, and I'm sorry for not being able to discern between good and bad and use the power of observation to my advantage.

Sango: it is all good. why don't we start over. I am Sango. Last of the Demon Slayers.

Annabeth: *extends hand* Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I've been here the longest, even though I'm not the oldest...

Sango: (shakes Annabeth's hand)You are extremely lucky. you at least know who your mother is. my mother died shortly after my baby brother Kohaku was born I don't even remember what she looked like.

Annabeth: yeah, I guess you could say that. I've met my mom only a few times, but your's is still worse. Your dad was okay, right? My dad married this awful hag, had twins, and treated me like a freak. So I ran away when I was seven, and ran into Thalia and Luke, and with Grover's help, ended up here.

Sango: my dad was a wonderful man he was the headman of the demon slayer village. but like everyone else in our village he is now dead and my baby brother is now the mindless slave to the Demon who is responsible for all their deaths. The only other creature from my village that is still with me is my pet and companion Kirara who is basically a twin tail cat demon.

Kirara: (is sitting at Sango's feet) Mew

Annabeth: Ooh, that's rough. I guess at that point it's you vs. them. Is that her, next to you?

Sango: yes it is. (picks Kirara up and holds her so Annabeth can get a better look)

Annabeth: Does that marking on her forehead mean anything?

Sango: not that I am aware of she had that mark when I found her.

Annabeth: Hm, okay. She's pretty cute though.

Sango: yeah and though this is how she normaly is she can quickly transform into a larger version of herself which I can ride at great need. and when she is larger she can fight as well so she is not only my companion but almost alot like a protector as well.

Annabeth: Useful. I can see how that would be a good thing for a demon-slayer. Can I pet her?

Sango: Sure just be gentle and let her smell you first she is alittle timid of strangers.

Annabeth: Like any pet. Okay *follows Sango's instructions.*

Kirara: (allows Annabeth to Pet her)

Annabeth: She's so soft...

Sango: yeah she is. she has been my companion since childhood.

Sango: would you believe I got her when I was about 3 years old.

Annabeth: Wow, young!

Sango: yeah I found her one day when I was three and my father was just begining my training as a demon slayer. and dad seeing that she was one of the few harmless demons since her mother had been slain by a more cruel demon and there was no one else of her kind as far as we could see. so father told me if I could catch her I could keep her. so I placed a couple of the fish that we had brought with us on a stone near where Kirara was hidding and sat perfectly still and waited till she came out and began eating the while she was destracted I walked over to her slowly and then sat down and began petting her.

Annabeth: Wow, when you were three? I could barely hold things when I was three.

Sango: yep the first weapon I learned to use at that age was my Hiraikotsu. (removes the boomerang like weapon from off her back so Annabeth can see it better)

Annabeth: Holy Zeus, that's huge!

Sango: would you like to hold it?

Annabeth: Yes!

Sango: (hands it over to Annabeth) Now I am not going to lie to you that is one heavy weapon.

Annabeth: Oh, you're right, it is. But, with proper leverage, it's easy to get up over your head like this. *demonstrates* And, it's not nearly as heavy as the sky.

Sango: yeah it is my Main weapon. the Hiraikotsu I can not begin to tell you the tales of all the demons I have taken down with that weapon alone. though one of the reasons it is so heavy is we demon slayers used the bones and some times even the skins of demons that we slay to make our weapons.

Annabeth: Oh! That makes sense. I think that would be effective, except our monsters desintegrate upon contact with our weapons made of celestial bronze.

Sango: Some how I doubt my weapon would be as effective as the weapons you use.

Annabeth: Maybe not, but our monsters and your demons are from different places, so different weapons work on different ones. For instance, you're 100% mortal, right?

Sango: Last time I checked but after all I have been through with loosing my brother Kohaku to Naraku and all my adventures with Inuyasha and Kagome have made me doubt my sanity or anything else for that matter.

Annabeth: *takes out her knife, and whips her wrist and puts the blade right through her waist*

Inuyasha: What the Hell?

Annabeth: See? Mortals are just not important enough for my blade to cut.

Sango: Wow I would guess you are pretty skilled as a warrior.

Annabeth: Yeah, I work at it.

Sango: (smiles) well I am glad you are one of the good guys.

Annabeth: Most people are!

Myoga: (unbeknownst to Kagome had left her shoulder and had landed on Annabeth's shoulder)

Inuyasha: (rushes over to Annabeth and grabs myoga) No blood for now myoga.

Annabeth: Huh, I didn't even notice.

Inuyasha: Myoga was my father's servant and in addition to the Tetsusaiga I inherited him as well. and he is a flea

Annabeth: Oh. How, er fortunate for you?

Inuyasha: not quite so fortunate.

Annabeth: I see. Oh, I think Chiron's beckoning to us. Maybe he wants us to go to lessons, Kagome?

Kagome: Ok.

Annabeth: Let's go. *starts heading up the hill*

Sango: I will see you two later (waves good bye to Annabeth who she had just become friends with)

Annabeth: I think you could come if you wanted!

Inuyasha: Take care Kagome. (walks over to Kagome before she heads off and gives her another kiss)

Annabeth: OH! I get it, you're together... *blushes*

Kagome: *breaks apart* Er, yeah, gotta go!

Inuyasha: yeah you could say that Annabeth.

Kagome: Yeah... she's pretty spot-on now...

Inuyasha: well you run along I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. I am going to find Miroku and talk to him for a while.

Miroku: (being a lecherous man/monk is actually behind annabeth and sango and goes after both their butts)

Sango: Hentai MONK! Hiraikotsu!

Miroku: Sango.

Sango:What?

Miroku: what did I do wrong? I mean come on you and I are a couple can't I stroke my lady?

Sango: I would believe you, but I saw your hand behind her, too!

Miroku: That part of me will end when Naraku is dead and the curse of the windtunnel ended and you know it.

Sango: Sure.

Annabeth: Windtunnel?

Miroku: yeah a curse that has been passed down from my grandfather who first persued and hunted Naraku. Naraku Cursed our family with this hole in in our hand. every year the hole gets bigger and the wind stronger. eventually unless I manage to destroy Naraku I will end up getting swallowed up by my own wind tunnel just like my father did and his father before him.

Annabeth: that sucks... Ugh I'm sorry.

Sango: yeah so now he goes around asking every young unattached girl to bear his children so that one day if he fails his child can carry on the mission of defeating Naraku.

Annabeth: Lech.

Miroku: I am a lech just because I am trying to carry on my families line so that if I do fail one of my children will succeed?

Annabeth: Well, why don't you find the right girl to say yes, and then stick to her?

Sango: he did. me but he doesn't want to make me have to grieve for him if he fails in his task.

Annabeth: But, if you said yes, you must have known the risk!

Sango: Finally some one who gets it. you have any clue how long I have been trying to get that through the thick skull of Miroku.

Annabeth: Even in this era it's hard to find an intelligent male specimen.

Miroku: Hey I resent that remark.

Annabeth: Hey, it took me four years to get my boyfriend to go out with me. Because he's an idiot.

Percy: Annabeth I am not an idiot. how was I to know you liked me. I mean come on if you think you made it obvious you most certainly did not.(had come up behind Annabeth)

Annabeth: Towards the end, though, when Rachel Elizabeth Dare was around, Seaweed Brain, wasn't it apparent that I was jealous?

Percy: well yeah but it should have been equally as obvious that Rachel and I were nothing more than friends. She might have had feelings for me but I had feelings for you and only for you. besides we can't all be blessed with good looks and brains.

Annabeth: Nuh uh, Rachel boasted to me about that kiss a few weeks ago.

Sango: it seems to me that someone else has man troubles.

Annabeth: Yeah, we've got some issues sometimes.

Miroku: (looks at Percy) why do you let your girlfriend call you such a cruel name like Seaweed Brain? why don't you tell her it hurts your feelings to be picked on like that?

Percy: It doesn't. She's been calling me that for years.

Miroku: I see.(begins walking away to go meditate)

Percy: We have to go to lessons, let's go!

Kagome: (follows Percy and Annabeth)

Inuyasha: (goes to find a place to be out of the way and relax while trying to get his fears under control. so that he can find peace within himself)

Sango: (begins to contimplate how she might be able to rescue her baby brother from Naraku)

Kagome: What lesson do we have right now.

Percy: we have an Archery Lesson with Chiron at the moment.

Kagome: Good, I can practice!

Miroku: (finds a quiet place to Meditate unfortunately it does not remain quiet for long as Mr D comes out of the big house to go for a bit of a walk and sees Miroku deciding that he can try to strike up another conversation with him)

Mr. D: Monk!

Miroku: hello Mr. D I am finding peace within myself. (says without even opening his eyes)

Mr. D: Sounds boring.

Miroku: not everything in my life is exciting though it sometimes seems like that.

Mr. D: But why would you willingly be boring?

Miroku: it helps me to forget my troubles at least for a little while. (not realising of course that Mr. D doesn't know about the windtunnel)

Mr. D: You're a monk. What troubles?

Miroku: try imagining having a shorter life than all of your friends and all because you have a curse that will one day kill you and yet you don't know when the end will come.

Mr. D: I can try, even though it is difficult. What ails you, friend?

Miroku: my Family was cursed by a Demon named Naraku the curse is known as the Windtunnel the curse started with my grandfather. and soon after my father was born my grandfather was swallowed up by his own windtunnel. then when I was just a little boy my father met the same fate his windtunnel swallowed him up. and every year the hole in my hand grows alittle bigger and the wind alittle stronger and so one day I will be swallowed up by it. the only way to end this horrible curse is to kill Naraku. but how to do it is unclear to me.

Mr. D: Well, how has he evaded you?

Miroku: the demon is a Shape Shifter. and always seems to be one step a head. He could be anyone. or anywhere.

Mr. D: If he was always one step ahead, one would assume he has a spy.

Miroku: Much to my girlfriend Sango's dismay he does and it is someone who he is now controlling. Namely sango's baby brother Kohaku. so on top of trying to end my curse I am also trying to help Sango save her baby brother. sometimes I feel it is hopeless.

Mr. D: Ah, but nothing is hopeless if there is but one man -or woman- to fight for it.

Miroku: your right maybe my luck will change who knows

Mr. D: Think of it this way: if you believe your cause it hopeless, than it becomes so, because you have given up on willingness to fight for it.

Miroku: I never thought of it like that. but now it makes sense. (miroku then hears a buzzing noise that sounds all to familiar) Oh No I was hoping that at least here we would be away from those. (a Swarm of Saimyosho heading for the camp)

Miroku: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: (Comes running) What is it Miroku?

Miroku: Saimyosho *points*

Inuyasha: Oh just great. I had hoped we would find peace from Naraku here.

Miroku: As did I.

Inuyasha: my question is can they get inside the barrier around this camp.

Mr. D: Probably not.

Miroku: Are you sure Mr. D?

Mr. D: I'm never sure, but we've got the Golden Fleece on our side.

Inuyasha: well even if they can't get in themselves it is obvious they know we are here. Since they are trying to get in.

Miroku: We better kill them for good measure.

Inuyasha: You stay here Miroku. if you were to suck those insects into your windtunnel there no doubt in my mind you would be incapacitated for at least a week due to their poison.

Miroku: I fear that you're correct.

Inuyasha: Mr. D please watch over Miroku for me. thank you. (turns and heads off towards the Barrier to do battle with the Saimyosho)

Mr. D: Okay. Can he handle them on his own.

Miroku: sure he can Inuyasha is unstoppable when determined. the only time he needs any protection is on the night of the new moon or if he is critically wounded.

Mr. D: Good.

Inuyasha: (Oddly enough instead of drawing his sword he decided to use an attack that was usually used in desperation but is more than effective on the Saimyosho but is not aware that mr. D saw the attack or the fact that he basically Injured himself on purpose) Blades of Blood!

Mr. D: Did he just injure himself?

Miroku: yep he would kind of have to preform that attack.

Inuyasha: (preforms the attack yet again) Blades of blood!

Saimyosho: ( all but five die from being cut in half by the blood formed blades)

Mr. D: He did, just to use the attack "Blades of Blood".

Miroku: the attack basically requires him to injure himself to get his claws covered in his blood then he basically flicks the blood at the enemies and it turns into blades.

Inuyasha: (feeling a bit drained due to lossing so much blood but knows he only needs to use the attack one more time so does it yet again Flinging the blood at the last five Saimyosho) Blades of blood.

Saimyosho: (the last five die)

Mr. D: *not shouting, but throwing his voice* Kagome!

Chiron: It sounds like Mr. D is calling you Kagome you had best not keep him waiting.

Kagome: Yes, Chiron.

Kagome: (runs over towards the big house and sees Miroku and Mr.D standing near by) What happened? is something the matter? (is trying to keep panic out of her voice)

Miroku: Saimyosho appeared, and Inuyasha used Blades of Blood to kill them all.

Kagome: He did what?He knows he has to keep injuring himself doesn't he ?

Miroku: Yes, but he did it anyway.

Kagome: (hastens to where Inuyasha is laying and picks him up and carries him back into camp but before carrying him over to the infirmiry leaves him with Miroku and Mr. D and returns to Chiron to let him know what had transpired) Chiron we had some Saimyosho try to attack the camp and Inuyasha the brave idiot that he is went to battle them alone and used his blades of Blood to kill them. and that attack requires him to injure himself.

Chiron: Well then, I guess we have to heal that idiot again.

Inuyasha: (gets up from where Kagome had laid him (which was at Miroku's and Mr.D's feet) ) did you guys see that victory that was amazing.I have never felt more alive. (gets ready to race off to find Kagome and tell her about the victory he has had over the Saimyosho)

Kagome: *brings along two Apollo kids* Baka, don't do that! *Comes up to him, hugs him, then let's go* Don't hurt yourself like that!

Inuyasha: Kagome relax I am perfectly fine. In all the battles I have been in I have never felt more alive than in that one.

Kagome: Why?

Inuyasha: because I was using my own blood to protect. it is invigorating.

Miroku: Ah Kagome I think Inuyasha's blood loss is affecting his sanity.

Kagome: Good assumption! C'mere! *motions to Apollo kids*

(the two Apollo kids come over to Kagome)

Inuyasha: (is now standing on his own to feet) I am fine Kagome trust me.

Kagome: Can you replenish his blood supply?

Will Solace: (looks at his brother and then back at Kagome) I would say it would definately be do able. but we will need to get him laying down for a little while.

Kagome: I can do that... Osuwari!

Inuyasha: (Falls Flat on his face) Kagome I don't know how many more of those sit commands I can take.

Kagome: If they need to heal you, they can heal your back and face too! I will 'S-I-T' you until I don't have to anymore!

Will Solace: (works with his brother to heal inuyasha's injuries) what made you go and take on those insects by yourself. wasn't your friend miroku at hand?

Kagome: Miroku will fall ill if he sucks in the poison.

Inuyasha: Exactly and so there was no other option but my blades of blood unless I wanted to take down much of the forest area along with the Saimyosho. then I could have used my Tetsusaiga .Loosing a little blood is nothing in comparison to loosing about 30 or 40 trees.

Kagome: Yeah. I understand why, but why didn't you call for me or Sango?

Inuyasha: well for one you were training and sango has other things on her mind and shippo has been hanging out with the pink ladies. (nodds over to where shippo is playing with the Aphrodite girls)

Kagome: *sounding very much like a mom* Ugh, I swear Miroku's having a negative influence on that boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chiron: (having arrived as well) well what ever your reasoning. as soon as you are able to get up again you are going to start training with Kagome and the other campers. that way I can keep my eyes on you, and perhaps you can with help become alittle stronger plus maybe then you will begin to understand that everyone here accepts you.

Inuyasha: (gets ready to argue with Chiron)

Kagome: Don't argue with a three thousand year old civilized centaur. Please? Train with me?

Inuyasha: (sighs knowing that even if he were to argue he would not get the better of Kagome in a fight and figures the same would go for Chiron) Ok I surrender. it isn't worth fighting besides I doubt I would win an argument anyway.

Chiron: very wise.

Kagome: *looks up at him with big eyes* thank you!

Inuyasha: (looks around and sees myoga basically regaling Mr.D with tales of Inuyasha's father)

Myoga: (speaking to Mr. D) Inuyasha's father wielded three famous blades two of the three he intrusted to his sons. the third has been lost or so it is to be hoped. the three swords the Sounga, Tetsusaiga , and the Tensaiga were at one time known as the swords of ultimate conquest. they were the only three that could dominate the three worlds.

Inuyasha: I've got the Tetsusaiga, the sword of earth, Sesshomaru has Tensaiga, sword of heaven, and the third, Sounga, was hopefully lost in hell.

Myoga: yes with any luck at all. the Tensaiga of heaven can save a hundred lives. the Sounga of hell can open a portal to the netherworld and summond a hundred dead souls. and the Tetsusaiga of earth the guardian of men can kill a hundred enemies.

Kagome: Yeah, I thought we watched it fall into the netherworlds.

Myoga: yes we did. but who knows if it will remain there or it will resurface not even Inuyasha's Father would be able to guarentee it would remain there. but it is hoped that it won't resurface.

Inuyasha: That was hell trying to get it to go down...

Myoga only because when Kagome told you and Sesshomaru to work together you both refused.

Inuyasha: Of Course we refused. my brother and I hate eachother. it has always been that way and always will be that way.

Kagome: But if you have to save people, which both of your swords were, don't you think you should listen? I was right when you attacked at the same time on accident!

Inuyasha: true enough.

Annabeth: (had come over to Kagome) yeah if you have a girlfriend who is the Daughter of a God you might want to listen to her.

Kagome: yeah! Why don't you listen to me more often?

Myoga: uh miss Annabeth back then Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome was anything more than a normal human like inuyasha's mother had been. He didn't learn about Kagome's father being a god until Zeus paid us a visit in the Feudal era.

Annabeth: Oh, duh, but that is a good question, why don't you listen to her?

Inuyasha: do the words Trust issues mean anything to you. (looks away remembering his childhood being despised by both Humans and Demons)

Miroku: that is a valid point.

Kagome: But why don't you trust me? Aren't I the one person you can trust?

Inuyasha: yes you are I trust you alone. Because you accept me dispite my lineage.

Kagome: Well then, wouldn't it make more sense to say "Obedience issues"?

Inuyasha: yeah your right I should have listened to you Kagome.

Kagome: Thank you. *turns to Will* how is he?

Will: he is fine he will be able to get up in a few more minutes. but I wouldn't let him over exert himself to much at first.

Kagome: Thanks, Will.

Annabeth: but let me ask you this Inuyasha do you not think that the rest of the camp accept you. I know I accept you considering that last night I was one of the ones from the Athena cabin guarding you. I don't see why you would have trouble trusting me or the other campers here.

Miroku: it isn't that kind of trust you see with Inuyasha he trusts Kagome for more reasons he trusts her because he loves her.

Kagome: Yeah, I think being here might help him with that. I don't think he's really been in a huge family setting, and maybe this will help.

Inuyasha: no I have never had a large family, the largest family I had was just me and my mom and the villagers that we lived with and all of them hated me even as a child. I would try to join their games or stuff and they would just sneer at me and call me a Half breed and then give me the cold shoulder. one time I was so curious about what they called me I went and asked my mom about it and she just broke down into tears. she knew what they meant she knew that I would probably never be accepted by anyone. and it broke her heart.

Kagome: See, now you get to experience that. We'll accept you, just watch! I think being raised here helped me become unprejudiced. Annabeth, we should have him meet Mrs. O'Leary!

Inuyasha: Mrs.O'Leary?

Kagome: The giant hellhound we keep in the arena as a pet! She's from the Underworld, and most other hellhounds try to kill us, but she was the pet of another camper.

Inuyasha: I see.

Sesshomaru: (appears from behind Thalia's pine tree) You little brother have once more forgotten your place. who ever said a half demon has the right to be happy or accepted. (it is obvious that Sesshomaru can see them) Come out here and let me teach you your place again brother.

Miroku: Inuyasha do not listen to his taunts.

Kagome: Let us handle it, Will said no overexerting yourself!

Sesshomaru: Oh is brave foolish Kagome decided to rush to the defense of her pitiful Half demon and face me if you dare. I will eventually kill you anyway.

Inuyasha: (stands up fighting back his tears) You leave Kagome and her friends out of this I am the one you want after all.

Kagome: NO! OSUWARI!

Inuyasha: (fall flat on the ground again.)

Percy: (comes up next to Annabeth) well Wise girl how should we handle this one?

Annabeth: Like we normally do, Seaweed Brain. Attack and figure it out as we go. I have no idea how to fight this guy.

Rin: (goes over to Sesshomaru) Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru: yes Rin what is it?

Rin: perhaps we should seek for a place to wait out the storm. it looks like rain.

Sesshomaru: (looks at the sky ) it does look like rain Rin. very well. (looks towards Inuyasha and his friends) looks like you get off the hook on a count of bad weather but I will be back. (heads off)

Kagome: Good, that's fortunate! Thank you, Rin!

Inuyasha: (looks confused) what just happened?

Kagome: He wanted to make Rin happy rather than fight you.

Percy: either that or there might actually have been some nasty weather rolling in.

Kagome: yeah, for them, since they can't get in.

Inuyasha: Some one mind cluing in a half demon?

Kagome: The spells keep bad weather out, unless we want it here.

Miroku: I see just like your barriers keep out unwanted guests.

Kagome: Yep. We don't want something, it doesn't get in.

Annabeth: my question is that since Rain was not in the Forecast for today why did the weather take such a drastic change.

Inuyasha: who knows. it is all clear as mud to me.

Kagome: I don't know... The weatherman was wrong? C'mon, Annabeth, we make mistakes.

Annabeth: it is the best explanation I can think of. unless any new evidence turns up.

Kagome: Yep. If Daddy and Uncle Poseidon are arguing, that could be a factor.

Percy: believe me Kagome. If your dad and my Dad were having an argument the waters would be swirling and churning.

Kagome: Yeah, you're right...

Inuyasha: well whatever the reason the fact of the matter is Sesshomaru got spooked off by the weather. what reason I don't know.

Kagome: I don't know either... I wonder why...

Myoga: (hops over to Chiron) how does a noble centaur read this riddle?

Chiron: Which riddle?

Myoga: what made Sesshomaru run from rainy weather after all he and inuyasha have fought in the rain before.

Chiron: I would say that he doesn't want that Rin girl out in the rain.

myoga: that is possible since Rin is his adopted daughter.

Chiron: An adopted daughter? Yes, it seems reasonable.

Annabeth: yes but since I would guess she is 100% human I don't see why he would adopt her and yet dispise his own brother just because he is 50% human and 50% demon.

Kagome: Because she's pure. She's not half, she is whole.

Inuyasha: yeah she doesn't have tainted blood like I do. at least that is what Sesshomaru calls it.

Percy: If I hear you put yourself down like that again Inuyasha I will...I will... well I don't know what I'll do but you probably won't like it.

Kagome: Set me on him?

Myoga: (hops on to percy's shoulder) Master Inuyasha hates to take baths unless they are his idea.

Kagome: I learned that the hard way. My little brother was trying to keep him entertained, so he decided that he'd take Inuyasha for a bath, and he burst into my room, in the buff, and you don't know how many things I threw at him that day.

Percy: then that is what I will do. if you put yourself down again Inuyasha I will bathe you the hard way. (meaning picking inuyasha up and throwing him into the swimming area)

Kagome: Hey, you're a dude, I don't care!

Inuyasha: (looks at percy) I would love to see you try.

Miroku: (slips over to Annabeth) Please tell me that Percy was bluffing that he wouldn't actually try to bathe Inuyasha would he?

Annabeth: Well, his brains are seaweed, so no, I don't think he was.

Miroku: so you think he would actually try to bathe a full grown Half demon?

Annebeth: Yep.

Chiron: I would suggest we go back to our activities.

Kagome: Yeah, that sounds good. Do I still go back to archery?

Chiron: yes and mean while I am going to see if Travis or Connor stoll can take inuyasha in hand and teach him alittle about sword fighting.

Kagome: I'd like to see that.

Miroku: who are Travis and Connor Stoll?

Kagome: the most mischevious campers here, twins, sons of Hermes.

Chiron: Kagome head back to the Archery field I will go speak to the two and see what they have to say and then I will be right back.

Kagome: Okay, see you later! *runs off*

Chiron: (trots off to the Hermes cabin) Travis ,Connor I need to speak to you boys.

Travis and Connor: Yeah?

Chiron: we have a new camper who is a close friend to Kagome and he is basically a half demon perhaps you have heard his name around camp Inuyasha.

Both: Yep, we've heard of him. What do you want us to do?

Chiron: I want you to show him the ropes sort of make him feel at home here. show him some sword manuevers just sort of help him become at ease among us show him that we accept him just as he is. See if you can try to make friends with him.

Both: We can do that. *smile* should be fun!

Chiron: Good I will have Will Solace bring him over here. so you can meet him.

Both: Okay!

Chiron: (trots over to Will) would you be so kind as to lead Inuyasha over to Cabin 11. Travis and Connor are going to be showing Inuyasha the ropes?

Will: Alright, C'mon Inuyasha.

Chiron: (Heads back to the Archery field)

Will: Do you know which god or godess is associated with which cabin?

Inuyasha: not really.

Will: Here, I'll show you. One is Zeus', the big marble one. The one next to it is his wife, Hera's.

Inuyasha: I see. (feels his inferiority complex growing by the second)

Will: And number three is Poseidon, god of the Sea, number four is Demeter, goddess of the Harvest. The women are even, the men are odds, see?

Inuyasha: I think so.

Will: Ares, number five, is the god of War, as well as Athena, number six. Athena is also the goddess of wisdom.

Inuyasha:I see. (mentally he is hoping that he doesn't look as uncomfortable as he feels)(as his stomach begins to tie itself in knots)

Will: Seven and Eight are Apollo and Artemis, who are twins. He has the sun and music, while she has the moon, the hunt and maidenhood.

Inuyasha:(as he feels like his airways were being constricted) amazing.

Will: I'm boring you, huh? Well, the Forge god Hephaestus is number nine, Aphrodite is ten, Hermes is the jack of all trades, number eleven, and Mr. D is number twelve.

Inuyasha: no you were not boring me I was just trying to keep my airways open ever since Kagome's and my first battle together against Yura of the hair my airways some times feel like they are closing up on me.(is being very honest with this young boy)

Will: I see... I must be making you feel awkward, though, since you don't know this stuff. To us, you're just another rookie camper. Most kids don't know, so don't worry about it.

Inuyasha: (smiles) you seem almost over willing to be nice to someone who is basically an outcast everywhere else.

Will: Hey, we are. See, for you, you weren't let into anything, or no one talked to you. Kagome's told you about school, you've seen her classroom. Do you remember watching her fidget, unable to sit still? That's our battle reflexes. She would die without them. When she's studying, do you remember her squinting, and sighing a lot, and taking a break from reading? Her brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek. The doctors try to diagnose us, make us look normal. The mortals just react different. You had to deal with them not understanding you, and pushing you away. We have to deal with hiding and everyone pretending like we're just like everyone else. They won't listen to us either.

Inuyasha: yeah I remember seeing Kagome having all those problems but I just figured that she was uncomfortable or that her eyes were bothering that her grandfather was making her hypercondriacle with all the various illnesses he would make up to excuse her absences when she was away with me in the Feudal Era.

Will: Nope, she's just used to it by now, we all are.

Inuyasha: I never would have guessed. (feels myoga start to feed off him and is trying to find out where myoga has landed by starting to scratch)

Will: He's right here. *pulls off myoga*

Myoga: hey do I interupt you when you are eating?

Inuyasha: Sometimes.

Myoga: Master inuyasha if you will take my advice you would consider trusting these fine youngsters and let your brother's cruel words roll off your back.

Inuyasha: Maybe...

Will: he will have his chance little myoga. we have now arrived at Cabin Eleven. Travis and Connor are waiting eagerly to meet Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Thanks Will, see ya.

Will: see you Inuyasha you remember to take care not to over exert yourself.(heads back to his activities)

Inuyasha: *enters cabin eleven*

Travis and Connor: Inuyasha welcome. come on in and make your self comfortable. we are here to show you the ropes and help you settle into the routine here at Camp Half blood.

Inuyasha: Okay...

Myoga: Relax master inuyasha you look like you expect these young boys to eat you.

Inuyasha: Forgive my nervousness, this is my first chance at having a family.

Travis: you never had a family before?

Connor: never?

Myoga: allow me to clarify for Master Inuyasha. as a child his family consisted of his mother and him and the other people in the village where he and his mother lived. and none of the villagers accepted inuyasha when ever he would want to get invovled with the children when they were playing games or when even the entire village would be playing a sport if he tried to get involved with them they would sneer at him and call him a half breed and then turn and ignore him.

Inuyasha: yeah. that was pretty much my life after childhood as well. Except when Kagome came along.

Myoga: of course Lady Kagome was the first person to truely accept Master inuyasha.

Inuyasha: And now you all are really accepting me and it's kinda wierding me out.

Travis: Half demon, or half god there doesn't seem to be much difference if you ask me. they are all half bloods.

Inuyasha: That does seem to be true.

Travis: now come on we will show you some sword moves and then we will meet up with the others for some of the other activities.

Inuyasha: Okay. *pulls out Tetsusaiga*

Travis and Connor: (lead Inuyasha down to the arena) ok let's begin. (the boys begin showing Inuyasha different types of cuts and jabs and slices and even show him how to disarm an opponent with a swift and fluid motion.)

Inuyasha: I never knew that it would take so much strategy.

Travis: yes much of sword play is about sizing up your opponent and finding his weak spots.

Inuyasha: I get it... So, in a normal duel, this is how it would work?

Travis: (begins explaining it to inuyasha)

Connor: yeah you are indeed getting the hang of it. (had just had inuyasha disarm him obviously a fast learner)

Travis: well that usually works best if the sword is balanced for your hand. Well that is enough for today what do you say we head off and catch up with some of the other campers and get involved in some of the other activities?

Inuyasha: Yeah, I wanna try some of the other activities.

Connor: (looks at the Camp schedule) well as the time is 11:00 am we could try Winged Horseback Riding with the Demeter cabin have you ever ridden a Pegasus?

Inuyasha: No.

Connor: well let's go have that fun.

Inuyasha: Okay.

Myoga: (hops on to one of Travis' shoulder) becareful my master doesn't have much skill with horses of anykind.

Travis: Well, the only kids that are really good with them are the skilled ones and the Poseidon kids.

Myoga:you have to be kidding me.

Connor: Nope.

Myoga: and yet everyone has to learn how to ride?

Travis: Yep. We all have to learn.

Myoga: (looks over to Inuyasha) Master good luck I will be waiting somewhere safe ready to run for help if you need it. (hops off travis' shoulder and vanishes into the grass.)

Inuyasha: Unreliable flea.

Connor: does he do that often?

Inuyash: Yeah.

Travis: How did your dad stand having such a cowardly servant?

Inuyasha: I haven't really figured that out yet.

Connor: well here are the stables and there are the rest of the campers waiting for us. (Points out Kagome, Percy, Annabeth and a good many others including members from the Demeter cabin who are running helping with this lesson.)

Inuyasha: Great. How many campers are there?

Travis: pretty much everyone. we all have the same classes until 2pm when we have free choice between, Arts & Crafts w/Hephaestus Cabin – Make your own Bronze Weapon,Canoe Races w/Naiads – 1st Place Prize: 20 drachma credit at the Camp Store,Climbing Wall w/satyrs – "The Clashing Rocks" those choices are given at 2pm. but other than that we all take many of our classses together.

Inuyasha: (feels his inferiority complex growing by the second)

Inuyasha: And I'll learn to do all this?

Travis: yep you will learn all the stuff we do all together and then you will get to choose which free choice area sound like it is something you think you would be good at.

Inuyasha: Good, I really don't know which sounds the best.

Myoga: (had hoped on Chiron's back and his hiding in the glossy chestnut hair on his horse body. actually terrified for Inuyasha)

Chiron: What is the reason you are riding on me, Myoga?

Myoga: this is the safest place to watch this whole doomed experience. Master Inuyasha doesn't even know how to ride a regular horse so for him riding a winged horse is almost doomed to failure before he even gets off the ground. this is sheer madness.

Chiron: We have plenty of skilled instructors here, I think we'll be fine.

Myoga: I just know Master Inuyasha is going to fall off that creature and fall to his death. I just know it. (is actually trembling)

Chiron: I doubt it. He has fallen from a number of heights, am I correct? We won't even let him go higher than he's comfortable.

Myoga: well yes he has fallen from heights before and survived.. are all your kindred as wise as you?

Chiron: No, I'm afraid I'm the only one that is even remotely intelligent. They have dubbed themselves "The Party Ponies" and have separated into divisions according to regions in the country.

Myoga: I see.

Vanessa: Inuyasha, stay closer to the ground, you need help with riding properly.

Inuyasha: no problem. (riding a winged horse is actually frightening him alittle but is trying his best to hide his fears and insecurities)

Vanessa: Alright, you know what, maybe you need a saddle. Most older kids can go without, but for now, as a newb, you shouldn't take the risk.

Inuyasha: that would be appreciated.

Shippo: (is standing next to Chiron watching the class) When did Inuyasha become so easily frightened. he used to take worse heights when we would travel with Kirara and even me. with out even a wimper.

Chiron: I assume that it's because he's never rode a horse before now, and then in the air? Unheard of.

Myoga: quite true but it is also that he is trying desperately to fit in with those he is begun to see as his friends but in a way he is like an oval peg. he used to try to fit in with demons but found that to be like a Square hole and one there was no way to fit in. Then he tried to fit in with Humans but found them like a Triangle hole that he also couldn't fit in. and so now he is trying to fit in with Half gods. and while I will grant you that there are many similarities I am sure he is looking at it like this is like a circular hole that he may or may not beable to fit in. and right now he desperately wishes to fit. And so with one thing and another is causing him to be alittle more timid.

Chiron: There is more to this situation, I think.

Myoga: oh there is no doubt in my mind that the cruel words his brother said to him are partly responsible as well.

Chiron: Yes. I don't doubt that.

Shippo: though it seems Inuyasha is smart enough to not let Percy or Annabeth know that he is still beating himself down with his brother's words. (remembers that Percy had said if Inuyasha kept downing himself like that that he would try to give him a bath while inuyasha was un willing)

Chiron: That is wise, considering Percy tries to keep to his word. He has a code of honor that way.

Inuyasha: (while they are flying stays closer to the ground trying to get his confidence up alittle bit) (still keeping his feelings bottled up inside of him)

Vanessa: Do you want to try riding him on the ground? Like a regular horse?

Inuyasha: no I am just trying to get my confidence up alittle bit. I am still getting the feel of him. this is my first time riding any thing like this.

Vanessa: So, you've never ridden a regular horse before?

Inuyasha: no I have never ridden even a regular horse. it was yet another thing I was banned from doing as a child. The humans in the village I lived in said that such things were above me.

Vanessa: Oh! Well, c'mere, I'll show you. I've been in a few competitions, so I think I can do an okay job at teaching you...

Inuyasha: (somehow manages to steer himself over to her so she can teach him)

Vanessa: So, basically, when you pull on the reins, the horse will stop, but when you crack on it like a whip, it'll go faster. Pull it tight, and when you want to turn, bring it to the opposite side of the horse's head, so that it's head will be pointing in the right direction, see?

Inuyash: (eyes brighten as he begins to see what she means and the confidence builds as they once more seperate and inuyasha begins to catch up with the others now feeling much more confident)


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome: Hey, you look like you're starting to get the hang of it!

Inuyasha: yeah. thanks to Vanessa for showing me how easy it is. (smiles begining to feel like he is starting to fit in)

Kagome: Yeah, she's pretty good with the horses. She wasn't nearly as good as her sister, Selena... But since she died a couple years ago, no one talks about it.

Inuyasha: I see.

Myoga: (has his hands over his eyes) has Master Inuyasha crashed yet? (is still with Chiron and Shippo)

Chiron: No, he is doing quite well, in fact.

Myoga: (oddly enough changes his tune) I knew it I knew he could do it I just knew it.

Chiron: Do you normally get away with comments like that, or does someone squish you for it?

Myoga: it depends on how good I am at convincing them that I am being honest.

Chiron: Well, then, I don't believe you. I would squish you if I had no manners.

Myoga: then I am grateful that you have manners.

Chiron: I thought you would be.

Myoga: I am almost as grateful as I was the night Inutaisho went to rescue Master Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. I was grateful that I was small enough that Inutaisho's friend couldn't even feel me when I left my master to let him do what he needed to do.

Chiron: His friend? Whom would that be?

Myoga: I think it was something like Zeguse or Zeos or something like that it didn't seem neccesarily Japanese. but he and Inutaisho were very close.

Chiron: Zeus?

Myoga: come to think of it I think that is what his name was though I doubt I would recognize him if I saw him to day considering he is still alive (had thought that the man Inutaisho had been friends with had been another demon)

Chiron: That man is Kagome's father.

Myoga: (does a double take)

Chiron: Five hundred years ago, the gods were in Japan. Zeus was the friend of Inutaisho, and Izayoi happened to be a child of Athena. I was there back then, too.

Myoga: Wait a minute you have to be kidding me.

Chiron: No. Izayoi was delivered by myself to her father. Athena doesn't give birth like a normal woman.

Myoga: if that is so that would mean that Inuyasha is only 1/4 human.

Chiron: I didn't think about that, but yes, essentially, that is true.

Shippo: so he isn't half human and half demon he is half Demon and half...? I don't know what he other half would be.

Chiron: He's half demigod. So, he's half-demon, quarter-human, and quarter-god.

Myoga: Chiron I think we should keep this between us for now. I don't think any of us would be able to handle inuyasha freaking out since for most of his life he thought he was one thing.

Chiron: I do suppose you are right. But if Athena claims him, then everyone will know.

Myoga: then we had better hope Athena is wise enough to keep her mouth shut. I even remember the last exchange of words Zeus and Inutaisho said to one another.

Chiron: She is the goddess of wisdom... And what were those?

Myoga: he told Zeus goodbye and said he wished him well where ever his fate led him but that after that night they would be forever parted. my master knew due to his injuries from his battle with Ryukotsusei that he was not long for the world. and as he prepared himself for battle he made Zeus promise on their friendship that to the best of his abilities he would watch over and protect both Izayoi and his son. and then he turned with many a bitter tear and left his friend standing there with only me as company but as he didn't notice me you might just as well say he was left all alone.

Chiron: Hence the reason he protected Inuyasha as he almost died from Sesshomaru's final blow.

Myoga: I suppose so I can only guess he remembered his friendship with Inutaisho.

Chiron: Zeus keeps his promises for the most part as well.

Shippo: and here I had thought the only reason he protected inuyasha was because he didn't want his daughter sad.

Chiron: He's got one of the biggest egoes in history, don't forget.

Myoga: (sees that the flying lessons are over and inuyasha and the others are returning) look here they all come.

Chiron: Yes, do keep quiet, Shippo. Don't even tell Kagome.

Myoga: oh god forbid that Kagome would find out if she found out it wouldn't be long before Inuyasha finds out.

Chiron: Indeed. I think her soft spot for him would crumble if he asked her anything. She'd tell him with hesitation, but she'd let it slip.

Inuyasha: (having dismounted with everyone else and led the Pegasus to the stable heads over to them with Percy, Annabeth, Kagome, Travis, and Connor walking with him)

Hey guys what's up?

Chiron: Not much. Myoga and I were just talking.

Myoga: yes I was regaling him with tales of all the wonderful adventures you and Kagome had with your search for the Shikon Jewel shards.

Kagome: Oh! It's a bit repetetive... We find a demon with a shard, kill it, and then take the shard. Well, there were different things we had to do, but it was basically the same thing: We had to defeat Naraku.

Shippo: yeah myoga told him all about it. and about how many times Naraku has tried to deceive us all

Kagome: Good! We're going with the Hermes cabin next, right? Well, then, let's go!

Inuyasha: Ok. (they head off)

Myoga: (watches the six of them head off and as soon as they are out of ear shot hops on to Chiron's earlobe and says something to Chiron which is for his ears only) Perhaps we might be wise to tell annabeth what we both know so that if Annabeth's mother decides to do anything foolish that it doesn't fully send inuyasha spiraling down into depression again. Because since Annabeth has no real connection to Inuyasha she might be safe.

Chiron: Yes. Annabeth would be able to keep it a secret. Even from the one she loved, she could keep secrets. She kept a very big one from me, just a few years ago.

Myoga: our only problem now is getting her alone so we can tell her.

Chiron: I can arrange that. *raising his voice* Annabeth! I want to talk to you!

Annabeth: (Hurries over to Chiron) yes?

Chiron: You must swear to me that you will tell no one what I am about to confide in you.

Annabeth: Chiron I promise you that I will keep what ever it is a secret.

Myoga: good because the others must never find this out until it is safe for them to know.

Chiron: Your mother may choose to claim him, but Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, is a sister of yours.

Annabeth: you mean that Inuyash is the grandson of Athena?

Chiron: Yes.

Annabeth: then that means that Inuyasha actually belongs here. shouldn't we be celebrating this and not trying to hide it?

Chiron: Think of his reaction. He is even less human and more unique. That means he's even more alone and secluded.

Annabeth: you know that if Athena chooses to claim him the secret will be out and he will no doubt be just as angry.

Chiron: Yes, but for now, unless your mother decides it wise, it's best if he does not know.

Annabeth: alright Chiron. If you feel it is wise to hide from inuyasha a part of his heritage I will keep my mouth shut. and tell no one but I really do think you should let him know since it is his parentage.

Chiron: Maybe sometime... But not now.

Annabeth: alright. (heads off to catch up with Kagome and the others)

Kagome: What'd he want?

Annabeth: nothing. (doesn't know how to answer Kagome with out telling the secret)

Kagome: Okay, then. Well, we'd better hurry or we're going to be late.

Annabeth: (catches up with the group and soon they begin training in Monster Assault Techniques )

Inuyasha: What's that one?

Travis: (explains about Minotaurs and Ethiopian Dracones and all sorts of other monsters like Furies and the like)

Inuyasha: I didn't know you had names for everything... We normally just classify demons into animals...

Travis: oh yes there are names for different monsters. the Minotaur for instance is a monster with the Head of a Bull and the body of a man. they are dangerous. (continues to talk about different assault methods for each monster)

Inuyasha: Wow...

(soon 2pm arrives)

Kagome: What do you guys want to do?

Percy: I am going to go for the Canoe Races w/Naiads.

Annabeth: I am going to do the Climbing Wall w/satyrs

Inuyasha: I am going to go with you Kagome. what ever you choose to do I will do.

Kagome: I like the Climbing Wall idea... But I think you'd like making bronze weapons. Which do you like better. If you're going to do it with me, I want it to be your pick.

Inuyasha: I don't know though you and I both know that the closest I have ever been to a forge or a place where swords are made were the few times you and I went to visit Totosai. at least the wall climbing idea sounds like something I have done with you more than twice in our lives.

I think I would be better with something I am even a tad familiar with.

Kagome: Okay. I don't really want to be in the hot forges right now anyway... Open air heat sounds better.

Inuyasha: works for me.

Annabeth: (leads them to the Climbing wall)

Kagome: The objective is to get to the top without being scorched.

Inuyasha: definately sounds do able.

Inuyasha: you are forgetting Kagome I used to do stuff like this with you on my back (reminds her when they were at the mountain where the Naraku would cast off his weaker demons. when the mountain began to erupt. (here is showing Inuyasha's major amount of pride)

Kagome: *rolling her eyes* Yeah, I know. Just get out there *laughs*

Inuyasha: (goes to give it a try and starts out with a good pace but tries not to get to far a head of the others so as to not take advantage of doing this a few times before showing the compassion for those slower and less adept than himself)

Annabeth: If you can clear it, then clear it! Don't just sit there!

Inuyasha: hey I don't like to take to much advantage of my skill but if you insist. (soon shows his real speed like his brother in many ways has the ability to go at speeds that cause him only to barely blink in and out of view)

Annabeth: If you've got the ability, then no one cares! That's pretty fast, though.

Inuyasha: would you believe I once went that fast with Kagome, Miroku, and Sango on my back,

Annabeth: Really? Show me.

Inuyasha: ok (heads back to where Annabeth and Kagome are and gets them up on his back and then heads back to the top with the same speed as he had done it alone only minutes before)

Annabeth: Wow... That's illogical.

Inuyasha: that is nothing the time I did that with Kagome, Sango, and miroku I was climbing out of a Volcano that was getting ready to erupt. it had been in that said Volcano that the demon Naraku had been casting the weaker demons so that he could reform his body. So not only did we have Fire but we had Miasma to deal with. Miasma is a toxic gas that is emited from demons of certain types and even other demons if they inhale to much of it will die from it.

Annabeth: Yeah, but given you're lighter without the extra weight, then it seems that you should be slowed down, even by centimeters per second. I wonder if you do slow down...

Inuyasha: Demons and Half demons where I come from are extremely strong. so what might slow you down it might take at least five times that to slow me up. at least while my demonic strength is with me. however when the new moon hits I become as weak as you or Kagome.

Annabeth: Yes, but you can't deny science. Weight and speed have factual formulas... Hm... Maybe I can teach you the fundamentals of real science next month!

Kagome: Annabeth somethings can not be explained by science. I mean is it Scientificly probable that that Inuyasha turns human every New moon?

Annabeth: No, that's spiritual, but then again, I guess that also means that I'm scientifically impossible, being born from my mother's head, and she's still a maiden...

Inuyasha: (looks seriously confused)

Annabeth: My mother is a sworn maiden of Olympus, one of three: Athena, Artemis, and Hestia. Well, Athena was sprouted fully grown in battle armor from Zeus' split skull. So, then, she's the goddess of wisdom and war, and so her children are literally born from thought.

Inuyasha: I see. well you learn something new everyday.

Annabeth: Yeah. I guess we do.

(after a few more activities 6pm comes and with it comes dinner time)

Inuyasha: (is relatively pleased with how well he is doing settling in to the swing of things but is also throughly paniced by what he had learned form Annabeth about her birth)

(is wondering what other surprises are awaiting him)

Kagome: Well, I don't know if you can sit at my table, but you should go get something to eat.

Inuyasha: actually Kagome I am thinking I am going to just find a place to curl up and get some sleep. I am more tired than I am hungry It has been along day.

Kagome: Alright, but after dinner is the campfire, and if that's going on, you won't get any sleep with your sensitive ears. Good night, Inuyasha.

Inyasha: (goes and finds a place to curl up hoping not to be in the way when people come walking by and closes his eyes unaware that Chiron was going to be walking by that area as he made his way to supper)

Chiron: Inuyasha, is there a reason you aren't joining us for dinner?

Inuyasha: not particularly. (doesn't want to tell Chiron but he is suspecting that some people are keeping secrets though he doesn't know who they are. and that was the reason he had told Kagome he was going to go to try to get some sleep)

Chiron: Come on, if there's no reason, then you must join us. I hear the food is excellent tonight.

Inuyasha: Alright. (gets up and follows Chiron knowing again there is no way to win an Argument with a Centaur)

Chiron: Where do you want to sit? I think you could sit with Kagome, I doubt Zeus would mind, he seems to like you.

Inuyasha: thank you.

Chiron: *smiling* You're welcome.

Kagome: so you decided to join us after all inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Chiron persuaded me.

Kagome: he usually can.

Inuyasha: *smiling* he does that a lot, huh?

Kagome: yeah. besides it is good that you should eat. you make people worry when you don't.

Inuyasha: You were worried?

Kagome: Not just me. As I entered the Pavillion Annabeth asked me where you were. as did Percy. and many of the other friends you have made here.I worried the most but everyone else was worried too.

Inuyasha: Oh... alright. I'm sorry I made you worry.

Kagome: good now let's eat.

(everyone begins eating and talking)

Inuyasha: *pointing to something* what's that?

Myoga: (looks paniced up at Chiron) what the hell is going on?

Chiron: Ah, something escaped from the forest. *raising his voice* Someone, go kill that loose monster.

Annabeth: (gets up quickly and heads after the loose monster)

Kagome: I can't even see properly to identify it...

Sango: (chases after Annabeth) Wait it might not even be one of the monsters you are used to facing. I am coming with you. You might need back up.

Annabeth: Thanks!

Sango: hey what are friends for. (manages to get a view of the monster as it passes the girls again) I was right it is not a monster found here. though I can't fully identify it myself. since I have never seen a demon like this one.

Annabeth: Alright, cause I can't identify it either... I couldn't from the pavilion, but Chiron's orders are Chiron's orders.

Sango: well then I will get its focus on me if it dodges my Hiraikotsu then you can see if it responds to your weapon. if not we both run like hell.

Annabeth: Good plan. I guess our goal is to see if we can slice the thing in half?

Sango: I guess so. (pulls her Hiraikotsu from off her back and throws it) Hiraikotsu

Monster: (grabs the Hiraikotsu and flings it back towards Sango)

Annabeth: Oh, Styx! *Aims an arrow, shoots, then pulls out her dagger.*

Sango: (barely manages to dodge her own weapon as it come flying towards her and then clatters to the ground having failed to hit her or rebound)

Annabeth: Pick it up, it just dodged my arrow! We might have to attack together, using real strategy.

*runs, trying to attack him with her knife*

Sango: (gets up and picks her Hiraikotsu up) this thing must be one strong demon not in all my years have I seen a demon not only dodge my weapon but actually catch it in mid flight and hurl it back towards me the only time something like that happened was when Kagura the wind witch used her power to deflect my attack right back at me breaking my arm. but that was the only time that ever happened.

Miroku: (had caught up with the two girls) Get behind me quickly both of you I am going to try to draw it into the windtunnel.(steps infront of both girls and removes his prayerbeads) WINDTUNNEL!

Sango: Miroku it is to big if you do that your right hand will be injured again causing your windtunnel to get alittle bigger prematurely.

Annabeth: Don't be stupid, let the rest of the campers get it! Let us handle it, don't endanger your life!

Miroku: (covers up the Windtunnel again)

Inuyasha: (heads over to where the girls are and sees the monster) heh this should be a peice of cake. (draws the Tetsusaiga ) Sango you and Annabeth take Miroku and make a run for it. I will take care of this demon.

Annabeth: Kay, need any help, just shout, someone should come running.

Inuyasha: This will be easy. (Swings the Tetsusaiga) WINDSCAR! ( the attack goes speeding towards the monster with amazing accuracy)

Monster: (ends up with a hole blowed right through his stomache)(but is surprisingly still alive)

Inuyasha: Damn! How is it still alive? *raises his sword again* Backlash wave!

Shippo: (had been watching the battle and now turns and runs back to Chiron) It is terrible that monster is almost not demonic or anything else that I know of. Inuyasha hit it with his windscar attack right on and it is still alive.

Chiron: Is it possible...?

Monster: (actually dodges the backlashwave)

Shippo: not in any of the demons I have seen before.

Chiron: I wonder if it's possible that this is new: not a monster or a demon, but a combination of both?

Shippo: then what can we do against it?

Chiron: Combine our attacks with yours: Add celestial bronze to a weapon... Perhaps, if Kagome shot an arrow using spiritual power?

Kagome: I can try but according to Annabeth the thing dodged her arrow. but it is worth a shot.

Chiron:Yes, if not, use spiritual powers with a hand to hand weapon.

Shippo: is it also possible it is the parent of one of the kids here having a really bad day? (is an inquisitive little fox)


	8. Chapter 8

Chiron: That's always possible, but they would be in their regular form, if not, then you would have been incinerated.

Shippo: it is nice how you always think of the most lovely thoughts to give to a child.

Chiron: Would it be better that you are uninformed and then something bad happens as a result of your ignorance? I'd hate to see you visit Hades the hard way prematurely, my young fox.

Kagome: (arrives at the spot where Inuyasha is and draws out her bow and arrow fits and arrow to the string and pulls the string back to her ear) Come on hit the mark! (Fires the sacred Arrow and see it speed off towards the monster and actually hit it oddly enough finishing it off)

Inuyasha: (faints exhausted)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (comes back to conciousness just a bit but is likely to fall back into unconciousness) Kiss me goodnight mommy. (goes unconcious agin)

Kagome: What? Oh, Styx. WILL! ANNABETH! SOMEONE, I CAN'T CARRY HIM ON MY OWN!

Will: (runs over to Kagome) What happened?

Kagome: He was fighting, using a lot of strength, and then he passed out cold. When he woke up, he said "Kiss me goodnight, mommy." and fell asleep again.

Will: let's get him to the infirmary I think he may need to sleep this off a bit.

(helps Kagome carry Inuyasha back to where Chiron and the others were waiting)

Kagome: Thanks, I just needed help to carry him.

Will: (as soon as they reach where annabeth and the others are will goes over to Chiron) Chiron after the beast died Inuyasha passed out and then when he woke he said to Kagome kiss me goodnight mommy and then he passed out again.

Chiron: What is the significance of that I wonder?

Myoga: (optomistic as always) Maybe it means Inuyasha is dying. and he had seen a vision of his mother.

Chiron: Dying? From overexertion? Doesn't that seem a bit farfetched? With all he has done today, we know he isn't weak.

Myoga: well it was only a thought. I have often heard that if a person is dying they will tend to see visions of loved ones that may have gone on before them. that was why I thought that might be it.

(hops over towards Travis looking for a snack)

Travis: Not a chance, leech.

*squish*

Myoga: I am not a leech I am a flea there is a difference

Travis: I was referring to how disrespectful it is to suck on your "friends", not your species.

Myoga: Oh

Annabeth: How's he doing?

Inuyasha: (begins to wake up again now fully awake and actually starts to try to stand)

Kagome: No! Stay down! For now, in a bit, you can try to walk.

Inuyasha: Kagome I am fine. I just needed a nap.

Kagome: Just for a few minutes. Do you remember waking up in between sleep?

Inuyasha: yeah.

Kagome: Do you remember what you said?

Inuyasha: I don't remember saying anything.

Kagome: You told me "Kiss me goodnight, mommy."

Inuyasha: you have to be kidding?

Kagome: No. I wish I were...

Inuyasha: I must have temporarily reverted back to a time when I was a very small child. just as I went back to sleep. because I used to always ask my mom to kiss me goodnight as I was going to sleep.

Kagome: Okay... I wonder why.

Inuyasha: isn't that what every small child asks their mother?

Kagome: I didn't, my mom did that anyway, but that's not what I meant. I meant I wonder why you reverted back.

Inuyasha: I wish I knew. maybe it has something to do with my insecurities or maybe it has something to do with trama I endured as a child. it is possible.

Kagome: Maybe... *leans forward and hugs him*

Inuyasha: (hugs her back but at that moment something wraps around inuyasha's leg) (if you remember from some of the episodes Sesshomaru can actually use his venom claws like a whip. of sorts)

Sesshomaru: (begins to drag inuyasha towards the camp exit) I hope no one minds but I need to borrow my baby brother.

Annabeth: Why? And how did you get in here?

Sesshomaru: I am not in here I am still outside your gates but my venom claws whip can easily reach in anywhere.

Annabeth: Styx... Is there anyway we can stop it?

Sesshomaru: Like I would tell you pitiful little half breed.

Annabeth: I wasn't talking to you. And what exactly makes you think that I'm insulted by calling me half breed?

Annabeth: And the correct term is 'demigod' or 'half-blood'.

Sesshomaru: the correct term is one with tainted blood. you are as pitiful as Inuyasha is infact you are beneath me.

Annabeth: Oh, total BS... Hey, Clarisse, you wanna help me clobber this guy?

Clarisse:yeah after all he just said all of us were beneath him.

Inuyasha: Someone help me. I can't reach my sword this time

Annabeth: Anyone else want to show him how beneath him we are? *grabs the Tetsusaiga, and throws it to Inuyasha*

Pecy: (grabs riptide and heads over to Annabeth) I will stand by you.

Kagome: You know, I've wanted to hit him too... I'll help you too.

Sesshomaru: now now I have not come to harm Inuyasha at this time. I only wish to have a few words with him. in other words I need his help as much as I hate to admit it.

Everyone: What?

Inuyasha: what you need my help for ?

Sesshomaru: I need you and Kagome to give me the Jewel shards you have collected. they are the only thing that will be able to grant my hearts desire.

Kagome: Which is what?

Sesshomaru: consider it this way that I am going to use the Jewel to give a very big and very powerful gift to my adopted daughter Rin. (doesn't like telling those he believes are beneath him about his plans)

Kagome: So, you're going to turn her into a demon, huh?

Sesshomaru: yes but not just a demon but a female dog demon pup. then she will be fully my child. it is her desire to be at my side forever and I share the desire and dread ever seeing her die again.

Kagome: So even Sesshomaru has a weakness... I wonder if she can see this place, mortal as she is.

Sesshomaru: she isn't even in the vacinity at the moment I have her and Jaken safely tucked away somewhere safe. my fear for her safety was the reason I put an early halt to the last time I fought one of you pathetic half breeds though I doubt the girl remembers it. (is refering to his battle with Clarisse)

Clarisse: I remember it just fine, thanks!

Sesshomaru: I figured you were merely a destraction that you were to keep me busy while some of your friends went after my little Rin. (is basically accusing Clarisse of playing dirty)

Clarisse: Hell no! I wouldn't hurt a little girl! If anything, I thought she was kinda cute... But I wouldn't take her either! None of us would.

Percy: *gasping* Clarisse thought something was cute?

Sesshomaru: well inuyasha will you and Kagome help me achieve my little girl's dream? I will give you both several weeks to consider it. (releases Inuyasha sending him tumbling back towards his friends)

Kagome: I will consider it. Goodbye, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Goodbye. (dissappears)

Kagome: Inuyasha, are you alright?

Inuyasha: Oh I am just great. I simply love having his venom whip hit me and catch me around the leg and drag me everywhere.

Kagome: I meant your leg.

Inuyasha: well let's see, shall we. (stands up actually putting his full weight on the leg) well it isn't broken which is a mercy. (looks at the area the whip had wrapped around) well that might leave a nasty scar but I think I should do well.

Kagome: Alright, have someone put something on it, just to help it scar up less.

Inuyasha: (walks back to his friends) I am going to be just fine.

Sango: that is odd. Sesshomaru wanting the Jewel shards for Rin.

Kagome: Is it really?

Inuyasha: I don't think it is that odd. I am pretty sure that if my father had known about the Sacred Jewel when he was alive he probably would have sought after it incase there was ever something he ever wanted that badly.

Kagome: To make your mother a demon, so she could stay with him forever?

Inuyasha: it is possible. considering my mother was a human woman who he had fallen in love with and cherished her with all his heart or so mom used to tell me.

Kagome: He probably did... I believe that it was true.

Inuyasha: yeah. I don't doubt he loved her very very much. after all he saved her from a burning building and used the tenseiga to revive her after Takimaru had slain her. (keeps walking) well I am going to curl up somewhere and sleep. goodnight Kagome.

(goes back to the spot he had curled up in when Chiron had found him before dinner)

Kagome: *runs to him* Goodnight, Inuyasha. *kisses him*

Inuyasha: (smiles and kisses her back) night Kagome sleep well. I wish you pleasant dreams.

Kagome: You too. *smiles and runs up to her cabin*

Inuyasha: (curls up and goes to sleep)

Everyone: *Goes to bed, forgetting about the campfire.*

(the next morning) Inuyasha: (wakes up long before the others have bestired themselves and sits in what might be considered meditation but is really just him thinking about his mother grieving her death still after all this time)

Kagome: *waking up groggily, deciding to take a walk, sees Inuyasha, and walks over to him* Hey, Inuyasha, whatchya thinkin' 'bout?

Inuyasha: (looks up to see her) nothing much just remembering my mother. (a stray tear escapes his eye and he swats it away annoyed with what he considers weakness)

Kagome: *sitting down next to him* It's okay to cry. She was the first person to do anything but hate you. You can grieve for her on the outside, not just the inside, you know. Being here, we know. Just a couple years ago, we had a war here. We lost many of our head campers. Within a few months, we had lost two Apollo counselors. The counselor for the Aphrodite, Selena, Vanessa's sister, was killed. Mr. D had twin boys, but one of them died in battle, right there. *points* And you know what? We cried. We cried too, because it's not weak. To love someone, because they were always there, and to feel emotion because you lost them is strength. It shows that you are equal to everyone else.

Inuyasha: (getting what Kagome says and begins to silently let the tears flow from his eyes even while grieving his mother's death tries to be courteous to the other campers that and keep them from knowing that he is still grieving his mother even after all these years.)

Kagome: *hugs him around the waist, letting the tears fall, too, remembering the losses of the war* See, it's not that bad... *wipes a tear from his cheek*

Inuyasha: yeah I guess your right.

Kagome: *smiles* Maybe I'll tell you the whole story of the war sometime... It's a good story. Sad, but it ends well... Obviously.

Inuyasha: I would like to hear it someday. (smiles) you are amazing Kagome.

Kagome: *blushes* Oh, thanks, but not really...

Inuyasha: you really are. you were one of the first people besides my mom to actaully accept me and love me. everyone else basically usually hated me. before you came along that is.(smiles at her and hugs her as the sun continues rising and some of the other Campers begin waking)

Kagome: Well, thanks. It's easy to like you... When you don't make me 'S-I-T' you...

Inuyasha: (smiles and then kisses her as Percy and Annabeth wake up and come out of their cabins though inuyasha is unaware of their presence)

Annabeth: I think the lovebirds need to cool off. *smiles at Percy evilly*

Percy: I think you are right Annabeth.

Percy: Hey, Clarisse, do you think that they need to cool off?

Everyone around who hears: *evil smile, as they sneak toward them*

Inuyasha: (remains oblivious and continues kissing Kagome)

Everyone around who heard: *all of a sudden, pick them up, carrying them overhead*

Myoga: (who had been resting on inuyasha hops down on percy's shoulder) I don't know what you think you are up to but I would suggest that you rethink it and put Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome down at once. unless you want to see Inuyasha loose his temper.

Percy: No way. This is utter payback. I'm having fun.

Myoga: Payback for what may I ask?

Percy: When they did it to us. Kagome was there, so I consider this fair.

Myoga: fine I wish you luck escaping inuyasha's wrath when you are done. (hops off and runs away)

Kagome: *breaking apart from Inuyasha* OH NO WAY!

Inuyasha: (Opens his eyes uh Kagome what is going on?

Kagome: Uh, we're going for a swim.

Inuyasha: hell no! (picks Kagome up and makes a leap that he was well known for effectively almost vanishing from the hands of the campers and even from their sights)

Kagome: *laughing* No, it's alright... Percy and Annabeth were getting me back... On Percy's sixteenth birthday, the war ended, and so Annabeth had kissed him, and Clarisse and a bunch of us came up behind them and she said, "The lovebirds need to cool off," or something like that, and so we picked them up, and dumped them into the canoe lake... But Percy being Percy, they just made out at the bottom of the lake.

Inuyasha: yeah well wet does not look good on this dog demon. so until they get it out of their system you and I are not stopping.

Kagome: Where exactly are you going?

Inuyasha: you know I haven't the foggiest idea where I am going.

Kagome: Fabulous.

Inuyasha:I will know when we get there.

Sango: (is up and sees Inuyasha and Kagome go by and gets up on Kirara) Kagome where are you and Inuyasha going?

Kagome: *quoting him* You know, he doesn't have the foggiest idea where he's going.

Sango: oh terrific do you want me to go wake Chiron so he can try to get inuyasha to come to his senses?

Kagome: Will you please? Or just tell everyone to dump me individually? They'll go for that too.

Sango: (runs into the big house and finds Chiron's room and begins shaking him roughly)

Chiron: Yes, my dear Sango?

Sango: (relays the entire situation to Chiron)

Chiron: Alright *heads downstairs* Inuyasha is a dog and a demon, do you really think he wants to be wet? Someone push Kagome in later for revenge... *gallops to catch up with Inuyasha* They're not going to, come back. This forest is not all happy things, you know!

Inuyasha: (turns to see Chiron some how managing to keep up with him) Uh how are you managing to keep up with my speed? (soon slows down a bit)

Chiron: I have been training demigods for three thousand years, I pick up things.

Inuyasha: woah (looks around where he is) uh does anyone know the way back from here? (realises he is completely and totally lost)

Chiron & Kagome: Yes.

Inuyasha: at least some one does.

Kagome: Turn around and go straight. You didn't turn.

Inuyasha: (turns around and carries Kagome back the way they came)

Kagome: Ooh, look, they look really grumpy... *laughs*

Inuyasha: (can't help but laugh at the faces looking at him and Kagome)

Clarisse: *growling and acting totally in character* Princess, we will get you.

Inuyasha: you know you look like you got a rude awakening when you noticed that Kagome and I were missing. (is trying to keep his full mirth surpressed)

Annabeth: You've even got me a bit mad... I'll do my Clarisse impression: *lowers her voice mockingly, slouches, and puckers out her lips* Princess, we will get you!

Inuyasha: you never did take in the your calculations the strength of a Dog demon's nose. we can smell trouble a mile away. and know how to get away from it very quickly. (seems to be very proud of his demon heritage though doesn't know he has another part of his heritage that is also worth being proud of)

Annabeth: Whatever...

Chiron: Kagome, walk with me, I want to tell you something.

Kagome: Sure Chiron. (follows him)

Annabeth: *follows behind, silently*

Chiron: *walks toward the lake*

Kagome: *doesn't notice a thing*

Annabeth: ( as they arrive at the lake pushes Kagome in)

Kagome: *resurfacing* Oh, I should have seen that coming, shouldn't I?

Annabeth: yeah (helps Kagome out of the water)

Kagome: *sneaks up behind Inuyasha, sopping wet, and hugs him around the middle*

Inuyasha: Kagome you are sopping wet. what the hell happened?

Kagome: Chiron led me to the lake, Annabeth followed, and then pushed me in.

Inuyasha: Kagome you need to be alittle more on your guard and a little less trusting.

Kagome: I don't mind... I needed a bath anyway!

Inuyasha: (kisses Kagome then steps back as if he is hearing something familiar but isn't quite sure)

Totosei: Inuyasha! where is that Half demon. (is ridding his moo cow.)

Kagome: Over here!

Totosei: (looks below him) Kagome my you are a sight for sore eyes (lands and then walks towards the camp running smack into the barrier)

Kagome: *sighing* I, Kagome Higurashi, allow you to enter camp.

Totosei: (enters) thank you Kagome how are you and inuyasha? and where is he?

Inuyasha: I am right here Totosei what did you want to see me about old man? (brash inuyasha as always)

Totosai: No need to be so rude, m'boy!

Inuyasha: sorry. this morning rather started off alittle rocky. which put me in a relatively bad temper.

Kagome: Inuyasha, you're always like that.

Totosei: as for why I am here you could say that I was in the neighborhood and decided to see how the Tetsusaiga was holding up. see if it might need some repairs I doubt any of the blacksmiths here would have the slightest idea how to repair it if ever it broke. since it is not made of anything they are used to dealing with.

Kagome: OH! You could teach them. They could make better weapons that way!

Totosei: well I don't know I would have to see I am not very familiar with Demi gods. but I suppose I could give it a try that is if Chiron doesn't have a problem with me staying around for a bit.

Chiron: Not at all. The Big House always has room.

Totosei: thank you ever so much. we will have to see how much the blacksmiths here already know about making swords and see how fast they are at learning.

Inuyasha: Uh Chiron how do you and Totosei know one another?

Chiron: Of course. The gods did harbor in Japan a while ago.

Totosei: Chiron you are keeping secrets that do concern Inuyasha and even Kagome. why Kagome your father was close friends with Inuyasha's father. those two were almost inseperable

Chiron: Yes, I do suppose they were... *in his head: Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it...*

Totosei: in fact When Inutaisho came to me to have the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga forged Zeus was the only person who went with him. the two did everything together. they even tried to watch eachother's back when they were in battle I must admit Inutaisho had the easier job there for Zeus' back rarely needed watching. (goes silent for he doesn't know much more)

Chiron: *inwardly sighing* Yes, I do remember that... Nigh inseperable they were.

Totosei: I don't know it might be though I don't see how the close friendships that your father had with Inutaisho would affect his son. but I remember when Inutaisho went to Fight the frightening Demon Ryukotsusei it was only a few days before Inuyasha was born. Zeus literally begged to be allowed to go with his friend to face the monster. And most likely if Inutaisho had allowed him he would probably be alive today. but he insisted on going alone.

Kagome: True. But if that was the case, then Dad still would have been around a bit, right?

Inuyasha: (looks at Kagome then back at Totosei) hold the phone here Kagome I am having a hard time picturing your father begging my father to let him go with him into a battle. when we met him he didn't strike me as a person who felt he needed permission for anything. Are we sure the Zeus that Totosei is remembering is the same one who is your father?

Kagome: Yeah, if he was still alive then, then yes. He is kind of polite... I guess with people who he considers great friendship and equality, he is better about that. Let's just say a person like that is incredibly rare

Totosei: That is quite correct Kagome. you could say that your father saw Inutaisho on the same level as himself. such a high esteem from any god is rare but then again. perhaps your father has changed over the years and maybe not. who knows but I think we will have further talks later I want you and Inuyasha to run along and let me and Chiron catch up with eachother.

Kagome: Alright, goodbye Totosai, Chiron. *nods at each of them*

Inuyasha: see you both later. (Smiles and respectfully bows to both in Japanese fashion)(hurries after Kagome)

Totosei: (as soon as Kagome and Inuyasha are out of ear shot turns to Chiron) I wonder how many people could guess what exactly Izayoi was.

Chiron: I'm not sure many of them could. I've only told Annabeth, Izayoi's sister. Myoga and Shippo are aware, but they've sworn to secrecy.

Totosei: I don't think it is fair to keep Inuyasha in the dark about his heritage. I am sure that if his mother had been aware of it herself she would have told inuyasha the truth I believe it would make him feel like less of an outcast. if he knew that at least part of him belonged somewhere.

Chiron: Maybe, but I think Athena would rather claim him. That is the way things work here, not just telling them, even though we have our suspicions. I don't know how he would react. Of course, that also makes him more unique, and less able to fit in. He is now even less of a pure whole.

Totosei: very true Chiron and the best I can think of is that if Athena decides to Claim him we must take terrific pains to make sure it is not found out by Sesshomaru. He already dislikes Inuyasha for having demon blood tainted with human blood if he found out it was further tainted with god blood. I think he would not stop attacking inuyasha until he was killed.

Chiron: Another reason I was keeping it a secret.

Totosei: though since I have seen how he dotes on his adopted daughter Rin he might stay his hand as long as inuyasha proved to be the exception of Annabeth do any of the the other demi gods suspect anything?

Chiron: He did come 'round, asking for the jewel shards to turn Rin into a demon. And none of the others do, that I know of.

Totosei: ah so he still plans to do that does he? I had warned him that though it would give them both what they wanted that rin would be changed fully back into a very small child having to go through the growing up process again from infant to little 6 year old girl. but I suppose that he would want the whole experience.

Chiron: It seems to be that way, huh?

Totosei: yes Chiron. oh by the way Inutaisho had asked me to craft these for you to the best of my ability just a week before his battle with Ryukotsusei. I am sorry it took me so long to get them to you I only finished them yesterday. (pulls out 2 very odd looking arrows) the Day he commissioned me to make these along with two more of his fangs he gave me a couple pieces of ore that I had never seen before saying only that his Friend Zeus had given him the ore. I still don't know what it is but I worked it as best I know how to.

Chiron: Hm... I wonder...

Totosei: what do you wonder?

Chiron: What it is.

Totosei: I wish I knew even that much. all he told me aside from that was he guessed it was a kind of a mixture of bronze and steel. but other than that your guess is as good as mine.

Chiron: It looks almost like... Celestial probably is.

Totosei: Celestial bronze?

Chiron: Forged by the Cyclopes.

Totosei: It must be extremely tough stuff. I almost feared my Fire breath would not be hot enough to prep it for use.

Chiron: Yes, our Cyclopes are used to forging with lava itself. They can put their uncovered hands right into it.

Totosei: That sounds like it would hurt.

Chiron: For them, it is quite easy. They do not feel heat as we do.

Totosei: I see. well I am going to settle my self in and catch a little rest for myself before we all do anything else. the trip here has tired this old man out.

(and with out further ado Totosei falls asleep right on his feet)

Chiron: Yes, my friend. *carries Totosai to a room in the Big House*

Inuyasha: (is sitting near Kagome's cabin while she is cleaning up alittle before breakfast) you know Kagome I can see why you like this place it has a peaceful air about it.

Kagome: Yeah, it does. It's always safe, except from people on the inside. There was this guy, Luke, and he ended up the cause of the war. He summoned a hellhound, and he tried to kill Percy a bunch of times. He got a pit scorpion and tried to poison him, right at the riverbank.

Inuyasha: this guy sounds like he was bad to the it was possbile I would say he would be worse than 10 narakus.

Kagome: No. He killed himself, he felt so bad. He ended the war himself. He fulfilled the prophecy "A single choice shall end his days", and all of us thought Percy was gonna die, but it turned out to be Luke.

Inuyasha: I see. (leans against the door frame of Kagome's cabin) you know you are really really lucky. Kagome sometimes I find myself envying you. (closes his eyes and takes alittle rest. The run he had taken with Kagome had tired him out )

Kagome: Thanks, Inuyasha.

Percy: (walks over to Kagome's Cabin) Kagome it is getting close to breakfast time I think we should all start heading over to the mess hall.

Kagome: Alright. *goes to Inuyasha* Hey, time to eat.

Inuyasha: (is dreaming peacefully)

Kagome: *shakes him* Inuyasha... Time for breakfast.

Inuyasha: Five more minutes mom please. I'm not up for school today. the other kids do nothing but bully me.

Kagome: C'mon, you've got to get up. They're not going to make fun of you today.

Inuyasha: mom they do it everyday. let me sleep please.

Percy: (looks at Kagome) I don't remember anyone bullying him yesterday do you?

Kagome: No, open your eyes. They're fine... They're new kids. *turns to Percy* no, he does this, I guess... It's new for me, but if I act like his mom, then maybe he'll wake up.

Percy: if he doesn't can I dump him in some water maybe that will wake him?

Kagome: Let's use that as a last resort, I don't want to wake him up angry...

(unbeknowst to Kagome Inuyasha was talking in his sleep and the things he was saying were corrosponding to what he was dreaming. meaning his peaceful dream about his child hood had now become a nightmare.)

Inuyasha: (startles awake as the dream came to a part he always ended it at when one of the school kids were trying to pull on his ears.)

Kagome: Inuyasha... Wake up! C'mon, breakfast!

Inuyasha: oh Kagome it's you...ok I am coming. (gets up from where he was resting)

Kagome: So, how was your dream?

Inuyasha: as bad as it usually is when I dream about my I should say remember my childhood. my school life was nowhere near as charmed as yours Kagome.

Kagome: Oh... So it was all one big memory? I'm sorry... I didn't know you even went to school... It probably was a whole bunch different back then, too.

Inuyasha: it was even worse being a half demon. People used to try to push me in the river that flowed through our village and tons of other things.

Kagome: Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I guess the teachers didn't want to stick up for you either.

Inuyasha: they usually joined in with their other students. I was completely alone as a child it is one of the things I envy about you Kagome.

Kagome: Well, there was one good thing about that.

Inuyasha: (looks confused over at Kagome.)

Kagome: You became stronger. It made you tough enough to protect me, and to see who true friends are.

Inuyasha: yeah true enough.

Kagome: *smiles* See? There's an upside to every situation, huh?

Inuyasha: yeah your right. every cloud has a silver linning.

Kagome: Yep! C'mon, let's eat.

Inuyasha: (follows Kagome and Percy to the mess hall)

Kagome: Ooh! Yum, pancakes and strawberries!

Inuyasha: you get excited over the tiniest things. (smiles thinking that is the cutest thing about Kagome)

Kagome: Yeah, I know, but it's so good!

Inuyasha: (smiles extremely pleased and grateful for a place to feel safe even for little while. as usual joins kagome in the traditions at the camp and actually finds himself feeling almost at home he would probably really feel at home if he would allow himself. but still suspects that like all good things this too will come to its end)

Kagome: You look preoccupied... What's up?

Inuyasha: nothing Kagome just thinking of my life. like always.

Kagome: Specifically anything?


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha: not really. just in general

Kagome: Alright, well, eat up! *smiles*

Miroku: (is sitting with his friend Mr. D) something is up with Inuyasha. I have not seen him this preoccupied since the battle he fought against Goshinki when his Tetsusaiga was bit in half.

Mr. D: Yes, here, there is much to ponder. I would say he's thinking about when happiness here will end, because all happiness ends at some point.

Miroku: even more so if you happen to be as Sesshomaru puts it Half of one thing and all nothing.

Mr. D: Yes, I imagine so. I do understand these things very well.

Inuyasha: (sits and eats with Kagome and seems to relax quite a bit seeming to feel better as if being with Kagome chases all the stuff he has been through away.)

Kagome: *leans on his arm a bit, finishing her food*

Inuyasha: (smiles at Kagome again just happy that she is with him again finds himself wondering about whether he even wants to be come a full blooded demon and if he did what would happen to Kagome would his feelings for her change.)

Kagome: You know, if Sesshomaru uses the Shikon Jewel on Rin, then you couldn't use it to become a full-fledged demon.

Inuyasha: I am not so sure I even want that anymore. I am confused. why is it no matter what you are or who you are life is never easy. it has choices that most of the time lead to more questions than to any answers.

Kagome: That's true. I wonder, though, if I give the shards to Sesshomaru, if I could make the Jewel really go away... The one correct wish...

Inuyasha: I don't know. but as we have yet to collect all the shards they would not do Sesshomaru any good at this moment of time.

Kagome: That's true... But still... we do have some of them.

Inuyasha: yeah I suppose your right.

Kagome: Yes, but what would we do with them?

Totosei: Inuyasha has long held on to the hope that if he used the Shikon Jewel he could be come a full demon. now he is undecided. if he follows his dream he doesn't know that will be come of Kagome the woman he loves and he also wonders if it would be better to give the shards to his brother to use to make rin a full demon and fully his child. (is talking to Chiron and Mr. D)

Chiron: Yes, I see that. I think Kagome would be utterly heartbroken, and he would probably rather give it to Sesshomaru.

Totosei: What do you think Mr. D? what is your oppion?

Mr. D: I think along the same lines as Chiron. That seems the most sane answer.

Totosei: I agree

Chiron: So, with that in mind, do you think he would give it up to Sesshomaru?

Totosei: I have no clue Chrion. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been bitter enemies for along time however being that they are in the loosest sense of the word brothers it might happen he will help him.

Mr. D: I think you may be right. I can imagine that getting rid of the jewel as to avoid temptation might be an attractive choice.

Totosei: however unless some move is made that gives inuyasha a clear path to follow I fear that his answers will be all but lost.

Chiron: I agree. He doesn't like making decisions for himself, that's for sure.

Totosei: no and will only do so in hours of greatest need and when he does that it usually turns out to be very rash. in that way he is much like his father.

Mr. D: Yes, a dog demon. They are quite rash.

Totosei: Zeus always thought so too. (laughs to himself) I do hope that Inuyasha finds his clear road soon

Chiron: Zeus would say that, he always noticed something like that. I think we all hope that, somehow.

Inuyasha: (is holding a debate with himself oddly enough )

Kagome: Hey, what's up?

Inuyasha: (hears her but is locked in a mental battle so to speak)

Kagome: Inuyasha... hello?

Miroku: Uh Oh I think inuyasha's brain is about to explode. he isn't answering Kagome.

Kagome: That's not good... erm... Sit?

Inuyasha: (is knocked out of his reverie and pulled to the ground face first) Kagome what was that for? (is not paying attention to the smoke coming out of his ears from thinking so hard)

Shippo: I think Inuyasha almost blew a brain cell. (looks at Chiron)

Kagome: Uh, because you almost exploded from thinking too hard! *meanwhile, Chiron is chuckling to himself*

Inuyasha: I was thinking? is that what you call it?

I have never done any thinking in my life

Kagome: Oh my gods, he really has lost it!

Inuyasha: (looks extremely confused now)

Myoga: (hops over to Kagome) What is the matter Lady Kagome?

Kagome: He said he's never done any thinking in his life! That's impossible!

Myoga: actually he is quite right. mostly Master Inuyasha reacts on instinct. what you perceive as thought is just his body making a move that seems most helpful in any given situation. no real thought process is ever really implied. the only time he might do any thinking is on his nights of weakness.

the night of the new moon.

Kagome: I'm not talking about when he fights, I know that! I meant when he's just sitting there, all silent, he can't possibly just be sitting there with buzzing going through his brain!

Myoga: that I do not know my lady.

Kagome: I still think he busted a couple brain cells just now, not that he had any to spare.

Chiron: (remembers what he had heard while allowing Annabeth push Kagome into the lake) (since the splash had created a rainbow) Oh by the way everyone. I have an announcement.

Kagome: *still fuming* Yes, Chiron?

Chiron: everyone we will be having your parent's Visiting this week they will arrive today some time so our regular morning Schedule will be over ridden so we can prepare our camp for their arrival.

Everyone: *wide eyes* Annabeth: *to herself, realizing what little bit of information could come out* Oh, no... What if...?

Inuyasha: (looks at Chiron) uh thanks for the warning at least now I can make myself scarce.

Kagome: C'mon, you at least have to help... The gods like it big and overdone! You should see Olympus, everything is made of marble...

Inuyasha: I will help you get ready but after that I am going to stay out of sight to keep from being a nuisance. ( doesn't realise that Percy just heard him call himself a nuisance which is a put down remark)

Percy: *uses his power to pull some of the lake toward him, and dousing Inuyasha* I said, don't say that stuff.

Inuyasha: What did you do that for?

Percy: You called yourself a nuisance. I said none of that crap.

Inuyasha: I was merely projecting that your parents might see me as such.

Percy: Nah. They're the gods. This is the week where they can actually spend time with us. Even you.

Totosei: besides Inuyasha. don't you think that considering that your father and Kagome's father were very good friends and you and Kagome have such a deep friendship/relationship don't you think her father might want to have you in sight. do you feel it would be fair for Kagome to greet her father without you at her side?

Kagome: Please?*looks at him with those big, sparkly eyes*

Inuyasha: (sighs) Alright I will stay.

Kagome: Thank you! *hugs him*

Inuyasha: (hugs her back smiling)

everyone: (begins getting the camp ready for the gods arrival)

Kagome: Hey, Percy, is Thalia off with Artemis?

Percy: yeah no doubt those two will make an appearance at this party as well.

Kagome: *groaning* Are the rest of them coming, too?

Percy: I don't know. we will have to wait and see.

Kagome: Let's just hope that they can get along.

Inuyasha: (is helping Clarisse) so since it turns out I will be sticking around instead of running off and hidding somewhere. I want to know what is your father like. I have met Kagome's but I want to know about your father so that I don't make any major mistakes.

Clarisse: He gets riled up and angry real quick. He is the god of war, after all. Just don't piss him off. And his aura, it's gonna make you angry. Just looking at him will make you mad.

Inuyasha: so in a sense he is like my brother Sesshomaru?

Clarisse: I guess... It's a bit different, I think. The effect is the same, but I think it works on every one, not just you. I don't get a sense of anger as big as you do when I look at Sesshomaru, but Dad, he either tries to make me scared or angry.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru just really makes me see red. after all the times my own brother has used underhanded and dirty tactics to steal my sword or even to kill me or both.

Clarisse: That's what I figured, it's just that my dad could very possibly be worse. I know Percy will avoid him, since they're enemies, Percy cut Dad in the ankle, and revealed him as a crook.

Inuyasha: I have to admit that would be a gutsy move on anyone's part.

(meanwhile deep in the woods outside of a cave a mile or so from Camp Half-blood)

Sesshomaru: (is bathing rin with some help from Jaken)

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, what is that bunch of buildings down there?

Sesshomaru: nothing more than a summer camp Rin but heed them not they are unimportant.

Jaken: I told you before rin that place is not of any concern to us.

Rin: But, I see Lady Kagome, and Inuyasha... What are they doing? It looks like they're preparing for something...

Sesshomaru: I don't know What they are doing Rin but what ever it is I assure you it is probably boring. (sniffs the air as rin as finished her bath) Jaken Take Rin into the cave to dry off there is a stranger nearby and I want to see what it is.

Jaken: Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. C'mon, Rin, hurry up!

Rin: Yes master Jaken. (follows Jaken into the cave)

Sesshomaru: (begins searching the area around the cave) Come out intruder. If you dare.

*the trees ruffle*

Sesshomaru: (heads over towards the noise)(his hand resting the hilt of Tokijin) Come out of hiding at once if you are not afraid. and tell me why you spy.(scoffs) I guess I scared it way. (heads over to the cave to go inside himself.)

Artemis: I will go and scout out the cave. The rest of you, letting them escape is not an option.

Sesshomaru: (has already gone into cave and is helping Jaken get Rin settled down for a nap so he can spend the night hours teaching her about the change that will happen once he gains the Shikon Jewel)

Artemis: *goes outside of the cave, peering in, then creeps inside, hiding in the shadows.*

Sesshomaru: (places Rin gently on the dry grass bed that he had made for her and drapes the top half of his kimono over Rin as a blanket) now Rin be a good girl and get some rest for me ok?

Rin: Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Oh, did you see that pretty girl? She came in, but now I don't see her...

Sesshomaru: a girl came in here? ok I will go and greet her. (looks to Jaken) stay here and guard Rin if anything happens to her it will be your head.

Jaken: Of course, Lord Sesshomaru.

Artemis: *comes from the shadows* Lord Sesshomaru, huh?

Sesshomaru: yes and who may I ask are you and what is your business here in my home?

Artemis: I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. You are near the camp of my brethren, and you are neigh but human. If there is a threat from a wild beast, I must remove it. If you mean them no harm, I will leave you, and take my Huntresses away from surrounding your home.

Jaken: Of course my lord means us no harm he is Rin's adoptive father though he himself is a full blooded dog demon son of the great dog demon general Inutaisho. the elder son that is.

Sesshomaru: Enough Jaken. tend to your work. As for you Miss Artemis why should you have thought that I was a danger and how long have you been spying on me and my business?

Artemis: For about three hours. In the forests, it's exceedingly simple to keep track of you. And, it's because you are not human, nor are you staying in Chiron's company. I would've thought a demon born from Inutaisho would be happy to stay at the camp run by his best friend's family.

Sesshomaru: my half brother Inuyasha is there. and he and I do not have a liking for eachother. I can't stand my half brother due to his tainted blood. my father concieved him with the human woman Izayoi. therefore he is only half demon.

Artemis: I'm aware of that. Five hundred years ago, we were in Japan. We were all there when he was born. Alright then, I shall go. It is visiting week after all... *goes to Rin, hugs her close, and lays her back down* sleep well, my little maiden.

Sesshomaru: you like my daughter rin. though you have only just seen odd.

Artemis: Of course, she's a maiden. I am also the partron of maidenhood, and the protector of women until they lose their heads, and become smitten with men.

Sesshomaru: delight in her while you may she herself will not be human for much longer it is to be hoped. once I have the Shikon Jewel. Rin's and my greatest wish will be granted.

Artemis: Yes, to have her become your demon daughter for real. Well, that makes me delighted. She will stay untainted for longer.

Sesshomaru: how did you know hers and my wish?

Artemis: You just told me. I didn't know, I merely guessed.

Jaken: you know to much. (steps forward clutching the staff of twoheads)

Artemis: *notches an arrow* *pointing at Jaken*

Sesshomaru: Peace Jaken. as she obviously is not an enemy nor does she seem to wish to hinder my purpose for the Shikon Jewel we shall let her depart from us with out mishap. after all I don't think this woman would harm my daughter. so put the staff down and then go and finish drying rin's dress.

Jaken: (lowers the staff) yes m'lord

Artemis: And don't insult the Olympian gods. It won't end well for you. It's visiting week, so we will all be there.

Sesshomaru: you must forgive Jaken he is a bit rash. but his motives are pure his job in my services has been to look after and protect rin when I can't be there. and he takes the job very seriously. So many humans and other demons have tried to steal my daughter from me. Some with the excuse that I was dangerous and would try to hurt her. and some only to fill their own bellies.

Artemis: Yes, I understand. A demon with a human daughter, makes sense to steal her. Whatever the case may be, there is no excuse. *turns to Jaken* Do not speak without thinking again, or it may be your death. Some of use do have short tempers, you know.

Jaken: I guess I kind of acted on reflex. I appologise for my rashness.

Artemis: Thank you. Now, if you do not mind, I will go. I'm sure my Huntresses are getting restless.

Sesshomaru: (goes over to the fire where some fish he had caught is grilling) I am afraid I can not offer much to you in penance but please call your hunters in and have alittle meal with us Rin only needed an hour nap. and the hour has past and so we will be having some food. please I beg you eat with us a bit. I caught enough for all. I am used to feeding more than the three of us.


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis: Alright, fine. Thalia! Come now, bring the rest of them!

Thalia: yes Lady Artemis. (enters with the other hunters following)

Rin: (gets up and goes over to Lord Sesshomaru)

Artemis: We will dine with them, I wish to inquire this little girl a bit longer.

Sesshomaru: (looks at rin and the tears streaking down her face) the nightmare again?

Rin: (nodds) about the wolves that killed me, had me cornered again in the dream.

Artemis: Wolves?

Sesshomaru: yes. acouple years ago when we first met she nursed me back to health and when the time came to leave. I headed up to meet with Jaken. but then I smelled Rin's blood on the wind and when I found her she was dead attacked by wolves. but with in seconds I brought out the tenseiga and used it to revive her.

Rin: I was about six at the time.

Artemis: I see. Did you hunt the wolves or let them go?

Sesshomaru: I let the wolves go. my only thought was to get Rin out of the general area.

the wolves will not get her again. I myself make sure of it.

Artemis: Hm... I wonder if I would have let them go. I think I would've been focused on the wolves, after taking her as one of my own. We seem to have different ways of thinking.

Jaken: even if he had wanted to the wolves trail was cold. we counted ourselves lucky to find rin at all.

Artemis: Hm... Maybe for you... At least you saved her, she is a pretty one.

Rin: but in the dream the wolves find me and have me cornered again and this time Lord sesshomaru is unable to save me. (starts to cry)

Sesshomaru: Calm down rin that won't happen I promise you I will always be here and will guard you and protect you for as long as I live.

Thalia: Lady Artemis forgive me for asking but what do you make of this creature?

Artemis: Inutaisho's other son. The one that has not found refuge at camp. He means no harm.

Thalia: I see. but he speaks to rin as though she was his child. yet while we were watching she did not adress him as a child adresses a parent but as a servant adresses a master. while he was bathing her you heard how she phrased her questions. how do you read this?

Artemis: They are from Japan, and she had called him 'Lord' as a behavior learned from Jaken. The honorifics are very important to them.

Sesshomaru: your lady is quite wise. yes she learned it from my servant Jaken.

Thalia: yes She is.

Artemis: Thank you, Thalia, you are always too kind to me.

Rin: are all hunters female?

Sesshomaru: Rin your insatiable curiosity will never cease to amaze me.

Artemis: Yes. Part of the oath of my Hunters is to foreswear the romantic love of men. They are not allowed to marry, stay maidens like myself forever. They are unable to die, except for in battle.

Sesshomaru: I see. I wish you and your ladies great success. (notices they have finshed)

I am glad to see that you had good appitites.

Artemis: Thank you, a good appetite is an understatement. Who needs real men when they eat like them?

Sesshomaru: if ever you pass this way again feel free to drop in. If I have good luck fishing or hunting as dog demons do I am more than willing to offer you what I have.

Artemis: Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Well, we will go. I hope I leave you well, Sesshomaru. Goodbye.*leaves, after hugging Rin once more*

Rin: Goodbye be safe. (waves good bye)

(meanwhile back at camp half-blood)

(gods are arriving)

Kagome: *to her feudal friends* That's Apollo, and that is Poseidon over there, and Demeter... Oh, and Hestia... Oh, no, all the hunters...

Sango: what is wrong with the hunters?

Miroku: uh it might have to do with the fact that Kagome is worried about Inuyasha.

Kagome: Let's just say that we don't get along very well... Er, last time, everyone argued the whole time, and the time before that, they burnt down half the cabins.

Miroku: ugh. are they that violent?

Kagome: We're all that violent. We just choose to use it against each other instead of keeping it hidden like normal.

Miroku: I see. (sees annabeth approaching a woman who looks almost identical to her.) so who is that woman. (turning Kagome's attention away from the direction of the hunters)

Kagome: Athena. Annabeth's mom.

Miroku: yeah and they are heading our direction. I think this monk is going to make like a pea and split.

Kagome: I never thought that could happen. Miroku running from a woman other than Sango when she's mad.

Sango: (approaches Annabeth) hey Annabeth. so I take it this is your mother? (Sango bows Japanese fashion)

Athena: Ah, Japanese. She looks strong, and smart. A good friend. *pulls Sango's face up, looking into her eyes* Good, strong, heart.

Annabeth: yes mother her name is Sango.

Sango: yes I am the last survivor of a village of Demonslayers.

Athena: Ah, a survivor, you are strong!

Sango: yes all the rest of my village was slain by a demon known as Naraku. the only other human survivor is my baby brother Kohaku but he was captured by naraku and his under some kind of mind control

Kirara: (walks over to sango and looks up at Athena) mew?

Athena: Two tails? Ah a demon-slayer's pet.

Sango: yes.

Athena: And your story, that is terrible. I in fact do understand who Naraku is. In my time in Japan, I had heard of him.

Annabeth: from what she told me the last time she saw her brother she had planned to kill him then herself so that her brother would not die alone believing it was the only way to free him from Naraku.

Athena: Wise, but there must be a way of saving him. Mind control is reversible, you know.

Kagome: we believe that Naraku is controlling him via having one of these Jewel shards embedded in his back. (holds up the bottle with the Shikon Jewels in it.)

Athena: Ah, the Shikon jewel... I understand. Hello Kagome. *does the sign to ward off evil as a greeting* I'm assuming the shard is tainted?

Kagome: these are not no but we believe that the one in Kohaku might be.

Athena: Yes, to control a mind, the shard should be tainted, adding to the fact that it is Naraku.

Kagome: but we can't remove the shard because we believe that it may be the only thing keeping him from dying. or so we gathered from one of Naraku's incarnations. Kagura

Sango: (struggles to gain control of her emotions so as not to seem weak infront of Annabeth's mother)

Athena: Quite a predicament. I wonder if you could purify it. As you are a priestess now, am I correct? Sango, you need not hide your tears. Crying is perfectly logical.

Kagome: yeah you could say that.

Athena: Either way, your energy is pure.

Inuyasha: (had followed miroku and is hidding hoping that this strange woman doesn't see him but doesn't know why he is afraid)

(but is still close enough that Kagome can still see him as he had only gone beneath her cabin)

Kagome: Inuyasha, c'mere! You said you'd stay with me!

Inuyasha: (comes out of hiding and walks over to Kagome) I am here Kagome.

Athena: Hm... Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: (hides behind Kagome still uncertain why he fears this woman for he can sense no danger from her)

Kagome: What's wrong?

Inuyasha: I don't know why but I am afraid of her.(nodds towards Athena)

Athena: I will not hurt you. Such gold eyes... where have I seen those?

Inuyasha: from what I know my father had this color eye.

Athena: Yes... Your father... I see. It makes sense to me now.

Inuyasha: why should that make any sense to you? considering my mother was a human woman were you a friend of my mother's?

Athena: Yes, for the most part.

Inuyasha: what do you mean for the most part?

Athena: We were never close, but I knew her.

Inuyasha: O...K would you care to elaborate?

Athena: No, I don't think I do.

Inuyasha: that is fine by me.

Athena: I'd hope so... Annabeth, where are the rest of your siblings?

Annabeth: they are in the around the camp some where. some are playing with Kagome's other little friend Shippo. or at least they were the last time I saw them.

Athena: He's the cute little fox, right?

Annabeth: yep (sees shippo coming fast with a large number of her brothers and sisters chasing him) and here he comes

Athena: I see. Hm, bring them here.

Shippo: (is running towards them but tries to take a detour when he sees Athena and annabeth)

Athena: No, come my little fox. Children, let him up.

Malcolm: of course mother.

Shippo: (gets up and slowly walks toward Annabeth's mother)

Athena: *holding out her hand* Come, I wish to see you.

Shippo: (goes over to her and timidly takes her hand)

Athena: Don't be shy.

Annabeth: (looks ashamed) he is afraid because of something I did. on the day after Inuyasha and all them arrived Shippo decided to try and get to know some of the campers me included and well I am sorry to say I failed to reason things out and acted on impulse. and I guess you could say I scared him badly. (lowers her eyes)

Athena: Did you apologize, Annabeth?

Annabeth: yes.

Athena: Than nothing more can be done.

Shippo: (looks up at Athena) wow. You are very pretty.

Athena: Thank you. Paris didn't think so, but that is irrelevant.

Sango: (whispers to Annabeth) is your mother fond of animals she seems so kind towards little shippo. you would almost think she understood what he has been through.

Annabeth: Yeah, I guess. I've never really thought about it...

Kagome: well if you will pardon me and inuyasha we are going to go looking for my dad and see where he is. (bows respectfully to Athena)

Inuyasha: (mimics Kagome's movements)

Athena: Yes, good to see you Kagome... Inuyasha.

Annabeth: (lets a sigh of relief come out of her as if she had been holding her breath) that was close.

Myoga: (is sitting on Annabeth's shoulder) you are telling me I thought for a moment you mother would let it slip that she is master inuyasha's grandmother.(has waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to be far out of ear shot but didn't remember to make sure Athena was out of ear shot)

Athena: Of course not, foolish bug.

myoga: you heard me?

Athena: Yes, I did. I'm not an idiot.

Myoga: touchy.

Athena: Well, as I'm two feet in front of you, I'd expect to hear you.

Kagome: (is looking for her father and soon finds him talking with percy and his father)

Inuyasha: (sees percy's father and almost tries to run again )

Kagome: Are you going to run from every god and goddess all week

Inuyasha: no but you have to admit I am not exactly on great terms with Percy since I have trouble not putting myself down and there fore I am going to be alittle nervous about meeting his father. your father I have no problem going up to and possibly starting a conversation with.

Kagome: C'mon, Uncle Poseidon's pretty cool. He's alright.

Inuyasha: as long as your cousin percy didn't tell him of my habit of talking bad about myself. (was still talking with Kagome as they drew closer to the three (percy, Poseidon, and Zeus))

Kagome: Dad, Uncle Poseidon. *bows to each of them*

Zeus: Kagome it is good to see you again my little girl. how have you and your boyfriend Inuyasha been fairing?

Kagome: *blushing* We've been fine, thank you.

Inuyasha: yeah we have been wonderful (smiles nervously after having also bowed to Zeus and Poseidon but though inuyasha tries to hide behind a calm facade he is on the fear scale somewhere between bed wetting and a near death experience)

(is wondering if they can smell his fear)

Zeus: Good, my boy, good. Brother, this is Inuyasha.

Poseidon: My, so this is Inutaisho's baby boy huh.

Zeus: Indeed, he is.

Kagome: though I have to say father that inuyasha does have a self-esteem problem. for which percy had been working to try and put a stop to. he gives himself alot of negative self talk but I understand that comes from his always being told that he was nothing.

Poseidon: Did you give him a bath, Percy?

Percy: yes father. because just a few hours before you arrived he said he was going to stay out of sight and out of mind to avoid being a nuisance.

Poseidon: That's my boy! *laughs, showing his brilliant smile* I'm sorry for the inconvenience though, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I guess I deserved it your boy did warn me that if I kept beating up on myself that he would bathe me. but I can't exactly help it I must take what I am given. abuse and hard cruel words were all I got while I was growing up. my life was not charmed like Kagome's or even your son's

Poseidon: Ooh, if you're calling them blessed, it must have been bad.

Inuyasha: as a half Demon I am accepted by neither my human nor my demonic brethren. we are basically outcasts. no one likes us no one accepts us.

Poseidon: Understandable. I guess they are blessed... Sally Jackson is one accepting woman...

Inuyasha: exactly your children if nothing else are accepted by their human brethren.

Poseidon: yes, it's easy for people to accept them... Granted no one knows who they are. Doctors have made up conditions that explain traits that are common in demigods.

Inuyasha: at least they have friends in the schools they went to. when I went to school I was beat up by my classmates and my teachers. the only one who loved me and accepted me when I was a child was my mom. but I guess that is a mom's job.

Poseidon: It is indeed. School is rude, huh? Well, in my opinion, bullies are over-rated.

Myoga: (hops over to inuyasha and sees Zeus) Ah Zeus. it has been awhile since we last met.

Zeus: Myoga, quite a while. yes not since the time Inutaisho left us both standing on the hill side as he raced towards the mansion where Izayoi was.

Myoga: Ah, how I remember that day.

Totosei: uh if you will correct me if I am wrong Zeus but if I remember correctly you went down there with Inutaisho and didn't leave his side until he asked you to see to it that Izayoi got out safely.

Zeus: He abandoned me, but I followed.

Myoga: what do you mean he abandoned you?

Zeus: On that hill... He abandoned us on the hill, and then I ran after him.

Myoga: I never would have guessed you would have been so rash.

Zeus: I do have human emotions.

Inuyasha: are you saying you were there when I was born? (looks up at Zeus)

Zeus: I am. Your father and I were the best of friends.

Poseidon: yes they were neigh inseperable. I am almost certain that if Zeus had been permitted he would have stayed to aid in the battle in the hopes of getting your father out alive but he had you and your mother to get to safety.

Zeus: Probably. That's normally how I act.

Kagome: but dad chose to see to it that Izayoi and inuyasha escaped.

Inuyasha: (smiles) from what I can gather it sounds like you and my father did alot together.

Zeus: We did, I hated to see his mortality. Well, what's passed is past.

Inuyasha: yeah.

Poseidon: so how did Kagome meet you Inuyasha? that is a story I would like to hear.

Inuyasha: I don't think you could actually call it a meeting. when she found me I was sealed to a tree. where a woman who I had thought loved me had sealed me. you see I had at one time hoped to use the Shikon Jewel to turn myself into a full demon. so that I would at least be accepted by at least one of my brethren.

Kagome: I was about to ask, did you mean the first time I saw him, or when we actually talked to one another?

but the guardian was a priestess named Kikyo. and at the last time we met she was injured some of the villagers said I have injured her but I had no recollection of it. and then we found out that Naraku had been the one to wound her so fatally and had done it while disguised as me.

Poseidon: oh my Sounds like even as an adult inuyasha had no friends.

Inuyasha: that would indeed be an understatement.

Kagome: I'll say! It took him days for him to even say my name!

Inuyasha: oddly enough the day I actually said her name was just before we dealt with a cruel female demon called Yura. (looks at Kagome) remember that battle when I gave you my robe of the fire rat.

Kagome: Was it before? I thought it was right after I pierced the skull and turned her back into a comb. It's like I'd earned my keep...

Inuyasha: oh yeah your right I had completely gotten the order wrong.

Kagome: You don't even remember? *laughs* Wow that's just sad.

Inuyasha: Oh Come on who ever said Half demons were smart. no one.

Percy: (looks at his father) Dad can I bathe him again? for calling himself stupid?

Kagome: Nope, especially since earlier today you told me you had never thought in your life.

Poseidon: (looks at Zeus) would you mind if my boy bathed Inuyasha again for calling himself dumb? since as far as we know he might end up marrying your daughter. and we can't have someone who thinks poorly of himself married to your child. it would in turn make her feel bad about herself. and would spread.

Zeus: You know, Percy, I think you should get them both.

Percy: Yes sir Zeus. (bows and then uses his ability to drag some water from the lake and douse both Inuyasha and Kagome.)

Kagome: Hey! What was that one for?

Percy: your father said I should do it.

Kagome: Dad! Why?

Zeus: because not only were you giving your boyfriend another weapon to use against himself by affirming that he was stupid. you were not letting up.

Kagome: I was joking! He was seriously telling me that he had never thought in his life! That's impossible!

Inuyasha: and Kagome I was kidding. you don't really think I meant that did you?

Kagome: No, but duh, then Myoga's like, "He goes on impulse, he doesn't think" and I'm like, he goes off into a tree and thinks all day long!

Inuyasha: Myoga you are actually going to believe the word of someone who runs the minute there is danger whether real or imaginary?

Kagome: I didn't believe him, weren't you listening?

Inuyasha: Kagome I was thinking maybe becoming a full fledged demon isn't worth it. maybe we should give the shards of the sacred Jewel to Sesshomaru. so he can turn rin into his full blooded demon daughter.

Kagome: Really? You- You would do that? What do you mean not worth it?

Inuyasha: those times I used to transform after Tetsusaiga broke made me wonder if my feeling for you would change once I became a full blooded demon or if I would even know you or our friends. and I realise now that with out you and Miroku, and sango and even little shippo my life wouldn't be worth living.

Kagome: *tears welling up, runs to hug him* I don't even know what to say.

Inuyasha: let's not say anything yet. we will tell Sesshomaru tomorrow when he comes to ask to speak with me again.

Kagome: No, I mean to you! I can't thank you enough... I'm so selfish, I wasn't going to say anything, but now... You've chosen yourself to stay the same!

Inuyasha: (smiles) I have a reason to. I have friends.

Chiron: (had been down by Fireworks beach and comes running back with a little cloaked girl clinging frightenedly to his back and from behind him a sound that might at first be taken for fireworks)

Kagome: Chiron! What's happened?

Chiron: I was wanding along firework beach and found this little girl washed up on the shore and then this strange beast came out of the water and started firing on us so I picked the child up and carried her back here.

Kagome: Let me see her.

Ai: (Leaps off of Chiron's back and sees inuyasha) Inuyasha he will save us. (runs over to Inuyasha) Inuyasha, Brother.

Kagome: Brother?

Ai: (glombs on to inuyasha)

Inuyasha: What? I'm not anyone's brother, other than Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: (looks at the girl and surprise goes across his face)

Ai: (her hood falls back) Inuyasha... (looks pleadingly ) I am begging you please save the others before it is to late.

Miroku: oh now I understand.

Inuyasha: What's happening?

Shippo: (walks over with Athena) She's a half demon.

Kagome: Really? He said he was alone.

Inuyasha: (then looks at Ai again) woah yeah that is why I was alittle surprised it has been fifty years since Ai and I last met.

Zeus: (calls the other gods to assemble)

(telling them to bring their children as well)

Everyone: All gather around Zeus

Chiron: (brings Ai somethng to eat)

Miroku: Ai could you please tell us where you ran away from?

Ai: Horai island... The island where the rest of us are.

Hermes: uh Zeus I think the little girl is dazed because when I came over here I was up in the sky I didn't see any island.

Sango: maybe the fog obscured it.

Inuyasha: Horai island is a legendary place. Long ago back before Kikyo sealed me to a tree she and I found that island and we found half demon kids there just like Ai. according to their story they were bound to a group of demons known as the four war gods.

Ares: War gods my ass! Who do they think they are?

Inuyasha: that is what they call themselves don't ask. after a short meeting with one of them there was nothing more Kikyo and I could do as the entire island vanished

Kagome: Vanished? How?

Inuyasha: back into the strange mist from which it reveals it self only once every few decades.

Kagome: Which explains why it's just now returned.

Miroku: I remember hearing how the first emperor of the chin dynasty searched for Horai island in his quest for eternal youth.

Shippo: well at least that explains why Ai hasn't changed over the last fifty years.

Inuyasha: (all of a sudden is hit with a wave of pain that causes him to dig his nails into the dirt and nearly double over but then he straightens himself up again hoping that no one noticed but they did)

Zeus: Inuyasha, what's wrong?

Inuyasha: it is nothing don't worry about it. (is obviously trying to hide something)

Kagome: What? No, what's wrong? You're trying to hide something.

Inuyasha: will you just let it be it is nothing. I am fine.

Kagome: Alright, fine...

Zeus: darling the word

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: (falls flat on his face)

Miroku: (removes the top part of Inuyasha's Kimono revealing four long scratches on his back) Incredible so this is the mark of the four war gods

Inuyasha: I am going to remember this trust me.

Kagome: I know, don't you always? You'll hesitate to save me until I apologize... Like the Noh Mask incident.

Inuyasha: you know dang well that was a one time deal when I waited. I was waiting for other reasons Kagome. the reason I was waiting was I wanted the thing to get over confident and slip up.

Hermes: (looks at Ares) do those scratches look like any mark you have ever seen a god of any kind give?

Ares: Do any of us have claws like that? Nope. So, no I haven't.

Athena: and yet the children claim that they are bound to war gods. we should go and see if we can help liberate them. it would be the wise and prudent thing to do.

Ares: Hell yeah! Frauds.

Annabeth: Are the two of you agreeing?

Athena: my daughter is right you and I just agreed on something Ares.

Ares: It seems we better as hell get it done then.

Miroku: so what now inuyasha will we go and rescue the children?

Inuyasha: Yup, it seems like it.

Sango: it is decided then we are going to Horai island. we should first decide if all of us are going or if some will remain here.

Sango: I would vote to have Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo remain here and their children stay as well.

I would also suggest that Artemis and her hunters stay here.

Athena: Yes, Poseidon, you can help from afar. Apollo, you do not seem very threatening, and Hermes, you can help from a distance. Artemis, you yourself say that too many will hinder us, so you should stay. Demeter, you stay as well, with Aphrodite, we don't want to mess with that hair of yours.

Apollo: Uh why can't I come with I can fight just as well as you.

Sango: Apollo no one doubts your prowess or your bravery. but we don't want to overwhelm the children. besides how would we all manage to get over there.

Athena: We should match, four on four. The two war gods, Zeus, the king, and one other.

Chiron: (smiles ) why not take Dionysus I am sure he would like the leg stretch

Athena: Yes, it would be interesting to see him work for once.

Inuyasha: four gods are going to accompany me, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Ai to Horai island? ok

Sango: Hey! Arent' I going too?

Inuyasha: I thought I said your name sorry Sango. of course you coming.

Sango: Okay, good. If Shippo's going, then I've gotta go!

Inuyasha: Ok then let's set out.

Kagome: Yeah! Let's go!

Kyora: (sees the little ship containing everyone and sees ai in the boat) Ah they are being kind enough to return the runaway half demon and sweet. we should go greet our guests.

Jura: Nah let's just see how long they managed to stand being here knowing we are about but not knowing where we are before they leave.

(the four war gods remain out of sight)

Athena: I sense them... I can't precisely tell, but there's something here.

Ai: come on I will lead you to where the others are. (leads away from the beach and into a forested area where there are tons of fireflies)

Kagome: It's pretty...

Sango: Fireflies are pretty but their beauty only last a short time.

Kagome: That's so true...

Asagi: (singing at this point from a distance is just barely audible) father once said to me, many moons ago, a demon hand will defend,

(as they continue the song grows louder as they get nearer) mother said one day, there is more that you must know, a mortal hand will sustain,

Kagome: Who's that?

Miroku: I don't know but it seems to be coming from that village.

Asagi: two hands together, incomplete all alone, balance in union, and the gate will open,

(as they walk through the village is becomes even more heart breaking it almost brings tears even to the eyes of Ares)

go my children go, go to crimson flames ,to save our children ,the lights of memory remain.

Sango: It's so beautiful...

Ai: Its my sister, (breaks away from them and runs toward the singer and the other children who had been playing instruments and crying) Sisters, brothers

Asagi: (turns around and realises it is Ai hurries down the stairs and slaps her as soon as they meet) I told you to stay away why did you come back. (you can tell that she herself has been crying)

Ai: I brought help, sister.

Inuyasha: don't be angry at her.

Asagi: Inuyasha it's you.

Inuyasha: I will destroy the four war gods you guys have my word.

Dai: hear that Roku he is going to destroy the four war gods.

Roku: some coward said the same thing fifty years ago but he just ran away instead.

Kagome: Are they talking about you?

Inuyasha: (knowing they are bops the two boys outside their heads)

Shippo: I would remember that if I were you Inuyasha has a short temper and he will pound you even if you are kids.

Inuyasha: same goes for you.

Athena: It seems you've developed a bond with these children.

Asagi: Inuyasha will you please get Ai out of here she has not recieved the mark of the four war gods so she can still escape

Inuyasha: It won't have to come to that. We'll get them this time, Asagi.

Miroku: you mean all you children bear the mark of the four war gods?

Dia and roku: (lift their shirts up to reveal their back showing everyone) see for yourselves

Moegi: (looks first at Ares and Athena as well as everyone else) all who bear the mark are doomed their fates have been sealed by the gods and they can not leave the island.

Ares: Well, no gods should trap anyone anywhere. Kill em, yeah, maim em, yeah. But trap them afraid and cowardly? No. We would know about any real gods.

Athena: you are not helping things Ares. these are not the enemy but prisoners who need us to comfort them.

Kagome: Do you really think he's capable of that?

Miroku: it would seem someone has placed a barrier around the island that is why these children can't escape.

Sango:if that is so then we have to destroy the source of the barrier.

Kagome: Do you think that it's demons, pretending to be gods?

Asagi: it isn't possible it can't be done.

Moegi: but Inuyasha's here now.

Asagi: Stay out of it and be quiet. listen if we do something to anger the four war gods you all might wind up dead too.

Athena: What? And do nothing? No. These "Four war gods" cannot do anything to kill real gods and goddesses.

Roku: (Looks at athena) the song our sister was singing is the song of parting Lady Kanade said originally it was sung for funerals there used to be alot of villagers living here but they are all dead now.

(the cauldron of resonnence calls to the children and every one follows)

Roku: even Lady Kanade is gone now. she fought against the four war gods and died.

Shion: Now the sacrificial offering to the four war gods is to...

Asagi: no Shion don't tell them everything.

Athena: It is best we know... If you all keep things from us, how are we supposed to save you?

Miroku: Sacrificial offering I don't like the sound of that.

Sango: you aren't intending to kill yourself are you? (looks at Asagi)

Asagi: It is the only way. I must protect them, like the other people in our village who've turned into fireflies.

Kagome: Fireflies?

Dai: these fireflies are the souls of the villagers who jumped into the cauldron of Resonance and died they are our mothers, our fathers, Our brothers and sisters everyone we used to know.

(have athena say something)

Athena: So, everyone who jumps, souls are transferred into the fireflies? Hm... I don't think I've encountered anything like that before.

Asagi: yes it is true and now those fireflies watch over us and protect us. (looks sharply at Athena and Ares and the others) I am going to become a firefly and watch over these children too so I am begging you don't try to stop me.

(is on the verge of tears)

Moegi: (as they continue walking towards the Cauldron of Resonance) The cauldron used to be something sacred something that protected the Demons and mortals that lived here and their half demon descendants but the four war gods corrupted it. the four war gods use the tainted cauldron to suck the power from half demons like us. That is how they get their power.

Roku: so many of us have been sacrificed already. once every fifty years when Horai island becomes a part of the out side world the cauldron calls for a sacrifice. after Asagi is gone it will be either me or Dai. (oddly said so calmly as if he was only stating the time of day.) (that would almost come close to frightening Ares.)

Ares: Look, kid. How can you talk of death so calmly? How can you just walk and die? How is that courage, bravery? Self-sacrifice instead of fighting against them? What good would that do, huh?

Roku: you heard Asagi if we do something anything at all that angers them they will kill all six of us. how do you think Lady Kanade died she fought against the four war gods and perished. what can six little kids do?


	11. Chapter 11

Zeus: Ares think about it what if your children were the ones trapped by these monsters would you be reprimanding them or would you be trying to protect and comfort them (knows Ares loves his demi god children) Suppose that Clarisse was trapped through no fault of her own along with two of her sisters and three of her brothers? what would you do?

Ares: I'd get them the hell outta there. I'd have them fight their way out. If they have to sacrifice themselves, go down with a bang, not falling into a big inferno pit. I'd protect them the whole way! I wouldn't falter, but I wouldn't have them going to their death like that!

Athena: I can not believe I am once again agreeing with Ares but I would do the same If any of my children were in the same position these little ones find themselves in. I would try to find a way for them to save themselves from this fate by destroying the enemy. if it is their fate to die I would hope for my children to make an end that would be worthy of remembrance in song or legend.

Ares: Yeah, what she said. Anyway, how do they get power from the sacrifice?

Shion: once our powers as half demons is drained due to us burning up in the fires it is emited from the top of the cauldron and sent I guess to wherever the four war gods are. though I don't know for sure.

only lady Kanade would know but she is dead and so she can't tell you.

(group approaches the room where the Cauldron sits)

Ares: Hey, if I were in my full size, I might be able to touch the top.

Zeus: so could I but I won't try not infront of the children

Athena: Ares think. If we showed that to them, they would be incinerated.

Asagi: (turns first to the group) well I guess this is goodbye then (turns to her siblings) Don't fight ok.

Ai: Asagi, I don't want you to go!

Asagi: (gets down to Ai's level) I will be a firefly protecting all of you Ai.

Kagome: Don't do this there has to be a way out without having to kill yourself let's think of something.

Sango: Kagome's right, we'll all help to slay the demons.

Asagi: you don't know how fearsome the four war gods are. if I sacrifice myself the other children can go on living a while longer. I am not doing this for the four war gods it is for all my siblings (burst into tears and runs toward the foot of the steps and start climbing even while she is crying little more than a scared girl going to face death)

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, and the gods: *follows her up the steps*

Asagi: (turns around and sees them following her) Stop Following me!

Inuyasha: Not a chance. Until this barrier's destroyed, I can't get outta here.

Asagi: don't interfere with this if I sacrifice myself the others will be saved.

Inuyasha: Shut up! You shouldn't be in such a hurry to die, so quit talking like that! I'm sure the gods behind me will agree.

(just then a ribbon of flame comes out of the cauldron's open gate and wraps around Asagi and Inuyasha and begins to drag them in)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Ai: Asagi!

Inuyasha and Asagi: (are pulled into the cauldron and the gate begins to close)

Sango: *throws the Hiraikotsu, getting it stuck in the door*

Zeus: (takes athena over to a quiet corner) Athena if it ever happens that Inuyasha comes out of that alive you must tell him who you are in relation to him. after all though you yourself aren't aware of it you are not the only godess to have a half demon grand kid after all Aphrodite has one. the child Shiori her mother was born of Aphrodite during a fling she had in Japan during the fuedal era while many of us were in England. (which means it was several years after inuyasha had been sealed to a tree) or do you despise Inuyasha so much you are ashamed that he is your grand child?

Athena: I do not. I will tell him, rest assured, Father. I was under the impression that it was a secret, for the time being. But I will tell him, once he is rescued.

Zeus: the reason we were keeping it secret was everyone at camp was waiting for you to tell him for you to claim him so to speak.

Athena: I will, I'll claim him officially after I tell him, face to face.

Kagome: stand back everyone (fires an arrow at the door which by now had closed and dislodged the Hiraikotsu and the arrow disintegrates)

(a green light shoots out of the cauldron from it top)

Kagome: what is that?

Shion: It's Asagi...

Ai: (cries)

(miroku and everyone begins trying to get the Cauldron to open)

Dai: give it up will you no one has ever come out of this cauldron alive they are both dead by now.

Kagome: Don't say that! We cant give up! There must be a way!

Miroku: (is looking at the ancient writing on the gate of the cauldron) maybe if we could read this ancient writing it might yield the clue.

Moegi: Father once said a Demon hand defends, mother once told me you must know a mortal hand sustains.

Kagome: That's the song you sing.

Moegi: this song is engraved in ancient writing on the gate of the Cauldron.

Dionysus: Tell me, do you know what the hand that defends refers to?

Dai: the left hand what else could it be?

Roku: don't you even know that much?

Dionysus: And what about the mortal hand sustains?

Dai and Roku: (snootish) the Right hand.

Kagome: Remind me how the song goes?

Moegi: two hands together incomplete alone balance and union and the gate will open go my children go to crimson flame. (both Moegi and Kagome) to save our children the lights of memory remain.

Sango: Miroku, you do know what that means?

Miroku: yes. if we put the left hand of a demon and the right hand of a mortal together the gate should open.

Kagome and Shippo: *put their hands together*

Dai: see it didn't work. Roku: I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

Kagome: Put both hands together what else could it be. (looks to her father for help)

Zeus: Darling, have you inspected the entire cauldron? There are markings around those circles, you know.

Shion: ( sees something that almost causes him to fall of the high rock platform they are on but falls back instead while screaming)

Sango: Flesh eating poisonous insects!

Miroku: (steps forward and does something that Athena might think very unwise) Wind Tunnel! (begins sucking in the poisonous Insects)

Athena: The poison! You can't suck them in, monk!

Sango: Miroku listen to Athena considering they are poisonous insects don't suck them in. (throws her Hiraikotsu)

Kagome: (shoots an arrow at the insects but unfortunately it flies over them)

Athena: Is there anything around to serve as poison to them?

Sango: I have some (pulls out some of her gear for killing these kinds of insects and wipes it on a type of blade and sticks it between the two stones at the top and allows the poison to flow down to the insects)

Roku: eaten by insects or the flames in the cauldron got a preference?

Moegi: (while looking for things to use as weapons finds something more written on the cauldron) Mr. Zeus come here and see this.

Zeus: Yes, Moegi?

Moegi: (shows him some of the ancient writing and reads it to him) unless you have permission to be here leave at once the area belongs to me alone only those who possess love and tenderness will be allowed to place their hands on this.

(all around a raised circle)

Zeus: Kagome! I've figured out the riddle! Of the song!

Kagome: Dad that is terrific. (is extremely exited)

Zeus: We'll have Shippo put his left hand here, you put your right hand on the opposite one. Got it?

Kagome: Got it daddy. (looks at Ares) wish us luck.

Ares: Alright, I wish you luck. Oh... Er, Good luck.

(they soon are ready and put their hands on the circles and soon have the gate opening)

*after awhile, the gates start to reverse*

(the gates soon stop)

Shippo: its stuck now.

(still open)

Dai: Maybe there's not enough demonic power, he's such a puny thing.

(Kanade transfers to Inuyasha the last of her life force with his promise he will destroy the four war gods and save the children and then gives him the jeweled comb box where the power spheres of the four war gods are telling him never to open it)

Inuyasha: (shouts up ) Kagome, Zeus!

Kagome: Inuyasha! You're still alive! How's Asagi?

Inuyasha: She's fine she's with me. I am going to break down the gate so don't stand anywhere near it.

Kagome: I got it! *turns to the kids* Everybody, move away from the gate, Inuyasha and Asagi are coming out!

Miroku: (guides Zeus, Athena, Ares, and Dionysus away from the gate as well as Sango and all the others)

Inuyasha: ADAMANT BARRAGE! (breaks down the gate and the supports for the Cauldron and almost breaks down the barrier that Miroku put up to protect everyone)

Miroku: Unbelievable. Doesn't Inuyasha know the meaning of restraint?

Shippo: Idiot.

Inuyasha: Man it's nice and cool out here.

Ai: Asagi!

Inuyasha: (show Ares and them the jeweled comb box.) we actually met that lady the kids called Kanade. she told me that when she fought the four war gods it was all she could do to seal their spheres of power into this cauldron at the cost of her life and that the four war gods realised that by throwing live half demons into the cauldron they were able to retrieve a small portion of their power each time.

she also told me that this jeweled comb box must never be opened that if it is it will be the end their power spheres will return and they will be come invincible again.

Athena: Well, how do you suppose we rid ourselves of the spheres? I suspect that while some form of their powers remain, they are indeed still immortal.

Inuyasha: that is an easy fix. (cocky as ever) (pulls out the Tetsusaiga and prepares to try to destroy the box and spheres)

Athena: It seems that your Tetsusaiga does not work on everything. Come, let me tell you why you must use your brain. Walk with me.

Miroku: miss athena can you wait to tell inuyasha whatever you need to tell him till we are off this island?

Inuyasha: no let her tell me now. perhaps it is of great importance.

(walks over to her)

Athena: This is going to change your life but... I am Izayoi's mother.

Inuyasha: Say what? you were my mom's mother? which means you are my grandmother?

Athena: Yes, Inuyasha. I am your grandmother.

Inuyasha: so are you saying I am half demon half demi god?

Athena: Yes. You are a quarter god, quarter human, and half demon.

I apologize for complicating things but... That was beyond my control

Inuyasha: I almost have to ask myself why mother never told me

Athena: I imagine it would just make your life more difficult, and knowing your mother, she wouldn't want to do that. She had a hard time telling you that you were a half demon, am I correct?

Inuyasha: yeah I actually had to ask her what a half breed was before she even told me. because everyone in the village used to call me that and then start either attacking me or excluding me.

Athena: I see. Well, I don't think that this will make it any easier, except for knowing that the gods, especially me and my father, are with you and behind you. *steps forward, and gently hugs him*

Inuyasha: well it also explains why I felt so at home when I was with Kagome at Camp half-blood.

Athena: *laughs* I guess that makes sense... I hadn't thought of that.

Inuyasha: well now that I know that we still must find away to destroy the box and the four war gods.

Athena: Yes. *begins walking back toward the group, and Inuyasha follows, and once there, she puts her sign above his head*

Kagome: (looks at inuyasha seeing Athena's symbol and then looks at her father wondering what is going on?)

Zeus: Athena was Izayoi's mother.

Kagome: so Inuyasha actaully really belonged at Camp half-blood?

Zeus: He did... And he does.

Kagome: (smiles) then at last he found where he belongs I am sure he is happy knowing at long last.

Inuyasha: I will be happier once we destroy the four war gods and can get back to where we belong. so let's try to think of a way to destroy them.

Shippo: (looks at athena) uh what did you do to him? he is actually choosing to think over just simply swinging his sword)

Athena: I told him the truth, little fox. I am his grandmother.

(a Priestess who looks like Kikyo appears and tries to steal the box from inuyasha and the others)

Inuyasha: (is actually fully over Kikyo because it is obvious that she never saw how special he was not like Kagome)

Athena: That is a copy of a person. Aren't you afraid that she's going to take the box back to these "gods"?

Inuyasha: (looks up at his grandmother then gets up and draws his sword and looks at Athena) I am going to do battle with this copy of Kikyo the priestess that bound me to a tree for fifty years do you think you and Kagome and the rest can try to get the kids off this island? if I don't win this fight those demons will take back their full power.

Athena: Yes, child. Go, I will help them.

Ares: Hey Inuyasha wait up I will give you some help if that girl proves to much for the egg head grandson of Athena. I can take her down for you.

Inuyasha: *vein popping* Egg head? Ah, if I need you, I'll call.

Shippo: I guess knowing that Athena is his grandmother has put a cooler on his temper. he didn't snap like he normally does.

Zeus: besides if he really needs help from us he will most likely choose the god who was the closest to his father.

Athena: Father, does it really make a difference? His pride is overwhelming, do you think he will ask for help from any of us?

Kagome: exactly infact most of the time he hardly ever even asks for my help.

Athena: Kagome, let us leave him to his pride, and we'll attempt to take the children off the island.

Kagome: perhaps we can get uncle Poseidon to give us a hand since he is the god of the sea and we kind of have to use the sea to get off the island.

Athena: I would rather not but... I think that we have no choice. Poseidon and I do not get along well...

Inuyasha: (takes off after Kikyo to prevent her from getting to the four war gods)

Zeus: Kagome is right Athena we need his help I will send shippo to ask for his aid. he will not turn him down.

Athena: I do believe you are correct...

Shippo: (transforms himself with his fox magic into a bird and flies over towards Camp half blood and finds Poseidon near the water) Mr. Poseidon?

Poseidon: Ah, Shippo? Come for my aid at last, have you?

Shippo: yes we are in need of it (tells him the entire story) we need your help in getting the children off the island while inuyasha risks his neck trying to fight a copy of the Priestess Kikyo. who took the sealed comb box and is trying to return it to the four war gods.

Poseidon: This is a grave matter indeed... Yes, yes, I'll help you.

Shippo: (since he is a large bird lands long enough to let Poseidon get on) I will take you over to Horai island. come on we have to hurry.

Poseidon: *climbs on* Alright, Shippo, take me to the island.

Shippo: (takes off and soon his landing in the village where Kagome and the children and the other gods are working hard to build a boat to make their escape on.) I brought help.

Kagome: Uncle Poseidon, thank you. Will you help us build the raft?

Poseidon: sure let's get this going. (begins lending a hand)

Roku: uh Lady Kagome I think you are forgetting that as long as we have these on our back we can not leave the island. (shows the marks once more) (obviously Poseidon would think that foolishness to think a Skin blemish holds them prisoner in any one place)

Poseidon: And how does a blemish keep you prisoner?

Roku: it is the mark of the Four war gods. they have sealed our fate. do none of you gods use such a mark?

Poseidon: We do not have to. It is not our way. We simply make things happen, within our power limits.

Ares: and you are only held prisoner here because you believe their words. they are nothing more than demons who are not worth your thoughts. and soon we will destroy them but for now we work to get you kids out of here.

Asagi: But, you do not understand. They hold us here, their power calls to us with this mark. We cannot escape.

Athena: and you do not understand to whom you speak little Asagi. I am Athena goddess of war and wisdom, you were speaking to my brother Ares who is the god of War, and Poseidon is the god of the Sea. my father Zeus is also Kagome's father. then of course last but not least the god of wine Dionysus. there is no way they are stronger than we are.

Dionysus: Thanks, I feel appreciated. However, I do think she's right. We could get you little brats off this island without even breaking an omnipotent sweat.

Dai: yeah only to have us pulled right back here. did you not hear Asagi?

Dionysus: I meant killing your precious "war gods". I'm sure Ares would have fun with that. Last I was aware, he quite enjoys violence.

Ares: I would indeed enjoy that .

Ryura (had retrieved his power sphere meaning Inuyasha had failed in stopping Kikyo from returning the spheres to the four war gods) well here is your chance little boy. (walks out and shows himself to Ares)

Ares: My pleasure. *pulls out his knife*

Ryura: Inuyasha failed in preventing the priestess from returning our power spheres to us but he is still alive some where. if any of you care about him. you might want to seek him out while he still draws breath.

Ares: Nah, I think I'd rather take your breath.

Athena: Ares you take this one I am going to give Inuyasha a bit of help unless Zeus wants to handle helping him. while I find another of the war gods to take on.

Ryura: (attacks Ares) (but then sees Kagome and turns his attack towards her)

Ares: *brings his blade down to Ryura's shoulder* Oh, no way are you going to target my little sister when you're supposed to be fighting ME!

Ryura: since when did you care? I thought death was death to you. (has mistaken Ares with Hades)

Ares: I don't run away from fights, and I'm Ares, not that greasy old Hades!

Ryura: Fine (turns and begins to attack Ares not realising his danger)

Ares: *feints at the last second, then rolls up behind him, and makes a hole in his armor in the chest*

Ryura: (gasps and falls to the ground)

Ai: one of the marks on Asagi's back is gone? (had just been looking at her sister's back)

Ares: Big blades are only good when you're fast enough to use them. Good, one's dead, so they should disappear accordingly.

Jura: ha Ryura was the weakest of us. the rest of us will not be so easy to kill fools.

(Athena had not yet left to help inuyasha)

Athena: This one is mine! I will not prove easy to defeat, insolent little cretin!

Jura: Ha a woman whose only weapon is her mind? should be a relatively simple win for me that is.

Athena: I was born ready for battle. Let's see how you fare against me once you see what I can do!

Jura: ok sure. (attacks using a large Cannon but over shoots or did he? and the cannon ball nearly hits Kagome but though the ball misses her the intensity of the blast sends Kagome sprawling)

Poseidon: Kagome! Are you alright?

Kagome: I am alright uncle Poseidon. but that was a narrow miss.

Poseidon: Be careful!

Inuyasha: (reappears looking pretty badly beat up from his one on one fight with the copy of Kikyo) I failed to keep them from regaining their spheres of power but I managed to kill the priestess. ( sits to catch his breath.)

Athena: Good! We will handle things from here on Inuyasha.

Jura: (looks at Athena as he is laughing) are you so sure you want to fight me girl I just nearly took that pitiful mortal girl's life. (not aware that just like Ares, Athena is Kagome's older sibling)

Athena: Mortal? You are comparing me, the full goddess, to a demigod? My younger sister? She is less experienced than I am, and for insulting us you will pay in death!

Jura: I am a god.

Athena: Liar! Filthy demon! You are an imposter! From the gods of Olympus' point of view, you are just filth on our shoes!

Jura: (this time aims the cannon right at athena) Say goodbye little girl.

Athena: Burn in Hades! *aims a throwing knife at him*

Jura: (takes the hit and fires his cannon off this time choosing to aim at Kagome)

Inuyasha: (injured as he is gets up and jumps into the blast hoping to shield Kagome)

Poseidon: *pushes Inuyasha away, as he's injured, and pushes the cannonball away with a wall of seawater* No, stay down, you are injured, m'boy.

Inuyasha: are you kidding these are mere scratches.

Zeus: (looks at Poseidon) keep him down. he will need to be looked over once we get back to camp half blood.

Poseidon: Son, you can rest, we are here to aid you. And upon my brother's request... *binds him with seaweed*

Inuyasha: what is this stuff (since he doesn't spend alot of time in water doesn't see alot of seaweed)

Poseidon: Seaweed. It is a plant from the bottom to the sea.

Jura: (attacks athena once more hoping to get a hit on her)(though he is already weakening and dying)

Athena: *jumps out of the way* You are truly an idiot. *pulls a blade out of her sleeve (kinda like Annabeth does in the series) and leaps forward, bringing the blade down.*

Jura: (dies)

Shion: the second mark is gone. (had looked at Dai's back)

Athena: Good, good. It's nice to know we're making progress.

Kyora: well well what have we here. nine half demons and five pitiful mortals. (thinks shippo and Kagome are half demons along with Inuyasha and the other six and thinks that Zeus, Athena, Dionysus, Ares, and Poseidon are normal humans)

Zeus: I will handle this one... Pitiful mortals, are we? Well, I'll show you what we can do! *takes his master bolt, ready to shoot*

Kyora: (sends out his fire birds to attack inuyasha since he seems to be unable to move or defend himself)

Poseidon: *Uses his water to put out the birds* No blindsiding us, that's not very good manners, now is it? Hitting a man while he's down.

Kyora: ah but who said we had any manners at all. I mean it is not like that Half demon matters to any of you humans.

Athena: How dare you talk about my grandson that way! I should kill you with my bare hands... *is almost growling at this point, her eyes narrowed*

Zeus: calm down Athena. what happened to all the wisdom you were born with? I will take care of this one. but I would suggest we send Sango back to camp half blood and have her let both Hermes and Apollo know to have the best healers from both of their cabins ready to tend to inuyasha and Kagome when we get back.

Athena: Yes, father. I will regain my head. Sango, I ask that you please inform my brothers.

Sango: Sure. (mounts Kirara and flees back to Camp half blood seeing both Hermes and Apollo and beckons to the two of them to come out to where she is)

Apollo: Ah, Sango. What news do you bring?

Sango: some good news and some not so good.

Apollo: Now, tell me everything, before I break out in a poem.

Sango: The good news is that the battle is going well two out of the four war gods have been slain and I don't think Zeus will take long slaying the third the bad news is that both Kagome and Inuyasha have been hurt in the fight.

Apollo: I feel a haiku: The lovers are hurt, I feel the need to help them, I summon my kids.

Sango: that is a very original haiku.

Hermes: Apollo I think Zeus wants both our cabins to be ready to work on his daughter and Athena's grandson.

Apollo: Finally! Someone who appreciates me! *finally notices Hermes spoke* Oh! Oh... Yeah, erm, I'll get that done.

Sango: (rolls her eyes) thank you I will relay the message to those on the island. I want to see how Zeus decides to handle the one of the four war gods he has chosen to battle considering that the one he is fighting controls fire birds that a litterally made out of fire.

Apollo: Hey, fire in the sky, electricity in the sky, should be interesting.

Sango: and extremely dangerous for Kagome and Inuyasha. if inuyasha didn't have his robe of the fire rat on he would no doubt be dead by now.

Apollo: Are they really hurt that bad?

Sango: Kagome was sent sprawling by the last war god the one Athena fought and inuyasha came back after fighting a copy of a priestess who had sealed him to a tree fifty years ago and from the look of it the battle had would have almost ended inuyasha life when he arrived he was already looking pretty beat up. but when the demon battling Athena tried to attack Kagome again Inuyasha tried to take the hit so that it wouldn't hit kagome luckily we had Kagome's uncle Poseidon to help us. he knocked inuyasha out of the way and deflected the cannon ball quickly.

though inuyasha keeps insisting that the wounds he has are nothing more than scratches.

Apollo: Good ol' Poseidon. Always the first to fight and defend... Well, if you could get the two of them here as soon as possible, that would be great. I'll get things ready on this side. But take these to them, and have them eat a couple each, alright? *pulls ambrosia squares out of his pocket*

Sango: ( puts the squares in her pocket ) alright and we will get them here as soon as we can unfortunately Inuyasha may end up having to stay there until the last of the four war gods is slain due to the fact that like the other children there he bares what is known as the mark of the four war gods and supposedly as long as it is on his back neither he nor the other half demon children there can leave the island.

Apollo: That's unfortunate. Well, yeah, just take those, they should keep him stable until time allows you to bring him back.

Hermes: Apollo. why don't you go with sango. I will deliver the messages to our cabins that the best healers we have be waiting when they return. but the kids on the island may need you to help keep their spirits up. you are amazing in helping people find hope. especially little children.

That way you can also survey the damage

Apollo: Thanks! I think I will go! Hm... Little kids, sounds fun!

Sango: Alright. (has kirara get closer to the ground to allow Apollo to get up.) if you are coming I should remind you to stay away from the field of battle as much as possible otherwise you might be targeted.

Apollo: Don't worry, I'm the guy who stays in the rafters with his bow and arrow.

Sango: (laughs) alright. hold on tightly. (flies back to Horai Island)

Kyora: (had just sent another passel of fire birds this time towards both Kagome and Inuyasha attacking both at the same time)

Poseidon: Damn! *pulls up a barrier of water, trying to hold it around them, protecting them.

Kagome: (Is conscious and despite her own injuries begins to try to stand up)

Apollo: *as Sango takes them to the ground* No, Kagome, stay down! *takes a square of ambrosia from Sango, and puts it in her mouth* Now, chew, okay?

Kagome: (obeys despite her shock at Apollo being here)

Inyasha: (oddly enough still has a whole lot of fight in him and soon begins to struggle against the seaweed bonds that hold him down)

Apollo: Nuh, uh, big boy, eat this. *shoves another square into his mouth*

Inuyasha: (finding himself obeying and oddly enough trusting the person before him)

Miroku: (looks at Apollo) I don't know what you just put in inuyasha's mouth but I hope it was safe for him to eat it. (is overly protective of his friends)

Apollo: It's an ambrosia square. It's part of the food for the gods. If he were mortal, it would kill him, but as he's not, he can have a limited amount and it should help him recover, at least until we can get him back to camp to treat him properly, most demigods take them on quests to heal or re-energize themselves.

Miroku: well this is the first time I have ever heard of it. but I suppose the sheltered life I have lived till now has some responsibility for that.

Athena: hello Apollo. I didn't figured Sango would bring you back with her.

Apollo: Hey, Athena. Actually, it was Hermes' idea. I think he was tired of my haikus... I can't imagine why. I'm supposed to be helping with the kids, though.

Athena: I see well thank you for helping to stabilize my grandson. and my little sister. in the mean time the children are over there. along with shippo. he is majorly worried for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kyora: (turns his attention back to Zeus and sends some of the fire birds towards him however some fly past Zeus towards sango who lucky for herself is able to use her Hiraikotsu as a shield.)

(then grabs Asagi and pulls her infront of himself)Come on all you have to do to get me is go through this insignificant half demon.

Zeus: I will not! *raises his hand, and shoots a lightning bolt from behind Kyora, straight into him* do not let your guard down!

Kyora: (is still standing even after that direct hit zeus had made.) Did you really think that you could beat me so easily?

Zeus: Damn! That was a direct hit! No matter, I will kill you! *runs, pulling a blade, trying to hit him head on*

Kyora: (waves his big fire fan right in his face and vanishes from infront of Zeus)

Zeus: Ah... Where'd you go? *is circling on the spot, trying to find him*

Asagi: (is terrified (once more clustered with her siblings completely oblivious to Apollo being nearby) as hope begins to die in the hearts of her and her siblings she begins to start singing the song that the group had heard her singing just that morning before she was going to be on her way to face her death)

Apollo: *squats down to her, then pulls her into his arms* Sh... Zeus will win, he always does. We always win... Don't worry.

Asagi: how can you be so confident? the god (meaning Kyora) just withstood him.

Apollo: He is a fake. Just because he can transport himself, doesn't mean we can't win... We've handled worse than them. Don't worry, he'll figure out something in the end, that's what always happens.

Asagi: I hope so. because I don't think they plan to let me and my siblings off this island alive if they can help it.(meaning the four war gods)

Shippo: (had watched as Apollo had fed Kagome and Inuyasha the ambrosia squares and begins wondering why Inuyasha took what was given so willingly with out even putting up a complaint) Inuyasha is very careful about who he trusts food wise. so why did he trust this god with out even a hesitation? (isn't aware he is voicing his thoughts outloud)

Apollo: I wouldn't hurt my family. He's family. And he might have seen Kagome feel better after I gave it to her.

Shippo: are you able to read my thoughts? (is completely oblivious to having spoken his thought?)

Apollo: You spoke aloud, little fox.

Shippo: I did? oh silly me.

Kyora: (reappears behind Zeus and sends some firebirds at him at the same time he sends another swarm towards Inuyasha)

(then vanishes again)

Poseidon: *keeps defending*

Zeus: He'll just be waiting for me somewhere else! *sends a bolt around in every direction*

Asagi: (clusters her siblings and they begin to panic) (screams in terror watching Zeus send lightning in every direction)

Athena: Father be careful in your just wrath. try to keep your bolts away from where the children are and away from the defenses that Poseidon has around your daughter Kagome and my grandson Inuyasha.

Zeus: Forgive me, I was careless.

Kyora: (reappears in the area where Apollo is trying to comfort the young half demons. and grabs little Moegi) this young thing is just perfect. (is thinking to lure Poseidon away from the two he is protecting vigilantly.) Hey you want these kids off the island well then we will send them one by one off the island I just hope they are strong swimmers to make it past our brother Gora he is feeling rather hungry right now. (begins dragging Moegi to the side of the island where the sea is)

Poseidon: No! *pulls up a huge wave, trying to either douse Kyora or pull Moegi back to shore* Brother, there! *plans on sending a lightning bolt through the water, making it more powerful* Apollo, grab the girl!

Kyora: (drops the girl as the wave forms which accomplishes both of Poseidon's goals since he can't move out of the way in time to avoid the wave)

Moegi: (is grabbed by Apollo and safely brought back to her siblings)

Zeus: *shoots a bolt at him*

Kyora: (is hit and this time does die. leaving the fire fan)

Ai: the third mark is gone. (had been looking at Shion's back)

Roku: that means only one more to survive

Zeus: Who's going to go after Gora?

Poseidon: I will take him on after all he is in my element. from what they seemed to believe.

unless Dionysus wants to take the creature on.

Zeus: I assume you're right. Dionysus, you're say?

Dionysus: well first let's see how strong this Gora is. it might take all six of us to beat him depending on if he chooses to absorb the spheres of his fallen brothers.

Zeus: That's true. Why don't you test him, then? It is your idea.

Gora: (had surfaced and looks at the island and begins firing his energy blasts at the island.)

(then fires a fireball from his mouth)

Dionysus: Me and old barnacle beard will start off, and then anyone else is free to join.

Kagome: (manages to get to her feet is still covered with multiple injuries but ambulatory) Go on uncle Poseidon. Inuyasha and I will need to be able to get up eventually anyway if we are ever to all escape this island. before Gora blows it up.

Poseidon: Yes, Kagome. Do me a favor, and sit down though. I will take care of things from here.

Kagome: ok. (sits down)


	12. Chapter 12

Gora: (does begin absorbing the spheres of his brothers turning into a formidable adversary) You will never rescue the children they are doomed. (is taunting the gods)

and now Kagome and inuyasha are as well.

Poseidon: No, believe me we will fight, and you will die.

Gora: why would gods like you care what happens to those insignificant half breeds.

Poseidon: Because our children are half-bloods, and we are not corrupt! We care for anyone who needs and asks for our help! You have insulted us greatly, calling yourselves gods, and now your deed will be repaid!

Gora: Ha the one that is especially doomed is the Half breed Inuyasha and there is no one to save him. he has no blood of your kind sea god.

(finishes absorbing the Spheres of his brothers)

Athena: (rushes down to the beach her fury has finally risen to its boiling point something Ares has hardly even seen)

Dionysus: (begins using vines to wrap around this arrogant monster)

Poseidon: *has his water push him up into the air, planning on making the water part, dropping him straight down to the earth*

Athena: (gets ready to throw one of her knives at this monster.)

Zeus: (Is standing by with his lightning ready to use it the second the timing is right.)

Apollo: (had joined the group leaving the other half demons with Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha and his ready with his bow and arrow)

Ares: (is ready with his favorite weapon and prepares for battle)

Gora: Hah! Even all of you together cannot defeat me!

Zeus: you don't think so let's find out shall we. (fires his lightning blast thus signaling the others to do what they can)

Apollo: *fires his arrows*

Athena: *throws knives*

Ares: (attacks fast appearing above the demon's head and strikes) Poseidon: (parts the sea and drops Gora on the dry ground) Dionysus: (slacks the vines only enough to allow him to hit the ground and then tightens them enough to choke the monster)

Gora: No... I will not die! *starts thrashing and firing*

Zeus: (fires one more lightning bolt the finishing blow to this monster.) Now let's go and get the children and our friends and get out of here.

All the gods: Right!

Athena: (actually makes it back to where the kids had all been left for safe keeping only seconds before the other gods.)

Roku: (runs up to her ) Look miss Athena all the marks are gone. however did you manage it.

Athena: The frauds will always fall, Roku. Now, gather the others, we need to get you off of the island.

Roku: we are all ready when you are we were just gathering the small meager belonging that we had from childhood.

(the other children soon run up behind Roku)

Athena: Good. Now, transport Kagome and Inuyasha safely, they are injured no matter how many squares they should consume.

Sango: Kirara and I will take them to safety. we have made the journey before with them injured.

Athena: Yes, thank you, Sango. Everyone else, on the raft.

Asagi: ok. (all the half demon children get on the raft as does miroku and Shippo)

Sango: (picks Inuyasha and Kagome up and ridding on Kirara heads straight for camp half-blood)

Athena: The island... It's disappearing...

Miroku: the time barrier is collapsing one has to wonder if this was Horai island's fate from the begining.

(meanwhile in camp half-blood)

Hermes: Apollo! Where are our patients?

Sango: (lands kirara having been let in by Chiron Kirara walks towards where the infirmary is located) here they are.

Will: Well, they're beat up. I guess we just have to heal at a faster pace. Half of you over there, half over here. I'll work on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (is at least conscious) I am alright Will my injuries look worse than they are. (is the same comically insane inuyasha)

Will: No matter, I'm still going to heal you! There's no way I wouldn't, as Dad just said he had to give you an ambrosia square, you were injured that badly. So, just, sit back, relax, and let us work on you.

Inuyasha: alright. ( Finding out that he was Athena's grand child helped him find common sense)

Jaken: (races towards the front barrier of Camp Half blood and soon sees Chiron) Mr horseman? (doesn't know from centaurs)

Chiron: The politically correct term is centaur, but what is it?

Jaken: Is miss Artemis there? my lord Sesshomaru and her are on at least speaking terms and he has sent me to escort her back to our cave home so he may make a request of her.

Chiron: Yes, I will go and request her presence. *goes to Artemis* Someone is requesting an audience with you... His name is Sesshomaru.

Artemis: Sesshomaru what could he want with me. but never mind I will go to him and hear what he has to say.

Chiron: I'm sure the little green demon will be pleased to hear that. Follow me.

Artemis: (follows Chiron)

Jaken: Lady Artemis! Lord Sesshomaru needs to speak to you!

Artemis: so I hear did he say what he wanted to see me about?

Sesshomaru: (appears behind Jaken) something you will no doubt find incredibly important.

but it will do no good for your friends to hear it would send them into needless panic. follow me back to my cave home.

Artemis: Of course.

Sesshomaru: (leads Artemis and Jaken back to the cave) Lady Artemis shortly after you left us I had a visit from a very un wanted guest. one of the Panther demons that my father had fought against long ago long before even I was of age to fight in a battle. and I had fought them once more fifty years ago. this time they have come back yet again. so Jaken and I must take off and deal with them before we can even think of using the sacred jewel to turn rin into a demon and so we need some one who can act as temporary guardian over my daughter until Jaken and I come back.

Artemis: and you'd like me to do it! Yes, I'll do it.

Sesshomaru: thank you. I know this must come as a strange request from a man like me but I thank you deeply for understanding that her safety is of the utmost importance to me. of course it will not be free for me I do intend to pay you for your services.

Artemis: I do not require that, but I don't think you'd let me refuse...

Sesshomaru: I don't think you would let you refuse considering I am sure looking after your followers requires many trips to stores to stock up on supplies.

Artemis: That is true... Thank you.

Sesshomaru: as my father was very wealthy due to being a great general and a nobleman of the dog demon tribe. I have inherited much of his wealth and here is the first part of the payment. (places a bag of gold at Artemis's feet) the rest you will receive when I come home )

Artemis: Thank you, I do appreciate it. Where is Rin?

Sesshomaru: she is in the cave you may go and see her.

Artemis: I will. *heads into the cave* Rin?

Rin: (looks up) Lady Artemis! (runs over and hugs her) so you are going to be looking after me while Lord Sesshomaru and master Jaken are away?

Artemis: Yes, I will. Do you mind coming to camp with me? It is still visiting week, and I'd like to be there, at peace, with my family.

Rin: I don't mind at all. I was Curious about what Lady Kagome and Inuyasha were up too.

Sesshomaru: Go on both of you. (looks at Artemis) and not a word about this to my brother this fight does not concern him. he is not worthy to fight in this battle.

Artemis: Yes, of course. I found her alone in the woods. She's a maiden, I must take on her responsibility. You left for a moment because something back home was going wrong in the estate. The wealth was in trouble, and you felt that she was safe, looking after herself in this time.

Sesshomaru: you are as crafty as a fox demon. if I didn't know any better I would say you yourself had demon blood in your veins. (is paying her his version of a compliment)

Artemis: I'll take that as a compliment. Being a huntress, I guess I'm the most wild and crafty of them, and that's saying something. Well, if we're going to go, we'll go. C'mon, Rin. Let's go.

Rin: (follows Artemis) Bye take care Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Jaken let us go we can't let the Panther demons escape us. get Aun and we will head off after Toran.

Jaken: yes m'lord. (goes to get Aun the flying dragon that Sesshomaru keeps as transport and they take off heading back to the fuedal era)

Artemis: Yes, let's go. It's time. I will introduce you to everyone.

Rin: I can't wait. (Follows Artemis like a child who has woke on Christmas morning to find all her dreams had been fulfilled)

Artemis: This is Rin, Chiron. (after they're at camp) *retells the whole story she made to Chiron*

Chiron: I wonder why Sesshomaru would leave his daughter alone while he took care of things on the estate that he has. wouldn't he want her to learn how to do that sort of thing so that when he himself died she would be able to take care of it?

Artemis: He himself does not believe he is going to die. He plans on turning her into a demon so he can be with her forever.

Totosei: (had come up very quietly) very well stated Artemis. plus in demon estate managements it usually has to do with someone attacking the estate that his father left him. and obviously he does not wish to put his precious daughter into harms way. so as he always does when such dangers happen he normally would leave her with his transport beast Aun so that she is well protected when he can't be there. are you sure that you saw nothing dragon like when you found Rin?

Artemis: No, she was alone. Near the cave they were at. Maybe this is most unusual, but it's true.

Totosei: Far be it from me to doubt the words of a goddess. heck if I lived that dangerously I would never have made it to this ripe old age. so it seems that Rin will be in your care for some time. are you sure you can handle the responsibilty of guarding the daughter of one of the sons of the great dog demon general?

Artemis: She's a maiden. She'll be cared for while she's with me.

Totosei: alright in that case I think you had best let the rest of your followers know the situation and settle her down.

Artemis: Yes, I must go alert Thalia.

Totosei: you will find Thalia in the infirmary catching up with her sister Kagome.

Artemis: Thank you. Rin is anxious to see Kagome as well.

Totosei: Kagome is pretty badly injured from the battle on Horai island as is Athena's grandson Inuyasha. (by now every one knows that Inuyasha has been claimed by Athena) (at least everyone at camp half-blood)

Artemis: Yes, I've heard. Okay, Rin, let's go! *grabs her hand, pulling her along*

Rin: (walks behind Artemis trying to match the goddess's long strides with small and quick ones of her own)

Kagome: Thalia thank you for being here to talk to me while I recover.

Thalia: *laughs* No problem, Lady Artemis is away for something, I was bored too.

Kagome: you would have been surprised by what we saw on that island and what would have been the fate of those half demon children. I hope things will keep getting better for them.

Thalia: Yeah, me too. Sounds rough.

Kagome: yeah. (smiles as she finally feels the pull of sleep) goodnight big sis. (goes to sleep)

Thalia: *smiles, and gets up to walk out, but notices Inuyasha was awake and listening* You take good care of her, thank you. She seems happy.

Inuyasha: I will take care of Kagome. don't you worry about it. and your welcome.

Artemis: Thalia I need to speak to you.

(had entered the room)

Thalia: Yes, Lady Artemis. What is it?

Artemis: (tells Thalia what she had told Chiron)

Thalia: I see, well, would you like me to introduce her to the rest of the Hunters?

Artemis: yes I would like that let them that temporarily she will be joining us until her father lord Sesshomaru comes back for her.

Thalia: Yes, I'll do it. Rin, come with me, I'm Lady Artemis' second in command, you're going to be staying with us for awhile okay?

Rin: okay. (smiles as she always does)

(follows Thalia)

Thalia: *to the Hunters* Rin will be staying with us for a while, please accept her for now, at the time, Sesshomaru is away.

Hunters: (smiles warmly at rin) welcome among us little one.

Inuyasha: (looks at Artemis who has not left the infirmary yet) you know you have a very large heart.

Artemis: How so? I know I'm not cold-hearted, but what do you mean?

Inuyasha: the way you seem to almost have a mothering instinct in you. You found rin left by herself because my brother looking after her best interests leaves her to wait for his return and you know it isn't right for a child to be left alone and you decided to take it upon yourself to care for her until her father came back. not many people would do that. not many in the feudal era of Japan anyway.

Artemis: I take care of all maidens. It's my job. That's what I do... So, I'm not sure that I really am going too far out of my way.

Shippo: (is sitting at Inuyasha's side) just take the compliment that inuyasha is trying to give. it is rare for him to compliment anyone. I think he means that the fact that you acted on your own instead of needing to be asked by Rin for shelter while she waited for her father.

Artemis: *smiling* Yes, thank you. I must go and see my Hunters. Rest well, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I will thank you.

Artemis: Hunters! How are you all doing this morning.

The Hunters: We are doing well this morning Lady Artemis. And How about you?

Artemis: Very well, thank you. Rin, have you settled?

Rin: yes I have Lady Artemis. thank you very much for asking.(smiles)

Artemis: Good, good. Have you all gone to lessons yet today?

Hunters: no not yet. though none of the others have either some are tending the wounded and some are learning how to make weapons out of demon fangs and bones from the Sword smith that Chiron seems to be close friends with.

Artemis: I see. Well, did you learn from this old smith?

Hunters: we walked in on him while he was teaching about Inuyasha's sword and how it was made and the history behind it. apparently it is one of three that had been known as the swords of ultimate conquest. that Inuyasha's father had borne.

the sword smith Totosei said that the three swords could dominate the three worlds.

Artemis: Hm. I'd like to learn more about it. It sounds interesting. What else did he say?

Hunters: he said that the three swords were the Sounga. the Tetsusaiga, and the Tenseiga. The Sounga could summon a hundred dead souls, Tenseiga also called the sword of heaven could save a hundred lives, and that Inuyasha sword was the Tetsusaiga that was also called the sword of earth and the Guardian of men could slay a hundred enemies in one swing.

but he also said that one of the swords is lost. but which one? It obviously is not the Tetsusaiga because Totosei was repairing and sharpening that sword while he spoke. so that leaves either the Tenseiga or the Sounga.

Artemis: Well, from the descriptions, I'd say it was the Sounga. If not, then the world would most likely be in chaos.

Rin: it is Sounga. after all the Tenseiga is worn by my daddy Sesshomaru. it was how he was able to bring me back from the dead when I was younger. (had actually referred to Sesshomaru as Daddy for the first time)

Artemis: Did you just call him daddy? I haven't heard that before...

Rin: I know I normally call him Lord Sesshomaru but since technecally he is my daddy even though it is currently only through him having adopted me isn't it alright to call him daddy? (is wondering if she made a grievous error and that word would get back to Lord Sesshomaru and she would be punished)

Artemis: Of course, I just hadn't heard that before. It's perfectly alright.

Rin: (smiles again) ok.

(just then out side the barrier of the camp an evil laugh soon rings the sound even resounding in the camp though the source is outside of the barrier)

Artemis: What was that?

Thalia: I don't know Lady Artemis I can go check if you want.

Sango: (was engaged in a conversation with Annabeth detailing all their adventures on Horai island and when she hears the laugh her she gets a chill down her spine like the memory of an enemy who had yet to be defeated.) Annabeth did you feel that?

Annabeth: Feel what?

Sango: the sudden chill on the wind.

Annabeth: No...

Sango: that sensation is like how I usually feel when Naraku is present. and I just started feeling it.

Annabeth: Oh no... What's going to happen?

Sango: I don't know I really don't know but I would advise you my friend to go and stay near your mother. if something bad is going to happen I would rather you be safely away from it. I don't want to see you hurt.

Annabeth: If I can help, I will. It's experience. If one of you is in trouble, I'll help, but if not, I'll stay out of the way.

Sango: If anyone is likely to be in danger it will be Kagome and Inuyasha. for they are currently defenseless and there is where Naraku will strike first. and he will probably strike before they have had time to heal. it would be that kind of underhanded trick he would use.

Annabeth: Then I will defend them. It's not a problem.

Sango: however I do not know if he has learned how to break through barriers if not then the barrier may serve as a defense for now.

Annabeth: That's true. Only time will tell, huh?

Naraku's voice: Oh I have not entered the camp myself no your barrier protects you all from me entering personally but I can cause pain and suffering with out even setting foot on to the grounds inside your camp. some of your friends have already fallen to me. though in truth they are still alive. the roots of illusionary death. have taken a hold on several of your allies. see and when you approach the afflicted ones you will be able to see what death or situation they are most afraid of and I dare and defy any of you to be able to see through it and help them.(was said so loudly all the gods that were around the area and hanging out with their children could even hear it)

Athena: No! Which has he gotten to, unless he's bluffing?

Will: (had been tending inuyasha when Inuyasha had in one terrified voice said help and then fainted as if dead.) (Runs to his father and to Lady athena who had thankfully been in the same area) Father, Lady Athena thank goodness I found you both. (recounts what he saw to them both)Could he be dying?

Apollo: Athena do you suspect your grandson could be one of the victims?

Athena: No, it is Naraku... He's creating an illusion for Inuyasha. We'll have to get him out of it. After all, he is one of Naraku's biggest threats.

Apollo: with your wisdom you should go to your grandchild and aid him. you will be most able to help him out of the illusion.

Athena: You're right. Now, you try and tell me who else is affected. Hopefully, we'll be able to snap them out of it quickly and easily.

Will: I don't know if anyone else is but I am sure we will find them out as soon as those who are their friends see it.

Rin: (another one of the afflicted ones) (had been talking with Thalia when all of a sudden she lets out a blood curdling scream) Wolves Thalia we are surrounded by wolves and they look hungry.

Thalia: No, Rin, we're at camp... Nothing can hurt you, there aren't any wolves.

Rin: Look around you and tell me you don't see the faces of hungry wolves (is trapped in the illusion caused by the Illusionary death roots)

(curls up into a ball almost as if she can feel the wolves teeth biting into her flesh)

Thalia: Lady Artemis Something is the matter with Rin she is acting like she is being attacked by wolves but I can't see any wolves around.

Artemis: What is affecting her? Illusionary roots of death? Well, how do we get her out?

Totosei: (comes over to the girls) you must find the vine like tendrils that are wrapped around the body of those affected and find a way to make them let go. these the roots only have power if the person has doubts about him or her self or a tremendous fear of death or something like that.

Artemis: Can we simply cut them?

Totosei: yes though sometimes even just pulling the person out from the grip is sufficient.

Artemis: Okay. *tries to pull Rin out*

the vine: (holds fast to rin's leg)

Totosei: while there will be a few demi gods who can see through the illusions to what is causing it the main people who will be able to aid them are the gods and goddesses. in some peoples cases it will do better if the person is of some relation to the affected person.

Artemis: Right, well, they're on her leg, so... *cuts the vine with her knife*

the vines: (fall off)

Rin: where did the wolf pack go? I thought I was a goner for sure.

Artemis: It was Naraku. Illusionary death roots.

Totosei: you Artemis will need to be all the more vigilant. since Sesshomaru is another of Naraku's biggest threats and because Naraku can not target Sesshomaru directly at this time. he will go after rin with a vengeance.

Artemis: Yes, I understand. I'll keep her out of harm's way. Rin, run to my cabin, and fast.

Rin: (nodds and makes a mad dash for the cabin)

Inuyasha: (is still alive as he is in his illusion doing all he can to protect a fallen Kagome. fearing that she may be dying and is unaware that next to him his grandmother is trying to bring him out of the illusion) Kagome please don't die on me. I love you please Kagome stay with me. (tears begin flowing as a product of Naraku's Illusions)

Athena: Damn... Inuya- Oh! The vines, that's what's doing it! *cuts the vine*

Inuyasha: (as the illusion ends sits up abruptly like a child startled out of a nightmare his face drenched with a cold sweat and recently shed tears) Kagome?

Kagome: *waking up* Huh? Oh, hey, Inuyasha. What's wrong? Athena?

Athena: Naraku had targeted Inuyasha with these (holds up the vines) these created an Illusion that made him think you had been killed. Kagome I am going to speak to your father as soon as Inuyasha can be moved we must settle him in either the athena cabin where my children can watch over him. or if your father desires it Inuyasha can bunk with you which either way the dice falls we must see to it that Naraku can not play with my grandchild's head any more.

Kagome: I agree. I'd like to take him to my cabin, as his dream was me dying.

Athena: we will see what your father judges. but for now both of you need to rest I will let Will know that the illusion has been destroyed and that he can finish his work. then I will speak to father. rest now Kagome.

Kagome: Oh, okay. I'll rest now. See you later.

Athena: (walks out and sees Will) Inuyasha is now fine the illusion has been broken and you may go back to tending him I meanwhile will go to speak to Zeus. (walks off)

Will: Hey, Inuyasha. Lay back down.

Inuyasha: (lays back down trusting that what ever those vines did is over) Will I have to say that was the scariest experience of my life.

Will: Yeah? What happened?

Inuyasha: (explains the illusion to Will)

Will: Wow... That's hard. I can't imagine... You and Kagome, not together, even as you dying... That's hard to imagine.

Inuyasha: that scared me so bad.

Will: I think it would scare anyone. That's... Wow.

Travis: (walks in to see Inuyasha) That Naraku. I wish that Chiron would not try to content us with doing nothing to put an end to this beast that dares to plague our friends and family. why shouldn't we seek his end so he can't hurt them anymore?

Will: I don't know. Isn't Chiron always trying to keep the peace? He just does those things.

Inuyasha: (looks at travis who he now knows came from the big house where Miroku was playing cards with Dionysus) how was miroku doing when you left Travis?

Travis: He was doing fine. He and Mr. D were having a nice engaging conversation.

Inuyasha: good (finally exhausted enough to drop off to sleep at last)

Miroku: (is talking to mr D as the vines wrap around his legs and torso and around his right hand and miroku begins to feel the pull of the wind tunnel as if it was already large enough to suck him into it but considering he thinks it is to late for him looks towards his friend) Mr.D run save yourself. do you remember when I told you that one day the wind tunnel would consume me. will looks like my number is up. (affect of the illusion)

Mr. D: Um... What are those vines? Hm... *tries to control them as if they were his own*

The vines: (resist him since he is not their master and the illusion continues)

Miroku: I told you Mr.D run save yourself. or do you want to end up sucked in with me. (is now hysterical)

Mr. D: Those vines... I can't control it, but, maybe, if I cut them... *looks around, sees a blade, and then cuts the vines on his right hand*

Miroku: (at first still believes that he is already being sucked into his own windtunnel)

Mr. D: Miroku, look around. We're fine.

Miroku: (glances around and realises that all is well.) how is that possible it all seemed so real.

Mr. D: Illusionary Death Roots. It was all Naraku.

Chiron: (trots in) It would seem that demon thinks he can make fools of us all. he also must not think highly of the gods since he has even tried to deceive those close to some of them and even others. (tells Mr. D of all the situations that have occured that day)

Mr. D: Has he targeted any of the brats? Have any of the others been affected?

Chiron: He targeted Inuyasha who is Athena's grandson. he hasn't targeted Kagome yet. but he targeted Rin who is in Lady Artemis' care.

it would seem he also targeted your friend miroku.

Mr. D: Well, then I'd assume he'd go after Kagome and Sango next.

Chiron: what could he attack Kagome with and why wouldn't he have attacked her while he was attacking Inuyasha?

you do not seriously think this demon would be fool enough to attack the child of Zeus do you?

Mr. D: Yes, from what I've heard, in the feudal era, Kagome seemed the weakest, other than Shippo. He most likely wouldn't consider her more powerful. And besides, better to watch one suffer, and the other watching the other one suffering and suffer yourself, if that makes any sense.

Chiron: in which case I should warn her father to be on his toes so that in the event Naraku tries that he can be able to end it swiftly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mr. D: Yes, that would probably be wise. He might affect her as soon as immediately.**_

_**Chiron: yes and we want her father to be prepared.**_

_**Miroku: Isn't it likely that her father already suspects that Naraku will attack his child?**_

_**Mr. D: Probably. However, we cannot be too cautious. He does have a big ego... And that ego is partly that his children cannot be injured.**_

_**Chiron: which is why I will leave now and let him know.(heads off to find Zeus and finds him as expected hanging around the cabin his where Kagome normally stays but as she is in the Infirmary she isn't there today) Zeus I am so glad I have found you.**_

_**we need to speak on an urgent matter.**_

_**Zeus: Yes, Chiron?**_

_**Chiron: I thought it my duty to warn you that Naraku has attacked several people with something called the vines of Illusionary death. that we fear that Kagome may be next on the list since Naraku has already attacked Inuyasha, Rin, and Miroku. so that leaves only sango, shippo, or Kagome as the next victim.**_

_**Zeus: Very well, what do I do to stop them?**_

_**Chiron: keep an eye on your daughter at all times if she seems to be frightened and there doesn't seem any real apparent reason for it look around her waist or on her wrists or legs and look for vines wrapped around there. if you see them then you should cut them or if they seem loose enough try to pull her out of their grasp. **_

_**Zeus: Yes, thank you. I will check on her at this very moment**_

_**Kagome: (is already in the grip of some of the vines which are wrapped around her it would almost seem she was little more than a mass of vines as the illusions begin sending her worst fears for not only herself but her friends as well.) Daddy help all of my friends are dying of Miasma poisoning.( in her illusion is watching as Naraku's miasma begins slowly killing all her friends and even she feels like she is slowly dying.)**_

_**Zeus: Alright, honey, I'll save them. *cuts all the vines off of her***_

_**Kagome: (opens her eyes as the illusion fades) where did the miasma go?**_

_**Zeus: Naraku's vines of Illusionary Death. I cut them off of you just now.**_

_**Kagome: I should have realised it since Inuyasha was attacked just a couple minutes ago.**_

_**Zeus: Yes, you're fine now, right?**_

_**Kagome: Right. (smiles) **_

_**Naraku's voice: Curses How could you all rescue them since most of you are no different than mortals yourselves.**_

_**Zeus: You are wrong. Do not mess with the gods. I warn you, you dare hurt us again, and we will find you. And you will die.**_

_**Naraku's voice: ha if your great grandson Inuyasha couldn't find me what makes you think you can.**_

_**Zeus: We have hunters, trained to find and kill far worse than you. And that's why he's my great grandson, he's not nearly as powerful as I am!**_

_**Naraku's voice: yeah it isn't like his grandmother actually ever really cared for him. if she had then why did she leave him alone after his mother died. in Japan if a child loses his parents and has one living relative it is the responsibilty of that relative to take on the responsibilty of rearing the child but his grandmother left him to wander the streets.**_

_**Zeus: Yes, but it was I who looked after him! We are not allowed to take care of our children or grandchildren directly! I watched from the skies. There is no reason we should treat him differently than we do all of the others. And we have too many to keep track of, it wouldn't be fair.**_

_**Athena: (appears beside her father and puts her two cents in before Naraku can reply) and I had urged his mother to send him where all children and grandchildren of the gods and goddesses go. four times I urged her. the last time I urged it was just as she was on her death bed. but each time she would tell me to be logical and to think it through as she would ask me if I really thought that the other children would be kind to inuyasha because he was not full demi god but half demi god and half demon.**_

_**Naraku: If you really wanted to have him go, you would've forced him. Made him go, to protect him.**_

_**Athena: did you not hear my father. I was prohibited from using force against my child or grandchild. **_

_**Naraku: How can anyone be truly prohibited? Do actions have barriers now?**_

_**Athena: we are forbidden from interfering in our children's or our grandchildren's lives directly because we desire to be fair to all our other children. no favoritism.**_

_**Naraku: Fair? Favoritism isn't required for help... You can help them all when they need it! That's not picking favorites, and it's still interfering. **_

_**Athena: I can give no logical argument there. we do help each and everyone of our children when we can. I am sure even Zeus will admit to that. but to force someone to go someplace where they are afraid that people will reject them is it not better to let them learn where they belong on their own?**_

_**but My father was also right his eyes was always on Inuyasha and he always in some way or another made sure he had escape routes to use if danger pressed to close.**_

_**Naraku: No matter, I will get them... They are my enemy. I will defeat them.**_

_**Athena: (looks of her father) Zeus what should we do?**_

_**Zeus: If he is the enemy of our children, he shall be our enemy as well.**_

_**Athena: very well father. though I came here to mainly talk to you about something important. where do you think we should place Inuyasha now that I have claimed him. I thought about having him placed in the Athena cabin but since he is dating your daughter Kagome maybe we should put him in your cabin with her.**_

_**Zeus: He would probably wish to stay with her, he's so protective. Yes, we'll put him in mine.**_

_**Athena: very well father. (bows) well I will see you later. I am going to go speak with Annabeth. I told her I would tell her some tales of her sister Izayoi.**_

_**Zeus: Of course, see you later. **_

_**Athena: (goes off to the Athena cabin) Annabeth where are you my daughter?**_

_**Annabeth: Here, mother.**_

_**Athena: Ah yes I remember you telling me that you wished to know some things about your sister Izayoi. are you still interested?**_

_**Annabeth: Of course, thank you.**_

_**Athena: your Sister was the only one of my children to ever try to tell me to be wise. and she had a big rebellious streak.**_

_**Annabeth: Really? I guess she would... She fell in love with a demon.**_

_**Athena: yes but her choice in men was not the thing she and I would argue about. it was about her son Inuyasha. I would tell her send her son to camp half-blood and that he would be safe there and will learn to protect himself. but she would look at me straight in the eyes and say to me mother are you out of your mind? do you honestly believe they would accept my son. first of all he is not full demi god but half demon and half demi god. how many will pick on him and tease him about that. be logical. **_

_**Annabeth: Oh... I see where she's coming from. I think I would be thinking the same thing, even if I didn't say it aloud.**_

_**Athena: she and I fought about it four times though her last years of life. **_

_**{Flashback}**_

_**Izayoi: (is teaching Inuyasha to walk he is about 2 years of age) **_

_**Athena: Izayoi, he must go to camp. He will train how to defend himself, and he will have somewhere to go. You're sick, you're going to die. If you don't send him there, he won't have anywhere to go.**_

_**Izayoi: Mother I know you are speaking out of concern for him and for me but let's try and be logical. if he was a full demi god I would not give you any fight about it but he isn't his is half demigod and half demon. all the other children there will make fun of him and try to hurt him. some of the people in this village have already tried to hurt him even as young as he is.**_

_**Athena: Yes, if they were normal. They know what it's like to be a half breed, and you know it as well. They know satyrs and Chiron, they won't make fun of him, he'll be fine.**_

_**Izayoi: but he is still so young and helpless he needs his mother. besides if I were to send him to camp with out even telling him why he would think I was just giving him up like I didn't love him or something I just wish Inutaisho was still here. **_

_**Athena: No, not if you explain it. And why wouldn't you? You won't explain to him who he is, who you are, and who I am. He doesn't know! Do you really think that's good for him?**_

_**Izayoi: Uh mom do you forget he is only 2 years old do you think he would even remember if I told him now? I will explain it to him when he is alittle older. he doesn't even understand why the villagers have tried several times to harm him.**_

_**Athena: You should try to explain! Even children have a right to know what they are. He will remember, you did. **_

_**Izayoi: Alright if you want me to at least try to explain it I will do so. but I am telling you he won't even remember. or if he does it will be several years down the road.**_

_**(stops teaching him to walk and cradles her son in her arms and looks at his sweet face)**_

_**Athena: What do you expect him to do in the meantime? He's harassed by the villagers, what are you going to do about that?**_

_**And you could come to camp yourself. You do realize you are welcome there.**_

_**Izayoi: true mother but as you yourself have said due to my illness my days are numbered.**_

_**Athena: Yes, so why live here and watch your son go through this? Why don't you live where he will be okay?**_

_**Izayoi: you forget mother you had this same fight with father when I was a child. he wouldn't let me go to camp because he said a woman had no place trying to defend herself or doing that sort of thing. **_

_**so I have no idea where the camp is and how to get there or even if I did know those things neither you nor I know whether I would live long enough to make it there.**_

_**Athena: It's different! You have different arguments, and I still believe you're, wrong both of you.**_

_**Izayoi: alright I will tell you what. at least Inuyasha and I will set out to seek this camp. but I worry. if by some horrible fortune I end up dying along the road what will happen then. he will be completely alone with out me, with out you and with out anyone to look after him.**_

_**Athena: And here? He will get beaten to death. Either way, if you die, no one is around.**_

_**Izayoi: I can't think of a logical argument there.**_

_**Inuyasha: (half demon and even full demon babies learn to talk early) Mama who is this lady and what is she talking about?**_

_**Izayoi: Inuyasha this is your grandmother. my mother. she is different just like you. in fact my son you have a very unique bloodline.**_

_**Inuyasha: Really? How?**_

_**Izayoi: My son your father was a great Dog demon as his parents both were. but I came from a very different bloodline. my father was human as you know since he absolutely rejected you. but my mother here is a goddess the goddess of wisdom. her name is Athena**_

_**Inuyasha: Gramma... Athena?**_

_**Athena: that's right little Inuyasha. **_

_**Inuyasha: Gramma, will you treat me bad? Or will you love me?**_

_**Athena: I love you my little grandson and I am sorry that other people have been so short sighted and hurt you. I have been trying to convince your mother to take you someplace where you will be accepted and cared for. **_

_**Inuyasha: *eyes big* Huh? Where's that?**_

_**Athena: Camp Half-blood. there are tons of other children there. and you will be trained to survive and defend yourself.**_

_**Inuyasha: From these mean villagers?**_

_**Athena: from monsters and stuff like that.**_

_**Inuyasha: Monsters? Like what?**_

_**Athena: (sits down and Izayoi sets inuyasha down on her(Athena's) lap and begins telling him all the all about the camp and about monsters like Minotaurs and stuff like that)**_

_**Inuyasha: Wow! And I get to do that?**_

_**Athena: if I could just get your mother to take you and stay there. however your mother worries about the distance to the camp.**_

_**and there is her health to consider.**_

_**Inuyasha: Momma, Gramma Athena can take care of you... Let's go!**_

_**Izayoi: Inuyasha. mommy doesn't even know the way to camp. but we can at least set out. I am sure if we start walking we might run into someone who might know the way.**_

_**your grandfather never allowed me to go when I was small like you. but if you want to as I said we will set out and see how far we get.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yay! Let's go soon, okay? I don't like it here.**_

_**Izayoi: Alright mother I will try to make my journey to camp half-blood but please remember I don't know the way.**_

_**Athena: Thank you.**_

_**Izayoi: will you be staying to help us pack?**_

_**Athena: of course.**_

_**Izayoi: alright we will need Inuyasha's diapers, and toys. and his favorite blanket and of course the robe of the fire rat that Inutaisho gave me on the night he died. and we will also need food for the trip ( begins packing a neat pack for her and her son)**_

_**Athena: *helps pack***_

_**Izayoi: (soon begins to pack things that were mostly non essentials.)(mainly things that held no monetary value or travel value but were things that she liked and reminded her of Inutaisho.)**_

_**Inuyasha: Mommy, can I bring this one? *holds up a toy***_

_**Izayoi: yes Inuyasha you may my darling child. (looks around) well it looks like that is everything. come on Inuyasha let's go before your big brother drops by to see us. (grimaces)**_

_**Inuyasha: Yeah. C'mon let's go!**_

_**Izayoi: (puts her pack on her back and carries Inuyasha in her arms) wish us safe journey mom.**_

_**Athena: Travel carefully.**_

_**Izayoi: I will mom. any final directions?**_

_**Athena: No, good luck. I love you both.**_

_**Inuyasha: Bye bye Gramma**_

_**Athena: Bye, Inuyasha. *hugs him***_

_**Izayoi: (smiles at her mother) I love you mom. I guess this is goodbye. until we next meet. (sets off down the road)**_

_**Villagers: (smirk) Finally we are getting rid of the problem twosome. We can recommend a cave or a ravine you two can live in seventeen miles from anyone. Ha ha ha.**_

_**Izayoi: I am leaving, leave me alone.**_

_**Villagers: yeah well if you decide to dump the dead weight of a half demon let us know maybe we will let you live here again. ha ha. (they are un aware that Izayoi's mother is watching how they are treating her daughter even as she leaves)**_

_**Athena: Do not talk of my daughter like that!**_

_**Villagers: and you are? (trying to hold their laughter)**_

_**Athena: Do not talk to me like that, or you will die. I do not like to be to be insulted. *pulls up her bow, and almost shoots three of the villagers at once, but misses them by a hair on purpose.***_

_**Villagers: hey your a woman you aren't suppose to weild a weapon it isn't lady like.**_

_**Izayoi: It is alright mother there is nothing to worry about none of them can hurt me anymore I am leaving here with my child.**_

_**Athena: Alright, go, child. I will see you soon.**_

_**Izayoi: (begins her journey and soon comes across a stranger on the road) excuse me sir can you give me directions? (tells the man where the name of the place she is looking for.)**_

_**The young man: I am sorry miss but there is no camp half seed or half sod I have ever heard of.**_

_**Inuyasha: Mommy, did he even hear you correctly?**_

_**Izayoi: (turns to the young man again.) I said can you direct me to Camp Half-blood? (doesn't know that most normal humans or even demons wouldn't know about it)**_

_**Young man: and I told you there is no such place.**_

_**Izayoi: I hope we can find it on our own my son.(continues walking)if only we had a guide.**_

_**Inuyasha: But who?**_

_**Izayoi: I don't know I have heard when I was a little girl that Centaurs or even Satyrs could find the camp that mother wants us to go to but I doubt we will meet any of them on our travels**_

_**Inuyasha: Do they leave alot? How do they find people?**_

_**Izayoi: Satyrs are good at tracking and even better at disguising themselves so that we might never know them. though they love music and play little reed pipes.**_

_**Inuyasha: Okay, so we look for them?**_

_**Izayoi: we can try my son or perhaps as we travel they will find us.**_

_**Inuyasha: I hope so.**_

_**Izayoi: (looks at the sky one night and sees it is getting ready to rain so heads into a cave with her son) we will wait the storm out here.**_

_**Inuyasha: Okay, mommy, let's stay the night**_

_**Izayoi: (makes up two beds of dry grasses) now my son go to sleep we will make another try in the morning)**_

_**Inuyasha: Okay, night mommy.**_

_**(the next morning)**_

_**Izayoi: (gets up makes their meager breakfast and feeds her son then the two of them set out once more)**_

_**Inuyasha: what do satyrs look like?**_

_**Izayoi: well from what I understood they are human looking on the top but from the waist down they are goatish looking.**_

_**Inuyasha: Really? That's cool!**_

_**Izayoi: yeah well you will get to see one if we ever run into one.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yay!**_

_**Izayoi: (as they walk begins hearing like music coming from a clump of grasses near the road.) Inuyasha stay still I am going to check out something**_

_**Inuyasha: Okay.**_

_**Izayoi: (slowly approaches clump of tall grasses) hello?**_

_**Ferdinand: Hello. Who are you?**_

_**Izayoi: I am Izayoi. both my son and I are looking for a place called camp half-blood have you heard of it? (has yet to notice this is a satyr)**_

_**Ferdinand: Of course. I am a satyr after all!**_

_**oh I see. Inuyasha could you come here a moment baby.(he is alittle more stable on his legs now.)**_

_**Inuyasha: Yeah, mommy?**_

_**Izayoi: this is a satyr. (looks towards Ferdinand) I don't believe I learned your name?**_

_**Ferdinand: I am Ferdinand.**_

_**Izayoi: this is my son Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha this is Ferdinand.**_

_**Inuyasha: A for real satyr cool.**_

_**Ferdinand: Yep! Well, do you want to go to camp now?**_

_**Izayoi: yes thank you. **_

_**Ferdinand: This way. *starts leading***_

_**Izayoi: (picks Inuyasha up and carries him as she had when they began)**_

_**Ferdinand: I'm assuming that you have never been there before?**_

_**Izayoi: no though I know my which of the gods is my parent for I used to listen to her arguing with my father all the time.**_

_**Ferdinand: And who might that be?**_

_**Izayoi: Athena. she used to argue with my father saying I should go. but he would tell her that no daughter of his would go and learn weapons and such.**_

_**Ferdinand: Shame. Most of the best fighters are women.**_

_**Izayoi: my father wanted me to be a little housewife or a geisha or something like that. what he called the ladylike tasks.**_

_**Ferdinand: Wastes of time. Being self-capable, that's what's important.**_

_**Izayoi: and when I finally settled down with Inutaisho and had my son Inuyasha. my father just cut all ties with me. saying I had birthed a worthless creature. (Izayoi turns her head away thinking about her dead love and the cruelty that had been aimed at her and her son)**_

_**Ferdinand: Here, he'll be fine. They'll accept him at camp.**_

_**Izayoi: I am hoping so. as is my son. **_

_**Inuyasha: yeah the villagers from where mommy and I came used to try to kill me though I never did anything to any of them. why is that?**_

_**Ferdinand: They simply do not understand you.**_

_**Izayoi: Inuyasha relax your grandmother assured you that you will be accepted and understood in the place to which we are going. **_

_**Inuyasha: Okay, mommy. I hope so.**_

_**Izayoi: so Ferdinand how far is camp Half-blood?**_

_**Ferdinand: A few miles.**_

_**Izayoi: ok well at least we can cover couple of miles before night comes. then we will have to stop and find a sheltered place to stay the night. because Inuyasha half brother by my dear Inutaisho has a nasty habit of stalking us.**_

_**Ferdinand: Not a problem, I can help with that.**_

_**Izayoi: Oh?**_

_**Ferdinand: I am a protector, that's what I do.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (who was little more than a teenager) Hey step mom. where are you and my baby brother going? (laughs alittle) (had decided to come upon them during the day instead of waiting for night sort of surprise them)**_

_**Izayoi: Leave us alone, Sesshomaru.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Mom I am hurt you think I would harm my family? (smirks) I was just worried I mean after all Inuyasha is only a baby and being out here all alone in the world with no one looking out for him you both should go back to the village. there at least you would both be safe.**_

_**Inuyasha: bad people in village bully me.**_

_**Izayoi: We will be safer where we are going.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (decides to press his step mom) which is?**_

_**Izayoi: A special camp. **_

_**Sesshomaru: I didn't know they made slave camps safe for the inmates. (is laughing at his own joke.)**_

_**(then turns his eyes on Ferdinand) and who are you?**_

_**Ferdinand: Their protector and escort.**_

_**Sesshomaru: you don't look so tough. kind of weak from what I see.**_

_**Ferdinand: Don't underestimate a satyr.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Ha you would not last five seconds against me.**_

_**Ferdinand: I doubt that.**_

_**Sesshomaru: what ever I have better things to do than pick a fight with a weakling. (walks over to Inuyasha) Come here baby brother.**_

_**Inuyasha: Why?**_

_**Sesshomaru: I just want to see my precious baby brother.**_

_**Inuyasha: *walks to him***_

_**Sesshomaru: (grabs his baby brother and acts like he likes him for about five seconds then drops him on his butt and runs off laughing) Stupid half breed.**_

_**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, you tricked me!**_

_**Izayoi: (picks her son up ) are you alright Inuyasha?**_

_**Inuyasha: I'm fine.**_

_**Izayoi: (turns to Ferdinand) how fast do you think we can get to Camp half-blood?**_

_**Ferdinand: In about six hours at the most.**_

_**Izayoi: good that sounds like it would be pretty quick let's get moving before that jerk comes back to pick on my child any more.**_

_**Ferdinand: Sure thing!**_

_**(they head off and soon arrive at camp half-blood)**_

_**Izayoi: We're here, Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yay!**_

_**Chiron: (sees Ferdinand) well what have we here?**_

_**Ferdinand: Athena's daughter and grandson.**_

_**Chiron: ah yes Athena told me that her child and grandchild would be coming. so we have had Cabin Six prep themselves for the new comers.**_

_**Ferdinand: Good, good. I must speak to the Council of the Cloven Elders, excuse me.**_

_**Chiron: go on Ferdinand I will guide these two to their cabins. **_

_**Chiron: Izayoi and Inuyasha it is an honor to meet both of you please come on in and I will show you to cabin six.**_

_**Izayoi: thank you.**_

_**Chiron: (leads them to cabin six and calls to the cabin leader the one that there was before Annabeth)**_

_**Counselor: Yes?**_

_**Chiron: I would like you to meet your sister Izayoi and her son Inuyasha.**_

_**Counselor: Nice to meet you, c'mon in!**_

_**Izayoi: (enters with Inuyasha still cradling her son)**_

_**Inuyasha: Momma, are we home?**_

_**Izayoi: yes Inuyasha we are home at long last.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yay. *snuggles into his mother***_

_**Izayoi: (sets the basket bed that inuyasha sleeps in next to her bunk and then settles her son into the bed.)**_

_**Inuyasha: Momma, I love you.**_

_**Izayoi: I love you too my little darling baby boy.**_

_**Inuyasha: *falls asleep***_

**(end flash back for now)**

**Athena: so yes eventually they did come here but as you well know Annabeth my daughter and her son didn't stay at camp half-blood for long.**

**Annabeth: Well, if you fought about it more than once... that's to be expected. But why did they leave?**

**Athena: well as you know from the Story your sister was in pretty bad health and as her health deteriorated she decided that it would be best for her to leave camp half blood. And Inuyasha not wishing to be without his mother followed her thought they made a good 2 or three years stay here. Inuyasha had been 2 years old when he had come here. he was about five when he left with his mother. and his mother lived about 3 more years after.**

**Annabeth: Did you ever find out what she was sick from? Gosh, I feel so bad for him...**

**Athena: to this day only Zeus or maybe Aphrodite know what illness exactly plagued your sister.**

**Inuyasha no doubt will remember all of it one day.**

**Annabeth: It seems really bad. I'd hate to be him when he remembers...**

**Athena: you are probably not going to be to happy with this news either but Zeus has decided that Inuyasha will be staying with Kagome in Cabin one. and I agree with it my daughter because right now Kagome seems to be the only thing that keeps inuyasha holding on to life. (tells annabeth what Inuyasha had told her about the vision he had seen while entangled in Naraku's vines of illusionary death.)**

**Annabeth: No, hearing that, I understand. Suicide isn't on my list of things that I'd like to see... Especially not my nephew's. **

**Athena: something tells me that he saw more while entrapped but he is unwilling to tell all. so I will have to be very clever if I wish to get the full truth out. but for now keeping Inuyasha safe is what we must do. Zeus even said that since Naraku has decided to make himself an enemy to Inuyasha and Kagome that he has made himself our enemy as well.**

**on this too I agree with him because I will not stand by and see my grandson harmed by that dishonorable creature.**

**Annabeth: Yes, I think everyone will do what they can. You know we all follow the gods, as your children. Well, is he moved yet? Are they even healed fully? I don't want vulnerabilities... Naraku will find them and go after them.**

**Athena: Zeus has not moved yet. if I know anything he will not make a move until Inuyasha and Kagome are well but Naraku seemed content to hurl insults at both him and me saying that if I had cared for Inuyasha I would have taken him and reared him or as soon as his mother had died that I would have forced him to return here or somethng like that.**

**Annabeth: But you all have rules... You couldn't help me either! It's only fair. How are the two of them healing? If our strategy is revolving around their health, then I think we should all protect them in particular.**

**Athena: Inuyasha is healing well. better than we could hope he was resting peacefully when I left him. Will shall make sure that he is well protected though oddly enough I am now going to head to cabin five to see if Ares will spare some of his children to guard Inuyasha from harm. Zeus no doubt will ask Artemis to allow some of her hunters to guard Kagome since Naraku also tried to attack her with the vines as well.**

**Annabeth: Yeah. I think I'll go visit. I'd like to talk to them.**

**Athena: ok take care Annabeth. (heads over to Cabin five)Ares are you there?**

**Ares: Yeah. What's up?**

**Athena: I need some help from you. my grandson Inuyasha needs someone to guard him.(tells him about her talk with Zeus about Naraku and about the vines of illusionary death. )**

**Ares: Yeah, I can spare a couple. Clarisse, take two of your brothers and keep watch over Kagome and Inuyasha, got it?**

**Clarisse: Sure father I would be honored to protect a fellow camper in trouble. we will not fail you father. (motions for two of her brothers to follow her to the Infirmary)**

**Athena: thank you Ares Naraku will see he made the wrong sort of enemies.**

**Ares: Hell yeah! See you 'round, 'thena.**

**Athena: (walks off)**

**Inuyasha: (had just awakened from a nap to see Clarisse and two of her brothers marching towards his bed) **

**Shippo: (looks at them alittle frightened but decides to try to make small talk with the three figures) uh hi guys?**

**Clarisse: Hey, kid. What's up?**

**Shippo: not much I was just watching over Inuyasha.**

**Clarisse: Alright. How long has it been since you've eaten or slept?**

**Shippo: uh since dinner the evening when your parents arrived just before Inuyasha and the rest of us went to Horai island. (meaning it was about only one day since they had completed their mission in about half a day)**

**Clarisse: Kid, go get something to eat. It's not healthy for a growing boy like you to not go with at least three good meals a day. You can come back after that, alright?**

**Shippo: alright. (heads off to get some food)**

**Clarisse: *notices Inuyasha's awake* Hey, how are you doing?**

**Inuyasha: I am doing very well. (is as stubborn as ever) it will take more than what those four demons masquerading as war gods did or even more than what the copy of Kikyo did to me to keep me down. However I am grateful for those who have looked after me for doing it so well.**

**Clarisse: Hey, it's all with pride. We do it because then our parents don't have to worry about anything else. Apparently, Zeus has declared Naraku his enemy. He kept insulting us and questioning the rules... And because he's your enemy. Your enemy equals their enemy.**

**Inuyasha: why is that may I ask? I might expect it from Athena or Zeus because they are closely related to Kagome and to me. in certain ways but why are the other gods concerning themselves with Naraku. as long as he hasn't gone after you and your siblings I don't understand why your father would feel the necessity to fight against Naraku.(Is not really aware of the fact that all the gods are related and therefore so are their children.)**

**Clarisse: We're all family. Do you know the family tree of the gods?**

**Inuyasha: uh I am sorry but I don't though some how in the back of my mind I feel that I should know it.**

**Clarisse: It's alright. Unlike all of us modern kids, you didn't learn it in school. Well, a long time ago, a Titan, one of the gods that ruled before the Olympians, had Six children. He ate them all, fearing that they would cut him up and overthrow him just like he had done to his father. So, the last child, the sixth, Zeus, was replaced by a rock, and so Kronos ate the rock, not Zeus. Zeus was hidden from Kronos by his mother Rhea so that she could one day watch her husband overthrown. Well, Zeus fed his father a mixture of wine and mustard so that he could cough up his children. Being immortal, they grew up in his stomach. There was this huge war, and eventually, with the help of monsters, the gods won.**

**So, the gods divided up the heavens, seas, and underworld by drawing lots. Zeus drew the sky, Poseidon the earth and seas, and Hades the underworld. Zeus married Hera, one of his sisters, and had my dad with her. He had affairs with other women to have Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, and he had Athena without a woman. She sprouted from his split skull, ready for battle in armor. Hera had Hephaestus herself, mad at Zeus for not taking part in Athena's birth with her. And Aphrodite was adopted by Zeus, she came out of the sea. Demeter and Hestia are sisters to the Big Three and Hera. Hestia never marries, one of the three maidens of Olympus: Athena, Artemis, and Hestia. **

**Hades isn't represented here, he's banned from Olympus but for one day a year.**

**Inuyasha: so in other words I come from one of the largest extended families on earth?**

**Clarisse: Yeah. There are hundreds of us around the world. The problem is, our parents are far too busy to claim them all. It doesn't help that they will probably be killed... When they find out who they are, their scents become stronger. The stronger the scent, the more they can smell you. The more they smell you, the more likely you are to be hunted and killed. **

**Clarisse: And not to mention the minor gods and goddesses that have children. They're not represented here, either.**

**Will: (walks in) Clarisse I know your father sent you to watch over Inuyasha but perhaps you should go around and see if you see anymore of those nasty vines that gave inuyasha those horrible dreams. **

**Clarisse: Yeah, if I see 'em, I'll cut 'em off.**

**Will: yes that would indeed be appreciated besides I heard that Zeus is calling a meeting of the gods to discuss some important things I wonder what they might be discussing.**

**Clarisse: I think they're going to go after Naraku. Well, see you around, Will. *leaves***

**Zeus: (with all the gods and goddesses around him) my fellow Olympians we have a dilemma a threat to all of our children. and we have also other things to speak of but first what should we do About Naraku the Demon who has chosen to make us his enemy by becoming an enemy to those we care about. each and every one of you will be allowed to have your say on plans you might have for dealing with this and then we will vote on which choice seems best however we can make no real moves until Inuyasha and kagome are fully recovered but we must make a plan of attack. **

**(looks at Artemis who is fingering a hunting knife) Perhaps Lady Artemis would like to start our ball rolling.**

**Artemis: Yes. Well, we've heard that Naraku is exceedingly difficult to catch, always disappearing right when the final blow will be made. So, why don't you let me take my Hunters and try to hunt him down? Take him by surprise?**

**Athena: Artemis that would be to dangerous especially for you considering that you are watching over someone who would be to young to see battle. (meaning Rin)**

**If we are to beat Naraku we must have a carefully thought out battle strategy. **

**Artemis: Yes, but we can't just bluntly attack. It must be sneaky.**

**Ares: Or here is an even better idea. why not ignore him until all our children are ready and then attack him as a family gods and demi gods all at once. that way all our children could keep up their training and Inuyasha could train as well and then when we thought they were as ready as they could be. we come and lead our children to a Glorious Victory. the power of our children together would be unstoppable.**

**Athena: Yes. That way, if we all surround him, he cannot escape. I think that might actually work...**

**Hermes: only one problem with that scenario. we don't know how long it will take for our children to be ready for that kind of war. and we have two friends who I know you all consider your friends to (since they consider Naraku all their enemy because he is a danger to their children figures they must consider all the friends of their children their friends) we mustn't forget Sango and Miroku. one with a curse placed upon him by Naraku himself. and the other with a little brother under that monster's control. **

**If there was a way to end the curse with out having to kill naraku we could then play the waiting game as Ares suggested however I have not heard of any new developments on that front.**

**Mr. D: That's a good point. I think we have to round up who we can, wait only so long to have Kagome an Inuyasha healed and well, form a strategy, and attack.**

**Apollo: it is only just a shame that miroku is not a half blood. if he was there might be hope for ending his curse with out killing Naraku. but with him being a human there is little to no hope. **

**Zeus: (looks at Poseidon) Brother do you have something you would like to add to the meeting?**

**Poseidon: I just wonder how we'll find him. He's outside our borders... But that could be anywhere. What were to happen... If we were waiting for him here on the inside, seemingly normal, but our barrier was let down to let him in?**

**Athena: well Poseidon you seem to finally be using that brain of yours.**

**Poseidon: Do I take that as a compliment or an insult?**

**Athena: take it as you will.**

**Poseidon: I'll take it as a compliment, then. So, who else is willing?**

**Zeus: Alright alright we will now take a vote all in favor of sending Artemis and her hunters to seek out Naraku.**

**Poseidon: Those in favor of waiting and ambushing him all at once.**

**Ares and Athena: (raise their hands)**

**Mr. D: All in favor of letting down the barrier and letting him come to us?**

**(the Majority of the gods minus Artemis and Ares and Athena raise their hands)**

**Athena: I am against this idea because of the thing called Miasma. as we all know we cannot be killed by that we can't die or fade unless the west fades or dies. but we must consider that our children are indeed susceptible. to the power of that poisonous gas.**

**Poseidon: Regardless if we let him in or not, we might be exposed to the miasma. He will have it around him whether we let him in, or go to meet him. And finding him could take too long.**

**Apollo: Poseidon is right lady Athena. but at least here we have the infirmary and can tend and heal our children fast. but also considering that your Daughter annabeth has made friends with the demon slayer is it not possible that we might be able to acquire the type of masks that Demon slayers use to keep out miasma?**

**Athena: Yes, but do we have the correct materials?**

**Apollo: we can always ask sango to help us if need be.**

**Zeus: alright since it seems we have come to a decision about how to battle Naraku. let it be known that once Kagome and Inuyasha have recovered we will drop the barrier and let Naraku come to meet us. but now to turn our minds to a more cheerful subject. for remember we still have the six other half demon children here and we must yet decide what to do with them.**

**Artemis: What do you have in mind?**

**Zeus: since these children have no living family anymore we can decide to adopt them but depending on whether we wish to seperate them all one child per god or allow one god to get two of them while the others have only one each . that is your decision. I will bring the children in to see us and we can decide who wants which.**

**Hera: Oh, good choice. I cannot wait.**

**Zeus: (leads the Asagi, Ai, Dai, Roku, Moegi, and Shion into the counsel room)**

**Shion: (hides behind Moegi for though the gods are in their human forms he thinks they look alittle frightening)**

**Demeter: I think I will take the blonde one, with little cat ears.**

**Zeus: a Demeter It would seem you have taken a liking to little Moegi.**

**Demeter: *smiling* Come, little Moegi.**

**Moegi: (slowly approaches Demeter as Shion then runs and hides behind Dai and Roku) here I am milady. (makes a clumsy little curtsy) **

**Zeus: Moegi you now the Daughter of Demeter goddess of the harvest. and shall reside here at camp half blood with your other siblings in the Demeter cabin which is cabin number four. go and sit by your mother child.**

**Moegi: (timidly obeys)**

**Artemis: The girl, the one with blue hair, I'd like her.**

**Zeus: (looks almost shocked at Artemis) well this is indeed a first. I never thought you would adopt a child Artemis goddess of the hunt.**

**Artemis: I am still a maiden. That remains, and she is a maiden as well. I see nothing different.**

**Asagi: (slowly lets go of Ai's hand and comes forward in slow steps herself trembling but finally is right infront of Artemis and slowly bows Japanese style) if you desire it miss I am willing.**

**Zeus: very good choice Artemis she is yours please treat her well. this girl almost sacrificed herself to those monsters we had gone to Horai island to destroy. **

**Artemis: My pleasure! Come, sit with me, child.**

**Hermes: I'd like the boys, the twins. I know how to handle them.**

**Roku and Dai: (look up in shock at Hermes but nod and slowly walk to him to take their place next to their new father.)**

**Ai and Shion: ( are now holding hands both terrified of what was going to happen next.)**

**Athena: The one with the purple hair, I'll adopt him.**

**Shion: (looks up at athena and then points at himself) do you mean me miss? (is stammering due to his nervous timid nature)**

**Zeus: a good choice Athena. **

**Athena: Yes. I mean you. Come here, will you please?**

**Shion: (lets go of Ai and walks towards Athena)**

**Zeus: If anyone doesn't mind, I'll take Ai for my own. **

**Ai: (looks at Zeus as if trying to make sure she had heard him right)**

**Zeus: Come, do you remember Kagome?**

**Ai: (nodds her head) yes sir I do.**

**Zeus: She's your sister now!**

**Ai: (is surprised and leaps up and wraps her arms around Zeus' neck as most young children would do with their fathers)**

**Zeus: See? You'll all like it here. Come, let's get them all situated with their new siblings. I will take Ai to tell Kagome right now.**

**Poseidon: (looks at Hera) I am surprised you didn't object.**

**Hera: He isn't cheating on me this time, I think that's the best I could hope for.**

**Artemis: (returns to Cabin eight) Thalia are you there?**

**Thalia: Yes?**

**Artemis: your father Zeus had been adopting the rescued half demon children almost in auctioneer fashion and so Asagi here has come into our care. you will teach her the ropes. and by the way how is little Rin Sesshomaru's daughter?**

**Thalia: Rin's sleeping, right over there. And yes, I'll show Asagi around.**

**Artemis: good but try to keep conversations to cheerful subjects this young girl as you probably know is the one who nearly attempted suicide in the name of those monsters who called themselves war gods. (knows Kagome probably told Thalia all about it)**

**Thalia: Yes, I do. Alright, Asagi, let's take a tour!**

**Asagi: (follows timidly)**

**Thalia: Every god has their own cabin. Dai and Roku will be in there, Shion there, Moegi there, and Ai in cabin one.**

**Asagi: oh so each god has children of their own?**

**Thalia: Mostly. Artemis has us, but she's got no real children. Hera has none, she's married to Zeus, and Hestia doesn't have a cabin, but all the rest do.**

**Asagi: (feeling so happy that she has a family feels so happy that she could sing but since she doesn't know any happy or up beat songs begins to hum the one song she knew the one she sang on that fateful day)**

**Thalia: What's that you're singing?**

**Asagi: back on Horai island it was called the song of parting lady Kanade told us it was mainly sung for funerals but I don't know any other songs.**

**Thalia: We'll have a campfire tonight to teach you a bunch of new ones, okay?**

**Asagi: ok. (smiles)**

**Zeus: (leads Ai to Kagome's side) Kagome I suppose you remember Ai well I have just adopted out all six of the half demon children we rescued from Horai island. Ai is to be your little sister. Shion was adopted by Athena, Moegi was snatched up immediately by Demeter, and Hermes took on Dai and Roku.**

**Kagome: With the Stoll brothers, he'd be ready for them, huh? Ai, I'm so glad you're my little sister!**

**Ai: (smiles at Kagome) yeah Asagi was taken on by a woman who was dressed as if she was going out on a hunting trip. (laughs)**

**Kagome: Yes, Artemis. She often does just go on hunts. I wonder if she'll take Asagi with her Zeus: If I know Artemis she will.**

**Kagome: That's true. Asagi will be strong, we can count on that. Well, Ai, how do you like dad? It's nice having somewhere safe to live, huh?**

**Ai: yeah I am thrilled to have a father now. I never really met my biological father I was a baby still when the four false war gods attacked and Asagi raised me along with the others. (almost starts to cry at the memory but then smiles ) now I have a dad.**

**and a safe place to live and grow up.**

**Kagome: I'm glad. Would you like to sit with me for awhile, baby sister?**

**Ai: Sure (sits next to Kagome) **

**Kagome: I'm really happy. I've never had a little sister. I've had a little brother, back in Japan. Have you seen the camp yet?**

**Ai: some of it. Daddy showed alittle of it before we came here.**

**Kagome: Well, what did you see?**

**Ai: (tells kagome about seeing the climbing wall and all the stuff Zeus had shown her including where she would be staying.)**

**I hope Shion finds happiness living with Inuyasha's aunts and uncles. (remembering that Inuyasha was Athena's grandson)**

**Kagome: I think he'll find his confidence in there. She must have seen a lot of talent to claim him like that.**

**Ai: I hope so.**

**Shion: (seems to like Annabeth as a friend but is still alittle timid around Athena's other children so as he enters the cabin finds a bunk for himself in the very back hoping to be ignored and not chosen to be targeted by Annabeth's other brothers and sisters)**

**Malcolm: *walks over to Shion* Hey, little man, I'm Malcolm, just so you know. What's you name?**

**Shion: I am Shion. nice to meet you.**

**Malcolm: Nice to meet you too. Well, we should probably get you fitted for some armor. Athena kids won't go without it, you'll be killed.**

**Shion: Armor? **

**Malcolm: Yeah, we fight with swords, arrows, javelins, things like that. We're also attacked, so we need it as a precaution. And you might want to smile more, and stand up straighter. It's good for you.**

**Shion: (looks at Malcolm his face looking mournful and nervous) I am smiling. ( due to the horrors he had suffered at the hands of the four war gods had forgotten how to smile for now)**

**Malcolm: Ah, you'll learn. C'mon, we'll get you fitted. We'll go down to the armory.**

**Shion: ok (follows Malcolm)**

**Malcolm: See, here we are. Try this one on.**

**Shion: (tries the armor on)**

**Malcolm: How does it fit?**

**Shion: ( the armor is actually alittle tight on Shion) uh I think it's alittle tight**

**Malcolm: I'll get you a bigger size then. *goes to look***

**Shion: (is actually starting to feel comfortable with what appears to be his new brother. but is having a hard time coming to terms that he had been adopted by Athena)**

**Malcolm: Something wrong, Shion?**

**Shion: no not really. I am just confused. **

**Malcolm: About what?**

**Shion: about why your mother chose to adopt me out of all the other orphaned half demons. **

**Malcolm: She must have thought you looked smart, intelligent, and capable. Besides, you're the least likely to be picked. I think she wants to help you stand up straighter, have more confidence. She likes a challenge, and often, she'll love her challenges. So, you are someone she wanted.**

**Shion: (the ghost of a smile appears on his face) who knew that I would ever be wanted by anyone else**

**Malcolm: Ah, you'd be wanted. You just had to be in the right place.**

**Shion: there were times I used to think Horai island was the right place but maybe not. **

**Malcolm: Hey, this is a place for half breeds, just like you. This is where everyone is accepted, no matter what they are.**

**Shion: (smiles brighter)**

**Malcolm: Kay, ever held a sword before?**

**Shion: what's a sword?**

**Malcolm: A blade. Like Inuyasha has.**

**Shion: with the exception of Inuyasha's sword I have never even seen a sword.**

**Malcolm: *grabs one, and hands it to Shion* Look, now you're holding one.**

**Shion: wow. (is exceedingly curious and begins to run his finger along the blade.)**

**Ouch. that is sharp.**

**Malcolm: Yeah, that's the point. It's meant to cut your enemy.**

**Shion: I am not very skilled with weapons**

**Malcolm: Neither are most of us when we start out, but we learn.**

**Shion: how?**

**Malcolm: I'll teach you some moves. See, if I come here, you parry with your blade and block my move.**

**Shion: Parry? these are words I have never heard before sir.**

**Malcolm: I'll show you. And don't call me 'sir', it's too formal for a brother.**

**Annabeth: (comes up behind Malcolm) take it easy Malcolm he is still new at being in a family like ours. Mother only adopted him about an hour ago. **

**Malcolm: *rolls his eyes* I know, but he should start learning as soon as possible. We're going to have to fight Naraku you know.**

**Shion: it is alright miss annabeth he was simply telling that I should try being alittle more informal with my family.**

**Annabeth: and I agree how about you start by not calling me miss annabeth and just call me Annabeth. ok Shion?**

**Shion: Okay, Annabeth.**

**Malcolm: wow Annabeth how did you do that. he seems so light hearted when you are talking to him. with me it was always sir or mister or something like that. **

**Annabeth: as I said Malcolm you need to take a gentle and loving hand and slow things down alittle. he was a little tense when he joined us in the athena cabin that is why he chose the very back bunk. he's very timid and easily frightened. you have to be gentle with siblings like that.**

**Malcolm: How would you know that? **

**Annabeth: it was in his every movement. when he entered the cabin. also mother told me he was a very nervous little boy and even at Horai island when she first saw him he would hide behind one of the other half demons as if seeking protection. **

**Malcolm: Well, excuse me, Wise Girl, I don't notice these things as well as you do. **

**Annabeth: Malcolm relax I am sure there is no harm done right Shion.**

**Shion: Right Annabeth. (looks at Malcolm) I am sorry it was just nervousness. that doesn't wear off to easily. (takes a deep breath) Malcolm. my new brother.**

**Malcolm: See? I think you'll be able to get used to it here pretty quickly.**

**Shion: I hope so. **

**Malcolm: Alright, Annabeth, did you have a different reason than to check on Shion or is that it?**

**Annabeth: Oh I did have another reason. Mother informed me that we are going to do capture the flag tonight. and she wants our new brother to play with us. so she wants him suited up and ready by the time dinner is ready. **

**Malcolm: Well, it's a good thing I brought him here. Who's on our team?**

**Annabeth: as is always the way when the hunters are here it is all of us against the hunters.**

**Malcolm: Alright. I guess Asagi's with them huh? It'll be hard for the others to go against them...**

**Annabeth: my guess is it will be even harder for Asagi to go against those she used to know as siblings.**

**Malcolm: That's true... I don't envy her position.**

**Annabeth: neither do I. Some times I wish that one of the other goddesses had taken her. even if it had to be Aphrodite.**

**Malcolm: Me too. But Artemis wanted her, so she was taken.**

**Shion: Is Artemis anything like the four war gods who had originally held me any my friends captive?**

**Annabeth: No, but she does travel a lot, and so Asagi won't be here while the rest of you are. **

**Shion: Asagi I hope she will be alright.**

**Annabeth: You're not the only one.**

**Shion: at least we can be sure of one thing where ever her road leads from here we can be sure that no firery cauldron like the cauldron of Resonance awaits her.**

**Annabeth: Yes, she'll be among those who will accept her. I think she'll be fine.**

**Malcolm: Cauldron of Resonance?**

**Shion: yeah a cauldron that basically had once been the thing that had protected us before the four false war gods came. they used to have us throw ourselves in to regenerate them the last one to almost end up sacrificed in that thing was Asagi. but she escaped and then your mom and Kagome's Dad and two other gods attacked and destroyed our captors.**

**Malcolm: Oh. I'm glad that you're alright.**

**Shion: yeah I am glad for that too.**

**Annabeth: Shion, Athena is your mom now too.**

**Shion: I know but she wasn't back then.**

**Malcolm: Yeah, but talk about it as if she is, then you'll get used to if faster.**

**Shion: ok so let me get this straight Annabeth, mom wants me to join in on this evening's game of capture the flag?**

**Annabeth: Yes. It's something every camper does. **

**Shion: but I have never played any kinds of games.**

**Annabeth: That's alright. You'll just be on defense. **

**Shion: Ok.**

**Dai and Roku: (are walking beside their new father on the way to cabin eleven to meet their brothers and sisters) **

**Dai: uh Dad? **

**Hermes: Yes, Dai?**

**Dai: just out of curiosity what inspired you to choose us?**

**Hermes: You remind me of my other twin boys. I just felt a connection to you through that.**

**Dai: I see. (smiles actually feeling happy to have a father and yet remembering the fate that had befallen their supposed biological father)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermes: Anything bothering you?

Roku: Dai is just remembering how our biological father died. he fell facing off against the same four demons that Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus destroyed. our father was pushed into the Cauldron of Resonance. as most of the other villagers had been. (oddly enough is talking about it as if he had merely been mentioning the time of day almost in the same tone he had spoken to Ares in when telling him that after Asagi the next sacrifice would either be himself or Dai.)

Hermes: Why are you so calm about that?

Roku: when you watch so many of those who had been your brothers and sisters and family members die like that. you kind of get used to it. and any way it was almost our fate. if Zeus and the others had not come to our rescue.

Hermes: I'm very sorry to hear that.

Dai: it is alright. at least we escaped. at least all is well that ends well right?

Hermes: Yes, it is. Here we are!

Travis: (sees hermes coming towards Cabin eleven with two boys next to him) Father hello. ( runs out to greet Hermes)

Hermes: Travis, these are your new twin brothers.

Travis: (smiles at the two very warmly) welcome home my brothers. come on in and make yourselves comfortable. Connor should be coming back soon he is helping Will over at the infirmary helping by Changing Kagome's bandages while Will works on inuyasha's.

Dai and Roku: Hello.

Hermes: Well, you'll be in good hands. I have some business to attend to, my phone's ringing.

Dai and Roku: Bye Dad. (both then turn around and follow Travis into cabin Eleven)

Travis: It's a bit squished in here, but as you're actually dad's, you have first dibs on the beds. The campers who don't know who their parent is stay in here. Dad's kinda in all trades, so he doesn't care.

Dai: yeah he just kind of adopted us not long ago. we had figured we were all going to be shipped off to orphan homes or left to fend for ourselves after we left Horai island and then this evening I guess Zeus decided to see who if anyone wanted us. and all of us were sort of adopted out. talk about an odd thing to have happen. (smiles brightly)

Travis: Hey, we can never have enough campers. Besides, you won't be accepted any where else. Even we are discriminated against, even though they don't know what we are.

Roku: then boy are we ever lucky to have fallen into such generous laps. (smiles as they finally find places to un pack what meager possessions they had)

Travis: Yeah. Well, when you're done, we'll go steal you some toiletries from the camp store, okay?

Connor: (returns from the infirmary) good news brother Will says the wounds are healed enough to where Inuyasha and Kagome will be able to get up and have dinner with the rest of us tonight.

Travis: Excellent!

Connor: so what has been up with you tonight?

Travis: We have new twin brothers.

Connor: Wonderful!

Travis: Apparently they reminded Dad of us, so he adopted them. They're half demons from Horai Island.

Connor: Absolutely terrific. well when they get themselves settled we should start heading to the mess hall it is almost time for dinner.

Travis: Right. When you're ready to go, just let us know.

Dai and Roku: (since they hadn't much to their names) we are pretty much done. all we had was a few trinkets that are all we have left of our mom and dad. ( shows their new brothers the only thing they had unpacked two pictures one of a slender Demon female and the other a picture of a human man (their step father)with the same color hair as Dai who was five minutes older than Roku. Both boys inherited the hair colors from their mother.)

Travis: You're mom's really pretty... Well, c'mon, it's dinnertime!

Dai and Roku: Ok. (they follow their brothers and the rest of Cabin eleven out towards the mess hall)

Chiron: Campers! We have a few new campers! Please be very welcoming to them! And now, tuck in!

Inuyasha: (is sitting with Kagome and Ai at the table for those in cabin one as everyone begins eating and talking with enthusiasm) well this is definately a happy family gathering. (is actually being cheerful)

Kagome: When we're all gathered, it's normally like this! I like things this way. Ai, did you get enough to eat?

Ai: yes and the food is very good.

Kagome: *smiling* Isn't it? The harpies work hard on it.

Inuyasha: Kagome don't go frightening your younger sister.

Kagome: How?

Ai: I think he thought that I would be afraid when you started talking about Harpies. he forgets that the creatures that held me and the others captive were worse than any thing else in the world.

Kagome: And don't worry about it, they don't do much unless they're told. Only a couple of years ago were they allowed to eat us if we were out of bed after hours, and they're only permitted if we're staying year round and didn't inform the Big House. Other than that, they cook and do the dishes.

Ai: I see.

Ai: do you stay here year round?

Kagome: I probably should, but not many monsters could escape from the underworld and make it all the way to Japan. But as a child of the Big Three, I should.

Inuyasha: But Kagome you are forgetting we belong together if you were to stay here what would become of all you and I share together?

Kagome: I said I should, not that I wanted to. I'd rather be there with you.

Inuyasha: (smiles at Kagome)

Kagome: Eat a bit more please? You need all you can get.

Inuyasha: (continues to eat feeling better than he had felt for along time then as if it was just a Deja vous that he had been at this camp once before almost as if it was as a small child but then shakes his head as if driving the thought from his mind)

Kagome: Are you alright?

Inuyasha: yeah I am fine. just a feeling of Deja vous. nothing more.

Kagome: Good. I don't want anything to happen to you.

Inuyasha: (smiles as he continues eating)

Asagi: (is eating with the hunters at the Artemis table) well this food is much better than that bland tasteless gruel like stuff we used to eat on Horai island. (keeping her talk cheerful or at least what she thought of as cheerful not noticing that Artemis was paying great attention to all that was being said)

Artemis: Is every one of your memories from that place bad?

Asagi: not all of them only the ones from after our parents and all the other villagers were slain.

Artemis: Hm... Well, you should try to think more positively.

Asagi: Lady Artemis, it is rather difficult to begin thinking positive after many decades of thinking negatively but I will try to be more positive.

Artemis: Thank you, Asagi.

(As Dinner ends the groups begin getting themselves ready for Capture the flag as a strange woman appears outside the borders of camp)

Rin: Lady Artemis, she... Looks like Lord Sesshomaru, almost. She's got the moon on her forehead, like he does.

Artemis: yes but the feeling I am getting from her is less good then what I felt around your father Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's mother: (looks into the camp oddly enough like her son she can see it is a summer camp) Ah there she is there is the darling little girl my son told me about. come here child. come and let me have a look at you.

Rin: (looks at Artemis as if seeking permission)

Artemis: Aye, but I will accompany you. I don't trust her.

Sesshomaru's mother: (smiles as they approach but her smile makes the hair on Artemis' arm stand on end) So you are the kind young woman whom my son set to guard my grandchild while he was away are you ? (is speaking to Artemis)

Artemis: Yes. What do you want with us?

Sesshomaru's mother: I just came to tell you that you needn't trouble yourself with her any more though her father is still taking care of the problems he had to deal with I am here now to take over caring for my grandchild.

Artemis: And what proof do you have of that?

Sesshomaru's mother: The very fact that I am here should be all the proof you need, after all I am sure you tire of the task of watching over such a rambunctious child.

Artemis: We have grown together. I don't think that I will be letting her go so easily.

Sesshomaru's mother: I wouldn't get too attached to her if I were you otherwise what are you going to do when my son comes back to retrieve his child.

Artemis: I'm sure he will allow me to keep in touch. And I noticed you said when he comes back to retrieve her... Does that mean that you are not acting under his commands?

Sesshomaru's mother: When does a mother let her child give her commands.

besides what are you going to do when you next go off hunting? you can't take her with you. after all I doubt her father will want to try to catch up with you on one of your wild goose chases. Artemis goddess of the hunt.(her voice is laced with venom of a sort)

Artemis: I apologize, I guess the word I was looking for was 'requests'. If a need arose, and I was required to go hunting and not take her with me, which I would take her with me on most occasions, she would stay here, looked after by my family.

Rin: Lady Artemis I am getting alittle scared the way she said your name didn't sound to me like you and her were on good terms.(scoots closer to Artemis so close as to almost be behind her)

Artemis: You're correct, Rin. We aren't on very good terms.

Sesshomaru's mother: Of course we're not due to many factors but the major one is that this woman Artemis goddess of the hunt is a thief of maidens She steals them away from their families and then takes them traipsing all over the places with her. But Rin ask this what happens when they grow old and can no longer keep up with her?(her voice is filled with venom but veiled under courtesy for now)

Artemis: They do not grow old. My maidens stay young forever, and no mortal illness will befall them. They are only able to be mortally wounded, hence being fatally wounded in battle. Then, when they die, they are held with the stars. And I do not steal them from their families. They choose to stay with me, take the pledge of the Huntresses. Be sure you get your facts straight before you begin boasting them, and trying to make me look bad.

Sesshomaru's mother: I was merely trying to educate my grand child. now if you don't mind I will be taking her off of your hands now lady.

Rin: I would like to stay with Lady Artemis till Lord Sesshomaru comes for me.

(is not liking this woman at all and is dreadfully afraid and finally ducks behind Artemis fully)

Please Lady Artemis you won't let her take me away will you?

Artemis: That was never my intention. Until he returns, I'm afraid Rin will stay with me. Thank you for your effort, but she stays. And you will be unable to get to her.

Sesshomaru's mother: You think you can protect her? from me her grandmother? How do you think you can do that are you counting on your little friends who come to your aid?

(steps towards the camp entrance)

Artemis: No, you cannot enter. You will be stopped by the barrier. Just try.

Sesshomaru's mother: you say that ha. (keeps walking) My late ex-husband was close friends with many of the people who have children in this camp I am pretty sure if he was able to enter this place I should have no problem.

Artemis: He was allowed in. You, however, are not. He was my father's best friend, he was accepted here. You need permission to enter. Go back, before you are humiliated.

Sesshomaru's mother: (tries to get in and finds she can not and in now blind with anger speaks her full heart) I swear I will get my hands on that pitiful human girl and destroy her. just like I sent Sesshomaru to poison inuyasha's mother so that she would become sick but no one would know how and then she would suffer and Die. though I would never have been able to do that if I had not been able to make my son believe that Izayoi and his baby half brother were evil incarnate. (laughs ) so you have beaten me to day but I will return.

Artemis: I will be awaiting you. Goodbye. *turns and stalks toward camp, holding onto Rin's hand*

Rin: (is trembling like a leaf in a strong wind also on the verge of tears but does her best to hide them like she did when she felt like crying back at age six)

Thalia: (approaches) Lady Artemis what happened? (looks at Rin who is clinging tightly to Artemis' hand)

Artemis: Sesshomaru's mother came along, trying to take Rin and most likely injure her. It's alright, she's gone, though I can't say if she will be for long or not.

Thalia: I didn't know that Sesshomaru's mother was still alive. and I wonder why any creature would wish to harm little Rin.

Artemis: I wish I knew. That would probably aid me in protecting her from that... demon. Anyway, are we almost ready for the Capture the flag game?

Thalia: yes we are we might consider keeping Asagi on defense though if we intend for her to play with us. it would be kind of hard on her to play against her old friends.

Artemis: I agree. It would not only make her feel bad, it would be an asset to them.

Thalia: well shall we go? Chiron is probably wondering where we are.

Artemis: Yes, let's go.

Rin: (follows behind can't wait to play with the others in this odd new game)

Chiron: ok we have the campers already to take this battle on So where are the Hunters?

Artemis: We are here, I apologize, we had another matter distracting us. We're ready.

Chiron: good. then let's get this game underway. (starts the game noticing that both Inuyasha and Kagome are on defense so that they don't over exert themselves)

Artemis: Thalia, go!

Thalia: (takes off to go steal the flag from the campers)

Inuyasha: (is standing on defense with his sword drawn) Kagome this feels really weird like I had played this game before though I know I never did or at least I don't think so.

Kagome: Really? Hm... I don't know. It's fun though, huh?

Inuyasha: yeah (sees Thalia coming towards them) this is going to be a blast. (has the look in his eyes that says I wonder if she can dodge the windscar)

Kagome: You can try... I don't know if she's quick enough or not...

Inuyasha: ok brace your self Kagome. (raises his sword and swings it straight down but alittle tilted so as to not hit her full force on the off chance she can't dodge) Windscar!

Thalia: What? Oh, Styx! *jumps, tries to get out of the way, and it gets just her ankle*

Inuyasha: (smiles) oops I think I put alittle to much power into that one.

Thalia: Don't worry yourself, I'm fine.

Kagome: Just be glad inuyasha purposely mis aimed so that if you had not been fast enough to dodge he would not do to much damage to you.

Thalia: Thanks. Alright, see you later. Got a flag to capture! *smiles, and runs into the forest towards Zeus' fist*

Annabeth: (has her cap of invisibility on and heads for the hunters' flag)

Thalia: *breaks through the trees and tries to get past the Ares kids*

Clarisse: (manages to disarm Thalia and take her as prisoner)is this the best Artemis can throw at us?

Annabeth: (sees the majority of hunters guarding the flag and figures she can sneak past them as she is invisible)(but sends the others in so as to clear a path for her)

Connor and Travis: *go in really loudly and obviously, hitting down every one of them that's in their way*

Dai and Roku: (join in the battle finding it rather invigorating)

Annabeth: (sneaks past the fighting and grabs the Hunters' flag and begins to run back shouting to the others to withdraw)

Connor, Travis, Dai, and Roku: Okay! *start heading for the creek*

Dai: (sees Rin near the creek by Asagi and since he used to consider Asagi as his sister pushes Rin down but not hard enough to hurt her just enough to make her land on her butt in the water as he runs past with the others) ( Dai is as mischievous as any of the other children of Hermes)

Rin: Hey! What was that for?

Dai: (turns around as he is running long enough to say) Well you didn't expect me to push Asagi down did you? (turns back seeing he is almost to the other shore un aware that Artemis is following them since for this game even the Olympian parents are playing)

Artemis: Oh, you're coming back here!

Dai: (laughs as he looks back) You gotta catch me first. (really starts running and both he and Roku are really fast considering they usually spent alot of time trying to escape the four war gods when they would come by just to "pal around" which was their term for beating up on half demon children just for the fun of it)

Artemis: Alright! *begins to chase them down*

Roku and Dai: (begin weaving in and out of each others path trying to confuse Artemis)

Artemis: *reaches out both hands, trying to catch whoever in each hand when they weave outward*

Dai and Roku: (actually pick up their pace and begin pulling further away from Artemis' reach surprising speed which they used to escape the four war gods is now being used to escape Artemis)

Asagi: (calls out to Artemis knowing she can't distract her at this point) Becareful Lady Artemis. those two are faster than most children their ages. they had to be they got away from most of the beating and scar inflicting things the bad guys used to do to us because they learned how to keep running. a lesson I wish the rest of us had learned. (but cuts it off there. so as to not be thinking to much negativity)

Artemis: Will do, thank you Asagi! *picks up her pace, running almost double*

Dai: (manages to make it across the creek and into the forest with Roku following behind knowing that if they can just keep their paces up until they reach Zeus' fist they will be fine)

Roku: (is somewhat lagging behind Dai but tries to catch up to his brother and stay out of Artemis' grasp trying to boost his speed by imagining that Artemis is the same as one of the four war gods trying to scare himself into one final boost of speed)

Ai: (is standing with Kagome and Inuyasha and sees them all run past) That girl is going to hurt Dai and Roku (is talking to Kagome)

Kagome: No, it's part of the game, Ai. She's on the other team. Any harm that comes to them from her is going to be because of the game. The main rules in the game are no maiming or killing.

Inuyasha: Perhaps we should have explained that to Dai and Roku they look genuinely scared.

Kagome: Maybe... Oh well, what good will it do now?

Ai: not much they are probably way past even where our flag is at this point. they have probably run further into the forest.

Kagome: That's true... Who won then?

Inuyasha: I don't know.

Kagome: Well, that doesn't help... Alright, then let's go find out.

Annabeth: ( had removed her cap as soon as she got back to Zeus' fist and then looks around and notices that Dai and Roku are no where to be seen though she has the flag she knows someone has to go find those two new campers) Travis, Connor where are your brothers Dai and Roku?

Travis: I have no idea... We should go look for them.

Connor: I saw two green and red blurs run past and further up into the forest.

could that have been them?

Travis: Okay, let's go. *starts to chase them*

Dai (Have finally stopped running along with Roku) did we loose her? (finally looks back)

Roku: I think so. who could have kept up with us at the speed we were going. you would have had to have wings.

Dai: Yeah, probably. Who was she?

Roku: I don't know and I am almost certain I don't want to. as it was I had to revert my memory to our old days of out running the bullies that held us captive before we came here just to get my last boost of energy) that was scary thought I will admit.

Dai: Yeah. Should we risk heading back? It is after all home now...

Roku: yeah I think we can risk turning around and heading back to our friends I am sure our brothers are worried about us.

Dai: Yeah, c'mon. *starts back*

Roku: (follows his brother) who ever that lady was we escaped her and lost her in the woods.

Dai: Yeah, I see them. Oh, no... She's standing right there! *spots Artemis*

Roku: (grabs Dai's arm and pulls him behind a tree hoping to keep out of sight till the lady goes away)

Travis: *comes up behind them* What are you two doing, hiding behind a tree?

Roku: (nearly jumps out of his skin)

Dai: (looks at Travis) we are hiding from her. (points in Artemis' direction)

Roku: she is quite scary.

Travis: Artemis? You didn't think she was seriously trying to hurt you did you? She was playing the game. The only rules are no maiming or killing. She was trying to catch you so that she might have a better chance at winning.

Roku: uh yeah we did think that. or do you forget where we originally came from. it isn't so easy to break old thinking patterns.

Travis: Sorry 'bout that. Well, she's fine, she won't hurt you. Come on out.

Apollo: (is standing next to Artemis) you really had those boys scared the way they tore past us it was like they thought you were actaully going to kill them. Sis you have to take it easy you are dealing with children remember.

Dai and Roku: (come out following Travis)

Artemis: *turning to the two boys* I apologize for scaring you. I get a bit carried away at this game... It was never my intention to harm you.

Dai: it is alright. it just shows how hard it is to break a certain mind set after being trapped in it for a long time. (smiles)

Roku: yeah it just shows how much more work the two of us have to fully escape that mindset we had been in.

Artemis: Okay, I still should have used my brain... It bothers me how much my animalistic instincts kick in.

Athena: well if you are interested I probably can teach you how to use your brain more than you instincts once the evenings activities are over. (smiles proudly especially at her Daughter Annabeth)because no doubt you will need your brain's help in raising Asagi.

Artemis: Thank you, Athena.

Thalia: (walks back over to Artemis now that the game is over with the campers having won the game) well that was a shock.

Artemis: The first time... Ever. I recall, the last time we played a game, you were still on the losing side. You were a camper back then.

Thalia: yeah very true.

Inuyasha: I hope my windscar didn't do too much damage to your ankle Thalia. sometimes I don't know my own strength.

Myoga: spoken like a true idiot. (likes to pick on inuyasha alittle)

Chiron: (walks over to Thalia and checks the ankle she had been hit on) well it isn't broken just a minor cut we should be grateful. all you need Thalia is a little rest.

Thalia: Great, thanks Chiron! It didn't hurt that bad, it's okay, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (smiles at Thalia as a friend would) you are pretty fast. on your feet. almost as fast as Kagome. (smiles paying both girls a compliment)

Thalia and Kagome: Thank you!

Miroku: (being a pervert and a lecherous monk and also not knowing that Artemis is a Eternal maiden decides so as to have a back up just in case something seriously goes wrong and sango get hurt really bad to where she won't be able to bear children before they battle naraku goes over to Artemis and takes both her hands in his) uh please forgive me if I sound foreword but would you consider bearing my children? ( odd back up plan)

Artemis: *vein popping* Excuse me?

Inuyasha: Miroku likes to have his bases covered he actually has a girlfriend but as she and Kirara have decided to go to bed early and he knows the curse that Naraku placed on his family is still looming over his head. and he doesn't know if Sango may survive some of the battles a head he continues asking every girl he meets to bear his child so that on the off chance he gets sucked into his own windtunnel before he can kill Naraku the fight can be carried on by his child.

Artemis: That would be fine, I don't like the idea of a two-timer, but being fathered by one I really have no right in saying so, and I'm also a sworn maiden I will always be that way.

Miroku: (looks at her in shock) You are kidding right?

Artemis: No, I'm not. Why the look of shock?

Apollo: (looks first at miroku) let me field this one. (then looks at Artemis) he is shocked because he believes that a woman as beautiful as you should be simply waiting to settle down and start a family with little ones of your own.(is egging his sister on just alittle bit)

Artemis: Okay, fine. But I don't care, I'm the protector of womanhood. When they become smitten with boys they are no longer under my control. It's when they become silly.

Zeus: Artemis I would rephrase that if I were you. and not use the word silly because you are not only insulting Miroku's girlfriend Sango but also my daughter Kagome and probably many others here.

Artemis: That's what I've always said. But fine, they become... how do I put it? Different. Much different. And in my opinion, worse.

Inuyasha: (not really caring that they are both still in Artemis' field of sight pulls Kagome over to him and Kisses her on the lips)

Artemis: Like that. I've never really understood that.

Zeus: it is called a kiss. fathers do it to their children except we kiss them on the cheek. I used to give you quite a number when you were growing up.

Artemis: Yes, yes, I'm fully aware. I meant the way they do it... I guess that's not how I am.

Aphrodite: Aw they are just simply smitten with eachother they are completely in love with eachother. it is just so beautiful. isn't it pretty Athena?

Athena: Yes, it is.

Aphrodite: do you ever wonder what it would be like if you could find someone to love like that?

Inuyasha: (breaks away from Kagome for a breath) come on let's go get ready for bed Kagome.

Kagome: Kay! Night, guys!

Chiron: actaully aren't you and Inuyasha joining us for the camp fire sing-along?

Kagome: Oh, yeah! Ai, we've got to stay up for that! As my new little sister, you've gotta be there, and I'll be there right next to you!

Ai: Ok.

Inuyasha: Alright I will stay up for that as well.

(everyone heads over for the campfire sing-along and s'mores)

Chiron: And now, the Apollo cabin!

(the Apollo cabin leads the camper in singing many kinds of upbeat and happy songs many about the gods and goddesses and many of which to Inuyasha's surprise he actually know the words to which in his mind shouldn't be because as far as he remembers right now this is his first summer here)

Kagome: Wow, Inuyasha, you knew most of the words!

Inuyasha: yeah that is really weird because I am pretty sure this is my first time ever hearing any of these songs.

Kagome: I wonder how you knew them, then?

Inuyasha: beats the heck outta me. unless you sing in your sleep and I just happened to hear them and had them get stuck in my head.

(as they are leaving the camp fire heading to wards their cabins.)

Kagome: Do I sing in my sleep? I wouldn't know, but you're the one watching me.

Shippo: (is walking with the two of them) No Kagome you don't sing in your sleep so there is no way that Inuyasha could have learned those songs unless he had been here before.

Inuyasha: How could that be Shippo I am telling you this was my first summer here. unless by curious happenstance when I was a kid I had some how slept walked all the way to this camp when I was small but I doubt that very highly.

Zeus: (catches up to Kagome and Inuyasha) Kagome I want to speak to you and Inuyasha if you don't mind.

Kagome: Yes, Father. What is it?

Zeus: Athena and I have agreed that Inuyasha will be staying with you and Ai in your cabin. after all he seems so protective of you.

Kagome: Thank you! I think he'll be more comfortable that way.

Zeus: yes I am sure he will. I just wanted to let you know that. but I also couldn't help over hearing your conversations with Ai at dinner when she asked if you stayed here year round and I would like for both you and Inuyasha to consider doing just that.

Kagome: Uhm... Inuyasha, is it okay? If you want to, I will...

Inuyasha: Kagome I don't know I mean come on we still have Naraku to battle and even though we are giving Sesshomaru the Sacred Jewel to make his wish for his daughter Rin. we have to consider that Naraku still remains unsubdued.

Myoga: Master Inuyasha has a point miss Kagome. plus in Inuyasha's case he would only have a few more years here. I am pretty sure that after a certain age campers leave the camp for the real world.

Kagome: True. I've never really seen old ones leave... Most of them died in the war. But yes, I do suppose that we're going to go back. It seems only natural.

Zeus: as far as that goes myoga it doesn't necessarily apply that they would leave but they have that option however if they stay here they are surrounded by their family and what could be more happy for Inuyasha? to know he has what he always wanted. look I don't want you both making any rash decisions I just want you to at least think about it.

Inuyasha: Alright Zeus we will at least give it some thought. but not to much more for tonight I am ready to collapse. Right now. ( as they arrive at cabin 1) it is so late.

Kagome: Alright, let's go to bed.

Inuyasha: (enters the cabin with Kagome and Ai but decides to sleep right on the floor as if protecting the two girls. even though there are plenty of beds as there are in all the cabins)

Kagome: You know, you can use a bed.

Inuyasha: yeah I know but sleeping here I can easily be awakened and can protect you if you need it.

Kagome: We'll be fine, we're at camp.

Inuyasha: (still badly frightened from what he had seen while he had been under the influence of Naraku's vines of illusionary death but concedes the victory to Kagome and gets up from the floor and heads over to a bed)

Kagome: Thanks, that makes me feel better.

Inuyasha: your welcome Kagome. (goes to sleep)

Totosei: (is talking with Chiron and Mr. D) Since Kagome and Inuyasha seem to have recovered very quickly what should we do now?

Chiron: We should proceed quickly. The gods' plan should go into action as soon as possible.

Totosei: yes well I have some other news that I will wait till tomorrow to give to the gods who have adopted half demon children for it is mainly a bit of a surprise for them.

but I will at least tell you my friend Chiron the secret before hand so that you are not to shocked.

my brother Sokosei is coming here for a visit. and though by looks he could almost be my double. but he is very very different than me for one he doesn't make swords of any sort. he deals with something un heard of in the feudal era and it might even be unheard of in this era as well. he works with genetics.

Chiron: No, genetics is heard of, just not very developed. At least not in changing things.

Totosei: yeah well he has figured out how to it at least in part. if there is a child who was born a full blooded human and they wanted to be come say a half demon like inuyasha he could do it. infact he could even turn a half demon into a half god with very little difficulty. though only by getting rid of the human in them that would be the genetic that the god part would over come.

he can do it very easily all his clients need do is to tell him what they want to be he has had no trouble to give them what they want no trouble at all.

Chiron: So is it only the human blood he can change?

Totosei: yep.

it is as far as he has tried to learn.

and since several of the gods have adopted some half demons like Dai and Roku and their father was a human and their mother was a lovely demon woman it would only be their father's blood that would change.

Chiron: As far as he learned, or as far as possible? I'm curious about these kinds of things.

Totosei: well when I tell Zeus and the gods who have adopted half demons we will see if any of them are willing to see what will happen when my brother gets here.

he calls it a form of metamorphosis. he uses something almost cocoon like. like what a moth demon might use.

Chiron: I see. So then, it's much like a caterpillar and a butterfly.

Totosei: in a way. but in this case he will need a sample of blood from the parent to use for the transformation. if you know what I mean. it is also like a transfer he cocoons the person and then has another cocoon wrap around the person who is willing to give the genetic material to help the transformation. in the kids case it would have to be the new parent they have.

the cocoon removes the human DNA and replaces it with the DNA of the donor. then it is over and the cocoons open releasing the occupants.

Chiron: Is it painless?

Totosei: yeah as painless as going to sleep. the transfer happens while the participants are asleep in that way it is very much like a caterpillar to a butterfly. but it only takes five maybe ten minutes at most.

Chiron: I think they might actually go for it. I see something in it for them.

Totosei: (looks confused)

what do you mean by that statement?

Chiron: They normally are selfish in their actions. They do things as long as they see something in it for themselves. In that way, they are gaining children, and something for themselves.

Totosei: are you saying they would never do anything just for the betterment of the lives of the children that have taken into their lives?

Chiron: They would, but normally they are doing something that save themselves. However, keeping them happy keeps nature calm. Humans and animals tend to like that.

Totosei: I see. makes perfect sense let's all go to bed. good night Chiron my brother should be arriving at first light tomorrow morning.

Chiron: Yes, good night, Totosei.

(everyone goes to bed for the night)

(next morning just before first light Totosei gets up and gets Zeus, Demeter, Athena, and Hermes up as quickly as he can. figures Artemis would not be interested in what he has to say so leaves her sleep)

Totosei: I am sure the four of you are wondering why I got you up at this hour of the morning.

Zeus: Yes, what is it Totosei?

Totosei: it is just this my twin brother Sokosei is coming here in another hour and he has remarkable talents that I think you will find of great use and benefit not only to you but to the children in your care.

Zeus: You mean the half-demons?

Totosei: yep.

(explains to the four about his brothers work and all the stuff he had told Chiron)

Zeus: Yes. That seems to be rather interesting. I'd like to try it.

Demeter: I don't know if athena would think it wise but I am willing to give it a shot with Moegi.

Hermes: If you're willing, then why do you have to get Athena's permission?

Demeter: all I was saying is I don't think she would do it with her half demon. because she might not believe it wise.

Totosei: but we have yet to hear your oppinion Hermes?

Hermes: Yes, what's a little bit of DNA?

Totosei: then I would suggest you go and prepare yourselves and your children since you have a little time before he arrives.

Athena: are you sure that neither us nor our adopted children will feel any pain from the procedure?

Totosei: I'm sure you'll be unconscious.

Athena: very well I am willing to give it a shot. But I wonder why didn't you wake Artemis after all she adopted a half demon as well.

Totosei: yes but more than likely Asagi will be like all the other maidens that Artemis deals with. she saw the adoption as merely a way of getting another huntress. or so I would assume.

Athena: No, Artemis cares for every one of them like a daughter. I think she would be extremely willing.

Totosei: it is still open to Artemis to yield to the procedure but also I figured one who spends most of her time in the wild would need more sleep. he will be here for a while if anyone wish to try his procedure they will be permitted.

it will surprise Artemis even more that way.

(smiles almost mischievously)

Athena: Good, she will have the option.

(sun begins to rise)

Sokosei: (is seen coming with the rising of the sun sees the camp up a head)

(barriers had already been dropped)

Totosei: See, look. There is my brother now.

Athena: he looks exactly like you.

Sokosei: (having finally entered the camp) my thanks to you lady Athena for your kind words.

Athena: How do you know my name?

Sokosei: My brother must have forgotten to tell you that we are twins I am only five minutes his junior. I know you and your family from the time you were in Japan. back when Inutaisho was alive.

Athena: Ah, that makes sense.

Sokosei: (looks at Zeus) it is nice to meet the famous Zeus. to what do I owe the pleasure to make and remake the acquaintances from nearly 500years ago?

is there a service I can preform for you?

Zeus: Yes, I need you to give me an metamorphasis for my adopted daughter.

Sokosei: I see so you want me to remove the human in her what do you want me to replace her human blood with?

Zeus: Myself, of course.

Sokosei: ah so half demon half god what a terrific choice. very well.

Go and fetch your adopted daughter and come back here. and we will begin.

Zeus: Okay. *goes to Ai* Ai, come with me please? I need you for something.

Ai: (follows Zeus) What is it father?

Zeus: I'm going to make you mine... For real. You will be half god, half demon, do you understand? We're going to change your blood, so you can be Kagome's sister... By blood.

Ai: can that actually be done?(is feeling excited)

Zeus: Yes, by Totosei's twin brother.

Ai: Alright. (smiles at her father as they arrive at the spot)

Sokosei: Alright. now I will warn you about something. both you and Ai may feel alittle off balance when the procedure is finished but that will wear off after a little bit.

Ai: Okay. Just do it.

Sokosei: ok ( waves his arms like moth demon wings as two cocoons wrap around Zeus and Ai putting both into a peaceful slumber so that the transfer can commence as it begins the cocoon containing Ai begins to glow red first meaning that her human blood was being removed while the cocoon containing Zeus glowed with a golden tinge showing some of his Ichor was being with drawn for the transfer to Ai's body.)

( after two minutes the cocoon containing Zeus opens bringing him back into the waking world. the blood that had been in Ai's body had been discarded as if it never existed. and Ai's cocoon is now glowing with the golden sheen showing her body is accepting the new blood as if it was always there)

A few more moments Zeus and your daughter will emerge from the cocoon as a half demon half god.

Zeus: Thank you, I think she'll be delighted.

Sokosei: I hope so. it does my old heart good to know I can give people a new lease on life.

(after a few seconds more Ai's cocoon opens up and she wakes looking as just as she had going in but happier than you could imagine any child could be. and you could see some of the resemblance she bore to her new father since her "biological" father had been the human in her supposed original parentage)

Ai: (stumbles alittle her legs feeling just a tiny bit wobbly)

Zeus: *holds her up* Are you alright?

Ai: yeah I am fine father.

Sokosei: she is fine it is a natural effect from the procedure her balance will return.

Zeus: Thank you, I'll go and inform her sister.

Sokosei: you do that I will see to it she stays down for a bit until she feels more stable. while I see if there are any more dreams I can make real.

Zeus: Okay, have a good day, Sokosei.

Sokosei: you to Zeus you to.

(looks at the remaining three) so whose next?

Demeter: I'll go next.

Sokosei: ok fetch your adopted child and we will get to work.

Moegi: (is sitting outside of the Demeter cabin when she sees her adopted mother run up)

Demeter: Moegi, come, I'm going to make you my real daughter. We're going to transfer out your human blood and transfer mine in.

Moegi: Alright (is alittle nervous but happy as well)

Sokosei: (performs the procedure again and soon Moegi and Demeter Emerge from the cocoons) well another complete success

Ai: (has finally gotten her balance back and is thrilled to be as she is now.)

Kagome: Oh, Ai, I'm so happy for you! *hugs her*

Ai: me too Kagome.

(smiles brightly)

Sokosei: Demeter I am hoping you are pleased with your results. since Moegi's mother was human it is like you and her father had been the mated pair to produce this child.

Moegi: (stands there had not lost her balance but is waiting to find out if her mother likes the new her)


	15. Chapter 15

Demeter: Give me a hug, you're really mine now!

Moegi: (goes over to Demeter and hugs her tightly) I am so happy. I can't remember a time I was this happy.

(is so joyful almost to the point of shedding tears of joy)

Demeter: Moegi, there is good reason to be joyful. You belong here now.

Moegi: yes at last I have come home. (smiles at her mother.)

Sokosei: Hermes, Athena do either of you want your dreams realized?

Artemis: (has awakened from sleep due to the noise of celebration that is going on in the camp)

Hermes: I think we'll give it a go. Dai, Roku! C'mere. I wanna try something,

Dai and Roku: ( head towards their adopted father) yes dad?

Hermes: We're going to do a blood exchange. You're going to be mine for real.

Dai and Roku: (look at each other and then back at Hermes both thrilled at the prospect and shocked that they were being given this chance) well what are we waiting for.

Sokosei: Alright alright let's make some magic if you will pardon the expression. (performs it again and awaits the Cocoon's opening)

Chiron: (sees Artemis and trots over to her) Good morning Lady Artemis I hope you passed an agreeable night.

Artemis: Yes, I had a good night's sleep.

Sokosei: (sees Hermes Cocoon open up first the other two cocoons are still sealed until the blood has settled in the boys bodies)

welcome back to the waking world Hermes.

Hermes: Thanks. Just waiting on the boys now, huh?

Sokosei: yes it shouldn't be much longer.

Hermes: Perfect.

(the two cocoons contains Dai and Roku open up revealing them looking refreshed and well rested and bearing some tell tale resemblence to their father with the exception that their hair is the same color it was when they went into the cocoons)

Sokosei: well Hermes are you pleased with your results?

Hermes: Of course, they're my sons now.

Dai and Roku: (looks at eachother and smile feeling joy swelling in their hearts as they run over to their father and hug him tightly)

Sokosei: (notices Artemis himself after a few seconds and walks over to greet her) Hello my lady. (takes her hand in his and kisses her on her hand)

Artemis: Hello. Who are you?

Sokosei: I am Totosei's twin brother but un like my brother I don't tinker with weapons but with Genetics.

Artemis: Oh? And what are you doing here?

Sokosei: making dreams come true. you see my dear.

Zeus, Hermes and Demeter all wanted their adopted children to be their children for real so my job was easy. I used those cocoon like sacks to remove the human blood from the children and dispose of it and transfer the blood of their god parent into the children's bodies. so it is almost like a metamorphosis like what happens to turn a caterpillar into a butterfly or even a moth.

Artemis: I see. Well, could it be performed on my daughter, per se?

Sokosei: I don't see why not. though I didn't think you had a child since you are I am assuming a virgin.

Artemis: Yes, she's adopted, like the others. She was one of the demons on Horai Island.

Excuse me, half-demons.

Sokosei: very well if you will call her to you and follow me we will begin the process.

Artemis: Asagi! Come with me, please?

Asagi: (comes out of the Artemis cabin and walks with her) Yes mother?

Artemis: We're going to make you my daughter by blood. Come, I'll show you.

Asagi: Ok. (is curious and excited though a little nervous to but can hide it)

Sokosei: ok Lady Artemis you stand there and your daughter will stand next to you. and we will begin. (performs the procedure again)

Artemis: Thank you, Sokosei.

Sokosei: (smiles at the now fully awakened Artemis) the pleasure was all mine my lady if I can fulfill even one dream of one person I sleep good at night.

Asagi: (has just now come out of the Cocoon that she had been encased in.)

Artemis: Glad you can sleep well. Asagi, how are you feeling?

Asagi: I am somewhere between jumping for joy and fainting for shock at my luck.

Sokosei: yeah many of my clients have that feeling.

Artemis: I am glad that you are my first daughter, my first real daughter. *smiles* Thank you, Asagi.

Asagi: it is I who should be thanking you.

Artemis: Ah, now we're thankful to have each other. *pulls Asagi into a tight hug*

Asagi: (hugs her back just as tightly)

Sokosei: (looks at Athena) well miss Athena it would seem that you are the last. what do you think of this?

Athena: Yes, I will go through with it. Shion! Come. We need to make you my own,

Shion: of course mother. (comes out of the Athena cabin and walks over to her side)

Sokosei: (does the procedure once more and smiles as Athena emerges) well your son should be out soon.

Athena: Thank you, Sokosei. I'm very grateful.

Shion: (comes out of the Cocoon and walks over to his mother for the first time with his head held alittle higher than he had held it when she had first adopted him the night before.)

Athena: There, the confidence in a good strong boy.

Sokosei: Athena your son stands with a little more confidence because he feels like he has more to be confident about. there no doubt is more to be improved as far as his level of confidence but success with children of all sorts is a process.

Athena: I do suppose you're right. Either way, I'm proud of him.

Sokosei: well I wish you and your family the best of happiness. if you need my services again you will know where to find me. I am making my camping spot outside of your area so as not to crowd you all.

(walks just a way to just about 6ft away from the Pine tree that stands near the entrance of the camp.)

Athena: Chiron, all of our children are done transforming.

Chiron: yes Athena I would take Shion back to your cabin and explain it to your daughter Annabeth since she is his cabin leader.

your daughter no doubt has just awakened to find Shion missing from his bed.

Athena: Yes, I will. *goes to find Annabeth*

Annabeth: (Had awakened and is now looking for Shion first time since shippo and the others had arrived at the camp that Annabeth had forgotten to use her brain and is searching for Shion in a panic)

Athena: Calm, Annabeth. I have him here. He's one of you by blood now. He had a transfusion.

Shion: hello sister. (first time he had felt calm calling Annabeth his sister.)

Annabeth: Mother what do you mean a transfusion?

Athena: Totosei's twin brother has the power to change genetics and species, and I donated my DNA.

Shion: yes sister and I do thank mom very much for being so generous with me. to not only take me under her wing. but to allow me such a privalige as to be come her full child.

Athena: Yes, of course, I think of you as my own.

Shion: (smiles at his mother)

Annabeth: well no doubt Chiron will want us all up and ready for a day of training so that we can catch our new siblings up to speed. So I will take Shion and get him fitted for a sword that might fit well in his young hands. (bows respectfully to her mother and walks out of the cabin)

Shion: A blade? Like our brother showed me?

Annabeth: yes Shion. just like Malcolm showed you. after all Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

Shion: Okay... I still have no idea about them.

Annabeth: don't worry that is what you are here to learn. how to fight and how to protect yourself.

Shion: Okay, good.

Annabeth: (leads Shion to the Armory)

(that after noon after breakfast and morning classes)

Koga: (speeds in looking like a tornado whirlwind)

Kagome: *looking up* Oh great.

Ai: what is it sis?

Kagome: Koga.

Inuyasha: oh this is just great. just what I didn't need.

(was sitting with Kagome and Ai at the table shared by those in cabin number one all the campers were settling down to a good lunch)

Koga: Hey Kagome how are you doing? haven't grown tired of hanging out with mutt face here?

Kagome: Koga, I wouldn't do that. Someone might hurt you.

Koga: like who? who is faster than me. remember I have three sacred jewel shards I am fast and strong. who could even hope to beat me. Certainly not mutt face here. (gets right in Inuyasha's face.)

Inuyasha: Koga you are really trying my patience.

Koga: oh I am sorry to call you mutt face that is after all an insult to canines. and you smell much worse.

(looks at Kagome) you belong on the arm of a real man. not some puppy dog

Inuyasha: (gets up from where he was sitting and get up in Koga's face doesn't seem to notice Kagome's father or his grandmother watching the exchange in fact doesn't even see Percy and Poseidon watching the encounter but is ready to hurt this wolf)

You got something you want to say punk.

Zeus: *electrifies him*

Percy: *douses him*

Travis and Connor: Burn the wolf!

Koga: (is seemingly un harmed) who the heck do you morons think you are? and how is this any of your businesses?(is furious)

Athena: You are insulting my grandson. And also my father's best friend's son. He is family here, and you are trying to make him feel worse. Leave him alone, or suffer my wrath!

Koga: girl you would be lucky to be able to keep up with me. you don't know what you are up against. Did you not see me blow in here? but alright I will leave him alone. completely and utterly alone. (grabs Kagome and gets ready to make an exit)

Zeus: No way you're taking my daughter. Give her back now, or you will be hunted like the measly wolf you are.

Koga: like any of your pitiful family would be able to find me. I am fast as the wind itself. besides I think your hunting party has problems of it's own.

Rin: (had finished eating and gone for a walk with Artemis and Thalia and soon sees some of Koga's wolves heading towards her and lets out a scream as the turns to try to run)

Artemis: Thalia, stay with Rin. I will try to get rid of him.

The wolves: (begin Surrounding Thalia and Rin)

Koga: (to his wolves) I am going on a head with Kagome you stay here and feast to your hearts content catch up with me when your done.

Artemis: *comes up behind him, and slaps him full on in the face* Kagome, do you want to go with him?

Kagome: Artemis you know full well the only man I love is Inuyasha.

Artemis: Okay, wolf, you better let go of her. *holds a blade to his neck*

Koga: oh like I am afraid of you little missy. I wouldn't mess with me unless you want to get hurt. (leaps above Artemis and does a round house kick to try and knock this girl off her feet)

Artemis: *dodges and catches his leg in her hand* Unhand her, mangy mutt, and call your the rest of your pack off of Rin.

Koga: alright you want Kagome so badly alright here she is. (tosses Kagome to Artemis) I will just have to kill inuyasha and then she will have no one but me.

(goes over to where Inuyasha had been standing seeing him ready to fight but using his speed comes up from behind and knocks inuyasha down and begins beating him up) and then goes off somewhere still in the camp to await the announcement that Inuyasha had died un aware of Inuyasha's true bloodline)

Inuyasha: (as bad as the injuries from being jumped by Koga are gets back up on his feet and is standing and begins heading off to try to fight Koga)

Kagome: You're hurt! Stop it, he'll kill you!

Inuyasha: Kagome I can't spend my life running from a bully I am fine. your family and mine can all see I am just fine. (looks around and Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Ares, and the rest hoping for support)

I am in perfect fighting health right?

Athena: It's not perfect, but I can understand. Be wise. Use your brain.

Myoga: Athena you do realise this is Inuyasha you are talking about.

Ares: go kick his ass. kid show that mangy wolf that you aren't going to take his cruelty laying down.

Inuyasha: Will do. I'll try to think, and I'll definitely er... Kick his ass.

Zeus: Inuyasha please. for Kagome's sake let us have a look and those injuries and prepare you for battle. and let Totosei and Hephaestus work on sharpening your sword. please.

Apollo: yes please let us help you have finally found your family again we do not wish to loose you so soon. as much as Artemis protests I don't think even she wants to loose you as soon as she has found you.

Inuyasha: *sighing* But he is going to keep trying. He's always trying to take Kagome. He won't stop.

Zeus: Inuyasha you are the one who has my favor. and if I am not mistaken you have Aphrodite's blessing to be with Kagome do you really think that we are going to let that wolf take her away from you? (looks at Aphrodite)

Aphrodite: I know love when I see- er... make it. And no, that stinky wolf will never have my favor. That's for Ayame.

Koga: (reappears) so your still not dead Mutt face well that will be remedied but at least the huntress will not have to worry her sweet little charge has been spared from my pack for now.

Kagome is my woman.

Aphrodite: Mmm... I highly doubt that. So... What do you think of Ayame? She is another wolf, and she seems to be better suited for you. Not to mention you look better together than you and Kagome. So... why are you after Kagome?

Koga: she can see the Sacred Jewel shards. (in other words he wants her as his mate/shard detector)

Aphrodite: A shard detector? That's it?

Koga: yeah she is after all nothing more than that. she has no other benefits after all that is the only reason Mutt face likes her.

Aphrodite: *punches him in the face* Liar! Inuyasha, that's not the only reason you love her is it?

Inuyasha: are you kidding me hell no I love her because with the exception of my mom she was one of the first people to actually accept me despite the fact that I am a half demon.

Kagome: *smiles* I- uh- love you too. *hugs him* Koga, I guess you have no more business trying to get me. It's obvious you can never like me for who I am, like he does.

Koga: I will not be beaten by a pathetic half breed. a pitiful twerp of a half breed dog.

Inuyasha: (had been hugging Kagome but when those words hit his ears something almost snaps and he almost drops the Tetsusaiga to allow his father's demon blood to take over just so he can beat Koga to the dirt. but Something stops him just as he is about to unfasten his sword)

Athena: Don't be rash. We will remove this vermin from the premises.

Inuyasha: (smiles at Athena) (is thinking the word grandma but doesn't wish to say it fearing it would be disrespectful to Athena) Athena I promise I won't do anything rash. but I need to fight this fight alone. I have to protect the woman I love. how will I ever learn to be strong otherwise.

Athena: Yes, fine. But be safe.

Inuyasha: yes you have my word on that. ( goes over to battle Koga and soon has him running off like he did in the episode when he first met Inuyasha)

Zeus: I'm proud of you, m'boy.

Inuyasha: (smiles though he is alittle exhausted from fighting Koga)

Ares: Zeus how can you be proud of Inuyasha he should have given chase that Coward just ran off he didn't even get a hit in.

Zeus: I'm proud of him for standing his ground, and not relinquishing my daughter.

Athena: And I am proud of him for realising his current physical condition leaves him in no shape for a full on confrontation and for knowing his limitations.

Inuyasha: Thank you. I used my brain, like you said.

Athena: good that is my grandson now at least we won't have to much more work to do at healing your injuries. Apollo do you and Artemis think you could get along long enough to work to gether to get Inuyasha to the infirmary so his injuries can be healed?

Apollo: I can't speak for Artemis but I can get inuyasha to the infirmary with or with out her.

Artemis: I must check on Rin. Take him yourself.

Apollo: not a problem. (picks inuyasha up and carries him over to the Infirmary)

Will: (sees his father) Dad what happened to Inuyasha?

Apollo: A wolf demon. He tried to take Kagome, and so he had to defend her.

Will: (sighs) some times I wonder how many enemies Inuyasha can have.

well my ponderings can be dealt with later I my first priority is to get inuyasha back on his feet again.

Apollo: Thank you, please handle him.

Will: not a problem. (begins tending Inuyasha) well at least he is less injured than he was when he first came to camp. (smiles remembering the battle they had trying to tend Inuyasha when Kagome and the others had first arrived)

Inuyasha: Thanks, Will, it seems like you're always tending to my wounds.

Will: yeah well I have seen the mess Travis and Connor can do with dealing with injuries. and I kind of like to see you come out of it with the least amount of visible scarring possible.

Inuyasha: Yeah, my body heals well that way.

Will: yeah. (since the wounds were mostly just a few bruised ribs and a good number of cuts and scraps finishes bandaging Inuyasha) ok there is no real necessity for you to spend the night here in the infirmary if Zeus doesn't mind walking you back to your cabin so you can rest alittle. and you may need alittle help getting to the mess hall for dinner tonight but other than that you will be fine.

Inuyasha: Kay, thanks, Will.

Will: no problem Inuyasha. (goes out to where Zeus and the others are waiting for an update.) Inuyasha is going to be just fine. a side from a few minor cuts and bruises he only had a few bruised ribs nothing really all that serious) he will need to go rest in his cabin for a while. and may need help getting to dinner tonight but he should be able to get up and resume camp activities tomorrow.

Zeus: Yes, I understand. Thank you for your help.

Will: it was my pleasure to be of service Zeus. (bows and walks back to deal with the other injured)

Kagome: Father I will handle getting inuyasha back to the cabin.

Zeus: Okay, Kagome. I'll see you later.

Kagome: (nods and goes over to inuyasha and supports him all the way to the cabin) now you need to rest right now inuyasha I will come back to help you again when dinner time comes. but until then you need to rest. ok.

Inuyasha: Alright, Kagome. I'll lay down.

(while Inuyasha is resting) Sango: (is talking with her friend Annabeth) Annabeth how is it that Totosei's brother or even Koga managed to get in here? did someone let them in?

(has no idea that they have dropped the barriers for now )

Annabeth: No, the barriers have dropped. They're hoping that Naraku will come in because he can now. But we haven't even heard from him.

Sango: your family are aware that Naraku never sullies his own hands with battle he prefers to use pawns and his demon puppets. Pawns like my brother Kohaku.

Annabeth: No, I'm pretty sure that they never thought that through. However, I'm almost positive that whatever puppets he uses will be let in also. We will have a chance to get rid of them, we won't have to be lured anywhere.

Sango: yes no doubt about that. (sighs as she thinks about her brother and a look of terror and sadness due to the memories of what Kohaku had been and memories of what naraku had turned him into.)

(turns away from Annabeth so she won't have to see the pain she is dealing with)

Annabeth: Are you alright? You kinda went pale.

Sango: yes Annabeth I am fine. (is fighting back her tears and trying to keep her voice level) It just occured to me that one of the things Naraku might send at us might be my brother Kohaku.

Annabeth: Oh... I'm sorry. They will fight him, and I don't know if we can tell them to stop fast enough. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's true

Sango: (has lost once more the rational side of her in her determination to take the only way to save her brother from Naraku) they need not bother I plan to fight him myself. I will kill him and after that I will kill myself

Annabeth: No, Sango! What good will that do? I know it seems like the answer, but if you think about it, it's just killing yourself. If he's beyond saving, he's already dead, there's nothing you can do but move forward. If there's a way to save him, then you save him, and there's nothing else to do but move forward.

Malcolm: (had caught the last words Sango had said and even heard his sister's reply) Annabeth is right Sango. I mean think about it. I am pretty certain that if Athena had heard what you said she would tell you to put the thought out of your head.

Annabeth: Yeah, she probably would. Besides, there's always the will to live, right? If you're so desperate, and you want to kill yourself, then you've just gotta dig deeper to find it.

Malcolm: why is Sango thinking of Killing herself sis? (is speaking in whispers so only Annabeth could hear him)

Annabeth: *whispers back* Her little brother is controlled by Naraku, and he'll probably come here to fight us.

Malcolm: oh I see. I thought we were waiting for Naraku to come into camp to face us? why would her brother be coming?

Annabeth: Apparently, he never does his fighting himself. He always sends puppets, or other people to do his bidding.

Malcolm: I see. well I am going to check on Shion he was training with some of the children of Ares to learn how to use a sword.

Annabeth: Alright, Malcolm. Tell me how he's doing later, okay?

Malcolm: ok.

Shion: (is training with Clarisse) go easy on me I am a beginner.

Clarisse: I know, kid. I'll just teach you some of the bare necessities. Like your stance, you're standing like a wuss. Be strong, tall and proud.

Shion: Strong, tall and proud? isn't that exactly how I am standing?

(has no notion of what strength is due to having to always live in fear. still has the memories of that terrible island that had been his prison/home though he now has Athena's blood mixed with his father's demon blood. flowing through his veins)

Clarisse: Nah, here, I'll adjust you. Chin up, arms strong - not like noodles - and feet spread apart. Bend your knees a bit so you can bounce a little and be able to quickly attack and then pull back in.

Shion: ok this feels alittle odd.

Clarisse: You'll get used to it, kid. If you don't stand your ground out there, you'll be killed. You're one of us now, and you know. That means the monsters come after you, and if you can't defend yourself, you'll be killed. And since you're aware of your parents, your scent is stronger.

Shion: I see well then I guess I should learn how to defend myself. (smiles and seems almost eager to learn hopeful to prove himself worthy of being included in this family)

Clarisse: Alright. So we'll start with some basic maneuvers. Just trying to dodge and a basic strike and all of that.

Shion: alright sounds relatively simple.

Clarisse: Yep. So you start with your left foot forward, right foot back. Step your right foot forward, bring your sword up at the same time, and then bring your blade down, fast, but in control. Stop it at about your waist.

Shion: (begins mimicking her movements trying to keep in rhythm)

Clarisse: You're getting it. Now try to make it smoother, less choppy. Your sword is an extension of your hand, make your attack one swift movement.

Shion: (tries to do as instructed)

Clarisse: Alright, that's better. Now, I'll come at you real gentle so you don't get too hurt, and you'll try to block my attacks with your own sword. I'll increase my pace, and I'll press you a bit more each time.

Shion: ok (as Clarisse attacks he tries his best to block her attacks)

Clarisse: Now, try to get your own hit in there!

Shion: (some how manages to get one hit of his own barely nicking her shoulder)

Jura: (in a semi living form appears behind Clarisse while she is training her little cousin Shion so she can hear what he is about to say to Shion) Shion you are a pathetic little baby you really don't belong with these powerful people you should have destroyed yourself long ago. your mother Athena took you in out of pity she couldn't really care less what happens to you.

Shion: (begins to wonder if that is the truth. and almost waivers in his stance)

Clarisse: What the hell? She wouldn't do anything out of pity. Athena doesn't believe in pity.

Jura: can you be so sure Clarisse. can you assure this pathetic youth that he belongs with you and your powerful family.(is now taunting Clarisse.)

Clarisse: (having a thick enough skull, it doesn't affect her as much) Yes, I can be sure. He is a demigod, he belongs here, training, like any one of us!

Jura: he isn't a demi god at all he is only a pitiful half demon.

Chiron: (had been watching the fight) Clarisse comfort your cousin to the best of your ability he needs words of encouragement to combat what that foolish monster is telling him. I am going to get his mother and your father since your father was the one who took this guy down back on the island.

Clarisse: Yes, Chiron. *turns to Shion* He doesn't know who you are anymore, you're not the same, and you're not weak.

Chiron: (gallops off and oddly finds Athena and Ares talking to gether) Athena thank goodness I found you and you too Ares. Naraku has made his first strike and it seems to have fallen on Athena's child Shion. Naraku has managed to resurrect Jura of the Four war gods and he is now trying to break Shion's mind. (repeats all the words that Jura had said to Shion and to Clarisse)

Athena: But how did he get here? We killed them all!

Chiron: I believe Naraku revived them and with what ever power he has at his disposal has sent them here.

Athena: Damn. I don't like the idea of killing them again. They should have taken at least a hundred years to reform!

Chiron: these are not like the Greek monsters Demi gods normally fight these are actual demons. they are not suppose to reform at all but these have and it happened while Clarisse was training Shion to wield a blade. Shion had been doing splendidly before Jura attacked his mind. I told Clarisse to help him in his mental battle as much as she could by speaking words of encouragement to him to battle the lies being said.

Jura even hurled a tremendous insult in your direction Athena though you were not there to receive it. He said you took Shion in out of pity. isn't that the dumbest thing you ever heard?

Athena: Indeed. I don't see anything in the form of pity. He is a good boy, and he needed someone to help him. So I helped him, because I care.

Ares: stay here I will do battle with the monster that dares harm our family. this is where Strength will prevail.

(is talking to Athena)

Athena: Yes, Ares. If you need me, call.

Shion: (listens to what Clarisse had told him) my cousin is right. I am not weak anymore I belong here with my family and I am not the same frightened little boy who used to be able to be cowed so easily Jura you don't know anything about my mom she loves me I know she does. (as he speaks his stance strengthens again)

Ares: (arrives at the combat arena and sees what is going on)

Jura: (walks over to Shion) yeah well then she is herself a fool. because her son is actually very weak. (walks over and pushes Shion on his butt then pushes Clarisse down too) and what of your father little girl do you really think your father would approve of you training such a weakling?

(uh oh should be making some one see red so to speak)

Ares: I approve her training anyone, as long as they're willing. And he its part of this family, he deserves to train! *goes in to attack him*

Jura: well, well if it isn't Ares. I remember our last fight.

Ares: Hell yeah. I can beat you now just like I beat you then.

Jura: do you really want your nephew and your daughter to be so close to ground zero? don't you think you should take thought for their safety before fighting me this time? (laughs harshly)

Ares: They can hold their ground.

Shion: (gets back on his feet and helps Clarisse up as well. then looks at his uncle) Uncle Ares may I be granted permission to battle him myself? (is hoping that he will be allowed to put in to application what minor training he had recieved from his cousin)

Ares: Kid, you just had minor training. But alright, if you're getting creamed, I'll step in.

Jura: Ha you might want to let you uncle handle me you worthless baby.

Shion: you know I am getting tired of being told I am worthless. (attacks Jura with keeping his stance as strong as he can and his steps smooth and even strides)

Jura: *tries to block, but every once in a while takes a hit*

Shion: (seems to gain confidence from each success)

Clarisse: (looks at her father) he isn't doing too bad.

Ares: He's motivated, can you blame the kid?

Clarisse: no I can't especially if the story you told me of what you saw on Horai island is true. then I can understand how Shion feels and why it almost caused him to shiver with fear when Jura appeared and began taunting him.

Ares: Yeah, these guys were hard on the kids. They tore at their whole being.

Clarisse: I am glad that you and the others rescued them.

Ares: Yes, me too. It looks like we gave some otherwise hopeless kids something to live for.

Jura: (finally gets a hit in against Shion which sends him sprawling)

Shion: (tries to stifle his cry and struggles to his feet)

Clarisse: *throws him an ambrosia square* Eat that, you'll feel better.

Shion: (catches the square and begins to eat it)

Jura: your cousin lies eating what you are eating will mean your death.

Shion: No, it makes me stronger! She's right, it's helping me!

Jura: how is it possible. you are half demon half human it should have killed you. after all she is a demi goddess it is only sense that it would help her considering it no doubt is something her father would give her to eat but it should be death to you. unless I am mistaken

Shion: I am no longer half human, I'm half god now. Athena has given me her blood, and I'm a demigod now!

Clarisse: that's right Cousin. now tell him what you think of him let this bozo know that he is beneath your consideration.

Jura: hmm. Shion won't do that he knows that if I hadn't been there he and his friends would have died shortly after their parents did. in a way you could say that it was because of me that you have this child as a cousin at all do you think your father would have gone with the others to rescue these pipsqueaks if it had not been for us? we made a mockery of his title and that compelled him to go to the aid of small children.

(just hurled a huge insult right at Ares)

Ares: If you hadn't gone there in the first place, their parents would never have died, and they'd never have needed us. So don't go and assume you're the good guy who has to be thanked. I'm glad we have them here, but I'd still rather they have their own parents. We can't replace them, but we can help them a little.

Jura: you think your so smart don't you Ares there were thousands of other demons who attack that island killing villagers we the four war gods took pity on the children and did our best by them (is lying about the pity and the doing their best by them but is being truthful about the rest)

Ares: If you had done your best, then you would have cared for them. But you didn't. So of course, we had to step in. There's no other reason for our presence to be necessary than your incompetence.

Shion: (is feeling angry again at the four war gods and while Jura's back is turned walks up slowly and is just about to try to cut off the demon's arm.)

Clarisse: *trying to keep Jura distracted* Yeah, pea-brain! You have no right for us to thank you!

Shion: (slices right through Jura's arm severing the arm off at the elbow)

Jura: (realising that he has now lost an arm sends the boy flying with the stump and then walks towards Shion) you did a very foolish thing back there you know that don't you. well let's hear you beg for both my mercy and my forgiveness come on little boy beg. (is beginning to set his boot lightly on the boy's chest not to where he is crushing anything yet but you can see he plans too)

Shion: (looks at his uncle Ares and his cousin Clarisse)

Clarisse: *attacks from behind* Oh, the hell he will!

Ares: (has had enough of this and decides to step up and deal with this guy himself but knows he must get Shion help for now) Clarisse hear what I say and do not question me but obey. help your cousin up and get him to the infirmary he needs help now. leave this creature to me. then go and report to Athena and let her know what happened more than likely she will wish to see her son.

Clarisse: *bows head* Yes, father. C'mon, Shion. Let's go. *hoists him up over her shoulder and begins carrying him to the infirmary*

Malcolm: (sees Clarisse on her way to the Infirmary) Clarisse who did this to him. did you? (is not trying to blame her but is curious)

Clarisse: No, you dolt! Jura of the Four War Gods did this!

Malcolm: Dang I thought our parents had destroyed them.

Clarisse: I did too, but somehow they're back. It's like the monsters from the Underworld, but not.

Malcolm: I will run a head and let Will know that Shion is on his way in for treatment. Ai is already there. some one named Kyora attacked her while she was doing the rock climbing wall.

Clarisse: Damn! How many of them are here?

Malcolm I wish I knew. we can only hope things get better.

Clarisse: Well, run and tell him, I'll drag Shion there behind you.

Malcolm: right. (runs a head and sees Will who is actually speaking to Apollo) Will we have another new injured demi god. Shion was attacked as well. this time by the one called Jura.

Will: just great first Ai and now Shion. who is going to be next.

Malcolm: Probably all of the kids from Horai Island.

Will: Asagi might escape since Artemis rarely let's her daughter out of her sight. unless she leaves her in the care of Thalia or one of the other huntresses.

Moegi is out with many of the Demeter cabin for pegasei riding lessons.

Malcolm: There's only four, and considering that they're going to attack Dai and Roku together, there's only one of them that would be spared.

Ryura: (decides to play bold idiot and goes after Asagi) Hey you pitiful little whelp you do realise you will never fit in with those other girls and they are all calling you a loser behind your back. even the woman you call mother thinks you are a loser.

Asagi: (lets the words hit her and each words stings like the cut of a knife but tries to stand strong) You lie what would you know of my mother (meaning Artemis)

Ryura: They were in Japan, a long time ago. I knew her well... She doesn't care about anything that's living other than her prey. You were just brought on so that she could have you help her, as a slave.

Asagi: (fights back her tears is in severe danger of believing him) you are lying you have to be.

Ryura: Prove me wrong. Oh wait, you can't because I'm telling the truth.

Asagi: (still believes that her mother Artemis loves her but is having a hard time battling this man's words because he is an adult so since she was just outside of the Artemis cabin collapses on the porch still undergoing the mental blows of Ryura) You are lying... you are lying.

my mother loves me dearly. no mother would have taken the pains she has taken with me if she didn't love me. (her tears now wetting the floor of the porch of the Artemis cabin)

Ryura: If I am lying then tell me where your loving mother is while her darling daughter suffers attacks.

wouldn't she be here defending you.

Artemis: *appearing next to Asagi* I am here defending her.

Ryura: you the goddess Artemis the goddess who cares for nothing that lives save only your prey tell the girl the truth that you only took her on to have her aid in your hunting no different than a slave. I know you well my old friend.

(is acting like he and Artemis had been friends)

Artemis: I have never been your friend, nor do you know anything about me!

Asagi: (looks up at her mother) mother I knew he was lying to me. I just knew it. (smiles)

Ryura: you be silent pitiful child. (aims a kick at Asagi's backside)

Artemis: *protects her, blocking his foot* You will face me.

Ryura: very well winner gets the Asagi.(is treating Asagi like a prize to be won)

Artemis: Fine.

Artemis: But she is not a prize. She is someone, my daughter that I want to protect.

Ryura: alright name your challenge.

Artemis: I will fight you in battle. The one to die loses.

Ryura: alright since we are both immortal it will be a battle that will last for along time.

after all I am a war god.

Artemis: An imposter.

Ryura: prepare your self maiden.

Artemis: I was born prepared.

Ryura: (begins attacking Artemis but soon finds Artemis gaining ground)

Artemis: Do you regret this challenge yet, fake?

Ryura: How are you able to be gaining ground back from me. Naraku promised me greater power than anyone else

Artemis: You are working for Naraku! That's interesting... Very interesting. It's good to know, thank you for the information before I killed you.

Ryura: I should have taken the easier job and gone after the winged weakling's two sons. (meaning Dai and Roku and is also insulting hermes calling him weak)

Artemis: Do not call my brother or my nephews weak! Die, vermin!

Ryura: (dies) I will have my vengeance.

Artemis: Now to tell Zeus...

Apollo: Zeus Already knows Artemis. he and I fought the one that tried to hurt his daughter Ai.

Artemis: Yes, did he tell you the same thing?

Apollo: yes he said that he would not fall to zeus again because Naraku gave him strength. as it was he died at both our hands Ai however is in the infirmary because when she was attacked she was on the climbing wall. and as I left Clarisse brought in Athena's son Shion.

Artemis: Very well. Asagi, are you hurt at all?

Asagi: no physically I am in one piece, mentally and emotionally he didn't do too much damage.

Artemis: Good, that's what I like to hear!


	16. Chapter 16

Thalia: (had heard the commotion of battle but had to finish putting rin down for her nap but now comes out) are you alright Lady Artemis? I would have come to help you but I was doing as you had requested and putting Rin down for her nap.

Artemis: We're fine. Just take Asagi inside, will you please? I must go and try to see if anyone else requires assistance.

Thalia: of course Lady Artemis. ( helps Asagi up to her feet and leads her into the cabin and over to her bunk)

Apollo: well since three out of the four war gods have been dealt with ( had noticed Ares returning from battle) we only have one more to deal with and more than likely his attack will be on Moegi who is with the other children of Demeter because they are close to the water front and the last can not get himself out of the water. (is talking with his sister)

Artemis: Most likely. I help where I am needed.

Apollo: you never cease to amaze me sister.

Artemis: What is that supposed to mean?

Apollo: what that was a compliment. I was simply saying that you have a kind and compassionate heart. it surprises me some times because it is so refreshing to see now a days.

Artemis: Thank you... Come on, let's go.

Apollo: (leads Artemis to where the beach was and they see the Pegasus riding lesson still going on and then they spot Gora as he is firing his projectiles at one pegasus the one that Moegi was riding) There sis. do you see it?

Artemis: Yes. How do we stop it?

Apollo: (sees that there is a soft spot between Gora's eyes) Artemis do you see the area between his eyes do you think you can lodge an arrow right there.

Sango: (is already trying to battle Gora her self and finds she has to dodge her own weapon)

Artemis: Sango! Out of the way! *aims an arrow at the spot Apollo indicated*

Sango: (gets out of Artemis' way)

Gora: (gets hit by Artemis' arrow and soon dies)

Sango: (picks up her Hiraikotsu) woah that was a close one. you really are strong.

Artemis: I haven't trained for three millennia for nothing.

Sango: not even the most experienced Demon slayers can't boast of that kind of long period of training.

Artemis: The perks of being a goddess. You have enough time.

Miroku: (comes out from behind some bushes where he had been managing to use his windtunnel to alter the projectiles courses so they would not hit Moegi) you are a lucky woman lady Artemis. you have everything going for you. (smiles) now if only you had sense. you might end up keeping all you have going. I am only saying this to protect the person I see as a friend. From naraku. all you need to do is leave and put battling Naraku out of your mind. (some how knows this will not work to dissuade her but feels he must try) after all it was because my grandfather hunted Naraku that my family was cursed.

Artemis: Thank you for trying, but if my family could be cursed they would have been a long time ago.

Sango: who would want to curse your family?

Artemis: *laughs* I couldn't count them all! Mostly other members of our family.

Sango: yeah plus I doubt Naraku could use any of the things Zeus and the other members of his family use to fight with against them. like he used your grandfather's Sutras to pierce his right hand thus giving birth to your windtunnel curse.

Miroku: I only wished to protect our friends.

Kagome: Sango miroku it is dinner time come on I just got Inuyasha situated at the mess hall.

Sango: Thanks, Kagome.

(the day was near it's end)

Kagura: (appears with a laugh while everyone is eating dinner)

Inuyasha: *sniffs the air* Kagura...

Percy: (is sitting next to his father but had heard what Inuyasha had said) Uh dad what is a Kagura?

Kagura: (laughs again) I think you mean little boy who is kagura. well I can answer that myself. (jumps down from the roof of that pavilion) I am Kagura of the Wind

Kagome: Oh no... Why is she here?

Kagura: I have been here most of the day from the time Athena's son was attacked Naraku sent me to keep an eye on his new servants.

Inuyasha: *standing up* Well, Kagura, I'm going to beat you like I've done before!

Kagura: oh yeah right pup you are in no condition to be taking me on. I would cream you after all I don't even understand why you are even allowed to be here. considering you are not half god you are only half demon and human.

Athena: The next one of you demonic bullies that says that to my grandson will see the wrath of Athena unleashed.

(is now standing up)

Kagura: And what claim can you make to beat me?

Athena: Inuyasha is the a half demon true enough but his blood is not demon and human but demon and demi god. and I will kill you. Unless my father has something he wishs to add to what I have already said.

Zeus: No, daughter. Carry on.

Kagura: yes but I also bear some news to the young demon slayer who also stays here. that her darling baby brother is near by.

Sango: (had been sitting and eating and talking with Chiron but when she hears that it is like someone had just shot her)

Chiron: Sango, are you alright? Isn't that somewhat good news?

Kagura: maybe but maybe not horse man. considering that Naraku still controls him and her brother's life hangs by a thread if the sacred Jewel shard that is embedded in his back is removed Kohaku will die and also right now he has no memory of Sango or his life as a demon slayer. which makes it easy for Naraku to manipulate him.

Chiron: Yes, but here, we might find a way to save him. You are starting to annoy me. Leave the grounds, or be killed.

Kagura: are you trying to say you would fight me old horse man?

Chiron: I would, but it seems like Athena has staked a claim on that.

Kagura: well we will see how she stands up against me. (attacks Athena and the Athena table curious to see if any of Athena's children are fast enough to dodge) Dance of Blades.

Inuyasha: (sees the blades heading for his grandmother and his aunts and uncles and gets ready to defend them)

Athena: Disperse! *throws a knife at Kagura*

Kagura: (is hit but not killed) only naraku can kill me because my heart is not in my body. Naraku holds my heart in the palm of his hand.

Athena: Fine then. Archers, pin her down!

Archers: (do as ordered by Athena)

Kagura: I take it Sango failed to mention to you that your trap will not succeed in Catching Naraku for he never sullies his own hands.

Annabeth: She has not!

Kagura: then I guess your mother in all her wisdom failed to receive the message.

Athena: She didn't tell us until after we lowered he barrier. However, we will still succeed in catching his puppets and faces.

Kagura: and how many will you kill in the name of your form of justice?

how many innocent lives will you destroy?

Athena: Innocent? I hardly think that those we take the lives from are innocent.

Kagura: I take it you mean you do not see Sango's baby brother as Innocent?

Athena: I will not take his life. I will capture him, and see what we can do for him.

Annabeth: (breaths a sigh of relief had been listening with bated breath all through the talk wondering what her mother would say when Kagura spoke of Kohaku.)

Athena: Kagura, we will let you up if you'll give us Kohaku. Otherwise, you are our prisoner.

Kagura: you will not need me to get a hold of Kohaku Athena. he is quite close in fact I think your sister the huntress could easily find him. he is in the woods surrounding the camp the areas you keep stocked with monsters.

Sango: (springs up from the table and calls to Kirara)

Kirara: (transforms and waits for Sango to mount her)

Annabeth: Sango, would you mind if I went with you?

Sango: Not at all annabeth.

Sango: (helps Annabeth up on to Kirara's back and begins heading towards the woods)

Sokosei: Athena could you gather the other goddesses and meet up with me outside of the camp area I don't want any prying ears around.

Athena: Of course! Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, and Hera, please follow me.

Sokosei: (leads them out of the camp grounds and sits down) there is one chance to save both Kohaku and Sango from Naraku but it will require a choice on sango's part since at this point Kohaku is not able to remember his old life must less make a choice for himself. but it also requires a decision on your parts as well.

Hera: Go on. What must we do?

Sokosei: to Save both from Naraku will require them to lose part of their human genetic code and replace it with the genetics of something or some one less likely to be trapped in the deceptions of Naraku. usually we would try to select a Demon woman for this but as there are no female demons around here. I must work with what I have.

Athena: And so the shard in the boy's back will cease to affect him if one of us were to "adopt" them like we did the other half demons?

Sokosei: exactly. you see Naraku was telling Sango a half truth when he told her that the shard in her brother's back is what is keeping him alive. like Sango had been Kohaku had no real vital spots hit so his soul and his body are still attached but the shard has given Naraku the ability to control the boy. and through that control sango. the boy is beginning to fight Naraku's control however the reason I brought you out here so far from the others is that it is not just Kohaku that must be saved. for even if he is rescued alone Naraku is a clever beast he will find away to Control sango directly we must see to it that we do not give him that chance. so among yourselves debate which one of you wishes to take on both Sango and Kohaku.

Artemis: You know I am out. I'm not going to adopt a boy.

Sokosei: I didn't expect you to lady Artemis after all you already have more than you can deal with (basically saying she has way to many Huntresses.)

Artemis: More than I can deal with? What is that supposed to mean?

Sokosei: oh nothing.

Athena: (looks at Hera, Aphrodite, and Demeter) well looks like the decision rests on our shoulders.

Sokosei: (gets up from where he had been sitting) talk amongst yourselves and when the four of you have reached a decision give me a call. (Artemis had already headed back to camp)

Hera: We shall.

Athena: well Hera what is your take on this?

Hera: Well, I could take them, even though my cabin is always empty... It's not really betrayal for adoption, is it?

Athena: no that is true . I would take them if only for the fact that my daughter Annabeth has become great friends with Sango. but then again I have to take into Account that it was only yesterday that I adopted Shion and I must think about how he might take that.

Aphrodite: I could take the two under my care. I mean think about it Athena our cabins are almost right next to eachother and Sango and Annabeth would still see so much of eachother.

Athena: That's true. I think that it is best for Aphrodite to take them. They'll be in good hands, with siblings, and that way, we don't offend Moegi or Shion. Hera, your cabin might be a bit unwelcoming, and they'd be alone.

Hera: true enough but their siblings might end up turning Kohaku into a boy who only cares for his looks and they might turn Sango into a girlie girl rather than the warrior she had been trained to be. and I can hardly imagine how the other Aphrodite Children would take to Kirara.

Aphrodite: that is hardly fair. my children are no less skilled in battle than Athena's children sure the care a bit about their looks but that is a good thing. It makes it easier to distract your enemy.

Athena: I understand that you are not incapable in battle, but yes, Sango's never cared about that kind of thing. I don't think Kohaku wanted it either. So we might have to have Hera... I indeed forgot to think of that.

Demeter: I don't know Athena. I wish we knew how Sango and her little brother had originally been raised that might give us a clue as to who should take the responsibility.

Athena: Me too. I have no idea... Right now, we would fear taking them because of our new children, and that leaves two, and -no offense- they don't really seem suited for the two of them.

Totosei: ( knew it might come to this and had already been told by his brother to give as much help to the goddesses as he could) If I may be of assistance ladies.

Demeter: Yes, Totosei. I daresay we need it.

Totosei: having trouble deciding what to do about Sango and Kohaku? yes my brother told me all about it. I was one of the few demons that was actaully welcomed in the demon slayer village. and I knew Sango and Kohaku's mother well.

Crafted some several of the weapons that their mother used.

Hera: Then you really can provide us assistance. What was she like?

Totosei: ah she was like an angel. she was one of the fairest women in the world and her heart was as pure and full of love and tenderness as they come among humans (had suspected that their mother had been human but you will find out different later) if a demon meant no harm then she would not harm it if the demon was friendly to humans like for sake of Example like Kirara, Shippo or even Inuyasha's father. she was their friend and they were welcomed around her. but she was always the first armed and ready for battle when Someone or something she cared about was endanger or a evil vile demon was attacking innocents.

does that help any?

Demeter: Yes. I'd say that sounds a bit like Aphrodite. Pretty, ready for battle, and loving.

Hera: are you saying I don't match that description that Totosei just gave?

Aphrodite: Hera, while you might match some of what Totosei described. I match more of it if I remember correctly you didn't like Zeus hanging around Inutaisho at all and you were the first to tell Athena that she should forbid her daughter Izayoi from marrying Inutaisho. where as I have an acceptance policy for demons as long as they mean no harm to us or to humans.

Demeter: That's what I meant. Aphrodite's less of a perfectionist.

Athena: I think given what we have heard it might be best if Aphrodite took the Sango and Kohaku. after all while both she and I match the description of their human mother (since Athena is rather pretty) I have Shion and would not wish to upset him so soon.

Totosei: have you ladies decided?

Aphrodite: I will take them. I will take on Sango and Kohaku.

Totosei: all you have to do now is let my brother know I will call him for you so you can let him know. Brother the choosing has been done. the goddesses are ready to tell you their decision.

Sokosei: (comes back and stand infront of the ladies) alright ladies.

Aphrodite: It is me.

Sokosei: very well miss. now we have only to wait till sango and Kohaku return. the next choice is hers. my guess is that she will take it gladly but who really knows how anyone will react.

come I will escort you back to camp.

Demeter: Thank you.

Sokosei: (leads them back to Camp)

Sango: (is searching for her brother and sees something ) there he is. Kirara down.

Kirara: *lowers down to Kohaku*

Sango: (sees her brother is laying down on the ground as if asleep mainly because he is asleep Smiles as she leaps off of Kirara) Annabeth stay there I am going to get my brother and then I will be right back.

Annabeth: Alright. Hurry up.

Sango: (picks her brother up and waits for Kirara to gets alittle lower then climbs on with no real difficulty) Kirara let's head on back.

Kirara: (heads back in the direction of camp)

Annabeth: That's... Aphrodite? What would she be doing, waiting for us?

Sango: I haven't the vaguest idea. but we might as well see what she has to say. (gets Kirara to land so that she and annabeth can dismount)

(is herself carrying her brother) (makes a proper Japanese bow) is there something you needed my lady?

Aphrodite: Yes. Would you mind... Letting me adopt you?

Annabeth: (looks at Aphrodite trying to figure out if she was trying to make a joke)

Aphrodite: I could save your brother from Naraku by doing so. If you let me, I will exchange your human blood and my blood, with Sokosei's help. That way, he'll be saved, and you can join him.

Sango: (is alittle shocked but realises that it is indeed agreeable) Sure if you really want to. (smiles)

Annabeth: Are you sure about this Sango? don't you want some time to think about this?

Sango: It's going to save him... Kohaku will live again! If she's willing to help me, help us, then I will accept her as my new mother.

Annabeth: (smiles is actually happy for herself and for Sango. because it means seeing her almost every day but is alittle meloncholy that her mother isn't being given the chance to be the boy's salvation.)

Aphrodite: Annabeth, I'm sure that at the moment, you are wondering why your mother isn't doing this instead. She's doing it in consideration of Shion. He's new, and she doesn't wish to make him feel bad, or accepted because he can be, like he really doesn't matter.

Annabeth: I see that does make sense. (smiles) I am thrilled to know that Sango is willing to join our family. So I wish her all the best of luck.

Sango: thank you my friend for understanding how much this means to me.(remembers that she had told annabeth that she had never really had a chance to know her mother as a child. and now realises that not only will she gain her brother back but she will gain a mother that she will at least have a chance to know.)

(smiles at Annabeth)

Annabeth: It's my pleasure. Welcome to the family, Sango.

Sango: (smiles at Aphrodite) I suppose mom that we should get this finalized as soon as possible. (is really thrilled)

(but feels alittle shy calling this lovely woman mom)

Aphrodite: Yes, come, and bring your brother.

Sango: (carries Kohaku as they head to Sokosei's work area.)

Sokosei: (begins the procedure and three cocoons appear and the process begins)

(soon Aphrodite's cocoon opens up leaving the other two wrapped up for a few more minutes)

Sokosei: how do you feel my lady?

Aphrodite: I feel fine. I just want to know how they're doing...

Sokosei: do not worry they are fine your blood is already being added into their bodies (points at the cocoons which are glowing golden ) once the transfer is done and the cocoons go white again the two will emerge. the boy will need some medical attention for the night but only long enough to get him to regain conciousness. since he was unconcious when Sango found him.

Aphrodite: I see. So they'll both be alright...

Sokosei: of course they will. the worst that will happen is sango may be alittle off balance for a bit but that is quite rare. when I performed this with the Half demons the only one who felt a little off balance was Kagome's sister Ai. but I kind of expected it since it was Zeus' blood that was going into her.

(the cocoon containing Sango opens having now finished they were still waiting on Kohaku's to open is having alittle harder time due to Naraku trying to prevent it which he will fail at)

Sango: (emerges completely stable on her feet)

hi mom.

Aphrodite: *Hugging her* Oh, it's so good to see that you're alright. Welcome to new life, Sango.

Sango: (smiles happy)

Sokosei: Oh dear it may take Kohaku alittle longer to come out of the cocoon. because Naraku seems to be trying to prevent Kohaku becoming free. just when it looked like it was all down it started glowing again which means that the blood that was flowing into his body was some how being forced back out.

Aphrodite: *runs to the cocoon* Kohaku, honey, it's me! Fight him! Fight Naraku, accept my blood, please Kohaku! *starts to tear up*

Sokosei: (sees the cocoon go white and stay that color and begins to open) well well I don't fully know if he actually heard you or not but obviously it worked.

Kohaku: (is still unconcious but Sokosei said that would be how he would come out.)

Aphrodite: Oh, Kohaku, I'm so glad! *starts to cry holding his unconscious body*

Sokosei: (sees the shard that had been in his body and still was mostly in but sees it sticking out of Kohaku's back almost out that is why he can see if even though he couldn't while it was fully in his back) careful my lady I would not like to see you cut yourself.

Sango: (is sitting with her mother and sees the shard herself and cautiously reaches for the shard to see how far out it can be gotten by hand)

Aphrodite: Will it come out?

Sango: the only way to find out is to try to get it out.

Aphrodite: Be careful!

Sokosei: Perhaps you had best ask Kagome to remove it remember the shard is still tainted by Naraku's darkness.

Sango: Yes, I'll go get her. *runs to Kagome* Kagome, come quickly!

Kagome: Sango what is it? (runs to keep up with her)

Sango: I need you to remove the shard from Kohaku's back. I only trust you, it could still be tainted.

Kagome: are you sure I mean it is what is holding him to life is it not?

Sango: No, Aphrodite has taken us in like your dad took in Ai.

Kagome: how wonderful. (arrives at where Aphrodite is holding the unconcious boy and sees the shard and gently uses her fingers to grasp the end of the shard and pull it out of Kohaku's back) there all done. and that is one more shard to give to sesshomaru so he can get his wish.

Sango: Thank you, Kagome.

Kagome: not a problem.

Kohaku: (begins to stir in Aphrodite's arms)

Aphrodite: Kohaku, can you hear me?

Kohaku: (mumbles sleepily) uh huh.

Aphrodite: I'm your new mother. I have adopted you to save you from Naraku. Do you remember him?

Kohaku: Naraku evil demon. (he remembers and knows what Naraku did.) tried to kill me and killed all my family save only sango my sister. then tried to control me.

Apollo: Aphrodite I will personally tend to your son Kohaku till he is fully awake. which shouldn't take to long an ambrosia square and a cup of nectar and he should be right as rain. by morning.

Aphrodite: Thank you, Apollo. I'm truly grateful.

Apollo: not a problem besides this gives you a chance to introduce Sango to her siblings. and help get her settled in.

(gently takes Kohaku from Aphrodite and heads towards the Infirmary to let him rest and give the treatment he perscribed)

Aphrodite: Sango, let's get you settled in.

Sango: ok (picks Kirara up and carries her like she usually did and had picked up her Hiraikotsu)

(follows her mother)

Aphrodite: *walking into her cabin* Listen up! I've adopted Sango and her brother. Sango's here, and Kohaku's in the infirmary. Welcome them, and introduce yourselves.

Vanessa: hello Sango. I am Vanessa welcome to the Aphrodite cabin. make your self comfortable. (smiles warmly)

Sango: (smiles back) thank you for making me feel so at home here.

Vanessa: Not a problem. A new sister is always welcome! You'll feel right at home. We're really close here.

Aphrodite girl 2: you can have the bed across from me. and we can do all sorts of things together. this is your home now for now and forever. (smiles then Notices Kirara) Oh how cute she is adorable.

Kirara: (looks at the Aphrodite girls) Mew?

Aphrodite girl 2: Aww... She's so cute!

Sango: this is Kirara she has been my pet since I was three years old. she is a cat demon from Japan.

Vanessa: Three? Wow, that's a long time.

Sango: yep. we have been inseperable.

Chiron: (trots by) Alright every one it is time for bed it is getting late and we want to be fresh and ready for the new day. who knows what we will be doing.

Vanessa: Alright, Sango. Do you want pajamas to change into for the night?

Sango: yes please. I must say it will be a nice change from the times when I am traveling with Inuyasha and my friends and usually have to sleep in the clothes I am wearing.

Vanessa: Here, you look about my size. Try these on.

Sango: (tries the pjs on and finds they fit fine) Thank you (smiles and yawns) (as soon as they have all brushed their teeth and gotten ready for bed Sango climbs in under the blankets and is asleep before her head even hits the pillow)

Artemis: Rin, are you all tucked in?

Rin: yes Lady Artemis. (is struggling to stay awake)

Artemis: Then sleep, child.

Rin: (gives into the pull of sleep and is soon out like a light)

Thalia: (is feeling a little tensed) Lady Artemis do you get the sensation that danger is closing in?

Artemis: Yes. something's coming.

Thalia: what do you suppose it may be my lady?

Artemis: i dont know yet.

Thalia: I suppose then we simply have to watch and wait.

Artemis: Yes, we do. Keep an eye open tonight Thalia. Goodnight.

Thalia: yes my lady. (rests but does not close her eyes keep's on the watch for danger)

Sesshomaru's mother: (creeps into the camp quietly making no more noise than a cat would. and by sticking to the shadows slips silently into Cabin number eight (the Artemis cabin) making her way to where Rin is and gently picks up the sleeping child and begins to creep out of the cabin)

Thalia: (for some reason sits bolt up right in bed as if on full alert then gets out of bed and finds Lady Artemis because she senses that danger is in the cabin) Lady Artemis wake up. there is something in here that shouldn't be.

Artemis: Alright. Find Rin... I fear they're after her.

Thalia: (hurries to where Rin should have been sleeping but notices it is empty and runs back to Artemis) Lady Artemis Rin is missing from her bed.

Artemis: Oh, no! Sesshomaru's mother.

Sesshomaru's mother: (chuckles as she slips out onto the porch of the Artemis cabin)

Thalia: Lady Artemis what are your orders?

Artemis: Find her, recapture Rin. Then if you can, kill the demon.

Thalia: yes my lady. ( in her urgency to do Lady Artemis' bidding forgets that it is very dangerous to go on such a mission without sufficient numbers to beat her current opponent but has just grabbed her bow and Arrow and is about to give chase)

Asagi: Thalia, at least take your blade.

Thalia: (feels like an idiot that she had almost forgotten her blade doesn't realise that she had still forgotten that she was going alone which normally Artemis would have frowned on but is eager to rescue Rin. she picks up her sword and heads out the door of the cabin)

Sesshomaru's mother: You'll never get her back.

Thalia: oh yes I shall. Until her father comes for her she is in the care of Lady Artemis. (sees Sesshomaru's mother and prepares to shoot an arrow)

Sesshomaru's mother: Yes, well, Lady Artemis is incompetent at taking care of Rin. I shall take it from here.

Rin: (is now fully awake) Lady Artemis Help me.

Thalia: (shoots the arrow only to miss Sesshomaru's mother by a few inches)

Sesshomaru's mother: Hah! See? Incompetent. Well, I'll be going now! *runs at full demon speed toward the border*

Thalia: (gives chase with out even going back for reinforcements has in eagerness decided to attempt to rescue Rin all on her own. (sort of like how Artemis did in the Titan's curse) )

Sesshomaru's mother: Come now, Rin, it's time to play!

Asagi: (watches Thalia race off giving chase to Sesshomaru's mother) mom does Thalia stand a chance against that woman alone?

(is asking Lady Artemis)

Artemis: Probably not. Wake some of the others, have them follow her.

Asagi: (goes over to several of the huntresses and wakes them and tells them what Artemis had told her to tell them)

Phoebe: Yes, we'll go. Come, Thalia's going to be wounded!

Artemis: Phoebe be careful out there Sesshomaru's mother is cunning. if you can, bring her down.

Thalia: (sees that Sesshomaru's mother has stopped and is seeming to rest for a bit and can also see the terrified form of Rin trembling near the trunk of a tree and begins cautiously approaching the woman as silent as a hunter can be and gets ready to stab the wretched woman)

Sesshomaru's mother: You cannot fool me! *turns around with a blade of her own* Ha! *tries to stab Thalia*

Thalia: (dodges quickly) return what you have stolen villian.

Sesshomaru's mother: Hmm... No. *attacks Thalia again*

Phoebe: ( had tracked Thalia to this place and finds her in combat against Sesshomaru's mother and fires an arrow at Sesshomaru's mother's heel hitting it dead on then races over to where Rin was sitting and picks her up)

Thalia: (looks at Phoebe confused)

Phoebe: *shrugging* Asagi told us to follow you, so you didn't die out here. Turns out you needed my help.

Thalia: yeah I guess I did. but I guess I was so eager to rescue Rin that I forgot that Lady Artemis always told us to use the buddy system when ever she wasn't with us.

Phoebe: Glad someone thought to tell us that you ran off alone. Anyway, let's get Rin back to the cabin.

Thalia: yes to both. (heads back to the cabin)

Sesshomaru's mother: You haven't seen the last of me!

(voice carries to the two returning Hunter's ears)

Phoebe: Is that a classic foreboding of "I'll be back!" Or "Come back and fight me, I haven't been beaten enough!"?

Sesshomaru's mother: I will see to it that the pathetic human is slain she doesn't deserve life she is weak. Just like you are. just wait until you are old and can no longer keep up with your lady Artemis (is trying the same lie she tried the first time) then you will be come expendable to her she will either send you to your death or kill you herself.

Phoebe: I've been like this for three hundred years. I don't get old.

Sesshomaru's mother: You lie you are only what 12?

Rin: (looks at Phoebe who is holding her) she spoke like that 2 days ago while Artemis was standing right next to me.

Sesshomaru's mother: Shut your whiney little mouth you brat..

I will kill you just like I convinced Sesshomaru to poison inuyasha's mother so that she would die and would leave the pathetic half demon the son of my Late ex-husband alone to get my revenge on his daddy for daring to find happiness after I left him. (cackles manically)

Thalia: So basically, you brainwashed your own son so that you'd get revenge on the man who "betrayed" you? That's just mean... He wouldn't let you do anything now, he's got his own free will!

Sesshomaru's mother: yes I did and I took great pleasure watching that pathetic child of Athena die with there being nothing her mother could do to save her own daughter. but I will be back in the morning and you will hand Rin over or I will tear your Lady Artemis into tiny pieces)

Phoebe: That'll be a no on both counts, but thanks for playing!

Sesshomaru's mother: are you dooming the lady you follow?

Phoebe: No. I'm dooming you.

Sesshomaru's mother: How so?(leaves to await the dawn)

Phoebe: C'mon Rin. You can sleep easy now.

Rin: (smiles as she slips into sleep as they carry her back to camp half blood)

Thalia: Dang that woman. (is entering the Artemis cabin with Phoebe who is carrying rin) She dares to threaten so many innocent lives and then try to hurt this little child.

Phoebe: I know. And the nerve of her telling us that we'll grow old, and that she can kill Lady Artemis.

Thalia: As if we didn't know that Lady Artemis is a goddess and can not be killed by some pitiful little demon.

Phoebe: Exactly. It's like she thought we wouldn't know, even as her hunters!

Thalia: (tries to stifle a her laughter not wishing to wake Artemis who looks like she is sleeping peacefully)

let's get Rin back into bed and get alittle sleep ourselves before dawn is here.

Phoebe: Yeah. G'night Rin. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

Rin: (sleepily) G'night.

Thalia: (goes to her bed and lays down and soon is asleep)

Phoebe: *laughs to herself and then falls asleep*

(the next Morning)

Kohaku: (wakes up in the Infirmary) Where am I? Sister? Sango where are you sister?

(is getting frightened)

Will: Calm down, kid. She's probably just sleeping.

Kohaku: who are you? (looks almost like a hunted animal.) where am I? and where is my sister?

Apollo: (walks in a friendly smile on his face) well I was right the Ambrosia and Nectar did wonders for him. he looks in the peak of health now. though he looks a bit frightened

Will: I'm Will, and this is my dad. You're in the infirmary for Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods. And as for Sango, she's sleeping in the Aphrodite cabin.

Kohaku: I am Kohaku Sango's baby brother. May I inquire how I got here?

Will: You were being controlled by Naraku, so Sango found you and brought you back. The blood from your human mother is gone, replaced by the goddess Aphrodite's. Kagome had to take the shard out of your back so that Naraku couldn't control you anymore. So my dad offered to take you here till you woke up, and Sango went with the rest of your siblings.

Kohaku: well at least that explains the weird dreams I had through out the night at least I think so. The last major thing I remember before basically it seemed like all memories went black was a demon slaying mission I went with father and Sango on and beyond that nothing and then last night memories began to come back and I remember hearing a lady's voice saying she was my mom and I remember trying to open my eyes to see what my mom looked like but for some reason I couldn't and then I woke up here.

Aphrodite: (walks into the Infirmary) Apollo how is my son?

Will: He's talking and has full recovery of his memory. He's fine.

Aphrodite: (walks over to Kohaku's bed) well my son how are you feeling this morning? do you feel well enough to get up and take a little stroll with me?

Kohaku: I- I think so.

Aphrodite: I will try to answer whatever questions you have to the best of my abilities. (helps Kohaku out of bed)

Kohaku: Thank you. Um, who are you?

Aphrodite: I am your new mother Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. your sister sango is resting with the rest of your siblings.

I took you and your sister to my heart and as my own children and through a special procedure that was performed turned both you and your sister into my children. you are now if you don't mind me using the term demi-gods Half human and half god.

Kohaku: Really? Wow. That's... amazing. I wasn't aware that there was such a thing as a demigod.

Aphrodite: oh yes. camp half blood is a camp for the children spawned between a human and a god. or even a demon and a god. ( leads Kohaku around showing him around camp half blood and then takes him to cabin number ten) and here is where your sister Sango and the rest of my children reside. your siblings all are anxious to see you but as it is only dawn now most of them are probably still asleep.

Kohaku: So, I'll sleep in here?

Aphrodite: yep this is where all my sons and daughters sleep.

at the mess hall each cabin has a table where the residents all eat their meals at as well.

Kohaku: Oh. So I just go in and find a bed, and wait until they wake up?

Aphrodite: yes my son. find yourself an empty bed and wait for your siblings to wake up.

Kohaku: Okay. *goes in, finds a bed across from Sango, and sits in it*

Chiron: (gets up and sounds the conch horn to signal time to get up)

Sango: uh... *opens eyes fully* Kohaku?

Kohaku: (smiles at her) Sango. my sister.

Vanessa: good morning every one. (notices Kohaku.) I take it your our brother who had been in the Infirmary?

Kohaku: Yes. Who are you?

Vanessa: I am Vanessa. I am your cabin leader. (thinks back on her sister who had been the cabin leader before she met her end)

Kohaku: Oh, okay. I'm Kohaku, by the way.

Vanessa: I am pleased to meet you Kohaku. (hands him the camp schedule and hands another one to sango) these will tell you what we do on a typical day here..

Sango: Thanks Vanessa.

Vanessa: and Sango I will personally speak to mother about getting you and your brother some more clothes so that you can have something to wear so we can get your outfits washed. but again until I can speak to mom about that you can borrow some of mine. and I am sure one of our brothers will be more than willing to let Kohaku use some of their clothes.

Sango: Thanks, you're doing so much for us.

Vanessa: we are family we look out for eachother.

(hands sango some of her clothes) now get dressed and I will help you brush out your hair so that we can head to breakfast.

Sango: Okay. *pulls on the clothes*

Vanessa: ( pulls out her hair brush and begins to brush Sango's hair and loosely braids her hair and uses a hair tie to keep it together) there you look just great

Aphrodite boy 1: ( hands Kohaku some of his clothes so he can get ready for breakfast)

Kohaku: Thank you. I'll put them on. *changes into the clothes*

Aphrodite boy1: not a problem my brother.

Vanessa: already let's go get breakfast. (smiles at her siblings and then leads them to the mess hall)

Sesshomaru's mother: (has once again returned to the camp as she had told the two hunters she would do but waits until the Artemis cabin has headed to the mess hall plans to attack and make her ultimatum once more to Artemis herself)

Artemis: What did Sesshomaru's mother say last night, Thalia?

Thalia: ( repeats all the words that Sesshomaru's mother had said to her and to Phoebe including how the female dog demon had tried to make them believe they would one day grow old and no longer be able to keep up with hunting.)

Artemis: Well then. We shall await her arrival.

Phoebe: she also explained to us that you niece Izayoi did not die of an illness but due to that woman's malicious intent she had brainwashed her son Sesshomaru to Poison Izayoi as revenge against Inutaisho even though she was the one who divorced him she did not wish him to ever have happiness again.

Sesshomaru's mother: (appears seeing the cabin heading out to the mess hall) Hello all.

Rin: (hides behind Artemis shaking like a leaf)

Artemis: *Strides forward, going to meet her match* Hello, again.

Sesshomaru's mother: listen Artemis either you hand over my grandchild or I will kill you.

Artemis: I will fight, and you will not take Rin or my life.

Sesshomaru's mother: you are so sure of yourself are you? I tried to shine light into the lives of two of your huntresses by letting them know what would be their fate when their ability to keep up with you was gone. when they grew too old to hunt with you.

but you have deluded both of them. they seem to believe that they will never age.

Artemis: That's because it's true.

They can only die from being mortally wounded, they do not grow old or get diseases. That is one of the perks of being a Huntress. It's what I give back in exchange for their oath and servitude.

Sesshomaru's mother: ah so these girls are your slaves. are they? (is trying to twist Artemis' words around)(attacks)

Artemis: *dodges* No. They help me, they tag along. They do it because they pledge to. They want to.

Sesshomaru's mother: (tries to cut Artemis)

Artemis: *pulls her blade, and tries to cut Sesshomaru's mother back*

Sesshomaru's mother: don't worry Artemis you will not be with out your huntresses long. as soon as I have killed you I will kill and eat them one by one.

Artemis: You cannot kill me. And any pain you try to give will be nothing. I have held up the sky.

Sesshomaru's mother: what makes you think I can't kill you. albeit indirectly I killed Izayoi.

( that boast said Loud enough that anyone with ears could have heard it from miles around)

Inuyasha: Who the hell was that?

Annabeth: I don't know Inuyasha but who ever it was just boasted that she killed your mother.

unless there is a different Izayoi.

Inuyasha: I highly doubt- Sesshomaru's mother!

Kagome: who is Sesshomaru's mother?

and how do you know her?

Inuyasha: I don't know her, but I remember her voice. Whenever Sesshomaru came around, she was behind him, taunting him to hurt us. That's how I know her voice.

Kagome: then why did she say she killed your mother? you told me your mom died of an unknown disease.

Inuyasha: Yes... She was poisoned. It caused a disease that we didn't know how to cure.

Kagome: oh dear. and that same woman is in this camp.

Sesshomaru's mother: so are you still so sure I can't kill you?

Artemis: Absolutely positive.

Sesshomaru's mother: (scratches Artemis with her claws)

Artemis: *takes her knives and throws them at her chest*

Sesshomaru's mother: (tries to dodge them but two hit the mark)

(but continues to fight)

Artemis: *Knocks a few arrows and fires them*

Sesshomaru's mother: (is hit in the shoulder and several other rather dangerous places) how is it you seem to be immune to all my attacks?

Artemis: I'm a goddess. You forgot that.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru's mother: Savor your victory while you can Artemis. I will see Rin die just like I saw Izayoi die.

Artemis: You will not! *attacks again*

Sesshomaru's mother: (can't believe that Artemis managed to bring her down) you have defeated me but my ally Naraku will see to it that you have no seen the last of me. (dies.)

Rin: (looks at Artemis) do you think she was telling the truth?

Artemis: Rin, I have no idea.

Thalia: don't worry about it Rin. live each day as it comes.

Rin: Okay. I just hope she never comes back...

(soon there is a sensation of cold air rushing over the camp)

Rin: (shivers) this is what happened before Lord Sesshomaru decided he needed to speak to you ( whispers to Artemis)

Artemis: So does that mean that the panther demons are coming here?

Rin: I don't know but for it to be this cold in the summer must mean something isn't right.

Artemis: I think you are correct. I will alert Chiron and my father.

Toran: (is walking into the dinning Pavillion snow and ice appearing where ever her feet touch)

Well, well who do we have here.

Chiron: Who are you?

Toran: I might be asking you the same question. but I am Toran. I wouldn't expect you to know my name after all only those who fought us along side of Inutaisho would know us.

Chiron: You are correct, I've never fought with him. I must inquire as to why you are here, though.

Toran: we are seeking the priestess who has the sacred Jewel shards she is said to be clad very scantily. (is talking about how Kagome's school uniform looks)

Kagome: HEY! Are you talking about my uniform?

Toran: so you are the priestess are you? (smiles) then hand over the jewel shards and we will leave you alone. we need them to resurrect our leader. whom Inutaisho killed when he fought us many hundreds of years ago. we need him so we can get our revenge against the Dog demons.

(Zeus of course had fought with his friend in that war)

(as had many of the gods and goddesses)

Kagome: Well I'm not going to give them to you! I think my father fought in that war!

Toran: oh really and who is your daddy little priestess?

Kagome: Zeus.

Toran: Sure Zeus birthed a priestess like you yeah right. but yes there was a Zeus in the battle and we cursed him and the Dog demons.

Zeus: What curse, Toran?

Toran: that we of the panther tribe would one day destroy you and all the mutt tribe.

we placed that curse on you and Inutaisho forever that we would plague you for ever if you remember it which I wouldn't expect someone as old as you to do.

Zeus: Ah, I remember now. I apologize, you were not on the top of my priority list.

Toran: obviously that was very foolish. that neither you nor any of your family that also aided in the battle even gave thought to the curse we placed on you.

Poseidon: why should we. it isn't like you really can do us any harm.

Toran: however right now we need to resurrect our leader so convince your daughter to hand over the jewel shards.

Zeus: We will not! If your leader is going to come after us, then we won't give up the shards! That's just more work to do...

Toran: very well then I will just take her and the shards.(moves over to Kagome and grabs her)

Kagome: Let me go! Hey, what do you think you're doing?

Toran: relax you will be part of living history. you are going to be one of the living human sacrifices that will help our master live again.

Inuyasha: (gets up from his seat and races at Toran) like hell she will I will kill you here and now.

Toran: Ha. I'll take this priestess, and use her to revive our master, and you won't stop me!

Karan: if you want to try come to our make shift village further in your woods. (laughs and sends a ball of fire at inuyasha) (of course they meant just across the creek where they usually play Capture the flag)

Inuyasha: I'll turn your village to ash!

Sesshomaru: (arrives on cue) leave this battle to me. this is my fight.

(looks at Artemis) I see you have been taking good care of Rin for me. thank you. keep up the good work and stay out of this fight.

Artemis: Yes. If you need help, I will gladly assist you.

Sesshomaru: thanks Artemis.

Asagi: (is soon heard screaming) Let go of me you buffoon.

Shuran: I am not a baboon I am a panther demon foolish little girl.

Artemis: Asagi!

Shuran: hey Toran I found another great Sacrifice for our master.

Toran: good bring her along.

Artemis: No! Sesshomaru, there is no way I'm letting you go alone now.

Sesshomaru: you are watching over Rin you have too let me go this alone.

Artemis: Yes, *sighing* fine. I'd at least like to send a couple of my hunters, but you better save her. Save my daughter, Sesshomaru.

Shunran: (manages to steal Rin away from Artemis)

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Artemis help me.

Artemis: Rin! *doesn't even stop to think, just runs to save Rin and Asagi*

Sesshomaru: (gives chase to Artemis.) Slow down they will probably keep them alive till the moon is in the right position if I know them but since they can't see the moon right now they will keep them alive all day we need to make a plan.

Artemis: Yes, I understand. We should.

Sesshomaru: ok since we both have loved ones that are in need of rescue we may need to work together. to do this I will take as I did before only my servant Jaken. you can choose to bring some of your hunters but only as many as you believe you can still move quickly with.

Artemis: Yes. Just two..

Sesshomaru: good. our advantage and hope are in speed and tracking capabilities not to mention stealth.

Artemis: I agree. I'm taking my lieutenant Thalia, Kagome's sister, and my best tracker, Phoebe.

Sesshomaru: good from what I can see Kagome is missing from this happy little party. (meaning the camp)

Inuyasha: yeah one of those dang panther demons kidnapped her and also got the sacred Jewel shards we planned to give you.

I am following you guys I am rescuing Kagome if it is the last thing I do.

Artemis: I would... But you're not going to be stealthy, agile. You attack bluntly. I've seen your style.

Inuyasha: how would you know my style?

Artemis: I've seen you before. You've fought in my presence.

Aphrodite: Inuyasha has been taking lessons from his grandmother since the last time you saw him fight. he has learned to use his brain.

Artemis: Alright then, accompany us. But one wrong move, and we're leaving you behind.

Inuyasha: just try not to slow me down. (a classic Inuyasha boast)

Artemis: Very well.

Sesshomaru: (leads the group but soon looses sight of the trail) Looks like we must trust to your tracker already Artemis.

Artemis: Phoebe, lead us.

Phoebe: ( spots the trail again and leads the group further on)

Sesshomaru: Artemis I have something I wish to speak to you about and I would like to speak privately about this.

(holds Artemis' arm till they are far enough be hind the others that they can speak privately)

Artemis: Yes, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: you are aware that once I have the entire Sacred Jewel I will make the wish to have Rin turned into a full blooded dog demon pup and she has become basically a baby again right?

(is taking his time coming to the point so as to not scare Artemis)

Artemis: Yes.

Sesshomaru: well the thing of the matter is that I have come to the realisation that Rin will need a mother figure. and I was wondering if you might be interested in the Job.

Since as soon as Naraku is gone I will begin building an empire out of the Estate I currently have. which will entail alot of fighting on my part. so when I can't be with Rin it will be her mother's job to watch over her. and yes you will receive alot of perks for your assistance.

Artemis: I would do it even without the payment.

Sesshomaru: I am not even talking money here. I am speaking of Position, of power. once my empire is built and established you will be Queen of the Empire in a sense bearing the title of wife to me who will at that time be the ruler of the empire. even though you will be my wife in name only but queen in name and power. and even more. your hunters will be placed in positions of status. and when you decide you wish to add on to your hunters you will be given your choice of any young maidens born in the empire.

Artemis: I thank you. I have no idea how I would be in that environment, but I would try.

Sesshomaru: you have all the characteristics of a leader.

now let's catch up that little rosy scenario will only come to pass if we can get Rin and the rest back.

Artemis: Yes, let us go. This is important.

(the group all manage to get in through the barrier of the Panther demons.)

Sesshomaru: (unsheathes the Tokijin then squats down so to let Artemis up on his back) Artemis get on my back we will go alot faster that way. plus you will have a better vantage point in case there are enemies that may try to stop us.

Artemis: Alright. *climbs on*

Sesshomaru: (begins to run at a speed that actually surprises Artemis)

Artemis: You're faster than I thought.

Sesshomaru: this to me is only a leisurely jog. Hold on to your hat Artemis (picks up his pace and is soon going so fast that all Artemis' hair is flying away in every direction)

Artemis: Wow. How far away are we?

Sesshomaru: I think we passed your hunters and my Half breed brother.

(hears crying coming from one of the buildings) we need to get just a bit further I think I can hear Rin.

Artemis: Yes, I hear her too.

Sesshomaru: I hope your hunters don't get themselves into trouble. well good news is that Jaken is with them. he will keep them out of trouble.

Artemis: *laughs* Believe me, it's probably the other way around, they're keeping Jaken out of trouble.

Sesshomaru: so did anything exciting happen while I was away?

Artemis: Yes. The four war gods came back, Kagura appeared, then disappeared, your mother tried to kidnap Rin, and five of us adopted the half-demons from Horai Island.

Sesshomaru: my mother went out of her way to kid nap rin? I wonder why.

Artemis: For Naraku, and the fact that she didn't like that you were with a human after the whole Izayoi thing. I hope you don't mind, but I killed her.

Sesshomaru: no I do not mind at all in fact if you hadn't killed her I probably would have.

Artemis: Good. I'd hate to offend you, but she seemed like a terrible mother.

Sesshomaru: you have no idea what I went through with her. to be honest I would have been happy being friends with my little brother but mother wouldn't hear of it. she insisted that even though the Divorce was her idea. That my father had no right to pursue happiness and the fact that he did and that he found it again and with a human woman no less that she would get her revenge on him.

Artemis: Wow... That's pretty hateful. So it's because of her that you don't speak to Inuyasha? Well, why don't you try now?

Sesshomaru: are you kidding? if I were to try to patch things up with him he would cut my head off with the Tetsusaiga. I kind of like living thank you.

Artemis: *laughs* I see your point. Hm... I've got a funny picture in my mind. Kagome attempting counseling between the two of you. It seems like something she would try.

Sesshomaru: some times I wonder why Kagome's father hasn't forbidden Inuyasha from ever seeing Kagome again.

I know my brother loves her but it would strike me as something her father would do.

Artemis: He was your father's best friend, and when he went out to protect Izayoi, Zeus was entrusted with protecting Inuyasha and Izayoi. That was your father's dying wish. So I think that because of that, my father likes Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: So Zeus is not only Kagome's father but yours as well. I guess that kind of makes you Kagome's sister after a fashion.

Artemis: Yes, most of us are connected by Zeus as our father. I guess a good comparison would be that my father is more lecherous than that monk that travels with your brother.

Sesshomaru: oh you mean Miroku yeah well in his case I think I understand his lecherous ways because when you don't know how much time you have left to live. you will try to mate with anything that can give you a child to carry on your name and or mission.

Sesshomaru: some times I wonder what made my father fall in love with a human woman after all human women are a dime a dozen.

Artemis: Aphrodite could probably give you a better answer, but here goes. He probably fell in love with a human woman because that one stood out. He saw her, and immediately wanted to know who she was, immediately wanted to talk to her, so bad, that he finally did.

Sesshomaru: yeah. (smiles) I saw how happy my little brother was awhile ago. I find it amazing that he has found a place for him to fit in though among demons and humans alike he was a misfit.

(is heading towards the crying)

Rin: (as scared as she is calls for Sesshomaru) Lord Sesshomaru!

Asagi: (gets an idea to lead Artemis to her figuring that if Artemis had something to guide she and Rin would be found sooner so begins the song she had sung on Horai island)

Sesshomaru: do you hear music?

Artemis: The song! It's Asagi! That's the song they sang on Horai Island!

Sesshomaru: (now knows they are close since the song is louder now as are rin's cries. they had managed to sneak past the Panther demons) those fools didn't even bother trying to defend this area.

Asagi: (is drawing to the end of her song) Go my children go go to crimson flame to save our children the lights of memory remain.

Artemis: That's the end, but we must be close. Be on the lookout. They might not be as stupid as we think.

Asagi: ( sees Artemis pass the area with Sesshomaru) Mom we're in here.

Sesshomaru: (turns toward the sound of the voice and sees Asagi and Rin and Kagome who is unconcious )

Artemis: Asagi! Rin! How are you? Are you hurt? Is Kagome?

Asagi: I am fine at the moment badly frightened but nothing worse than that. Rin is fine Kagome is unconscious but alive. the most we are is afraid of what is to be our fates according to the Panther demons.

Artemis: What'd they say?

Asagi: they said that when the moon is directly in the middle of the sky then Kagome, Rin, and I and many other people will be Sacrificed to resurrect their master/ leader. (starts to cry and in her terror calls Artemis something that she never thought she would ever use again) Mommy I am extremely afraid.

Artemis: *pulls her in close for a hug*

Sesshomaru: there is nothing to be afraid of little girl. you and Rin and Kagome aren't staying here. we are getting you out of here immediately.

(looks at the lock) Artemis I know this will seem like an odd request but may I borrow one of your arrows?

Artemis: Yes. *pulls one from her quiver* What for?

Sesshomaru: well unless you have a skeleton key hidden underneath your hunting array which is unlikely. I need it in order to pick this lock.

I would use the tokijin but swords are not very convenient for this kind of work since you can't hold them below the hilt.

especially if we want our kids out of this cell before the guards catch our scent.

Artemis: That's true. Carry on. I want to get out of here.

Sesshomaru: (takes the arrow and begins to pick the lock and with amazing success they hear the click of the lock coming off) Got it.

Artemis: Wow. I would've rathered a small blade, but that works. C'mon, lets go.

*Sesshomaru: (opens the door) Step out ladies you are free. I will carry Kagome and we can try to find our friends

Artemis: Alright, our sister is in your hands. C'mon girls.

Asagi: (runs keeping up with her mother and Rin runs along side Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: (sees Thalia and Phoebe near where they were but they are to focused arguing with Jaken and Inuyasha about which way they should go) Artemis there are your hunters. (points in the direction of the two ) take Asagi and Rin and go over to them and tell my brother not to worry Kagome is safe that I have her and I will meet up with all of you back at where this adventure started.

I am going to retrieve the Jewel shards that those panther demons stole from Kagome.

Artemis: Wouldn't it be easier to leave Kagome with us?

Sesshomaru: Alright do you think you can carry her and make it to your comrades?

Artemis: Yes, I'm fine. I'm sure Inuyasha's anxious to see her.

Sesshomaru: (hands Kagome to Artemis) be safe my friend.

Jaken: (is arguing with Phoebe) Look you insufferable girl I told you Lord Sesshomaru went to the Right. (point the opposite direction from the one Phoebe wants to go) no one know my lord better than me.

Artemis: He's gone to retrieve the shards on his own. Here is Kagome, Rin, and Asagi.

Inuyasha: (looks up from his battle of words with Thalia and races over to Kagome like a puppy who has just had is favorite bone retrieved from bullies and actually finds himself acting that way waiting for Artemis to put Kagome down)

Artemis: Take her, she's unconcious.

Inuyasha: (gently takes Kagome from Artemis and hugs her tightly) I could just kiss you for rescuing her.

Artemis: Please don't. It was a team effort to save our sister.

Inuyasha: you have no idea how much she means to me. (smiles and cradles Kagome in his arms)

Thalia: Lady Artemis I am sorry we missed out on the fight. we got completely turned around in this place. and then Jaken started Arguing with Phoebe .

Artemis: That's fine. I don't blame you. Sesshomaru and I had a nice conversation. You are safe, that's all that matters.

Sesshomaru: (comes running with the jewel shard bottle and the shards in the bottle and a swarm of Panther demons on his tail is obviously out numbered) Hey unless you guys want to end up dead I would considering putting your legs to use.

Artemis: Hunters, move out!

Jaken: (stops) You guys go on a head. I will hold these panthers off with the Staff of Two heads..

(is about to disobey something Artemis had just said which probably be considered an insult)

Artemis: Jaken, come, now. You are running.

Jaken: just think of me as a decoy so the rest of you can get to safety. (is being stubborn for the first time in life)

Artemis: Jaken, come. Do not defy me.

Jaken: you can't do anything to me. that is in Lord Sesshomaru's jurisdiction.

(begins throwing fire at the panther demons using the staff of two heads)

Sesshomaru: Artemis what is keeping you it is dangerous.

Artemis: Fine. *turns away* come along.

Sesshomaru: what happened Artemis? (is now speaking to her since she caught up to him)

Artemis: Jaken is being stubborn. I guess if he want's to die, then fine.

Sesshomaru: I think you misunderstood him. he likes to make sure his friends get to safety before he concerns himself about himself. trust me he will probably meet us there.

Artemis: Fine. Well, we should get a move on.

Sesshomaru: ( sees the place they had met Toran but sees everyone else including Kagome's father.) Hello Sir I brought Inuyasha and Kagome back to you safely.

Zeus: Thank you, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: not a problem sir.

Jaken: (has indeed made it back only five to ten seconds after Sesshomaru and the others though is extremely scratched up) I am here Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Good. *turns to Zeus* Is it alright if my friend here uses the infirmary? He's quite scratched up...

Jaken: I am fine these are nothing my lord I got worse than this when Kaijinbo sliced me in half with the Tokijin remember that?

Sesshomaru: How could I forget?

Zeus: (looks at Jaken knowing that he had been told by Artemis to not do something that foolish mainly because as soon as they had gotten back Artemis had told him all about it.) but I think you should use the infirmary. plus I think this has taught you a lesson next time Artemis tells you to run you might want to listen to her.

Jaken: both she and my lord are my friends I stayed behind to make sure they got away safely.

Artemis: We are capable... I can't really be killed.

Jaken: even so I have no fear of putting my life on the line for my friends. I have done in more than a hundred times with my lord.

Kagome: *stirring in Inuyasha's arms* Jaken, she's got a bigger sense of pride than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put together. There's no way you'll win.

Inuyasha: (hugs Kagome tightly)

Kagome: Hi. What's up?

Inuyasha: I was so afraid that you were going to die.

Sesshomaru: (hands the bottle containing the Sacred Jewel shards back to Kagome) I believe these belong to you.

(looks at Inuyasha) I am sorry about the past brother. I know I can't turn the clock back and undo what has been done but I just want you to know I really am sorry about it all and that I wish you to be as happy as you can be and I am very happy you found friends who accept you.

Inuyasha: I- I don't believe it! You're apologizing?

Sesshomaru: yeah I never really wanted to be anything other than a friend to you my brother but my mom wouldn't let me.

Inuyasha: I understand. If there is anything such as evil, it's that woman.

Sesshomaru: yeah I am glad to finally be out from under her.

Inuyasha: I'll bet. Did you know that she came here?

Sesshomaru: yeah Artemis told me about it while we were on our way to rescue the girls

Inuyasha: Good. I'm not sad to see her die.

Sesshomaru: yeah neither am I. I am only dissapointed that I didn't get the pleasure of killing her.

Inuyasha: *laughs* I don't know which of us deserved it more, to be honest!

Sesshomaru: the one who probably deserved that Honor most would probably be you my brother. after all she did kill your mom. and I do regret the role I played in your human mother's death.

Inuyasha: Thank you. I realize you were under her control.

Sesshomaru: (smiles at Inuyasha and actually hugs his brother but then notices Athena looking at him and being the rash demon he is walks over to her and looks her in the eye) you be nice to my baby brother. (walks off but tells Rin she can Stay with Artemis for a few more days while he gets himself some down time back at their cave home)

Rin: Yay! Lady Artemis, I can stay!

Artemis: how wonderful. (smiles)

Annabeth: (looks at her mother) Mom did Sesshomaru just tell you to be nice to his baby brother or was that my imagination?

Athena: No, he really said that.

Annabeth: That is what I thought. are you going to let him get away with that?

Athena: Yes. He's showing compassion, I'll leave it.

Annabeth: yeah plus I doubt he even know that Izayoi was your daughter he still thinks she was fully human.

Athena: Perhaps. I have no idea what he knows, I'll ask him later.

Annabeth: ok (smiles at her mother)

Sesshomaru: (heads back to his home a mile or two away from Camp half blood.)

Jaken: (had opted to not use the Infirmary and followed Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Jaken, I must inform you of something.

Jaken: what is it my lord?

Sesshomaru: I've offered Artemis the Queen's position when we rebuild the Estate and Empire. She will be mother to Rin, and my wife by name, but not for real. Her hunters will have royal status, and she'll stay with us.

Jaken: maybe you should have mentioned that to her father considering she is a goddess. maybe they won't like letting her be your queen.

Sesshomaru: It is her decision to make. I can see that she has her own way of making decisions. She's probably the one with the most ability to do that anyway.

Jaken: I see well I have no problem with that. I half suspected that is what you might decided to do. My lord that is one of the reasons I elected to stay behind and give you guys a chance to get away.

Sesshomaru: Thank you, Jaken. It's very considerate of you.

Jaken: yeah well she obviously didn't understand that. (is refering to the times she had tried to order him to follow her)

(walks over to his bed and lays down and rests)

Sesshomaru: *makes himself comfortable* Didn't you hear that comment Kagome made about pride. Don't tell her I said it, but I reckon it's true.

Jaken: no doubt it is true. no one will hear that out of my mouth but you.

Sesshomaru: *laughs* Well, in that way, she'll make a fine leader.

Jaken: you have that right. and if there is one thing I have learned about you is that you are an excellent judge of character.

(back at the camp Artemis is speaking with Phoebe and Thalia while Rin is out taking part in the activities around camp with the other hunters)

Artemis: Thalia, Phoebe Sesshomaru has offered me something and I would like to know what you girls think of it?

more like he offered us something.

Thalia: What is it, Lady Artemis?

Artemis: well he has offered me a position being Rin's mother once he has finished making his wish to have her a full dog demon child. and once his empire is rebuild and his estate is repaired he said I will become his wife in name only but his queen fully. and that you and the other hunters will be placed in royal positions.

Phoebe: But you'd still be... You know?

Artemis: of course I would still remain a Maiden. when he says I will be his wife in name only he means I will go by that title because I will be helping in the rearing of Rin.

Phoebe: Alright. Just making sure you're sticking to your own oath.

Artemis: trust me if I thought it would mean anything of that sort I would have turned him down instantly but he is right Rin will need a mother since he will not always be able to be there for her not saying he will die but there will be fights and battles and she will need someone to look after her.

though I am still thinking of rejecting in since Jaken dared to defy me. when I told him to not stay behind. earlier

Thalia: Yes, but Sesshomaru said that he wanted to protect you. Don't let your ego get in the way of sacrifice. Vain though it is, you have to understand.

Artemis: as vain as it was it was a nice gesture.

Phoebe: See? Would you take his offer now?

Artemis: yes though it doesn't fully take effect until Naraku is defeated since he has most of the shards that Sesshomaru needs to make his wish come true.

Thalia: that makes sense. I guess we'll just have to fight that much harder.

Artemis: not a word to Rin until her father says something about it. I want this to be a lovely surprise for her.

Thalia and Phoebe: Of course!

Artemis: good I am going to tell dad but only because I think he would be interested in it.

Thalia: It might be important.

Artemis: yeah. well while you girls are participating the other campers I will be talking to dad. wish me luck.

Thalia and Phoebe: Good luck!

Artemis: (heads off to find Zeus and finds him hanging out near the big house since Chiron and Dionysus are off helping the kids learn what they need to learn) Father may I speak to you?

Zeus: Of course.

Artemis: (begins telling her father everything that she and Sesshomaru had discussed on their way to the panther demon's hideout)

Zeus: That is interesting. I like Sesshomaru, I suppose it's acceptable.

Artemis: I am also sure we can talk about this with him and see how we can make everything work out. (meaning how to make it work with her being a goddess and also his queen.)

Zeus: He will have to let you go on the solstices, and when you are required for assistance. But, we will work out the details later.

Artemis: oh yes and I have even told my hunters not to say a word of it to Rin until Sesshomaru gives the go ahead so that it is a great big surprise for her.

Zeus: *smiles* I think she would like that.

Artemis: I am myself thrilled with it. though I would have been glad enough to play like I was rins mother even if he had not given me the title and stuff like that but Sesshomaru is stubborn and rather than insult him I felt it would do be better to not argue this time.

Zeus: This time?

Artemis: yeah this time. he asked me to watch over rin before he left the cave earlier this week and insisted on paying me. I told him that I did not require to be paid for my services but he insisted.

Zeus: He's a good man then. Most people would have been greedy and kept it when you refused.

Artemis: yeah he most certainly is a good man.

Artemis: I am going to see how he is doing. father after all right now I suppose he might need medical attention when he first arrived here before I left with him to rescue Kagome and the others he looked like he had already battled them before.

Zeus: Yes, you should do that.

Artemis: I will see you later father (head off to the cave and finds Jaken keeping watch despite his injuries)

Jaken: (snaps to Attention when he sees her) Lady Artemis it is good to see you again. what brings you here?

Artemis: Just checking in, making sure you both are healed properly.

Jaken: My lord is resting peacefully my lady. I will let him know of your concern when he wakes.

Artemis: Thank you, Jaken.

(while Artemis is checking on Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha: (is walking around the camp lost in his own thoughts when he comes head to head( Litterally they bumped into eachother) with a Satyr who looks familiar to him)

Grover: Oh, sorry, dude! Didn't see you there!

Inuyasha: no the fault was entirely my own I should have been watching where I was going. (looks at Grover) Uh do I know you?

Grover: No, I don't think so. I've never met you in person, even though I've heard about who you are... Inuyasha, right?

Inuyasha: yeah that is my name. but you look like someone who I have met before way back when I was about 2 years of age. (is trying to bring up an image from childhood.)

Grover: Two? Wouldn't that be about five hundred and seventy-five years ago, right? Maybe you knew my uncle Ferdinand!

Inuyasha: (looks up sharply ) I think that was the guy's name I met him with my mother Izayoi but more than that I don't remember yet.

Grover: Well, if you remember more, let me know. I don't know much about my uncle Ferdinand, other than that he was killed by Medusa.

Inuyasha: (drops into his thoughts as some memories begin piecing themselves to gether then looks at Grover) uh sir? some of the memories have just made themselves clear but only enough to make it clear that the guy called Ferdinand was supposedly guiding my mom and me somewhere but that only brings up more questions to my mind.

Grover: If he was bringing you somewhere, it was probably here. That's a satyr's job. Find demigods and escort them safely to camp.

Inuyasha: it is possible but so far those are all the memories I have uncovered so far.

Grover: Hm. Maybe someone here knows more about it. You should talk to someone or look around.

Inuyasha: yeah I hope someone can help me connect the dots to understand my past.

Grover: Me too. That sucks that you can't remember anything...

Inuyasha: may be I will see you later. (heads off to clear his head and try and piece his life story together)

Annabeth: (is spending some time with Athena while also cleaning up the Athena cabin and notices something in the corner of the cabin) Mom come take a look at this.

(lifts from the floor of the cabin a bead necklace like she herself wears)

Athena: Oh my... That's from years ago... A long time ago.

Annabeth: I wonder who wore this necklace.

Athena: This... This is Inuyasha's necklace. These are the exact three beads of the years he was here, all that time ago.

Annabeth: do you think he might remember it?

Athena: I have no idea. He doesn't remember his life here now, but he might recognize it.

Inuyasha: (had been passing by the Athena cabin just in time to hear Annabeth's question.) would I remember what? (walks towards the porch of the Athena cabin)

Athena: Your old camp necklace. Look, Annabeth's holding it.

Inuyasha: (looks at the Necklace and many of his memories open up) woah. (the onset of all the memories flooding back almost makes inuyasha lose his balance)

Annabeth: Are you alright? You don't look too good!

Inuyasha: yeah I am fine. but the unlocked memories just threw me for a loop that is all. but now all my memories I couldn't make sense of are now coming together. but the more I remember the more questions arise.

Annabeth: What questions are those?

Inuyasha: well at current the most I remember or understand of my memories the Satyr mr. Ferdinand guided mom and me here to camp when I was 2years old and as is indicated by that necklace I would suppose I was here for about 3years. so now my only question is why only three years what made me and mom leave?

(looks at athena hoping that his grandmother can add new pieces to the puzzle.)

Athena: Your mother was too sick, she couldn't stay anymore. She had to return to the village where she raised you. You wanted to go along, you were determined on staying by her side.

Inuyasha: and you let me leave with her with out trying to make me see what an idiot I was being?

Athena: There was no stopping you. Not only did you not want to listen to me, but your mother insisted on me letting you do what you wanted, and not hold you back.

Inuyasha: was I really that Hard headed as a child? to where I wouldn't listen to you my grandmother one of the only other people aside from my mom and Kagome who actually treated me like I mattered?

(annabeth had slipped out during this part of the convo)

Annabeth: (hurries over to the Poseidon cabin) Percy are either you or your father at home?

Percy: *comes to the doorway* Hey, Annabeth. What's up?

Annabeth: Inuyasha has just remembered all about having come to Camp when he was very small but in so doing he also just now put himself down. he called himself an Idiot.

Percy: *sighs* I'll be right there.

Annabeth: Ok.

(heads back to her cabin)

Athena: Yes, it's the same as now. You trusted me, but you loved your mother more. I think she wanted you near her as well.

Inuyasha: (is almost laughing at himself) man I was extremely foolish as a kid I probably should have seen how foolish I was back then.

Percy: (is preparing to punish Inuyasha for downing himself yet again and sends a tidal wave of water crashing over Inuyasha and unfortunately Athena)

I told you Inuyasha No more of those put down talks.

Athena: Jackson, what the hell was that?

Percy: uh oh sorry Athena I didn't see you there. but the water was for Inuyasha the night before all of you guys came to visit us I told Inuyasha not to ever put himself down again and that if he ever did I would bathe him with out him wanting it.

and only twice have I needed to do that. the first couple of hours before you all arrived and just now.

Athena: I see. So you feel the need to douse anyone within a two mile radius as well? My whole cabin is soaked.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy: that was an accident. I didn't think it would be that big a wave.

(chuckles nervously)

Athena: In the future, I do ask that you use your brain. Not that you've used it very often in the past.

Annabeth: Mother it isn't his fault really he just hates when members of our family put themselves down like that and he just well um goes alittle overboard.

Athena: *sighs* I see that. Very well, I'm going to go, before I blow something. Good day to you all.

Inuyasha: (looks at percy and Annabeth) And I am curious Aunt Annabeth how he came to know I had called myself an idiot?

Annabeth: *blushes* Er... No reason! *looks down at the floor* I've uh... Got to go to the bathroom! Yes, the bathroom! *runs off*

Inuyasha: (fixes his eyes on Percy) do you want to have to explain how you learned about what I said about my self?

Percy: I thought from her running away with that blush on her face, it was obvious. She told me.

Inuyasha: (looks hard at percy) and may I know why you felt the need to punish me for saying I had been an idiot? considering I was using Past tense.

Percy: It doesn't matter. The fact is, you put yourself down, even in the past.

Inuyasha: (rolls his eyes) forgive me for having an inferiority complex.

Percy: I would... If you would get over it.

Inuyasha: I am trying. to get over it. that is easier said than done. one day I will take you to the feudal era with me and you can see the trials that befall half demons on a regular basis.

maybe then you will understand why I am how I am.

Percy: Hm... I'll douse them, too. It'll be fun!

Inuyasha: is it your life's mission to try to make people stop letting other people put labels on them?

Percy: Nah, I started with you. It's fun now that I'm trying it out. Hey, you could've started something really good!

Inuyasha: yeah I am thrilled that you are finding this entertaining.

Percy: Oh, you'll hate me later. Everyone either hates me in the beginning, or it's grown hate.

Inuyasha: just if you ever meet any other half demons you try to get their permission before you spray them with water some of them are not like me. some of them are even worse off than I was. one is a close friend of mine who suffers much more than I did as a child. he sometimes gets accused of eating people just because he is like me in so much as he is a half demon. he is also larger than me. his Name is Jinenji. he is as kind and gentle as they come but he suffers the worse abuse from humans.

(walks off leaving percy with that thought in his head)

(with out telling him that he knows what Jinenji is going through)

(heads over to where Kagome was, he is looking for a towel)

Kagome: C'mon, here it is?

Inuyasha: (looks at Kagome) here is what?

Kagome: A towel!

Inuyasha: (smiles at Kagome) one day I am going to see how your cousin likes the place you and I normally hang out in (meaning the Feudal era) after all he needs to see what half demons like me deal with on a daily basis. maybe even meet some of our friends like Jinenji. let him see what some half demons who are not lucky enough to have what I have go through.

Kagome: I think that would be good for him... I mean, he's always so silly, he's never really had that seriousness about him. He's the happiest fugitive I've ever met...

Inuyasha: yeah. well I have to admit I had a pretty good day today I learned alot more about my past (is now carrying in the long sleeve of his robe of the fire rat the bead necklace that had been his from his first three years at camp)

Kagome: You did? What'd you learn?

Inuyasha: (tells Kagome everything he had learned and then shows her the bead necklace that Annabeth had found)

Kagome: Wow... I wonder what happened to make the symbols on your beads... I think this one is the first year you were here. *points at one* it looks like a dog. I think that represents your arrival!

Inuyasha: (begins to remember that his mom had said about the first bead of course it had been a joke his mother made by saying that her mother had dogged them inorder to get them to go. and begins laughing at this memory)

Kagome: What's so funny?

Inuyasha: (points at the bead that marked his arrival at camp) Mom used to say that particular bead represented how she had been Hounded by her mother inorder to get her to come to camp. it was just a little joke that used to make me laugh at the time.

Kagome: *giggles* That is kinda funny. I'd have liked to have met your mother, she seems like someone I would like.

Inuyasha: I wish you could have met her as well. but you and her are so much alike it is almost scary.(smiles)

Kagome: That's a compliment, huh? Seeing how you love her so much. I don't want it to be scary though...

Inuyasha: it isn't really that kind of scary. I mean scary because sometimes you remind me so much of her that if I don't watch myself I might end up calling your mom. and while I loved her deeply I love you in a different way.

Ryura: (having been revived by Naraku one last time and having been sent on one final mission of terror to try to bring down Dai and Roku. make them both doubt their new family.)

(enters the camp and begins to make his way to cabin 11 where Dai and Roku are sitting with Travis and Connor talking while they talk with their father who had planned hang out with them for a bit of the day.)

Hermes: Who is that? I don't recognize him...

Dai and Roku: (Look in the direction their father is looking and both turn white as sheets it is obvious they have seen him before and are overcome with fear)

Ryura: well if it isn't Dai and Roku. found someone else to pity you two pathetic boys did you?

(turns to Hermes) I don't believe I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance.

Hermes: No, we haven't had the pleasure. *drawls out pleasure sarcastically*

Ryura: I am Ryura one of the four war gods. I should say the last of the four war gods. I have been revived by Naraku one more time to deal with the ungrateful brats known as Dai and Roku. they had everything they could have wished for on Horai island and yet when the chance was offered they fled as if the place had been a hell.

and you are?

Hermes: I am Hermes, the god of travel, thieves and trade. Basically, I'm the people person. And they happen to be my sons, so I think it'd be easier for both of us if you don't talk about them like that.

Ryura: don't you think you should know the truth about these little ungrateful little Urchins you have taken pity on. (walks over to Dai and Slaps his face hard enough to knock him against Travis)

Hermes: I warn you, do not lay a hand on my sons again.

Ryura: Or what are you going to cry?

Hermes: No, I'll leave the crying up to you.

Ryura: I will have you know I am not afraid of a weakling like you. (walks over and Kicks Roku hard enough in the face to send him flying into Connor's lap)

Roku: (struggles to his feet as much as that hurt him he is not about to stay lying down)

Ryura: if I were you bug I would stay down.

and realise how utterly worthless you and your brother are.

Hermes: *punches him in the back* Do not test me, Ryura (is the only one not calling him "scum" or something like that).

Ryura: you are the one who shouldn't be testing me. you have none of your friends to back you up. you are trapped in this corner protecting those two misfit boys all alone. (is not paying Travis and Connor any attention big mistake)

Hermes: Yes, I do. Boys, stand behind me. Protect the family name.

Travis and Connor: (gently move their brothers out of harms way then go to stand behind their father) we are with you Dad.

Ryura: oh two more misfits?

Travis: We're not- Connor: Misfits. We fit in Travis: Because we're family.

Ryura: yeah you two might fit in here but that is only because you are this man's children by birth Dai and Roku are just two pitiful half demon children your father picked up out of the gutter because his heart was touched by pity. and they know it.

Hermes: No, they are my sons by blood. And they know it.

Ryura: Oh really we will see about that. (looks at Dai and Roku) it seems the old fool believes that you both are truely his children by blood why don't you straighten him out.

Roku: (has gotten to his feet and looks at Ryura) He believes it because it is true.

Sokosei: (some how manages to have a private talk with Hermes about an upgrade he had done for him and Zeus and Athena and even for Demeter on the off chance this had happened which is why Moegi had not even seemed to remember Gora when he had been shooting at her) I learned some more tricks that just genetic changing. for certain select clientele I give basically a encompassing upgrade. which in addition to the standard change of blood includes a replacing of horrific memories and replacing them with memories that fits in with the truth of what happened it basically makes them believe that they were indeed born via you and their demon mother. so they only vaguely remember the four war gods as people who killed their mother and now they are with the rest of their family. after all I am a crafty old coot

(has whispered that so softly that only hermes' ears could hear it)

Hermes: Thank you, good friend.

Sokosei: you are welcome my friend.

Roku: it is true enough that our mother was a demon from Horai island however our father is the man that now stands in front of you. and I am pretty sure he does not like the fact that you are trying to call him a liar to his face.

Ryura: why you lying little brat. (gets ready to run past hermes to attack Roku)

Hermes: *intercepts him in the chest* No. You will not harm my son. And he is no liar. It is true. The means of how are beyond your comprehension.

Ryura: I have no clue how a god like you could let yourself fall for a demon woman.

Travis: did father ever ask you how you could fall in love with some of the women you fall in love with?

Ryura: I never fall in love for that is an emotion unknown to war gods. which I am pretty sure Ares could have told you.

Hermes: For your information, Ares has fallen in love many times over. You are nothing but a demon yourself.

Ryura: you don't want to make me angry I won't go easy on you like I did that huntress the last time I was here. I went easy on her since she is a woman.

but you and me we are cut from the same cloth you see we are both guys.

Hermes: Oh? And who fought you?

Ryura: I think her little orphan called her Artemis. (is talking about Asagi) I held back on her. I didn't attack at full strength.

Hermes: Artemis? Then she really must have creamed you.

Ryura: only because I held back my full strength. I have some honor (is lying about the honor) I will never harm a female child. (boom insult to Artemis)

Hermes: *laughs* Oh, you're so glad she didn't just hear you say that...

Ryura: oh really why is that?

Hermes: She would incinerate you on the spot... And then burn the ashes.

Ryura: yeah well another one of the reasons I held back on her is she is right pretty and nothing would please me more than to anchor my self to her.

Hermes: Oh, wrong again, my man. See, she's a maiden, and an independent one at that. She's been a maiden by choice for three thousand years, that isn't going to change.

Ryura: ah but whiles she was fighting me you should have seen her hips swinging how can a decent man resist her.

Hermes: Only the decent men can resist her. I think you need to sort out the classifications of the types of people there are.

Ryura: (as you well know is a bit of a lecher) well I even got a chance to touch her butt cheek just before she killed me in the last fight.

Hermes: Oh, man, I should call her over and tell you just to laugh at her face as she kills you again. But I'm not going to hide behind my sister, I can defend myself.

Ryura: I should hope you weren't prone to show the white feather when it comes to defending innocent children. (Is seeming to speak in a more respectful tone. but it is only in mocking)

Dai: (looks at his brother and tries to get to his feet. his efforts do not go unnoticed by his brother Travis)

(is feeling confident enough to try stand up next to Roku)

Travis: Don't overdo it. Maybe you feel proud, but otherwise, stay down.

Ryura: yeah that is right Dai stay down like the worthless dog you are.

Connor: Nevermind. Stand up. You're good enough for that.

Dai: (stands up next to Roku) you were so cowardly to attack our mom and all the other villagers on Horai island and then you have the nerve to stand there and tell our father that we are worthless?

Ryura: Shut up you foolish boy. (aims a kick at Dai.)

Travis: *jumps in front, and takes the kick* No, you won't harm my brother.

Ryura: you are lucky that kick was not meant to kill boy.

Travis: Oh well, even if it were, it wouldn't've killed me.

Ryura: why not?

Travis: Because I know a way to get out of fatal blows. I can dodge, since you're slow. It's not that hard to make an attack.

Ryura: (chuckles) well I doubt your father can dodge my attack. (this time aims a big attack directly at Hermes.)

Hermes: *jumps out of the way* good eye, son. He is slow.

Ryura: I am only just getting warmed up.

Hermes: Well then, let's see your best.

Ryura: (builds himself up some of his greatest strength and aims a full out attack at Hermes. then sends four smaller attacks at the four boys not to kill them but enough to knock them all off their feet)Take that boys.

Travis: *Grabs Dai, and jumps* Connor: *grabs Roku and jumps*

Ryura: Ha so you boys are too cowardly to protect your father? (suspects that Hermes had been hit by the attack he had sent straight at him)

Hermes: Oh? And why would I need protecting? You're too slow.

Ryura: that was a direct hit.

Hermes: No, I jumped out of the way. Your eyes are even slower than your attacks.

Ryura: (looks at hermes) I don't think it is me you are not human. (had thought Hermes had been an imposter god. which was what he (Ryura)was even though he wouldn't admit that) you move faster than light.

Hermes: No, not that that fast. However, you are not human yourself.

Ryura: oh we have a regular Einstein here. no and I never claimed to be human I am a war god. how many times am I going to have to keep saying that before you get it?

Hermes: Yes, you are a demon. It's obvious that even for someone supernatural, you're incredibly sluggish.

Ryura: well it doesn't help that this is not my real body. this is one of the demons that Naraku Cast off during his molting period. the real bodies my brothers and I had were destroyed back on Horai island by Zeus, Athena, Ares, and mr. winemaker. the last time we came back Naraku gave all four of us the bodies of cast off demons the strongest ones that were still weaker than the ones he was absorbing into his body.

only our souls survived however Naraku only needed me this time figuring you would be weak enough for me to handle alone.

Hermes: Well, then. Naraku isn't too bright, is he?

Ryura: I wouldn't anger him if I were you . he won't come here himself. but he will send enemies that can prey on the fears of every one of the children in this stupid camp. All the insecurities that every child has. Starting in alphabetical order. Starting with the children of all the parents with names starting with A.

Hermes: Why alphabetical, Hm?

Roku: (hastens over to his father and whispers) maybe Naraku knows that Inuyasha is the grand son of Athena. which would mean he would fall under the A category since his grandmother's name begins with A.

Hermes: Yes, maybe it is because most of the gods' names start with A... there may not be a real reason at all...

Ryura: bingo. he no doubt shall with start with Apollo, Artemis, Athena and then move on to the children with god parents who's names start with D then move on to H and so forth.

Till naraku has turned this camp into a quivering blob of frightened children.

Hermes: And how does he plan on executing his goal?

Ryura: I am sure you would love to know that much info so that you can prepare against it well get your information from someone else. I am no blab.

Hermes: Well then. I'm done with you. Goodbye, Ryura. I hope my uncle isn't too dreary when he meets you.*aims an attack at Ryura*

Ryura: who is your uncle?

(prepares to dodge)

Hermes: Hades. *feints, swinging his blade the opposite way as it looked, so that Ryura dodges into it* See? Too slow.

Ryura: (dies) dang it .

Roku: (as soon as the guy is dead runs up to his father) Dad are you alright?

Hermes: I'm fine. You've nothing to worry about.

Connor: (walks over to his brother ) hey are you ok Travis?

Travis: Yeah, I'm alright. I've had a worse kick than that.

Dai: you didn't have to block him like that for me my brother. (looks at travis) I could have dealt with it. I suffered worse from him on Horai island.

Travis: Hey, what are brothers for? And besides, I bet they don't have anyone who kicks harder than Annabeth on Horai Island... Damn those hurt. Way worse than Ryura's kick.

Dai: that would be a wager you would win.

(had himself been at the recieving end of one of Annabeth's kicks during a training session.)

Connor: Yeah, but once she was really mad... She really meant to hurt us, this wasn't training, and I swear, we went flying like one of those cheesy cartoons on television.

Roku: What did you do to get her that mad?

Travis: I don't remember... It was something like her laptop for Daedalus was open, on our porch, and so we closed it and brought it back to her cabin... Apparently no one else is supposed to touch it but her, so we got in major trouble.

Roku: girls are all uncomfortable about boys touching their stuff. they are afraid we might break it. Asagi used to be like that.

Connor: Yeah, but it was Daedalus' laptop... That's got so many inventions and stuff on it, that she's trying to put to use and action, and so no one even touches her notes for that very reason. She doesn't want them messed up.

Roku: (smiles ) well all's well that ends well.

Travis: You could say that.

Apollo: (walks over to hermes having been out for a stroll) Hey Hermes how have you and your boys been doing this fine day?

Hermes: A war god attacked us... Again.

Apollo: you have to be kidding me what are they like roaches? they seem to just keep coming back.

Travis: no not like roaches the demon naraku gave them the bodies of Demons that he cast off during his time of weakness. (or his molting time) (had been listening to Ryura brag about it.)

Apollo: Well, that's a low way of living. Did you at least get any info out of him?

Travis: yeah he told us alittle information but not enough to help us prepare much defense. but he told us that we shouldn't get Naraku angry because even though he won't come and attack us himself he will find a way to attack everyone here at camps greatest fears in Alphabetical order of the god who is our parent. more than that he would not say.

Apollo: Damn... I guess we prepare for the worst and defend against our cabins one alphabet letter at a time.

Hermes: the first ones to be attacked might be the A cabins the ones belonging to you, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis and Athena. unless the alphabet has changed since the old school days.

Apollo I know you will not like this and I know your sister will not like it either but you must speak to your sister Artemis and tell her to take her hunters and get as far away from camp half-blood as she can. her huntresses should not be placed in harms way.

Apollo: Of course. And with Rin, she'll want to get a way. I'll tell her!

Hermes: good. that puts some of us out of Naraku's reach.

Apollo: (hastens off to the Artemis Cabin) Sister are you in I need to speak with you urgently.

Artemis: Yes, brother?

Apollo: (looks at his sister in the eyes his eyes showing a fear of a sort she is not used to seeing in his eyes) Sister you must take your huntresses, and rin and Asagi and flee this place. from what the hermes boys have told me Naraku plans to attack us by making us believe our worst fears are real he will start in Alphabetical order. and will try to continue until he has frightened us all to much to stand anychance of beating him. you must escape. even if the rest of us cannot you must run and never look back my sister.

Artemis: And if you all win? Do I then look back?

Apollo: if and this is a very big if we manage to stand strong and not be terrified by what Naraku sends at us. then we will send a message to you and then you may look back but I do not look for that kind of hope when Naraku who casts demons from his body as is dead skin and gives them to enemies who had been defeated one time or more already. Hermes was attacked by the same war god who died at your hand last time. Naraku granted him another demon body.

Artemis: No! Well, brother, I guess we have no choice.

Apollo: (looks at his sister) good luck out there sis. take care of yourself. and be safe. (recites an haiku about this while his sister is standing there.)

Artemis: *laughs* Are you trying to make me feel better?

Apollo: yes my sister.

Artemis: On any other day, it wouldn't work.

Apollo: may you find safe paths Artemis my dear sister.

(turns from his sister's cabin grateful to know she will escape from harm)

Thalia: (walks over to Artemis) Lady Artemis what is going on?

Artemis: We're leaving. We are the only ones that have the ability to escape Naraku. He's going to attack with another demon, and he's going in alphabetical order by god. We'll escape, and normally I would stand to fight, but with Rin and Asagi... I don't want to risk it.

Thalia: I understand Lady Artemis you know well we will follow where ever you lead us. but you might seek Sesshomaru and let him know. we don't want him thinking bad of you if we take rin with out letting him know of it.

Artemis: Of course. I'll let him know, I'll go down to the cave he's staying in.

Sesshomaru: (was now resting at the entrance of his cave home and see Artemis and her hunters coming his way) Hello all what is going on?

Artemis: I've gotten a request from my family to run. Naraku is using some demon to get to us, all of us, in alphabetical order. I am able to break free, always on the run. I think that if they were able to win I would come back, but I'd end up being the backup, but I also figured that you wanted Rin out of the way from any harm.

Sesshomaru: Of course Artemis but you needn't have come so far out of your way. to let me know after all I left Rin in your care for a big reason the bonding that will be needed once you assume your role as her mother must be started at once. think of this journey you are embarking on as a adventure of female bonding. the more you and Rin make friends while she is still human the easier the transition when she becomes a full blooded demon and you become her mother. and do not worry about whether or not I will be able to find you if I need to. rest assured I will be able to track you with no trouble. so you can bet if you need me I will get to you no matter how impossible it may seem. through the time we have spoken I have managed to get a good amount of your scent and I will be able to follow your trail even if for most other demons it would have already been cold.

Artemis: That's good to hear. I'll be on my way, and please, even if my reasoning has to bend to make it with Rin, help them as best you can. You know the target better than most, I'm sure they'll listen to you. I'll see you when we need one another. Goodbye for now, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: you take care of yourself Lady Artemis and make sure you come back in one peice.

Artemis: Please don't call me lady, it's way too formal. And I might ask you the same thing. Come back to Rin with a full jewel, alright?

Sesshomaru: That you can bet your life on.

and as far as your family goes I will do my best to help them. for Naraku's powers of playing with fears doesn't work on me. I don't think it will work on Inuyasha either considering they are targeting Demi gods and gods. and Inuyasha is a half demon half human.

(is completely oblivious to the truth)

Artemis: Yes, maybe. What ever happens, I hope that as many of you come out alive, we just had a war and now this happens... *sighs* I don't want to lose another half of the camp. Hopefully you won't blow up half of Manhattan this time.

Sesshomaru: yes well if you see Jaken let him know not to burn the city down with his staff of two heads. he went searching for leads about Naraku on his own. and I don't want my imp causing you any trouble.

Artemis: An imp? I always thought he looked more like a deformed toad... Oh well, no matter. He won't burn down New York, no one will let him.

Sesshomaru: well be on your way as quick as you can. here. (reaches into his belt and pulls something out and gives it to Artemis this is a pendant my mom used to wear. (says the word mom as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.) with it we can keep in touch. now go and be careful.

Artemis: Thank you. I'll be extremely cautious. I'll see you on the other side. *smiles* Goodbye, Sesshomaru. *leads the hunters away from there*

Garamaru: (enters the camp) well this is the place Naraku says holds so much fear for him? it is a children's summer camp. but I know my job.

Hermes: (sees Garamaru) Is that the threat? What is his power?

Inuyasha: (had actually been socializing with Hermes actually making friends. but as soon as he sees Garamaru even though he doesn't look like himself can sense his powers have lost none of their potency and Gulps loud enough to be heard from miles around) Hermes you do not want to meet power like his he has the ability to make your worst fears seem so real they can tear apart your mind. I should know I have faced him before. though he was a moth demon at that time.

Hermes: How did his power manifest? What was his method?

Inuyasha: as a moth demon he used to ensnare his victims in cocoons but in this form I would probably guess he would only have to touch a person to start their fears playing before their eyes.

Hermes: Not good. I'd rather his old spell. At least we'd have more time...

Inuyasha: yeah but his old method was harder to break though. when I last faced this monster he nearly Destroyed Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

to say nothing of nearly obliterating me. (shivers)

Hermes: I see what you mean. Well, let's hope we'll have better luck.

Inuyasha: I doubt any kind of demon magic will work on you and many of your family (meaning the other gods) the main ones that are susceptible are your kids. (meaning the children of all the gods even including him since he has demi god blood in his veins along with his demon blood)

Hermes: Well, that certainly helps things... I think Annabeth will be one of the first affected. I know for a fact her fears, old or new, relevant or irrelevant. She's always feared losing people. It used to be Luke, my son who betrayed us and caused the war, she used to love him, and now it's probably Percy, whom she loves now.

Inuyasha: I have no fear of telling you what my greatest fear is. my fear is that of abandonment losing my friends, my family all that I ever trusted or cared about.

Hermes: Well, no matter what, you will always have us, Inuyasha. Though the other demigods are killed, we will always be here. It's happened before.

Inuyasha: yeah well you were wondering how Garamaru almost defeated me last time I fought him he used my greatest fear to almost paralyze me.

Hermes: Did he trap you? Or trap them, and leave you alone?

Inuyasha: he trapped them and left me out all alone.

Hermes: So it seemed like you would live while they died.

Inuyasha: exactly.

Hermes: Well, that certainly is grim.

Inuyasha: yeah well my guess is that Annabeth has a bit of time to wait before Garamaru attacks her if Naraku is going in alphabetical order then the first A group with be Aphrodite's children.

Hermes: Aye, and then Apollo, then Athena. And Demeter, Dionysus after her, Hephaestus, then me, Poseidon, and Zeus.

Inuyasha: well at least Kagome is safe for a while but Sango and her brother are in eminent danger.

Garamaru: (walks through the camp towards the Aphrodite cabin un aware of the goddess who is guarding the cabin) this is going to be a snap.

(sneaks up on to the porch of the cabin)

Aphrodite: *flipping her hair* Going somewhere, hotshot?

Garamaru: yeah inside. (not aware his powers will not work on gods or goddesses touches her)

(trying to ensnare her in her greatest fear)

Aphrodite: Oh. My. Gods. You're hands are so callused! Here, let me see them! *starts messing with his hands*

Garamaru: why are you not writhing in terror? are you not at this moment experiencing your greatest fears?

Aphrodite: That's the power of a goddess, baby.

Garamaru: You have to be kidding me so my power is having no effect on you at all?

Aphrodite: Nope! Not at all. Try again later, hm?

Garamaru: (pushes past Aphrodite and enters the cabin and goes over to Sango and Kohaku who are laughing and talking with their siblings. and gently touches them)

(then touches their siblings)

Sango: (curls into a little ball as her fears begin to appear in her mind)

(the same effect is happening to all of her siblings)

Garamaru: my work here is done.

Aphrodite: We'll break it... We always do.

Garamaru: if you think you can you are welcome to try. I will even give you a chance before I go to the next cabin.

(un aware of how easily it will be for the gods to rescue their children for just as Garamaru's touch can cause fear with their parent's touch all fears will be driven away)

Aphrodite: *walks in, brushing her fingers over all of her children.*

Sango: (opens her eyes and uncurls her body realising that all is well that nothing had truely happened to her or Kohaku or the rest) Mom I was so afraid. (whispers so only her mother can hear what she had seen)

Aphrodite: It's alright, momma's here. *hugs Sango, pulling her close*

Garamaru: (as he heads for the Apollo cabin reminds himself not to stay but to leave while the parents try to cope with frightened children)

(Approaches the Apollo cabin)

Apollo: I'm not going to stop you. I can heal my own children. Go on in...

Garamaru: this will be good. (walks in and touches each and every one of Apollo's children causing emense fear)

(then walks away leaving to head for Athena's cabin)

Apollo: *touches all his children, ridding them of their fears*

Garamaru: (approaches Athena's cabin seeing Inuyasha keeping his grandma company on her vigil for now. and thinks this is going to be all too easy)

Hello lady. and hello coward. (as he says coward touches Inuyasha) your greatest fear has been realised Half breed

(walks in to the cabin touching annabeth, and Malcolm and Shion and all the other members of the Athena cabin)

Annabeth: Percy... Luke... *starts crying*

Inuyasha: (begins whimpering like a lost or abandoned pup)

Athena: (walks in to her cabin and Approaches Annabeth's bed and gently touches her daughter) Annabeth it is alright all is well my child (does the same to here other children driving the fears away and then turns to inuyasha and does the same thing)

Annabeth: Thanks, mom. I needed that.

Athena: think nothing of it my child I could not just stand here and watch my darling children suffer. What kind of mother would I be if I did that.

Inuyasha: (opens his eyes and sees Athena) thank you grandma. (smiles realising that his fear had not come to pass.)

Athena: Not a problem, Inuyasha. You're safe now.

Garamaru: (after the same experience at the Demeter cabin he just approaches the Dionysus cabin paying the wine god no never mind as he walks into the cabin)

Dionysus: Oh, that's right, pay me no mind.

Garamaru: I would be greatful for my paying you no mind unless you want to be experiencing your worst fears made real.

(decides he is going to boast) after all I did that to all the others. I have terrified the Aphrodite cabin, the Apollo cabin, the Athena cabin, and the Demeter Cabin. and their parents are at a loss to help their children.

Dionysus: Look around. Listen. Do you hear screams of pain?

Garamaru: (smirks and touches the son of Dionysus then looks around) yeah I do and it is like food to me.

(walks out of the cabin)

Dionysus: *touches him* Are you alright?

Pollux: (wakes as if from a nightmare and sees his father standing there) yes father I am alright now. but it all felt so real.

Dionysus: Yes, I know... That's his power. It's to make it seem too real.

Pollux: I can hardly imagine the nightmares some of my friends have been having.

Dionysus: Yes? And what was yours?

Pollux: (tells his father his nightmare from begining to end)

Dionysus: It's alright, everything's fine now... We're safe.

Garamaru: (had finished up the Hephaestus cabin and heads off to the hermes cabin)

( rudely pushing past Hermes and entering the cabin)

Hermes: Damn, ow. Well, have fun with them all.

Garamaru: (smiles deciding to see if his power would work on Hermes and touches him then turns to touch the children and then leaves)

good by cowardly god.

Hermes: Goodbye.

Garamaru: (turns around) you are not screaming or crying how is that possible?

(then shrugs it off and heads over to the Poseidon cabin) ah here there is only one child and the parent is on the dock closer to the water he will not even hear his boy cry. when the fear grips him his father will be no where around to help him (or so he thinks)

(walks over and touches percy)

Percy: *screams out, and rolls off of his bed into the pond in his cabin.

Poseidon: (runs into his son's cabin and then to the pond and gently picks Percy up) there, there my son come on wake up daddy's here.

Percy: (wakes with a start) Thanks dad.

Poseidon: why don't you tell me all about what that monster made you see.

(sits down and holds his son close)

Percy: I was in the Styx, and I couldn't remember Annabeth's face... I was dying, no, being erased, and all of a sudden, it's when she saved me back on the bridge, she didn't get there in time, and I heard her screaming my name, trying to call me back.

Poseidon: well it is all over now. rest easy my son. this night has been won.

Garamaru: (was still lurking) has almost been won Poseidon. your boy was just lucky that you have good ears and speed I wonder if your brother Zeus is so gifted. his two babies are next.

Poseidon: If any of our children will live, it is Kagome and Ai.

Garamaru: you hope. (walks off to the Zeus cabin)

(enters the cabin but has not gone unnoticed by a perpetually concerned parent and walks over to Kagome's bed first )

Kagome: Okay, here we go again...

Garamaru: (touches Kagome)

(then walks over to Ai's bed and gently strokes her arm and watches as both Kagome and Ai are over taken by their fears and laughs) Tonight Naraku is victor. ( big bad boast)

Ai: (screams for her daddy ) help me father.

Kagome: Help some one help me.(is tossing and turning)

Zeus: *appears next to them and touches their arms* Shh... You're safe. It's alright, it's gone.

Garamaru: Dang you stole Naraku's victory away.

Zeus: What victory? If he never had it, I cannot steal it from him.

Garamaru: I terrified all the young demi gods including that pathetic half demon.

by now he is a nervous wreck.

Zeus: All fear is gone, if you notice, everyone is fine.

Garamaru: then I will show you your worst fears. (touches Zeus)

Zeus: What was that?

Garamaru: how come you are not screaming in terror?

Zeus: I am immune to your power. I'm a god after all. It doesn't affect me

Garamaru: well at least the victory is not fully lost yet. I saw the cowardly monk and your wife talking just before I made my way here. I will pay them a visit though I doubt there is love in her heart for him. I know she has at least friendship for him.

so it will hurt her as it would hurt Dionysus to watch his fears begin unraveling his mind.

(hurries off to where Miroku and Hera are still continuing their friendly chat.)

Miroku: so you see we are dealing with a cunning mind when dealing with Naraku. who knows what new villainy he will concoct.

Hera: I don't know, but I'm sure it's already hit camp. I've seen some strange man walking around here, going to every full cabin...

Miroku: no doubt this new terror means harm nothing from Naraku is ever good.

Garamaru: (from the shadows touches Miroku's right hand and pulls back as the fears begin to overcome the monk)

Miroku: (screams as if he is being pulled into his own windtunnel) Hera get as far away from me as you can. (fear is shining in his eyes) otherwise you will end up being sucked in as well. if this is to be my end I would not have you end with me.

Hera: *puts a hand on his shoulder* What is this you speak of, Miroku?

Miroku: (as he is begining to calm though still somewhat tormented) Naraku had cursed my family back in my grandfather's day. my grandfather himself fought the demon Naraku many times and each time Naraku took on a different shape the last time he battled my grandfather he took on the form of a woman and my grandfather was if nothing else a lecher. but when he tried to use his sutras to destroy Naraku. Naraku turned the attack back on him. peircing his right hand with the same sutras he had thrown at naraku. and so the curse was placed. every year the windtunnel grows larger and the wind stronger. until

it is large enough to engulf the bearer.

and so it passes on to every generation until Naraku is destroyed.

when I was a child I witnessed as my father was drawn into his own right hand due to the windtunnel and if I end up being drawn in tonight I would prefer that none of my friends be destroyed with me. (like I said the fear is still playing for him but the terror is some what lessened) so now that you know you must run you have tempted fate to long my friend. (looks at her the fear still there but now is also combined with concern for her and for her family who are his friends.)

Garamaru: (laughs at Hera) there is nothing you can do for you friend. the other gods were able to save the children for the children were their offspring. Miroku is full and complete human and here he will eventually die from terror.

Hera: There must be another way... Hm. What can I do?

Garamaru: Why do you care. he came from an imperfect family didn't he a family that you would yourself look down upon. let him die or have you grown to care for people more than you would have in the old days?

Hera: I have been proven wrong... Since Annabeth, I have seen my errors. I realize what she meant... It's not anyone's fault than who we're against.

Garamaru: well if you feel you have time enough go and seek someone who might know your answers. (smirks not really believing that she will ever find a way to free Miroku.)

(disappears not out of the camp but to watch from the empty Artemis cabin)

Totosei: (walks over to Hera) what troubles you great lady?

Hera: I don't know how to save Miroku... He can't get out of it just by the touch of a god or goddess... He's just human.

Totosei: I believe my brother can help you. but you must be swift some humans have strong wills but left in their terrors for too long who know if his will shall last. so you will have to run. I am sure you know your way to my brother's campsight.

Hera: I do. I'll be right back, we have no time for hesitation.

*runs to Sokosei's campsite*

Sokosei: (is sitting by his campfire but is getting ready to go to bed)

Hera: Sokosei, do you think you can perform an immediate favor to me?

Sokosei: what do you require Hera? and what could be so urgent?

did some one set the camp on fire?

Hera: No, there is a demon who works for Naraku, and with one touch he can make a person see their worst fears blossom before their eyes. They can be saved with one touch of their godly parent, but Miroku is only human. I need you to make him mine, so I can save him.

Sokosei: alright then you are correct we haven't a second to lose. let's go get this done. (takes off with speed that shows the seriousness of this situation. but keeps talking to Hera) are you sure you can deal with the fact that you will know your son will possibly live a relatively short life if your family fails to destroy Naraku.

Hera: I've seen them die before, most of the gods' children die before adulthood; they are killed by the monsters that haunt them from the Underworld.

Sokosei: you speak as one who has experienced the loss of a child before.

Hera: Yes, many times. Very recently, in fact. There was a huge war, between Zeus and our father. it was going to destroy mankind if we did not win, and we had to sacrifice many of our children as casualties. It wasn't happy, but I think about twenty-five demigods is worth mankind. I don't think that any should have died, but it was worth it. Because saving them would have meant giving no world to be safe in.

Sokosei: yes wars of all sorts cause casualties some of the most grievous are children. eventually even gods fall in love again and find ways to bring more children about. the loss will be less sorely felt one day soon.

( arrives where miroku is and looks at him) we have not a minute to spare if you are ready Hera we must commence at once.

Hera: It wouldn't help if I wasn't ready. Let's do it.

Sokosei: (begins the Procedure encasing Hera and Miroku in Cocoons as the two begin glowing and changing colors)

(finally Hera's cocoon opens up releasing her)

Hera: Thank you, Sokosei. Will this be affected by his fears taking over him?

Sokosei: I don't know I have never done this when a person was over come by fears I have no clue what will happen next. it might be that just knowing that you cared enough about him will dispel the fears or the fact that he is currently in an enclosed space may make him believe the fear even more. I can't say only time will tell.

(watches as the golden aura vanishes from the cocoon containing miroku which means his body has accepted the exchange that was made to rid his mother's blood from his body. and the cocoon goes white but the struggle is evident that the fears are trying to gain control of Miroku's mind.)


	19. Chapter 19

_(as the cocoon opens and releases the terrified man)_

_Hera: Oh, Miroku! *hugs him*_

_Miroku: (calms instantly like a child whose night time fears are driven from them by a gentle loving voice and soon whispers a word he hadn't used since his childhood) Mom. (and out of sheer exhaustion drifts into sleep)_

_Hera: *sighs in relief* Good, it worked. I'll get him up to my cabin._

_Sokosei: he doesn't know how lucky he is to have you for his mother. who would know that the very woman who gave birth to the Amazons of Ancient Greece would show such kindness and tenderness to a male._

_Hera: I have a husband, don't I? I'm not nearly as distrusting of men as Artemis is._

_Garamaru: (Approaches Hera coming out of Artemis' cabin) you horrid witch Naraku almost had a victory you just had to grow a heart didn't you. _

_Hera: I had a heart, I just learned to use it._

_Garamaru: you stole away the only victory that Naraku would have gotten this night you fiendish cat._

_Hera: Naraku didn't deserve any victory. I'm sorry to disappoint you._

_Garamaru: well at least I got one thing that is of value. (smirks as he holds up something that had been left behind in the Artemis Cabin Thalia's bracelet shield.) _

_Hera: Aegis! Give that back, or I'll take it from you!_

_Garamaru: you and what army._

_Hera: The army behind me. All of the demigods in their cabins. They would fight you._

_Garamaru: they have probably fallen back asleep after the fears had been chased away from them by their parents._

_Inuyasha: (was far from sleeping had been on his way to his place at Kagome's side when he had seen Garamaru leaving Kagome's cabin and had witnessed Hera's efforts to rescue Miroku and so runs over to her side) is there anything I can do to help you my lady?_

_(is being respectful to Hera)_

_Hera: I have no blade, I cannot kill him. I hate to ask, but will you please try?_

_Inuyasha: not a problem at all I am eager to destroy this guy and I hope this time he remains dead. (looks at Garamaru) you have something that belongs to the big sister of my girlfriend Kagome and I will hack you to pieces and then see it returned to it's owner. (had often seen the shield on Thalia's wrist)_

_Garamaru: come at me and fight me if you dare half breed._

_Inuyasha: I do! *unsheathes Tetsusaiga and swings is* Wind Scar!_

_Garamaru: I will get my revenge against you yet Half breed...(dies)_

_Hera: Thank you, Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: it was my pleasure. that was one annoying moth. or he had been a moth once. _

_(sheaths Tetsusaiga) it was the least I could do since you saved my friend Miroku._

_Hera: Still, it's probably appreciated by everyone here. I guess only Shippo and Kirara are left to join us... It seems like everyone else is a demigod now._

_Inuyasha: you need hardly concern yourself with Shippo and Kirara. both being full blood demons they will live almost eternally unless killed by Demonslayers or other demons. _

_Hera: I know, that's not what I meant. I meant that we seem to be turning everyone into part gods, even if they were purebloods. That's all._

_Inuyasha: yeah but something is troubling my mind. at this moment. you see Shippo had made friends with Ares' daughter Clarisse and Ares invited shippo to stay at the Ares cabin but when Garamaru went into that cabin Shippo either was not seen or not noticed because he was not touched by that demon. how could that be?_

_Hera: I have no clue, honestly. He probably hid under a bed or something, he is tiny._

_Inuyasha: yeah your right. It is not something to worry about tonight. I am going to get some shut eye. _

_Miroku: (begins to stir in Hera's arm)_

_Hera: Right, goodnight, Inuyasha. Miroku, darling, why don't you sleep alittle longer?_

_Miroku: (looks at Hera and then figures he is in the middle of an interesting dream)_

_Hera: Miroku, why don't you say something?_

_Sokosei: (had not left) I am sure at the moment the poor boy is in a bit of a daze. I gave you an upgrade that I gave to only four other gods. since he never knew his real mother while he was trapped in the cocoon I managed to make it to where he believe that you were the mother he never met when he was young. the one who seemed to leave his life after he was born. it fits well with the memories he already had._

_though I should really say five. since I gave the same upgrade to Aphrodite. for both Sango and Kohaku. _

_Hera: I see. Thank you. I'll keep that in mind._

_Sokosei: so it probably surprises him to see his mother holding him. (smiles) take care of your child Hera._

_and remember something. Perfect families do not always look perfect the thing that makes them perfect is the love that is found in them. if the mother loves her children then she is as perfect a mother as any mother can be. same is true for the husband and wife. and is even true of fathers and their children. _

_(walks away back to his campsite)_

_Hera: Miroku, it's mom. I know I left you, but I'm here now. Let's get you to bed, okay?_

_Miroku: ok mom. (smiles as sleep once more pulls him in and he curls up in his mother's arms)_

_Hera: I'm glad to see that. *sighs* I should probably go tell my husband._

_Zeus: (is sitting out side of his cabin standing guard after having let Inuyasha in to go to bed)_

_Hera: Husband, I have to confess something._

_Zeus: yes Hera?_

_Hera: I've adopted Miroku like you've adopted Ai. It saved his life._

_Zeus: well I am happy to hear that you will have at least one child to care for. what brought on this pleasant surprise?_

_Hera: I- I had to think, and I don't know if I would have done it if there had been other options... But he was already affected, and there was no time..._

_Zeus: you have no reason to be ashamed. (understanding that some people stutter and make some excuses out of shame) all it shows is that your heart has grown over our millennias together. _

_Hera: *smiles* I guess so. Thank you, Zeus. *hugs him* ..._

_Zeus: now I think you should get your son to bed. I do not think there will be another attack tonight. though I am angry that the monster attacked our children. and then tried to steal the gift I gave Thalia._

_Inuyasha returned it to me. _

_Hera: I'm glad. Alright, I'll get him to bed now. Goodnight, I'll be staying in my own cabin with my own child for once.._

_Zeus: goodnight my dear._

_(turns to head into his cabin to get some sleep with his children and Inuyasha)_

_Hera: *turns and walks next door into her own cabin, puts Miroku on his own bed, tucks him in, and gets into her own bed.*_

_(the next morning) _

_Miroku: (stirs as the sun shines through the window of the cabin he is in with his mother.) Wow I guess one could say I won the genetic lottery. (whispers that so as not to wake his mother)_

_Hera: *was stirring anyway* What was that, Miroku?_

_Miroku: (smiles) not much mom I just had always wondered what you were like. and dad rarely talked about you. except that he used to say you were the most enchanting creature he ever met._

_Hera: *smiles* Well, that certainly is a compliment. Now, we mustn't be in bed much longer, I think breakfast is almost ready._

_Miroku: (smiles) alright._

_Zeus: (wakes his two daughters for breakfast) Kagome you might find a bit of a shock when we arrive at breakfast this morning._

_Kagome: You're not going to tell me now, are you?_

_Zeus: no but I will give you a hint. it has something to do with your step mom Hera._

_Kagome: Oh, fabulous. Alright, let's go. *is a bit irritable upon hearing its Hera because Hera's never treated her well, being a child of an affair, and she's just gotten up*_

_Ai and Inuyasha: (walk with Kagome and Zeus to breakfast)_

_Kagome: *to Inuyasha* I wonder what the surprise waiting for us at breakfast is._

_Inuyasha: I don't know. ( shares a knowing smile with Kagome's father)_

_Kagome: I see that stupid grin on your face! You know something that I don't!_

_Ai: (looks at Kagome) don't worry big sister I don't know why our father and Inuyasha are grinning either. but they must be in a good mood._

_Kagome: I hope this is good... Besides, I'm starving._

_(the group arrives at the dinning Pavillion)_

_Zeus: (looks at Kagome and speaks to her while they are waiting for food to fully be ready) Look over at your step mom's table and tell me what you see. _

_Kagome: *jaw drops* Oh. My. Gods. When did that happen? _

_Zeus: Last night._

_Kagome: Why?_

_Zeus: you and the rest of the half bloods were not the only ones targeted by Garamaru last night Miroku was targeted as well._

_Kagome: And your touch... Her touch couldn't affect him, so she went to the last resort to save him... Adopted him like you did Ai._

_Zeus: yes (of course he knows that only he and Kagome know that since Ai like Sango, Kohaku, Shion, Moegi, and Dai and Roku have had their memories changed to make them believe that they had been as they are most of their lives the half demons from Horai island believe that they had lived with their demon parents on that island but are now getting to be with their god parents)_

_Zeus: (whispers to Kagome) though keep that quiet infront of Ai. (whispers the reason to Kagome)_

_Kagome: Oh, Styx... Sorry, I was in shock. _

_Zeus: it is alright Kagome. it doesn't look like Ai heard you._

_Kagome: *sighs* Good. I'm going to get something to eat before I make another mistake._

_Inuyasha: I am going with Kagome. (gets up to get something to eat)_

_Kagome: *fills her plate* When did you find out?_

_Inuyasha: last night I was heading to go to bed when I noticed what had happened. (tells her everything)_

_Kagome: Oh. Okay, I don't feel so bad. I'm starving... If that wasn't obvious from how all I've been doing is talk about food._

_Inuyasha: I am to. (has been piling food on his plate after all suffering from seeing his worst fears become real infront of his eyes can give someone a big appitite)_

_(all the kids help themselves to food and remembering to sacrifice the best parts of the food to their parents or in inuyasha's case grand parent)_

_Inuyasha: (sits back down and begins eating talking to Kagome and the others in between bites.)_

_Kagome: Oh, he looks so lonely over there. It's weird seeing Miroku without at least one girl next to him._

_Inuyasha: Kagome relax at least it keeps him from flirting with other girls it will encourage him to be true to Sango._

_Kagome: It's just unnatural._

_Ai: yes but Cousin Percy is all by himself too. (points over to the Poseidon table)_

_Kagome: I'm used to that. It's been like that for years._

_Ai: yeah I keep forgetting you were here being raised by daddy while I was living with mommy on Horai island._

_Kagome: Yep. Mommy kept you, and I was here alone with Percy all by himself too._

_Ai: but now we are all together. (smiles happily)_

_Kagome: Yes, we are, and I'm glad. *hugs Ai around the shoulders with one arm*_

_Kanna: (slowly walks into the camp heading silently to the place all the campers are eating the only parent not at the breakfast hall is Hermes who is looking for Artemis)_

_Inuyasha: (sees Kanna) uh oh now we have big problems. that is another of Naraku's incarnations she is like Kagura see the mirror she holds that is like a void it can suck souls into it._

_Zeus: That's not good. *raises voice* No one look into that girl's mirror!_

_Inuyasha: yeah I don't really know how but some how it happened that the last time we ran into Kanna she tried to suck Kagome's soul in but it seemed that she just couldn't do it and her mirror almost broke that time._

_Zeus: Well, if she tried to get the gods, then would it break then?_

_Inuyasha: I don't have a clue maybe but I think Naraku has repaired it since that time._

_Zeus: Repaired as in upgraded or fixed back to the old one?_

_Inuyasha: I haven't a clue the last time I have faced Kanna was about a year and a half ago._

_maybe more._

_Zeus: Okay, well we'll experiment with it._

_Kagome: Dad I hope you are not about to do anything that would endanger yourself. (is now concerned for her father)_

_Zeus: What other choice do I have?_

_Shippo: ( had been talking with Clarisse and now comes over to where Zeus is) I will test it out after all I haven't really been much use since I came here._

_(and takes off before letting Zeus have a chance to stop him)_

_Miroku: (looks towards Kanna and sees shippo heading over to her) Mother what is shippo doing?_

_Hera: Oh, he's going to the girl with a mirror._

_Miroku: Oh no that is Kanna. _

_Hera: How is that relevant?_

_Miroku: you have met Kagura of the wind right well like Kagura, Kanna is another Incarnation of Naraku only instead of being able to control wind she is able to control the void that mirror of hers can suck souls out of anyone who looks into it._

_Hera: Oh, no... Who's going to save him?_

_Miroku: (gets up and is about to give chase to shippo but of course Hera not wishing to lose her new son has other plans)_

_Hera: *bolts faster than Miroku could toward Shippo*_

_Kanna: (looks at Hera) here you might need this to smooth out your hair after your run (shows Hera the mirror)_

_Hera: Thank you, Kanna, don't mind if I will. *looks straight in the mirror, and begins to fix her hair._

_Miroku: (notices there is no sign of Hera's soul being sucked into the mirror)_

_Hera: Okay, all better! Thanks, Kanna._

_Miroku: (watches his mother come back to him) mom how did you escape? I told you Kanna's mirror is a void that sucks in the soul of any who look into it._

_Hera: I'm a goddess. I'm not entirely positive that I have a real soul._

_Shippo: (having seen that follows Hera back and then goes over to Kagome and her father) it seems that you can't be sucked in._

_Zeus: Alright, that helps some. But why would you test it? You're not a god, Shippo._

_Kagome: Shippo had been sucked into Kanna's mirror before and was not afraid of it. so he figured it would be the best way to save you from putting yourself or any of your family at risk._

_Zeus: Ah, thanks, Shippo._

_Shippo: don't mention it._

_Zeus: Well, now what?_

_Inuyasha: well now we blast the brat into next week before she goes around trying to use her mirror to suck the souls of our friends and loved ones._

_Zeus: Okay then. Who's doing that?_

_Inuyasha: I could do it unless you favor the idea of taking care of it yourself._

_Zeus: I could care less, you can do it if you like._

_Inuyasha: alright (unsheathes Tetsusaiga and walks over toward Kanna) ok little trouble maker it is over, Wind scar!_

_Kanna: (uses her mirror to reflect his attack back at him) _

_Inuyasha: (stands there like a brainiac and let's the full force of his own attack hit him)_

_Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be stupid!_

_Inuyasha: (isn't able to dodge in time having heard Kagome only seconds before impact and is thrown across several tables, landing at last on the Poseidon table. and as bad as that impact was he fights to get to his feet.)_

_Percy: Yeah, Inuyasha. Don't be stupid. _

_Inuyasha: I don't need that from you. considering you are the one who is always telling me not to put myself down. (gets into a sitting position)_

_Percy: Yeah, have confidence, not a huge ego that is making you an idiot. If you can't, you can't. There's a difference between the two._

_Inuyasha: ha I did that on purpose. it is the quickest way to ready myself for my ultimate attack. (gets to his feet and sticks his claws into one of his wounds getting his blood on his hand and aims the attack at Kanna) Blades of Blood!_

_Percy: Oh... So self sacrifice is in this season. I'm sure Kagome loves when you use that move._

_Kagome: (goes over to percy for a second) No I think he is an idiot for using that move._

_Kanna: (sidesteps the blades)_

_(and one blade almost hits Grover who had walked out to where Kana had been a moment before)_

_Percy: That's what I thought. Inuyasha, you have a sword. Swing it and make actual contact with the girl._

_Grover: (sees the blade heading for him and dodges) whoa close shave._

_Inuyasha: Damn that little punk of Naraku's ._

_Percy: Like I said, avoid the air tactics and trying to kill my best friend and hit her with the blade. Of your sword._

_Inuyasha: don't you think if I could I would. if I get close enough to hit her with the blade of my sword it also means I am close enough to have my soul sucked out of my body I think I would like to avoid seeing what the inside of that Mirror is like. thank you._

_Percy: Dude, I've fought Medusa. Am I stone? No. Use your own reflection. Use your own mirror so you never look at it directly. Then, cut. Not necessarily decapitation like I pulled, but something similar._

_Inuyasha: (the desperate beginnings of a plan begins forming in Inuyasha's brain)_

_Percy: Do you see what I'm getting at?_

_Inuyasha: (looks at the polished surface of his sword) I think I am begining to get your drift._

_Totosei: (walks over to percy) you do realise how dangerous it is to give inuyasha ideas._

_Percy: Yeah, but without any ideas, he'd die. It was always dangerous to give me ideas, but Annabeth did it anyway._

_Totosei: yeah but he is up against an opponent that is not like any monster you have ever fought. Kanna has been known to provide Kagura with the bodies of those who looked into her mirror and had their souls sucked right out of their bodies and then Kagura uses them in her Dance of the dead. she makes your Medusa look like child's play._

_Percy: Well, he can't look directly at her, right? Or she'll have the mirror. And with his own reflection, looking at her indirectly, he'll be able to see it coming._

_Totosei: well I can see that you have a point about that._

_Percy: I know she's not like Medusa, but it's basically the same result._

_Totosei: yeah well where one is the other can't be far behind._

_Percy: Who? Kagura?_

_Totosei: yep. they go together like peanut butter and Jelly._

_Percy: That sounds good... I mean the sandwich! Er... Who's going after Kagura then?_

_Totosei: I don't know. but if both attack inuyasha it is a pretty safe bet that he is a goner._

_Percy: Well, someone's gotta back him up. How can we avoid Kagura's attacks?_

_Inuyasha: (had heard what Totosei had said) Thanks for the moral support Old man._

_Percy: Oh! *splashes Totosei with the water in his glass* There. Now who do you want to help you?_

_Sesshomaru: (arrives in the camp) I will stand at my brother's side._

_Inuyasha: Thank you, Sesshomaru._

_Percy: but but I was hoping to Aid my cousin._

_Sesshomaru: You would, but Kagura has a soft spot for me. I'll be able to kill her quickly._

_(try to remember Sesshomaru has no clue that inuyasha has demi god blood in him)_

_Inuyasha: besides that Percy I my be your second cousin but we aren't sure that Celestial bronze would do any damage to either Kanna or Kagura._

_Percy: That's true... I didn't think of that._

_Sesshomaru: (looks at Percy) I know you have come to accept Inuyasha little demi god but don't you think you have taken acceptance a little to far? you are actually refering to him as if he really was family to you._

_Percy: But he is... Izayoi was Athena's daughter._

_Sesshomaru: (looks Surprised) well that is news I never heard._

_Inuyasha: Oh. Well, now you know. C'mon, if we're going to beat Kagura and Kanna we better get going._

_Sesshomaru: ok bro. _

_(meanwhile elsewhere hermes is tracking Artemis and finally finds her and her huntresses) _

_Hermes: (lands near their camp and creeps forward slowly)_

_Artemis: What was that?_

_Thalia: I do not know Lady Artemis should I go and investigate?_

_Artemis: Please._

_Thalia: (goes foreword and comes face to face with Hermes) Uh Lady Artemis you need to see this._

_Artemis: Yes, Thalia?_

_Hermes: (sees Artemis come up behind Thalia) Hello Artemis._

_Artemis: Hermes, but what are you doing here?_

_Hermes: I come with good news and also with something one of your huntresses left behind and almost had stolen. the demon Garamaru attacked last night but the danger was not as fearsome as we thought. the power he had was easily dispelled from our children with but a stroke of our hand. however Hera felt left out of the fun of having a child to visit and hang around so she Adopted the man that Sango is in love with._

_(hands Aegis over to Thalia) this I think you might have been looking for. (had recieved it from Zeus so that he could return it to Thalia)_

_Garamaru had entered your cabin lady Artemis and found that and had planned to steal it._

_Thalia: Thank you! Oh my gosh, I really am attached to this!_

_Hermes: you have Inuyasha to thank for retrieving that. and he killed Garamaru to do it. despite how mentally exhausted he was from having his own worse fears shown to him. he found strength to help retrieve what was yours for no other reason than you are Kagome's older sister._

_Thalia: Would you be willing to hug him for me? Or have Kagome do it? Oh... I'm truly grateful!_

_Hermes: sure I would. but if Artemis wants it is safe enough to return to camp or at least that was the news I recieved from Zeus._

_Artemis: Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to go if there's any possibility._

_Hermes: well it was ok when I left early this morning. but I don't know something's might have changed. _

_Sesshomaru: (uses the pendant he had given Artemis to communicate with her) Artemis tell hermes if you come across him that Danger is still here. Kanna of the Void and her sister Kagura of the wind are here they are two of Naraku's incarnations they are dangerous._

_Do you understand?_

_Artemis: I'm standing here with him now. Thank you for the news, Sesshomaru. *to Hermes* Kanna and Kagura are there, and it's dangerous._

_Hermes: uh oh then I had best get back there I have my children to protect. take care Artemis and Thalia take care of that shield. (smiles)_

_Thalia: Thank you, and don't forget Inuyasha's hug!_

_Hermes: I won't (speeds off back towards camp halfblood)_

_(meanwhile at camp) _

_Kanna: (walks towards Percy's table her mirror in her hands) Hello young man. perhaps you would like to make sure you don't have anything in between your teeth._

_Percy: No thanks. *closes his eyes*_

_Kanna: Surely you are not afraid of a little girl. _

_Annabeth: *has a spoon to look at Kanna with* Hey, are you bothering him?_

_Kanna: not at all I was just offering him a mirror to use to make sure he had no food caught in his teeth. that is all._

_Annabeth: Alright. Well then, move on._

_Kanna: Perhaps you would like to use my mirror to help fix up the mess you call hair._

_Annabeth: Nope! I don't care what my hair looks like._

_Inuyasha: (tries to attack Kanna from behind while she is destracted with Annabeth but miscalculates giving her a chance to try to show him his reflection in the mirror.)_

_Annabeth: Inuyasha! Close your eyes!_

_Inuyasha: (closes his eyes quickly)_

_Kanna: you foolish half breed (is talking to inuyasha) did you really think I could so easily be struck. by some one so pitiful. this time your friend Kagome will fall. _

_(walks over to Zeus and Kagome's table where of course curious little Ai is also sitting)_

_Kagome: Ai, keep your eyes closed. Kanna's coming._

_Kanna: the little baby is not any concern to me since she is no threat to master Naraku. but you priestess are . (lifts her mirror for Kagome to see her face)_

_Kagome: *stares at it intently* Yes, Kanna?_

_Kanna: (is waiting for Kagome's soul to be drawn into the mirror)_

_Kagome: Kanna, why are you just standing there._

_Kanna: How come your soul isn't being drawn from your body since you are looking into my mirror? I don't get it._

_Kagome: I never could before, so why would you expect it to now?_

_Kanna: because you are nothing more than a human child. no different from any other human._

_(hasn't noticed Zeus yet and leaving a god out of her calculations is very dangerous)_

_Zeus: No, she is my daughter._

_Kanna: (tries to show him his reflection in her mirror)_

_Zeus: *sighs* You do realize that's pointless, right?_

_Kanna: no it isn't I look weak but I am one of Naraku's strongest servants._

_Zeus: I'm the king of the gods. I cannot be harmed by your mirror._

_Inuyasha: (keeps his eyes closed) Zeus I need you to pull Kagome and Ai out of the way I am going to try my windscar again maybe If I get lucky I can hit her. _

_(aims at Kanna ) Wind Scar! _

_Kanna: (is quick with her reflexes and reflects the attack back at Inuyasha again this time sending him flying over the Athena table, the Poseidon table and sends him crashing down on the Hermes table just as Hermes had made it back to camp)_

_Inuyasha: ( injuries worse than the first time but he just ignores his wounds and tries to get off the table and back on his feet)_

_Hermes: Here, take one of these. *hands him a square*_

_Inuyasha: (takes the square and eats it then gets to his feet giving hermes a grateful smile then turns his attention to Kanna) Kanna you are going down I have had my fill of you and your master._

_Kanna: oh yeah bring it on you pathetic dog. maybe next time you will attack me with your eyes open you might have a chance then._

_Percy: *shouting* Remember, reflection!_

_Kagura: (appears on the roof of the Dinning Pavilion) no helping boy. Dance of blades._

_Inuyasha: (sees the blades flying towards Percy and jump infront of him using his body to shield his second cousin) How are you doing Percy? (is carrying on conversation as the blades slice through him like a knife through butter)_

_Percy: Don't be stupid, I can handle myself. I've been hurt before._

_Kagura: Oh I like that Inuyasha. you jump in to save the life of this small human boy and he calls you stupid for it. that is gratitude for you._

_Percy: I disagree, I'm telling him to handle you, I can handle Kagura's injury. Of course I'm grateful, but it was unnecessary._

_Kagura: my blades would have cut you to ribbons. you would have died but for Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: (Races at Kanna this time remembering to use his Tetsusaiga to see her mirror so he could hit her with his sword. )_

_Percy: That's it. And yes, I would have died for him. I've been prepared for that sacrifice for years._

_Kagura: do you think your girl friend would have liked to watch you die?_

_Percy: No, but she'd know why. To protect the camp, she'd die too. I know that for a fact._

_Kanna: (dodges Inuyasha quickly landing on the Athena table and turns her mirror on Shion) _

_Annabeth: *tackles Shion over* NO! Don't look._

_Kanna: (when she sees that she can't get Shion walks over to Malcolm) come on take a look in my mirror. (decides to deceive one of Athena's children not realising that it almost impossible.)_

_Malcolm: No thanks. I'm not interested._

_Kanna: maybe you will find out if some of your best dreams will be fulfilled if you look._

_Malcolm: In a mirror that sucks my soul out? No thanks._

_Kanna: who said this mirror sucks out souls?_

_Malcolm: Inuyasha... And you._

_Kanna: oh._

_Maybe I need some one more vain._

_Malcolm: Maybe._

_Kanna: (walks over to Aphrodite's table) hello all. (is still holding her mirror) _

_Vanessa: Yes, Kanna?_

_Kanna: would you like to see your reflection? maybe you can fix your hair?_

_Vanessa: Duh, I've got my own mirror._

_Kanna: ah but my mirror can make your wildest dreams come true._

_Vanessa: I doubt that. I don't really have wild dreams. It's just that I will live to my twenties. Kanna: is that all you dream about._

_Kohaku: (looks at his mother) do you think that Mirror really could grant wishes mom? (being young is also naive)_

_Aphrodite: No. It's a mirror that sucks souls._

_Kohaku: oh (shuts his eyes)_

_Kanna: isn't there anyone vain enough to look into my mirror?_

_Aphrodite: As vain as we are, we're not stupid._

_Kanna: (decides to try the Ares cabin and walks over to the Ares table) I hope there is some one brave enough to adventure a look into this mirror_

_Clarisse: Who needs a mirror?_

_Kanna: are you volunteering young man? (has mistaken Clarisse for a man oh dead girl walking)_

_Clarisse: What did you say, little girl? I'm all female._

_Kanna: oh begging your pardon would you like to look into my mirror and find the adventure of a lifetime?_

_Clarisse: Nah, I have had enough adventure to last me a lifetime. _

_Kanna: yeah I would say those were the words of a coward. (ouch hurt pride much)_

_Clarisse: *moving with enough speed that she's in Kanna's face, and knocked the mirror out of her hands, holding a knife to her throat* No, do not mistake experience with cowardess._

_Kanna: and don't you ever think that you are talking to a normal little girl . (her mirror reappears in her hands with out even her moving for it. and manages to hold it up to Clarisse's face even with the knife at her throat)_

_Clarisse: *her eyes start to fuzz over as her soul is beginning to be sucked in*_

_Ares: No! *tries to cut Kanna from behind* Don't hurt my daughter!_

_Kanna: (spins around surprised that this man was so determined to try to attack her that for a minute just long enough for Clarisse to come to her senses Kanna's mirror is now facing Ares)_

_Clarisse: *stabs the knife in Kanna's neck*_

_Inuyasha: (looks at Clarisse since he had just be preparing to attack Kanna again) what the heck did you just do?_

_Clarisse: I stabbed her._

_Ares: I think since he knows you and most demi gods use weapons made from Celestial bronze he is probably wondering how it managed to cut this child. since she is a demon like his father had been._

_Clarisse: I carry a steel one too... Just in case._

_Kagura: ( appears behind Clarisse) it is time for you to take your final bow. girl. Dance of Blades. _

_Inuyasha: (barely manages to pull Clarisse out of the way in time)_

_Clarisse: Thanks Inuyasha. Where's your brother?_

_Sesshomaru: (is behind Kagura but is holding his side for she had cut him badly there) I am right here Clarisse. you weren't the first girl to nearly get her head taken of by Kagura she just a minute ago tried to slice Kagome up like salami. (tries to slice Kagura with Tokijin even while he is trying to apply pressure to his wound.)_

_Kagura: (grabs her sister who is actually regenerating and leads her off) we will deal with these fools another time._

_Clarisse: Damn! How can she die?_

_Inuyasha: I wish I had an answer for that one._

_Sesshomaru: we did a good job protecting your friends my brother. if ever you need me again do not hesitate to call. (begins heading for his home as Clarisse then notices his injury)_

_Clarisse: As appreciation, why don't you let Will have a look at that?_

_Inuyasha: Clarisse Sesshomaru is a stubborn old dog. you will never be able to teach him any new tricks._

_Sesshomaru: my brother has a point there little girl. however I am grateful to have been of service to you and your fellows and in doing so paid back at least a little of the debt I owe to my brother for everything my mom made me do to him._

_Clarisse: Thanks. Will, Sesshomaru needs a bit of med help!_

_Will: I am on it. _

_Inuyasha: Clarisse why is it that you didn't get what I was saying he is stubborn. he will never allow Will to touch him. he is not as submissive as I am._

_Will: Inuyasha you were not very submissive your when you first arrived with Kagome if you recall we had to use a tranquilizor dart to keep you from injuring yourself further. _

_Clarisse: Oh yeah... I forgot about that. Well, just take a look._

_Sesshomaru: (actually let's Will have a look at his injury) I must warn you it is not something a mere child should ever have to see._

_Will: I've seen the worse. It's alright.*starts tending to it*_

_Sesshomaru: (allows the boy to work with out much fight) _

_Inuyasha: (is stunned had not expected Sesshomaru to submit to having his wound tended.)_

_Brother what brought on this astounding change._

_Sesshomaru: I got to thinking, and I might as well start to trust Artemis' family. After Naraku is defeated, she is going to live on the estate._

_Inuyasha: (looks astonished) and she agreed to that idea?_

_Sesshomaru: Of course. She is going to help me raise Rin as a dog demon._

_Inuyasha: I see. you made a good choice in a mate._

_Sesshomaru: She is not technically my mate. She would be my wife in name only. She's still a maiden._

_Inuyasha: I see. well let me be the first to wish you all the best in your life with her._

_Sesshomaru: Thank you._

_Sesshomaru: (gets up as soon as Will seems to be done.) thanks kid. (tosses Will a few gold coins) here is some money for the services you have rendered me. (turns and walks away)_

_Inuyasha: (looks at Will) what did sesshomaru give you?_

_Will: A few gold coins. I wonder if these will work up on Olympus. They're not drachmas, but they're pure gold._

_Apollo: (walks up before Inuyasha has a chance to speak) hey son what is on your mind?_

_Will: Do any pure gold coins work on Olympus?_

_Apollo: (looks at his son and then looks at the coins in his hand) where did you get those coins my son?_

_Will: Sesshomaru paid me for healing him._

_Inuyasha: and before you ask my brother usually does that with just about anyone even if they don't want the payment he will give it to them and then to keep them from being able to give it back to him he walks away just like he did with Will here. if they have done him a service he will pay them no matter what. he is stubborn like that._

_Apollo: Right... Well, I'm not sure either. No ones tried to pay us in gold other than drachmas._

_Will: is there anyone who might know?_

_Apollo: Zeus or Iris might know best. Maybe Charon. They're the ones who take the coins the most._

_Will: (knowing Inuyasha would be the best person to have ask Zeus since he is actually dating Kagome and so hands him one of the gold coins Sesshomaru gave him and asks Inuyasha to find out if he can.) _

_Inuyasha: I will see what I can learn. (smiles as he walks back to Kagome, Zeus and Ai.)_

_Kagome: What's up, Inuyasha?_

_Inuyasha: well it seems Kagura and Kanna have withdrawn for now. but Sesshomaru has cause a bit of Confusion recently. (tells Kagome everything )_

_Kagome: Hm... I never thought of that. I'm pretty sure they would be of the same value, but what do I know? What do you think Dad?_

_Zeus: (picks up the gold piece that Will had lent to inuyasha to see about an answer) I don't see any reason that these gold coins should be any less useful on Olympus than they were in Inutaisho's day. Inutaisho used these on Olympus all the time in fact he paid for his whole wedding ceremony with these coins. and yes while the wedding celebration was held on earth just about every god and goddess was invited even many of the minor gods and goddesses were in attendance the only one who chose to miss out on the festival was my wife Hera. _

_Kagome: Why is that?_

_Zeus: your step mother wasn't at all happy that Athena was allowing her daughter to marry Inutaisho. she said it was a disaster waiting to happen._

_Kagome: I see. So she could have ruined everything had she been there._

_Zeus: yeah but even so Inutaisho Invited her and even sent a very lovely wedding garment for her to wear. hoping she would grace us with her presence. I never did find out what Hera did with the outfit he sent her._

_Kagome: Hmm... I'm kind of interested. I just wonder what she would have done with it._

_Zeus: yes but Artemis was in her prime at that party she found many Maidens among Dog demon children who were interested in joining her but nothing much happened about it at the wedding. due to the appearance of Sesshomaru's mother who was a firm believer that Women should fulfill their purpose and tied down and content with their stations._

_Inuyasha: why does that not surprise me._

_Kagome: She sounds really mean. That's what Artemis is there for, preserving their nature as maidenly women._

_Zeus: yes well like I said Sesshomaru's mother said she believed in marriage but the truth of it was that if they were not of a noble family she believed that women of poor families should be slaves to men. never allowed to find happiness or joy of any sort but she believed that she could Divorce her husband for no reason what so ever and that he should himself remain depressed just be cause she wanted him to be. I know this because I watched how she behaved with my friend . and her behavior at the party calling him a traitor for finding love and happiness again. (shakes his head sadly.) if I had brought my master bolt that night I could have killed that woman. but because it was a celebration and not a battle I left the bolt at home._

_(looks at inuyasha very misty eyed) but yes Inuyasha you can tell Will this coin would be able to be used on Olympus. (puts the coin back into inuyasha's hand so he can return it to it proper owner)_

_Inuyasha: (heads off finds Will,) Will Kagome's father said that yes this coin would be able to be used on Olympus (tells him part of the story of his father using those coins to buy stuff on Olympus for his wedding party)_

_Will: That's kinda cool... I'm holding your dad's money..._

_Inuyasha: yeah from the way Zeus speaks of my father one would get the idea that he thought very highly of my dad. now I am very sorry I never got the chance to meet him._

_Will: Yeah, shame, huh? He sounds like a really cool guy._

_Inuyasha: yeah. _

_Koga: (reappears) Hey Mutt face. I can arrange for you to meet your father. _

_Inuyasha: Oh what did I do to deserve this. (hates the way Koga is with him)_

_Will: I have no idea. Why won't he leave you alone?_

_Inuyasha: I don't know. I just really don't know. Koga when will you just go away. _

_Koga: How's never sound to you mutt face. (doesn't realise he is shouting it loud enough for every god, Centaur, and Satyr from all around camp to hear him)_

_I am going to make Kagome mine and there is nothing your pitiful little friends can do about it._

_Will: Oh yeah? What does that mean? I'm sure we could stop you if we wanted. I mean, there are at least a hundred of us and one of you. Plus the gods. And besides, everyone can tell that Kagome loves Inuyasha, her father approved it, he won't approve you, so do yourself a favor and leave our family alone._

_Koga: I am not attacking your family boy. I am attacking the pitiful Half breed Inuyasha. who is of no concern of yours. _

_Will: Yeah, he kind of is. He's part of this family, and no one likes you trying to fight him. _

_Koga: yeah I don't see anyone getting up to do anything about it. (jumps down and using his speed lands a kick to inuyasha's face that sends him sprawling into the Aphrodite table)_

_Inuyasha: (spits out one of his fangs into his hand) that is going to take a half a day to grow back. (struggles to his feet) Koga you are going to pay for that._

_that was a cheap shot_

_Aphrodite: Go get him, Inuyasha! He makes me angry... He's defying my choice of love for him!_

_Inuyasha: (gets up and goes to attack Koga)_

_Koga: And why would that motivate you, huh, mutt face?_

_Inuyasha: (doesn't feel he has a reason to let Koga know why he is motivated to fight him and so just attacks )_

_Koga: Damn stinky mutt, answer me!_

_Sango: (looks at Inuyasha then turns to her mother) Why is does Inuyasha choose to remain silent while fighting Koga mother?_

_Aphrodite: I'm assuming he doesn't feel like he has to say anything. He doesn't have to explain anything to Koga._

_Kohaku: you might be right mom but I think there is more behind it. I think Inuyasha knows that talking might distract him from fighting so he choose Silence knowing he can't let Koga get a hit on him otherwise Koga might try to steal Kagome again. _

_Aphrodite: That's a good point. And we can't have Kagome kidnapped now, can we?_

_Sango: no. I wonder if her father knows that Koga is back._

_Aphrodite: I don't know. Father, are you aware that Koga has returned?_

_Zeus: (steps up with Kagome near him) yes I am aware of that dishonorable wolf's return. If I felt it would not make inuyasha believe that I felt him less capable of protecting my daughter I would choose one or two of the gods to give him a helping hand. if only to keep him on his feet. for I can see Koga is very quick and he seems strong due in part to the Jewel shards he has in his arm and legs._

_(has been talking with his daughter.)_

_Aphrodite: yes, but he might take offense to that. Oh well, let's just hope that he'll do better now. Those Shikon shards are unfortunate... I always did like Inuyasha better, from the moment Kagome met him!_

_Zeus: Some how I knew you and Athena would for in all our years of life even the meeting of Inutaisho and Izayoi was the one thing you two ever Agreed on._

_Aphrodite: That's sadly true... *sighs* But, hey, we agreed on something!_

_Zeus: yes and I believe that Kagome and Inuyasha are another thing you both agree on. so maybe you and her are begining to agree more often than you think._

_Aphrodite: *gasps* Kagome, you and your boyfriend and your families have changed the course of history._

_Inuyasha: (keeps hitting Koga with everything he has)_

_Koga: (keeps attacking Inuyasha one time injures Inuyasha not fatally but enough to make him mad)_

_Inuyasha: ( looks furious) you are so Dead Koga! (digs his claws into his injury and pulls them out covered in his own blood) Blades of Blood!_

_Koga: Mutt! *goes to attack again*_

_Inuyasha: (dodges quickly and Unsheathes Tetsusaiga) Wind Scar!_

_Koga: I will be back for you soon Kagome (leaves again just as the attack is about to reach him)_

_Inuyasha: Damn! If only he would stay around for my final attack!_

_Kagome: Inyasha are you alright?_

_Inuyasha: Don't worry about me, it's only a minor flesh wound._

_Zeus: (comes over to where Inuyasha and Kagome are.) I would consider letting your grandmother be the judge of that. Since she was sitting right under you when you dug your claws into that wound._

_Athena would you call what Inuyasha has a minor flesh wound?_

_Athena: It's not as bad as possible. Let someone treat it though._

_Inuyasha: If only I could Keep Koga from coming after Kagome once and for all._

_Aphrodite: *walks over* I think I know how._

_Inuyasha: how? I am sick and tired of having the tar pounded out of me._

_Aphrodite: He isn't convinced you've already won because he thinks he still has a chance. He's never heard her say anything, and trust me I would know. So, why not have Kagome tell him to leave you alone, because she chooses you. She's always been misguidingly kind to him, it's just her nature. He's been misunderstanding that. So have her set him straight._

_Inuyasha: well it is worth a shot. I am willing to give anything a try._

_Aphrodite: Kagome, are you okay with that? Can you tell Koga, are you prepared?_

_Kagome: yes I am prepared to tell him that though I have told him that several other times but he just won't get the hint._

_but I will try again._

_Aphrodite: Have you ever told him that you love Inuyasha? That you chose him, once and for all? Be blunt, don't beat around the bush._

_Kagome: not in so many words. considering he never lets me get so many words out. (is being very blunt and frank with Aphrodite) (cause in some episodes we see her trying to tell Koga all that but he usually cuts her off and makes up words he wants to hear. )_

_Aphrodite: Yes, well, I'll help you. You'll get to be heard even if I have to stick his mouth shut with superglue._


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome: (laughs at the rather comical idea of Aphrodite gluing Koga's mouth shut)

Aphrodite: *starts laughing too, seeing the picture* That's kinda funny, huh?

Will: (looks at Inuyasha) If that doesn't work and you have to fight him again may I make a slight suggestion Inuyasha that you at least allow my dad or even Travis and Connor's father back you up. if only to keep you at your peak of strength.

Inuyasha: Maybe... I'd rather I didn't need the help, but that might work.

Totosei: it might also help if your sword were a little sharper. Inuyasha. maybe your father should have listened to Zeus when they came to me to have your sword and your brother's sword forged. Zeus suggested to Inutaisho that he might want to have me work with the one sword smith that worked in his (Zeus') family (meaning Hephaestus) he mentioned that maybe then the swords would be better than they would be if I worked on them alone. but Inutaisho was a very considerate dog demon and told his friend that he felt it would be likely that Hephaestus would probably find it a bother to team up with a sword smith like me.

Inuyasha: Well, if he would, I'll give that a try. I'll try anything.

Zeus: Some how I don't think he will mind. (looks towards Hephaestus' table where he and his children are still talking before they leave to go to their activities ) Hephaestus would you be good enough to see what improvements you can do with Inuyasha's sword?

Hephaestus: Of course. I'll do what I can.

Inuyasha: (removes both sword and sheath from his belt and hands the items to Hephaestus )

Totosei: (looks at Hephaestus) the Tetsusaiga is a marvelous blade. forged from the fang of Inuyasha's father and reforged with Inuyasha's own fang. becareful with it. ( Totosei and Hephaestus had been pretty good friends and had actually worked to gether many times but Inutaisho didn't know it though Zeus had)

Hephaestus: I shall be extremely careful with it.

Totosei: it is a very great pleasure to see you again my friend.

Hephaestus: Yes, it has been very long. It's nice to be able to work together again.

Totosei: yes it is indeed.

Hephaestus: So, what exactly do you recommend I do to this blade?

Totosei: well first of all I would suggest possibly Sharpening it. the last time it was sharpened was a while ago. and as you know you were alway much more skilled with getting a blade to be it sharpest.

Hephaestus: Yes, it's quite dull.

Inuyasha: (looks at Zeus) Uh Totosei and Hephaestus are starting to sound like they are old friends. (whispered that to Zeus so that the two Sword smiths didn't hear him)

Zeus: *whispers* They are good friends. They've worked together many times in the past.

Inuyasha: wow.

Zeus: What?

Inuyasha: it is just I never would have guessed.

Zeus: Why? They work in the same trade, and they differ in specialty. They work very well together, hardly clashed at all.

Kagome: it is the same look of surprise he got when he found out from Totosei how close you had been with his father. I think it surprises him because Totosei Hardly ever mentioned having a friend like Hephaestus and now Inuyasha finds him self wondering why it was kept a secret.

Zeus: Yes, even Inutaisho had no idea.

Inuyasha: you mean my dad had no clue of their friendship? was that sort of thing frowned on in his day? was it some how forbidden?

Zeus: No, it was allowed. Your father just... Never knew. He never found out, even though they had worked on many weapons together.

Inuyasha: I see. (sees Kagome heading back to the cabin to get ready for a day of training.)

Miroku: (sees everyone leaving the dinning Pavilion and then looks at his mother who had just walked over to him) Mom where is everyone going? (normally didn't pay alot of attention to where the Demi gods had gone but usually would just go and sit and meditate as Mushin had taught him to do.)

Hera: Training. Everyone goes to the lessons to learn how to fight monsters.

Miroku: Really?

Hera: Yes.

Zeus: (walks over to Hera) what do you say you let miroku go and join the others and you and I find a quiet place to talk.

Hera: Of course. Miroku, why don't you get some equipment from the other campers?

Miroku: Ok mom. (follows some of the other children)

_(new Flashback)_

_Inutaisho: (is paying Olympus one quick visit to personally deliver the invitations to his friends and even a few who are not really his friends but are still family to his best friend) Hello? is any body home?_

_Zeus: Ah, good friend! I didn't hear you there._

_Inutaisho: Zeus. Oh it is terrific to you see you. can you gather your family so I don't have to go searching for them all. I came by to invite you all to my wedding. _

_Zeus: of course! *calls his family together in the throne room*_

_Inutaisho: (looks around the throne room seeing everyone) Hello everyone. as many of you may or may not know I am getting married and quite soon. and I would like to invite all of you to attend. there will be a big party on my estate my bride and I would be most honored if you could all make it. if it is not to much trouble that is._

_Dionysus: well I will be there and if it is alright with father I will help with Refreshments at the party._

_Athena: you need not have asked me since it is my daughter you are marrying it would only be natural that I would attend._

_Inutaisho: I'd be honored to have as many of you there, and of course, Athena, I wouldn't expect you to miss it._

_Artemis: I will attend I know it is uncommon for me to do that but since you are a friend of my father and have at times helped me and my maidens on certain occasions. I will at least come to celebrate with you._

_(many of the Minor gods and goddesses agree to come)_

_Aphrodite: I will also come to the celebration. _

_Poseidon: I will be there. _

_Zeus: As you well know my friend I will be there. I am perfectly content to be included in the festivities._

_(soon all of the gods and goddesses have agreed to come even Hades everyone except Hera)_

_Hera: I will not come. I still can't believe that Athena would allow her daughter marry a demon. Have you no pride Athena? look at the man you chose for your child._

_Athena: I had nothing to do with her choice. She chose him herself, she loves him! Do you want to go against love? It's all in your hatred of imperfection!_

_Hera: but you didn't try to guide her decision you let Aphrodite have her way with your daughter's heart. _

_Athena: And you know what? She's happy. Is that too much to ask from a person? She's happy, but you just can't handle that someone else would be happy with what you wouldn't consider proper. Being high and mighty within your idea of a good family is all that matters, isn't it?_

_Aphrodite: not every family fits your definition of perfect because a truely perfect family is one that has love at the center of it. with a balance of wisdom and other things. that is truely what makes a perfect family._

_Inutaisho: (had been warned by Zeus that Hera would be hard to get to come to the wedding and so came prepared) please Hera reconsider, come to the wedding. and please accept this gift I had some of the seamstresses who work on my estate make for you. (had already with Zeus' and Hermes help given the other gods and goddesses finely made wedding attire and now lays the one he had commissioned for Hera at her feet. in hopes she would look favorably upon it.) _

_Hera: Though I must admit that it is beautiful, it cannot buy me. I am unwavering in my opinion and I will not attend. Good day, everyone. *leaves, feeling unfit to take the dress with her*_

_Inutaisho: Zeus why does your wife not like me. what did I ever do to her?_

_Zeus: You mustn't be offended. You didn't do anything, you were born a demon. Had you been a mortal, she would gladly attend. However, you do not fit her description that calls for a perfect family, with a perfect life. I think she just wants something that she'll never be able to have._

_Inutaisho: I had long ago given up on having even a normal life let alone a perfect life After Sesshomaru's mother up and decided to divorce me for no apparent reason. I did nothing to merit it She just decided she didn't want me anymore so told me to get lost. some how I think my ex wife and your wife would have gotten along perfectly._

_(is making a joke)_

_(about the wives at least)_

_Zeus: *chuckles* I doubt it. Your ex-wife fits my wife's version of perfection even worse. She left her husband, and as a woman, that's not allowed. _

_Inutaisho: (laughs) yeah well you are probably right. well I am glad at least most of your family are excited about coming. _

_Zeus: Yes, they haven't been to a real wedding for at least two and a half millennia._

_Inutaisho: I hope they get to attend many more in time. (smiles as the all leave for the wedding was starting that very evening.)_

_Zeus: Me too. It'd be nice to attend something happy every once in awhile._

_Inutaisho: who knows maybe with luck once Izayoi and I are married if she gives birth to a boy you will give birth to a girl who will find my son attractive. (laughs thinking he was making a joke not a prophecy)_

_Zeus: *laughs* Yes, maybe. That would be interesting enough indeed._

_Inutaisho: (leads the gods and goddesses to his estate) welcome to my home. (it already looks like preparations had been going on all day. and was begining to be finished)_

_Zeus: It looks magnificent my friend. It really is amazing._

_Inutaisho: yes this place is amazing all that is missing is the bride and groom. (looks at all the gods and goddesses aside from Zeus and Athena) why don't you all go and find some way to entertain yourselves until the festivities get in full swing. Artemis look over there some of the village girls are involving themselves in a ceremonial dance.(points out where the young girls are so Artemis can find her way) (then turns to Zeus and Athena) my friend I need your help with my look for this occasion and Athena I think Izayoi is eagerly awaiting you to help her with choosing the last few details for her wedding garment._

_Athena: Thank you, I will head there now. _

_Izayoi: (is pacing around her room completely at a loss about what finishing touches to put on her dress)_

_Athena: *knock on the door* Izayoi?_

_Izayoi: I am in here mother. come on in. I am dressed at least_

_Athena: But your wondering about the dress, and the final touches, right?_

_Izayoi: yes mother I am. _

_(lets her mother in is only partly dressed her Kimono is on but not the robes that would go with it. mainly because there were supposed to be several layers and she is not sure which ones are the best choices. (her husband had given her robes that contained painted pictures of many types of Owl and other things)_

_(many that had always been associated with Athena and even some robes that had floral patterns on them)_

_Athena: *smiles and begins to move the fabric around, trying to decide the best choices*_

_Artemis: (had taken Inutaisho's advice and gone to where the young girls were practicing for the opening dance. before the wedding)_

_Several young girls: (are begining by dancing around in a circle and changing hands and then going almost into a figure eight)_

_( are completely Oblivious to Artemis' presence)_

_Artemis: Good, but I suggest you move more seamlessly. Like this. That should make it easier._

_the young girls: (are alittle startled) who are you?_

_One of the older girls: why you silly geese don't you know that is one of Lord Inutaisho's friends.._

_Artemis: Yes, I'm Artemis, the daughter of Zeus. I came here upon Inutaisho's request, as you are some lovely young maidens. I get along with girls like you the best._

_One of the smallest of the girls: (looking quite depressed) yeah enjoy it while you may some of our parents have even before we were born arranged marriages for us (such was a common practice in those days) _

_Artemis: If you do not wish to be married off, you can come with me. You can take the oath of my Huntresses, and get out of it._

_The of the older females: Surely you jest if we were to do that our parents would beat us._

_(has herself some marks of the abuse bestowed on girls in that day by parents who were of poorer familys)_

_Artemis: If you were to join me, you'd be off with me before they knew what happened. And I would not allow for them to beat you._

_Phoebe: (who is one of the younger girls but seems to have just recently suffered a beating from a type of whip used by some of the poorer families in the dog demon tribe) you are really serious aren't you lady? (speaks so as she can just barely be heard for she is at this point very timid.)_

_Artemis: Yes, I am serious. We shall never return to your parents, recognizably. By the time we'd return, you'd look just the same, and they'd be old. You'd remind them of the daughter they once had, and the thought might never cross their mind._

_Phoebe: I will join you if you will have me. though I am not as swift as you are I can tell you that. due to what I have usually endured I have learned to be very slow. (is as you would guess very dejected) _

_Artemis: Of course I will have you. Just swear to me and it is done._

_Phoebe's parents: (are searching for her for children of poor families were also often slaves to their parents) Phoebe where are you worthless girl!_

_Artemis: Make your choice. Either join now, or you can do so later at the festivities. I suggest later, so we can make an easier getaway._

_Phoebe: we had best do so later. then because I have to now find a place to hide. my parents had forbidden me to come but I knew I could not disobey Lord Inutaisho when he had bidden me and my friends to come and perform the opening dance at his wedding. so I had to make a hard choice. _

_Artemis: Yes, that's a good choice. I will see you later then._

_Phoebe's mother: there is our worthless child. (runs up to where Artemis had been talking to their daughter just as Phoebe run as fast as she can to hide)_

_you there girl (doesn't recognise Artemis for who she is since she is not a maiden) which way did my worthless daughter go?_

_Artemis: I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk that way. It's highly disrespectful and rude._

_Phoebe's mother: why you impertinent child I should slap you seven ways to sunday._

_Inutaisho: (comes out of his mansion dressed for his wedding with Zeus at his side. and sees the mother encroaching on Artemis's personal space) is this woman bothering you Miss? (is looking at Artemis)_

_Artemis: She just needs to wash out her mouth. That is all._

_Inutaisho: (looks to two of his guards who had followed him and Zeus) Take this woman off of the premises she is spoiling the party atmosphere._

_Guard 1: yes my lord._

_Guard2: At once my lord_

_(both guards grab the woman and escort her off the premises)_

_Artemis: Thank you, Inutaisho. That is much appreciated, she was quite a woman._

_Inutaisho: no problem at all lady Artemis I trust that before that woman came on the scene you had been enjoying the festivities?_

_Artemis: Of course. The wild land on your estate is to die for._

_Inutaisho: yes I do like it myself. but your voice belies you I detect an hint of sadness as if something you had seen or heard of around here has troubled you? if you tell me maybe I can assist you._

_Artemis: I don't like how these girls are treated, it's terrible._

_Inutaisho: ah there you put your finger to the sore even I feel. I take it that you also despise the idea of arranged marriages that are made while children as still in the womb as much as I myself do and the fact that children as treated little better than slaves in the poorer families._

_I hate that myself however I am powerless to end it._

_Artemis: And how is that? You are the ruler! Tell them what is right and wrong, what is punishable._

_Inutaisho: when my ex wife divorced me she told me she would allow me to keep all of my estate but she wanted several of the villages that I ruled over. and many of those children come from the three villages my ex wife chose. and she rules over them and approves of what is done there._

_Artemis: And you can't win them back? They're in your estate now._

_Zeus: Artemis. Inutaisho and I have been speaking on that before now. we had even spoken on the possibility of waging war against his ex wife. but when we sent Hermes to scout it out we found that his ex had built an army that was a match for Inutaisho's own. and that any war waged would end up in tons of casualties and only possibly a draw._

_Artemis: I see. Well, that's unfortunate._

_Inutaisho: the only hope many of these children may have at happiness would be a rescue of epic proportions which would mean I would have to send in some of my soldiers in at night when the families would be asleep and steal the children away and set them with new families but that in itself would take time and man power. either that or the great demon Ongokoki a demon who with the sound of the music he plays can lure children away from their homes so he can sell them to other demons._

_Artemis: If they would only follow me away tonight... Then we would triumph._

_Inutaisho: nothing would give my heart more joy than to see you succeed in taking the young female children from the villages that my ex rules away from all they have suffered. _

_but many of them live in fear of the ultimate consequence for disobeying the laws my ex imposes on those villages. _

_Artemis: With me, they could escape it all. They could be free until all of their ties are under the dirt and then they could return to this place as free agents._

_Inutaisho: yeah well Death is the sentence even for children who go against the rulings imposed by my ex at least in the three villages she rules. I would rejoice to see the girls from those villages taken away from that if it could happen._

_Artemis: That's terrible... Now I really do want to take them with me._

_Inutaisho: And nothing would please me more than to see you take them away from that. but the question is how do you plan to convince them?_

_Zeus: Inutaisho you have nothing to worry about there. Artemis has a way with maidens that allows them to trust her. If there is a way for her to help a maiden she will go out of her way to do so._

_Artemis: I will try my best. Even walking out of here with just one or two proves that I've helped them._

_Inutaisho: yes that it would and would lighten my cares mightily. I wish you much luck in your endeavors. and if you need any help at all you can let me know I will help in any way I can._

_(looks at zeus knowing it was time for the wedding to begin) Come on my friend let's get this party rolling._

_Zeus: Of course, I'll be right there. _

_Inutaisho: ( walks over to where he is to wait for his bride and as he walks sees Hermes and Dionysus talking to eachother) How are you two enjoying the party so far?_

_Dionysus: The drinks are great, if I do say so myself!_

_Inutaisho: (laughs) I am glad you approve._

_Dionysus: Why wouldn't I? The wine is simply divine!_

_Inutaisho: well I didn't think it would be up to your standards of Alcohol since it is a brand of Sake or rice wine._

_Dionysus: Wine is wine, dear friend. It's not attempting to be fabulous red wine when it's cheap. It's rice wine, and good sake at that. That is what I like about this._

_Inutaisho: (smiles then looks at hermes) and you seem to be enjoying yourself. as well._

_(continues his walk and then stops seeing Apollo flirting with one of the dancers) Why is it you are flirting with that young child? _

_Apollo: Um... No reason. Just talking is all._

_Inutaisho: (smiles) I am just glad to see you are having a good time. (soon reaches the wedding pavilion where he is to await Izayoi's coming.)_

_Everyone: *sits properly and quiets down, awaiting the bride's arrival.*_

_Izayoi: (is finally ready and is with her mother preparing to go to her husband's side) mother I am sorry I never managed to live up to what you wanted for my life. (some how feels her mother might be disappointed in her)_

_Athena: What? You are happy, that's all I wanted out of you.. Don't think for a moment that you've dissapointed me!_

_Izayoi: Thanks mother. (kisses her mother and soon heads out making her way to the Pavilion)_

_Inutaisho: *smiles as he sees his bride make her way down the aisle*_

_Izayoi: (finally makes it to the Pavilion and stands next to her husband then looks at her husband as they exchange their vows and plans to always be true to one another and go through life together as it is supposed to be. and then stands back and waits as a servant first brings two small cups of Sake for the two to drink independently showing how they were Separate people.)_

_Inutaisho: (downs his Sake in a long slow draft.)_

_Izayoi: (Finishes hers in ladylike little sips) _

_Servant: (then enters bringing a larger cup of Sake which the newly weds must finish to gether to symbolize their unity)_

_Inutaisho and Izayoi: *finish the cup of sake together*_

_Inutaisho's head Servant: Lords and ladies, gods and goddesses I now introduce to you Izayoi and Inutaisho together for now and forever as husband and wife._

_Everyone: *claps and cheers*_

_(Amidst the rejoicing and cheering Sesshomaru's mother appears at the wedding much to Inutaisho's dismay) _

_Sesshomaru's mother: Inutaisho who told you that you had the freedom to be happy and remarry once I let you go. you were suppose to remain sad and lost to suffer everyday knowing I destroyed your life._

_Inutaisho: You never had the ability to hurt me. and even now you don't if I choose to move on and let my pain end that is my choice. you have no control over me. you gave that up when you divorced me._

_Sesshomaru's mother: I did not! I took the freedom of your people, and I still have your freedom!_

_Inutaisho: you chose your three villages the rest of my people are still mine to rule and they retain their freedom. you have not the power to hurt me and becareful I am here surrounded by my friends. and Izayoi my wife is surrounded by her family you have lost your foot hold. be gone from my life. and never darken my doorstep again._

_Sesshomaru's mother: watch your tongue Inutaisho your friends are not able to harm me. they wouldn't dare. (never did realise that Inutaisho was friends with Greek gods and goddesses) because they know I can strike their villages next. _

_and as for your wife's family they are nothing but humans_

_Inutaisho: Her family are the Olympians, and they are also my friends. I think you should leave or be otherwise hurt._

_Sesshomaru's mother: very well then do as you wish but the children you have invited here are to return to the villages that I rule otherwise they will find their ends tonight. it is way past the sunset curfew._

_Children and young unmarried women: (are now beginning to panic)_

_Artemis: I beg your pardon. They will stay with me if they wish. I think that they should all stay, for you are one horrid ruler._

_Sesshomaru's mother: Oh yeah? first of all who are you? and what makes you think I am a horrible ruler? and on top of that what can you give these little children? _

_Artemis: I am Artemis, protector of the maidens of the world, and I can offer them immortality, an escape from their life of dread, by choosing to run among my sisters in arms, the huntresses. And I say you're a horrible ruler because your punishment for these children breaking curfew is death. Where I have come from, breaking curfew results in not going out the next night. You love to kill too much, and you're taking advantage of your power._

_Sesshomaru's mother: What is the point of having power if you don't take advantage of it?_

_Phoebe: (stops her panicing and runs over to Artemis) I will follow Lady Artemis where ever she leads me. _

_Sesshomaru's mother: I have been lenient with you for too long Phoebe. you are a trouble maker and you should have been killed after your first act disobedience but I spared your pathetic life at the request of your father. but now I will end you here and now._

_I shall make an example to the others._

_after all you trust to much in gentle words Phoebe this lady promises these things but I notice she is here alone where are the other huntresses who are her sisters in arms isn't it more likely that they are all dead?_

_Artemis: No, they have decided to guard our home. They did not wish to attend an event at which they had no previous knowledge of the hosts. Phoebe, all you have to do is say "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men." And that is all._

_Phoebe: (repeats the words)_

_Sesshomaru's mother: you have sealed your fate child you die tonight!_

_Apollo: (jumps up and protects both Artemis and Phoebe) Artemis take Phoebe and get out of here. I will cover your escape and if any of the other girls want to follow you I will have Athena lead them to where you are. but things are about to get ugly here._

_Artemis: Of course Apollo, thank you! Phoebe, c'mon! *grabs Phoebe's hand and runs*_

_Phoebe: (is matching Artemis's long strides with four of her smaller steps since like she had said she had learned to move slower)_

_Artemis: Phoebe, I hate to tell you this now, but please, for your sake, learn the confidence to move faster!_

_Phoebe: I will try. (in her mind she is thinking Artemis is right I should try to pick up my pace but she should remember that her legs are longer than mine. though I suppose that is because she is two years older than me too.)_

_Artemis: That's it, Phoebe, you can do it, just keep going._

_Phoebe: (is slowly gaining confidence and even courage)_

_Sesshomaru's mother: (had knocked Apollo down and is now chasing Artemis and Phoebe)_

_Artemis: C'mon Phoebe, she's after us for now!_

_Phoebe: How long do you think she will follow us for? (is now actually able to keep up with Artemis)_

_Artemis: Until we get home. I don't think she'll stop until she can't pass our barriers._

_Sesshomaru's mother: (transforms into her dog form and starts chasing more furiously when ever she manages to get close behind either Artemis or Phoebe snaps at their heels) _

_Phoebe: (is keeping up with Artemis as well as can be expected since she is also wearing a Kimono that covers her feet and she is also trying to hold it up so she is not tripping over it)_

_Artemis: We're almost there. See that mountain? Run right up to the peak at the big palace._

_Phoebe: Alright. (tries to keep pace with Artemis as they head for the palace that was a head of them)_

_Sesshomaru's mother (in dog form) you will never make it girl I will have you. _

_(snaps at the girl's heels once more)_

_(catches on and the nip takes a bit of skin off)_

_Phoebe: (almost falters because of the pain but sees how close she is to her goal and decides to worry about the injury once she is safe)_

_Artemis: (had run on a head not far but just enough to be at a vantage point where if Sesshomaru's mother had tried again to catch phoebe's heel she would be able scare Sesshomaru's mother in to leaving them alone) C'mon, Phoebe, the rest of them are waiting for you!_

_Phoebe: (makes it to where Artemis is and continues running with her till they reach safety) Ouch that hurt. (looks to see what kind of Damage the dog demon had done to the ankle she had bit)_

_Sesshomaru's mother: (keeps trying to go after them)_

_Artemis: Our barriers won't let you in. Goodnight._

_(meanwhile back at the feast) _

_Inutaisho: (is checking on Apollo) are you alright?_

_I can't believe that woman had the nerve to crash this party I am so sorry that this happened._

_Apollo: I'm alright, just knocked over._

_Inutaisho: I am extremely sorry that she crashed this party and tried to hurt you all. _

_Apollo: That's quite alright. I'm sure the party is still alright._

_Inutaisho: yes you are right. we should not let that woman gain a victory. if we keep having fun then she will realise that she has no power. to stop the festivities. (smiles)_

_Dionysus: (is actually looking like he is getting drunk himself) I for one do not intend to stop having fun. this is one wild party Dad you have got to try the Sake it is wonderful I have had about 100 cups of it myself._

_Zeus: Isn't that a bit much sake?_

_Dionysus: Come on dad I bet I can drink you under the table._

_Inutaisho: uh you look like you have been under the table and back (laughs)_

_Zeus: I think you're right about that one. *laughs*_

_Dionysus: what are you two talking about I am still as slobber as a child._

_Zeus: If you were sober as a child, you wouldn't have said 'slobber'._

_Inutaisho: I think that Dionysus has had more Sake than was good for him._

_Zeus: Yes, well, I think I should restrict him to less intoxicating beverages. He can drink wine like tequila._

_Inutaisho: yeah well don't get me near tequila I drink one glass and my clothes fall off._

_Zeus: *laughs* One glass? That's a fairly small amount. However, I'll keep that in mind._

_Inutaisho: yeah I would suggest we might try to get Dionysus to lay down for awhile before he ends up with an ungodly hangover._

_Zeus: I agree. Let's get you to bed, Dionysus._

_Dionysus: tub dab I am fin. I can hold my alcoholic. (had had 3 more sake's while they had not been looking)_

_Zeus: No, no your not. Beddie bye._

_Dionysus: ( Sees Hades as they are heading to go beddie bye) Habes tell dab that I am fin and that I sloud be allowebd to stay at the plarty._

_Hades: Zeus, take that blob to bed, please._

_Zeus: I am already working on it brother. _

_Hades: Good. I think I'll go have some more regular food before I depart to the Underworld again._

_Inutaisho: so you liked that spread did you Hades?_

_Hades: It was very delicious, much better than I've got at home. Thank you._

_Inutaisho: I am glad you enjoyed yourself._

_Dionysus: (sees Poseidon as he is heading home being lead by zeus) Poslidon helep me te you blother that I am fin and don't need to go hlome._

_Poseidon: Sorry, D, but you can't even talk properly. Go sober up in bed._

_Inutaisho: (comes over to Poseidon) according to one of my servants he had about 106 cups of pure Sake._

_(meaning that Dionysus had told them he had only drunk 100 when he had actual drunk 103 before he had three more)_

_Poseidon: That cannot be healthy, even for him. That's just sad. I think we found his new favorite._

_Inutaisho: yeah I have noticed that both you and Athena have been nursing one sake cup a peice._

_Poseidon: Yes, I don't get incapacitated. often._

_Inutaisho: yeah I can understand that. (Smiles and keeps socializing with his friends as the party begins to winded down and they each bid him goodnight and soon he and his wife are left alone to having their own fun.) _

_(end flashback)_

Zeus: (looks at Hera) That was the only time I ever had to bundle Dionysus into his bed. you really should have been there back then. my dear.

Hera: I agree now. I don't think I should have been so prejudiced, and yet I was... I hope that Inutaisho knows in death that knowing his family has changed me over the years.

Zeus: yeah though he joked with me that you probably would have gotten along with his ex wife. but I told him you would more than likely not.

Hera: No, she was meaner than I was. I couldn't have stood for that.

Zeus: yeah after all not only did she divorce him for no reason but she would impose rules that were silly and pointless and then the punishment for breaking them was death. (sighs sadly but calmly as far as I know there were many young demon girls that escaped that woman fully but only one who was herself a dog demon and now she travels with Artemis.

Hera: I'm glad at least Phoebe escaped her. She was vile.

Zeus: you can say that again. well we should turn our minds my dear to a happier topic. considering we have two weddings to consider preparing for. Inuyasha and Kagome will one day be wed. and probably either before them or even after them Miroku and Sango.

Hera: Oh good, two more! I can make it up for what I had done.

Zeus: well I must go see how Kagome is doing with her archery. talk you later my dear wife (heads off towards the Archery field)

Totosei: (is watching Hephaestus work on the Tetsusaiga) wow that sword looks like it could possibly cut through solid stone.

Hephaestus: I'm glad, that's the point. To make it stronger.

Myoga: (looks at Hephaestus then back at Totosei) Master Totosei, aren't you concerned that to much strength in the Tetsusaiga might make it hard for master inuyasha to lift?

Totosei: Don't be crazy myoga. my friend knows what he is doing and besides inuyasha found the sword hard to lift after it had been broken by Goshinki because I had to use one of his fangs to reforge it and he had yet to learn how to depend on his own strength to defend himself. he knows he has that ability now. so it won't be the same problem.

Hephaestus: And I'm not making that much of a change.

Totosei: I don't know why myoga worries so much.

Hephaestus: It's in his nature.

Totosei: just like running away when things look dangerous.

Hephaestus: *chuckles* Exactly.

Inuyasha: (is actually hanging around percy for a bit) thanks for the help back there when Kanna attacked us.

Percy: Nah, that's what I do for any camper, even ones that went over to Kronos' side. Except Luke. But he almost killed me a bunch, I figured I never owed him much.

Inuyasha: you really showed me that even an old dog like me can learn a new trick or two. (smiles hopes that percy doesn't notice the put down of inuyasha in the compliment that he is paying him)

Percy: *hits him lightly on the arm* You're not old. Like eighteen or nineteen, right? Not counting the stuck-to-tree years.

Inuyasha: yeah I am about 18 or nineteen but I was sealed to a tree for about 50years

Percy: Then you're a young adult. Not old. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen.

Inuyasha: yeah I guess your right. (still thinking about how much an idiot he had been for wanting to become a full fledged demon) you know what got me sealed to that tree. I went after the sacred jewel to become a full fledged demon. at one time but now I realise it wouldn't have really made me happy. not like the time I spend with Kagome does.

Percy: Well, maybe that sealing arrow was a good thing.

Inuyasha: yeah maybe. (once more tries to remove the beads of subjugation from his neck) but I wish Kaede would not have put these beads around my neck

do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to fall flat on your face when the girl you are dating tells you to sit.

Percy: Thankfully, I haven't had that happen to me.

Inuyasha: you are lucky there my friend. if your girl friend ever learns how to make these beads and make them work. you can start to worry.

Percy: I'm never letting her meet a priestess.

Inuyasha: then when and if I ever show you the place I lived in I would suggest leaving your girl home.

Percy: Yes, I will... It's an experience for me, not Annabeth.

Annabeth: what are you and Inuyasha talking about seaweed brain?

Percy: *laughs* If he can take me to the village he grew up in.

Inuyasha: I said I could and would one day if he could get his parent's permission.

Annabeth: I see... That's all?

Inuyasha: yeah. that is all we were talking about. that and the fact that my being sealed to a tree for 50 years was probably the best thing that happened to me because it allowed me to meet Kagome.

Annabeth: Aw... How cute.

Inuyasha: (inadvertently tries to remove the beads on last time not realising that Annabeth had yet to leave the area)

Annabeth: What are you doing?

Inuyasha: uh nothing, nothing at all why?

Annabeth: You looked concentrated on that necklace.

Inuyasha: Just wishing I could get it off. since Kagome was not the one to give me this insufferable necklace. but a mean old woman (doesn't really think Kaede's mean but is hoping to make annabeth think she was so that if she ever did end up meeting the woman she wouldn't have Kaeda make her one for percy)

Annabeth: Mean old woman? Well, why'd she give it to you?

Inuyasha: I haven't a clue just to try to ruin my life no doubt. she trapped me in this necklace shortly after Kagome and I met. she called them the beads of subjugation. (figures Annabeth had seen the times he had fallen flat on his face every time Kagome had said sit)

Annabeth: Like 'subject' assuming you were subjecting to Kagome's word.

Inuyasha: yeah exactly. you have any idea how embarrassing for me and that if during a battle if Kagome slips up and says the word sit I fall flat on my face and could end up dead?

Annabeth: That's very grim... It might suck just a tad. That's like painting a bulls eye on your chest and standing out in the middle of a shooting range.

Inuyasha: yeah that is why I keep trying to get them off. I did get them off once. but that was back when Sounga was around.

Annabeth: That's not a good thing is it?

Inuyasha: well the sword Sounga is a very bad thing the worse weapon ever created.

Annabeth: Oh! That's happy... And how'd you get them off then?

(explains the tale to her about how the sword had for a while possessed him and how many times Kagome had said sit to get the sword to leave him and what the string the beads had been attached to broke and he ran to try and deal with his father's sword.)

Annabeth: She sat you so many times that it broke?

Inuyasha: yep.

Annabeth: Wow... That must have hurt.

Inuyasha: you have no idea. some times I wish she had just left the necklace off I mean there was no reason for me to have it.

Annabeth: Maybe there was a reason at first, but you grew out of it.

Kagome: (is coming from archery practice) Annabeth what are the three of you talking about?

Annabeth: The beads.

Percy: yeah the beads that some old hag cursed him with the day you and he first met.

Kagome: Some old hag? Do you mean Kaede? She's not a hag! You like Kaede!

Inuyasha: ( whispers to Kagome so only she can hear) I am trying to make it sound worse than it is so that if I decide I want to take percy back to the feudal era one day to show him around that his girlfriend won't want to tag along so she doesn't ask Kaede to make her some of the same beads for percy get it

Kagome: *laughs* Annabeth? She doesn't need them! She can put him on the ground all on her own!

Percy: but then why did that woman put those terrible beads on Inuyasha anyway?

Kagome: He was trying to kill me! Like, he killed Mistress Centipede, and then he turned on me because I had the jewel, and tried to attack me! When she put them around his neck, she said, "Kagome, say the word of subjugation!" and I thought of dog, so I said S-I-T.

Inuyasha: Kagome you need to know the truth. after I killed the centipede I actually had no thoughts of killing your honestly (is actually telling the truth) I actually fell in love with you the moment I woke up and saw you. but I did my best to hide it feeling back then that I had been betrayed by Kikyo who I thought I was seeing. but I just wasn't letting my self believe that you weren't her.

Kagome: Aw... Really? I mistook hate for love, so I went home and vented about how much I hated you to my friends. *laughs* And Kaede thought you were going to kill me.

Inuyasha: I was stressed out I mean think about it some one who you thought loved you betrays you and hurts you real bad how easy is it going to be to trust again.

Percy: not very. I can understand that.

Kagome: Yes, but once you found out we were different... What happened to that?

Inuyasha: if you remember that was when I started to open up to you and it started with something as simple as calling you by your name.

Kagome: Yeah, right after Yura of the Hair.

Inuyasha: even my little threat of plugging up the well so you couldn't go home anymore was the actual start of me showing you what I was afraid to show at first it actually was my first subtle hint that I loved you that I wanted you near.

Kagome: Wow... That long ago?

Inuyasha: yep.

(kisses Kagome)

Annabeth: Wow... Why are we standing here?

Inuyasha: I don't know.

Percy: Hey, I got another idea, why don't you do that in front of Koga? Oh wait... He'll think you're molesting her...

Inuyasha: yeah I really need a way to say oh please Koga kill me. bite my head off and spit out my bones.

(graphic visual)

Percy: Yeah... That won't work. He'll try even harder to kill you, and then Aphrodite won't even get the chance to glue his mouth shut.

Inuyasha: Aphrodite is going to try to glue his mouth shut? what makes her think he will let her get that close?

Kagome: When he's talking to me. If he keeps interrupting me, she'll come up behind him, and glue his mouth shut with superglue so I can talk.

Inuyasha: and get kicked in the stomache for her trouble? (remembers one time when sango had tried to hold his mouth shut) remember that happened when Sango tried to hold his mouth shut.

Kagome: Oh yeah... Hadn't thought of that. Maybe she'll just slap him and get on with her life.

Inuyasha: let's hope Sango has the good sense to tell her mother about that and at least warn her.

Kagome: I hope so. If she still does it, then it's on her. Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait until Koga shows up to find out.

Inuyasha: yeah but he will probably attack soon. he will choose the one time I don't have my sword with me. (reminding Kagome and Percy that his sword his being worked on by Totosei and Hephaestus)

Kagome: *stomps her foot and pulls her fist down determinedly* That's when I step in and tell him that he's lost and go away!

Inuyasha: (steps back a little a determined Kagome is a tiny bit unsettling to him)

I am glad you are enjoying this venture.

Kagome: Well, he's been bugging me, and I want him to stop! It just gets me frustrated, and I'm determined to knock down what's in my way of getting on with my life!

Inuyasha: (sniffs the air) oh just what I didn't need. I would recognise that pungent disgusting aroma any where. human ashes, bones, and graveyard soil. (Urasue's copy of Kikyo) (yes she is coming to get her vengence on inuyasha we're going to say the only part of the real Kikyo that had been in Kagome was the vengeful hatred for inuyasha)

Kagome do you remember Urasue?

Kagome: How could I forget? She trapped me in a bath of herbs to get my soul!

Inuyasha: yeah well the copy of Kikyo she made is on her way here.

this is all I needed so far everyone in the whole world who hates me will soon be here.

Kagome: Wow... Well, on the bright side, you gained more people who like you while staying here!

Annabeth: who is Urasue?

Kagome: She's some sort of witch and all she needs to bring back someone from the dead and reanimate them is bone, soil, and their soul. She revived Kikyo trying to use our soul, and take it out of me, and almost succeeded. But then somehow my body recalled the soul- well, most of it anyway- and Kikyo ran off with the last bit of soul left.

Inuyasha: the last bit was really all that remained of Kikyo's original soul. her adament and vicious hatred of me. that is why your body recalled most of the soul. all that remained of Kikyo that had been in you had been her dormant hatred of me. which re awakened as soon as it was back in Kikyo.

and now this time Kikyo means for me to die fully. she won't settle for sealing me to a tree this time. (looks depressed)

Kagome: That's alright... We'll make sure she's destroyed before she's able to kill you.

Percy: (looks at Inuyasha) Kagome's right I bet as soon as we let my dad and the other gods know what is about to happen they will all stand by you and you also have me, and annabeth and Kagome and all the other campers she can't possibly touch you will all of us behind you. you are surrounded by Friends Inuyasha we will all get you through this.

Kikyo: (sarcastically) Oh that is just so sweet I think I might get cavities! Why would any of you help this pitiful groveling demon?

Annabeth: He's my nephew. We're family, we want to help him, that's what we do for each other. Not that you would know anything about that, seeing your cold disposition.

Percy: (looks at annabeth) Annabeth go and tell your mother we may need back up even though we out number her 4 to 1 one of us is minus a sword and the moment. (meaning Inuyasha)

(uncaps riptide) Kagome hurry in to my cabin and see if you can find my dad. tell him I am trying to keep an insane loco woman off of Inuyasha.

Kikyo: (notches an arrow on her bow string and is getting ready to fire) Die Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Where have I heard that before? *takes his fighting stance ready to fight with his hand attacks*

Kagome: (races into the Poseidon cabin) Uncle are you here?

Poseidon: Yes, I was just cleaning the fountain. What's up?

Kagome: (explains everything to Poseidon as quickly as she can)

Poseidon: I'll be right there. Take me to them.

Kagome: ( leads her uncle directly to where Percy is battling Kikyo and inuyasha though not dead is pinned to a tree by the sleeves of his robe of the fire rat)

Percy: Dad, help us please!

Poseidon: So this woman thinks she is going to do harm here. I will show her that no one threatens this family! (is getting angry as can be seen not only by looking at his face but at the sea near where they are)

(of course that would attract more than alittle attention from just about every god who knew Poseidon.)

Hermes: *walking down to the scene* Hey, old Earth-shaker, what's got you in a wave?

Poseidon: Hermes. you see the young woman who has her arrow pointed at Kagome's boyfriend? she is nothing but graveyard soil and human ash and bone and she contains all the hatred of the woman called Kikyo and desires to kill inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (is trying to free his sleeves from the tree he is pinned to but decides to just slip out of his robe for now and gets free that way)

Kikyo: *sees he's without his "armor", knocks another arrow, and shoots it at him*

Inuyasha: (dodges) oh this is very bad.

Poseidon: (unleashes his fury unfortunately Kikyo manages to hold her ground because of her hatred of Inuyasha)

Poseidon: (sees hermes still standing there) Hermes do something for me get my brother Zeus and tell him about it. because she just withstood my wave.

Hermes: Right on it. *runs off to find Zeus*

Zeus: (is standing outside of the Zeus cabin) Hermes what is the hurry and why was the ocean so angry just a few minutes ago?

Hermes: There's a dead but not dead girl trying to kill Inuyasha. She's made out of ash, grave soil, and bone.

Zeus: Oh there is there. well then I go to battle. (looks around the cabin) now where did I put my master bolt?

Hermes: Is that it, under the bed in the corner?

Zeus: (sees it and picks it up) yes thank you Hermes. now go and tell Apollo to be on high alert in case we need more help and see if Inuyasha's sword is ready to be picked up. if it is bring it to him he will need it.

Annabeth: (reaches the Athena cabin and sees her brother Malcolm sitting on the front porch) Malcolm is mother inside?

Malcolm: Yeah, she is. Why?

Annabeth: I need to speak to her immediately it is about Inuyasha. some girl who was dead and now is not dead but her body is made of nothing but Ash, human bones and graveyard soil is trying to kill him.

Malcolm: Sounds serious. Go on in.

Annabeth: Mother we are in serious trouble. Inuyasha is in trouble.

Athena: How?

Annabeth: (tells her mother everything she had just told Malcolm)

Inuyasha: is now running from Kikyo who is trying to shoot him and he actually runs a past the Athena cabin and does a U-turn running back to his friends trying to lose the woman)

Kikyo: Die Inuyasha Come here and Die you coward!

(is saying that as she runs past the open door of the Athena Cabin)

Athena: Would that be her, Annabeth?

Annabeth: yes that would be her.

Athena: Alright then. I'll go after her. *runs out of the cabin after Kikyo*

Zeus: (sees Athena chasing Kikyo) So you are coming to help your grandson. (is teasing his daughter)

Athena: Yes, what of it?

Zeus: nothing dear nothing at all just welcome on board.

Athena: Well, then. She's going to have trouble on her hands, is she not?

Zeus: yes. I sent Hermes on to see if Hephaestus was done working on inuyasha's sword.

Poseidon: Zeus thank you brother for coming to help in this cause. and thank you too Athena. I am doing my best to stop her but one alone doesn't seem to stand much a chance.

Hermes: (flies to where Hephaestus and Totosei are) Hey Heph are you done working on Inuyasha's sword? if so he needs it back and soon. for he is about to die. (tells them about Kikyo)

Hephaestus: Yes, luckily you got here just as I made sure there wasn't much left possible to improve it by. Here, we'll go back.

Hermes: he is by the beach fighting that dead undead girl ( as they had arrived near the spot to where they could see the fight and that he was doing his best to use his claws at the moment though the robe of the Fire rat was still pinned to the tree.

Hephaestus: Inuyasha! Catch! *throws him the scabbard with the katana in it*

Inuyasha: (manages to catch it and draws it from its sheath)

Kikyo: Oh you really believe that sword will help you? ha your friends have all deserted you (obviously hasn't looked around her to see Kagome and the others standing there just yet)

Inuyasha: your hatred of me is blinding you Kikyo. I don't know what you see but I can see that all my friends are still around me. (Uses the Windscar and it actually disintegrates Kikyo) Woah it never did that before.

Kagome: You did it, Inuyasha! She's really gone! *hugs him, excited that he doesn't have to choose anymore*

Inuyasha: yeah she is gone and it feels good to know that she can't hurt us anymore Kagome.

Athena: (smiles) you did well my grandson. and I don't mean just your fighting skills I mean trusting that we were with you and that we would help you if you needed it even though it seemed for a few minutes that we weren't there. you knew that as your family we would be behind you through everything.

Inuyasha: yeah but it really wasn't that hard to believe in that because in most of my previous fights you have all stood with me.

Percy: And dude, we probably always will. Unless we're all in bed sick or have all died. Which is kinda hard to do because there's a bunch of us...

Inuyasha: I guess I could say I am pretty lucky to have so many friends and such a large family. (is actually the first time inuyasha actually used that word to describe all of them he normally just used to call them his friends and leave it at that.)

Kagome: You said family.

Inuyasha: yeah so? it's the truth isn't it?

Kagome: It's just... You'd never said it before. I noticed that it's the first time you've said it.

Inuyasha: well I guess your right it is the first time I actually said it. (smiles)

Kagome: *smiles back* Well, at least we know one good thing that came from today, huh?

Inuyasha: yep you can say that again.

Koga: well, well mutt face are you ready to meet your father face to face? I can send you to meet him. (is talking about killing him)

Inuyasha: Koga don't you ever give up?

Kagome: Koga, can I talk to you? Where you'll let me finish?

Koga: why bother? I know what your going to say. Oh Koga can you save me from this mutt Inuyasha?

Kagome: No. I want you to leave him alone. I want you to go away, give up hope for me, because I've chosen him. I lo- *chest swells up* I love Inuyasha!

Koga: how can you say that Kagome? how could you possibly choose that wimpy half-breed over a full breed like me.

Kagome: I have. Breed has nothing to do with it Koga, that's something that you'll never understand. I'm a half-breed too, I'm a demigod, and I know what it's like to not be able to do anything with people knowing who I am, or I'll get locked up. And that's made me get to know him, and he trusts me, and he likes me for who I am, not my breed, not my function as a jewel shard detector. He's tried to cover it up, but I know he loves me back, and I choose to stay with him. If you really loved me, you would have given up a long time ago. You would have let me be happy with him, not fighting him like this. If he died, I'd be unhappy, and you wouldn't want that. So leave us alone, Koga, so we can just live in peace.

Koga: you are half of something cool at least Kagome. where are inuyasha is half of one thing (his demon half) and all nothing (all the rest of him). However if you really wish me to let you be with that idiot fine

Inuyasha: (the words that Koga just said hits him almost as painfully as an arrow to his heart)

Kagome: And stop talking about him like that! It's bad enough that you can't go three days without trying to kill him! Physical attempts to harm him are not the only attacks you give! Just go away Koga. You only make things worse. *goes over and puts her arm around Inuyasha's waist*

Koga: (looks at inuyasha) don't think this is over mutt face this is far from over when you least expected I will find you. (leaves)

Kagome: *sighs* Ugh, will he never learn?

Inuyasha: (collapses in Kagome's arms actually crying due to what Koga had called him and he doesn't notice he is repeating it as he is crying) Half of one thing and all of nothing that is what he called me.

Kagome: *puts his head on her shoulder* It's alright, he doesn't matter. You've gotta remember, he's one of the ones that will stick people like us into a mental hospital or a torture chamber and won't let us out. But here, we're fine, you're fine. Here, you're family to us. Shh... You're going to be okay, don't think differently. *has been running her hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him, once in awhile going up to the top of his head, stroking his hair.

Inuyasha: (calms down alittle) you're right he doesn't deserve even my consideration. my family cares about me and love me for who I am and I am happy with who I am. and in the end that is all that really matters isn't it?

Myoga: oh finally you get it.

Kagome: What is that supposed to mean? He's never really had family to support him, he hasn't had the means to until now!

Myoga: he had his mother. sometimes I wonder where Izayoi went wrong with training inuyasha to not care what other people said about him.

(forgetting for the moment that Athena was still there)

Athena: Excuse me? I was there too, sometimes.

Myoga: yes and there are time I wonder where you could possibly have gone wrong in showing him that people who were prejudice of him were not worth listening to. (uh oh bad move myoga)

Athena: *squishes him on the spot* I did nothing wrong. I tried to keep him here where he could learn to be family with others.


	21. Chapter 21

Inuyasha: she is right if anyone is to blame for my not learning those things when I was younger it is my own self.

(had been tempted to call himself stupid but thought better of it.)

Kagome: That's alright, you were little, you didn't quite understand things back then.

Inuyasha: your right. but now I have learned that I belong to a large family and that as long as I have my family and all the things that really matter then everything else is just details.

Hermes: (having just remembered about thanking Inuyasha for Thalia goes over to Kagome and whispers to her) Your older sister told me to tell you to give an extra big hug to Inuyasha for helping her reacquire her shield.

Kagome: *giggles* Okay. Hey, Inuyasha, it seems like two Zeus daughters love you today. *squeezes him* Thalia was probably falling on the floor in gratitude about her shield. She loved that bracelet like a child.

Inuyasha: it was my pleasure to be of help to her. after all she's your sister and she was very kind to both of us while we were recovering form the Horai island incident (reminds Kagome how often Thalia had suffered her self to sit and watch over the both of them when most of the other campers were overly tired.)

Kagome: Yeah, Thalia's always been motherly like that. I think it's mostly because of Annabeth though.

(everyone goes to eat their lunch)

Hermes: (once more goes to find Artemis knowing that Kagura and Kanna have been driven back for now and know it is now as safe as it can get) Artemis are you around this forest to day?

Artemis: *appearing out of the trees* Hermes, what is it?

Hermes: it is safe to return though this day alone we had more attacks that any other day before. after we drove off Kagura and Kanna inuyasha was talking with percy and had a girl attack who was both dead and undead. and then Koga attacked twice to day. once just after Kagura and Kanna and then just after the dead undead girl

(hopes Artemis doesn't ask for details about the Dead undead girl)

Artemis: Dead/ Undead girl... Interesting. So, we're allowed to return?

Hermes: yes you are.

Artemis: Fantastic! It will be nice to be home again.

Hermes: (is guiding Artemis back so he can catch her up on some of the news) yeah the only danger you may have to face is the fact that Kagome is just alittle peeved about one of the insults Koga hurled at Inuyasha before he left for good or it is to be hoped that he left for good.

Artemis: Oh? And what was that?

Hermes: (is alittle afraid to tell Artemis since he has seen her angry before but feels the dangers of not doing so are equally great) well he said that Inuyasha was Half of one thing and all of nothing.

Artemis: Well, that was rude. I really don't like him. What did our family ever do to him?

Hermes: well since Inuyasha is part of our family and he is the one Kagome chose to love and spend her life with I guess you could say he believes our family stole what he believed was his property. (knows this will probably make Artemis explode since until she and Inuyasha are married Kagome is still some what a maiden)

(but felt he had to tell her the truth)

Artemis: She's never been anyone's property! Ever! And she might get married and grow up, her husband - hopefully Inuyasha - still won't own her! Oh, I hate sexist pigs like that.

Hermes: I know I was absolutely terrified of telling you since I know how certain things can make you really angry.

Artemis: And if that wolf-boy comes near us again so help me Hades...

Hermes: he might end up doing so I was close enough to hear as he left I heard him say don't think this is over mutt face this is far from over when you are least expecting it I will find you.

(knows he should probably get out of the way so as to not become hermes under glass)

Artemis: *takes a deep breath* Well, then. It will be quite fun to kill that mutt-boy.

Hermes: the mutt boy is inuyasha. you surely don't want him dead.

Artemis: No! I like Inuyasha! I meant Koga... He's more tainted and mixed than Inuyasha is. It's all on the inside that counts. And besides, Koga's half-wolf, half-pig.

Hermes: uh have you gone full out hunter now?

Artemis: No... You don't see me killing something do you?

Hermes: no not yet. but I am guessing you aren't far off of it.

Artemis: I'm cooling down. I'll handle it when and if he shows up at camp again.

Hermes: thank goodness. (breathes a sigh of relief. as the draw near to camp. leads them to the dinning pavilion)

Artemis, hunters, Asagi, and Rin: *all sit down at the Artemis table*

myoga: (goes and hops on Phoebe and begins to feed) ah delicious to see you again.

Phoebe: *smush* No drinking the campers, remember, Myoga?

Myoga: sorry I just couldn't help myself.

Phoebe: I'm hungry, go feed on a cow or something.

Inuyasha: (shouts over to phoebe) Don't give him any ideas earlier to day when Kikyo attacked us he was feeding on something that is being kept in the arena saying it was safer over there.

(meaning mrs O'Leary)

Kagome: Myoga was feeding on Mrs. O'Leary? Why?

Inuyasha: You know all to well that Myoga is always running from danger and if in the place he finds a good meal he will not turn it down to him a dog is a dog.

Chiron: the term is he tried to feed on her he didn't succeed

Kagome: Good... I don't think that she liked that very much... Mrs. O' Leary doesn't seem like a dog that particularly likes fleas.

Thalia: (is more interested in if Kikyo was the dead undead girl Hermes had been telling Artemis about) So is Kikyo the girl who attacked is she the same as the girl that was dead yet undead that Hermes had told Artemis about?

Inuyasha: yeah Thalia what of it?

Thalia: I was just wondering... When you were sleeping Kagome told me all about her time in the Feudal Era, and it seemed to fit her description.

Inuyasha: yeah she died after sealing me to a tree about fifty years ago feudal era time. then a witch called Urasue brought her back to life using her ashes, human bones, and graveyard soil. and then tried to take Kagome's soul and use it for Kikyo's soul. but the only real part of Kagome's soul that living doll recieved was the only part of Kikyo's soul that remained and that was her absolute and total hatred of me.

Thalia: That's unfortunate. Seeing how Kagome's soul is just so kind and innocent, that must have been one hell of a person.

Inuyasha: yeah and only today did we finally manage to end all that at all. (tells of the battle)

Thalia: After all this time, you still haven't been able to rid the world of the walking dead?

Inuyasha: at least she is gone now.

Thalia: Good thing. I have a feeling that I wouldn't have liked her at all.

Inuyasha: no, no you would not. (remembers that Kikyo before starting shooting at Inuyasha had first shot an arrow at Kagome to make her drop her bow and arrow but doesn't know if he should tell Thalia about that)

(but the grim look on inuyasha's face almost begs the question but he doesn't realise it)

Thalia: Inuyasha, what did she do? There's something else you haven't told me.

Inuyasha: (knows Thalia is Kagome's sister and deserves to know. so finally prepares himself to tell her everything) well before she tried to attack me she wanted to make sure Kagome couldn't shoot her own arrows to help me so she shot at Kagome's hands to make her drop her bow and arrow.

Thalia: Oh that- Well, it wasn't between the three of you! It was a grudge against you. Although, with your past with her, I guess I'd assume that Kagome hates Kikyo... You should hear the way she talks about her when you're not around... Her voice, it's like she could taint the water of the Bahamas... But enough about that. I don't think Kikyo should have brought her into that... *sighs* ignorant people.

Inuyasha: believe me Kagome has said alot of bad things about Kikyo even to my face. It doesn't bother me I learned along time ago that Kikyo didn't really love me. she mostly hated my guts when she was living anyway. Kagome never really had any real rival in her. I knew the only woman I truely loved was Kagome. with kikyo you might have called it puppy love.

Thalia: I'm really happy to hear that. Kagome deserves something like that, she's so self-sacrificing sometimes. You know, if you really had loved Kikyo, I'm sure she would have left you to be and wallowed in her house until she died, but if you ever came along, she'd look so happy so you wouldn't worry about her... It's just the way she is. Sometimes I worry about her, just a little.

Inuyasha: yeah to be actually honest back when Kikyo was alive I guess you could say I was lying to her and even you could say Using her. she had an item I wanted back then. the Shikon jewel. I had wanted it to become a full blooded demon. so that I would be accepted some where. but when I met Kagome it was then that I realised that even if not all humans accepted me and even if demons never did as long as she did I could live with that. and then when I came here with her. I finally understood that I was accepted somewhere and so it made what I had originally wanted seem kind of dumb meaning the idea not me (gives a quick freaked out glance at Percy)

Thalia: Hey, we're all stupid sometimes. Don't worry about Percy, he's a blockhead too. I think that's why he's taken such a liking to you. There's a reason Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain.

Inuyasha: yeah well the reason I glanced like that at him was cause every time he thinks I am putting my self down he finds away to soak me with water.

Thalia: *laughs* Oh, yeah. Sons of Poseidon can do that. Once, he tried to drown me with the whole creek, we were so mad at each other.

Inuyasha: yeah well as much as I used to love lounging with Kagome in the hot spring areas when we came to them all of them were co ed back in the feudal era I never allowed my hair or my robe of the fire rat to get wet. those two things are near impossible to dry.

So when percy soaks me for putting myself down it really get me annoyed.

Thalia: Oh, I see. *reaches out to touch it* Your hair really is thick, and soft...

Inuyasha: yeah and due to that my hair is really hard to dry and the robe of the fire rat works better than any form of armor you can think of. and it also protect from being killed in fire. the there were many times I would take it off and let Kagome wear it or that I would use it to cover her and our friends if and when I could. the first time I let Kagome wear it was when we fought the demon Yura of the hair. she would kill people and then use her comb to control their corpses. or even it they were alive still she would use her comb to control them.

I had almost decided to for Kagome's own sake keep her out of the battle and try to defeat Yura alone but that didn't work so well because for one thing some of the strands of hair were so thin I couldn't see them for the life of me. Kaede told me that I would need Kagome's help in that battle other wise I was doomed.

Thalia: *laughs* I know what you mean. And then, she ended up saving your life didn't she?

Kagome: you could say that Thalia. considering Yura wanted to cut inuyasha's head and collect his head and his hair.

Inuyasha: yeah and Kagome was the one who realised that the red skull contained the source of Yura's power and took one of her sacred arrows and broke the skull open and broke the comb she found there. and we found out that it had grown in power and thought it was so special because that particular comb had at one time had been used to comb the hair of the dead.

Thalia: I don't think I've ever heard a story quite like that one. And Kagome, didn't you once mention that he said your name first right after that battle?

Kagome: yep it was the first time he called me by my name. I thought it was because he had hated me be fore but now I understand he didn't want to get hurt again.

Thalia: That's kinda cute... In it's own wierd way...

Inuyasha: yeah well I suppose love is rather wierd when it finally hit me it hit hard. I actually used to get jealous every time she had to come back here from my time. one time I was so jealous that I threatened to plug up the bone eaters well so she could never come back here again.

Thalia: That's an entertaining thought... She'd be livid. *laughs* That's actually really funny.

Kagome: yeah and then there was one time he came to this time and went to see me at school and I was playing volleyball with my friends and he saw the ball coming at me and all of a sudden I hear look out Kagome and then he streaked by (meaning he zipped past) and stole the ball and I don't know what he did with it after that.

Inuyasha: Duh I popped it and then stomped on it saying no one will ever hurt Kagome with this again.

Thalia: She was playing a game! She was supposed to hit it back over the net! *is bending over listening to these stories with laughter*

Inuyasha: well I know that now I didn't at the time. all I saw was some round object going toward Kagome's face and if I think something is going to harm my girlfriend I will dispose of the assumed threat first and ask questions later.

Thalia: *bangs her fist on the table* She's in school! What would want to hurt her there, other than herself for her low GPA?

Kagome: Thalia you must remember that Inuyasha is used to me being targeted for attacks from demons and even some evil humans and so his protect Kagome senses are up on the highest setting.

Thalia: I guess that's true... It's still a funny visual to watch him pop a volleyball... Are there any more interesting stories of 'Inuyasha in the Modern Era'?

Inuyasha: yeah one time I came to this era and Kagome had told me to wait for her to come home and not go out side but I ended up having to go because Kagome had left her lunch at the house and let's say I learned that this era is just as fraught with peril as my era only of different sorts. on my walk I ended up single handedly stopping a man who had just committed a robbery and having to go up and save a child and his cat from the upper story of a burning apartment building. of course while jumping out of the window to get the kid to safety the hat that Kagome's mother had me wear to keep people from staring at my dog ears flew off my head and the kid thought I was some kind of super hero. and after that I finally made it all the way to Kagome's school without any more big adventures.

Except for Kagome causing me to fall off the window sill out side of her classroom by telling me to sit.

though I never expected all those things that happened on my way to bring Kagome her lunch to make the six o clock news.

Thalia: Hey, here, in our world, everything makes six 'o' clock news. The old lady down the street breaks her ankle on a curb, and then some teenage nerd comes and helps her to the hospital - BAM - it's on the news. You did some pretty heroic stuff, so of course you're on the news. There were already reporters outside of the scene of the apartment fire, that's the kind of thing that makes an easy story.

Inuyasha: but I didn't do anything any normal decent person wouldn't have done.

Thalia: See, that's the thing. In society nowadays, there are five types of people: the ones who can help and are willing, the ones who are capable and unwilling, the ones who are willing and incapable, the ones that are capable but too shy to do anything even though they know it's right, and the people who just don't give a rat's fart, capable or not. And then you have the criminals. See? There's only about one - sixth of the population, if you use general math. But the thing is, there are very few of those willing and capable people.

Inuyasha: yeah I can see what you mean. the firemen that were on the scene were working to put out the fire and while they probably wanted to get the kid out they might not have been able to get to him as it was I was just barely able to get to him and his cat in time. but I guess you could say I stood a better chance of success because the fire wouldn't bother me due to the robe of the Fire rat. but one way or the other the kid and his pet got out of the fire so it really doesn't matter.

Kagome: and then there was the time Inuyasha and I had to battle the flesh eating Noh mask.

Thalia: Ooh! That sounds fun, something flesh-eating! What was that?

Kagome: it was a demon mask that my grandfather had used seals on to keep it from killing people, but due to the fact that Inuyasha and I had at that point began both dating and collecting sacred jewel shards and due to me having to come back and take tests I took the jewel shards with me and then the Noh mask began to break free of the seals my grandfather had placed on it. and it then began setting our store room on fire and then(tells the entire story to Thalia)

Inuyasha: yeah can we stop talking about that particular adventure it took me months to get over having nightmares about it. I had never been more afraid for Kagome than with that battle because at that time I half doubted I would be able to save her if it was as bad as her little brother Sota had been telling me Sota had been the one to meet me at the bone eaters well and fill me in on the details.

(shivers)

Thalia: Poor kid... Hadn't even been exposed to that kind of thing before anyway. He probably wasn't used to full- on demon attacks like that.

Inuyasha: yeah then there was a time when I came here with Kagome who was dealing with I guess you could call it a vengeful spirit. and I had come along to help Kagome.

Kagome: you mean when we were trying to help Mayu? the little girl who thought her mother had left her to die in the fire at her apartment on purpose.

Inuyasha: yep. (of course this story would also capture Artemis' attention)

Artemis: Little girl?

Kagome: yes.

Artemis: Well, what happened to her?

Myoga: well I will help them with this tale since to fully understand the tale you must understand one thing there is a demon that flits between this era and ours he is called the Soul piper. basically when a child dies and is unwilling accept their death for what ever reason. the Soul piper will come and play with the child and basically be their friend until they are ready to move on. but in Mayu's case it almost end badly.

Inuyasha: yeah as long as the soul piper's eyes remain closed all is well but once they open the soul piper drags the child to their place of death and casts them into hell.

Kagome: (tells the tale of Mayu all the way up to her journey to make one final attempt to save her from that grim fate.)

Artemis: Oh, wow... I didn't know that could happen. That's a really touching story. So you were able to save her?

Kagome: yes luckily enough (finishes the tale.)

Artemis: Kagome, you truly are something.

Inuyasha: yeah she truely is. though some times that something can be a real pain in my tail. (is joking)

Kagome: *scoffs jokingly, crosses her arms and turns away* Hmph. I'm offended.

Inuyasha: (laughs in his usual way) oh you know dang well that we were both extremely lucky that you were able to rescue that girl at all if luck had not been on your side Mayu could have ended up pulling you into hell with her. as I told you when we finished that adventure. besides you know I love you and I only say those things because I worry.

Kagome: *laughs* Relax, I was joking too! I know why we were both lucky! It's okay! *runs a hand up and down his arm*

Inuyasha: (can't resist and doesn't care that Thalia and Artemis are looking at them and kisses her right there)

Thalia: *rolls her eyes* Does he always do that?

Myoga: Yes.

though he has a reason she has saved his butt on acouple times in the feudal era.

Thalia: Ah. Lady Artemis, you look disgusted. *laughs* Is Kagome still truly something?

Inuyasha: I know what Myoga's talking about. he means back when I had an almost face to stomache encounter with a nothing mother.

Artemis: Nothing mother?

Inuyasha: they are made of the emptiness of mothers who had lost their children to war, famine or other such calamities.

Artemis: I see. And what did she try to do with you?

Inuyasha: this particular one had been disguised as my mom Izayoi. (tells the tale and tries to keep his own emotions in check)

Artemis: that's terrible. I don't envy that.

Inuyasha: yeah Kagome was a real life saver that time.

Kagome: I was so scared at first when I couldn't speak... I was worried.

Thalia: what do you mean at first you couldn't speak?

Kagome: I was tied up by something, I don't exactly remember what, but I couldn't move or shout out to warn him.

Thalia: what did you do?

Ai: (looks at Zeus) Daddy why were there so many people trying to harm Inuyasha and Kagome?

Zeus: They were searching for the shards from the Shikon Jewel, and they had to fight off all the demons that wanted it too.

Ai: you won't let anything worse happen to them will you?

Zeus: Of course not, Ai, I'll do my best to keep them out of trouble.

Inuyasha: keep us out of trouble? how are you going to do that when trouble is the name of the game?(is trying to be funny)

Zeus: I could lock you in a little shed... Without the Tetsusaiga and your hands tied up. (doesn't know about the time Kaede and Miroku locked him in the hut to keep him safe.)

Inuyasha: that has been tried once before. Kaede and Miroku tried that and it failed miserably

Kagome: They did? When was that?

Inuyasha: remember when I sent you home because it was extremely dangerous for you at that moment and I plugged up the well with a tree to keep you from getting back to me shortly after another battle with my brother (reminds her)

Kagome: Oh... It was because you were injured, huh?

Inuyasha: yeah they not only tried to lock me in but had used Sutras to try to seal me inside as well. but it failed totally.

Kagome: How? What happened?

Inuyasha: the demon Royakan who before he had been tricked by Naraku had been a really good fellow and a friend to both human and demon alike. (tells the adventure of how Royakan had been the one to free him from the shed. because he wanted to fight him)

Royakan actually once served my father.

Kagome: Oh... Okay. That makes sense. Still... You were hurt. I don't like that I wasn't there.

yeah I actually got that bit of news out of him when you had finally gotten back and removed the Sacred jewel fragment that Naraku had attached a seed to that was going to grow and split Royakan's head open.

Kagome: Oh. Well, at least he was himself enough to tell you that.

Inuyasha: he went back to normal after that encounter. (smiles)but it just goes to show you can't lock me in a shed and expect to be able to keep me there. (laughs)

Kagome: I wouldn't test my father on that Inuyasha. I have my suspision that he would be able to do it if he set his mind to it.

Zeus: Too right I will. It'll be child's play to keep him there.

Inuyasha: if Kaede and Miroku couldn't do it with locks and Sutras how do you figure you would be able to.

Miroku: Kaede and I didn't figure on Royakan coming along and breaking the shed to bits.

Royakan: (Does alot of travel though all types of forests and yes is still on their side but he comes out of the woods while they are now talking happily) Hello everyone!

Kagome: Oh, speak of the devil!

Royakan: (notices Artemis and Charges first over to her table and picks her up by her hunter's dress) I recognise you.

Artemis: What do you think you're doing? Put me down!

Royakan: I recognise you. you are the little girl who I saw skulking around in the wooded areas of lord Inutaisho's estate back when he was alive.

I would have attacked if he hadn't told me that I was to allow you to pass through the forest un hindered.

Artemis: Oh, okay. I think I remotely recognize you.

Royakan: you should I am Royakan guardian of the forest. the Lone wolf the solitary sentinel.

Royakan: (looks at Zeus) I recognise you to sir. you were one who used to come and sit in on Inutaisho's counsel meetings and would some times march into battle with us.

Zeus: Yes, I was Inutaisho's best friend, Zeus.

Royakan: I knew it. (smiles) so how have you been dealing with your life?

Zeus: Very well, thank you. I've been keeping my family healthy, alive and well.

Royakan: I can see but I remember just now you were threatening Inuyasha. I wonder if Inutaisho knows that you were just threatening his son. (thinks Zeus had meant ill when he said he could lock inuyasha into a shed)

Zeus: I meant him no harm. I just was trying to prove him wrong, that I could keep him in a shed for as long as I wanted.

Hera: Mr Royakan my husband cares very much for Inuyasha since he is a member of this family. So I don't think you should be insinuating that he would ever do anything to hurt him. Any thing my husband Zeus would do to inuyasha would be for his own safety and protection.

Zeus: Thank you for your support, darling.

Hera: don't mention it my dear.

Kagome: (looks at her step mom with shock in her eyes but turns away lest Hera should see her staring since she still knows that her step mom probably still hates her more than anything else.)

Hera: Kagome, is there something wrong?

Kagome: no there is nothing wrong ma'am.

Hera: You seem a bit uncomfortable.

Zeus: she has never seen you stand up and support something like that before dear.

Hera: I'm changing, slowly but surely! I'm sorry if I made you feel any uneasiness, I know you can't have liked me much. I forgive you, it's not your fault you were born.

Kagome: it was the other way around ma'am I thought you were the one who didn't like me much. (looks down at her own feet)

Zeus: maybe in time Kagome you and your step mother can build a sort of friendship even if you can't exactly build a mother daughter relationship perhaps you can move on to something where you feel comfortable with her and she doesn't totally despise you..

Kagome: I'd like that. It's nice to know that I'm not hated... It seems to be a stereotype among Zeus kids and Hera...

Inuyasha: yeah it would be nice to see the Stereotype broken.

Hera: I don't see why we can't try. after all we should all get to be friends if we are to stand against Naraku.

Royakan: (smiles) Inuyasha you have opened doors that were closed doors your father had long ago given up on opening. you have helped your Zeus' wife to see that perfection doesn't lie in the gene pool but lays in the family itself whether the family can work together as unit and whether love is present. that is what makes perfection.

Hera: Did everyone think of me like that?

Zeus: at one time Hera you presented yourself that way. and every time I had a child with other women you would dispise the child with out even giving them a chance. even though there were a couple times you did the same remember when you laid with that one man and gave birth to the first leader of the Amazons?

Hera: Erm- Yes. That was retaliation. And I know that's how I presented myself, at one point, that was my strongest belief. Now, I've given up, there's no way to make this family that kind of perfect, even if I still wanted to.

Zeus: but we can still make this family the right kind of perfect. the perfect Inutaisho, and Aphrodite told you about. we can make this family one that works as a unit and has love in the center of it. and that is the best kind of perfect you can get.

Hera: *sighs* I do suppose... Oh well.

Athena: that is one of the wisest things I have heard my father say. let us leave the past where it belongs. and then move foreword to where we can all smile and laugh together as a family unit.

Zeus: yes my daughter let us move on into the new days of our lives.

Kagome: Okay. A new start, then. *holds out her hand to Hera*

Hera: (smiles and takes Kagome's hand and pulls Kagome into a hug and then releases Kagome)

Kagome: *standing there shocked, she wasn't expecting the hug*

Hera: (smiles at her step daughter realising she might actually like this new "perfect" family better than what had been her idea of a perfect family)

Kagura: (comes as if trying to spoil the party) well isn't this sweet. I think I am going to be sick.

Inuyasha: *snarling* Kagura...

Kagura: sit up boy or better yet why not lie down and roll over and then play dead.

Inuyasha: You cannot command me, Kagura, I'm not a house pet.

Kagura: you are a dog. but perhaps you are more of a rabid wild dog that needs to be put down.

I will happily oblige there. (waves her fan) Dance of blades. (sends the attack at Inuyasha and Kagome)

Inuyasha: (picks Kagome up and Jumps out of the way) (looks at Zeus and Hera) hey while I draw Kagura's fire can the two of you get the others to safety?

Zeus: Of course, we'll do our best.

Hera: ( looks at the other gods and goddesses and the children of those gods and goddesses) alright Inuyasha is buying us some time each cabin is to follow their parent back to their cabin and stay there after all of you are safely stowed Zeus you go and get Kagome so she can be with Ai and I will do my best to help Inuyasha. does everyone understand?

Everyone: Yes!

Hera: good then let's get a move out.

Hermes: (begins leading his cabin back to cabin11)

All the gods: *Lead there children to their cabins*

Kagura: (sees Hera come over to help Inuyasha) ha one little human woman. if you think you are going to be of any help to Inuyasha you are sorely mistaken. (waves her fan towards Hera) Dance of Blades.

Hera: *pulls out a shield trying to block the attack*

Inuyasha: (had handed Kagome to Zeus to take back to the cabin and so despite the shield Hera is using which seems to be working but acouple are getting around it but Inuyash jumps in front of Hera to protect her especially as Kagura sends a second volley)

Hera: No need to protect me, I'm immortal.

Inuyasha: maybe so but I would do this for any of my family. I don't like seeing Naraku's goon patrol trying to hurt people I care about.

Hera: And I'm here to protect you, please. Just don't get yourself hurt, and we should be fine.

Kagura: you can't keep protecting that woman Inuyasha your badly injured as it is. since you shielded her from my second volley (laughs)

Inuyasha: You know something Kagura if you were funny you wouldn't have to laugh at your own jokes. (unsheathes the Tetsusaiga) Wind Scar.

Kagura: (dodges and uses the feather in her hair to escape again) I will see you another time Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (sits where near where he had battled Kagura)

Hera: Are you alright?

Inuyasha: I have never been better. (being a stubborn half demon (had thrown Hera his robe of the Fire rat so she would be protected until he got to her just as Kagura was begining the second volley) )

(stands up and starts walking back to catch up with Kagome)

Hera: You look a bit injured, are you sure you're okay?

Inuyasha: I am fine but thanks for worrying. (had retrieved his robe from Hera before he walked away from the field of battle) (gives Hera a smile I am thankful that you are alright.

these wounds look worse than they are.

Hera: Are you sure? I guess you should go see Kagome.

Inuyasha: I will but I am very happy to know you are in one peice.

Hera: I am glad to know you are in one piece. You're far more important than I am.

Inuyasha: I can easily recover from many different injuries. if you are curious one night have Kagome tell you of the battle with Yura of the Hair. (smiles as he makes his turn to Zeus' cabin)

Hera: I will. *smiles back at him*

Inuyasha: (walks in) Hey Kagome, Hey Zeus.

Kagome: Are you alright?

Inuyasha: yes Kagome I am fine. (laughs at how easily she worries)

Kagome: *pouts* What are you laughing at?

Inuyasha: I am laughing at the way you constantly worry about me.

Kagome: You worry about me too, you said so.

Inuyasha: yes I do worry about you. all that happened was similar what happened with Yura of the hair when I loaned you my robe of the Fire rat so you would be better protected, I loaned your step mother my robe of the fire rat to protect her from Kagura's dance of blades. it covered her through the end of the first attack but then I saw the second volley coming and jumped in the way. nothing to worry about.

Kagome: So you are hurt!

Inuyasha: Kagome relax I am no worse than when Yura stabbed me in the chest. these are scratches compared to that.

Zeus: Some one stabbed you in the chest?

(looks inquisitively at Inuyasha and then at Kagome)

Kagome: Yeah, while we were fighting Yura of the Hair, she cut him across the chest with her blade.

Zeus: well inuyasha be that as it may I would feel better if tomorrow you would let Will and Apollo have a look at you or even Hermes and his boys.

Inuyasha: I'll be fine. I'll be fully healed by then.

Zeus: you will? how so?

Kagome: he is right by the time I returned with a first aid kit from home to help Inuyasha he had already recovered from his injuries.

Zeus: How long did that take?

Kagome: I left him in the Feudal era as soon as Yura was dead and then I came back the next morning. and his injuries were all gone.

Zeus: I see. Then he will be healed.

Inuyasha: yep I will be completely healed by the time that tomorrow's here.

Zeus: I know that you will think me an overly concerned parent but as I currently stand in place of your father Inutaisho I would feel better if you laid down and rest

Inuyasha: Fine. I'll lay down, for you..

Zeus: thank you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No problem.

Zeus: (decides that he will not call for will and Apollo tonight knowing that Hera had walked inuyasha back to the cabin and doesn't want to cause worry needlessly so decides to just see if the wounds heal on their own. As Kagome and Inuyasha had said they would.)

Kagome: Thank you, Inuyasha, that makes me feel better too.

Inuyasha: like I said no problem Kagome. (yawns) I think I am going to sleep for a bit see you in the morning

Kagome: Night, Inuyasha.

(next morning)

Inuyasha: (wakes up with the sun shining into the room and gets up before even Kagome and Ai and notices Zeus is still sitting up but he seems to be sleeping himself so tries to get out of the cabin so that he doesn't disturb Zeus)

Zeus: Where are you going, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: no where special I didn't mean to wake you. I usually get up and do my yoga at about this time.

Zeus: Alright, go on. I'm just curious.

Inuyasha: (smiles and goes to do his yoga stretches) Kaede taught me them shortly after the seal that Kikyo had used to bind me to a tree had been broken.

Zeus: Ah, I'd assume you'd be a bit stiff if you were stuck on a tree for fifty years.

Inuyasha: you have no idea. as it was I barely was able to hold my own against Mistress Centipede who had been trying to get a hold of Kagome (remembers his first battle from back then)

(keeps doing his yoga positions as he had learned them from Kaede)

(and is about to start on his hardest position to hold as Artemis her self begins to come out of her cabin seeing Inuyasha doing something she can't remember seeing him do in the time she had been here. mostly because he usually got up way earlier than he did today.)

Artemis: Inuyasha, what are you doing?

Inuyasha: Yoga.

(stated as if that should have been obvious)

Artemis: I see. It doesn't seem like something you would do.

Inuyasha: when I was younger I never did yoga but after Kagome had broken the seal that bound me to a tree for fifty years Kaede taught me Yoga to help get my body back in fighting condition.

Artemis: Oh, I understand. You probably lost some muscle during that time.

Inuyasha: yeah as it was I only barely was able to hold my own in my very first battle that occured just seconds after being released.

Artemis: It seems like you've come a long way.

Inuyasha: yeah though I actually got sort of a late start this morning. I normally am out doing my yoga when it is still dark outside. around three or four in the morning.

(explains some of the odd noises she used to hear at those hours.)

Artemis: So that's what I've been hearing. I've been hearing things at night.

Inuyasha: yeah some of the positions are hard to get into and holding them can be excruciatingly painful. but they help me. keep limber.

Zeus: I am amazed that you have yet to pull a muscle. does Kagome know about it?

Inuyasha: Uh no like I said I usually do it long before anyone is a wake.

Kagome: *wakes up from the sound of everyone talking* Inuyasha, are you doing yoga? Am I still asleep? *is still groggy.

Inuyasha: no you are not still asleep and yes I am doing yoga (had just gotten himself into one of the positions he has a hard time getting out of. he has litterally tied himself in a knot)

I normally do my yoga at about three or four in the morning. while you and the others are still asleep. I just got a late start this morning.

(is now trying to get out of the position he is in and finds he can't do it this morning.)

Uh could one of you kindly lend me a hand? I seem to be stuck.

Kagome: Uh huh. Here. *untangles him gently*

Inuyasha: thank you Kagome. (gets back to his feet) I have never had that problem before.

Kagome: I wonder why. you're warmer and more able the later in the day.

Inuyasha If you are wondering why I always did yoga at three or four in the morning it is because it is dark and no one is likely to see me doing those kinds of stretches at that hour. alot of people told me that Yoga was an unmanly thing to do.

Zeus: and I am assuming they were among the humans and possibly demons that were calling you worthless and you valued what they were saying to you why?

Kagome: He used to value those opinions because they were all he heard. He believed them because he never heard different.

Zeus: yes well now Kagome he will learn differently I shall see to that.

Inuyasha: Kagome should I be worried? (is whispering to Kagome)

Kagome: No, I don't think so. Not horribly worried.

Zeus: Kagome you and Inuyasha stay put I will be back. (heads off to the big house)

Inuyasha: Uh Kagome do you know what your dad is thinking?

Kagome: If I did, I would tell you.

Zeus: Chiron I need to speak to you.

(had just arrived at the big house)

Chiron: Yes, Zeus?

Zeus: (tells Chiron that Inuyasha had told him that from the time he had first come with Kagome he was used to getting up at three or four in the morning to do yoga and mainly did it at those odd hours because the same people who trampled his self esteem said that it was un manly to do yoga. and that since he didn't have anyone to tell him different so he thinks it might be time for Inuyasha to have some one tell him different.)

I want to see if you can help him learn who is worth listening to in opposed to who should just be ignored.

Chiron: Of course I will help.

Zeus: (leads Chiron back to where he had told Kagome and Inuyasha to wait)

Inuyasha: (sees Zeus heading back to where they are) Uh Kagome here comes your dad.

Artemis: (smiles knowing what is likely to happen next)

Zeus: Kagome I told you I would see to it he learn differently I brought Chiron who has agreed to take a little time to work with Inuyasha and help him learn who's opinions are worth listening to and who wouldn't know good advice if it bit them.

Kagome: Lessons? That's all? *laughs*

Zeus: yes what did you think I was going to do? I don't believe the situation is as desparate as his self esteem thing was. Percy Chose a way that seemed to be a good idea to help Inuyasha out of a bad self talk. this is not to a point where such drastic measures are needed at least not yet.

Kagome: I see. You're just a person that sees the need for extremes.

Zeus: yes well I think we caught this problem in its infancy.

Kagome: Good, I'm glad.

Chiron: Uh Zeus I see Kagome but I do not seem to see Inuyasha. where is he? didn't you tell him to stay put?

Inuyasha: (his voice comes from inside the cabin since Ai had woke up he was playing with her alittle) yeah he told me to stay put but I didn't figure he meant out side. and so since Ai got up and wanted to play I decided to entertain her for a while.

Kagome: Aw, Inuyasha, that's so sweet!

Ai: (had been awakened by Zeus talking with kagome and inuyasha earlier and had begun to think Zeus didn't like Inuyasha anymore or was angry with him) is daddy done being angry at Inuyasha?

Kagome: He never was mad. What made you think that?

Ai: I heard him yelling at you and Inuyasha. (meaning back when Zeus was hearing that Inuyasha had been accepting the opinions of the same people that had at one time or another put him down) So I assumed daddy had either stopped liking Inuyasha or that he must be dreadfully angry at him.

Kagome: No, dad just doesn't like Inuyasha's under confidence because of his childhood.

Zeus: your sister is right Ai. I care very much for Inuyasha and it is be cause I care that I try to correct some of the problems I do see when they arise.

Inuyasha: (had followed Ai out of the cabin and was now standing near Kagome.)

Kagome: See, Inuyasha? Nothing to fear.

Inuyasha: (smiles) yeah I guess you are right.

Chiron: Zeus has asked me to help you learn who you can trust to give you good advice and words of encouragement and who you should just turn a deaf ear to.

Inuyasha: Thank you.

Chiron: you are very welcome. the first lesson begins now. and it is relatively simple. (pun intended very much)

Inuyasha: Okay...

Chiron: first off as for the people you can trust and listen to for good advice and words of love and encouragement you have met all of those people already. all of your family and friends here at camp can be trusted for those things as can people who you know outside like Kaede and Jinenji and the rest of those who you know from the Feudal era. I would even say at this point it would include your own brother Sesshomaru. do you understand those are people you can trust and look to for all you need.

I am sure even Artemis has an open heart for you in her own way.

Artemis: Yes, he's not a pig, he's okay.

Chiron: see what I mean. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: yeah I think I understand so I can trust the words of my friends and my family.

Chiron: you are indeed a quick learner. (smiles at Zeus) I think Inuyasha will do just fine in time.

Zeus: Thank you, Chiron.

Chiron: you know well enough that I am always willing to help anyone who needs it.

Zeus: Yes, and I appreciate it. *smiles*

Chiron: (sees percy who had just gotten out of the water from a morning swim he had taken with his father. and decides to illustrate his point for Inuyasha. even though he knows inuyasha get the main concept wants to let him have a visual so trots over to percy) Hey how was your morning swim percy?

Percy: It was refreshing. I always wake up easier after a swim.

Chiron: what did a lot of the human class mates you used to hang out with think of that habit?

(meaning back at Yancy academy)

Percy: They always thought it was weird. Most people would die if they held their breath longer than two minutes. But I'd stay under for ten minutes at least.

Chiron: and yet you have found it accepted here. (lets percy know that Inuyasha practices yoga and used to do it at the darkest parts of the night because he had been told yoga was un manly.)

Percy: Here, we don't care. It's not unmanly. Guys go to yoga class all the time.

Inuyasha: (looks amazed) wow. who would have guessed (smiles the point has further hit home and he smiles)

Chiron: I thank you percy for helping me illustrate my point to inuyasha all the better.

Percy: Not a problem.

Koga: (makes a quick reappearance as he is heading back to his pack) Hey mutt face. like I said I am backing off for now but if ever you are in the fuedal era again and are not suspecting I will find and destroy you. (laughs at Inuyasha unaware he had even for a couple minutes perched on the Artemis cabin)

(get ready to head off)

After all I am not packed off very easily. (meant to be a parting shot)

Chiron: (looks at Koga then at Inuyasha) and here is lesson two. Koga is one of those creatures that you should turn a deaf ear to. since he is mostly just hot air.

Artemis: *comes of her cabin, and smacks Koga upside the head* Hey, get off my porch, pig!

Koga: Oh no you did not just smack me little girl. I usually eat girls like you who do that but I will let you go since you really don't look that Appetizing (ouch cheap verbal shot) (Leaves heading back to the fuedal era)

Artemis: UGH! I HATE him.

Inuyasha: (looks at Artemis) uh what are you upset about?

(doesn't understand why Artemis is angry at Koga)

Artemis: The way he treats you all! He is such a pig.

Inuyasha: Artemis believe me I have grown used to it. that is how most full blooded demons treat me at this point the only exceptions are Shippo, Myoga, and my brother Sesshomaru. and a few others. if you think he was the first hurt me and try to steal Kagome away from me he isn't. he is just the tip of the iceberg. many of the others who tried to take Kagome for them selves usually died. but in Koga's case. due to his speed and strength I can barely land a hit on him.

Chiron: Exactly Inuyasha those who treat you like that should be ignored by you. they are not worth your acknowledgement.

I am sure Kagome's father is in agreement.

Zeus: Of course I am. They aren't worth the time of day.

Inuyasha: I think I finally realize it. your right I should just let their words just go in one ear and out the other. not even give them a thought. thanks for the help.

Chiron: Not a problem. It's nice to be able to help!

Kagome: (looks at her father) uh dad? can I ask you something?

Zeus: What is it?

Kagome: well before Ai let inuyasha and me know she was awake he and I had been talking about the possibility of taking a couple of our kin to the Fuedal era with us so they can see some of the places Inuyasha and I have travelled. I wanted to know if we could have your permission to do something like that?

Zeus: I don't see why not.

Kagome: I am not sure who might be interested in coming but I know percy might end up being one. because he is always fascinated by Inuyasha's tales of the Fuedal era.

Zeus: I think Thalia would love to go!

Chiron: (had been listening and looks at Zeus) yes your daughter Thalia would probably love to go but she would need Artemis' permission to do so.

Zeus: I'm sure that could be arranged.

Thalia: (had gotten up and comes out seeing Kagome and the others) what are you all talking about?

Kagome: well Thalia, Inuyasha and I were thinking of taking a few of the campers to see what the fuedal era is like so they can see some of the places Inuyasha and I have adventured.

Thalia: Sounds fun. Would you mind if I came along?

Kagome: it's alright with me as long as Artemis doesn't mind letting you tag with me and Inuyasha and who ever else decides they want to tag with us.

Thalia: I'll go ask her.

Thalia: (races back to the Artemis cabin finding Artemis sitting down on the porch) Lady Artemis I would like your permission to tag with Kagome and Inuyasha they have been given permission to take a few campers back to the feudal era with them for alittle while so they can see some of the places they had travel together? Please may I go with them?

Artemis: Of course, it's a good experience. You should go.

Thalia: thank you my lady. (bows respectfully and then heads back over to where Kagome and Inuyasha are)

Kagome: What'd she say?

Thalia: (tells Kagome word for word what Artemis had said)

Kagome: Yay! *hugs Thalia* I'm so excited!

Inuyasha: yeah so we seem to have two people coming with us. Percy wanted to tag and I did promise him that if he could get permission from his parents that he could tag so we have two people coming with us we will wait until breakfast to see if anyone else wants to come.

Chiron: well it is actually almost time for breakfast. let's head to the dinning Pavilion.

(everyone had woken up and now is heading to get breakfast)

Chiron: (trots over to mr D.) Mr. D could you announce that Kagome and Inuyasha have been granted permission to take a few campers to visit the Feudal Era with them. and that if there are any who wish to accompany them to speak up.?

Mr. D: I suppose. *sighs*

(everyone had finished their rituals and were now sitting and eating as a group)

Mr. D: Okay, listen up, brats. I have an announcement. Kagome and Inuyasha have been granted permission to take a few of you to the Feudal Era. Any volunteers?

Clarisse: I am curious about the Feudal Era. I will accompany them (then looks at Ares) that is if it is alright with you daddy.

Ares: Of course.

Percy: I am going with them as long as my dad says it is alright. I am eager to see where he spent his childhood.

Poseidon: Yes! Isn't that what the trip was made for.

Percy: thank you dad.

Annabeth: If seaweed brain is going then I am going as well. as long as mom says it is alright.

Athena: Yes, dear.

Annabeth: thank you mom.

Mr. D: *rolling his eyes* Who else would like to go?

Chiron: (whispers to mr. D) they have enough companions for this trip. Artemis has already given Thalia permission to join them. but I suppose we might wish to ask one of the gods to go along with the children as a chaperone.

Mr. D: Yes. Any godly chaperone?

Aphrodite: yes I will chaperone the kids unless Artemis wants to volunteer. after all some one has to make sure that Koga is true to his word that he had given up on Kagome.

(Artemis remembers that earlier that morning Koga had said nothing about giving up on Kagome but that he would wait till Inuyasha had dropped his guard)

Artemis: If you don't mind, I'd actually take you up on your offer.

Mr.D: uh ok Artemis but why? what has made you so eager to accompany the group?

Artemis: My hatred for Koga.

Chiron: very well. (looks at mr. D) we are at least lucky she doesn't look like she is going to ask to have the rest of her hunters go with her.

Mr. D: Yes, the others would ruin everything.

Kagome: (looks at Sango) Sango can we borrow Kirara for a bit?

Sango: Of course, Kagome. I won't have much need of her here, will I?

Kagome: I don't know but we won't be gone long. (soon after breakfast everyone gets themselves ready to go)

Inuyasha: Almost ready, Kagome?

Kagome: yep I am all ready. how about you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: yeah I am ready.

Kagome: Alright, should we go and round everyone up?

Inuyasha: yep. (goes out to get their Thalia and their Chaperone who were at the Artemis cabin had sent Kagome to get Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse) (knocks on the wooden wall of the cabin) Artemis: All ready!

Thalia: (is ready but is also very excited. due to the fact that before they arrive at the bone eaters well they will also get a chance to see where Kagome and Inuyasha fought some of their battles here in the modern day. and is nearly bouncing off the walls with child like excitement)

Inuyasha: (looks at Artemis as she and Thalia come outside) uh did you give her something to make her so hyper?

Kagome: It's her own adrenaline. She's excited to see where all the stories took place.

Inuyasha: I see.

Percy: (comes up behind them) we all are excited to see where all the adventures took place. (clarisse and Annabeth come up behind percy)

Kirara: (goes into her big size so they can mount her)

Inuyasha: alright Ladies first that mean Kagome, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, and Artemis.

The Girls: Thanks, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: no problem. (helps percy up and then climbs on himself as Kirara takes off heading home to Japan)

(as they arrive in Japan)

Inuyasha: (points out a building that had once been a scaffolding where he and Kagome had battled the Flesh eating Noh Mask.) that building before it had been completed that was where we fought the Noh mask.

Thalia: That big department store?

Kagome: yep.

and you see that apartment where you can still see some burn marks top level four balconies to the left. that is where Inuyasha and I had our rescue mission with Mayu. when I had to venture into the thresh hold of hell alone because since inuyasha was a demon he couldn't pass the barrier.

Thalia: Wow! It's still there... Amazing.

Annabeth: it must have been scary for Inuyasha to face a mask that was flesh eating. or even to know that he could have lost kagome in that adventure with the little ghost girl.

Inuyasha: Believe me, it was.

Kagome: even I was afraid more than once. but I persevered.

Kirara: (spots Kagome's home and begins the descent so that Kagome can prepare to get down and open the door for the room with the bone eaters well in it)

Kagome: (as soon as Kirara lands hops off and opens the door and then follows after Kirara and closes the door behind them and then remounts as they jump into the well)

(they are teleported through the well to the Feudal era and Kirara manages to fly them out of the well on the other side and lands on the grass infront of it.)

Inuyasha: welcome to the Feudal Era.

Thalia: The air is so clean...

Kaede: (had heard a noise near the dry well as they called it back then) is that Ye Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: No it is Onigumo... Of course it is me Kaede.

Kaede: I am glad to hear ye has returned. Who is it ye have brought, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Kaede, Allow me to introduce to you some of my friends I have made when I was away with Kagome in the modern Era. from left to right we have Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, and Artemis and of course you already know Kagome.

Kaede: (upon hearing Artemis's name begins to think about something) Not the most famous huntress/goddess. certainly ye did not bring that marvelous lady here.

Artemis: Nice to see you again, Lady Kaede.

Kaede: So it is ye lady Artemis. the years have been kind to you. you don't look any different then you did when I was but a lass.

Inuyasha: (looks at Artemis) You and Kaede know eachother?

Artemis: Yes, I roamed around and took quite a liking to young Kaede. She's not so young any more, though. The years are always kind to me, Kaede, that's what makes me, well, me. *slides off of Kirara and hugs Kaede*

Kaede: (hugs Artemis) and no I am not so young anymore being now well over fifty years old.

Artemis: I see. And your eye is still lost... You should have let me look at it.

Kaede: my dear friend another thing that has not changed since I was a lass is your kind and tender heart

Artemis: *smiles* I take pride in that.

Kaede: come on I will see to you it you at least have a place to rest for tonight and you can tell us how you managed to meet up with Inuyasha.

Artemis: That's an easy story. Come on, everyone, let's go.

Kaede: (leads them into her village)

(soon has them seated in her home and sets food before her guests. ) now on with your tale my lady.

Artemis: Well, this week has been Visiting Week at camp, and so I attended with my huntresses. I actually met Sesshomaru first, in the cave he was staying at. But when I got to camp, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were there.

Kaede: I see my question is why was inuyasha there.

Kagome: Well, my father is Zeus, and he came to see me, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting, so we took us all to camp.

Kaede: and the camp you go to allowed him to stay?

Kagome: *smiles* Well, it seems there was a secret. Izayoi was a daughter of Athena herself.

Kaede: so you are not only half demon but half Demi god.

Inuyasha: Right.


	22. Chapter 22

Kaede: you must be very happy to know you were so special

and I suppose now every year when Kagome goes to camp ye will go with her?

Inuyasha: I will try.

But first, we've got to beat Naraku!

Kaede: ah yes the demon that was one a human thief known as Onigumo.

Kagome: He's attacked camp too. Kagura and Kanna have appeared, as well as Koga.

Kaede: Koga came here too and I think it was before he went to see you at the camp. he told me that he knew I was hiding ye and Inuyasha and that if I didn't release you both to him that he would unleash his wolf pack on the entire village.

Kagome: He released them on the whole camp.

Kaede: yeah and has been releasing them on this village since he came back. I take it his suit of you was cold. to have enraged that wolf demon that much.

Kagome: I- I told him the truth. I told him to stop fighting because I'd already chosen Inuyasha.

Kaede: and he no doubt did not like being told that for now his pack attacks as they wish. cornering some of our children as they play though thankfully we have had no casualties of children yet. when the alarm sounds I head out to help defend where I can but I am but one woman with a bow and I am very old at that.

(at that moment the alarm bell sounds alerting them to a wolf attack)

Kaede: my guests stay in here I shall be back soon. (heaves herself up and grabs her bow and arrows and heads outside)

Thalia: shall we really let her fight this attack off alone?

Kagome: No, we'll help her.

Inuyasha: no you and the others needn't trouble yourselves I will go and help Kaede you all just stay here. (hurries outside not saying another word)

Thalia: (looks at Artemis) did inuyasha just try to tell us what to do?

Artemis: *like a goldfish, shocked* I - yeah, I think so.

Thalia: then what should we do?

Artemis: Of course we'll back him up.

Kagome: uh for all we know Inuyasha has probably gone to where the attack is thickest. maybe that is why he told us to stay here?

Inuyasha feels responsible for us all since we are travelling with him.

Thalia: But if he dies, it's all our fault, so, I'd rather help.

Kagome: (sighs in defeat since she knows she is not going to win a battle of words with her older sibling) Alright let's go. (picks up her bow and arrows)

Inuyasha: ( as Kagome had suspected was where the attack was falling the thickest)

(is almost lost in the sea of wolves)

Thalia: (looks at Artemis who had come out with Kagome and her) Can you see Inuyasha or Kaede?

Kagome: Inuyasha, he's there. *points him out*

Inuyasha: ( looks up at them) Hey if you are that up to help since I gave you several perfect excuses to stay out of the fight. but if you really want to help while I deal with the wolves you can get the children away from the danger zone.

Kagome: Right! *goes to the kids, trying to get them out of danger*

Inuyasha: (attacks the wolves and lucky manages at last to drive them off for now but is breathing heavy)

(but goes to Kaede and helps her despite his own injuries)

(soon is carrying Kaede back to the house on his back both covered in injuries)

(smiles at Artemis, Thalia and Kagome)

Kagome: Oh, you're both hurt! *starts following them*

Inuyasha: I am fine Kagome. ( Artemis would find that comical I think to hear Inuyasha say he is fine when he looks like he would have been done for if the battle had continued any longer)

Artemis: You look like you could have died if you battled any longer.

Inuyasha: looks may be deceiving Artemis

Kaede: (looks at Artemis) My dear friend has your kindness of heart now opened to boys as well as girls? for you almost sounded like a concerned mother just then.

Artemis: I'm better with Inutaisho's sons. I hope to be living on the Western Estate raising Rin with Sesshomaru, once Naraku is defeated.

Kaede: I see. (knows what Artemis means and that Sesshomaru plans to use the Shikon jewel to turn rin into a full dog demon child) but does that mean you have given up on being accepted by the full demons? and have no longer a wish to become a full demon? Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: why should I wish to become a full blooded demon as far as I am concerned I have found where I belong and who I belong with. (smiles at Kagome.)

Kagome: *smiles back*

Annabeth: miss Kaede is it true you were the one who put those beads on Inuyasha?

Kaede: Aye. It was I who put the beads on him.

Percy: But why? from what Inuyasha told me he was in love with Kagome from the first he saw her and really wouldn't have harmed her but suspected that she was the woman who had betrayed him.

Kaede: Yes, but at the time, I believed him to have betrayed my own sister, the one who supposedly betrayed him. It turns out, it was neither.

Annabeth: from the clay doll girl who called herself Kikyo I would have said she really did betray him. for when the clay girl attacked camp she kept trying to kill inuyasha.

Kaede: Yes, her part of the soul was stuck in her state where she hated his betrayal. She hated him because he betrayed her, she couldn't get past that.

Percy: I see. I think.

Clarisse: as if anyone could call what you do prissy thinking.

Percy: Hey! I think enough!

Clarisse: yeah you think of nothing but Annabeth. (laughs)

Kaede: (looks at Percy and Annabeth) so ye two are a couple?

Annabeth: Yes, he's my boyfriend.

Kaede: you two do make quite a cute couple almost as cute as Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome, Inuyasha, Percy, and Annabeth: *blush deeply*

Kaede: (looks at Thalia) and how about you my dear? (basically asking if she has a love interest)

Thalia: No, I'm one of Artemis' Huntresses.

Kaede: I see. (smiles)

(turns her eye on Clarisse) and I suppose you are too? (meaning she thinks Clarisse is also one of Artemis' huntresses)

Clarisse: No, I've got a boyfriend back home.

Kaede: (smiles) I see. you have the kind of temper my sister Kikyo used to have with demons. how did you get on with Inuyasha when he first came to your camp? (can easily see she is a demi goddess)

Clarisse: We got along fine, actually. I don't think I've ever had a problem with him.

Inuyasha: She is right Kaede she and I made friends from the first time we met. which was shocking. I had never made friends with any one that quickly in my life.

Kaede: so you have found where you belong wonderful. well you will have no lack of entertainment when you leave this village tomorrow. there are many travelling entertainers who will give you a good show.

Kagome: What do they do?

Kaede: some of them are circuses where young girls are employed to do dancing and only to be gaped and Gawked at never loved or have any men. a fate very much I fear like the one wished on Inuyasha's mother Izayoi by her human father.

some are just men who are actors of a sort.

Artemis: I don't like the sound of those girls.

Kaede: oh all of them are still virgins Artemis no the men do not rape them in fact most of those girls are children who will one grow old and die having in their whole lives never being anything more that a novelty act or a side show performer. a dancing girl.

I have seen many of them I my self went to see one of those shows when I was a lass.

Artemis: I just don't like that they can't have a free will.

Kaede: Neither do I but what can be done.

Artemis: I don't know.

Kaede: well at least perhaps seeing the shows will give some of the girls hope though I would advice keeping the boy out of those kinds of shows some of the circuses show the girls in a state of nature. if you know what I mean.

well good night fair guests I will see you off on your journey. for I am sure that you didn't come all this way to keep me company. (smiles and then puts the fire out and goes to sleep)

Everyone else: *goes to sleep*

(next morning)

Kaede: (leads them to the main road and bids Artemis and all of them safe travels) you all take care of yourselves. (hugs Artemis) if you are ever passing my way again feel free to look in on me. (smiles)

Artemis: I will! Bye, Kaede.

(group begins on their journey)

Inuyasha: (is carrying Kagome on his back)

Kagome: It's nice to be back to normal.

Inuyasha: yeah it is at that.

hey kagome do you mind if we turn aside for a second? my mom's grave is near here. (his voice sounds like he is fighting back tears that he has yet to let fall. )

Kagome: It's not a problem.

Inuyasha: (jumps off the road into the field that is on the side of the road and runs towards where his mother's grave)

Kagome: *to everyone else* He's visiting Izayoi's grave.

Annabeth: should we follow him?

Kagome: I guess, but be quiet.

Inuyasha: (doesn't even hear the others approach and is sitting at his mother's grave finally letting his tears fall. )

Kagome: *comes up behind him, and put her hands on his shoulders, and leaning her face on his back.

Inuyasha: (feels the touch of Kagome's hand smiles sadly and finally get control of his emotions and forgetting that he had just had his hands in the dirt which was now mud due to his tears goes to use his hands to dry his face )

Kagome: Are you okay now?

Inuyasha: yeah I am. let's go back to the others now. (still drying his face with his hands which are still covered in mud)

Kagome: guys you can come out now.

Artemis: Alright, Kagome.

Inuyasha: how long have you guys been there? (is not angry surprisingly )

Kagome: Since I came here.

Inuyasha: yeah then you guys know exactly how much I miss my mom.

Thalia: We sure do...

Annabeth: (smiles gently and bring up a cloth to his face) you also dried your face with your mud coated hands. (wipes off the mud)

Inuyasha: Thanks, Annabeth.

(group moves on again)

Inuyasha: (as they keep traveling sees one of the circuses that Kaede had mentioned to them and tries to hasten his group passed.)

Kagome: is that what Kaede was talking about?

Inuyasha: yes.

(Ringmaster of the circus they were trying to pass walks up to Inuyasha and his companions)

Ringmaster: (looks at Clarisse and Thalia) hmm. how much do you want for the two girls?

Clarisse: Hey! What the hell? We're not for sale!

Inuyasha: (looks at the man incredulously) are you insane man those ladies are my friends and as the Clarisse said they are not for sale.

Ring master: I will give you 300 yen for the loud mouth and 1000yen for this one (grabs Thalia by her wrist)

Artemis: *cuts in front of him, taking his hand off of Thalia, and twisting his wrist* You do not touch her, you do not pay for her, she is a girl with free will. These are girls with a free will, you disgusting pig.

Ring master: oh my girls have free will they are given a choice. if they want to eat then they work. they work for me.

Ringmaster: Hey I will give you 50,000 yen for this one (is talking about Artemis)

Artemis: You will not buy me! *punches him square in the nose*

Ringmaster: (smiles) I will double my offer sir? (is actually talking to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: you are going to make me have to kill you aren't you. (turns around to face the man and grabs him by the front of his kimono) None of my friends are for Sale!

Artemis: Thank you, Inuyasha. I appreciate you defending my honor.

Inuyasha: no problem. (is still holding the man who at the moment is still alive then drops him and unsheathes the Tetsusaiga)

Inuyasha: Now I would suggest that if you want to keep breathing you run and get the heck away from me and my friends before I dice you up like onions.

(is talking to the man)

Ringmaster: (looks at the demon who seems ready to see how human tastes and decides it is best to run while he has a chance and makes a bolt back to his circus)

Inuyasha: ( leads the group on)

Clarisse: *starts grumbling about dirty men*

Annabeth: hey at least Inuyasha stood up for all of us. he protected us.

Clarisse: yeah. thanks, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: not a problem Clarisse. (soon sees the road that leads to Jinenji's house) Come on we are going to see how a dear friend of Kagome's and mine is doing today.

Kagome: yay! I love visiting Jinenji!

Thalia: (whispers to Artemis) who is Jinenji?

Inuyasha: (having heard the question looks at Thalia) Jinenji is a half demon like me but is truely half demon half human. And he is almost giant in size.

Thalia: Okay. You heard me?

Inuyasha: yeah these ears aren't just for show.

Thalia: *laughs* I suppose not.

Inuyasha: we are near Jinenji's village now.

Villager 1: this is the second one this week it has to be that Half breed this time. that demon is a monster.

(yes we are having the villagers starting to distrust Jinenji again so that percy can see what many half demons are put through.)

Villager 2: Of course it was Jinenji after all I always said that no good would come of letting a witch and her demon son live near us.

Percy: But you guys said he was nice...

Inuyasha: he is. but this is how humans treat half demons like me.

come on I show you what I mean.

(leads them to Jinenji's house)

(when they arrive Inuyasha sees Jinenji heading out to work in the herb garden and he walks out from where he had been standing) Hey Jinenji how have you been keeping lately?

Jinenji: The villagers are starting to not trust me again.

Inuyasha: yeah so I have heard. I have brought a few friends of mine who wanted to meet you. you remember Kagome, well next to her is Artemis, Thalia, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Percy.

Jinenji: hello all.

Percy: Hey, Jinenji. I've heard a lot about you.

Jinenji: good or bad?

Percy: *smiling* It was from Inuyasha, it was all good.

Jinenji: yeah Inuyasha and Kagome are my only real friends. (as a shower of stones from the villagers comes from off to the side)

Annabeth: What on earth?

Jinenji: (ushers everyone into the house and retreats to his side of the house alittle bit) mom our friends Kagome and Inuyasha have come back for a visit and brought some friends of theirs.

Jinenji's mother: well if it isn't as true as the sky is blue.

Kagome: Nice to see you again.

Jinenji's mother: very nice to see you again Kagome and you too Inuyasha.

Annabeth: does that form of bullying we saw happen every day?

Jinenji's mother: not bullying child they are trying to kill my son. just because he is a half demon.

Annabeth: That's terrible!

Jinenji's mother: yeah they have also started accusing him of killing people again.

Kagome: But, they've already accepted!

Jinenji's mother: humans are changeable. that is the only constant.

Thalia: but just because he is different doesn't mean he is guilty.

Jinenji's mother: Actually Child as sorry as I am to have to say this in the minds of humans that is exactly what it does mean. No one ever believes you, you are always the first to be blamed and it is alway always your fault. that is how humans treat half demons like Jinenji and Inuyasha.

Thalia: That makes me insulted, a half-breed myself.

Jinenji's mother: oh so you are a half demon yourself? you don't look it. but for every half demon born pretty like you and Inuyasha there is one born what isn't so pretty. like my boy.

Thalia: No, not demon. I'm a bit luckier than that, I'm the daughter of Zeus. But still, it's like I'm not something they understand, so I'm guilty.

Jinenji's mother: yeah well it is part of the curse of those who's father was or mother was a demon and their mother or father was a human. I think in Inuyasha's case it was his mother who was the human and his father was the demon.

Jinenji's father was different but that never made no Nevermind to me. I remember it like it was just yesterday. I had hurt my ankle and couldn't walk and it was Jinenji's father who came and saved me. oh I knew he wasn't real no man could be that perfect but I didn't care I loved him and his demon light.(sighs as a blush creeps over her old wrinkled cheeks)

Inuyasha: (Now knows his mother had been the daughter of the goddess Athena but doesn't feel right correcting Jinenji's mother's assumption that his mother had been the human parent)

Annabeth: It seemed like you really loved him.

Jinenji's mother: yeah I loved him with all my heart.

Clarisse: wait a minute the dad was the demon so your saying the human parent is you?

Jinenji's mother : what did you think I was?

Clarisse: Nevermind.

(as they are talking a tiny little spider comes down from the roof just in front of Annabeth)

Annabeth: *screams, and backs away to the opposite wall*

Jinenji: what is the matter Annabeth?

Annabeth: Sp- sp- spider...

Jinenji: (goes over to where the spider is and let's it get on his hand and then walks it outsides to release it)

Jinenji's mother: you are afraid of a tiny harmless little spider and yet you seem perfectly fine around Jinenji.

Annabeth: I've always hated spiders. It's because of my mother. She punished Arachne, and so her children follow us like mad. They'll find me within a mile radius.

Jinenji's mom: let me guess you are mother is Athena. ( had read Greek mythology at least what little had been translated into Japanese)

Annabeth: *nods* Yes. I am. You know of mythology then?

Jinenji's mother: I know alittle about it.

Annabeth: *smiles* Then I think we'll get along fine.

Jinenji: I took care of the spider for you miss Annabeth.

Annabeth: Thank you Jinenji, that was nice of you.

Jinenji: and in reference to what my ma said earlier that seemed to up set you miss Thalia she was mainly talking about half breeds that were born of the union between human and demon like me and Inuyasha. those like you and miss Annabeth are more easy to accept than we are since you look more like humans than we do. to humans we look very demon like and our demon brethren see us as too human. so we are considered outcasts despised and hated.

Thalia: I see. That makes sense to me. But it's still just prejudice. It's like the Jim Crow Laws for half-demons.

Inuyasha: exactly Thalia. (then looks at percy and whispers) well now you have seen what half demons like me deal with everyday. what do you think of it percy?

Percy: I still hate it. I would help you all if I could.

Jinenji: you seem that you have no problem accepting Inuyasha how come is that? he is nothing like you any more then he is like a human. it is who we are we just have no place. we aren't human and we aren't demons we don't belong.

Inuyasha: (knows it s wrong to keep Jinenji and his mother in the dark about his mother's true heritage but doesn't know how to tell them and so now looks alittle uncomfortable)

Percy: Well, he's only a quarter human. He's also quarter Olympian. But even if he weren't, I'm sure we would trust him. People like us learn how to accept people for their behavior, who they are, and not their bloodline.

Jinenji's mother: well this I did not know.

that he is not exactly like Jinenji to where he was one half human and one half demon. but for him to be one quarter human that must mean that his mother had been half of something else.

are you telling me his mother was like your friends Thalia and Annabeth? (hasn't figured out that Clarisse and Percy are also demi gods.)

Clarisse: And like me and Percy. We're all demigods, including Kagome. Izayoi was Annabeth's sister.

Jinenji's mother: so Inuyasha is the grandson of Athena? wow why didn't he tell us the last time he was in our neighborhood?

Kagome: He just found out. He didn't know.

Jinenji: how did he take it when he found out?

Inuyasha: I took it as well as could have been expected given the circumstances we were facing when I did find out. (thinks back to Horai island where his grandmother had told him the truth.)

though I think there might have been a time my mom had tried to tell me about my full heritage but I was too young to remember very well. (is actually begining to remember the fact that his mother had tried to tell him)

Kagome: You remember something?

Inuyasha: (the memory actually pieces itself to gether this time very quickly) yes I do but I think I was about 2 when my mom tried to tell me about my family history but while in my memory I can hear my mom talking to me about it to don't think she was the one holding me when she told me. (fits in to the tale that Athena had told Annabeth because Athena had been holding inuyasha while Izayoi tried to make a two year old understand that he had demi god blood in his veins.)

Annabeth: Yes, it was Athena holding you.

Inuyasha: (looks at annabeth curiously)?

Annabeth: Mother told me the story. She said that she held you while your mom told you what you were.

Inuyasha: I see. well that now makes the picture now much clearer. then at least means the memory is a real one that had just been buried under the tons of stuff.

Jinenji's mother: Some how I don't think you ever really forgot about that your mom told you but you were living in denial of it because of what Humans and Demons told you and the abuse you suffered made you doubt that it was true. Made you believe that your mother had only been telling you little more than a nice fairy tale.

Inuyasha: maybe that is what happened I don't know. all I know now is that I seem to be remembering these things just now.

Annabeth: Maybe meeting Mom jogged your memory.

Inuyasha: your right the memories actually began to push their way to the for front of my mind the moment Kagome introduced me to your mother. I can't explain it Aunt Annabeth but when I looked at her face I could have sworn I had seen her before. you know what I mean?

Annabeth: Yes, isn't that because you had seen her before?

Kagome yes but his memories of it had been I guess you could say he had locked them away and regarded them as nothing but stories that his mother had told him to comfort him when he was a child. But I guess that the first night of visiting week before the adventure of Horai island began to make him doubt whether they were not more than stories.

Jinenji: it is possible if a person is told that they are special by their parent when they are children and then everyone around them tells them their worthless it will be easier to believe the bad things about your self because more people are saying it.

Kagome: Exactly, and so they were hidden beneath all of the junk.

Inuyasha: you mean the junk that my life had become. (smiles sadly showing that some of the cruel words he had flung at him when he was a child still carried a sharp sting.)

Kagome: *rubbing his back* Yes, what had become, but it has gotten better now.

Inuyasha: yeah your right. it is getting better.

Jinenji's mother: exactly Inuyasha. When you hit rock bottom the only way you can go is up.

and it is always easier to go up when you have friends who can help you climb. do you have people that can help pull you onto your upward road inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Of course. They're sitting here.

Kagome: yeah we are his support team. but Percy seems at times to be overly eager for Inuyasha to more or less jump out of the pain without even working through it. his Idea is every time Inuyasha says something negative he gets inuyasha soaked one way or another.

Percy: Hey, I'm a Poseidon kid, what can you do I like drenching stuff.

Inuyasha: yeah well at least with you my chances are better that the water will be cold. what Kagome didn't realise when it happened was that it was not the fact that her brother Sota wanted me to take a bath with him it was the fact that he likes the water to where is feels like it is litterally burning skin off. it was so scalding it could hardly have been hotter if he had first put the water into a cooking kettle and let it come of a boil first and then put it in the tub and then had us get in.

Kagome: You're right, I don't know my little brother's bathing preferences. That'd be weird... Anyway, yeah Percy usually uses lake or stream water.

Inuyasha: yeah like I said with percy I have better chances coming out of it with less skin damage than I stood with your little brother.

Jinenji: (looks at percy) but you are aware it really isn't nice to splash people without their permission.

Inuyasha: (gets up deciding to go alone and see if he can't help get Jinenji's name cleared again.) Hey guys I want you to stay here and keep Jinenji and his mother safe. I am going out for a while. (of course the ever ready for adventure Artemis does not like being told to stay.)

Artemis: I will not. I'm coming with you.

Inuyasha: this will be quite dangerous Artemis I would feel better knowing you were safe and were helping other people be safe. I am going demon hunting to find the demon that is killing these people and leaving Jinenji with the blame.

Artemis: Quit worrying about me, I'll be fine. I've been through worse than hunting. That's what I'm good at, remember?

Inuyasha: yes I remember. how could I forget. but no doubt what ever it was will attack here soon enough. I really don't think it would be wise to leave Thalia here to guard everyone while you follow me trying to find this demon. which if I am not mistaken is one I have faced before. since those insect type demons seem to be like roaches you can kill one but you can never be sure you killed them all.

Kagome: you don't mean the Demon Larva mother?

Inuyasha: yes I mean that there could be dozens of her rotten lineage.

(takes off leaving behind a stunned Artemis as he goes back to where he had heard the villagers had found another dead person)

Percy: (looks at Thalia) uh did inuyasha just ditch Artemis?

Thalia: He did... No one does that.

Percy: maybe some one should tell inuyasha that.

Thalia: Doesn't lady Artemis try?

Kagome: Inuyasha doesn't mean to leave her behind but he wants to keep us all safe. and her archery skill will serve a better purpose here in case Inuyasha is right and that demon comes here. Inuyasha knows he is less likely going to be in danger. though she may not know it Inuyasha was basically giving her the job of keeping us safe.

Artemis: Alright.

(soon just as inuyasha had said the demon shows itself and he was right it was one of the same demons he and Kagome had fought on one of their previous ventures to Jinenji's farm)

Kagome: (sees the monster) Oh dear me. (looks towards the house where Thalia and Artemis were she and Annabeth, Clarisse, and Percy were outside helping Jinenji in the garden) Thalia Inuyasha was right. You and Artemis have to come and see this.

Thalia: (runs out of the house) Oh Styx. Artemis I think Inuyasha knew what he was about! (the panic in Thalia's voice would I suppose shock Artemis)

Artemis: Yes, Thalia? What is it?

Thalia: (terror is written on her face as she points at the Demon Larva Mother that is sliding towards the garden.) do you see what I am seeing?

Artemis: A giant bug?

Kagome: that is the Demon Larva mother the Demon that has been causing all the deaths around this village though I will admit not the same one that Inuyasha and I last fought but still the same type

Artemis: Is it difficult to kill?

Kagome: a bit. considering all its babies protect it and try to eat anything that attacks it and its Saliva is actually an acid.

Jinenji: you don't have to worry miss Artemis I will protect you all (doesn't realise he is talking to the goddess Artemis)

Artemis: Not to worry. I'm immortal.

Jinenji: (looks majorly confused and then looks at Thalia hoping she can clear it up)

Thalia: She's the goddess of the hunt. The Artemis.

Jinenji: Oh I thought she was just a friend of Kagome's and Inuyasha's who happened to be named after the goddess from the old legends.

Thalia: No, she's the real thing.

Demon: (begins moving towards Kagome thinking to start with this girl)

Jinenji: (like he had done the last time they had fought this type of monster punches the demon right through its mouth) Kagome, Take your friends and run and get to safety, (then looks at Artemis and Thalia) forgive me for saying this but you to go and get to safety as well. If I let you all get hurt I wouldn't deserve to be half human.

Artemis: I understand. But if I get hurt, I will heal. I've held up the sky, so I

can help with demons, Thalia, please go.

Thalia: ( knows better than to argue with Artemis) Alright I will be with Kagome and the others in the house if you need me. (races to the house)

Inuyasha: (arrives while slaying several of the larva who he had found trying to devour some humans) looks like I was right. (looks at Artemis as some of the babies start coming towards her) Do you still wish you had gone with me?

Artemis: Of course. *begins to slay them*

Inuyasha: (takes the next batch out with his Tetsusaiga)

Jinenji: (begins to try to tear the Demon apart)

Artemis: Do you need any help over there?

Jinenji: (manages to pull his arm out from the mouth of the demon and rips its head off causing it to go flying and almost land on top of Artemis)

Inuyasha: (sees the head come flying towards where Artemis is standing and his uncontrollable desire to protect kicks in as he pushes her out of the way but ends up underneath the head that is still oozing the acid saliva and greenish tinged blood.

Artemis: What was that! I could have handled it!

Jinenji: Inuyasha more than likely lived by the same honor code his father did. you are a woman Miss Artemis. Inuyasha believed in protecting women and people who were his friends and family. (doesn't realise that inuyasha is not dead but is probably not to comfortable since he is under the head of the Demon Larva mother)

Artemis: *sighing, heaves the head off of Inuyasha* Alright fine.

Inuyasha: (sits up) I was wondering when everyone would stop acting like I had died. that acid wasn't nearly enough to kill me. especially not with the robe of the fire rat still on my body.

Jinenji: (looks at Inuyasha) You are alive how wonderful.

(of course that makes Artemis realise that Jinenji had really thought Inuyasha was dead)

Artemis: You actually thought he was dead?

Jinenji: yeah. the acid is really corrosive.( exhibits his arm as evidence)

Artemis: I see. now, shall we head back?

Jinenji: (takes them back to the house where they settle in for a quiet meal)

(tells the tale of Inuyasha's heroics in saving miss Artemis more times than made either Inuyasha or Artemis comfortable)

Inuyasha saw the Demon mother's head spiraling towards miss Artemis and knowing he had to get her out of it's path even if he didn't have significant time to get enough speed to get the both of them out of it's path so Inuyasha pushed to out of the way letting the head and all the remaining Saliva land on him.

Thalia: Always the hero, huh?

Kagome: That is my Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: *smiles* Always.

Jinenji: (as he hands out alittle more food looks at his guests) who wants to hear the tale of how Inuyasha Saved Artemis again?

Inuyasha: No. Jinenji it really wasn't that big a deal. she would have been able to handle it on her own. (knows Artemis from the time he has spent seeing her around camp) but I couldn't help my self I look out for my friends and family that is just what I do. even if I know they don't really need the help.

Artemis: Thank you. Apparently chivalry is not dead.

Inuyasha: not even close. comatose maybe but dead. no.

Artemis: I'm glad.

(every one goes to bed)

(next morning) Inuyasha: (leaves with his friends after saying goodbye to Jinenji)

(as they approach the mountains where Koga's pack resides) Uh how about we not pass to close to these mountains?

Kagome:; Agreed.

Thalia: why? are they dangerous?

Inuyasha: only for me and Kagome. these mountains are where Koga and his pack live.

Artemis: I agree... Let's pass this by.

Koga: (appears in a whirlwind) Oh well look what we have here. the mutt face fan club. (is teasing all of them because they hang around inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: Leave my friends out of this Koga. I thought Kagome made herself quite clear who she prefers and who she loves.

Koga: (hits inuyasha sending him flying against Artemis) Don't you dare talk to me like that mixed trash. you forget you are not speaking to an equal.

Artemis: HEY! Do not talk to him like that, you pig trash! If your going to insult him, do something else respectable!

Koga: well if it isn't the un appetizing meat scrap. why do you care?

Artemis: I care, because you have no respect, do you? All you care about is pouting in a corner, hurting people, and fueling yourself along a stupid road of despair and coldness! You've attacked my family, and I will not be treated as a speck on your shoe. Trust me, wolf-boy... if you disrespect me one more time, your hide will be my new sweater.

Koga: I have never harmed your family my only target is this miserable half breed Inuyasha.

Artemis: Exactly. You've harmed him, my great nephew. He is Athena's grandson. And you've tried to attack Rin, and Thalia, so there is no respect for you.

Koga: Inuyasha is your great Nephew and Athena's grand son how did that happen?

Artemis: Izayoi was a demigod herself.

Koga: I kinda got that. my question is that if he is Athena's grandson how did he end up being your great nephew? (only read Greek mythology as far as it interests him therefore doesn't know that Artemis is Athena's sister.)

Artemis: I am the goddess, Artemis of the Hunt.

Koga: (looks confused)

yeah I heard of you but that doesn't answer my question

Artemis: I am Athena's sister, connected by Kagome's father Zeus.

Koga: Oh well you see I don't read unless it suits me. but that makes sense.

Inuyasha: (stands up now pissed off himself) yeah and I will thank you not to pick on my family.

Artemis: I'd kill him, but you have more of that right.

Koga: he may have the right missy but not the ability. I am his superior in strength, Speed, and Brains.

Kagome: only because you have three jewel shards. two in your legs and one in your arm.

Artemis: And what were to happen if I remove them?

Koga: I would love to see you try. Even Inuyasha couldn't

like you could succeed where the great Inuyasha failed.

and they only increase my speed and strength do you plan to assist your brain dead great nephew with outwitting me?

Artemis: You'd be surprised. *goes up to Koga faster than he can register, with a knife at his throat* So... You're faster?

Hakkaku: Yeah I bet Koga could easily beat you in a foot race.

Artemis: I highly doubt it, wolf.

Hakkaku: are you nuts you caught him off his gaurd if you played fair he could easily wipe the floor with your tail.

Ginta: most undoutablely

Artemis: If it were fair, than I wouldn't have caught him off guard. The fact that he cannot see me coming shows how slow he is.

Koga: (grabs Artemis' hand that is holding the knife and begins to twist it)

Artemis: *knows how to get out of it, spins around an kicks him in the stomach*

Koga: (winces)

Artemis: You cannot win.

Koga: you have not won yet you still have yet to out wit me.

Artemis: Really?

Inuyasha: he is really intelligent several time he runs from the battle before I use my windscar.

because he knows he can't win if I were to hit him with that attack

Artemis: So he knows how to fend off a final blow by running. *laughs* coward.

Hakkaku: Oh no you did not just insult Koga's bravery. this guy took on the leader of the birds of paradise all on his own.

Artemis: Maybe so... But he's a coward when it comes to Inuyasha. You're all talk.

Inuyasha: yeah and he only survived the encounter with the birds because Kagome asked me to help him. if not I would have just left him to become bird chow.

Ginta: oh does the good little puppy always do as he is asked.

Inuyasha: (starts to feel the pain of their words)

Kagome: Shut up! Stop talking about him like that, Ginta.

Ginta: Sure sis.

Kagome: Thank you, but I'm not sis. I've chosen Inuyasha.

Ginta: but Koga has chosen you. and there fore you belong to him.

Kagome: No, I get to choose.

Koga: (actually manages to get behind Kagome and grabs her and carries up to their den)

(shouts down to Inuyasha, Artemis and the rest) So long suckers.

Artemis: Inuyasha, we're going to get her, c'mon!

Inuyasha: Right. (gets ready to start climbing)

(which would be on this mountain a slow monotonous task)

Artemis: Is there an easier way up?

Inuyasha: yeah but this is the most direct way the other will get you there and maybe if you are really really fast you will get there faster than climbing

Annabeth: Inuyasha why aren't you just jumping up the mountain like you did with Kagome on your back when you were escaping from Naraku's Miasma volcano?

Inuyasha: Oh yeah I guess I do have that option.

I will be back with Kagome soon (begins jumping up the face of the mountain quickly) stay safe.

Artemis: I can go that fast, I'll accompany him, just to make sure.

Inuyasha: (reaches the den) hey Artemis do you need some help?

(can't even see where she is)

I guess she decided to stay behind. (shrugs his shoulders and heads over to the entrance of the den)

Artemis: Hang on, I'm right behind you.

Inuyasha: Oh there you are. you should have said something when I asked if you needed help.

Artemis: I was pulling myself up, and had no breath.

Inuyasha: (reaches his hand down) here I will pull you the rest of the way up.

Artemis: *takes his hand* Thanks, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No problem (pulls her the rest of the way. up to the den) on the way down we will again take this path but you will be riding on my back and I will carry Kagome in my arms.

Artemis: Alright, that's fine.

Inuyasha: (heads towards the den and begins heading in) Kagome are you in there?

Kagome: Inuyasha! I'm here, over here!

Inuyasha: (sees her) I am coming Kagome I am on my way. (looks to Artemis) can you watch my back while I go and get Kagome?

Artemis: Of course.

Inuyasha: (heads into the den and runs over to where Kagome is and picks her up) I have you now Kagome. your safe now.

Kagome: Thank you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (turns to leave the den) Artemis I have Kagome. I am ready to get out of this place.

Artemis: Right, let's go.

Inuyasha: (runs from out of the den) whew I will not be sorry to put this place as far behind me as I can. I will never get the stench of wolf out of my hair. (crouches down to let Artemis Climb on to his back) Hold on tight.

Artemis: *climbs on, and clenches his robe in her fists* Got it!

Inuyasha: (Jumps from the cliff for a few feet just lets himself plummet then in a rhythmic motion because weaving back an forth and soon lands safely on the ground)

Artemis: *climbs off* Thank you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: no problem. Are you ok Kagome did those wolves hurt you in any way?

(as her boyfriend and protector wants to make sure Koga didn't take advantage of her.)

Kagome: no, they didn't... Just put me down there. None of them even threatened to eat me this time.

Koga: You Dang Mutt I was about to make her my Mate.

(comes down the mountain back to where they were)

Kagome: You don't get it, do you?

Koga: I claim you.

Inuyasha: (looks like he is about to explode.)

Kagome: You can't do that! I'd rather die than mate with you!

Koga: and I would sooner see you dead then mated with that unworthy half breed.

Kagome: Well, I don't care! Then leave us alone, so you don't have to see it! If you go away and don't bother us, you won't have to see us and problem solved!

Koga: and If I kill inuyasha then the problem is solved as well. (walks over to Inuyasha and Punches him in the nose)

Kagome: No! No it is not, because then, I'm still not going to mate with you!

Koga: what other choices will you have if Inuyasha is dead?

Inuyasha: (gets up even though his nose is bleeding he sucks it up and walks over to Koga) I wouldn't worry about that because if that punch was the best shot you have you don't stand a chance to kill me.

Koga: (backhands him sending him flying creating a domino effect causing Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Thalia to fall down lucky for them they are still standing on flat ground)

Shut up Half witted half breed.

Kagome: I will commit suicide if you kill him! Koga, I'm warning you, there are plenty of other options for me.

Koga: you mean aside from suicide? Like what I bet none of your friends can tell you what other choices lie a head if Inuyasha dies.

Kagome: I will return to Tokyo and marry a human, become a nun, and I'll never have too see you again.

Koga: on second thought I will leave him alive I like beating the tar out of him. for daring to try to protect you.

Kagome: Artemis, do something! Please? *tears are welling up in her eyes*

Koga: you are calling Inuyasha's great aunt for help. since she is a huntress she wouldn't help a man if her life depended on it.

Artemis: You're forgetting something... I hate you, but I don't hate him. He's respectable, and family. *runs to attack Koga*

Koga: (leaps out of her way going in and out of whirl wind)

man you are too slow.

Artemis: *smirks* Nope. *shoots at him with a volley of arrows*

Koga: (dodges most of them going into whirlwind but three strike him one in the arm with the sacred jewel shard and the other two in his legs)

Artemis: See? You can't escape them all. *fires more*

Koga: (uses his whirlwind to dodge again but is not aware the one of his jewel shards fell out the one in his arm)

Kagome: *runs forward, and takes it*

Inuyasha: Another Jewel shard for Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Uh-huh! Artemis, go for his legs!

Artemis: (fires another Arrow aiming for one of the legs)

Koga: *tries to dodge, but her aim is perfect*

Inuyasha: (sees Koga slow down) Artemis only one more jewel shard. is left

Artemis: Good! *shoots the last arrow*

Koga: (can't dodge this one at all and looses the last jewel shard)

Artemis: There, now all of them are gone.

Koga: Oh no this is bad. (tries to run from Artemis)

Artemis: *grabs him* Oh, no, no. We are not going to play the running game.

Ginta: (tries to attack Artemis from behind)

Artemis: *turns* You cannot sneak up on a hunter, you are my prey.

Ginta: how did you hear me? (is keeping Artemis' eyes trained on him)

Hakkaku: (decides to try ransom with Artemis and grabs Thalia from behind and then heads up to their den and before he heads inside calls down to Artemis) Hey you want to see this girl alive again you will release Koga and then turn and walk ten paces away and I will let her run back to you.

Artemis: Thalia, can you fight your way out?

Hakkaku: not if she want to make it out with both her arms in tact. (looks at the girl hungrily)

Artemis: Damn... *backs up from Koga*

Hakkaku: (releases Thalia letting her go back to Artemis) good little goddess.

(patronizing her)

Artemis: *fires an arrow at Hakkaku* Do not patronize me, demon. I can kill you easily too.

Hakkaku: (runs back to the den along with Koga and Ginta)

Thalia: thank you Lady Artemis.

Artemis: No problem. I let that wolf demon go for you.

Inuyasha: look at it this way if worse comes to worse the next time we pass this way either one of us will have the ability to kill him you did enough to day Artemis gave him an injury he will never recover from you took away his super speed and strength

Artemis: You have no idea how happy that makes me.

Inuyasha: you have no idea how happy that makes me either. when he was super strong his punch came close to breaking my nose.

Artemis: He won't be able to hurt anyone as badly.

Kagome: yes let's be on our way

Inuyasha: (leads them on the road again as they come by a new circus one like the one they had passed on their way to Jinenji's village but this one seemed to have just acquired a young girl that both Inuyasha and Kagome recognise.)

Satsuki: Inuyasha, Kagome, where is shippo and who are your new friends and before all that gets answered would you both mind Helping me.

Kagome: Of course!

Inuyasha: (unsheathes the Tetsusaiga and cuts the lock of the cage that Satsuki is in) What happened how did you end up in this mess?

Satsuki: (climbs out of the cage) as you recall when you last left me I had agreed to live with the headman of the village that my brother and I lived in but sadly the village was burned down by night robbers. I alone survived. when I stopped to ask as stranger for some help he told me he would take me to the next village. but instead he sold me for 5 yen to this circus.

Kagome: That's terrible!

Inuyasha: well she did ask for news of our new traveling party and info on where Shippo is. so as far as the names of our new traveling companions they are as follows: Percy, Annabeth, Artemis, Thalia, and Clarisse. and as for where Shippo is he is safe staying with some members of Kagome's family.

Satsuki: It is wonderful to meet you all. (looks at Artemis) are you like The Artemis...? (obviously learned about the Greek goddess Artemis)

Artemis: Indeed I am little one.

Satsuki: Oh my goodness my big brother used to tell me stories about you when I was little before he went away to the wars. and around the village I used to hear many of the girls saying you were the greatest heroine ever to be written about.

Artemis: I'm flattered. I do my best to save you all.

Inuyasha: uh she was the only survivor of her village Night bandits are ruthless they leave none alive if they can help it.

Satsuki: yeah right now I am just trying to find my way to the next village so that I can get some kind of work and maybe at least scrounge up some kind of living for myself.

Artemis: Well, you could come along...

Satsuki: I will only burden your group till we reach the next village.

Artemis: That is fine...

Thalia: (looks at Artemis) My lady what is the matter? you rarely answer in only three to five words and then hesitate like that.

Artemis: I must get her to trust us... Then I will ask.

Thalia: from what Shippo told me that may be easier than you expect. she is a child who does nothing but trust after all she trusted that stranger who sold her to those bimbos.

Artemis: True, and she had heard of me.

Thalia: and from her brother too. do you think he might have been one of those few men who worship the ground you walk on?

Artemis: Most likely.

Satsuki: He was in training to be a samurai. until he was drafted into the wars. and then fell in battle he had given me a what I know now was only a peice of quartz but he called it a shard of the Shikon Jewel and told me that if I wished on it hard enough it would guarentee that he would come home to me.

Artemis: I see... So he gave you hope.

Satsuki: yes.

Artemis: That's so nice of him.

Satsuki: yeah (the pain of the true finality of her brother's death almost causes her to cry but refuses to cry infront of so great a hero as the Lady Artemis)

Artemis: *hugs Satsuki* It's okay to cry.

Satsuki: (starts crying) he was all I had left after our mother and father died he took care of me and raised me. and after he died I had many people in my village who did their best to care for me. but now I am truly all alone in the world so I must look after myself now.

Artemis: You could join me... As a huntress.

Satsuki: I am to young. I am only nine years old.

Artemis: No, you are not too young. You are younger, but you are on the lower spectrum.

Inuyasha: (looks at the sun and sees that it is setting. I hope everyone is up for camping tonight. there is no village close enough that we can reach before night fall.

Kagome: I haven't slept in a campsite since we left! Oh well, I still like the stars better than a roof.

Inuyasha: (leads them off the side of the road and they make some dinner)

Satsuki: (rests while dinner is cooking)

Kagome: it is still amazing that Satsuki survived a attack of night bandits. I hope that one day she will find happiness. some place where she can finally find what she needs.

Thalia: I hear you, I like her just fine... I hope she joins us.

Kagome: I am sure you and Artemis would do your best by her I know that for a fact but a child as young as Satsuki would easily become lost among the rest of your group and when things get lost some times they go missing and sometimes people don't even notice that the thing or person is gone until it is almost to late.

Thalia: Are you suggestion that she's too young, and we'll lose her?

Kagome: no I am not suggesting that she is too young but too small. Thalia height wise she is barely up to your thigh.

Thalia: True... But we don't really want to wait, she could be sold again.

Kagome: yeah that is true the idea that some one in the new village we may reach someone there could try to sell her again. and that would be not good

Inuyasha: well some one had better wake her so we can eat.

Thalia: I'll do it. *goes to Satsuki* Wake up, it's time for dinner. *shakes her gently*

Satsuki: (gets up) thank you Thalia. (goes over and eats with them.)

Artemis: So, Satsuki, how old were you when your brother left?

Satsuki: I was about five when he left.

Artemis: I see. You weren't very old...

Satsuki: no nor was it very long ago.

Artemis: Right... Only four years ago.

Satsuki: (smiles ) you seem to be a very nice person.

Artemis: I'm glad you think so..

Satsuki: (smiles at Artemis you can see she almost wants to join Artemis's group but isn't certain if her brother would have approved which just goes to show that she believes he still is watching over her.)

Artemis: I like it better out here, sleeping under the open sky. It's more of home, huh, Thalia.

Thalia: yeah it is.

Satsuki: my brother and I used to sleep out like this once every week. he said it reminded him of how the our ancestors must have lived.

(had mostly been talking to her self as she finally falls asleep)

Artemis: *whispers to Thalia* Yes, she'll like it with us...

Thalia: yeah but some how I get the feeling that she still believes her brother is watching over her.

Artemis: I know. I was thinking that too.

Thalia: do you think we have a chance that she will join? (is curious to hear Artemis' oppinion)

Artemis: If we persuade her... Yes.

Thalia: how do we do that?

Artemis: At the moment, I don't know.

Thalia: well perhaps an idea will come to us while we dream. (smiles)

(goes to sleep)

(next morning)

Inuyasha: (had stayed up to guard the camp)

(but is up now and gets the others up) come on let's continue walking.

Kagome: Ready... Where are we going?

Inuyasha: well if Satsuki still wants to go to another human village and try to earn a living for herself we can at least take her to one.

Satsuki: (is not sure what path would make her brother happy for her)

I don't know. I wish my brother were here to guide me.

Artemis: Do whatever you think is right... I just don't want you sold again.

Satsuki: (begins to think about her two options) I don't want to be sold again either that was horrible. which path would you suggest I take to avoid getting sold again? (is asking for an older girl's oppinion on how not to get into trouble)

(basically asking Artemis for her oppinion)

Artemis: If you come with me, you'll never leave us until the day you leave the earth. You won't be sold.

Satsuki: then I think it would be smart for me to go with you if you will have me.

Artemis: *smiles* Of course I will.

Satsuki: (smiles)

Inuyasha: (has no desire to watch Artemis induct Satsuki into her little gang.) Come on Kagome let's you, me and Percy scout out our road a head. we are actually close to the very same village my mom and I lived in.

Kagome: Alright, let's go. C'mon, guys.

Percy: ok come on Annabeth, Clarisse we are going to get to see where Inuyasha Spent his childhood.


	23. Chapter 23

Thalia: Lady Artemis our group is leaving.

Artemis: We'll catch up, as soon as we induct Satsuki.

Thalia: you might want to explain it to her she looks like she has watched people who used to join gangs and might be expecting that the dangerous stunts that are used Initiate new members to gangs here in Japan to be similar to what you are going to ask of her.

Satsuki: (is looking at Artemis wondering if this would be like joining some of the village gangs some of her friends had joined)

Artemis: All you have to do is say "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men."

Satsuki: (repeats the words) (thinking this seemed much more easier that what her friends used to do.)

Artemis: Alright, that's all. you're a part of the Huntresses now.

Satsuki: (smiles happy it seems at last)

Thalia: (looks at Artemis) Uh we had best catch up with our friends I think that the trip to visit Inuyasha's original home village is turning out as good as Inuyasha probably feared. (knows that there were bound to be some men in the village who had been boys when Inuyasha was a child.)

Artemis: Of course, come on Satsuki.

Satsuki: (follows her two friends)

Villager 1: well after all these years our little punching back has come back for more. you do remember the game we used to play when we were children right our dear friend. you remember How long can you hold your breath where we hold you under the water of our small little river and you see how long you can hold your breath for. (is talking to inuyasha)

(walks over and grabs inuyasha by the ear and drags him over to the river which at this point is some what overflowing because of the abundant rain fall and he throws inuyasha into the river and begins to Hold him under)

Kagome: Hey! Don't to that! *hits him in the back of the head*

Villager 1: Oh you want to play too girl? (throws Kagome next to Inuyasha and holds both them under)

Clarisse: *pulls the villager to the ground* Hey, you hurt my family like that, I will make sure you don't live to see tomorrow.

Villager 1: Are you kidding I am not hurting anyone I was just catching up with Inuyasha he and I were very good friends when we were kids. and I can't help it if the girl wanted to play as well. (is lying through his teeth)

Villager 2: hey looks like you have another girl who wants to play with Inuyasha and the other girl let's see how long they can hold their breath

(grabs Clarisse)

Inuyasha: (manages to get his head up and coughs up some water)

(and then pulls Kagome to shore)

Kagome: Thanks, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (trying to catch his breath) no problem (looks at percy) this is what I put up with most of my childhood.

Percy: Can I punch him?

Inuyasha: Percy since when did you solve anything with violence?

that is a reaction I would expect out of Clarisse.

Percy: I can't help it... I get like this sometimes. And Clarisse already did that.

Villager 2: (is holding Clarisse under water)

Percy: Dude what are you doing? You don't want her pissed off... She'll kill you, as well as the rest of us.

Villager 2: you think she will kill you if I keep her under water.

Percy: *pulls his hands out* Uh huh.

Villager 2: Well we will soon find out I am about the let her up for her first breath of air.

(lets Clarisse up)

Clarisse: *fist makes contact with his face*

Villager 2: Ouch you little brat.

since you like Half demons so much you must be a half demon. or maybe you are full demon.

Clarisse: I'm not any demon! *twists his wrist holding her* So don't even try...

Villager 2: then why do you like them.?

Clarisse: Because every one of them is different, and we can be friends. Its easy to be if you actually talked.

Villager 2: Half demons are abominations they are monsters. and this one's mother claimed to be something special herself but I had my chance to meet her mother his grandmother was as human as we are.

Clarisse: No, she's not. I've personally known Athena most of my life. She's a goddess. I wouldn't call her human if I were you.

Villager 2: Oh yeah what are you going to do about it little girl

Clarisse: Don't call me a little girl, us Ares kids don't like that. And if you make me, I will hurt you... What should I do? I could drown you, carve your heart out with a dull spoon, maybe Chinese water torture... Whatever I feel like.

Inuyasha: Clarisse I wouldn't piss these guys off they are pretty strong remember these guys used to hold me under water for the fun of it.

Villager 1: ( grabs Inuyasha again and holds him under again) How long can you hold your breath Inuyasha?(rhetorical question)

Villager 2: yeah if you want Inuyasha to survive this you might want to consider being nice to me little one.

Clarisse: Ugh, can't we do anything? What's wrong with us? Percy, Annabeth, help me out here!

Annabeth: (walks over to Clarisse,) Clarisse calm down percy and I were checking on Kagome who they tried to drown next to inuyasha just a few minutes before. she is fine. and percy is doing his best to get the monster off of Inuyasha. I just hope Artemis and Thalia get here soon.

Clarisse: Yeah, where'd they go? It shouldn't take that long!

Annabeth: yeah what did they do. just initiate Satsuki and that forget that we were going to wait for them here?

Percy: (manages to get the first Bully off of Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (coughs up some water and crawls out of the river) How is Kagome?

Annabeth: Kagome's fine, she got out of the water okay.

Inuyasha: (smiles) that is good news but know you perhaps can see what I dealt with Daily most of my young life.

Percy: Yeah, I think we do. And Clarisse for one, hates it. I think that we all do.

Inuyasha: I for one am grateful that Artemis and Thalia were not present for this entire scene I almost shudder to think what those girls would have done if they had seen it. it would probably be mass destruction.

Villager 2: yeah as if any girl could harm a man. the mere concept is laughable. Inuyasha.

you worthless half breed.

Thalia: *catching up, the other two behind her* What was that? Us girls aren't capable of what now?

Villager 2: Girls aren't capable of Harming two full grown men. after all we are strong enough to hurt this filthy half breed. (points at Inuyasha)

Thalia: Oh, but we are. do you want to see? Have a little experiment with me?

Villager 2: I wouldn't try me if I were you both I and my friend almost drowned a girl along side of the foolish half demon.

Thalia: Aha... So your friend tried to drown my little sister? Now I'm interested.

Villager 2: oh so you are related to the half demon's little friend huh? my condolences.

but if you really want to try to fight me I will let you try your hand. but let's make this interesting. If I win I get you as my house slave. and if you win I will owe you a big favor.

Thalia: I'll take that. And don't go easy on me, I like a warm up in the afternoon.

Inuyasha: (still coughing up the water he inhaled) Thalia there is no reason to do this. what can be proven by taking this man down?

he is strong. if his friend was able to hold me under the water what do you think he is capable of?

Thalia: If I win, he owes me a favor. I already know what I want. Leave it, I got in, I'm not backing out.

Villager 2: (begins attacking Thalia holding nothing back)

Thalia: *dodges him, and lets him press her back so he gains confidence, then begins to attack him faster than he can dodge*

Villager 2: Yikes (soon is almost pulverized) Ouch.

Thalia: Surrender yet?

Villager 2: yeah I give but how is it that a little human girl was able to defeat me a full grown man in the prime of my life?

Thalia: Because I'm also in the prime of my life... And I'll be that way for all of my life. I've trained since I was young to do just that.

I have to, or I'll never survive in the world I live in. I'll be killed because of my scent.

Villager 2: but you will not always be in the prime of life girl. everything that lives Dies one day. even strong girls die eventually. one day you will grow old and you may stay old for a couple of years and then finally you will die like everything else. nothing lives forever.

unless they are gods or goddesses.

Thalia: Yes, well I've taken an oath to Artemis. She's given me immortality in exchange for servitude. But she hardly treats us like slaves. We are her sisters in arms, and therefore I will live until I'm struck down in battle.

Villager 2: so as per our agreement you won fair and square. What favor would you ask of me?

Thalia: You call off your goons and leave all of us alone... Unless its purely kind.

Villager 2: you mean you don't want us playing with our old friend Inuyasha? (is lying about being Inuyasha's friends)

Thalia: Exactly. No water games, or anything like that. (knows that they were never friends, but is playing along)

Villager 2: Very well little girl (pats Thalia on her head) you get to have your wish. ( is now speaking as if he was her father)

Inuyasha: (looks at that) oh no not good let's hope Artemis didn't see him just pat Thalia on the head as if she was just a little girl.

Thalia: You're not my dad. As far as I know, my dad is at home, playing with his smallest daughter. I'm old enough to know that you're babying me, and I'm also old enough to know that I don't need babying, I'm perfectly capable. So leave me alone, and don't treat me like a child. I've been through more than you ever will, so don't even start to think that you can baby me.

Villager 2: (smiles) just watch out for yourself little one I don't see your friend Artemice anywhere nearby and so I fear you will need looking after. (uh oh did he just call Artemis Artemice?)

Artemis: Did you just call me Artemice? My name is Artemis, and do not talk to my lieutenant.

Villager 2: your lieutenant is a child no older than 15 and a girl none the less. though she managed to beat me fairly in a fight How she managed it beats me but she did.

Artemis: She's at least eighteen, and yes, she looks fifteen, when I granted her immortality, she was two days from turning sixteen. Besides, she's strong, and had she pulled her shield on you, you would have - for lack of a better term - peed yourself and ran away. It's a quite frightening bit of metal..

Villager 2: (laughs at Artemis) yeah sure I don't know the meaning of Fear. but as I had agreed I have granted her a favor not to play with inuyasha for the time your group stays in our village.

Artemis: Ah... Did you specify time? Or did she merely request you leave them alone?

Villager 2: she merely requested that I leave them alone. but once your group parts company from him who is going to know what we do?

Artemis: No... He's coming with us. He is passing through, just as we are. We're leaving, and we're taking him with us when we do.

Villager 1: (walks over to his friend) you hang around a Half Demon? for what reason. he is rather pitiful.

Artemis: He is family. Why wouldn't we?

Villager 1: Half demons are not accepted by any of their relations even if they have some blood of gods I am pretty sure that they are just as much outcasts.

Inuyasha: Artemis keep your temper I am used to being called those names such as outcast, worthless and the rest. don't let them make you angry about it.

Artemis: I'm keeping cool. And no, as a goddess, and all of the other gods and goddesses accept him. We have our pride, and if we accept the likes of you, he's not so far out, is he?

Villager 1: Uh duh he is so. he is only half breed. he is neither human nor demon.

Artemis: So? All of our children are half human. And we have half human half goats... And I meant that your disgusting, and biased. If we accept you, it's barely work to love him like a member of close family. If your too thick too understand...

Inuyasha: (gently begins leading Artemis to the place he and his mother had lived in letting his friends follow him) Come on let's go find a place to stay for the night.

Artemis: Okay, lets go. I'd like to see that.

Kagome: (follows along with Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, and Satsuki) whew that was to close Thalia I am pretty sure that if Inuyasha had not done what he did Artemis would have exploded.

Thalia: Yeah, she was pretty close. I really wish she would have turned him into a jackalope. It's really funny to watch them the first few minutes.

Kagome: once we get to Inuyasha's home I am going to go do alittle shopping in the markets here in the village. if you think it would please Artemis the two of you may come with me and we can see what goods we need to restock on.

Thalia: Yeah... *laughs* I've never been shopping in the Feudal Era!

Inuyasha: (over his shoulder) if they really want to go with you Kagome you can take Thalia and Artemis shopping with you but please try to be careful Kagome remember we still have enemies that might be out after us.

Kagome: Of course Inuyasha don't worry.

Thalia: Yeah, don't worry... I'll keep us out of trouble! *smiles mischievously*

Inuyasha: yeah what ever. (looks at Artemis) Do you want to go shopping with them?

Artemis: Yes, I'll go with them.

Inuyasha: ok (point towards the house his mother and him had lived in) that is where we will be waiting for you girls. ok?

Thalia: Okay, see you later!

Kagome: (heads to the Market with Thalia and Artemis following her.) (looking through all the different stalls as a strange girl gently grabs Kagome and pulls her towards her stall.)

Tsubaki: (is pretending to be a peaceful merchant girl and no one except Artemis and Thalia can see through the disguise) you look like you need to find a man. how about buying these lovely rose petals your kiss will win you any man you choose.

Kagome: I already have a wonderful man.

Tsubaki: Ah a young man for the young lady he must love you very much.

Kagome: (as she is walking away from the stall) yes he does.

Tsubaki: He probably doesn't even notice your wrinkles.

(Artemis and Thalia are still with Kagome)

Thalia: She doesn't have wrinkles.

Tsubaki: they are small ones around her eyes. hardly noticable and yet they are there child.

Kagome: (looks nervous)

Thalia: (calls Artemis over) Lady Artemis will you settle this debate with this shopkeeper for us? Take a look at Kagome and tell me does she look like she has any wrinkles to your eyes my lady?

Artemis: Absolutely not! Where?

Tsubaki: as I said they are hardly noticable. but they are around her eyes. but it is a fact of life girls the beauty of youth doesn't stay with us and then the man we love wants another pretty face.

Artemis: I doubt he will. But no, her eyes are smooth. *touches kagome's skin* I can't even feel them.

Tsubaki: per haps her man won't but can you be sure? (holds up a supposed lotion but Artemis can sense it is really something dangerous or even deadly) in this jar I keep a lotion I use every night when I wake in the morning my beauty is flawless. (then looks at Artemis) and after all you are probably numb from the neck down.

Kagome: (is almost tempted to buy the lotion)

(but in the rational side of her brain something is telling her that Artemis would not lie to her about such things as wrinkles.)

Artemis: Theres something wrong with that lotion. It's going to hurt you, and maybe even kill you. Do not touch that lotion.

Tsubaki: (tries to slip the lotion into Kagome's backpack) take the lotion my child no charge.

Thalia: that woman is trying to put that vile stuff in Kagome's pack.

(was Alerting Artemis to what was going on)

Artemis: *pulls the lotion out of Kagome's backpack, opens the lid, and tests it by smell, and touch* Yes, definitely bad. *throws it behind Tsubaki* We don't want it.

Tsubaki: Dang it I nearly had her destroyed. ( throws off her disguise as she attempts to vanish)

Kagome: Tsubaki? You tried to do this to me?

Tsubaki: yep just like I tried to use you to kill inuyasha the first time we met but who knew you were allied with Sorceresses.

Kagome: Its a goddess and my sister, a demigod. They could sense it...

Tsubaki: oh really well one day you really will have wrinkles and I hope they still care about you when that day comes.

(runs off not realising she had just seriously been the straw that broke the camels back Artemis was probably seething with rage right now)

Artemis: What else could go wrong with the people in this town? Ugh, why is it so important to kill you and Inuyasha?

Kagome: Tsubaki doesn't even live in this town. thankfully but she is what is known as a dark priestess. and what is more she is in the employ of Naraku.

Artemis: She is? What would he want with that?

Kagome: I don't know but I know what she gets out of the deal. for she had told me the last time I escaped from her power. Naraku pays her in life I guess you could say.

Thalia: Not surprising. She looked extremely conceited.

Kagome: Naraku had promised Tsubaki immortality for her compliance to his wishes.

Thalia: Yeah... She's a power hungry lunatic with a knack for lotions.

Kagome: yeah this time it was a lotion last time it was well let's just call it a snake bite. her shikigami or familar or what ever you care to call it bit me in the foot and put me under I guess you could call it a spell that would try to make me kill inuyasha but my spirit and will proved the stronger thankfully.

Thalia: Atta girl! You show that shikigami or whatever it is who's boss!

Kagome: (looks at Artemis) I think I owe you one for being with Thalia and me today Artemis. I don't know if I would have been able to see through her tricks on my own. it is possible you saved my life.

Artemis: Don't even thank me, I would have done it for anyone... It's not important, let's get what we need.

Kagome: (finishes up the shopping and takes what they bought to Inuyasha's old home and old was right the place looked like it might collapse at any moment)

Inuyasha: welcome to my home.

Annabeth: Was it in better shape when you lived here?

Inuyasha: yes you must remember that about 50 years had passed. though while I was sealed to the tree I did not age. (which was true)

Annabeth: Oh, okay. I was about to say, if you lived here, like this, that's one hell of a way of living.

Satsuki: yeah this place looks even more dangerous than the little shack I used to share with my brother.

Annabeth: Are we going inside? Or should we just not chance it?

Inuyasha: (walks inside) I do not plan to be outside tonight. nothing any of you can say will make me camp outside to night (it is once more near his time of weakness) (the gods had decided to stay at camp halfblood for a good while after deciding to make Naraku their enemy as well.)

Kagome: (knows that Artemis would not understand until she sees it but for now keeps any info to herself)

(but decides her sister should know at least and then let Artemis know if she thinks it is important enough so whispers to Thalia) tonight after the sun has gone down you will see something that only the other campers at Camp halfblood have seen. and yes it does have to do with Inuyasha's paranoia.

(the sun was setting)

Annabeth: Alright, inside we go, then. Let's go.

Inuyasha: (gets a small cooking fire going) this will make a nice little shelter wouldn't you say Artemis?

Artemis: Yes. Contrary to its appearance, it is quite stable.

Inuyasha: yeah it is. and it is the safest place for me on these nights. (knows that Artemis doesn't know about his nights of weakness.)

Artemis: These nights?

Kagome: you will understand what he means when night fully falls.

Artemis: Alright. I'll wait.

(as the sun goes down completely where it is completely dark)

Inuyasha: (his hair changes from white to pitch black, his dog ears disappear and he now has human ears, and his claws turn into human fingers and normal nails)

yeah these nights.

Artemis: So on nights such as this one... You are human?

Inuyasha: yeah on the night of the new moon I turn into a human and become as weak as any other human.

Artemis: I see. And it's all got to do with the half-demon part?

Inuyasha: yep it is one of the Ailments that comes with being half demon.

Artemis: Ailment? I think if you look at it, it's an experience you should treasure.

Kagome: if any of his enemies attacked him while he is like this he can't defend himself.

Artemis: Yes, but in that respect, it gives you something on your mind if you survive nights like this one.

Inuyasha: yeah I have survived many nights like this one and done things I shouldn't have been able to do. (begins to tell of the first time Kagome had learned about his night of weakness. and their battle against the spider head demons.)

Kagome: yeah that was terrible. I was certain I was going to loose Inuyasha that night. those spider heads are scary and deadly.

Annabeth: Really? Wow... He must have been badly wounded.

Kagome: considering it was a night of the new moon and also the king of the Spider heads had injected him with poison that was supposed digest his innerds and thus slowly kill him. I was terrified.

Spider head demons eat what ever they can catch in their webs human, demon , half demon makes no difference to them.

I am not too sure they would not have tried to eat me if I had not been as careful as I was.

Annabeth: Wow... And the poison was bad... I'm amazed at your bravery through the whole thing, the both of you.

Inuyasha: yeah that is one of the reasons I don't ever go to sleep on these nights.

Annabeth: But, as a human, shouldn't you sleep more?

Kagome: Inuyasha is afraid to sleep on these nights because of the potential danger to his life. I thought I explained this to you and percy the night I brought Inuyasha and the rest of my friends to camp with me. (reminds them of the night Inuyasha and the rest had arrived)

Annabeth: Yes, I know... It's just my mind being too logical, that's all.

Thalia: doesn't he trust anyone to protect him?

Inuyasha: I never sleep on these nights they are dangerous for me.

Annabeth: Yeah, but would we let anything happen to you?

Thalia: (looks at Artemis) what do you make of this my lady?

Artemis: Of course nothing should happen to him whilst we are here. You're sleeping tonight.

Inuyasha: Oh really and you plan to make me? (is now talking to Artemis)

Artemis: I plan on trying my hardest...

Inuyasha: good luck in trying. (finishes eating and goes to a darker part of his old home to sit by himself to await the dawn)

Artemis: I will try... Where are the linens in this house if there are any?

Satsuki: (had been helping Inuyasha get the house ready for company by cleaning it up a bit) I know where they are oddly enough Inuyasha Asked me and Clarisse to help him tidy up the house abit . and I found alot of linens. (goes over to where she had put them and then returns to where Artemis was)

Artemis: Perfect. We're making him a bed. *goes to get started*

Kagome: (looks at Thalia) Artemis does know that he won't even sleep when he has a bed to sleep in right?

Thalia: It won't stop her.

Kagome: sis you have been traveling with Artemis for a while now. tell me do you have any real clue how she plans to get inuyasha to sleep tonight? does he have any thing to be concerned about?

Thalia: She's not going to hurt him or drug him, if that's what you mean.

Kagome I didn't figure that she would. I was merely asking if you knew what she was planning. no I was pretty convinced that if Artemis had wanted to harm Inuyasha in the least she wouldn't have helped him against Koga. when we fought him.

Thalia: No, I think she's alright with Inutaisho's kids... I mean, she wants to move in with Sesshomaru. I have no clue what she's planning.

Clarisse: I don't even pretend to know what Artemis is up to but I think it will be fun to watch. all the same. as long as we know nothing bad is going to happen to Inuyasha.

Annabeth: Yeah, it actually seems like an entertaining show!

Percy: Annabeth how can you say that about your own nephew I thought you would be the one least likely to want to see what is going to happen.

Annabeth: She's not going to hurt him, he's going to be forced onto a pillow, and you know, a laugh is what we all need after a fabulous day like this one. All we need to do is get him laughing... We could have Artemis doing that too.

Percy: well you do seem to make sense Annabeth I mean as long as she doesn't hurt him I guess it would be funny to watch.

Inuyasha: (is sitting by himself refusing to sleep but watching for dawn keeping his eyes towards the windows so that he can be prepared for what ever danger might come for him that night. as he begins to think back to the fight he had lived through with Kagome and the rest. when he faced Tokajin) it is these nights that surprises like those fell upon me while I have to admit they were worth it being with Kagome they do not make me feel any safer on these nights.

(smiles thinking that there was no way that Artemis would succeed in getting him to sleep that night.)

Artemis: *comes up behind him, grabs the neck of his haori, and pulls him up* You're going to sit with us, and sleep with us tonight. *drags him downstairs*

Inuyasha: (while he is being dragged down stairs) How the heck did you know where I was there is no moon tonight so therefore no shadows. or are you seeing like how some snakes do detecting body heat?

Artemis: I do hunt at night sometimes too. I can see perfectly well in the dark. My eyes adjust very quickly.

Inuyasha: I see. (quietly let's himself be dragged the rest of the way downstairs knowing full well that it was almost completely useless to try to escape from Artemis if he tried to slip out of his haori she would probably just grab his hair or the necklace around his neck)

Artemis: *gets to the bottom of the stairs* Alright, sleep. *throws him on the makeshift bed*

Inuyasha: (looks at Artemis part of him thinking she has lost her mind)

Clarisse: (looks at Thalia as they had watched Artemis do that) Please Thalia tell me that Artemis did not really expect that to work.

Thalia: *laughs* I hope not. That was really quite crappy in an attempt. And it's not very creative or interesting. He'll sit there, and not move.

Clarisse: yeah and I would say that she was cracking up from being around nothing but girls all day and all night long. you could have a girl obey that order. but a boy not likely and definately not Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (sits up and continues to look at Artemis) you really didn't expect that to work did you? you put me on a bed and tell me to go to sleep?

Artemis: No I did not. That's why I'm not done yet. *pulls out a little sleeping mask, and two bits of rope, ties the rope around his hands and feet, puts the mask over his eyes* There, now you can't take it off.

Inuyasha: (is trying to stifle his laughter) and this is suppose to make me go to sleep how? I am not sure how well this plan of yours was thought through.

Kagome: (looks at Thalia) yeah I am curious about that to Thalia.

Thalia: She thinks that if he can't see anything, he'll get so bored that he'll eventually fall asleep without knowing it.

Kagome: (chuckles) I see sort of trick the half demon turned human into dropping his guard.

Thalia: *laughs* Exactly. But she also accomplished our goal... You could hear him laughing in his voice. You could hear the amusement.

Annabeth: I think I am begining to understand that there is even something more to Artemis' plan than even Thalia can guess. but I just now noticed it (is speaking to Kagome, Thalia, Clarisse, and Percy) but with the Sleep mask over Inuyasha's face and his hands and feet tied he is now even more helpless than he was when he had use of his eyes, hands and feet. he now has to place his faith solely in us to keep him safe.

Inuyasha: (actually starts to laugh) Artemis your joke was funny. However if this was the best idea to get me to sleep I am sorry to say you might end up failing.

Artemis: I'm trying to think of something...

Inuyasha: (surprisingly tries to stifle a yawn) (is actually fighting to stay awake since the night has only just started)

Artemis: *sits down* If he's not out in two hours, I'll try something else.

Clarisse: (looks at Thalia) Did Inuyasha just yawn?

Thalia: Yeah, weird. And he thought he would stay up...

Kagome: Thalia just because he yawned does not mean he is going to fall into sleep. his fears are to great to be overcome so easily.

Thalia: I have to wonder though...

Clarisse: what do you wonder Thalia?

Thalia: If it might work. You know, she might have something there. He just might fall asleep.

Inuyasha: (finds himself laying back on the bed that he had been sitting on but doesn't wish to sleep because of the fears that if he goes to sleep that danger will strike the fears of the Spider heads and of the battle with Tokajin begins to replay for him the fears are doing their best to over power him and keep him wide awake and make him fear to settle down and trust his friends to be there for him. however despite all that he actually yawns again and almost unwillingly begins to feel his body relax)

Thalia: Do you want to go and make sure he feels okay, Kagome? He looks kinda tense. Not so bad, but I just want too make sure he's not feeling threatened.

Annabeth: (understands the inner workings of the mind to a degree) Inuyasha is dealing with a mental battle Thalia and this particular one is not one Kagome can help him win. he must fight it alone. Remember the tales That Kagome told us about the Spider heads and of course let us not forget his battle with the monster Tokajin who tended the tree of human faced fruit. his fears are rising in him trying to make him associate what is going on here with those dark and dangerous adventures. Kagome can neither help Inuyasha nor tip the scale at this point we must solely trust that your friend Artemis has something else up her sleeve or that Inuyasha's common sense will kick in and make him realise that those dangers do not relate to this at all.

Thalia: I see... Okay, well, I'll wish him luck there anyway, even from afar.

(One of the weaker spider heads that had not been at Inuyasha's first battle with them now moves slowly towards Inuyasha's makeshift bed. meaning to see if Inuyasha is worth eating and since there is still a low fire burning any living creature might be seen by anyone close enough.)

Spider head: (doesn't try to keep out of the sight of the goddess Artemis but suspects that she is herself asleep while she is waiting for Inuyasha to fall asleep.)

Artemis: What the hell? *shoots it with her arrow*

Spider head: (screeches but some how manages to dodge enough to not be killed by the arrow.)

Artemis: Troublesome pest. *moves in to stab it with a dagger*

Spider head: (laughs as it dodges Artemis) look none of your friends or you are my prey at this time little child. (is talking to Artemis) Just surrender the Half breed and I will eat him and be on my way. (had been there the entire time and had seen inuyasha transform)

Inuyasha: (is still tense and frightened and wide awake )

Artemis: No, I will not. Thalia, now. *raises her dagger again*

Thalia: (jumps from her spot with Kagome and the rest and takes her place beside Artemis ready to fire an arrow)

Spider head: why do you care what happend to him goddess of maidens? he is only a half demon and a boy

Artemis: Family! I don't feel like explaining it again. I will defend him because he's my family. Don't ask how, or I will incinerate you where you stand.

Spider head: do you think I fear you goddess. considering that by binding him you have made him easy prey for me. and I don't have to used any of my own webbing.

Thalia: (shoots the arrow she had on her bow string)

Spider head: (gets the arrow lodged in it thin leg)

Lucky shot girl

Artemis: Anything else deadly... So you think you can get past us? What caused that?

Spider head: (come running at Inuyasha's makeshift bed is not concerned with Thalia and Artemis but decides to take advantage of Inuyasha's position)

Thalia: *shoots another arrow at the spider head*

Spider head: (can't dodge this one without giving up on getting a meal and so ends up dead with the arrow sticking out of it's unmoving flesh)

Artemis: Thank you, Thalia.

Thalia: not a problem what was that thing anyway?

Kagome: (comes out from her hiding place and get a look at the creature.) Thalia do you and Artemis remember the story about the Spider heads that Inuyasha and dealt with the first time I learned about his weakness and how I had almost lost him?

You both just did battle with a spider head.

Artemis: No wonder... They really have it out for him.

Satsuki: (had been awakened from her bed by the fighting and had been unnerved at the sight of the spider head) that creature was scary.

Inuyasha: now do you see why I don't sleep on this particular night? (is still only about 9 at night)

Artemis: And we will take care of it for you. Sleep tight.

Inuyasha: (realises that Artemis has no intention of unbinding him till daybreak but also senses a strange air of safety and for once decides to trust them to protect them and to get some sleep this one time) Alright you win. (that being said his body finally fully relaxes and actually begins to breathe peacefully.)

Kagome: Uh did he just go to sleep?

Thalia: Yes. *smiles* He did. I'm so glad...

Artemis: (smiles gently as she gently tucks inuyasha into his makeshift bed) he will sleep peacefully tonight Thalia we shall watch him in shifts

Thalia: Okay. Who's going first?

Percy: (looks at the two) uh duh. I will. after all you need the sleep better than I do.

Percy: I mean after all the rest of you did quite alot of fighting and now no doubt are exhausted where as I have not really done any real fighting.

Thalia: Thank you, Percy, I appreciate it.

Percy: no problem. (takes up his position to guard Inuyasha as the others all get ready to go to bed.)

(as the sun rises we find Artemis being the last one to watch over the sleeping Inuyasha.)

Percy: *waking up first* Hey, is he alright?

Artemis: He is fine. His sleep was completely undisturbed.

Percy: Good. That's a nice thing to hear, after all that.

Artemis: yes I hated the fact that that creature we saw was determined to kill Inuyasha. but I am glad it came down to it in a way it was a good encounter for it helped inuyasha in the long run. since he now knows fully that we are his friends and his family and we will protect him when he needs it.

Annabeth: (has just know gotten up and walks in behind Percy) yeah well I just hope that those Spider heads are all we need to face on this trip I don't think I could stand trying to fight a monstrous human like that Tokajin that Kagome told us about last night. (remembers the tale of what Happened on another new moon adventure when they went to deal with the tree of the human faced fruits)

Artemis: You're right. I don't think any of us are equipped for that on this so called vacation.

Inuyasha: (begins to wake up)

Annabeth: Inuyasha, how are you feeling?

Inuyasha: I feel alright. I am alittle shocked that I let myself sleep last night normally on the new moon I never slept not even as a child. it was the one night mom knew that it was pointless to try to get me to sleep.

Artemis: Well, then, I'm a bit glad I succeeded. Humans need to sleep more than half-demons.

Inuyasha: I don't doubt that but on that night it is perilous for me to sleep or drop my guard as I am sure Kagome has told you.

Kagome: (had gotten up shortly after Annabeth) yes but as you can see you have made it through another night. safe and sound. you don't need to be afraid when your friends and family are with you. Not one of us would dream of letting harm come to you.

Artemis: Yes, we're here for you. Don't worry about it.

Inuyasha: (having finally been un bound and has taken the sleep mask off his face smiles at his friends and family) your right I guess I had too much faith in my enemies abilities to hurt me than in my friends abilities to protect. me. (some how finds that very funny)

Kagome: and it shouldn't be that way. you are so confident in your own abilities to protect your friends and yet you never even give your friends the chance to protect you.

Annabeth: Kagome's right. You have to let things go both ways. It's a give and get situation.

Inuyasha: I never thought of it that way.

Annabeth: Yeah, we all have to contribute somehow.

Thalia: (is still sound asleep) Satsuki: (is also sound asleep)

Percy: Should we wake them up?

Kagome: I don't know. (looks at Artemis) should we wake them?

Artemis: Yes, I don't think there's any harm in it.

Inuyasha: yeah considering that we don't want to leave them behind in this village since we are now leaving this place.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Kagome: *goes up to Thalia and Satsuki, shaking them lightly* It's time to wake up, we're about to leave...**_

_**Satsuki: five more minutes.**_

_**Thalia: (gets up now fully awake) Good morning everyone.**_

_**Annabeth: Morning Thalia. How are you?**_

_**Thalia: I am great how is Inuyasha this morning.**_

_**Inuyasha: I am fine Thalia, thank you. **_

_**Thalia: I am glad to see you are well rested.**_

_**Satsuki: (is still sound asleep but when the group looks towards her they see a lizard Demon like the one that had pretended to be her brother sitting near her telling her to sleep on that everything will be alright in a voice that in Satsuki's ears sounds like her brother's voice. (the demon is also disguised as her brother so that should she wake she will think that her brother is still with her. and that all that had happened was little more than part of a dream that she had been having.) **_

_**Inuyasha: Uh Artemis I think we have a problem. (points towards Satsuki's bed)**_

_**Lizard Demon (who is disguised as Satsuki's brother): (smiles gently at Satsuki's sleeping form) that's my good little sister dream on. morning will come soon.**_

_**Artemis: *going up to the lizard demon* What do you want with Satsuki?**_

_**Lizard Demon (who is disguised as Satsuki's brother): Ah the lovely goddess Artemis. Is it wrong for a brother to look after his sister?**_

_**Artemis: Her brother is dead. **_

_**Lizard Demon (who is disguised as Satsuki's brother): (stands up and looks at Artemis) Do I look dead to you? I am her brother. **_

_**Artemis: You look like a fake to me. What are you really**_

_**Kagome: if I was going to hazard a guess I would say he is a demon that can masquerade as a human.**_

_**Artemis: Right. What kind, can you venture a guess to which kind?**_

_**Kagome: Uh that I would be uncertain of because there are many of demons who can Masquerade as humans. but my big question is what demon could have slipped in right under all of our noses.**_

_**Artemis: Well, we'll find out. *goes into the face of the demon* What are you?**_

_**Lizard Demon (who is disguised as Satsuki's brother):Why should you care? what is Satsuki to you. she is just a little girl. while you are a goddess.**_

_**Artemis: She's a huntress now. She's like a sister or a daughter to me, and you are a demon who is trying to hurt her.**_

_**Lizard Demon (who is disguised as Satsuki's brother): Hurt her? have I laid a finger on her except to gently stroke her hair?**_

_**Artemis: What other reason could you possibly have for being here?**_

_**Lizard Demon (who is disguised as Satsuki's brother):Let's just say I like little girls they are quite delicious.**_

_**Artemis: Ha! So you do plan on hurting her! Leave her alone! *knocks an arrow***_

_**Lizard Demon (who is disguised as Satsuki's brother): oh so saying they are delicious automatically makes you think of harm? what would you consider harm goddess?**_

_**Artemis: Causing pain, in any way. Eating her because she's so delicious is one of the means of harm. **_

_**Lizard Demon (who is disguised as Satsuki's brother): oh so you think I mean to eat her that is the harm you see coming from me is it?**_

_**Thalia: (Realising that this demon has other plans and looks at Artemis and whispers) Artemis I don't think this demon means to eat her but to do something to her that would sever her ties with you. **_

_**Artemis: Uh huh... So then what would happen to her? What could he do?**_

_**Thalia: (whispers to Artemis) he plans to lay with her. **_

_**Artemis: Oh no. *pulls the arrow back, ready to fire***_

_**Lizard Demon (who is disguised as Satsuki's brother): Oh so you want to fight me then see if you Handle me girl (goes into his true form)**_

_**Artemis: Ah... So you're a lizard. *fires the arrow***_

_**Lizard Demon: yeah I am a lizard. (dodges) what is it too you after all I haven't harmed the girl yet.**_

_**Artemis: But you plan to... And I can't stand for that.**_

_**Lizard Demon: Maybe I should see what you are like. (runs towards Artemis) **_

_**Thalia: Watch out Lady Artemis. (gets ready to jump in the way)**_

_**Artemis: I know, Thalia, I know. *holds her bow, ready to attack***_

_**Lizard Demon: (gets real close to where Artemis is)**_

_**Artemis: *side steps and fires at him* Not so close, demon.**_

_**Lizard Demon: (can't dodge because for lizards they have to slow down to turn and is going to fast and get hit.) Dang you. **_

_**(dies)**_

_**Artemis: Glad I could kill him... Phew. *goes to Satsuki* Wake up, Satsuki.**_

_**Satsuki: (wakes up quickly meaning that demon's presence had been having an adverse effect on her) uh Artemis what happened? I dreamt I heard my brother's voice.**_

_**(is confused)**_

_**Artemis: A lizard demon... That's all. He's always in your dreams, though, Satsuki.**_

_**Satsuki: (smiles at Artemis) Thank you.**_

_**Inuyasha: (is growing impatient) Can we get going or are we going to have another pow wow here.**_

_**Artemis: No, by all means, let's get out of here!**_

_**Inuyasha: (Smiles and leads them out of that village) It was wonderful to see that place again but I don't ever plan on living there again.**_

_**Percy: That village looks like hell, I wouldn't want to live there either.**_

_**Inuyasha: the little bit of bullying you saw was only the tip of the iceberg. some people would pretend to like me and offer me food or sweets and then would laugh as I got sick. (looks hurt as if the memory had for a second driven away the truth again)**_

_**Percy: They poisoned you?**_

_**Inuyasha: yep. **_

_**Percy: That's terrible.**_

_**Clarisse: That is more than Terrible Prissy. it is abominable just you wait till I tell daddy. he will make this entire Village pay for what they did.**_

_**Percy: Ares is going to pulverize the village? Can I watch?**_

_**Kagome: Clarisse I wouldn't Tell your father if I were you he wouldn't know when to stop I don't doubt that there are many of those people who did those horrible things to Inuyasha and I believe that they deserve to pay for what they did but what about those that had nothing to do with what happened to Inuyasha?**_

_**Clarisse: *sigh* Good point. On normal circumstances I wouldn't care, but that would make me like - him. I don't want to do that.**_

_**Inuyasha: (smiles) but I a glad to know that you all care so much about what happened to me.**_

_**Annabeth: Of course, Inuyasha. It's what we're here for.**_

_**Thalia: Annabeth is right we are your family Inuyasha you are stuck with us for life. (laughs but hopes Inuyasha doesn't be come concerned by what she just said) **_

_**Inuyasha: yeah I have often heard that you are stuck with your family for life. and I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

_**Kagome: *smiles* And it's all thanks to my dad for finding us, so you could find out.**_

_**Inuyasha: Remind me to thank your father when we get home. may be I will bring him a souvenir from our journey.**_

_**Kagome: I don't think he's ever gotten a souvenir quite like that, it will probably be very special to him.**_

_**Inuyasha: (keeps walking and soon he and his group arrive at the village that Sango and Kohaku had belonged to. is doing something that Sango and Kohaku had asked him to do. they arrive just as the sun is begining to set) we will be camping again to night but first I am heading into this village if you all want you can stay and wait for me or come with . it is up to you.**_

_**Annabeth: What is this place?**_

_**Inuyasha: this is the village that Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara are from.**_

_**Annabeth: The demon-slayers village? Wow... **_

_**Percy: what makes you think you will be admitted to go in much less come out again? **_

_**Annabeth: Percy... There's no one there. They've all been killed by Naraku.**_

_**Percy: you mean Sango and her brother are the last of their family?**_

_**Inuyasha: yeah that is exactly what she means. **_

_**Kagome: And Naraku tried to frame Inuyasha. We found all of them here, and we dug the graves for them ourselves...**_

_**Inuyasha: it was the longest day's work I ever did. Naraku slew men and women and children didn't make no difference to that demon. So like I said you are free to wait for me out here or come in with me.**_

_**Annabeth: Alright, I'm coming. **_

_**Clarisse: I am too. **_

_**Percy: yeah I am rather Curious to see this place.**_

_**Kagome: yeah I will go with you Inuyasha. (looks at Thalia) you and Satsuki and Artemis can come or stay we shan't be long (walks off following Inuyasha into the village)**_

_**Thalia: I'm kind of curious... Do you want to come, Lady Artemis?**_

_**Lady Artemis: yes if that Demon Naraku struck here once he might come here to try and harm Inuyasha and the rest of our family.**_

_**Thalia: Okay, c'mon. (they follow Kagome)**_

_**Inuyasha: (is tending to the graves as Thalia and Artemis enter)**_

_**Thalia: Is this it?**_

_**I mean... It as in where they are?**_

_**Inuyasha: yep see all these graves these are all the people who died here. you would have been sickened to have seen how many dead there were. I could not believe anyone would do something so horrible. it gives a bad name to those of us demons and half demons who just wish to live and let live.**_

_**Thalia: And he framed you? I don't think that you could have done this at all...**_

_**Artemis: I don't believe that Inuyasha would have done anything like this at all. This demon Naraku I don't care what he knows but I know he does not know anything about Inuyasha. this is beneath him on so many levels.**_

_**Inuyasha: I am glad that you think so highly of me Artemis. (smiles as he turns back to tending the graves.)**_

_**Kagome: yeah back then even I knew that Inuyasha had not done this thing but Naraku had at that point convinced Sango that Inuyasha had.**_

_**Clarisse: So, Sango started out as an unknowing enemy?**_

_**Kagome: yes. Naraku had deceived her and then sent her to get revenge for her village by sending her to kill Inuyasha.**_

_**Annabeth: Yet another trick from Naraku.**_

_**Percy: yeah what do you expect. evil creatures like Naraku are all the same.**_

_**Thalia: Yep... What else can you expect?**_

_**Inuyasha: (gets up from tending the graves) Sango asked me to pick up some extra bones of demons from their store house so that if her Hiraikotsu needs repair she has what she needs. **_

_**Kagome: Alright, be quick.**_

_**Inuyasha: (hurries to the store house and collects a whole mess of demon bones all that remains of slain demons)**_

_**(heads back to his friends and soon they are all searching for a place to camp.)**_

_**Kagome: I wish I had my bag, you would have somewhere to put those.**_

_**Inuyasha: it doesn't matter. (takes off his robe of the Fire rat and makes it into a make shift bag)**_

_**Kagome: Alright, I just hope we don't run into anything too bad while you're not wearing that.**_

_**Inuyasha: what could possibly happen?**_

_**Clarisse: (looks at Thalia) why do I get the sudden feeling something bad is going to happen while Inuyasha is not wearing his robe of the fire rat?**_

_**Thalia: Because he just jinxed it. He asked what could possibly happen.**_

_**Inuyasha: (sets his burden down near a hot spring saying this is where we are going to camp tonight) **_

_**this looks like a nice place to camp tonight.**_

_**Thalia: It's really hot over here.**_

_**Inuyasha of course it is it is called a hot spring for a reason. (smiles knowing many of them had helped him tend the graves) this is a good place for all of us to take a bath. we all got alittle dirty with all our travels. so this will be a nice place to relax for all of us.**_

_**Annabeth: Yes, hot water sounds good right now...**_

_**Kagome: yeah and the spring looks like it is naturally divided in to two pools the boys can have their bath and we girls can all have our own bath.**_

_**Artemis: I like the sound of that.**_

_**Inuyasha: like I said what could possibly go wrong?**_

_**Clarisse: Stop jinxing it, there's a bunch of stuff.**_

_**Percy: (actually agrees with Inuyasha) like what Clarisse? name me one thing that could go wrong with this hot spring relaxing trip.**_

_**except that I might not be able to contain my urge to drench you and the other girls**_

_**Clarisse: We've been constantly attacked... Just don't let your guard down.**_

_**Percy: (rolls his eyes a thing even Artemis catches) Clarisse this hot spring is in the middle of nowhere. there probably isn't an enemy around for miles.**_

_**Clarisse: I'm just saying. **_

_**Inuyasha: (takes off his sword and belt and lays them near his Robe and the take off his pants leaving him in nothing but his kimono. and waits until the girls were in their bath area before he takes that off)**_

_**Thalia: (slides into the water along with Artemis and the other girls) oh this is heavenly. a nice warm bath after a long I would guess a long week of traveling**_

_**Annabeth: Yes, heavenly is the perfect word for this... I certainly missed my bathtub until now.**_

_**Kagome: yeah and to make it even more perfect there is no lecherous monk here. miroku used to try to spy on me and sango.**_

_**Thalia: how can you talk about that as if it was normal?**_

_**Kagome: Because it was normal. He did that kind of thing all the time. His pickup line was, "Will you bear my child?" **_

_**Thalia: I can hardly imagine what Artemis would have done if he had done that to her and then handed her that pick up line.**_

_**Artemis: He said something like that to me already.**_

_**Thalia: yeah but not after spying on you in a hot spring which he used to do to Sango and Kagome alot.**_

_**Artemis: True enough. He didn't even know who I was.**_

_**Clarisse: I wonder what Artemis would do if he had spied on her while in a hot spring. (is laughing alittle)**_

_**Artemis: He'd be a jackalope by now, of course. Haven't you heard the stories?**_

_**Annabeth: oh of course she hasn't. she doesn't take her ears out of planning battles long enough to hear the stories. (is playfully teasing Clarisse)**_

_**Clarisse: Yeah, wise girl, touché.**_

_**Annabeth: has inuyasha ever spied on you Kagome?**_

_**Kagome: no though he has seen me unclothed before but only twice and both times were by accident.**_

_**the first time was when we battled Tokajin. Tokajin had made plans to use me as fertilizer for the tree of the Human faced fruits and so as sort of a last cleansing he had placed me in a bath house area. and after Inuyasha had escaped from being held by the thorny roots of the tree. he went in search of me and found me with out my clothes on. he then tossed me his robe of the Fire rat and told me that while it would be big on me. it would at least cover me till he could find my clothes.**_

_**Annabeth: At least he was good about it. It's not like he was a total pig.**_

_**Thalia: and what about the second time when was that one?**_

_**Kagome: well it was one of the few times that Miroku was not being his normal lecherous self he and Inuyasha were having a serious conversation while Sango and I were bathing and something happened I don't even remember what it was but I let out a shriek and Inuyasha thinking I was in danger came running to the bushes and peered over so he could see me thinking only to look just enough to make sure I was safe. but got more of a look than he had wanted to and got the sit command for it.**_

_**Clarisse: *laughs* He just can't time things very well, can he?**_

_**Thalia: yeah but at least he was worried for Kagome and wanted to protect her.**_

_**Clarisse: True. Still gotta feel bad for the guy...**_

_**Thalia: at least it was less devastating that anything you would have done if it had been you. **_

_**Clarisse: Yeah, I have to agree. He wouldn't stand straight.**_

_**(just then a wave of water from the boy's hot spring rises over the little lip that separates the bath areas and drenches the girls) **_

_**Percy: (didn't even realise that he had splashed the girls bath area when he used a little water ability in his splash war with Inuyasha) **_

_**Annabeth: Percy! What the hell was that for?**_

_**Percy: (looks at Annabeth as he is preparing to splash Inuyasha) Annabeth you are soaking wet were you guys involved in a splash war too?**_

_**Inuyasha: (is laughing as he splashes percy)**_

_**Annabeth: No, yo..u did that. And quit looking at me! Ugh.**_

_**Inuyasha: Annabeth what is your problem if Percy and I have alittle fun splashing eachother?**_

_**you don't hear Kagome giving us trouble about it do you ?**_

_**Thalia: (looks at Artemis who is soaked) Lady Artemis are you alright?**_

_**Artemis: Soaked, but fine. It's not like we weren't already in the bath.**_

_**Thalia: should I let Inuyasha and Percy know to tone down their splash war?**_

_**Artemis: Will you please? I don't like getting my hair too wet, it's so thick, it takes forever to dry.**_

_**Thalia: no problem (wades over to where Annabeth was yelling at her boyfriend) Percy would you and Inuyasha please kindly stop trying to get us all involved in your splash war. Artemis would like not to have her hair soaking wet.**_

_**Inuyasha: sure not a problem Thalia we were just about to get out and get our selves dried off it is after all almost time for bed.**_

_**Thalia: Thank you, we'll be out shortly.**_

_**Inuyasha: (not realising that she and Annabeth were still near the lip begins getting out of the water)**_

_**Thalia: Oh my gods *whispers, and turns away, pulling Annabeth with her* They're getting out.**_

_**Annabeth: thanks Thalia. (is grateful that she didn't see the boys get out)**_

_**Clarisse: (looks at Thalia then at Artemis) uh what is wrong with Thalia?**_

_**Annabeth: Er... Inuyasha didn't realize we were still there, so she's a bit horrified.**_

_**Thalia: yeah that was not a fun encounter. (is litterally shaking all over) **_

_**(walks back to where Artemis is and sits back down splashing her face getting her self ready for bed as well.) I can not believe that Inuyasha would just start getting out without even letting me and Annabeth have a warning.**_

_**Artemis: I can't either... It's alright, Thalia. Hopefully it will go away. **_

_**Kagome: it is perfectly normal Inuyasha never let's anyone know when he is about to get out. I had my own scare once.**_

_**Thalia: Really?**_

_**Kagome: yeah it is just Inuyasha being Inuyasha.**_

_**Thalia: What happened to you?**_

_**Kagome: well we were actually right in this same hot spring and I had swam over to that lip where you and annabeth were and I was talking to inuyasha and then after a nice little conversation he starts moving over to the end of the spring and then without a Kagome I am getting out of the water he just up and gets out of the water. and leaves the spring. well like you and annabeth I turned my self around as soon as I figured it out but it was still an eye full.**_

_**Thalia: And he just doesn't think about it? What is he, a rock?**_

_**Kagome: he is just very dense. it never occurs to him to give anyone a warning believe me I am pretty sure that if Artemis had been talking to him and he was planning to get out he would have done the same thing he did with you and me. and just get out with out even a warning.**_

_**Thalia: I guess that's true. well, should we go?**_

_**Kagome: yes. (gets out)**_

_**Inuyasha: (is cooking their meal)**_

_**Kagome: Thanks for cooking, Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha: not a problem are you girls alright? after percy and I got out I thought I heard one of you scream.**_

_**Thalia: Just a bug that startled me, it's alright. *blushes, and doesn't want to admit what she saw***_

_**Inuyasha: well that is good eat up before these fish get cold. **_

_**Thalia: Okay, thanks.**_

_**Inuyasha: this has been alot of fun. but tomorrow you all will get to see the place where Kagome and I fought Tokajin and the demon tree of the human faced fruit.**_

_**Artemis: That should be a sight to behold... All the stories that come from there.**_

_**Inuyasha: yeah but the memories from it (shudders) it was almost the death of me and all my friends. but of course that is to be expected since it was the night of the new moon when we fought that battle.**_

_**this time I am going there it will be less likely to become as bad as it was.**_

_**Annabeth: Well, would there be anyone there? If the villian is dead?**_

_**Kagome: I don't know Tokajin may be dead but those kinds of trees have a way of surviving. **_

_**Annabeth: Yes, but would there be a vessel for him to do his bidding?**_

_**Kagome: the tree can use anyone as long as the person eats one of the human faced fruits.**_

_**Satsuki: (looks at Artemis) What is a human faced fruit?**_

_**Artemis: I'm assuming it's a fruit with the face and soul of a human and the tree.**_

_**Inuyasha: well the fruit does not have the soul of a human because most of the time trees like Ninmenka grow by using dead human bodies as ferterlizer so the fruit has human faces but not their souls.**_

_**Artemis: Ah, I see. That makes more sense.**_

_**Thalia: does the tree have specific fertalizer that it perfers? **_

_**Inuyasha: the tree will use any type of human that is dead as fertalizer. it doesn't matter male, female you name it.**_

_**Clarisse: That's revolting.**_

_**Inuyasha: yeah well the tree is a revolting thing. **_

_**Percy: actually Clarisse I would almost suspect that it would be the kind of tree that your father would keep in his garden. (as you can see probably doesn't think much of Ares)**_

_**Clarisse: Well, Toilet-Head, he doesn't have a garden! And that would be more of a Hades thing anyway.**_

_**Inuyasha: (looks at Annabeth) do they fight like this all the time?**_

_**Annabeth: Yeah. Percy once battled Ares, and Percy won. He cut Ares in the ankle, and returned to Olympus with the items Ares helped steal.**_

_**Inuyasha: I see so I am guessing Percy is not on Ares list of favorite people. huh? and there for is not on Clarisse's list of friends.**_

_**Annabeth: Clarisse has a mixture of respect and fear of her dad. So what he does, she mirrors.**_

_**Inuyasha: at least she is lucky enough to know her dad. (is still bummed that he never got a chance to meet his father) **_

_**Annabeth: That's alright. I mean, I think sometimes we want opposite things. I have no desire to see my father, but I guess that's because he doesn't really have room for me. But I think, given the chance, I would have met your dad too. Just be glad that whatever kind of person he was, he'd accept you for who you were.**_

_**Inuyasha: yeah (sighs) just some times I wonder if some of the things I do would have made my dad proud of me. or if I am just one major disappointment. at least Clarisse's dad is there to let her know he's proud of her when she does something good. and same with your dad Annabeth he may not have alot of time to let you know it but at least you can be sure that you are living in a way that would make him proud of you.**_

_**Annabeth: You've survived, haven't you? You've found love, what else would he want? I think he would have been proud.**_

_**Inuyasha: (looks at Annabeth) do you really think so?**_

_**Percy: I am pretty sure he would be very proud of you. **_

_**Annabeth: Yes, he would have.**_

_**(as they talk they begin falling asleep) **_

_**Inuyasha: (lets his friends drop off to sleep one by one and sits up guarding the group)**_

_**(sits up all night not thinking of waking any of them) **_

_**Artemis: *waking up* Inuyasha, sleep a little. I'll watch from here.**_

_**Inuyasha: Artemis why is it you are so concerned about me getting sleep? if you don't mind my asking. **_

_**Artemis: I don't know... I guess I just feel like you are giving too much, and you don't have to protect us all the time, we can do it too. I'm just trying to make sure you're okay...**_

_**Inuyasha: (looks at Artemis knowing that she probably knew his father pretty well herself) if you knew my dad, would you say he was as stubborn as me or more so or less? (is finally giving in alittle and starting to settle down)**_

_**Artemis: *laughs* No, I'd say that he was stubborn. Less than you. You get some stubbornness from your mother.**_

_**Inuyasha: yeah. (smiles as he finally goes to sleep)**_

_**Artemis: *watches the sun rise***_

_**(as the sun rises a large demon Flies just in its path heading and landing near where Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully. but it goes from being very long and thin which is how it's shadow had passed over Artemis to a small plump little raccoon dog (A.k.a. tanuki and yes this is miroku's little friend)**_

_**Artemis: Who are you?**_

_**Hachiemon: my name is Hachiemon I used to travel quite a bit with master Miroku until he vanished in to thin air who are you lady and can you give me news of my master Miroku give it to me straight did his windtunnel finally suck him in completely. **_

_**if you have any news about it give it to me bluntly don't try to spare my feelings I can take bad news.**_

_**Artemis: He's fine, he's at home, which at the present time is not Japan.**_

_**Inuyasha: (wakes up) Hachie what are you doing here? **_

_**Hachiemon: Inuyasha is Miroku truthfully alright?**_

_**Inuyasha: yes he was fine the last time I saw him which was about a week ago.**_

_**Hachiemon: oh thank goodness. I have been so worried about him. and the last news the wolf demons would give me when they came back from where ever they had been they said he was dead.**_

_**Inuyasha: And you believed the wolves?**_

_**Hachiemon: I didn't want to believe them but with no other form of news a raccoon dog has to trust what news he receives**_

_**Inuyasha: I can see how you got scared.**_

_**Artemis: so you trust the word of a dishonorable group of wolves and yet distrust the word of a goddess? (is alittle annoyed with this raccoon dog)**_

_**Hachi: I'm sorry miss, I just knew how bad Master Miroku was becoming. I wanted to be sure, I was just so afraid.**_

_**Kagome: (gets up) Hachi he is doing much better than you could hope for. members of my own family have taken it upon themselves to watch over him if anything happens you can rest assured we will be the first to know about it. **_

_**Hachi: Thank goodness Kagome.**_

_**Inuyasha: (looks at Artemis) you must forgive him after all Hachi worries so about miroku and also he either has never met you before and therefore doesn't know of your kind, caring, and tender heart or he does not recognise you.**_

_**Artemis: Yes, I hear the way he talks.**_

_**Hachi: also even master miroku's friend and guardian Mushin Said that since I had not heard from him in so long that he was probably dead.**_

_**Inuyasha: you mean the old drunk monk that raised Miroku after his father's death?**_

_**Hachi: Yes, the very same. **_

_**Inuyasha: (rolls his eyes) oh really great place to get information. **_

_**Hachi: It was the only thing other than the wolves.**_

_**Thalia: (is now herself awake and looks at the strange creature and then at Artemis) Lady Artemis what is that strange creature?**_

_**Artemis: A raccoon dog.**_

_**Inuyasha: (looks at Thalia.) Thalia this is Hachi he is a friend of Miroku's he was worried that Koga and his wolf pack and Miroku's drunk adoptive father Mushin were telling him the truth when they said that Miroku was already dead. **_

_**Hachi: well pardon me but I am not privy to the kind news you and Kagome can manage to get.**_

_**Thalia: Okay, sorry for the inconvenience Hachi. He's fine, last I saw.**_

_**Hachi: oh thank goodness you have greatly eased my cares.**_

_**Inuyasha: (whispers to Kagome so no one else can hear him) do you think your father would like a pet raccoon dog?**_

_**Kagome: I guess. I think my dad would accept him in camp.**_

_**(soon the rest of the group is up) **_

_**Percy: I don't know (is thinking of getting Athena something as a souvenir to sort of show her that he really cares about annabeth and is trying to win bonus points)**_

_**Annabeth what do you think your mother would like as a souvenir? **_

_**Annabeth: Um, I don't know. I never really thought about it. **_

_**Percy: Annabeth I am at a loss. I know what I am going to get my dad for a souvenir but since Athena is your mother I thought she might like me alittle better if I got her something as well. **_

_**Inuyasha: when we reach the tree of the human faced fruit you can pick her some of the fruit. I am sure that Clarisse will pick some for her father.. (is teasing both of them just a bit)**_

_**Annabeth: How would my mother like the fruit?**_

_**Inuyasha: It was a joke. I know my grandmother wouldn't like that fruit. do I look like I was being serious?**_

_**Annabeth: Sorry, I'm still a bit groggy.**_

_**Inuyasha: no problem**_

_**Clarisse: and my dad would punish me for weeks if I were to bring that kind of fruit near him.**_

_**Hachi: (looks at Clarisse) is your dad Abusive or not loving towards you? or is he just really strict?**_

_**he's the god of war, he's a bit forceful...**_

_**Hachi: ouch. forceful huh.**_

_**Clarisse: *remembers the time when she was sent to retrieve the golden fleece, and tears well up* Yeah...**_

_**Hachi: geez maybe I should go with you back home when you go and give your father a stern Racoon dog talking too.**_

_**Percy: (laughs picturing Hachi trying to talk down to Ares)**_

_**Clarisse: No, I wouldn't even want you to try it.**_

_**Hachi: why not what right has he to be so hard on you? you are just a child and need your daddy to be supportive of you and loving to you.**_

_**Clarisse: Well, that's not how I was raised. I'm raised to fight and win, and survive.**_

_**Hachi: (rolls his eyes) you were raised to fight and win and survive what is your father thinking trying to push a girl that hard. (don't get him wrong he believes girls are able to fight and be warriors if they have to since many of his family had been warriors both male and female but he doesn't believe that a father should be so hard on their child)**_

_**Clarisse: It's because of who I am. I would be killed otherwise. It's because I can't… **_

_**Inuyasha: (stops Clarisse right there) Clarisse you are only making Hachi more determined to talk to your father. he doesn't understand about demi gods he doesn't even know that Kagome's father is not human. (is now whispering to Clarisse)**_

_**Clarisse: Well, he will only get intimidated once he meets my dad.**_

_**Inuyasha: yeah well we can only hope.**_

_**come on guys let's head off we are burning daylight.**_

_**(starts heading off)**_

_**Clarisse: *wipes her eyes and follows him***_

_**(group arrives at the cliff where the tree had been) and inuyasha carries each and everyone of them up the cliff) **_

_**Inuyasha: well this is it nice isn't it.**_

_**Kagome: There's not much fruit...**_

_**Inuyasha: no infact it would appear that this tree is dying.**_

_**Percy: the area around it is rather nice though. wouldn't you say so Annabeth?**_

_**Annabeth: It's pretty.**_

_**Thalia: it seems very peaceful that seems like a good thing. (starts to sit down in the shade of the dying tree.)**_

_**Inuyasha: I will be right back we had best not linger here to long this complete silence is making me uneasy.**_

_**Kagome: *nods* Be careful.**_

_**Inuyasha: (looks at Kagome and then at Artemis) Kagome you and Artemis stay here with the others and be ready to leave as soon as I come back. I have a feeling we might run into something un pleasant) (heads off knowing he probably if nothing else Annoyed Artemis)**_

_**(but knows he did it for her own good)**_

_**Artemis: What is he doing?**_

_**Kagome: he is going to see what is going on Artemis don't tell me you are thinking of following him even though he told you to wait here with the rest of us.**_

_**Artemis: No, I was just wondering.**_

_**Kagome: good when Inuyasha's uneasy you can bet there may be a good reason for it.**_

_**Inuyasha: (actually comes back pretty fast) just as I suspected this place has not be come less dangerous since Tokajin's time but even more. or at least for our group. come on let's get the heck out of here.**_

_**Kagome: What happened?**_

_**Inuyasha: I will tell you all about it when we get away from this place. (quickly carries all of them to the bottom of the cliff where their road is)**_

_**That place has now become a place were many strong demons have taken up residence and have eaten all of Tokajin's human faced fruit stashes.**_

_**Kagome: Okay, I understand. Let's get away from here.**_

_**Inuyasha: (leads them far from that horrible place) **_

_**(soon they stop to camp again) that was too close. (looks at Artemis) thank you for staying with Kagome and the others. and letting me protect you. **_

_**Artemis: No problem. I figured I'd listen to you more often too.**_

_**Hachi: (was still traveling with them) I would think you might want to consider keeping the group moving. even though the sun has set it would be the wisest thing to do. we don't want terrifying things coming upon us. do we?**_

_**Inuyasha: Calm down tomorrow we start the journey home and then we will be as safe as can be. **_

_**Annabeth: So we're going home tomorrow? Or at least trying to start!**_

_**Inuyasha: yeah after all we are in a dangerous territory as it is but it struck me as safer than anywhere near that cliff. **_

_**Annabeth: You're right.**_

_**Hachi: this territory is patrolled by a group of monks who are skilled in the extermination of demons **_

_**Inuyasha: yeah I am aware of that but it is highly unlikely that we will run into them.**_

_**Kagome: Well, we should get to rest so we can get up early and head back.**_

_**Inuyasha: yes you all get some rest. I will guard us tonight.(smiles)**_

_**Artemis: I'll take over your shift later, Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha: it really is not necessary Artemis. you need your rest.**_

_**Artemis: You too. I'm a goddess, I insist.**_

_**Inuyasha: were you this much trouble when you knew my father? (is only curious trying to tire Artemis out with words)**_

_**Artemis: *laughs lightly* I suppose I was. I think I'm pretty much the same.**_

_**Inuyasha: (smiles at Artemis) you need extra protection here in this area from what Miroku had told me and I had seen from my last journey in this particular territory the leader of the monks that patrol this territory is utterly ruthless when it comes to demons and things he is not familar with like gods and or goddesses. his name is Ungai.**_

_**(gets up and moves away from the group so that Artemis can get herself settled to sleep.)**_

_**Artemis: *smiles, and leans back to sleep***_

_**Inuyasha: (is still standing guard as midnight passes by)**_

_**Artemis: *waking up naturally* Inuyasha, why don't you sleep a little? I'll take over from here.**_

_**Inuyasha: Artemis are you sure that you will be able to handle it? what if those monks show up with their leader Ungai? they will not just leave you alone considering you are in traveling with a demon.**_

_**Artemis: That is quite alright. I'm ready for anything...**_

_**Inuyasha: (sighs has learned it is almost pointless to argue with Artemis.) fine **_

_**(goes to sleep)**_

_**Artemis: *sighs, and takes her stance to see what's coming***_

_**Ungai: (arrives on his patrol with his young acolytes and looks hard at Artemis) Who are you young woman?**_

_**Artemis: I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt. I'm assuming you are Ungai, and his monks?**_

_**Ungai: you have assumed correctly and I seem to find you in the company of two evil demons. (points at Inuyasha and Hachi)**_

_**Artemis: They are harmless. Hachi is kind, and Inuyasha wishes no harm. **_

_**Ungai: they are still evil spirits. but soon my lady you will be free of them. (nodds to his Acolytes)**_

_**Artemis: No, you won't kill them. They are friends and family of mine. **_

_**Ungai: How if you really are a goddess could demons be friends of yours or even family?**_

_**Artemis: My sister had a child with a mortal, and the child married a demon. And the other is a family friend. They mean you no harm.**_

_**Ungai: so you would have them spared? (doesn't realise he is speaking loud enough to wake the dead and actually wakes Thalia with just the volume of his voice)**_

_**Thalia: (wakes up) Lady Artemis what is going on?**_

_**Artemis: Ungai has appeared, and asked me if I would have Inuyasha and Hachi spared**_

_**Thalia: I should think that answer should be obvious to some one of discernment who would not like to have you or Inuyasha's grandmother as an enemy.**_

_**Ungai: (looks at Thalia) I would hold my tongue if I were you girl. I was addressing the "goddess" **_

_**Artemis: Are you suggesting that I'm a fraud?**_

_**Ungai: (since he is not familiar with Greek gods nodds his head) for I have never heard of a goddess of the hunt. as far as I know you might be a demon yourself.**_

_**Artemis: Tell me, have you heard of Greek mythology?**_

_**Ungai: No I am sorry I have not but I will save this poor girl from you abduction and take her back to her family. (looks at Thalia)**_

_**Thalia: This is my family. I wasn't abducted.**_

_**Ungai: are you telling me that this (points his staff at Artemis) is a member of your family? how so young girl?**_

_**Thalia: Yeah, she is. She's telling the truth, she's immortal.**_

_**Ungai: and you are a mere child a human child from all I can see. **_

_**Thalia: No, I'm a demigod. Daughter of Zeus.**_

_**Ungai: whatever if you wish these demons spared then I will spare them for now. just don't cross my path again. **_

_**Satsuki: (wakes up as the strange man tries to grab her and runs right behind Artemis and Thalia) I don't like those men what do they want? (is close to tears)**_

_**Thalia: To return you to your family. But we're your family now.**_

_**Ungai: have you bewitched that little child? **_

_**Artemis: No, she is with us by choice. She wants to be here by her own will not a spell.**_

_**Ungai: what ever like I said just stay out of my way. (calls his acolytes back to him and then turns and walks away)**_

_**Thalia: I don't like that man.**_

_**Artemis: Nor do I. Let's get out of here as soon as we can.**_

_**Thalia: that Ungai had no right to insult your integrity like that. (is still speaking to Artemis)**_

_**Artemis: He did not. Ignorance is a funny thing, is it not?**_

_**Thalia: yes. it is. (is furious but decides to get as much sleep as she could so that she could keep up with everyone when they headed home.)**_

_**Artemis: Alright, see you in the morning, Thalia.**_

_**(dawn arrives and Inuyasha awakes) **_

_**Inuyasha: (stretches and yawns) Did anything interesting happen while I was asleep?**_

_**Artemis: The monks came, but they let us all go, and insulted me. But no matter, we should go as quick as possible.**_

_**Inuyasha: (looks at Artemis) right let's get the gang up there is enough light to travel by. to night we will not be stopping at Sango's village or even the village that used to be my home we are not going to stop till we reach Jinenji's home.**_

_**Artemis: Sounds good. We might go through Sango's village, but we'll pass around yours completely, then head to Jinenji's. *goes around to wake them all up.***_

_**Hachi: I can actually carry all of you to your destination if you want. (transforms into his travel form. and flies them off towards their destination) (like we have seen him do in the anime)**_

_**Artemis: Thank you Hachi.**_

_**Hachi: you are welcome. this way you and your fellows can catch alittle more rest and not have to face the dangers on the ground.**_

_**Artemis: It is much appreciated. I think we all just want to go home.**_

_**Hachi: well I am afraid that may be alittle bit out of my range of abilities but I will carry you as far as I dare. I can't carry you into human territory because they would kill me on sight.**_

_**Artemis: We might accompany you home, and you can see Miroku as a reward for helping us.**_

_**Hachi: alright I suppose I can venture it. (smiles) (actually takes them all back to lady Kaede's village)**_

_**Artemis: This is farther than expected, thank you, Hachi.**_

_**Hachi: you are welcome my lady. I hope you and your friends can find your way safely back to your home. where ever that may be.**_

_**Artemis: Hachi, aren't you coming?**_

_**Hachi: yes I am but I am not going through the village I will meet you at the bone eaters well. I am taking the long way around.**_

_**Kagome: Kaede and some other humans do not look with favor on creatures like Hachi. so while we all can go through the village he must go around. **_

_**Artemis: I see. Well, we'll see you soon.**_

_**Hachi: yes I will see you soon as long as you tread carefully that village is armed with traps of all sorts to keep away wolves. (is actually above them now heading toward his route)**_

_**Artemis: Well, shall we go?**_

_**Inuyasha: yes. (heads on a head of them) if there are any traps like Hachi said I will set them off and clear the path for the rest of you. **_

_**Artemis: Thank you.**_

_**Inuyasha: (as he suspected sets off all the traps in the area) all clear (though he had gotten his leg caught in one he just ignores it.)**_

_**Artemis: how's your leg?**_

_**Inuyasha: my leg is fine why do you ask?**_

_**Kagome: Artemis Inuyasha is so stubborn he would rather ignore and deny the fact that he has an injury than let anyone worry about it.**_

_**Artemis: I doubt Will shall like that much when he sees it but fine.**_

_**Kaede: (comes from her house) oh so you all made it safely back have you? I was worried you might have trouble getting through the wolf traps the attacks have doubled since your battle with Koga (had heard about it from Hakkaku and Ginta when they announced how furious Koga was at the trespassers)**_

_**Kagome: Yes, Lady Kaede. Inuyasha went through and got us past them.**_

_**Kaede: oh dear so that explains why inuyasha looks like he had just been through a meat grinder.**_

_**Kagome: yes. **_

_**Kaede: (once more hugs Artemis her oldest and dearest friend) well Artemis I wish you good luck where ever you go from here.**_

_**Artemis: Thank you, Kaede. I wish that upon you too.**_

_**(Inuyasha and the rest soon meet up with Hachi at the bone eaters well) **_

_**Hachi: ( looks at Inuyasha) I told you guys to tread carefully.**_

_**Inuyasha: I am fine, what are you talking about?**_


	25. Chapter 25

Hachi: your leg looks like it has seen better days.

Inuyasha: There's nothing wrong with it.

Hachi: what ever. (goes with them through the bone eater's well and then once more goes into this transport form and looks at Artemis) where to? (and yes Kirara went back to sango that happend long before they even reached Koga's mountain)

Artemis: Fly east. over the ocean.

Hachi: ok. (turns himself around and heads east)

Artemis: *after several hours* There, that island.

Hachi: ok miss we are going down. (begins landing pattern as he actually flies over Zeus' head and even over Hera's head)

Hachi: (Lands right where he needed to land) whoa I tell you what that was not one of my better landings.

Artemis: Well, we're here. I'll have Hera show you to Miroku.

Hachi: how would Hera know where master miroku is?

(he knows all about Greek gods and goddesses)

Artemis: Hera's adopted Miroku.

Hachi: Oh. I see.

Artemis: *walking up to Hera.* Hera, where's Miroku?

Hera: Miroku is off training with the other children, Artemis where else would my son be?

Artemis: Just making sure. I also have a friend for him to see.

Hachi: (Having gone back to his proper shape and walks over to where Hera is standing)

Artemis: Hera, this is Hachi, an old friend of Miroku's.

Hera: I see (miroku had filled his "mother" in on the parts of his life she had missed out on since he believed she was his biological mother who had just left when his father told her to save herself.)

Artemis: Well, if you don't mind, I'll show Hachi Miroku now.

Hera: Alright but be careful Chiron has been teaching my son how to use a bow and arrow.

Artemis: Alright, I'll be careful.

Annabeth: (races over to the Athena Cabin) Hello mother (sees her mother sitting there)

Athena: Yes, Annabeth?

Annabeth: that trip was amazing (tells her mother everything about the trip including about their stay in the village inuyasha had grown up in during the night of the new moon)

Athena: I'm glad you had a good time, it sounds interesting.

Annabeth: yeah though I wish the people of the village would have treated Inuyasha better. (remembers watching them try to drown him)

Athena: I know what you mean. But they are prejudiced.

Kagome: (is sitting with her father as is inuyasha who is trying his hardest to hid his injured leg from Zeus)

Dad that was a wonderful trip.

Zeus: *smiles* I'm glad. Inuyasha, what are you so edgy about?

Inuyasha: (is sitting on his injured leg) Nothing at all.

Kagome: His leg is hurt. He got it stuck in a trap that Kaede had set for the wolves.

Inuyasha: it really is not that bad.

Kagome: Just thought I'd tell the truth.

Inuyasha: (gets off of his injured foot to let Kagome's father that his foot was just fine. figuring Zeus might take his side in this argument)

See it is perfectly fine

Zeus: It's only a bit scratched, it looks okay.

Kagome: Artemis wasn't to sure about it when we were leaving Kaede's village.

Zeus: It looks almost healed.

Inuyasha: (smiles at Zeus) yeah all in all it was a fun trip. when we reached my friend Jinenji's home I had a chance to some what annoy Artemis. (explains how the villagers had been getting all over Jinenji's case again and how he had left Artemis behind at Jinenji's home while he went searching for the real people killer on his own.)

Zeus: I cannot believe that it worked. Normally, you'd be a jackalope. *laughs*

Inuyasha: may be it worked because she got to see the action of the fight all the same for just as I left the demon I was hunting after found them.

Zeus: Maybe. It's entirely possible

Inuyasha: (tells the story of the Demon larva mother) she was seriously pissed this time (then tells of how Jinenji had ripped the demon apart with his hand after telling Artemis to get somewhere safe and to stay there because if he were to let her and the rest of Inuyasha's friends get hurt he wouldn't deserve to be half human) (then tells of how just as Jinenji ripped the demon apart how the head that still had the acid like saliva coming out almost crashed landed on Artemis and how he (inuyasha) had acted on his instinct to protect and pushed Artemis out of the way and let the whole thing land on him)

Kagome: yeah but Inuyasha showed his true heroism before we ever arrived at Jinenji's house though. On our way there we ran into a traveling circus I guess you could call it and one of their Ring masters wanted more women in the circus and offered to purchase Artemis, Thalia, and Clarisse for exorbitant amounts of money. but Inuyasha Looked the man right in his face and told him every time that none of his companions were for sale.

Zeus: Yes, very heroic. I appreciate it. And I think she really did too.

Kagome: yeah and even when the ring master wouldn't listen and kept trying to make him sell us Inuyasha only drew out his sword to frighten him and did not use it. those circuses are mostly made up of young girls we saw several of them and it was hideous.

Zeus: That's horrid.. I remember those, I'd seen a few.

Inuyasha: let me guess you and my father went to see some of the shows or maybe you two went there to stop their business?

Zeus: We were wandering, and came across them. Yes, we did try to stop it.

Kagome: (smiles at her father and then continues the story knowing her father knows the tale of Satsuki) you remember when I told you about Shippo's friend Satsuki? well we ran into her on our trip too.

Zeus: Oh, and what has she been up to?

Inuyasha: she had been sold to one of those circuses we passed as we left Jinenji's place. apparently the village she was living in was attacked by night robbers and she was the only survivor and she ran until she met a strange man who said he would take her to the next town and then he sold her.

Kagome: yeah Inuyasha cut the lock off the cage she was in and we got her out and introduced her to our travel party. I guess you could say Artemis took a keen interest in her.

Zeus: I assume we have a new huntress?

Kagome: yeah. I would say that would be a safe assumtion.

Inuyasha: I just hope Artemis knows what she is getting herself into Satsuki is well due to how young and small she is it can be relatively easy to uh shall we say to lose track of .

Kagome: yeah

Inuyasha: then we arrived at the village I used to live at and several of the men from the village that had been kids around the same time as me. went at their old game of drown the half demon.

Zeus: Drown you? Why didn't you stop him?

Inuyasha: I only wish it was only one there were like two of them and I guess you could say I have gotten used to it.

I didn't really get to upset by it until they tried to drown Kagome along with me. then I managed to get her and me out from under them and got her onto the shore of the river where Percy was standing along with Clarisse and Annabeth.

Zeus: Well, I'm glad you got her out of there.

Kagome: yeah and then they went back to trying to drown inuyasha and Clarisse decided to pick a fight with one of the men who were picking on inuyasha.

Inuyasha: not that I really minded it I was used to being treated like dirt.

Zeus: Still, you could have gotten out of it...

Inuyasha: there were two of them to one me. and you think I could have taken them on?

Zeus: Wasn't Clarisse fighting? And you've fought a number of things, and the worst that you cannot beat are a couple of bullying humans?

Kagome: yeah but even as Clarisse was fighting one of the humans actually held her under water.

and there were more than what Inuyasha just told you. but he didn't want to scare you.(of course inuyasha made the number smaller than it actually was. again so that Zeus wouldn't panic)

Zeus: Why doesn't that surprise me?

Kagome yeah it wasn't until Thalia and Artemis got there along with Satsuki that the bullies started to back down. in fact they even Called Inuyasha's grandmother nothing more than a human. (doesn't realise Athena was in earshot)

Athena: Who called me human?

Inuyasha: No one important just some bullies we ran into who still lived at the village where my mom and I used to live in.

(knows about them calling his grandmother that because Kagome and Thalia had told him after they had gotten him out of the river.)

Kagome: yeah they said that as they held Inuyasha's head and much of the rest of him under the water of the little river that flowed through that village.

Athena: Rotten humans. They probably never pay any attention.

Inuyasha: yeah well by the time they had let me up from the river I think I could say I had inhaled quite a large amount. of water.

Athena: I see. Well, you're alright, now, right?

Inuyasha: yeah I am fine now. (smiles)

Kagome: yeah all is well now.

Athena: Good, I'm glad to hear it.

Kagome: yeah except that Artemis got the shock of her life when she got her chance to see Inuyasha's human form since the night we stayed in the village was the night of the new moon.

Inuyasha: (chuckles) yeah it was kind of funny and then when I told her I don't sleep at all on that particular night. and she just decides she is going to get me to sleep dispite it all.

Kagome: And she finally did it. Shows how much determination that woman has.

Artemis: (comes back from dropping Hachi by the Archery field) yeah I finally got him to sleep. and it was funny the way I did it too.

Zeus: How was that?

Artemis: I used a one of those eye masks and some rope and a makeshift bed that Satsuki and I made out of linens she had found while helping Inuyasha and the others clean the house up. While I and Thalia were out shopping with Kagome.

Kagome: oh you had to remind me of the shopping fiasco. (remembers their run in with Tsubaki)

Artemis: Yeah, that was bad. Sorry, kagome.

Kagome: no problem Artemis.

Zeus: (looks at Artemis) I don't know if I would call the way you got inuyasha to sleep funny. I mean from what Kagome had told me of two of their first battles that occured on those moonless nights I should think it probably scared Inuyasha pretty badly.

I don't know that for sure though.

Inuyasha: It was comfortable, they did defeat another spider head, and her determination made me laugh, I knew she didn't mean any harm

Artemis: it is true. Thalia and I defeated a Spider head demon that wanted to make Inuyasha it's meal.

Zeus: oh you had a run in with those wicked creatures did you?

Kagome: Yes, it was crawling right next to Inuyasha.

Athena: (had not left the area) well Artemis I am glad you so bravely protected my grandson. from the spider head demon I know you are not used to protecting men but I am glad you saw fit to look out for him all the same.

Artemis: What's family for?

Athena: true enough.

Thalia: (comes out of the Artemis Cabin having just gotten Satsuki settled with the other huntresses) yeah and then on our last night there some Human a monk named master Ungai tried to attack us and then Insulted Lady Artemis' Integrity by saying she wasn't who she claimed to be and saying that he was going to return me and Satsuki to our families from whom we had been stolen from. trying to make Artemis look like a bad guy. (can tell she is still pissed off at Ungai.)

Zeus: have you all eaten today?

Thalia: not really.

Zeus: Maybe you should eat something

(meanwhile Hachi who had finished catching up with miroku and sees clarisse walk into a strange cabin)

Hachi: I wonder if this is were Inuyasha's friend Clarisse lives.

Miroku: Yes, she lives in her father's cabin.

Hachi: I see.

Miroku: Is there something wrong, Hachi?

Hachi: not at all miroku. I just can't believe that Inuyasha's most recent traveling companion who seems like such a nice girl lives in a house that seems to be more interested in Slaughter.

Miroku: Yes, well, that is her father's choosing of decoration. He is very much represented in that cabin.

Hachi: geez I kind of wonder what her father's like. I guess I would guess he would be sort of like a male version of Sesshomaru's mother from what stories my parents had told me of her. and what I had seen of her with my own eyes.

Miroku: I wouldn't know. I've never really heard much about his mother.

Hachi: yeah well my parents told me many stories about her. both my parents and their parent's before them had lived in one of the three villages that Inutaisho surrendered to her as part of her divorce statement She was ruthless and cruel beyond reason killing children and adults that dared to stand up for their rights to live with dignity (tells miroku all he had heard of Sesshomaru's mother)

(not realising that Ares had come out of his cabin)

Miroku: That's horrid. I'd hate to be under her rule.

Hachi: yeah so did most people who lived under her rule my parents decided before I was born that instead of standing up to her and just ending up dead for their troubles they would flee and try to live like outlaws as much as they could so that perhaps one day they might set an example for others.

Miroku: And I'm assuming you made it? That's extremely lucky I presume.

Hachi: yeah I was born while they were on the run. so yeah I was extremely lucky.

Miroku: So you have never known anything but running?

Hachi: never I guess you could say I have been running since the day I was born. (Laughs still not noticing that Ares is standing there and has been listening to everything they have been saying)

Sesshomaru's mother will never catch me. And that is for certain Racoon dogs are to clever for those of her type.

Miroku: *laughs* Yeah, you're sneaky, alright.

Hachi: yeah and that is how I will remain for the rest of my life.

I am so glad to find that Koga and his pack were lying about you being dead.

Miroku: Me too, to be honest. I have more hope. The gods have waged war on Naraku.

Hachi: why would they do that what is their big grudge against him? what has Naraku done to any of them that they would side with you and Inuyasha. (doesn't know about Inuyasha's bloodline save about his demon father and his supposed human mother.

Miroku: Hera is my mother, and Inuyasha's grandmother is Athena.

Hachi: you mean to tell me that your mother is the queen of the gods? (as you can see he has read up on his Greek mythology) man as far as the gene pool went you landed on your feet and no mistake.

Miroku: Yes, I'm quite fortunate.

Hachi: but who could have guessed that Inuyash born of a demon and a human would end up being the grandson of the goddess of wisdom.

Miroku: His mother was a demigod herself.

Hachi: well I never would have guess that.

Miroku: No, we found out after we came here.

Hachi: Inuyasha must have been in complete and utter shock.

Miroku: He was a little, I think. I don't remember his reaction much. Athena pulled him aside and told him.

Hachi: (just keeps on walking with Miroku as they talk not paying Ares any mind as if he was not there at all)

Miroku: Oh, did you want to meet Clarisse's father?

Hachi: uh sure not a problem.

Miroku: *backtracks* Ares, meet, Hachi, a friend of mine.

Hachi: Hello sir.

Ares: Hey. So I'm like Sesshomaru's mom, huh?

Hachi: you heard that?

Ares: Yeah, but don't worry about it, there's probably some truth to that. Wow, I've been hanging around Athena too much, I'm actually thinking.

Hachi: yeah well who says that is a bad thing it has kept me alive. sure it isn't much of a life but it is still a life. (is talking about living as an outlaw.)

Ares: Yeah, I'm just not known for my thought processes.

Hachi: yeah well you have a real treasure of a child (is talking about Clarisse) (had actually been following Inuyasha's party since their stay in the village where Inuyasha and Izayoi had lived at one time) Her bravery is something I would love to see any demon or human stand up against the way she jumped right in when those 10 men were trying to drown inuyasha (doesn't realise it would not be wise to tell so much to this guy but seems to think of him as being as much Inuyasha's friend as any of the other gods) and then when two of the tried to drown her for protecting Inuyasha. she was amazing.

Ares: She was huh? Saving Athena's grandson? Huh...

Hachi: yeah I watched the battle from a safe hiding spot Racoon dogs are not the bravest souls on earth. though we are better than some fleas.

All ten men had Inuyasha completely overpowered one of them even tried to drown Kagome as well. I was horrified. but your daughter she took acouple of them down but two of the ones she took down got back up and grabbed her arms knocking the weapon out of her hand and then dragged her to the water and began holding her under while the other eight kept trying to keep inuyasha submerged after he had thrown them off and gotten Kagome safely to land.

Ares: Huh. Clarisse! Come out here!

Clarisse: (comes out to her father's side frightened of what she might have done wrong now.)

yes father?

Ares: You were held underwater?

Clarisse: (finishes the story ) Only because they said they would kill inuyasha if I didn't behave. and since he is family I thought you might have wanted him to come back here alive.

Ares: Alright, go on in Clarisse. Thank you.

Clarisse: (nodds her head and heads inside)

Hachi: your daughter seems to have great fear of you.

Ares: I know that. It's because of her first quest. I was still really mean to her back then.

Hachi: that kind of fear can lead to parent and child difficulties later on. especially in the area of trust. back in the feudal era most parents try to keep their children from being overly afraid of them mainly because of many of the dangers the children will face that may end up being to much for them to handle on their own.

everyday problems like strangers who might want to hurt the child that the child may be to weak to handle on their own.

Ares: Yeah, yeah. I understand. But with fear, comes strength in desperation.

Hachi: no doubt about that. but just as a curious on looker would you say that if some day some one tried to hurt your child or tried to Abduct her and even though she got a way she had mental scarring from it would she see you as being safe enough that she would trust you to still love and care for her despite whatever the bad person had tried to do to her?

Ares: I never thought about it. Maybe.

Hachi: Danger comes in all forms your daughter is strong enough to handle some forms but for some that at this point in her life she is not strong against she still needs her dad to be the person to protect her and show her how to stand. after all that is what my father used to tell me was a parent's responsibility.

Ares: you know what, little man, I don't need lectures on my parenting. It's the way I've done thing for thousands of years.

Miroku: Hachi is not trying to lecture you Ares he is merely making some suggestions.

Ares: Maybe, Miroku, but I'm tired of hearing him tell me to change. It's not like I'm eager

Miroku: yeah I can understand. though from what he told me he isn't staying here with us. he is heading back to the feudal era tonight he told me after meeting many of the gods and goddesses he feels it would be only half as dangerous going back to my mentor Mushin as it would to stay here.

Ares: Would it, now?

Miroku: yeah Hachi feels uncomfortable in areas with humans.

Ares: Oh, I see. So he feels threatened.

Miroku: yeah and when he feels threatened he keeps talking as if to avoid people realising how threatened he feels. and then he stumbles all over himself.

Ares: Right. Well, shouldn't you have something better to do?

Miroku: yeah I will see you later. (heads off)

Hachi: (follows miroku) yeah I will let Mushin know you are well when I go home tonight miroku. (as they head for Hera's cabin)

Miroku: Thank you, Hachi. I'd rather the old drunkard knows I'm alive.

Hachi: yeah well before any more of your extended family sees me I think I will bid you farewell and that I hope to see you soon my friend. (sees Hera and Zeus coming their direction just before he is about ot head out)

Miroku: Very well. Take care, Hachi.

Hera: (sees Miroku and Hachi) Miroku is your friend leaving us so soon? he only arrived a few hours ago?

Miroku: Yes, well, he feels obliged to see master Mushin.

Zeus: I see I had hoped that a friend of our children would stay at least for the night with us. after all with fiends like that Naraku hanging about I wouldn't feel happy letting him leave camp. (inuyasha had bought Zeus something he figured he would like a lot better than the Racoon dog and had already given it to him) (namely a picture that some crazy artist had done of Inuyasha's father)

Hera: Yes, why don't you at least stay the night, and return in the morning?

Hachi: (sighs mainly because he remembered what usually happened to people who argued with gods or goddesses so he decides that he will spare himself the strain plus he is not interested in running into master Ungai and his monks tonight since he knows full well that the way to Miroku's mentor's home goes right through Ungai patrol borders.) Alright I will stay for the night at least.

Hera: Thank you, Hachi.

Hachi: not a problem I don't mind staying I would rather pass Ungai's territory during the day rather than the night anyway. that man is ruthless with demons every time he sees them.

Hera: Yes, it's much safer here. I wouldn't wish harm onto you.

Miroku: did you have any run in's with Ungai before you arrived here?

Hachi: As a matter of fact, we did.

Zeus: (had already been told about it from Artemis and Thalia) from what Artemis told me and my own daughter Thalia Ungai came upon their group at night and was about to destroy Inuyasha and young Hachi and then had the nerve to call Artemis a fraud and then to accuse her of kidnapping.

Miroku: Really? And what happened to Ungai? No one tried to hurt him did they? That would have been bad.

Zeus: no Artemis let him go. but told him to leave Inuyasha and Hachi alone. and they just left according to what Thalia told me.

Miroku: Good. I don't think that a fight with him at night would have been a good thing at all.

Zeus: From what Artemis told me she was the only one awake when the monks came by she had convinced Inuyasha to get some sleep for they had come around the hour of midnight.

Miroku: She convinced him to sleep? How?

Zeus: I don't know exactly you can see if you can get some info out of her.

Miroku: I just might have to. That's some feat.

Zeus: is it really that hard?

Miroku: Yes. He refuses to sleep for fear of being attacked.

Zeus: I knew that much was true during the night of the new moon but during that night they were in Inuyasha's original home village the one he and his mother had lived in when he was a child.

Miroku: Yes, normally, he's watching from a tree. or from the wall opposite the door. He can't be persuaded by any of us normally.

Zeus: I can tell you how she convinced him to sleep during the new moon but his adventure with Ungai happened just last night from what Artemis told me. which is about three nights from the night of the new moon.

Miroku: How did she manage the night of the new moon?

Zeus: She placed him on a make shift bed and then placed one of those sleep eye masks over his eyes and bound his hands and feet. making it so that he had to basically place his safety and even the safety of his other companion completely in her capable hands.

and from what Inuyasha told me that unlike the times he had been in similar situations where he was in danger and couldn't defend himself this time actually felt comfortable and that Artemis' determination made him laugh and he understood after she had defeated a Spider head demon that had gotten into the house that had been his and his mother's former home he found himself realising that Artemis did not mean any harm to him. and so found himself allowing himself to drift into a comfortable sleep.

Miroku: Wow. I had never thought of that.

Zeus: (smiles) I think Inuyasha trusts his family and friends to stand by him no matter but while he feels he must protect everyone he has trouble allowing his friends to protect him.

though how Artemis got him to give up guard duty last night I am not certain about.

Hachi: probably used some form of trickery. or something of the like. (doesn't know much about the goddess Artemis)

Hera: She wouldn't do that. She's very forward, unless talking to an enemy.

Hachi: I wouldn't know I have never read any of the stories that refer to her.

Hera: No, she probably just told him to, and he knew that she would resort to anything, like the night of the new moon.

Miroku: the Inuyasha I always travelled with usually would have just told her to lie down and go back to sleep at least that is what he usually did with Kagome and me when we would try to take a turn at guarding through the night.

Hera: Well, I guess that she's just good at getting what she wants.

Miroku: I guess so.

Zeus: I also think Inuyasha just learned that arguing with a goddess might not be so good for his health.

Miroku: *Chuckles quietly* Maybe.

Zeus: yes well enough about that for now we will head to the dinning Pavillion and have dinner and celebrate our adventurers safe return.

Miroku: Yes, let's go. *heads down to the pavilion*

(Inuyasha and everyone else are already getting food and talking Satsuki is talking and conversing with the other girls at the Artemis table)

Kagura: (reappears) you foolish mortals and Immortals. how stupid all of you are to interfere with Naraku. Why should you want him as your enemy?

Zeus: Kagura! We want him as our enemy as he has attacked our family!

Kagura: and you have ruined his plans Especially the foolish goddess of the hunt. (points her finger at Artemis.) Inuyasha would have died many times on that trip he took if you had not interfered.

Artemis: Well, then. I'm glad to have thwarted him. If you ever want to play again, just ask. (has figured out from her statement that she was behind all of the attacks.)

Kagura: oh you aren't the only one who I am mad with there was a certain daughter of Ares that played a dangerous game. with Naraku's plans as well why do you think the men that attacked Inuyasha were strong enough to hold him down and to capture her even once and hold her under the water. many of them where the same people Inuyasha had known as children but their strength had been amplified.

but if you wonder who sold Satsuki to the circus it was me. and I sent the Spider head to where Inuyasha and the rest of you were staying for the night of the new moon.

I then gave you trouble with the lizard demon.

Artemis: Just as I figured. Every bit of strife that we had encountered was you working for Naraku.

Kagura: yes and It was I who told Tsubaki where she could find Kagome and destroy her. and yes (looks at Ares) Your daughter has made a dangerous enemy out of Naraku my master says the next time she goes to the feudal era will be the end of her. since she has decided to ally herself to Inuyasha.

Clarisse: (looks at her father's face hoping he is not about to punish her for doing what she believed was right)

Ares: Well then, if she were to go back, she would fight and she would win!

*stands up*

Kagura: you think your baby of a girl would be able to defeat me when she couldn't defeat any of my Lackeys that had been strengthen artificially?

after all the fight was ten men against two. your Daughter and Inuyasha.

Ares: Hey, Kagura? Ever heard of training?

Kagura: have you ever heard of a mercy killing if I were to kill her now it would be more merciful to her than to let you keep her alive. your hash abusive fathering skills would be enough to kill anyone. (uh oh Kagura just pissed Clarisse off)

Clarisse: He's not abusive! What the hell? He pushed us and pushes us so that we might not like him, but it pays off! You have no right, Kagura!

Kagura: Oh is daddy's whittle girl going to stand up to the big mean lady who is right.

Clarisse: You have no idea what you're talking about!

Kagura: and let's not forget Zeus the king of the gods. I sent Tsubaki to destroy Kagome and even that failed due to your other Daughter Thalia and also due to Artemis. Tsubaki almost had Kagome ready to purchase a lotion that was going to really mess her up but no she failed because Artemis just couldn't keep her opinions to herself

Thalia: Hey, that's what happens when you try to poison our sister!

Kagura: Thalia don't you mean your sister? as far as I know Artemis is of no relation to Kagome at all.

Thalia: Artemis is Zeus' daughter as well.

Kagura: Even so I wouldn't rest on your laurels so easily because now I don't need to use spider heads to kill inuyasha I can do it myself and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me not that I really expect a repeat performance from the goddess of maidens and hunting. she has more of her own trouble now. she took on a much, much younger maiden. and so she probably has stopped carring about Male half demons. like Inuyasha.

(turns towards Inuyasha) Dance of Blades!

Inuyasha: *tries to dodge*

Kagura: (watches as one of her blades cuts into his leg causing a gash) Ha you are slower since you started trusting your friends. you should have learned that you should trust no one but yourself.

Inuyasha: They've proved that I can trust them.

Kagura: I don't see any of your friends coming to help you.

Inuyasha: no because they know that at this moment I am at my peak of strength that I can hold my own against you despite what you believe. they know that I know that if and when I need them they will be there for me. (unsheathes the Tetsusaiga)

Kagura: I doubt that...

Inuyasha: (Swings the Tetsusaiga) Windscar! (almost hits Kagura but once more she flies away on her feather)

Kagura: (calls out before she is out of ear shot) oh and if you want at Naraku you will have to find your way to his castle he is not foolish enough to come to this pathetic excuse for a camp.

Zeus: So we won't have any luck... That's new.

Inuyasha: Naraku never fights his own battles. if we want to battle him one on one we have to take the fight to him.

Chiron: (trots over to Zeus' table and looks at Inuyasha) I hope you don't think even for a minute that it means that Zeus and them will retract from insisting on fighting along side of you Inuyasha.

Poseidon: Brother it would be feeble to turn our back on Inuyasha now. just because this plan failed. (is looking at Zeus)

Zeus: I will not turn my back on him! I will accompany him to the Feudal era as need be!

Athena: Artemis you may choose what you and your huntresses do but as for me. I will go with my grandchild and my father. If Naraku wants Inuyasha dead he shall do it only over my dead body.

Artemis: Of course I'll go with you. I said that I'd help as much as I can.

(the other gods soon agree that no matter what they are sticking with Inuyasha and going to help against Naraku)

Inuyasha: woah wait a minute you are all still determined to back me up? (had learned to trust his family but is still alittle surprised) aren't any of you afraid of what this battle might mean?

Zeus: We're not afraid. Why would we be?

Kagome: Inuyasha keeps forgetting that nothing Naraku does can really do any real damage to you or the other gods. (smiles at her father) he is learning to trust but it can be somewhat hard to grasp.

Zeus: I understand, but yes, we'll be there.

Chiron: then if we are all going to go to battle together I would suggest setting the Barrier up again and then after the campfire and sing-along tonight we all get to bed early and start training even harder so that we can stand a chance against Naraku.

Zeus: You're right, Chiron. We'll start training in the morning.

Hachi: (looks at Zeus and Hera) I want to say thank you to you both for caring for Miroku. and I wish you all the best of luck in all your endeavors. (isn't leaving until the next morning. but if they were planning on training in the morning did not wish to interupt to say thanks then)

Hera: You're not leaving now?

Hachi: no I am leaving in the morning. but if you are all planning on training early I might not get the chance to say thanks before I leave.

Hera: Don't be silly. We do eat first of course.

Aphrodite: Hachi are you sure you won't change your mind and stay here. and then maybe go back with Miroku and the rest of us when we go to battle Naraku?

Hachi: Oh no, I really couldn't impose...

Miroku: besides Hachi needs to give news to my old trainer Mushin that I am alive and well.

Aphrodite: Oh, alright. If you insist. Just stay for breakfast in the morning, okay?

Hachi: ok I will.

Aphrodite: *smiles* Thank you.

Kagome: (smiles and finishes dinner)

Inuyasha: Are you finished?

Kagome: yes Inuyasha and man I am happy to have had a meal that did not include grilled fish for once.

Inuyasha: *laughs* Me too.

Zeus: that must have hard having nothing but grilled fish to eat every day and every night.

Kagome: Yeah, it gets boring and bland.

Inuyasha: yeah If I never see another grilled fish again it will be too soon. (looks very green around the gills.)

Kagome: I hear ya! (looks the same way!)

Zeus: (smiles) well now it is time for you to go to bed we have work to do in the morning and I am going to see to it we get the barrier back up right away.

Kagome: yes, father. Goodnight. *stands up*

Inuyasha: I will see you in the morning (yawns) this week away from here has made me realise how much I missed this place. (follows Kagome and having accustomed himself to sleeping on the floor again falls asleep in the middle of the cabin)

Kagome: Honestly? I thought he'd at least go for the bed. Oh well. *yawns, and falls asleep before her head hits the pillow*


	26. Chapter 26

Inuyasha: (wakes up right where he had fallen asleep)

Kagome: *wakes up* Morning, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Morning Kagome.

Inuyasha: could you do me a favor and hold still. (had litterally collapsed on the floor which had caused his head to hit the floor hard and now he was experiencing dizziness)

Kagome: Why?

Inuyasha: I am seeing double.

Kagome: Oh, it must be because you bumped your head when you fell asleep on the floor.

Inuyasha: yeah ouch.

Kagome: Are you sure I can't get you anything?

Inuyasha: nah I will be fine once I get to my feet. (gets up on to his feet and nearly trips over both of them as Zeus walks into the cabin)

Zeus: What's the matter with him?

Kagome: (last night when we went to bed he didn't even make it to the bed he collapsed in the middle of the room and his head hit the floor and now he is having dizziness)

Zeus: *grabs Inuyasha's shoulders to steady him* If I hadn't know better, I'd say you're drunk.

Inuyasha: yeah well drinking is not usually something I will do. for some reason I never developed my dad's taste for liquor.

Zeus: I know what you mean. That's a good thing, let me say.

Kagome: let me guess sometimes Inutaisho and Dionysus would get in drinking contests?

Zeus: You are absolutely correct. That never turned out well... It was a lot of hangover mornings.

Myoga: (had hopped onto inuyasha as soon as he had gotten back to camp) but it was also one of the reasons Inutaisho had really good blood.

Kagome: So Myoga was a drunk too?

Myoga: no problem

Kagome: Ah. Okay.

Inuyasha: (finally is steady on his feet) well at least now I am not seeing doubles.

Kagome: Good, I'm glad. Should we go down to breakfast?

Inuyasha: yeah alright.

Kagome: *goes down to the dining pavilion*

Inuyasha: (follows Kagome)

(everyone is getting a good breakfast before getting ready to train)

Hachi: (is chatting with Miroku and letting him know to stay safe while he was away)

Miroku: Of course, Hachi, I'll stay safe.

Hachi: good. (smiles)

Miroku: *smiles* Eat some more, you'll have to go soon.

Hachi: yes I wish you tons of luck and I am glad you found your mom and I am happy she is such a great lady.(continues eating)

Miroku: Thank you, Hachi. I appreciate it. I wish you luck on your journey as well.

Hachi: (finishes eating) well good bye my friends (looks at Hera) good bye to you great lady. I wish we had more time to have gotten better acquainted.

Hera: As do I. Take care, now!

Hachi: I will. and you take good care of Miroku for me. (goes into his travel from and begins to leave the ground and passes over Artemis again. (and shouts down to Artemis as he is leaving) I wish you happiness Fair lady Artemis. (and soon he leaves)

Artemis: He really was a good companion.

Thalia: yeah but it isn't like this is the last time we will see the little raccoon dog in time we will be going back to the feudal era to help with the battle. so we are bound to run into him again.

Artemis: I sure do hope so.

Thalia: I am sure of it. (smiles then heads out to train)

_(flashback begins) _

_(Artemis and phoebe had just run through the barrier though Sesshomaru's mother had bit at Phoebe's heel and though she did not manage to get a big chunk had taken some skin off because of the length of Phoebe's Kimono.) _

_Artemis: (is half leading half supporting Phoebe up to where the other Hunters are waiting for news)_

_Zoe: M'lady, what's happened?_

_Artemis: as you can see Zoe we have a new sister but we were being persued by Inutaisho's ex wife who rules with an iron fist of the village that Phoebe here comes from (tells her everything that had occured)_

_and the worst is that Inutaisho who hates what is going on in the three villages his ex wife now rules is powerless to stand against her. _

_Zoe: Oh, that's terrible. Phoebe, welcome to the Huntresses._

_Phoebe: thank you ._

_Artemis: (takes Zoe off to one side) Inutaisho's ex wife was going to kill her for breaking curfew have you ever heard of anything more absurd? (is whispering)_

_Zoe: Kill?_

_Artemis: (nods) the penalty for just about everything is either death or beatings. or both. that is how cruel Inutaisho's ex wife is._

_can you believe that any woman could be so cruel?_

_Zoe: I can believe it, but I never thought I'd almost meet such a woman._

_Artemis: be thankful you didn't I met her though infact she had nipped at Phoebe's heel just as we reached the barrier (meaning the woman was a dog demon) and then got alittle of her skin though not enough to hinder her from moving about it will be painful for her to walk for a bit but it should mend alright. but no doubt about it we need to get her out of that kimono as it hinders her movements. I will leave that up to you Zoe. I want to make sure that the beast of a woman isn't still outside hoping I will bring the child out._

_(walks outside to check and see)_

_Sesshomaru's mother: *waiting by the border*_

_Artemis: are you still here?_

_Sesshomaru's mother: Why can't I get in?_

_Artemis: my Barrier will not permit you passed here._

_you will not be permitted to harm my new huntress._

_Sesshomaru's mother: Damn! I will get her!_

_Artemis: no you shall not. I will not permit it_

_Sesshomaru's mother: What's going to stop me? you can't hide in there forever!_

_Artemis: by the time we set out to hunt again you will have returned to your castle otherwise your ex husband will seize control once again of all the villages you now rule over and even if he doesn't if you don't go you will find you have even more girls joining me. (turns to head back inside)_

_Sesshomaru's mother: Humph. *walks away*_

_Artemis: (walks back inside to see Zoe helping Phoebe out of the ceremonial Kimono she had been wearing for Inutaisho's wedding.)_

_Phoebe: I had forgotten how long and complicated this outfit is. _

_Zoe: That's alright, we'll get you some easier clothing to wear._

_Phoebe: thank you. _

_Zoe: It's not a problem. _

_Phoebe: I am grateful also to lady Artemis for finding me other wise in two more days I would have been married off. (she was one of the girls whose marriage had been arranged before she had been born.)_

_Zoe: married? You look no older than thirteen!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Phoebe: yeah Inutaisho's ex wife made it a law that parents had to arrange a marriage for their children before they were even born and that the contract must to consummated on the girl's thirteenth birthday which for me would be in two more days.(fights back tears)_

_Zoe: *hugs her* It's okay, you're fine now._

_Phoebe: your right it really doesn't matter what would have happened as it is in the past. right?_

_Zoe: Yes, it's only what is in the past._

_Phoebe: (smiles) _

_Artemis: (sees Zoe helping Phoebe into her new clothes) ah that looks much better._

_Zoe: Yes, it's much lighter, I thought it might work better._

_Artemis: yes that Kimono seemed to burden the girl as we ran here. she was always trying to hold it up so it didn't trail in the snow.. those Ceremonial dance costumes are beautiful to look at but I would guess impossible to do anything more than dance. (shakes her head) I didn't get to know to much about Phoebe before we were forced to run did you two do any talking while I dealt with the villian that had troubled us?_

_Zoe: Yes, her thirteenth birthday and wedding in two days._

_Artemis: then I am grateful I was able to save her from that fate. How I wish I could have saved all the young maidens from those villages but even one is a great victory._

_Zoe: Yes, it is a great victory indeed._

_Artemis: (smiles) (walks over to phoebe knowing that she had also been beaten by her parents with whips and such and removes the top part of her new outfit and looks at the marks on her back which are now healing thanks in part to the immortality that comes with being one of Artemis's huntresses) those whip wheels are healing up nicely._

_Phoebe: They're going away?_

_Artemis: yes they are going a way. (smiles)_

_Phoebe: *smiles* I won't be marked anymore._

_Artemis: that is right. (looks down at the heel that Sesshomaru's mother had bit and sees that is healing nicely as well) _

_Phoebe: My heel doesn't hurt anymore_

_Artemis: good it is also healing well then._

_Phoebe: Thank you very much for all you've done for me._

_Artemis: you're welcome Phoebe. (looks at Zoe) when morning comes I will be heading off on a scouting mission see if there are any more young maidens I can rescue from those villages So I will leave Phoebe's training and education in your hands Zoe. _

_Zoe: Yes, Lady Artemis._

_Artemis: good (looks at Phoebe and smiles) you will get to feel right at home here. _

_Phoebe: It'll be nice to know what home feels like._

_Artemis: yes I am sure it will be good for you . but for now let's get you settled into a bed and off to sleep for now. Zoe you too. you need sleep as much as Phoebe. (smiles)_

_Zoe and Phoebe: *smile and go to bed*_

_Artemis: (Heads back outside to watch)_

_Inutaisho: (had come out after his fun with his new wife and wanted to make sure everything was alright and is thankful that Artemis left such a strong trail and arrives at her Barrier and lets out a howl (is in his own dog form) his signal to Artemis that he wants to speak to her)_

_Artemis: *comes out*_

_Inutaisho: (sees Artemis and smiles and goes from his dog form to his human form) Artemis I just came by to see how Phoebe was doing? _

_Artemis: Fully healed and asleep._

_Inutaisho: thank goodness. you have done alot to lessen my cares tonight. Just knowing that Phoebe is safe and well is more than I ever dreamed I could hope for. thank you my friend but becareful if you intend to tread into the villages ruled my ex I would advise you to not go unarmed. those villages are dangerous._

_Artemis: I'm always armed, you needn't worry yourself, Inutaisho._

_Inutaisho: I worry about all my friends you know that all to well Artemis think about all the time I would accompany you hunting and what would I do every time something tried to attack you? (he always jumped in the way to protect her though he knew she really didn't need it.)_

_Artemis: You'd jump in front. Yes, but now I know what that woman can do, I'll be fine._

_Inutaisho: ok, ok be safe my friend perhaps we will journey together again one day. (goes back into dog form and races off back to his estate)_

_Artemis: *nods, sighs, and runs off to the villages*_

_Myoga: (had left Inutaisho to carry a message to Artemis and arrives hitching a ride on her shoulder) Miss Artemis slow down I must speak with you urgently._

_Artemis: Yes, Myoga? What is it?_

_Myoga: I would advise you that if you seek to find other young girls to rescue that you do not go to the village closest to where Inutaisho's ex wife dwells that is the village Phoebe lived in and the evil dog demon lady has started a rumor there that you are a vile woman who steals children from their homes to make them her slaves._

_Artemis: Okay, I'll tread carefully. Thank you very much, Myoga._

_Myoga: my pleasure Lady Artemis I figured that might be news you would need to hear. considering that some children are likely to be frightened by that since Inutaisho's ex wife emphasized it by saying that while she was waiting to speak to you again at your barrier she heard noises as if a whip was cracking and Phoebe was crying and screaming._

_Artemis: Well, it's nice to know how good of a liar she is. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now._

_Myoga: go to the two other villages not so close to the palace of Inutaisho's ex wife. the rumors will not reach there for many days. you will find many willing children_

_Artemis: I will, thank you._

_Myoga: (Hops off of Artemis' shoulder) Fare you well Artemis._

_Artemis: Bye, Myoga. See you around._

_(by the dawn Artemis arrives in the furthest village from the castle of Sesshomaru's mother)_

_Artemis: *sees a little girl being hit by her mother*_

_Melody: (trying to shield her self from her mother's blows) Mommy I am sorry I didn't mean to trip and spill the milk I had gotten from our cow. I really didn't mean to I didn't see the stone in the path._

_Melody's mother: You worthless child how dare you be so clumsy._

_Artemis: *shakes her head, figuring that she shouldn't interfere while the girl's mom is there* Poor girl._

_Melody's mother: (turns to go into the house) You will get nothing for dinner to night except what scraps are left on the table you worthless thing. (goes inside)_

_Artemis: *walks up to Melody* Hello, what's your name? _

_Melody: My name is Melody. _

_who... are you?_

_Artemis: I'm Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Your mother was hurting you because you tripped?_

_Melody: yeah I tripped while I was carrying a full pail of milk from our family's cow. and I didn't see the pebble in the road._

_Artemis: That's hardly fair, it was an honest mistake. You could get out of being hurt like that, you know._

_Melody: How could I do that it isn't like I can just run away and find a new family all the families in the village are like that._

_Artemis: You could come with me._

_Melody: (smiles at Artemis but fear is still evident on her small face) How would that help eventually they would find me and I would be in even worse trouble._

_Artemis: No, I can take you to my home, far away, and they can't even enter the grounds._

_Melody: (looks at Artemis) it is against the law of the land for children to leave. but I suppose I would like to find a family that would abuse me less._

_Artemis: I don't fall under the law, and if you take my oath, you won't have to either._

_Melody: (looks at Artemis) I thought all citizens fell under the law. or do you not live here?_

_Artemis: I don't. I live on Olympus. It's a huge mountain with big marble buildings at the top._

_Melody: (looks at the Artemis her heart begging her to take this fine spoken lady at her word and find a better life if indeed there was one waiting for her. and soon decides it is worth the risk) I would love to escape from this village. I will do what ever you ask of me if only I can escape from the abuse then begins listing off her chores she did in her current home as if naming off what she would do to earn her keep if Artemis would take her)_

_(I.E. Scrub floors, Cook meals, do laundry and much more)_

_Artemis: No, no! Just take my oath and accompany me where I need you to._

_Melody: (nodds) I will do what ever you ask of me. (smiles hopefully at Artemis)_

_Artemis: Okay. Just say this: I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men._

_Melody: (repeats after Artemis) _

_Melody's father: (comes out just as Melody had finished the pledge) Melody get inside tonight will be your last night here. tomorrow we are going to sell you to someone who might be able to make use of you. _

_Melody: (hides behind Artemis hoping that this kind woman will not allow her to be sold.)_

_Artemis: No, it seems you'll have her off of your hands a day early. I have already asked her for her accompaniment. If you want money, I'll give it. I'd rather leave without any trouble._

_Melody's father: And who might you be that you would wish to have our lazy child accompany you anywhere. but if you are willing to take the brat off my hands very well then 500 yen is all I will ask for someone as worthless as her._

_Artemis: *hands them five hundred yen* Goodbye.._

_Melody's father: (tosses Artemis a whip) you may need that lady._

_Artemis: *tosses it back* Not at all._

_Melody's Father: are you sure you won't need it ? it is the best way to train her. (is speaking about his child as if she was an animal.)_

_Melody: (looks frightened as she clutches Artemis' arm in her terror)_

_Artemis: I don't need to train her. She is a person._

_Melody's father: (sees it and yells at her) Be respectful to your master girl. get your filthy hands off her clothes._

_Melody: (begins releasing Artemis' arm fearing the same order might soon come from Artemis)_

_Artemis: No, no, I don't mind. Come on, let's go. *leads Melody away._

_Melody: (follows Artemis as they leave the village) thank you for protecting me back there_.

_Artemis: No problem. You'll learn to defend yourself soon._

_Melody: is it possible for a girl to defend herself? _

_Artemis: Yes, I will teach you how._

_Melody: (smiles) (trying to match Artemis' strides) _

_Do you go around seeking for unfortunates like me. or was it just chance that brought you just when I needed you.?_

_Artemis: At the moment, I'm trying to get as many of you as I can, these villages are terrible._

_Melody: yeah those of us who absolutely refuse to get married to the people our parents chose for us usually get sold. and if we can't be sold we are then killed. (is giving Artemis more Info than even Phoebe knew. since she lived in the village closer to Sesshomaru's mother's castle.)_

_Artemis: That's horrible! Killed all because you won't marry?_

_Melody: or Sold. which most of the time is worse._

_Artemis: You'd rather be killed then sold?_

_Melody: yes the people they sell us to are cruel and worse even than our own families have you ever been to one of those Circuses where there are woman performers?_

_and I mean all women performers_

_Artemis: That's who you're sold to?_

_Melody: yes. _

_Artemis: I don't like that at all._

_Melody: now you can understand why many of us would choose death over it._

_Artemis: I can._

_Melody: (had actually been one of phoebe's younger friends at the wedding party for Inutaisho but has yet to make the connection that this wonderful lady is the same that her friend Phoebe had gone away with)_

_(but something is making her wonder if she may have met this woman before) you seem rather familiar have we ever met before to day? _

_Artemis: Are you one of Phoebe's friends?_

_Melody: yes she and I knew eachother well. though she lived near the capital (meaning near the castle of Sesshomaru's mother) and I lived far away. _

_Artemis: She came with me at the wedding._

_Melody: (smiles) I am glad to know she is safe. rumor had it that she was killed by Inutaisho's ex wife. (other rumors than the one that Myoga had warned Artemis about were flying around)_

_Artemis: No, she wasn't. Injured by her though._

_Melody: she will get better soon won't she? (is worried that her friend might still be injured.)_

_Artemis: She's already healed._

_Melody: so quickly? most of the times our injuries last a few weeks at least._

_Artemis: It's the perk of being a huntress._

_Melody: (smiles though since she never really read anything about Artemis or about the companions she kept since the girl could not read at all. she wonders what will happen when she grows old. how Artemis deals with huntresses that are slowed down by age but decides to keep her thought to herself for now)_

_Artemis: Come, I see another girl in need up ahead._

_Melody: (follows Artemis as quickly as her short legs can move)_

_Artemis: Do you see her there?_

_Melody: (sees the girl alright and recognizes her but the tormentor is not a parent but a boy who is her betrothed though he knows she is still to young to marry he had decided to show her how he would treat her as his wife. with out doing anything really wrong to her) I know her and I recognise the boy that is hurting her that is the boy she is betrothed to._

_Artemis: Well, should we go and set him straight?_

_Melody: yes. (has a strong desire to punch his lights out but also keeps that to herself)_

_Artemis: *walks to them* Excuse me. What are you doing to her?_

_Boy: (looks at Artemis) Move along lady. or else._

_Artemis: Or else what?_

_Boy: (brings his hand up and tries to back hand Artemis)_

_Artemis: *grabs his hand* I wouldn't try anything..._

_Aiko: (looks up her face bruised and bloody) who... are... you...?_

_Artemis: Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. And who are you?_

_Boy: her name is Aiko she is my betrothed. and when you came here I was teaching her how to be a good wife._

_Artemis: No, you were being abusive. There is a big difference. Now, Aiko, you look skinny, how long has it been since you've eaten.?_

_Aiko: two days maybe I lost count._

_Boy: it is non of your business Girl (is talking to Artemis)_

_Artemis: Didn't I just say my name is Artemis? Anyway, Aiko, why don't you come with me and eat something?_

_Boy: I didn't give her permission to go any where Fartemis._

_Melody: (is trying to keep her temper in check)_

_Artemis: *glares down at him* Yes, but I gave her mine. It counts more than you do. I am a goddess... You might not want to piss me off..._

_Boy: like you can do anything to me you call yourself a goddess but I don't see no proof of that. and why would you care about a girl anyway._

_Artemis: Maidens are my territory. And as for proof... Girls, look away. *starts to change, but not all the way, she doesn't want to incinerate him*_

_Aiko and Melody: (turn their faces away)_

_Boy: (looks at her in shock) You really are a goddess aren't you?_

_Artemis: I told you, didn't I? *turns back to normal* Now, Aiko, how about lunch?_

_Aiko: yes thank you very much._

_Artemis: *smiles, and offers her hand* Then come with me._

_Aiko: (takes Artemis' hand)_

_Boy: you bring my fiancee back here safely you hear me._

_Artemis: She'll be safe alright._

_Boy: she'd better be. (balls up his fists as if he is thinking about trying to pound Artemis into a pulp.)_

_Artemis: What's entirely ironic is that you expect me to bring her back safe, just so you can hurt her. I doubt you'd know the difference if I did bring her back beaten._

_Boy: well you said Maidens were your territory. I was just telling you to take care of your territory. (is somewhat mocking her) (and somewhat scolding her)_

_Artemis: You don't think I would? Ignorant males._

_Boy: (rolls his eyes) Just see to it she is back here by sundown. or else I know a goddess who is going to be missing some teeth. (heads off to his house)_

_Artemis: Aiko, do you like it there? Do you even like him?_

_Aiko: are you kidding I hate everything about him and this place I stay because it is either this or I get sold to one of those circuses or I end up dead. and there is no escape from my fate._

_Artemis: Yes there is. You could become a huntress. One of the perks is that you never have to return home. You can be a maiden eternally, and never grow old._

_Aiko: Is it really possible? (a mixture of hope and fear are in her eyes)_

_Artemis: Yes, just take the oath. *repeats it*_

_Aiko: (repeats the pledge and then looks at Artemis) is that all?_

_Artemis: Yes, you don't have to go back ever again._

_Aiko: (smiles brightly) thank you._

_Artemis: Well, we'll see if we can't save a few more of you, and head home for dinner?_

_Aiko and Melody: Alright if you want we can show you where there are at least a dozen of girls like us. most of whom will undoubtedly be sold soon because their parent's and their fiancees were killed when night robbers attacked. some of the robbers are servants of the lady of the land. (Sesshomaru's mother)_

_Artemis: We'll see how many of them will join us._

_Aiko: alright the girls' home is this way. Miss Artemis. _

_Artemis: Thank you, Aiko._

_(when they arrive they see a low flat building that is overcrowded with girls just as young as Melody and Aiko all of the wearing anything from tattered kimonos that look five sizes to big for them to barely anything at all.)_

_Artemis: Oh, that's dreadful. Let's go._

_Melody: I guess we should have warned you before brining you here._

_Artemis: It's not a problem, I can save them. _

_The Headmistress: (sees Artemis and what she suspects are two more girls to place in her "Care" so decides to pretend to be kind to this woman) Oh so we have two more unfortunates have we?_

_Artemis: No, we've come to see the other girls._

_Headmistress: ah so you have come to Adopt have you? (seems almost like she might really be kind mostly because she is pretending to be relieved to think of the possibility of getting rid of a few of her charges.)_

_Artemis: More or less. We'll be leaving with quite a few girls, I imagine._

_Headmistress: well let me call the girls from their activities. (Cracks a whip and soon all 60 girls are lined up infront of Artemis)_

_Artemis: I'm Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Alright, all of you can come with me. You can be free of this place, this kingdom to a life of lavishness. Any of you who wish to join me need to say 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, I turn my back on the company of men.'_

_Girls from the home: (look at eachother as if debating whether it is safe to accompany her but since they can see two other girls with her many of them feel she is safe) _

_(within about an hour a full dozen take the pledge)_

_Headmistress: (looks at Artemis) are you satisfied with yourself?_

_Artemis: I am, if that's everyone that wants to come with me._

_Headmistress: I think that is more than you can handle miss Artemis. unless you are excessively wealthy._

_Artemis: *smiles* More than excessively. _

_Headmistress: well you at least will get 12 able hands to clean your home and will willingly earn their keep._

_Artemis: Don't be silly! Who needs them to earn their keep? They don't have to work._

_Headmistress: children should earn their keep. it is only right and proper._

_Artemis: Not for me. They'll just accompany me, sisters in arms as you will. I won't require them to work at all._

_(while Artemis and the Headmistress are talking 12 more girls decide to take the pledge and do so) _

_Headmistress: well now if you will excuse me I will get your 24 ready to go. with their meager belongings._

_Artemis: Thank you, I appreciate it._

_Headmistress: (cracks her whip again sending the 24girls that have chosen to go with Artemis up to their rooms to fetch their belongs which are not much. mean while the other girls go back to their chores)_

_24 girls who have chosen to leave with Artemis: (come back down the stairs their ragged clothes and belongings in small packs that are as tattered as can be.)We are ready to go Miss Artemis. _

_Artemis: Alright, let's head back home._

_Headmistress: (looks at Artemis) I am sorry miss but before I can let you take these girls with you there are some forms you need to sign. _

_Artemis: Ah, I'll go on in, then._

_Headmistress: do you have anyone with you that can watch the children while you are filling out paperwork? or can you send for someone to watch them?_

_Artemis: The other two I have brought with me will keep them in check._

_Headmistress: very well. _

_(leads Artemis into her office and places the stack of papers in front of her)_

_Artemis: So, just fill all of these out?_

_Headmistress: yes ma'am these are the adoption forms for the girls. and also letting you know we will be more than willing to take the girls back if it turns out that you find you no longer want them._

_Artemis: Okay, thank you. I assure you, there is no need for that._

_Headmistress: oh don't say never. believe me I have had seven returned in one week. _

_the parent tires of the child and abandons them._

_Artemis: I haven't ever let one of my sisters go. Not once._

_Headmistress: I like the way you speak about children as if you are growing up with them. it shows the mark of a great parent._

_Artemis: Really? I've never been a mother._

_Headmistress: you have never been a mother? how could that be since you seem like such a natural parent._

_Artemis: I'm an eternal maiden. It's been like this for years._

_Headmistress: you mean you don't have a husband to help you shoulder the responsibilities of raising these young girls?_

_Artemis: Nope, not at all._

_Headmistress: are you sure you can handle all these children on your own? will you be able to provide adequate education for them? or even a good hope for the future?_

_Artemis: Yes, I'm sure. I can handle any amount._

_Headmistress: yes but children can end up tying you down considering that you told the children you are a goddess of the hunt as if there was such a person if that was so wouldn't you need someone to look after the children while you are out?_

_Artemis: No, they'd come with me._

_Headmistress: please tell me you are kidding. right? they would be killed by any manner of wild beast within five seconds._

_(is trying to dissuade Artemis not really believing she is a goddess of any kind)_

_Artemis: Training. They'll train until they're good enough, and then they'll accompany me._

_Headmistress: very well I see I can not dissuade you on your head be it. _

_Artemis: Thank you, I guess._

_Headmistress: (walks out to let Artemis fill out the forms and begins ordering the other girls around as usual)_

_(after a few hours notices that the sun is going down quickly and so walks back in to her office) Miss Artemis I trust you have finished the forms?_

_Artemis: *puts the last stack on the finished pile* Yep, just finished._

_Headmistress: yes well it looks like it is far to dark for you to go home tonight as it was I had to bring all the girls you Adopted and your other two companions in for now why don't you all stay the night and leave fresh and early in the morning? that way I don't have to worry that you all get lost before you even get home._

_Artemis: Thank you very much. We will._

_Headmistress: good that gives your 24 girls a last chance to say their goodbyes to their friends before they part for good. (smiles but there is obviously something wrong with that smile)_

_Artemis: *distracted, trying to figure it out* Yeah... Last goodbyes._

_Headmistress: (heads to the bedroom of the girls) What are all standing around here for? you are suppose to finish cleaning the kitchen and this room before dinner and if you skip the corners there will be no dinner._

_Artemis: They can't do proper work without food._

_Headmistress: I don't tell you how to hunt Artemis don't you tell me how to run an orphanage. this I have been doing Since before you were born. (thinks Artemis is a child herself.)_

_Artemis: You've been doing this for two and a half millennia?_

_Long time for a profession, don't you think?_

_Headmistress: you are not 2 and a half Millennia old you are 19 at the oldest._

_Artemis: Nope, I am two-thousand five hundred._

_Headmistress: you are very well preserved for such an old lady._

_Artemis: I'm a goddess, remember?_


	28. Chapter 28

_Headmistress: you mean you weren't lying just to get the girls to think you were cool?_

_Artemis: No, I meant it._

_Headmistress: Amazing. well I wish you a good night sleep to night Artemis. or if you are not yet ready for sleep you may wander around the place but mind you do not wake anyone. (looks at Artemis and heads to her room having fed the little monsters as she calls them)_

_Artemis: Yes, goodnight._

_Melody: (walks over to Artemis) what do you think of this place? (can see her friend Artemis is troubled)_

_Artemis: I don't trust that woman._

_Melody: neither do I but what can we do about it. many of these girls fear her I was speaking with Leiko who is the youngest of the girls you took in she told me that woman works them day and night almost. And she took me into their bed room and their blankets are so thin I don't see how they manage to keep them warm at all._

_Artemis: I don't like these places._

_Melody: I know but this is where orphans and abandoned children go. _

_Myoga: (finds his way in to the orphan home and hops up near Artemis' ear so that no one else can hear or see him) Artemis my master Inutaisho wanted me to find out if you have had any luck in your search and if you would like him to carry any messages to your hunters who are waiting for you._

_Artemis: Twenty-six. _

_Myoga: ah so you have had a great amount of luck. would you like me to have my master carry word back to you other hunters? _

_Artemis: Yes, please, thank you Myoga._

_Myoga: my pleasure lady Artemis. be safe. (hops of and reports to Inutaisho)_

_Inutaisho: (runs off towards Artemis's home and Howls twice his signal that he wishes to speak to Zoe.)_

_Zoe: *comes out of the castle* Yes?_

_Inutaisho: I bring you news from Lady Artemis. she has had great success today and come morning will be bringing home 26 new girls. but for now she is staying at the orphan home that she found 24 of the 26._

_Zoe: That's wonderful! Twenty-six? That's amazing._

_Inutaisho: yes and be grateful you never got to see the Orphanage she found them at I have seen the inside of that place those girls are worked like slaves. (shivers) the woman is very nasty. you may have some extra work to do with them when they arrive. _

_there are about 60 children crammed into that little building and all in one bed room._

_Zoe: One bedroom? That's despicable!_

_Inutaisho: tell me about it. I am actually surprised more of the girls in that home didn't decide to leave that place when offered the chance._

_Zoe: Me too. I wonder why._

_Myoga: (actually able to make himself heard) I believe I can shine some light on that puzzle the girls fear the headmistress to much to make her mad and her own rule is that twenty-four girls is the maximum that may be adopted per day. this is about the first time she has ever reached that maximum and she will not allow anyone to go above it._

_Zoe: But why? If she hates them so much?_

_Myoga: beats the heck out of this flea. I wish I had an answer for you ._

_Inutaisho: my problem is that most of those girls when they get here will probably start trying to clean house to earn their keep. _

_Zoe: That's the problem, it's so clean, we don't have anything to work on._

_Inutaisho: well that puts this old dog's mind at ease. I am sure that you and Artemis will be perfectly able to break them of the mind set the headmistress of the orphanage had put them in._

_Zoe: Yes, me too. They will learn in time._

_Myoga: Oh and let Phoebe know her friend Melody will be coming with Artemis (is delivering one message that Artemis had asked him to deliver) _

_Zoe: *smiles* She should be happy about that._

_Inutaisho: well be well Zoe. and know that if you need any help my estate is not far from here. and you and Artemis are always welcomed to come and see me save during my few hours of sleep._

_Zoe: Of course, Inutaisho. Take care._

_Inutaisho: will do. (heads back to his estate)_

_(next morning around four) _

_Headmistress: since all of you are wide awake get up, get out of bed, clean up this mess, get dressed and this room had best be regulation before breakfast or I will kill the lot of you!_

_Melody: (looks at the woman deciding to try and reason with her) but it is still in the middle of the night. (doesn't think this woman will do anything to her since she is not one of her little charges)_

_Headmistress: (grabs Melody by the front of her dress) and if this floor doesn't shine like the stars at night their backsides will. (looks at the orphans including the ones that had been Adopted by Artemis) Do you understand me._

_Children: (trembling) yes Ma'am_

_Headmistress: (drops melody on her butt)_

_Artemis: *getting up* Okay, girls, help your fellows, and then we're leaving._

_All the girls: (begin scrubbing the floors with what ever they can find rags and toothbrushes and other oddments)_

_Melody: (looks like she is about to be sick)_

_Headmistress: (comes in to the room after a few hours just before Artemis and the other are set to leave) What are you all standing around for? you are suppose to finish scrubbing my bed room and the kitchen before lunch you little brats and if you skip the corners there will be no lunch... and we are not having hot mush today. _

_Girls (except the ones leaving with Artemis): (cheer)_

_Headmistress: we're having cold mush._

_Artemis: Mush? You expect them to survive... on mush? *sounds thoroughly unimpressed*_

_Headmistress: of what concern is it to you? like your children will survive on better?_

_Artemis: Fresh meat and vegetables. And fruits too, with bread. Like anyone should eat, it's only proper.._

_Headmistress: why feed these worthless meaningless girls anything really good they wouldn't appreciate it._

_you have your twenty-four children plus the two you brought with you. take them and leave the rest with me to look after as I so choose._

_Artemis: Very well then. Girls, come on. Let's go home. _

_group that is following Artemis: (leave with her)_

_Artemis: *leads them to Olympus* There's home._

_Girls: (Amazement is plastered on their faces)_

_Artemis: What's wrong?_

_Melody: I just is a shock to think you live here._

_Artemis: You live here too, now._

_Aiko: doesn't mean it is any less of a shock. and it probably shocks the others even more since most of them have lived in that dumpy orphanage for a good portion of their lives. _

_Apollo: (comes to see what all the hullabaloo is about) Hey little sister. (smiles at Artemis) been on one of your missions of mercy again have you?_

_Artemis: In fact I have Apollo. Why are you out at such an early hour?_

_Apollo: I heard you come home and figured you might wish to be welcomed home by your older brother._

_all twenty-six girls: (crowd behind Artemis are relatively frightened as this is all still new to them)_

_Artemis: You have nothing to be afraid of. It's just my goofy brother Apollo._

_Apollo: so how many maidens in trouble did you rescue this time?_

_Artemis: Twenty-six._

_Apollo: oh dear please tell me you haven't lost your touch my little sister you used to rescue many more than that._

_Artemis: All sixty were not permitted to accompany me._

_Apollo: like you ever needed anyone's permission._

_Asa: the head mistress of the orphanage we lived at had set the maximum level of daily adoptions to twenty-four sir. and after that she will not permit more until the next day. (seems to be finding her own courage at last)_

_Artemis: I didn't want to endanger lives, Apollo._

_Apollo: I see. my question is you couldn't have just stolen them away like that Ongokoki that Inutaisho often told you about? (is laughing somewhat at that image)_

_Artemis: That's not what I do._

_Apollo: well I am sure Zoe's waiting eagerly for your return. I heard her speaking with Inutaisho last night._

_Artemis: Thank you, see you later._

_Zoe: (sees Artemis) M'lady it is good to see you home._

_Artemis: Nice to be home._

_Girls: (are once more hiding behind Artemis scared of the young woman that Artemis is speaking to mistaking her for a new orphanage headmistress)_

_Artemis: Girls, I'd like you to meet Zoe, my lieutenant._

_Melody: (comes out from behind Artemis a little less afraid than the other girls but is almost as soft spoken as when Artemis had found her being abused) it is nice to meet you ma'am. (having suffered abuse is more timid of calling people by their names.)_

_Zoe: Please, call me Zoe. What's your name?_

_Melody: my name is melody._

_Zoe: Such a pretty name... Well, let's all go inside, shall we?_

_Artemis: that girl melody will need a gentle hand to guide her (speaking to Zoe as they walk into the palace) when I found Melody her mother was beating her for tripping over a pebble and spilling a pail of milk. and then her father just a few moments after I had gained her as a huntress came out and called her into the house saying it would be her last night there that she was to be sold as a slave to one of those horrible circuses you and I have passed on some of our hunts._

_Zoe: I'll take care of her... Poor thing. That's an awful thing to have done to their daughter._

_Artemis: yeah I told him that he would have her off his hands earlier than that . but that if he desired money I would pay him so that I could avoid trouble and then he had the nerve to place a low price on his own daughter calling her worthless. he only asked me for 500yen _

_I happen to think the girl is worth much more than that. but being that I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could I just submitted and paid him the 500yen. _

_Zoe: Yes, a human person is worth six million dollars a pop... Five hundred yen is nothing._

_Artemis: and then you know what he did. he tossed me a whip and told me to use it well. as if I would ever use something like that on my huntresses I tossed it back at him and said I would not be needing it. and he said that it would be a good training tool._

_can you believe that Zoe?_

_Zoe: Like a zoo animal?_

_Artemis: yep. and then Melody and I ran into Aiko she was being abused by the boy she was betrothed to. and then he tried first to back hand me when I got involved and tried to protect the girl_

_then he called me a liar to my face when I told him who I was after having asked the girl if she was hungry because she looked like she hadn't eaten for a while._

_Zoe: What did you do?_

_Artemis: (tells Zoe what she did) and then after he said he would grant her permission to go and get food with me. he told me to make sure to return her to him in good condition and by sunset. which as you can guess I did not do._

_Zoe: *snickers* Nope. I wonder what he's thinking._

_Artemis: he is probably thinking he is going to knock my teeth from my mouth and steal his girl back. (laughs) _

_Zoe: Did he say that?_

_Artemis: yeah he told me if I didn't he knew of a goddess who would be missing some teeth._

_as if he could even come close to knocking out any of mine._

_Zoe: Foolish mortal._

_Artemis: and then both Melody and Aiko lead me to the orphan home that the rest came from and this place was horrid. the children forced to clean some times even using stuff they put in their mouths. and the woman who runs the place expects them to survive on mush. _

_Zoe: Mush? What exactly is mush?_

_Asa: you don't want to know. believe me hot or cold it is disgusting. but it is even worse cold. though I guess you could call it a kind of porridge like substance._

_Zoe: Like bland oatmeal?_

_Asa: yep. that is all we get for breakfast, lunch, and dinner when we get food at all. and we only get fed if we complete our chores._

_which includes cleaning the entire place from ceiling to floor and everything else she would tell us to do._

_Zoe: Ew... Well you'll be better fed. And you'll have no chores either._

_Bao: No chores? how will we earn our keep?_

_Zoe: You don't have to._

_Bao: (looks at Zoe completely confused)_

_Zoe: You're servitude is accompaniment to Lady Artemis that is all that's required here._

_Artemis: (smiles decides to change the subject for now) Zoe how has Phoebe been what progress has been made?_

_Zoe: She's almost like one of us now._

_Artemis: good I am glad to know progress has been speedy as always. Melody will get a first hand look at her dear friend. and soon I think come to understand or it is to be hoped._

_Zoe: I do hope so._

_Phoebe: (sees Artemis and Zoe arrive with the other girls and smiles brightly had been resting since it was still very early)_

_Artemis: Phoebe, good morning. Melody is here._

_Phoebe: good morning to you as well Lady Artemis. I am glad to see my friend Melody again._

_Melody: Phoebe I am elated to see you again I was so afraid that you had been killed. _

_Artemis: (leads Zoe away) It would seem that Inutaisho's ex wife has been starting rumors and lies about me. in the village closest to her castle she has it being said that I steal and kidnap maidens and that I am abusive to them. and in the other two villages I am weak enough to let that brute of a woman kill a maiden. it is horrible isn't it?_

_Zoe: Horrible indeed. I don't like it, not one bit._

_Artemis: yes both had place me in the wrong light one I am a monster who is cruel and the other I am a weakling. when I am neither. well at least all will be well now. you and I will work with these young maidens when the sun fully come up into the sky. until then let's get them bathed and dressed. that way they can start off on the right foot._

_Zoe: I think that's a very good idea, Lady Artemis. *goes to get started*_

_Artemis: (leads the girls to the bath house) _

_Aiko: (looks confused till she realises they want her to undress and get herself clean but knowing her injuries is very reluctant to do so.)_

_Artemis: What's wrong, Aiko?_

_Aiko: I am afraid to let you see all that the boy did to me as far as injuries._

_Melody: (looks understandingly at her since she had witnessed several of the abuses. both physical and mental mostly beatings and other such violence's including starvation)_

_Artemis: They should be fully healed by now._

_Aiko: (looks confused) months of beatings healed in one day? is it possible?_

_Artemis: It's the power of your new immortality._

_Zoe: (walks over and gently helps Aiko take off the top part of her outfit slowly so as not to frighten the child.)_

_Aiko: (allows Zoe to take the top of her kimono off.) _

_Artemis: See? All gone._

_Aiko: who would have guessed. (smiles as she finishes undressing)_

_Zoe: (soon has the other girls undressed and bathing) Artemis I can understand that some of them would feel it could be impossible after all remember how Phoebe was when she first came here. when we first saw that he injuries were vanishing. she was pretty surprised)_

_Artemis: I do remember. In fact, her face almost made me laugh, I was happy with her surprise. It's the good kind, you know?_

_Zoe: yeah. (goes to fetch the new raiments for the girls while they finish their bath)_

_Phoebe: (smiles at Artemis) it is amazing to see Melody smile. she rarely smiled before. you really are a wonder Lady Artemis._

_Artemis: Glad I could help. I really am. There's a certain thrill of helping girls like you, to save lives from being lost, and all of that._

_Zoe: (returns with the garments) yes Saving lives indeed. you not only save their lives you make them better than they could ever hope for._

_Artemis: Yes, thank you Zoe. That's the way I like it._

_Zoe: (smiles) you are welcome M'lady_

_*(begins helping the young girls out of the bath and gets them each dressed)_

_Zoe: they look much better already. Don't you think so M'lady?_

_Artemis: Yes. *smiles* It makes me happy._

_Zoe: (smiles as they leave the bath house and get the girls further settled) now we can get something into their stomaches and show them what they need to know. _

_Artemis: yes that should be a good next move._

_Asa: What will we be having if not mush?_

_Artemis: you are going to get the four basic food groups, bread, meat, vegetables, fruit, and milk as all children should receive. _

_Asa: Really?_

_Artemis: Yes really. (smiles)_

_Asa: I think I'm gonna like it here!_

_Chika: (smiles is really thrilled they had been rescued by Artemis) _

_Melody: (walks along with the others while trying to figure out if she is dreaming)_

_Zoe: Melody, what's wrong?_

_Melody: this just seems almost too good to be true. (smiles) _

_Zoe: Phoebe said something just like that. _

_Melody: really?_

_Zoe: She did. It's like this whole thing is unreal to you... But it's true._

_Phoebe: (remembers how hard she had to pinch herself the first time) yeah Zoe do you remember how Hard I pinched myself when I first arrived?_

_Zoe: I do. It made your skin all red._

_Artemis: believe me that is the reaction many of my Hunters had on their first day with me. it is perfectly normal. even Zoe when she first joined me had a hard time believing it was real._

_Zoe: It is true, and yet I hardly remember it._

_Artemis: (soon has the children all seated and eating) Zoe If ever I go back to that Orphan house. how would you like to accompany me? you can see what I saw. _

_Zoe: I don't like it, but yes, I will go with you._

_Artemis: I don't like it either but I feel I can save more of those girls it would be well worth it._

_Asa: I don't know if the Headmistress at the orphanage will allow you to adopt any more of us. She doesn't like us at all but she had set up her maximum number of Adoptions to twenty-four per day. and you are the first person to adopt the maximum number._

_Artemis: Well that's in a day. In two more days I could get all of you._

_Asa: I think she sees you as per haps being a collector of kids. _

_Artemis: That may be so, but she could see if she came here that you are treated better here then you are at home._

_or where your home used to be._

_Zoe: (is looking through one of the tattered packs that the girls had brought with them) what is all this stuff?_

_Bao: (looks at Zoe since it is her pack Zoe is looking at) Just some of my meager belongings. a blanket from off my bed in the orphanage and an extra set of clothes._

Zoe: That's all you have? Not even any trinkets?

_Bao: what are trinkets?_

_Zoe: Little things that member to family member., maybe from heirlooms, passed down from family you own_

_Bao: no nothing like that at all. those kinds of things are sold before we enter the orphanage because unless we get fortunate enough to get adopted we are sold off to circuses. So family trinkets and stuff are not of any use to us._

_Zoe: So they're lost and you don't know where? How sad..._

_Artemis: (walks over and looks at what the girl called a blanket and picks it up) I think blanket is too good a word for this don't you? (is looking at Zoe)_

_Zoe: Most definitely. It's transparent!_

_Artemis: I would say Rag is a better word for this._

_Zoe: Or a thin towel._

_Asa: that is all we had to keep us warm._

_Zoe: That's not sufficient at all._

_Artemis: at least we know these children will sleep warmer tonight than they have before._

_Zoe: that's definitely true._

_Artemis: (sees that the girls have finished their nourishing breakfast) that's does seems to make a big difference. Doesn't it Zoe._

_Zoe: Yes, Lady Artemis, it does._

_Artemis: tomorrow we will go and see about getting more of these girls with you there I am sure that we can convince them to come. you have a keen ear Zoe and while you mingle with the girls and speak with them I will speak to that wretched woman._

_Zoe: I think I can help just a little. We might get things done that way. _

_Artemis: for now we need not concern ourselves with what will be tomorrow our concern is that now that the sun is up we can begin teaching these little maidens all they need to know about a Huntress' life. help them build up their confidence_

_Zoe: Right, we'll go train them. What should we do first, M'lady?_

_Artemis: well first let's see if any of them have any previous experience with the kinds of weapons a huntress uses._

_Zoe: Okay.* goes over to the girls* Are of you familiar with bows and arrows or knives?_

_Melody: My father used bows and Arrows since he used to go into the forests to get food for our family but he told me if I ever touched his bow and arrow set he would cut off my hands. so I never went near them_

_Zoe: Well, we're going to teach you how to use them._

_Aiko: (looks at Zoe) does knowing how to dodge being shot at by a bow and arrow count as being familiar with them? the boy who was my fiancee used to use me for target practice. so I learned real quick how to dodge._

_Zoe: That's in the defense portion. It will come in handy, but I'm talking of using them._

_Aiko: then I have no experience using them._

_Zoe: We'll teach you how, don't worry._

_Hama: what is bows and arrows? can you clean with them? (the orphans have cleaning on the brain)_

_Zoe: No, they're weapons._

_Artemis: Ok I think we have established that we are dealing with complete beginners as far as bows and arrows go. we will start them off with teaching them how to wield them and move on from there._

_Zoe: Yes. And nothing with real blades on the ends at first._

_Artemis: no I should think not indeed _

_(Artemis and Zoe begin working with the girls showing them everything they will need to know as Hunters)_

_Zoe: Good, Sakai, you're doing really well._

_(sun begins setting as one day of training comes to an end)_

_Artemis: alright it is time for everyone to get some shut eye. Zoe you and I will be setting out at around three tomorrow since the headmistress of the orphanage seems to get her charges up at four. and we want to get there just as they are waking._

_Zoe: Yes, we'll go. I better get enough sleep..._

_Artemis: yes. _

_Asa and the other orphans: (not really used to comfortable beds finds themselves a spot on the floor and and get their old sheer blankets and begin to bed down for the night) _

_Artemis: Zoe you take Phoebe, Melody, and Aiko into the bed rooms I will follow with the others they don't seem to catch on that the floor is not a bed._

_Zoe: Yes, ma'am. C'mon, girls._

_The three girls: (follow Zoe) _

_Artemis: (gathers up the blankets and soon has the orphans up and following her to the bed chambers) this is where we sleep when we are not out traveling (motions towards the beds in each room and soon has all twenty-four girls settled in their beds. and as she walks past the rooms where Melody, Phoebe, and Aiko are she smiles knowing how much good she has done. and soon heads to her own room to rest for her journey) _

_(the next morning at about three am)_

_Artemis: (goes into Zoe's room) Zoe get up we must be off quickly._

_Zoe: Okay, I'm up. *gets out of bed.*_

_Artemis: (leads Zoe to the orphanage) there it is (it is approaching the time the head mistress would be getting the girls up)_

_Zoe: Where is their room?_

_Artemis: it is the one with the open windows (points to several open windows)_

_Headmistress: (goes into the girl's room right on time and begins shouting at the girls that both Artemis and Zoe can hear is an abusive tone) Since all of you are wide awake come on get up get out of bed Clean up this mess get dressed. and this room had better be regulation before breakfast you little pests or kill, kill, kill._

_Artemis: You see what I mean, Zoe?_

_Zoe: You actually had a civil conversation with her? are you sure you don't want me there when you speak to her about taking away more of them?_

_Artemis: No, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me._

_Zoe: alright I will see if I can speak to some of the girls._

_Artemis: Okay, I'll go talk to the headmistress._

_Headmistress: (sees Artemis coming her way and plasters on the nicey nice act again) Oh Lady Artemis welcome back to our happy home._

_Artemis: Yes. I was coming to see the girls. And possibly adopt a few more..._

_Headmistress: look if you are one of those women who collect kids for no good reason just for the sake of having them then you can assume you have gotten your donation from my orphanage._

_Artemis: I'm not, the others are really happy at my home and are missing some of their other friends..._

_Headmistress: (rolls her eyes) _

_Maeko: (sees Zoe coming her way as she is scrubbing the floors with an old rag) (pays closer attention to her work)_

_Zoe: Hello, who are you?_

_Maeko: My name is Maeko. and you are?_

_Zoe: I'm Zoe. I'm the lieutenant to Artemis. I've seen all of your friends, and they're at my home, sleeping safe and sound._

_Maeko: really well at least they are getting rest. the Headmistress keeps us up till about 11:30 and then gets us up again at 4:00 we get hardly any sleep._

_Zoe: Lady Artemis is trying to see if she can take any more of you with us._

_Maeko: yes well for now let's keep our chat off that subject and keep the talk quiet or I could end up whipped again._

_Zoe: Of course. What is there to talk about?_

_Maeko: (decides to learn as much as she can about Zoe) So are you an orphan too? (wonders if this young lady is another of the unfortunate soul Artemis had taken pity on.)_

_Zoe: No, I ran away from home._

_Maeko: (doesn't find that surprising) I see. (smiles) at least you had a home to run away from. you were one of the lucky ones._

_Zoe: I was exiled, more like. I helped a hero steal from my family's garden. _

_Maeko: I see. _

_Matsuko: well welcome to the school of hard knocks._

_Zoe: Hm? The school of hard knocks?_

_Matsuko: yeah this is where you learn exactly how worthless you really are._

_Zoe: Oh, no, I'm not here to stay. Just for a visit._

_Maeko: thank your lucky stars you are not here to stay. the rest of us are constantly reminded how worthless we are._

_Zoe: That's not very kind of her, is it?_

_Matsuko: No but what can we expect. we are litterally nothing. (heads back to their bedroom to strip the beds to take them out back and hand wash them)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Reiko: (she is one of the youngest) it is true. maybe one day you will see what it is like as an orphan. you were lucky you had a good friend like Artemis to take you in but one day when she dies or can't manage to take care of you then you might understand what it is like to be in an orphanage. (doesn't understand about goddesses due to her age)_

_Maeko: Reiko didn't really mean that I mean she knows better than to wish you any chance at being like any one of us. _

_Zoe: I was lucky, I was born into Artemis' family, so I had known of her and I sought her out myself. I've always been someone that went for what I wanted. You all should be able to have that chance as well. To go for what you want._

_Maeko: yeah well such is not our lot. we are the unwanted kids. some of us may end up adopted by someone someday. or we will be sold to circuses or we will be working here for the rest of our lives. it depends majorly on age we didn't think that our friends were ever going to be adopted at all considering it is almost impossible to get adopted when you are too old._

_Zoe: So they want to train you at a young age, so they can mold you into what they need you to be?_

_Maeko: yep all of our friends that your friend adopted actually were well passed what would be considered the adoptable age. which is 7. most of them were close to 11._

_That young? That's not right! Acceptable age should be sixteen._

_Maeko: yeah well most parents don't want a child that is older than seven so that is what is commonly called the age when you are begining to be to old to be adopted out._

_would you like to see where we sleep at night?_

_Zoe: Please._

_Maeko: (leads Zoe to their room) here it is. this is where we sleep every night_

_Matsuko: (had finished washing the clothes by hand and has them hanging up drying and is now sitting on the mattress which is her bed)_

_Zoe: You sleep in here?_

_Matsuko: yep this is our room what do you think? nice huh?_

_Zoe: Oh my... I've never slept this bad._

_Maeko: it isn't so bad. where do you sleep? (is curious to learn about this girl)_

_Matsuko: becareful my Maeko if the Headmistress finds out we are talking to this girl about things that don't concern us. you will get whipped again and then she will put you in the basement with the ghosts._

_Zoe: We'll be quiet, I promise. I sleep in a nice, fluffy bed. At Olympus._

_Matsuko: (looks at Zoe confusion written all over her face) _

_Artemis: Warm and soft. Unlike these._

_Headmistress: (had followed Artemis back to the girls rooms and cracks her whip to call the other orphans into the room)_

_Zoe: *stands at the door, and bows as Artemis enters*_

_Headmistress: (looks at the orphans) Alright you little brats pay attention. I am granting Miss Artemis some special consideration I have granted her the right to take the lot of you on approval meaning you will be spending time with her and her family for a temporary amount of time that could end up being permanent if she feels you girls are worth the trouble of coming back here and finishing up the paperwork._

_Girls: *cheer*_

_Headmistress: I hope you know what you are doing miss._

_(looks at Artemis)_

_and try to remember not to let them get to comfortable on the off chance you decide you want to return them and forget it._

_Zoe: (looks at Artemis) Uh Lady Artemis how did you get her to agree to let you do this?_

_Artemis: Some persuasion._

_Zoe: I am almost afraid to ask but was it friendly persuasion?_

_Artemis: Perhaps..._

_Headmistress: Just remember at the end of your time span any you do not choose to adopt must be sent back Miss Artemis._

_Artemis: I understand, I can agree to that._

_Headmistress: good. (goes over to the girls and gives them each one last whipping just to show that their cheer was disapproved of) Now remember girls to earn your keep well and you may end up being successful in securing a place in this good woman's heart._

_Girls: Yes Headmistress._

_Artemis: Lets go home, shall we?_

_Girls: (eager to be polite) yes ma'am. _

_Zoe: so what is your plan M'lady? _

_Artemis: Take them home, and adopt them all, of course._

_Zoe: a Splendid idea. M'lady._

_Artemis: I just think that they'll all be happier where we are, you know?_

_Zoe: yes and to think the Lady at that orphanage has no clue of your plans. (can't help but laugh)_

_Artemis: She thinks I'm going to return them all._

_Zoe: she does? Is she that crazy?_

_Artemis: She does. She thinks that I'll get sick of them, and then she'll get all of her maids back. Oh well, she's got it coming to her._

_Zoe: the day I see you tire of Maidens will be the day there will be ice three feet thick in Hades domain._

_Artemis: He can't have anything but rock three feet deep in his domain. Anyway, home is just up ahead._

_Girls: ( crowd round eachother trying to get a look at Artemis' home)_

_(but they keep a respectful distance from Zoe and Artemis)_

_Artemis: Come on, it's not like I bite._

_Zoe: I think it has something to do with what the Headmistress said to them before they left with us about remaining respectful and earning their keep well. and stupid stuff of that sort._

_Artemis: They will grow out of it like the others have._

_Zoe: I am sure with you there to guide them they will make fine progress._

_(knows Artemis is her superior in all things including the care of maidens)_

_Artemis: Thanks, Zoe. _

_Zoe: you are welcome my lady. I am sure since it seems the sun has come up the other girls will be awake and awaiting us. (smiles) and we won't end up running into Apollo. for now at least._

_Artemis: *sighs* They'll meet him eventually._

_Zoe: yes no doubt but we can't let that worry us._

_Artemis: You're right, let's head on in._

_Girls: (follow Zoe and Artemis all the way to their home alittle timid about what was going to happen but not as timid as they were glad)_

_Artemis: (enters with Zoe and the other girls tagging along)_

_Maeko: this place is huge. _

_Artemis: Yes, my whole family lives here._

_Matsuko: wow you must have a very large family. (meaning numerous)_

_Artemis: You could say that?_

_Zoe: yes you could. _

_Reiko: I can't begin to decide where to start cleaning. (oh boy somebody stop her)_

_Artemis: No, no, no, no, no. No cleaning. You are not here for cleaning._

_Reiko: well then how are we to earn our keep? (oh to be young and talked down.)_

_Artemis: You don't have to. That's the beauty of being here._

_Zoe: you will understand quite soon. (looks around Artemis' palace but then realises that she and Artemis had left instructions for the others to practice what had been taught to them yesterday. while the two of them were gone (meaning they had left instructions that morning to Phoebe and the other to practice what they had learned yesterday) _

_Artemis: Zoe, we left with instructions, right?_

_Zoe: yes so Phoebe and the others are no doubt in the training facility practicing what we taught them yesterday._

_Artemis: Good, let's go see them, shall we?_

_Zoe: yes let's. (leads the girls down to the training Facility finding Phoebe, Melody and the rest training with the bow and arrow sets that are used for beginners)_

_(looks at Artemis after watching them for a few minutes) they look like they are getting better at it. we may be able to let them try real bows and arrows soon_

_Artemis: We might, that's true._

_Zoe: well you first M'lady. (is figuring that Artemis would like to go and speak to them herself)_

_Artemis: Right, well, here goes. _

_*turning to the girls* Very good. That's quite an improvement from yesterday._

_Phoebe and the other girls: (turn and see Lady Artemis standing there) thank you for your kind words of encouragement Lady Artemis. (said in unison) _

_Artemis: Woah, that's like robots._

_Phoebe: (looks confused) what are robots?_

_Artemis: Things made of metal that work for themselves. _

_Phoebe: I have never heard of them._

_Zoe: as far as how they responded Artemis I think they were in some way Acknowledging the fact that your words were directed to them as a whole. so they responded as such._

_Artemis: I see what you mean._

_Leiko: (smiles at Artemis) any progress we are making can truthfully only be attributed to the wonderful way in which you and miss Zoe have taught us Lady Artemis. (is the youngest of the girls who had been in Artemis' first group of adopted kids)_

_Artemis: Thank you, Leiko._

_Zoe: and we both have a surprise for you girls. (comes down to stand next to Artemis)_

_Melody: A surprise?_

_Artemis: Yes. Girls, come on down!_

_Maeko: (comes down with the other girls) _

_Leiko: (looks in astonishment) How ever did you manage it? (looks at Artemis with surprise and joy)_

_Artemis: *smirks* Simple persuasion._

_Zoe: yeah as far as the Lady at the orphan home knows these girls are here on "approval" (can't believe that the foolish demon fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book)_

_Artemis: It was easy. She won't suspect a thing._

_Asa: (smiles) Thank you Lady Artemis for everything. _

_Artemis: It's not a problem Asa._

_(over the next few weeks the girls continue making progress and finally the time comes for Artemis to make her trip back to the orphan home to fill out the paper work that will finalize the adoption of the other thirty-six girls)_

_Artemis: (looks at Zoe) now I want you to keep the girls on their training regiment and keep the newest ones from hurting themselves till I get back from this dull trudge to fill out paperwork._

_Zoe: Yes, of course. Have a safe trip._

_Artemis: (heads off towards the Orphanage)_

_Headmistress: (sees Artemis in the distance) So what's the verdict?_

_Artemis: Give me the paperwork. For all of them._

_Headmistress: You want All of them? aren't they getting under your skin or causing you trouble or stuff like that? I mean surely you are not just some softy that likes kids._

_Artemis: I love all of them. They are not bothering me at all._

_Headmistress: yeah I'll bet they've scrubbed your place so clean you can eat off the floors. I told them all them good manners I taught them would pay off. (smiles and heads over to get the Adoption papers)_

_Artemis: In truth, they haven't cleaned a thing. But the floors are exceptionally clean._

_Headmistress: what do you mean they haven't cleaned a thing? are you telling me you have some sort of maid service that cleans house for you?_

_Artemis: It's pure marble, and we have harpies and we don't really get things dirty._

_Headmistress: ( Drops the stack of papers on the desk) Here are the adoption forms for all of them but one finally question if you don't have them doing chores around the house how are they going to grow up to become strong in character?_

_Artemis: They are training. To become fighters._

_Headmistress: female fighters? that sounds dangerous good luck and what may I ask will they be fighting? _

_(smiles as she walks out of the room to leave Artemis ponder and sign the forms)_

_Artemis: Monsters of the Underworld. See you later, Headmistress._

_Headmistress: (returns a few hours later) well I see you have filled all the paperwork for all thirty-six girls I am just so sorry I don't have any more orphans to offer you._

_Artemis: It's no problem._

_Headmistress: well here are the bags some of the girls left their belongings here when you picked them up. (hands her four tattered bags) inside you will find their blankets from their beds here. it will help keep them in line._

_Artemis: They have beds at home, but thank you._

_Headmistress: yes but what kind of blankets do they have. these will keep them warm at least. (is lying)_

_Artemis: The ones they have are at least ten times thicker._

_Headmistress: very well then I am glad I could have helped you with your adoption needs._

_Artemis: Thank you, I'd like to get back to them, I'd like to see how they're doing with their bows and arrows._

_Headmistress: Bows and Arrows?_

_Artemis: Yes, it is customary that my Huntresses know how to use them._

_Headmistress: I see. I see. well then you should get back to them you wouldn't want one of your little darlings to shoot their eye out._

_Artemis: No, even the practice ones can be dangerous. That's why Zoe's watching them. Well, farewell, then._

_Headmistress: Farewell Artemis._

_Artemis: (arrives home) Zoe I am home. everything has been finalized. the girls are officially mine. _

_How did everything go while I was gone?_

_Zoe: Every one has been doing exceptionally well_

_Artemis: good. that is wonderful._

_Zoe: Yes, Phoebe is doing especially well._

_Artemis: I expected that since she has been with us longer than the others._

_Zoe: Yes, but they are all doing fantastic. Come see._

_Artemis: (goes to witness the progress that has been made)_

_Girls: *almost always hitting their targets*_

_Artemis: ( Smiles and walks down) Phoebe you are doing good work at the bow and arrow as you all are doing. I am very proud of you all._

_Girls: *smile* Thanks._

_Artemis: well we have lots of time to be together let's head up stairs and get some food and we will talk about what news I bring. (smiles)_

_Girls: Okay!_

_Artemis: (takes the girls to the dinning room where lunch was being laid out and has them all sit down and then they start eating) well I got the last forms filled out it is official as of three hours ago that Orphanage is out of Orphans. I have successfully adopted all of you. (smiles)_

_Girls: *cheer, and bow* Thank you!_

_Artemis _

_(after a few more weeks Inutaisho arrives and sends out three long howls signaling that he needs to speak to Artemis and Zoe urgently)_

_Artemis: C'mon, Zoe. *runs down to Inutaisho*_

_Zoe: (follows Artemis quickly)_

_Inutaisho: (as soon as Artemis and Zoe arrive in front of him) Oh good I am glad to see you girls are home. look I need some help Artemis. my Estate has been attack three times this month by a very bad demon by the name of Ryukotsusei and I have already had to evacuate my wife Izayoi. who is Pregnant with our child and is due to deliver any day now. I sent her to a human village but I must stop this demon completely otherwise it may never be safe for her back at my estate my problem is this that the demon strikes so fast and moves so fast that well I can't track it on my own. because for some reason I don't get even half way after it before the trail goes cold. _

_Artemis: I will help you locate the beast._

_Inutaisho: Oh how can I thank you enough Artemis?_

_Artemis: Just let me do my job._

_Inutaisho: you don't need my permission to do that dear lady._

_as you know full well Artemis already have my full permission to help yourself to what ever you so need that I can provide._

_Artemis: No, I meant that's how you can thank me enough._

_Inutaisho: Of Course my friend. of course. (smiles) _

_Zoe: Shall we begin tracking that beast Artemis?_

_Artemis: Yes.*starts heading off*_

_Zoe: (follows Artemis as always) _

_Inutaisho: (follows the both of them)_

_Artemis: Do you smell it?_

_Inutaisho: yes but this is usually as far as I get before I lose the trail._

_Artemis: Zoe, do you feel the presence moving that way? *points*_

_Zoe: I sense it and yes you are right M'lady._

_Ryukotsusei: I am not so easily tracked by slow pokes like you. (laughs as he heads off in the direction Artemis had sensed him heading down)_

_Artemis: Zoe, Inutaisho, prepare to run.*starts running in the general direction*_

_Zoe: (follows Artemis keeping up with her quite well) _

_Inutaisho: (keeps up with both girls with out any problem)_

_Artemis: He's just up ahead._

_Inutaisho: (gives Artemis a sad smile as they enter the Valley of Ryukotsusei) Artemis my friend here we must say goodbye. I will pray for you and Zoe and your maidens to find happiness._

_Artemis: Are you sure you don't want help?_

_Inutaisho: I would be shamed forever if I allowed you and Zoe to follow me into this fight. it is very possible that I myself am going to my death._

_I would not wish that you and Zoe would fall at my side._

_Artemis: Very well, I see I can't change your mind. Goodbye._

_Inutaisho: I would ask one favor of you Artemis Take good care of the girls in your care. and if ever you have an oppurtunity Watch over Izayoi and her child. _

_and I would that when you think back on me Lady Artemis that they would be good memories my friend. (lets a couple of tears hit the ground at Artemis' and Zoe's feet.) _

_Artemis: *is crying with him, and actually hugs him* I will, I promise._

_Zoe: (looks at Inutaisho) Please I beg you Allow Lady Artemis and me to follow you into this fight to repay you for all the help you have given to us. _

_Inutaisho: (looks at Artemis) Your lieutenant has a strong heart and you I know have a faithful heart and because of that I will relent just so much you both may follow me into this battle but on one condition that if I see it is getting to dangerous you will retreat when I order you too. and leave me to finish the fight with Ryukotsusei alone._

_Artemis: *steps back* Of course, we will. Thank you._

_Inutaisho: good then let's face this beast. (races in )_

_Artemis and Zoe: *follow him*_

_Ryukotsusei: two puny hunters and one scrawny Dog demon huh? well alright I will give you some sport. (attacks)_

_Artemis: *dodges, and attacks*_

_Inutaisho: (attacks the monster but ends up being injured and for a second let's Artemis and Zoe send volley after Volley of Arrows at Ryukotsusei and then once more jumps in and soon has the demon pinned) Artemis now you and Zoe must retreat this is all I can do for now but perhaps some day some one will destroy him fully. I will seal him and that will suffice for many many centuries._

_Artemis: Yes, Inutaisho. C'mon, Zoe, let's go._

_Zoe: (follows Artemis in Retreat) M'lady if he is just going to seal the monster then afterwards why don't we at least go back long enough to treat his wounds?_

_Artemis: We'll wait away from the battlefield, and then ask him about it later_

_Zoe: yes M'lady._

_Inutaisho: (finishes Sealing the demon and actually follows the two girls) thank you again Artemis._

_Artemis: Not a problem. Do you want help with Those wounds? _

_Inutaisho: No my friend. just like I said watch over the maiden's in your care. (smiles) be merry my friend. _

_(Flash back ends)_

Chiron: Kagome can I speak to you for a few minutes?

Kagome: Of course, Chiron.

Chiron: (leads Kagome a way from Inuyasha for a bit) Kagome I am going to suggest to your Father that both he and Ares monitor Inuyasha's Training as far as swords goes after all it would help to bolster Inuyasha's strength. Ares I know might push Inuyasha alittle too hard but your father would indeed balance it out.

Kagome: Okay. What of it?

Chiron: I just wanted to make sure you would be ok with that.

after all Inuyasha is your boyfriend.

Kagome: Of course. He needs to train.

Chiron: ok then now you head off to the archery field with Percy and Annabeth and the rest and I will see you there after I speak to your father.

Kagome: Okay, see you later Chiron. *walks off*

Chiron: (trots over to where Zeus is sitting near Inuyasha and Ai.) Zeus I have something I want to suggest

Zeus: Go for it, Chiron.

Chiron: I want you and Ares to Supervise Inuyasha's sword training. the boy is willing for this battle with Naraku but he needs alot more strength and so I believe that if both you and Ares were to take Inuyasha in hand it would help him find his true potential.

Zeus: Of course, we will. I think Ares will enjoy that.

Chiron: I think so too. (notices Inuyasha is getting up to go train)

Zeus: Inuyasha, come here a moment.

Inuyasha: (stops and turns around and walks over to Zeus) yes?

Zeus: Allow me and Ares to supervise your training.

Inuyasha: Sure not a problem.

Zeus: Well, then, let's go. Ares, come, we're training him.

Ares: Wonderful (gets up and Looks at Clarisse) Train well my daughter. I am going to help train Inuyasha.

Clarisse: Alright, father.

Ares: (heads off with Zeus and Inuyasha to the sword training Arena)

Inuyasha: (as soon as they arrive at the Arena turns towards one of the training dummies and unsheathes the Tetsusaiga as the windscar forms around the blade since he has already fully mastered that Technique) Wind Scar!

Ares: (looks at Zeus as he watches the attack barely glances the dummy only knocking one arm off) Zeus his problem is in his posture. I have noticed when he draws his blade he's is in too much of a crouching position that will automatically weaken the attack. he must learn to draw his blade and use his attack while holding the correct posture.

Zeus: yes, it's not necessarily crouching, either. He's slumping. So, we might straighten and lengthen him a bit more, and that might help.

Inuyasha: (is very Interested in their constructive critism) well what is your oppinion?

Zeus: *steps forward, and adjusts him* Try that.

Inuyasha: (tries it and Splinters of the training dummy soon go flying through the air) Woah

Ares: See what posture can do for you?

Inuyasha: I never even thought of it until now. it was just a normal way I stood.

Zeus: yeah but Ares and I know all about what posture can do for strength I would tremble to think what Ares would do if he ever saw Clarisse slouching or standing like how you were standing when you drew out your sword.

Ares: Straightening her up by gluing her to a pole. You can't win with bad posture, without luck.

Zeus: Inuyasha has a lot of luck then because he has won alot of battles with his posture but then again most of his enemies had worst posture.

Inuyasha: (looks at them both) you also have to understand that alot of time bad posture come from bad self imaging if people have told you that you are nothing most of your life you are going to stand as if you think nothing of yourself. at least that is what Kaede always told me.

Ares: that is when you tell yourself the truth about who and what you are and make yourself believe it.

Zeus: If that is what is true, then all of your enemies have worse confidence. And yes, what Ares said is true.

Ares: Inuyasha I want you to do something for yourself and for me. If you have to, Borrow a full length mirror from Aphrodite or one of her daughters and then Stand in front of it every day before you come to train and tell yourself ten to fifteen times who you are and what you are and then get your self to stand how you believe some one who is those things should stand.

it will build your confidence and aid your strength.

Inuyasha: Okay, stand in front of the mirror. What do we do now?

Ares: alright Inuyasha for right now we will do a mock battle to see how well you hold your own and just remember to keep the good posture. I will be the one fighting you. (pulls out his own sword)

Inuyasha: (looks at Zeus) Please tell me that Ares is joking.

Zeus: He'll go easy on you, and I'm here to monitor.

Inuyasha: Alright. (the only adversary faced that had no problem with his posture was Koga unless you want to count his brother Sesshomaru so begins to envision that he is battling Koga as he goes head to head with Ares this time remember to keep up the proper Posture) Windscar!

(sends the attack flying directly at Ares)

Ares: *dodges, but just barely* See what I mean? Much better results. Now try again.

Inuyasha: (keeping his mind envisioning Ares as Koga and keeping his posture Proper Swings the Tetsusaiga) WindScar! (once more Sending the attack right at Ares)

Ares: Good, good! Keep it coming!

Myoga: (hops on Zeus' Shoulder) Uh Inuyasha seems to be making some very close calls. that last one almost took Ares' arm off.

Zeus: He can handle it.

Myoga: how can you say that he can handle it? and why is Ares fighting Inuyasha in the first place I thought you all liked Inuyasha so why is Ares doing battle with him?

Zeus: Myoga, it's training. And Ares has had missing limbs before, he'll be fine.

Myoga: oh.

Inuyasha: (keeps it up)

Ares: *after a good while, is breathing heavy* Alright, let's stop for now.

Inuyasha: (stops) woah that was a major work out.

Ares: Did you feel the difference though?

Inuyasha: yeah I did. usually after I finish a fight I am so exhausted I can just barely stand.

Ares: How long are your fights normally?

Inuyasha: they range anywhere from 30 minutes to 2 hours or more depending on my opponent. (meaning the strength of his Opponent)

Ares: I see. So yes, you have improved. Then again, I was merely on defensive most of the time. Tomorrow, I'll fight back a bit more.

Zeus: (smiles at Ares) I think with our help Inuyasha will make quite an improvement

Ares: Hell yeah. This should be fun.

Zeus: just try and restrain yourself remember what almost happened when you and Inutaisho got into a play fight that almost went horribly wrong. (was walking with Ares away from the Sword arena while Inuyasha rushed off to meet up with Kagome and the others.)

Ares: Yeah, I won't be making that mistake again.

Zeus: good Idea. (smiles)

Ares: *laughs, rubbing his neck* Yeah, that was bad.

Zeus: yeah both you and Inutaisho almost got seriously hurt that time.

Ares: We did. I wonder why we went that far...

Zeus: it was the day that Inutaisho got his first strong blade the Sounga and you said you wanted to see how strong it really was to make sure it was a worthy blade for him.

Ares: Oh yeah... We almost killed each other over that blade.

Zeus: yeah till Inutaisho took hold of the blade and bent it to his will and would not let it get control of him then you two stopped fighting. believe me I was afraid that I was going to have to break up your fight.

Ares: Wow, and you never butt in. That must have looked real bad from the outside.

Zeus: it looked pretty bad. because even though he wasn't as close of friends with you or the other gods and goddesses as he was with me he was still your friend and to watch two friends fight over something so trivial scared me. I don't even know how it looked to the eyes of Athena and Artemis.

Ares: It must have looked really bad to them, maybe even worse.

Athena: (approaches the two) believe me I closed my eyes more than once during that battle. and Artemis I think was in a state of terror. she was closer friends with Inutaisho than she was with most other males. he was the only man to ever have the honor of hunting along side of her and her huntresses.

Ares: Really? He hunted with her?

Athena: yes. especially when it concerned his estate because some times some of Artemis' prey would try to hide on Inutaisho's Estate and would start causing trouble for the numerous villages he still ruled since his late ex wife had only asked for three of the fifty-three villages that made up the portion around his large castle estate. (reminds Ares of how big his home had been)

Ares: Aha... So she needed his help to locate them.

Athena: other way around he would request her help investigating the disturbances and she would find out that it was prey she had been hunting. it was amazing. the skills they used together. he definitely knew how to work in harmony with his friends. and made it quite clear that if anyone needed his help he was more than willing to be there for them. and his friends felt the same way towards him.

Ares: Wow. Chivalrous and humble. Haven't seen anyone like that in a while.

Athena: no that is true Inutaisho was in a class by himself.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't Died in his battle with Takemaru no Setsuna

Ares: He would have had a good long life with Inuyasha, I imagine.

Zeus: perhaps. who can know.

Athena: No one, really. Most people say you'd know, father. But I don't think we can.

Zeus: no I am afraid even I have no idea what would have happened if he had not died in that fight. because he was still pretty badly injured from his earlier battle with Ryukotsusei and according to Myoga it was those injuries that ultimately killed him.

Athena: Artemis probably blames herself for that. She could have healed him, but he didn't want her to, and so he died of those injures.

Zeus: I don't doubt that Artemis misses her friend deeply and grieves the loss but it doesn't seem likely that she would know what ultimately killed the brave Dog Demon.

Athena: But if she did know, I'm sure she would blame herself.

Zeus: one of the reasons Myoga has never told Artemis what everyone suspects was the ultimate reason he died. sometimes ignorance is bliss.

Athena: I tend to agree with that statement.

Zeus: especially where your sister Artemis is concerned. she needs not be burdened with some thing like that she has enough to concern herself with. (meaning all the other hunters)

Athena: Yes, her huntresses are more than enough without that burden.

Zeus: Well I must head on over to Aphrodite's cabin and see if she can loan Inuyasha a mirror. Ares wants Inuyasha to remind himself of who and what he truely is everyday before he goes to train.(smiles as he goes to relax and Supervise his daughter as she goes to train with one of Aphrodite's daughters)

Athena: See you later, Father.

Zeus: you too my daughter. (hurries off to Aphrodite's cabin) Aphrodite my child are you here?

Aphrodite: Yes, Father, what is it?

Zeus: I need you to loan Inuyasha one of your full length mirrors. (explains about the what Ares had suggested to help inuyasha gain confidence and possibly a better posture.)

Aphrodite: Yes, here. *goes to grab one from a closet*

Zeus: Thank you. My child. both Ares and I found out that Inuyasha some times has trouble with his attacks because he stands with almost a slump. he needs to have pride in his parentage and his blood line. (smiles and takes the mirror back to the Zeus cabin)

Kagome: (comes back to the Zeus Cabin before heading to dinner and sees her father setting the mirror in a corner of the room where Inuyasha would be sure to see it) Father I hate to ask but what is the mirror for?

Zeus: It's for Inuyasha. Ares has given him homework pre se.

Kagome: homework that has to do with a mirror? what is he suppose to try his attacks out while looking in the mirror?

Zeus: It's for his confidence.

He says who and what he is in the mirror fifteen times before practice.

Kagome: I see so it is like it takes 30days to form a new habit so if he has had a habit of listening to people tell him that he was not worth anything then by doing this it is drowning out the bad habit and forming a new habit?

Zeus: Yes, something like that.

Ai: (comes running in) Daddy can I go pet the pretty baboon? (yes another Demon puppet from Naraku but is on the other side of the newly risen Barrier)

Kagome: Baboon? Naraku! No, Ai, he's dangerous. Dad, that's Naraku in disguise. Or one of his puppets.

Zeus: more than likely one of his puppets sent to snatch as many of our children as he can lure to the other side of the barrier.

(mean while at the Athena cabin)

Shion: (comes in from training and sees Annabeth) Sis I saw a baboon sitting on the hill and I want to go get a closer look. may I ?

Annabeth: A baboon? No, nothing that can't come in can be trusted. I don't know what it is, but don't trust it.

Shion: but is is so cute. it has a nice looking blue face.

Annabeth: Looks can be misleading, Shion. I'm telling you, don't trust it.

Shion: alright sis. I will do as you say. mom probably wouldn't allow me to get a better look at it anyway.

Athena: (walks in) what wouldn't I let you get a better look at Shion?

Shion: The baboon at the hill with a pretty blue face.

Athena: you are right I will not permit you to go see that thing any closer than you have. that is not a nice baboon. (looks at Annabeth and whispers three words to her) Naraku's demon puppet.

Annabeth: *eyes widen* Oh.

Athena: yes that dangerous baboon I should tell my sister Artemis about before her daughter Asagi ends up seeing it and getting curious she might not be so willing to ask her mother for permission to see the creature.

Annabeth: Go, I'll watch Shion.

Athena: (hurries down to the Artemis cabin) Artemis I need to speak to you.

Artemis: Yes, Athena?

Athena: keep an eye on your daughter Asagi. if she is not still in the cabin with you. Because one of Naraku's demon puppets has been seen today my son Shion asked Annabeth and me if he could go get a closer look at the baboon with a blue face.

Artemis: I'll go out and find her, she's out right now.

Athena: ok.

Artemis: *hurries out of the cabin* Asagi! Asagi! *is looking around*

Asagi: ( had been talking with Moegi but sees her mother) Mom I am over here.

Artemis: That baboon on the hill, don't go to it. It's Naraku in disguise.

Asagi: alright mother I won't. (smiles was not really interested in the baboon)

Artemis: Thank you. I'll see you at dinner then.


	30. Chapter 30

Moegi: aw and I was going to ask mom if she would let me go and see the baboon.

Asagi: Well, if it's bad, then you shouldn't want to see it. What's the draw to the baboon anyway?

Moegi: it is the face. it looks so friendly and inviting.

I am sure Dai and Roku are going to get permission from their dad.

Asagi: Didn't you hear my mom? It's an enemy. He's dangerous, Hermes would never let them.

Moegi: I understand. though Dai and roku will still try to get permission from their father.. but I am not interested in that strange creature anymore.

Asagi: Good, it's probably safer. Let's go, Moegi.

Moegi: (heads off with Asagi)

Dai: (enters the Hermes Cabin with Roku behind him as they see their father hanging around talking with Travis and Connor) Dad may Roku and I go and see the baboon with the blue face?

Hermes: A baboon with a blue face? No. I don't think it bodes well. I'll go check it out. Stay here.

Dai: alright dad.

Hermes: *goes to inspect it*

Demon puppet: ( sees Hermes come out) Hello sir. what is the matter?

Hermes: I was looking for you. There, a baboon with a blue face.

Demon puppet of Naraku's: yes I am a baboon with a blue face do you have something against me?

Hermes: Not really...

Demon puppet of Naraku's: Then why come looking for me?

Hermes: Oh, because I heard you were on the premises almost. The children seem to be very drawn to you.

Demon puppet of Naraku's: well children are nothing if not curious about something they have never seen before.

(decides to play dumb) so who are you?

Hermes: My name is Hermes.

Demon puppet of Naraku's: I see. It is nice to make your acquaintance Hermes. here I am going to give you a gift that will help you cure the curiosity of children. (hands him a nest of the Saimyosho) this will cure their curiosity.

Hermes: Aha... *knows that this isn't good, but he wants to examine it* What is it?

Demon puppet of Naraku: (gently places the nest into hermes' hand) shake it up and see. ( doesn't realise that gods are not able to be harmed by Saimyosho unlike their children)

Hermes: *shakes it gently*

Saimyosho: (begin buzzing inside the nest)

(soon comes out of the nest and tries to sting hermes.)

Hermes: Oh, poisonous bugs. No thank you. *throws the nest back*

Saimyosho: (begins swarming around Hermes still trying to sting him)

Hermes: *walks back inside the barrier* Good day.

Saimyosho: (continues to bump into the barrier trying to follow Hermes)

Hermes: It won't work, call those off.

Demon puppet of Naraku's: Do you believe I am their master? because I am not they are a creature of the wild.

Hermes: Well, lead them away with their nest.

Demon Puppet of Naraku's: I will snatch at least one of the children before night you can be sure of that. even if it is only the pitiful Half demon INUYASHA!

(is now frothing with rage)(Naraku's rage) or even the boy Kohaku.

Hermes: A bit angry now, are we?

Demon Puppet of Naraku's: I will snag the boy Kohaku I am sure his mother will be gullible enough to allow him a closer look at the cute baboon.

Hermes: I'll just have to warn her then. And besides, he should remember you.

Aphrodite: (is walking to the dinning Pavillion with all her children and sees Hermes coming back from having spoken with Naraku's demon puppet) Hermes what is the matter you look upset?

Hermes: Naraku's demon puppet has claimed that he will steal one of the children here. He plans on Kohaku again.

Aphrodite: I highly doubt he will succeed Kohaku has been training all day with Sango and the others and has had no desire to wander too far from mommy.

Hermes: Good, I just don't want anyone stolen.

Aphrodite: infact he was actually afraid to see the baboon. he had seen it as he and Sango walked back to the cabin and the minute he saw me he ran to me and asked me to protect him from the scary baboon and not to let the bad ape get him. (laughs at Kohaku calling a baboon an ape)

Hermes: Well, you must remember what happened to him.

Aphrodite: yes I do remember. (smiles) that is why I told him no bad baboon would get him and if it wanted to it would see how deadly beauty can be. (smiles at that as she leads her children to the table)

Hermes: *snickers* Deadly indeed.

Aphrodite: you better go and get your children after all it is finally dinner time. and I think your children are still in your cabin waiting for you to go and let them know what happened with the baboon.

Hermes: Yes, see you later. *goes to get his children*

Travis: (is waiting near the entrance and sees Hermes) well what happened dad?

Hermes: He tried to get me eaten by the Saimyosho.

Travis: then I think we can give that Baboon a name. it is probably a servant of Naraku.

Hermes: it was. It was a demon puppet.

Dai: (had heard stories of Naraku from Inuyasha and the others and didn't like them) I am glad that Roku and I didn't go to see that creature closer. now I am glad we decided to go and ask you first dad.

Hermes: That's a really good thing. Don't take chances unless you have to.

(soon everyone is eating at the dinning pavilion)

Demon Puppet: (leaves disappointed) (as Saya (Sounga's sheath tries to fly through the barrier) (yes Naraku is going to send Sounga and Takemaru no Setsuna to try and get Inuyasha to do battle with them and so destroy him before he can become strong enough to defeat Naraku.)

Saya: Inuyasha? Kagome? can any one hear me?

Kagome: Inuyasha... That's Saya!

Inuyasha: yeah what is he doing here?

Saya: what do you think I am doing I have come to warn you as is my won't now could somebody move the wall blocking my path. I have dire news.

Kagome: I Kagome Higurashi allow you to enter camp. What is it?

Saya: (flies through and over to Kagome) Sounga and Takemaru no Setsuna have escaped from the netherealm.

Inuyasha: They've what?

Saya: they have escaped.

and they are coming for revenge against you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Damn. Guess I'll have to fight them again.

Kagome: no you can't it might end up killing you if you and Sesshomaru had not combined forces last time even if it was by accident both you and he would have been killed

Saya: is the barrier of this camp a sure defense? if so he might not have to fight.

Kagome: It shouldn't be able to let anything through at all.

Saya: then I would suggest that when they come try to ignore them unless they manage to some how get in here. then Inuyasha may need to do battle against them again. but he may stand a good chance if he has good powerful friends who will back him up. (Looks at Zeus wondering who he is )

Zeus: Why are you looking at me?

Saya: I was just wondering who you are and how you know Inuyasha and Kagome? for I will swear by Inutaisho that I have never seen you before.

Zeus: I am Zeus, Inutaisho's best friend, and Kagome's father.

Saya: I see. Then I had best advise you to flee if you value life and limb. if Takemaru no Setsuna comes here and manages to get inside I think Kagome would greive to watch her father die at that monster's hand.

Zeus: I cannot die, I am a god.

Saya: true but of what help can you be against Sounga and Takemaru?

Zeus: Whatever help I can be. The barrier, or fighting. We are quite good at battle.

Inuyasha: Saya I am getting more and more annoyed with you for trying to tell my girlfriends father to run as if you envisioned him as much of a coward as yourself and myoga. (is trying to defend Zeus' honor with out mentioning that Zeus is his great grandfather. mostly because he knows Saya wouldn't believe it in a million years though he himself (inuyasha) Knows it is true)

Zeus: Thank you Inuyasha. I must agree, I do not run from battle.

Saya: (rolls eyes) Inuyasha you are willing to put your faith in these friends of yours? they don't look like much. (is not familiar with Greek gods of any sort and so unknowingly just insulted many dangerous people.)

Gods: *every head snaps toward them*

Inuyasha: (can't think of a way to defend all of their honor with out spilling the beans) You mean my family? Yes I would trust them with my very life. and they are not to be underestimated.

Saya: (breaks out in laughter) you mean you and Kagome have Conned these people into thinking you are of some relation to them.

Kagome: What do you mean conned? It's the truth!

Saya: yeah right I don't see any proof Kagome his only relation to these folks is through you being his girlfriend (continues Laughing)

Inuyasha: ( feels his shoulders slump as if Saya had hit a wound that was starting to mend but now is slowly being reopened)

Athena: *coming over* What is the fuss about? Are you bothering my grandson?

Saya: who are you? may I ask?

Athena: I am Athena, goddess of wisdom.

Saya: (tries to stifle his laughter) and you are saying you are Inuyasha's grandmother? do you even hear how crazy that sounds?

Athena: And you think that me giving birth to Izayoi is ridiculous? You honestly have no respect. You might as well leave, before someone else loses their temper, and you're sent to Hades.

Inuyasha: that is kind of why Saya is here? you see Takemaru no Setsuna and Sounga have escaped the Nether realm and is now on their way here to take revenge on me.

Athena: Well, thank you for warning us. If you plan on staying to help us, I suggest you learn how to respect gods, or you won't know what way is up or down.

Saya: are you telling me that you really are Inuyasha's mother's mother?

(is actually getting the feeling she might be telling the truth.)

Athena: Do I look like I would lie? *looks him straight in the eye, with the intensity of the storm*

Saya: no but it just is hard to picture sweet gentle wouldn't harm a fly Izayoi as being a what do they call those children born of gods or goddesses?

Athena: Demigod. What makes you say that? She was just very sick in the later years of her life.

Saya: it isn't that I just assumed both her parents were human. but I guess sheaths aren't gifted with very many brain cells if any at all.

Athena: I'll say. Well, I'll get back to my children. *bows* Father.

Zeus: my daughter.

Saya: (looks astonished at Zeus) so in addition to being Kagome's father if Athena is inuyasha's grandmother then you are his great grandfather. (he is finally developing a brain)

Zeus: *claps his hands together* Ah! Now you're putting the pieces together! Good job!

Saya: (looks over at Artemis who is still glaring at him) and do I want to know what her relation to Inuyasha is?

Kagome: She's another sister of mine. She's just easily offended.

Inuyasha: Let's just say that Artemis is not someone you want to piss off.

Zeus: *chuckles* That is a very simple yet accurate way of putting it.

Saya: there isn't much she can do to me since aside from being part of Sounga's sheath I am not really alive. I am more or less a spirit of sorts.

(and just to prove it moves from where Zeus, Kagome and Inuyasha and heads over to Artemis' table)

Artemis: *glares at him* What do you want?

Saya: oh come on can't we be friends? (extends his hand)

Artemis: I'm not going to be friends with a man.

Saya: (actually recognizes Artemis) oh really that wasn't your attitude when Inutaisho was alive.

Artemis: Yes, well, he was actually kind. He was my father's best friend, I learned to trust him and his sons. You I do not.

Saya: I was the sheath for his most deadly sword the Sounga. you were familiar with me at least.

Artemis: I see. Well, I'm eating. Why must you bother me?

Saya: I just wanted a closer look at you. (smiles and then floats back to Zeus' table)

Inuyasha: it was probably wise that you didn't mention the fact that Takemaru no Setsuna and Sounga are coming for revenge against me. (is whispering hoping that Kagome's sister Thalia is not listening though she is and soon hears about it.) I don't know how I would explain that.

Saya: I don't think she would even think twice about it. she would just let it go over her head.

(is whispering as well)

Kagome: I highly doubt that. I think that she would care very much. *whispers*

Saya: that is possible but at least no one at her table can hear us over here right?

Inuyasha: I wouldn't be to sure about that. Kagome's sister Thalia has a real sensitive sense of hearing. but I don't think she is listening.

Kagome: *looks over* Oh... I wouldn't be too sure.

Inuyasha: oh what makes you say that?

Kagome: Her staring at us.

Saya: well if she is listening I hope she won't say anything about it.

Inuyasha: If she does it won't be until later this evening I think she is more than aware that conversations like that are more or less not proper dinner talk.

Zeus: Yes, she has proper manners.

Saya: yes I do plan to stay if need be I can create a barrier of my own to help keep some of you safe.

(soon dinner is finished and they all leave the Pavilion to go back to their cabins)

Thalia: (gently and respectfully touches Artemis' arm letting her know she needs to talk to her)

Artemis: *follows Thalia* Yes?

Thalia: Artemis while we were at dinner I heard Inuyasha and Saya say that Sounga and Takemaru no Setsuna have escaped the nether world and are coming for revenge on Inuyasha.

Artemis: That's very bad, isn't it? What can we do?

Thalia: I don't know I just don't know. we can try and prepare ourselves to help Inuyasha in what ever way we can. that is about as much as I can guess. but why would they want revenge on Inuyasha what did he ever do to either of them?

Artemis: I... I don't know.

Thalia: well we can stand up and help Inuyasha if he needs it. I mean he should be able to defeat this danger what with the new training he is recieving from Zeus and Ares. right?

Artemis: I sure hope so. I can't be certain until we see the danger.

Thalia: yeah your right but I suppose we shouldn't worry about it right now either then since it hasn't come here yet.

Artemis: No, we shouldn't. When it comes, we will adapt.

Thalia: yes your right. (smiles as the two of them head into the Artemis cabin and get ready for sleep.)

(everyone goes to bed)

(next morning)

Inuyasha: (has just finished his yoga stretches.)

Zeus: Morning, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: good morning Zeus. how are you doing this morning?

Zeus: Exceptionally extraordinary.

Inuyasha: that is great I just wish I was doing that well. (is plain out scared stiff due to the bad news they heard last night)

Zeus: You'll be okay, we'll find a way out. Somehow, we always do.

Inuyasha: true enough.

Zeus: How were your stretches this morning?

Inuyasha: good as always.

Zeus: I'm glad to hear that as always.

Inuyasha: I am looking forward to another day of training.

Zeus: Good, I think that today will help you prepare for what is ahead.

Inuyasha: I hope so.

Zeus: Me too.

Saya: (looks at Inuyasha who still looks alittle depressed from last night)

Inuyasha: (is still alittle hurt due to Saya originally thinking that his being a part of this big family as one big joke.)

Saya: (looks at Zeus) what is the matter with Inuyasha this morning. he seems more depressed than he should be?

Zeus: You really put him down last night. He has enough confidence issues as it is.

Saya: I am sorry how was I to know. I mean from just the first look you wouldn't guess that he came from such a prestigious lineage. you yourself when you first saw him probably laughed about it too am I right?

Zeus: I didn't. Honestly, I didn't find out about it until after I knew him.

Saya: really?

Zeus: Yes. Even if I had known, I wouldn't have laughed.

Saya: ugh I guess I should have been a tinsy bit more sensitive.

Zeus: Yes, I think you should go apologize.

Saya: it won't help his self esteem any but I suppose your right.

Zeus: Yes.

Ares: (is now up and goes over to the Zeus cabin)

Zeus: Yes, Ares?

Ares: How is Inuyasha this fine morning. has he done his fifteen times stating to himself who and what he is so as to help his self esteem?

Inuyasha: no not yet and I am almost surprised you didn't catch sight of the blow my self esteem took last night. (Sighs the wound from what happened still smarting)

Ares: You know I'm not observant. What happened?

Saya: I am afraid I am what happened. I really didn't mean to hurt Inuyasha but well when he and Kagome told me that Inuyasha was a member of your family line I guess you could say I found it hilarious.

Ares: Why? It's not like we haven't had more surprising additions. That Jackson kid is one of them.

Saya: well yeah but at first glance would you expect Inuyasha to be of such a special lineage?

Ares: Yeah, kinda. He's got that kind of glow about him. He is a natural here at camp.

Saya: so if you didn't know Inuyasha and you just met him walking down the street you would suspect he was of a special breed?

Ares: Yes. I have a really good eye, and I know one of us when I see them. I would know.

Saya: then your eyes are better than mine are because when at my first glance at him a few months ago I would have pegged him as just your average run of the mill half demon.

Ares: Yes, there still is nothing run of the mill about half-demons.

Inuyasha: what he means by run of the mill is the normal mixture. Half demons like me are one of the rarest forms of half demon. the most common form of them is fifty percent human and fifty percent Demon.

Ares: And you know, I think that you still seem different, more separated from them.

Inuyasha: yeah I know.

Kagome: and you know the full truth Inuyasha that there is nothing run of the mill about you. and you shouldn't let Saya's words bother you after all he is only a sheath for the Sounga your father's sword and I think even Ares knows how dim witted Sheaths are. (is trying to brighten Inuyasha's mood)

Inuyasha: (smiles alittle) your right Kagome.

Kagome: I'm glad you see *smiles*

Saya: yeah I am dim witted. and I am sorry Inuyasha. I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover.

Kagome: *giggles* Or a sword by its sheath.

Saya: yeah .

Inuyasha: It's alright Saya. to be honest I nearly fainted when Athena told me that she was my grandmother because even though I had heard it before when I was a very small boy. it was like hearing it for the first time. and so I was just as shocked as could be.

Saya: I am glad you can forgive me, and I'm not the only one.

Zeus: Ares we may have to step up Inuyasha's training. Saya also brought us news that Takemaru no Setsuna and Sounga have escaped from the Netherworld and are on their way here for revenge against Inuyasha.

Ares: Alright, meaning we need things to go harder and faster. gotcha

Zeus: yes exactly especially if it turns out that Takemaru can get into the the camp despite the barrier.

Inuyasha: (goes to the mirror and does his work to help boost his confidence and improve his posture)

Ares: Done yet? Let's get started.

Inuyasha: (finishes and comes out) alright I am ready.

Kagome (smiles) Daddy please watch out for Inuyasha. Don't let Ares push him to hard.

Zeus: Of course not, Kagome. We'll be careful.

Inuyasha: (goes towards the training field with Ares and Zeus) Ok what are we working on today?

Ares: Defense. You're going to be trying to block my attacks, and get your own attack in.

Inuyasha: Ok sounds relatively simple.

Ares: Alright, here goes. *starts attacking*

Inuyasha: (Manages to block all Ares' attacks thanks in part to remembering the correct posture and then sends out an attack of his own with the Tetsusaiga) Wind Scar!

Ares: Good job, and your not even hurt.

Inuyasha: yeah which is surprising. by now I would have at least some bruising.

Ares: It just shows you're getting better.

Inuyasha: yeah it is actually a nice Surprise.

Ares: *smiles* Alright, go again, then we can take a break.

Inuyasha: Alright. (smiles actually feeling more confident with each day)

Ares: (after the fight) You did really well. I'm proud of you.

Inuyasha: (smiles) thanks.

Takemaru no Setsuna: (arrives at the camp with Sounga in his hand and then sees one of the Apollo kids (Will) but just think he is a normal child) Hey kid if you see a mangy half-breed named Inuyasha tell him his death is calling for him.

Will: Who says?

Takemaru no Setsuna: I says. I Takemaru no Setsuna!

Will: Okay. *shrugs and walks off to find someone.*

Travis: (sees Will) Uh Will what's up? you look distracted?

Will: That Takemaru guy has just come to declare Inuyasha's untimely death.

Travis: you go and find your father and let him know I will let my dad know then you can go and let Athena know. (is wise enough to not want to be the one to take that kind of news to Athena.)

Will: Yeah, I'll go let everyone else know. Telling Inuyasha might be nice.

Travis: good idea. I think he is with Ares and Zeus.

Travis: (races back to the Hermes Cabin) Dad we are in big trouble or at least Inuyasha is. (tells his father everything he had learned from Will)

Hermes: Does anyone else know?

Travis: not yet but Will said he was going to let the rest of camp know.

Hermes: Good, we might be able to fight then.

Will: (Hurries first to the Apollo cabin and races in) Dad are you here? we are in for trouble.

Apollo: Yes, Will?

Will: (looks at his father as he tells him everything)

Apollo: Sound the alarm, let's get to work.

Will: (nods and goes around the camp sounding the alarm which actually jolts Artemis out of her bed. since it was unexpected)

Artemis: What's happened?

Will: (stops long enough to look at Artemis) I am sorry to have frightened you but Takemaru has come to camp to declare Inuyasha's untimely end.

Artemis: Oh, well then, time to rise.

Will: (finally sees Zeus, Ares, and Inuyasha and tells them)

Inuyasha: (color almost drains from his face.)

Ares: You can do this. We're right behind you.

Zeus: Ares is right Inuyasha we are all right behind you. and you can do this he is one insignificant bug underneath your foot.

Inuyasha: Okay, I'll try.

Takemaru no Setsuna: (looks at Inuyasha who is standing between Ares and Zeus) I will give you a few seconds Half demon to say your final farewell to your friends. (motions to Zeus and Ares.)

Zeus: Inuyasha, you can do this. Just get it done.

Takemaru no Setsuna: Ha his puny Tetsusaiga is no match for my sword the Sounga the sword of Hell. he is as good as dead. not that either of you really care I mean he is only a half demon.

(is mocking Ares and Zeus and Inuyasha all three in one insult)

Ares: You know what, lay off him. He's doing his best, and of course we care. Just because you don't, doesn't mean we can't.

Inuyasha: (smiles at Zeus and Ares) I will be back. (his confidence is now higher than it had ever been before in his life as he heads off to fight Takemaru no Setsuna)

Takemaru no Setsuna: Inuyasha you just can't accept that they are setting you up to fail they know you have no hope of beating me For even Ares knows of the Dragon twister. the Sounga's most powerful attack.

Inuyasha: They wouldn't set me up to fail! *swings Tetsusaiga* Wind Scar!

Takemaru no Setsuna: (smiles evilly as he withstands the Windscar. and then attacks with the Sounga) Dragon Twister!

Inuyasha: *dodges the attack* See, I can dodge it. *pulls Tetsusaiga back* Backlash Wave!

Takemaru no Setsuna: (is knocked back a few feet but then laughs) yes well eventually you will tire and not be able to fight any longer especially since they are used to training Demi gods in that camp below which I am sorry to say doesn't include you. (attacks with the Dragon Twister again)

Inuyasha: Wrong again. I am. *Swings his sword again* Wind Scar!

Takemaru no Setsuna: (smirks as he dodges the windscar) oh really let me guess you are the son of Artemis the goddess that spends all her time roving in the woods. (is trying to insult the goddesses and Inuyasha at the same time)

Inuyasha: Grandson of Athena! *swings Tetsusaiga again*

Sesshomaru: (knowing that he needs to help his brother for them to succeed in dispatching Takemaru no Setsuna) Brother hold fast I am coming. remember what Kagome tried to tell us when we first battled this monster both your sword and mine must work together. to beat him alone we might end up beating him down but he will only rise again.

Inuyasha: Yes, we have to work together.

Sesshomaru: (draws from his sheath the Tenseiga and joins his brother's fight)

Takemaru no Setsuna: (Manages several slashes to Inuyasha injuring him in the shoulder, one arm and both his legs) even with your brother you are not strong enough to defeat me.

Sesshomaru: (looks at Inuyasha) come on brother one combined strike and I think that will defeat him.

Inuyasha: Okay, on three. One... Two... THREE! *swings Tetsusaiga* Wind Scar!

Sesshomaru: (swings the tenseiga and lo and behold they beat him)

Takemaru no Setsuna: No! Not again!(vanishes once more to the Nether world)

Inuyasha: Thank you, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Your welcome Little brother but I think you should get back to your friends and let them see you are all right if not a bit cut up.

Inutaisho's silhouette: (appears where Takemaru no Setsuna had stood a few minutes before as Inutaisho speaks) Inuyasha you and your brother have at long last learned to put aside your differences and stand together. I am proud of you Inuyasha and your mother is too I doubt not. (like it did in the movie)

Inuyasha: *bows his head* Thank you, father.

Sesshomaru: Father it was all I could do to make amends for all the torture I put my baby brother through thanks to my rotten mother. (is still in his heart cursing his biological mother)

Inutaisho: Do not blame yourself, it is over, and you have made amends.

Sesshomaru: thank you father. (smiles) I wish you could see how strong Inuyasha has become.

Inutaisho: Remember, I'm always watching, even if you can't see me.

Sesshomaru: it is hard to believe that father since I never heard that the Netherworld had anyway for you to view what is going on. but I will try to keep that in mind.

Inutaisho: It does help when Hades is a good friend. I'm afraid that staying in the Living World takes a toll on me, I cannot stay much longer I'm proud of you both, and I want you to go on living life together.

Sesshomaru: you can bet I will always be near by when Inuyasha needs my help.

Inuyasha: (smiles) yeah and I will be willing to help my brother too. when need arises. and once again thank you dad.

(begins slowly working his way back towards Zeus and Ares who seem to be eagerly awaiting his arrival)

Zeus: Amazing Inuyasha. Good teamwork.


	31. Chapter 31

Ares: (notices the injuries that Takemaru had managed to get in while Sesshomaru drew his sword) Uh Zeus I think we should consider getting Inuyasha to the infirmary quickly since though he and his brother were the victors that man they were fighting had no honor at all. and during the time of pause in the fight managed to Injure Inuyasha numerous times.

Zeus: Yes, well, lets go, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (knows that this time he is losing a lot of blood and so doesn't even bother fighting with the two but obeys.)

Will: Lay him down on a bed so I can work.

Zeus: (gently lays Inuyasha down and then goes to tell Kagome all that had transpired)

Zeus: (arrives at the archery field) Kagome my daughter come here for a second.

Kagome: Yes, father? *walks over*

Zeus: (tells her of the battle and of how sesshomaru had arrived to help his brother win the fight and of the fact that during the brief pause Takemaru had taken some cheap shots on Inuyasha and that he (inuyasha) was now in the infirmary being tended to)

Kagome: I'll go straight away. Thank you. *bows and heads off*

Ares: (heads over to Artemis's cabin) Artemis the alarm is over Takemaru has been defeated.

Artemis: Thank you, Ares. It's nice to know that we're all okay.

Ares: uh Inuyasha was injured badly. during a pause in the battle Takemaru took some cheap shots at him. but he should survive Will is tending to him at the moment. but yes other than that all is well.

Artemis: Good, good. It's nice to hear.

Ares: (smiles and then goes to the Ares' cabin)

Kagome: (walks in seeing Inuyasha and Will who is tending to him) Will how is he?

Will: He's better, he's healing up really well.

Kagome: that is great to hear.

Will: Yep, see on his arms and legs? They were alot worse fifteen minutes ago.

Kagome: that is really good news.

Inuyasha: my brother Sesshomaru came and helped me in my fight and I am glad he did. (smiles)

Zeus: (walks in and smiles at Inuyasha) I can see you are as likely as not going to make a full recovery.

Will: Yep, he's healing up really well. See?

Zeus: yes I can see it and I am thankful that you were on call when we arrived.

Will: Not a problem. Whenever you need me, just call.

Zeus: you can be sure of that. (smiles as he is begining to consider which of the campers would be useful to bring with them when finally they go to battle Naraku.) (looks at the clock to see that it is almost noon) it is almost lunch time do you think Inuyasha has enough strength to manage to sit up and have some lunch with all of us?

Will: We'll have to bring it to him, he's not that recovered yet. he should be by dinner, though.

Kagome: (smiles at Inuyasha happy to know he is making a recovery and then Smile gratefully up at Will,) Will thank you for looking after Inuyasha. (follows her father to go and get lunch)

Will: I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab us both some lunch. Will you be okay?

Inuyasha: yeah I will be fine. (smiles gratefully)

Will: Okay, be right back. *walks out*

Inuyasha: (while he rests begins to think back over some of the battles fought against demons in the fuedal era with Kagome at his side long before they had even come to this camp and then smiles for in his mind the victories he has been gaining most recently have seemed more Satisfying then the victories he had ever had before and happy to know he has done his parents proud.)

Will: *comes back* Here you go. Eat on up.

Inuyasha: (smiles thankfully) Thank you my friend. (soon begins eating)

Will: So, how are you feeling?

Inuyasha: I am feeling much better. this battle with Takemaru was less troublesome than my first encounter with him was.

Will: I'm glad to hear that. It's good to know that you're okay.

Saya: (floats into the Infirmary) I will say it is a miracle that Inuyasha survived the fight with Takemaru. he was a fierce man in life and even when he was first revived from the dead by Sounga he was a strong and fierce man. deadly even he almost killed Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru last time but I never expected him to escape for a repeat performance.

Will: I'm happy that he could win then. I think that would have been devastating to see them lost.

Saya: yes it would have been devastating but Inuyasha was born with an awful lot of good luck on his side.

Will: It seems he has.

Inuyasha: my only question is how did Takemaru and Sounga escape from the netherworld? (looks at Saya figures there might have been something the sheath might know that he had been keeping secret.) Saya: Alright Inuyasha I will admit when I arrived I didn't tell you all I knew because I didn't know how many in this place could be trusted. and I am still not fully certain of how many people will be on your team when I tell you this. after all I would expect your family to stand by you no matter what. (doesn't realise the relation they all share but is just being cautious) but all the same I will tell you now what I did not tell you last night. Naraku was the one who released Sounga and Takemaru from the netherworld I do not know how he did it but he did it.

Will: So that's another reason we need to hunt him down and kill him.

Saya: I guess you could say that. though for a young boy to be speaking of Killing strikes me as something your parents would not be happy to hear.

Will: my mom's dead and my dad is Apollo. My talk of killing isn't really minded.

Saya: your father is alright with having you talk about hunting some one down and Killing them. (rolls his eyes)

Will: It's how we have to survive sometimes, he knows that.

Inuyasha: (looks at Will) I have learned to mostly ignore some of what Saya says he is at times very dense. last night he found alot of things hard to believe. (tells Will everything that had gone down at dinner last night which was the night Saya had first arrived at camp. since the Apollo table is even further from the Zeus table than the other tables.)

Will: I see. Well, I guess that it's a good thing that you don't pay attention to him.

Inuyasha: yeah

Saya: Alright so I had a little trouble believing that you were Athena's grandchild. but come on inuyasha there must have been times that you had doubted all that.

(was talking now to inuyasha)

and I am sure your friend Will has had some trouble believing it himself at times.

Will: I don't doubt it myself.

Saya: (looks back at Inuyasha) you can't tell me Inuyasha that there have not been moments that you have not doubted that Athena was telling you the truth and was only saying you were her grand kid to boost up your self esteem till she herself was ready to tear it down.

Inuyasha: Saya I want you to listen me I am not dumb enough to disbelieve Athena or any of the others and I am not dumb enough to disbelieve my mother who back when I was two years old told me the same thing. (smiles remembering the conversation at Jinenji's house that had reawakened all of his old memories.)

Saya: Alright Inuyasha I was only asking.

Athena: (walks in again seeing Saya but ignoring him and then sees Inuyasha and Will,) Will tell me how is my grandson this fine afternoon ? (lunch was finished and all the other campers were back at their trainings)

Will: He's doing great. Its almost healed.

Inuyasha: (smiles at his grandmother and he soon tells her all that Saya had said and everything about how Takemaru had been released from the Netherworld by Naraku. he also tells her about Saya's idiotic question)

Athena: I see. That is quite a fascinating look on things...

Saya: alright so I suspected Inuyasha might have at one time or another doubted your words so sue me. (is looking at Athena)

Athena: I have no intention on doing so.

Will: though I am thinking that taking Saya outside an leaving him there for a while might be profitable because inuyasha may need a nap if we want him to be recovered enough to get up and join us for dinner tonight.

(walks over to Saya and picks him up and then carries him outside of the Infirmary)

Athena: Get some sleep.

Inuyasha: yes grandma. (smiles playfully at Athena as he soon lets himself go to sleep knowing he is safe especially with his extended Family all gathered in to what could almost be considered a small village like place where they were all living together and with this thought playing in his mind allows himself to sleep and dream peacefully.)

Will: *coming back in at dinner* Inuyasha, time to go to get something to eat.

Inuyasha: (gets up) alright.

Will: How are you feeling?

Inuyasha: I am wonderful. (smiles) (as they head to the Dinning Pavilion Inuyasha soon joins his girlfriend and the others in eating.)

Chiron: Well I am glad to see we have managed to train all day through and strength seems to be growing in you all daily but as we are at Friday night yet again we are going to have another game of Capture the flag. tonight. this time we will let you all organize your teams yourselves.

Kagome: So we can all be on the same team, even the Huntresses?

Chiron: yes you can try and divide yourselves into the teams you for this game. If the huntresses of Artemis want to be on a team with say Zeus's daughters and Inuyasha they are able to be. and vice versa. but choose them for yourselves.

Kagome: Yay! That might give us an advantage!

Zeus: it might if I thought your sister Artemis would be interested in joining on this team.

Kagome: Well, it can be a mixture, can't it?

Zeus: I don't know truthfully. we will soon find out.

Kagome: True enough.

(after Dinner they begin organizing themselves for Capture the flag but even from so far inside the camp borders several people hear a strange woman outside the camp close to the road trying pitching what would seem to be a tired old sales pitch. trying to sell cosmetics) (Tsubaki is back)

Zeus: (has managed to get Artemis and her huntresses on his team along with the entire Aphrodite cabin, Ares cabin, hermes and Demeter cabins)

Athena: (has managed oddly enough to get Poseidon's cabin, the Hephaestus Cabin, The Apollo cabin, the Dionysus cabin and the Hera cabin)

Chiron: (looks at the teams) alright it seems we have a interesting game tonight Athena and her cabin have five other cabins all going against Zeus and his cabin and their five other cabins) so now we have a real father and daughter capture the flag tournament the rules are the same.

Everyone: *cheers*

Tsubaki: (from outside the borders of the camp) Come and buy my cosmetics they will enhance, revitalize or restore your youthful looks and beauty.

Kagome: Oh no... That sounds like Tsubaki!

Artemis: (balls up her fists remember how that woman had tried to kill Kagome while they had been in the fuedal era) Yeah it sure does.

Kagome: You don't think...?

Artemis: Oh I don't think she knows this camp is here but she might suspect that you are somewhere in this time period and so she might do what ever she has to get a hold of you and Inuyasha.

Zeus: (looks at Artemis) Who is this Tsubaki?

Kagome: A dark priestess. She tried to poison me last time we met.

Thalia: yeah and she is one of Naraku's minions He offered her Immortality in exchange for her loyalty and obedience in destroying Inuyasha and Kagome. (remembers what Kagome had told them when they were in the Fuedal Era.

Kagome: Yes, she's very conceited. She would exchange her soul for beauty if she could.

Zeus: How did she try to poison you my daughter? (looks at Kagome concern clearly written on his face.)

Kagome: A lotion. One of her cosmetics.

Artemis: First she tried to get Kagome to think that she was already getting wrinkles.

Kagome: And any reasonable girl at my age would freak out, right?

Artemis: yes. Thankfully you had me and your sister Thalia there to re assure you. (looks at Zeus) Tsubaki then tried to make it seem to Kagome that I didn't know what I was talking about after I told her that I saw no wrinkles on Kagome's face. (tells Zeus everything)

Inuyasha: could we for once ignore the Idiot Dark priestess and not let her ruin our good time. I doubt she would be able to get into the camp itself if we ignore her maybe she will go away. and if she doesn't then we will make plans on what to do then.

Zeus: Yes, let's get our mind onto the task at hand.

(soon the game gets underway)

Dai and Roku: (along with Sango and Kohaku from the Aphrodite cabin hurry over to where the Athena flag is and Kohaku without even thinking about how there might be a guard reaches out to grab the flag)

Annabeth: Nuh uh, not so fast Kohaku! *jumps out of a tree, and attacks*

Dai and Roku: (sneak over to the flag and grab it while Annabeth is distracted by Kohaku and Sango.)

(they make a break for it and head back towards their team)

Annabeth: Damn it, someone get them!

Percy: (had witnessed how fast they run considering that the last time when they had played this game they had managed to escape Artemis entirely so decides to use his ability to manipulate water to stop them and succeeds) Dai: dang it we forgot Athena teamed up with the Poseidon cabin.

Will: *comes running back with the Zeus flag, Huntresses on his tail*

Roku: (struggles to his feet and manages to trip Will causing him to fall face first into the water. allowing the huntresses to catch him)

Annabeth: *came running out, and tried to grab the flag from him*

Thalia: (steps infront of Roku) I would be careful annabeth I have seen this boy run before. he would make it over to our side before you managed to get a quarter of the distance.

Thalia: (retrieves Zeus's flag from Will and then gently begins guiding Roku back towards their team's side) Good luck doing that again Annabeth.)

Dai: (had let go of the Athena flag when he had fallen and this time hurries back to his side.)

Annabeth: *Runs to them, ready to fight for the flags*

Sango: (had headed back to their teams side of the area)

Sango: (had headed back to their teams side of the area) (sees Annabeth getting ready to fight and decides to send a warning shot with her Hiraikotsu remembering that outside of the game Annabeth and her are close friends)

Annabeth: *dodges it and keeps running*

Ai: (decides that since she is small she can trip annabeth with out either of them really getting hurt and so runs out and wraps her arms about the older girls legs)

Annabeth: *as she falls* Ow, dammit!

Sango: (looks concerned at Annabeth) are you ok? (remembering still that off the game field they are the best of friends as Inuyasha and Kagome take annabeth prisoner)

Annabeth: I'm fine.

Kagome: Ai took you by surprise didn't she?

Annabeth: She's tiny, I couldn't see her!

Kagome: Daddy said she was a little secret weapon and he was right.

Annabeth: Yes, she was a good one.

Sango: though you took me and Kohaku by surprise when you came out from behind your teams flag.

Annabeth: Hiding's what I'm good at.

Sango: yeah well I would love to chat some more but we have a game to win.

Annabeth: See you on the other side.

Sango: you too Annabeth. (smiles as she heads back to try to capture the Athena flag again)

Asagi: (goes with Sango and as the two girls approach the flag Asagi grabs the flag while Sango is playing back up ready to throw her Hiraikotsu at anyone brave enough to challenge them.)

Everyone: *freezes, knowing it's over*

*Chiron: (trots out) winner this round is Zeus' team.

Zeus' team: *cheers*

Zeus: (walks over to Athena) that was a good game my daughter.

Athena: Agreed.

Tsubaki: Cosmetics for sale restore your beauty, Enhance your looks win the man of your dreams.

Vanessa: Uh mom may I go and by some of the nice ladies cosmetics? I promise I will buy enough to share.

(looks up at Aphrodite)

Aphrodite: Father, can she be trusted?

Zeus: I would think not that cosmetic sales woman has run into Kagome and Artemis and them back in the Fuedal Era and tried to use her cosmetics to kill Kagome.

Aphrodite: Vanessa, stay here. I'll deal with her.

Vanessa: yes mother.

Aphrodite: *goes to see Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: hello young woman. my I interest you in some rare rose petals your kiss will win any man you choose.

Aphrodite: I would like to see that lotion... I can smell it from here.

Tsubaki: oh of course one like you should be very concerned as even I can see your wrinkles.

the sad fact of life my darling girl is the beauty of youth just doesn't stay with us and then the man we love wants another pretty face.

Aphrodite: *wearing her bridesmaid smile* Of course. May I see it?

Tsubaki: of course. I use this lotion my self every night when I wake the next morning my beauty is flawless. (hands the bottle to Aphrodite)

Aphrodite: *spins the lid and sniffs it* Poison.

Tsubaki: Poison nonsense who could have poisoned it?

(is trying to play innocent)

Aphrodite: You. Can I see those petals?

Tsubaki: (hands the rose petals to Aphrodite)

Aphrodite: *looks at them closely* Rotten. They would kill you.

Tsubaki: how would you know woman?

Aphrodite: My symbol is rose, and I know cosmetics.

Tsubaki: oh so you are in the cosmetics business too?

Aphrodite: I am, more or less.

Tsubaki: more or less? what brand of cosmetics do you sell?

Aphrodite: I don't sell, just buy.

Tsubaki: then do you see anything at my stand that you would like to purchase your highness?

Aphrodite: No, it's all going to make me sick.

Tsubaki: then please yourself to step away from my stand and let other customers purchase. (meaning like Kagome and others)

Aphrodite: I'm afraid you won't have any more customers.

Tsubaki: and you think you are going to stop me from having customers? how so?

Aphrodite: Your customer base is my family who doesn't trust you. I tell them you're no good, and bam, you're out of business.

Tsubaki: well excuse me young woman I find it hard to believe that some one of high or noble birth such as you has family in this rural area.

Aphrodite: Exactly, it's well hidden.

Tsubaki: if you are talking about the summer camp behind me I would not think you had any family there

Aphrodite: Yes, we all live there.

Tsubaki: well none of your family are really any of my normal clientele I run my business for the benefit of one girl alone her name is Kagome and though she is a human like you are I doubt she is of any relation to you.

Aphrodite: She's my half-sister in fact.

Tsubaki: surely you jest.

Aphrodite: I don't. It's true.

Tsubaki: (at first thinks she may be dealing with Thalia or Artemis again so decides to find out which of Kagome's sisters she is dealing with) I don't know If I have met you before but if I have could you reacquaint me with your name?

Aphrodite: My name is Aphrodite.

Tsubaki: then you are not one of Kagome's sisters I have met both of them and your name matches neither. Kagome has two sisters one soft spoken woman named Artemis and the other a rather gentle but intimidating girl called Thalia.

Aphrodite: Kagome has many sisters. I am but one.

Tsubaki: her father must be very long lived to have spawned so many children.

Aphrodite: Indeed, he has.

Tsubaki: well my cosmetics are for Kagome alone after all she has tons of small wrinkles that most of her family seem to neglect to tell her about either that or they try to hide it from her. Artemis made the absurd statement that Kagome's face had no wrinkles at all.

Aphrodite: She doesn't have any.

Tsubaki: are you as blind as Artemis or do you feel so threatened that your sister should want to look her best and try to maintain her youthful looks for a few more years that you will blind yourself and then try to keep Kagome from recieving help?

Aphrodite: Don't mock me, I am the goddess of love and beauty.

Tsubaki: you are the godess of love and beauty? how is that possible?

Aphrodite: It is true. It is possible as I belong to a family of Olympians.

Tsubaki: I see. (decides to keep trying to get Aphrodite on her side alittle if she can) then your sister Kagome must indeed be very dear to you. and the idea that the wicked and cruel Artemis would try to stand in Kagome's way of self improvement and restoration as far as her looks of youth and beauty go must burn in your heart. As it does mine.

Aphrodite: There is nothing wrong with her. Artemis has her best interests at heart.

Tsubaki: I suppose you are going to tell me that Artemis knows all about youth and what it is to look young?

Aphrodite: Well, she's looked thirteen for hundreds of years.

Tsubaki: is she a goddess too?

Aphrodite: Of course.

Tsubaki: if you are the goddess of love and beauty is she the goddess of youth and childhood?

Aphrodite: Maidenhood and the hunt.

Tsubaki: oh I see well then I will just kill her outright.

Aphrodite: Kill her?

Tsubaki: yeah kill Kagome. the job Naraku pays me in immortality for.

Aphrodite: Like this, you will never get her killed.

Tsubaki: And you intend to stop me I suppose? I plan to do the job I am getting paid to do.

Aphrodite: No, but everyone else will stop you.

Tsubaki: how do you think they will manage to stop me ?

Aphrodite: Fight. They will fight.

Tsubaki: and I will kill them all. (doesn't realise she is talking about killing gods like it was something she knew how to do?)

Aphrodite: You can kill gods now, Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: you mean you are all gods and goddesses? then no I don't think that is a trick Naraku has taught me yet.

Aphrodite: Well, then, good luck with that.

Tsubaki: but maybe I can teach my self that (rushes at Aphrodite to try to hurt her.)

Aphrodite: *stands there* Foolish mortal.

Tsubaki: I am not a mortal thanks to Naraku I am as immortal as you are fool.

Aphrodite: Really? *catches her round the neck, choking her* If you are, then how long can you stand not breathing?

Tsubaki: (grabs Aphrodite by the neck since she is close enough) I don't know I have never tried how about you?

Aphrodite: I was born from water, I'd hope I can hold it longer than you!

Tsubaki: you were born from water? how is that possible?

Aphrodite: No clue. I was the one being born, remember?

Tsubaki: whatever you troubled girl. (is trying to get her breath)

Aphrodite: Can't breathe so well, can you? I feel your grip slackening.

Tsubaki: even immortals need to breath stupid girl.

(is gasping for air now)

Aphrodite: Not this one.

Tsubaki: why... would... you... slay... me.. what... joy... would ...it..bring...to... you?(is trying harder to get a breath now)

Aphrodite: I get the satisfaction of removing a threat from my family.

Tsubaki: I. am. not...the. only. threat to your family Naraku will send others you would only postpone Kagome and the fool of a half demon's death though why should you care for a half demon like inuyasha who is no concern of yours?

Aphrodite: I said a threat not the threat, am I right? And your wrong again. I'm family to him too. he's my great nephew.

Tsubaki: (can't talk anymore and as her face starts to turn blue.)

Aphrodite: Rot in Hades.

Sango: (has become worried about her mother) she has been gone to long what if Tsubaki has done something horrible to her.

(looks at Artemis)

Artemis: I don't think so. She likes a slow and impressionist way of doing things. It's more tasteful.

Tsubaki: (soon lies dead at Aphrodite's feet)

Aphrodite: *walks back into camp*

Sango: (runs up to her mother) Mom I was so frightened I thought that Tsubaki had done something horrible to you.

Sokosei: (had been staying the last few days actually inside the Barrier of the camp catching up with his brother and now walks over to Aphrodite) Sango worries alot about you. since after all you are the mother to her and her brother Kohaku. (smiles at the goddess)

Aphrodite: *smiles* You needn't worry, she's dead now.

Kagome: you actually killed her?

Aphrodite: Yes. We had a little... Breathing contest.

Kagome: I didn't think it was possible to kill Tsubaki since she was being paid in immortality by Naraku.

Aphrodite: Well, apparently, they can be choked to death.

Inuyasha: well that is one minion of Naraku's we don't need to worry about any more unless like he did with Takemaru he finds a way to bring her back from the dead.

Zeus: I highly doubt Hades will let his guard down so easily Naraku will have a hard time getting his hands on Tsubaki now that Hades has her in his domain.

Aphrodite: Right. I even said rot in Hades as she died...

Zeus: though I must speak to my brother in the underworld anyway I will contact him tonight and let him know what has transpired and to keep his eyes open for any enemies that we kill and send down to him. but for now the rest of us should get some sleep. (meaning Zeus plans to talk with Hades) (everyone else goes to sleep so they can get an early start training again Mean while Zeus slips off to contact Hades)

Zeus: (manages a communication with Hades in the underworld) Brother how are things on your end?

Hades: I am as well as can be.

Zeus: that is good to hear well anyway we are not doing quite so badly ourselves except that a Demon named Naraku keeps sending demons and humans against my daughter Kagome and her boyfriend Inuyasha who is as you well know the grandson of Athena.

(tells Hades everything that has happened so far)

Hades: I'll keep a lookout.

Zeus: Aphrodite may have just sent one of Inuyasha's enemies your way a dark priestess called Tsubaki.

Hades: I'll see what Charon has to say. She might be in the lobby still. You know how long these things take.

Zeus: good Just this morning both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru resent an enemy your direction that they had both done battle with once before about maybe a few months ago.

a guy with a sword called Takemaru and the sword was called sounga

Hades: Ah, yes, I remember him. I'll be sure to place him in the fields of punishment.

Zeus: Thank you brother and tell Inutaisho and Izayoi when you next speak to them that they need no longer worry about Inuyasha's safety he has his extended family watching over him now.

Hades: not a problem, I'll tell them. See you later.

Zeus: you too brother. (hangs up and then heads back to the Zeus cabin)

Kagome: Dad, is everything alright?

Zeus: everything is fine my little darling. get some rest Kagome tomorrow everyone's training intensifies and I meet with the other parents and speak find out how many from each cabin we feel it will be necessary to bring with us when we go to face down Naraku. we should bring along as many as are ready, willing and able.

Kagome: Okay. Night daddy.

Zeus: night honey

(goes to bed himself)

(next morning)

Inuyasha: (gets up next morning and goes through his morning stretches and his new morning routine and then while waiting for kagome and the others to wake up finds a quite place to meditate.)

Kagome: *going outside* Morning, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (smiles at Kagome.) Morning Kagome.

Kagome: *sits down* Meditating?

Inuyasha: yep.

I had to do something while waiting for you to get up and mediation is something I am pretty good at.

(shows how much he loves Kagome that he will find ways to occupy himself so that she can get all the rest she needs)

Kagome: *smiles* Yeah, you are. Thanks for letting me sleep. I wonder why dad isn't up yet? He said that he had an important meeting today.

Inuyasha: I don't know but I don't want to be the one to see your dad when he doesn't get enough sleep. your father is a wonderful man but I am certain he can be a bit grumpy in the mornings if awakened prematurely.

Kagome: You've got that right. He gets really mean, like he was when his master bolt was stolen. That was scary.

Inuyasha: yeah I have to admit I see alittle of your father in you at times. like when Miroku had his first run in with us and stole the Shards of the Sacred jewel that you were wearing as a necklace (thinks back to that incident)

While I was just glad to get you back in one peice you were shall we call furious?

Kagome: Yeah, I was pretty angry. You should be glad I don't have that kind of power. *shudders* The clouds didn't go away for months... It was bad.

Inuyasha: I am just glad I wasn't present for that it must have been even scarier then when you went to help that little girl ghost and try to rescue her from being thrown into hell. (smiles that is still a very fond memory for him)

Kagome: *smiles, but it fades* You can't imagine. It was nature, about to throw itself into war with itself. Gods and goddesses taking sides- Poseidon or Zeus. It was as if it was held back by a tiny string about to break.

Inuyasha: Yeah I am sure alot of people thought it was the begining of the end of the world. that is how it would have been viewed by people in the Fuedal Era

Kagome: *shakes her head* They blamed it on a freak storm. Some big typhoon that had been building up for awhile.

That's what happened when Typhon escaped Only the demigods could see their parents fighting him on the video footage.

Inuyasha: It seems you have been involved in activities beyond just our quest for the Jewel shards.

Kagome: Yeah, I have. War against my grandfather and his army is way beyond the quest for the jewel shards.

Inuyasha: yeah I remember the first time I heard that you attended a summer camp it was on the last day before you were to begin summer break and I had come to bring you back to stay with me in the feudal era but your mom told me that you were going a way to a summer camp and all I could think was why would you go away when now we could spend all our time together facing demons.

(thinks back to that lonely summer he had spent in the fuedal era.)

Kagome: I didn't want to leave, but I had to do my fair share and pitch in. The end of humanity, we'd have to start all over from the Dark Ages. I think it was worth it.

Inuyasha: yeah but you do realise that if you had let me know I would have come to help but you never told me anything so I couldn't help. that was why when you got back I was so angry I had thought you had been off having fun when we could have been together.

Kagome: I didn't know who you were then, not like I do now. I didn't think that they would let you fight with us, I thought they would just shun you and move on to the next battle strategy. The way things were, it wasn't nearly as friendly. We were arguing all the time, stressed out, we never relaxed. We had to be able to be ready for a fight... I didn't want to drag you into it, I didn't want you to get hurt.

Inuyasha: (smiles) yeah well at least it all turned out ok.

Kagome: *hugs him* I'm so glad it's over. *starts to cry, silently*

Inuyasha: (just holds her and let's her cry remembers how she had held him when he had been grieving for his mother.)

Kagome: *sits up, wiping her eyes* Thanks. It's just still so new.

Inuyasha: I know there are still things I am just getting used to. (smiles and whispers to Kagome so only she can hear him. a saying his mother used to tell him but that like most other things he had forgotten till just that moment) my mom used to tell me that when facing shadows and the fear that lies hidden in them that I should remember that a new day will dawn and when it does it shines out brighter or clearer than it ever had before. (whispers to something else to kagome) that was something mom told me as she lay dying the very hour she died.

(had been with his mother when she had passed)

Kagome: And she was right. It's better now, we're happier than ever. *squeezes him tighter* But it only makes me wonder what she meant at that moment. What she thought was going to happen, what would happen to you.

Inuyasha: I don't know Kagome to be honest I had all but forgotten it until just now. (smiles) somehow I think she might just have been offering me some last words of motherly encouragement and truthfully meant nothing more by them.

Kagome: Maybe. *laughs* Because I know she can't have predicted me coming along.

Inuyasha: yeah. but who knows if there was any other meaning behind my mom's dying words there is only one person I know of who might be able to tell us but at the moment I don't feel like bothering said person. (smiles knowing that if his mother's final words to him meant more than he was reading into his grandmother would know but like he said doesn't feel like asking her about it.)

Kagome: That's Athena huh?

Inuyasha: yeah.

Kagome: Why wouldn't you want to talk about it?

Inuyasha: (shrugs) but maybe we should see if your dad is up (notices that the sun has climbed to where it would be for when they would usually go for breakfast)

Kagome: Yeah. *gets up*, and goes into the cabin* Dad?

Zeus: (is up now and playing with Ai)

Ai: Daddy why is it you slept past the sun's rising when Inuyasha and Kagome were both up?

Zeus: I don't know. I guess I needed my rest before my meeting today.

Inuyasha: (walks in) Good morning Zeus.

Zeus: Good morning, Inuyasha, Kagome.

Kagome: Morning Dad. (hugs him)

Zeus: How are you this morning?

Inuyasha: I am doing good actually.

Kagome: I am doing well this morning. How about you dad?

Zeus: Very well, thank you. I got extra sleep.

Kagome: yeah Inuyasha figured he would be nice and let you sleep alittle longer. (doesn't want to tell her father that Inuyasha was afraid to wake him )

Zeus: Thank you. I appreciate it.

Inuyasha: not a problem. (smiles)

(soon they all go to get their breakfast)

Ai: Daddy you will protect Kagome and me and Inuyasha always right? (seems to know that there might be danger somewhere but doesn't know when it might strike)

Zeus: Of course, Ai.

Ai: (smiles and hugs her father)

(as breakfast ends and the campers go to their training exercises Zeus gathers the other gods and goddesses so they can discuss how many they feel they can count on being ready to attack Naraku.)

Zeus: Gather round, gather round. We have some important matters to discuss.

(Athena and the others gather around Zeus)

Poseidon: what is the reason for this meeting my brother? (is eager to know what is up with all of this)

Zeus: We need to discuss which of our children will be accompanying us to the feudal era to defeat Naraku.

Poseidon: Well my boy percy will come.

Athena: Annabeth and Malcolm will go.

Aphrodite: well Sango and Kohaku will go and my daughter Vanessa shall go.


	32. Chapter 32

Artemis: all of my huntresses will go too.

Hermes: Dai, Roku, Travis and Connor.

Apollo: Will and as many of the best healers and Warriors my cabin can offer will be with us on this battle.

Ares: My Daughter Clarisse and as many of her siblings as are willing to fight with us shall go.

Demeter: Moegi and her best siblings will come.

Hephaestus: as many of my children are willing will come with us as well.

Hera: I am sure most of you know this but Miroku will be going.

Zeus: Kagome and Inuyasha will come.

Dionysus: My son Pollux will go after all I should do my part since Inuyasha is a new member of our large and growing family. he should know that all his family care about him.

Zeus: Is that all of us?

Poseidon: Yes unless you want to ask Hades to let his boy Nico join us in this dangerous mission.

Zeus: It might be nice to include them. I will ask him.

Poseidon: do you think he will?

Zeus: I honestly have no idea.

Poseidon: well we might as well contact him while we are in this meeting and see what he has to say.

Zeus: Yes. *pulls up an IM* Hades, are you there?

Hades: Zeus woah what can I do you for?

Zeus: Would you and Nico like to accompany us to the Feudal Era?

Hades: you bet me and my boy will go. after all since we are all family and Inuyasha is a part of that family we must all stand with him. but my boy and I will not be the only ones coming I will bring an army of my skeleton warriors with me.

Zeus: Good, I'm glad you see things our way. We'll see you soon, when we're ready to leave, okay?

Hades: you just let me know.

Zeus: Okay, see you later, my brother.

Hades: you too brother.

Zeus: *dissolves the connection* Well then, I guess it's settled.

Poseidon: yes it seems that way brother.

Zeus: So let this meeting be adjourned.

(all the gods and goddesses leave the meeting area and go to help their children train)

Inuyasha: (is practicing what Ares and Zeus had been teaching him)

Ares: How's it coming along?

Inuyasha: good how was your meeting?

Ares: Successfully peaceful. No arguments at all.

Inuyasha: if you don't mind my asking what were you discussing?

Ares: Which kids we would take to the Feudal Era to go hunting for naraku.

Inuyasha: I see. Something tells me the decision suggests that we will have quite a large number coming with us.

Ares: Hades even has a skeleton army attending.

Inuyasha: let's pray that Naraku doesn't try to turn Hades' contribution against us.

Ares: I doubt that Hades is very strong.

Inuyasha: you must try to remember that Kagura has that dance of the dead.

Ares: Yes, but Hades is the Lord of the Dead. I think he's a tad bit more powerful than kagura.

Inuyasha: that is true. alright then it looks like all we lack at the moment is a time when all will be ready.

(continues training)

Sango: (is training by throwing her Hiraikotsu while her sister Vanessa watches) Sis do you want to try? (having caught the weapon again)

Vanessa: It looks so heavy... But sure.

Sango: it is heavy but it is one of the best weapons for slaying demons. (shows Vanessa how to hold the Hiraikotsu and how to get the best altitude.)

Vanessa: *throws it, and barely misses it* Wow, that's really hard.

Sango: yeah well I have been practicing using it all my life. my dad taught me how to weild it around the same time I got Kirara but you don't need to worry. (smiles when Inuyasha went to the feudal era for a vacation I asked him to stop by my village and collect some of the unused bones that remained so that I might make some weapons for us to use against the demons we will be facing.

Vanessa: Demon slayers use the bones of the demons they slay to make weapons that they use to slay demons.

Sango: yep.

Kohaku: yeah this could be a great form of bonding. for us all.

Vanessa: It really could. I'm looking forward to it.

Sango: (smiles as they keep working on their training)

(meanwhile over at the Athena cabin)

Myoga: (is talking to Athena) Seems everyone is extremely excited about going to battle Naraku (had noticed how thrilled people were becoming about the battle) can you explain why you are all seeming so obsessed with all this? and what exactly you plan to do after Naraku's been destroyed?

Athena: Return here and train like normal.

Myoga: just go about life as if nothing had happened?

Athena: Yes. Its happened before, when we went to war against my grandfather. Life returned to normal.

Myoga: yeah I suppose that makes perfect sense. I think that is probably best that battles like with Naraku or even the fights you have already encountered be forgotten after they are won and everyone just return to their normal lives. what ever that may entail.

Athena: I don't think we forget, we just ignore it so that the pain is not nearly as great.

Myoga: yeah though I don't see there is going to be many casualties on our side when we battle Naraku since Naraku has less on his side then we have on our side. (is always the cowardly optimist)

Athena: There are worse things he could do than death, Myoga. Always remember that.

Myoga: yeah I am aware of that Naraku has the power over the fears of children and can manipulate what we see to make us run in fright but I am confident that with you and all those who will stand with Inuyasha and his friends that we will emerge victorious. I tend to look on the Brightside of things and yet I prepare myself for the worst.

(meaning I try to convince my self that everything will come out right and yet I run at the first sign of danger)

Athena: Meaning that you look at things brightly, and yet you let everyone else make sure that things turn out okay. I just hope that no one is mentally scarred...

Myoga: well excuse me but if you notice my size I would not be much help in a fight anyway even if I tried to fight. so I just remove myself from people's ways so they are not hindered by me.

Athena: And yet another point arises, the fact that you are so small, you can't really get in anyone's way.

Myoga: (rolls his eyes at Athena) you always have an answer for everything don't you? (sarcasm)

Athena: That's me, I am the Goddess of Wisdom, Mr. Sarcasm.

Myoga: (hops off of Athena's shoulder and goes to spy on Artemis and her huntresses while they are preparing themselves for the day the orders come to set off for battle)

Artemis: Girls, are we almost ready to go?

Thalia: we are almost ready Lady Artemis.

Artemis: Okay, well, training doesn't wait, so hurry.

(the huntresses run out to the archery field to practice and train themselves)

Myoga: (thinks back to Artemis' battles when she and Inutaisho fought together and then mutters to himself) she hasn't changed her mannerisms since Inutaisho's days she is as strong willed and caring towards young women as she ever was. and she is still as determined in battle. (doesn't realise that his mutterings have been heard)

Artemis: Thank you for the compliment Myoga, but why are you spying on me?

Myoga: (nearly jumps fifty feet) yikes did you ever learn it is not nice to scare people?

Artemis: Did you ever learn that it is not nice to spy on people?

Myoga: for me it is a habbit of the old days. when ever Inutaisho couldn't be there with you to help protect you and your huntresses even if he was near by he made sure your camps were never left unguarded so he always had me on look out duty so that if anything happened I could alert him and he would come racing to your aid. didn't you ever wonder why when certain attacks happend he always seemed to come from the shadows and beat back the enemies?

Artemis: I did always wonder, but I figured that he just happened to be near.

Myoga: nope you had a little guardian flea.

Artemis: Well, thank you Myoga.

Myoga: (smiles) it is always my pleasure Artemis.

Artemis: *smiles back and looks out over her huntresses*

(that afternoon)

Sango: (is working with Totosei to craft the demon bones that Inuyasha had brought back with him to weapons that her siblings would be able to wield. as Hephaestus walks in with some of his sons)

Hephaestus: Need any help with that?

Totosei: Hephaestus just the man I was hoping we would see today. Sango and I were just talking about how to construct a strong enough demon killing weapon that Vanessa could use when we go to battle against Naraku and yet light enough for her to be able to carry it with out nearly falling down.)

Hephaestus: Use your demon bones as a shell, and then on the inside, use a more lightweight material

Totosei: why didn't I think of that my friend. But what would you suggest to use for the lightweight material? perhaps something like aluminum or something like that?

Hephaestus: Demon material is very dense, so anything less dense will do. Such as bronze or steel.

Totosei: Makes perfect sense. how did you get so smart my friend?

Hephaestus: Since I learned how to make weapons to fit certain needs.

Sango: thank you for the help (smiles) using demon bones to make weapons is another thing demon slayer children are taught almost before they hit the fifth birthday. (remembers her time mending her Hiraikotsu under her father's careful supervision)

Totosei: that may be sango but metal working was something Hephaestus made his living at and many times had used to help me when we would work together.

Hephaestus: I could help you with your metal working Sango, if you want.

Sango: yes please.

Hephaestus: *smiles and goes to show her*

Sango: (watches how a master craftsman does it. since metal work was not encouraged in the demon slayers village and very few things save the nails that held their buildings together and some of their eating utensils were made of metal at all)

Hephaestus: *keeps working, heating and shaping the metal*

Totosei: (looks at one of Hephaestus's sons and smiles as he whispers to the boy) your father seems to have captured sango's attention concerning the working of metal which when sango's father was alive was largely looked down upon. because metal was believed by many in her village to not be useful in slaying demons. the only things in her village that were made of metal were the nails that held the buildings together and a few of their eating utensils and of course the masks that the Demonslayers used to protect themselves from the miasma that certain groups of demons emit.

Blake: I see. So they barely used it at all. Weird, because a special type of metal is the best thing for slaying monsters.

Totosei: yeah well sango's father oddly enough if he was alive would argue that point with you. saying the best thing to slay demons or monsters would be the bones of demons and monsters. and so that was what sango learned to use and work with.

Blake: Well, different kinds of demons and monsters can be slain better with different materials.

Totosei: very true. it just depends on what works best for a specific person. (smiles as he watches Hephaestus work while sango just stares in awe.)

Hephaestus: Would you like to try, Sango?

Sango: (looks surprise) ok but I have never worked with metal before.

Hephaestus: It's never too late to learn. I'll teach you' come here.

Sango: (goes over to him with an eagerness to learn)

Totosei: (smiles proud of Sango for being willing to learn something new. and Proud of his friend for noticing that it seemed to interest Sango)

Hephaestus: You're doing really well for your first time.

Blake: I learned from Totosei that Sango's father had often said that metal was only good for defense and holding buildings together. (is summarizing what Totosei has really said. so that his dad wouldn't have to take a whole lot of time to listen to it)

Hephaestus: It's all in preferences I suppose. He must not have had very much access if any to celestial bronze.

Sango no infact I think if my father and you had ever met he would wondered what you meant by celestial bronze. infact he probably would have called it a fairy tale. he only believed in one metal that we used for the masks we wear to keep out miasma, and use as nails to hold our houses together.

and that metal was Iron.

Hephaestus: *picks up a celestial bronze blade, and hands it to Sango* That is what I mean. The most powerful metal for protecting yourself from monsters of the Underworld.

Sango: woah yeah I have seen alot of these kind of weapons since I came here. but before that I could honestly have told you I had never seen anything like it before.

Hephaestus: The best thing about them is that they can't cut through mortals. That way, we're not discovered.

Totosei: Hephaestus you are a wonderful person taking time out of your day to help sango work on this project. and to teach her how to work with metal. I am sure she appreciates all your help.

Hephaestus: It isn't a problem, it's kind of fun, having someone new to teach.

Sango: (smiles actually enjoying what she is learning)

Blake: I think sango enjoys learning new things.

Hephaestus: I'm glad, I like to teach her, she's a very good student.

Totosei: well while you are working with sango I will handle repairing Sango's weapon. (looks at the crack from when Sango wasn't paying attention to where she was aiming while working with her weapon and had accidentally hit Ares )

Sango: Thank you, Totosei.

Totosei: no problem Sango. it probably was good that Ares was in a good temper today that he was willing to forgive your absentmindedness.

Sango: I agree. It would have been terrible had he gotten mad.

Totosei: (begins working on the Hiraikotsu and almost at the same time that Hephaestus is done teaching sango about working with metals for the day he is done repairing the weapon) well just let your weapon rest the rest of today and it should be as good as new..

Sango: Thank you very much, Totosei.

Totosei: not a problem.

Clarisse: (sees her dad after a long day of training herself) well dad how did everything go to day?

Ares: Well, other than the fact that Sango hit me with her Hiraikotsu on accident.

Clarisse: ouch that had to hurt. so other than that everything went well to day?

Ares: Of course, everything went extremely well.

Clarisse: (smiles at her father) that is good to hear. (a few weeks pass and soon it appears they are as ready as they can hope for but they plan to train a bit on the road to keep their strength up) (they plan to leave for the feudal era the very next day)

Kagome: Well, Dad, are we ready to go?

Zeus: we are almost I am going to contact Hades now and let him know to meet us infront of the camp and then we will be ready to go.

Zeus: (Im's Hades) Brother the date of our departure to the feudal era is upon us.

Hades: Thank you, brother, we will be there momentarily.

Zeus: alright.

(disconnects the message)

we are ready Hades will be here momentarily. let's get ready to leave.

Kagome: Okay. I'll go get everyone. (goes to find everyone)

(soon everyone is gathered outside of the camp and everyone is loaded down with enough emergency supplies as they can carry)

Hades: *emerges from a giant crack in the ground with Nico*

Inuyasha: (is alittle shocked at the manner in which they had been joined by Hades and Nico)

Zeus: always one for the terrific entrance my brother.

Hades: It's always easiest for me. Fast as well.

Zeus: (looks at Hades,) Hades this is Athena's grandson Inuyasha. (looks at Inuyasha,) Inuyasha this is Hades my other brother.

Inuyasha: it is an honor to make your acquaintance.

Hades: Izayoi's kid? He looks just like her, in the face, except for the colors. That's all Inutaisho.

Inuyasha: yeah I will look more like my mom on the night of the new moon. when I lose all my demon abilities.

Hades: Oh, I see. Black hair, huh?

Inuyasha: yeah those night I will stand guard after all I never sleep on those nights if I can help it. there have been two new moons where I could not help it.

Hades: Which were those?

Inuyasha: one was the first night I had come here with Kagome (meaning the camp) and the second was while Kagome, Artemis, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse had gone to the feudal era for a vacation.

Hades: I see. Glad you could get some sleep. Well, why are we dawdling, we should get going.

Inuyasha: alright let's get going.

Zeus: (uses his abilities to get them to the feudal era)

(unfortunately places them just outside of Inuyasha's old home village)

Kagome: Let's backtrack, and go around this village, okay?

Inuyasha: Yeah I do not wish to go into it again not as long as I live. (shivers remembering the last time)

Zeus: Is this where you used to live?

Inuyasha: yep and I was nearly drowned.

Zeus: We'll go around, c'mon everyone!

(everyone goes around)

Ares: I would have liked to have gone through there.

Zeus: For what reason?

Ares: to teach a lesson to those who dared to try harm inuyasha.

Zeus: That's not what we came for Ares. Best we get our job done and move on.

Hades: though for once I agree with the god of war shouldn't we teach those bullies not to mess with family?

Inuyasha: maybe you can teach them a lesson after we have dispatched Naraku. (is trying to keep peace so they can continue moving with out trouble)(and is secretly hoping that Hades and Ares will forget about it all during their fight with Naraku)

Hades: Of course, let's go, we'll settle this later.

Myoga: (Hops up on Inuyasha's shoulder) remember we need to make your sword strong enough to break through Naraku's barrier. and unless your family has a better way to do it we will have to go with the only way I know of to make your sword that strong which is to find a demon who generates a powerful barrier and slay said demon and let Tetsusaiga drink it's blood.

Inuyasha: alright well where do we go to find that?

Myoga: to the west of here there is a cave that harbors a bat demon tribe that generates a powerful barrier. the duty of guarding the barrier is passed down from through generations.

you must slay the current guardian of the barrier and let Tetsusaiga drink it's blood.

Inuyasha: Drink its blood?

myoga: yes

Ares: How exactly do you get a sword to drink blood?

Myoga: it must simply be drenched in the blood and soak it up.

Ares: I see. That's an interesting way of strengthening it.

Inuyasha: well if we are going to go there and do that we had best go now. (begins running a head of the group)

Zeus: Okay, follow him I guess.

Circus ring master: (comes up to the group and sees the lovely young ladies) well look at my luck. (looks at Zeus) I will pay you 2million yen for each girl in your group.

Zeus: Not for sale, I'm afraid.

Ringmaster: I can always up the price?

Zeus: No, they're not going to be bought, they're staying with me. I don't put prices on little girls.

Inuyasha: (thanks to his keen sense of hearing hurries back and gets in the Ring master's face) Listen mister I think my friend just said they are not for sale. and they are not for sale now if you want to keep your life intact I would consider leaving our company alone and finding women for your dishonorable profession elsewhere.

Ringmaster: Well, aren't we talking big? I don't remember talking to you.

Inuyasha: I don't care my friend should not have to repeat himself five times.(picks the man up by his shirt) and what are you going to do about it? Nothing now leave us alone. (gets ready to throw the Ringmaster as far as he can)

Zeus: Inuyasha, stop. Put him down, we'll just move along.

Inuyasha: (listens to Zeus and calmly and gently puts the man down)

Ringmaster: oh you are a well trained demon aren't you I will take him instead of the girls. after all girls take to long to train. (smirks) 10million yen I will pay for your demon. (is once more talking to Zeus)

Zeus: Again, not for sale. C'mon, everyone, I want to get somewhere before nightfall.

Artemis: (as are now looking for a place to camp for the night) Athena I can not believe you let Zeus do all the talking especially when that man tried to buy your grandson.

Athena: I'd rather have him do the talking than lose control.

Inuyasha: (as they sit down in their decided camping spot looks at his grandmother) so you are saying you would have lost your temper if you had said something to that man?

Annabeth: Inuyasha of course she would have you are her grandkid like most mother's and even grandmothers she would have tried to kill him for even suggesting the idea that you should be up for sale.

Athena: Exactly, Annabeth.

Inuyasha: (lets his friends and family settle in for sleep as he sits up on guard duty which sadly does not go unnoticed by Hades this time)

Hades: Boy, sleep a little. Get some rest.

Inuyasha: I will later it is my turn to keep watch first tonight.

Hades: Don't worry, we're gods, we can handle it.

Inuyasha: yes but even gods need sleep. (thinks he has made a valid point)

Hades: No, we don't. I live in the Underworld. You can't take your eyes off the dead for a minute.

Inuyasha: (sighs in defeat) fine I will lay down and get some sleep it is obvious you are determined to see that I do.

Hades: *smiles* Thank you.

Inuyasha: (lays down near Kagome)

Kagome: *not fully asleep, but almost* Hades got you down? Huh... Goodnight, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: yeah goodnight Kagome. (smiles)

Kagome: *smiles back, and falls asleep*

(next morning)

Inuyasha: (gets up earlier than the others and sees Hades still standing guard) have you been up all night?

Hades: Yep, but I'm not tired. It's only normal for me.

Inuyasha: (rolls his eyes but goes around getting the others up so that they can move on.)

Zeus: Good morning, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Good Morning Zeus.

Hades: (smiles) Morning indeed my brother. Inuyasha tried to do guard duty last night but I finally got him to leave it to me.

Zeus: *laughs* well, that's quite a feat, isn't it?

Inuyasha: yes it is rather difficult to get me to leave guard duty. only one other ever managed to succeed in getting me down.

Artemis: I don't count? I guess not, since that was halfway through the night.

Inuyasha: Artemis you were the one I was talking about. I said there was only one other than Hades that ever succeeded in getting me to sleep. the one I was speaking of was you.

Artemis: Oh, I must have heard you wrong. I thought you said the only one. My mistake.

Inuyasha: it is alright it is a common mistake. how ever tonight will be different. when we make camp next like it or not I will be the one on guard duty.

(leads their group off again heading for the village near where the bat demons lived)

Kagome: Hades I think inuyasha will probably not let you win this time.

Zeus: I don't know Hades can be pretty convincing when he wants to be.

Hades: Any of us could watch tonight, it doesn't matter which, so we could win against him any day. It's simple.

Kagome: you don't know Inuyasha Like I know him. he is stubborn. you won last night because Inuyasha was extremely tired but tonight that may be a different story.

Hades: It all depends on his fight, what we must face today. Arent' we going to reach the cave today?

Myoga: yes but before Inuyasha even battles the demons he must gather news of them the village up ahead is a known feeding spot for them but who knows what may end up happening.

Hades: Exactly, he may be totally wiped from what's ahead. Anyway, we might as well concentrate.

(soon the group arrives at the village and sees several villagers beating up on a woman who appears to be in like her early to mid 30's (Shiori's mother)

Villager 1: You told us the leader of the bat demons said his tribe would leave our village alone if you gave them your daughter. but now the attacks have been worse than ever.

Shiori's mother: I don't know why they didn't keep their promise.

Villager 2: (punches her in the face) Shut up.

Artemis: Woah, woah, woah, what's the problem here?

Villager 1: you stay out of this young lady. (is talking like he is Artemis' father)

Artemis: Excuse me? Don't talk to me like that.

Villager 2: Oh you want some of this too? (walks over to Artemis and tries to strike her)

Artemis: *catches his wrist* No, you won't want the harm I can deal you. Consider this your warning.

Villager 1: (decides to cooperate with this woman alittle and points at Shiori's mother) this woman told us that the leader of the bat demons told her that our village would be safe if she gave them her daughter but now the attacks are worse than ever.

Artemis: I see, well then, we'll have to defend the village, won't we? Besides, we can get what we need done.

Villager 1: are you serious you think a lone woman like you can stand against the bat demons?

Artemis: *laughs* Lone woman? Look behind me.

Villager 1: oh you have a half demon with you terrific just the kind of bad luck we don't need.

Artemis: I have him, and some of my family. I notice you seemed to ignore the army of people behind me.

Villagers: (decide to leave Shiori's mother in their hands for now and so leave)

Shiori's mother: ( Looks at Artemis and the others following her) thank you for stopping those men.

I don't have much to repay you with but at least I can house you under my roof for the night and maybe longer. if you require it. it would make my home feel less empty.

Artemis: *smiles* Thank you very much.

Shiori's mother: it is my pleasure. (leads them into her house)

Miroku: those Villagers said you gave the bat demons your daughter what did they mean by that?

Shiori's mother: My daughter Shiori is a half demon the birthed from the union I had with a member of the Bat demon tribe her father's name was Tsukuyomaru he didn't kill humans he despised the practice and so while he was alive the attacks stopped completely but one day he died suddenly I don't know how and I don't know why.

the villagers didn't accept her because of who her father was though they didn't like me either because I had been Tsukuyomaru's wife. and after my husband's death well the attacks started up again it was only about a week ago when Shiori's grandfather Taigokumaru came to me and promised that if I let Shiori go to live with him that he would cease the attacks on our village.

I agonized over it for hours and hours and days as well but in the end I let her go with him.

I figured that she would at least be happy with them.

Miroku: But things didn't get better.

Shiori's mother: no they got worse and worse. (starts to cry)

Miroku: They'll get better, we'll make them better, okay?

Shiori's mother: (smiles) are you still interested in seeing where the cave of the bat demons is?

Miroku: In fact, we are. Can you show it to us?

Shiori's mother: yes. but they are scary creatures.

Inuyasha: (looks at the rest of his party) I am the only one who needs to see them the rest of you stay here

Artemis: No, we're going with you, what're we here for?

Shiori's mother: it is a narrow walk I would worry about such a fair lady like you falling down off of the ledge.

Artemis: I'll live, don't worry about it.

Shiori's mother: Alright whatever. (leads them to where they can see the barrier and Shiori and unforturnately Taigokumaru )

Zeus: Inuyasha, don't you have to break that barrier?

Inuyasha: yeah but I don't know if I can break it with out harming the girl

Shori's mother: Taigokumaru you promised me that your tribe would stop attacking our village if I gave you my daughter I gave you what you wanted so keep your promise.

Taigokumaru : You didn't really believe I would keep my promise to a weakling human did you?

Artemis: Well, she's got backup now, so your promise will be up held.

Shiori's mother: either keep your promise or return my daughter to me.

Taigokumaru: I don't think so I don't think Shiori wants to go back to that awful village with those abusive and ungrateful villagers they were willing to sacrifice her to save their own pathetic lives. I couldn't dream of sending my precious granddaughter back to such a terrible place. no like I do and like her father did she will guard this barrier for the rest of her life.(gets ready to attack the mother and the party behind her)

Shiori: Grandfather please don't hurt my mommy I will stay and guard the barrier but please leave my mommy and her friends alone. (starts crying)

Taigokumaru : see the child is smart she will do anything to protect her mother.

Artemis: Shiori, what do you want? Do you want to stay or come back? We'll be able to defend your mother.

Taigokumaru : (looks at Artemis) Oh yeah How are you able to defend Shiori's mother?

Artemis: We can fight, that's how.

Taigokumaru : I have killed people older than you and devoured their blood. (is still talking to Artemis)

Artemis: How old? Because I don't think you have.

Taigokumaru : Since you are about I am guessing from the looks of it 12 I would say I have eaten the blood of people in around Shiori's mother's age and up.

Artemis: *smirks* Three thousand years. Tsk, tsk, no you haven't.

Taigokumaru : you are very well preserved for three thousand years.

Artemis: I'll say. How's a goddess sound to you?

Taigokumaru : you are a goddess? which one I have heard of the goddess of wisdom, and the goddess of love and beauty and several others but I can't place you.

Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt.

Taigokumaru : Like I said never heard of you.

but let's see if you can block this godess. (sends an attack at Shiori's mother)

Artemis: *dives in front of Shiori's mother, blocking the attack*

Shiori: (had closed her eyes afraid for her mother and for the brave woman who she believes just got killed)

Inuyasha: (rushes over to Artemis) are you alright?

Artemis: Just fine, thank you.

Kagome: well I think you scared Shiori. I think she thinks you just got killed (points to the girl who know has her eyes shut tight)

Artemis: Shiori, I'm fine, look, I'm alive.

Shiori: (opens her eyes and sees Artemis) how did you do that?

Artemis: I'm immortal, child.

Shiori: I guess that helps doesn't it.

Artemis: I guess it does.

Shiori: I want to go back with mommy but I can't if I do grandpa will kill everyone including mommy. (starts to cry again)

Artemis: We'll get you out, I promise.

Taigokumaru : yeah right you and what Army?

Inuyasha: (tries to attack the grandfather but the barrier lives up to its impregnable reputation.)

If only we could get Shiori's grandfather to come outside the barrier. I might be able to kill him

Artemis: Why don't you concentrate less on the grandfather and more of the barrier? Break through what's blocking your path, and then reach your goal.

Myoga: (is on Artemis's shoulder) because Taigokumaru is the one generating the barrier and Inuyasha needs to kill him and let his sword soak up his blood inorder to enable him to break through barriers at all.

Artemis: Damn. Well, we have to find a way in then.

Inuyasha: perhaps Artemis if you can coax Shiori out of the barrier herself Taigokumaru will follow and I can kill him. you are so gentle a hearted that you should have no trouble doing that.

Artemis: Right. Shiori, why don't you come out? We'll protect you, I promise. I promise no one will hurt you if you just come to me.

Shiori: (starts to get to her feet decides to trust this woman and slowly starts walking towards the door of the bat cave and the barrier falls as she keeps on walking towards Artemis)

Artemis: There you go, c'mon, I'm right here.

Shiori: (begins to get braver and starts running towards Artemis surprised that she seems to be free of her grandfather)

Taigokumaru : Shiori if you go one more step I will kill your mother and her friends and the rest of the village.

Shiori: (begins to be afraid)

Artemis: *walks to Shiori, and takes her hand* Don't worry, we'll get you out.

Taigokumaru : (gets ready to attack the Shiori's mother)

Aphrodite: (steps up to bat) Artemis get Shiori and her mother out of here I will cover your escape.

Artemis: Yes, see you. *takes Shiori and her mother*

Aphrodite: (stands tall and looks at Taigokumaru) you Dared to threaten my daughter and my grand daughter. for that you shall pay dearly.

Inuyasha: (attacks once more) Wind Scar!

Taigokumaru : (Dies but his soul like every other soul that used to guard the bat demon barrier goes into the red stone that is carried by Shiori)

Inuyasha: (leads the others up to the top of the cliff where Shiori and her mother are waiting with Artemis)


	33. Chapter 33

Artemis: How'd it go?

Inuyasha: it turns out the grandfather wasn't who we need.

Shiori: (walks over to Inuyasha) you want to make your sword Stronger right?

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Shiori: (holds up the read stone) this is our family heirloom it contains the souls of those who were the guardians of the barrier like my father and grandfather break it and let your sword absorb its power.

Inuyasha: Thank you. Are you sure?

Shiori: yes.

Inuyasha: *takes the stone, and swings the Tetsusaiga at it*

Taigokumaru's soul: (appears and starts trying to attack Shiori) You didn't really think I would allow you to escape so easily did you?

Join us in hell shiori that is where you belong my granddaughter.

Artemis: *shields Shiori* Inuyasha, hurry!

Tsukuyomaru's spirit: (actually shields Artemis, Shiori and Shiori's mother holding the three in his arms enabling Inuyasha to do what he needs to do)

Taigokumaru's soul: I killed my own son he told me if I didn't honor his wishes he would abandon his duties and leave the tribe.

Inuyasha: (lets his sword absorb the power in the red stone and soon leaving Taigokumaru no retreat from Hades grasp as the blade of the Tetsusaiga turns red)

Artemis: Wow... That's how you break barriers?

Inuyasha: I guess so. (smiles) well that was easier than I thought it would be.

Artemis: I'm glad. Well, then, should we be on our way?

Shiori: (runs over to Artemis) thank you nice lady for helping rescue me. (had never learned Artemis' name and is still relatively young)

Artemis: Shiori, my name is Artemis. Alright? And it was not problem.

Shiori: (smiles) alright. well thank you any way Artemis. I am sorry for any of the trouble it caused you. (turns to run back to her mother)

Shiori's mother: both my daughter and I owe you a great debt of gratitude Artemis perhaps someday we will be able to repay it.

Artemis: No, really, you don't owe me anything.

Inuyasha: (looks at Shiori and her mother) take care both of you. (looks to his group) let's head out. (smiles)

Zeus: and on we go! *smiles and starts walking.(After a few short hours of walking the group stops again to camp for the night)

Inuyasha: (takes up the duty of Guarding again determine to not let anyone else take the job tonight)

Zeus: Son, let one of us do it.

Inuyasha: Zeus you and the others need your rest. (tries to stifle a yawn)

Zeus: Not as much as you. We appreciate it, but it isn't necessary. Lay down, and get some sleep.

Inuyasha: (sighs) let me ask did you give my dad this much trouble? (is just curious)

Zeus: Of course, why wouldn't I?

Inuyasha: Alright fine what ever (heads over to where kagome is and settles down)

Zeus: *laughs* Goodnight, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Goodnight Zeus. (finds it odd that he seems to have a hard time staying on guard duty)

(goes to sleep)

(next morning)

Inuyasha: (gets up wondering if tonight when they settled down for sleep if he would finally be allowed to guard his friends)

Zeus: What are you doing up?

Inuyasha: uh it is morning I am usually up by this time. (states as if it should be totally obvious)

Zeus: Oh, duh, must have spaced out.

I didn't realize the sun had risen.

Inuyasha: yeah. (smiles goes over to the stream that is flowing by them and get ready to get their breakfast) would you mind getting everyone up while I get breakfast going?

Zeus: Not at all. *begins to go around, waking them all*

Kagome: Dad when did you get up?

Zeus: I was the guard last night.

Kagome: I guess you got Inuyasha to surrender guard duty again?

Zeus: I did. How are you doing this morning?

Kagome I am doing well this morning.

Inuyasha: (comes back with enough fish to feed an army (which is basically what they have) then gets a fire going to cook the fish)

Zeus: You caught all that by yourself?

Inuyasha: yeah it isn't hard. I am kind of used to it. (says as he skewers the fish on sticks (of course he had cleaned them himself as well) )

Zeus: Wow. Okay then, thank you.

(everyone eats breakfast)

Inuyasha: (as they get ready to head off again) well this has been a great first couple of days. hasn't it ?

Kagura: (arrives like a nightmare the last person any of them wish to see right now) Well Hello to all of you.

Zeus: Kagura, what do you want with us?

Kagura: Naraku has sent me to retrieve Kohaku he wants the boy back.

Aphrodite: Well, you cannot have my son.

Kagura: Oh like you can stop me? (sends an attack and the group) Dance of Blades!

Inuyasha: (steps infront of his family trying to protect all of them)

Hades: *sends up a wall of black stone, acting as a barrier*

Kagura: Who did that! which one of you dare block my attack.?

Hades: I did. Do you have a problem?

Kagura: Why would you stand in Naraku's way sir you should be on his side you and he are very similar.

Hades: How so? I'm interested...

Kagura: first Naraku is as evil as you are Hades you like seeing death and causing pain so does he. ( it just goes to show Kagura doesn't know Hades very well)

Hades: You don't know me well, do you then? I stand for what is right, just as any of my brothers or sisters do.

Kagura: and how do you know Naraku is in the wrong and Inuyasha is in the right?

Hades: You're right. How do I know? I know, because pain and suffering creates a world that isn't worth living for, worth fighting for. A utopian world, where we all live in total peace and calm. That is where most wish to spend their lives.

Kagura: ok I will grant you that victory but both you and Naraku can control the dead. so you are still the same.

Hades: I don't control them, I request their services. And we are not the same. Do not connect trade and skill with personality... That is a fatal mistake.

Kagura: I don't have to fear you since no one in your family can really do me any harm since Naraku alone holds the power over my life since he hold my heart in his hand. (meaning she is fully his prisoner unless she can find a way to free herself from him.)

Hades: Well then, we'll kill you when we get to him.

Kagura: I am not here to harm you or your family I am here to kill Inuyasha and to retrieve Kohaku.

Hades: You see, in that respect, you are harming them. They are both my family.

Kagura: (pulls out her feather) very well I will leave them alone for now. (escapes)

Hades; Tricky one, isn't she?

Inuyasha: yes you have no idea how tricky she can be. her strongest attack is her dance of the dead. which tends to work best on corpses.

Hades: Well, she will be a hard opponent, especially when she cannot be killed directly, we must have Naraku killed first.

Inuyasha: and that may be hard to find him even though I can break through barriers now it won't do any good unless we can find him and his barrier.

but we will keep traveling until we locate him.

Hades: Of course. So, we'd better get going.

Inuyasha: ok. (they continue travelling but soon bump into Hakkaku and Ginta) Oh great just what we didn't need more trouble. these are two of Koga's pack members.

Hakkaku: Inuyasha thank goodness we found you. uh did your group grow since we last encountered you?

Inuyasha: What does it look like? Of course it has. What do you want?

Hakkaku: it is Koga. our pack leader has gone completely off the deep end.

Inuyasha: How?

Ginta: he has completely lost his head. he is so depressed that Kagome chose you over him that he has become suicidal. there is no telling what he may do.

Inuyasha: He hasn't thought of finding anyone else? There's always Ayame.

Hakkaku: that is what we told him but he refused to hear us he went off on his own to fight demons in order to end his life. he knows there is not much hope in succeeding since his only source of strength and speed was stolen from him by one of your companions. infact he said even if he were to try for Ayame now she would not be interested in him since he isn't as fast as he used to be or as strong as he used to be thanks to your friend stealing his shards from him.

(looks Pointedly at Artemis)

Kagome: That's crazy, she loves him because of something that he had done for her, and who he is. Not because of his stamina.

Hakkaku: try telling that to him because he refuses to listen to us. and we are his confidants.

Kagome: I'll do it. i don't think he'll listen to anyone but me and Ayame. Wait, do you know where she is?

Ginta: yeah she gone off to find Koga. we went to talk to her as soon as he left.

Kagome: Good, I think that she can do the best. *sighs* I hope she can convince him.

Hakkaku: I hope she can find him. (looks at Inuyasha) will you help us please I know that you have no reason to aid us but you can't seriously want Koga to die after all he was kind of useful when he wasn't trying to kill you.

Inuyasha: I suppose I can give alittle help after all. there really is no damage he can do to me now.

Ginta: yeah and at least it will make amends for what the evil hunter girl did to Koga. (looks pointedly again at Artemis)

Artemis: It's not my fault he made me mad. Everyone should just know better. But fine, we should all go.

Hakkaku: I don't think you should go miss Artemis you would only make him worse.

(turns his back on her and begins leading inuyasha to a place where he might manage to pick up Koga's trail)

Artemis: I won't show myself, of course, I'm not that tactless, I just think that we should all move in a group and stay close.

Inuyasha: exactly I don't go anywhere with out my friends.

Hakkaku: whatever.

Inuyasha: (manages to get the scent of Koga and soon is following it to try to find the fool of a wolf. )

(soon finds Koga with a frantic Ayame)

Koga: ( looks like he had not gotten over his loss to Artemis and is actually upset but seems to still be in one piece)

Ayame: (looks at Inuyasha's party but is mostly glaring at Inuyasha) What have you done to him? You must have really hurt him for him to be so Distraught.

Inuyasha: I didn't do anything! kagome chose me, so he's taking it hard, and he doesn't have any more jewel shards.

Ayame: well at least I don't have her as a romantic rival anymore. but still you should not have hurt him so badly to make him think of killing himself Hakkaku told me who I could blame for that but since I don't see her. I must blame someone else.

Inuyasha: She has removed herself, thinking that it would only be worse should she show herself. She never imagined that her actions would cause this effect.

Koga: Don't lie to me Inuyasha Your friend couldn't wait to kill me she is probably off celebrating the fact that I am likely to kill myself Hunters have no feelings and no hearts.

Thalia: Excuse me? We do too have feelings! Just because you attacked camp, endangered Rin with your wolf pack, she's had a near-death experience with wolves, and then you tried to claim a girl as property, our little sister no less! She was mad, everyone knows she has a really bad temper, especially with men. She doesn't like anyone to have to die, she removed your threat.

Koga: So I was a threat to inuyasha maybe I didn't take Kagome breaking up with me as well as I could have taken it. Maybe I should have just gone and settled with Ayame but that is no excuse for stealing from me the items that made me strong enough to lead my pack. wolves judge their leaders on strength and speed both of which your master stole from me.

Thalia: That may be so, but have you ever heard of becoming strong enough and fast enough to lead the pack by training, working hard for it, not just using a shard? They say that success isn't what helps you learn, not what helps you gain experience, it's your loss, and misery.

Koga: (stops yelling for a second and seems to be thinking about what Thalia is saying) you know I never really thought about it before.

Thalia: See? You should earn it, because it's possible, and leave the Shikon jewel for the impossible.

Ayame: Koga are you alright now?

Koga: yeah Ayame I am finally for once in my life. yeah I think it will just take time for things to fall back into their places.

Thalia: *smiles* C'mon, everyone, let's get out of here. Our work is done.

Inuyasha: (looks at Thalia) how did you manage to do that?

Thalia: Honestly, the idea of starting over with real training popped in my head, and I thought, "What the hell?" And I just kinda used it. And as for the saying, I heard it on our way to a hunting mission recently.

Kagome: well either way you have actually just saved Koga's life I am sure he is grateful to you for that.

Thalia: I'm glad. I don't think suicide is on our list of things to do today. Anyway, let's get out of here.

Inuyasha: (heads back to where their road is and they continue on it until the sun begins going down)

Zeus: Well, should we set up camp?

Inuyasha: yep this is where we shall camp tonight.

Now I suggest you all get some sleep tonight.

Thalia: (is talking with Artemis about what Koga had said and all that had happened)

Inuyasha: (climbs up the tree that is sheltering their campsite and figures he may actually get to do guard duty since it is less likely anyone will bother him while he is up in the tree)

Poseidon: Inuyasha, what are you doing in a tree?

Inuyasha: I am guarding the camp.

this is a great vantage point.

Poseidon: Come down, and sleep. I'll take care of it tonight, alright?

Inuyasha: (sighs but comes down the tree knowing better than to argue with Poseidon since he has seen what percy can do when he wants to he doesn't want to see what Poseidon can do if made angry) Alright.

Poseidon: Goodnight, sleep well, my friend.

Inuyasha: (thinks to himself) perhaps if I let them do the guard shift while I am still strong then Artemis and all the rest of them will be less inclined to try to get me to sleep during my night of weakness. (lays down next to Kagome as usual) (un aware that the gods are able to read his thoughts.)

Poseidon: *chuckles* Not a chance, Inuyasha. Not a chance.

Inuyasha: (looks up) not a chance what?

Poseidon: We're not going to let you stay up on the night of the new moon. You're sleeping, just like now.

Inuyasha: ha we shall see Poseidon we shall see. (lays down to sleep)

Poseidon: *chuckles* Goodnight.

Inuyasha: goodnight.

(next morning)

Poseidon: *is still sitting up from the night, waiting for the rest of them*

Inuyasha: (as usual is the first one up) good morning.

Poseidon: *smiles* Good morning. How was your sleep?

Inuyasha: peaceful to say the least which is good considering you will get the chance to see where Kagome first found out about my time of weakness. we are near to the old and now fully abandoned temple when we did battle with the Spider head demons. and did our very best to protect a young girl named Nazuna.

Poseidon: I'm glad about you sleeping well. So the Spider head fortress is there? A grim place indeed.

Inuyasha: you have no idea. that place was nearly my death.

Poseidon: I don't like the sound of that. We're avoiding that place, right?

Inuyasha: yeah unless our search for Naraku leads us towards that place.

Poseidon: Good, good. I don't think we need to go there for any other reason.

Kagome: though I think that if any of those spider demons were lurking around we would have heard or seen somethng of them by now they would have attacked our camp last night. (Didn't realise Inuyasha had ended up being sent to bed again) even with Inuyasha standing guard.

Poseidon: *laughs* No, he went to bed. I was keeping guard. Are they quite easy to spot?

Kagome: some times though they can disguise themselves. in fact the first time we met them their leader had disguised himself as an elderly priest who had been taking care of Nazuna after her village had been attacked by Spider heads.

did any one approach you while you were guarding?

Poseidon: No, no one at all. It was peaceful and silent all night.

Inuyasha: another way to tell if they are nearby is spider webs and strange beady little eyes that are easy to see at night. or at least easier to see.

Poseidon: No, I didn't see a thing, no eyes, no webs, no anything.

Inuyasha: then I think it is safe to say there are no spider heads near here at the moment.

Poseidon: Good. Now, we need to think about food for this morning.

Kagome: well since we are close to water we can probably expect breakfast to be fish again. though I am starting to wish that we could get something less mundane.

Inuyasha: well until we can find a place we can purchase other kinds of food we must make due.

Poseidon: Well, if you don't mind, I'll go catch breakfast. It should only take a matter of minutes.

Inuyasha: good luck. I will work on waking the others.

(begins waking the others up)

Poseidon: *comes back with a bunch of fish* Back, let's get a fire going.

Kagome: (gets the fire going as everyone gets up to begin the day)

Inuyasha: good morning everyone.

Zeus: Morning. Fish for breakfast?

Inuyasha: yep though I think this will be the last time for a bit since not to close to here and yet not to far is a village where we can purchase food and supplies that will last us a few days.

we don't want to spend another night here though considering we are near where Kagome and I fought the spider heads. (had told all of them about that battle)

Zeus: Yes, as soon as breakfast is eaten, we'll move on, and keep walking.

Annabeth: agreed.(looks around as if she expects to see a Spider head coming towards her)

Percy: Oh... Spiders. Yeah, the Athena kids will be out of here the moment they see one.

Inuyasha: that is a comforting thought.

Ares: yeah well what do you expect of the children of an egg head like Athena my children will rend those spider heads apart.

Athena: I admit they are afraid of spiders, and it is my fault. But still, they will do well in battle otherwise!

(everyone finishes breakfast and Inuyasha leads the group away from the area)

(further down the river as the sun once more begins setting they come upon the village that Inuyasha knew of)

Nazuna: (inuyasha and Kagome's little friend who they had rescued from the spider heads comes out of a local inn) Inuyasha, Kagome! (runs up to them and hugs both of them) It is so good to see you again.

Inuyasha: Nazuna. it is has been along time since we've seen you.

Nazuna: yes it has been nearly a year since you and Kagome risked life and limb to rescue me from the Spider head demons.

Kagome: *smiles* It's good to see you. How are you doing?

Nazuna: I am doing well. I work at this inn. if you want I can see about getting you and your friends rooms at the Inn for the night. and we can catch up.

Kagome: That would be wonderful, thank you Nazuna.

Nazuna: (leads the group to the inn and speaks with her boss who is more than willing to let them stay the night since they know one of his best employee's.)

Inuyasha: (as they are sitting down for dinner smiles at his friend and then realizes he had forgotten to introduce her to his friends and so makes a quick introduction)

Nazuna: (as Inuyasha had finished introductions ending with Artemis somewhat to tease her smiles at the woman who Inuyasha had introduced as Artemis) So you bear the same name as the goddess that the old priest (the leader of the spider heads) used to tell me about. your mother and father must have loved the legends. (smiles as she gets up to busy herself with her work.)

Artemis: You've heard of the Goddess of the Hunt? Good, that gets me off the hook for explanations. Most people have never heard of me.

Nazuna: (looks shocked) you are kidding right you are not going to look me in the face and tell me you are the Artemis that the old Priest told me of?

Artemis: The very same.

Nazuna: I see. (looks at her friends as she gets up) I will be back. (goes to make up their beds)

Artemis: She's very nice. You saved her from the Spider heads?

Inuyasha: yes I did and oddly enough it was because Spider heads have yet to learn one basic rule of fighting. if you are going to kill then kill don't talk. we were able to keep them boasting until the sun rose and I was a demon again.

Artemis: The old villain in the cartoons. Talks long enough for the hero to have a plan. Or get his strength back, whatever the circumstances.

Inuyasha: yeah foolish isn't it.

Nazuna: (comes back in and sees that Hade's tea is getting low and walks over and fills his cup again from the tea pot she had brought in with her)

(then walks out and brings in more food for them to eat) (finally sits down herself nibbling only on a small piece of bread and sipping only on some water)

Kagome: Is that all you get to eat?

Nazuna: yeah but it isn't to bad.

Kagome: That's barely anything though!

Nazuna: yeah but I am really lucky I was able to get this respectful job. I could have ended up like some of the girls who end up in those Circuses. but I didn't I work here and have a very good life.

Kagome: I guess that's true.

Nazuna: so enough about how I have been doing how have you and Inuyasha been doing since we last saw eachother?

Kagome: Well, we went to a camp with a bunch of my family there, and we found out that Inuyasha is a part of it.

Nazuna: so you are a half demon too? (doesn't fully understand)

Kagome: *laughs* No, on his mother's side, he's a demigod.

Nazuna: you are kidding me? his mother was a demi god? who was her mother or father?

(isn't sure which of inuyasha's mother' parents was the god or goddess.)

Kagome: Athena is Inuyasha's grandmother.

Nazuna: I should have guessed it considering the fact that he seemed to trust to his brains as a last resort. (is actually trying to pay a compliment but ended up unintentionally giving an insult but her youth would excuse most of that)

Kagome: *laughs* That was a pretty backhanded compliment, but whatever. This food is delicious, by the way. Nothing made of fish at all!

Nazuna: no. (looks at Hades) do you need your tea refilled sir?

Hades: Yes, thank you very much.

Nazuna: (refills his cup then looks at the others) does anyone else need a refill?

Zeus: Yes, please, thank you.

Nazuna: (fills Zeus' cup) there you go sir.

Zeus: Thank you, Nazuna. Well, I'm sure it will not be easy going back to a diet of river fish after this divine meal, but I'm sure glad we got a break.

Nazuna: I am glad I was able to meet all of you and give you such a nice reprieve. (smiles at Zeus then walks over to Artemis and Thalia and noticing that their tea is also low just fills their cups up )

(then begins clearing up the trays and heading for the kitchen so she can wash the dishes)

Zeus: Thank you for doing all of these dishes, it must be a hassle.

Nazuna: not at all sir I am used to it aside from the inn keeper I am the only employee.

Zeus: The only one? He cannot find any more willing to work?

Nazuna: I guess not. Plus he says he loves watching me work. (red alert Artemis)

Artemis: What is that insinuating?

Nazuna: insinuating? what do you mean?

Artemis: isn't that a bit odd? Watching you?

Nazuna: well I have noticed him looking at me rather oddly lately but I just marked it up to paranoia.

Artemis: Trust me, it's almost never paranoia. I'll just see. Do you mind if I help you carry some of these to the kitchen? It is free labor...

Nazuna: sure if you want to. I would actually like the company. (takes some of the dishes down to the kitchen showing Artemis where it is)

Artemis: *carries the rest of them*

Inn Keeper: (walks over to Nazuna as she is at the sink washing the dishes and grabs her butt almost like what Miroku was known to do with women)

Artemis: Hey! What was that?

Innkeeper: (looks at Artemis) what business is it of yours what I do with my employee. as long as I don't actually do anything to her.

Artemis: In case you didn't notice, that was actually doing something to her! She's an employee, there should be that boundary line, the one that says that she works for you, anything beyond that is inappropriate because of that!

Innkeeper: yeah but I have never gone further than just grabbing her butt or anything like that. (means he hasn't tried to go all the way with her)

Artemis: Yes, but that is still disgusting, you're supposed to respect her boundaries. That's still harassment.

Innkeeper: yeah and what are you going to do about it. you are only a guest here and only on Nazuna's request.

Artemis: I am a guest, but I can become so much more than that if you make me. I have been completely calm, you don't want to make me angry, do you?

Innkeeper: (looks at Artemis with a confused look on his face) what can you do to harm me girl you are only a normal human after all.

Artemis: No, you are harboring the twelve Olympians. I am one of them, the Goddess Artemis of the Hunt.

Innkeeper: yes well be that as it may if you make any trouble I will fire Nazuna and she will have to start hunting for a new job. do I make myself clear?

Artemis: Then she simply comes with us. It is not hard.

Innkeeper: and do what try to struggle to survive again? (laughs)

Artemis: We're not struggling. She'll be eating more than she gets here, and she won't be groped all the time.

Innkeeper: when I found her she was a half starved scrawny stick that looked like the wind could blow her down with a light breeze and now look at her.

Artemis: Still really skinny, but at least fed. But I'm saying, there's still an upgrade. I'm sure she appreciates what you've done, but there's still better for her.

Innkeeper: so you are saying you would like to take from Nazuna all I have given her and undo all I have done for her. I have given her food, a roof over her head and meaningful work to do. what can you give her in it's place?

Artemis: A family, a home, a place to relax, and pitch in every once in awhile, when we need help. We'll give her a nice homey environment, as if she had never been anywhere else.

Innkeeper: (begins to change shape because he was actually another spider head one of the other reasons he has only hired Nazuna)

Nazuna: (begins to back up)

Artemis: Aha! *shouts really loud* Thalia, bring backup, another Spider head!

Thalia: (brings several other Huntresses and Inuyasha, Kagome, Zeus, Ares, and Hades)

I am here with back up my lady.

Artemis: Alright, thank you, let's try and fight it!

Ares: (pulls out his sword and swings at the Spider head)

Spider head: (dodges and tries to bite Ares)

Phoebe: *tries to shoot it with an arrow, barely hitting it*

Spider head: I mean none of you any harm just turn around and run and leave the half breed and the maid. (meaning Nazuna)

(and Inuyasha)

Zeus: We won't do that! *fires a lightning bolt at him*

Spider head: (is struck by the bolt) Why should you care what happens to the little girl after all the only member of your family is the Half breed. (had been eavesdropping something Hades had noticed)

(is still alive though)

Hades: You were eavesdropping on our conversation at dinner.

Spider head: my aren't you perceptive Hades?

Hades: I deal with the dead, I listen to their arguments to go in which part of the Underworld before the judges. Over thousands of years, I've learned to be perceptive.

Spider head: well there is no reason to draw this out any longer (moves over towards Nazuna and is getting ready to bite her.)

Thalia: *grabs Nazuna, pulling her away, so someone can attack* Oh, no you don't!

Inuyasha: (since this is not his night of weakness he moves in to attack with the Tetsusaiga) Wind Scar!

Spider head: No! Curse you! *dies*

Nazuna: thank you all of you. it seems like I will never escape those spider heads. first they killed my parents then I learned that the priest who was raising me was a Spider head. and now the man I was working for turns out to be one.

(sits down completely depressed)

Artemis: You can come with us, that way, you won't have to trust them.

Nazuna: I suppose so. alright why not. (smiles)


	34. Chapter 34

_Artemis: *smiles* Come on, we'll get you some dinner._

_Nazuna: Thank you. (smiles)_

_Inuyasha: well we should at least stay here the night after all it would be a shame to waste all of Nazuna's preparations._

_Artemis: Of course. Where do you sleep, Nazuna?_

_Nazuna: I usually sleep here in the kitchen. (points over to her bed which is right near the stone oven)_

_Artemis: Why don't you sleep in a bed in a room, for a change, and then we'll set out in the morning, okay?_

_Nazuna: (smiles) Alright._

_Inuyasha: I will stand guard to night._

_Apollo: I got this one, don't worry._

_Inuyasha: (looks at Apollo) fine. (think to himself) I will let them get the best of me during my nights of strength and then they won't give me any trouble on my night of weakness._

_The Gods: *all laugh, because they know it's not true*_

_Inuyasha: what are you guys laughing at?_

_Zeus: You're sleeping on the night of the new moon, no questions asked._

_Inuyasha: and how do you plan on seeing that happen? (is somewhat teasing and somewhat curious)_

_Zeus: Hm... I guess we'll just have to persuade you, if we have to, we'll resort to tying you down again._

_Inuyasha: Artemis caught me off guard due to the nostalgia of being in the house that my mom and I had lived in. that won't be happening again. _

_(knows that is almost a ball faced lie and so laughs it off and goes to sleep)_

_(knows that all the gods that it isn't true as well)_

_Zeus: Well, should we go to bed?_

_Inuyasha: yep._

_(goes to bed)_

_(next Morning)_

_Nazuna: (oddly enough is the first person to get up and quietly tip toes past Artemis who had been staying in the same room as she had mainly as protection incase more of those spider heads had shown their ugly faces during the night)_

_(bumps into Apollo as soon as she had shut her bedroom door) ouch._

_Apollo: Hey there, what are you doing up so early?_

_Nazuna: well you didn't think we would set out on a journey with out breakfast did you? so of course I am getting up to get breakfast started._

_Apollo: No worries, we've got it. *smiles* Sleep as much as you want._

_Nazuna: besides this is the time I usually got up. (smiles and heads down to the kitchen before Apollo can stop her)_

_Apollo: One determined girl._

_Kagome: remind you of someone else you know?_

_(had gotten up when Nazuna had bumped into Apollo)_

_Apollo: *smiles* Many people. Most of them at this inn._

_Kagome: Inuyasha not the least of them._

_Apollo: Not at all. Artemis, and all of her huntresses are like that. And Every other god or goddess out there._

_Kagome: yeah well I am going to wake Artemis so that we can get breakfast in us. (goes into the room where Artemis is still sleeping and shakes her to wake her)_

_Artemis: Morning? Alright, I'm up._

_Kagome: yeah and Nazuna is downstairs cooking breakfast._

_I can't believe she managed to get passed you with out waking you._

_Artemis: I was exhausted._

_Kagome: you must have been. I have never seen you sleep that hard._

_Nazuna: (finishes cooking the breakfast) and soon brings it up to the room where everyone is sitting waiting for food) alright here is breakfast._

_Everyone: Thank you!_

_Nazuna: not a problem (smiles) _

_(even helps herself to breakfast) _

_Nico: this is food is really good._

_Clarisse: yeah, after eating nothing but Underworld food, this must be heaven._

_Percy: heck this is a pleasant change from fish as well. _

_Kagome: Hear, hear! I like variety in my diet._

_Inuyasha: well I would suggest taking from this Inn some of the food stuffs that will last a while and we can eat like this alittle bit till the supplies run low._

_Zeus: Good idea. We'll do that._

_Nazuna: ok I will begin packing our food supplies. (gets up and starts heading down to the Kitchen) _

_Thalia: Do you want some help?_

_Nazuna: (smiles at Thalia) oh no please don't worry about it I can take care of it. but thanks for offering._

_Thalia: Okay, no problem._

_Nazuna: (goes and packs all the salted meats and the fruits and the veggies as well as plenty of bread and all the stuff they would need and comes in with all of it in a large sack on her back)_

_Apollo: Is that heavy for you?_

_Nazuna: not at all kind sir. I can manage.(stubborn)_

_Apollo: Are you sure? It does look awfully big._

_Nazuna: (is doing her best to keep her legs from buckling under the weight of her burden but is failing) I am fine. (smiles)_

_Apollo: *sighs, and takes the bag* I could see your legs shaking._

_Nazuna: (looks shocked) was it that obvious?_

_Apollo: Yes. It really was. Considering that it was twice your size._

_Nazuna: (looks ashamed of herself.) I am out of practice. I used to carry that type of sack all the way from market back to here._

_Apollo: Don't worry, you'll get into shape again, with this crowd. _

_Nazuna: I hope so._

_(smiles as they finally leave the inn.)_

_Zeus: So, where are we headed?_

_Inuyasha: any where that is a way from here. until any new developments turn up we keep going in the direction that most of the people in this era have said they have felt Demonic auras._

_Another spider head citizen: good luck bimbos. though if we were in your situations we would be extra on our guard never know when we might try to attack any of you. (is threatening them and trying to frighten Inuyasha worse than he had ever been frightened)_

_Zeus: Alright, so we look for a lead. Okay, everyone, this way. *just starts walking in a random direction*_

_Kagome: uh dad do you think that the spider head that just spoke was serious? (is actually frightened.)_

_Spider head who had spoken: oh yes I was quite serious I would suggest none of you drop your guards we will hunt Inuyasha and the girl till we have eaten them. (laughs as he walks away)_

_Zeus: Yes, but we'll take care of it, we won't let them eat them. You know that._

_Kagome: yeah your right I know that. (smiles at her father as they keep traveling)_

_(several nights have now passed with Athena, Ares, Demeter, and Artemis having stood guard over the camp)_

_(soon the night of the new moon draws near as July draws to an end and august draws to it's begining)_

_Inuyasha: (is becoming more confident that he will manage to sit up during the night of the new moon since almost every god has had a turn at guarding the camp)_

_Kagome: (as they stop for the night the second to last night before the new moon) alright who is going to guard camp to night?_

_Aphrodite: I'll do it tonight._

_Inuyasha: (smiles) Alright good night._

_Aphrodite: *smiles* Goodnight, Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: (curls up next to Kagome again as he had every other night)_

_Nazuna: (not feeling like sleep just now looks at Aphrodite) why is Inuyasha so compliant and letting you be the one to Guard the camp? he usually was more brash even with me when we first met._

_Aphrodite: He thinks we'll let him stay up the day after tomorrow, since that's his day of weakness, but he's wrong. Someone's going to take watch tomorrow too._

_Nazuna: aren't you worried that he will try to put up a fight about it at that point? I mean if a person is afraid to sleep on a certain night because they feel vulnerable shouldn't they be humored?_

_Aphrodite: No, we're here to protect him. He has to learn to trust us enough to where he can sleep soundly on nights like that. Humans need more sleep than demons._

_Nazuna: (smiles) let me guess your family is one of those families that believe in tough love. doing something even if it seems hard on the person because it will help make them better in the long run?_

_Aphrodite: I guess you could put it that way. It makes sense, I guess it's like that. I never really thought of it that way._

_Nazuna: well I can't wait to see how you plan to get him to let you guard when it comes to the point._

_Aphrodite: Me too. We just kind of have spur of the moment ideas._

_Nazuna: (heads off to go to sleep)_

_(next morning) _

_Nazuna: (gets up and cooks breakfast from the supplies they still have from the inn)_

_Aphrodite: Thank you very much, Nazuna._

_Nazuna: you are very welcome. _

_Aphrodite: I'll wake the others. *goes around, waking them up*_

_Inuyasha: (gets up and soon is helping to get everyone up so the good food doesn't go to waste.)_

_Zeus: Good morning._

_Inuyasha: Good morning Zeus Nazuna has got breakfast ready._

_Zeus: Good, good. I look forward to it._

_Nazuna: (brings breakfast over to everyone and then eats what is left over)_

_Aphrodite: Is that enough for you, Nazuna?_

_Nazuna: yeah I am used to eating small portions._

_Aphrodite: I could give some up if you are still hungry... It wouldn't be a problem._

_Nazuna: no thank you I am fine. (finishes up her breakfast and busies herself with helping to get everything ready for their next move)_

_Zeus: Nazuna, did you have a good night sleep?_

_Nazuna: yes I slept wonderfully. (smiles)_

_Zeus: I'm so glad. *smiles* So, are we ready?_

_Inuyasha: yep._

_Zeus: *gets up* Then we'd best be on our way._

_Inuyasha: (leads the group on their way )_

_Zeus: Look, what's going on down in that village?_

_Inuyasha: I don't know._

_Zeus: Let's take a look._

_Inuyasha: ok (heads over to the village)_

_Thalia: It looks like... A bunch of rats. What?_

_Kagome: rats? oh no I recognise this place (a look of worry on her face as she runs a head of everyone else.)_

_Inuyasha: (follows Kagome having just recognised the place as well)_

_Zeus: Wait, what is it?_

_Koume: (comes Running with Kuroro following her as quickly as she can) Inuyasha, Kagome it is terrible (grabs on to the two while Kuroro jumps and settles down on Inuyasha's head finally feeling safe)_

_Kagome: What happened? How?_

_Koume: Tesso has come back and has brought back many of his fellows. Kuroro and I have been trying for the past months to protect her new born kittens but it is getting harder as more and more of the villagers begin to believe Tesso. (starts to cry) right now we have them hidden as far away from the village as we dare to go. but now Tesso has said that even I need to be ex-ter-min-ated. (is still only a little girl)_

_Inuyasha: (hands Kuroro to Kagome as he heads back to fill everyone in on what is going on)_

_Kagome: Sh... We'll fix it. We have more help this time, okay?_

_Inuyasha: (heads back over to Zeus and the others and tells them the situation and tells them that this is a village they had helped out in once before and explains the situation that had happened back then and what is happening now.)_

_Zeus: Well, how do we fix it?_

_Inuyasha: well first we need to find out where Koume is hiding the kittens so that the villagers don't have the chance to find them and get Koume and Kuroro and the kittens some where safe. meanwhile I will handle Tesso. I have fought him before._

_Zeus: Alright, let's start on that._

_Athena: Father I think Artemis would be the best to approach Koume after all she is a person most young girls will trust on sight. not to say you aren't but young children in the feudal era will be more likely to shy away from men. _

_Zeus: Yes, Artemis, go._

_Inuyasha: (begins leading Artemis towards the young child) _

_Koume: (goes behind Kagome some what afraid of this strange woman.)_

_Kagome: That's my sister, you don't need to be afraid._

_Koume: (comes out from behind Kagome) hi. _

_Artemis: Hi there, Koume is it? *squats down*_

_Koume: yes that is my name. (smiles alittle at Artemis) and this is Kuroro (holds up the little twin tail cat demon which looks almost identical to Kirara)_

_Artemis: Oh, cute. It's nice to meet you. Same breed as Kirara, no doubt._

_Kuroro: (jumps out of Koume's arms and on to Artemis' shoulder) _

_(begins licking Artemis)_

_Koume: I think Kuroro likes you._

_Artemis: *smiling* So it seems. Good kitty... *pets Kuroro*_

_Tesso: (walks over with a few villagers behind him) there is the little girl and her demonic friend grab her and then we can kill them both._

_Koume: (becomes afraid and get ready to run)_

_Artemis: *hands Kuroro to Kagome, and takes her fighting stance* I'll take care of them._

_Inuyasha: (looks at Artemis) no I have battled this rat before. you and Kagome get Koume and Kuroro some where safe. (unsheathes the Tetsusaiga)_

_Artemis: *nods* right, c'mon. *motions to Kuroro and Koume, then starts running*_

_Kagome: (follows them knowing that Inuyasha knows what he is doing.)_

_Koume: I know where we can hide . I have been using it as a hiding place for us for a couple days now. the same place the Kuroro's kittens are. the cave is up ahead_

_Artemis: Lead us to it._

_Koume: (leads them to the cave and leads them into it deep into it where they soon hear soft mewing)_

_here we are home sweet home._

_Artemis: How many of them are there?_

_Koume: about three of them._

_Artemis: Okay. Not very many._

_Koume: I use this cave as my home and have since the last time Tesso came here. we have had to go even deeper into the cave because he now wants to kill me as well as Kuroro. (wraps her arms around her legs)_

_Artemis: Well, hopefully he'll be gone for good._

_Koume: I hope so. but honestly I am frightened. _

_Artemis: I know, but all we can do is try._

_Kagome: we can help inuyasha most by seeing to it that Koume is not found by Tesso because if he manages to eat her well then Inuyasha may need more help than he might want. (is talking to Artemis)_

_Artemis: And if he eats her, what happens then?_

_Kagome: he will more than double his power._

_Artemis: Yes, then let's keep her in here. Not that we weren't before, it's just that the consequences are far too great._

_Kagome: ok one of the best ways to keep her safe will be to seal off the entrance to this cave for now. (smiles at Artemis and picks up the sacred arrows that she still carried) Artemis you keep Koume calm) I am going to see to it that the rat will not find us. (heads for the Cave entrance)_

_Artemis: Right. *goes to Koume, trying to keep her calm*_

_Kagome: (goes over to the entrance of the cave and looks for a what might be a weak point and soon sees what she is looking for and grabs one of the sacred arrows and fires at the site and the entire cave entrance caves in) that should do it._

_Artemis: Good, we'll try to keep quiet, too, right?_

_Kagome: yes the good news is that this cave is less dangerous as it was when this attack first happened it seems Koume was making sure there were holes in the top of the cave to keep air flowing through the cave._

_Artemis: Oh, yeah, good thing._

_Koume: thank you both for helping me. _

_Artemis: Not a problem. I like helping you._

_Inuyasha: (finishes battling Tesso and finally destroys him) well that rat is dead at last and this time hopefully for ever. _

_Zeus: Where'd the girls run off to?_

_Inuyasha: If I know Kagome she and Koume are probably some where safe right now. along with Kuroro and her kittens. but as to where they are exactly I have no clue we will just have to go searching._

_Zeus: Yes, let's go. *starts to search*_

_Athena: my question is do you think Artemis is with them? or do you think they managed to lose her on their way to where ever they are?_

_(is helping them search)_

_Zeus: Probably the same place, she'd want to make sure they were okay._

_Inuyasha: (begins sniffing around and soon finds Kagome's scent) I can smell Kagome which means we are probably on the right trail._

_Zeus: yes, I can tell that they are close._

_Inuyasha: (keeps following his nose but soon meets with a dead end) uh ok Kagome's scent ends right at this rock wall. did she vanish into thin air?_

_Zeus: No, I believe that she is behind it._

_Inuyasha: (Sheaths the Tetsusaiga and then begins using his claws to try and dig through the rock and earth)_

_Zeus: Athena, any ideas?_

_Athena: if there are air shafts in the cave maybe one of us can try to climb up there and use a rope to get them out rather than trying to dig them out which could take all day. (is still early in the morning)_

_Zeus: Right. Inuyasha, look for a shaft up top._

_Inuyasha: alright. (stops digging and leaps up to the top of the cave and soon finds an air shaft) Kagome are all of you alright down there?_

_Kagome: Inuyasha? Yeah, we're fine! Is everything okay?_

_Inuyasha: yeah the rat Demon has been dealt with and may I never have to deal with another one of them._

_(walks away from the shaft and let's Zeus Know that he has found the Air shaft and everyone)_

_Zeus: Good, now to get them out._

_Inuyasha: all we need is some rope or something like rope. try looking through our supplies maybe there is some rope in one of our packs. (doesn't even consider suggesting vines of course is thinking only of getting Kagome and the others out so the first thing to jump into his mind is not Dionysus' ability with vines)_

_Dionysus: Inuyasha, get me up there._

_Inuyasha: (jumps down and allows Dionysus to climb on to his back) and soon jumps up there again)_

_well here we are._

_Dionysus: Thank you. *starts putting vines down the air shaft*_

_Kagome (looks at Artemis) I think we have found our way out._

_Artemis: Yep. Climb on._

_Koume: (doesn't' t know what to do and so slowly backs away from the vines)_

_(fears it might be a trap from Tesso)_

_Artemis: They're safe, from our brother._

_Kuroro: (Hops on to Artemis' shoulder and licks her face again)_

_Koume: (picks up the three kittens and makes sure to keep a firm grip on them as they manage to get out)_

_Dionysus: Nice to see your safe return._

_Kagome: thank for helping us get out of there. (smiles at Dionysus) _

_I guess when I blocked off the entrance to the cave I didn't think about how we would manage to get out again. (embarrassed)_

_Dionysus: That wasn't the problem at hand._

_Koume: (smiles) thank you for helping us kind sir. (bows Japanese style)_

_(had been speaking to Dionysus)_

_Dionysus: Not a problem. _

_Koume: (begins heading back to the village and looks back at Artemis) Thank you lady. (waves as she runs back to her home)_

_(which she actually lived all alone in)_

_Artemis: Why don't you stay with us?_

_Kagome: we asked her that the last time we passed through this village but she said she was able to take care of herself, Kuroro, and the kittens all on her own. almost alittle like Satsuki used to be. _

_Athena: it is not wise to leave a child alone._

_Artemis: Yes, especially in this village._

_Inuyasha: if you think you can get her to listen to you. You are welcome to try. _

_(points towards a shed like house) that is Koume's home._

_Artemis: I will. *goes to the door, and knocks*_

_Koume: Hello nice lady. (had not yet learned Artemis' name)_

_how may I help you?_

_Artemis: I wouldn't feel right leaving a young girl like you alone. Please, come with us._

_Kuroro: (walks over to Artemis and looks at her)_

_Artemis: Please? I don't like leaving you alone. _

_Koume: (sighs doesn't really know this woman but knows she is a sibling of Kagome and so decides it might be safe to take her pets and travel with them) Alright. _

_Artemis: Thank you very much, Koume. Come, the others are waiting for us._

_Kuroro: (sits patiently as Koume gets the kittens into a basket and prepares to go with them)_

_Koume: (finishes getting ready and follows Artemis back to the group)_

_Kagome: (looks at Artemis,) Artemis how did you manage it?_

_Artemis: I asked, nice and polite. And I was persistent._

_Inuyasha: just like the last time we were here when you got me to sleep on the new moon. (laughs)_

_Artemis: I didn't realize I did it so much. I guess I'm persuasive._

_Inuyasha: (rolls his eyes) you were just lucky that night (is teasing her)_

_Artemis: I won't give up tomorrow, either._

_Inuyasha: you won't be so lucky tomorrow. (smiles as the sun finally sets on the last night before the new moon)_

_Artemis: *smiles* Oh yes I will. You just watch me. *laughs*_

_Inuyasha: you keep telling yourself that._

_tomorrow night I am staying up till dawn._

_Artemis: You are not. It's Hephaestus' turn tomorrow._

_Inuyasha: we will see considering tonight it is Hermes' turn to watch over camp and I am going to bed. (goes to bed)_

_Hermes: *sits down to take watch* G'night everyone._

_Inuyasha: goodnight. (everyone else echoes at different moments goodnight)_

_(Next Morning)_

_Inuyasha: (after everyone has had another nourishing breakfast leads them all off again)_

_Zeus: All this time, and no leads. Is he lying low?_

_Inuyasha: yes I would suspect so. _

_Zeus: So, he's got the knowledge that we're here... Obviously. We encountered Kagura. _

_Inuyasha: yeah that and I have seen some of his Poisonous Insects around._

_Zeus: Can we follow them? Or are the hard to keep after?_

_Inuyasha: they are rather hard to follow._

_Zeus: Damn, that's all we've got..._

_Inuyasha: yeah well don't worry about it we will find him eventually we don't want to find him to night anyway since we know what tonight is._

_Zeus: Yes, I know. _

_Inuyasha: (keeps them walking until he notices the sun is setting) alright we will have to stop for the night again._

_Zeus: Yes, go to bed. Have Hephaestus stay up._

_Inuyasha: (having gone into his human form) no tonight I am staying up. (Hades is watching this Human Inuyasha Argue with Zeus)_

_Hephaestus: *puts his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, towering over him* Sleep._

_Nazuna: (looks at Artemis) please tell me that this is not going to turn into a battle_

_Artemis: No, just a heated argument._

_Nazuna: who do you think will win?_

_Nazuna: my money is on Inuyasha. I witnessed his stubbornness first hand._

_Artemis: Don't underestimate the powers of a god._

_Nazuna: even so I can understand his fear of sleeping on his most vulnerable night. I mean just for a minute lets say you had a night of vulnerability wouldn't you be afraid to sleep during it?_

_Aphrodite: Not with everyone around. I think that he should have to sleep on these nights._

_Kagura: (sees the Human Inuyasha and Hephaestus arguing and trying to get Inuyasha to lay down and sleep and decides to play the devils advocate and try and make his fear of being harmed on this night evident un aware that her thoughts are guessed and her presence is felt by everyone of the Greek gods that are protecting Inuyasha) Well Inuyasha looks like tonight is your last night on earth._

_Inuyasha: (turns away from his argument with Hephaestus deciding that in but a few more moment the fight will be a mute point)_

_Hephaestus: Someone's here..._

_Inuyasha: yeah and from the voice I would say it was Kagura._

_Hephaestus: Yes, we need to get rid of her..._

_Kagura: I mean none of you any harm only hand over Inuyasha and I will be on my way._

_Hephaestus: No, you'll have to fight us for him._

_Kagura: then you will watch as your friend dies since to night he is weak and powerless._

_Inuyasha: (knowing the truth in those words feels as if his heart had been ripped from his chest) She is right I am powerless tonight._

_Hephaestus: Inuyasha, back up, we'll get rid of her._

_Kagura: do you really expect the foolish half breed to retreat. despite knowing how pathetic he is tonight?_

_Inuyasha: (turns around and runs back to where their camp fire was still blazing.)_

_Hephaestus: *pulls out his sword*_

_Kagura: didn't you guys want guidance to where Naraku is?_

_Hephaestus: Yes, but why would you rat him out, aren't you on his side? _

_Kagura: oh for goodness sake I am only doing his will so that he doesn't kill me. why do you think I so easily gave you guys the boy Kohaku?_

_Hephaestus: Thank you. Does he have anyone or anything watching us?_

_Kagura: yes he has his insects watching over you and mainly watching over me. (meaning that Naraku probably knows she is about to turn on him) no doubt in my mind I will get a sharp lesson for this._

_Hephaestus: Then why do it? Just to see him lose?_

_Kagura: nothing would please me more than to see him lose because it might be that I will finally be free of him at last._

_Hephaestus: Then you wouldn't be after us. So, how will you help us?_

_Kagura: I can lead you to him. however you might want to keep Inuyasha safe for now._

_Hephaestus: Yes, are you leaving for now, returning soon, or staying? That will have to go into plans. But if I find that you are tricking us, You will never stand properly again._

_Kagura: I will be staying nearby but not to close to where you are tonight after all I don't want you to hear the sharp lesson Naraku will be teaching me tonight. (knows what she means considering that Naraku litterally holds her heart which is separate from his heart in his hand and when he wants to punish her he squeezes it to cause her pain and to show her that if he so desired he could kill her easily.)_

_Hephaestus: I see. Have as good of a night as possible. Good night. *walks away*_

_Zeus: well Hephaestus: what is the score?_

_Hephaestus: She is sleeping not far from here, she plans on leading us to him. I figured it was a lead, either way, even if she betrays us._

_Zeus: good. and we have gotten Inuyasha at least laying down it is up to him if he wants to try to keep awake but Artemis has managed to put the sleep eye cover mask over his eyes again and Dionysus has tied him up with Vines. _

_Hephaestus: Leave it to us to tie a man down for "his own good"._

_Aphrodite: Inuyasha needs to learn to trust us to care for him. _

_Athena: I don't think that he has a lack of trust in our ability to protect him but he has lived in that fear for so long that it becomes second nature to him to be overly frightened on this night and so he fights to stay up to watch out for himself._

_Hephaestus: It's like training an old dog to do a new trick. No pun intended._

_Athena: exactly we need to train Inuyasha to realize that he no longer needs to live in fear of enemies because we will guard and protect him. because as his family that is our job. (smiles)_

_Hephaestus: Right. Now, shouldn't you all get to bed?_

_Athena: yes good night Hephaestus. _

_(everyone goes to sleep except inuyasha who is struggling against the vines he had been bound with)_

_Hephaestus: Relax, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't._

_Kagome: (had woken up) Maybe Mr. D bound him to tightly. (is wondering in concern knowing that Dionysus can be alittle over Zealous about some things)_

_Hephaestus: *goes over, and looses them a little bit* There, that's better._

_Inuyasha: (stops struggling actually understanding that this is probably for his own good but he just can't figure out how it is but just lays there trying to relax)_

_Kagome: (goes back to sleep.)_

_Hephaestus: *stays awake, trying to make sure Inuyasha sleeps*_

_Inuyasha: (finally begins to sleep. as time ticks on)_

_(During the night Kagura's agonizing scream echoes through the night as somewhere far away Naraku begins squeezing her heart cause the scream to be so high pitch it would echo for miles around no matter how far away or near they were)_

_Hephaestus: Holy Zeus..._

_Zeus: (is startled awake by Hephaestus' out burst) what is it Hephaestus?_

_Hephaestus: Listen for the scream. It's naraku punishing Kagura for helping us._

_Zeus: either that or he is killing her either way one or more of us will have to go to her aid. Heph you are guarding camp I will wake Artemis and Athena and we will try to find her and help her if we can. though I don't know how Artemis managed to sleep through that scream._

_Hephaestus: Me neither._

_Zeus: (goes over to Artemis and gently shakes her awake as Another of Kagura's screams cut through the night)_

_Artemis: *jolts awake* What in Hades is that?_

_Zeus: Kagura. Naraku is punishing her for agreeing to help us._

_Artemis: We must go help her then._

_Zeus: yes we shall I am going to lead you and Athena with me to go and help her if we can. _

_Artemis: Okay. *goes to Athena,* Athena, get up. We have work to do._

_*Athena: (wakes up as the scream once more cuts through the night almost causing Artemis to jump) What is that awful noise? if someone doesn't quiet down my grandson will wake up._

_Artemis: Yes, Father is taking us to go find her and try to help._

_Athena: then what are we standing around here for? Let's get going._

_Artemis: Yes. *turns to Zeus* Father, we're ready._

_Zeus: alright girls let's go. (leads them in the direction of the screams and surprisingly comes upon Kagura's camp site rather swiftly)_

_Kagura: (is clutching the part of her chest where her heart would be as she lets our another agonized Scream)_

_Artemis: Kagura, what's happened?_

_Kagura: (is gasping for breath) do you remember when I told you that Naraku holds my heart in his hand?_

_Artemis: Yes. What is he doing to you?_

_Kagura: his way of punishing me is to squeeze my heart so as to cause me great agony and to let me know that if he squeezes hard enough he has the power to kill me. _

_Athena: He's threatening you? Can you stop it?_

_Kagura: (looks up as she bites back another scream) if I could stop it don't you think I would have by now. I am powerless to stop it he won't stop until he feels I have learned that he holds my very life in his hand._

_Artemis: Well, you did know that. So why must he punish you?_

_Kagura: his way of showing that he is displeased by what I am doing. and also his way to letting me know I am out of place._

_Athena: Can we do anything to help?_

_Kagura: you will have enough to do. he will tire before the night ends you need your rest I will lead you to his castle as soon as soon as dawn breaks. it will take a considerable amount of time to get there. but don't worry about it. (tries to smile through the pain she is in)_

_Artemis: Do you mind us staying with you? I don't want to leave you alone._

_Kagura: you may stay if you want to. though I don't understand why you should want to?_

_Artemis: You're helping us. It is all we can do to repay you for now._

_Kagura: you have a gentle soul miss Artemis. I only can hope you will not let anyone take that way from you._

_(is being sincere)_

_Artemis: *smiles* Thank you. I hope we can get along once you're freed of naraku._

_Kagura: with any luck we will be able to. (feels the release of her heart as she says that showing that Naraku has once more decided to spare her life for a little longer and she collapses on the ground exhausted)_

_Artemis: *catches her* Can we take her to camp?_

_Athena: I think that would be the wisest thing we could do. Naraku's powers will no doubt be limited with all of us around her._

_Artemis: *picks Kagura* Okay, here we go. *Starts back toward camp*_

_Zeus: (allows Artemis take the lead this time)_

_Artemis: *when she gets to camp. lays Kagura down on her bed, then sits down beside it*_

_Athena: Artemis don't you think you should get some rest of your own?_

_Artemis: I can sacrifice one night._

_Zeus: (looks at his daughter) you don't need to guard Kagura if she is here you can close your eyes and let yourself sleep she is as safe here as she would be anywhere._

_Artemis: Fine. *lays down*_

_Zeus: you are almost as stubborn as inuyasha. ( kisses his daughter goodnight and then goes to his own bed)_

_Artemis: Goodnight._

_Zeus: goodnight Artemis._

_(next morning)_

_Kagura: (wakes up at dawn perfectly ready to lead these people to where Naraku is)_

_Hephaestus: Morning sunshine._

_Kagura: good morning. sir._

_Hephaestus: Feeling any better?_

_Kagura: now that Naraku isn't squeezing my heart as if it was a tube of toothpaste. _

_Hephaestus: I'm glad. I'll get the rest of us up. *goes around, waking them all up*_

_Inuyasha: (now awake and unbound and has had the blindfold removed) you guys did it again you got me to sleep again on the night of the new moon. I don't get it how did you manage it?_

_Hephaestus: no clue. considering that Kagura was screaming bloody murder._

_Inuyasha: that is odd._

_Hephaestus: Indeed._

_Kagura: well we should set out now. follow me. and I will lead you to naraku._

_Everyone: *follows kagura*_

_Ringmaster of a new circus: (only want's clientele is not in the market for performers.) please come and see the greatest show on earth. _

_Zeus: Not interested. We're in a hurry._

_Ringmaster: fine (looks sad)_

_Kagura: (hastens passed with the group)_

_Kagura: we should find a human village where we can stash Koume and Nazuna till we can come back for them. (something that we all know Artemis would almost be dead set against)_

_Artemis: I'm not sticking them anywhere! They're coming with us._

_Kagura: you are willing to risk their necks in Naraku's strong hold?_

_Artemis: There are enough of us, we can defend them._

_Kagura: alright._

_(keeps them walking until the sun has already gone behind the mountains)_

_Artemis: Are we stopping for the night?_

_Kagura: yes we are. (stops making sure that it is dark enough outside) we don't want enemies finding our camp site. so while the sun was even still alittle bit in the sky we kept walking so that no enemy would know where we settled ourselves)_

_Artemis: I see. Good strategy._

_Kagura: I am glad you approve. (smiles) _

_Inuyasha: (looks at Zeus and the other gods and goddesses) well since everyone of you have stood guard at least once do you think it would be alright if I stood guard to night?_

_Kagura: you mean this entire trip your family have not allowed you to stand Guard even once?_

_Inuyasha: that is exactly what I mean._

_Zeus: With good reason. _

_Inuyasha: what reason is that? (is curious)_

_Zeus: So you would learn to trust us enough, to let us handle it._

_Dionysus: and actually I have not had my turn to guard the camp. So I will do it tonight._

_Inuyasha: (smiles knowing that this is for his benefit and yawns) alright if you want to you can wake me if anything exciting happens. ._

_Dionysus: Of course. Go to bed._

_Poseidon: do us all a favor don't drink yourself into a stupor. (laughs)_

_Dionysus: Oh, ha ha._

_Zeus: yeah like you did and Inutaisho's wedding. _

_(everyone goes to sleep)_

_Kagura: (wakes up in the middle of the night for some un apparent reason) _

_Dionysus: Is there something wrong?_

_Kagura: my older sister Kanna is heading this direction. _

_(has not told them that Kanna was actually the first of Naraku's in carnations)_

_Dionysus: The little white one with a mirror?_

_Kagura: yes she was the first one of Naraku's incarnations._

_of the two I am the younger. but she is more of a void personified she has no emotions, no will of her own, and she never questions Naraku's orders. you could say she is his favorite._

_Dionysus: I see why._

_Kagura: yeah. I am always afraid of Naraku but with each day my desire to be free of him grows. though there are time I try to be secretive about my desire for freedom. _

_Dionysus: Today is not one of those days, is it?_

_Kagura: no today I am being fully open and blatant and I figure that is why Kanna is here. she is another method of punishment which you will no doubt observe yourself._

_Dionysus: Another form of punishment?_

_Kagura: Naraku uses many types to keep me inline._

_Kanna: Kagura, Naraku says you have been very bad today despite his gentle warning last night. (of course Dionysus had been scared out of sleep last night by the blood curdling screams Kagura had been emitting when Naraku was squeezing her heart)_

_Dionysus: Well, what of it?_

_Kanna: I do not remember addressing you wine dude or should I say wine dud. (is said in a monotone.)_

_Dionysus: She was helping me, so in a way, you were._

_Kanna: yes well since she is my sister I think it would be wise for you to bug off._

_and let me speak to her in private._

_Dionysus: Do not tell me that. *fire lights in his eyes, and vines trap Kanna*_

_Kanna: (holds up her mirror to see if she can trap Dionysus)_

_If you think I am frightened by you mister you have another thing coming._

_Dionysus: It won't work._

_Kanna: what won't work?_

_Dionysus: The mirror._

_Kanna: you mean your soul can't get sucked in?_

_Dionysus: My soul is not human.._

_Kanna: then since it seems useless for me to try anymore just let me punish Kagura and I will leave you alone._

_wine dude._

_Dionysus: I WILL NOT._

_Kanna: why should you protect her from her master. if you come over to Naraku's team he will give you anything you ask of him._

_Dionysus: I have all I want. I protect her because she is helping us._

_Kanna: fine then I can punish her by trying to hurt one of her others she is helping (looks at Inuyasha who seems to be sleeping next to Kagome)_

_Dionysus: Don't you dare._

_Kagura: (steps infront of Kanna's line of sight) Don't worry I will protect them._

_Dionysus: Thank you, Kagura, but it isn't necessary._

_Kanna: oh and how is it not necessary? I am threatening your friends and you are telling her she doesn't need to protect them?_

_Dionysus: Because I can handle you. It's simple._

_Kanna: you can handle me. all you are doing is holding me back in weak bothersome vines._

_Dionysus: *tightens them, choking her*_

_Kagura: are you about to attempt to kill Kanna?_

_(is looking at Dionysus)_

_Dionysus: Only if it will work._

_Kagura: I haven't a clue. no one has tried to kill her before._

_Dionysus: *has vines wrap around her wrists and ankles, and they pull her down to the ground, knocking her head on the ground*_

_Kanna: Kagura (is looking to try to trick Kagura but also knows that Dionysus being a god really could kill her) he isn't kidding he really can kill me one fatal word from you and he will I am sure of it. and you will be with out your older sister forever completely exposed to Naraku with no one to care about you. is that really what you want Kagura? they want to kill Naraku yes but when he is dead you will become expendable to them._

_Kagura: (seems to be thinking and wondering trying to filter Kanna's words)_

_Dionysus: Know this, we're not going to betray you. You helped us, we owe you._

_Kanna: you say that but do you truely mean what you say?_

_Kagura: I believe you my friend (looks at Dionysus) do to Kanna what suits your desire. (walks back to her bed and lays down preparing to go to sleep)_

_Dionysus: *smirks* Nice try. *brings her up, and drops her down, then cuts off her air supply, threading around her neck._

_Kanna: (can't believe that her sister just allowed this man to do this to her and in her shock dies)_

_(next morning) _

_Zeus: (wakes up to find Dionysus sitting up still wide awake and guarding but also sees a little something on the ground (Kanna's body) ) Dionysus good job though I must ask what is the bundle at your feet?_

_Dionysus: Kanna. She's not really going to wake up though._

_Zeus: what happened to her and why is Kanna here? did Kagura call her here? (is merely curious)_

_Dionysus: I killed her, and Naraku sent her here to punish Kagura for helping us the other day._

_Zeus: Doesn't Kagura suffer enough at Naraku's own hand what with him causing her agony with threats to crush her heart. (is now more determined to kill Naraku) He will pay for everything he does when I get my hands on him._

_Dionysus: Good, we'll need that fury._

_Zeus: (gets everyone up and out of bed. as if he was about to call a meeting)_

_Athena: Yes, father?_

_Zeus: it is time to make another start we will have a morsel of food and set out. I am really furious right now because last night Naraku tried to attack our new friend Kagura again by sending Kanna out after her and if it had not been for the tireless efforts of Dionysus Kanna would not now be dead._

_Kagome: He killed her?_

_Dionysus: yep choked her to death with my vines. though she tried to get Kagura to plead for mercy from me or to not let me kill her by saying that once Naraku was dead she would become expendable to us. is that crazy or what.?_

_Kagome: really. Kanna can't even show her affection._

_Dionysus: from what Kagura explained to me Kanna was basically a void personified. had no will of her own no emotions at all and never questioned Naraku._

_Kagome: She's right No emotion at all._

_Kagura: (finally is up)_

_Dionysus: Morning, Kagura._

_Kagura: Morning Dionysus. (pulls from her kimono a small squashy little packet (her breakfast what she had been living on during all her journeying) (no one can even recognize it as food) (begins to eat)_

_Nazuna: (finishes cooking everyone else's breakfasts and serving them their food)_

_Kagura: (while she is eating her little packet of food she nods good morning to everyone else)_

_Zeus: Would you like something else to eat, Kagura?_

_Artemis: (walks over and looks at what Kagura is eating and immediately looks like she might end up being sick) _

_Kagura: (smiles somewhat amused at Artemis' reaction) well what did you expect after being what I eat over many, many months. some of it is bound to go alittle mealy._

_Artemis: Don't you want something real to eat?_

_Kagura: (smiles) actually yes but it is force of habit._

_Zeus: (walks over to the packet that Kagura had let fall and picks it up like garbage and takes it over to Hades for analysis) well brother do any of us want to know what this is exactly?_

_Hades: No, you do not._

_Zeus: I figured not._

_Percy: (looks at Annabeth) our family is behaving as if we were here for a vacation._

_Annabeth: How so?_

_Percy: (looks over to Poseidon and Athena who are actually laughing and talking civil together) uh the way that your mom and my dad are actually laughing and talking together and it almost seems that they might actually be getting to be friends. which is not from what I remember of the legends normal for either of our parents._

_though I suppose that is in and of itself a good thing._

_Annabeth: I see what you mean. _

_Percy: yeah so I am kind of alittle freaked out._

_Annabeth: Me too, now that I think about it._

_Percy: I mean it is terrific because it means we will probably have less trouble when we finally get around to telling our parents about how you and I feel about eachother but it is weird because I think both of us thought that they would never get along ever._

_Annabeth: Yes, I thought we'd be somewhat of a secret to Olympus all of our lives._

_Percy: (smiles) who knew we would have come so far and found everything we could ever dream of._

_Inuyasha: (finishes breakfast and soon so had everyone else and they once more set out)_

_Kagura: (smiles as she begins to lead them on their way to battle Naraku)_

_(as they walk the scenery changes to that of Horai island though the only ones who recognise it is those who have been there before including, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Asagi, Dai, Roku, Moegi, Inuyasha, Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Poseidon, and Apollo)_

_Asagi: uh how did we get here?_

_Artemis: I have no clue. I think we need to have that answered..._

_Zeus: we are on Horai island but I don't know how we got here. since last I saw I could have sworn we were no where near water._

_Poseidon: No, we were on land. I have no idea how we ended up on an island._

_Dai and Roku: (move closer to their father as if the dangers lurked on the island were now more threatening then they had been the first time they had experienced it)_

_Hermes: What's wrong, boys?_

_Dai: This is Horai island.. (they had told their father about the dangers of that island)_

_Hermes: Yes, I know. I thought that the danger was gone though._

_Illusion of Jura: oh then you were 100% wrong_

_Zeus: Oh, haven't they died yet?_

_Kagura: (walks over to Zeus not phased by the illusion) what is the matter?_

_Zeus: This is Horai island, where we found our adopted half-demon children. They were being terrorized by the Four War "Gods". One of them is standing before us._

_Kagura: (gives a slight smile and says the last thing Zeus had expected) yes we must pass this island to get to Naraku's hide out. (decides to let him figure out the truth on his own)_

_Zeus: What? We were going right through land, ended up on the island, and so we have to go through it? Alright..._

_Illusion of Kyora: (appears near where Artemis is with Asagi and smiles cruelly) your time is up Asagi you know what I mean._

_Asagi: (gulps remembering the Cauldron of Resonance)_

_I should have known our escaping that island was too easy. (her fears of Saying good bye to her mother and her friends is making paranoia to occur which is making the illusion seem more real than it is.)_


	35. Chapter 35

Artemis: We'll get out again, don't worry.

Nico: (looks at his father) Dad what is going on?

Hades: I have no clue. I don't know what they're talking about.

Inuyasha: this Island is called Horai island this this place is where we fought the Four war gods. (explains the story to Hades and Nico.)

Hades: And how did it reappear in the middle of the road? I would like to know how that happened.

Inuyasha: I haven't the foggiest idea how that happened.

Sango: (decides to try to kill Jura and so throws her Hiraikotsu at him and her weapon passes right through him and as she catches her weapon again she figures it out and looks at her mother and the others) The four war gods aren't real. my weapon just passed through Jura the one that had been speaking to Dai and Roku.

Aphrodite: We're in an illusion... That explains how we immediately got here, from the road.

Inuyasha: well that clears everything up but who is creating the illusion?

Kagura: ah you finally figured it out we are in an illusion one of my brothers who is somewhat like what Kanna was uses them to confuse the mind to prevent people from getting to Naraku.

Zeus: And how do we get out?

Kagura: well luckily now that one of you figured it out that this whole thing in an illusion we can just walk right on out. because if any of the four war gods try to attack you or your kids you can just push right on past. (is showing her own side of trickery in her helping of them by not telling them that it was only an illusion she had forced them to figure it out for themselves.)

Zeus: Okay, so we continue. *walks ahead*

Kagura: yep we just keep going.

Malcolm: (looks at Annabeth) I am glad mom brought you and me but chose to leave Shion back at camp

Annabeth: I think she really would have, but he's still too shy and under confident, he never would have been able to handle this at all. He needs more training, and more time.

Malcolm: Yeah. (smiles) though I am guessing the illusion was enough to freak out Asagi. though she is probably upset with her self for being so easily fooled and frightened)

(is talking to Annabeth in such a whisper that no one else can hear them)

Annabeth: True enough, I know what you mean.

(sunsets behind the hill and the group prepares to make camp for another night)

Kagura: we made good time today we will probably see the Barrier of Naraku's home before bed time tomorrow.

Zeus: Good, good. We'll do our best to wake early tomorrow then.

Kagome: Ok so who is on guard duty tonight?

Hades: Since I think we've all gone, then I'll do my second.

Kagura: are you guys ever going to let Inuyasha take a turn at guard duty?

Hades: No, probably not. We can handle it, we're gods.

Inuyasha: (is actually getting used to this and just goes to lay down near Kagome.)

Hades: See, this is how it works, he's used to it by now.

Kagura: either that or he is just tired of fighting a losing battle and just decided to concede.

Hades: Either way, it works.

Zeus: and besides Inuyasha needs to understand that as his family we are going to do everything in our powers to protect him by any means necessary. (smiles at Hades) and what better way to teach him that then to do exactly that?

Hades: I don't know. It seems to working.

Zeus: (goes over to his bed and goes to sleep)

(soon Hades is the only one awake)

Kagura: (wakes up around midnight)

Hades: What's wrong, Kagura?

Kagura: I am uneasy. Usually we would have been challenged by any number of my siblings by now if only for making it this far.

Hades: Which siblings?

Kagura: you didn't think that Kanna and I were the only Incarnations of Naraku did you?

Hades: No, but I don't know who the others are, or what their power is.

Kagura: there are some whose powers I don't even know. but you met one of them today. that illusion of Horai island was created by one of my brothers he based it on the terrifying memories of Asagi, Roku, Dai and Moegi.

Hades: He can see into the most horrid memories of people?

Kagura: yep.

the memories that people least want to remember are the ones he draws out and uses to create his illusions.

Hades: So, in a group, he'll use the one he finds the most.

Kagura: yep

I kind of assume that alot of people mistake you for having that ability as well. probably the reason that Naraku had hoped you would have joined his side.

Hades: Yes, I do give off that vibe. I only control the land of the dead, not the dead themselves. I am the darkness, the shadows. I am the walls, I am what makes up their prison, but I cannot control them, or their feelings.

Kagura: yeah well even so be on your own guard tomorrow who knows what Naraku might do to get you on his side. he once tried to get Sesshomaru on his side by endangering Rin. there is no guarentee he won't try the same thing with you?

Hades: By endangering Nico? Well, that depends on if he can catch the boy or not. But nonetheless, I'll still be aware of my surroundings.

Kagura: what do you mean it depends on if Naraku can catch your boy? is he that slippery?

Hades: He evaded Zeus and the rest of them for a long time. Whenever they'd catch sight of him, he'd escape.

Kagura: I see well I will keep you as safe as I myself can.

Hades: Thank you for your kindness, Kagura.

Kagura: (goes back to her bed)

(morning comes and every one gets up bright and early)

Zeus: Well, Nazuna, shall we eat?

Nazuna: (un packs their breakfast and cooks it up and then serves it to everyone) how did everyone sleep last night?

Hades: I slept like a baby.

Asagi: (didn't sleep well last night due to her nightmares that their encounter with that illusion yesterday but doesn't want to let anyone know about it) I slept alright.

Artemis: Did you have any trouble from the illusion?

Asagi: yeah. how did you know? (can't believe that Artemis actually found her out)

Artemis: I know the way a mind works. It's not hard to figure out by the way you said it.

Zeus: it also doesn't hurt that Artemis being your mother also can almost perfectly be in tuned to your emotional pattern and can tell when something frightened you or made you feel threatened.

Artemis: Yes, it does help. I can tell when you're off in emotional imbalance.

Zeus: yes there is no way you can fool your mother. just get used to it.

Kagura: (as they finish breakfast) alright everyone let's get moving

Zeus: Okay, let's go.

Asagi: (as they walk tells Artemis about the nightmare she had since she learned she can't hide the truth from her mother)

Artemis: That's a horrid nightmare, Asagi, I'm sorry...

Asagi: it is not your fault (smiles) it just shows I have more growing up to do. (meaning maturing to where those kinds of fears no longer effect her)

Artemis: *smiles* You will, my child, you will.

Kagura: (smiles as they finally approach Naraku's Barrier) we are almost there.

Zeus: Finally, after all this time.

Kagura: yes you can get revenge for all you and your friends have suffered at Naraku's hands.

Zeus: And for you as well.

Kagura: I am but a minor thing. my end probably will occur during the battle. but at least I am able to make the choices I wanted to make at the last. (smiles being as she would call it almost cryptic)

Inuyasha: (breaks the barrier and lets them all in)

Zeus: Let's get them!

Naraku: well, so you all decided to take the fight to me at last did you?

Zeus: If that was required to bring you down, then of course.

Naraku: and what may I ask have I done to earn your enmity Zeus king of the Greek gods.

Zeus: You were after my daughter, my great-grandson, and my grandchildren. I think that is reason enough, that you would threaten my family.

Naraku: to say nothing of your youngest daughter. but yes I was after Kagome and Inuyasha.

(then looks at Hera) and what have I done to earn your enmity oh beauteous lady queen of the Greek gods. (is trying to flatter Hera and get her to side with him)

Hera: My son has the wind tunnel, cretin.

Naraku: (decides since flattery is getting him nowhere he is going to insult her bad move) So you are Miroku's mother are you? hmm... I wouldn't have thought that you would be the woman that Miroku's father would consider having a child with but I suppose if you are desperate you can't be too picky.

Hera: Excuse me? Desperate! I think not! *vein is popping*

Naraku: I meant that Miroku's father was desperate when he chose to have a child with you.

Hera: Oh... That is low. Die! *pulls a blade, and swings at him*

Naraku: (dodges her)

Kagome: Daddy what did Naraku say to make my stepmother so angry?

(is whispering to Zeus)

Zeus: He's saying that Miroku's father was desperate enough just to pick my wife, even though he wouldn't have on regular circumstances.

Kagome: I see well I guess I can see why she is so furious.

Naraku: (sees Nico standing away from the group as some of the others start Attacking Naraku) come here little boy would you like some candy?

Nico:*rolls his eyes*

Naraku: come here little boy I am not going to harm you.

Do you have a name?

Nico: *gripping his blade, deciding it's easier to get close to him while he thinks you're naive* Nico. *takes a couple uncertain steps*

Naraku: I am Naraku. if you want you can go inside my castle and get some candy.

Kagura: Hades you son is in trouble he is heading right for Naraku.

Hades: He knows that I'm watching him. He knows what he's doing. He can escape underground if he has to.

Kagura: alright I trust your judgement.

Naraku: come on little boy just go inside and you can have all the candy you want.

Nico: I thought I gave you my name, and I told you I don't like candy.

Naraku: Nico you don't like candy? perhaps chocolate is more your speed?

(is saying what ever he can to get Nico over to Hm so he can grab him)

Nico: Nope. I don't really eat. Sorry. *shrugs*

Naraku: you don't eat? what are you trying to starve yourself?

Nico: Nah, I'm just used to a small portion.

Naraku: what if I told you that if you go into my castle you can tell my cooks to whip you up anything you want to eat and they will make it for you what would you say to that?

Nico: I would say you're really trying to poison me. I'm not stupid, you know.

Naraku: why would I want to poison a child like you? I used to take care of Kohaku before his interfering mother (meaning Aphrodite) turned out to be still alive. and I would have cared for Sango too. but now the witch of a mother they have. Has poisoned them against me. and I am standing here as a hand of rescue.

Nico: Like I said, I'm not stupid. I've heard of what you've done to my cousins, just Inuyasha alone. I won't fall for your dirty lies.

Naraku: (sees that Nico is just in grabbing range and so reaches out his hand and catches the boy by the arm and Smirks evilly)

Nico: *brings his other arm up, the one with the blade in his sleeve, and goes for the arm gripping him* What are you smirking for?

Naraku: because I now have a hold of you child. something you can't do anything about.

Nico: Uh huh, we'll see. *the ground opens up, and swallows Nico, making Naraku's hand stuck in the ground*

Naraku: uh what just happend!

Hades: My son can escape underground, as part of his inherited power. I am the king of jewels and rock, he is in the ground, probably released from your grip by now.

Naraku: and my hand seems stuck in the ground. your boy is crafty.

If I could gain control of him he would be of great use.

Hades: Well, I would tell you good luck with that, but I wouldn't mean it.

Naraku: I can see potential in all of the children you have brought here to help you. Percy could himself become more powerful then he is now with my gentle hand to guide him. (looks at Percy who is standing next to Poseidon) what do you say young boy?

Percy: No. I am powerful enough without your help.

Naraku: you could drown all your enemies and set all your friends lives back to how you feel they should be. (looks at Clarisse) and you could help him battle enemies that would harm your friends and set your friend's lives all to right. (is trying to tempt the demi gods)

Clarisse: See, if we were to go against our enemies, our enemy is you!

Naraku: oh really what about the people who made Inuyasha's life hell when he was a child. shouldn't you strike them down I am a minor concern then those who made him suffer his entire life. I however was possibly the reason he managed to meet with Kagome. Kikyo though she fully hated inuyasha she hated killing or sealing things without need even more. so if I had not stepped in and used what would probably have happened anyways and sped things up it gave Inuyasha the ability to meet Kagome.

Clarisse: Yes, but what kept them together was the common goal to defeat you! There is no denying that.

Inuyasha: (Unsheathes the Tetsusaiga) I am going to kill you this time Naraku you have gone far too far. (is furious because Naraku left out how he himself had almost tried to kill him that very same day.)

Naraku: I wouldn't try it Inuyasha unless you want to be absorbed into my body.

Zeus: And attacking you would do that how?

Naraku: well if he cuts into me small parts my body will end up covering Inuyasha and I would use those to begin to Absorb him.

Zeus: Kagome, can you put up a barrier? Protect him?

Ares: Zeus I don't think Kagome has been taught how to create barriers yet. your daughter Thalia might be able to or if you asked Artemis she might be able to but I don't think Kagome able to at this point.

Zeus: You're right... Someone can, though. I know it.

Naraku: yeah some one might be able to help him but who would want to. I know Artemis enough to know she would not stoop to helping a man if her life depended on it.

Artemis: For him, I would. There are exceptions to every rule.

Inuyasha: (decides to just charge at Naraku,) Naraku you are going to pay! (Swings the Tetsusaiga) Wind Scar!

Naraku: *tries to dodge* You're making a mistake!

Inuyasha: Don't you start Naraku. I am not afraid of you. (remembers his posture that he had been taught by Zeus and Ares and once more Swings the Tetsusaiga) Wind Scar!

Naraku: *gets hit pretty bad, but still isn't quite dead* You won't kill me, you are nothing but weak.

Zeus: You forget Naraku. Inuyasha does not stand alone. you also have all of us to deal with. (looks at Artemis) my child are you ready to take this monster down?

Artemis: More than ready. *smirks*

Naraku: why did the goddess of the hunt smirk? have you turned evil?

Artemis: No, against you though, I'm ready to bring you right down. *gets ready to battle*

Naraku: (clutches Kagura's heart) I hope you won't make me crush Kagura's heart.

Artemis: Thalia, Phoebe, go!

Thalia: yes lady Artemis. (races with Phoebe over to their positions that Artemis had instructed them to take)

Clarisse: Dad is there anything that we can do to help the situation?

Ares: I think she's going to try to have Thalia and Phoebe to steal Kagura's heart

Clarisse: I hope they succeed

Ares: Me too.

Thalia: (looks at Naraku's hand and sees Kagura's heart)

Phoebe: (who also sees the heart looks at Artemis for confirmation if she wants them to steal it from Naraku)

Artemis: *nods*

Phoebe: (actually decides to distract Naraku so that Thalia can steal the heart)

Thalia: (while phoebe plays Naraku for a fool steals the heart and then gives the signal for Phoebe to get out of there)

Phoebe: (follows swiftly)

Artemis: Ha. Good! *runs to attack Naraku*

Naraku: (dodges Artemis) missed me girl.

Artemis: Not for long. *keeps attacking, faster and faster*

Naraku: (smirks evilly and pulls into the fray several of his demon puppets hopping to Confuse Artemis)

Artemis: *stands still a moment, trying to decide which is which*

Athena: Sister listen to my words of wisdom. have two of your hunters shoot the ones on right and left then focus on Naraku he is the one in the middle.

Artemis: Thank you. Girls, shoot the two one the outside!

Thalia: (having handed Kagura's heart to her father as she grabs her bow) yes Lady Artemis

Phoebe: *knocks her arrows as well* Let's do this!

Thalia: (follows suit and they fire are the two demon puppets leaving the middle the true Naraku for Artemis)

Artemis: If there are enough of us, you can't trick us.

Naraku: you would steal from me my own daughter? (is talking about Kagura)

you took from me her heart.

Artemis: Because she doesn't want to be here with you anymore. If you truly had any compassion for her, you wouldn't try and threaten her by hurting her or reminding her that you can kill her.

Naraku: I was only trying to be a good father. I am sure Zeus does the same to Athena. (since Kagura came out of Naraku with out the help of marriage and he knows that Athena did the same from Zeus even though the parts they came from where different)

Athena: He's never hurt me. Not in a threat, he doesn't tell me things by telling me he can hurt me.

Naraku: though I hate to admit it I am raising my daughter the way I had been raised when I had been the human Onigumo my father used to tell me that since he brought me into this world he could take me out.

Athena: Either way, it doesn't matter. She helped us, we return the favor.

Naraku: you know I could save you all the trouble of worrying about what will one day become of Inuyasha and Kagome. just let me kill them both they can be together and you won't have to worry about how hard it will be when the time they actually have to say goodbye to eachother will be. for you see while Inuyasha is a half demon and will live what ever the normal lifespan for a half demon would be. Kagome is only a human girl and will no doubt live the normal lifespan of any human which will be shorter than that of Inuyasha.

(is mocking and trying to tempt the gods all at the same time)

Zeus: Excuse me, she is my daughter. And no, you will not kill them. They will not die, they will spend living life together.

Naraku: oh really even if you don't let me kill them the fact remains that even though she is your child she is mortal in all aspects of her life span. which means that Inuyasha will out live her. (smirks feeling that he has made a point)

Inuyasha: And on her dying day, I will join her.

Naraku: I see so you are saying you are not just going to surrender the two of them are you? I am going to have to do this the hard way.

Zeus: And we'll just fight back.

Naraku: (begins by releasing a Miasma) this will kill all of you at once and you can all rot together.

(since he was badly injured and it usually is seeping out but he controls how fast it comes out of him)

Zeus: Children, run. The gods can handle this.

Thalia: (looks at Artemis wondering if she wants her to stay at her side)

Inuyasha: (grabs Kagome and leads the rest out of the reach of the toxin)

Artemis: Thalia, go, save yourself.

Thalia: yes lady Artemis. (runs following Inuyasha)

Zeus: our children are safe from you and this toxin is not something that can kill us. gods like us can not be killed by any means you have in your power Naraku.

Naraku: Yes, but it is doubtful you can kill me. (is just denying the truth)

Zeus: you pose a threat to our children. and you Insulted my wife Hera twice. I am going to punish you for that. (readies his master bolt)

Ares: (looks at Naraku) you really chose the wrong people to infuriate.

Naraku: Ha. Like I believe you... (fear is in his eyes, because despite his talk, knows his death is near.)

Hades: (smirks at naraku) Brother will you need my help with this weak half demon? I will be more than willing to help but if not I can go and guard Inuyasha and the others.

Zeus: Help as you want. I think he deserves for you to help us.

Hades: yes my brother you are right he deserves no mercy and he shall have no mercy. (smiles and draws out his own blade. and helps his brother and the other gods in attacking Naraku)

Naraku: *smiles as he feels all of the pain and dies*

Athena: I am surprised that he smiled as he died.

Artemis: You know, he might have just accepted it and released his anger as he died. I have no way of knowing.

Hera: well we can at least be certain that our children are saved from what ever curses he had bestowed on them and that they are free to be as they chose now.

Zeus: A relief to you, because of Miroku.

Hera: yes I rejoice that my baby boy is freed from the windtunnel curse. and I rejoice that Aphrodite no longer need fear for Sango and Kohaku.

Athena: Artemis we should go search his castle. remember your friend Sesshomaru needs the rest of the jewel shards and since Kagome has mentioned that Naraku had the majority of shards we can find them all here somewhere.

Artemis: Shame he didn't already have them on him, it would have been much less trouble.

Athena: well once the miasma dissipates we can have Kagome check his body. but right now it is far to dangerous for her to come close.

Artemis: Yes. I think he might have absorbed them, but we'll check the castle, make sure they're not there first.

Athena: (heads into the castle to help Artemis look for the jewel shards.)

Artemis: So we've looked over there, now let's head over here.

Athena: (follows Artemis' lead) where could those shards be.

Athena: (quickly spies something) Artemis over here. (there on a small pedestal is a small orb that seems to be missing a piece which would be probably where the rest of the jewel shards would fit)

Artemis: No way. Is it that easy?

Athena: Naraku is dead should we fear a trap when the enemy is dead?

Artemis: I have no clue. I'll do it, tell me if you see anything move. *goes to grab it*

Athena: (watches Artemis' hand close over the jewel ) everything seems normal.

Artemis: Okay. *picks it up, and backs away* I just want to know why he didn't absorb it. Doesn't that seem stupid?

Athena: I don't believe that Naraku was foolish enough to suppose he was powerful enough to manage Absorbing the full jewel even though part of it is still missing he just desired to keep everyone else who would want it's power from ever getting it.

Artemis: I see. Well, either way, it seems we've got it at last.

Athena: yes and won't sesshomaru be thrilled you and he can have a lovely life together and bring rin up as whatever it pleases both of you to do.

I can only wonder what joy she will bring to you my dear sister.

Artemis: Yes, I think raising a child for my own will be a good experience, and we'll be really happy.

Athena: (smiles) I wish nothing more than your happiness my sister. as I wished for Izayoi's happiness when she wed Inutaisho. (walks out of the castle with Artemis)

Artemis: Father, we found the whole peice of the jewel in the castle.

Zeus: then our errand in the feudal era is achieved and we can escourt our children back to camp and they can return to their training and we can return to Olympus and where ever we are wont to go and be.

Artemis: Yes. *smiles* I'm so relieved. It's nice to be done.

Zeus: My Daughter Artemis are you yet resolved in your mind and heart what you would like be done about Nazuna and Koume? Kagura will no doubt be long gone by the time we reach the others but on our travels back to the present we will pass many human villages where we can find them homes or work of some kind?

Artemis: I guess we can. They can remain with us or stay in a village.

Athena: If I know my sister and I do. she doesn't like saying good bye to girls who she had taken great pains to protect for so long (had seen the forlorn look in Artemis' eyes)

Zeus: (hurries over to where Kagome and Inuyasha are standing watching miroku's shock and confusion that the curse on his hand is truely gone)

Kagome: Father, is he gone? Miroku doesn't have a windtunnel anymore.

Zeus: he is gone my child. he has been destroyed. utterly and the Shikon jewel that he had hidden in his castle has been retrieved by Artemis which means that now with the jewel shards you have and the one piece that Artemis retrieved from the castle we now have the full jewel.

Inuyasha: wonderful it seems that Sesshomaru will get his wish after all.

Zeus: Yes, he will. I think Artemis is really excited about raising Rin.

Inuyasha: it seems we will all go forward into the new days of our lives.

Kagome: I say let us begin our journey back home.

Zeus: Yes, we should all go. *smiles*

Inuyasha: (smiles as they begin their journey home)

Hachi: (sees the group as he flies over their heads having been searching for them)

(his shadow passes over Hades and Nico who are still with the group)

Hades: What is that overhead.

Miroku: (looks up at the Sky) it's Hachi. oh my is he a sight for sore eyes.

Zeus: Does he want to see you?

Hachi: (soon answers that himself by Landing) I am very glad to see all of you are well. (addresses those whom he had met when he had visited camp half blood before he turns his attention to Hades and Nico) I didn't want to startle anyone who is surrounded by such powerful looking friends.

Hades: I'll be okay, I'm used to odd happenings by now.

Zeus: well how have things been for you and for miroku's old mentor Mushin? as we are getting close to where Miroku had been raised before being returned to his mother's tender care I very much desire to make the acquaintance of that monk.

Hachi: things for me have been alright but Mushin is I fear on his last legs. He was a heavy sake drinker and I think his life may be close to it's end but he does desire to make your acquaintances himself. he is especially interested in meeting Miroku's mother. as he said he only saw her once as she handed Miroku to his father and then left in a shimmer of light. (Mushin is also more than willing to believe that Hera is truely miroku's mother)

Zeus: Well, then my wife and I will take us all to his home.

Hachi: alright.

Zeus: *takes them all to Mushin's* Well, we're here.

Mushin: (comes down from his room and sees them you can tell he has still been hitting the Sake pretty hard) welcome to my hubmle hmoe

(hic)

(looks and sounds almost worse than Dionysus had been when he had been at Inutaisho's wedding)

Zeus: How much sake have you had?

Mushin: (is not ashamed of it) abuot therty jusgs today. I usaully consemu any where from thirty to sitxy jugs a day.

Hachi: he drinks sake like water.

(meaning you would think the sake was water due to how much of it he drinks.)

Zeus: That is quite a lot of sake.

Mushin: yep so who are all of you? (hic) (as he hiccups some of his sake breath wafts under Artemis' nose)

Artemis: *backs up* Ugh, you can smell his breath. But I'm Artemis goddess of the hunt.

Mushin: I am honored to make your acquaintance my lady may I offer you something to drink? we have Sake and Sake and more sake.

Athena: (looks at Artemis) this guy has an addiction to sake that rivals even Dionysus.

Artemis: I'll say. It's a run for his money.

Athena: (looks at Mushin) I am Athena goddess of wisdom. and next to me are my children Annabeth and Malcolm.

Mushin: I am honored to make your acquaintance and your children's (looks at Malcolm) would you be interested in becoming a monk young lad?

Malcolm: No, not really. Where I live, I've never met a monk, only priests, so I can't really make a life for myself like that.

Mushin: I can understand. I figured you might have wanted to learn what I had taught to Miroku.

Malcolm: What use would it be?

Miroku: believe me Malcolm Mushin does not teach what other monks would follow his motto was if it is there take it. he was all about wine (sake) and Women.

Malcolm: Well, I really have no use for that.

Annabeth: yeah and also I don't want to think about what mom would have to say to you if you had taken his training.

Mushin: Miroku I would recognize your voice anywhere so where is your darling mother that you have been reunited with?

Hera: Right here, Mushin. *comes up to him.*

Mushin: well I am blessed to see you are as well as you were when you handed miroku to his father to care for. but I am sorry I never did catch your name my dear woman.

Hera: It's Hera, Mushin.

Mushin: (takes her hand and kisses it) well your boy was one of my finest pupils. He will be a real heart breaker.

(yes Mushin taught him his lecherous ways the only thing he couldn't get Miroku to catch on to was his obsessive drinking)

Sango: Oh, believe me, he learned that.

Mushin: what can I say he loves chasing women just like I did when I was his age.

Mushin: (walks over to Kagome's father and takes his hand to shake it and nearly falls down on top of him he is seriously drunk)

Zeus: *holds him up* Don't you think you should sleep?

Mushin: I will get all the sleep I need when I am dead.

(looks at Hades) I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you yet.

Hades: No, I don't believe you have. It's Hades by the way.

Mushin: It is a pleasure to meet you Hades.

Poseidon: I am Poseidon, and over there is Aphrodite, and my brother Zeus is currently trying to prevent you from falling on top of him. and then over there is Dionysus.

Mushin: (looks at Dionysus) I am grateful to meet you since are as in to alcohol as I am. can I offer you a drink?

Dionysus: yes, please.

Mushin: (stands back up and goes over to his Sake jug and comes back with two full glasses and hands one to Dionysus) Here you are the finest Rice wine ever brewed. or at least the best I have ever tasted.

Dionysus: Thank you.

Mushin: not a problem I am glad to find a person who likes drinking as much as I do.

Nico: (looks at his father) Uh does Mushin look like he is going to die any time soon dad?

Hades: He's fading, but he looks old and sick.

Mushin: ah so Hachi has told you that my days are coming to an end huh? yeah I am aware of my end but I have lived a good and long life.

being in my late 90's

Hades: That is a long time, even for a modern person.

Mushin: I have no fear of death I fear for Miroku if Naraku is not destroyed soon who knows how long miroku will have to live. (has not heard of the victory yet)

Hera: We have already won. We did about two hours ago.

Mushin: that is wonderful news Congratulations.

Miroku: Yes, Master Mushin. It is odd, my right hand feeling regular.

Mushin: it is good news at least we know that your father's quest and your own has been completed.

Miroku: I'm very happy that we've finally had our turn to get back at him.

Mushin: yes Miroku and now that you and your mother have been reunited you will have her to watch over you when you decide to settle down and start a life of your very own.

Miroku: I'll be starting that life quite soon, I hope.

Mushin: (smiles) I am happy for you Miroku. (then gets down to eye level with Nico) well and who might this strapping young man be?

Nico: I'm Hades' son, Nico.

Mushin: well I'll be a monkey's uncle. I bet you would like a small cup of sake wouldn't you?

Nico: No, not really.

Aphrodite: our children are still to young for those kinds of things. and besides I don't think Hades would like to let his son have Sake.

Mushin: (looks at Artemis and her huntresses) would you and your friends like some Sake?

Artemis: I would not, and my huntresses will not be intoxicated.

Mushin: suit yourself.

Mushin: (then being heavily drunk walks over to Artemis) then how's about a little kiss.

Artemis: *backs up* Not on your withering life!

Miroku: careful Artemis. (reminds her of when he had asked her to bear his children) back then I was just kidding with you. but Mushin he might actually try to kiss you. I have seen him do it to other women.

Artemis: I will kill him where he stands.

Mushin: (turns his attention to Thalia and walks over to her and actually tries to kiss her)

Thalia: *slaps him, and backs up*

Mushin: now was that called for my dear girl? a harmless little kiss. wasn't going to kill you.

Thalia: I have sworn to be an eternal maiden.

Mushin: ah so you are a nun of sorts.

Miroku: please don't take that the wrong way Thalia Mushin never studied the Greek gods or goddesses.

Thalia: I understand. I am kind of a nun to a different person, but very different.

Mushin: I see very well fair lady I will perhaps steal a kiss from Miroku's all to dashing mother.

Miroku's father definately chose a splendid woman to bear his child. (walk over to Hera) you must have captured his heart. He used to tell me that your beauty surpassed the beauty of any woman he had yet met.

Hera: Thank you, very much.

Mushin: you are welcome my dear woman. (gently plants a kiss on her lips and then begins going back to his drinking room) I bid you all a very fine day.

Hera: What did he do? Did he just...?

Kagome: yes Hera he did just kiss you on the lips.

Hera: Well, I'll just forget that happened.

Inuyasha: (is talking to Artemis) you and Thalia were not the only girls he used to try to kiss. the last time we were here visiting he tried to kiss Kagome. but I stopped him from doing that back then.

Thalia: Thank you.

Inuyasha: no problem.

Thalia: I wonder what would have happened had you not been there.

Inuyasha: I don't like to think about it. because at the time he had tried to kiss her she was full of concern for miroku.

Thalia: How terrible.

Inuyasha: yeah you see during a battle Miroku's windtunnel had been injured badly and Mushin was the only one who could repair it. but when Miroku had come here to have it repaired Naraku had sent what was called an Urn grub to posses the old man and use him to kill miroku while during the time he was drugged and ready to have his windtunnel worked on. and though all turned out alright in the end Miroku had to use the wind tunnel when he was not supposed to which was another reason concern back then had been so high.

Thalia: I see. He risked his life, and Mushin tried to kiss her.

Inuyasha: yes he tried to kiss her the next morning after Mushin had been freed form the urn grub and miroku had been patched up. so you can guess I was extremely ticked off. considering this man who was trying to kiss my girlfriend had almost nearly killed one of my other friends. if he had persisted I probably would have broken the man's neck.

Thalia: I'm sure you would have. I can imagine it too.

Athena: though I am wondering if Mushin had persisted in trying to kiss Artemis what she would really have done killing people was never truely like her.

Artemis: I'm sure he would look lovely as a nice, old jackalope.

Hachi: well if you are ready I can take you back to the road. and drop you off on your way. since you were once more getting close to Ungai's territory.

Artemis: Yes please.

Zeus: who is Ungai?

Miroku: he is an exorcist who is very ruthless with demons or anything else he doesn't know about.

Artemis: So of course, he thinks we're demons.

Thalia: well remember when we met him while we were on vacation here before with Inuyasha.

Artemis: Yes, we had a nice argument.

Athena: you mean you actually suffered yourself to have an argument with a man? that is so unlike you my sister.

(is said as they climb on the now travel version of Hachi)

Artemis: I don't know why, but I acted very argumentative.

Hachi: (while he is flying with all of them on him) she had a good enough reason to argue with him Ungai wanted to exterminated Me and Inuyasha.

Artemis: Oh, that's true.

Athena: Oh he did, Did he? well we will see if I can teach him some manners towards the grandson of a goddess. Please set us down Hachi I wish to meet this Ungai.

Artemis: Don't you want to just get home?

Inuyasha: Grandma let's all just go home please I don't want any bloodshed on my account.

Athena: Fine. We will just go home.


	36. Chapter 36

Zeus: I agree but Inuyasha all the more strongly do I urge you and Kagome to consider remaining at camp year round. after all there is no more Naraku to fight and it will give you more of a chance to be come stronger as a hero and a warrior. and it will keep men like Ungai from causing you any more trouble.

Kagome: And with all of our friends as demigods, there is nothing keeping us here.

Inuyasha: yeah you are right Kagome. why not stay where all our friends are I am pretty sure my father would prefer me to be surrounded by my family anyway.

the only friend that is here in the feudal era is lady Kaede.

Sango: and Jinenji.

Kagome: Well, we can come visit them sometimes, right?

Zeus: I don't see why not. but who is Jinenji?

Inuyasha: he is a half demon like me but minus the special breeding.

Hachi: (looks down) we are over Jinenji's farm if you want Inuyasha you can introduce Zeus and Athena to Jinenji.

Inuyasha: yeah this will only be a brief stop to look in on my friend and see how he is fairing.

Hachi: (lands and lets Inuyasha and Kagome and Zeus and Athena off his back) the rest of you will get a good enough view of him from where you are.

Jinenji: (is coming out to tend his garden as always)

Kagome: Jinenji! Hello!

Jinenji: Kagome it is good to see you and Inuyasha again. and who are these new friends you have brought with you? (looks at Zeus and Athena and tries to get down to eye level with them)

Kagome: This is my father, and Inuyasha's grandmother, also my sister.

Jinenji: it is an honor to meet you both.

Zeus: And a pleasure to meet the Jinenji I've been hearing of.

Jinenji: (smiles)

Jinenji's mother: (comes out of the house and seeing Athena and Zeus makes that wrong assumtion thinking they are trying to harass her child and also mistakes them for human) leave my son alone just because he is a half demon doesn't give you the right to attack him (has a wooden log in her hand and is about to bash zeus' head in. the phrase over protective due to how many times people have tried to harm her child and steal what belongs to them)

Zeus: I assure you, I mean him no harm. I am Kagome's father.

Jinenji's mother: (stops herself) oh I am sorry there were so many times when I had to step in and protect Jinenji that I have become alittle to tightly wound.

Jinenji: come on inside I will give you something you can take with you where ever you are going.

Kagome: Okay, c'mon. *walks toward the house*

Jinenji: (leads the four of them into the house and dices up some of his special herbal medicine)

Jinenji: (looks at Athena) you look like another girl I met not to long ago. her name was Annabeth. do you know her?

Athena: She's my daughter.

Jinenji: oh so you are Athena. I am glad to finally meet you. well here. (hands her a small sack of the herb he and his mom grow) this herb works wonders on injuries and curing poisons.

Athena: *smiles* Thank you, Jinenji.

Jinenji: my pleasure. it is the least I can do for you. (hands another sack of the stuff to Zeus just in case and of course hands some to Kagome and Inuyasha)

Jinenji's mother: it is the least that can be done for the clobbering I almost gave earlier. now both of you be off. before I grind your bones and make our bread... (is joking as usual)

Zeus: You are joking, right?

Jinenji: my mom is kidding she wouldn't do that. because even though my dad is gone he wouldn't have wanted her to harm anyone.

Jinenji's mother: yeah his father was wonderful our first meeting was different from any other. I had twisted my foot and couldn't walk and it was Jinenji's father who came and rescued me. he was simply glowing I knew he couldn't be real no man was that perfect but it didn't make no never mind to me. I loved him. him and his demon light.

Zeus: What a wonderful story.

Athena: (smiles as she stands up) and you have a fine child. (looks at her father) Inuyasha and Kagome should be permited to come here and visit him but also it would benefit us well to let them do so after all from what annabeth told me some times the humans in this village forget this boy is their friend and try to harm him. I would like to be notified if they should try it again.(is whispering to Zeus so only he can hear her.)

Zeus: I am of the same opinion.

Athena: (as they are returning to Hachi looks at Kagome and Inuyasha) you both are free to come and visit your friends here as often as you desire

Kagome: Thank you very much.

Zeus: but I would also like you to keep me and Athena up to date on your friend Jinenji's life. if any humans try to harm him again. you must let Athena and me know. we will do all that is in our power to help.

Inuyasha: Agreed.

Athena: good. (smiles as they are once more on their way home.)

Kagome: Look, there's Kaede's village. Can we stop there really quick too?

Hachi: you will have to. if you still desire me to travel with you to take you all the way back to your home you will have to dismount here and meet me by the bone eater's well because I will not for any money or anything go through the village myself.

Kagome: Right, of course! I forgot...

Hachi: (lands and lets everyone off) I will meet you all by the bone eaters well.

Kaede: (comes out of her house as the group approaches) Ah Kagome and Inuyasha, how do ye both faire?

Inuyasha: we fare well indeed. we defeated Naraku with help from our family and friends.

Kaede: (looks up at Athena) Ah ye must be inuyasha's grandmother I recognise ye from the description given to me the last time Inuyasha passed through.

Athena: Yes, I am. My name is Athena.

Kaede: and I am Kaede. it is nice to make your acquaintance dear lady.

(smiles at Artemis behind whom are Nazuna and Koume along with her cats.)

(then looks at Hades and Nico) now ye two I can not supply a guess of who ye are.

Hades: I am Hades, and this is my son Nico. I am the lord of the underworld.

Kaede: nice to meet you both. (looks at Nico alone for a second) and you Nico may call me granny Kaede. most of the children who visit this village or even live here who know me at all call me that.

Nico: Okay...

Kaede: do you feel uncomfortable calling me granny?

Nico: A bit. I've never called anyone anything like that.

Kaede: well I suppose you can just call me Kaede then. it doesn't really matter.

Nico: Okay, then.

Kaede: (looks at Nico) uh perhaps ye can enlighten me as to why your father is looking at me like that. (meaning why Hades was looking at her as if he was wondering how much time she had left)

Nico: He's probably trying to decide how much time you've got until you die.

Kaede: why would he want to think on such a dismal subject. after all my sister Kikyo was still a young woman when she died. I try not to even think of death if I can. for at this point I am all that stands between my village and a full fledged demon attack.

Nico: He's the god of the Underworld, he wants to know when you'll be joining him. He looks at everyone that way.

Kaede: yes well with any luck I will not be dying any time soon at least not until someone is born who will take my place in protecting this village. (walks stiffly towards her home as if Inviting them to come on in for a bit. but I do have something Inuyasha had asked me to keep safe for him several months before back before his first run in with Kagome's father.

Inuyasha: (follows Kaede) of course I know what you mean the locket Kagome gave me the day before we faced Kaguya.

Kagome: Kaede, you have the locket?

Kaede: yes Inuyasha gave it to me for safekeeping saying everything he cared about was represented in that locket and told me to guard it well until he came back for it. I would have given it back to you the last time you were here but I could see you were in a hurry to visit all the places where you had friends and I suspected that you might run into enemies that would try to steal it so I kept holding it. but I figure now it is alright to return the locket to it's proper owner.

Kagome: Oh... Everything you cared about was in the locket? Hm.. And yes, we're just going to head home.

Inuyasha: well duh the locket contains your picture and mine. it represents the love you and I share. the things I keep close to my heart. just like I am pretty sure that if lockets had existed in my father's day his picture and my mom's would be precious to him. and would represent his feeling towards my mom.

Kaede: he said that while he carried in his heart the love you and he shared always he told me that the locket you gave him represented that love and he feared to wear it around his neck because every time that he did it would get tangled in the beads of Subjugation and since he doesn't have pockets in that Kimono where he could keep it safe he did the next best thing and gave it to me to keep for him until he came back for it.

Kagome: Aw... I didn't know where it went. Thank you, Kaede.

Kaede: (goes into her house and comes out with the locket in hand) here ye go Inuyasha I have kept it safe for ye.

Inuyasha: (takes the locket and it's chain from Kaede) thank you Kaede. (opens the locket and smiles as he looks at the pictures of him and Kagome)

Kaede: (smiles) I will do you a favor Inuyasha so that you don't have to worry about the locket getting caught in the beads since it appears they are rather unnecessary.. (goes over to remove the beads from Inuyasha's neck)

Kagome: Unnecessary, but still, they do come in handy sometimes.

Inuyasha but I worry about our locket getting tangled up in the beads the last time it happened I feared that the only way to untangle them were to end up destroying both. they were hopelessly tangled.

Kaede: yes I remember that myself.

Inuyasha: though I have gotten rather used to Kagome's sit commands (smiles)

Kaede: well there is a chance that once I get the beads off we can find out if Inuyasha's grandmother can do something to help him be able to put the beads on when ever he wants them on and take them off when ever he wants too.

Athena: I think that could work.

Kaede: (removes the beads and gently places them in Athena's hands)

Inuyasha: (puts the locket that Kagome had given him around his neck where it belongs) there we go.

Kagome: It looks good. A golden heart around your neck, how fitting.

Inuyasha: (picks Kagome up and hugs her tightly) and the golden heart contains a picture of my lovely Kagome.

Aphrodite: (smiles) some how I have a feeling we will be seeing them walk down the aisle together very soon. what a union that will be.

Zeus: I never thought it would actually happening... I'm sure he was joking.

Aphrodite: what do you mean you are sure he was joking? you mean you didn't believe that Inuyasha would love Kagome?

Zeus: No, Inutaisho always joked about if I had a girl, someday she would get married to Inuyasha.

Apollo: well I obviously Inutaisho had some ability to see the future. (is teasing Zeus alittle bit)

Zeus: Maybe, but I could have sworn he never meant it!

Athena: I don't even think Inutaisho even knew he was speaking something that would come to pass. he probably was in his way kidding but none the less it is happening.

Zeus: Yes, it is.

Kaede: (smiles) well good luck Inuyasha may you always have good fortune.

Inuyasha: Thank you, Kaede.

(the group once more heads to the bone eaters well to meet up with Hachi)

Zeus: Hachi, glad to see you.

Hachi: I am glad to see all of you. I was begining to worry that something had happened to you.

Zeus: No, Kaede had a gift for Inuyasha

Hachi: alright then let us away. (goes once more into his transport self and takes them back to the present day) miss Kagome do you want to stop off and see your mother before you and Inuyasha return to camp halfblood?

Kagome: Yes. I'd like to tell her what happened, that we won. Is that okay, Father?

Zeus: I don't see anything wrong with that.

Hachi: (lands infront of Kagome's house) I will wait here Kagome.

Kagome's mother: (comes out of the house with Sota following her) My little Kagome how are you?

Kagome: *smiles* We won against Naraku! Dad and the rest helped us, so we had even greater chances, and we have all the jewel.

Kagome's mother: How wonderful so Inuyasha can become a full blooded demon just as he always wanted.

Kagome: No. We're using it to help Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's decided to stay the way he is. We're going to help Sesshomaru turn Rin into a full dog demon, as his daughter, and then Artemis is going to live as his wife in name, and help raise Rin, but not be his wife for real.

Kagome's mother: well I am thrilled to hear that Kagome why don't you go in side your cat Buyo is eager to see you again.

Sota: mom and I have to run down to the hospital again Kagome. gramps blacked out again. he is awake and conscious now but they are keeping him overnight at the hospital to make sure he is alright.

Kagome: Oh, good, I'm glad he's okay. The last I remember, it was food poisoning. I'll go say hi to Buyo. Tell Gramps hi from me, okay?

Sota: Ok. so mom and I will be seeing alot more of you and you can get back to school with out having to have to many excused absences?

Kagome: Dad wants us to stay year round. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango too. Inuyasha's Athena's grandson, and Miroku is Hera's son, Sango is Aphrodite's daughter. So he wants us to train year round.

Kagome's mother: (looks at Zeus) is this true?

Zeus: Yes. It is, I'm afraid. If she stays, it is certainly not mandatory I'll allow her visiting time... And about her friends, it is true as well.

Kagome's mom: than I think if you don't mind she should take Buyo with her after all he is her cat. and as I now have to start working again I can't be looking after him very often. and Kagome's grand father is so busy taking care of the shrine that he can't look after the cat as often either.

Zeus: Of course, she can have her cat. That is no problem.

Kagome's mom: good. (smiles at Zeus) Her step father would love to be here to see her however somethings went horribly wrong on his last run. (he was a fireman) (we don't hear much about Mrs. Higarashi's husband in the series either)

(begins heading off to the hospital)

Kagome: Bye, mom! Well, I'll go get Buyo, and all of his food... *goes inside*

Kagome's mom: bye

Buyo: (sees Kagome) Meow?

Kagome: Buyo! Come here, we're going on a trip. To far away, okay? We need to pack up all your stuff. *starts petting him*

Buyo: (rubs against Kagome and purrs)

Inuyasha: Kagome do you need any help?

Kagome: Nah, it's fine, he's just really fat. Oh well, that's what will happen to lazy cats like him. C'mon, Buyo, up you get.

Inuyasha: alright Kagome.

Buyo: (gets up and follows kagome)

Kagome: Here is my cat, Buyo, Dad. Just so you know, he's kinda heavy...

Zeus: (lifts the cat easily) it is just fine Kagome. he isn't that Heavy. (smiles at his daughter)

Kagome: He is when he lays on me. But he is fat. Good, he likes you. *smiles*

Inuyasha: I usually end up scratched by the cat. but I think that is because I play alittle to roughly.

Kagome: Maybe that's because you turn him upside down, and stretch him out, etcetera, etcetera.

Inuyasha: ok so I play alittle rough I am a dog.

Kagome: *giggles* A cat and a dog... No wonder.

Zeus: well I think we are now more than ready to go home. besides Chiron no doubt will want to know how we fared in the battle.

Kagome: Okay, lets go. *climbs onto Hachi*

Hachi: (takes the back to Camp half blood and drops them off at Half blood hill) Alright everyone take care of yourselves. (looks as though he is bidding them goodbye)

Zeus: Why not stay awhile?

Hera: (looks at Hachi) don't you feel you would be wiser to stay with Miroku after all what is back in the feudal era for you?

Hachi: Oh, no I just couldn't impose... I have plenty in the Feudal Era.

Hera: oh? you wouldn't be imposing you could keep my son company during the times I am not here. like the other parents of demi gods I am very busy alot of time and can't always be with them. and because Miroku is my very first child in over three thousand years he doesn't have any siblings and there for it might get alittle lonely for him when I am not here. (figures that will help the Racoon dog.)

Hachi: I really don't want to be a burden, having to cook for me, and provide me lodging, I'd be better off in the Feudal Era. Besides, I'm sure Miroku has friends...

Zeus: at least stay for a couple of days. I am sure that isn't to much to ask. you helped us get home it is the least we can do to thank you for helping us get home so quickly.

Hachi: Oh, all right...

Zeus: (smiles as they all head into the camp) Chiron? we are home.

Chiron: Ah, Zeus, welcome back! It went well, I presume?

Zeus: yep Naraku has been destroyed and Miroku has been saved from his curse. and Artemis now has the complete Shikon Jewel.

Chiron: Good, that's really good news! I'm sure Sesshomaru will be happy to hear that.

Zeus: yes and Kagome and Inuyasha since their main goal was to get the jewel and defeat Naraku they have decided that it would be very wise and logical for them to stay at camp year round. With only a few times away to visit friends and family.

Chiron: I'm glad to hear that. I look forward to training them. I can't speak for Mr. D, however.

Dionysus: I actually look forward to the upcoming times ahead

Chiron: Oh, I'm assuming you'll be kinder to our campers? Learning Percy's name, for instance?

Miroku: my Master Mushin got a hold of him and they shared some Sake. my old mentor is a real heavy drinker. drinks Sake like water.

Chiron: I see, so then our little friend is a bit intoxicated, so I guess he won't be learning Percy's name after all.

Dionysus: I only had a sip of the sake. so I am pretty sober right now.

Chiron: It is impossible for you of all people to have just a sip.

Zeus: he is telling the truth. I think after hearing the completely smashed up speech of Mushin he decided to not drink to much of the sake. Mushin was more smashed than Dionysus ever got. he was so drunk he actually tried to kiss Artemis and Thalia.

Chiron: Wow... Some drunk monk. What I'm wondering is how did he even become a monk?

Miroku: Mushin taught me all I know about lechery. the only thing he didn't manage to teach me is his drinking habit.

Chiron: That is very fortunate you didn't learn how to drink like him. I don't think we could handle you that way.

Miroku: I don't think I could handle me that way.

Chiron: *laughs* Well, should we all get settled in?

Zeus: on our way home we stopped to pick up Kagome's cat so that she could have it with her

Buyo: (walks under and around Chiron's hooves meowing)

Chiron: Oh, how cute. Well, I'll instruct the campers that it is in fact, just a cat.

Zeus: yes that would be wise.

Kagome: Buyo come here and please get out from under Chiron's hooves.

(is trying hard not to laugh)

Chiron: Not a very picky cat, I see? *trying to hold in his laughter as well*

Kagome: yeah he is pretty easy going. usually he is pretty lazy. only eating and sleeping.

Chiron: Easy to care for! Good, At least he won't be too much trouble if any at all.

Annabeth: so while we have been gone how has Shion been?

Chiron: He has been improving, the training has been helping.

Artemis: well I will head up to Sesshomaru's cave with the jewel and let him know it was a complete Success.

Zeus: Okay, good luck. *smiles*

Artemis: (heads to the cave leading her huntresses and of course Rin with her) Sesshomaru? Jaken?

Sesshomaru: Artemis, you're back. How did it go?

Artemis: (holds up the now completed Shikon Jewel) it was a complete and Utter success.

Sesshomaru: *faintly smiles* You did it? Thank you, and all of your family.

Artemis: and what is more I brought Rin home as well safe and sound. Naraku is gone the jewel is whole and you have all you could wish for.

Sesshomaru: Rin, come, I will grant my wish now. *looks at Artemis, and holds his hand out for the jewel*

Artemis: (smiles brightly as she places the Jewel into Sesshomaru's hand) you will be one heck of a father.

Sesshomaru: Thank you. (not telling Artemis she'll be a good mother, because it's still a surprise for Rin.) *holds the jewel tight in his hands, and tells it his wish*

The Jewel: (begins to glow Bathing rin in its brilliant glow and she begins to change. her size becoming that of a baby and her age likewise and he features much like her father's but a feminine version she is now a full blooded Dog demon female puppy)

Rin: (having now been transformed is now at her father's feet crying)

Sesshomaru: *takes her into his arms, and smiling at her* She's beautiful.

Artemis: (smiles herself) yes she is at that. Thalia come and see how beautiful she is.

Thalia: *comes over, and smiles* She really is, I'm glad to have you raise her.

Sesshomaru: yes Artemis will make a perfect mother for Rin. (hands the baby rin to Artemis to hold for a bit) mother and daughter need to do some bonding. (smiles)

Jaken: Uh my lord I don't mean to put a damper on this wonderful joyous moment but I believe we had overlooked something that might be very shameful to over look. uh since Artemis is a Maiden meaning she has never had children before where are we going to get milk for the baby? though I think you chose a wonderful mother for Rin I think you should have also looked into a nurse maid.

Sesshomaru: That is an issue I did not think of.

Jaken: I am sure we can hire a nurse for her. perhaps even among Artemis' family. or if not we can find one I am sure.

Sesshomaru: We will find one somewhere, I think. I'll go and look, Artemis, why don't you stay here with Rin?

Artemis: Alright Sesshomaru.

Kagome: (as she and Inuyasha fully begin settle back into the Zeus cabin)

Inuyasha: Ah it feels good to be home.

Kagome: Uh huh. It's nice to have a real bed, and a good place to sleep.

Inuyasha: I won't argue with you there. (yawns) though this trip was better than most of them. and we accomplished our goals. (smiles)

Kagome: Yeah, I'm happy. It's a relief, now that it's done.

Inuyasha: (even though he knows that it is almost dinner time inuyasha drops off to sleep)

Kagome: *sighs* I'll have to wake him up for dinner.

Ai: (comes running he from the training field) Kagome it is good to see you again.

Kagome: It's good to see you too, Ai. I missed you.

Ai: and I missed you. uh why is inuyasha asleep doesn't he know that it is not time to sleep yet?

Kagome: I think he's just exhausted. I'll wake him up when it's time to eat.

Ai: (smiles)

(mean while back with Jaken and Artemis)

Jaken: (looks at Artemis) is there anyone in your family who might be willing to serve my lord as a nurse maid for Rin?

Artemis: I don't know if any of them would be able or willing...

Jaken: dang. well there is no harm in asking is there? I am going to leave you in the care of your huntresses while I go and ask and see if any of the women in your family would be willing or even able to assist us.

(heads out and back down towards camp half blood knowing that the gods and goddesses would more than likely tarry there alittle longer )

Zeus: Is that Jaken, coming toward us?

Chiron: I do believe it is. I hope nothing went terribly wrong with Sesshomaru's wish.

Zeus: Me as well. Jaken, what do you want?

Jaken: I wanted to tell you that the wish has been made and Artemis is now a proud mother. however we do have one tiny problem that Sesshomaru, Artemis, and I had over looked.

Zeus: And what would that be?

Jaken: that like all babies Rin will need to eat only milk for at least a couple months till she can be weaned. but because Artemis never had children before that means we must find a way to provide Rin with the nutrition she needs with out asking Artemis to go against her nature. which leaves us with trying to find a nurse maid for Rin.

Zeus: So you've come to ask if anyone can help you. Well, I don't keep tabs on my sisters or children, so they might have had a child recently.

Jaken: yeah my lord went looking for one himself he either went back to the Feudal Era to look for a demon nurse maid or he is desparate enough to look for a human nurse maid. where as I suspected we might do better if we tried looking for someone in Artemis' family because then we have less to fear.

Zeus: Well, we are in the Modern Era, do you need real milk, or can you have substitute baby formula? I understand if demons are different, but we do live right outside of Manhattan, someone could run to grab some, if only until you find someone. She must be hungry right about now.

Sesshomaru: (just as Jaken is about to reply to Zeus comes back carrying a woman over his shoulder a woman that Poseidon would indeed remember) (yep percy's mother)

Jaken This woman may suffice to our purpose for a while. until we find a better way (holds up Sally's limp unconcious form)

Poseidon: What in Hades did you do to Sally?

Sesshomaru: just knocked her out for a bit. she will be Rin's Nurse maid.

Poseidon: Did she agree to that? *turns over his shoulder* Percy, come here, I have something to show you!

Percy: (comes over to his father) yes father?

Poseidon: It seems your mother will be Rin's nurse maid for the time being. *sighs* At the moment, she's also knocked unconscious.

Sesshomaru: and no she doesn't even know about it yet. but I don't think she will not mind since she will be paid for her services.

Poseidon: I don't think she'll be happy about that... She's not one to sit down and take things, but if you can persuade her, good luck with that.

Sesshomaru: yeah I had to knock her out just to get her to stop screaming. all because I came in through her open window.

Poseidon: Yes, in this modern time period, women tend to defend themselves from strangers coming in through the windows. You look like a thief or a molester.

Percy: (is now getting angry) Dad let me at him I will tear him apart for attacking my mother.

Poseidon: Calm yourself, she's been through worse. I think that his intentions were nothing harmful, but it is wrong. *turning to Sesshomaru* I ask that you show no further violence to Percy's mother. She is a very dear person to him, I don't think it would be wise.

Sesshomaru: (looks at Percy) calm down child your mother was only knocked out and besides she will be paid quite well for her services. with the wages I pay her she will be able buy anything you or she will ever want or need. (tosses in the air one of his solid gold coins from his father's wealth while I was in the city I also went to an appraiser to see how much human money this one coin is worth. especially since it comes from the Feudal era.

the man told me that this one coin alone was worth at least $50,000 your mother will be paid 4 of them a day till Rin is weaned. you do the math boy.

Percy: She will have enough to really quit her job and go to school...

Sesshomaru: she will have more than enough to do that. think of it when you go to stay with her or what ever not having to worry about living in an apartment but an actual house. like a normal little boy.

Percy: She likes the apartment. It's an upgrade from Smelly Gabe, but still... I wonder what she'll do with the rest of it. As long as she doesn't send me to a snobby rich-kid school, I'm good.

Sesshomaru: I take it those kinds of schools get under your skin?

Percy: She used to send me to them, and every year, I'd get expelled for something I couldn't control. Laistrygonians attacking the school, setting the gym on fire, a monster disguised as a math teacher, etcetera. I think you get the point,.

Sesshomaru: yikes well perhaps she will put the rest towards a college fund for you.

Percy: Maybe, I don't know if I want to go to school, I'm not a very good student. Oh well, it's her money.

Sesshomaru: well I had best get her to my cave before she wakes up. (sends Jaken heading back to see Artemis)

Artemis: Jaken, how is the search?

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru seems to have found one and abducted her. he is on his way with her as we speak.

Artemis: Abducted?

Sesshomaru: (walks in with Sally over his shoulder)

Artemis: Sally? You abducted Sally Jackson?

Sesshomaru: yep I had no choice. I tired of her throwing things at me so I knocked her out and took her.

(meaning he left the apartment with her)

Artemis: Well, no wonder she threw things at you! Did you think to knock, or use common courtesy?

Sesshomaru: it was her own fault for leaving her window open.

Artemis: She was probably enjoying the nice weather or something... *rolls her eyes* Anyway, put her down, I'll calm her down.

Sesshomaru: (puts the woman down.) I don't think she will mind being our nurse maid anyway considering I took the time to have one of my gold coins appraised the man at the appraiser told me that just the one coin I handed him was worth $50,000 dollars I will be paying her four everyday until Rin can be weaned...

Artemis: That's a lot of money...

Sesshomaru: it will more than compensate her for the rough way I brought her here. she will be able to put some away for Percy's education and she can do what ever else she wants with the money.

Artemis: Okay... I just hope she'll listen to us...

Jaken: she might listen to you after all you are not the one who just broke into her house and abducted her.

(is talking to Artemis)

Artemis: Yes, I think she should listen. *bends down to see Sally, waiting for her to wake*

Sally: (starts to wake up) oh my poor head.

Artemis: Do you need ice for it? I apologize for him...

Sally: uh do I know you? (is still dazed and disorientated)

Artemis: I am Artemis, one of the gods.

Sally: (looks around at her surroundings ) where am I ?

Artemis: A cave, outside of Percy's camp.

Sally: (This is all to much for her to take in and she soon faints again)

Sesshomaru: is that a normal human thing?

Artemis: Yes, too much information can make them woozy. They're not nearly as strong with less stamina.

Sesshomaru: Maybe I should explain things to her. after all you seem to have over whelmed her.

Artemis: You would've overloaded her even more...

Jaken: uh perhaps you should have for the time being left off the part where you told her that you were one of the gods? I think that partly scared her. she might not have read much about you and thus that could have frighten her badly.

Artemis: Don't be stupid, her son is a demigod.

Sally: (wakes up again and this time seeing Sesshomaru and Artemis talking lets out a scream that no doubt was heard several miles away)

Artemis: Shh, Sally, we won't hurt you... again.

Sesshomaru: I didn't even want to hurt you the first time. I had come there looking for a nurse maid for Rin my baby girl. since her mother can't provide her with milk we needed a nurse.

Sally: Oh... Well, then, you're her mother, aren't you, Artemis? But how?

Sesshomaru: well that is rather a long story but I suppose you need to know. (tells Sally the entire story with Artemis making her own insertions when needed)

Sally: Oh, I see. Well, you could at least apologize for my head... I'll do it if I can.

Sesshomaru: I am very sorry to what I did but I had to get you to stop trying to kill me.

Sally: Yeah, next time you want to call on someone, use the door.

Sesshomaru: sorry where I come from the doors are made of paper so they are rather fragile.

Sally: Where do you come from?

Sesshomaru: Japan. allow me to properly introduced myself I am Lord Sesshomaru brother to Inuyasha the half demon and one of the sons of Inutaisho the great dog demon general.

Sally: Demons too? Wow, this is a lot to handle...

Artemis: well hold on there is more. his brother inuyasha (nodds at Sesshomaru) is the grand son of Athena since his mother was a demi god as well.

Sally: This keeps getting more and more interesting... and complicated.

Sesshomaru: (tells Sally about the Shikon Jewel and how he had used it to turn a human child in to a baby dog demon and that was why they needed her to be the nurse. )

Sally: Oh, now I get it. Okay, I'll do what I can.

Sesshomaru: (gently takes Rin from Artemis' arms and places her in Sally's arms) and don't worry I do intended to pay you handsomely for your services.

Sally: Handsomely?

Sesshomaru: yes quite. (holds up one of the gold coins from his father's wealth) before I dropped by your apartment I stopped off to have this appraised the man who appraised it said that just this coin alone was worth $50,000 you will be getting four of these every day till Rin is weaned.

Sally: Oh wow... You can do that?

Sesshomaru: yes I can you will find out that by doing this you will find yourself in the possession of more money than you and your baby boy ever dreamed of.

Sally: From minimum wage to this...

Sesshomaru: my father was exceedingly wealthy and he left both my brother and me more money than most people ever see in their lifetimes. but the money as of yet hasn't been divided yet. I will give Inuyasha his sum of the money when Rin is weaned and Artemis and I head home.

Sally: To Japan?

Sesshomaru: yep back to my father's estate.

I will one day turn the estate from just a minor estate to a whole empire when that happen Jaken will be the chief minister and Artemis will be the queen of the empire and Rin will be the princess.

Sally: Quite an ambition you've got there. I'm nursing a princess... Good to know.

Sesshomaru: you should feel quite honored I wouldn't choose just anyone to nurse my precious little girl.

Sally: I am honored. Thank you, I do need the money.

Sesshomaru: yeah your son told me that you are working to pay for yourself to go to school with the wages I am paying you. you can quit that low grade job you have now go to school and pursue a much more fulfilling job.

Rin: (begins feeding from Sally's milk and obviously is getting what she needs and then fallls asleep )

Sally: Here, do you want to take her?

Sesshomaru: (smiles and holds his baby girl) looks like we chose a wonderful nurse maid.

Jaken: (smiles as well and hands Sally her first day's pay of four solid gold coins) her is your first day's pay.

Sally: Thank you. Two hundred thousand dollars... In my hand.

Sesshomaru: yep and you will be making that for the next six months . which will be when Rin will be weaned like most dog demon children they are the best of both worlds. they wean faster than normal children and they remain in their childhood stages longer than dogs do.

Sally: Wow... I don't know what to say.

Sesshomaru: I am glad to know you are happy. (smiles at Artemis and then also at his little girl)

Artemis: I'm glad that went well.

Sesshomaru: as am I. it works out for everyone. percy's mother gets more than enough money to have a really good life. and our daughter gets everything she needs til she is weaned. and everything is perfect.

Artemis: *smiles* Perfect. Never been able to use that word before in truth.

Sesshomaru: tell me what could be wrong with what we have now Artemis? you will soon be a queen and your Huntresses will have positions of rank and standing in the empire our daughter Rin will be the princess and we have everything we could want.

Artemis: *laughs* No, I meant that I've never been able to truthfully use the word. Now is my first time. There is nothing wrong.

Sesshomaru: (laughs with her) yeah our daughter was indeed born under a lucky star to get you as a mother.

Artemis: In the beginning, she was born under a lucky star to be able to find you.

Sesshomaru: yeah that is indeed true. (sighs)

and I guess you could almost say our meeting that first time in June was fated as well.

Artemis: The Fates have always had a funny way of doing things. But I'm glad they did what they have.

Sesshomaru: yes

all three of us were exceedingly lucky. though even my brother in a strange kind of luck was lucky. too. he found the right woman he was meant for and found out more than even I was aware of in his heritage.

Artemis: And considering that they were born five hundred years apart, he's lucky about that too.

Sesshomaru: yeah though I suppose that amount of luck is due to being sealed to a tree for fifty years.

Artemis: Yep, and though it doesn't see like it, Kikyo's unfortunate demise was a blessing too... I think it made him a better man on the whole.

Sesshomaru: to be honest I don't think Inuyasha really liked Kikyo to begin with. I believe back then he was using her to get to the Shikon jewel in hopes of becoming a full demon.

Artemis: Me too... I think your absolutely correct.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) and then Kagome comes into his life and while he doesn't become a full blooded Demon he got his wish granted in an even better way.

Artemis: And Kagome wouldn't make him change into a human either, like Kikyo did.

Sesshomaru: like kikyo tried to.

Artemis: Right, I should watch my word choice.

Sesshomaru: yes Kagome accepts and Loves Inuyasha just the way he is just as he does her. but even his heritage before going into that. being half demon half demi god. talk about a good bloodline what more could Inuyasha want? he finds acceptance, he finds the family he always wanted I bet most of the half demon friends Inuyasha has would give their left arms to have his luck.

Artemis: Unless they're left handed, then they'll give up their right arm. *laughs* But you're right.

Sesshomaru: he has gotten every half demon's dream and fifty years ago he would have given it all away. just for the sake of acceptance from demons that probably wouldn't have accepted him anyway.

Artemis: That's so true. I'm glad he found us.

Sesshomaru: yep as am I.

Artemis: *smiles* I'm glad I 'm here too...

(meanwhile at Camp half-blood dinner time was about to start)

Inuyasha: (is sleeping as Kagome and Ai and trying to get him up)

Kagome: Inuyasha, it's time to get up for dinner. *shakes him lightly*

Inuyasha: (finally opens his eyes) what is it Kagome?

Kagome: Dinnertime.

Inuyasha: oh ok. (gets up and goes with Kagome and Ai to get dinner.)

Kagome: Sorry we're late Dad, we had to get Inuyasha out of bed.

Inuyasha: yeah I crashed as soon as I got home. (smiles)

Zeus: I see. I can guess that transversing between the Feudal era and here is rather draining.

Kagome: It is quite tiring.

Inuyasha: yeah but it is also alot of fun.

Kagome: That's true. *smiles*

(everyone soon starts eating)

Ai: So what was it like taking on a demon as tough as Naraku?

Zeus: I can't really tell you. He was goading us, making us want to kill him, then denying that we could. I don't know how different it was, we attacked and defended, and eventually it was enough to finally kill him.

Kagome: yeah he even managed to really anger my step mom I don't think I have ever seen her so angry or even heard about her being so angry as she was with Naraku.

Inuyasha: I think it even frightened Miroku.

Zeus: She even frightened me!

Inuyasha: your wife being that angry even scared you? and here I thought you never got scared.

Zeus: From time to time, she is the only thing that can ever frighten me.

Inuyasha: I can guess that makes sense.

Zeus: Yes, well, eat up, alright?

Inuyasha: (smiles as they all eat dinner)

Dionysus: (stands up) we have some announcements to go through first of all congratulations to all who participated in the fight against Naraku the most evil villian ever faced by any campers since the war a year ago. those are Inuyasha, Kagome, Percy Jackson, Dai, Roku, Travis, and Connor, (goes through all the names of all the demi gods, and gods who participated in the fight against Naraku.)

Everyone: *cheers*

Dionysus: and in other announcements Kagome and Inuyasha will be remaining at Camp year round. which means we will be seeing alot of them.

Chiron: to add to that if you see a cat around camp leave it be that is Kagome's pet cat.

Everyone: *nods their heads, and a few laugh*

Dionysus: (looks at Chiron) were there more Announcements we needed to make?

Chiron: Not that I know of. Oh, wait, Rin has successfully been turned into a dog demon.

Demeter: will any of us be allowed to see the little bundle that has landed in Sesshomaru and Artemis' laps?

Chiron: I think that can be arranged.

Dionysus: though I am sure both parents are exhausted.

Chiron: Yes, we'll ask them tomorrow.

Poseidon: I am equally eager to see the little bundle since Sesshomaru is having Percy's mother as Rin's nurse maid.

Chiron: Oh that's right... I do hope she's okay.

Inuyasha: I am sure she is fine probably wondering what is going on but other than that she is likely in one piece.

Kagome: Yeah, Artemis would have stopped him from doing anything bad, even if he actually wanted to.

Percy: I don't even think Sesshomaru plans to hurt my mother considering when we last spoke he told me what he would be paying her for her services.

Kagome: That's what I meant. I didn't think he would either.

Chiron: even so it would be good manners to go and check on her and on the little baby.

so we will see about it tomorrow.

Zeus: Yes, we will.

(soon Dinner is done and they go to their usual campfire and then they head to their beds.)

(that night back at Sesshomaru's cave)

Sesshomaru: (is sitting outside of the cave having settled Artemis and the huntresses into bed and settled Sally down for the night and is now guarding the cave)

Artemis: *finds she can't sleep, so walks to the edge of the cave and sits down next to Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: my dear what are you still doing up?

(smiles happily at Artemis)

Artemis: I couldn't sleep, and I was uncomfortable doing so, so I decided to come sit with you. *smiles down at him*

Sesshomaru: I see. I myself am just a bit tense this evening. even with Naraku and my mother gone I am not sure if it would be in Rin's best interest to return to the Fedual era. it would also be an inconvience to you my dear. having to travel back and forth when ever you need to be with your family for your meetings and stuff. so I am trying to give some thought to alternatives that we might look into.

Artemis: That is a bind, because your father's estate is in the Feudal Era. I can go back and forth if I really have to, I don't mind. I can take her with me sometimes...

Sesshomaru: Estates can be moved if someone has the skill and knowledge of how to do so. and at the current much of the estate is mainly just a excessively large fortune and a few empty houses. and of course the castle that is also on the estate. but all the villages my father ruled over have long since been abandoned. and the houses are unstable at best.

Artemis: So there's just the castle that really matters.

Sesshomaru: there is all of the money that father with both my mother and Inuyasha's mother had amassed over the years with my father. which when divided would reach a sum of alittle over 10 million gold for me and 10 million gold for my brother. if I applied myself I might be able to start a business empire if you and I decided to stay here. and that would be even better. but we have time to consider all of this. tomorrow you and I will go together and see from dad's estate if anything can be salvaged. though I doubt we will find much that can be. shortly after dad died my mom (can feel the anger and the hate he has for his mother right now) attacked dad's estate and drove people from the villages and burned houses and much more to the ground. (his fury is rising)

Artemis: *touching his shoulder* Sh... There's nothing you can do. But I would prefer to remain in the modern era.

Sesshomaru: yes and I would prefer to be with you where you feel most happy. it really doesn't matter. as long as you and I and Rin are together and happy there is nothing more we need.

Artemis: Right. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: yeah I think like I said tomorrow I will go and see what can be salvaged from the estate and then we will start looking for a good size piece of land and we will build us our own little castle something that will suit both our tastes a home with the best of both our lives. I will attend a business school and learn how to run a business and instead of an actual empire I will build a business empire and we can put some of the money into investments and stuff to help support us both.

Artemis: You're willing to do that?

Sesshomaru: sure I am. Like I said before all Rin and I really need to be happy is you it doesn't matter where we are as long as we are together.

Artemis: *smiles* Thank you.

Sesshomaru: (smiles happily knowing what he said was very true then looks at Artemis again remembering what his father had said) besides Dad told me and inuyasha to attempt to live as together as brothers can. (explains about what Inutaisho had said to him and inuyasha after they had once more put Takemaru and Sounga back in the nether world) So on top of what I mentioned I would like to honor my father's wishes.

Artemis: I think that's a very good idea.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) somehow I think your family will be happy to hear the news. I also suspect we might have some visitors tomorrow.

Artemis: Me too. I think my family will be stopping by.

Sesshomaru: (kisses Artemis on the top of her head to show that he loves her but also so as to not suggest anything out of their original agreement)

I hope they choose to visit before I head out to find out what can be salvaged from father's estate.

Artemis: Even if they don't, I can handle them.

Sesshomaru: I am not worried about that but I should be here to help you and besides Rin is not as familar with many of your family even though since you are her mother your family are her family she will might be a bit of a handful for you on your own with all of your family there.

Jaken: (had come out) not to worry My lord I will be here to help lady Artemis in the event she needs any help.

Artemis: Thank you, Jaken.

Sesshomaru: that is good to know. (smiles his heart swelling.)

Artemis: *smiles back at him*

(next morning)

(all of Camp halfblood begins getting up and goes first to visit Sesshomaru and Artemis so they can see Rin in her new form)

Artemis: Sh... She's still sleeping. We just got her back down.

Sesshomaru: (comes out of the cave and smiles at their friends and family) hello all. as Artemis said we just got rin back to sleep.

Demeter: well can't we have a look at her?

Artemis: Be very, very quiet.

Demeter: (looks at Rin) oh she looks like alittle angel.

Artemis: *laughs* A demon looking like an angel... How ironic.

Zeus: (looks at the child) oh she is so beautiful.

Sesshomaru: *smiles* She really is.

Inuyasha: So Sesshomaru what does it feel like to be a proud parent. (is giving his brother a compliment while still teasing him alittle)

Sesshomaru: Um, proud? I don't know, its only been a few hours. Tiring though.

Zeus: so when exactly were you three going back to the Feudal Era Artemis?

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis as if for permission to tell Zeus about the change of plans)

Artemis: he's going today, to see if he can salvage anything from the estate, and after that, we'll stay here.

Zeus: you mean he has decided to remain here?

Sesshomaru: yeah I have after all My mother made sure there wasn't much left to the estate shortly after Inutaisho died she chased all the villagers from their homes and burned the place almost to the ground.

So I am going to salvage what I can and then find a nice piece of land where Artemis and I can build a home for my family (looks at Artemis and also at Rin) here in the modern era. and the family fortune can be divided evenly between my little brother and me.

Zeus: I'm glad you see it that way.

Sesshomaru: yeah well I had alot of time to think while guarding my home last night.

Zeus: True enough, I still must thank you for keeping her close to home.

Sesshomaru: you are welcome. (smiles)

Artemis: Sesshomaru told me that he really didn't care where we lived as long as the three of us were together that was all that mattered. that and he figured he should try and Honor the Request Inutaisho made of him after he and Inuyasha defeated Takemaru and Sounga the second time around.

Zeus: Of course, that makes sense.

Artemis: he said the entire fortune that he would mostly find on the estate of their father would when divided would total at least 10 million gold for each boy. 10 million gold for sesshomaru and 10 million gold for inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: that is the least amount it is possible it will be much more than that but I don't know for sure.

Zeus: That's a lot of money. Well, you'll be well taken care of.

Sesshomaru: not only that but Kagome well also be very well taken care of. 10 mill alone would be enough to give Kagome and Inuyasha a very happy life together once they settle down.

Zeus: *nods* She is very fortunate.


	37. Chapter 37

Myoga: yeah also Inuyasha had saved up a few gold coins of his own before he was sealed to the tree by Kikyo and if I am not mistaken he still has them.

Inuyasha: uh actually myoga I don't after I realised that Kagome was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I went out one time while we were traveling and bought something with the money I had saved up from doing what ever odd jobs I could way back then.

(can feel his cheeks getting red and is greatful that Kagome isn't standing right next to him at that moment so he is free to show Zeus what he had bought Kagome) you see all the money I had at that time came to a whole lot of yen and I decided I would buy her a engagement ring so that when I could get the nerve up to propose I would have something to give her. and I found one ring merchant who sold me a ring that he said was worth 100,000 yen and so I paid him that. for the ring. (shows Zeus the ring he had bought but it is clear to Zeus that Inuyasha had been cheated the diamond on the ring was to small to be worth much it didn't even look like it was itself a full karat)

Zeus: For less than a karat? Don't you think he ripped you off?

Sesshomaru: my brother that ring isn't worth 5 yen much less100,000.

Inuyasha: I bought that ring before Kagome and I even met Miroku. so I didn't know anything more than what the guy had told me. the guy told me that the gold was 24karat pure and that the diamond was at least 50 karats.

Zeus: Filthy salesmen... I hate people like that.

Hades: (goes over to his brother) Zeus what is the matter?

Zeus: Inuyasha paid one hundred thousand yen for that ring.

Hades: (looks at the ring) uh your great grandson got himself cheated. the gold isn't even real it is a form of Iron pyrite commonly called fools gold. And the diamond is less than1/8 karat.

Zeus: I told him that.

Inuyasha: well what could I do when he told me that the gold was 24karat gold and the diamond 50 karats. I didn't have you guys there to help me when I bought the ring. it was back when Kagome and I first started traveling together.

Sesshomaru: either way Inuyasha you have them here with you now. and if you want I will help you out while I am taking care of business in the Feudal Era I will find the joker that sold you that ring and stuff it down his rotten throat. and then get your money back.

Inuyasha: Thanks... But then what ring do I have?

Sesshomaru: and when I come back I will help you locate a new ring shop and help you choose a new ring that will help Kagome know how much you really love her.

Unless Zeus and Hades want to help you find the perfect engagement ring.

Zeus: You can do it, we can all go, either way works, right brother?

Hades: yeah just as long as no body cheats your great grandson again. like you brother I don't like seeing any part of my family cheated out of their hard earned money. for shoddy products.

Zeus: Exactly. So we should all go.

Sesshomaru: if you all want to go that is fine. I have no problem with that after all Inuyasha has not had any real training in seeing real quality as of yet. but I am sure that will be fixed soon. (smiles) well first things first it is time for me to be heading off I will see you all when I get back

(heads off to the Feudal Era)

Artemis: (waves goodbye to Sesshomaru as he leaves)

Rin: *awakes, sensing his absence and starts crying*

Artemis: (picks up Rin gently and cradles her) Sh..sh.. it's alright my little one everything will be alright.

Rin: *slowly quiets*

Athena: (looks at Artemis) you are a natural born mother.

Artemis: *smiles* Thank you.

Poseidon: (smiles) I don't believe I can remember ever seeing you smile as brightly as you are doing right now.

Artemis: It's the mom thing, I bet.

Ares: I bet it is. oh the joys of motherhood.

Artemis: *laughs* How would you know?

Hera: He wouldn't but I share the joys of mother hood since I gave birth to that crazy war god.

Artemis: Yes, crazy indeed.

Zeus: Artemis you are truely lucky.

Artemis: Thank you, Father.

Rin: (soon begins crying because she is hungry)

Artemis: Hang on... *goes to Sally,* Sally, will you please feed Rin?

Sally: Certainly. (smiles and gently takes Rin and begins feeding her)

Artemis: Thank you, Sally.

Sally: no problem.

Rin: (feeds and as she eats once more falls asleep)

Artemis: Thanks again, I'll take her now.

Sally: (smiles and hands Rin to Artemis)

Artemis: *takes her, smiles and returns to her family*

Demeter: (had been with her children when the others had found out about Sesshomaru's nurse maid) Baby needed feeding?

Artemis: Yes, Sally was kind enough to do it right when I asked.

Demeter: Ah so Sesshomaru has hired a nurse maid?

Artemis: Yes, Percy's mother.

Poseidon: yes he kidnapped her and then hired her as Rin's nurse.

(is making a bit of a joke)

Artemis: She's fine now...

Poseidon: are you alright Artemis?

Artemis: Yeah. Why?

Poseidon: just curious. (smiles)

Artemis: Okay... *smiles*

Hera: do you some times wish you were able to nurse your own daughter? (understands that Artemis probably is alright to a small degree but is slightly depressed because when a baby nurses it is then that the strongest bond is made between the mother and child.)

Artemis: Yes, sometimes. But I remember why I can't, so then I get over it a bit.

Athena: I know how hard it is to deal with being an eternal maiden and wanting to also have children of your own and the ability to feel all the wonder of mother hood from begining to end knowing that the child is fully yours and the man you loves.

Artemis: It's difficult. I see your pain here.

(soon Sesshomaru returns from his errand in the feudal Era)

Sesshomaru: (comes in) Artemis I am home.

Artemis: *smiles* Welcome back!

Sesshomaru: As I suspected there was not much there that was salvageable from father's estate except for some of the timbers that may be useable for when we build our own home. so we will have to worry less about having to damage any of the surrounding flora around our house.

I also retrieved all the gold that Dad left to me and Inuyasha and I am glad to say I was off by about 10mill. (meaning their dad left them enough to when divided it gives both sons 20mill each)

Artemis: Really?

Sesshomaru: yep. and I found the sales man that sold inuyasha that piece of junk and I shoved the ring right down his throat. I found him because he tried to sell me another similar ring using the same pitch he used on Inuyasha.

Artemis: You actually choked him with the ring?

Sesshomaru: yeah then I passed my sword through him. for trying to fool me like he tried to fool my brother.

Artemis: *shakes her head* You do realize you can't do that when you go to school, right?

Athena: Sesshomaru is going to go to school?

Sesshomaru: yes I am going to go to a business school to help me build a business empire.

Artemis: Yep. Rather than a real empire.

Athena: well I never thought I would see the day that Sesshomaru would choose to expand his mind rather that use his normally violent tendency.

Artemis: Aren't you just so proud? I mean, brains are your forte, are they not?

Athena: yes they are and I can help him get into the correct schools with my help you can be sure he will attend very fine schools Indeed.

Sesshomaru: Thank you very much. That will be of a great help.

Athena: while we are all working to get Inyasha a new ring to use to propose to Kagome we can also check out a few of the best schools I know of.

Sesshomaru: I think that is a great idea.

Zeus: yes well shall we go I will have Chiron keep an eye on Kagome while the rest of us go shopping with Inuyasha I am sure with our help we can make sure Inuyasha really impresses his girl.

Athena: His girl, huh, Dad?

Zeus: uh did I just use Koga's line by calling Kagome Inuyasha's girl?

Athena: Yes, you did.

Zeus: (blushes)

Athena: *laughs* Are you blushing?

Zeus: out of embarassment yes.

(looks then to Artemis) are you going to be joining us my dear to help your future brother in law choose an engagement ring for your sister Kagome? (had sent Kagome and Chiron back to camp for a bit)

Artemis: Yes, of course. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: well if we are going we had best set out the sooner we start looking the sooner we find what we are looking for as my father always said.

Inuyasha: (smiles)

Zeus: Yes, let's go! Inutaisho was quite right.

(they Set off down the pathway heading into the city. stopping in at many Jewelry stores and shopping malls. and as they are passing and electronic store a TV commercial actually captures Artemis' attention)

man on the TV in the commercial: Are you a young woman who wishes to be a mother but doesn't wish to be tied down by a man and wishes also to re main free to go and pursue whatever you want to do?

Artemis: *holds back, interested*

man on the TV in the commercial: then head down to your nearest Fertility clinic and see if you are a possible candidate for Invirtro fertilization (goes into details)

Artemis: Hm... I wonder...

Sesshomaru: what are you looking at Artemis?

Artemis: That ad, on the television.

Sesshomaru: Artemis I don't know doesn't that particular ad go against all you stand for my dear?

Artemis: No, why?

Sesshomaru: I was just wondering. Invirtro fertilzation you know what that means?

Artemis: Yes, I do.

Sesshomaru: we will discuss it later. and see if you are still interested in it.

Artemis: Okay. *smiles*

Zeus: (leads them into a new Jewelry store) let's hope we find something worth good money here.

Inuyasha: (is looking at the display cases as one of the salesmen come up to him)

Salesman: May I be of assistance to you gentlemen to day?

Zeus: An engagement ring is what we're looking for.

Salesmen: (looks at Inuyasha not realising that Inuyasha has more money than he looks like he has) I see well I am afraid this is all we have in his price range. (pulls out of the case two rings with very tiny diamonds on them)

Zeus: He can afford the highest rings.

Salesman: uh no offense but if he could afford more than these don't you think he would beable to afford better clothes?

Sesshomaru: (walks over in wondering if he should kill this man for the egregious insult he had just paid his brother)

Zeus: Calm yourself. And no, he holds that kimono very dearly. It is stronger material than you can imagine. No price tag could be put on it.

Salesman: very well here are some of the most expensive Rings we have. (several Rings with extremely large Diamonds on them) these are 24 karat pure white gold and the diamonds are about 30 Karats.

Zeus: (looks at Hades since Hades also knows about quality of gems and metals)

what do you think brother?

Hades: It is true, it is all pure and real. Inuyasha, come pick the one you think she would like.

Inuyasha: (takes a good long look at the gems and soon chooses one that will he thinks Kagome would absolutely love.)

Salesman: good choice sir. that one is actually on sale this weekend only for a cool $500,000.

Inuyasha: (pays the man since he had regained all the money that he had bought the fake ring for.)

Sesshomaru: (smiles) Once we get back to my home we will divided Dad's wealth among us and each takes what belongs to us.

Inuyasha (takes the Ring box that the Salesman had handed him and smiles brightly) thank you for helping me choose the right ring.

Zeus: It's no problem, what's family for?

Inuyasha: (smiles)

Athena: (heads off with Sesshomaru taking him to several of the best schools she knew of that dealt with the subject Sesshomaru wanted)

Sesshomaru: *looks around and finally chooses a school* I like this one.

Athena: that is very wise choice Sesshomaru: this place will teach you all you need to know and help you get yourself started on your pathway.

(smiles) Some times I wonder if it is possible that my daughter Izayoi possibly rubbed off on you.

Sesshomaru: I only ever met her a couple times.

Athena: yeah well who knows what even those few times might have wrought.

(smiles)

(they go over to the enrollment office)

we will get you Enrolled and then in the autumn you will start your classes.

Sesshomaru: Fantastic, thank you.

Athena: you are quite welcome and if you need any other help you can trust us to help you find anything you need or require.

Sesshomaru: I am glad, it's nice to have help.

Athena: (smiles and after a few minutes has Sesshomaru all registered. for School in the fall. and then they leave with the others heading back to Sesshomaru's home)

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha before we go our separate ways I would like to give you your half of the fortune that dad left us.

Inuyasha: Yes, please.

Sesshomaru: (Sits Inuyasha Down and divides the 40million in gold between himself and his brother Inuyasha) there is 20 million gold for you and 20 Million gold for me. now we can both live really comfortably.

Inuyasha: Thank you, brother.

Sesshomaru: you are welcome brother now remember to keep that gold somewhere safe until you can get it to a bank. Just incase some one tries to steal it.

Inuyasha: Of course.

Sesshomaru: I am glad we have found our happiness my brother. you have found joy and acceptance and I have found everything I ever wanted.

Inuyasha: *smiles* Yeah we have.

Zeus: come on Inuyasha you have Kagome waiting for you.

Inuyasha: *walks forward*

Sesshomaru: (leads Artemis into the cave and smiles at Jaken and at Sally. handing her another four gold pieces for her wage for that day)

Sally: Thank you, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: you are very much welcome Sally.

Sally: *smiles handing Rin to him*

Sesshomaru: (holds his little girl) my little angel.

(mean while back at Camp Halfblood)

Inuyasha: (goes into the Cabin he shares with kagome and Ai and finds a safe place to stash his father's gold until he can get it into a bank he then goes to see Kagome at the Archery range)

Kagome: *turning around* Inuyasha! What's up? *smiles, wiping her brow with her sleeve*

Inuyasha: (smiles and hugs Kagome) not much. (figures now is always the best time and even though Chiron is watching doesn't seem to mind as he kneels on the ground and pulls from his kimono's one pocket the ring box that contains the ring and smiles at kagome,) Kagome would you marry me? (opens the box)

Kagome: *eyes widen, then nods* Yes, of course I will. *runs into his arms*

Inuyasha: (smiles Brightly and hugs Kagome tight)

Kagome: But, what brought this on?

Inuyasha: (smiles) the timing just felt right.

Kagome: I'm so glad. *hugs him tightly* And this ring is beautiful.

Chiron: Usually back in ancient Greece the boy would ask the father's permission first before asking the girl.

Zeus: (comes out smiling) Inuyasha knew he had my blessing on it. but he needed the timing to be right.

(then takes Chiron off to the side bar and whispers to him) plus his first Ring he had bought was a cheap piece of junk that some crooked man sold him claiming it was more valuable than it was.

Chiron: I'm guessing that was a shopping trip you all just went on, then?

Zeus: yep I wanted to make sure Inyasha did not get cheated again. so my brother Hades and I and the others went shopping around for an honest jeweler who would have just what Inuyasha needed.

Chiron: I'm glad you found what you needed.

Zeus: yes and I am glad to know that inuyasha found a moment that was right to his mind to propose to Kagome at last.

Chiron: I think they will be very happy.

Zeus: yes all that I and the others will have to decide is what to give them both for wedding presents. but that can be decided when we head back to Olympus which will be at the end of this month. I have decided that during the summer we will visit our children for the entire summer. thus getting to spend even more time with our children.

Chiron: *smiles* That's great!

Zeus: I am sure Percy will like that. getting to see his family every summer for the entire summer.

Chiron: That was his request, was it not?

Zeus: he only asked for a week during the summer. technequally I am giving him more than he asked for.

Chiron: Oh, that's right.

Zeus: (had already talked it over with the other gods and goddesses who had also agreed) I am sure Poseidon is already telling his boy all about it.

Chiron: I'm sure he's very excited.

Poseidon: (is sitting with his son) Percy, Zeus has made a very big decision that has to do with the request you made after the battle last year.

Percy: What's that?

Poseidon: my son he has decided that one week is far to short a time for us to spend with our children so he has extended it to the entire summer.

Percy: *smiles* That's great!

Poseidon: (smiles) yeah meaning from the second summer begins to the last day of august all of us will be here with our children.

Percy: That's fantastic, I'm sure everyone will be excited.

Poseidon: yes though Clarisse might not be as happy with the arrangement as you and Annabeth are.

Percy: No, but I think over time, she'll get better.

Poseidon: true.

well we have so much fun hanging out with our children it just seems the natural thing to do.

Percy: I think so too, Dad.

Poseidon: (smiles as he gets up.) what do you say you and I head out for a nice long swim together. oh by the way. be expecting a visit from your brother Tyson next summer percy. he will be coming with me so he can meet Inuyasha. if that is alright with you.

Percy: Sure thing, Dad.

(the two swim off for a while)

(meanwhile back at the Zeus cabin)

Inuyasha: (is sitting talking with Kagome about some other things) it turns out we are almost completely set to start a life together. my father left me about 20million in gold. (feels it is safe to tell Kagome because after all she will one day be his wife.)

Kagome: *mouth drops* In gold? Holy Zeus!

Inuyasha: yep but I won't be keeping it here at camp very long just long enough till I can find a bank to deposit it in. my brother got the same amount.

Kagome: Okay. So basically we're set.

Inuyasha: yeah we are beyond set. (smiles and kisses Kagome)

Zeus: *comes up and clears his throat*

Inuyasha: (turns around in surprise) Uh hi. (smiles.)

Zeus: I have some good news. The gods will come to camp all summer, from now on, so we can spend more time with our children.

Inuyasha: that is terrific! (is really happy and excited) (as anyone can tell.)

Zeus: I'm glad you're excited. *smiles*

Kagome: that is the most wonderful news father. when was this decided?

Athena: (walks in behind her father) back during our battle with Naraku.

Inuyasha: And you waited till just now to tell us?

Athena: well Dad wanted to wait until Naraku was defeated and life went back to normal.

Inuyasha: I guess that makes sense.

Zeus: I thought it would make a terrific welcome home Surprise. (smiles brightly)

Kagome: well it most certainly did that.

Inuyasha: Yes, it most definitely did.

Athena: (hugs Inuyasha) and Father told me that you have finally popped the question to Kagome. good work my grandson. (smiles at him) though be careful now more than ever you will be on the priority list of Hera and Aphrodite. considering Hera's specialty is Marriage.

Inuyasha: (looks nervous)

Kagome: *laughs* I'll be there to help him out.

Zeus: yes you most certainly will be Kagome. Something tells me you are likely going to get more attention from your step mom than you ever expected. (is being playful with his daughter)

Kagome: Joy. It'll be a bit awkward, considering she's ignored me most of my life.

Zeus: (smiles) I will see both of you a little later I need to speak to Hera about somethings anyway.

Kagome: See you, Dad. *smiles*

Inuyasha: (smiles as well as Zeus leaves them in the cabin and Athena follows him) Kagome what have we gotten ourselves into? (is just very nervous about how Aphrodite and Hera will be trying to work with them)

Kagome: I really don't know.

Inuyasha: I think it is just nice to know that it will only be those two we need deal with (eye twitches) we would really be in trouble if your sister Artemis found out and started trying to give us advice.

Kagome: I know, it's not like she's been married for real.

Inuyasha: though let's hope your step mom only gives advice about marriage.

Kagome: And doesn't go crazy overboard with planning the whole thing.

Inuyasha: exactly. I mean I want my wedding to you to be rather simple and elegant and less big and loud. I do not want our wedding on the front page of every newspaper in the world.

Kagome: And for her, nothing less of that will do..

Inuyasha: yeah I can only imagine what miroku's wedding to sango will be like if Hera plans it. (is trying to turn the topic off of them for now)

Kagome: *laughs* I didn't think about it.

Inuyasha: yeah he is the one with alot to be worried about considering that she is now his mother. (laughs)

(luckily that was said so only Kagome could hear it)

Kagome: *laughs with him*

Zeus: (is Sitting in the pavilion talking with Hera) Honey as you know Inuyasha has proposed to Kagome just a few hours ago.

Hera: Yes. I am aware.

Zeus: what are your first thoughts?

(is almost as worried about it as Inuyasha and Kagome are)

Hera: *smiles* That they will be very happy.

Zeus: I am sure they shall be extremely happy together as well. (is glad that it doesn't seem that Hera is planning to try and plan the entire thing to her specifications)

Hera: I won't even try to plan it, they can do it on their own.

Zeus: well that is a shock Hera. it is just so unlike you to just let the couple plan their own wedding.

Hera: I'm learning to be a good girl, I don't want my stepdaughter to hate her wedding because of me.

Zeus: that is good. because if I know my daughter and my future son in-law I think they probably plan for the wedding to be simple and elegant and consisting of only their friends and family.

Hera: And I would go over the top.

Zeus: yes just a bit. if you were doing it the wedding would make the front page of every newspaper and tabloid and Magazine the world over. like it does when you plan some of the celebrity weddings.

Hera: *smiles* That's my job!

Zeus: yes. (laughs) and you would probably make sure every news reporter with in a fifty mile radius would be in attendance and from what Thalia told me it actually embarrassed Inuyasha when he got on the news for helping to apprehend a thief and save a child and his cat from a burning apartment building. (smiles and kisses Hera) but when we get home at the end of this month you can help me decide what to give the couple as a wedding present.

Hera: *smiles* I'll be good at that.

Zeus: and you can go as over the top as you want with that one. (doesn't realise how dangerous what he had said would be)

Hera: I can, Hm?

Zeus: yes you can. (thinks to himself that there is nothing to worry about as far as that goes how far and over the top can a god go with a gift.)

(after excusing himself goes to see how Artemis and Sesshomaru are)

Artemis: Father, how are you?

Zeus: I am fine Artemis. (smiles) Inuyasha has Proposed to Kagome and she has accepted.

and because Hera has decided to let Inuyasha and Kagome plan their own wedding. I have agreed that when we go back to Olympus that Hera can help me decide what to give them for a wedding present. and told her she can go as over the top with it as she wants.

Artemis: *eyes widen* You gave her so much power with that.

Zeus: what is the worst that could happen?

Sesshomaru: what's the worst that could happen with what?

(is wondering what they are talking about?)

Artemis: My father gave my stepmother permission to get a present for Kagome's and Inuyasha's wedding, as over the top as she wants it to be.

Zeus: actually I said she could help me decide what to give them as a wedding present and so what is the worst that could happen?

Sesshomaru: I don't know how many different over the top gifts can your wife think up?

Artemis: You've no idea...

Sesshomaru: it isn't like they will need alot of Material things my father gave us both enough money to live pretty comfortably on for all our natural lives.

Artemis: *shakes her head* Nothing like decorations or pots and pans...

Zeus: you are thinking to small Artemis more than likely Kagome's human mother will be handling the pots and stuff of that sort you know your step mother better than that.

Sesshomaru: even so it would be pretty hard to top what dad basically gave Inuyasha and me 20million gold coins is a pretty extravagant gift even if it was an inheritance.

Artemis: Yeah, but I bet you, she will find a way.

Zeus: (looks at Artemis) there are only a few gifts that are more extravagant than that but I don't think Hera knows of them yet.

Artemis: *sighs* I know...

Sesshomaru: (Had heard Zeus say he didn't think Hera knew the more extravagant gifts yet) well at least it is good if she doesn't know of the gifts that are more extravagant than 20million dollars. (smiles)

Zeus: I said I don't think she knows but she might. but that is a worry best put off till the fall.

Artemis: What's you're reason for visiting? Just to tell us the news?

Zeus: yep just to let you know that Kagome and Inuyasha are officially affianced. (smiles) I will let Kagome know you are overjoyed for her.

Artemis: Yes, do please send my regards.

Zeus: (smiles) I wish you and Sesshomaru great Happiness Artemis goddess of the hunt. (leaves the cave)

Sesshomaru: Artemis you worry to much about so many things I believe your father is old enough to know what he is getting himself into. (smiles as he leads Artemis back into their home)

Artemis: I don't know... She scares me when given that kind of power.

Sesshomaru: My guess is the only real danger in that whole Idea of giving his wife that kind of power is that she might try to get Zeus to give Kagome and Inuyasha something they may not even want let alone need. though what gift could be that horrible I wouldn't know.

Artemis: She'll find one.

Thalia: as far as any demi god knows there is only one extreme gift the gods have the ability to give and it is one that they tried to offer to percy just after the war with the titans.

Jaken: be quiet girl don't go making my lord worry for his baby brother's safety. (is in a snappy mood but soon finds out why he should not have snapped at Artemis' lieutenant

Thalia: Don't go making assumptions, toad. It's immortality, numbskull.

Sesshomaru: well if that is the worst case Scenario I don't think there is much to concern ourselves with. (smiles at Artemis)

Artemis: I know...

Zeus: (returns to Camp and finds everyone getting ready for the evening meal)

Kagome: Hey, dad.

Zeus: Hey Kagome. I went to see Artemis and I let her know that you and Inuyasha are now engaged and she told me that she is overjoyed for you.

Kagome: *smiles* I'm glad she's happy.

Inuyasha: Yeah I am glad to know everyone is happy that Kagome and I are engaged.

Kagome: And me as well. I'm glad to know we'll all be happy.

Inuyasha: (smiles) yeah we all have everything we could ever dream of.

Ai: you can Say that again Inuyasha.

Kagome: *hugs Ai* I'm still so happy you're my sister.

Ai: So am I . (hugs her close)

(they all head to dinner where Kagome and Inuyasha are soon swamped by Aphrodite and her children before they even sit down to eat.)

Kagome: One at a time!

Aphrodite: Kagome I simply can not express how happy I am for both you and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: yes thank you very much. (smiles)

Aphrodite: I will help you look as beautiful as you can on your wedding day. while we are still at the camp you and I Kagome will have to go pick out your wedding dress and the type of make up you will wear on the big day.

Inuyasha: uh Aphrodite we don't need to worry about that kind of stuff just yet . (had already discussed it with Kagome) we aren't getting married until next July some time.

Kagome: I will let you help when the time comes though.

Vanessa: do you even know who your bride's maids will be?

Aphrodite: and you want to get everything ready as soon as you can don't you?

Zeus: relax Aphrodite. give my daughter and her fiancee some breathing room.

Kagome: Thank you!

Inuyasha: yes thank you I was starting to get claustrophobic. (smiles as finally everyone begins eating)

Kagome: Close call, huh?

Inuyasha: Majorly.

(as everyone finishes their usual rituals and begins eating)

Annabeth: Mom, what do you think of the engagement?

Athena: I think it is a wonderful occasion. That Inuyasha and Kagome make a darling couple just as your sister did with Inuyasha's father.

Annabeth: Me too. I've never seen her so happy.

Athena: now if only Kagome could keep Aphrodite out of her hair.

and as long as Hera doesn't get into Kagome's hair.

Annabeth: This will be a smooth ship sailing.

Athena: yes exactly Inuyasha has told me that he wants his wedding to be Simple and Elegant the only people in attendance will be his and Kagome's friends and Family. which I suspect means all of us and some of his friends from the Feudal Era.

Annabeth: And some of her family and friends in Tokyo.

Athena: of course. (smiles) and I think that is just how he wants it just a small wedding sort of how Inutaisho did it. though Izayoi's father didn't come to the wedding back then. mainly because he didn't like Izayoi marrying Inutaisho any more than Hera did back then.

Annabeth: I had forgotten that she did not go.

Athena: yes but Hera has grown and become more accepting than she was back in those days.

(looks over at Hera's table and sees that she has not even moved from her seat) well there is something I never thought I would see.

Annabeth: What?

Athena: Hera has yet to get up and go to speak with Kagome and Inuyasha about the wedding?

Annabeth: Oh! I wonder why.

Athena: I don't know I mean she is getting along better with Kagome I should think that Hera would be the most over joyed that Kagome is getting married.

Annabeth: Maybe she's just taking it easy... Though I don't remember her doing it in the past.

Athena: exactly.

Inuyasha: (and many of the others at the Zeus table don't seem to notice that Hera has not said anything about the wedding or about helping to plan it)

Kagome: *suddenly realized* Why isn't Hera coming over?

Inuyasha: relax Kagome I am sure she is just busy talking with Miroku.

Kagome: It's just... Odd.

Zeus: Don't worry about it Kagome.

Kagome: Okay...(they finish eating)

Zeus: (leads Ai, Kagome, and Inuyasha back to the cabin)

Kagome: Night guys. *yawns*

Inuyasha: night Kagome. (smiles) see you in the morning

Kagome: You too. *falls asleep*

Inuyasha: (is now himself alittle confused about why Hera had not bothered him and Kagome all evening. and so sits to do some meditation before going to sleep)

Zeus: Something on your mind?

Inuyasha: no not really Just meditation helps me to prepare for sleep.

Zeus: I see. Had you wondered why my wife didn't bother you?

Inuyasha: woah. ok how did you read my mind?

Zeus: I know how odd it really is for Hera to be stepmother to Kagome . She's trying to be a better stepmother to Kagome. She doesn't want to shove it down her throat.

Inuyasha: I see. she wants to be there when Kagome needs her but not push herself into a place that she may not be desired?

Zeus: Exactly.

Inuyasha: I see. (smiles)

(gets up after a few minutes and goes to his bed and soon drops off to sleep.)

Zeus: *falls asleep*

(next morning)

Inuyasha: (wakes up at his usual time and starts his morning with his yoga stretches.)

Kagome: *wakes early to see him stretching* Morning.

Inuyasha: Morning Kagome.

Kagome: How are you feeling this morning?

Inuyasha: I am doing wonderful this morning.

Kagome: That's good. *stretches her arms*

Inuyasha: (finishes his yoga) How about you Kagome?

Kagome: Very well, thank you.

Inuyasha: (walks over to Kagome and kisses her not really caring who saw them at this moment) (pulls away from Kagome and then holds her smiling brightly) how much more lucky can I get Kagome?

Kagome: I hope not much more. That would mean trouble for me.

Inuyasha: how so?

Kagome: If you have the girl, the looks, the money, the strength and the power, to get luckier, you'd have to find something better to replace it, and I hope that the replacement isn't me... I know that you wouldn't, but I can't help it. It's my nature to feel like that.

Inuyasha: (smiles) somehow I doubt I could get any more lucky. I have more than any Half demon ought to have. I have a terrifically large family by whom I am accepted, next summer I am getting married to the girl of my dreams, we have more money than we could dream of, (whispers that part again so only Kagome can hear it) we have with the help of our family and friends managed to destroy Naraku. if things got any better I think I would be in trouble. some how all this has to be illegal for any Half demon.

Kagome: *hugs him* Glad to hear it. It's nice to see you happy.

Inuyasha: yeah. (smiles.)

Miroku: (comes out of his mother's cabin with his mother not far behind him to see Inuyasha and Kagome smiling and kissing acting like any normal pair of love birds)

Miroku: Good morning.

Inuyasha: good morning miroku.

Miroku: How are the two of you this morning?

Inuyasha: (smiles) couldn't be better Miroku.

Kagome: (smiles herself) Same here.

Miroku: Good, I'm glad. *smiles*

Inuyasha: How about you?

Miroku: Well. Not as much as the two of you seem to be.


	38. Chapter 38

Miroku: Well. Not as much as the two of you seem to be.

Inuyasha: why is that?

Miroku: *smiles playfully* You seem to be quite enjoying each other's company.

Inuyasha: yeah we certainly are. just like any normal couple would be. (kisses Kagome)

Miroku: I'll go look for Sango...

Inuyasha: (breaks away from kissing Kagome) I think she is with her little brother and the rest of their siblings.

Miroku: Thank you. *leaves to find her*

Sango: (is sitting chating with Vanessa as they are waiting for the call to breakfast)

Miroku: Sango!

Sango: (smiles) Good morning Miroku. (runs over to him)

Miroku: How did you sleep?

Sango: I slept very well thank you and how about you?

Miroku: Fantastically, thanks. Our little engaged couple is having fun...

Sango: I take it you mean Kagome and Inuyasha? are they kissing and Laughing and stuff like that?

Miroku: Yes. I felt quite like a third wheel.

Sango: I am surprised your mother didn't hear the commotion. (smiles as she gives Miroku a good morning kiss)

Miroku: *pulls apart from her, then hugs her close* Good morning to you too.

Sango: (smiles)

Chiron: (soon calls everyone to breakfast)

Inuyasha and Kagome: (don't even seem to hear it they are just to busy kissing and hugging eachother)

Miroku: Hey, you two, it's time to eat something other than each other's faces!

Inuyasha: (pulls away from Kagome) ok . (looks at Kagome) I guess that is his way of telling us that breakfast is ready.

Kagome: I guess. *gets up*

Inuyasha: (heads over to the dinning Pavillion where Zeus and Ai are waiting)

Kagome: Morning Dad.

Inuyasha: (smiles at Zeus) Good morning Zeus.

Zeus: Morning to the both of you. *smiles*

Ai: Daddy and I thought you were both going to miss breakfast.

Kagome: Well, Miroku came and got us.

Zeus: I am glad that Hera's son thought about it.

Miroku: *as he's walking by* It was no problem.

Miroku: I am surprised that mom didn't intervene.

Zeus: You're right, that is a surprise.

Hera: Zeus of course I didn't intervene.

Zeus: And why not?

Hera: well because I just felt that maybe if I attempted to get involved they would get upset with me... I want my relation with my step daughter to be a good one. I really never liked the fact that in alot of the stories I was put in a bad light because I didn't get along with most of my husband's other children.

Kagome: *smiles* Thank you.

Inuyasha: (smiles) letting us know when it is time for us to go to breakfast is one thing. and would actually be appreciated. (smiles)

Hera: *smiles* I'll keep that in mind.

Kagome: I was actually shocked yesterday mother that you weren't getting all over Inuyasha and me wanting to help us plan our wedding. it almost concerned me until dad told me not to let it worry me to much

Hera: I don't want to be a burden to you.

Kagome: (smiles and goes over to Hera and Hugs her) it is alright to make suggestions that you feel are helpful as long as you don't go to far overboard. most mothers step or other wise are commonly involved even in small ways in helping their child plan their wedding.

Hera: Thank you, Kagome. *hugs her back*

Kagome: infact mom when I go to pick out my wedding dress I would like your oppinion on it if you wouldn't mind. (knows that Aphrodite wants to go and plans to have both of them help her to pick out the right wedding dress.)

Hera: I would be honored!

Zeus: (seeing that Aphrodite being Kagome's sister had also wanted to be there to help with the wedding dress decision and knows that Kagome did not say that she was going to have both go so he leads Aphrodite away from her table for a quiet little talk since he knows that Kagome intends to have both Hera and Aphrodite help choosing a wedding gown)

My daughter your sister does plan to let you help in her wedding decisions including the wedding dress decision but she also wants her step mom's oppinion because Usually it is a task for mother and child to make together.

Aphrodite: I completely understand. I wouldn't have it any other way. *smiles*

Zeus: good (smiles) though I will speak to Kagome and mention to her that it would be best if the three of you go sometime before the end of this month so that she can find the dress that is right and get everything else as ready as can be. even though the actual wedding is not until July of next year some of the custom design wedding shops need to have orders placed several months in advance to get the wedding dress done for the wedding.

Aphrodite: I will be glad to go, just have her let me know when.

Zeus: right. (heads back to where Kagome is now sitting down next to Inuyasha)

Kagome I think Aphrodite was right last night that you and her and Hera should go shopping for your wedding dress before this month is over. after all some of the best dress shops that we know of are the ones that custom make the dresses and they tend to need orders placed several months in advance just to get the dress made by the day of the wedding.

Kagome: Okay! We'll go then. I can't have anything less than the best, can I? *smiles*

Zeus: No just be glad that other than your wedding dress the rest will be how ever you and Inuyasha want it. just a nice simple wedding with just your family and your friends in attendance. just like the wedding for Inutaisho and Izayoi was.

Kagome: Yes, I'm looking forward to planning it over the next year.

Zeus: yeah and know this that if you need any advice I am sure Aphrodite's children will be more than happy to help you.

Kagome: I'm sure any one will help me. But they will help the most, I think.

Zeus: yeah well I am sure they will be willing to go with you when ever you have time to go we have at least acouple weeks before this month ends.

Inuyasha: (whispers to Zeus) and while they are looking for wedding gowns and fixings I can find a good bank to deposit my share of my father's fortune.

Zeus: Yes, of course. I think that wise.

Inuyasha: it is definately the safe thing to do. after all (keeps his voice down real low so only Zeus can hear him) I can't keep hiding the 20 million gold under my bed. though I know that is what some people did before there were banks but it is a bit more risky.

Zeus: Much easier to steal right out from under your nose.

Inuyasha: yeah. and I would prefer to avoid having that happen.

Zeus: Me too.

Kagome: well since it seems it would be a good Idea to do both before news of Inuyasha windfall of cash reaches the wrong ears why don't we see about doing both tomorrow that way everything gets done and we can have a restful time the rest of the visit.

Zeus: A splendid idea, I must say.

(just after breakfast Kagome goes to talk to Hera and Aphrodite)

Kagome: (looks at Aphrodite and Hera) I had a good idea why don't we go shopping for the wedding dress tomorrow since Inuyasha has a quick little errand to run himself. (namely to find a bank for his money.)

Hera: Of course, Kagome. Does that work for you, Aphrodite?

Aphrodite: that is a perfect Idea. I couldn't have planned it better myself.

Kagome: Great! Then it's settled. *smiles*

Hera: yes tomorrow after breakfast the four of us will go run our errands together Inuyasha can do what ever he needs to do. and we can find you a gown for your wedding. (smiles really happy that she is getting her chance to help Kagome with her wedding and also getting the ability to help Zeus decide what to give the happy couple for their wedding gift. and the fact that with the wedding gift idea goes she can go as over the top as she likes)

Kagome: I'm looking forward to it. *smiles*

Hera: (smiles and then heads off to watch miroku's sword training)

Aphrodite: (smiles at Kagome) I will see you tomorrow Kagome now I think you have your classes to hurry off to my dear sister.

Kagome: Yes, see you tomorrow. *smiles*

Inuyasha: (catches Kagome as she is heading off to her Archery class and pulls her into a hug) my Darling Kagome did I tell you today how much I love you. (then kisses her)

Kagome: No, I don't think you did. *smiles*

Inuyasha: (smiles) well I love you so much if you were to take those large clay pot Kaede used to hold water and fill them to the top with my love for you it would be enough to encircle Kaede's village fourteen times. easy. (kisses her again)

Kagome: *laughs* I love you too. Now I really have to get to class, or Chiron will have my hide, engaged or not. *smiles* See you later.

Inuyasha: no problem see you later (goes to work some more with his sword training)

Kagome: (races to the Archery class hoping to not be to late)

Chiron: It's nice to see that you've joined us, Ms. Higurashi.

Kagome: sorry. Inuyasha caught me and was not willing to let me go till he told me how much he loved me and kissed me. though I guess this is Inuyasha's first time being happy.

Chiron: I understand. Grab your bow and aim at the target.

Kagome: (does as told)

Chiron: Good, just a bit higher...

Kagome: (aims just a bit higher and hits the target)

Chiron: Great job!

Kagome: (smiles)

Chiron: Now keep it up till the end of the hour!

Kagome: (keeps it up and just fives seconds before class ends her thoughts shift to Inuyasha and as she day dreams forgets to look where she is aiming and shoot barely missing Chiron's tail)

Chiron: Watch it!

Kagome: huh?

Chiron: My behind almost got skewered by your arrow!

Kagome: how did that happen?

Chiron: You lost concentration.

Kagome: (blushes)

Chiron: Well, make sure you pay attention next time, alright?

Kagome: Alright.

Chiron: *smiles* Go on, get to your next class.

Kagome: (heads off to her next classes though most of those Inuyasha took with her which included the Pegasus ridding class and several others)

Inuyasha: (smiles at her fiancee and chooses to enjoy his life now considering that now his life is as good as it could ever get atleast for him.)

Kagome: *smiles* Whatchya thinking about?

Inuyasha: I am thinking of you and me and realising that I now have everything any half demon could ever hope for. (smiles brightly yet still making sure he doesn't let his mind drift to la la land.)

Kagome: We have what anyone could hope for.

Inuyasha: yeah you can say that again.

Kagome: *smiles and goes back to what she was doing*

Inuyasha: (turns back to what he is doing as well)

(soon the afternoon free choice classes come around)

Inuyasha and Kagome: (head off to the climbing wall together)

Kagome: *goes up to it, and begins to scale it, trying not to get burned*

Inuyasha: (Scales it with out to much trouble but goes at a slow pace so as to not rush Kagome)

Kagome: You can go faster, I'll be fine.

Inuyasha: (smiles but soon just goes a little faster)

Kagome: *finally reaches the top*

Inuyasha: (smiles having himself reached the top) Jeez it would never do to have sesshomaru try this not in a million years. he would find this sort of thing too easy. (laughs as he pictures his brother yawning as he took on this climbing wall)

Kagome: We'd have to add extra obstacles. *laughs*

Inuyasha: yeah

Kagome: Well, now that that's done, lets go to lunch.

Inuyasha: sounds like a plan. (smiles) (soon looks at Kagome have just now noticed he hadn't put himself down once the entire day.) this is weird.

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: have you noticed I haven't used one put down line all day? I have never gone this long without putting myself down before or at least not that I can remember.

Kagome: Oh, no I hadn't noticed.

Inuyasha: yeah it only just now hit me. (laughs) I wonder if anyone else has noticed? I doubt it. (hurries with Kagome to lunch)

Kagome: Hey, Dad.

Zeus: Hey Kagome, Hey Inuyasha How has your day been so far?

Inuyasha: terrific.

Kagome: Yep! Fantastic.

Miroku: (looks at Inuyasha) uh Inuyasha are you feeling alright? (had himself noticed that Inuyasha didn't put himself down even once like he used to and is worried about it just a bit as he walks to his mother's table)

Zeus: I wonder what prompted Miroku to ask if you were feeling well?(looks at Inuyasha)

Miroku: I had noticed he hadn't been putting himself down.

Zeus: now that you mention it I have noticed that myself.

Kagome: I hadn't until he said something. Well, doesn't that mean he's better than normal?

Zeus: yeah but it is rather odd. but I suppose since it took most of us some time to notice I doubt Ares has even made note of it and I am pretty sure that Percy and Poseidon haven't noticed it yet.

Kagome: Either way, we're all still happy.

Inuyasha: yeah.

Myoga: you know Master Inuyasha you are really just way to happy. you are lucky I don't call the happy police and have them haul you away for breaking the limit on happiness. (is teasing Inuyasha and also trying to put him down to make things seem alittle more normal but doesn't realise that doing so in front of the entire camp might be dangerous to the little flea)

Everyone: *looks at him in anger*

Myoga: what? did I say something wrong?

Zeus: Of course. He has every right to be happy.

Myoga: well excuse me for trying to make things seem more normal.

Zeus: It backfired on you.

Myoga: yeah obviously since I can see everyone did not like my inuyasha put down.

Clarisse: (walks over to the table and looks at myoga) Yeah none of us thought that was funny. (looks at her father and then back at the flea) in fact I think my dad might need to have a few choice words with you.

Myoga: (looks at Clarisse) if you think you scare me little girl you are mistaken.

Clarisse: Well, you should think again.

Myoga: some times I do what I do to keep Inuyasha's head out of the clouds and back on the ground where it belongs.

Clarisse: Being happy doesn't mean his head is in the clouds.

Inuyasha: yeah Myoga after all I actually like feeling good about myself thank you very much. and I have alot to be happy about.

Kagome: It's not right to put him down, Myoga.

Percy: (looks at his father,) father may I douse the flea?

Poseidon: Of course you may.

Zeus: (looks at percy and at Poseidon) but first let me, Kagome, Ai and Inuyasha get out of the way.

Percy: Sure. *waits*

Zeus: (gets his family out of the way so that Myoga is out standing alone at the now empty table)(smiles) alright percy fire a way.

Percy: *releases the water*

Myoga: (is now drenched) well I guess I deserved that?

Inuyasha: I would say he deserved that.

Kagome: *nods* Yup.

Myoga: (looks at percy) and here I thought the only one you would drench with water when he put inuyasha down was Inuyasha himself.

(is throughly soaked.)

Percy: Nope.

Poseidon: If Inuyasha is not the one putting himself down but someone is hurling insults at him and my son knows he has permission from either me or my brother or both he will drench just about anyone.

Percy: Just ask Clarisse.

Myoga: uh if you don't my inquisitive nature what do you mean by that? as far as I am aware Clarisse never insulted Inuyasha. nor have I ever seen her get drenched save only once when that bullying human tried to hold her under water.(reminding percy of the time they had been in the feudal Era for their trip)

Percy: I meant the day I got here. Not necessarily insulting Inuyasha.

Clarisse: you got a lucky shot in that day Prissy. and remember you also soaked your girlfriend that day too.

Percy: Oh yeah...

Annabeth: yeah.. but it was kind of funny when it happened.

Percy: I guess that makes up for it.

Annabeth: yes it does. (smiles happily)

Percy: *smiles*

(as the day draws to a close everyone begins winding down energy wise)

Inuyasha: (smiles) Oh what a long day to day has been a long exciting tiring day.

Kagome: That it has. *smiles*

Zeus: You two also have another long exciting day tomorrow. since the two of you are going out with Aphrodite and Hera. they are helping Kagome to find her wedding dress and you are going to deposit your money in a bank.

Inuyasha: yeah I know (reaches into his pocket and pulls out his old baseball cap the one he always used to cover his dog ears) I have to remember before we go anywhere to put this cap on. I don't want people to be scared out of their senses. (laughs)

Kagome: And don't lose it this time! *laughs*

Inuyasha: the only reason I lost it the last time was because I jumped out of that fifth story apartment window rescuing that Child and his cat from the fire. uh unless I am completely mistaken I doubt there are going to be any places I can end up doing those kinds of stunts here. I do not plan to be making the six o clock news this go around.

Kagome: No, not likely, on your way to the bank.

Zeus: what were you and Inuyasha talking about?

Kagome: When Mom asked him to bring me my lunch, he made the news by stopping a thief and rescuing a child and a cat from an apartment fire.

Zeus: those are things he should be very proud of. why wouldn't he wish to repeat the performance?

Kagome: uh he was thrilled to have done the deeds but it was the winding up on the six o clock news that upset him. to this day he believes that what he did was nothing any decent person wouldn't have done.

Zeus: I see. He doesn't like the publicity.

Inuyasha: well would you if you were only doing what came natural to you?

Being a nice person and helping people when they need it kind of comes naturally to me so I don't expect notoriety for doing just was is normal? I mean I am pretty certain my father was the same way right?

Zeus: Indeed he was. Very chivalrous.

Myoga: (having once more caught up to them) and very unwilling to take the honors that were in truth his due for some of his chivalrous acts.

Zeus: True still.

Myoga: in which case he was indeed very much like you master Inuyasha. though some times you have to yield and let people give you the props you deserve because otherwise you are denying someone else of doing what comes natural to them. what helps to boost their esteem of themselves.

Kagome: that is also true myoga. (yawns) (goes to her bed and goes to sleep)

Zeus: I think you should turn in yourself, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (smiles) I think I shall. Good night Zeus. (smiles at him as he heads to bed where his 20million is still hidden)

Myoga: I am quite glad Inuyasha is planning on putting that money in the bank it provides too much of a temptation to some of his friends in this camp. and the sooner the temptation is removed the better.( is basically saying that he suspects that if Travis and Connor knew he had that money from his father that they would not be able to resist the temptation to steal it.)

Zeus: Are you speaking of the Hermes children, Myoga?

Myoga: well very loosely. but yes.

Zeus: They wouldn't steal that kind of thing, not from him.

Myoga: (thinks for a second about how close friends Inuyasha had become with the boys) yeah perhaps you are right. maybe I was wrong.

(goes over to Inuyasha and goes to sleep)

*smiles and goes to sleep himself*

(next morning)

Ai: (gets up and goes over to her sister) Big Sister Kagome wake up it is morning,

Kagome: *opens her eyes* Good morning, Ai.

Ai: good morning Kagome. (smiles) Inuyasha is still sleeping I wonder why?

Kagome: I don't know. I'll wake him up. *gets out of bed, and goes over to Inuyasha,* Inuyasha, it's morning.

Inuyasha: (yawns) good morning Kagome. how did you sleep last night?

Kagome: Very well, thank you. You?

Inuyasha: I slept wonderfully if you don't count myoga being crazy last night. (had obviously heard the entire conversation between Myoga and Zeus about Hermes' sons.)

Kagome: Doesn't surprise me. I'm glad you got some sleep.

Inuyasha: (smiles and gets up and as he is preparing for the day tells Kagome about what myoga had said last night )

Kagome: Of course they wouldn't steal it from you, they'd steal something more like your kimono, and hide it for an hour, and then tell you where they put it.

Inuyasha: I know that well enough. (smiles and then tells Kagome that her father had said something similar last night before Myoga had gone to bed)

(they soon head out to breakfast)

Zeus: (sees Hera as they are all sitting down to eat) Hera. you look like you slept well last night.

Hera: I made sure I got extra sleep for today.

Zeus: yes well I had a lovely argument with Myoga last night. if you can believe it.

Hera: Oddly enough, I can believe it. He's ignorant on our family matters and argumentative. What about?

Zeus: he said he was glad that Inuyasha was putting his money into a bank today because it might turn out to be too sore a temptation for some of his friends in this camp and the sooner the temptation was removed the better.

Hera: Meaning Hermes' children.

Zeus: exactly. I told myoga that they wouldn't steal that kind of thing not from Inuyasha.

Hera: And you're quite right about it.

Zeus: yeah so you can see that myoga might be overly distrustful of people.

Hera: Yes I can. Well, he won't put my good day down. Sit and eat, dear.

Zeus: yes. (sits down and eats with Kagome and the others)

Kagome: (Smiles) today is a good day. There is nothing wrong about to day.

(as breakfast draws to a close Inuyasha and Kagome begins preparing to go out to run their errands.)

Hera: Well, Kagome, are you just about ready to go?

Kagome: yep we are just waiting for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (come out with the two sacks filled with the 20million gold coins and is wearing the tattered baseball cap that Kagome's mother had given him the time he had needed to take Kagome's lunch to her)

Aphrodite: Alright, I guess we're ready then.

Inuyasha: yep.

(group leaves the camp to run their errands)

Inuyasha: (heads off to the bank with his money having left Kagome in the tender care of both Aphrodite and Hera)

Hera: C'mon, Kagome, this one is my favorite little dress shop. *points it out*

Aphrodite: (follows Kagome and Hera) uh Inuyasha does know that with the amount of money he has he also has the option of wiring his money over to a Swiss bank and having them gaurd it for him right?

Hera: He might. I have no idea what he knows about banking.

Kagome: uh as far as I know this would be his first time using a bank at all so he is a complete novice.

Aphrodite: some how I wish his grandmother had volunteered to help him. but we will have to worry about that later. our first priority is getting you a nice wedding gown.

(picks up one of the design books)

Saleswoman: (walks over to the three women) may I help you ladies?

Hera: We're looking for a dress for my daughter for her wedding next July.

Saleswoman: well did you have any particular style in mind?

Kagome: Well, a more classic old-fashioned style, I think.

Saleswoman: (smiles as she looks at Hera and Aphrodite) well there are two kinds of old fashioned styles what we need to do is determine which type of dress you and your mom and sister think looks good on you. we have a couple premade designs that we can have you try on and then you and your family can decide what you like or don't like. alright?

Kagome: Yes, please. I'd like to try them on.

Saleswoman: (leads Kagome, Aphrodite, and Hera into dressing room's waiting area and then takes Kagome into the dressing room) ok we are going to try several different styles of wedding dresses and let you and your family choose which one you think will suit your wedding.

(brings into Kagome and wedding dress that looks like it was patterned after something that would likely have been worn by a ancient Grecian princess and helps Kagome into the gown)

Kagome: It's so pretty! *walks out to show them*

Aphrodite: (after looking on the dress) I think we have a winner with this one wouldn't you say Hera? (Looks at Hera)

Hera: Yes, it looks just like what the women would wear back in Athens.

Aphrodite: yes it does. (looks at Kagome) what do you think about the dress?

Kagome: It's really pretty, and it fits me just right. *smiles*

Aphrodite: So I am guessing we all agree that this dress would definately be a good one for your wedding.

Hera: Yes, I think we do!

Saleswoman: so we already have a winner?

Aphrodite: (Smiles) I think it is safe to say that yes we do.

Kagome: *smiles* How much is it? not that I'm concerned, it's just nice to know.

Saleswoman: well today that style is on sale for a meager $3,000

Aphrodite: Of Course. (looks at Hera and whispers to her) how is it Kagome is not even biologically your child yet she has inherited from you your expensive taste?

Hera: I have no idea. Maybe I've just rubbed off.

Aphrodite: now I wish Inuyasha had come with us (is still whispering to Hera) his money would be able to pay for the dress)

Hera: It doesn't matter, we can either pay now, or postpone it and pay later. Besides, we don't want Inuyasha to see it, do we?

Aphrodite: good point after all Inuyasha would like the nice surprise.

Hera: Of course, and it is bad luck, you know.

Aphrodite: it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding but we can hardly do anything about that after all Zeus has Kagome and Inuyasha both in his cabin due to the fact that when Naraku was a live he had used those good for nothing illusionary death vines scared inuyasha so horribly by making it seem that Kagome had been killed.

Hera: Of course, I had forgotten that part, but I was concerned about the dress at the moment.

Saleswoman well the dress she is wearing can be bought to day and delivered to her home or you can purchase it today and we will hold it for her till she comes to pick it up near the day of her wedding or whatever you ladies choose.

Hera: Okay, well, we'll probably leave it here until the day she is done with all of the fittings, and for safekeeping.

Saleswoman: a very good choice I will hold the gown here until the day of her wedding. (smiles)

Aphrodite: (smiles) I will handle paying for the dress since we still need to put some money down on the tab so that they don't get confused. (smiles at Hera)

Hera: Of course. I understand. *smiles*

Aphrodite: (hands the Sales woman about $3,000 to hold the dress till next summer when they would come by to pick up the dress)

Saleswoman: *smiles* thank you very much! And thank you for shopping with us.

Aphrodite: (smiles as they walk out of the store deciding they had best make sure Inuyasha didn't get himself hopelessly lost)

(the group starts walking down the street when they see Sesshomaru and Artemis but Sesshomaru seems really out of temper he is standing protectively in front of Artemis and has the Tokijin sword pointed at some young man and he's looking to say the least very threatening)

Sesshomaru: You ever touch her like that again you pervert and I will cut you into so many pieces even the vultures won't find them all. you get me?

The young man: (cringing from this man) I was only admiring your lady friends fine curves. I meant now harm.

Artemis: Well, that is not for you to admire, now is it? Move along before we both kill you.

Sesshomaru: (re -sheaths Tokijin as the young man runs for his life) I can't believe that man tried to pull a miroku on you my dear.

Kagome: uh Sesshomaru what just happened?

Artemis: That man just tried to grope me... Much like your son, Hera.

Hera: (smiles) well you can hardly blame the men for targeting you Artemis after all you are an attractive woman.

Artemis: Thank you, but still...

Sesshomaru: she already has someone though I respect her boundaries and her desire to remain a maiden and I will abide by her wishes as far as that goes. in all other aspects she is my wife and I will not have people doing that to her. it is disrespectful for one thing, and it is just plain wrong for another thing.

Aphrodite: That is true. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: (looks at Aphrodite and for some reason finds her smile is creeping him out but knows better than to let her know that) So where is my little brother is he not with your girls?

Kagome: No, he went to find a bank.

Sesshomaru: his grandmother is with him I hope to make sure he makes a good decision.

Kagome: Unfortunately not... We thought of that after

he left.

Sesshomaru: (Looks at them) you let him go looking for a bank in a city he has not been in before alone? you do realise he has probably gotten himself hopelessly lost.

Kagome: We do... Should we look for him?

Sesshomaru: yes and you may need my help. since I have some skill in locating my baby brother. (looks at Artemis) if you want honey you can head home and play with our little girl or you can come along with us as we try to locate Inuyasha.

Artemis: I'll help look, I'm a Huntress.

Sesshomaru: Alright then let's head out.

(helps Artemis on to his shoulders as he had done on the day they had gone to rescue Asagi and Rin from the Panther demons) A half demon like my baby brother probably will stick out like a sore thumb.

Inuyasha: (is wandering around trying to find a good bank but soon realises he is not only not any closer to finding a good bank but is now himself totally lost)

Sesshomaru: (as he and the group begin to approach the area where Inuyasha is close to) Artemis any sign of Inuyasha?

Artemis: Is that him, there?

Sesshomaru: (looks up to see what she was looking at) I would say that is him but I didn't recognise him with out his dog ears hanging out.

Inuyasha: (looks up) oh thank goodness. (is relieved to see that he may actually not be as lost as he had suspected)

Aphrodite: There you are, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: Little brother you should know better than to go wandering off by yourself if you don't know the layout of the place.

Inuyasha: I needed to find a bank to deposit my money in so that it would be safe. after all I am pretty sure you didn't leave your part of what father left us under your bed.

Sesshomaru: that is very true my brother. with Artemis' help (actually had some sense when it came to banks and money oddly enough) I put much my half of the inheritance into the Swiss banks under the advice of my darling wife Artemis. and a couple thousand is in investments of all different sorts. (is actually starting out with about thirty different investments even before he has even gone to school)

Inuyasha: The Swiss bank?

Sesshomaru: yeah where most people who have the kind of large sums of money like we have, put their money. their money earns about 20% interest and the banks are some of the most heavily guarded in the world.

Artemis: I may not have learned alot from my sister Athena but I learned financial wisdom of a sort.

Inuyasha: Well, where is it? I'm lost.

Sesshomaru: come on bro I will take you to where we can wire your money over to the Swiss banks and you can start saving up for yours and Kagome's future as husband and wife. (knows inuyasha wants to make enough money to support Kagome in as much comfort as he can)

Artemis: to get to the Swiss banks you litterally have to send your money out of country right to Switzerland.

Sesshomaru and I were just heading home from sending his money to the Swiss banks when some jerk tried to do like Miroku likes to do with women.

Inuyasha: Dirty pervert... Well shall we go?

Sesshomaru: (smiles) Alright brother (leads him to the place he had just come back from and just as he had done with his money now helps inuyasha to do with his money. wiring it all the way to Switzerland's banking system just as he had done. of course remembering to stop just before taking him to do that taking him to get a post office box so that when his bank book and stuff came he could get it since he figured there would be a hard time getting mail over at the camp Inuyasha and Kagome were living at.)

Inuyasha: Thank you, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: not a problem Inuyasha. (smiles) see you and your girl and your friends later Artemis and I need to get home to rin.

Inuyasha: Okay. See you later. *smiles*

Kagome: (heads home with Inuyasha, Aphrodite, and Hera) well this was a fun excursion.

Hera: Successful too. *smiles*

Kagome: yep. (smiles happily)

Inuyasha: my money is now safe and sound and I am assuming you guys had good luck finding a wedding dress.

Aphrodite: Extreme luck.

Inuyasha: (smiles) well that is good to hear. ( as they finally approach the camp and head on in)

Zeus: You're back!

Kagome: yep.

Zeus: How'd it go?

Inuyasha: (smiles) everything was good I got my money safely stowed thanks to my brother Sesshomaru.

Zeus: That's great news! How did shopping go, Kagome?

Kagome: it went splendidly. (smiles)

Aphrodite: (walks over to Zeus and whispers to him) we found a gown that all of us liked with out even batting an eyelash.

Zeus: Right off the bat?

Aphrodite: yep right off the bat it was and despite not being Hera's child biologically Kagome has some how inherited Hera's love of expensive things.

Zeus: That doesn't surprise me in the least.

Aphrodite: oh how come?

Zeus: I think Kagome is just someone that likes high class. It's her personality.

Aphrodite: I wonder who she gets that from. (basically indicating that since Kagome's father was the king of the gods that would have something to do with Kagome's likes and dislikes.)

Zeus: I am the king, and I do like lavish items, so most likely me.

Aphrodite: yeah that sounds about right.

Kagome: (smiles as she watches Zeus and Aphrodite banter)

Hera: What's up, Kagome?

Kagome: watching Dad and Aphrodite talk about where I got my interest in expensive items. (remember how they had all liked that wedding dress)

Hera: Oh! *laughs* Because you can't actually had gotten if from me.

Kagome: Aphrodite seems to think I got it in my genetic makeup from dad.

which I must say at least sounds plausible.

Hera: It most definitely is.

Inuyasha: well I think we can at least say you had fun shopping with Kagome. (smiles at Hera)

Hera: I had a lot of fun. *smiles*

Zeus: (after watching Aphrodite go skipping off to her cabin to see her children turns to look at Hera) So you had a wonderful time and now you see what you have been missing all these years. (looks smug)

Hera: Oh, be quiet. Some people need to learn on their own. *smiles*

Zeus: yes lucky for me I have a wife who indeed can be taught. some people never learn and some just take alittle over three thousand years to learn.

Hera: And I'm one of the ones that takes a really long time...

Zeus: so what if it took you so long to learn the fact is that you have learned it and know you can move forward with your knowledge and lead a happier and more fulfilled life.

Hera: I do know, and I'm ashamed it took so long to figure it out.

Zeus: (goes over and hugs Hera) it is alright. everyone makes mistakes. the important thing is learning from the mistakes we make and you have. this is a proud, proud moment.

Chiron: (since they had gotten home from all their errands around dinner time now calls them to dinner)

Kagome: *sitting down at the table* Hello, Ai. *smiles*

Ai: Hi Kagome. (smiles)

Inuyasha: (smiles as he sits down next to Kagome) Hello Ai.

Ai: hi Inuyasha.

Ai: (looks at her daddy) Hi Daddy. (smiles had been training with Clarisse and Shion with the sword and daggers)

Zeus: How was your training today?

Ai: I am getting better. though Clarisse says I still have along way to go she says that I need to learn to have more strength in my steps and my movements when attacking.

Zeus: *smiles* In time, you will get there.

Ai: (smiles)

Inuyasha: (smiles as they all soon finish all their rituals and finally sit down to eat)

Zeus: So, we all had a good day today, right?

Inuyasha: yeah both Kagome and I had a great day. though Sesshomaru had a pretty rough day. (thinking back to what Sesshomaru had told him about the pervert who tried to hit on Artemis)

Zeus: What happened to him?

Inuyasha: let's just say he had to threaten death to a young pervert for pulling a miroku on Artemis.

Zeus: Oh... Not a good idea.

Inuyasha: yeah not a good idea for the pervert Sesshomaru does not like it when people go near those he calls friends or family.

Zeus: No... What exactly did he threaten?

Kagome: (had actually been infront of him when he had threatened the man as had Aphrodite, and Hera) Uh he had his tokijin sword out and told the man that if he ever tried to touch Artemis like that again he would cut him into so many pieces even the vultures would not find them.

Zeus: He paints such a colorful picture, doesn't he?

Inuyasha: yeah I think he scared the man really bad.

Kagome: yeah and I don't think Artemis appreciated being touched like that either something in the look of her face just told me she was close to the point of boiling over.

Zeus: I don't think we should let the two of them out near those kinds of people anymore. That's quite a hazardous combination.

Inuyasha: uh I am sorry to say this Zeus but I don't think you will be able to stop that from happening. considering that just to do everyday activities like going shopping for groceries and stuff they need for Rin they will encounter perverts. they must both just learn to live with them just like when I was a child I had to learn to live with the bullies that liked to pick fights with me.

Zeus: I know, there is no way to stay away from them. It's just not going to be pretty...

Hera: well there is one way to keep them away from such situations and that would be to have Sesshomaru and his new family move into the camp and stay either in Artemis' cabin or at the big house until a more permenant fix to their predicament could be found.

Inuyasha: Hera you would have no luck convincing my brother Sesshomaru to move his family from where they are currently to here. not in a million years.

Kagome: I must agree with Inuyasha if nothing else Sesshomaru is stiff necked and hard headed.

Zeus: No, he's moving here. He's going to school to start a business empire.

Kagome: (looks at her father her face twisted with confusion)

Zeus: He's decided that it would be easier on everyone if he moved the estate here. After all, there isn't much left of the original one.

Kagome: so he is planning to live here in the modern time and start a business empire?

Zeus: Exactly. That's what he's planning.

Kagome: cool I wish him the best of luck.

Hera: yes but what I was suggesting is that we have him move his family for now into the camp until he finds some land to build on and until we can find a permenant fix to his problem with perverts.

they could use Artemis' cabin or we could have Chiron and Dionysus put them up at the big house.

Zeus: I think the Artemis cabin will suit them just fine until then.

Inuyasha: I wish you and Hera good luck in convincing my brother to move from his little cave.

Zeus: We should also see if we can help him look for land, so he doesn't have to stay long...

Hera: Of course but at least he will have to stay long enough to see the wedding. after all how many times will he get the chance to see his baby brother get married.

Zeus: Of course, he'll be here. Even if they do move, they can come visit in time for the main event.

Hera: true enough. (smiles)

Inuyasha: Like I said I wish you both luck Sesshomaru is a stubborn demon.

Hera: you need not worry Inuyasha. I am going to go suggest it to him and Artemis after dinner.

(soon Dinner ends and Hera watches her husband lead both of his kids and Inuyasha back to the Zeus cabin and then she sets off to Sesshomaru's cave finding him up and talking with Artemis who is cradling a sleeping rin)

Hera: Ah just the two I wanted to have words with.

Artemis: Yes, what is it?

Hera: listen I would feel better Artemis if you and Sesshomaru and your huntresses and your daughter rin and even her nurse and Sesshomaru's little imp of a servant moved back on to camp half blood's grounds and into your cabin that way you would have less chance of running into perverts like what you faced to day.


	39. Chapter 39

Artemis: You know I would love to, but I'm not the one to decide...

Sesshomaru: (looks at her and smiles) how many times do I have to tell you Artemis? Lead me where you feel most comfortable and I will follow. Rin and I only need you to for us to be happy. we will stay and be where ever you are. where you lead we shall follow.

Jaken: yeah after all look at what Sesshomaru's already given to you and himself. he is going to start school in the fall to learn how to run a business empire and support you as you deserve.

Artemis: I do have a cabin that might be a bit more homey than this cave... And the huntresses will have a chance to train.

Sesshomaru: if that is where you want to go then let's go. though we will have to wake rin's nurse.

Artemis: *smiles* I think sally will love to see the inside of camp for the first time.

Sesshomaru: yes but will she like being awakened out of a sound sleep. I don't know but if we are going we should go now. Like my dad always said there is no time like the present.

you will no doubt have an easy time waking your huntresses.

Artemis: I'm sure Sally will be fine. We can wait until the morning, though.

Hera: I am sure Thalia will be more than willing to move when ever you are ready.

Artemis: We'll be sitting at the table for breakfast tomorrow, okay?

Hera: (smiles) alright we will all wait to see you then. Night Artemis.

Artemis: *smiles* G'night, Hera.

Sesshomaru: (as Hera walks away turns to Artemis and speaks to her alone) I am glad to have you in my life.

and our lovely daughter Rin.

I cherish you both more than life and limb if anyone dares to touch either of you and I will rip their heads off and cook them up like marshmallows.

Artemis: *smiles* I'm sure you will. I wouldn't put it past you.

Sokosei: (sees Hera as she comes back into the camp and leaves the big house long enough to speak to her) Hera I kind of need to speak to you, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hermes my brother and I found out some news you all might possibly want to know.

Hera: Yes, I'll go get them... *goes and gathers all the gods he requested*

Sokosei: I am sure you are all wondering what I need to say well I am not completely sure how to tell you all this or how you will all take the news. but it I guess the best way to do this is to just come out and say it. it turns out that when I did my genetic work with the children you brought me it only took minuscule amounts of your blood for the gene transfer. and now I realise why it only did so...

that was all that was required because there really was no true human blood in any of the children. except to Artemis' adopted daughter Asagi.

Zeus: And so, because of the minimal amount of blood was needed, they were already ours?

Sokosei: Zeus biologically Ai belonged to you before the four war gods ever attacked Horai island. same with Dai and Roku for you Hermes. and Moegi for Demeter. and even Shion was already Athena's son but something the four war gods did I don't know exactly what it was but it some how managed to uh how do I put this Turn off the blood that those children recieved from you.

back when you had lain with their mothers/fathers.

Athena: So, in essence, you just returned to them what they had originally.

Sokosei: for lack of a better word yes Athena or you could say I just returned to you what originally belonged to you.

Hera: Well, thank you for informing us, Sokosei. It's very nice to know.

Sokosei: the same is true about Miroku but in his case his blood had forgotten who his real mother was since she wasn't there after he had been born. but you seemed to know the truth otherwise you would not have become so furious when Naraku said that Miroku's father had been desperate to ask you to bear his child.

Hera: Yes, in all of the years, with everything that happened, I had somewhat forgotten, and then I had remembered...

Zeus: (smiles)

Totosei: (having come out of the big house himself but is carrying two pieces of paper in his hands that had been found at the demon slayer's village) Aphrodite the same goes for you here in my hands I have somethings that you and your family might want to look at. (hands the two pieces of paper to Aphrodite)

(the birth certificates for Kohaku and Sango showing that she had indeed been the mother of both but like miroku their blood had forgotten it thanks to Naraku)

Aphrodite: *takes the papers, almost in tears* My son, my daughter... How had I forgotten them?

Sokosei: the demon to blame was Naraku. he had some how found away to lose them from your sight and cause them to almost seem 100% human. which is why neither Annabeth or any of the others here had even suspected.

but now is a time for rejoicing since Naraku is dead and the children have been returned to their rightful places.

Aphrodite: *smiles* If you don't mind, I'd like to go and see them now, and show them these.

Sokosei: yes I am sure it would be wise to let them know who their true mother had been now the more shocking news did you gods know how those birth certificates got in the demon slayers village (is mainly looking at Aphrodite) considering that they had no doubt originally been in your home on Olympus? it turns out that at the same time the lightning bolt of Zeus had been Stolen, Naraku himself had traveled from the feudal era and stole the birth certificates from Aphrodite's house while everyone else was investigating the theft.

Zeus: So he had been to Olympus huh? Interesting.

Sokosei: yes but what strikes me as surprising is that no one suspected it.

Aphrodite: (holds the birth certificates to her chest as she heads off to her cabin)

Sango: Hey mom!

Aphrodite: Sango my baby girl (smiles at her) take a look at these. they were found in your father's village. (hands Sango her birth certificate)

Sango: This means... You're Kohaku's and my real mother?

Aphrodite: yes I am biologically yours and Kohaku's mother. But Naraku some how managed to make your blood forget who you truely were and make you seem 100% human. which is why no one here even suspected it.

Sango: Oh... I wonder how he did that.

Aphrodite: I don't know but now that we have found each other again I am not going to lose you both ever again. mommy will see to that.

oddly enough Hera had forgotten that she biologically was miroku's real mother as well. (laughs you'd think she would remember that.

Sango: She is? Well, I wonder, how come no one remembered? Someone must have known who we were.

Aphrodite: if they did then they were good at keeping secrets.

Sango: Very. Well, I'll go tell Kohaku. *gets up*

Kohaku: (is talking to Vanessa)

(looks up at Sango who is walking towards him) What is it sis?

Sango: Look at this, Kohaku. It's your birth certificate. *hands it to him and smiles*

Kohaku: (looks at it and realizes that Aphrodite was truly biologically his mother and is both pleased and shocked and faints)

Sango: *catches Kohaku* Here, Vanessa, look!

Vanessa: (looks at the birth certificate but had been one of the few who actually had suspected but didn't feel like saying anything certain till she was positive) I am glad to see you have found where you truly belong at long last my sister I only wish Silena our other sister had lived to see this day. (the first time she had mentioned Silena since the war had happened)

Sango: Silena?

Vanessa: (explains the story to Sango)

Sango: She made a great sacrifice, and I'm sure she would be happy now, to see us like this. *smiles*

Vanessa: yes (smiles) I must say I kind of suspected it but I don't like to say anything till I am positive about what I am saying and when I saw Annabeth's knife pass harmlessly through you when you and she were talking about how celestial bronze wouldn't cut humans. I started to doubt that you were anything other than actual humans.

Sango: Yeah, Mom said Naraku had made our blood almost inactive, I want to say... Like it wasn't there.

Vanessa: I see. well then I have a feeling Annabeth will be surprised when she hears.

Aphrodite: Annabeth will be surprised by something even more shocking the boy Shion Athena had adopted was found to also be biologically hers already but like Sango his blood had some how been deactivated. but instead of Naraku being the responsible party it was the four war gods.

Sango: Are they all children of the gods? Because Miroku is as well...

Aphrodite: all of them were with the exception of Asagi who Artemis had adopted. she was half demon half human. but she was the only one that I am aware of and I don't know much about the fates of the other half breeds from Horai island the ones that had already been sacrificed to that cauldron of resonance.( remember there had been other half demons on that island originally )

Sango: You're right, there were more of them... I have to wonder, whose were they?

Aphrodite: I don't know but if there were more from the other gods there is only one who might be able to help us know about it. and that is Hades the lord of the dead. but I don't want to ask him about it right now because I think we would all be saddened by the answers.

we have all we really need. to be happy.

Sango: Yes, knowing would make us all depressed. Ignorance is bliss sometimes. And, we should make sure everyone else knows.

Aphrodite: I saw Athena heading back to her cabin probably to tell the shocking news to Annabeth and Malcolm.

Athena: (hurries into her cabin and shakes Annabeth awake) my daughter I must speak to you urgently.

Annabeth: *waking up* What is it?

Athena: I just got the most shocking news ever (tells her daughter everything that Sokosei had told her and the others)

Annabeth: Shion was our brother the whole time?

Athena: yes the entire time. but thanks to the four war gods neither he nor I nor even you realized it.

Annabeth: Oh... so we couldn't figure it out because it wasn't there to be seen? It was like it had vanished.

Athena: yep. and here is another shocker your friend Sango was a demi god the whole time as well but Naraku had somehow caused her mother's blood to behave almost as if it didn't exist.

Annabeth: So when I tried to cut her, it acted as if she were mortal.

Athena: yep... you tried to cut her?

Annabeth: No, not harm her, I was using her as an example. For how the celestial bronze worked.

Athena: oh (laughs) then I suppose we owe that despicable demon some thanks though not much.

Annabeth: Yeah, I don't think she would have liked it if I cut her in half...

Athena: yeah well it also turns out that Miroku truly was Hera's son. (laughs) you should have seen her face when she learned that.

Annabeth: Oh yeah... Wow. It's like she never remembered...

Athena: yeah (smiles) I am ecstatic to know that I have all my darling children around me. and my father was thrilled to find that Ai was biologically his as well. his face was completely glowing almost.

Annabeth: I'm sure Kagome will be ecstatic about having a real little sister.

Athena: no doubt. (smiles)

it turns out the only truly half human half demon was Asagi who Artemis Adopted.

Annabeth: And that would have been impossible anyway, if Asagi were really hers.

Athena: exactly considering that unlike me who has learned to use my brain to give me offspring with out breaking my oath she has yet to learn a tactic for giving birth to children with out breaking her oath yet.

Annabeth: I wonder if she ever will...

Athena: I don't know. I am going to tell Malcolm at breakfast tomorrow how do you think he will react?

Annabeth: He'll be happy, I guess... We just won't know, this hasn't really happened before.

Athena: my guess is he will faint if I know any of my children infact I had almost expected you to faint.

Annabeth: How come? It's surprising, but I wasn't that shocked... How comfortable he felt here, I figured something was up...

Athena: yeah that is true I should have known you would have suspected something was going on. but Malcolm he was slightly naive.

Annabeth: Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't have noticed as much.

(soon everyone is asleep)

(next morning)

Sesshomaru: (arrives with Artemis and her huntresses and Rin and Sally and Jaken at the camp)

Artemis: I'll lead you to my cabin, down here... *starts walking* Sally, your son is in that one, that's Poseidon's cabin.

Sally: (smiles) I am glad to know my son is safe.

Artemis: It must be nice to be so close, like you haven't been in a long time.

Sally: yes.

Artemis: *arriving at her cabin* Here we are!

Sesshomaru: (looks at the cabin) it looks like it will be more snug than the cave we had been living in. (smiles) I think it is a perfect place to rear our daughter.

Artemis: *smiles* Yep, let's head on in. It's nice and cozy in there...

Sesshomaru: (follows Artemis and her hunters into the cabin and is himself followed by Sally and Jaken.) (is carrying Rin)

Jaken: nice and a little cramped. but I suppose it will do.

Artemis: Well, we're not all going to have huge mansions for cabins at a summer camp, now are we?

Sesshomaru: she is right Jaken besides if you remember that cave was not very big we made due. but that place was extremely drafty I am almost shocked that Thalia didn't get sick from how drafty that place was.

Thalia: Why would I have gotten sick? I'm fine...

Jaken: because that place was so cold and drafty.

Thalia: But I can't get illnesses anymore. It's part of being a huntress.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru doesn't know that you silly little girl. how do you expect him to know that?

Thalia: Since he and Artemis are raising a daughter, maybe she would have mentioned the perks of the whole ordeal.

Sesshomaru: well I am sorry but up till now Artemis and I have not even spoken about much except plans to make sure we can survive all together.

Thalia: Oh... well then, the huntresses never age, and can only die by being mortally wounded in battle.

Sesshomaru: I see. sounds like you really have a lot of perks most girls would only dream of. (smiles) and since we told Hera we would be here for breakfast I will catch a little shut eye before everyone wakes.

(finds an out of the way place on the floor where he actually feels comfortable sleeping and curls up for a little sleep having remembered to set Rin's cradle up somewhere nice and had himself handed Rin to Artemis)

Artemis: *sets Rin down, and gets into bed herself*

Sally: (smiles and takes once more to tending to her job as Rin's nurse.)

Chiron: (soon let's everyone know that it is time for breakfast)

Zeus: (leads Inuyasha and his two daughters to the breakfast table)

Sesshomaru: *gets everyone up, and they all go to the table*

Inuyasha: (looks at his brother surprise clearly written on his face) Sesshomaru do my eyes deceive me?

Sesshomaru: No, why?

Zeus: I think your brother is just shocked that you so willingly came here since he had pegged you as very stubborn

Sesshomaru: Where Rin and Artemis go, I will follow.

Aphrodite: (gives a small smile from her table but her smile does not go unnoticed by Artemis)

Artemis: Smiling?

Aphrodite: (looks at Artemis) is it all of a sudden a crime to smile? considering what I found out last night. (since her table is close to Artemis's table hands Artemis Sango's birth certificate and tells her everything she and the others had learned last night)

Artemis: So, my daughter is the only one that isn't mine previously? That's interesting.

Aphrodite: I know but it would have been odd if Asagi had actually been your previously considering that would have meant you had gone against your vow wouldn't it?

Artemis: Yes, I know. I was just surprised that the rest of them were really theirs.

Aphrodite: I know it shocked me to learn that Naraku had the kind of power to litterally make my blood seem like it didn't exist.

and the four war gods had done the same thing to Ai and the others which is why no one even suspected it.

Artemis: Amazing... So unexpected.

Aphrodite: and you have a man who seems to love you very much. (is teasing Artemis a bit)

Artemis: It won't be anything like that, and you know it. *smiles*

Aphrodite: he won't try to steal your maidenhood but he follows you around like a little lost puppy.

Artemis: That may be so, but we're still happy.

Athena: Malcolm you want to know some shocking news that I learned last night?

Malcolm: Sure, what is it?

Athena: Shion was your brother long before we ever went to Horai island (tells him everything that Sokosei had told her and the other gods and goddesses.)

Malcolm: *face is blank with shock* Really?

Athena: yep but some how the four war gods had managed to shut off the blood that the kids got from me so as making it seem like it never existed.

Malcolm: How?

Athena: I wish I knew how they shut the blood off but when we rescued the children. Sokosei said that his genetic work just switched the original blood that was in their bodies the whole time. so in a sense he only returned to us what belonged to us.

Malcolm: So inactive to active... Makes sense.

Athena: yes the only one who it turns out was a truely Half human and half demon was Asagi. oddly enough the same was true of Sango and her brother Kohaku. they are Aphrodites children biologically but Naraku had turned off their blood from her as if it had never been.

Malcolm: And Miroku as well?

Athena: yep.

you can bet that Zeus and Hermes were thrilled to learn that the children they had "adopted" had in all truth belonged to them already

Malcolm: not to mention their children. They'd be ecstatic to know that they have real siblings.

Athena: I can only imagine how Travis and Connor took the news when Hermes told them.

Athena: I can say this for absolutely positive that when Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, and I heard the news the four of us had to try to keep enough control over ourselves to not do back flips for joy.

Malcolm: *smiles* I'm glad to hear that we have more to be joyous about.

Athena: yes plus I think it will take Ares by storm since he really didn't realise that we had gone there to rescue what truely belonged to us.

Malcolm: Ares would fake like he knew it all along, I'm sure.

Athena: we will find out soon I am going to speak to Ares and his children right now I will be right back.(walks over to the Ares' table)

Ares: 'Sup, 'Thena?

Athena: Ares I have some news that I and the others only just found out last night. (tells him all that Sokosei had told her and the others.)

Ares: Psh, I figured as much. I mean, why would they be so okay with being here, and trusting us?

Athena: if you had known then why weren't you the one to let us know?

Ares: *rolls his eyes* You need to figure it out on your own.

Athena: (smiles humoringly)

(walks back to her table) you were right Malcolm he did said that the he figured as much.

Malcolm: *smiles and shrugs* It's something very Ares-like.

Hermes: (had yet to tell Travis and Connor about what he had found out and is waiting for the right moment to tell them.)

(but his mischievous smile that he is wearing suggests to his sons that he has some terrific secret that he is just itching to tell them)

Travis: What's up, Dad? You're grinning about something.

Hermes: alright my son I was going to wait till we got back to the cabin but I think you and Connor deserve to know the truth and the terrific news I learned last night.

Connor: What's that?

Hermes: (smiles even brighter as he tells his boys what he and the others had learned from Sokosei last night)

Travis and Connor: *grins on their faces* Well, we have a new right to pick on them now, don't we?

Hermes: I suppose so but why would you pick on them for something they had no control over?

Travis: True brothers, we can pull pranks on them all we want. *smiles mischievously* And we expect the same thing from them.

Hermes: oh I should think so but I wouldn't recommend trying it yet as their blood has been switched back on thanks to sokosei but it doesn't mean that the boys are fully a ware of what is just playful teasing and pranking from a brother and what is hurtful. if you want to you can pull some small pranks on them but only for right now under my supervision after all you wouldn't want your siblings to suspect you are being cruel to them.

we must remember that they still came from a place where they were harmed and hurt seriously and we don't want to awaken any bad memories.

Connor: Of course, we'll let them know we're joking around.

Hermes: good as long as you make it clear that it is all in good clean fun I don't see any reason not to play some pranks on your siblings.

Travis: Well, as long as we have permission.

Hermes: (smiles at his sons)

Inuyasha: (looks over from Zeus' table where he and Kagome and Ai are sitting with Zeus) I wonder why everyone is in such a terrific mood today.?

Zeus: We have some news that came in last night. *smiles*

Kagome: News that you have yet to share with me and inuyasha?

Zeus: It turns out that all of the half-demons, excluding Asagi, were our children already. Including Sango, Kohaku and Miroku. The four war gods and Naraku somehow pushed away their blood, making it almost impossible to see.

Kagome: (Smiles brightly) that is wonderful. So instead of getting a new mother Sango and Kohaku were just finally reunited with their real mother. same with Miroku.

and in stead of getting a new father Ai just was reunited with her true father. what a dream come true.

Zeus: Exactly. *smiles, hugs Ai*

Ai: (smiles happily)

Inuyasha: we have alot to celebrate. it would seem.(smiles)

Zeus: Yes, it would.

Hera: (over hears the conversation at Zeus's table) I think that is a splendid idea Zeus. to end this summer with a bang we should consider throwing a party to celebrate the return of our children and the joy we now feel.

Zeus: That is a wonderful idea, my dear.

Hera: (smiles) thank you after all Inuyasha is correct we have won a great victory and as for spoils we got back what truely belonged to us. what more could we ask for except to have had the thefts not have happened at all.

Zeus: There is nothing more, no.

Hera: (smiles)

(soon breakfast ends and everyone goes off to their training)

Hera: (smiles and goes over to Athena and Aphrodite letting them in on the plan)

Aphrodite: Oh, I just love parties!

Athena: yes and I do believe that we should celebrate the return of what belongs to us. and even the victory we had over Naraku and the four war gods gives us a splendid reason to celebrate.

but is it wise to do so, so far removed from the fact?

Hera: We can also use it to celebrate the one whole summer with our children.

Athena: well I do see that I can argue with that one. Alright we are going to have to get Chiron's permission to really get the camp decorated nice and wisely for the party.

Aphrodite: It shouldn't be too hard.

Athena: (smiles) yes I think you are right Aphrodite. it should be too hard.

Aphrodite: I'll talk to him. *walks up to Chiron*

Chiron: (looks at Aphrodite) may help you my dear?

Aphrodite: We want to throw an end of summer party, do you mind if we decorate?

Chiron: not at all. but I assume it is not just an end of summer Celebration something else got you into a festive mood mind letting me in on the main reason for this celebration? (is not a fool)

Aphrodite: With the exception of Asagi, all of the adopted children are really ours. *smiles* Their blood was surpressed.

Chiron: I see so that means even Sango, Kohaku and Miroku actually truely belonged here?

Aphrodite: Even them.

Chiron: alright now that I know the real reason for the celebration I agree even more it is something worth celebrating. I will even help you get the place ready for the party.

Aphrodite: *smiles* Thanks!

Chiron: we will get this place ready before you can Naraku slipped up three times fast.

Aphrodite: I like the sound of that.

Sesshomaru: ( after breakfast is over smiles as he gently kisses Artemis and then lets her head off to train with her Huntresses he then turns back to where Rin, Jaken, and Sally (Rin's nurse) are standing and settles himself down as if to guard their home)

Sally: Sesshomaru, what are you doing?

Jaken: what a dumb question my dear girl Lord Sesshomaru is guarding the house.

Sally: Why? We're in the middle of camp.

Jaken: because girl Lord Sesshomaru has a desire to make sure his family is safe from harm.

Sally: We're... In the middle of one of the safest places on the planet. Why doesn't he just rest a bit?

Sesshomaru: actually Jaken if you and Sally would kindly lower your voices I was actually trying for a nap. (had actually been taking a nap since he knew in truth they were safe but figured out of habit to position himself as if he was guarding the house)

Sally: Sure, no problem. *goes back to Rin*

Rin: (smiles at her nurse she even this young can tell the difference between mom and nurse.)

Sally: *smiles as she lays Rin down*

Poseidon: (comes to the Artemis Cabin to find Sesshomaru relaxing but not yet fully asleep yet) Sesshomaru may I borrow Sally for a bit I am sure that she would like to see her son percy for a bit. if that is alright with you.

Sesshomaru: *nods* Yes, of course, go on ahead.

Poseidon: (walks over to where Sally is) Come on Sally. I will take you to where your son percy is training at the moment.

Sally: Okay, thank you Poseidon. *smiles*

Poseidon: (walks with Sally over to where Percy was practicing sword play with Annabeth) not a problem Sally has Sesshomaru treating you alright?

Sally: He's been treating me wonderfully. Paying me, not hurting me.

Poseidon: good. wait here . (heads over to where Percy and annabeth as training) Percy come with me please your mother has been given a small break from nursing rin to come and talk with you.

Percy: Okay. *smiles, and walks over to Sally* Hey, mom.

Sally: Percy it is good to see you again. how have you been?

Percy: I've been just fine, mom. I've been training around here. *smiles and hugs her*

Sally: (smiles) that is good to hear.

Sesshomaru's paid me enough money that I am sure I can find you a good place to finish off highschool and possiblely even put some money away for you to go to college.

Percy: I'm sure we could... But can I really finish school?

Sally: well I don't see why not. you are almost at your junior year.

Percy: I'm just cursed with school, and I can't ever concentrate... That's all.

Sally: well we will can at least consider it. after all a highschool education will grant you more job options when you are older. (smiles)

Percy: Yeah, thanks mom. *smiles*


	40. Chapter 40

Sally: (hugs her son) I am glad you seem to be happy.

Percy: I'm glad that you're okay, even with Sesshomaru.

Sally: he is a very kind man once you get passed the he entered the house through the window and knocked me out parts. (laughs)

Percy: Good, as long as you're okay where you are.

Poseidon: yeah they are fine where they are. (had not left the entire time) in fact at current they are all real close.

Percy: Oh yeah?

Poseidon: your Aunt Hera convinced Artemis and Sesshomaru to move their family into the Artemis Cabin here at camp so that Artemis doesn't have to deal with perverted men and sesshomaru doesn't have to kill men for trying to touch Artemis.

Percy: So you're right across the cabins from me. I feel a lot more comfortable about that.

Sally: yeah. (smiles)

Poseidon: believe me I feel better about that myself.

Sesshomaru: (walks over to where they are and smiles at percy and Poseidon and then looks at sally as he hands her eight gold pieces since he had forgotten to pay her yesterday when he had gotten home with Artemis) you are doing a great job Sally.

(walks back to the cabin and begins to spend alittle time with his baby girl.)

Poseidon: That's a lot of money Sally... What will you do with it?

Sally: I am not completely sure what I will do with it yet. if Percy wants I can use some of it to pay a tuition for him to attend his junior year of highschool.

Poseidon: I think that is a wonderful use for it.

Percy: (looks nervous)

Sally: well it is percy's choice really.

Poseidon: Of course, it all depends. Demigods aren't always cut out for school.

Sally: yeah I would like to see him finish highschool because it would open up new opportunities for him when he goes to look for a job but in the end the decision is his alone.

Poseidon: Yes, I understand entirely.

Sally: (smiles)

Percy: well mom I should get back to training. I will see you later mom.

Sally: alright Percy.

Poseidon: Sally, would you like a tour, or to go back to Artemis' cabin?

Sally: I think sesshomaru can handle rin a little longer with out my help. (smiles basically opting for the tour)

Poseidon: Alright then, c'mon. *smiles, and leads her away.

Zeus: (is walking around with Ai who is taking a break from training and so they both meet up with Poseidon who is showing Sally around)

Poseidon: Hello, brother.

Zeus: hello yourself brother. and who is this young woman?

Poseidon: Sally, Percy's mother.

Ai: (interjects her opinion) I think she looks pretty hanging around with uncle Poseidon

Sally: Thank you...?

Ai: (smiles)

Zeus: I am pleased to meet you Sally.

Sally: You as well Zeus. A daughter of yours, then?

Zeus: yes my youngest daughter Ai, my daughter Kagome my middle daughter is engaged to Athena's grandson. and you already know my oldest daughter Thalia.

Sally: A fine young woman, if I say so myself. She's a real good kid. *smiles*

Ai: (smiles brightly) thank you.

Zeus: yes she is a splendid child.

Sally: I don't think I've met Kagome, but she's marrying Sesshomaru's brother, am I right? I'm sure I'll meet her, maybe even go to the wedding. *smiles*

Zeus: yes I have no doubt that you will have your chance to meet her. and yes you will no doubt be attending the wedding. (smiles) take care of yourself Sally.

(looks at his brother and using only his eyes asks he brother a silent question) Do you ever wish you had the freedom to settle down with Sally? (mental question between only the two brothers)

Poseidon: *nods*

Zeus: (walks away thinking to himself with Ai tagging along)

Poseidon: *turns away with Sally in tow*

Sally: your brother seems nice. (while she thought he seemed nice some of the odd looks he had given her while they had conversed made her rather uncomfortable but as before keeps her own feelings to herself.)

Poseidon: A bit overdramatic, but yes, he's nice.

Sally: (smiles at Poseidon as they finish the tour and she heads back to her job as Rin's nurse)

Poseidon: See you later, Sally.

Sally: see you later Poseidon. (smiles)

Sesshomaru: Sally, you're back.

Sally: yes. how has Rin been?

Sesshomaru: Rin has been doing very well.

Sally: (smiles) I am glad she has been doing so well.

Sesshomaru: *smiles* Do you want to take her?

Sally: (nodds) thank you for earlier letting me spend some time with my son and his father.(gently takes Rin in her arms)

Sesshomaru: It is rude to keep you away from your family.

Sally: (smiles as she cradles Rin)

Artemis: (and her huntresses come back to the cabin as the time for dinner draws near so they can get ready for dinner)

Sesshomaru: how was your day my darling Artemis?

Artemis: A good workout.

Sesshomaru: that is good. Rin has been as good as gold and better. she was so quiet that I was able to give Sally a bit of a break when Poseidon asked to be allowed to borrow her from me for a bit and they went to spend some time with Sally's little boy. (smiles)

Artemis: *smiles* Glad to see the family together again.

Sesshomaru: yeah I think everything is working out wonderfully.

Artemis: Good, as we hoped.

Sesshomaru: as good as we had hoped and better.

Artemis: Yes. *smiles*

Rin: (sees her mother and begins to try to squirm out of Sally's arms trying to get to her mother)

Artemis: *smiles* I'll take her.

Sally: (hands Rin to Artemis)

Rin: (Quiets down in her mother's arms)

Sesshomaru: oh how sweet. our little girl just wanted her mommy.

Artemis: She hasn't seen me all day.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) yeah mommy needs to spends some time with her little baby girl.

Artemis: Sally, did you just feed her?

Sally: yes I did. why?

Artemis: Just making sure... Can't help but be concerned.

Sesshomaru: Artemis as much of a maiden as you are you are every inch a typical mother.

Artemis: Thank you, Sesshomaru. *smiles*

Jaken: well Lord Sesshomaru you certainly have made a fine choice when you chose Artemis to be Rin's mother. though I won't lie to you I am rather concerned about how growing up surrounded by Artemis' huntresses might hinder Rin's development. (is being his typical foolish self.)

Sesshomaru: Jaken do not dare to Insult Artemis or her Huntresses. I don't see that they will do any Harm to Rin's development if anything the exact opposite.

Artemis: My huntresses are perfect around infants and children.

Sesshomaru: some how I think I can some what understand what Jaken is talking about though I do not agree with him. he fears that her being raised with your huntresses around her as she is growing up that one day will cause her to end up desiring to be... (doesn't wish to make a mistake by stating what Jaken fears)

Artemis: To be what?

Jaken: (looks at Artemis knowing that his lord had hit the truth but doesn't himself have the courage to speak it himself so he becomes a little snippy) Figure it out my lady.

Artemis: Excuse me?

Sesshomaru: What is it Artemis?

Artemis: Jaken is getting snippy with me...

Sesshomaru: Jaken be respectful to Artemis she has a right to know what you fear even it is a fear that is irrational

Artemis: What is it?

Jaken: my fear is that if Rin is raised surrounded by your huntresses that one day when she is older that she will desire to be as like them as she can be.

Artemis: If she so chose, it would be because she truly believed in it, not because they're role models. I wouldn't allow that.

Sesshomaru: see what I mean an irrational fear. Rin's path in life is her own to make as long as she is happy I don't care what she decides. the main concern of a parent is their child's happiness in the long run.

Artemis: See, Jaken? They will be like older sisters, not what she has to be.

Jaken: yes though some children try to pattern themselves after what their older siblings do. I should know I was the youngest our of a family of fifty older brothers and sisters. and I usually tried to do what ever I saw them do. (thinks back to his childhood.)

Artemis: *smiles* I see your point. But I don't think she will. But that is years away.

Sesshomaru: relax Jaken worrying about it will not help anyone. besides you are almost sounding a little like my mom. (still holds a deep grudge against his own mother)

Artemis: Try to forget her, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: I am trying but it is rather hard to forget her when her image and the memories of her haunt every corner of my dreams at night. why do you think that on many nights instead of sleeping you find me up guarding our home even if it is safe with out it?

Artemis: I didn't know... Why didn't you tell me that?

Sesshomaru: I didn't want to worry you.

Artemis: I'm already worrying all the time, what's the difference?

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis) what do you mean you are already worrying all the time?

Artemis: Rin, you going to school, how long we're going to be here, when we'll move, etc. etc.

Sesshomaru: you need to relax I look more human that my brother Inuyasha unless one of my classmates is a monk I think school will be a breeze for me. We will be here long enough for me to find a large enough piece of property to begin building our dream home on. does that put some your worries to bed?

Artemis: Thanks for trying, but I won't stop worrying until it's done... Such is the way I do things.

Sesshomaru: (laughs) Artemis my dear don't go worrying yourself into an early grave.

Artemis: I won't... I'm immortal, remember?

Jaken: and don't worry about Lord Sesshomaru to much Artemis remember that unless they are slain like Inutaisho was. Demons like Lord Sesshomaru are also Immortal.

Artemis: I'm not worrying about illnesses, Jaken.

Sesshomaru: Jaken she is more or less concerned about someone trying to kill me some times people at colleges can be some of the most dangerous people or so many people have said.

Artemis: *nods* I'm worried about his welfare out in the world.

Sesshomaru: (hugs Artemis) don't you worry about a thing I will be perfectly safe. don't forget I am armed my self and I will bet most modern people have never dealt with swords before.

Artemis: No, most likely firearms.

Jaken: if it will make you feel better I will accompany Lord Sesshomaru and if anyone even tries to attack him I will send them running with the staff of two heads. (smiles at Artemis)

Artemis: I'll let Sesshomaru decide that.

Sesshomaru: I will not worry myself about it until it comes to the point of it.

Artemis: Yes, I think that would be best.

Sesshomaru: but yeah my mom plagues my thoughts at night but you need not worry about it that is my own private war. (of course Thalia who can see how much Artemis cares for Sesshomaru and for Rin thinks Sesshomaru is being crazy telling Artemis to not worry about what troubles him considering that according to his own words in Name at least Artemis is his wife and they should be bearing burdens together. )

Thalia: It's no use, she'll worry anyway.

Sesshomaru: (looks at Thalia) why is that my dear?

(is speaking as he would speak to her if she really was Rin's sister)

Thalia: She cares for you a lot. She'd worry about all of us too, even if we told her not to.

Sesshomaru: now you see why I didn't tell her till only recently. I didn't wish to add another worry to her list of cares,

(is still talking to Thalia)

Thalia: She'd rather know, worrying is her way of caring, since she's so used to being away on a hunt, she can't tell us how much she cares.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) I see so she worries about those that she cares about makes perfect sense.

Thalia: Yeah, it's how she's used to doing it. She worries most about those she cares for the most.

Sesshomaru: yeah the main thing though that haunts me is the lullaby my mom used to sing to me at night when I was a baby. and was in my cradle basically the last verse of the song really makes me angry.

it almost makes me believe my own mother wanted me dead oddly enough.

Thalia: What's the last verse?

Sesshomaru: guileless son each day you grow older each moment I am watching my vengeance unfold the child of my body the flesh of my soul will die in returning the birthright he stole.

Thalia: That's telling you you'll die getting what is rightfully yours, am I correct?

Sesshomaru: yep.

Thalia: That's awful...

Sesshomaru: that line has haunted me my entire life. I live in constant fear of it. but sharing my fear with others is not something I am used to doing.

Thalia: Then don't let it come true. Prevent it.

Sesshomaru: (looks at Thalia still) you almost make sense but How do you prevent what you don't know. the last words from the lullaby that my mom sung to me when I was young gives no clue as to how I am going to die getting what is rightfully mine. and so until something presents itself I must just continue my silent life in fear. (Ruffles Thalia's hair as he lets her race out with Artemis and the other girls to their dinner)

Thalia: Are you coming, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: yes I will be right there. (smiles)

Thalia: *smiles as she runs to catch up*

Sesshomaru: (soon joins his wife and her huntresses Smiling and laughing along with them all as if he hadn't a care in the world though both Thalia and even Artemis know better but feel it is best left as a private discussion)(as they are eating a small breeze that doesn't seem to stir any of the leaves in the camp or even flow around any of the other tables but seems to be flowing around the Artemis table carrying the very Lullaby that Sesshomaru's mother had sung to him as a child. a lullaby that Artemis can't even believe ever got any child to sleep)

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit (who has not moved on): Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep, And carry you down into sleep, child the darkness will rise from the deep, And carry you down into sleep. Guileless son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief, And you won't understand the cause of your grief, But you'll always follow the voices beneath. Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, only to me.

Artemis: Sesshomaru, is that the song?

Sesshomaru: yes that is the song but we are not yet to the worst of it.

Artemis: Meaning we are not yet to the last verse.

Sesshomaru: you got it.

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit (who has not moved on):Guileless son, your spirit will hate her, The flower who married my brother the traitor, And you will expose his Puppeteer behavior, For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty. Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, only to me.

Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep, And carry you down into sleep, child the darkness will rise from the deep, And carry you down into sleep. Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, only to me.

Sesshomaru: the last verse is coming. (shivers the terror this last part foretells for him.)

Artemis: Oh no...

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit (who has not moved on):Guileless son, each day you grow older, Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold, For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright he stole.

Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, only to me.

Artemis: Oh, wow... How did you fall asleep to that?

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit (who has not moved on): He knew better than to upset mommy. (laughs)

Sesshomaru: (is trembling in fear from hearing the nightmarish lullaby)

Artemis: *rubs his back* She's a spirit, she can't do anything... Not while we're here.

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: and who is going to stop me from harming him? Are you little goddess? or are you expecting the lord of the dead to come to Sesshomaru's aid?

Artemis: And what do you intend to do?

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: I am going to watch my son die getting what belongs to him. like the song says.

Sesshomaru: (stands up tired of playing the part of a sniveling little puppy dog) Mom you have no control over my life anymore I have friends and I have reconciled things with Inuyasha so I have family and I don't intend to let you ruin my life any further.

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit (who has not moved on): you will do as you are told (that is said loud enough that the entire camp which is sitting around the pavilion can hear her words even as the song had been loud enough for everyone to hear though they didn't know what meaning if any of the words had )

Zeus: Sesshomaru, what is that?

Sesshomaru: (looks towards Zeus) the voice you have just heard is my mother's voice.

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: and Who are you to wonder who I am little man?

(now has herself turned to look at Zeus)

Zeus: I am Zeus, lord of the gods.

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: And I am Inutaisho's first wife and mistress of Sesshomaru's life.

(of course just looking at the spirit of this woman makes even Hera's skin crawl)

Hera: And who are you to control him?

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: (turns her face towards Hera) I am his mother

Hera: That doesn't give you the right, he is his own person.

("Wind") Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: Is that so? well like I said before who is going to stop me from controlling him? are any of you bold enough to face me?

(is challenging the gods even for a spirit that is a dangerous and fatal move.)

Zeus: *looks around* By a show of hands, who is bold enough to face her?

Hades: (who is still hanging out with them there for the time being looks at his brother) I will deal with her. for several reasons. 1. she is little more than a spirit and most of your attacks will pass harmlessly through her. figured to escape her punishment in my realm by hiding out here at the camp silently thinking no one would notice. even going so far as to hide out in Artemis' cabin.

Zeus: So you will send her back...

Hades: yes and also who is she to decide when and if Sesshomaru dies

Zeus: She isn't anyone...

Hades: exactly So for those reasons alone I should do battle with her and I will make sure she suffers very cruelly for what she has done and has tried to do.

Zeus: Good luck, brother.

Hades: thanks brother. (runs at the spirit of Sesshomaru's mother and prepares to do battle against her at this moment but decides that he should have Artemis and her huntresses get Sesshomaru out of the way) Artemis this could get messy I would suggest you and your Huntresses get Sesshomaru out of the vicinity.

Artemis: *nods* Right! *moves them all*

Hades: (looks at Sesshomaru's mother's spirit) Now you see here we can do this one of two ways the easy way in which you just up and surrender and I take you back to the underworld and to your punishment or we can do it the hard way where I fight you beat you and then take you back to the underworld and to your punishment which way do you want to do it?

Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: (smiles evilly) how about the way where I over power you and escape yet again. ( laughs)

Hades: It won't happen that way, I guarantee it.

Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: what makes you say that? (attacks)

Hades: *dodges* You are dead, and therefore my subject. You cannot remain up here for long without being drained of the majority of your energy. And, again, your dead, so you cannot defeat me. *attacks*

Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: You obviously don't know anything about dog demons.

(dodges his attack and tries to attack again)

Hades: You obviously don't know anything about gods. *Dodges, and brings up a wall of black stone to try to capture her in*

Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: how many dog demons have you dealt with before Hades? you are used to humans more then demons. (is still talking and barely misses running into the wall but just keeps boasting) (obviously doesn't realize that like many of the other Greek gods and goddesses Inutaisho was friends with Hades as well)

Hades: I was friends with Inutaisho as well, you know.

Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: Oh really? just because you were friends with Inutaisho doesn't mean that you have any idea how to deal with demons considering that when he died he went to the Nether world I don't believe you even know where that is. (is obviously very dumb not realising that the netherworld is just another word for underworld)

Hades: I control the Netherworld. I see him on a regular day-to-day basis.

Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: (smirks as she tries to attack Hades again) and what punishments had you given him for betraying me choosing to find happiness again when he wasn't suppose to?

Hades: He's in the Fields of Elysium. He had done great things in his life for his people. The only mistake he made was letting you rule.

Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: You speak as though you thought I was a bad ruler. people suffered at his hands and at Izayoi's hands.

Hades: Your people suffered, they went through hell with the punishments you gave.

Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: and who prospered from the way I ruled was it not Inutaisho's dear friend Artemis she gained more huntresses from my villages then she had ever had before. but answer me this and if this doesn't change your mind I will surrender. How many young girls did Inutaisho offer Artemis from his own villages? hmm?

how many of the young un attached village women did Inutaisho sacrifice to the goddess of the hunt. ?

Hades: There was no reason for them to be rescued from his villages. Yours we had to sneak from their homes.

Sesshomaru's mother's spirit: (stops fighting as evil as she is she also knows when she has been fairly beaten) very well since I could not sway you I will submit. though I will still see Sesshomaru Die.

Hades: Good luck with that. *sends her back down into the underworld*

Zeus: Good job brother I hope that is the last we will see of that horrid woman.

Hades: Me too... Let's eat, shall we?

Zeus: yes. (they all sit back down to eat)

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis as they have once more sat down and are begining to eat)

Artemis: Are you alright?

Sesshomaru: yeah I am doing fine. (smiles he is shocked that he has so many friends that he had never expected to have but other than that is happy with how everything seems to be turning up roses.)

Artemis: Good. *smiles*

(they soon finish dinner and all the other campers begin heading to the campfire sing-along but Sesshomaru decides that if Artemis and her Huntresses decide they want to go with the other campers he will do some house work and get the house fully ready for them when they come back)

Artemis: Why don't you come with us?

Jaken: (who had been waiting at lord Sesshomaru's elbow finally speaks up) yes Lord Sesshomaru go spend some time with your family I will take care that everything at home is clean and polished when you all get back.

Sesshomaru: Jaken... we are going to have a long conversation about your bossy suggestions when I get home. (since that almost sounded like Jaken was trying to give Sesshomaru an order)

Artemis: Come on, they're going to start without us! *pulls on his arm*

Sesshomaru: (lets Artemis pull him along and as soon uses his own legs keeping up with this young woman quite well)

Artemis: *laughs as they finally get there, sitting down around the fire* It's magic, look. *smiles as the flames get brighter and higher with the singing*

Sesshomaru: (finds it interesting that Artemis seems to smile at even what he would consider the simplest of things but finds himself smiling happy just to be near her and surrounded by people who are so welcoming)

Jaken: (having stayed back at the Artemis cabin is now scrubbing the floors and cleaning everything straightening the cabin actually making it look like a real home like place. and helps Sally with Rin acouple times namely with diapers and stuff of that sort)

Sally: Thank you, Jaken.

Artemis: Sesshomaru, if you look close enough, you can see my aunt Hestia in the hearth. *smiles*

(soon the campfire sing-along ends and everyone heads back to their cabins for the night)

Jaken: (finishes sweeping off the porch and cleaning the windows.)

(Had turned down the covers for Artemis and her huntresses so that when they got home they could just get into bed with out having any trouble)

Artemis: Thanks, Jaken. *yawns and collapses on the bed*

Jaken: I hope you had a good time Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: (smiles again as he helps Thalia and the others settle themselves in) it was a wonderful night Jaken. (yawns himself and as he is wont to do collapses himself on the floor out of the way of anyone who might end up needing to get up and use the washroom at any time of the night and is soon out like a light)

Sally: (goes to bed after feeding Rin one last time that night)

Rin: (who had been sleeping now wakes up from a scary dream and begins to cry)

Sally: (gets up suspecting that maybe she is hungry again but after trying to feed her and rin refusing to feed suspects maybe she needs a new diaper but soon finds out it isn't that and is now very confused)

Artemis: *wakes, and takes Rin* Probably a nightmare, Sally.

Rin: (is still crying alittle but soon becomes quiet and calm in her mother's arms)

Sesshomaru: (had himself awakened) what is the matter Artemis?

Artemis: She didn't sleep well. Probably a nightmare...

Sesshomaru: (smiles) well at least she seems to have calmed down

Artemis: Thankfully.

Sally: (smiles) you certainly have a way with children.

Artemis: Thanks. I think it's being with so many young girls for so long.

Sesshomaru: perhaps but I think there is more to it than that. (but what he thinks that something else is he plans to keep to himself as he heads back to where he had been resting)

Artemis: Really?

Sesshomaru: yeah really you have a calm air about you and a feeling of safety that many children whether male or female are drawn to. (suspects that even though Inutaisho had not seen Artemis there when he had rescued Izayoi from Takimaru's estate Sesshomaru suspects that Artemis had been there helping Izayoi when she was giving birth to inuyasha and his words echo his suspicions though he says nothing about it out loud)

Artemis: I guess... The only male child I've ever been around was your little brother.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) but even still though gentle heart and kindness draws even our daughter Rin who with me usually needed soothing words as well as actions to get her to calm down but as soon as she is in your arms knows that everything is going to be alright.

(soon closes his eyes and rest himself again)

Artemis: *smiles as she returns Rin to the crib, and herself to the bed*

Sally: (smiles and drops off to sleep herself)


	41. Chapter 41

(next morning)

Jaken: (smiles as he peeks into the cabin he had been standing guard all night despite how safe they truely were decided to stand guard needed or not)

(then turns around still guarding the cabin while Artemis and some of the others start getting up)

Artemis: Were you out here all night, Jaken?

Jaken: (tries to fib to Artemis) no I got up at three and have been out here only acouple hours.

Artemis: Don't be so quick to lie, Jaken.

Jaken: is it so obvious that I was lying? (can't believe that she saw right through him)

Artemis: I'm trained to see through it, remember. *smiles* But no, not very obvious.

Sesshomaru: (comes out looking at the sun rise) So how are you this morning Artemis?

Artemis: Fantastic. You?

Sesshomaru: Considering last night was the first time I slept the entire night through. I am doing wonderfully thank you for asking.

(looks at Jaken) and how did you sleep Jaken?

Jaken: (sings like a canary for Sesshomaru (meaning doesn't even try to lie to him) ) I did not sleep at all last night Lord Sesshomaru I stayed up all night to guard the house.

Artemis: Why'd you try to lie to me?

Sesshomaru: (looks first at Jaken and then at Artemis) he tried to lie to you?

Artemis: Said he'd only been up since three.

Sesshomaru: Jaken knows better than to lie to me he knows that lying to me gets him in great amounts of trouble. but he doesn't understand much about you yet.

Artemis: It doesn't matter, I saw through him.

Sesshomaru: yeah it would be for the best if you understand that unlike me who understands that we are as safe here as we are anywhere that we can go. Jaken will stand guard over us even if we were in the safest place you could think of.

Artemis: Okay. *smiles* I'll keep that in mind.

Sesshomaru: I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time Artemis. you spent almost all evening yesterday smiling and laughing and generally being in a all to fantastic mood. may I understand why?

Artemis: That fire makes me feel like I'm seven again. It just makes me feel light and carefree, you know?

Sesshomaru: yeah. (smiles at her)

Sort of how I feel when I am around you.

Artemis: *smiles* Really?

Sesshomaru: yeah really.

Artemis: *hugs him lightly*

Sesshomaru: (hugs her back)

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru if I were you I would not admit those kinds of things to loudly any one of Artemis' family could be eaves dropping.

Sesshomaru: who could be eaves dropping at this hour in the morning some how I get the feeling we are the only ones who get up this early in the morning. (laughs at what Jaken had said)

Artemis: At least no one that cares too much.

Jaken: all I am saying is we are rather close to your sister Aphrodite's cabin and she could very easily be listening to what you both are talking about.

Sesshomaru: Jaken you worry to much why would Aphrodite care what Artemis and I have to say? it isn't any of her business. (sweet naive little Sesshomaru)

Artemis: She's the goddess of love, Sesshomaru. She cares. A lot.

Sesshomaru: you are kidding aren't you Artemis?

Artemis: *shakes her head* Not at all.

Jaken: and you were wondering why I was trying to tell you both to keep your voices down?

Sesshomaru: even if she would care concerning what Artemis and I were talking about I doubt she is up at this hour of the morning she probably doesn't get up till sometime around 10 am

Artemis: Oh, I hope so... *has a worried look on her face*

Sesshomaru: you don't sound so sure.

Artemis: She's unpredictable...

Sesshomaru: yeah but I doubt she would suspect that you have fallen in love under any circumstance considering that you have remained un changed in any way (meaning she has stuck to her vows and still plans to remain a maiden eternally) and I have out of respect for you and your desires have submitted to taking you as my wife in name only. the only thing she is likely to suspect is that she would be dealing with an unrequited love type scenario. which is kind of out of her realm if I am not mistaken (is trying to put Artemis' mind at ease.)

(to say nothing of his own)

Artemis: Maybe, that doesn't mean that she can't try...

Aphrodite: (comes out of her cabin) Good morning sister.

Artemis: Morning.

Sesshomaru: (looks at Aphrodite) yes good morning Aphrodite. (finds that speaking to a goddess like Aphrodite some how makes him alittle uneasy)

Aphrodite: Is something wrong?

Sesshomaru: no should there be?

Aphrodite: Nope. You just look hesitant.

Jaken: Lord sesshomaru is still alittle ill at easy from what happened with his mother last night at dinner time. (reminding even Aphrodite that what had happened had not been a bad dream.)

Aphrodite: *nods* I understand completely.

Artemis: So Aphrodite what are you doing up so early in the morning?

Aphrodite: It just felt like a good morning. Something mental kinda just popped open my eyes. *smiles*

Sally: (comes out side carrying the now fully a wake Rin who is squirming around trying to get to either Sesshomaru or Artemis which ever one wants to hold her this morning)

Artemis: I held her last night, do you want her?

Sesshomaru: (takes his little daughter in his arms and smiles brightly) there is daddy's wittle girl (loves talking baby talk to Rin)

(doesn't even realise he is doing it in front of not only Artemis but Aphrodite as well)

Aphrodite: Oh, that's so cute!

Sesshomaru: (looks up at Aphrodite with a confused look on his face)

Aphrodite: Your little baby talk...

Sesshomaru: how else would a father talk to his baby daughter?

Aphrodite: Normally, like you're talking to me. I never pegged you as one for baby talk.

Jaken: (is seriously trying to fight the temptation to get an attitude with this goddess that he percieves as judging his lord and master and trying to keep his voice level and keep any type of attitude out of his voice) Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's first child, Miss.

Aphrodite: So? He just looks so tough on the outside, the fact that he does things like that is surprising to those that don't know him all that well. Such is life, Jaken. Appearances can be deceiving.

Sesshomaru: I have done alot of growing up after my life took some off the wall turns. (figures that there is no way on earth that Aphrodite will believe that Rin had once been a human girl who is now an Infant demon.)

Aphrodite: Off the wall turns?

Artemis: (decides to trust Aphrodite with a very big secret even though she really has no clue how the love goddess will respond) Rin wasn't always a baby demon she once had been a human orphan that Sesshomaru had adopted and then after Naraku was defeated and I brought him the entire Shikon Jewel he made a wish that Rin would be come his for real child and so she was turned into a full blooded dog demon baby and now he is raising her. with some major help from me and percy's mother.

I am Rin's mother and Sally (percy's mother) is Rin's Nurse.

Aphrodite: Oh... I see. He wanted to father her for real. *smiles* And he found the two of you...

Artemis: well yeah though at first it was me who found him (tells of her first meeting with Sesshomaru and then tells of when they went off to fight the panther demons to rescue Rin and Asagi and Kagome ) and it was during the time we were battling the panther demons that he asked me if I would consider being Rin's mother once she became his full blooded daughter and I said I would consider it an honor to do that as long as he remembered that he was to respect what I was.

Aphrodite: Aw, how sweet! *giggles* It's so cute.

Artemis: yeah so in name only I am Sesshomaru's wife. (cannot believe she is telling Aphrodite this)

Jaken: (is ready to leap to Artemis' defense if he has to)

Aphrodite: Artemis, I'm glad you've found someone who will respect that. *smiles* It kinda gives someone hope, you know?

Jaken: (is now the one confused and so get up courage to ask) Hope about what? or concerning what?

Aphrodite: Nothing in particular. It's just that I never thought she would find happiness like this.

Artemis: yeah Aphrodite kind of has always hoped I would one day find someone who makes me happy. and I can't deny that Sesshomaru does that alot. after all he has chosen to settle our family here in the modern time instead of me going with him back to the feudal era of Japan and he is going to be starting school in the fall going to business courses to learn to build a business empire and we are going to bring rin up like a normal little girl.

Aphrodite: *smiles* I'm really happy for you.

Artemis: (laughs actually getting long with Aphrodite for the first time) yeah and just a couple of days ago he almost killed a man for trying to grab my behind. (like miroku does alot of times)

Aphrodite: Can you believe that we're getting along?

Artemis: no I can't but oddly enough we are.

Aphrodite: Conflicts that we used to have kind of disappeared, I guess.

Artemis: I know

Sesshomaru: (is still holding rin tightly as if fearing that if he loosened his grip for even a second someone would try to steal her from his arms his protective nature has grown and has become more worried as if he suspected everyone around him of hidden motives the only ones he seemed to trust with his daughter with the exception of himself seems to be Artemis, Jaken, and Sally, he also trusted Artemis' huntresses but other than that he was tense as if preparing to get his daughter out of danger's way)

(though there didn't seem to be any danger around)

Aphrodite: You look tense, Sesshomaru.

Jaken: (looks at Sesshomaru) uh Lord sesshomaru I don't think you should hold rin so tightly you might want to loosen your grip just a tiny bit.

Sesshomaru: (actually loosens his grip on his daughter just enough so as to not be crushing her. but his face is as if he was face to face with his mother again a look of hatred mixed with terror even though both Artemis and Aphrodite know that Sesshomaru's mother had been returned to the underworld)

Artemis: You look as if your mother has returned.

Jaken: maybe because though she may not be here physically or even spiritually his fears of her is probably making him believe she has come back and that there is no true escape for him or his little girl. (knows his lord's moods very well)

Artemis: Oh... Okay. I understand.

Aphrodite: my sister we must find help for your friend some one here has to be able to aid him. Hades got rid of his mother for good last night maybe someone can put your "husband's" mind at ease and help him fully escape.

Artemis: Who would that be?

Jaken: (doesn't mean to insult either Artemis, Aphrodite, or any of the other gods or goddesses but is not intelligent enough to realise how insulting his words might seem) I am afraid that Lord Sesshomaru's mental stability may be a thing beyond any of yours or your family's abilities.

Aphrodite: What about Dionysus? Conditions of the mind are his domain, right?

Artemis: he might be able to help but would he?

Aphrodite: He is much nicer than he appears... Remember, he helped Chris out, and he barely knew the kid.

Artemis: alright I will go and speak to him could you watch sesshomaru for me please?

Aphrodite: Mhm, of course.

Artemis: (heads off to find Dionysus)

(soon finds him where he usually was playing Pinochle with Chiron)

Dionysus: What is it, Artemis?

Artemis: (first reminds him of last nights battle with Sesshomaru's mother's spirit and then tells him of Sesshomaru's bizarre behaviors just a few minutes ago. and how he still at this moment looked as if he was about to try to run from his mother but with out a clue which way to run)

Dionysus: And you want me to work with him, I suppose?

Artemis: if it isn't too much trouble.. he is one of the only men I trust. and he is in serious mental trouble.

Dionysis: *sighs* Fine.

Artemis: thank you. (smiles)

Dionysus: Now go away, I have a game to win.

Artemis: (hurries back to where Aphrodite is watching a still tense Sesshomaru)

Jaken: (is never an optimist) I am pretty sure that there will be nothing any one can do to help Lord sesshomaru.

(as he sees Artemis return)

Artemis: You'll see Jaken. I think he can.

Aphrodite: So Dionysus said he was going to come and help Sesshomaru?

Artemis: Yes, he did. *smiles*

Sally: (smiles as she tries to gently take Rin from her father's tight grip)

Sesshomaru: (will not release his grip not even alittle bit)

Artemis: Sesshomaru, let go.

Sesshomaru: (almost releases his firm grip on Rin but then tenses up again as if suspecting that some one meant his little girl harm)

(but recognizing Artemis' calm and gentle voice releases Rin enough to gently hand her to his wife )

(but his own body is still tense and he behaviors are those of a man on high alert.)

Artemis: It's fine now, okay? Try to relax...

Sesshomaru: if I let down my guard for even a second, mom will attack us I won't let her harm our little girl.

Artemis: She's gone now, Hades put her away for good.

Jaken: I told you while he may know that his mind is telling him otherwise. his fear of his mother is doing it's best to drive him insane.

Artemis: You can't even let me try to reassure him Jaken? I'm trying my best!

Aphrodite: you need to calm down Artemis. I will if I can find out how soon Dionysus can help your friend sesshomaru.

Thalia: (Having just now gotten up comes out to see Artemis holding rin who is trying to grab some of Artemis' hair in her tiny fist and sees also the tense form of Sesshomaru)

what is going on Artemis?

Artemis: Sesshomaru's just afraid of his mother returning for Rin.

Thalia: but that won't happen right? Hades sent Sesshomaru's mother back to the underworld right?

Artemis: Yes, he has.

Chiron: (trots over to Artemis' cabin with Dionysus walking beside him since they had finished their game) Artemis how are you this fine morning?

Artemis: I'm okay... Fairly well.

Sesshomaru: (his muscles have tensed even more than they had been a few minutes before almost as if he is certain that Dionysus and Chiron are planning to harm Artemis and his daughter rin but this is at least allowing Dionysus to see what he is dealing with)

Dionysus: So, what's the matter with you?

Aphrodite: it is almost like he is still seeing his mother and believes she has the power to still do harm to him and his little girl Rin. (knows Sesshomaru can speak though this strange madness of terror but whether he would was doubtful)

Dionysus: I see. Now, Sesshomaru, what makes you see her?

Jaken: (looks at Artemis with a do you really believe this guy can be of any help to lord sesshomaru?)

Artemis: *nods*

Sesshomaru: (surprisingly speaks up though his voice is as tense as the rest of him mainly due to the fact that his mind is playing tricks on him) if you mean what makes me see my mom she is standing right next to you right now you know? (points to patch of grass next to Dionysus where there was absolutely no one standing.) can't you see her? you can almost see it in her eyes that she wants to harm my little girl and my dearest friend and wife in name only Artemis. (meaning he believes his mother wants to harm both of them and firmly believes she is standing right in front of him)

Dionysus: There is no one in front of you. *moves to the spot he indicated* Where do you see her now?

Sesshomaru: (is in major fear but tries to calm down)(still sees his mother who had now moved over to another spot beside Dionysus and now her visage looks, to Sesshomaru like she means to hit Dionysus for stepping on her toe.) mom moved next to you on the right (and because his mind is also making him hear her) and she says that if you step on her toe like that again she is going to knock your teeth out. (yes his mental attacks can use what is going on to frighten Sesshomaru worse)

Dionysus: *moves to the right, trying to step on her "toe"* And now?

Sesshomaru: (looks and cringes as if his mom had just punched Dionysus in the head) man how can you not feel that? my mom just punched the back of your head twice.

Jaken: (gives Artemis a look that says I have not seen Lord sesshomaru this frightened before in my life he has had these episodes before but this one looks real bad)

Artemis: Dionysus knows how to fix it. I'm sure he can.

Dionysus: I cannot feel a thing, for you are the only one to see her.

Sesshomaru: how is that possible she is standing right behind you just a plain as the nose on my face.

Dionysus: *puts his hand out, trying to reach through her*

Sesshomaru: (cringes as his mind shows his mother socking Dionysus for touching her) Ouch that had to hurt she just punched you in the eye that is going to turn into quite a shiner and she just called you a pervert don't tell me you didn't hear that?

Dionysus: There is nothing to be heard.

Sesshomaru: (looks shocked like he can not believe that Dionysus doesn't seem to be able to see or hear of feel his mother.) How is this possible. I am certain both Artemis and Jaken can see and hear her?

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru I don't see any one in the area you are looking at save only Artemis' friend mister Dionysus. unless Artemis can see what I am missing? (knowing that Sesshomaru has a habit of asking if others are seeing what he is seeing and has often made it quite clear that he for reasons that he knows he doesn't need to explain to Artemis or Dionysus never could see Sesshomaru's mother)

Artemis: I see no one else.

Sesshomaru: (eyes go wide in pure terror as his mind shows him his mother supposedly pushing past Dionysus and approaching Artemis who is holding Rin) Mother you leave Artemis and Rin alone right now. (it is obvious that Sesshomaru is talking to some one who is not even there)

Chiron: well Mister D what is your take on this?

Dionysus: He cannot let go. He needs lots of work.

Chiron: what do you mean he can't let go from what Artemis has told me all he wants to do is be free of that woman and what she did to him?

Dionysus: He cannot let go of the fear, it plagues him too deeply.

Chiron: is there anything you can do to help him?

Dionysus: Teach him, make him learn new behavior and beliefs. He has to see that she isn't real.

Chiron: very well Mr. D I will leave his case in your gentle hands.

(trots off to help get everything ready for breakfast that morning)

Dionysus: Your imagining her.

Sesshomaru: I am imagining her? how so?

(is surprisingly not angry as much as he is confused.) are you saying I am crazy?

Dionysus: No, I'm saying that you're not letting go of your fear. You are imagining that she is here, because you are afraid that she will come, despite her position in the Fields of Punishment.

Jaken: (looks at Artemis a confused look on his face since the phrase Fields of punishment was an unknown to him)

Artemis: You'd know it as hell.

Sesshomaru: so you are saying that my fears are causing me to see my mom as if she was really here?

(is trying his hardest to understand)

Dionysus: Exactly.

Sesshomaru: I don't understand how my fears can make something that is so vivid I could even feel her ( basically explaining why he had been holding Rin so tight earlier he had basically felt as if his mother had just touched his arm to try to grab rin)

Dionysus: You have to learn that she's gone... Because she is so vivid, it tells you that you have a hard time letting the fear become another obstacle to accomplish.

Jaken: (while keeping his tone polite and respectful not knowing how dangerous this guy truely was but not wishing to make enemies voices his own question) and how do you expect him to learn that his mother is gone. that she can't come back and harm either him or those he cares for?

Dionysus: He must realize it himself. It cannot be taught.

Artemis: I believe that what Jaken was asking was how is it possible for him to come to that realization?

and how will he or anyone know that he has come to that understanding?

Dionysus: He will learn over time that he is safe, and he will no longer feel the stress of her looming over him.

Thalia: (begins to wonder if some of what he is experiencing might be connected further to the song his mother had sung to him as a lullaby and decides to ask her own question regarding it) Mr. D (speaking as if she was just another camper) is it possible some of what is plaguing him could be due to the song his mother used to sing to him when he was a child?

Dionysus: Yes, it could.

Aphrodite: yes In fact last night when the spirit of his mother was singing it to announce her presence I remember thinking it sounded more like a spell or incantation than a lullaby.

Dionysus: I never thought of that... Hm... Break the spell.

Jaken: oh a terrific Idea and how do you purpose we go about doing that?

Dionysus: We have to research that, I don't yet know.

Thalia: knowing the words might aid us in learning how to break it. Sesshomaru knows the words by heart since he heard them so often and I think both Lady Artemis and I still remember them considering that we had almost a front row seat when his mother's spirit visited camp last night.

Dionysus: Write them down for me, will you?

Thalia: (grabs a piece of paper and writes down the song for Dionysus) Guileless son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief, And you won't understand the cause of your grief, But you'll always follow the voices beneath.

Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, only to me.

Guileless son, your spirit will hate her, The flower who married my brother the traitor, And you will expose his Puppeteer behavior, For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, Loyalty, only to me.

Guileless son, each day you grow older, Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold, For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright he stole.

Dionysus: We have to find a song that will counter this.

Aphrodite: hmm. I may be able to help you all with finding the right song to help Sesshomaru. That song that his mother sang is filled with bitterness and hatred. and would feed his fears make him think his mother was extremely powerful holding even his life in the palm of her hand. we need a song that will put a way his fears diminishing them and showing him how much ( Looks at Artemis) you and your huntresses and even the rest of us care and feel about him something that will remind him that he has joined something larger than his mother ever was or ever could have been.

Dionysus: Yes, but who will find the song we need?

Aphrodite: if you need a song to express love of that sort you then you go to the goddess of love. (smiles at Dionysus) just like Artemis' brother can think up a haiku I can come up with the song we need with out even thinking hard. unless Artemis would like to have Apollo come of with a Haiku to help Sesshomaru?

Artemis: I guess we could ask him. It doesn't make a difference as long as we find it.

Aphrodite: I was being sarcastic. if your brother could come up with anything that would help sesshomaru I would be indeed surprised. No this sort of thing needs my help. in fact I have a song that might do the very trick.

Artemis: Lets hear it.

Aphrodite: (smiles as she begins to sing)

Always there to warm you in the winter,

Always there with shelter from the rain,

Always there to catch you when you're falling,

Always there to stand you up again, Family.

By your side in seconds if you ask it,

arms out wide to welcome you to stay,

near enough to listen to your heart song,

Always there to help you on your way,

Family, Family, Family

What is a family?

caring and devoted hearts (looks at Artemis and even a small side glance at Dionysus)

with endless love to share,

love that will follow you everywhere.

Always there to welcome you in winter,

what is a family?

Arms out wide to welcome you to stay,

Right by your side,

near enough to listen to your hearts song,

always there to help you on your way,

Family, always there,

Family, Family, Family.

(stops there having finished the song and looks at Artemis to see what she thought about it)

Artemis: I think it is perfect!

Dionysus: If that doesn't help Sesshomaru I don't know what will.

Aphrodite: then we should test it on him. (forgetting that they had not left the area infront of Artemis' cabin and that Sesshomaru was still there.)

Artemis: He's right there, he's already heard it.

Sesshomaru: ( looks to be less tense and much more calm and his face has lost the tense and wild look that it had contained but a few hours ago ) my mom has just now vanished Artemis I can't see her anymore.

(his voice now calmer and more like the voice Artemis was used to hearing out of Sesshomaru)

Artemis: Are you sure? She's really gone?

Sesshomaru: (strains his eyes to see for certain if she is really gone and after a long hard time of looking smiles now certain she is gone) I can't see her anymore.

Aphrodite: (smiles) he is half right Artemis his mother is gone the fear of her at this moment is broken but the cure is only beginning he may end up having relapses for a while till he fully allows himself to believe the words of the song. which will happen once the song becomes as ingrained in his mind as the song that wicked woman had sung to him. over time if you notice him relapsing use the song to remind him sing it to him to help him when ever he needs it use it to encourage him.

Artemis: Okay, give me the lyrics, and I will learn them. *smiles*

Aphrodite: (writes down the lyrics to the song she had sung and hands Artemis the piece of paper) here they are Artemis. (smiles) I wish you every happiness Artemis. oh and I nearly forgot again. (smiles nervously) that brings me to why I came out so early. (hands Artemis a note from Nazuna)

Artemis: *opens and reads the note*

Nazuna's voice (speaking from the note): Dear Artemis, this I fear is where we say goodbye, I had heard many stories from the Spider head priest when I was a child all about you and your band of huntresses and often desired to become one. but such is not my fate for my luck is not so good. three run ins with Spider heads is a sure sign that my steps are dogged by them and so it would be un safe for you or the others to be around me. I count myself lucky that you and your friends showed me as much kindness as you did. thank you for everything I will be remaining in Kaede's village until I am brave enough to venture forth and seek employment again. Your friend and admirer, Nazuna. P.s. I wish you all the best of luck where ever your hunts take you.

Thalia: (looks at Artemis) My lady is everything alright?

Artemis: *is tearing up* I want to help her, but she won't come... I don't think she'll be dogged, I think she'd be fine here... Oh well.

Sesshomaru: (smiles at Artemis) I think she will come. trust me my dear friend when I went home to retrieve what I could from father's estate I ran into a young girl in a village that matches the friend you spoke of. She was speaking to an old woman saying she was going to seek out a friend of hers. as soon as she felt her bravery was ready.

Artemis: Really? I'm so glad!

Sesshomaru: ( smiles brightly) I know your friend Nazuna will seek you out just trust me. I would not be half surprised if she were seeking you out this very moment.

Artemis: I'd be so happy... I never felt right leaving her.

Sesshomaru: but you also still have Koume she remained with you deciding to be come one of the girls that have perpetually tied them selves to your apron strings. (is playfully teasing Artemis)

Artemis: *playfully pouts* It is not tying to my apron strings! And I don't feel right leaving one girl behind, you know that...

Sesshomaru: I know. that is just your nature my dear it is one of the most endearing qualities you have.

Artemis: *smiles* Thanks. It's one of the only, I guess. There's not many... I'm very single minded when it comes to sister or motherhood...

Sesshomaru: there are many good qualities in you my dear. it just takes the right kind of person to be able to see them.

Artemis: Like what?

Sesshomaru: well to start with you have a kind heart and a beauty that goes passed being skin deep. but goes right down into who you are. you have a very gentle soul and are easy to trust. I first noticed it last June when Rin was still a human child. she didn't seem frightened of you even though you were technequally a stranger. but she seemed to be able to sense your kind and gentle nature to continue you are a masterful hunter my dad could see that as easily as seeing the sun come up in the east. but you never hurt things that doesn't wish to harm you or anyone you care about. you have shown that many times in your life time. (smiles)and also you are protective of any one whom your consider a friend or even family. no matter what their gender. you have shown that several times to both Inuyasha, and me as well as to our father Inutaisho.

Artemis: *smiles* Thank you... I really didn't even see that...

Sesshomaru: you give yourself to little credit Artemis. how many times since you learned who and what inuyasha was have you done your best to look out for him?

Artemis: It's countless, I guess... I don't remember.

Thalia: yeah and think about it how often you worried yourself about what could happen to Sesshomaru and how eager you were to come to his rescue when his fear over powered his reason.

Artemis: I suppose you're right.

Sesshomaru: exactly let's face it Artemis you have a heart of solid gold.

Artemis: Thank you both... *smiles*

Sesshomaru: (smiles back) you are welcome Artemis my darling.

Thalia: it was no trouble at all my lady.(heads off to train a bit before breakfast)

Artemis: Should we start heading down, or do we have time to waste?

Sesshomaru: I think it will be time for breakfast soon. we might want to start heading down.

Artemis: Okay, let's go. *smiling, holds out her hand*

Sesshomaru: (smiles and takes her hand and goes with her)(as they arrive at the dinning pavilion they see all the other cabins filing into that pavilion as well)

Artemis: Good morning, Father.

Zeus: Good morning Artemis how has your day been so far? And how has sesshomaru been today?

Artemis: We've been doing well. Sesshomaru has fully gotten over his mother, or so we hope. *smiles*

Zeus: yeah I heard about the fact that Sesshomaru had been having some trouble with that.

Artemis: Well, I think we have it sorted out now.

Zeus: good. But if you need any more help know you can call me.

Artemis: Of course, Daddy. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: thank you for your concern sir. (is being respectful and sincere) however you have already alot to handle with my baby brother my small problems are really nothing to concern yourself with. (most can see that Sesshomaru worries about being a burden to people and so tends to disregard himself as much as he can)

Zeus: No, you're Artemis'... Erm, name husband! It's my job to be concerned, don't be daft!

Thalia: (having returned to join the other huntresses for breakfast(looks at her father) ) I am sure Sesshomaru appreciates it. very much father. however he once told Lady Artemis to not worry about him so much.

Sesshomaru: thank you Thalia (smiles) I do tend to think more about my friends and family and kind of disregard myself. (is not ashamed to admit it.)

Artemis: No need for that, that's what we're here for. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: (smiles back at her as they go to get their food)


	42. Chapter 42

(Meanwhile Nazuna had as Sesshomaru had suspected begun to seek out Artemis and some how managed to reach New york and the small cave that Sesshomaru and Artemis had originally made their home in and so decides to settle her self there for now until she can finally find Artemis)

Sesshomaru: (is sitting down with Artemis and the other girls after they had gone through the normal ritual as was customary)

Artemis: Do you feel a presence nearby?

Sesshomaru: (sniffs the air since there was a slight breeze blowing) I don't feel anything but I do smell something that I don't remember smelling earlier to day.

Artemis: Oh? What does it seem like to you?

Sesshomaru: (sniffs the air again) there is a human near by but not inside the camp but close by. I would say a mile maybe two or possibly even close to our old cave.

Artemis: Should we check it out after breakfast?

Sesshomaru: sure if you want to. who knows what we will find.

Artemis: Okay, I just want to see... What if it's her?

Sesshomaru: it might be I mean after all it has been almost a full week since I went to check out father's estate. (smiles)

(as breakfast ends and everyone else goes to their training)

Sesshomaru: (follows Artemis back to their old cave)

Artemis: Hello? Is anyone in there?

Sesshomaru: let's be quiet and just go on in who ever it is might be sleeping. after all whoever they are I doubt they are used to traveling from Japan to New york. (whispers to Artemis)

Artemis: Oh... Right. *follows him*

Sesshomaru: (goes in to the cave as quietly as he can and soon both he and Artemis see Nazuna she is indeed a sleep around her shoulders is wrapped a tattered shawl that Kaede had given her before she had headed out.)

Artemis: Should we leave her or just carry her back? She is sleeping.

Sesshomaru: we should carry her back with us other wise unless she is used to surviving on her own in the wild she will be dead in a matter of days.

Artemis: Right. *picks her up, bridal style* Okay, let's go.

Sesshomaru: (heads back to camp)

Thalia: (is waiting at the cabin as Artemis and Sesshomaru return) what happened my lady?

Artemis: Nazuna has returned after all.

Thalia: (looks concerned) where did you find her?

Artemis: I found her asleep in our old cave.

Sesshomaru: I would guess she had only been there a few moments when we had arrived though I can't be certain.(gently removes a leaf from the girl 's hair) though it is plain to see from the mess of branches and leaves in the girl's hair that she was pretty badly frightened by something before arriving.

Artemis: Yes, but what? What could have been chasing her?

Sesshomaru: I don't have the faintest idea. unless like some girls I know of who seem easily frightened (meaning the ones he knew from back in the feudal era) she might have imagined that something was chasing her when in reality there was nothing there.

Artemis: Maybe. We'll ask her when she wakes up.

Sesshomaru: yes but I would suggest we keep a relatively unthreatening distance from her until she wakes because if I know anything about girls who have been running from something whether real or imaginary and they fall a sleep from such exhaustion when they wake up they tend to scream if they see faces of people surrounding them.

Artemis: Yes, I'll put her in the cabin while we're training.

Sesshomaru: yes Jaken will watch over her and let us know if she stirs.

Artemis: Okay. *goes to put Nazuna in her cabin*

Jaken: (smiles at Artemis and watches over the young girl) she will be perfectly fine.

Artemis: Yes, I know.

Sesshomaru: (smiles and gently leads Artemis out of the cabin so that they can train together though somewhat is surprised that he is finding himself training with other people it takes him back to his days in highschool) (and yes they had that back in those days but it was both worse then today and better at the same time)

Artemis: What are you thinking about?

Sesshomaru: (smiles) just remembering my days in highschool.

Artemis: You went to high school?

Sesshomaru: Yeah. it was a rough time in my life. but I am sure it is a rough time in everyone's life.

Artemis: I guess... I wouldn't know, I never actually went. I bet it's a bit different than modern school, huh?

Sesshomaru: oh yeah much different. much more dangerous than modern schools. and less fashionable too. when we get back to the cabin I will show you my highschool year book portrait. (sort of like a highschool year book photo but all types of pictures where done by painting rather that photography.)

Artemis: No, they didn't quite have Hollister and skinny jeans back then, did they? *laughs*

Sesshomaru: no they didn't. most of my classmates were attired almost exactly like I am.

Artemis: You have to give it credit that it was fashionable back then.

Sesshomaru: yes I won't deny it.

Artemis: Did they all have long hair like yours too?

Sesshomaru: some did many didn't though mostly highschool was for those kids who were of nobility so there were both boys and girls.

Artemis: Oh, okay. So you were all royal or the children of high standing people.

Sesshomaru: yeah which brings up another thing I got when I had gone back to the feudal era to do what needed to be done concerning my father's estate. I ran into someone from my high school and it seems there is going to be a reunion next week so I will be gone for a few days. (is trying to go to his reunion with out Artemis because he doesn't want her to know that he was not one of the most popular kids in his high school)

Artemis: How many years? And what, you don't want me to go? *teasing*

Sesshomaru: dang it has been about fifty years since my class graduated. I just don't want you to be teased for being seen with me. (knows that some of the few bullies he had would pick on Artemis because of what he had been voted the last week of his senior year)

Artemis: Teased for being seen with you? What? Why?

Sesshomaru: you will understand when you see my year book portrait. (because under the portrait is written all the things you were voted most likely to do and be.)

Artemis: Okay...

Jaken: (comes out after a few hours to where Sesshomaru and Artemis are having left Nazuna under sally's watchful eye since the girl was at last stirring) My lord ,my lady. the young girl is waking

Artemis: Thank you for letting us know, Jaken. *hurries off to her cabin.

Sesshomaru: (follows Artemis)(when they arrive at the cabin Sesshomaru goes and grabs his year book and begins looking for his picture)

Artemis: Nazuna... How are you?

Nazuna: (looks and realises that Artemis is sitting nearby) I am doing better (doesn't feel like telling Artemis about her most recent encounters with the spider head demons)

Artemis: You looked like you were exhausted from running from something... What was it.?

Nazuna: (not wishing to lie to Artemis but still not wishing to bring up the Spider head demons decides to go with a half truth) just some demons from the feudal era.

Artemis: Oh? They followed you?

Nazuna: yeah. (which was true)

Artemis: Why?

Sesshomaru: what does it matter Artemis? All that matters is that Nazuna is safe. (had come up behind Artemis almost totally silent)

Artemis: True, but I just don't want it to happen again, if we can prevent it.

Nazuna: I told you I am cursed. (is finally hinting at what kind of demon it is that is chasing her)

Artemis: It was the spider heads, wasn't it?

Nazuna: (slowly nodds her head)

Artemis: Why didn't you just tell me that?

Sesshomaru: I think she was afraid they might be listening or that they might be near enough to know where she is. though I myself know a bit about spider demons they feed themselves on despair and death, fear and despair is what makes their poisons so potent and they chase down those who have even the smallest shred of hope left that tells them to keep hoping and searching for someone who can help them because those are likely to be lost meals but if they can make the person despair they will leave them alone until they are really hungry. (it is obvious that Sesshomaru knows alot about other demons)

Artemis: I see. So they were hunting her down to scare her and make her lunch.

Sesshomaru: yes exactly

hoping to do so before she reached you. is my guess.

Artemis: Well, too late.

Sesshomaru: my guess is that they will not give her up so easily. if they can they might try to attack where ever they suspect she is.

Artemis: I meant that it's too late, we'll kill them.

Sesshomaru: yes I am pretty sure you will chase them off quickly.

Artemis: That's my job.

Sesshomaru: well you wanted to know about my time in highschool here is my portrait (shows Artemis his year book portrait and beneath it is a caption stating that he was voted the lamest person in school and least likely to succeed and most likely to be a loser for the rest of his life)

Artemis: Really? Strapping young guy like you, with a whole empire, and this is what they vote you?

Sesshomaru: yep.

Artemis: Well, they're all dumb, aren't they? It's always these people that make it big.

Sesshomaru: yeah but that is why I was not originally thinking of having you come with me to my reunion because the people that voted me all those things would call you crazy for being with me and would try to steal you away from me or worse.

Artemis: And I could take it, and trying to steal me away would never work, you should know that. I wouldn't allow it.

Sesshomaru: the kind of people who attended my highschool were not the small time humans that you are used to dealing with they were full blooded demons like me.

(turns the page and shows her the picture of a very big full demon (one of Sesshomaru's bullies)) this is Gatorregenken. he was one of the toughest kids at my school and if he didn't like you he stole everything you had no matter what it was.

Artemis: I hate people like that... What right do they have for that?

Sesshomaru: if you were to ask him that he would say the very fact that he was big and strong enough to do it gave him the right to do it.

Artemis: I would have a very inappropriate word to call him. And teach him, that no it doesn't.

Sesshomaru: you haven't even met this guy yet and you are already preparing to give him trouble.

Artemis: *laughs* I'm sorry for going overboard... I just get really angry...

Sesshomaru: yeah I spent most of my senior year being pushed into mud. because he figured since I was not very experienced in weapons of stuff of that sort and I was rather puny back then I was a regular target for him.

Artemis: I bet he's gone nowhere... Because now you know how, you're improving and he's probably not used to working for what he wants.

Jaken: yeah infact I think you should have Artemis go with you to your reunion if she wants to . after all it might show them just how far you have come from when they knew you in school.

Artemis: And you said I hadn't met him yet... So I wanna go.

Sesshomaru: alright if you really want to come with me you may however we do not breathe a word of this to any of your little girls. (meaning the Huntresses) I don't want to think about what they would say if they knew.

Artemis: Deal.

Sesshomaru: (smiles)

Jaken: (smiles) you got lucky Lord Sesshomaru usually never lets anyone accompany him to these reunions his twenty fifth reunion he attended alone even though I was more than willing to go with him.

Artemis: Jaken, you and I are a little bit different.

Jaken: how so?

Artemis: Jaken, you don't always have the most positive outlook on things, and you're his assistant, right hand man, whatever. I'm his wife, though only by name, and I actually try to make things better.

Jaken: oh yeah I forgot that.

Artemis: Right. See the difference now?

Jaken: yeah now I see it. (smile) good luck to you.

Spider head: (is out side the camp but can sense that Nazuna is there and so disguises himself as her father hoping to lure her out) Nazuna honey are you there?

Nazuna: (hears what she suspects is her father's voice but is suspicious) how is it possible that my father could be alive?

Artemis: Oh no... it's them. The demons.

Sesshomaru: yeah you have that right they probably have the camp surrounded.

Artemis: Let's go waste some demons. *stands up*

Sesshomaru: yes. (unsheathes the Tokijin) Artemis I would advise you to leave Nazuna here and ask one of your girls to keep her safe just incase some of these demons get passed us.

Artemis: Thalia, I leave that to you. Use Phoebe as backup.

Thalia: yes Lady Artemis. (stays with Nazuna)

Sesshomaru: (hastens out of the cabin with his drawn sword and heads towards where the Spider demon who is disguised as Nazuna's father is.)(had almost forgotten to wait for Artemis)

Artemis: *catches up to him* Here we go...

Sesshomaru: yes. you can say that again. (looks as fierce as a wolf guarding the entrance of his den where his wife and pups are)

Artemis: *lifts her bow and begins to fire*

Spider head: (smiles) calm down I just want to know if my daughter is here?

Artemis: What are you?

Spider head: I am Nazuna's father I just want to check on her.

Artemis: I don't believe you... Your aura tells me you're a demon.

Sesshomaru: my wife is not a fool and neither am I you are a demon and no doubt in my mind you desire to make a meal of her.

Spider head: (attacks Sesshomaru hoping to now make a meal out of him)

Artemis: *starts firing again*

Sesshomaru: (dodges the bite from the spider demon who has now thrown off his disguise)

Spider head: I will make a meal out of you demon after all you have plenty of doubts and fears and what little hope you have lays in that young human female that stands at your side so it should be easy to cause you to fall into despair.

Sesshomaru: (swings at the Spider head but ends up missing because the thing dodged)

Artemis: Oh and how is that? *fires another volley*

Spider head : I take you out of the picture after all you are only a human how hard can you be?

Artemis: Mere human? Ha. I am a goddess, foolish demon.

Spider head: then why do you care what happens to a mere human like Nazuna? only humans care about their own kind.

Sesshomaru: oh no he didn't

Artemis: Apparently, he did. *fires* And I care, because I'm not heartless.

Spider head: (dodges this group of arrows like he had the others) yeah well you shoot like my mother.

Sesshomaru: (swings his sword and manages to cut off one of the legs)

Artemis: *Pulls out her dagger and lunges*

Spider Head: (tries to bite Artemis)

Sesshomaru: Artemis watch out I don't know if Spider head venom will have an effect on you.

Artemis: I'm trying to dodge him, but I think I'll be fine.

Spider head: you won't be fine if I get my venom into your blood.

(doesn't realise that goddesses don't have the same blood as humans or even demons do.)

Artemis: My blood is more venemous than your venom, I think. It's not the same.

Spider head: how could you be more venomous then me?

Artemis: I am a goddess after all. My Ichor is different than the blood of a human.

Spider head: we will see about that (manages to get one of his fangs into her arm and tries to envenomate her)

Sesshomaru: (looks worried and rushes to Artemis' side) are you alright?

Artemis: I'm fine. It barely stings.

Spider head: yeah well it will get worse it will turn your innerds into a liquid that I can easily drink.

(is actually sounding weak right now because unbeknownst to him her blood is actually much more potent and though he only has a little on his fang it is enough to kill him)

Artemis: Be more concerned about your death. It is near.

Spider head: I am only just a little tired from our exhausting battle.

Artemis: Nope, you've tasted my blood. It will kill you.

Spider head: then perhaps you should warn Sesshomaru not to hold you to close because if your blood will kill me what will it do to him?

(had noticed Sesshomaru was holding Artemis in his arms concern written on his face)

Artemis: You're weak enough, just slimy. And he's not ingested it.

Spider head: ah but it is touching his skin.

Sesshomaru: unless her blood is likely to turn into acid I think it is a safe bet I am fine as long as it is only touching my skin.

Artemis: He's right, it doesn't absorb through skin.

Spider head: you better hope he doesn't get it in his head to try to suck out the venom I injected you with. (dies after saying that last thing)

Sesshomaru: (is begining to think about trying to rid Artemis of the poison)

Artemis: I'll have Will make me an antidote, not a problem. Don't worry about it.

Sesshomaru: are you sure?

Artemis: Positive.

Sesshomaru: (Picks Artemis up carrying her into the camp pure fear is obvious in Sesshomaru's facial expressions)

Artemis: Will! Can you come here a sec?

Will: (hurries over to Sesshomaru and Artemis) yes ma'am?

Artemis: The spider head poisoned me, can you whip up an antidote real quick?

Will: Hold on (remembers that Jinenji had given them a whole supply of herbs from his garden ) we don't need it do you remember Inuyasha's friend Jinenji he gave us a good supply of his herb that works well on everything or at least that is what is being said around camp. (hurries to where they keep the supply)

(soon comes back with some of the herb. ) this should help you. (hands it to Sesshomaru who gives a measure of it to Artemis hoping that it will do her some good)

Artemis: *uses the herb* Thanks Will, I do feel better.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) good I was scared for a minute.

Artemis: I'm fine. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: you know Artemis I was thinking about something while we battled that spider head. perhaps if you want you can bring one of your girls when we go to my reunion but make sure to choose only someone who you feel can be trusted with news about what life in highschool was like for me.

Artemis: It would be Thalia. And why the sudden change of heart?

Sesshomaru: let's just say I am starting to try to trust my new family.

Artemis: *smiles* Good. It's a nice feeling, to be trusted.

Sesshomaru: yeah and it is a good feeling to be trusting but it also feels weird because to be honest with the exception of Jaken I never really trusted anybody.

Artemis: I understand.

Sesshomaru: come on we should head back to the house your girls are no doubt worried about us by now. (actaully finds himself laughing)

Artemis: *laughs* Yes, we should go.

Sesshomaru: (is still Carrying Artemis as they arrive back at the Artemis' cabin)

Thalia: Lady Artemis, are you alright?

Artemis: I am fine I got alittle careless and the spider head managed to bite me (knows full well the bite would not have been able to kill her. but had taken the herb /antidote so as to calm sesshomaru down and make him stop worrying so much about her)

Thalia: Good. If that is all. Well, come in, Rin is crying.

Sally: (comes out carrying the small child) I thought she was hungry but I just fed her a few minutes before so I don't know what her problem is

Artemis: *takes Rin*

Rin: (starts to quiet)

Sesshomaru: Rin was worried about her mother like most demon children her ability to sense when her parents may or may not be in danger is now beginning to develop.

(smiles as he looks at his darling wife who is now standing near by with their little girl in her arms)

Artemis: They can sense that?

Sesshomaru: yes baby dog demons are extremely sensitive to it.

it it usually the first thing to develop before her eyes fully open (like most puppies dog demon puppies are born blind but their eyes open after their sensitivity to the danger of their parents develops)

it means that soon rin's eyes will open and she will be ready to start exploring her surroundings.

Artemis: She'll open her eyes... I can't wait.

Sesshomaru: yes and when she does it would be for the best if the first things she saw were your face and mine. see up to now she has been distinguishing you as mommy through touch, and sound and stuff like that and same goes for me. when she fully opens her eyes it will be then that she fully begins to understand. I would say we have perhaps a day and a half at most to wait for her eyes to open.

Artemis: So then we'll be her full parents, in her mind.

Sesshomaru: exactly. (smiles at how excited Artemis sounds)

If you want Artemis I can take Rin for a bit and you can go and talk with Nazuna.

Artemis: Sure. *hands Rin to Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: (holds Rin smiles proudly)

Artemis: Nazuna, how are you feeling?

Nazuna: I am feeling alright. I was terrified of that Spider head.

Artemis: He's dead, Nazuna. It's over now.

Nazuna: (smiles) perhaps you are right.

Artemis: Good. Has anyone shown you any part of the camp other than my cabin?

Nazuna: no not yet.

Thalia: you and Sesshomaru asked me to keep her safe in case it happened that the spider head got passed you both I figured the safest bet was to remain here in the cabin until we were certain that the spider head couldn't get passed you or Sesshomaru or the barrier of the camp.

(was speaking to Artemis)

Artemis: Very well... Would you mind taking her around?

Thalia: of course Lady Artemis I would be happy to show her around.

(leads Nazuna out of the cabin and begins showing her around)

Sesshomaru: (comes over to where Artemis is still holding their daughter Rin) how did everything go?

Artemis: It went splendidly. Thalia's giving her a tour now.

Sesshomaru: yes and later I will fill Thalia in about the reunion after all she deserves to know what she is getting herself into.

Artemis: Yes, she does.

Sesshomaru: (smiles)

Jaken: (looks at Artemis) ok how did you manage it?

Artemis: Manage what exactly, Jaken?

Jaken: you must have put the idea into Lord Sesshomaru's head to allow you to bring at least one of your huntresses somehow.

Artemis: Not at all. He suggested it himself.

Jaken: (does a double take) you have to be pulling my leg.

Sesshomaru: she is not pulling your leg Jaken I really did suggest it my self after all how are we going to be a good strong family if some of the members are left in the dark. after all if we are going to be a family we have to start trusting eachother.

Jaken: of course my lord. (is rather uncertain as to how Thalia is going to react when she hears everything but knows better than to argue with sesshomaru)

Thalia: (after having shown Nazuna around the camp leads Nazuna back to the cabin )

Artemis: Thalia, we have something to tell you.

Thalia: yes Lady Artemis?

Sesshomaru: (comes over to Thalia and Artemis having put Rin down for her nap) Thalia what you are about to learn may shock you. (takes a deep breath and tells her about his highschool life and shows her his year book portrait)

Thalia: Really? That's hard to believe, but I know how high school works.

Sesshomaru: yeah but can you believe I was voted the lamest person in school and least likely to succeed and most likely to be a loser for the rest of my life?

Thalia: Well, some people are idiots, it's the truth. They don't look hard enough to see the best in people.

Sesshomaru: yeah well we have to go face those idiots soon. you and Artemis are coming with me to my highschool reunion.

Thalia: Okay. Hopefully they won't make me and Lady Artemis too angry...

Sesshomaru: I wish I could tell you that they won't but I know one that just might make you furious. (flips to the page with the portrait of his biggest bully. Gatorregenken) here is one that just might make you fuming mad.

Thalia: The big oaf? What's he like?

Sesshomaru: well first off he is very big he used to tower over me when I was in highschool. and if he didn't like you he stole or at least tried to steal everything you had. and he absolutely hated me. and he said that just because he was the biggest kid in the highschool he had the right to do all that.

I was even afraid to let Artemis come with me to the reunion because I feared he might try to steal her away from me.

Thalia: She wouldn't let herself to be stolen away from anything, that's for sure.

Sesshomaru: Gatorregenken was one of the meanest bullies at my school if he can't steal her away he might try to laugh at her and even at you for being seen with me. considering he believes I am a loser.

Thalia: And like any other human bullies, you brush them off like the dirt on your shoe. That's what I always did in school.

Sesshomaru: except these bullies are not humans they are Full blooded demons just like me.

Thalia: Exactly. They're the same as you. No better. So you can act like their words don't mean a thing, because they normally do. When I actually listened to my counselors, they always told us that bullies feel insecure about themselves and try to feel bigger and more powerful by making the people who are really worth a lick feel afraid and threatened.

Sesshomaru: and they are good at it. before my last semester at school things had gotten so bad and I was so used to being thrown into mud puddles and stuff like that by Gatorregenken that I would actually throw my self in them whenever I saw him coming just to save time.

of course I was only about 17 at the time. I probably could stand up to him on my own now.

Thalia: Then why were you afraid of him stealing things away? If you can stand up to him? It's not like we would go willingly.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru is afraid that since this Gatorregenken might have been bulking up and might be then able to possibly be able to grab you and Artemis and get away with out even fighting Sesshomaru.

Artemis: *walking over with Rin* Which is still utter nonsense, none of us are weak here.

Sesshomaru: yes you are right Artemis. after all I chose you to be rin's mother and you graciously accepted and also accepted the role of being my wife in name only and now I have to trust that together we can keep that bully from separating us.

Artemis: There's nothing he could do, nothing at all. I think that no matter how much he could "bulk up" as it were, he would still be too weak for the two of us together.

Sesshomaru: (smiles at Artemis) you are right. plus I tremble to think what you might do if he actually tried to touch you.

Artemis: He wouldn't have a hand to speak of.

Jaken: (looks at Thalia) is she kidding

Thalia: Nuh uh. She'd do it.

Sesshomaru: well if we are going we will be leaving with in the next couple of days. (meaning it will no doubt be after rin has opened her eyes) (which she is very close to doing)

Artemis: Okay, I'll let Father know.

Jaken: My lady are you sure it is wise to let your father know ?

Artemis: I'll tell him we'll be leaving, under personal reasons Jaken. He has the right to know that much.

Sesshomaru: Artemis do you remember what I said about family trusting eachother. I think it would be alright if you told him where we were going. what is the worst that can happen?

Artemis: Not much, I think. It's not something that he would likely share with anyone.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) exactly. (laughs as the thought hit him) if you think about it just as if we were actually a married couple I guess you could say your family has become my family. which I suppose is the natural way of things.

Artemis: I suppose it is, isn't it?

Sesshomaru: yeah.

Rin: (while the two are talking begins to open her eyes)

Artemis: Sesshomaru, look!

Sesshomaru: (looks at Rin's face as her eyes begin opening) oh my goodness.

Rin: (opens her eyes and smiles at her mom and dad)

Artemis: Oh, hello Rin... It's nice to see you! *smiles*

Rin: (giggles and smiles at her mom)

Sally: (enters the room and smiles seeing the open eyes of the little girl) she has her father's eyes.

Artemis: Trademark, aren't they? *smiles*

Sesshomaru: yes. but now she can fully recognise her mother and me (smiles knowing that as Sally had been looking to see Rin's eyes as well Rin had then recognised her as her nurse as well) and she also fully recognises her nursemaid. (smiles happily)

Artemis: I'm happy that she knows us. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: (smiles) she is absolutely beautiful.

Jaken: and your wife by name is also very beautiful herself.

Sesshomaru: yes she is at that Jaken.

Artemis: *blushes* I'm flattered.

Sesshomaru: (smiles feeling his life can't get better than this.)

Chiron: (soon calls everyone to dinner)

*everyone heads down*

Zeus: Hello, my daughter. *smiles*

Artemis: hello father. Sesshomaru and I will be leaving camp for a few days to go to his highschool reunion.

Sesshomaru: (smiles at Artemis and then looks nervous wondering what Zeus will have to say to that)

Zeus: I understand. Well, have a good time, as much as you can at a reunion.

Artemis: we shall. (smiles at Zeus as he walks back to where Inuyasha, Kagome and Ai are sitting)

Inuyasha: So my brother has decided to take Artemis with him to his highschool reunion that is very, very odd. I would have figured that would be the last place he would want to take her. (knows as much about his brother's highschool experience to know that it was not a good one.

Zeus: Whatever the reason may be, I'm sure it's a good one.

Inuyasha: yeah I am sure it will be a learning experience for Artemis if nothing else.

Kagome: was your brother's school life that bad?

Inuyasha: Kagome let's just say that my brother despite being a full blooded demon had his own share of adversities and leave it at that.

Kagome: Oh... I see.

Inuyasha: (smiles )

Sesshomaru: (eats dinner with his family happily talking and laughing as joyously as if this journey to his reunion did not worry him in the least.)

Artemis: You don't seem worried at all.

Sesshomaru: (smiles at Artemis) I had decided to worry about what will happen at the reunion when the time for it comes.

Artemis: *smiles* Good. You shouldn't worry.

Sesshomaru: (smiles as they finish their dinner) ok we are leaving tomorrow so I want you and Thalia to pack up what ever you both think are essential for you to have for the journey.

Artemis: Right. Thalia, do you understand?

Thalia: yeah I understand. (smiles as she goes to do as is required)

Artemis: I will go now too.

Sesshomaru: (smiles his heart is full of joy as he goes to pack himself for his long journey)

(as soon as the others at the camp have gone to sleep Sesshomaru, Artemis, and Thalia, head out on their journey. they first head back to the cave where Aun (Sesshomaru's mount) is waiting for them) Come on you both get up first and then I will get on. (gently helps Artemis and Thalia on to Aun's back and then climbs up himself)

Aun: (takes off heading for the feudal era)

Artemis: We're here.

Sesshomaru: (sees his old highschool as they arrive there as all the other attendees are arriving) well this is it? nice isn't it?

Aun: (lands)

Sesshomaru: (dismounts and moves to help Artemis and Thalia off)

Artemis: Here we go. *smiles* We'll be fine.

Sesshomaru: yeah we will be alright. (tries to walk with confidence when he hears someone call him)

Gatorregenken: Hey sesshomaru you worthless mud ball how does it feel to know that you are less then me?

Artemis: Hold your ground... Let's just walk in.

Sesshomaru: (ignores Gatorregenken as he walks into the school with Artemis and Thalia)

Gatorregenken: (is still bigger than Sesshomaru) Hey you get over here when I am talking to you dog.

Thalia: Who does he think he is? It's not like he rules the world.

Gatorregenken: (walks over to Thalia) you know who I am girl? I am Gatorregenken the biggest badest demon you will ever meet.

Thalia: Oh, wow. I'm so scared! How can an idiot of a thug like you be 'the biggest and baddest'? Honestly, you've got some strength and too small of a brain to understand how to use it properly.

Gatorregenken: (grabs Thalia and lifts her up) you want to say that to my face not my knee caps

Thalia: Sure. You're an ugly thug whose too stupid to realize being big doesn't mean you're powerful. *kicks, trying to get out*

Gatorregenken: I am bigger than you and Sesshomaru and everyone knows that bigger is stronger, bigger is meaner and bigger is better. And who is the beauty with Sesshomaru?

Thalia: My Lady. Now, I have to correct you. Bigger is more weight, something you have to learn to control over more training, bigger is slower, and you're using your size as an excuse to feel important.

Gatorregenken: well yourlady (thinking that is the girl's name) is too good for someone as puny as Sesshomaru. I will take her for my self.

then you will see just how much better being big is.

Thalia: *laughs* I'd like to see you try! She'd squish you flat!

Gatorregenken: (uses his free hand and grabs Artemis around the waist) come here ditch the lightweight and hang out with me I am much better than he is.

Sesshomaru: (runs to where Gatorregenken is now holding Artemis and Thalia) My dear are you going to be ok?

Artemis: Of course, he's too weak. *turns to Gatorregenken* Now let me go or I'll have to hurt you.

Gatorregenken: uh...no. (smirks at her and begins to tell her about how great it is being big) Since I am big it is part of the reason I can push Sesshomaru around. he is looking up while I am looking down I can snap a tree in two like it was just a twig. the world is better since I am big.

Artemis: *starts shaking with anger and glowing* I warned you.

Gatorregenken: you think I am afraid of your demon light?

Artemis: I am a goddess, and I will kill you. My true form will disintegrate you with one glance.

Gatorregenken: then you really are too good for that lousy puny Sesshomaru. why would you want to be with someone like him when you can have someone like me?

Artemis: Because he's a good person and you are not. There is a difference between the two of you because you cannot seem to grasp that the whole world doesn't revolve around size and strength.

Sesshomaru: (sees that Gatorregenken is still holding Thalia along with Artemis and knows he can catch both if the bully drops both but if he drops Thalia then he can catch her and then let Artemis finish this guy off if such is what is needed so he runs over with his Tokijin and tries to stab Gatorregenken in the foot and manages it )

Gatorregenken: (lets go of Thalia so as to swat at Sesshomaru sending him flying in to a waiting mud hole. after Sesshomaru had caught Thalia of course which means they are now both covered in mud)

Thalia: *wiping herself off* You alright?

Sesshomaru: I am fine how about you?

Thalia: Yeah, I can survive a fall like that.

Sesshomaru: (smiles now all we have to do is get Artemis out of his grasp.)

Thalia: Right. Lady Artemis, are you okay?

Artemis: I am fine Thalia are you and Sesshomaru alright?

Sesshomaru: (Laughs and smiles up at Artemis) if covered in mud constitues fine then yes I am fine.

Artemis: *laughs* Yeah, okay. I'm going to take care of this thug.

Gatorregenken: when I was big as a child I could do anything I wanted to and all the rules that grown ups made they did not apply to me. and even now I can bonk some one smaller on the head, I can take what I want play all day if I want and I never ever have to go to bed. (walks towards Thalia and Sesshomaru) since I am big I can step on little people's toes, munch on their lunch and bop them in the nose. goddesses, and humans, and puny demons too they all have to do anything I want them to and if they don't I can plop them in the goo. so don't you forget what I want I get the world is better when your big.

Artemis: *pulls a hidden dagger out, and stabs at his hand* Not when you are cunning. It's much better to be small, unseen.

Gatorregenken: (drops Artemis but unfortunately for her he was over a mud hole as well)

Sesshomaru: (runs to catch Artemis and though manages to keep her out of the mud lands head first in the mud himself )

Artemis: Thanks.*grabs her bow*

Sesshomaru: no problem Artemis.

Gatorregenken: what were you thanking him for? for utterly humiliating himself?

Sesshomaru: (stands up) for making sure my wife didn't get her clean clothes dirty and for catching her so she didn't get hurt.

(his bully doesn't need to know that Artemis is only his wife in name only)

Gatorregenken: you mean you (points at Artemis) are married to it over there? (points at Sesshomaru)

Artemis: I am. And he is not an it.

Gatorregenken: (looks at Thalia) and who is she your daughter is your slave?

Artemis: Our daughter is at home, Thalia is my Lieutenant.

Gatorregenken: you make yourself sound like you are a goddess of war.

Artemis: The Hunt. The goddess and god of war are my siblings.

Gatorregenken: I never heard of a goddess of hunting. what do you go round the world gathering men to teach how to hunt. (laughs at Artemis)

Artemis: Nope. I hunt with women, hunting demons and monsters of the Underworld.

Gatorregenken: ah so Sesshomaru was originally one of your prey who some how you fell in love with and decided to settle down with. (begins laughing even harder)

Sesshomaru: (is now himself furious) Don't you Dare pick on my wife like that! I don't care what you say about me. pick on me all you like but leave my wife alone. (angry tears are streaming down his face as he runs at Gatorregenken as if he wanted to kill this bully)

Artemis: Sesshomaru was never my prey how dare you say such a thing! *shoots a volley at him*

Gatorregenken: (barely manages to dodge Artemis and then grabs Sesshomaru) You foolish demon you really are worthless. she is too good for you but since I am such a nice guy I will give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes before I take her as my own wife.(drops Sesshomaru into a mud hole again and walks away)

Artemis: He won't take me, don't worry.

Sesshomaru: he will try you know that much.

Artemis: We'll do something. I know that.

Sesshomaru: well we still have time to think of something but let's try to enjoy ourselves a bit

(as they are relaxing a bit one of Sesshomaru's few friends from school comes over to see him)

Arthalgia: Sesshomaru hey how have you been doing? who are the girls?

Sesshomaru: I have been well, thank you. This is my wife, Artemis, and her little sister and Lieutenant Thalia.

Arthalgia: well I must admit I am honored to meet them. you have a beautiful wife Sesshomaru no wonder that Gatorregenken wants to steal her away from you but I won't let him if he wants to take her from you he will have to kill me to do it.

Artemis: I don't think it's necessary but thank you.

Arthalgia: it is my pleasure lady Artemis I am but a humble servant to Lord Sesshomaru. (his usual joke around campus)

Artemis: Humble servant?

Sesshomaru: it is a joke around campus. even though all the kids who attended this high school were all the same rank he used to play as if he was my servant just for the fun of it.

I have told him even back then to not do it but he does it anyway.

Artemis: *laughs* It's kind of cute in a way.

Arthalgia: sort of how your sister Thalia hangs on to your coat tails I hung at Sesshomaru's

Artemis: I guess you're right.

Gatorregenken: Ok Sesshomaru your time is up are there any last good byes you want to say to your wife before I take her as my own?

Sesshomaru: If you want my wife you will have to kill me first. I won't surrender her willingly.

Gatorregenken: I had hoped to do this with out bloodshed but I suppose if you insist Sesshomaru.

Artemis: I will not be taken. Heed my warning and you shall live. I don't like unnecessary killing.

Gatorregenken: I will not be the one dying but Sesshomaru will. (laughs)

Artemis: Do any of you have any opposition to me killing him here and now? If not, look away.

Sesshomaru: (turns his eyes away from his wife and holds his friend so that what ever is about to happen doesn't affect him)

Thalia: what are you going to do my lady?

Artemis: Show my true form.

Thalia: by all means. (turns her own face away so as to not see it)

Gatorregenken: everyone seems to be abandoning you little girl (picks Artemis up)

Artemis: *transforms into her true form*

Gatorregenken: what the heck are you doing little girl?

Artemis: Killing you.

Gatorregenken: why I am richer than Sesshomaru is and you would have a better life with me than him.?

Artemis: I hate you, I would never abandon him.

Gatorregenken: but obviously he is abandoning you since right now his back is turned on you

(is trying to put Sesshomaru down even though he is indeed dying)

Artemis: I told him to turn away, so I wouldn't kill him.

Gatorregenken: (soon becomes a pile of ash and is now dead)

Artemis: Are you all alright?

Sesshomaru: yeah I am fine. I am glad you were able to make him shut up.

Artemis: Permanently. Well, should we go and see everyone else?

Arthalgia: whoa Sesshomaru where did you go girl hunting? you caught a fireball she doesn't have a sister does she or a cousin I am not choosy.

Artemis: I have quite a few female relatives, but I don't know if you'd be able to catch anyone's eye...

Arthalgia: I am willing to try. after all Sesshomaru caught your eye. and the last girl he had on his arm dumped him after just seven months.

Sesshomaru: (winces as if the pain of that wound still bothered him)

Artemis: What happened? *rubs his arm to try to calm him*

Sesshomaru: she said she just couldn't bear to be seen with me that I was so lame I was ruining her chances to have a good life. (is on the verge of tears but fights to keep a hold of his emotions)

Artemis: *hugs him* Sh... She didn't know what she was talking about.

Arthalgia: yeah and besides who said that Clariybell knew who was cool or not you have done a hundred times better then her your wife Artemis is worth a hundred of that girl in fact maybe even more. after all she had been the fiancée of the man your wife just destroyed.

Artemis: Oh. Is she here now? Because someone might want to tell her.

Sesshomaru: yeah she is here now she is no doubt reliving her glory days when she was leader of the cheerleaders.

(leads Artemis into the school building)

Artemis: Joy... Well, we just have to find her.

Thalia: Lady Artemis are you alright? (can see anger in the goddess' eyes)

Artemis: Just fine Thalia... Do not worry.

Thalia: ok Lady Artemis. (walks with them as sesshomaru shows them around the school and as they are looking for Clariybell)

Sesshomaru: this is where Demons like me learned our greatest lessons.

Artemis: What were considered the greatest lessons? It can't have been arithmetic, or grammar. At least not most of it.

Arthalgia: no ma'am how to clobber and defeat and destroy who ever was our enemy. some of the bigger kids like the one you took down used what they learned in the classroom on many of their class mates some of us preferred to try and make friends and cliques and alliances and stuff and those of us who were like Sesshomaru and me were always seen as weak because we hardly had any friends the reasons being that most of the other kids feared the bigger ones and would always try to align themselves with them.

Artemis: And let me guess, that the teachers never cared about how unfair that was. That they pretended not to notice.

Arthalgia: how did you know? in fact some times the teachers encouraged it and would use it to make points. and stuff like that.

Artemis: I knew because that's what seems to happen when the students do stuff like that. Use it how?

Arthalgia: they would say thing like alright class this is how things are in the real world align yourselves with those who are strong and powerful and you will survive but align yourselves with people who are weak and defenseless and you will end up dead most likely.

Sesshomaru: see what I meant when I said that high school for me was more dangerous and devastating?

Artemis: I really do... That's extremely vile and cruel.

Thalia: I almost have to wonder if Athena knows about schools like this and if she does how come she has left them standing for as long as she has?

Arthalgia: who is Athena?

Artemis: My sister. She's the goddess of wisdom, and she would never stand for schools like these, Thalia is correct.

Sesshomaru: I am rather glad she didn't follow us here I would have been afraid of what she would have had to say to me for attending a school like this.

Artemis: It wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure.

Arthalgia: I hope she wouldn't have ended up siding with the bully you just destroyed she might have and then pounded Sesshomaru.

(as you can see doesn't have the faintest idea about Athena)

Sesshomaru: (looks nervously as if he was afraid that his friend might be right about Athena)

Artemis: That is absurd. She would never, she's loyal to her friends and family.

Arthalgia: well I was only going by what you had said that is she had found that Sesshomaru had attended this school that what she would have to say to him wouldn't be pretty. so I just assumed that you were kind of hinting in that direction.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Artemis: *laughs a little* She might scold him, sure, but that doesn't mean she was turning on him. It just means that she cares, she only wants what's best. Besides, she hates schools like this, where strength is more important than brains.**_

_**Arthalgia: I would hope she would realize that it was not Sesshomaru's idea to attend this kind of school like most of us rich boys our parents made the majority of our decisions.**_

_**Artemis: Yes, I know. As smart as she is, she's independent, and most likely won't see that.**_

_**Thalia: though she will have to be told at one point. after all it means that Sesshomaru has been severely lacking the educational means to help him achieve his own big dream.(is mainly talking to Artemis)**_

_**Artemis: Oh, right. He might need some tutoring.**_

_**Sesshomaru: yes but if you don't mind Artemis I will tell her myself when we get home. after all it goes back to learning to trust my new family. (is doing some major growing up)**_

_**Clariybell: (walks out of the gym) Oh hello weakling how have you been surviving out on those cruel streets. (laughs meanly)**_

_**Artemis: *breathes deeply* Oh, and who are you? *feigning ignorance so she can pretend to be nice for a little while, until proper introductions are made***_

_**Clariybell: oh how rude of me... (doesn't know Artemis is with Sesshomaru) I am Clariybell. nice to meet you miss?**_

_**Artemis: I'm Artemis, Sesshomaru's wife. *smiles***_

_**Clariybell: oh my condolences. I dated him for seven months and just until I just couldn't stand it anymore. he was just so weak and lame.**_

_**Artemis: Well, it seems a lot of time has passed since then. It's different now.**_

_**Clariybell: well still I got the better man. my man is Gatorregenken he is strong and wonderful. he knows how to give a girl all she wants. what can sesshomaru give to you?**_

_**Artemis: A beautiful daughter, good money, a nice home, loyalty. Oh... you're with him, Gatorregenken? I think I heard in passing that he died outside, someone got their hands on him... Maybe I'm wrong.**_

_**Clariybell: no one could best him unless they were neither human nor demon. he was more powerful that Sesshomaru he had almost killed him twice. but always I begged for him to leave him alive. (mostly so that Gatorrenken could have the pleasure of beating him up more often)**_

_**Sesshomaru: my darling Artemis why don't we head into the gym and get our selves some refreshments and you can meet some of the other classmates I had here before we head back home.**_

_**Artemis: Sure. No problem. Nice meeting you. *smiles, as she follows him***_

_**Sesshomaru: she hasn't changed I see. (is himself pissed off that his wife had to stoop to endure words with that woman)**_

_**Thalia: you didn't expect that she would have changed too much did you?**_

_**Sesshomaru: no I guess not.**_

_**Artemis: What other friends do you see? **_

_**Arthalgia: (see some of Sesshomaru's other friends but they are to busy discussing battles they had fought to even give Artemis and Sesshomaru a second glance. )**_

_**Sesshomaru: (walks over with Artemis to his friend Dsypnea) Hey how are you?**_

_**Dsypnea: Sesshomaru you old dog how have you been and who is this flower you have with you? **_

_**Sesshomaru: this is my wife Artemis. (looks at Artemis and smiles) Artemis this is my friend Dsypnea**_

_**Artemis: Hello, nice to meet you. *smiles***_

_**Dsypnea: it is an honor to meet you. if you will take my advice you will not let his mother intimidate you she is a mean woman but often times harmless on her own. (doesn't know Sesshomaru's mother is dead or what a bad memory the mention of her might awaken)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (is beginning to feel the fear in him rise once more but tries to keep it hidden so as to not cause a scene in his old school.)**_

_**Artemis: She's dead. *turns to Sesshomaru* Sh... She's gone. *starts humming the good song***_

_**Sesshomaru: (Smiles as his fears leave him)**_

_**Dsypnea: Did I say something wrong?**_

_**Artemis: He has a certain fear of his mother that he finds difficult to overcome... Mentioning her is not something I'd do in the future.**_

_**Dsypnea: sorry I kind of forgot that the fear was still there (meaning he had seen this reaction once before)**_

_**Artemis: Still there? You mean you knew of it?**_

_**Dsypnea: yeah most of us who were close knew about it and knew much of the reasons for his fears since he always was one to excel more in the extra curricular activities that included math and language. (meaning they were not taught at the school as a main part of their education but were there as sort of a fun class that really didn't count for anything. )**_

_**he was getting A and B's in those classes while all the other students who were just there for fun were not even trying. where in the main body of our school curriculum he was sliding by with the occasional low B or High C.**_

_**and so we figured that was why he was afraid of his mother.**_

_**Artemis: You assumed that he was afraid of his mother because he didn't do well in the "core" classes?**_

_**Dsypnea: yeah because the core classes were the ones you had to take to graduate. and so usually our parents would tell us if we didn't pass the core classes they would kill us. but also his doing so well in the extra curricular classes were why he was considered weak and pitiful by every bully in the school.**_

_**Artemis: His mother was a heartless woman anyway. I think his schoolwork had naught to do with his fears. He might be bullied at school here, but there, it was a bit different, or so I can imagine.**_

_**Dsypnea: you speak as if you were well acquainted with his mother? (none Sesshomaru's friends know that she is a goddess) yet you appear to look at to be little more than a human girl. but then again I could be wrong.**_

_**Artemis: I met his mother on quite a few occasions. Before I met him in fact. And you are incorrect, I am a goddess.**_

_**Dsypnea: a goddess? how did Sesshomaru manage to snag a goddess? or were you an arranged marriage?**_

_**Artemis: No, we met by chance. A while ago, I came across where he was staying, and things went from there.**_

_**Sesshomaru: yeah you could say it was love at first sight. (is playfully teasing Artemis while keeping up his pretense is now much more calm at long last)**_

_**Clariybell: yeah well just because you happened to catch the eye of a goddess doesn't mean you are not weak and pathetic it just means she was lonely enough to be willing to settle for less than the best. (had walked into the room as Artemis had told them she was a goddess)**_

_**Artemis: Ah, nice to see you again. Well, why not? He is strong now, anyway.**_

_**Clariybell: because anyone who as an adult is afraid of their parent is pathetic I mean none of us even think about our parents anymore. if he is still afraid of his mother then he is just as weak as he was when he graduated. (smirks loves putting sesshomaru down)**_

_**Artemis: You would be afraid of your mother if she told you what she told him... I assure you, there is nothing abnormal about it.**_

_**Clariybell: yeah and what would you know about it. and what are you going to do about it. (actually starts to get a little pushy with Artemis it is hard to believe that Sesshomaru put up with this girl for seven months. )**_

_**Artemis: Unlike you, I can make the fear disappear... Relieve it. I would know because of my grandfather... My family cannot forget the past as you weak minded demons seem to.**_

_**Clariybell: I wouldn't say that, you just insulted your husband when you said demons are weak-minded.**_

_**Artemis: I said you weak minded demons. That means you, not him. He is more like my family, he, has more in common with them, than he does with demons. And frankly, that's a compliment.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (had remained quiet because he had suspected her earlier remark had not been aimed at him and now smiles at the compliment she had just paid him) **_

_**Thalia: (looks at Clariybell) And don't you go getting up in Lady Artemis's face like that. (pushes Clariybell so that she takes a few steps back)**_

_**Clariybell: (walks back over and slaps Thalia hard enough to knock her to the ground) and don't you touch me with your filthy peasant fingers.**_

_**Thalia: *jumping up* Excuse me? I don't think you should be the one talking.**_

_**Clariybell: I am her ladyship Clariybell the third. where as you are a no name peasant.**_

_**Thalia: My name is Thalia, and I am hardly a peasant, as a demigod.**_

_**Clariybell: oh so you are a half breed huh? one with tainted blood. so excuse me you are even lower than peasant you are an outcast.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (is now almost ready to hit this girl his anger is boiling over)**_

_**Thalia: Maybe in your society, but from where I come from, your rules of life don't apply. **_

_**Clariybell: oh really so half breeds where you come from are not considered outcasts?**_

_**Thalia: Nope. We accept them all. Besides, where I come from, we create things like that on purpose. Tell me, what would you think of a tree that bore five different fruits on five different branches, but it shares the same trunk and roots?**_

_**Clariybell: now that might actually be useful. **_

_**Thalia: Is it a pure species though? It is even less than a half breed.**_

_**Clariybell: yeah but Half demons are outcasts because they don't fit in with demons or humans they are not as strong as we demons are and yet they are not as weak has humans. **_

_**Thalia: That doesn't mean they can't be useful. Besides, they do have emotions like everyone else.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (looks at Thalia) it is useless trying to explain that to her she is to dumb to understand you . (ouch Sesshomaru's first attempt to put Clariybell down)**_

_**Clariybell: why you weak pathetic excuse for a demon I ought to kill you for that remark (approaches Sesshomaru and raises her hand to hit him)**_

_**Artemis: *raises her bow with a knocked arrow*Don't touch him, or you'll be killed.**_

_**Clariybell: oh you mean like how his dragon killed my fiancée? ( now knows that her fiancée is dead but believes that the dragon that is Sesshomaru's mount had been the one to kill him since the thing breaths fire)**_

_**Artemis: I killed your fiancée, not the dragon.**_

_**Clariybell: how could a weakling girl like you kill my fiancée? he was bigger than you and stronger than you.**_

_**Artemis: Ah, but he was still mortal, he could die. I cannot. And he could not survive seeing my true form, like any mortal cannot. It disintegrates them on the spot.**_

_**Clariybell: Demons are immortal. duh don't you do your research?**_

_**Sesshomaru: (is now furious) Don't Talk to my wife that way you piece of trash! (has lost his temper which he had been trying to keep in control of)(unsheathes the Tokijin and get ready to fight this girl which is probably not the best thing to do at this moment in time.)**_

_**Artemis: Calm down, Sesshomaru. There is no reason to waste your temper on her. Besides a fight like that would not be best here and now...**_

_**Sesshomaru: (calms down) alright Artemis you are right she is not worth it. **_

_**Clariybell: yeah and sun rise is almost here our socializing part of the reunion lasts only while the night last then when the sun comes up our teachers take us off to see how much we have retained of what they taught us. so I will get to beat you up in class anyway. **_

_**Artemis: Ah... My brother shall shed some light on this... He'll be here shortly then, with the coming of the sun.**_

_**Clariybell: ooh so not only will I get to humiliate Sesshomaru in front of you and his sister in law (looked at Thalia) but also his brother in law. oh this will be delicious.**_

_**(had been talking to Artemis)**_

_**Artemis: I wonder what he'll do in this situation. His car will burn the grass though. I feel bad for it... And you. **_

_**Clariybell: well maybe her brother will now get to see why you were picked on so badly (laughs**_

_**Sesshomaru: He doesn't even know I attended this high school in fact he doesn't know that I suffered from bullies. and I had hoped to keep him in the dark as far as that goes but it seems that the cat is about to be out of the bag so to speak. (notices the horizon getting lighter)**_

_**One of Sesshomaru's old teachers: (walks out into the yard) alright every one pair off and prepare to give an exhibition of how much you have retained over the last fifty years and remember to stand strong and be strong and ruthless.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis as he goes to prepare himself.) **_

_**Clariybell: you might want to say your last goodbyes to Sesshomaru before I kill him in the arena. (smiles cruelly at Artemis as the sun begins to fill the sky)**_

_**Artemis: *smiles* Good luck. Oh, look, here he comes.**_

_**Apollo: (sees his sister down on the ground and lands a fair distance off but close enough to where he can walk over to her) Artemis how nice to see you what is going on? I heard from father that you and Sesshomaru were attending his high school reunion have you met any of his friends?**_

_**Artemis: A couple... And I killed one of the ones he didn't get along with. He was trying to steal me away... They're having a test to see how much strength they still have.**_

_**Clariybell: (looks at Sesshomaru but her volume of voice that she uses makes it easy for anyone to hear what she is saying) are you ready to die pitiful sesshomaru!**_

_**Sesshomaru: (has the Tokijin unsheathed) I am as ready as I ever will be. (thinks to himself I hope I don't embarrass myself to horribly)**_

_**Clariybell: (runs at Sesshomaru and begins to fight him but like they had been taught uses an underhanded move to distract sesshomaru)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (battles with honor and dignity but seems to be getting his butt handed to him)**_

_**Artemis: Don't play by the rules, fight dirty, or you'll lose!**_

_**Thalia: (looks at Artemis) that just sounds so wrong to hear you say that Lady Artemis.**_

_**Artemis: I know, but I don't want him to lose. **_

_**Apollo: you could just eliminate his opponent and then he wouldn't have anyone to fight with. **_

_**Sesshomaru: (begins to try to use underhanded moves and manages to get a hit or two in)**_

_**Clariybell: (looks at Apollo and tries to flirt with him while fighting Sesshomaru)**_

_**Apollo: Oh, and who are you?**_

_**Thalia: that is Clariybell she was Sesshomaru's girl friend when he attended this high school but she dumped him after seven months because she said he was to lame and was not really worth her time. (is answering for the girl since Clariybell is fighting Sesshomaru)**_

_**Apollo: I see... Should I play along for the time being?**_

_**Artemis: do what you want but when you head back to camp keep as quiet about this as you can.**_

_**Apollo: I understand.**_

_**Artemis: this school would not be on our sister Athena's top ten like lists. because this school favors Strength over brains.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (is badly cut but has emerged from the battle victorious and alive though he is breathing heavy) I win.**_

_**Clariybell: (only because I caught the eye of a boy you dumbo.**_

_**Apollo: Caught the eye of a boy?**_

_**Clariybell: yeah so did they give you a name sir? (is now flirting major)**_

_**Apollo: I'm Apollo.**_

_**Clariybell: I am Clariybell and the weakling I just went easy on is Sesshomaru.**_

_**Apollo: I know, that's my twin sister's husband.**_

_**Clariybell: yeah and as I said to her when she first told me that my condolences.**_

_**your sister has no manner of luck at all. she must have just been very lonely to have settled for someone like sesshomaru.**_

_**(uh oh insult hurled at both Artemis and Sesshomaru) **_

_**Apollo: She wasn't lonely at all, in fact.**_

_**Clariybell: then she must just have poor judgment in men. (walks off as she heads to her next class. allowing sesshomaru to walk over to his friends and family)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (walks over and smiles though his face is covered in blood and cuts but doesn't seem to even pay them any attention)**_

_**Hey Apollo how have things been for you?**_

_**Apollo: I am well. You look pretty cut up though.**_

_**Sesshomaru: this is nothing. I used to live with worse when I was actually a student here. **_

_**Apollo: Really? Are you sure you don't want me to look at them?**_

_**Sesshomaru's old teacher (who had just let that fight happen and had encouraged it to see how much Sesshomaru and the others had remembered): Sesshomaru you are still as weak as ever. you were lucky when you attended this school that I ever gave you that C for this class you actually deserved more of an F. but I took pity on you back then.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (lowers his head feeling fully disgraced) yes sir I am sorry to have been such a disappointment. **_

_**Artemis: You did fine! Don't take that!**_

_**Sesshomaru's old teacher: And who are you to tell him not to take what I am telling him?**_

_**(had glanced at Artemis and then looks at Apollo) and who are you young man?**_

_**Apollo: I am Apollo, and this is my twin sister Artemis, Sesshomaru's wife.**_

_**Sesshomaru's old teacher: oh I see I am sorry that you had to marry such a failure (is speaking to Artemis)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (is almost at the verge of tears but fights to maintain control of his emotions)**_

_**Artemis: I didn't have to, I chose to!**_

_**Sesshomaru's old teacher: still you would have been better with someone stronger. after all that is the only way to survive. but anyway. Sesshomaru you had best get to your extra curricular Math Class your teacher is waiting for you.**_

_**Sesshomaru: yes sir. **_

_**Artemis: That's the class you aced, right?**_

_**Sesshomaru: yeah it was one of my best. for which I usually got labeled a dork or as you saw from my year book a loser.**_

_**Artemis: I see. So I'm assuming you liked the teacher then?**_

_**Sesshomaru: yeah miss brinkman was the best. **_

_**if ever I had a question about a specific problem she took time out to help me through it no matter what.**_

_**Artemis: What a real teacher should be like.**_

_**Sesshomaru: yeah I was actually the only one of her students who actually wanted to learn. all the other's took the class just because they had nothing better to do.**_

_**Apollo: (whispers to Artemis so only she can hear him) uh I wasn't the only one to come here today. your sister Athena kind of hitched a ride with me she wanted to see where Sesshomaru went to school but she didn't realize what his school was and probably still doesn't know at the moment I dropped her off by the extra curricular class rooms and told her that was probably the main body of the school.**_

_**Artemis: Oh good, she'll see all of the things we consider core classes there... Let's go.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (arrives in front of the math classroom and begins to open the door un aware that someone he didn't expect would be in there)**_

_**Miss Brinkman: ah here comes my star pupil. (had been talking to Athena)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (not realizing who is standing next to his math teacher)star pupil?**_

_**Athena: She was just telling me how good of a student you were.**_

_**Miss brinkman: yes he was the best of them he seemed to take a real interest even though my class was not counted towards his grade at this school. (feels compelled to tell Athena the truth)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (is becoming over whelmed)**_

_**Athena: Worth nothing? Really? Why?**_

_**Sesshomaru: because at this high school they teach you that only the strong survive and that you only need to know how to fight. this class was considered extra just a class that was not supposed to be taken seriously. but I found I liked this thing better. so I excelled at it.(had answered for his math teacher)**_

_**Athena: Good choice. The whole world is not built on strength.**_

_**Artemis: yeah I agree with you sis. but his choice got him picked on and considered weak. (had Sesshomaru's year book and hands it to Athena so she can see what sesshomaru had been voted at his gradation from this school. lamest person in school, least likely to succeed, most likely to be a loser for the rest of his life)**_

_**as it was I had to kill a demon who had tried to steal me away from Sesshomaru just because he was bigger than him. (meaning the demon was taller than Sesshomaru)**_

_**Athena: See, that's not fair. I bet the oaf was an idiot with a huge ego.**_

_**Sesshomaru: big ego. that would be the understatement of the year. he even went so far as to think that Artemis was too good for me and that she would be much happier with him and when I tried to stand up to him he knocked me head first into the mud.**_

_**Clariybell: (walks in) oh so you are here early as usual you weakling you always were lame Sesshomaru. loving classes that are absolutely worthless.**_

_**(goes to take her seat)**_

_**Athena: That is...?**_

_**Sesshomaru: she had been my girl friend about fifty years ago. but she dumped me after seven months with me. saying I was too lame. her name is Clariybell.**_

_**Athena: I see... Well, shall we have a seat.**_

_**Miss brinkman: yes of course. (smiles) you are welcome to watch the test that they will be taking to see how much they have retained. **_

_**Clariybell: yeah I am sure Sesshomaru must have retained a lot of his useless knowledge since he always got A's in this class but he was darn near failure in all the classes that mattered. (is laughing at Sesshomaru)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (takes a seat and just takes the blows aimed at him by Clariybell not even bothering to defend himself)**_

_**Athena: What exactly is on that test?**_

_**Arthalgia: (is sitting next to his dear friend Sesshomaru)**_

_**Miss brinkman: all they have to do is solve the random equations I will be putting up on this board before I erase them. (smiles) it is as easy as pie.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (smiles he was fast as far as thinking went thanks to his love of learning)**_

_**Athena: *sits down, watching her write, figuring out the equations herself***_

_**Miss Brinkman: (writes down the first set of three equations and waits for what she knows is inevitable)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (After thinking the problems through raises his hand in the air ready to give the answer and soon gives the correct answer considering those were three of the questions that he had answered back in high school and is actually proud of himself for remembering them)**_

_**Clariybell: yippee sesshomaru you retained your worthless knowledge.**_

_**(doesn't know that Athena is the goddess of wisdom and doesn't care.)**_

_**Athena: Excuse me, this is not worthless!**_

_**Clariybell: it is too. how is this going to help us defeat enemies? or help in protecting those we care about?**_

_**the only people who benefit from math and stuff like this are humans.**_

_**Athena: Not true. The whole thing isn't about protection, what about getting a job that pays a fortune because you sort out how much money goes to whom and things like that? There's demons who do that too, you know.**_

_**Clariybell: oh yeah who?**_

_**Sesshomaru: (looks at Clariybell) Like my father for one. **_

_**Clariybell: yeah and we can all see where his knowledge of math got him he is dead! (big blow to Sesshomaru) **_

_**Sesshomaru: (fights to keep control of himself so he doesn't show that she had gotten a hit in with that)**_

_**Miss Brinkman: Clariybell go stand in the hall. until you can stop picking on Sesshomaru just because he got the right answer to the questions.**_

_**Clariybell: (grumbles but obeys)**_

_**Miss brinkman: (writes more problems on the board these are more simple stuff one might have learned in first or second grade if in demon circles those kinds of basic mathematics were taught at those time which they weren't math was taught but in reverse the hard stuff you might find in high school or college was taught in elementary school the easy stuff wasn't taught until some time in high school) **_

_**Athena: They just learned this in high school?**_

_**Miss brinkman: yep. like I said most wealthy demon families believed that Strength was more important than brains.**_

_**Athena: That's ridiculous. In the ninth grade where I come from, we learn things like this. *writes the quadratic equation on the board, and stuff like it* The stuff they're doing is for seven year olds.**_

_**Miss Brinkman: I don't make policy I just follow it. **_

_**Athena: I understand, it just floors me.**_

_**Arthalgia: (looks at Athena wondering if she is the one That Thalia and Artemis had told him about and if she was angry at Sesshomaru and if she was how she was going to punish him)**_

_**(at the end of the class) **_

_**Miss Brinkman: (smiles at Sesshomaru) as you usual Sesshomaru you passed my class at the top of the class. congratulations.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (smiles) (looks at Athena) would you like to see around my old school?**_

_**Athena: Sure, thanks.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (takes Artemis and Athena and Apollo out into the hall way and back to where the core classes were being held ) over there is where demons learn to group together and learn that only by siding with those who are strong can they hope to survive a full out attack.**_

_**(shows them all the strength building classes that he used to just barely pass when he was in high school.)**_

_**Athena: And you barely passed these, right? I'd rather do what you did...**_

_**Clariybell: you mean you would rather him be a brainy weakling?**_

_**Athena: Yes. Brainy will make you win, if you know how to use it correctly. There's strategies in overpowering your opponent if they're bigger and slower.**_

_**Clariybell: you mean like letting your wife/husband fight your battles for you because you can't fight them yourself? like Sesshomaru did with my fiancée?**_

_**Athena: My sister most likely acted of her own accord, not because Sesshomaru was hiding behind her.**_

_**Artemis: I did act on my own Accord I just hate when people think they can get what they want just because they are bigger than the person who has it.**_

_**Arthalgia: (looks at Athena) so you are the same woman that Artemis and Thalia told me about?**_

_**Athena: What woman would that be? I have no idea what they said.**_

_**Arthalgia: (repeats everything that Artemis and Thalia had told him (mostly stuff about how she didn't like schools where strength was preferred over brains and stuff like that) )**_

_**Athena: Yes, I am in fact that woman.**_

_**Sesshomaru: when Artemis first talked to him about you he was afraid you would have sided with the bully Gatorregenken and would beat up on me. when you found out that I had attended this school. (think's what his friend had thought is funny now that he is standing face to face with Athena)**_

_**Apollo: Athena join sides with a bully that would be something I would pay to see. considering it is about as likely as snow in July.**_

_**(is laughing his but off)**_

_**Athena: I would never. It's like me fighting on the same side as Ares.**_

_**Artemis: you did that once Athena remember Horai island.**_

_**Athena: That was one time, where we were all on the same side. That is unlikely as well.**_

_**Arthalgia: well at least you don't seem too angry at Sesshomaru for attending this school as much as you hate these schools. (wonders if that will seem out of line.)**_

_**Apollo: Athena might not be angry at Sesshomaru per se but I can bet you that if that girl calls him pitiful in front of her one more time it will be the last time that girl draws breath on this earth.**_

_**Athena: Artemis, I hope you don't mind me taking the joy of killing her away from you, you already killed one today.**_

_**Artemis: no I do not mind you deserve to have the honor of defending him considering he was excelling at something that is in your area of expertise.**_

_**Clariybell: (comes out of the class room) hey Sesshomaru you are going to be late for class meaning I won't get my chance to kill your pathetic self until next reunion. (pulls back into the class room)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (begins to head in to the class room)**_

_**Athena: Excuse me, may I talk to you for a second, Clariybell?**_

_**Clariybell: if you would like my autograph you will have to line up behind my other fans after I pummel sesshomaru. (is being rude to Athena oh bad, bad move)**_

_**Athena: I don't think that will work for me. *feels her anger rising* One, you are not worth my wanting an autograph, and two, you will not pummel Sesshomaru. And my patience has been worn down.**_

_**Clariybell: well I am sorry that is the only time I am free.**_

_**(walks back into the class room and drags sesshomaru with her)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (looks at Athena and Artemis and whisper to both of them) help me.**_

_**Athena: That's my job. *smiles as she walks into the classroom***_

_**Teacher: (loves making sesshomaru suffer) alright class these are close combat attacks for hand to hand combat Clariybell would you be good enough to demonstrate with Sesshomaru how to make your opponent cry for mercy?**_

_**Clariybell: I would be honored to. (smiles is going to enjoy this and flips sesshomaru on to the mat under them which was pretty much just a bed roll and then jumps on to him and begins bending his foot back towards his back)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (sees Athena had just come into the room and does not wish for her to think he is weak so tries to keep from crying or screaming out in pain and Agony)**_

_**Athena: *throws a knife at Clariybell, knocking her off Sesshomaru* Did someone call for a demonstration?**_

_**Sesshomaru: ( tries to get up on his feet but Clariybell had pulled his hamstring to hard and now he has a Charlie horse)**_

_**Teacher: and who are you to crash our class?**_

_**Athena: A spectator who has taken it upon herself to interject her own lesson.**_

_**Teacher: oh do you know how to do hand to hand combat?**_

_**Athena: Of course.**_

_**Teacher: then you are more than welcome to share with us some of your knowledge. why not use the student that is already on the floor picking up where Clariybell left off. (motions towards Sesshomaru)**_

_**Athena: No. I'd rather fight her.**_

_**Teacher: alright but be warned she is our best and brightest pupil. **_

_**Athena: I think I can take her.**_

_**Teacher: alright Clariybell would you show this woman your skill in hand to hand combat?**_

_**Clariybell: sure I will. (smiles) it would be my pleasure.**_

_**Athena: *steps up and prepares herself***_

_**Clariybell: (attacks Athena getting ready to flip her like she had done to sesshomaru)**_

_**Athena: *dodges, trying to get Clariybell on her back instead***_

_**Clariybell: (smiles) you are not so bad at this but I am not so weak as you seem to be. and I am of a noble and high born family I am not just some peasant who got lucky enough to have my sister marry into nobility. (thinks that Athena is just as much a peasant as she had thought thalia was)**_

_**I am her ladyship Clariybell the third.**_

_**Athena: And I am Athena, goddess of wisdom, and the goddess of war.**_

_**Clariybell: oh so you are of royal birth? **_

_**Athena: Extremely.**_

_**Clariybell: I see so in a sense it was sesshomaru who just got a lucky break and caught the heart of your sister.**_

_**(figures that now she has something else to put sesshomaru down with and once more tries to flip Athena)**_

_**Athena: *pretends to go for the obvious dodge, but feints the other way and trips her***_

_**Clariybell: (falls face first on the mat) **_

_**Athena: *jumps on her spine* Let's see, what shall I do now?**_

_**Clariybell: how about lose about thirty or forty pounds. (basically is calling Athena fat)**_

_**Athena: Really? *pretends to be contemplating, then jumps on her spine again* I like eating, thank you. And I do exercise enough.**_

_**Teacher: you do realize the object is not to kill your opponent but to disarm them and make them cry for mercy right?**_

_**Athena: Yes. Either way, I'm trying to figure out what I can do that's most painful while I'm standing here.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (despite the pain he is in gets up on his feet and limps over to Athena) I think you proved your point to Clariybell why don't we just go home.**_

_**Teacher: (grabs Sesshomaru and throws him down) you are not going anywhere little demon you still have three other classes they want to have their chance to turn you inside out. besides do you really think you can get far with your pulled muscle?**_

_**(starts laughing and most of the rest of the class join in except for Arthralgia and Dyspnea who are Sesshomaru's friends)**_

_**Athena: You, teacher, value her life, don't you? *steps off of Clariybell, but holds her so she can't get away, and in a position which she can easily be broken.***_

_**Teacher: yes I do very much so. why?**_

_**Athena: Let us go in peace, or I kill her on the spot. She means nothing to me.**_

_**Teacher: you don't think highly of someone who is working to be come a master at warfare?**_

_**Athena: Not this one. Do it, it's an easy thing to do. Let us go, and I let her go.**_

_**Teacher: alright you first. then I will let Sesshomaru up.**_

_**Athena: No. There is no guarantee that you will let him up. He is injured, she's fine. Let him have the head start.**_

_**Teacher: alright and because he is injured if you have anyone who you can trust to carry him to what ever transport you used to get here you can call them to help him. **_

_**(first time showing compassion)**_

_**Athena: Artemis, come get him!**_

_**Artemis: (enters with Apollo behind her and hurries over to Sesshomaru and gently helps him to his feet and leads him out of the room)**_

_**Athena: Thank you. *lets Clariybell go* C'mon Thalia.**_

_**Thalia: (follows the others)**_

_**Arthralgia and Dsypnea: (follows them and runs over to Athena) will sesshomaru be alright? (their concern is clearly written on their faces)**_

_**Athena: Yes, Apollo is the best healer you could possibly have.**_

_**Arthralgia: good. I was worried that what ever that girl did to him would be irreparable.**_

_**(has been on the receiveing end of Clariybell's attack when she had thrown him a good distance and head long into a tree.)**_

_**(of course that had been over 50years ago)**_

_**Athena: Not with people like us around.**_

_**Arthralgia: well then we can rest assure that he is in good hands. thank you for caring for our friend. (smiles) **_

_**Dsypnea: (smiles happily)**_

_**Apollo: (had gotten Artemis and Thalia and Sesshomaru into his sun car) hey Athena hurry up we are heading back to camp we can treat Sesshomaru more effectively there.**_

_**Athena: Coming! *runs into the car***_

_**Apollo: (as soon as Athena gets in closes the doors and head back to Camp half blood)**_

_**Artemis: Athena I have to ask what convinced you to make another journey to the feudal era only to surprise me and Sesshomaru at his reunion?**_

_**Athena: Well, it was a school and knowledge is kind of my thing... Besides it's interesting to see what kind of background different people come from.**_

_**Sesshomaru: most of the kids at that school were of similar backgrounds to my own basically of royal or high born families. and the only difference were the types of demons they were.**_

_**Athena: Maybe. What also plays into a person's character is the way they were treated, what they were taught was important, and how the people who were always around them acted and the way they spoke. It's interesting to see where everything that builds you came from.**_

_**Sesshomaru: yeah I bet it kind of came as a shock that even at a young age I had an interest in math and stuff of that sort. (smiles somewhat) **_

_**Apollo: Nah I think Athena pretty much could have guessed that your interests lay in that direction from the moment she caught sight of your intelligent face.**_

_**(is teasing Athena a bit)**_

_**Athena: I'm not terribly surprised, really. But he is strong, so either way, I couldn't guess.**_

_**Artemis: yeah but it really made me angry that people would pick on him for preferring to be strong mentally. those kinds of people make me really hot under the collar.**_

_**Athena: Me too. They don't know that it's people like him that created the building they're sitting in, and things like that.**_

_**Sesshomaru: well what do you expect from a school that favors brawn over brain?**_

_**Athena: Not much, that's for sure.**_

_**Apollo: Athena we are approaching camp half-blood I want you and Artemis to get Sesshomaru to the infirmary I will be there shortly. (let's Artemis, Thalia, Athena, and Sesshomaru off while he finds a safe place to park his car)**_

_**Athena: *helps take Sesshomaru to the infirmary* Will, take a good look at him.**_

_**Will: (comes over and checks Sesshomaru over then looks at Athena) what the heck happened to him? **_

_**Sesshomaru: believe me Will you wouldn't believe it if I told you.**_

_**Athena: His leg was pulled back too far, and the cuts and scratches you can handle...**_

_**Will: I see... (begins to work on the cuts and scratches wondering what creature Sesshomaru had been fighting to get so many)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (smiles as Will works on him hoping to keep the secret that all this happened at his high school reunion all to himself doesn't want anyone aside from his wife and those who had been with him to know that he had been hurt at what was suppose to be a party. finds that a bit embarrassing)**_

_**Apollo: (walks in seeing his son hard at work) Well, Will I see that you have started work on the injuries that Sesshomaru had acquired at his reunion.**_

_**Will: How, exactly? Who could have done this?**_

_**Sesshomaru: (sees that the cat is now out of the bag so decides to answer the boy himself) well let's just say I had my share of bullying when I was in high school and while I was with Artemis at my High school reunion I had the very bad luck to run into many of them.**_

_**Will: You were at a reunion, wasn't there any supervision?**_

_**Sesshomaru: nope schools like the one I attended encouraged fighting and scrapping and that sort of thing. it was approved of you could say. **_

_**Will: Odd... It's the opposite at schools like the one I attend...**_

_**Sesshomaru: yeah well at the high school I went to they taught fighting and battling instead of reading and writing and language and math those types of things were considered extra curricular activities and only for fun.**_

_**Will: Ridiculous... They aren't fun, even though they're important... Not to us, at least.**_

_**Sesshomaru: yeah well oddly enough the grade we got in math or any of the extra curricular courses didn't count at all at my school. I was getting A's and B's in the extra classes but I was getting low B's and high C's in all the important classes.**_

_**Will: That's not too bad... You were passing.**_

_**Sesshomaru: yeah barely I was considered the weakest of all my classmate and most of them even the girls picked on me. I dated one girl for about seven months before she dumped me calling me the lamest person she ever met.**_

_**Apollo: and that same girl is the one responsible for pulling his leg back to far.**_

_**Will: That's pretty rude to do to someone... Why can't they just leave you alone? It's not like they should have nothing better to do.**_

_**Sesshomaru: it was the nature of the school it was also because I was considered a loser due to getting good grades in the classes that really didn't matter as far as the people at my school were concerned. some took stuff from me and beat me up it was just the norm. I kind of expected it when I got there. **_

_**Apollo: but Will is Right Sesshomaru that gave none of them any right to be that hateful towards you. I have half a mind to tell Zeus about it and see what he thinks about it.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Apollo I do hope you are joking.**_

_**Will: He doesn't sound like he's joking.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I don't really want to be a bother to anyone. why can't we just keep it a secret and I will just smile at tell him I had a great time? (looks at Apollo)**_

_**Apollo: It's not a bother, trust me... That's what we're here for.**_

_**Sesshomaru: it really isn't any big deal I am kind of used to it.**_

_**Artemis: (walks in) What are you all talking about?**_

_**Apollo: Talking to dad about the reunion.**_

_**Artemis: I think that would be a good idea. after all I had to show my full form to dispose of one of Sesshomaru's bullies that really annoyed me by attempting to steal me away. and one of the teachers got on Athena's bad side. big time.**_

_**Apollo: And dad should know about our enemies, small as they might be.**_

_**Sesshomaru: uh these enemies are not your enemies they may be my enemies but they have made no attack against you. (thinks he has made a point)**_

_**Artemis: It's the same thing now. Yours are mine and mine are yours, we're family.**_

_**Apollo: (smiles) you see Sesshomaru the moment you and Artemis made the mutual agreement to act and behave like a married couple on all aspects except any that would cause an infringement of her vow to be an eternal maiden you basically agreed to being a member of our family meaning we all look out for each other.**_

_**Sesshomaru: alright then if you feel it is necessary I won't fight about it.**_

_**Artemis: Thank you, it makes things easier.**_

_**Apollo: (finishes helping his son and then heads off to find Zeus) **_

_**(sees Zeus resting under a tree near the cabins) Father I need to have a word with you.**_

_**Zeus: Yes, Apollo?**_

_**Apollo: Sesshomaru and Artemis have returned from his High school reunion but he was pretty badly beaten up it seems what he and Artemis failed to tell you before hand was that he had quite a few bullies and people who didn't like him. **_

_**Zeus: And I take it that it was his bullies that hurt him?**_

_**Apollo: yep. and Artemis actually had to kill one herself because the bully tried to steal her away from Sesshomaru.**_

_**Zeus: It doesn't surprise me that she killed him, but the fact that it was necessary does a bit.**_

_**Apollo: yeah basically this guy was like larger than sesshomaru and believed that because he was bigger and stronger than Sesshomaru that he had the right to dump Sesshomaru into puddles and steal what belonged to him.**_

_**Zeus: That's despicable. I hate dumping him on my brother, but he's better off dead.**_

_**Apollo: yeah well both Artemis and I felt you ought to know about it all the same.**_

_**Zeus: I appreciate you telling me this. Thank you.**_

_**Apollo: not a problem. (smiles) (walks back to Artemis and sesshomaru to see how they are doing and when he arrives sees Artemis holding Rin the bundle of joy both she and Sesshomaru are rearing)**_

_**Oh isn't she beautiful. is this your daughter?**_

_**Artemis: Yes. Haven't you seen her before?**_

_**Apollo: no when the others went to your cave home I was driving the sun across the sky.**_

_**Artemis: Oh! Well, she is your niece, I want you to see her.**_

_**Apollo: (looks down at Rin) oh you are absolutely beautiful. much of her looks she gets from her father but I am going to guess she has a lot of her mother in her too.**_

_**Artemis: Yes, I think she looks just like him... Maybe she'll get something from me.**_

_**Apollo: let's just hope you and sesshomaru don't decide to send her to a school like the one he went to... (makes up a haiku about the little baby)**_

_**Artemis: Don't make a haiku, you still are such a blockhead. And I'll send her to a regular school.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I don't plan to make the same mistake that was made with me. I am going to make sure she gets better than I got.**_

_**Artemis: Only the best! **_

_**Zeus: (walks into the infirmary) Artemis my child the autumn months are drawing near and we will be heading home (meaning back to Olympus) have you resolved in your mind whether you will be coming with us? (basically asking is she going to stay with Sesshomaru while he is attending college while everyone else is deliberating and deciding what to give Kagome and Inuyasha for wedding presents)**_

_**Artemis: I don't quite know yet where Sesshomaru will be, but that is my place.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Artemis you can go with your family if you so choose it your life is truly still yours to command.**_

_**Artemis: We're raising Rin together, aren't we? And besides, it's a nice change, I've lived on that mountain peak for three thousand years.**_

_**Sesshomaru: yes we are Raising Rin together. I was just letting you know that in all other aspects you are still a free spirit.**_

_**Artemis: And I'm free to choose to stay with you, which is what I'm doing.**_

_**Zeus: I have the feeling that you in your own way love the fact that Sesshomaru is not interested in causing you to break your vow Artemis and there fore you are somewhat starting to fall in love with him. but only Aphrodite herself could tell for certain. (smiles)**_

_**Artemis: I don't think that's quite necessary... I can tell my feelings for myself.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I give Artemis the same respect as I desire of her.**_

_**Zeus: That is exactly my point. I think that is precisely why you two get along so well.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (smiles happily)**_

_**Apollo: (looks at Zeus) Artemis's little daughter Rin is so adorable. you are so lucky to be her grandfather. (smiles is kind of teasing Zeus mostly like any son would tease his father)**_

_**Zeus: Your her uncle! I'm not the only one privileged.**_

_**Apollo: true enough. (smiles his heart swelling with pride.)**_

_**Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis) Do your father and brother do this every time?**_

_**Artemis: Yes, it's not unusual at all.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (Smiles) you are amazing Artemis. (looks at Rin and smiles at her) Darling your mom is a wonderful woman and I hope one day you will grow up to be just like her.**_

_**Artemis: *blushes* Not just like me... Just very similar. *laughs***_

_**Sesshomaru: why not you are a truly amazing woman. (smiles at Artemis)**_

_**Artemis: Thanks. But I want her to make her own choices, not necessarily like me.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I know but I meant that she should be like you in your caring and compassionate heart, your love for freedom, your Keen ear and your determination not only to be your own person but to stand up to anyone who tries to hurt those you care about.**_

_**Artemis: Thank you... I hope she does too...**_

_**Apollo: (smiles at the happy couple and then at Zeus) Sesshomaru doesn't even consider that he himself has many of those qualities himself.**_

_**Zeus: No, he hasn't... I think she doesn't know what to do with the flattery, so she can't see that herself.**_

_**Apollo: Artemis never expected there to be a man that respected women so I think she is also a little shocked herself. to find someone like Sesshomaru exists.**_

_**Zeus: Of course, it goes against everything that she stood for.**_

_**Apollo: We should let Sesshomaru sleep a little he needs some rest if he is going to recover from those injuries. (laughs) I will never forget watching Athena throw that little Demon princess on her stomach and jump on her back like that. it was hilarious... I wish you had been there to see it.**_

_**Zeus: I can hardly imagine. *chuckles to himself* You're right, let's go.**_

_**Apollo: (walks out with Zeus leaving Sesshomaru and Artemis alone with their baby daughter Rin) **_

_**Sesshomaru : (smiles at Artemis and stifles yawn) Man who knew my life would go from a living hellish nightmare to a perfect dream. If I had told my self while I was in high school that I would be sitting here with you and talking with you and rearing a child with you one day I would have laughed in my own face. but I guess happiness sometimes takes people by surprise.**_

_**Artemis: *smiles* It's the best kind of surprise, don't you think?**_

_**Sesshomaru: yeah I can't argue with you there. (smiles as he soon feels the pull of sleep but begins to fight to stay awake you can almost guess that his dream still held a type of terror for him)**_

_**Artemis: Don't fight it, sleep.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (looks at his wife as he finally gives into sleep and is soon resting easy)**_

_**Rin: (smiles up at her mother though even in her young face a look of worry also crosses her expression almost as if to say Daddy is afraid that if he sleeps he will wake to find all this has been only a dream.)**_

_**Artemis: Not to worry, it's not a dream. He'll learn that.**_

_**Rin: (giggles and squirms in her mother's arms sometimes even trying to grab a stray strand of Artemis' hair (like babies often do) )**_

_**Artemis: No, don't pull on mommy's hair. *gently takes her hand away***_

_**Rin: (pouts a bit)**_

_**Artemis: If you pull on it, it will hurt me.**_

_**Rin: (stops pouting and smiles brightly) **_

_**Will: (comes over to Artemis) you can head off to spend some time with your huntresses after all I am sure many of them are eager for your tales about your time at the Reunion. **_

_**Sesshomaru will be safe in my care. you need have no fear.**_

_**Artemis: Thanks Will. I'll see you in the morning.**_

_**Will: it is my pleasure Lady Artemis. (turns back to his work)**_


	44. Chapter 44

Artemis: *smiles and walks to her cabin*

Thalia: (was herself returning to the Artemis cabin after having been conversing with Kagome and Inuyasha.)

Artemis: Hi, Thalia. Returning yourself?

Thalia: yeah I was conversing with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Artemis: I hope you had a good chat and caught up with one another. How are they?

Thalia: yeah we had a wonderful little conversation and both of them are doing well. Inuyasha is still making improvements on his self esteem.

Artemis: I'm very glad to hear that. *smiles* It's nice that both he and Sesshomaru can find a happy life here.

Thalia: Kagome and Ai are doing their best to keep Inuyasha remembering that his self esteem should not be based on what people from his past most of whom very likely don't even remember who he is. that he should base it on who he knows he is and where he know he now fits though sometimes Myoga tries to interject his own opinions but so far Zeus has kept that from happening. (laughs about how but doesn't believe that Artemis would find what she knows as being funny)

Artemis: *laughs* How many times has Dad squished that flea now?

Thalia: close to about forty-two times.(giggles but just can't help it finds that kind of funny)

Artemis: Forty-two? *giggles* Such a pest. Why can't he learn?

Thalia: I don't know. I suppose he hasn't really changed from the flea you knew back when Inuyasha's father was alive.

(is making and assumption)

Artemis: Apparently you can't teach a really old flea new tricks.

Thalia: apparently not. because otherwise Myoga would have learned some. and while we were talking I got a couple chances to squish him myself because he must have been hungry considering he tried to feed on me, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ai. I guess he really can't help himself.

Artemis: I think he can, he just chooses not to.

Thalia: yeah Jaken has however gone on a cleaning rampage and has cleaned out our cabin. that place is so clean but none of your huntresses can find anything.(showing she had stopped at the cabin before she had gone to visit Kagome and the others)

Artemis: They can't find a thing? He should know not to move their belongings. Silly imp.

Thalia: yeah even your newest two huntresses can't find their things either Koume said that she had placed Kuroro's basket bed for the cat and her kittens in the corner of the cabin where you told her to put it and now it is no where to be found.

Artemis: Has anyone asked him where he put anything?

Thalia: No he is still cleaning and all he replies to us when we try to ask where things are is be quiet girl I need to make sure this place is spotless. and then he just keeps on cleaning. he even chased Rin's nurse maid sally around trying to mop her.

Artemis: I'll be right in, to tell him to back off all of your things, and to find where they are.

Thalia: thank you Lady Artemis (hurries into the cabin)

Artemis: Jaken, quit cleaning for now and listen to me.

Jaken's voice as Artemis walks in: Watch it girl wipe your feet you were just outside and I just got done mopping up and the floor isn't dry yet.

Artemis: Don't call me girl, Jaken! And I can do what I like in my own cabin.

Jaken: (looks at Artemis and immediately relents) uh that may have been a little out of line.

Artemis: Yes. Now, help my huntresses find the items you hid away on your cleaning fit.

Jaken: their items had to be moved while I was mopping after all I didn't want them to get wet and besides I also built several of storage bins to make this more like a home the items that don't need to be on the floor will now be put in those storage areas.

the cat's basket bed where the cat and her kittens sleep belongs on the floor and will be returned there when the floor is dry but the other items are all in the storage areas where they belong.

Artemis: Where are the storage bins? I don't see them.

Jaken: (leads Artemis over to the storage bins which are at the foot of each bed and are little better than big wooden boxes)

Artemis: Oh... I see. Maybe this will help.

Jaken: it will keep you and your huntresses organized. at the very least. you would have thought that young girls who have such bright minds would have noticed the boxes and thought to look inside them after all that is where all their weapons and equipment have now been placed.

Thalia: yeah but why were you chasing Percy's mother around the cabin with your mop?

Jaken: to get her out from under my feet. so I chased her around with the mop to get her to realize that while I was cleaning she should go and find some other way to amuse herself.

Artemis: And you couldn't have just asked her to get out of your way?

Jaken: you do things your way I do things like cleaning my way. (doesn't mention that he had even chased a few of the huntresses out side while he was cleaning)

Artemis: You'd be much better received if you did things the polite way.

Satsuki: (comes in herself a little wet from earlier being chased out of the cabin by Jaken.)

Artemis: Why are you all wet?

Satsuki: (points at Jaken) he tried to mop me up like I was a stain on the floor.

Artemis: My huntresses too, Jaken?

Phoebe: (walks in her hair a mess) yes my lady.

Artemis: Can you be a bit kinder? Please, just ask them to get out of your way instead of covering them in soapy water.

Jaken: Phoebe I had a bit of a reason to do that to I asked her to please move out of the way and be careful where she stepped while I was mopping and she walked right through a place I had just got done mopping so I resorted to a little harsher tactic.

Artemis: I'm sure she just didn't hear you.

Phoebe: that and my bed was on that side of the cabin that he had just mopped up.

Artemis: I see. Jaken, this is a cabin full of teenage girl. It's hard to be heard.

Jaken: yeah and how easy do you think it will be for your daughter Rin to be heard?

like say one day someone tries to kidnap her like Sesshomaru's mother had done how are you going to be able to hear her in time to stop it?

Artemis: I can sense someone coming, and Sesshomaru can smell them.

Thalia: and besides who with the possible exception of Sesshomaru and you will ever manage to get into this camp to do something like that?

Artemis: I don't think they can at all.

Jaken: oh then we shouldn't have anything to worry about.(looks almost like an idiot)

Artemis: Exactly. Well, has everyone found their lost items?

Phoebe: (has found her bow and arrows and her sword but is shocked that she had not even noticed the boxes at the foot of each bed) yeah but it is odd that I didn't even notice the new boxes.

Jaken: I made one for Rin too. so that as she grows she can put her toys away in said box.

Artemis: Jaken, when did you make the boxes?

Jaken: ever since we moved here.

I had plenty of spare wood to work with. (smiles yes he sometimes would go to the feudal era and get more wood with out anyone knowing mostly when Artemis and Sesshomaru and the others were sleeping)

Artemis: Wow... I never knew.

Jaken: of course you didn't little girl I figured I would surprise you the funny thing is that I had some minor help from your sister.

Artemis: My sister? Why?

Jaken: well I had to make things look like they were rather normal so that you wouldn't suspect anything and would go to the reunion with Sesshomaru and not figure out what had been done until you got back so I asked Sango's mother to lend me a helping hand.

Artemis: Meaning, Aphrodite was in here?

Jaken: Yes.

Aphrodite: Jaken needed me to kind of keep on the look out for any of your hunters while he moved the boxes in to keep them and you from asking questions about it or even noticing it at all.

Artemis: I see... What were they supposed to do when they needed to notice them?

Jaken: they can use their eyes. but before we start in on that you want to know why I went on a cleaning and organization frenzy?

Artemis: I do, in fact.

Jaken: it was because of your Daughter Rin. you see this morning long before you and Sesshomaru arrived home Sally and I decided we would let Rin explore her surrounding a bit like all dog demon children do after their eyes open. and since she had already learned to crawl ( that usually is learned before the eyes open in dog demons) I decided we would supervise her however because you and many of your huntresses like to leave their bows and arrows on the floor near your beds. it just so happened Rin had found Phoebe's quiver of arrows and had managed to pull one of the arrows from the quiver and was preparing to put it in her mouth.

I quickly snatched the deadly object from Rin and the rest you already know.

Artemis: So you went into a cleaning frenzy over an arrow?

Aphrodite: if your child was able to find one danger as far as Jaken knew she might find others better safe than sorry. so best way to make sure he gets rid of all danger's to your daughter is to clean the cabin from top to bottom. (laughs) well if you will excuse me we are getting ready for the end of the summer party and victory celebration so I really must dash.

Artemis: See you later. Well, it is nice and clean in here...

Jaken: yeah well it was a bout time someone organized this place the disorganizatized mess you lived in originally almost would have cost your daughter her life. (Panic much)

Artemis: You're overreacting, Jaken. She'll be fine if you watch her.

Sally: even if you do watch them you can't baby proof everything so at this point you have managed to baby proof Artemis' cabin but what happens when Rin is older and able to walk and run are you going to follow her around and try to keep her from every common child hood injury there is? (had come back only a few minute after Aphrodite had left)

Jaken: Of course I will that is my duty to Lord Sesshomaru and to his wife. (uh oh trying to make it seem that Artemis is depending on him to keep Rin safe.)

Artemis: I don't need you to do that for me, Jaken. We can keep her safe on our own.

Sally: (laughs a bit) Artemis both of you need to realize that neither one of you will be able to follow her all through her life and protect Rin from everything. neither Jaken nor you. when she starts kindergarten you aren't going to be able to go with her and protect her if some bully picks on her it just isn't possible.

(Remembers how many times she had wanted to go to school with her son to protect him from bullies and the like)

Artemis: Of course not, I'm saying I'm not depending on Jaken, either.

Jaken: you are right Sally but I sure as heck can try.

Asagi: Mom why is it that Jaken just doesn't seem to get it that you don't need him to worry about Rin's safety?

(whispered so only Artemis can hear her)

Artemis: I don't know, maybe it's because he's dense.

Jaken: (smiles as he returns the things he had moved back to their proper places)So where is Lord Sesshomaru?

Artemis: He's in the infirmary resting.

Jaken: what happened to land him in the infirmary?

Artemis: At the reunion, he ran into some trouble.

Jaken: it was Gatorregenken wasn't it? he pummeled Sesshomaru to with in an inch of his life right?

(seems to think Artemis would let some egotistical monster nearly kill someone she cared about)

Artemis: No... Clariybell. I killed Gatorregenken.

Jaken: You killed Gatorregenken! (is filled with surprise the idea seems to have shocked him) How could you do that? he was enormous.

Artemis: I showed him my true form, and he disintegrated.

Jaken: (shivers) sounds like you are pretty dangerous I am almost surprised any one else had the guts to give Sesshomaru problems after that.

Artemis: She wasn't around to see it... And I kept my nice face on inside. Athena jumped on her back though, it was pretty funny.

Jaken: How did Athena get there?

Artemis: Apollo drove her with the sunrise.

Jaken: I see. (is near where he wants to freak out.)

Artemis: Are you alright, Jaken?

Jaken: yeah I should be I just am having a hard time grasping that now more people know how horrible Sesshomaru had it in high school.

Artemis: They're not going to use it against him, Jaken. We're his family now.

Jaken: I know that but considering that the only other person who ever had the honor of knowing that much about Lord Sesshomaru was Inuyasha and that was only because one time his school decided to do a special thing and have the students bring a younger sibling to school and Sesshomaru knew he would have to participate anyway decided to bring his half brother.

or at least that is what Sesshomaru told me

Artemis: *laughs a little* It seems hard to believe that he would bring Inuyasha to school with him. But hey, what do I know?

Jaken: yeah so it just surprises me that he would let a lot of people learn so much about him. but then again this is Lord Sesshomaru we are dealing with and I can't claim to know everything he would or would not do at any given point or time.

Artemis: True enough. I don't think any of us will ever quite know what he's thinking.

Jaken: as his wife he might let you know more than he will let Thalia or any of your huntresses know.

Artemis: I might know a little bit more, but on the whole, I'll probably be in the dark about some things.

Jaken: yeah I think the only one who would be able to say he knew everything about Sesshomaru that there is to know would be Inutaisho who fathered both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Artemis: Probably. Maybe not, since he hasn't been around recently.

(soon at dinner time Sesshomaru is released from the infirmary since most of his injuries were not really that serious and has recovered only barely limping due to the Charlie horse he has from having his leg pulled back to far but other than that nothing worse.)

Artemis: Glad to see you're better. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: I am glad to be better my dear. how was your day while I was resting?

Artemis: Jaken went on a cleaning frenzy, and so my huntresses were running like chickens with no heads trying to find their belongings.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) that sounds like Jaken to me what excuse did he give you for what he had done?

Artemis: Rin was about to put an arrow in her mouth from Phoebe's quiver.

Sesshomaru: well on the one hand it shows that he wants to protect our daughter but on the other hand it makes me worry if he might not be over exerting himself. I mean yes it would have been dangerous depending on which end of the arrow she was getting ready to put in her mouth. if it was the sharp end then yeah it could have hurt her but if it was the feathered end or the tail end as we used to call it in school then it would have been less bad.

Artemis: And he could have just put the weapons away...

Sesshomaru: yeah but Jaken never thinks of the easy way no he does everything overtly

Artemis: Simple is never enough.

Chiron: (soon gets everyone's attention) Tomorrow is our big end of summer party and victory Celebration commemorating the defeat of Naraku and the Four false War gods. and also the reclamation of many of the children that belong here (ie. Sango, Kohaku, Ai, Dai, Roku, Moegi, Shion and of course Inuyasha and Miroku)

Everyone: *cheers*

Mr. D: this is truly an auspicious moment all the family together as always,

Chiron: Indeed it is. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: (smiles as he eats and jokes and laughs with his family)

(later everyone goes to bed)

(next morning)

Inuyasha: (gets up and does his morning routine and then once more goes to meditate while waiting for Kagome and the others to wake up)

Kagome: *wakes, and goes to the porch* Morning, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (opens his eyes) Morning Kagome.

Kagome: How are you this morning?

Inuyasha: I am very well this morning.

Kagome: *smiles* Good, I'm glad.

Zeus: Kagome, Inuyasha where are the two of you? (is up along with Ai and is looking to say good morning to Kagome and Inuyasha )

Inuyasha: (puts his finger to his lips as if to say be quiet Kagome let's see if we can get your father to believe that you and I have been sleeping out here just for fun)

Kagome: *giggles quietly and nods*

Inuyasha: (closes his eyes and leans back as if he is still asleep)

Kagome: *sits and does the same*

Ai: (walks outside and then calls into Zeus) Daddy I found Inuyasha and Kagome.

Zeus: *walks out onto the porch* What are they doing out here?

Ai: it looks like they are sleeping.

Zeus: I see that. What I meant was why.

Ai: I don't know dad why don't we wake them and find out?

Inuyasha: (opens one eye) what time is it? (is said as if he is still half asleep)

Zeus: It's almost six forty-five.

Inuyasha: it is?

Zeus: Yes. What are you doing on the porch, sleeping?

Inuyasha: Kagome and I thought we would do a little star gazing and I guess we both just dropped off. (meaning they fell asleep while looking at the stars sort of how they used to do things in the feudal era)

Zeus: Oh... That makes sense, I guess.

Ai: yeah I guess that makes perfect sense but now it is time for both of you to get up.

Inuyasha: I suppose you're right. *puts his hand on Kagome's shoulder* Kagome, wake up. It's morning.

Kagome: (stirs and then finally sits up seeing Ai, and Zeus) good morning Dad how did you and Ai sleep last night?

Zeus: I slept wonderfully last night, thank you.

Ai: I slept good. (smiles)

Kagome: Good, happy to hear it.

Ai: how did you and Inuyasha sleep out here?

Inuyasha: I slept pretty good though neither Kagome nor I had intended to sleep out here all night long.

Kagome: Yes, I did too. The wall is surprisingly comfortable.

Zeus: yes though I would advise you next time if you do that again to let someone know please. talk about nearly giving a god a heart attack. (begins heading to the breakfast Pavilion)

Kagome: *giggles and stands up, offering Inuyasha a hand* Coming?

Inuyasha: Yeah I am coming. (accepts the help up on to his feet)

Kagome: *smiles and walks down to the pavilion*

Inuyasha: (follows and soon they see that the entire Pavilion is decorated as if for a party)

Kagome: This is going to be quite the party...

Athena: (smiles as she and her children walk out to join the throng) yes it will be and we have so much to celebrate.

Kagome: Yes we do! *smiles* I'm excited, it sounds like so much fun!

(soon the party is in full swing with eating, dancing, Singing, and all sort of celebratory actions.)

Percy: (is sitting and talking with Annabeth about really nothing in particular)

Annabeth: *laughs* Nice one, Seaweed Brain.

Myoga: (is sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder and says to him very loudly though he doesn't realize that everyone can hear him) and this time Master Inuyasha try not to embarrass me by getting overly happy.

Everyone: *glares at Myoga*

Inuyasha: (smiles) I don't have to embarrass you Myoga you do that well enough with out my help.

(laughs showing that he didn't take the put down seriously)

Poseidon: *comes over, and claps Inuyasha on the back* Good work, ol' boy!

Inuyasha: thanks I guess everything has finally come full circle.

Poseidon: Guess it has. I hope that it stays that way. *smiles*

Inuyasha: so do I.

Myoga: well this flea knows when he is not wanted. (hops off of Inuyasha's shoulder)

Poseidon: *laughs* Don't say anything stupid and we'll all get along famously.

Inuyasha: I am just happy to have found where I belong. (smiles is happy for everything he has)

Kagome: me too. *smiles and grabs his hand*

Hera: (walks over to Kagome and Inuyasha) yes this is a time of new beginnings for all of us. and a celebration to remind us that a family isn't just people who may look like you or think like you or stuff of that sort but that families are about the love that is found with in them.

Kagome: I'm glad you realize that. It's new, but I think we can get along.

Hera: yes we shall Kagome.

Zeus: you and Kagome are really making progress my dear. (smiles at Hera) I am almost afraid to have us leave the camp I am almost afraid that you will forget what you have learned over this summer.

Hera: I doubt it. I'll come down to help her with plans for next summer.

Zeus: (smiles and laughs) yes it seems we have all become one big family. Sesshomaru with Artemis and Inuyasha and Kagome and one day Miroku with Sango. it seems to me our family will be doing a lot of growing.

Hera: The bigger, the better! *laughs*

Zeus: at last something we can agree on.

Hera: It seems a very long time since the last time we've agreed, doesn't it?

Zeus: yes it does.

(the party continues on through out the day and finally it is time for Zeus and the others to leave and return to Olympus)

Kagome: *almost is in tears as she waves her father off*

Inuyasha: (gives his grandmother a hug as he says goodbye) Take care of yourself grandma.

Sango: (holds Kohaku who is almost in hysterics at saying goodbye to their mother after having found her again)

Good bye mom we will see you next summer. (smiles happily)

Aphrodite: I love you both. Don't worry Kohaku, I'm always in your heart, dreams, and prayers. *smiles*

Kohaku: (a small smile appears on the boy's face)

Aphrodite: *goes to say goodbye to the rest of her children, and then head off*

(as the gods arrive home on Olympus)

Zeus: oh what an eventful summer that was everyone.

Ares: Enough battle to go around!

Athena: and more than enough surprises and even things that weren't surprises.

Aphrodite: I am just so happy to have Sango and Kohaku back and to know they are safe with their brother's and sisters it is more than I could ever have hoped for.

Hephaestus: It is, it's nice to have everyone back.

Hera: yes and now to the business of making our own plans after all we only have one year to plan on what each and everyone of us are going to give to Inuyasha and Kagome for their wedding gifts I will be helping Zeus decide about his while also thinking about what I will give them.

Aphrodite: What are you planning on giving them?

Hera: I don't know yet. but as you know I always have to out do the biggest gift they have been given. what ever gift that may be.

Aphrodite: *laughs* I don't doubt that.

Demeter: (smiles) you will have to come up with something fantastic for the largest gift that was given already to Inuyasha was a sum of one trillion dollars which though it is an inheritance from his father's estate still seems to be the biggest gift Inuyasha and Kagome are likely to receive.

Hera: I'll find it, not to worry.

Zeus: and now my dear what do you suggest I give my Daughter Kagome for her wedding gift?

Hera: I don't quite know that yet either. We have a whole year to think about it.

Zeus: that we do.

Hera: *smiles* Well, it's been a long day. I'm going to go and get some sleep.

Zeus: good night Hera.

(mean while Sesshomaru is preparing himself for school)

Sesshomaru: (is heading out to start his school day before Artemis or the others have yet bestired themselves and gently runs his hand through Artemis' hair as he prepares to leave the cabin)

Artemis: *wakes* Are you leaving?

Sesshomaru: yep today is my first day of school. I will see you when I come home. (smiles brightly)

Artemis: *smiles* See you later.

Sesshomaru: (smiles as he walks out the door and begins the tiptoe work needed to get passed the big house with out waking Chiron or Mr. D)

Mr. D: *walking onto the porch* Going somewhere?

Sesshomaru: Uh yeah School. I am attending a business school so that one day I can start a business empire. and I am already late enough as is. (though it is four in the morning)

(and the school doesn't even start till six)

(begins to head off hoping Mr. D will not ask any more questions)

Mr. D: This early in the morning? It shouldn't start until six at the earliest.

Sesshomaru: well consider the fact that I am walking to school add that into the equation. (is not in a mood for this right now.)

(finally takes off at demon speed so as to avoid anymore questions)

Chiron: (having heard Mr. D talking to someone gets up and out of bed and heads over to Mr. D) what was all the noise for?

Mr. D: Oh, just talking to Sesshomaru.

Chiron: Sesshomaru is up this early?

Mr. D: He's apparently walking to school.

Chiron: Mr. D please tell me you are kidding at this hour the streets of New York are filled with dangers and he could end up killed.

Mr. D: He's a big demon, he can handle himself.

Chiron: I hope you are right. you should have woken me I would have taken him to school.

Mr. D: I don't doubt that, but I don't think that he would have taken the offer.

Chiron: was he at least wearing his swords?

Mr. D: One, I think.

Chiron: let's pray it was the one that will protect him if someone attacks him. (walks back into the big house)

Mr. D: *follows Chiron back inside*

(soon breakfast time comes)

Thalia: (notices that Sesshomaru is strangely absent) Uh Lady Artemis did you have a fight with Sesshomaru or is there some reason he is missing?

Artemis: He's at school.

Thalia: oh I see.

(the day passes and finally just a little before dinner Sesshomaru comes home looking like he hadn't eaten all day.)

Artemis: You look starved. *hurries over to him* How was school?

Sesshomaru: School was wonderful (which for him was true) I spent all day learning and I even spent the times I probably should have been eating studying when all my classmates went to lunch I stayed in the class room pouring over the stuff we had learned and working on all the assignments so I could spend time with you.

as far as food today I had exactly one apple and that I got when I got to school. (had stopped at the cafeteria for at least a snack.)

Artemis: Well, it's almost dinner, eat, okay?

Sesshomaru: ok (smiles at Artemis)

Artemis: *smiles and pulls him to the pavilion*

(soon everyone begins Eating)

Inuyasha: (smiles and in between bites of food kisses Kagome)

Kagome: *giggles and blushes*

Sesshomaru: (smiles at his brother and then continues to tell Artemis and Thalia of his journey to school and even more about his day at school.)

Artemis: *smiles* I'm glad you had a good day.

Thalia: yeah though I wish you would take a little time out to eat. Starving yourself is not good for you at all.

Sesshomaru: there will be plenty of time to eat after I have finished school.

Artemis: Do me a favor and eat something.

Sesshomaru: (smiles at his wife) I am eating now aren't I? (having made a very good point that he is at this moment eating with them)

Artemis: That's not what I meant. I meant eat something at school, even if it's very small.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) Alright Artemis if you really want me too.

Artemis: *smiles* Thanks.

(as soon as dinner draws to a close Chiron calls Sesshomaru over to speak to him)

Sesshomaru: Yes, Chiron?

Chiron: Sesshomaru I don't feel comfortable with you leaving camp so early in the morning while I approve of you attending school so willingly I would feel better if you would let some one take you to school (meaning he would feel better if Sesshomaru would allow either him or Argus to take him at least to school)

Sesshomaru: It's really not necessary, I can take care of myself.

Chiron: well at least by allowing one of us to take you to school you could at least get a good breakfast in before you head off to school.

Sesshomaru: It's no problem.

Chiron: alright I won't press the topic.

Sesshomaru: Thanks.

Chiron: no problem. (smiles at Sesshomaru as he heads to bed)

Sesshomaru: *heads off to bed*

Artemis: (smiles as she sees him come in) I hope you sleep well Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: You too. *smiles and brushes her cheek as he walks by*

(soon everyone is a sleep)

(time passes and soon winter is upon them)

Sesshomaru: (smiles as he once more shoulders his back pack and heads off to school)

(when he comes home he once again sees Artemis) Hey honey how was your day.( has now at least been eating lunch at school)

Artemis: *smiles* Good, we trained very well. *kisses his cheek* You?

Sesshomaru: I am doing well. My professor says he has never met a more studious student in his life.

Artemis: Good! All that math did you well in the end.

Sesshomaru: yes it is moving me along the path I chose for myself better than anything else ever could.

Artemis: I'm happy for you.

Sesshomaru: yes and it is amazing how fast Fall went. we are already in the beginnings of December.

Artemis: It's insane. I can't believe it.

Sesshomaru: yeah but such is life. time seems to drag on when you are bored and it flies like a bat demon when you are having fun.

Artemis: It's so true. *smiles* This is how our life will go.

Sesshomaru: forever

Sesshomaru: (sits down and begins reading about businesses)

Artemis: *starts to polish her bow*

Jaken: (looks at thalia) I can not believe it the two could almost be each other's shadow. they both obsess about keeping their goals and dreams in view. I have never in all my life met anyone who could ever Match Lord Sesshomaru's determination no matter what his goal was but Artemis comes pretty dang close.

Thalia: Maybe that's what put them together. She has always known her goals, maybe before anyone else knew what they needed.

Jaken: it wouldn't surprise me. most people would have said it was only a pleasant coincidence that Sesshomaru and Artemis met earlier this year. (meaning back in June when most of the Olympians were preparing to head to camp half blood.)

Thalia: Do you know why we appeared around the cave, rather than going straight to the camp, Jaken?

Jaken: I am rather curious.

Thalia: She sensed something, and through a goal, she wanted to make sure that whoever was residing in it would be of no threat to us.

Jaken: and Lord Sesshomaru being a dog demon was able to smell your scent and was immediately on his guard thinking at first that you and Artemis were a threat to him and to Rin.

I would say that if it could be conceived that Sesshomaru had ever been scared I would say that time was the biggest time I had ever seen Sesshomaru almost express fear.

Thalia: Really? Scared?

Jaken: yeah that first time he was extremely frightened he was scared first of all that what ever the strange scent he had caught was a danger to Rin and would mean harm to her and the rest of us and because he had not been able to find any trace of where the scent had come from he feared that the suspected enemy was invisible and though probably very real and very dangerous he would not be able to battle an enemy that he could not see. Lucky for him it turned out to be only a girl who we soon found out was of no threat to Rin at all. (is not trying to insult but is trying to say that it was good that Sesshomaru's fears were proved unfounded.)

Thalia: I see. It's a good thing he was so alert.

Jaken: the only thing that finally almost put sesshomaru at his ease was when Rin asked him if he had seen the pretty girl who had followed him in to the cave the fact that Rin had even for a few seconds been able to see the supposed intruder meant they were probably harmless. but still he decided to meet her anyway so he told me to protect Rin in case the meeting turned into a battle and went the wrong way.

Thalia: He couldn't have known beforehand that Artemis does not fight until necessary.

Jaken: yeah and now we have a nice little family. (smiles) who could have seen this happening.

Thalia: I sure didn't... The oath we take is to 'turn our back on the company of men'. To think we're living with two of them... Maybe one, since you may not count, I remember that the satyrs don't either.

Jaken: I don't think my race might count since my species of demon are kind of both genders (meaning they don't have a difference of gender they are like the species of Gecko in California.)

Thalia: Then you really don't count. That makes things easier.

Jaken: (smiles) Sesshomaru seems to have a lot of respect for Artemis. to be doing so much to protect her.

Thalia: And keeping in line with her boundaries. He does protect her as often as possible. But depending on who you are, that's a nice thing about Artemis. She can depend on herself, so you don't have to worry too much.

Jaken: yeah but Sesshomaru is respectful that way. He only asks that the woman be respectful of his boundaries and he is willing to be respectful of her boundaries whatever they may be.

(lowers his voice to a whisper so only Thalia can hear him) do you want to know what Lord Sesshomaru told me and he actually said it was a straight face what is more.

Thalia: What's that?

Jaken: he told me that every day that passes when he is with Artemis is special to him and that he only grows to care about her all the more. And that she is the one he would lay down his own life for. if that tells you how valuable Artemis has become to Sesshomaru.

Thalia: He's never shown that much compassion for anyone before, has he?

Jaken: the only other person I have seen him give that much devotion to is Rin.

Thalia: That's quite a lot then, I imagine. It's nice to know that m'lady is in good hands.

Sesshomaru: (having finished his book gets up and sees Thalia and Jaken talking) you have no idea how safe you and Artemis are with me why did you know that before we met up with my friend Dsypnea I had to take another of my friends out side of the school yard and beat the tar out of him because I caught him trying to sneak a peek up yours and Artemis's skirts.

Thalia: Did he really? Thank you. I didn't doubt you, not really. There will always be some part of me that can't trust everyone, but it's not your fault. It's something that happened a long time ago.

Sesshomaru: not everyone can be trusted Thalia I lesson I learned at a very young age. but when my friend Embloism tried to look up your skirt and I had gone over and moved him away and asked him nicely to please be respectful to you and your personal space and yet he doesn't heed me but decides to go and try to sneak a peek up Artemis' skirt I just realized that gentleness was not going to work. I am just glad Artemis didn't seem to notice it.

Thalia: That's very fortunate... It wouldn't have been pretty.

Sesshomaru: he didn't look pretty when I got through with him either. he walked about with two black eyes and a bleeding nose.

Thalia: *laugh* I believe you. Was that the guy I saw limping out the back door?

Sesshomaru: yep though he would have probably gotten away with just the two black eyes if on top of the insult of trying to look up both your skirts he had not then decided to try and suggest that Artemis would try to change who I am personally.

basically suggesting she was one of those types of girls who treats men as if they were just a piece of fabric that she was going to cut up and sew together according to how they are wearing husbands now a days.

Thalia: I'm sure that you gave him the beating he deserved for that one.

Sesshomaru: yes I don't think he will be making that suggestion again. and I don't think he will be looking up any skirts for a long time. (laughs) (not realizing that Artemis had been listening to his convo with Thalia)

Thalia: *laughs* You probably taught him for life.

Sesshomaru: I sure hope so. he is the second pervert I have had to nearly threaten death to. the first one was just a young boy who tried to grope Artemis and it was on our way home from a banking errand.

Thalia: Wow... I wonder why they try when I'm sure your appearance should warn them.

Sesshomaru: yeah but most people would take one look at me and think he is well dressed he must be a nice person and possibly he will let us get away with out any problem. not knowing that even though I come from a rich family I am no little wimp who will just stand by and take what they can dish out to me.

Thalia: I didn't see that. Maybe it's my experience in battle, but I didn't think you were able to be walked all over.

Sesshomaru: well then you are indeed the first not to think so. (smiles)

most people thought I was impressive not because I had any skill with a weapon my self but because of who my father was. they never even thought of me even knowing what a sword was let alone how to wield one.

Thalia: Even then, your father could handle a blade, why shouldn't you learn from him how to do so?


	45. Chapter 45

Sesshomaru: it just never crossed their minds. either that or their minds just were too small to get it. I don't know which. I am just glad that so far I haven't had to deal with any more perverts I only hope that when we finally get our selves fully settled and my business empire begins growing that we will not have many perverts to deal with.

Thalia: Then she'll publicly be your wife, so no, not as much.

Sesshomaru: (smiles and then walks over to Artemis and gently while she is still polishing her bow kisses her on the cheek)

Artemis: *smiles* Nice chat you guys had, I see.

Sesshomaru: how much of that did you hear?

Artemis: Most of it, I'd say.

Sesshomaru: then you know the great lengths I took to keep you from getting hurt while we were at my reunion.

Artemis: I did, thank you. *smiles up at him*

Sesshomaru: I cherish you. you are a rare find. you and I are almost alike in many ways but yet we are different enough to make life interesting. (is complimenting and playfully teasing her)

Artemis: Thanks. You're quite rare yourself. And I doubt our life could ever get boring.

Sesshomaru: no I don't think that would be possible. (smiles as he lays down to go to sleep

Artemis: *smiles as she does the same*

(time passes as the week of the winter solstice draws near)

(Hermes arrives at the camp to pay Artemis a visit since he has a message for her concerning the meeting)

(luckily it was during a time while Sesshomaru was at school)

Hermes: (hastens into Artemis' cabin) Artemis are you here?

Sally: (is feeding Rin as she had heard Hermes call for Artemis she keeps her own mind on her duty)

Artemis: *comes from behind* Yes, Hermes?

Hermes: Ah there you are Artemis. I have news concerning the Winter solstice meeting which is fast approaching us. Your father Zeus says he want's you to bring Sesshomaru with you to this meeting. one of the things we need to decide on concerns you and Sesshomaru intently.

Artemis: Concerning the two of us? Okay...

Hermes: yeah your father is aware of the incident with the pervert that tried to pull a Miroku on you and while this camp is a safe place the thing we are working to decide is if it would be better for you and him and your daughter if you both remained here permanently or there might be even better options so far they have come down to a couple options but they want to pitch it at both of you.

so by hook or by crook you must find a way to get Sesshomaru to come with you to the meeting. which will be in only seven days time.

Artemis: I'll get him there, not to worry.

Jaken: (is beginning to be afraid for sesshomaru but is keeping himself out of sight for now.)

Hermes: well I will see you there then. (leaves heading back to Olympus)

Jaken: (comes out of his hiding place) I can't help but think that this can mean no good for Lord Sesshomaru.

Artemis: What does that mean?

Jaken: that what you and that Hermes guy you were speaking about could be unfavorable for my lord. (is afraid that some of Artemis' family might mean Sesshomaru harm and that is why they sent Hermes had not really caught why they wanted Sesshomaru to accompany Artemis but is afraid of it all the same)

Artemis: They don't wish to harm him. It is in regards to where we live.

Sesshomaru: (having just returned from school) what is in regards to where we live?

(the sudden sound of his voice almost makes Artemis jump though it is around the time he would come home)

Artemis: *jumps a little* Hi. You're home!

Sesshomaru: Yes I am home. now what is up?

Artemis: My father wants you to attend the winter solstice council, to discuss things.

Sesshomaru: ok... not a problem what exactly does he want to discuss?

Artemis: Our living arrangements are the prime concern, I think.

Sesshomaru: (looks concerned) I wonder why.

Jaken: (thinks back to three days ago which was the only time he had accompanied Sesshomaru to the school he was attending) Uh Lord sesshomaru do you remember three days ago when we were heading on our way to the school you go to and you said you smelt something that was familiar and dangerous. and then we saw what you thought might be the shadow of the girl you and Artemis met at your old high school do you suppose we could have been right? that the problem you had back then may have followed you?

Sesshomaru: I don't know Jaken all I know is that what I smelt at the time was almost identical to Clariybell's scent unless I am loosing my sense of smell.

Artemis: Clariybell?

Sesshomaru: don't you remember the girl that we met when we went to my high school reunion?

Artemis: Of course, I meant you smelled her? Where?

Sesshomaru: Quite close to the school that I am attending business classes at.

I would venture to say not more than a block away.

Artemis: That close? Is there is a possibility she's around here now?

Sesshomaru: I am pretty sure if she was I would have caught her scent by now.

besides she wouldn't attack me where I have friends around me. no if I know her she will choose the one time I am alone to pick a fight with me. Tomorrow when I go back to school.

Artemis: If you know it's coming, why not prevent it?

Sesshomaru: exactly how do you suggest I do that?

Artemis: If she's coming, and your alone, why not have one of us stay behind you to help you?

Sesshomaru: I suppose we could try that. I didn't want to put you or anyone I care about in danger.

Jaken: then at let me be the one to go with you. Lord Sesshomaru I won't turn tail any faster than any of these young girls. (gestures at Artemis and her huntresses)

Sesshomaru: I do not worry about anyone turning tail on me but I do fear what Clariybell can do and would not wish to see any of my friends or family harmed. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if any of you came to harm. I don't worry about myself I will take what she can dish out to me and I will deal with it but I don't want the people I care about threatened.

Artemis: We'll be fine, Sesshomaru.

Clariybell: (comes walking towards the Artemis cabin is inside the camp having been let in by the unwitting Chiron) geez I can't believe how gullible horsemen are. all I had to do was tell him I was a friend of Sesshomaru's and he let me right on in.

Artemis: I sense a demonic aura headed our way.

Sesshomaru: it could be my brother? (doesn't sound to hopeful)

(as the scent of Clariybell wafts past his nose) nope I guess not.

Artemis: I thought not. It doesn't seem like your brother, I'm accustomed to that.

Clariybell: (stops right in front of the entrance to the Artemis cabin)

Oh sesshomaru. where are you?

Sesshomaru: ok so it seems that Clariybell has found me. I will distract her giving you time to get your huntresses and our Daughter and her nursemaid some where safe. I will follow as soon as I can. good luck Artemis. (smiles at his wife.)

Artemis: I'll be back, when Rin is safe. *hurries off*

Sesshomaru: (goes out and stands in front of Clariybell) well, well I thought I smelled a rat.

Clariybell: you are one to talk coward. you ran away from our last fight. just because you couldn't take the pain I was dishing out. and then you sent the fat lady to try to keep me from harming you any further well she failed I will give you now what I was unable to give you at the reunion. (attacks Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: *dodges and withdraws the Tokijin, swinging it at her*

Clariybell: (draws her own blade and works on disarming him) your wife and daughter got a way safely why not die a hero and just surrender now that way I don't feel the need to hunt them down.(had seen Artemis and her huntresses and Rin and Sally run past and figures they heading to somewhere safe.)

Sesshomaru: No. You are threatening my family, it is you who shall die.

*attacks again, pressing her*

Clariybell: you are still fool enough to envision your self strong enough to defeat me? (doesn't see that Chiron is trotting towards where Sesshomaru and she are fighting and uses an underhanded move to catch Sesshomaru off his guard)

Chiron: *shoots an arrow at her*

Clariybell: (just barely manages to dodge that) OK who is the wise ass who did that?

Chiron: Me. There are more of us than you, and yet you try and pull underhanded tricks.

Clariybell: my quarrel is not with you horseman nor with any of the others in this place my only enemy is Sesshomaru so just stay out of it.

I did him a great courtesy letting his wife and child and his wife's friends escape from this fight.

Chiron: That is my family as well, and we lend a hand for one another. So this quarrel shall involve me if I so choose.

Sesshomaru: Chiron be careful she is not as weak as she seems she was one of the strongest fighters at my old high school.

Chiron: I'm not so weak myself, I can handle most anything that comes my way.

Clariybell: see if you can handle this. (attacks Chiron with a sword)

Chiron: *dodges, shooting an arrow at her before drawing his blade*

Sesshomaru: (joins in the fight with his Tokijin only to have Clariybell knock it right out of his hand)

Jaken: (had not followed Artemis and the others comes out and without warning anyone to lower their heads begins using the staff of two heads hoping not to hit Chiron or Sesshomaru even with out a warning to let them know what was coming)

Chiron: Jaken, watch where you point that!

Jaken: Sorry if the idiot girl wouldn't keep moving I might actually hit her. but you should watch your tail.

Chiron: *glances at his tail, worried*

Sesshomaru: (ducks under the fire and grabs the Tokijin) I hope Artemis and the others are alright.

Chiron: I'm sure they are, Artemis is no amateur.

Jaken: yeah Lord Sesshomaru's only problem will be tracking her down his skill in the woods not as refined as hers. I would say she probably has some ability to blend in to the forest almost better than some demons I could mention.

Chiron: We'll find her, not to worry.

Clariybell: Sesshomaru need not worry about that because he will not be alive that long. (swings her sword in an attempt to take Sesshomaru's head off his shoulders)

Sesshomaru: Why is it you just can't be content everyone in my old high school knew you were better than me at all the important classes I only surpassed you in the classes that didn't really matter at the school we attended can't you be happy with your triumphs and leave me alone?

Clariybell: you were the weakest link after all it was mostly your fault about what happened to your father's estate even though you begged your mom to leave it alone because you were not strong enough to keep her from destroying it with out trying to negotiate with her yeah I think we can see where the blame falls.

Sesshomaru: (at the mention of his mother feels his fears rising again but this time fights them off himself ) No Clariybell that was not my fault.

(attempts to cut off Clariybell's head but is surprised to find she is gone)

Clariybell: we will finish this later Sesshomaru I will find you when you are alone. and defenseless but until then I will wait . (her voice had managed to carry all the way from where ever she was now hiding to both Chiron and Sesshomaru's ears)

Chiron: She's a coward.

Sesshomaru: no she's not. she is a person who believes in the thrill of ambushing someone who is weak like me.

Chiron: She comes off as a coward, to me. She doesn't want to stand up to everyone else, just those "below" her.

Sesshomaru: she likes letting me know how much of a failure I was compared to her. she was better than me at all the important classes when we were in high school I was barely pulling a C in those classes I was Acing all the classes that at my school didn't count like math and stuff like that.

Chiron: Bully... They told me in a seminar when I was becoming a teacher, that the bullies are under confident in themselves. I wonder if the same is true for demons.

Sesshomaru: sometimes they are though sometimes they can be overconfident in their powers to intimidate Gatorregenken was of that sort of bully he used his immense size and strength to intimidate me and many of the other demons that were smaller and weaker.

Chiron: Yes, but he was too stupid to realize he had nothing else going for him, wasn't he?

Sesshomaru: yeah when he tried to steal Artemis and Thalia away from me I guess he had gone far enough to really get Artemis furious.

and though full blooded demons are immortal to a point we still can be killed if our injuries are severe enough. like what happened to my father.

Chiron: And she killed him, didn't she?

Sesshomaru: yes. she did. I can only wonder what passed through his mind as he was dying.

Chiron: Let me try. *in an imitating voice* Whaaat?

Sesshomaru: yeah I suppose that might have been something that went through his mind. (laughs) and would you believe he didn't really think she could kill him he thought her weak as well though he also thought she was too good for the likes of me or so he said though I don't think he would have gone as far as I did to respect her wishes.

Chiron: You're right. Most men wouldn't, that's why she has her oath in effect. You're the exception to the rule, apparently.

Sesshomaru: I live by a code of honor since I want my wishes and boundaries respected I will respect the boundaries and wishes of others. it is how I have always tried to live

though I know I do fail at it from time to time. but I do my best what else can I do since I wasn't born perfect like my mom or my dad. (ironic that he would say that his mother was perfect even though she hated him and tried to have him killed many times herself)

Chiron: Your mother wasn't perfect. No one is.

Sesshomaru: she thought she was.

Chiron: Doesn't mean she was.

Sesshomaru: yeah your right. (smiles)

Jaken: uh since the foolish girl is now gone perhaps you should try finding your wife. before she goes to far away.

unless Chiron can give us a hint as to where he thinks she might have headed?

Chiron: How about the old cave?

Sesshomaru: well it is possible. (head towards the old cave) Artemis my dear are you here?

Artemis: *emerges* Hey, is everything okay?

Sesshomaru: yeah everything is fine except that Clariybell is still at large. she ran away saying that we will finish the fight when I am alone and not before.

Artemis: So... you were right.

Sesshomaru: yep. Artemis I am so sorry. It seems my past has followed me.

Artemis: I understand. But either way, I think it follows us all.

Sesshomaru: well if one day I don't come home from school you will know that Clariybell got me. (is not feeling very confident)

Artemis: Don't say things like that! You can win!

Sesshomaru: (smiles) Maybe your right Artemis maybe I can. after all I have come along way from the scared little teenage boy I used to be.

Artemis: You're a lot different now. You've grown.

Sesshomaru: yeah I have done a lot of growing up. (smiles) and it helps that I have someone who cares about me as much as you do. who also can tell me exactly what I need to hear.

Artemis: *laughs* Yeah, a good bit of enthusiasm never hurt anyone.

Sesshomaru: well so far the enemy has left for now. so why don't we go home. and try to settle down.

Artemis: Yes, I agree. Lets go.

Sesshomaru: (the group return to their home)

Thalia: (who had been with Artemis when Hermes had delivered the message about the Winter Solstice meeting and now looks at Artemis wondering if the same thought was in Artemis' mind that Zeus suspected that something might try to attack sesshomaru and that it was also one of the reasons Zeus might have wanted to speak about Sesshomaru and Artemis' living arrangements)

Artemis: What's on your mind, Thalia?

Thalia: (whispers her thoughts to Artemis) do you suppose our father might have had more reason behind wanting to speak to both you and Sesshomaru about your living arrangements than what he let on to Hermes?

Artemis: Maybe... I never know what he's thinking.

Thalia: I guess you and Sesshomaru will find out at the meeting then.

Artemis: Uh huh...

(they soon arrive back at the Artemis cabin and everyone settles back down for the night)

Sesshomaru: (smiles at Artemis and gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead as he heads to his place on the floor to rest) goodnight Artemis (had already said goodnight to Rin and Sally)

Artemis: Goodnight. *gets into bed*

(a few more days pass as the time of the Winter solstice draws nearer)

Sesshomaru: (comes home from school the very day before Artemis and he are due to leave to attend the meeting) Honey I am home.

Artemis: Hey. I'm getting us all set to go tomorrow... Did you tell the attendance office you'd be gone?

Artemis: Oh, what am I thinking, your on break. Sorry, I didn't sleep too well last night, couldn't get comfortable.

Sesshomaru: really I wonder why?

Artemis: No clue. I just get that sometimes.

Sesshomaru: well to be honest I usually sleep bad myself but usually only when I am worried about something. my dad used to tease me a little when I was growing up and talking about settling down one day. and one of the ways he teased was he would say just be careful my son the scariest words you may ever hear once you do marry will be your father in law is ready to see you now go down the hall and turn to the right. he said whenever some one tells you go down the hall and turn to the right you know you are in trouble.

Artemis: To the right, huh? *laughs* Well, you're in luck, There's no down the hall and to the right in the place.

Sesshomaru: (laughs) well that is certainly a relief

Artemis: Yep. It's a bunch of buildings with a single room in them, maybe an entrance chamber.

Sesshomaru: I am not all that worried this go around after all I should live each day as it comes.

Artemis: That's a good philosophy for you. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: (settles down with Artemis after having dinner) well tomorrow we start our journey. (slips into sleep)

Artemis: *smiles as she too drifts off to sleep*

(next morning)

Sesshomaru: (gets up early with Artemis)

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis as they are preparing to set out) Are we ready to go my lovely. (smiles at her though also trying to cover up the nervousness he is almost over come with)

Artemis: Yep. All ready to go!

Sesshomaru: alright let's go. (smiles as they finally set out at last)

Arthralgia: (Had come to the modern Era and his wandering around trying to find Sesshomaru as he has something to deliver to him a package that he does not wish to deliver but knows he must all the same when finally he bumps into Sesshomaru and Artemis as they are on their way to Olympus for the meeting)

Artemis: Hello. What are you doing here?

Arthralgia: oh Artemis you and sesshomaru are just the two I wanted to see. (smiles) I have a package for Sesshomaru from the school it is his grades from the Reunion (yes at Sesshomaru's high school the students were even graded on the Reunions) but I would advise you that after you and he look at his grades you tear it up so that no one else may see. so that Sesshomaru will not be disgraced

Sesshomaru: (looks more nervous than he had felt earlier)

Artemis: Okay. It doesn't really matter, he gets good marks at school now.

Arthralgia: Alright (hands Sesshomaru the report paper that has for all the core classes as him graded with all F's even the ones that he had to miss due to the injuries that Clariybell had inflicted on him)

Sesshomaru: (looks extremely frightened and begins shoving it into his kimono's pocket) we will have to destroy this later but for now we will keep it out of sight and hopefully no one will notice it.

Artemis: Yep... we can burn it in the fire.

Arthralgia: well I will see you both later but if you will forgive my inquisitiveness where are you and Sesshomaru off to?

Artemis: To visit my parents... Nothing too major. (playing it down a bit)

Arthralgia: Ah. introducing your husband to his in-laws huh? (smiles) be careful your wife's father doesn't eat you. (is playfully teasing his friend)

Sesshomaru: (tries to remain calm)

Artemis: *laughs* Don't worry, my father only eats demons in July.

Arthralgia: oh that must have just frightened your husband.

Artemis: I'm kidding! He doesn't eat demons.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) I know that my dear (laughs)

Artemis: *smiles* good... Seeing as your father was his best friend. *laughs*

Arthralgia: (smiles at them) well I must be heading home but I would warn you both to be careful Clariybell is hunting for Sesshomaru and wants to take him out since as she believes he is the weakest link. and those were her words not mine. (heads off)

Artemis: Lets go, shall we?

Sesshomaru: yes and the quicker the better I don't think either of us want to meet Clariybell right now.

(follows Artemis as quickly as he can)

Artemis: *arrives at the lobby of the Empire State Building, and asks for the key to the elevator to the six hundredth floor*

Receptionist: (gives the key to Artemis) here you go miss.

Artemis: Thanks. C'mon, this way, Sesshomaru. *leads him to the elevator, and inserts the key and pushes the button*

Sesshomaru: (is now not so afraid of what might be discussed at the meeting but about the trip back home when they would be more then likely to run into Clariybell. who had already sworn to kill him if she could but soon tries to drive the thought from his head)

(soon they reach the six hundredth floor)

Artemis: Here we are. *begins the walk toward the throne room over the bridge connecting the elevator and the mountain peak*

Sesshomaru: (Follows her seeming to have calmed down considerably but is keeping his eye directly on Artemis had never really developed his dad's tolerance for extreme heights)

(of course being up as high as the 600th floor of anything is likely to make anyone a little nervous)

Zeus: Ah Artemis I am glad you arrived so quickly. (smiles as they had actually arrived early)

Artemis: It's nice to get a head start, and enjoy the throne room before it's filled with bickering. *smiles*

Zeus: And I see you brought Sesshomaru as I had requested. wonderful this meeting concerns both of you and your safety immensely though of course that is only one part of this particular meeting's purpose.

Artemis: And the other parts?

Zeus: well we will wait to discuss all of that till the others have arrived.

Artemis: Fine with me.(soon the other gods arrive and they begin discussing different things but Zeus soon gets the attention of the room focused)

Zeus: Alright the first order of business we have to deal with is this Sesshomaru and Artemis have decided to settle and live together as husband and wife doing all the things a married couple will do with the exception of everything that would nullify Artemis' vow. however there are some threats to their safety and so we need to take that into account. so at the moment since I would like to see as little blood spilled as possible we have two options that I can see at the moment. and while ultimately the real choice falls to Artemis and Sesshomaru alone as far as which of the options they will choose we should let them know their choices. the first option would be for them to remain dwelling at Camp half blood together except on the times that Artemis goes on her hunting excursions

and not for them to leave. or for Artemis and her huntresses and Sesshomaru and Rin to take up residence in Artemis' home here on Olympus. where they will be safe.

those are the options we have at this moment in time.

Artemis: Either option is fine with me... What's your opinion, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: you know my answer already Artemis where ever you go I will go. it doesn't matter to me. as long as Rin and I have you with us it doesn't matter where we are it will be home. though I am curious as to know what threats to our safety has brought your family to bring up such a curious suggestion.

Zeus: that much you will be told. I learned from Athena that when she and Apollo went to check out your high school reunion that you were attacked by a girl who then tried to really do major harm to you. and since you and Artemis are so happy together I figured that we should make provision to keep you, and Artemis and your daughter safe incase that woman should come to the modern era.

Artemis: (deciding to tell the truth) Which she has. We've seen her in camp before.

Zeus: how did she get passed the barrier and into the camp?

Sesshomaru: somehow I think she basically found a way to make Chiron believe that she was a friend of mine and that she wanted to see me and so she might have been unwittingly let in.

Artemis: That is also my guess.

Apollo: if that is true Zeus than I think it would be smart if Artemis and Sesshomaru moved their family back into Artemis' home here at least here it is less likely that the monster girl will be able to get at Sesshomaru or his family.

Athena: I agree however we must also take into account that Sesshomaru is still attending school so that one day he can go into business and support his family with that in mind it might be wiser to let them remain where they are.

(soon the gods are bickering about which course of action would be the right one)

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis) uh does this happen all the time?

Artemis: *sighs and nods* Every time.

Zeus: (finally calls the meeting to attention again) alright everyone. now we have heard both sides of the choice now let us hear what Artemis and Sesshomaru have to say. after all the real choice lies with both of them.

Artemis: I'd say that if she got into camp once, she can again. I'd like to move back here.

Zeus: yes that sounds like the most sensible idea Artemis but what does your husband say?

Sesshomaru: If it makes Artemis feel safer then I will follow her where she leads me. wherever that may be.

Zeus: well if that is how you feel about it then you and Artemis will remain here and settle yourselves here. I will send Hermes to go and retrieve the others and tell them what the decision has been about where you two will be remaining. Sesshomaru will still be allowed to attend his school but he must go with an escort who can protect him incase the girl attacks and you will be permitted your hunting trips as always Artemis but other than that the only times either of you will be leaving here will be during the summer when we all go to spend the summer with our children. do you both understand?

Artemis: Yep.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) yes sir. (has picked that up from his childhood when he used to use that to reply to his father)

Zeus: good now we are going to take a small break to take care of getting your huntresses and your daughter Rin and Sesshomaru's little servant and the rest and bring them here mean while you Artemis are to take Sesshomaru to your home and see to it he is settled down as comfortably as can be. after that is seen to we will all meet back here.

Artemis: Yes, Father. Not a problem.

Hermes: I will carry the message to Thalia and I am sure she will pass it along to the others.

Zeus: hurry along Hermes.

(the meeting breaks up and Sesshomaru follows Artemis wondering where exactly she lived in this place. but keeps his thoughts to himself)

Hermes: (flies back to camp and sees Thalia) Ah Thalia just the girl I wanted to see. uh the decision about where you all will be staying has been decided.

Thalia: What's the verdict?

Hermes: well the verdict is that you and the huntresses and Artemis and Sesshomaru and Jaken and Rin and anyone who is with them is to report to Artemis home on Olympus at once that will be where you reside when not out on a hunting trip or when it is not summer. During the summer everyone will be here at camp as we were last summer.

Thalia: I understand. I'll go round up the others. Thanks, Hermes.

Hermes: you are welcome Thalia.

Koume: (sees Thalia walk in ) is something wrong?

Thalia: We're moving!

Koume: where are we moving?

Thalia: To Mount Olympus, with the rest of the gods.

Koume: (looks nervous and seriously uncomfortable with that idea but does her best to hide her emotions)

Jaken: (looks at Thalia) I hope lord sesshomaru is alright. I knew I should have tried harder to get him to forget going with Artemis to that meeting. (is in his usual panic mode.)

Thalia: He agreed. He's fine, Hermes didn't say anything about him being hurt or worried. Besides, it's much safer up there than down here. It's a really pretty view, too.

Jaken: as long as lord sesshomaru remembers not to look down. he at some times gets really bad vertigo.

(Meaning at certain elevations if he were to look down he would have trouble keeping his balance)

Thalia: I see... Well, we'll just keep him away from the edges. That's what I do, I'm afraid of heights.

Jaken: well that is a surprise. though I must admit I was never much for heights either.

Thalia: Yeah, I almost burned down half of Long Island because Apollo thought it would be a good idea for me to drive his sun chariot. But Mount Olympus is so busy, you don't really notice how high up it is.

Jaken: some how I find that hard to believe. but do you think it would be safe for Rin up there? I mean she is a very curious little tyke now that her eyes have opened and she is beginning to explore home as much as she can.

Thalia: Yeah. There's a bunch of people there, someone would see her. Besides, I think they've put a barrier around the edges. She'd love all the nymphs and everything.

Jaken: alright then let's go before I lose my nerve. though I hope Clariybell has not found where Sesshomaru is. she will kill him when she finds it.

therefore you can take Rin and the others and head to where you are going. I will stay behind and act as a decoy. Clariybell knows sesshomaru doesn't go far with out me so if I am still around here she will suspect he is still around here. that way he will be much safer.

Thalia: She can't get in anyway... He's already there, Jaken. The receptionist will be told not to give her the key, under any circumstances. Come on, Jaken. We're leaving, and you're coming with us.

Jaken: alright if you insist. (follows Thalia)

(meanwhile in Artemis' palace on Olympus)

Sesshomaru: (is talking with Artemis) I hope Jaken doesn't try to do anything foolish. like trying to stay behind to act as a decoy. (is obviously used to the little imps mannerisms)

Artemis: I wouldn't be surprised, but I'm sure Thalia can handle him.

Sesshomaru: I hope you are right as you have seen Jaken can be hard headed and stubborn. (reminds Artemis of the time when Jaken had insisted that Artemis run on ahead with Sesshomaru and Thalia, and Phoebe while he stayed behind to fight off the panther demons)

Artemis: That may be true, but she can pick him up. He's just a tiny little thing. *laughs*

Sesshomaru: true enough. on countless times I have had to do just that.

Jaken: (is following thalia and the others as far as the front door of the empire state building had been planning to get them here and then head off and protect them as best as he could.) well good luck to you girls. I will keep you updated as often as I can I am old Clariybell won't harm me. not much anyway. (tries to head on his way before Thalia can stop him)

Thalia: *grabs the back of his robes* Not so fast, little man. You're coming with us. *drags him in the door, to the attendant*

Jaken: (begins Sulking like a little child whose mommy had just stopped him from doing something he wanted to do.)

Thalia: Jaken, don't be such a little child. *beckons to the girls to follow her into the elevator*

Jaken: you were behaving just like my mom used to. (eases up on his mood a little)

Thalia: *laughs* Your mother dragged you around?

Jaken: yes and believe me I used to protest just as much the only thing you didn't do that she did was when I would protest she would slap me upside the head one time she did it hard enough that it almost sent me flying fifteen feet.

Thalia: Wow... I can imagine that too, getting slapped by your mom after your protests.

Jaken: yeah talk about humiliation on top of being the youngest in a family of fifty. yes I had 49 brothers and sisters though.

(soon the elevator reaches their stop)

Thalia: Here we are. Come now, Jaken. Lets be quick.

Jaken: (tries to keep up with the young girls now spurred on by his concern for Sesshomaru)

Rin: (seeing she is in a new place and not knowing where she is begins to cry a bit)

Artemis: *coming out of her home, hurrying over to them* I could just hear her... I'll take her.

Sally: (who had been carrying Rin since she is still nursing, hands Rin to Artemis)

Artemis: Thank you. I'll lead the way home.

(the girls soon are following Artemis)

Artemis: Sesshomaru, they're here!

Sesshomaru: (smiles as he walks over to Artemis) that is good news (looks at Thalia) I hope Jaken didn't give you any trouble on your way here.

Jaken: (looks a little ashamed knowing he had given them some trouble)

Thalia: Only a little, I handled it.

Jaken: I wanted to protect you and your wife and your family (is looking Sesshomaru in the eyes) so I Volunteered to stay behind to draw Clariybell's fire but they wouldn't let me.

Sesshomaru: (looks at Thalia) thank you for preventing Jaken from doing something foolish. (then looks at Artemis with a look that says I told you he would try something that idiotic)

Artemis: *laughs* And I said she could handle it.

Sesshomaru: yes you did. and you were right as always my dear. (smiles at Artemis) (draws out the report card that Arthralgia had delivered to him from the reunion at the school and has now realized they had not given thought to destroying it yet. but hopes that Thalia and the others won't ask what is on the paper)

Artemis: I'll take that too dear.

Sesshomaru: (hands the paper to Artemis) as you wish my dear.

Artemis: *leaves to go destroy it*

(everyone is soon settled in Artemis' palace on Olympus)

Hermes: (comes in and speaks with Artemis,) Artemis Zeus has seen fit to call the recess over and requests that you return to the council. and that Sesshomaru should remain here but that he should be ready to make another appearance before the council if it becomes required. which Zeus says it is likely to be.

Artemis: I understand. I'll let him know.

Jaken: (is beginning to wonder if Zeus and the others really can be trusted and is now thinking to himself if those words are in the nature of a threat I will have to be on my toes in order to protect Lord Sesshomaru) (had been listening to the conversation having never learned it is impolite to listen to things behind closed doors.)

Artemis: *coming out* Jaken! Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?

Jaken: uh no under lord sesshomaru I learned only the barest essentials of manners and among my own people well manners were not exactly taught at all.

Artemis: Well, it's rude to eavesdrop. I don't like being listened to without permission.

Jaken: I apologize but I have to prepare myself to protect Sesshomaru and the best way is to gather information in whatever way I can. as my father/mother used to tell me. and my mother/father used to agree as well. (meaning yes he had two parents but they were rather gender confused)

Artemis: Father/mother? Mother/Father?

Jaken: as I told Thalia. my species of demon is kind of born being both male and female technically there are no real females or males every child born is both and remains both all through their lives.

Artemis: So basically you choose which to appear as?

Jaken: yeah. exactly.

Artemis: Ah... I get it.

Jaken: does that disturb you? (is concerned)

Artemis: No, not particularly.

Jaken: good the last thing I would want to do is make you uncomfortable. (is being sincere)

Artemis: it takes a lot to make me uncomfortable.

Jaken: (smiles) man you are a great woman. (heads off to consider what he must do incase these people try to hurt sesshomaru. Figures what ever they attempt that Artemis will be completely out of the loop since she cares for Sesshomaru so doesn't decide to make a plan to include her except to rescue her on the same chance.)

Sesshomaru: (soon sees Artemis return from speaking with Hermes and he is playing with Rin a little before settling her down for her nap but doesn't know who Artemis had been talking to or even what she had been up to) Hey Honey what's up?

Artemis: Hermes said that Father is recalling us. Standby in case I need you, Kay? He also said it's very probable you'll have to show, but it's not for sure.

Sesshomaru: no problem Artemis. I will be ready if you need me. (smiles and kisses Artemis on her forehead like he usually does.)

Artemis: *hurries to the throne room*

Zeus: you got here in a hurry Artemis I don't think I have ever seen you move so swift even when you are hunting.

(most of the other gods are also entering the throne room)

Artemis: *smiles* Just wanted to get here.

Zeus: yes well some of the things I am calling us together once more to discuss is that thanks to Hera, (looks at his wife) I have found a perfect gift to give to Inuyasha and Kagome on the day of their wedding but it will also be a gift to be given to your husband sesshomaru if you desire it my dear Artemis you may remember that I had once wanted to give this same gift to Inutaisho back when he married Izayoi.

Athena: I remember that you hoped against all hope that your dearest friend would have accepted the gift I had also hoped the same for Izayoi but I know both she and her husband had their reason to refuse the greatest gift ever to be offered to any living creature.

Artemis: *gasps* Immortality, huh?

Zeus: yes Immortality Inutaisho refused the gift because out of the kindness of his heart and his desire to not cause strife if he could help it desired not to cause strife between me and Hera so he told me not to worry that unless he ended up killed in a battle that it was a safe bet he would be around for eternity all the same. not realizing that he would end up dead. but now his sons will be offered the gift and as things seem to be better then they were back then hopefully they will be willing to accept it.

Artemis: Yes...

Ares: I don't see why Inuyasha would not accept it considering that like it would have been for Izayoi the gift will no doubt be given to Inuyasha's wife as well. Now sesshomaru I don't know how he will take this news but I am sure that Artemis and Athena can make him hear reason.

Artemis: I want him to stay with me as long as I live... So this is necessary.

Zeus: Exactly, so as Hermes has no doubt told you Sesshomaru's presence will soon be once more requested here at the council. but not yet there are still more things to discuss aside from that.

Demeter: I can think of only one reason that Sesshomaru might refuse such a gift. we seem to have forgotten the young child that Sesshomaru and Artemis are raising together. once Rin is old enough she will begin attending school and think of the dangers she might face down there.

Artemis: I'm sure I can convince him.

Zeus: yes I do not doubt your powers of persuasion my dear but Demeter makes a valid point though I am sure in time we can easily find away to get Rin to join you and her father. but it would do us no good to do so now without giving her the ability to choose it for herself but we will make provision for that as soon as maybe. but I believe we should take this one step at a time. what does Dionysus and Hades have to say on this matter?

Hades: I think it would do well to honor your friend Inutaisho. I am sure he will be thrilled when I tell him all about it. but perhaps before we speak anymore about it we should send some one to bring Sesshomaru here I don't think talking about him behind his back is really very polite. but I could be wrong.

Artemis: No, I'll go get him.

Zeus: that is a good idea Artemis. you may be excused but don't take to long.

Apollo: do you want me to come help you sis?

Artemis: *smiles* I'll be fine.

Apollo: alright sis. go on. (smiles at Artemis)

Sesshomaru: (is watching over Rin as he waits for news)

Artemis: They want you now, dear.

Sesshomaru: (gets up from where he had been sitting) Jaken could you watch Rin while I go with Artemis?

Jaken: Certainly Lord Sesshomaru. ( goes and takes Sesshomaru's place watching over Rin)

Sesshomaru: (follows Artemis) did they say what they wanted from me exactly? (is only curious)

Artemis: I'll have my father explain, I might not do it justice.

Sesshomaru: alright. (smiles as they arrive in the throne room)

Artemis: Father I have retrieved Sesshomaru as you have requested me to do.

Sesshomaru: (had expected that Zeus and the others had said all they needed to say at their last meeting and is now wondering what is going on. but reminds himself that he had decided to trust these people now.)

Artemis: Sesshomaru desires to know what you wanted to see him about. I told him I would let you explain it as I might not do it justice.

Zeus: Right. Well, I offered a gift to your father... A gift he politely refused. And I hoped to pass the offer down to you and your brother and Kagome. It's a way to honor him, I think. My offer is eternal life, Sesshomaru. Immortality, free to live with my daughter forever.

Sesshomaru: (a look of shock mixed to delight crosses Sesshomaru's features obviously he would like that very much but to have such an honor placed before him has taken him by Surprise)

Dionysus: well wonders never cease I think Sesshomaru has been struck speechless. Do you think he is going to faint too?

Artemis: Are you okay, Sesshomaru?

Athena: I think I at least expected this reaction the joy of it and the shock of it just hit him like a bowling ball striking a pin and he doesn't know to react and yet remain respectful.

Sesshomaru: (is at this point struggling to find his voice again even just enough to let Artemis know that he is alright doesn't like to see her worry)

Aphrodite: I think Athena is right I think he probably likes the idea but was so surprised at being offered it his voice has temporarily left him in the lurch.

Artemis: Oh, okay, if that's all.

Zeus: well how do we get his voice to return to him?

Athena: I think I can be of assistance there. (walks over to Sesshomaru gently but hard enough to help him hits Sesshomaru's back with one hard smack)

Sesshomaru: (coughs after the hit and feels his voice return) thank you for a moment there I feared I had swallowed my tongue.

Athena: there we go.

Dionysus: oh well it seems he got his voice back.

Artemis: A smack... It's kind of amusing to me.

Athena: well how else were we going to get him to be able to answer our father. he needs his voice after all.

Hermes: (had been paying attention to Sesshomaru's facial expressions) I think he was indeed Surprised and overjoyed considering I saw delight cross his face though oddly enough mingled with fear. as if he feared that all of this was just nothing more than a dream and that if he spoke or moved he would wake up. so I believe that also might have contributed to his speechlessness.

Zeus: It is not a dream, though... So, I trust you accept my offer, then?

Sesshomaru: yes I gratefully accept your most generous offer sir. (is doing his best to contain his joy and remain respectful to these powerful people)

Apollo: Oh you retain to much of your mother. if your father had accepted it he would by now be jumping for joy and probably turning backflips if I knew Inutaisho.

Aphrodite: do not speak of that woman not here and especially not where Sesshomaru can hear you.

Sesshomaru: (smiles for the first time is feeling like he is almost free of his mother's grasp)

Hera: we should prepare what we need to give this gift to him. we can wait to grant the gift to Inuyasha since summer is not that far away. which means neither is the day of the wedding besides tonight Inuyasha and Kagome at not at Camp they have gone back to the feudal era to visit Jinenji and Kaede and Miroku and Sango went with them. Miroku got a message it seems from Hachi that Mushin's life is finally ending. so Miroku is going back to help Mushin make sure he leaves life with no regrets.

Artemis: Yes, that is only fitting. I think we can wait that long.

Zeus: we need only wait that long for Inuyasha and Kagome however we can grant the gift to Sesshomaru as soon as dinnertime to night if you both desire it.

I had after all planned to wait till the day of the wedding for those two since it is my wedding gift to Inuyasha and Kagome. but I would prefer not to wait to grant it on Sesshomaru considering he is still allowed to attend his college courses as Athena no doubt desires and so the sooner he is made immortal the better. or so I judge.

Artemis: I see. Whenever it is, I don't think that it will make too much difference if it is sooner.

Zeus: good then I will see you and sesshomaru at dinner tonight. it will be there that he will be granted the gift (had decided to do it early for Sesshomaru as a precaution so as to not take risk that Clariybell finds him defenseless) go and situate yourselves. This meeting is over.

Sesshomaru: (is trying now to regulate his heart rate while he and Artemis are walking back to her palace to prepare themselves for dinner)

Artemis: Are you alright? You look a bit flustered...

Sesshomaru: not flustered but let's just say that my heart feels like if it beats any faster it is going to pop out of my chest. (nerves and extreme joy can do that do one make their heart beat that hard)

Artemis: Yes, I suppose. I'm happy you'll stay with me.

Sesshomaru: I am very happy to be allowed to stay with you.

Jaken: (looks up from guarding Rin) Lord Sesshomaru are you alright?

Sesshomaru: I am quite alright, Jaken. Just some shocking news..

Jaken: what kind of news. (is instantly afraid that the gods want to harm Sesshomaru)

Artemis: My father wants to make him immortal.

Jaken: (looks shocked) Your father wants to make Lord sesshomaru immortal? is that even possible? (has no real knowledge of Greek gods.)

Artemis: Of course, my father is a god.

Jaken: I see... let's hope it goes off as smoothly as when Lord Sesshomaru wished on that Shikon jewel to get his daughter Rin as she is now.

Artemis: Indeed it will go fine.

Rin: (begins to start to cry)

Artemis: *Picks her up*

Jaken: that is very odd she had already been fed before you came back to fetch sesshomaru I wonder why Rin is so upset?

Sesshomaru: I can tell you from personal experience that babies cry she is just fine.

she just needs to know that her family are still around her and that she is loved. that is all it is.

Artemis: Do you want to hold her?

Sesshomaru: (smiles) sure. (gently takes Rin into his arms) our darling little girl.

Jaken: sometimes I wonder what Clariybell would say if she could see this. (is trying to steer the conversation to a subject to sober Sesshomaru and Artemis a bit who seem to be over happy.)

Artemis: Who cares, Jaken?

Jaken: well I just thought that we could switch to a topic to sober you and sesshomaru down a bit. since both of you seemed overly happy about whatever was discussed at your little gathering.

Sesshomaru: Jaken of what business it is of yours that if we are overly happy? I think both Artemis and I have good reason to be.

Artemis: Jaken, you don't need to make us miserable.

Jaken: I don't want you and Sesshomaru to be miserable but just wary Sesshomaru is not out of danger yet remember Clariybell is still hunting for him. what if she finds him before your dad can carry out his intentions. (referring to what Artemis had told him a few moments before)

Artemis: He's going to carry it out at dinnertime, Jaken. It's not that far from us.

Sesshomaru: so I don't think we need worry about Clariybell finding me before hand. (laughs ) unless she is likely to find out where I am with in the next hour and a half. (smiles at Artemis)

Artemis: And it'll be a miracle if she can figure out how to get up here in that time.

Jaken: uh considering that Clariybell is a bird demon I don't think that will prove hard for her. Just go into her animal form and fly up.

Artemis: I know that she's a bird, but you can only access this place from the elevator. It's a pathway to the heavens.

Jaken: so even if she tried to fly here she wouldn't make it?

Artemis: No, all she'd see is the clouds.

Sesshomaru: (laughs) so at present I think I am as safe I could ever be. (smiles down at Rin who is now sound asleep dreaming contentedly)

Artemis: *smiles* Yes. Let's rest before dinner.

Sesshomaru: yes let's a nice little nap is just what we both need.

(meanwhile back in the underworld Hades was once more visiting his friend Inutaisho to fill him and Izayoi in on what was going on. likes to keep them as informed as can be)

Hades: well Inutaisho I have some grand but surprising news about what has been going on this evening.

Inutaisho: What's that, my friend?

Hades: Zeus has decided that in honor of your memory which he holds very dear. he has decided to offer the gift of immortality to both your sons and to his own daughter whom your youngest son Inuyasha will be marrying next summer. your older son will be granted immortality this very night at dinner time.

and Sesshomaru has though in name only married Artemis the goddess of the hunt. and is rearing a child with her. namely a child who had at one time been human but thanks to the power of the Shikon jewel is now a baby female dog demon.

Inutaisho: That is quite some news! I'm happy for them all! And who'd think that my son would actually marry his daughter?

Hades: I wonder how Zoe Nightshade would respond if she knew that Artemis had married Sesshomaru though she has not broken her vow of maidenhood.

Inutaisho: I wonder. Zoe was so faithful to that vow, if I remember correctly. It's been so long. I didn't realize she had passed.

Hades: yeah she died at her father's hand some time ago. (meaning before the war with the titans)

Inutaisho: Such a horrid way to die...

Izayoi: well I am surprised that neither Inutaisho nor I have seen her considering that like Artemis herself was Zoe and my husband were at least friends you would think she would search out her friend after something like that. wouldn't you?

Hades: Maybe. She might just be in another place... I don't remember where she is at the moment.

Inutaisho: (smiles) I am just glad to know that Inuyasha has found a family to belong to and happiness among people who accept him.

Izayoi: despite my influence when he was small. (remembers telling him about his heritage and the three summers they had spent together at camp half-blood back when Inuyasha had been only a child and also remembers the day she and Inuyasha had left camp only for her to die some years later)

Inutaisho: you were only trying to be a good mother. you feared for your boy just like any mother would.

Hades: From his rough childhood, he has found happiness. Don't worry about him anymore.

(meanwhile as dinner time draws near Hermes enters Artemis's palace followed by Apollo finding Jaken up and guarding Rin while Sesshomaru and Artemis are resting themselves)

Apollo: Hey, little man. Where's my sister and Sesshomaru?

Jaken: (is unfamiliar with Apollo so keeps his mind trained on guarding Rin almost as if he had not heard Apollo)

Apollo: You deaf? *knocks on Jaken's head gently* Hello?

Hermes: Apollo you must remember that Jaken does not know you very well and might be somewhat afraid that you might mean Artemis or sesshomaru harm.

Apollo: Oh, riiiiight. I'm Artemis' twin brother, Apollo. I was just coming to tell them that it's time for dinner.

Jaken: (looks up since now he realizes that this man means no harm and responds) Sesshomaru and Artemis are taking a nap at the moment.

Rin: (smiles up at Apollo and giggles)

Apollo: Hey, beautiful. *smiles* Hermes, why don't you go get them and I'll see her for a moment?

Hermes: Alright but be careful with the little girl.

(flies off and goes first to Artemis' room) Artemis it is time to get up for dinner.

Artemis: *waking up* Oh, okay... I'll go get Sesshomaru then.

Hermes: if you want you can just let me know where to find him and I will go and wake him we had a little trouble with Jaken since your brother had yet to be made known to the imp and yeah he was suspicious.

Artemis: No... That's alright. I'm fine, I'll go. Sounds like Apollo though. *laughs* I can just imagine.

Hermes: alright I will see you at dinner then.

Artemis: Kay, see you in a bit. *walks to Sesshomaru's room* Hello? It's time for dinner.

Sesshomaru: ( hears Artemis's voice letting him know that is was time for dinner and begins getting up) Alright Darling.

(soon is ready and comes out of his bedroom to see his smiling wife) alright I am ready to go.

Artemis: Okay, let's go. *smiles as she leads them out of the house*

Apollo: (had left shortly after Hermes and sees his sister and Sesshomaru arrive at dinner) Good evening you two. how was your nap?

Artemis: Refreshing. How are you?

Apollo: I am very well. I was a little annoyed when Jaken wouldn't answer when I asked where you and sesshomaru were.

Sesshomaru: that is Jaken for you he is very protective even when there is no danger to guard against.

Thalia: *walking in* He tried to defend the huntresses from an absent evil as well... Don't take it personally.

Sesshomaru: when did that happen?

Thalia: When we were at the entrance of the empire state building. Clariybell wasn't there, she couldn't figure it out that fast, and there he was, trotting off to go "protect" us.

Sesshomaru: yeah that is Jaken to a T. he worries about protecting those he sees as his family or friends. back when we were going to fight the Panther demons as we were heading back from the rescue mission we had been on. he told Artemis to catch up with me that he would cover our escape.

(laughs)

Apollo: How could he cover you? It seems kind of dumb, but hey, what do I know?

Sesshomaru: he has a particular staff I gave him the night he became my servant it was called the staff of two heads and it shoots fire from both mouths he used that the try to cover our escape. forgetting of course that one of the Panther demons could control fire herself.

Zeus: yes but Jaken should have heeded Artemis' command that day and instead of following her as she had indeed commanded him to do he stubbornly stayed behind and tried to fight on. (had been told of the battle by Artemis after the incident)

Artemis: It is true... He should have listened.

Zeus: yes I am sure we can get him some minor schooling to make sure he obeys you and Sesshomaru from here on out. but for now let us eat and then proceed with business. (business meaning giving sesshomaru immortality) you could say this will be your last meal as a mortal being. (laughs at the joke he had just made)

Apollo: (joins in the laugh) yes father you could very easily say that.

Artemis: *laughs* In the only good way I could imagine.

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis now 100% confused.)

Zeus: I don't think Sesshomaru understood the joke. or even the truth of it.

Artemis: Last meal as a mortal... Normally that means death, right? Well, you're going to do the opposite afterward.

Sesshomaru: Ah...that now makes sense.

Apollo: (looks at Artemis) Sesshomaru needs to learn to have some fun in life.

Artemis: Can you blame him? Look at how he grew up!

Apollo: yeah I also remember that there were many times Inutaisho moved and pushed to be granted full custody of Sesshomaru but as we all know nothing ever came of that.

Artemis: Yep... Futile efforts, but they meant well.

Zeus: but let us not think on those times they are the past and soon will be fully let go of. all that matters is that we now have sesshomaru and he is free.

Artemis: Yes... Let's eat!

(everyone begins eating dinner )

Clariybell: (stops by Camp half-blood one more time and sees Chiron) Excuse me sir? Is sesshomaru available?

(not yet suspecting that sesshomaru had fled or is gone at all)

Chiron: No, I'm afraid he left this morning.

Clariybell: well when will he be back? or do you know where he went I have an urgent message for him.

Chiron: I will deliver it, if it is so important.

Clariybell: then tell him that if he has three weeks to prepare to fight me and that even though I am giving him time to prepare I will end up killing him. but that if he doesn't show up I will kill one of his closest friends. he will recognize the name Arthralgia. (smiles evilly)

Chiron: *smiles, because Zeus had confided in him what he planned to give Sesshomaru* No problem.

Clariybell: just make sure he gets the message. (walks off)

Chiron: *walks back to dinner, waiting until after to give them the message, after he had been granted the wish*

(soon dinner on Olympus is finished)

Zeus: well that was a good meal.

Apollo: quite a exquisite meal I must say.

Artemis: It was delicious. How do you plan to proceed, Father?

Dionysus: well Zeus what shall we do now. we have celebrated the last day of Sesshomaru's mortality with a fine feast. we follow your lead from here.

Zeus: The ambrosia must have all of our blessings. Even Hestia, she is part of us, though not one of the twelve. Then he must drink it, and we wait for his blood to have transformed into ichor, and then he will be immortal like us.

Dionysus: very well. let us set about our task.

Athena: no doubt sesshomaru may be a little frightened most mortals are when they first partake of any of our food (the gods had left the room for a bit to do what needed to be done)

Artemis: Yes... I hope he can hold out a bit longer...

Apollo: you needn't worry so much sis. Sesshomaru is a strong demon he won't run from this. this is no where near as painful as what he endured at his high school reunion compared to that this will be utterly painless.

Ares: your brother is right Artemis after all once this is done your husband will look fear in it's face and laugh.

(each of the gods and goddesses soon finish blessing the ambrosia)

Hera: well now that we are ready let us take this to sesshomaru before his fears over come his reason.

Artemis: I'll carry it out to him, I think it only fitting.

Zeus: I agree Artemis, the hand of his beloved wife giving him the drink that will make him immortal yes it is very fitting besides he will trust your hand more than anyone else's for he has known you the longest.

Artemis: *takes the cup and starts to bring it to Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: (is actually very calm had been thinking back on his past though only in fleeting thought remembering that Izayoi was not the first person to have tasted the poison that his mother had concocted for the poison was not a chemical but a spell of it's own one that was comprised of fear for he had been his mother's first test subject but soon pushes that to the very back of his mind reminding himself these people cared about him and would not do anything to harm him)

(soon looks up seeing his wife enter with a cup in her hands)

Artemis: Drink this...

Sesshomaru: (gently takes the cup from her hands and obediently drinks the contents )

Zeus and the other gods: (had entered the room as sesshomaru had finished drinking the ambrosia) good. I would advise that Artemis and her brother carry sesshomaru back to his room at her palace for the gift will take till morning's light tomorrow to take full effect and the transformation will knock him out till morning.

Artemis: Of course. We'll get right to it. See you in the morning, Father.

Zeus: sleep well Artemis

Apollo: (helps his sister carry the unconscious form of Sesshomaru back to her palace) I hope you know what story you are going to tell the imp Jaken I am sure he will be freaked out to see this.

Artemis: I'll tell him the truth, we have nothing to hide.

Apollo: good point. (smiles as they both enter the palace )

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru what happened?(is now in major panic mode.)

Artemis: The ambrosia he drank made him sleep, it's a huge transformation that's taking place. He's just unconscious, he'll be fine by morning.

Jaken: (calms down) Alright if that is what you say happened then I will trust your word.

Chiron: (finally contacts Zeus,) Zeus we have a matter of some urgency.

Zeus: What is it?

Chiron: Clariybell was just at camp again and asked me to deliver a message to Sesshomaru as soon as I could but I figure since he is with you that you should be the one who I deliver it to. Clariybell said that she is going to give Sesshomaru three weeks to prepare himself to face her in a fight but even with that preparation she believes she will be able to kill him and that if he doesn't show up she will kill one of the few friends he had in high school a demon boy by the name of Arthralgia.

Zeus: I think he'll be more confident now. We've already begun the transformation.

Chiron: good I am overjoyed to hear such good news.

Zeus: Yes. She will be defeated.

Chiron: yes and to think she doesn't have the slightest clue it is almost hilarious.

Zeus: I think it should be a secret.

Chiron: Of course. (soon shuts down the communication)

(everyone goes to sleep)


	46. Chapter 46

(next morning as dawn is breaking)

Jaken: (has not slept a wink himself as usual had stayed at his post guarding Rin from we know not what)

Sesshomaru: (is slowly beginning to wake from his sleep)

Artemis: Sesshomaru, are you finally awake? *had gotten up an hour ago to check on him*

Sesshomaru: yeah I just woke up now.

Artemis: You seem fully transformed, I can feel it.

Sesshomaru: (smiles. feels different somehow and figures Artemis is right and that it was a complete success) yeah I am glad to know it was successful. (is happy to know how lucky he is)

Apollo: (having come home to see how everything had gone) Artemis is all well with your husband?

(had actually managed to get past Jaken with out being stopped)

Artemis: It seems to have worked perfectly.

Apollo: that is good news my dear sister.

(had also been told to have Artemis and Sesshomaru go to speak with Zeus as soon as Sesshomaru had awakened) I think you and Sesshomaru should go and speak to dad at once he said last night before bed after we had gone to put sesshomaru to bed that Zeus got a message from Chiron that concerns sesshomaru.

Artemis: We will go straightaway.

Sesshomaru: (follows Artemis to where Zeus is indeed waiting for them)

Zeus: Ah you are looking splendid this morning Sesshomaru. I am glad to see a fine success.

Artemis: Yep! What is it you needed us for?

Zeus: Last night while we were at dinner Clariybell returned to Camp half-blood and told Chiron to deliver a message to Sesshomaru saying that she would give him three weeks to prepare himself and that even with those three weeks she would emerge victorious and would end up killing him. and that if he didn't show up she would kill his friend Arthralgia.

Sesshomaru: *feels his anger rising* I will show, and she will die.

(not to long after saying that both Sesshomaru and Artemis return back to their home and see Rin crawling around with the ever careful Jaken keeping an extra careful eye on her even though there doesn't seem to be any danger near to hand.)

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis)

Jaken seems to be extremely panicky.

Artemis: Do you think he knows about your challenge?

Sesshomaru: I doubt it though he probably knows that I would accept any challenge that Clariybell gave to protect Arthralgia no matter what for no other reason than he is the...(can't bring himself to tell Artemis that his friend is the last of his kind.)

Artemis: The what?

Sesshomaru: Arthralgia is the last of his kind. (finally manages to say it.) His breed of demon were known as Giraffe demons. He is the last one of them I was only a very young boy when his parents died and they were the last married couple of his breed.

Artemis: That's so sad... I had no idea. It must be hard.

Sesshomaru: yeah after his parents died my dad kind of took him in and raised him we did everything together when we were kids we played together went to school together looked after each other and now for Clariybell to threaten him is just so wrong and the worst of it is that she knows all about it because it was members of her own family that caused the death of all of his breed. (tells Artemis about the war that had been the death of all the rest of Arthralgia's people.)

(is doing his best to get his emotions under control)

Artemis: *rubs his arm* We'll protect him... He'll be fine, against that terrible woman.

Jaken: would someone mind filling me in?

Rin: (crawls over to her mother and father and smiles up at the two of them)

Artemis: *picks Rin up* Hello, little girl. And Jaken, in three weeks time Sesshomaru will fight Clariybell. She challenged him, and he accepted.

Jaken: but you saw what she did at his reunion she is dangerous.

Artemis: Dangerous or not, Sesshomaru is immortal and he can take her.

Jaken: yes well if I know her she won't keep any promise she makes in a pinch. even if she said he would be kept alive as long as sesshomaru shows up in three weeks she more then likely will not keep that word as far as I know she would not keep any promise she ever made. (shows he had met her on a couple of occasions)

Artemis: As a solution, then why don't we check on him?

Sesshomaru: that is a great idea my dear.

Artemis: Thanks. I think he could use the support as well. Where could we find him?

Sesshomaru: well probably at Clariybell's house back in the feudal era I have only been there twice but I should be able to remember the way to her home.

Artemis: Then let's go.

Sesshomaru: (goes with Artemis and after awhile find Clariybell's house in the feudal era)

(look at Artemis) here is her home he is probably being kept in her basement. we will have to sneak in to the house and hope not to get caught.

Artemis: Oh, something I'm good at. Let's go. *starts making a circle around the house to find the best way in without being caught*

Sesshomaru: (follows Artemis)

Artemis: *quickly finds a way in and starts making her way around to the basement, avoiding being seen*

Sesshomaru: (follows keeping extremely quiet as they finally descend into the basement and as they do whispers so only Artemis can hear him) ok now how are we going to see down here?

Artemis: Don't look at my hand, I'll let it glow like I'm going into transform into my true form.

Sesshomaru: (does as told and does not look at her hand)

Arthralgia: (looks up seeing a light) is someone there? (his voice his hoarse like he is thirsty)(but is also whispering but his whisper is saturated in fear since he doesn't know who these people are)

Artemis: *whispers* Arthralgia, it's us. Sesshomaru and I. Are you okay?

Arthralgia: I am glad to be able to see you both one more time my friends I don't have a lot of time left. Clariybell told me that I only have seven days left. her challenge is a trap. she plans to kill me in a few more days that way even if she loses to Sesshomaru he won't gain anything worth having.

Artemis: Well, I'm not intending to leave you behind. I think we might be able to pull this off...

Arthralgia: how are you planning to remove me from this house? I am bound hand and foot with the two ropes tied together and then the ropes are tied to a strong post that is supporting the roof of the basement and if you remove me She will murder Sesshomaru. I will accept my fate to protect my dearest friend.

Sesshomaru: (looks at his wife with a look that is as much to say do you want to tell him? since he is not certain his friend will be able to believe the amazing story)

Artemis: Sesshomaru cannot be murdered. He has accepted the gift of immortality from my family.

Arthralgia: are you serious?

Artemis: Completely, one hundred percent.

Arthralgia: Wow that is amazing.

Sesshomaru: yeah we can talk more once we get you out of here. (unsheathes the Tokijin) Artemis I will need a little more light to work by. I want to get the ropes that are tied around the post cut. but to do that I need to be able to see where the ropes are. (had walked over to where his friend is) (which is still mostly in the dark)

Artemis: Right. *lets the glow spread*

Sesshomaru: (sees the post and the ropes tied there on and quickly begins cutting them way soon has those rope tying him to the post cut but decides to leave him bound until they get out side so as to leave no clue that they had really been there.) Alright Artemis let's get out of here. ( picks his friend up finding him overly light in his arms) Arthralgia didn't she feed you?

Arthralgia: for at least two days I have had no food and no water.

Sesshomaru: forget about seven days I wouldn't expect you to last one more day with out those essentials. (is said as Artemis and him and Arthralgia reach a rest spot out in the woods)

Artemis: We'll get you all fed and everything when we get back, not to worry.

Arthralgia: I am thankful to you both for rescuing me I can't ask you both to do more than you have already done. it would put you both in danger.

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis with laughter in his eyes and whispers so only she can hear him) he kind of makes it seem like we are giving him a choice. since we have yet to untie him I don't think he really has much choice at this point do you?

Artemis: Not at all.

Sesshomaru: (picks his friend up) then let's get going.

Artemis: Yeah, let's go. *starts off toward Olympus*

Sesshomaru: (follows still carrying Arthralgia)

(they soon arrive back at Olympus)

(and of course right back to their home there)

Sesshomaru: (breathes a sigh of relief) home sweet home. (smiles at Artemis)

Artemis: Yep. Now, how about we get you untied and fed?

Arthralgia: thank you my friends. I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you for your kindness to me.

Sesshomaru: (begins working at untying the ropes but is finding it a little difficult due to how tight the ropes had been tied by Clariybell)

Thalia: (walks in to the room and sees Artemis and Sesshomaru and what she percieves as a tangled mess of rope sitting next to them) uh what is up?

Artemis: We had to rescue Arthralgia.

Sesshomaru: (finally manages to get the ropes around Arthralgia's hands untied) woah those were really tied tight.

Artemis: Wow... It's like she was in the military or something.

Sesshomaru: our high school was almost like a military school. try to remember what you saw when you went there with me.

Artemis: True. But they were really tight, just by looking at his wrists. They're raw...

Arthralgia: yeah well it just shows how much she disliked me and Sesshomaru.

Thalia: yeah and those knots did not look like they were fun to untie uh perhaps we should try cutting the ropes that bind his legs rather than trying to fight the knots.

Sesshomaru: (smiles at Thalia) normally I would but my Tokijin is the only sword for that task and it can be kind of unmanageable in close quarters I would be afraid of cutting to close to his skin with that blade of mine.

Thalia: Then use my knife. *holds it out to him*

Sesshomaru: (smiles gratefully) thank you (takes the knife and cuts through the bonds revealing that the cords would have been even more impossible to have untied the regular way.)

Thalia: No problem. *smiles back at him*

Sesshomaru: (blanches at the sight of his friend's legs) uh his legs are almost worse then his wrists were.

Thalia: Yeah... I'll run over and grab something from Apollo for those rope burns...

Arthralgia: (tries to get to his feet)

Sesshomaru: Arthralgia stay down you need to rest for now.

(looks at Artemis) I cannot believe that Clariybell did something so horrible.

Artemis: You can't? I definitely can.

Sesshomaru: I guess she was really as wicked and heartless as she seemed.

Apollo: (having given Thalia what she needed goes and reports to Zeus,) Zeus it seems we have a guest staying with Sesshomaru and Artemis namely his friend Arthralgia who it turns out Clariybell was planning on killing before she even fought Sesshomaru.

Zeus: Slippery, that one. I'm glad he's safe though.

Apollo: yes both Artemis and Sesshomaru went to his rescue. from what your daughter told me this girl is malicious she would make Ares seem gentle of hand. Thalia told me that the ropes on both his legs and arms were so tight they had literally rubbed the skin raw. I handed her a salve that should help the burns to heal up nicely.

Zeus: Raw? They must have been really tight, then. Glad you have a remedy, like always.

Apollo: yes from what Thalia had told me the cords on his arms were so tight that it was a miracle that Sesshomaru was able to make anything of the knots. but I never did get a chance to meet this friend of Sesshomaru's so maybe I will take the opportunity while he is with Sesshomaru to make my self acquainted.

Zeus: I think that's a very good idea. We might as well get to know him.

Apollo: (bows to Zeus and then leaves to head over to Artemis' home)

Arthralgia: (having now eaten and had his wounds tended smiles at Sesshomaru and at Artemis) I don't know if I will ever be able to thank you both enough for coming to my rescue (is trying to get to his feet which due to having been tied so tightly and cruelly are not strong enough to support him at this moment though he doesn't notice it at the moment) but I must be on my way with any luck I will manage to keep out of Clariybell's grasp. (is still frightened for Sesshomaru despite what Artemis had told him as they were helping him to escape.)

Artemis: Don't be silly, stay. We won't be hurt by that wretched woman. Besides, you're too weak to move around on your own.

Sesshomaru: Arthralgia you do need to stay even if you were strong enough to move around on your own I wouldn't want to run the risk of Clariybell getting her miserable hands on you again.

Arthralgia: alright Sesshomaru if you and your wife insist then I will stay for a while.

Apollo: (enters Artemis' home) Artemis I wanted to have a chance to make myself acquainted to Sesshomaru's friend.

Artemis: Well, come on in then. This is Arthralgia, here.

Arthralgia: (sees Apollo enter and walk over to where he and Sesshomaru are) uh hello. (is rather timid considering what he had suffered the last two days.)

Apollo: Hi, I'm Apollo, Artemis' twin brother. Nice to meet you.

Arthralgia: it is nice to meet you as well I am Arthralgia the last of the Giraffe demons.

Apollo: Giraffe? I've never heard of them... I guess they really are extinct.

Arthralgia: yeah my mom and dad were the last mated pair.

and they died shortly after I was born in a sense I was basically raised with Sesshomaru.

Apollo: I'm sorry for your loss, though you really didn't know them.

Arthralgia: yeah well if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru and his wife I would probably have died quite soon.

Sesshomaru: Clariybell's family are the ones responsible for his breed of demons near extinction.

Apollo: That's the chick trying to kill you, right? Apparently she was born from a race of murderous demons, Hm?

Sesshomaru: yep. her father was the star student at my old high school back when he had himself been a teenager and his daughter follows in his footprints.

Arthralgia: yeah though her breed of demons are birds of a sort. it was debated whether they were Hawk demons or some other type of bird of prey.

Apollo: All bird demons are some sort of birds of prey though, right? For example, have you ever heard of a hummingbird demon or something as equally powerless?

Sesshomaru: yes I have my friend Dsypnea is a hummingbird demon but he usually avoids conflict if he can.

Apollo: Hm... I wouldn't think there would be such a thing... I guess I was wrong.

Artemis: my question is wouldn't Dsypnea be in equally as much danger as Arthralgia was?

Sesshomaru: no because his group of demons are constantly moving around they never stay long in one place. so even if Clariybell wanted to she would probably have no luck finding them.

Apollo: Think of our good friends, the hummingbirds. Look at how fast their wings move, I imagine that these demons move just as quickly.

Arthralgia: yeah they do move extremely fast. so Dsypnea wouldn't have anything to worry about as far as Clariybell goes she is to slow to be able to catch him but Sesshomaru and me we are a different story all together

Apollo: That's why you train to fight back then, basic survival technique.

Arthralgia: yeah that is why I pretended to be more interested in the core classes unlike Sesshomaru who made it public that he really wasn't interested in the important stuff.(meaning he always tried to be good in the fighting classes though he was actually a lot like Sesshomaru and preferred to expand his mind instead but had to do something to survive) but obviously I was and it would seem always will be a total and complete failure.

Sesshomaru: Just because you fell prey to Clariybell this one time doesn't mean you were a failure. this time and only one other time that Clariybell managed to get the drop on you was back when we were back in school when she threw you backwards into that tree. but it doesn't mean that you were a failure.

Apollo: Twice? That's all? That's not failure... failure is usually a result of death, that's the only way one can truly fail.

Artemis: believe me Apollo if it hadn't been for sesshomaru and I this last capture would have probably ended in death. Clariybell was extremely treacherous. she had planned to kill in with in seven days which would be two weeks early then what she had threatened. (explains to Apollo about the challenge Clariybell had issued to Sesshomaru and then tells about what Jaken had told her and about the rescue they had gone on)

Apollo: Hm... But the ropes were tied tightly, it wasn't a fair fight. Either way, he's alive, it doesn't matter.

Artemis: yes that is all that matters right now.

Arthralgia: my question is how long do you think it will take before Clariybell finds that I have escaped and comes looking for me? and if she does come looking for me how long do you think it will take for her to find me? (is actually very terrified)

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis and Apollo wondering if either of them may knew the answer to those questions because he hasn't the foggiest idea)

Artemis: Here? She won't find you. As for how long it takes until she notices you've gone missing, I daresay she already knows.

Apollo: Artemis is right she probably knows you are gone by now but I think it is a safe bet she will never find you here. there is no hope for her to find you at all. ( then looks at Artemis) However as soon as he is strong enough I would suggest you introduce him to Dad after all if worse comes to worst he may have to be held here indefinitely. (the last part was whispered so only Artemis can him) but that can only be decided by dad.

Artemis: Of course, I was already planning for him to meet Father.

Arthralgia: (looks like he might try to run at any second. is afraid of what kind of person the man who fathered Artemis and Apollo might be had only caught a brief glimpse of Zeus once and he had been a very little boy at the time)

Artemis: Don't worry, my father won't harm you. It's just nice for him to meet those whom his home is harboring.

Arthralgia: (seems to calm down a little) ok. no problem.

Jaken: it would seem only normal that he would be afraid to meet someone new considering what he has already been through.( had only just entered the room and is holding Rin whom he had been helping Sally take care of)

Artemis: I understand that. I'm telling him he has nothing to fear.

Jaken: I was only trying to be informative.

Artemis: Yes, yes...

Apollo: Calm down sis. it will be alright let's let him get some sleep after all it is getting to be late at night. (begins checking the wounds that he had endured from the cords) I think he should be alright to start to get up and try walking around just a bit tomorrow after all we want him to manage to get mobility back in his legs.

Artemis: Right. I think we all need sleep now, too. He should be fine in the morning.

Apollo: yes good night sis and please let me know if you need any more help. (heads off to his home while Sesshomaru does his best to get his friend ready to sleep for the night)

Arthralgia: (looks at Artemis and Sesshomaru trying to fight the urge to sleep is still afraid of Clariybell finding him)

Artemis: Just sleep, no harm will come to you. The morning will come faster that way.

Arthralgia: ok (finally gives in and goes to sleep)

Sesshomaru: wow my friend actually did as you asked now that was something I never thought I would see.

Artemis: It's all in persuasion. I don't think he'd have a choice, He looked exhausted, eventually... he wouldn't have been able to help it.

Sesshomaru: you are truly amazing my dear. (smiles as he and Artemis head to their bedrooms)

Artemis: Thanks. Night.

(next Morning)

Jaken: (is watching over Arthralgia as well as Rin who had woke up a couple of hours ago. he was trying to keep her entertained until Sesshomaru and Artemis wake up)

Artemis: *walks out* Morning, Jaken.

Jaken: (looks up at Artemis) Good morning Artemis.

Artemis: How are you all this morning?

Jaken: I am doing well and you?

Artemis: I'm well, thanks Jaken.

Rin: (is in Jaken's arms and smiles up at her mother)

Artemis: I'll take her from you, Jaken.

Jaken: (hands Rin to Artemis)

Sesshomaru: (Having just gotten up come out to see his wife and child) good morning Artemis how are you this morning?

Artemis: I'm well, how are you?

Sesshomaru: I am doing well.

Arthralgia: (having just now awakened) good morning everyone. (starts once more to try to get onto his feet. he isn't as certain as Sesshomaru or Artemis that Clariybell will not be able to find where they are. so figures to try and lead her away if he can.) (is a little like Jaken but not much.)

Artemis: Woah, woah, take it slow. Sit back down.

Sesshomaru: (understands his friend a little bit) Arthralgia does not exactly hold the same confidence that Clariybell won't be able to find us as you or I do. he is pretty sure she probably by now knows where we are.

Artemis: Okay, but that doesn't mean he's well enough to leave.

Sesshomaru: true enough my dear.

Arthralgia: (sighs and sits back down his fear of Clariybell pales in comparison to his respect for Sesshomaru's wife since he knows she killed Gatorregenken though he is not quite sure how she did it he is also sure he doesn't want to find out)

Artemis: Thank you, Arthralgia. You might feel better, but you're not really healed yet.

Sesshomaru: I am surprised that he was so compliant.

Artemis: Yes... Why are you so obedient with me? It seems it surprises Sesshomaru.

Arthralgia: it surprises him because I am only that way with people I trust and people I respect. in your case I guess you could call it a combination of both.

Artemis: Ah... I'm honored. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: I am glad to know my friend trusts you my dear. and that he respects you.

Apollo: (walks in once more with Zeus behind him) Artemis I wasn't certain when Arthralgia would be well enough to be brought out of your home to be introduced to father the normal way so I decided to bring father to meet him.

Artemis: Oh, okay! Erm... Hi.

Sesshomaru: (looks at Apollo) uh that probably wasn't such a great idea, Arthralgia is rather timid about people he doesn't know.

Artemis: He would have to meet him eventually, though. Father won't hurt him.

Arthralgia: (takes one look at Zeus and gets to his feet and darts behind Sesshomaru is more than a little timid but considering what Clariybell had done it would be more than just a little expected)

(but despite his fear at least manages to say hello) hi.

Zeus: Hello, I'm Zeus, the twins' father.

Arthralgia: (peeks out from behind sesshomaru) it is nice to make your acquaintance.

Sesshomaru: (rolls his eyes at Arthralgia's behavior and side steps so as to let Zeus have a better look at Arthralgia)

(knows he is not strong enough to keep sesshomaru in front of him so just tries to not panic)

Zeus: There you are. I'm not going to hurt you. *puts his hands up in surrender*

Artemis: I can partly understand his fear it was only yesterday that Sesshomaru and I freed him from Clariybell's house of horrors

Zeus: Yes, I understand.

Arthralgia: it doesn't make it any easier when you are the last of your kind.

Zeus: Oh, you are? That's interesting. (is trying to make polite small talk)

Arthralgia: yeah all the rest of my breed of demon was wiped out either before I was born or in my parent's case shortly after I was born.

Sesshomaru: yeah the Giraffe demons are almost completely extinct Arthralgia is indeed the last of his kind. my dad found him among the devastation that was left in the wake of Clariybell's family and decided he would take care of him (had himself been only a puppy at the time but suspects that Zeus probably had been around even back then)

Zeus: Ah, I remember the story now... I hadn't really ever seen him, but now I know who he is.

Sesshomaru: yeah my dad did his best to kind of keep him out of sight mainly to keep mom from getting her hands on him and also to keep him from getting hurt so dad and I did our bests to hide him.

Zeus: Yes, no doubt that was a smart move. Your mother would have not been to kind him.

Sesshomaru: (smiles happy to see that everyone seems to be getting along)

Arthralgia: (is actually starting to feel that he can trust most of these people. but has no clue why he is feeling like that at the moment)

Jaken: (looks at Artemis) I think it is going rather well wouldn't you?

Artemis: Yes, better than I could have hoped.

(just as Arthralgia is starting to feel more at home an urgent Im comes in for Zeus from Camp halfblood)

Zeus: Yes? What is it?

Chiron: uh we have a problem do you remember the girl Clariybell? she has just arrived at camp and she is trying to search all the cabins and camp areas saying that a prisoner of hers has escaped her.

do you know who or what she means?

Zeus: Yes. I have the prisoner who escaped right here with me now. Artemis and Sesshomaru rescued him yesterday.

Chiron: yes well right now Dionysus is trying to get her to leave the camp but Clariybell says she won't leave till she has found her prisoner and taken him back to where he belongs.

Zeus: He's not there, tell her that... She won't find him.

Chiron: Dionysus tried telling her that but she called him a liar saying there was no where else he could be. she won't even listen to me she knows I am friends with Sesshomaru since I helped sesshomaru fight her off a couple days before the winter solstice. (tells about the battle he and sesshomaru had had about a week before the winter solstice)

Zeus: Well, we cant reveal his location, but the kids are in danger... How do we prove he's not there?

Arthralgia: (looks at Zeus having made a very hard decision but feels it might be the only way to help his new found friends) listen perhaps you should hand me over to her.

Zeus: No there's always another option. We'll figure it out.

Apollo: wait a minute (has just gotten an idea that might help them save their kids and still keep their friend safely in their care) I have an idea that is just crazy enough to work. but it will involve moving our little friend to the care of either Athena or Ares at least for a while. we can set up a trap for Clariybell we arrange to meet her saying we are going to surrender Arthralgia when in truth we are not. then we can send some of our forces to chase her off.

Zeus: That might just work... Alright, let's try it.

Artemis: alright but I would advise if we are placing Arthralgia in the care of some one new for right now that we should trust Athena with his care at least he somewhat knows her having met her at Sesshomaru's reunion.

Zeus: That would be my choice as well.

Apollo: and mine after seeing how warlike Clariybell was I would be afraid to trust Ares with Arthralgia's care.

Apollo: (hurries off first to speak with Athena) (arrives at Athena's home) Athena I need to speak to you.

Athena: Yes?

Apollo: do you remember Arthralgia?

Athena: Sesshomaru's friend, right?

Apollo: (tells her first about Clariybell's challenge to Sesshomaru and about how Clariybell had planned to kill Arthralgia prematurely (meaning before the three week deadline was even up) and then about Artemis and Sesshomaru's rescue of Arthralgia and now about Clariybell's attack on camp half blood in order to retrieve Arthralgia) so we need you to take care of Arthralgia for a while. while we set up a trap for Clariybell to help our kids.

Athena: Yes, I understand. Bring him here, he will be safe.

Apollo: thanks. (hurries back to Artemis' home) Artemis everything is ready. I will take Arthralgia over to Athena's place and then we can fight Clariybell.

Zeus: Right. Everyone but the two of you, follow me.

Apollo: (stays behind with Arthralgia and gently picks him up and carries him to Athena's place)

Athena: Hello, Arthralgia. I'll be taking care of you for a little while, or at least hiding you.

Arthralgia: thank you. (smiles remembering this kind woman from his meeting with her at the reunion) you don't know how much I appreciate this.

Apollo: I hope Zeus and the others won't go too easy on Clariybell. not after what she put Sesshomaru and this young one through. (had stayed behind to help Athena as much as he can before he goes to aid in the battle)

Athena: No. You should go, they're probably waiting for you.

Apollo: alright. (smiles)

Clariybell: (arrives in the arranged meeting spot smiling believing she is about to gain a very big victory)

Zeus: *leads the group, empty of her captive*

Clariybell: so where is Arthralgia?

Zeus: With my daughter, away from here.

Clariybell: you lied to me you said if I met you here you would hand him over.

Zeus: Yes, I did. However, we had to lure you away from our children. But, as it turns out, you get to have your fight with Sesshomaru early. Fair trade, hm?

Clariybell: yeah at least I get to kill Sesshomaru early. (smiles evilly)

(of course Ares is with Zeus' group and had heard what Clariybell had said)

Ares: He won't die, just you watch, you'll go straight to hell.

Clariybell: all demons can die if injured badly enough.

Sesshomaru: (steps confidently forward preparing to fight this girl and make her pay for what she did to his friend and to him)

Clariybell: I would tell your friends goodbye if I were you Sesshomaru you won't be getting a second chance. (attacks using a underhanded move passing her sword through Sesshomaru's shoulder expecting the normal red blood to come out of the wound)

(draws her blade from the wound seeing a strange yellow or golden liquid coating her blade) what is this?

Apollo: that was a cheap shot she distracted him and then tried to run him through please tell me I am not the only one who saw that cheap trick?

Zeus: No, that wasn't just you... she's using trickery...

Clariybell: well you are using trickery yourself this is not Sesshomaru I am not a fool Demons have red blood just the same as any other creature.

and this dummy your using has blood in I would guess is a puke, mustard yellow color.

Zeus: I assure you, that is Sesshomaru, and his blood is golden.

Clariybell: the last time I fought sesshomaru he bled red like all other demons and creatures what game are you trying to pull?

Sesshomaru: (waits with patience and honor while Clariybell is distracted)

Zeus: It's not a game, it's very real. He is now immortal, a gift from my family.

Clariybell: (looks surprised) you are lying. (finishes her conversation with Zeus on that note and turns her back to her fight with Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: (prepares to fight her fairly)

Clariybell: (tries to use another underhanded move)

Sesshomaru: (dodges and with one swipe of his sword gives her a nice size gash across her shoulder)

Clariybell: you are a dead man Sesshomaru. ( attacks again)

Sesshomaru: (dodges) Clariybell I would say nice try but that would be lying. (swings his sword again this time almost cutting off Clariybell's hand)

Clariybell: (Drops her sword and tries one of the hand to hand tactics that were used in their high school classes)

Sesshomaru: *dodges* Not going to happen. *swings, going after a vital organ in hr chest*

Clariybell: Sesshomaru you are pitiful how many of your friends that now stand with you have you shown the grades you got from the reunion hm? or were you too embarrassed to let them see that you were a total failure. (meaning she had snuck a peek at the grades they had given him for the reunion after she had received her grades)

Sesshomaru: I only showed them to my wife. But answer me this question: How many of them would care? None. That school means nothing to me anymore.

*swings again*

Clariybell: (Dodges) really that school is everything to a strong demon only the weak would feel as you do. all a strong demon needs to know is how to kill. math and the extra curricular stuff what use has any demon of those kinds of things.(had picked up her sword and moves to try to run Sesshomaru through)

Sesshomaru: One that uses his brain to use strategy. It helps when you're in a tight bind you know. Unfortunately for you, all you know how to do is attack, not think it through. *dodges her blade, turning and going after her in a fluid motion*

Clariybell: (can't dodge the attack quickly enough but tries to parry it with her sword)

Sesshomaru: *tries to maneuver around Clariybell's blade*

Clariybell: oh is the coward trying to run away. and to think if you had waited only a little while more you would have had a prize if you had won this fight. the body of your friend to bury or do whatever you wanted to do with it. (laughs)

(meaning if he had waited the three weeks instead of rescuing his friend she would have yielded up the body to sesshomaru to do what he wanted to do of course Ares had not been told of the trick just yet)

Clariybell: ( maneuvers herself to where Sesshomaru can't easily strike her)

Sesshomaru: I'd rather have a living friend than a dead body, thank you.

Clariybell: yes you would. I wonder how much longer that giraffe demon has anyway. especially if you've introduced him to some of the friends you have chosen to surround yourself with. I am sure many of them would desire to end his life themselves. (looks at Ares and a smirk crosses her face) but for now Sesshomaru I will bid you goodbye. though I wouldn't let my friend out of my sight for long if I were you there is no one that can be trusted with him. (is trying to put doubt in his head as she finally makes her escape)

Apollo: (looks at Ares) uh why did she do that? why did she look at you smirk and then run off?

Ares: I think she thinks I'd be the one to hurt him.

Zeus: she doesn't know that even though you like battles and fighting that you are if nothing else a fair fighter. (is looking at Ares) and would never just attack someone for no reason especially not if that person was a friend or ally. that foolish demon has no real knowledge.

Ares: Yes, she has no idea who we are, or what we behave like.

Sesshomaru: yeah she used to fail at that class in school too though it was also just another extra curricular class. (meaning learning about the Greek gods and their stories had been one of the other classes sesshomaru paid more attention in)

Artemis: You had a mythology class too?

Sesshomaru: yep it was another of the classes I did exceedingly well in. math and ancient legend and mythology were my two favorite classes and the ones I excelled in.

Artemis: I see. Well, that does help, seeing as where you're living.

Sesshomaru: yeah. but my teacher for ancient legend and mythology was less helpful than my math teacher was. she said that some of the stories were so crazy they weren't worth teaching despite how often I used to pester her.

(oddly enough his mythology teacher usually tried to avoid any stories of Artemis or even Apollo)

(which would explain why he was caught off guard by Artemis in June)

Artemis: What were the stories that she didn't tell you?

Sesshomaru: well the stories she wouldn't tell me were all the ones concerning you and your brother.

(was looking at Artemis)

Artemis: *laughs* How ironic.

Sesshomaru: but I used to beg to be told the stories that she wouldn't tell me but she refused asking me why I would want to hear such boring stories.

(uh his mythology teacher just called the stories concerning Apollo and Artemis boring)

Artemis: Boring, am I? Good to know...

Sesshomaru: my teacher's words not mine I find you very Exciting.

Artemis: *laughs* Exciting... I've never been called that before.

Sesshomaru: you know what I mean.

Apollo: I think sesshomaru thought that you thought that he thought that you were boring just because his teacher called us that.

Artemis: I know, it's just funny to me. Don't worry, I'm not insulted by you!

Sesshomaru: (smiles at Artemis and kisses her forehead as he usually did)

Apollo: so you never heard any of the tales of Artemis and her huntresses? or anything of that sort?

Sesshomaru: the most I learned about Artemis were what ever I could get my dad to tell me because many people believe my dad to be a great scholar in legend and mythology.

Artemis: Makes sense, because of my dad.

Sesshomaru: yeah but the only person that thought my dad was more or less a lunatic was my mythology teacher. one time after my dad had told me some of the stories he knew of you I had a homework assignment due which was to write a report on which ever Greek story character we liked well most of my classmates chose ones that were the only ones our teacher had taught on and most of them hadn't even really done any research well in my case because my dad had told me all he knew of you (is looking still at Artemis) I decided to break away from what my classmates were probably going to do their reports on and did mine on you. it was the first and only time I ever got a bad grade in that class. but she said that was because I had listened to a raving madman.

Zeus: He wasn't a madman. (is beginning to feel angry)

Sesshomaru: you know that and I know that. I regarded my father the way many in his villages did and I loved the stories he used to tell me about all of you. my dad used to tell me those stories around bed time and I would do everything I could think of to stay awake and hear the stories all the way through. it hurt me real bad when my teacher called my dad that. but I knew better than to talk back to a teacher. she had granted me a special consideration even though her class had already been full. I wasn't even supposed to have been able to get into that class because she already had the maximum number of students.

Zeus: Ah, I see... Foolish people still have no clue what they're talking about.

Ares: I think we should teach that teacher a lesson.

Sesshomaru: I am sorry to say this but on that point you guys would be a little late. the teacher that taught that particular class was killed at the my very first high school reunion. she died at the hands of Gatorregenken he was one who took the class along side of me but only did it for the fun of it and never even tried to pay real attention in class. he killed our teacher for a crime she committed against him in our senior year she gave him a failing grade because he said that Ares was a lover of pink and flowers. (which would show just how dumb Gatorregenken)

Ares: Then he deserved a failing grade. I hate pink and flowers.

Sesshomaru: yeah I know. but because she gave him the grade that he deserved it cost that teacher her life. but I suppose she deserved that as well.

Ares: Yeah, I suppose.

Artemis: well since I don't think that the little run away demon is going to come back at this moment perhaps we all should go home. and relax for now.

Zeus: Yes, we should go. (the group heads back to Olympus)

(meanwhile back at Athena's place)

Apollo: (since everyone had returned to Olympus is now coming over to let Athena know how the battle went) Athena we have chased off that wicked girl but she still is alive sadly.

Athena: Shame.

Apollo: yeah Sesshomaru battled her but at the last moment she told him to watch his friend carefully and not let any of us be alone with him because there might be those of us that would want to see Arthralgia dead. and then as she said that she escaped.

Athena: She's wrong, we won't kill him.

Apollo: we all know that. (smiles) she is just a fool. so how is Arthralgia?

Athena: he's fine, he left to use the bathroom a moment ago.

Arthalgia: (comes out of the bathroom)

Apollo: well it seems he is steadier on his feet than he was this morning. he is making speedy progress considering how bad he had been when Sesshomaru and Artemis had first brought him in.

(had seen Arthralgia come out of the bathroom and is now looking at Athena) I am glad to see him looking like he is getting stronger.

Arthralgia: (still is a little weak on his legs and soon sits down near where the two of them were talking. he is concerned for Sesshomaru but keeps his worries to himself)

Athena: Something wrong?

Arthralgia: I was just wondering if Sesshomaru was alright. I worry about him since he and I kind of grew up together.

Apollo: No worries, he's fine. Just saw him a few minutes ago.

Arthralgia: (smiles) that is good to know.

Mai: (had arrived in modern day New York with her sisters in hopes of finding their brothers but now has lost track of her sisters)

this is a big village I wonder how I am ever going to find my sisters or my brother sesshomaru and our half brother Inuyasha (is said to no one in particular as she sits on the curb so she can think of how to find those needs to find. since there doesn't seem to be anyone to ask for directions)

Ares: *rides by on his motorbike and stops because she looks familiar* You there. Do I know you?

Mai: (looks up) I don't believe so sir for I would swear by my father that I have never seen you before in my life.

Ares: Your father... Ah. Would that happen to be Inutaisho?

Mai: yes how do you know my father?

as I would assume he died long before you were born. (suspects this is a teenager or young adult of the modern world)

but how rude of me we haven't even been introduced. I am Mai it is nice to meet you Mr...

Ares: I'm Ares. And I did know him, I'm much older than I look.

Mai: yes I am one of his daughters by his first wife. I came here to find out if we could learn any news of our brothers. we never got to meet our step mom but we desire to find our brothers to at least know they are alright. But now I seem to have gotten myself hopelessly lost.

Ares: Well, I know exactly where your brothers are. You're in luck.

Mai: you do? thank goodness please can you tell me where they are. and can you give me any news of them? my brother Sesshomaru probably wouldn't remember me or my sisters after all after the divorce mom got him and dad got the three of us. but some months into that time mom came and kidnapped us hoping to use us to control our father. we only just managed to come out of the small place our mother had placed us to keep us not only prisoners but to keep us fearing for our lives.

Ares: Better yet. I can take you to them, if you don't mind.

Mai: alright thank you kind sir. (is being as most dog demon princesses overtly respectful)

Ares: Alright, climb on, and hold on tight.

Mai: (does as told) I can not thank you enough good sir.

Ares: *arrives at camp* Alright, lets find Inuyasha... *spots Chiron* Hey, Chiron! Where would we find Inuyasha right about now?

Chiron: Ares you would find Inuyasha training the Arena with your daughter Clarisse. and you would find Kagome practicing her archery.

(it is still in the middle of winter but Kagome and the others had all come home from their visit to the Feudal era during the first few days of winter break)

and may I ask who that little woman is?

Ares: Apparently, this is Inuyasha's little half-sister.

Chiron: Oh my I didn't know that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had sisters.

Mai: my sisters and I didn't get much chance to meet anyone we were born only a year apart my sisters and all three of us were born three years before the divorce. (meaning the girls were about three years old when Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's mother got divorced)

and when the divorce happened mother took sesshomaru and daddy got me and my sisters but about six months into it mother kidnapped us and hid us away.

Chiron: wow well why don't we go see if Inuyasha can take a break.

Chiron: are you two coming? (said as he is trotting towards the sword arena)

Ares: Yeah. C'mon, Mai.

Mai: (follows Ares)

Chiron: (arrives with the two of them at the arena) Clarisse do you think you and Inuyasha can take a break for a few minutes? Inuyasha has a visitor.

Clarisse: Er... Sure. Hey, dad. What are you doing here?

Ares: well I am kind of helping Inuyasha's little half sister find her way around. she asked if I knew where her brothers were and so I decided to first show her where inuyasha was.

Clarisse: Oh! Okay...

Mai: (respectfully bows to Clarisse) it is an honor to meet you miss. I am Mai.

Clarisse: I'm Clarisse, his daughter. No need to be so respectful, I'm no princess.

Inuyasha: (comes over to see is youngest sister) mom never told me I had sisters.

Mai: we never met your mother the fact that we even knew about you is because of Myoga.

Inuyasha: wow. I see. (is amazed that he has at least one sister that seems to be accepting him)

Mai: Oh Inuyasha it is so wonderful to finally get to meet you. (hugs him tightly)

Inuyasha: *hugs her back* Nice to meet you too...

Mai: (whispers to Inuyasha) tell your friend Clarisse that she should consider her self very fortunate to not have the burdens that come with having been born a princess especially one from your father's estate. she gets to do and be what ever she wants. tell her my sisters and I both envy her.

(was said so only inuyasha could hear her)

Inuyasha: (looks at Clarisse and relays the message to her)

Clarisse: Um... thanks.

Where are your sisters, anyway?

Mai: I got separated from them when we got here so I don't know where they are. I only hope they are all right.

(meaning when they arrived in New york they had gotten separated)

(stands on one foot so she can remove one of her shoes just long enough to reach a itch that needs scratching but in removing the shoes reveal a foot that is very very tiny. much smaller than any human or demon foot really should be. which would indeed shock Clarisse)

(probably would shock Ares as well)

Clarisse: Your feet... They're so small...

Mai: yeah it comes from my feet having been bound up since I was small. when my sisters and I were born our mother told the doctors to bind up our feet so that they wouldn't grow very large father didn't want them to but the doctors that helped mom bring us in this world only obeyed mom so they did. our feet are not as small as most girls feet who have had that done would be because as soon as the divorce was finished dad took us with him and had our feet unbound. but a good portion of the damage had been done.

Clarisse: That's horrible.

Mai: yeah oh well there is nothing that can be done about it. it is just one of the things I have to live with.

Chiron: (takes Ares over to a quiet corner) Ares I wonder what Artemis would say if she saw what we have just seen. when you take Mai to introduce her to Sesshomaru see if Artemis is with him and see if you can get the girl to let her see what we have just seen if you don't mind that is.

Ares: It's no trouble.

Chiron: thank you Ares.

(soon it is time for Mai and Ares to go see Sesshomaru)

Ares: Come on, we're going to go see Sesshomaru now.

Mai: ok (smiles and hugs Inuyasha again and then hurries after Ares )

Inuyasha: my half sister is very sweet isn't she Clarisse? I can only hope she will one day find happiness.

Clarisse: I hope she finds the other two as well.

Inuyasha: yeah. (smiles as they once more return to training)

Mai: (is once more traveling with Ares her heart is heavy with the memories of what she and her sisters had suffered but also with concern for her brother Sesshomaru now that she knows that Inuyasha at least is safe.)so where are we off to now kind sir? (there goes the overtly respectfulness again)

Ares: A mountain peak... Where we live.

Mai: you live on a mountain peak? you mean like a hermit?

Ares: *laughs* No, not really. There's plenty of people there, you'll see.

Mai: ok... (you can guess she is seriously confused)

(soon they arrive at the mountain peak Ares had spoken of)

Mai: this place looks intimidating.

Ares: Not really, you just have to get used to it. Come on, he lives right over there.

Mai: (follows Ares)

Sesshomaru: (is playing with his daughter Rin and sees Ares walking towards him with a young woman at his side) Hello Ares what are you up to this fine day?

Ares: I've got a little surprise for you, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Oh?

Mai: (walks over to where Sesshomaru is) big brother?

Sesshomaru: (looks for a second and then recognizes her) Mai is it really you? my precious baby sister.

Mai: big brother I missed you so much.

Sesshomaru: I thought mom had killed you. (looks at Ares) where did you find her?

Ares: On the street.

Mai: my sisters and I came here to look for you and inuyasha and then we all got separated and this kind man helped me find little brother Inuyasha and now you .I don't know how I will ever be able to thank him enough.

Sesshomaru: Thank you Ares. for helping me and Mai be reunited. how can I ever thank you.

Ares: Don't mention it. It'll ruin my rep. I'm not supposed to be nice. *smiles as he leaves the room*

Sesshomaru: (smiles and picks up his daughter and leads his sister into the house) Artemis my dear we have company.

Artemis: Who?

Sesshomaru: uh well I know I never did tell you this but Inuyasha and I are not the only children Inutaisho had. my mom a few years before the divorce gave birth to three daughters. my youngest sister is here to visit us. I had feared that my mom had killed them.

Artemis: Oh, she looks so sweet. How could your mother ever try to kill someone like that?

Wait... Never mind.

Sesshomaru: yeah they took after my father more than they did mom. In fact when mom and dad got divorced they went with him but about six months after wards mom kidnapped them and I never saw them again I had thought she had killed them. but I guess not.

Mai: I came here with my two older siblings but I got lost from them when we began looking for our brothers. I hope they are alright.

Artemis: Do you want help looking for them?

Mai: (nods but after a few minutes has to sit down because she is in pain sits down and removes the shoe from her foot to try to ease the pain)

Artemis: What's wrong?

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis) my mother like many of the more cruel parents had my sisters' feet bound up from the very second they were born. girls who have had their feet bound up end up having very tiny feet. and can cause them a lot of pain for one reason or another.

Mai: it was only after the divorce that daddy had our feet unbound. but much of the damage had already been done.

Artemis: Is there nothing that can relieve the pain?

Sesshomaru: I wouldn't know

Mai: the pain isn't always there we just get used to it. and learn to cope.

Artemis: It just doesn't seem like something easily put up with...

Mai: Amarante says it is just something we have to deal with. She says it is one of the inconviences that comes with being a princess.

(basically the daughters of Lord Inutaisho)

Artemis: That's not natural... Or normal. I'd say that's cruel and unusual.

Sesshomaru: yeah well you knew my mom was nothing if not cruel and unusual. just be thankful that my mother never ever arranged a marriage for my sisters.

she would have probably tried to marry them off to some of the most horrible people in Japan if I knew my mother.

Mai: as it was we only just escaped from the shed mom kept us prisoners in. and if you wonder about it myoga used to bring us food as often as he could.

Artemis: She didn't feed you?

Mai: well yes if you can even call it food. (had a packet of what their mother used to have sent into them and hands the parcel to Artemis)

Artemis: This... is nothing.

Mai: it is what mom used to give us. Myoga used to try to get better food to us. sometimes he was successful.

Artemis: You must be starving!

Mai: just a little.

Sesshomaru: Artemis you seem to be taking a healthy interest in my youngest sister is there any particular reason?

Artemis: Well... She's your sister, first of all... And she's a young girl.

Sesshomaru: (playfully) makes perfect sense.

Artemis: Oh, ha ha. I'm going to get your sister something to snack on until dinner.

Sesshomaru: ok honey.

Mai: (looks at Sesshomaru) your wife is very pretty and very kind.

Sesshomaru: Yes. She's a blessing to me.

Mai: (smiles) I am happy you found a wonderful woman to be happy with. I envy your big brother.

Sesshomaru: You can find happiness one day too, just stay with me.

Mai: if only it was possible but Amarante says that a princess is just to be content with what she is given that only princes and normal people are able to find happiness. (sighs as in walks thalia who is not expecting to see this young visitor)

Thalia: Er... Who's this?

Sesshomaru: uh Thalia this is my youngest sister. Mai.

Thalia: Oh... Nice to meet you, Mai. I'm Artemis' younger sister and Lieutenant.

Mai: nice to meet you miss Thalia.

Sesshomaru: she and her two older sisters only recently escaped from a shed where my mom had imprisoned them

(explains as much to Thalia as he dares to)

Thalia: Your mother is sick and twisted...

Mai: don't we know it. (smiles gently)

Artemis: (comes in with something good for Mai to snack on until dinner)

Mai: Thank you, kind lady.

Artemis: my pleasure Mai.

Sesshomaru: Mai was telling me how she envied normal girls. girls who had the freedom to find happiness and even how she envied even me since I was able to find happiness. her sister Amarante always told Mai that princesses just had to be content with whatever they were given. They were not to try to find happiness. (looks sadly at his sister)

Artemis: She's not very optimistic, is she?

Sesshomaru: Mai tries to be but her oldest sister Amarante no she is not.

Artemis: Mai, don't listen to her too much. There is happiness, for those who care to find it.

Mai: (looks at Artemis her curiosity peaked)

Sesshomaru: oh my you managed to peak my sister's curiosity.

Artemis: Yes. Well, you just have to have the right attitude towards life.

Mai: what do you mean?

Artemis: Be happy, find yourself among friends and those you can trust, laugh a lot. Even though you're having a bad day, smile. It makes things easier.

Mai: sort of like how mom went through life?

Sesshomaru: (looks increduolously at his sister) mom never smiled unless you want to count smirking.

(looks at Artemis) next time clarify Mai still has trouble differentiating between smirking and smiling.

Artemis: Right. Smiling, not smirking.

Sesshomaru: I worry about Mai some times but I think she will learn how to find happiness in time. I am sure she will find something to make her happy one day.

Artemis: Me too. I think she will, she escaped your mother, didn't she?

Sesshomaru: yes. yes she did.

Artemis: Then we have nothing to worry about.

Sesshomaru: I hope you are right my dear. I can kind of understand the way Mai's eldest sister thinks considering that before mother even thought to imprison the girls she sought to turn Amarante in to almost an exact duplicate of herself (meaning Sesshomaru's mother tried to make her eldest daughter just like her)

Artemis: I heard somewhere once that children somewhere in their subconscious mind want to be exactly like their parents. There are exceptions, such as your sister, poor thing.

Sesshomaru: yes though my three sisters did want to be like one of their parent's just mother wasn't the one they wanted to be like. No my father had the honor of being the one they wanted to be like.

Artemis: I'd imagine, he was an honorable man.

Sesshomaru: yes he was a wonderful person.

Mai: Daddy a couple times I guess tried to get mom to release us but she refused saying that she would sooner kill us than ever let him have us. that we were going to be her prisoners until she decided to kill us.

(let's a tear escape from her eye)

Artemis: That's horrid... It must be traumatizing.

Mai: you have no idea how bad it was. (is struggling to maintain control of her emotions)

Sesshomaru: I think my wife Artemis knows enough to venture a guess Mai. she has had many run ins with our mother though probably non of her run ins were as traumatic as our own experiences with mom but I am sure her experiences were still pretty bad.

Artemis: I have had family too, now that I think of it, that are that bad and worse, if that's even possible. *goes to give Mai a hug*

Mai: (gives a small smile as she gives Artemis a hug.)

Sesshomaru: Artemis as I said you have a knack helping people feel better. (smiles)

Apollo: (enters the house and sees Artemis holding a small girl that he doesn't recognize) uh Sis it is dinner time... uh if you don't mind my asking who is the little girl you are holding?

Mai: (looks up at the voice and looks very frightened.)

Artemis: Hush, it's just my twin brother, Apollo. This is Sesshomaru's youngest sister, Apollo.

Apollo: oh my I do apologize Artemis I didn't mean to frighten the poor thing.

Mai: (thinks she recognizes him but only from a shadowy figure that seemed to have been the one to unlock the shed in which she and her sister's had been trapped) he looks like he matches the silhouette that I saw after the door to the shed my sisters and I had been locked in had been mysteriously unlocked. though I really can't be all that certain.

Artemis: Maybe... Apollo, you seemed to know that she was easily frightened... How is that?

Apollo: (looks abashed for a second) alright sis I guess you have caught me I made one minor stop before dropping Athena off at Sesshomaru's high school I had heard rumors of three young girls who had been imprisoned in a shed by an evil woman not of course realizing that the girls were of any relation to sesshomaru I just decided to do my bit to try to rescue them. so I parked near the spot and asked Athena to wait and told her I would be right back and then I walked over and unlocked to door after hearing the three frightened voices inside. so after that I darted back to the Sun chariot and headed for the high school dropped Athena off at the extra curricular classes and then met you and Sesshomaru up in front of the school.

Artemis: And to think, you never knew. What a coincidence.

Apollo: yeah well you have a way of rubbing off on people. especially since you were never one who could resist helping someone in distress. (is playfully teasing his sister)

Artemis: I had to be rubbing off on you. You'd never do it otherwise. (fake boasting)

Apollo: well like I said Sis it is time for dinner. will your little house guest be joining us?

Artemis: Yes, she needs to be fed properly.

Apollo: very well I will let father know we have another guest joining us for dinner. aside from the two that Hermes found on one of his runs.

Artemis: Hermes found two?

Apollo: yeah he found two girls he brought them here planning to show them to you to see if you might want them. though I doubt he know they are members of Sesshomaru's family since most of us never knew Sesshomaru had sisters.

Mai: that is because when mom and dad got divorced dad was supposed to get custody of us but about six months in to the whole thing mom decided she wanted to really hurt daddy and kidnapped us

Apollo: yes but we knew your father before the divorce and even probably around the time you were born so how come we never heard about you?

Mai: Daddy didn't want to show you what mommy had done to us shortly after we were born. He didn't know how you guys would take it. so he felt it would be for the best to at least for the time being not tell you about us.

Artemis: What? About your feet?

Mai: (nods)

Apollo: what about their feet?

Artemis: They were bound.

Mai: yeah mother had our feet bound shortly after we were born like about five seconds after. at least that is what dad told me.

Apollo: Five seconds? That's a bit quick.

Sesshomaru: yeah it was pretty bad. and the result of it isn't pretty. (shivers since Mai had shown both him and Artemis what the result of it had been just a few minutes ago)

Apollo: Result huh? I guess that means the pain.

Mai: (decides it might be alright to let him get a better picture of what Sesshomaru means and slowly removes the shoe she had put back on after letting Artemis and Sesshomaru see what her feet look like and lets Apollo see that her foot is so much smaller than what a normal girl's foot would be)

Apollo: Yeah, that too. I forgot your feet would be smaller. Is it harder to balance on?

Mai: sometimes.

Sesshomaru: some girls who have had their feet bound can barely walk.

Apollo: That's quite unfortunate.

Sesshomaru: yeah to bad it was considered fashionable back in the feudal era especially among those of nobility or royal blood it was one of the few similarities that humans and demons shared back then. but usually it wasn't done until the child was two or three years old.

Artemis: No mother worth anything should cause their children pain it isn't right.

Mai: I guess you are kind of saying that mom wasn't a very good mother aren't you (isn't angry in fact agrees very much with that assumption)

Artemis: Yes, I am! She wasn't good to any of you!

Mai: that is an understatement. (smiles)

Apollo: well it is good you dispatched that woman last July. or was it still in June?

Artemis: Does it matter?

Mai: mother is dead? well this is something I didn't know.

Artemis: Yes, she kept trying to come after the camp my family lives at. So we killed her.

Mai: I am glad to know that. my sisters will be happy to hear it as well. (smiles)

Sesshomaru: it was a relief to me as well. (smiles brightly)

Apollo: (soon leads Artemis and her family including Sesshomaru's sister to the dinning room)

Amarante, Jin: (look up as the group enter and see their youngest sister) Mai oh thank goodness you are all right. (both girls run towards their sister paying no more heed to the Greek gods and goddesses who were still in the room and even less heed to Artemis, Apollo or even Sesshomaru all their thoughts for the moment are in their sister and her well being)

Artemis: These are the other two, right? (to sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: yes those are my other two sisters. Amarante and Jin.

as you can possibly tell the three of them though separated only by a year or so in age the three of them have never been apart before. and so ending up getting separated probably scared them more than anything in their lives had.

Artemis: Yeah, I can tell. They seem very close.

Sesshomaru: yes another thing you might want to know is that when my Amarante is afraid she has a tendency to act out. she pretends she is stronger and more brave than she is. and can at times be very disrespectful. I know that for a fact because I have seen her when she is really scared. but only once in my life.

Artemis: I'll keep that in mind. What happened to her?

Sesshomaru: nothing happened to her really she was just around people who were strangers to her and there were a lot of them and it frightened her because she couldn't find Dad. so she compensated trying to hide her fears and started to develop an attitude and began pushing people a side some times even knocking them off their feet. with how hard she shoved. and using very impolite words and phrases so as to appear more brave and strong than she was.

it happened at a party my mom and Dad had been throwing and most of the guests were mom's friends I don't know if dad had any of his friends at the party.

Artemis: I see. Well we'll let her keep all of you in her sight.

Sesshomaru: (looks at the three of them talking and catching up with each other and Amarante keeping an almost uneasy eye on the people she perceives as strangers that are looking at the three of them she has now of course turned her attention back to the Greek gods and goddesses but you can tell she doesn't trust them she suspects that they are enemies and is indeed afraid for herself and her sisters. since she hasn't even noticed Sesshomaru yet. However sesshomaru is noting that Amarante is also looking uneasily at Artemis and Apollo almost like she doesn't trust anyone.) this is not a good thing she is looking like she did at that party she is already badly frightened.

Artemis: Then go talk to her... We can't calm her down...

Sesshomaru: (walks over to Amarante)

Amarante: (at last notices Sesshomaru) Big brother? (her stance loosens only a tiny bit)

Sesshomaru: Yes, it's me, Amarante.

Amarante: oh my goodness it is good to see you again. how have you been? and what have you been up to (her fears at the moment seem put away but still keeps a watchful eye and those around her wondering if she would be strong enough to fight them off if they tried to attack or harm her siblings )

Sesshomaru: I am well. I've been living here with my wife in name and daughter.

Amarante: your wife in name? (is now confused)

Sesshomaru: She's a sworn maiden so I've been respecting her vows.

Amarante: who is she then? (doesn't know that the woman that she had been staring at uncomfortably is the woman who is Sesshomaru's wife in name only)

Sesshomaru: Artemis, her. *points to her*

Amarante: (looks at Artemis but now realizing that she knows sesshomaru Artemis has in Amarante's mind shrunk down to a young female woman who is relatively harmless and less dangerous than she had originally feared)

she doesn't look so frightening.

Sesshomaru: No, she's not. Not for friends, like us. Enemies beware. *laughs* But you don't have to worry.

Amarante: I think I would like to get to know this woman who has so captured your interest brother. (smiles at Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: And she'll be happy to get to know you.

Mai: (walks back over to Artemis and gently begins tugging on her arm) Amarante wants to meet you.

Artemis: Okay. *smiles as she walks with Mai*

Amarante: (remains calm as Artemis comes over with Mai and smiles with how gentle this woman's demeanor seems)

Sesshomaru: Artemis: this is my sister Amarante. Amarante this is my wife in name. Artemis. (smiles hopping that the two will get along)

Amarante: (smiles at Artemis seeming for the moment to be at her ease) it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Artemis: A pleasure for me as well, Amarante.

Amarante: So I trust my brother Sesshomaru has been behaving himself. (is being playful acting like she was older than Sesshomaru)

Artemis: Nothing but a gentleman.

Jin: (looks at Amarante had been standing near her for a while) I am glad that Sesshomaru found someone who is able to make him happy. he certainly deserves it. (is being sincere) Mother was absolutely horrid to him. (you can tell she doesn't concern herself with the cruelty that she and her sisters suffered at their mother's hand but only for her brother.)

Artemis: She was horrid to you too.

Amarante: yes but not as bad to us as she was to our brother. she only inflicted minor pain on the three of us. (meaning the binding of their feet) but she caused Sesshomaru tons of pain every day of his life.

(of course though none of the gods had been present at the birth of the girls to see their feet bound a couple of them had been told about it by Inutaisho later Namely Zeus, Athena, Hermes had been told and most of them knew how painful such a situation might be for a girl since they had witnessed many mothers of noble family who had done that to their children)

Artemis: It doesn't excuse her at all, you shouldn't have been in pain.

Zeus: (finally decides to speak up) I agree with Artemis. if Inutaisho would have permitted it I would have Sent Artemis to be present at the births and no doubt she would have found away to prevent it.

Amarante: (Turns towards Zeus around having now been startled badly but her curiosity is peaked) you knew our father? (the girls didn't know that their father had been friends with all these people)

Zeus: Yes, I was his best friend.

Amarante: then how come you never seemed to have been at any of the parties he and mom used to host?

Zeus: Your mother didn't like me very much.

Amarante: mother didn't really like anyone that she perceived as not being able to be used by her.

(obviously knows a lot about her mother) she was very practical in that respect.

Zeus: I don't think she liked anyone anyway. She just found them useful.

Amarante: yeah and just a few hours before she locked my sisters and me in a shed she told me that she didn't even love dad when she married him... that she had only married him for the power which his status represented.

Athena: I always told Inutaisho to choose his wife carefully. I think I even tried to warn him about that awful woman but at the time he didn't seem to think there was any real need to worry about it. I must say the only wise decision he ever made was when he finally chose to settle down with Izayoi.

Zeus: None of us ever liked that woman. He was stubborn and wouldn't listen.

Aphrodite: yes but he got better after she divorced him he finally had learned his lesson and settled down with the woman I guess you could say that we chose for him. (smiles knowing that she had somewhat had her hands all over it)

Amarante: yes but if you think about it if he hadn't been stubborn and married our mother none of us would be here to day. (indicating that she and her sisters and sesshomaru might never have been born)

Artemis: The only thing that was good about that union.

Sesshomaru: (laughs) as you girls can see Artemis despised our mother very much something I think is quite uncommon for Artemis to do.

Apollo: yeah that is true I don't think I ever saw her actually hate a girl no matter who she was.

Artemis: She wasn't a good person, that's all...

Apollo: I don't know the first time I met the woman I got the feeling she was just a bit like Zoe was.

(meaning when Inutaisho had first introduced them before he had married the female dog demon)

Artemis: I knew from the beginning they were nothing alike.

Zeus: yeah Zoe had a hard head and could come off as being a little stuck up but that female dog demon emanated cruelty and wickedness.

nothing made me happier than when I heard that she had divorced him and set our friend free of her cruel ways.

Aphrodite: and nothing made me happier than when he finally settled down with the right woman who I must say both me and Athena placed in his path. (smiles at Athena)

Jin: (looks at Sesshomaru) what do they mean the right woman are they talking about our little brother's mother? (they know that Inuyasha is not from the same mother the four of them are from but had thought that Izayoi had been only a human woman)

Artemis: Yes, Izayoi was Athena's daughter.

Aphrodite: yes and many people tried to mess with what was right and true even Athena's helper (Izayoi's father the merchant) tried to place an obstacle in the path of love. he allowed the woman he married after Izayoi had been delivered by Chiron to his house to try to get a match maker to set up a match for Izayoi oh the mayhem that caused. (smiles)

_flashback begins) _

_Izayoi: (is sitting in the garden of her father's home and looking very depressed as her mother (Athena) and Artemis arrive)_

_(looks up at her mother and acknowledges Artemis but the expression on her face does not change much more than a weak attempt at a smile)_

_Hello mother, and to you as well lady Artemis. (her voice sounds heavy as if she had been crying)_

_Athena: Daughter, what ails you?_

_Izayoi: Mother do you think I am a disgrace? please be brutally honest with me._

_Athena: No I don't! Who told you that!_

_Izayoi: the matchmaker that my step mother took me to see this morning. she said that I was a complete and utter failure and that I was a disgrace that she had never seen anyone less worthy of any type of man then me. (tries to fight back the tears that threaten to fall)_

_Athena: Honey, you're not a disgrace. *goes to hug her daughter*_

_Artemis: If you don't mind my interjecting my opinion the Disgraces are that matchmaker and that foul woman Izayoi's father married. _

_Izayoi: (is hugging her mother)I can't tell you how much those words hurt._

_Artemis: (looks at Athena and Izayoi) Izayoi why did you let your step mother take you to the matchmaker in the first place both you and your mother know that you, and your mother and Aphrodite have already found you a man worthy of you and one that everyone except your father approves of ?_

_Izayoi: my step mother said that letting my heart be my only guide to determine who was a good match for me would end me in the poor house eventually she told me the matchmaker might be able to find me a man who would be able to take care of me and that I might grow to love. what ever that means._

_Artemis: I suspected as much Athena rather than leave matters of the heart in the hands of capable people like Aphrodite Izayoi's step mother chose to send her step daughter to a Matchmaker who probably wouldn't know real worth if it bit her where the sun don't shine. _

_Athena: Yes, I cannot believe that is the best choice. I think it is a blessing in disguise that the matchmaker called her a disgrace. Though not for Izayoi's wounded pride._

_Artemis: that is right Athena after all it would be folly for the matchmaker to have even tried to match Izayoi with someone else the only man worthy of her hand is our dear friend Inutaisho. And we both know that once Aphrodite approves of a love combo like this one she will not let anyone stand in the way. in that you could say Aphrodite has stubbornness issues. (laughs a bit)_

_Athena: It's not a bad thing though._

_Artemis: you are right. _

_Izayoi: you are right I shouldn't let what the matchmaker says get me down. I don't need her to find what has already been found. (smiles as she remembers Inutaisho's smile and how wonderful he is)_

_Artemis: and besides you have good reason to be proud you come of a special union Izayoi most people if they knew the truth and could believe the truth would be envious of your family line. _

_Athena: How many people do you know who are demigods?_

_Izayoi: not many mom. in fact in this village I would guess I am relatively speaking alone there. (smiles)_

_Artemis: (turns to Athena) have you had any luck persuading Izayoi's father to let his daughter go to camp? (meaning camp half-blood)_

_Athena: Not really. I haven't had any._

_Artemis: do you want me to try my hand at coaxing him? (is running her thump along the edge of her knife)_

_Izayoi: I doubt anyone will have luck in turning his mind. I have even tried to speak to him about it. however his answer is always the same. A girl has no business learning to fight and do those sort of things it isn't lady like you should turn your mind to being a housewife or a performer something more gentle._

_Athena: Gentle? What's the point in that?_

_Izayoi: he says that is what a woman should be. he says it is the man's job to protect the woman and the woman is supposed to be defenseless knowing only how to care for children or stuff of that sort he says if a woman is able to protect herself she is failing in her duty as a woman. (tremble because she know her father said something about both Artemis and her mother after that and is afraid to tell them fearing to make them angry)_

_Athena: I have half a mind to show him how wrong he is._

_Izayoi: (finally has the courage she needs) mom he also said something more. do both you and Artemis promise no to get angry?_

_Athena: Yes, we do._

_Izayoi: he used the two of you as examples he said that you both were failing in your duties as women. because both of you are able to protect yourselves. (lowers her eyes knows that she might have just lit a very short fuse)_

_Athena: We'll just go on the fact that he's ignorant. He doesn't know what he's talking about._

_Artemis: yes you and I will go on that I don't know if my huntresses will. _

_Athena: Are they here now? They don't have to know..._

_Artemis: yes you are right they are not here now and they need not know. that man speaks only of what he doesn't understand. (smiles)_

_your daughter will find that things will get better. I will see to that._

_Athena: You're not the only one._

_Izayoi: (smiles brightly now knowing that all is well) _

_(flashback ends)_

Artemis: I don't think any of us knew.

Amarante: All's well that ends well as Myoga would say

Artemis: Don't mention him much... He's not received well here.

Amarante: may I ask why is he not received well here?

Zeus: let's see he is cowardly and yet tries to make people believe that he knew everything would come out alright and he is always and I mean always putting down Inuyasha or trying to cause him some emotional problem or other.

Artemis: He's always trying to dampen things when they seem too happy to him.

Amarante: yeah I have noticed that though he used to spend most of his time when he was around us trying to raise our spirits mournfully trying to keep our hopes up. Even though at the time he didn't really have much hope for the situation either. (meaning back when they had been locked up in the shed where their mother had been keeping them)

Athena: can we all try to forget what that wicked woman did and move foreword with all our lives can we just all pretend that the woman that did all those Atrocities never existed and that all that should have been has been?

Hermes: yes let's all have dinner and talk about getting these girls settled somewhere

Zeus: I agree we should switch to a much more positive topic.

Artemis: Lets, sit down and dig in!

(soon everyone is eating and talking about cheerful subject including the fact that today Rin had said her first words.)

Sesshomaru: yeah earlier today Artemis and I were both spending a little time with Rin and she said her first two words and oddly enough she knew who she was talking to when she said her words she turned her head and looked at me and Said Dada and then she turned and looked at Artemis and said Mama. it was just so adorable.

Artemis: It was really cute...

Zeus: (smiles) well it would seem that soon she might end up talking in full sentences and then it will be both your jobs to teach her when to stop talking. (is being funny)

Sesshomaru: I think speaking in full sentences is still some years off. after all I didn't start using full sentences till I was two years of age.

Amarante: though she might start earlier after all each baby is different some reach their developmental milestones at times the might be different then their parents did.

Artemis: You never know, she might grow fast up here, also as a demon baby

Jin: I don't see how it would the place she is raised in would effect how quickly she grows.

Artemis: Well, all of this aura could affect her. She's in a place full of gods. The power could affect her, make her grow quicker.

Mai: (sweet and very naive) or it could just be a coincidence. most baby dog demons begin saying their first words within a few months of their eyes opening.

Artemis: Maybe. It could be anything, really.

Sesshomaru: (smiles deciding to change the topic a bit and looks at his sisters) so while you are here where were you girls planning on staying?

Amarante: we have had our fill of being indoors so we have agreed we will be sleeping in the largest park while we are here in New york. (had seen on a pamphlet that was where they currently were)

Artemis: Central park?

Amarante: yeah that is where we are staying.

Sesshomaru: (can read the concern on his wife's face) is something wrong honey?

Artemis: It's very dangerous out there...

Amarante: it can't be that dangerous. it is probably as dangerous as sleeping outside back in the Feudal Era.

Artemis: It's much more crowded, there's more places to sneak from...

Mai: (looks at Amarante) are you sure we will be safe there sis?

Amarante: of course we will be after all who would attack girls like us who have no money and nothing anyone could want.

Artemis: I think you should stay here. They don't need a reason, there's some real psychos out there.

Zeus: I agree with Artemis you girls are safer here after all you girls still have one thing most men would attack you three for. (since no one ever heard of them being married which they weren't he knows that could put them in danger of molestation)

Artemis: That's also true... We have plenty of room in our home.

Amarante: (sighs knowing that either way she is not going to win this war of wits especially since she knows they are right.)Alright you win. (smiles despite having lost the argument because it would be nice to be somewhere safe if only for a little while)

Sesshomaru: well at least we have that all settled. (smiles)

(soon dinner ends and everyone begins heading back to where their homes are)

Jin: thank you for offering to give us shelter miss Artemis. (was now trying to keep up) I was sort of getting tired of sleeping on the cold hard ground. but when you are not the oldest of the group you learn not to question those who are older than you. you figure they know what is best.

Artemis: Well, I promise you'll have a nice soft bed tonight.

Amarante: we will be out of your hair by tomorrow. after all. I don't think mother knows that we have escaped yet so it would be best for us not to stay too long in one place. (doesn't know that their mother is dead.)

Artemis: You don't have to worry about it. Your mother isn't quite among the living anymore.

Jin: what do you mean?

Artemis: Your mother is dead.

Amarante: dead when did she die?

Artemis: Over the summer.

Sesshomaru: yeah and good riddance to her.

Jin: I agree with you there my brother. though are we certain there is no chance some one might try to revive her? (knows there are people who might just for the sake of having that kind of power might bring some one like that back)

Artemis: I don't know of anyone, but we can never know.

Sesshomaru: as far as I know the only person who might be able to revive her without having to steal the Tenseiga (the sword Inutaisho left to sesshomaru) was already himself killed. (meaning Naraku)

Artemis: That's true. So, no...

Amarante: (Smiles) it is good to know that mom is gone and can cause no more harm. she caused harm to many people... (from the sound in her voice one can see that locking the girls up in a shed was not the worst thing Sesshomaru's mother had done but it seems the eldest daughter doesn't wish to speak of it as if the grief of it was still to near.)

Sesshomaru: (looks at Amarante understanding having witnessed the horrors that the mother had done to his three sisters closest friends when she had been testing the poison she had even tested on him and had finally forced him to give to Inuyasha's mother.) (since his mother was more than just evil but she was a literally a sorceress) (which explains the spell that was in the supposed lullaby that his mother had sung to him when he had been little)

Artemis: I think we should just go to bed and not think about that horrid woman.

Sesshomaru: I think you are right my dear. (smiles)

Amarante: Alright. (smiles)

Artemis: I'll show you three your rooms, okay?

Amarante: ok. (smiles at Artemis)

(the girls follow Artemis to where they will be staying)

Artemis: Here you are. Sleep tight everyone, and don't let the bedbugs bite!

Amarante: thank you for your kindness. (smiles as she and her sisters head into the bed rooms they will be staying in)

Sesshomaru: (is walking next to Artemis at the moment since his room is right next to her room.) So this was a great day for surprises you got to meet my sisters who I never thought I would have the privilege of introducing you too.

Artemis: I didn't even know you had sisters! And now they're staying in my home.

Sesshomaru: yeah since I didn't even know they were alive I didn't think to tell you about them.

Artemis: It makes a lot of sense, I wouldn't think to mention them later either.

Sesshomaru: yeah. (smiles as he finally reaches to door to his room) well my dearest. I will see you in the morning I hope you sleep well tonight.

Artemis: As I hope for you. Goodnight. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: (smiles back and heads into his bed room and goes to sleep)


	47. Chapter 47

(next morning)

Amarante: (wakes up feeling better than she had for a long while and soon reminds herself that when their little visit with their family is over she will have to find some way to reward this woman for the kindness she has shown them)

Sesshomaru: (is up with Artemis playing with Rin who had already been fed by Sally though she was already beginning to start weaning away from milk and try more solid foods.)

Artemis: Morning, Amarante.

Amarante: Good Morning. wow I never guessed that I would ever have a sister in law. even though you are only married to my brother by name only.

(Is also trying to adjust to the shock of the fact that technically this strange and yet extremely kind woman is her sister in law.)

Mai: sister you shouldn't say such things (as naive as ever and not knowing much about Artemis) she might think that offensive.

Artemis: No, Mai, I don't mind. It's true.

Amarante: (looks at Rin) and I guess this must be my little niece. oh my she so cute. (smiles)

Sesshomaru: (smiles proudly) yes this is Rin. our darling Daughter.

Amarante: she is going to be a little heartbreaker before you know it. you are going to have to beat the guys off with a stick.

Sesshomaru: yeah I don't doubt that. (laughs)

Artemis: Or you could just glare at them, that would scare them away. *laughs* (teasing him)

Mai: yeah Sesshomaru would be much scarier than you. (smiles at Artemis) you are a nice lady. who have a lot of heart. (is teasing her brother Sesshomaru and at the same time as Paying Artemis a compliment)

Sesshomaru: Mai you should have been with us at my high school reunion she was pretty scary when she met some of my bullies.

Artemis: Yes... They aren't too happy with me, down in the Underworld.

Amarante: (looks confused)

what do you mean miss?

Artemis: Oh... I disintegrated that one bully of his. What was his name? I don't remember, it started with a G, I think.

Sesshomaru: yeah that it did. his name was Gatorregenken. he was the fiancée of the girl who is still her self alive but only because she ran from the fight she had wanted so badly to get into. (starts laughing as the memory of how Clariybell had run off like a scared little rabbit)

Artemis: *laughs* In the end, she ran like a coward. Bark bigger than the bite.

Sesshomaru: yeah though I think some of her cowardly behavior came from the fact that she knows how close you and I are and she saw many of our family with us that evening and probably thought to herself if I end up killing Sesshomaru are they going to come after me. (is teasing his wife a little bit )

(is also trying to not frighten his sisters at this moment since the three of them have no idea what transpired before they had all been reunited)

Artemis: Yes, considering that she didn't believe us when we told her she couldn't kill you.

Amarante: oh I don't doubt if she made a wound severe enough it probably would have killed him. after all being fatally wounded is the only way a demon can die. Or so I have always been taught.

Artemis: Yes, but my family has granted him the gift of immortality. He cannot be killed.

Amarante: (looks astonished) you have got to be kidding me.

Artemis: Not at all. I would prove it to you, but the fastest way is to make him bleed, and I don't quite fancy the idea.

Amarante: and I don't fancy seeing blood of any sort. I have seen enough blood to last me my entire life time. after all it is something you see a lot of in the feudal era.

I will just take your word for it.

Artemis: I thought you'd see it that way, too.

Amarante: yeah my sisters and I saw a lot of bad things on our way here. so yeah I think we will as I said before just take you at your word. (she and her sisters had seen some very bad demons attack villages of people who were very close friends to Inuyasha and Kagome. as they had been coming to the modern Era. and many people have been killed and before you ask yes one of them was Jinenji's village but thankfully Jinenji and his mom escaped alive along with many of their herb seeds and things they needed)

Artemis: I'm very sorry to hear that. Most of those villages have very nice people.

Amarante: you sound like you know the villages I speak of.

Artemis: I lived in Japan five hundred years ago, and I visited there not too long ago.

Amarante: I don't know if you had friends in those villages or even if you did if any of them are still alive but there is always a chance.

Artemis: I sure hope so...

Jinenji's mother: (leads her cloaked son through the crowded streets of new york having taken a boat over from Japan and soon happens upon a young girl whom she thinks she recognizes) (Thalia) Excuse me miss? can you help me I am rather new in town.

(didn't wish to go with her assumption since it was possible she was wrong)

Thalia: *turns around* Oh, sure... Wait, Jinenji? What are the two of you doing here?

Jinenji's mother: our village was attacked by demons, our house and garden destroyed all except the few seedlings and seeds that we were able to salvage as we fled the burning building.

Jinenji: everything my dad left us is gone. (is fighting back his tears)

Thalia: I'm sorry for your loss. Do you want to come home with me? I don't think you have anywhere else you could go... not with so little, especially no money.

Jinenji's mother: thank you dear Thalia. I can't believe something so wicked could happen so quickly and only a few days ago we had a very nice visit with Kagome and Inuyasha. (during the earlier part of at particular week. and then not four days after that visit this happens. oh well I guess some times things happen.

Thalia: Yes. It's early in the day, I can take you to see them first, if you like. I think they would be home by now. If you want to relax first, I'd be happy to take you home.

Jinenji: yes I think it would be best if we went to see Kagome and Inuyasha first they wanted to be informed if we had any problems however mom and I didn't have any clue how to get in touch with them. and we don't know where they might be.

Thalia: Well, it's not too terribly far from here. Let's go, just follow me.

Jinenji: alright. (he and his mother follow Thalia)

Thalia: *coming up to the camp* Alright, they're in here. They're probably practicing, so I'll go get them for you. Don't move a muscle, okay? I'll be right back.

Jinenji: alright. (only moves enough to re adjust the cloak he is wearing)

Kagome: (is training on the Archery field when she sees Thalia) Thalia it is good to see you again what have you been up to?

Thalia: I was out in the city, and you'll never guess who I found out there. Go get your fiancée, come and see Jinenji and his mother.

Kagome: Jinenji and his mother? I wonder what brings them here. (heads off to find Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (is training with Clarisse but when he sees Kagome he gives her the time out signal) Kagome what is wrong?

Kagome: Thalia just told me that Jinenji and his mother are here, and she said to come get you so we could see them.

Inuyasha: I wonder what would bring them this far from their village. well I think we should hurry up and find out. (looks at Clarisse) we will have to continue our practice a little later. (takes off with Kagome before even giving Clarisse a chance to say anything)

(though it was clear that Inuyasha was rather unsettled by the fact that Jinenji and his mother had come all this way from their farm just to see them when he and Kagome had only been in the feudal era a couple of days ago.)

Kagome: (arrives where Thalia is and soon sees Jinenji and his mother) I wonder what brings them all this way from their home.

Thalia: It's not good news. Come one. *leads them back*

Jinenji: (sees Thalia coming back with Kagome and Inuyasha)

Jinenji: Kagome, Inuyasha. (hugs his friends before getting ready to tell them)

Kagome: What's wrong?

Jinenji: not to long after you and Inuyasha left our village was attacked by demons and our farm was destroyed almost entirely with the exception of a few seedlings we managed to save and several bags of seeds. which we grabbed as we fled our burning house.

Jinenji's mother: yeah things have finally hit rock bottom the hard way.

Inuyasha: Ouch I am really sorry to hear that. (can't believe that something like that could have happened.) I am thankful however that you both escaped with your lives.

Jinenji: yeah we are thankful for that as well.

Kagome: You have somewhere to stay now, right? I don't feel right leaving you with nothing...

Thalia: don't worry Kagome I am taking them home with me I am sure lady Artemis will enjoy seeing two of the friends she met when we traveled with you to the feudal era during the summer.

Kagome: Good, good.

Chiron: (trots up behind the girls) what is up everyone?

Jinenji: (gets up and despite his size darts behind inuyasha trying to hide from this strange creature who he suspects might bully him) (a fear caused by being bullied as a child and having people try to kill him almost all his life just because of what he was and how big he was)

(also pulls the cloak he has wrapped around him tighter so as to try to hide his face even more)

Kagome: He won't hurt you, Jinenji. He's just the activities director to camp.

Jinenji's mother: (looks at Chiron) you do not seem to be a threat to my boy. in fact you seem to be a person who would understand what my Jinenji has gone through even more so perhaps than Inuyasha does.

Chiron: Oh? How is that?

Jinenji's mother: He was bullied and actually had people try to kill him just because he was different not just in the fact that like Inuyasha he is half demon but as I even told Inuyasha for every half demon that is born good looking like Inuyasha there is another born what isn't

Jinenji: (deciding he might as well let this centaur see what his mother means and removes the hood of the cloak so that Chiron can see his face.)

Chiron: I see. Alas, the outside world only sees me as a cripple.

Jinenji's mother: a cripple? how so?

Chiron: I hide my bottom half in a wheelchair and cover it with a blanket, and fake feet.

Jinenji: yeah well at least people never used to accuse you of eating people. or try to kill you just because you were different.

Chiron: No, not quite.

Jinenji's mother: lucky you. my boy has scars that could speak of the horrors he has suffered just because he was different and because people thought he was eating people.

I don't know why people could not just accept those who are different. after all Jinenji's father was different but that didn't matter to me. I loved him all the same. (tells Chiron her story of how she had met Jinenji's father just as she had told Inuyasha, Kagome and the others not to long ago.)

Chiron: Sounds like a very nice man.

Kagome: and now both she and Jinenji have been turned adrift due to the fact that a group of demons attacked their village and basically destroyed all that they had save only a few seeds they had for the herbs they grow and a few seedlings that were already in the process of growing.

Chiron: You have already offered them a place to stay, right?

Thalia: yes I have made plans to take them home with me I am pretty sure that lady Artemis will be thrilled to see two of the friends she met while we journeyed in the feudal era over the summer.

Chiron: Good. I'd hate to leave them with nowhere to stay.

Thalia: yeah well we should be on our way we stopped here because both Jinenji and his mother knew that Kagome and Inuyasha would want to know what had happened. (had also heard that Zeus and Athena wanted to be alerted to what occurred as far as Jinenji and them were concerned) plus if I am not mistaken the last time we where in the feudal era after we defeated Naraku. Dad and Inuyasha's grandmother made it quite clear that they wanted to be alerted to everything that happened concerning Jinenji and his mother...

Inuyasha: (had almost completely forgotten that his grandmother had said something about it when they had introduced Zeus and Athena to Jinenji and his mother)

Jinenji's mother: why would Kagome's father and Inuyasha's grandmother want to know what happened in our lives?

Kagome: Because the two of you are some of our closest friends, and they don't want to see you suffer.

Chiron: that is true. Kagome you and Inuyasha should consider contacting both of them and let them know what transpired and let them know also that Artemis may be having them as house guests.

and you do be careful that they don't get themselves lost from your sight on your way home the last thing we would want or need is for Artemis and her hunters to have to go searching for them both high and low through the busy streets of new york.

Thalia: I won't let them out of my sight.

(soon Jinenji, his mother and Thalia head off and Inuyasha and Kagome go off to try to contact their family)

Kagome: (sends an Im to her dad) Dad?

Zeus: Oh, Kagome! What's up?

Kagome: Dad you remember Jinenji and his mother? something has happened. not long after Inuyasha and I got back from visiting them their village was attacked by a group of demons and destroyed everything except what few things they could save. namely about three seedlings of the herb they used to grow. and a whole sack full of seeds for their herb that they managed to save from the burning wreckage that was their home. I found out about just a few minutes ago because Thalia came by with Jinenji and his mother in tow and told me and Inuyasha all about it.

Zeus: Thank you for telling me. And where are the staying now?

Kagome: According to Thalia she was planning on taking them to stay with Artemis and the others for the time being.

she figured it would make Artemis happy to see some of the friends she met when we took our first excursion to the feudal era during the summer.

Zeus: And it's probably true.

Kagome: well I thought you might like to know.

I will talk to you later daddy. (smiles)

Zeus: Bye, Kagome. *smiles and breaks the connection.*

Thalia: (arrives back home and sees Artemis with Sesshomaru and Rin) Lady Artemis we have some house guests. some friends we met this summer. (Jinenji and his mother are behind her Jinenji's face hidden once more by the hood of his cloak)

Artemis: *comes out* Oh, Jinenji! Why are you here?

Jinenji: our village and our farm was attacked by a group of demons shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha left us. The demons destroyed everything except what little we managed to save which doesn't in clued much more than just about three seedling plants and one sack of the seeds we use to plant our herbs.

Jinenji's mother: yeah the blighters came upon us at night fall luckily Jinenji and I had only been preparing to go to sleep at the time of the attack and had not actually been asleep otherwise it would probably be very likely neither of us or our herbs would have survived the attack.

Artemis: You're right it is luck.

Thalia: I met up with them as they were looking for a place to settle themselves for a while after having just gotten off a ship that had brought them to New york.

Artemis: A ship that came through time, that's interesting. I imagine they'll be staying here, then?

Thalia: as long as you are alright with it Lady Artemis.

Jinenji's mother: but no the ship didn't travel through time. we arrived in modern day Japan the way Inuyasha and Kagome used to but from there we took a ship to where ever we thought might be a place any of our friends might be. in search of anyone we might know and Thalia met us almost as soon as we left the ship.

Artemis: Oh, duh! Well, all that matters is that you're safe.

Jinenji's mother: you needn't worry miss Artemis we will only be here until I can find some form of employment and find a place me and My son can settle ourselves as far from people as can be so as to not be a burden to anyone or trouble anyone.

Artemis: Trust me, there's no trouble at all.

Sesshomaru: ( Comes up behind his wife) So honey who do we have here?

Artemis: Jinenji and his mother. Their friends of your brother.

Sesshomaru: ah I see. (smiles gently) it is an honor to meet you both.

Jinenji: thank you sir.

Sesshomaru: are they going to be staying with us tonight?(is just curious)

Artemis: Yes. I'm afraid their own home was destroyed by demons.

Sesshomaru: oh my goodness how horrible. (is actually being very serious) well I am sure we can help them settle themselves somewhere nice and get their lives back on track as my father used to call it. (is actually very fond of quoting his father on many different points)

Artemis: I agree. For now, all they need is lodging. We'll start really helping them tomorrow.

Sesshomaru: alright sweet heart. (smiles at Artemis)

Hermes: (flies in to announce that dinner is ready and that everyone should head to the table.) (considering Sesshomaru's sisters are still staying with Artemis and the rest themselves and Arthralgia is also still there for safety sake if nothing else) Artemis it is dinner time will you let all those who are staying with you that dinner will be served shortly?

Artemis: Yep! We seem to keep growing.

Hermes: How so? I know you are harboring Sesshomaru and your daughter Rin and Sesshomaru's sisters and his friend Arthralgia but I have yet to hear of any more joining your group?

Artemis: Jinenji and his mother.

Hermes: (looks over towards the two Artemis has just spoken of.)

Oh my I see. perhaps we will be told what happened to bring them here at dinner.

Artemis: Yes. I'd rather explain it all at once.

Hermes: yes well I will see you all at dinner then. (heads off again)

Jinenji: (looks a little uneasy)

Jinenji's mother: (looks at Artemis) uh do all the members of your family eat dinner together?

Artemis: Yes, why?

Jinenji's mother: well I am not to familiar with most of your family. I know Kagome's father and Inuyasha grandmother and of course you but as for the rest I don't know fully how they would take to my boy. since they don't know me or him and we don't know any of them. (you can tell there is a little bit of caution in her voice suggesting that she is worried. mainly for Jinenji's sake)

Artemis: They wouldn't hurt him. I'd explain it to them, they wouldn't mind.

Jinenji's mother: I hope you are right. (is still uneasy but relents and says nothing more on the subject)

(as they all head in to the dinning Area)

Zeus: (was already seated at the table with the other gods and goddesses around and sees Artemis and her group walk in) Artemis you seem to have an ever growing family. (is teasing his daughter just a bit)

Artemis: I know! I hope my house doesn't overflow...

Apollo: per haps you would prefer some one else taking a little of the burden off of your shoulders? (is asking if his sister might want him to take some of the people currently living with her)

Artemis: No, it's quite alright! I've had more huntresses than this before.

Apollo: what I was asking is maybe since it doesn't seem like you are imagining that Sesshomaru's sisters would do well as huntresses that maybe I could let them stay at my place that way you have three less things to worry about.

Artemis: No, I'm fine. Don't worry!

Apollo: alright little sis. I was just trying to help.

Jinenji: (whispers to his mother) some of these people seem scary mom.

Jinenji's mother: (whispers back to her son) it will be alright son don't you worry.

Athena: well I am sure most of you want to know why Jinenji and his mother are here well Inuyasha told me all about it but he told me more than that in fact he asked me to pass this warning on to Artemis since it does indeed concern her since she took on Satsuki the young girl who had originally been sold to the circus (think back to the vacation they had all taken to the feudal era)

Artemis: What is it?

Athena: the people from the circus are now looking for Satsuki in fact when Inuyasha and Kagome were last in the feudal era some men from the circus asked him and Kagome if they had seen the little girl. they suspect that she had broken out of her cage though they don't know how. But that they will find her and get her back since they paid good money for her.

Satsuki: (looks nervously up at Artemis)

Artemis: I won't let them take you away from me, Satsuki.

Athena: well Inuyasha told them he didn't know where she was but that if he found her he might tell them where she was if he felt like it. basically telling them in a round about way that he wouldn't tell them ever. (laughs at the cleverness of her grandson)

Artemis: Sounds like him. But on the whole, he did a very good thing.

Athena: yeah then they threatened something that I doubt they will be able to follow through on. they threatened that if the person who had their little performer didn't release her to them they would bring said person before a judge. more then likely meaning they would beat them up though I could be paraphrasing.

Zeus: those fools are extremely dumb if they think that by telling that to people who "don't know where the child is" they are going to get the girl back let them try that threat on Artemis herself and see how she receives them. (already knows how his daughter would receive them)

Artemis: Hah. You know the what would happen. They wouldn't like me much.

Zeus: you are right there not only would they not get Satsuki back they might not survive the encounter.

Artemis: Very true.

Apollo: well it may be she will have her chance as I was returning from driving the sun across the sky I saw several people coming from the land of Japan I guess they must have followed Jinenji and his mother that far but it won't I think take long before they figure out where to go. (namely some of the circus people followed Jinenji and his mother with out their knowing and are now in Japan though luckily not yet in New york themselves)

Artemis: Yes, let us pray they never come here. They should too.

Ares: but why I for one would like to see you and those fiends duke it out.

Zeus: Ares that is enough. we have bigger matters to attend. Jinenji and his mother are currently staying with Artemis because their home back in the feudal era along with the village they lived in was completely destroyed.

Hermes: (looks up sharply) Who would attack an innocent woman and Half demon as well as many other innocent people?

Jinenji: (though very scared and uncomfortable considering he is a stranger to most of these people but feels he should answer the question) just a group of demons. (said as if nothing really terrible had happened to his mother or him since he is trying to act braver than he truly is)

Artemis: It's not surprising, they'd think of them all as below her.

Hera: I can not believe that Demons can't find something better to do with their time than terrorize innocents.

Artemis: It's horrid, isn't it? They can't seem to find any other entertainment in their thick skulls.

Hera: yes though per haps you might permit one of us to take on the responsibility of looking after Jinenji and his mother. since they will be staying in the modern era for some time it would be in their best interests if they familiarized themselves with all of us coming to know us for how we are.

Jinenji: (looks up at Hera fear having instantly gripped his heart a sort of terror he had not felt since the times when he had been unfairly judged of having eaten people)

Artemis: Jinenji, what's wrong?

Zeus: I think he's a little uncomfortable with the suggestion Hera just made concerning him and his mother staying with one of us rather than at your home.

Artemis: Oh, right. I guess that makes sense.

Hera: was there something wrong with what I suggested? I mean I would not harm the boy and after all he needs to calm down and learn that there are more of us that would be his friends if for no other reason than he is friends with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Artemis: People have accused him of things they wouldn't have if he'd known them. It's worries about judgment.

Zeus: I do agree with Hera on that point however I would have him learn in a safe environment if I were to let him stay with anyone outside of you yourself Artemis I would have him reside with someone who at least shared something in common with you. namely your brother Apollo.

Jinenji: you needn't worry sir mom and I won't be staying long just long enough to have mom find work and for us to find a place to settle that is away from everyone so no one will need to be bothered by my mom or me (is hoping that will make everyone more calm and less inclined to try to judge him and his mother)

Artemis: You can stay as long as you want, you're no bother to any of us.

Zeus: Artemis is right after all you are our friends. you can trust my words Jinenji none of us would judge you like those humans did. they wouldn't know a friend worth having if he slapped them in the head.

Apollo: Dad is right and after all you and your mother despite escaping from the fire did not escape completely unscathed. (since Jinenji had removed his cloak as soon as he had arrived at Artemis' home the injuries he sustained while escaping the wreckage were clearly visible. even on his mother there were some burns it looked like they some painful reminders of their escape from their collapsing home) A couple days in my home would do both of you a world of good after all I know a bit more about how to tend these sorts of Injuries than my sister who doesn't really have to worry about stuff like this happening to her girls. (is teasing his sister)

Artemis: It's not my fault I can't heal as well.

Apollo: no one said it was your fault sis. but perhaps till their injuries have been treated perhaps they should stay with me.

after all you need to prepare yourself for the worst in case those circus freaks do end up coming to New york and try to intimidate you into surrendering Satsuki.

Artemis: *turns to Jinenji and his mother* Are you okay with him, or do you want to stay with me?

Jinenji's mother: Artemis I don't know your brother as well as I know you and I don't think Jinenji will be overly willing to trust your brother at any rate. after all you yourself have seen the tons of scars that Jinenji bares from all he has suffered one or two more will make no difference.

(basically saying until we are better acquainted with the others we will stay with who we know best.)

Artemis: I understand. That's fine, if you're all okay with it.

Apollo: Sis are you serious? when you know I can help them just as well as you can?

even better than you can?

Zeus: it has nothing to do with it Apollo Artemis knows what Jinenji and his mother have suffered and knows that they are not familiar with all of us yet the only ones they know well are me , Athena, and Artemis. the rest of you are almost complete strangers to them. and that automatically frightens them.

Ares: but Jinenji knows my daughter Clarisse I am sure she had spoken to him about me? Right?

Jinenji: actually with the exception of Annabeth telling me about Athena non of the others really mentioned their parents except as an introductory line.

Artemis: None of them mentioned their parents, I don't think that was really on any of their minds.

Hermes: true logic Artemis I agree they would be safest with you who knows what unspeakable horrors Ares would do to Jinenji if given the chance. (is half teasing.)

Artemis: Are you joking or not?

Hermes: I am half joking but I am half serious. after all you truly are the only one of the gods that Jinenji and his mother know very well his mother only knows Athena due to what small stories about us that the Japanese still have and the fact that She has met Athena and Zeus. other than that neither Jinenji nor his mother know any of us.

Artemis: Ah, I see. That makes sense.

Hera: yes what Hermes says does make great sense though still shouldn't we do our best to help them to see that we are their friends not their enemies? though I do understand that it might be for the best if they stay with Artemis but in that event I think each of us should try to spend time with Jinenji and his mother to help them see that we all care about them. after all Artemis has other things to concentrate on such as protecting one of her huntresses from those who no doubt would try to steal her back into slavery.

Satsuki: (actually pales at that)

Zeus: (seeing that everyone has now finished eating and that the dinner table is about to become a verbal battlefield if he doesn't do something stands up) Alright now no body worry about what is not even here yet. Jinenji and his mother are safe here among us and they shall remain here with all of us till I say so. Artemis since you were one of the first to make friends with them they will stay with you since it seems to be their desire as well as your own. However we will decide on designated times when they will spend time getting to know all the rest of us. So that they know that we are their friends. and as far as the enemies that might try to take Satsuki away from you we need not worry about that until tomorrow. if they arrive it will be tomorrow that they will get here but even so they won't know where we are or even where she is.

Artemis: Yes, I don't think they'll find her quick at all.

Zeus: So let us all go and settle ourselves the only way they might find her at all would be if by some stroke of luck they stumbled upon Camp half blood and they asked Chiron but I doubt even then that they would get any real information.

Artemis: Right. Satsuki, you don't have anything to worry about.

Satsuki: (gives Artemis a small smile as they all return to their homes to get some sleep)

(next morning) (the people from the circus unfortunately do stumble upon camp halfblood but they don't realize it is a camp and the Ring master walks towards the farm stead hoping to find news)

Ringmaster: hey is anyone home?

Chiron: *gallops over from farther in the camp* What is it that you want?

Ringmaster: we would like to know if you have ever heard of a young girl named Satsuki? She belongs to us.

(gestures to himself and the female woman trainer and his two roustabouts)

well have you seen or heard news of her?

Chiron: Um... No, I don't think so.

Ringmaster: Dang it that ungrateful little brat we purchase her to give her a good home and she runs off.

keep a sharp eye on your children sir. Children can be very ungrateful.

Chiron: Mine don't have to be, they're independent.

Ringmaster: ah so you kick them out of the nest early and teach them the harshness of reality.

Dionysus: (comes out of the big house) Chiron what is going on out here?

Chiron: These people are looking for some girl called Satsuki.

Dionysus: Oh Are they? well tell them to go search for her at some Orphanages she might be at one of them

Ringmaster: (looks at Dionysus who he suspects is just a normal farmer) Sir we own this particular girl and if you would like I can show you the bill we got that proves she is our property. (uh oh wrong words to use?)

Dionysus: You cannot own a person, they own themselves, with their own free will.

Ringmaster: I paid 4,000 yen for her she would have been the biggest attraction at my circus.

Dionysus: Do you know that any one person is worth six million dollars? Four thousand yen is nothing, and you still shouldn't try to pretend that you can own them.

Ringmaster: I am sure the farm hands you have for this place are your slaves. you have them working your farm because you bought them and paid for them am I right or am I right?

Dionysus: No, I haven't paid a dime for them. They aren't even my slaves, they're my nieces or nephews, and they're here by choice, and I don't make them work. I could care less if they work or not.

Ringmaster: I see you thought up a lovely story you crazy old farmer. (thinks Dionysus is kidding around and so laughs)

Dionysus: You think I'm kidding, do you? Look, really look upon my camp here. Do you see anyone slaving away? No. Because they aren't.

Roustabout 1: oh my goodness I don't think this guy is fooling around anymore boss. he is serious.

Ringmaster: alright so maybe I was wrong but I will tell you what I will do to make up for my error. If you hear about Satsuki or find her and find a way to return her to me I will pay you half of what I paid for her.

Dionysus: You won't be buying her. She'll go with you if she feels like, but I doubt she will, even if you do manage to find her.

Ringmaster: who could care about her more than what I do. I am offering you a reward for her safe return.

Dionysus: The people who care for her wouldn't want to own her, they'd wish for her happiness.

Ringmaster: and you believe she would be happy wandering filth covered street freezing her butt off trying to shelter in what ever she could find? lost and alone?

Dionysus: Someone's found her and helped her some by now. Either that, or she's dead. With all of the hotels around here, it's bound to happen. The only options.

Ringmaster: (suspects that Dionysus knows something about where Satsuki is but decides not to press them for further information) alright well I will continue my search all the same maybe I can find her.

Dionysus: *nods* Go right ahead.

Chiron: (watches the Ringmaster and his troupe head off) Dionysus do you think he suspects that we weren't truthful with him?

Dionysus: Of course. But he knows not to cross his bounds.

Chiron: I hope Artemis doesn't get caught away from home to day.

I wouldn't wish her to end up being harmed by that man.

Dionysus: *scoffs* I'd be worried for the human, really. He wouldn't be able to hurt her.

Chiron: well let's hope for the best.

Sesshomaru: (had taken Artemis out for an afternoon just him and her along with several of her huntresses and of course their daughter Rin and they head to central park)

this is a nice family outing so we can spend a little bonding time.

Artemis: Mhm. I love Central Park.

Sesshomaru: I am glad you like it.

Ringmaster: (not knowing he has found the people that have his "slave" thinks it is only a family that are out for fun)

Hello everyone?

Artemis: Yes? (recognizes him immediately, but plays ignorant)

Ringmaster: have you by any chance seen a lost child named Satsuki? she got out of our home this summer and we have been searching for her ever since.

Artemis: Maybe... I'm not sure.

Female trainer: we fear for her I cannot bear to think of her being cold, lost, alone, hungry.

Please if you can tell us where we can find her we would be ever so grateful.

Artemis: What is your relationship to her?

Female trainer: we are the people that bought her and have been taking care of her since the village she used to live in burned down.

Artemis: Bought?

Ringmaster: yes I bought her. I paid 4,000 yen for her.

Sesshomaru: Uh honey who is the guy?

Artemis: He's looking for Satsuki. *looks at him, trying to tell him to get her out of here while I stall them*

Sesshomaru: (has by now learned to read his wife's facial expressions and so nods as he goes over to Satsuki and begins to lead her away from where they currently were)

Ringmaster: (soon notices and recognizes Satsuki) ah there she is. I guess we will just take her back now miss to her own home sweet home.

Artemis: I think you ought not to do that.

Roustabout1: oh really why is that? (actually meets Artemis' gaze trying to intimidate her)

Artemis: *glares back* Her home is with me. By her own will.

Ringmaster: I have this (shows Artemis a piece of paper stating that he was Satsuki's master) this bill of sale clearly states that Satsuki is mine

Artemis: That means nothing to me. It is not valid in any way shape or form except for the fact that you partake in slavery, which is illegal in this country.

Ringmaster: oh really? (notices Thalia) and how much did you pay for that girl next to you? you seem to also partake in Slavery.

Artemis: She's my little sister.

Female trainer: if you don't budge lady you know what we will do?

Roustabout 1: we'll pick you up right where you stand and bring you before the judge! (Shows his fist and points to it)

Artemis: I'm not budging, and I promise, you weaklings cannot hurt me, nor can you pick me up Roustabout 1: how much do you want to make a bet? (walks over to where Artemis is standing and begins to try to lift her)

Artemis: *full on whacks him in the face* Don't touch me.

Roustabout 1: oh that does it you little pipsqueak I am going to teach you your place.

Sesshomaru: (looks at Thalia and uses a couple head gestures to suggest that she should come over to him and finish getting Satsuki to somewhere safe and out of the sights of those people and let him help Artemis anyone who knows Sesshomaru can tell he is itching to teach these jokers a lesson)

Thalia: *nods and follows direction*

Sesshomaru: (hurries over to Artemis' side leaving Satsuki in Thalia's care)

(draws the Tokijin from its sheath and positions it between Artemis and the Roustabout) you and your master and mistress have forgotten your place. not the other way round. (has come to think of most of Artemis' huntresses as his daughters and therefore Rin's sisters) you attack me and my family on a nice little afternoon outing and you start making demands of us I ought to kill you just for that Alone.

and as far as Satsuki is concerned you will never have her back for several simple reasons. 1. you obviously don't care about or love her, 2. you have done nothing except abuse and miss treat her. now if you are still determined to want to fight my wife and me then come at me but I am warning you I will tear you four apart.

Ringmaster: we'd like to see a third rate dog demon do a trick like that.

Artemis: Go for it, they don't deserve to live.

Sesshomaru: (smiles brightly at Artemis as if she had just made his day and soon is on the attack slicing through first the two Roustabouts who are the first two to try to attack him)

(is then about to cut through the ringmaster and the female trainer but stops for a moment) Artemis my dear are you sure you wouldn't like the joy of killing one of them yourself?

Artemis: Go ahead.

Sesshomaru: alright dear suit yourself. (cuts through the Ringmaster and female trainer with one swift movement and soon takes from the pocket of one of the slain a piece of cloth so he can clean his sword which is now a blood soaked mess)

(smiles at Artemis) are you alright honey? those bullies didn't hurt you did they?

Artemis: No, not at all.

Sesshomaru: Good well then I guess we pick Rin up from our little picnic blanket and head on home. we don't know how many more wacko's like them there could be that might try to harm our happy little family.

Artemis: Too many, I'm afraid.

Sesshomaru: yeah I was beginning to wonder maybe there might be too many and that maybe some time before Rin is of the age when she can go to school we might want to look into some alternative schooling methods outside of sending her to public school.

perhaps we can look into home schooling her or hiring a tutor or something like that?

(meaning that he feels the should make some plans for when their daughter Rin is of the right age for going to school but that they should make some plans for it before hand)

Artemis: You want her to skip out on school? I'd say yes for awhile, then put her back in later.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) How did I get so lucky to find a woman as perfect as you one who always seems overly concerned with making sure her daughter doesn't miss out on anything?

Artemis: I don't know, the Fates maybe.

Sesshomaru: one day I will introduce you to a cousin of mine. he and his wife have the same respect thing going on that we do. but for a different reason and they have three children one boy who is just around thirteen years old and two daughters just around Satsuki's age but they got them through adoption agencies back in the Feudal era they also have a baby boy who they also adopted just like the other three.

Artemis: I see, so we're doing the same thing, but have a different manner of getting a child. I guess it's nice to know someone else.

Sesshomaru: yeah my cousin is actually unable to have children of his own I guess you could call him sterile. so he and his wife agreed that rather than trying in vain to obtain the un obtainable they would just adopt as many children as they could take care of.

Artemis: I get it. That's kind of honorable of them.

Sesshomaru: yeah well he is my cousin on dad's side of the family. I try to avoid my relations on the other side of the family.

Artemis: Which is entirely understandable.

Sesshomaru: (smiles as they make their way home)

Rin: (giggles softly in her mother's arms.)

Artemis: *smiles*(soon the group arrives back home)

Jaken: Ah Lord sesshomaru, Lady Artemis it is good to see you home did you have a good amount of family bonding time?

Sesshomaru: Jaken define good amount of family bonding time.

Jaken: well Lord Sesshomaru I suppose the definition would be spending time with your family playing games together, laughing, talking, just doing things as a family. isn't that the definition?

Artemis: *laughs* I suppose normally it is.

Sesshomaru: yeah well to day both Artemis and I had to protect our family when some morons from the feudal era tried to claim ownership of one of the members of our family.

Jaken: Someone from the Feudal Era tried to claim ownership of Thalia?

Artemis: Not Thalia, Satsuki.

Jaken: oh then I wish I could have been there Lord Sesshomaru the fight you two put up must have been glorious. possibly even on par with your father's skill if not surpassing it.

Artemis: I don't think it went quite that far, Jaken.

Sesshomaru: yeah I would have to agree it really wasn't much of a fight it was more of a slaughter on my part and a massacre on the part of the people I took down. I doubt dad would have been proud of the vicious way I attacked those four people. but I did it to defend my family.

Artemis: Exactly. I don't think we should dwell on it.

Jaken: alright we have more important stuff to talk about after all Artemis' father came by looking for the two of you while you were out today.

Artemis: What for?

Sesshomaru: Artemis why are you asking Jaken you know he tries to stay out of your father's way when ever he can more than likely Jinenji will know the reason why before Jaken will. (laughs)

Artemis: Oh, I suppose that's true, I wasn't thinking.

Jaken: yeah I usually keep out of your father's sight as often as I can why else do you think that at dinnertime I never join you and Sesshomaru and the others? (since everyone always eats dinner together)

Artemis: I'd never really thought about it, but you don't eat with us, do you?

Jaken: no I don't. and now you know why.

Sesshomaru: didn't you ever wonder why at meal times Jaken constantly is always have a good time I will keep a close eye on Rin for you or something like that? why always at meal times he is automatically busier than he is the rest of the day?

Artemis: I had gotten so used to it, I noticed, but I hadn't consciously noticed.

Sesshomaru: yeah well now you know. So why don't we go find Jinenji and see if he knows what Zeus needed us for.

Artemis: Yes, let's go.

Sesshomaru: (goes with Artemis till they arrive at where Jinenji is)

Artemis: Jinenji?

Jinenji: yes? (had been resting in his room after Zeus had left)

Artemis: Do you know what my dad came here for?

Jinenji: yes I do. your father came here looking for you and Sesshomaru to warn you to be on the look out for the circus people that you had rescued Satsuki from.

Artemis: Heh, well too late for that. We did, but that's alright. Nothing too bad came out of it.

Jinenji: oh you two ran in to those creeps?

Artemis: Unfortunately, yes.

Sesshomaru: (looks at his wife) perhaps we should let Zeus know that we ran into them and that we need not concern ourselves with them any more.

Artemis: That might be a good idea.

Sesshomaru: I will go and let him know if you want.

Artemis: That would be lovely, thank you.

Sesshomaru: not a problem. (smiles and heads out to find Zeus)

Zeus: Sesshomaru, for what do I owe this pleasure?

Sesshomaru: when Artemis and I got back from our family outing Jinenji let us know that you had been looking for us and had wanted to tell us to be on the look out for the circus people that were after Satsuki and I figured you might want to know that while we were out we had a run in with them and now we have no more reason to worry about them.

Zeus: Dead, huh?

Sesshomaru: yeah I sliced through them with the Tokijin. I just lost my temper and it is something that has rarely ever happened to me before. at least not recently.

Especially since they started to try to say that Artemis was a type of person to purchase slaves and then one of them tried to attack her after he had tried to pick her up and she had slapped him for it.

Zeus: your intentions were strictly honorable.

Sesshomaru: yeah. I guess you could say there are two things I would advise most bad guys not to do. 1. don't touch people I care about 2. don't threaten my family and friends.

Zeus: Fair rules, I think.

Sesshomaru: yeah. The same rules my cousin on my dad's side of the family lives by.

Zeus: Cousin?

Sesshomaru: yeah. didn't you know that my dad had a brother?

Zeus: He didn't talk about his family much with me.

Sesshomaru: yeah it came as a surprise for me as well. I met my cousin the same day that Artemis and I got together. I met him as I went back to the feudal era to see what could be salvaged from dad's estate. I got a chance to meet his wife as well.

Zeus: I see. I guess that he didn't want to tell us. I wonder why.

Sesshomaru: my cousin is as the term is sterile he can't have children of his own. among dog demons from what I understand that is a big time disgrace. but he and his wife cope with it. they do like I have been doing with Artemis they avoid having any type of physical contact outside of the normal hugging and kissing like what Artemis and I do. and then of course they Adopt children starting off at the same age as Rin is now and then raising them he at current has one boy age thirteen and two girls one girl is the same age as Satsuki is and the other is six years old. and they have a baby they have most recently adopted.

Zeus: Good for them! It shouldn't be a disgrace, it's not like they can help it.

Sesshomaru: I think I can also guess why dad never told you about his brother and also why he never mentioned it even to me. Mainly because according to the cousin of mine I got the chance to meet and that I had just told you about it would appear that my grandpa disowned my dad's brother for doing something that I guess was suspected as being negligent. you see my cousin I ran into has like nine other siblings but six of those were kept so Naive that that don't even know that girls aren't just like boys. and there are at least two girls in my uncle's children.

Zeus: That's insane... If you have girls, you should treat them the same.

Sesshomaru: yeah but four of my cousin it seems don't know how to tell any difference between boys and girls at all. because while I believe girls should be treated with the same respect and honor that a boy or a man has I at least am aware of the differences between the two.

Zeus: Yes, how can they not know?

Sesshomaru: I haven't the foggiest idea. but according to the cousin I spoke to they are still ignorant of that very simple thing.

but it is at least only four of them that have trouble with that. that group consists of my uncle's two daughters. so that don't know that boys aren't girls either. (sesshomaru looks frustrated) I swear I thought mom's side of the family had problems. but it seems even my dad's family has some troubles.

Zeus: Every side of the family has problems, trust me.

Sesshomaru: yeah. I suppose that makes sense well I am glad I let you know about that it gave both of us a lot to think about. well I will see you later. (heads home to spend some time with his wife not knowing of course that Zeus had often noticed Jaken's absence at dinner times)

Zeus: I'll see you soon, my friend.

Sesshomaru: (arrives home and finds Artemis tucking Rin in for her nap) I see you are putting our daughter down for her nap. did she give you any trouble while I was away?

Artemis: No, nothing I couldn't handle.

Jaken: and I was here to help keep Rin under control. (states as if it was something Artemis would have needed)

Sesshomaru: I don't think Artemis would need you to help to keep Rin calm and under control. (laughs)

Artemis: Nope. She's not very hard to take care of at all.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) I know. while children are this young taking care of them is rather simple. our job will get harder as Rin gets older. especially when she hits her pre-teen to teen years that is usually when parents begin having trouble with children. ( had learned that from his father.)

Artemis: Yes, and I'm experience with girls that age.

Jaken: (deciding to be a little playful with Sesshomaru's wife) you are experienced with girls no matter what the age.

Artemis: *laughs* True, I guess.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) you are a truly amazing person.


	48. Chapter 48

Hiten and Manten: (arrive at a place that seems to be only a farm but Maten can sense that they are close to where Shippo and Inuyasha are)

Hiten: (using his usual method of flight his little floating wheels) Excuse me is anyone home at this farm?

Chiron: *comes galloping around* Yes, and who are you?

Hiten: I am Hiten and this is my brother Manten we seek out a couple of our friends and would like to know if they have passed this way. (Manten is as usual ridding on a cloud) the two friends I speak of are Inuyasha and Shippo.

Chiron: What do you need them for?

Hiten: man what is this twenty questions? is it so hard to think that maybe we might just want to catch up with them and say hello to them jeez.

Chiron: No... Let me warn them of your presence.

Hiten: thank you.

Shippo: (is actually hanging out with Clarisse as he had spent a lot of time doing the last couple of months he spends a lot of time hanging out with a lot of the demigods since he had made friends with just about everyone at camp)

(sees Chiron pass them) Chiron what's up?

Chiron: A couple of demons named Hiten and Manten have come to see you... any idea why?

Shippo: (begins looking pale and begins shivering in pure terror) how could they be here Inuyasha and Kagome killed them. but more then likely they plan to kill me and Kagome and Inuyasha. (seems to stop looking terrified) I will go and meet them perhaps if they get me they will be appeased and will leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone. (turns to Clarisse) Thank you for being my friend and I am sorry that our friendship has to end so soon. (looks serious since he knows that Hiten and Manten plan to kill him even if it does appease them to only get their hands on him)

Chiron: Why don't you just ask Inuyasha for help?

Shippo: because he and Kagome helped me by killing them the first time so we could avenge my father's death but in this case I don't want Inuyasha or Kagome to have to face these guys again. considering I don't even know how they came back to life.

Chiron: I don't think they'd care if you asked.

Inuyasha: (comes back from training with Percy and Annabeth and sees Chiron and Shippo and Clarisse) what is going on?

Chiron: Hiten and Manten have somehow returned from the dead and have arrived here.

Inuyasha: Not those two again. ok no problem I will go and do battle with them.

Shippo: Inuyasha perhaps if I just surrender myself to them they will leave you and Kagome alone. and you two and the rest of our friends will be safe.

After all I wouldn't want any of our friends harmed by Hiten and Manten they aren't called the thunder brothers for nothing.

Inuyasha: Don't worry about it, kid. It's gonna be easier to handle this time, I'm a lot stronger.

Clarisse: not only that Inuyasha you also have your family to help you on the off chance you need it.

Inuyasha: Exactly. We'll be fine.

Chiron: are they really dangerous?

Myoga: they're a little like Kagome's father but absent of his merciful nature and sense of fair play.

Inuyasha: They've just got power for electricity. Not his behavior, really.

Shippo: yeah and myoga I would be careful what you say when you speak of Kagome's father we don't know if he might be listening.

Myoga: I think Kagome's father has better things to do with his time than worry about what I say.

Manten: (is getting impatient and opens his mouth the send a ball of electricity flying at the camp not realising that the camp is Surrounded by a barrier)

Inuyasha: I better go.

*starts to walk toward the barrier*

Manten: (releases the ball of electricity only to have it rebound giving him and Hiten barely enough time to dodge his own attack)

Hiten: Manten how is it possible that your attack rebounded like that there is nothing in front of us.

Inuyasha: *walking in front of them* Hey, isn't it obvious? There's a barrier in front of you.

Hiten: obviously there is no barrier because you just walked right out here. you are almost as demonic as we are. and I am pretty sure we could just walk right in to that place just as easily as you walked out.

Inuyasha: It's a different kind of barrier, so I'm allowed in. But it doesn't matter, since you're gonna die in a minute anyway. Mind explaining how you're alive?

Hiten: yeah another of your dear friends Naraku brought us back to life he wanted us to help him to destroy you but after he revived us we decided we didn't want to help him and so we retrieve Manten's fox pelt and decided to find a place to a wait our own chance to get revenge on you and your little girlfriend and that pitiful little fox child brat.

Hiten: and what do you mean it is a different kind of Barrier?

Manten: and what do you mean you are allowed in you make it seem like you are in an exclusive club.

Inuyasha: Aha. Well, I do live there. But it doesn't matter. *draws his sword* Prepare to die! *swings* Wind Scar!

Hiten and Manten: (barely dodge the attack)

Manten: you seem to have gotten more powerful but let's see if you can dodge this, (Smiles and then opens his mouth once more and releases a ball of electricity)

Hiten: (sees Percy who had come to cheer Inuyasha on. and aims one of his electric attacks at Percy)

(not realising that Percy was still behind the barrier)

Percy: *looks up at the attacker*

Hiten: how did my attack not hit you?

Inuyasha: There's a barrier, have you already forgotten?

Manten: how did you dodge that blast I sent your way?

Inuyasha: I moved out of the way and deflected it with my sword.

Hiten: don't worry Manten I will take this half breed down for you. he is only half demon and half human.

Hiten: (Tries to attack Inuyasha by getting close with his lightning pike)

Inuyasha: Hah, like you could kill me! *deflects the pike with his sword, and swings it at Hiten in the process*

Hiten: (receives a cut on his arm) ouch you actually managed to cut me. but what makes you think I can't kill you?

Inuyasha: I've already killed you, and I've gotten a lot stronger since then.

Hiten: Ha yeah but still you are only a half demon and Manten and I are full demons so there is a limit to how strong you can become since your mother was human.

Inuyasha: It's still strong enough to kill you! *swings his sword* Wind Scar!

Hiten: (tries to block but can't and dies)

Manten: I will destroy all of you to avenge my brother. (begins firing off his mouth pun intended until even Dionysus comes out of the big house to see the fight)

Inuyasha: *brings Tetsusaiga back around* Backlash Wave!

Manten: (looks in surprise) how did you manage that you were not that strong the last time we fought you and we thought you had already reached your peak strength,

Inuyasha: It's called training. Try it sometime.

Manten: I will return Inuyasha you will fall and your girlfriend will be turned into a new hair tonic for me (had dodged the attack and soon leaves the area planning to try to attack at night when surely they would all drop their guard.)

Inuyasha: Heh. Come back anytime, I'll kill you then too. *walks back in*

Shippo: (had been standing with Percy) Inuyasha maybe if I surrender my self to Manten he will leave you and Kagome alone and will be content to leave all our friends alone.

Inuyasha: Nah, I'll handle it when he comes back.

Clarisse: yeah and besides depending on how long he waits to come back if he waits till summer Inuyasha be even stronger and he will also have the back up of all our families.

Chiron: yes well even so since they attacked our camp and something like that must be reported to Zeus and Hera so that they can decide their own course of action. I will contact them before dinner tonight. but I would suggest you get some rest before heading out for more training Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Yeah, I got it. *walks away*

Chiron: (trots back to the big house) Dionysus may I ask you a favor?

Dionysus: What is that, my friend?

Chiron: get a connection up with Zeus and Hera. it would seem Naraku even in death has jacks he did not let out of their boxes. and we just had two of them attack the camp. one has been killed by inuyasha and the other has escaped.

the thunder brothers. the one who died was Hiten and his brother Manten is still alive and strong.

Dionysus: Yes, of course. *does as is told*

(once the connection is up)

Chiron: (looks at Zeus now that the connection is up) Zeus are you and Hera sitting down?

Zeus: Yes, we are. What's up, Chiron?

Chiron: well it would seem that even in death Naraku had some Jacks he has only now released from their boxes two just attacked the camp one was killed by Inuyasha and the other escaped. they were the Thunder brothers. Hiten was killed by Inuyasha and Manten escaped

Zeus: I see. Is there any chance of Manten wreaking havoc on anyone else?

Chiron: inside the camp not likely I don't know about outside though. Kagome is visiting her mother for the holidays so it is possible she might be in danger.

Manten said something about using her to create a hair tonic.

Hera: That monstrous demon plans to use my step child as an ingredient in a hair tonic! (jumps up from where she had been sitting in her fury) Not if I have anything to say about it. I did not work this hard to build a relationship with Kagome just to lose her now. I finally learn to care about my step children and now someone wants to hurt one... I don't think so.

Chiron: Zeus is that your wife throwing a fit?

Zeus: I... guess.

Chiron: Zeus let your wife know she doesn't need to worry we will do what ever we have too in order to protect Kagome.

Zeus: Hera, calm down. there's no need to worry.

Hera: No need to worry that is your daughter that the monster that Escaped Inuyasha wants to use to make a hair product and you just sit there as if it didn't concern you at all. do you not care that your daughter my step daughter is in danger?

Zeus: Yes, I do and I understand your anger, but there are people who will protect her. Inuyasha won't sit idly by.

Chiron: Shippo won't sit idly by either he even tried to offer to surrender himself to Manten in hopes that it would appease him enough to just leave everyone else alone.

Hera: At least someone's is going to help her...

Zeus: Hera calm down Inuyasha is perfectly capable to help Kagome but we don't even know if Manten even knows that Kagome is not at the camp. If he thinks she is there she is as safe as ever.

Chiron: yes and Manten doesn't know that Kagome isn't with Inuyasha. besides Kagome keeps in touch with me just about everyday. her grandfather is driving her crazy as usual and her friends who don't get to see much of her now a days since she chose to remain at camp year round except for a few times when she goes to visit her mom and little brother so they have been keeping her busy as well. in fact they are still trying to set Kagome up with Hojo who they believe would be better for her than inuyasha. (is hoping that Aphrodite is not around to hear that one)

Aphrodite: *walking through* Hojo? He's not nearly good enough for her... *scoffs*

Chiron: Aphrodite you know that and I know that but Kagome's friends believe that he is good enough for her they have been trying to suggest to her that she dump Inuyasha. but Kagome has stood strong in many ways she is a lot like her father and her step mother she has stubbornness issues. (suspects Zeus is not going to be well pleased with that description)

Zeus: Hey! Stubbornness issues?

Chiron: that can be a good quality it means you are stick to one thing no matter how much opposition there may be.

Zeus: I suppose you're right.

Chiron: oh hold on Zeus, Kagome is trying to Contact me.

Kagome: Chiron please pick up I need advice.

Chiron: Yes, Kagome?

Kagome: Chiron how can I get my grandfather off my back? I told him and my mom that Inuyasha and I were going to get married sometime next summer and then my Grandfather gave me this (holds up the old demon claw that her grandfather had given her.) he told me to wear it around my neck on my wedding day. that it will protect me and bring me good luck in my marriage.

Chiron: I'd say that you should accept his gift, even if you don't really want it. That way, he shouldn't have much more to go on about.

Kagome: yeah sounds like a good idea after all the old wedding time rhyme always mentions that a bride needs something old as well as the something new something borrowed and something blue. and you don't get much older than a shriveled up demon claw.

Chiron: *chuckles* No, not really.

Kagome's Grandfather: Kagome perhaps you would like me and your mother to help you choose a wedding dress. (unaware that Kagome is talking to Chiron and that Chiron still has the other Iris Message up with Zeus and Hera and the others)

Kagome: No grandpa I already have that picked out. but thanks anyway. Chiron Help me. his eagerness to assist with my wedding is coming close to driving me out mind. the last two weeks he has been dragging me from store to store trying to shop for what he believes are the essentials of a wedding.

Chiron: Grandfather Higurashi, believe me, she's well prepared. She has Hera and Aphrodite to help her, and I believe they are pretty much finished.

Kagome's grandfather: Kagome needs more than those two prissy girls can give her. she needs tons of charms and things to give her a prosperous marriage and a long and happy life. she needs to pick out her wedding bouquet and her wedding veil. (still unaware that even though Zeus and Hera and Aphrodite are on hold that they can hear everything he is saying)

Chiron: Don't insult them, they are right behind me. And she doesn't need that many charms, she'll be fine without it. Her relationship survived without them before.

Kagome's grandfather: and who were you going to have catering the occasion?

I was taking her to the finest caterers that I know of.

Chiron: We have cooks here, they make the dinner every night, and seeing as it's fit for the gods, it should be fantastic then, and without a cost.

Kagome: (looks at her grandfather) I told you grandpa everything has been taken care of even the invitations have already been written out all that is left is for Inuyasha and I to deliver them (hands her grandfather his invitation) some of them will be delivered the next time Inuyasha and I pay a visit to the Feudal era. mom already has hers. but a good portion of the invites will be for the rest of my family (meaning Zeus and the other gods and goddesses) and then there are the invites for all the friends Inuyasha and I have both in the feudal era and here in the modern world.

Kagome's grandfather: and who is going to be the one delivering all those invites? don't you think you should take them to the post office and mail them?

Kagome: We can deliver them ourselves, Gramps. They don't have post in the Feudal Era. If it comes down to it, I'll ask Hermes to do it.

Kagome's grandfather: don't you think your father and your family on your father's side of the family might get a little annoyed that you are relying on them to help you work on your wedding?

Kagome's mother: (enters in the hopes of rescuing her Daughter) Dad calm down I think her father is flattered that she has such faith as to rely on him and the members of his family to help her with her wedding I don't know for sure how her step mom feels about the whole ordeal but I think that if everything has gone well so far that we are pretty much in the clear.

(looks at Chiron) Am I right?

Chiron: Exactly. And Kagome and Hera are on good terms now, as well.

Kagome's mother: That is wonderful I am glad that all seems to be coming up roses.

Chiron: *smiles* Yes, it seems that way. Thank you, Ms. Higurashi for your encouragement.

Kagome's mother: no problem Chiron. and to keep Kagome's absences from here from seeming out of place I told Kagome's friends I had sent her to a year round American boarding school. to keep things from being seen as out of place.

Kagome: my friends are waiting for me downstairs aren't they. (more of a statement than a question)

Kagome's mother: yes but remember Kagome don't stay out with them to long you need to finish packing up and preparing to head back to school tomorrow. you know how your teachers there get if you are overly late. (knows that kagome's friends might be listening)

Chiron: Aha. Good plan. Well, if her friends are here, I'll bid you all a good day.

Kagome: See you tomorrow when I arrive at "School" Chiron.

Chiron: We're all waiting for you. *smiles* See you soon.

Kagome: (smiles back and dissolves the connection)

Chiron: (goes back to his conversation with Zeus and the others) I am sorry you all had to hear that conversation between me and Kagome's grandfather.

Zeus: It is no problem, Chiron.

Chiron: though I think it at least put Hera's fears at a rest. I hope.

Hera: Yes, It does help.

Aphrodite: yes I am glad to know Kagome is safe and coming home soon but I did not like her grandfather basically saying that (looks at Hera) you and I aren't able to guarantee her a prosperous marriage and a long and happy life that he feels she needs charms and stuff of that sort.

Hera: I think he's beginning to lose it, honestly.

Aphrodite: yeah considering that he gave her a shriveled demon claw and told her to wear it around her neck at the wedding. That would be like sacrilege.

Hera: A demon claw, of all things. Inuyasha's a half-demon.

Chiron: yeah he said the claw would protect her and give her good luck in her marriage.

That would be like handing her a rubber knife and saying here this will be good protection

Hera: I couldn't have put it better myself.

Chiron: well I am glad to know that you have been alerted and now I need to get to dinner and then to bed after all Kagome returns to camp tomorrow.

Hera: Goodnight, Chiron.

Chiron: (dissolves the connection and trots out to the dinning pavilion)

(looks at Dionysus as everyone prepares to eat) well good news Kagome comes home tomorrow she contacted me while I was speaking to her parents.

Dionysus: That's wonderful news. We've all been waiting for her, with the thinned campers roster in the winter, everyone's missed.

Chiron: yeah I think she will be happy to be home her grandfather has nearly driven her insane. What with his ways of trying to help her prepare for her marriage to Inuyasha. he even gave her a shriveled demon claw.

Dionysus: Demon claw? What is that supposed to do?

Chiron: according to him it is suppose to protect her and give her good luck in her coming marriage.

Dionysus: *shaking his head* Foolish man.

Chiron: if you don't mind my saying so I think Kagome's grandfather is borderline senile. he even had the audacity to say that Kagome needed all sorts of good luck charms and stuff to ensure her a prosperous Marriage and a long life with Inuyasha. and all this while Zeus and Hera and even Aphrodite were able to hear every word. I had put them on hold but they could still hear the conversation I was having with Kagome.

Dionysus: I think you may be right.

Chiron: and Kagome's friends who are finally getting a chance to spend some time with her have been telling her she should dump inuyasha and date this guy called Hojo.

Dionysus: I don't think they understand, then. They wouldn't do it if they knew how Kagome and Inuyasha are together.

Chiron: yeah and to keep her friends from suspecting anything out of the ordinary Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome's friends that she has sent Kagome to a year round American boarding school.

Dionysus: Wise of her, I think.

Chiron: yeah Kagome's mother is a resourceful woman. I hope all goes well.

Dionysus: As do I. (soon everyone finishes dinner and goes to bed)

(next morning)

Kagome: (having taken the earliest flight from Japan to New york arrives at camp Halfblood just as the sun is rising)

Inuyasha: *detecting her scent, runs to greet her* Kagome, you're finally home.

Kagome: Inuyasha yeah I am finally home and man I can not tell you how happy I am to be home.

Inuyasha: How was your visit?

Kagome: I loved seeing mom and Sota but Grandpa came close to driving me crazy. first he insisted that I would need some charms to help me and you have good fortune in our marriage. he then proceeded to give me an ancient shriveled demon claw saying it would protect me and bring you and me good luck if I wore it on our wedding day. (shows Inuyasha the claw )

Inuyasha: *laughs* That's the old man for you. It won't work, knowing him.

Kagome: so did anything interesting happen while I was away?

Inuyasha: Hiten and Manten came and tried to get revenge on Shippo and me. One of them escaped though, claiming he was going to return and kill us.

Kagome: Didn't you destroy Hiten and Manten several years ago back before we even began hunting Naraku?

Inuyasha: Yeah. But they were resurrected like some of our other enemies. It was Naraku, but they hadn't followed his orders to kill us immediately.

Kagome: great so at least I am not the only one who had some crazy things going on while I was away.

My grandfather was not my biggest problem. there were several murders near my home but the only things found at the scene of the crime was nothing more than hair.

Inuyasha: Hair? Manten was searching for you to make you into a hair potion... Could it be?

Kagome: Manten doesn't have hair and I don't think he uses hair as a murder weapon. I think we are dealing with some one that like Manten and Hiten we had defeated before but had probably been revived by Naraku but chose not to serve him once they were alive again.

this murderer probably is one of the first ones we fought together.

think Inuyasha who did we fight that could control through hair?

Inuyasha: Yura...

Kagome: yep I suspect she is back herself and no doubt is the one behind the murders that occurred near my home. I will not speak of it to my dad until I am certain we don't want him or my step mom to panic needlessly.

Inuyasha: Yeah, it makes sense. But how are you supposed to confirm it this far away?

Kagome: I suspect if it is Yura she will follow me because it is me that she wants revenge on that is one of the reasons I came home. that and it was time for me to come home however if it is her I want her as far away from mom, Sota, and grandpa as I can get her.

Inuyasha: Good point. Let's hope she's not just out to double her collection.

Kagome if she is then maybe I should have suggested that mom and Sota accompany me. but let's hope that isn't the case I will however tell Chiron at breakfast and see what he thinks if he think it is important enough he might tell father about it.

Inuyasha: Good idea, let's just get you settled and rested for now.

Kagome: (picks up her bags and follows Inuyasha back to Cabin 1 and begins unpacking and resettling herself in as the sun continues rising and is soon done unpacking and straightening up as Chiron begins calling the campers to breakfast.)

Kagome: (smiles brightly as she is resting outside the cabin a little having just finished packing as Chiron trots past still Calling the campers to breakfast)

Good morning Chiron.

Chiron: Good morning, Kagome. Nice to see you home again.

Kagome: it is wonderful to be home again. Chiron can I tell you something with out you panicking?

Chiron: Of course, what is it?

Kagome: well while I was visiting my family in Japan there was a rash of murders within about a block a way from my home. and the only thing left at the murder scene was long black hair.

Chiron: I suppose you wouldn't tell me this if you didn't have a suspicion of who did it, would you?

Kagome: no I suspect it was an enemy that like Hiten and Manten had been revived by Naraku but this one was a female Yura of the Hair. I also suspect she might only be interested in trying to get revenge on me since I was the one who figured out how to kill her. but it is possible that she might just be interested in adding to her collection but I don't know for sure which it is yet.

Chiron: I see. So you were hoping to lead her away, but you're afraid that she has other intentions...

Kagome: yes. If she has other intentions then I think mom and Sota are in danger. but I am hoping that she is not trying to add to her collection.

Chiron: As do I. I suppose you want me to make the call on telling your father. I'll tell him, just so he can keep an eye on your human family.

Kagome: ok but try to make sure my step mom is not present when you tell him we don't want her having a preverbal cow.

Chiron: I quite agree with you. She had enough of a fit when we told her about Hiten and Manten.

Kagome: she did how bad did it get?

Chiron: She was going on about how you were in danger, you needed protection, and she was riling herself up pretty fast.

Kagome: Jeez I don't know whether to feel honored or worried I don't think she was this concerned about any of her other step children was she?

Chiron: No... I don't know if she knows how to be rational when she still cares quite yet. She's new at this.

Kagome: yeah but I am glad to know she cares about my safety.

Chiron: Yes, it's at least an improvement.

Kagome: yeah. well I will see you at breakfast. (smiles as she heads back inside and begins getting Ai up and letting Inuyasha know that it is time for breakfast)

Chiron: *walks off, continuing to call the campers*

(soon everyone is at breakfast)

Miroku: (is sitting by himself since he was the first and seemingly the only child Hera has had. but otherwise is having an agree able morning)

Kagome : (is sitting with Inuyasha and Ai and chatting with them as happily as ever she did.)

Chiron: (leans over to Mr. D and whispers to him telling him everything Kagome had told him about her visit to her home in Japan plans to tell Zeus after breakfast but figures since by Zeus Dionysus is Kagome's brother that he also had the right to know of the danger that could be coming)

Dionysus: I see, thanks for the news.

Chiron: yeah I am going to speak to Zeus after breakfast so that if Yura ends up having more on her mind than revenge that Kagome's human family might be a little bit safer.

Dionysus: Good plan, I think.

(soon breakfast ends and everyone heads off to their activities)

Chiron: (Iris messages Zeus)

Zeus: Hello, Chiron. What can I do for you?

Chiron: uh I have something to tell you about Kagome but first is Hera with you?

Zeus: No, I'm alone.

Chiron: good first thing I wanted to tell you is that Kagome made it home to camp safe and sound. second is that we were not the only ones to have odd visitations from enemies that Naraku revived before we killed him. there were a rash of murders not far from Kagome's home during the time she was visiting her human family. and the only thing left at the murder scenes was long black hair. Kagome suspects that Naraku also revived Yura of the Hair and that the girl is now either planning to add to her collection or may simply be out for revenge against Kagome.

Zeus: Okay. And if she's not just out for revenge?

Chiron: then Mrs. Higurashi and young Sota are probably in danger.

Zeus: And I should watch them, yes?

Chiron: yes. Kagome asked me to make sure you were alone when I told you. she said we don't need Hera having a preverbal cow. you and I both remember when I told you and her about Hiten and Manten.

Zeus: *nods* Yes, I do. I'll watch them for her.

Chiron: thank you. (smiles) I am sure that will put Kagome's mind at ease.

as always I will keep watch on Kagome on my end. so that she is safe here.

Zeus: Thanks, Chiron.

Chiron: my pleasure Zeus. (dissolves the connection)

Zeus: (heads off to keep a watch over Kagome's human family hoping his daughters fears prove unfounded but as he is watching them Hera comes up behind him)

Zeus: Hello. What's up?

Hera: I was just about to ask you the same thing. is something troubling you?

Zeus: No, not really.

Hera: Zeus please be open with me are you worried about Kagome? (doesn't know that Kagome had already made it back to camp halfblood)

Zeus: She's safe at camp.

Hera: I am glad to know that much at least. but if something is bothering you please tell me.

Athena: Hera as much as we now know you have learned to care about your step children you have yet to learn how to keep a cool and rational head even though you are concerned. but even so if Dad says there is nothing bothering him then I think we can trust that. (had been walking by and had heard the conversation)

Zeus: Precisely. I'm not bothered by anything, you don't need to worry.

Hera: alright but if you need to talk about it let me know please. after all if something is worrying you especially if it is about Kagome I want to know so that I can help us prepare for the worst. I care deeply for my step child. more than I have ever cared about any of the step children I have had.

Zeus: I know, I'll let you know.

Hera: (smiles gently at her husband and then walks away)

Athena: (knows the truth and knows what is indeed troubling Zeus since Inuyasha had just a few minutes ago let her in on it but waits until Hera is out of ear shot before she speaks) Father I know you are concerned about Yura of the Hair but that you don't want Hera to panic needlessly.

Zeus: Yes, I know... I just don't want her to overreact.

Athena: I only know because Inuyasha felt that I should be trusted with the information. I hope that Manten and Yura get what they deserve a one way trip back to uncle Hades.

Zeus: Yes, I wish them that as well.

Athena: (sits beside Zeus and keeps her eyes on Kagome's mother) they will be alright father. or at least I hope so.)

Zeus: We're watching, they'll be fine.

Athena: yes. you are right father. (meanwhile back at camp it turns out that Yura really had been seeking Kagome as she appears in the area and tries to push past the barrier just as Dionysus comes out for his afternoon stroll.)

Yura: (is trying to push through the barrier though she doesn't know there is a barrier in her way)

Dionysus: *spotting her* By any chance, are you Yura of the Hair?

Yura: who wants to know?

Dionysus: I do.

Yura: well it seems to me that you should tell me who you are first. then if I feel like it I will tell you who I am.

Dionysus: I am Dionysus.

Yura: oh yes I think I remember hearing about you, you were the god of gluttony right? (uh oh)

Dionysus: *eyes flash red* I am the god of wine.

Yura: same difference. but yes you were correct I am Yura of the Hair

what's it too ya?

Dionysus: Oh, just wondering who was trying to break my barrier.

Yura: your barrier? what barrier?

Dionysus: You can't pass this point can you?

Yura: no but I don't see anything blocking my path.

Dionysus: My barrier.

Yura: well why don't you let me past and I will take care of my business and be on my way leaving you and your folk in peace.

Dionysus: See, I can't do that, because "my folk" ends up being your target.

Yura: I only seek one mortal girl by the name of Kagome and one half demon named Inuyasha. and as far as I know they are not really any of your concern.

Dionysus: And you are wrong.

Yura: oh really well please enlighten me.

Dionysus: You seek my family.

Yura: you are family to a half breed mutt like Inuyasha? or are you only family to the mortal girl Kagome?

Dionysus: Both.

Yura: then which of them do you like the least and then just let me have that one.

(meaning out of the pair inuyasha and Kagome let her have the one he likes the least)

Dionysus: No.

Yura: since I highly doubt your barrier will keep hair out. I can use my hair to get what I want. (brings out a comb and a skull that seems to have a lot of hair on it's head and begins combing the hair trying to send in through the barrier)

Dionysus: It won't work.

Yura: we shall see Dionysus we shall see.(sends the hair towards the barrier)

The Hair: (tries to push passed the barrier)

Dionysus: Do you see now?

Yura: please just let me pass

Dionysus: No.

Yura: why not I would be the one more vulnerable if you did your barrier may be protecting you and your friends from me but also me from you and your friends. (thinks she had hit a point)

Dionysus: No, they could come out all they want.

Yura: you really are a coward.

Chiron: (trots over to Dionysus) what is the matter my friend.

Dionysus: I'm not letting Yura in.

Chiron: so Yura followed Kagome here that is good. at least Kagome's family are not in danger.

Yura: they might not be if this pompous bloated idiot doesn't let me through I might have to busy myself with doubling my collection.

Dionysus: Well, I could prepare them all, give you a nice, good battle.

Chiron: I think she means Kagome's mortal family (whispered so Dionysus is the only one able to hear)

Dionysus: I know. *whispers back* I'm warning her of what I could do in retaliation..

Yura: I am not afraid of you and a pack of three year olds. (suspects most of the other children if there was any others are probably little children)

Dionysus: Chiron, alert them. Three year olds, huh?

Chiron: (gallops away and finds Percy ,Annabeth ,Clarisse, Will and many other demigods) Everyone ready yourselves Yura of the hair is here and is threatening to attempt to harm either Kagome and Inuyasha or head back to Japan and harm Kagome's family.

The demigods: *all stand up and ready themselves*

Percy: (uncaps Riptide and straightens his armor) Annabeth how does my armor look?

Annabeth: Looks good. Mine?

Percy: yours looks terrific Wise girl. (smiles) I am going to see if Riptide will deal some damage to Yura of the Hair. I will teach her not to mess with any of our friends

(hurries off almost forgetting all that Inuyasha had told him of Yura of the hair about how dangerous she was for someone to take on alone but Clarisse who had finally began to like percy as a friend at least steps in his way.)

Percy: (sees Clarisse blocking his path) what is it Clarisse we need to defend Inuyasha and Kagome.

Clarisse: You can't fight her alone, it's too dangerous. Think a moment.

Annabeth: Percy, Clarisse is right I think even she is wise enough to know she can't fight this woman alone think about it Inuyasha always told us that Yura can use her skulls and their hair to control people we need to fight this one as a team if we stand a prayer of a chance at defeating her.

Percy: (finally remembers the story Kagome and Inuyasha had told him and smacks himself in the head) your right I completely forgot.

Kagome: you guys may need my help if you plan on success against Yura. I can see where her hair attacks are coming from and give you a early warning.

Annabeth: Yeah, I think we'll need it.

Kagome: let's go she has picked the wrong family to pick on. (goes with the group to attack Yura)

Yura: Hello Kagome are your friends following you to say their final goodbyes before I kill you?

Annabeth: No, I believe we're here to kill you.

Yura: oh really some how I don't see that happening.

Clarisse: then let me open your eyes. (runs at the barrier clearly ready to rip this woman's head off)

Kagome: Clarisse, beware of the air! Watch out! To your left!

Clarisse: (Dodges the hair listening to Kagome) Thanks Kagome.

Percy: (runs after Clarisse and makes an aim for where Yura's heart should be and slides Riptide into Yura's body actually surprisingly feeling it cut through her) I guess Celestial bronze will cut demons.

Annabeth: Good to know, I guess.

Yura: (laughs at Percy's joy of being able to harm her with Celestial bronze) oh you are indeed a fool to be happy about that considering that I am sure Kagome had told you of her fight with me and told you that even though your weapons can cut me I can not be killed that way.

So I don't think I would be so happy if I were you because this time I will kill Inuyasha and Kagome and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me.

Percy: They've killed you once, we can all do it together! Kagome, how do we pull it off?

Kagome: we need to find where the small red skull is hidden that skull is like her heart it contains a comb that was said to be used to comb the hair of the dead and we need to crack the skull open and break the comb.

Annabeth: oh just great and there are only a few members of our family that might know where that comb might be and I don't relish the thought of asking most of them the first would be Aphrodite the second would be Hera and the third would be Hades and his wife Persephone and the last one and the one I would be more likely to be willing to ask is my mom Athena.

Inuyasha: we might not have to worry about asking them. if Yura is here her last nest of hair can't be to far away. it is where she gets her energy from as well she can't go far from it.

Yura: (Laughs at them especially at Annabeth for naming those gods and goddesses) and why do you little girl believe any of those gods you named would want to help you and your pitiful but lovely friends from ending up dead and mine anyway after all if I am not mistaken Hades being the god of death would be more than happy to see Inuyasha die so he has yet another prisoner.

Percy: You're wrong. He told me himself it's too crowded down there.

Yura: he told you little boy (begins being condescending and patronizing) oh are you a dear friend of Hades? (reaches up a hand to pat Percy on his head)

Percy: *smacks her hand away* Don't call me little. *starts glancing around, trying to spot the nest*

Kagome: (is looking right at the nest) Percy do me a favor run back to the big house and ask Chiron to come here I found the nest but I need a bow and arrow, I left mine in my cabin. and I just spotted her nest we but we need an arrow to help us cut away much of the hair so that all the skulls come out only then will I be able to fully find her red skull.

Percy: Right! *runs back to Chiron to get a bow*

Chiron: (had just come out of the big house had been arming himself to aid in the battle against this Yura.) Percy slow down what happened?

Percy: Kagome needs a bow, she forgot hers in her cabin.

Chiron: not a problem I was just coming to join the battle. I have one extra bow and arrow set but at the moment it is with Mr. D I will go and see what help I can render to Kagome and the others you go and let Mr. D know that you came to

retrieve the spare bow and Arrow from him for Kagome who left hers in her cabin.

Percy: Sure. *goes to find Mr. D*

Chiron: (trots up to where Kagome and them are) Kagome how can I be of help in this fight?

Kagome: I need the arrows to open up the nest to find the skull to destroy her. We might need to hold her off, though.

Chiron: Percy is retrieving my spare bow and arrows right now Mr. D is watching them in case this menace manages to get past the barrier .

Yura: Oh what is this a horseman?

Chiron: I believe the politically correct term is centaur.

Yura: maybe but however you want to say it you are dead. and there is no one to help you and anyway why would you help these children? did those gods ask you to?

Chiron: I'm helping because I want to, not because my siblings ordered me to.

Yura: a dangerous move centaur putting yourself on the same footing with the Greek gods and goddesses.

Dionysus: (comes with Percy bearing the bow and arrows for Kagome and also armed himself with a sword soon hands the bow and arrows to Kagome) Listen Yura of the hair I don't think you want to get yourself on Zeus or Hera's bad side but if you do I could tell them all about the threats you just made to Kagome here and what you just dared to say to Chiron who is not only best activities director this camp place has ever seen but is indeed Zeus' sibling.

Yura: oh I am so afraid I am shaking.

Kagome: *aims her bow and shoots at the nest*

(a tear begins to form and oddly enough everyone can see all the skulls that are coming out of it. even Dionysus can see them)

Kagome: *starts running toward it to find the skull*

Chiron: Dionysus do you see that disgusting sight. it sickens me to think how many innocent humans, demons and maybe even demi gods died at this woman's hands.

Dionysus: Yes... Everyone of them was a living being at one time.

Yura: and yes at least two of them had been demi gods mixed with demon blood at one time did you really think that all the half demon half god children died on Horai island. oh no some were like Zeus' daughter Ai and had been lucky enough to escape the Island but they had the bad luck to run in to me.

let's see one was a daughter of Poseidon, one was a son of Ares, one was a daughter of some wine god I never was good with his name.

Dionysus: *eyes flash red* Dionysus?

Yura: yes I think that was the god's name.

and to think they were all about Ai's age when they ran into me. poor dear things.

Dionysus: You killed... my daughter. That is unacceptable.

Yura: and you plan to do what about it?

Chiron: (had heard everything and decides it might be in everyone's best interest that Ares and Poseidon know what Yura had said since it seems that Dionysus has Yura's undivided attention so he trots off to where he can send an Iris message to Olympus hoping that Poseidon and Ares are with Zeus at this moment)

Zeus: Hello Chiron! Any news?

Chiron: yes Yura is here at camp but are Ares and Poseidon with you? I have news for them too. and it isn't good news.

well I have partly good news for them and partly bad news for them too.

Zeus: Hold on a second, I'll go get them then. *leaves and returns with them*

Chiron: well first off Yura of the hair is at camp halfblood and we are now doing battle with her but here is more news it seems that there were more half demon demi gods that escaped Horai island than just the six you guys rescued but they didn't make it to far after wards. from what Yura told us there were at least three others that had escaped Horai island before Inuyasha and Kagome ever met one was Poseidon's daughter and one was Ares' son and the third was Dionysus' daughter and they were all a little younger than Ai when they escaped but they ran into Yura and she killed them and added their skulls to her collection.

(waits for Poseidon and Ares to do what they are best known for bursts of anger at how someone would do something so wrong)

Poseidon: She killed our children?

Chiron: yes she did your daughter which you and the young demon woman you had loved at the time Died at that woman's hand. and Ares son same thing however you Son Percy is in one piece and alive as is Ares daughter Clarisse and I hope they remain so.

Poseidon: Yes of course.

Ares: (looks at Chiron) Yura kill one of my children even if it was one from Horai island I will not forgive it I am coming down there and give that woman a piece of my mind!

Poseidon: Chiron, our children are fighting her, right?

*restrains Ares for the moment.*

Chiron: yes Kagome right now is pierced her hair nest where she keeps all the skulls of her victims. the only way to kill Yura is to break open a red skull and break the comb inside it.

Poseidon: Then Ares, we must trust her to exact our revenge in our stead.

Hera: (walks in with out anyone noticing) what revenge is that and what is going on?

Ares: Kagome and many Half bloods including Inuyasha and Clarisse and Percy and Annabeth are fighting a woman named Yura who it turns out killed three demi god half demons once along time ago. three of the only other survivors of Horai island.

Hera: So, the demigods were children of yours, then?

Ares: one was my son and the other two were Poseidon's daughter and Dionysus' daughter.

Zeus: and they were only a little younger than Ai when she killed them.

Hera: That's horrible!

Ares: and Kagome is searching for the one thing that will spell Yura's doom the red skull that holds a comb the only way to kill this miserable woman is to find that skull break it open and then break the comb.

Hera: So that's the revenge you were talking about then.

Ares: I was planning to go and give that woman a piece of my mind but they said we will have to trust our children to exact revenge in our stead.

Chiron: (finally noticing that Hera had come in to their conversation) Hera I assure you Kagome is perfectly safe.

Hera: Good, I'm glad she's fine.

Zeus: she is certainly a girl who can take care of herself.

Chiron: yes I am sorry we didn't tell you sooner but when you heard about Hiten and Manten you kind of over reacted a little and Kagome was afraid that if you knew about Yura of the hair that you would have if you will pardon the expression have a preverbal cow.

Hera: Preverbal cow?

Zeus: it is a mortal term for throw a fit. it is only natural Kagome didn't even tell her own mother about Yura because she knows that her mother tends to worry about her. and Kagome understands that because you and her have been getting on so well. that your mothering nature might kick into overdrive.

Hera: Ah... I see.

Zeus: and you have admit honey that you did get a little over protective of Kagome when you heard about Hiten and Manten. I had half suspected that given the chance you would have stormed out and gone to try to deal with Manten yourself if I had given you the slightest chance.

Hera: You're right, I might have. I think I'm better now.

Zeus: yes you have done some growing. and I am proud of you.

Chiron: and this might just make all of you laugh. Yura accused me of only looking after your children because you ordered me to. isn't that the craziest thing you ever heard? (is trying to keep from laughing himself) as if I would need you to order me to do that especially since watching over your children is fun to do. it keeps me young.

Hera: *laughs* Ignorant woman, if that's even what she is.

Chiron: from what Kagome told me she is the physical embodiment of a comb that used to be used to comb the hair of the dead.

She even tried to patronize Percy.

Hera: Oh? And how did that work?

Chiron: let's just say Percy is not a boy you want to get mad. first she said that Hades probably would love to see Kagome and Inuyasha die so that he could keep them prisoners and when Percy referred back to his meeting with Hades during his very first quest. Yura tried to pat him on the had and say oh sure little boy all of a sudden you are close friends with the god of the dead. and stuff like that well Percy slapped her hand away and told her not to call him little

Poseidon: No, he's been through enough to where he won't take any nonsense.

(in the background from behind Chiron there comes a scream of joy from Kagome and the other campers)

Kagome: I found the skull. I can kill this woman now.

Clarisse: Well Princess don't just stand there shouting about it let's end her now. before she has a chance to Hurt Inuyasha and you.

Kagome: On it! *stabs at the skull*

Chiron: (turns back to his talk with the others) good news all Kagome has found the red skull and is now breaking it open)

Hera: Look, revenge taken care of.

Ares: yeah I guess so. and Kagome and Inuyasha are once more safe. (decides if he can get Hera to panic a little bit) until Manten decides to return and try to use her in a hair tonic.

Hera: Ah! Don't say that, they just got out of trouble, let's not think about the possible trouble they could get back into!

Ares: (laughs) I almost got you there mom.

Zeus: Ares I don't think it was nice to do to your mom after all she truly cares for Kagome and it frightens her to think that something might end up harming Kagome.

Hera: And think of your children!

Ares: I guess you are right I should have thought that through. I am sorry mom. I didn't mean anything by it.

Hera: *takes a deep breath* Thank you.

Zeus: (smiles) I am just glad that Yura was only after revenge of her own and that Kagome and the others are now killing her. we had all feared that Yura had been more interested in adding to her collection and that Kagome's' mother and half brother Sota would be Yura's victims.

Hera: Is that why you were watching them before?

Zeus: yes I had to make sure for Kagome's sake that they made it through alive.

Hera: Quite understandable.

Chiron: well I must head off I am glad to say the victory has been won today and was a glorious success. talk to you all later. (disconnects the message)

Kagome: (enters the camp flanked by her friends and family as she carries in the broken comb.) I hope I never see that creature again she was hard enough to beat the first time this time however she was less difficult since at least I knew what to look for.

Inuyasha: yeah though it was also easier this time because we had all our friends and family with us as well. which I believe is a plus.

Kagome: It's almost never a bad thing.

Percy: yeah when you have family with you things do tend to look brighter.

Kagome: Strength in numbers.

Clarisse: exactly there is strength in numbers and safety in numbers too.

Annabeth: oh my the girl of action finally uses wisdom and brain instead of just brawn.

Clarisse: Oh, ha ha, Wise Girl. Very funny.

Inuyasha: (smiles happily) well I am glad to know that life can now get on like is normally does. (seems to have completely forgotten that Manten had gotten away and was still out there)

I think we can finally say it is finally all done.

Kagome: We just have to live on as we wait.

Inuyasha: Wait for what? I hope you are not telling me there are more of our former foes that… Kagome: Inuyasha, have you forgotten about Manten already? You told me about him not too long ago.

Inuyasha: (smacks his head with his hand) oh your right I had all but forgotten him.

but you need not worry about him Kagome after all I won't let him lay a hand on you if Manten wants you he will have to kill me first.

Kagome: I'm not worried.

Clarisse: Inuyasha you forget you still have us to help you if Manten tries to so much as touch one hair on yours or Kagome's head I will have his head mounted on a spear.

Inuyasha: no Clarisse when and if the time to fight Manten comes I will face him alone. I will not risk your life or the lives of any of my family

Kagome: If you need help, we'll be there. Don't worry about it.

Percy: Kagome is right that is what family does. and if we are lucky which it would be nice to see for once. and Manten decides to wait till summer then there will be more of us to stand and fight and our parents will be here. and my brother Tyson as well who has yet to meet Inuyasha.

Annabeth: I think Tyson will like him and his doggie ears, they'd be a plus. *laughs*

Inuyasha: so who is Tyson exactly?

Percy: Tyson's my half brother, on my dad's side, but he's a Cyclops, so he only has one eye.

Inuyasha: I never met a Cyclops before.

though I guess they aren't the type of creature you normally would meet in Japan.

Kagome: No, they're Greek. Most of them you'd meet out in the wild, so to speak, aren't all that nice.

Inuyasha: I see.

Shippo: (looks first at Kagome then at Percy and then finally at Inuyasha) no offense Percy but I think this little fox demon will make himself scarce when your half brother gets here Kagome makes his type sound frightening.

Percy: Tyson's not mean, Shippo. He's one of the good ones. She's talking about Polyphemus, and the one that Annabeth and Thalia met all those years ago.

Shippo: oh so Tyson is the exception to the rule?

Percy: In a sense... There are others, but yes, essentially.

Myoga: though even with the exceptions Shippo I would still advise caution.

you never know when they might turn mean. especially if they are a stranger to you it is quite important to be sissy fish of strangers.

Percy: My brother is not a bad person, Myoga. He won't hurt anyone that isn't trying to harm something he likes.

Kagome: and the word myoga is suspicious not sissy fish. but Percy is right his brother is a good person after all I met him once or twice if I recall correctly.

Percy: He wouldn't hurt a fly, though he might hurt a flea if it said something to upset him. Otherwise, he's great around people.

Inuyasha: Myoga do you always look on the bad side of everything? How did my dad ever put up with you?

Myoga: your father could see the wisdom I had to offer something I would think the grandson of Athena would be able to see as well.

Annabeth: Even we cannot see the wisdom when it is surrounded, drowned, and muted by the things you say to put it out.

Myoga: you have to be pulling my leg

Annabeth: Does it look like I'm joking?

Inuyasha: If you ask me Annabeth I think myoga just likes scaring people like Shippo. making them fear the worst when there truly is nothing to be afraid of.

I mean back when I first heard from Kagome's mother that she even went to camp and I went back to the feudal era myoga told me to put all thoughts of checking it out for myself out of my mind saying that you guys would probably rip me limb from limb.


	49. Chapter 49

Annabeth: That is silly. It's why no one takes him seriously.

Or perhaps we take him too seriously.

Inuyasha: (looks ashamed because he had taken Myoga seriously at that time)

Myoga: in fact while Inuyasha was trying to get the herbs from Jinenji before we came here last summer. I had tried to warn Inuyasha to just keep on the move as soon as he had delivered the herbs that he should put as much distance between himself and Kagome's father Zeus as he could. but Inuyasha at that time paid me no never mind. as if I didn't know what I was talking about.

Inuyasha: Because you don't know what you are talking about ninety-nine point nine percent of the time.

Annabeth: And if people listen to you, they become mislead and misinformed.

Myoga: you just dissed your nephew since there have been times he has listened to me.

Annabeth: No, I'm not dissing him. I'm saying things that are true, and if it concerns people among us, it doesn't change the factor of truth.

Inuyasha: Myoga I know what she is saying is true after all there have been times after I would listen to you when I would feel foolish for doing stuff you told me to do. so I don't worry about those kinds of things.

Percy: (looks at Annabeth) uh do you think we could drown this little flea with out anyone being upset?

Annabeth: I don't know. I don't think we have to resort to killing quite yet though.

Myoga: yeah after all I still have wisdom that can be helpful to you.

Annabeth: Just promise that you won't fill it with rubbish, please.

Myoga: define rubbish?

Annabeth: Trash, garbage, lies, etcetera.

Inuyasha: and here is another definition. stuff like you fed to Sesshomaru's sisters who are my half sisters namely as Mai told me stuff like how you had to help them get far enough a way because Sesshomaru's mother was still alive. (had heard that after the shadow had released Mai and her two older siblings from the shed they had been imprisoned in Myoga had hopped in and told them he need to get them away and made it seem that Sesshomaru's mother was still alive)

Annabeth: He told them that?

Myoga: it got the girls moving didn't it? it got them into the safe hands of Rin's mother didn't it?

Annabeth: Or maybe, "Your mother's dead, you're free to go." Or, "come with me, I can lead you to your brothers." Something like that might have worked just as well.

Myoga: fear tends to be a great motivator. besides they were not too well informed if you were locked in a shed would you believe a person if they just come over to you and say your captor is dead you are free are you going to believe them right off the bat?

no you are going to want proof and I had no proof of their mother's death save having witnessed it with my own eyes so I choose to use the one way that would not require me to spend hours trying to answer questions.

Annabeth: What's wrong with questions? They deserve the truth.

Inuyasha: he means questions he doesn't have answers for like how did she die and what proof did he have? which would be typical questions they probably would have asked but no doubt by now Sesshomaru and his name wife have already told them the truth by now and have with luck answered all those crazy questions.

Myoga: yeah your sisters don't accept anything on faith. it was one of the biggest problems they had.

Clarisse: I can't believe you would choose the easy way out.

Annabeth: It's hard to do, but you have to do it for the benefit of the girls.

Myoga: why does it matter how they get to safety or from whom they learn the truth as long as it happens?

Inuyasha: because then they wouldn't have been so frightened when they arrived. duh.

(some months pass and winter ends as the first signs of spring begin to appear.)

Poseidon: (having decided to have Tyson arrive during the spring and stay all the way until next autumn soon sends an Iris Message to Percy)

Percy: Hey, Dad. What's up?

Poseidon: Hey son well I want you too keep your eyes peeled your brother will be coming early. and will be leaving in the autumn. he should be arriving in the either today or tomorrow.

Percy: Cool, I'll keep an eye out.

Poseidon: good.

(the sound of Shippo's screams of surprise can be heard on Percy's side of the line)

Percy: I think I found him... See you, dad. *dissipates the connection and goes to see Shippo*

Shippo: (is sitting on the beach wondering what he should make of this strange creature towering over him)

Percy: Hey Shippo, Tyson. How are you doing?

Tyson: hey Percy. (runs over and hugs percy)

Shippo: (slowly begins backing away so as to not seem rude and not upset who he now realizes is Tyson Percy's brother)

Inuyasha: (walks on to the beach) Hey Shippo what happened I thought I heard you scream.

Percy: Inuyasha, look over here.

Inuyasha: (looks over at percy and sees a boy with one eye hugging percy) Oh my. am I to assume that is your brother Tyson?

(was inquiring of Percy)

Percy: Yup, in the flesh!

Inuyasha: I guess this will be your brother's first time seeing a half demon in his life.

Percy: Probably. He's really young.

Inuyasha: (had been training with Clarisse with swords and so now resheaths his Tetsusegia and slowly approaches percy and Tyson)

well this is my first time meeting a Cyclops. (is still talking to percy as he approaches so as to not frighten this little one)

Myoga: be careful master Inuyasha he might try to attack. (said in Inuyasha's ear)

Percy: Tyson, meet a new friend. His name is Inuyasha. *gestures toward him*

Tyson: ( looks towards Inuyasha and gently let's go of percy and runs over to Inuyasha eager to greet him) Hello Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (unexpectedly finds himself in a fairly tight hug) uh he is extremely friendly.

(smiles at Tyson) it is indeed a honor to meet you Tyson.

Percy: It seems like he likes you. *laughs*

Kagome: (walks over and sees Tyson hugging inuyasha and notices that the hug might be just a bit too tight) Uh percy perhaps you should tell Tyson to loosen his grip on Inuyasha just a bit I think Inuyasha's lips are turning blue)

Percy: Sure. *goes over to Tyson and pats him on the back* Don't squish him, big guy. He is a new friend after all. Have you even said hi to Annabeth yet?

Tyson: no I haven't. (releases Inuyasha and races off to find Annabeth)

Inuyasha: (takes in a big gulp of air) woah that is one strong boy.

Percy: Yeah, he's got muscles but he doesn't know his own strength. He means no harm, he's gentle-hearted.

Shippo: (had not left where he had been when Tyson had first appeared) he is a little frightening but then again I am very small comparatively.

Myoga: yeah though I wonder what he would do if he learned of the remaining enemies that want Kagome and Inuyasha dead. (doesn't realize that percy is still in ear shot and can hear everything since he is standing not far from Inuyasha's face.)

Percy: Myoga, don't talk about him like that. He's just young. He might run at them and push them over saying "BAD COW!" but other than that, he wouldn't hurt anyone. Then again, those bulls were made of metal...

Inuyasha: I don't think Myoga meant to say he was mean. I think myoga was more or less concerned for your brother thinking that he might rush head long into a dangerous situation. remember Manten is not a laughing matter. I myself hope that while Tyson is here that Manten stays away I would not wish to see Manten harm your brother.

Percy: Yeah, I know it's not to laugh about, but he can take care of himself, he won't let Manten harm him. Though it'd still be nice if Manten didn't show.

Tyson: (meanwhile is sneaking into Annabeth's cabin since he can see where she is quite well and as soon as he gets close enough grabs her in a big hug) Hello Annabeth.

Annabeth: Tyson! What are you doing here?

Tyson: Daddy Poseidon told me to come here and stay with Percy and meet his new friend and to stay until this autumn. so here I am I just met Inuyasha. and big brother percy reminded me I had yet to say hello to you.

Annabeth: That's wonderful news! It'll be nice to have you around camp again.

Tyson: it will be nice to be around again. Inuyasha seems very very nice.

Annabeth: He is, I think you'll get along really well.

Tyson: yeah. (smiles brightly) I am glad to be able to make friends with him. though I think I might have frightened a little fox that I met before I met inuyasha. (looks sad again) he was sitting on the beach and when he saw me he screamed.

(looks almost like he might start crying)

Annabeth: Don't cry, he'll warm up to you! You're just a lot bigger than he is, that's all!

Kagome: (walks over to Annabeth's cabin and sees Tyson sitting with Annabeth and hears their conversation) She is right Tyson Shippo is just a little timid of people who are bigger than he is because his father was killed by two giant demons called Hiten and Manten they were known as the thunder brothers. (note she used the phrase were hinting that they are dead or at least she wants Tyson to think they are so as not to worry him needlessly)

Tyson: They killed him? What kind of people kill someone's daddy? *starts to tear up again*

Kagome: cruel people Tyson the feudal era of Japan were filled with a lot of cruel and evil people.

people who don't care who they hurt as long as it gets them whatever they want. but Shippo knows you are different and the scream you heard from him when you arrived was more shock then terror.

Tyson: Okay.. do you think he'll mind if I apologize for scaring him then?

Kagome: I think he will like that. (smiles) come on I know where we can find him.

Tyson: *sniffles* Okay. *follows her*

Kagome: (leads Tyson to where Shippo is playing with Ai)

There he is with my younger sister.

Tyson: You have a little sister, too? Wow... *walks over* I'm sorry for scaring you.

Shippo: (looks up at Tyson and notices that this large boy is still himself almost as young as he is) it is alright you really didn't frighten me just startled me a bit. I wasn't expecting it. but it is alright. I am Shippo by the way. (smiles at Tyson)

Tyson: I'm Tyson. *smiles big and goes to hug Shippo*

Kagome: Tyson try to remember your strength Shippo is smaller than you are you don't want to squish him. (is giving Tyson a gentle reminder)

Shippo: (allows Tyson to get close enough to hug him)

Tyson: *tries his best not to squish him, and then lets him go* I have a lot of new friends now!

Shippo: yeah. (smiles)

Manten: (makes one quick appearance before leaving the area since he is planning to make his main attack during the summer when he suspects Kagome will be most vulnerable) Hello all.

Kagome: Oh no... Shippo, where's Inuyasha?

Shippo: he is training with Clarisse and Percy.

Manten: oh you don't need to worry today Kagome your time to be come a part of my hair tonic will not come till summer.

(uh oh he probably shouldn't have said that in front of Tyson.)

Tyson: You wanted to make her into hair... er something! You big Meany! *runs at him, hands out*

Manten: (opens his mouth and sends a blast of electricity at Tyson) I want more than that little child I will also slaughter Inuyasha.

Tyson: *deflects it, as he's immune to it* You won't kill my friends! *tries to swing at Manten*

Manten: (dodges and disappears) better luck next time chump.

Tyson: *tears up* Kagome, I couldn't get him! He's coming after you again now! I'm sorry!

Kagome: don't worry Tyson he can't get me besides if he comes again for me it will be during the summer both you and Inuyasha well be able to teach him a lesson then.

Inuyasha: (comes over having been on his way back from training and having witnessed what had happened) yeah and beside Manten isn't worthy of the honor of being pounded by you my friend

considering he is a weak coward that just likes to try to kill and harm anything smaller than he is. (is basically saying that Tyson is so far above Manten that the demon should consider himself lucky to have caught Tyson's attention.)

Tyson: *smiles and then it fades* But he threatened you! He's still mean!

Inuyasha: yes he is mean I will give you that but trust me he will be dealt with all mean and evil people are eventually. and his time will come too.

Tyson: You promise?

Inuyasha: yes I promise.

Percy: (comes up behind Inuyasha) yes Inuyasha just like we all helped you and Kagome kill Naraku we will all help you against Manten.

Tyson: Naraku?

Percy: A demon who was so evil he wanted to kill Inuyasha and Kagome so bad. that he had brought back from the dead most of Inuyasha's and Kagome's enemies who had already been defeated or killed by Inuyasha. Hiten and Manten were two of the many that he had revived but they only reappeared after we had slain Naraku. Hiten was already slain all that remains left to do is end Manten.

Tyson: Oh... He's mean too.

Percy: yes he was very mean Tyson. but at least he is gone now and all that remains is for us to clean up the few remnants of his lackeys but I suppose we kind of owe him a thank you as well considering that it was during one of the times that they were taking time off from their search to find Naraku that Inuyasha learned that he is Half demon and half demi god.

Tyson: Really? Wow...

Percy: yep his mother Izayoi was annabeth's sister.

Tyson: Annabeth's your... your... Aunt?

Inuyasha: yes. though I was born about seven hundred years ago back in Feudal Japan to Inutaisho and Izayoi.

Percy: yeah his father was close friends with Kagome's father. and Inuyasha's mother was Athena's daughter. and of course all that happened during the time when the gods were staying in Japan.

Tyson: You mean, daddy wasn't always here? *makes a big gesture at "here" with his arms*

Percy: yeah but that was a long time ago.

you and I were not even a glimmer in dad's eyes back then.

Tyson: That's a long time ago. You said seven hundred years?

Percy: yes

Inuyasha: though I never really knew my father he died shortly after I was born. defending mom and me.

Tyson: *starts tearing up* That's so sad...

Kagome: yeah but at least he has all of us now. back in the feudal era no one ever accepted Inuyasha he was shunned by humans, and demons alike. and in fact when Inuyasha was all grown up probably about 18 or 19 one human priestess Sealed him to a tree for fifty years. and that is how I met him. (thinks back to when she had found Inuyasha sealed to that tree.)

Tyson: Sealed him to a tree?

Inuyasha: yeah a woman named Kikyo sealed me to a tree only a few days after declaring that she loved me. can you imagine that?

That's mean too... Why is everything so mean? *starts crying*

Inuyasha: if you think about it Tyson it wasn't so bad if she hadn't have betrayed me like that I never would have met Kagome and all of you.

Tyson: Oh... right. *wipes his eyes*

Inuyasha: (smiles ) every cloud as a silver lining.

as my mother used to say.

Annabeth: I am sure your mom was right. (smiles)

(meanwhile back on Olympus Sesshomaru and Artemis are preparing for a trip to go and visit his Aunt Patia and his many cousins.)

Sesshomaru: my dear Aunt Patia will love meeting you. my dear. you and her kind of think on the same wave length.

Artemis: I'm excited to meet her.

Sesshomaru: (leaves with only Artemis, and Thalia and his daughter Rin and soon the four of them arrive at his Aunt's home)

(Knocks on his aunt's door)

Sesshomaru's Aunt Patia: (comes over to the door) I am coming. (opens it up) why hello Sesshomaru it is nice to see you again what brings you my way?

Sesshomaru: I brought some people I wanted you to meet my dear wife Artemis, my sister In law Thalia, and my little daughter Rin.

Patia: well it is an honor to meet you all. come on inside.

(leads them into her home)

Patia: (begins lighting more candles to make her home brighter so they can all see each other better then smiles kindly at Artemis) so Tell me about yourself and about how you met sesshomaru.

Artemis: Actually, I first thought he was a threat. Oh, forgive me. I'm Artemis, Goddess of the hunt.

Patia: oh my so you are that Artemis the one my Brother in law used to help on occasions. I am glad to meet you at last but please go on with your tale.

Artemis: It was visiting week at the camp my family owns, and I sensed him, so I went to see if he would hurt us. We just kind of... hit it off, I guess.

Sesshomaru: yes we most certainly did. it was like if you will pardon the expression it was like magic.

Patia: is that young human girl Rin still with you? (is curious because she had liked Rin a lot)

Sesshomaru: actually that is part of the reason Artemis and I hit it off so well. you see (recounts the story of their meeting and of all that happened after Naraku's defeat and soon finishes the tale)

Patia: wow so though you made a vow always remain a maiden you were willing to become Sesshomaru's wife and Rin's mother now that she is a dog demon child. was that a difficult decision?

Artemis: He fully respected my vows, so no, it wasn't. I just had to hope that my father was alright.

Patia: most parents only want what will make their children happy. My late husband was that way. if his children didn't want to know about something then he was against them learning it.

So four of our children are to this day ignorant about the difference between male and female our two oldest sons and their sisters don't even know that they are different genders.

Artemis: But there are something's that should still be learned, because it's good for you in the end. I think that's one of them.

Patia: yeah I had tried to tell him that but he would always say to me now dear there may come a day they desire to know that kind of stuff and when they want the knowledge they will most surely learn it but as long as they don't want it I don't see any reason to force them to learn it.

(looks out her window) and here those four come now. they spend most of their time singing and being crazy all day long.

Artemis: *laughs* It must be a sight.

Patia: you have no idea. come on over to the window you can see what I mean.

the ignorant four: (are weaving in and out in what would see to be a very simple but relatively complicated dance repeating one simple phrase over and over again) We're here because we're here because we're here

Artemis: And they do that... all day?

Patia: yes and now they dance and play like that all day but they sing many other songs.

Artemis: Good. That one song would drive me insane, all the time.

Artemis: It's like... racism towards kimonos, or rival tribes.

Patia: yes but because you and sesshomaru seem to be wearing primarily white or silver like the color of the moon which is essentially a blank color it might be that they will talk to you even though they are not speaking to each other.

Artemis: I hope.

Sesshomaru: well we can soon find out. and don't worry Aunt Patia we will figure out why they have stopped talking to each other.

Patia: could you also help me a few days ago I let two of the young girls I had adopted on myself out to go play and they haven't come home.

Artemis: We'll find them.

Patia: thank you I am so worried I have searched all the places those two love to go and so far nothing. (looks down it is clear her heart is breaking) I am about ready to give up hope. ( tries to fight back the tears that threaten to fall)

Sesshomaru: you have nothing to worry about Aunt Patia. you can trust my wife and me to find them and bring them home safely.

Artemis: I can promise you, I'll do the best I possibly can.

Patia: oh thank you my dear. (hugs Artemis) (soon has let them out)

Thalia: (looks at Artemis) I wonder where her adopted daughters could have gone?

Sesshomaru: well it is quite possible that some demon or possibly even human might have snatched them up while they were out playing but we will find out.

Artemis: Right, let's go.

Sesshomaru: (shifts into his dog form since in his aunt's house there had been plenty of things covered with Patia's adopted daughters' scent and soon finds something now that he is on the trail and shifts back into his more human form and picks it up gingerly) take a look at this is it a piecefrom a girl's kimono but it is covered with my adopted cousin's scent or I have lost my sense of smell...

Artemis: Can you follow it?

Sesshomaru: yes. but we had best hurry before the trail grows cold. (shifts back into dog form) my biggest concern is for you and Thalia (since at that moment Thalia is carrying Rin) are you both going to be able to keep up with me in this form or will you need a ride?

Artemis: Thalia, go with him, I'll keep up.

Thalia: (understands that it would be wise for her to ride if only for Rin's sake and safety) Alright Lady Artemis. (get on to sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: (runs on a head following the scent trail and a terrific speed he himself is almost afraid that Artemis won't be able to keep up with him and thinks about slowing down)

Artemis: *keeps up, a tad bit behind him*

Sesshomaru: (soon hears frightened sobs coming from what appears to be an abandoned shack and stops abruptly enough to the point where Artemis almost runs into him.)

Artemis do me a favor help thalia off my back and find a safe place to hide yourselves for now if there is any danger in that shack I would rather be the one to get hurt rather than you, and Thalia and Rin.

Artemis: *helps Thalia down* You hide, I'm staying.

Sesshomaru: you are extremely stubborn my dear. (had shifted back into his human form and has his hand on his sword as he strides forward)

(in the doorway of the shack appears the silhouettes of two girls both looking terrified and lost and very unkempt with tattered and torn kimonos)

the younger of the two girls: (looks up at Sesshomaru) please sir you wouldn't know how to get to our mother's house would you? her name is Patia.

(is afraid that this person might be an enemy but is so desperate that she is willing to take a risk)

Sesshomaru: I'm Sesshomaru, your cousin. I'll take you straight home.

the older girl: (approaches Sesshomaru with her younger sister slowly but both stop when they see Artemis and are almost ready to dart back to the shelter of the shack)

Artemis: It's alright, I'm his wife! (both girls draw near to Sesshomaru and his wife.)

Younger sister: Thank you cousin we went out two days ago and decided to go explore the woods and got ourselves hopelessly lost. we have been very afraid.

Sesshomaru: it is all right cous everything is alright (looks at Artemis) my dear can you let Thalia know all is well and we have found my two adopted cousins. and that we are heading back to aunt Patia's place.

Artemis: Of course. *leaves to tell Thalia*

(soon all six finally arrive back at Patia's front door)

Patia: (opens the door and greets her two daughters with joy then looks at Artemis and sesshomaru) thank you both for bringing my girls home thank you ever so much if there is ever anything I can do for you, you need only to name it.

Artemis: I don't know what we'd need, but thank you.

Patia: new parents always have some need or other. I am good at making clothes for children if your daughter starts needing clothes I can help you with that or anything else you might need.

Artemis: Thank you, that's very kind.

Patia: you are family now what are families for.

Sesshomaru: (leads his wife over to where his youngest cousin lived with his wife and their adopted children)

Buddy: Hey Sesshomaru so this is the miracle woman who won your heart. (is now looking at Artemis) I can see why you fell in love with her. she is very beautiful.

Artemis: Um... Thank you. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: yeah that is my Artemis she is one in a million.

Buddy: you really are lucky to catch a woman who is so wonderful.

you must have been born under a lucky star to have found a treasure like her.

Sesshomaru: *smiles* Indeed I was.

Betty: (looks at Artemis) so why not tell us a little about your life so far with Sesshomaru?

Artemis: Well, we've been living with my family for awhile. We met because I thought he was a threat to us. It turned out that he wasn't, of course.

Betty: isn't it very annoying living with your family what with your father probably bothering the two of you any time of the day or night and not having any time to be just with your husband alone.

Artemis: No, it's not. We all respect each other's space.

Betty: what do you do for a living Artemis?

Artemis: I'm the goddess of the hunt, so I don't really work a paying job.

Betty: you are a goddess a for real goddess?

Artemis: Yes, I am.

Buddy: (who was sitting next to his wife betty who had been talking with Artemis so he obviously heard everything) woah Sesshomaru who could believe you would snag a for real goddess.

Sesshomaru: Uh when we last spoke about this I told you that she was a for real goddess and that she had made vows to remain a maiden eternally and that despite that she and I are husband and wife in all the ways that do not go against her vows.

Buddy: yeah but I thought you were only making that up because you had heard that Betty and I were not even bothering to try to have kids of our own but were adopting them instead.

Sesshomaru: Why would I make that up? A pretty big lie, don't you think?

Buddy: well yeah but you always kind of liked to get people to admire you and a story like that would definitely achieve that.

Betty: Uh Artemis perhaps you and I and my children should take cover I think the fur is about to go flying. it is buddy's only real flaw that he sometimes tends to unintentionally insult friends or family of his and it mostly ends up in a fight.

Artemis: I hope it doesn't come to that.

Betty: I hope not for Sesshomaru's sake. Buddy can be pretty dangerous with his teeth and claws not to mention with a sword.

(none of Sesshomaru's who live in the feudal era know that the semi immortality that sesshomaru had originally possessed the same kind that is possessed by all demons has been replaced by the full immortality that Artemis' family had bestowed on him)

Artemis: Sesshomaru would be fine, he cannot die.

Betty: not due to illness no but in battle all demons can be slain.

Artemis: I know that. But my family presented him the gift of eternal life.

Betty: wow what a kingly gift that was indeed.

Artemis: Yes, it's extraordinary.

Becky one of Betty's adopted daughters: from what I am hearing I would guess you were quite pleased that your family approved in your choice of a husband.

Artemis: Yes, my father was Inutaisho's best friend.

Becky: (smiles) sounds like uncle Inutaisho was very popular in your father's sight.

Artemis: Yes, I daresay that's true.

Sesshomaru: (doesn't feel like getting in to a fight with his family right now. so just walks away heading towards Artemis ) Buddy I don't want to set a bad example for my daughter who is with her mother and her aunt (meaning thalia) after all fighting is not the right way to solve problems. so until we have both had time to calm down I think we should separate.

Buddy: Sure whatever Sesshomaru.

Artemis: Good choice. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: (decides to playfully tease his wife) hey I don't want to be the first parent to teach our daughter bad habits.

Artemis: I'm not teaching her anything bad! If she learned a bad habit, it'd be from you. *teases him back*

Sesshomaru: (smiles happily) I really was a lucky pup. (kisses Artemis like he usually does)

Buddy: though if you want to know why we have stopped talking to each other and to our mother it is basically this... one day the ten of us got into a big fight with mom and with each other and decided we were not going to hang around each other until one of the groups broke down and apologized.

so we broke off into four color groups so that we could know who was one our side in our fight yellow, green, blue, and I and my family are the reds. and mom and her two adopted daughters are the purples.

Artemis: And no one's apologized?

Buddy: no I am afraid no one has apologized most of us have forgotten what we were fighting about but we still remember we are not speaking to each other.

Artemis: If you don't remember, then why not call the truce?

Buddy: I would if I could. but only the ones who actually started all this can call an end to it and unfortunately they are too ignorant.

Artemis: Which is who?

Sesshomaru: do you remember seeing those cousins of mine who were singing about being giddy and foolish the whole day through? what buddy is saying is that they were the ones who started this whole thing.

Artemis: Oh, right. Well, is there any way we might be able to resolve this?

Buddy: maybe if you can reason with them but I doubt it like I said they are extremely ignorant.

Artemis: I think we might be able to do it, ignorance can be healed, or erased.

Buddy: I wish you luck with that dear lady.

Artemis: I might need it, thank you.

Sesshomaru: you have me with you my dear. if anything goes wrong I will protect you. (smiles at Artemis)

Artemis: *smiles* Yes, you are here.

(Sesshomaru, Artemis, and Thalia (who is still carrying Rin) all say their goodbyes to the "Reds" of Sesshomaru cousins and go on their way looking for where the four "yellows" are hanging out)

Sesshomaru: (finds a clearing with plenty of space which he has noticed is one of their (the Yellow's) favorite places because it gives them ample room to sing and dance) ok all we have to do now my dear is wait.

Artemis: Yes, they'll come.

(after a couple hours the four come into the clearing singing that crazy and relatively annoying song) We're here because ,We're here because, We're here because

Artemis: And here they are.

The Ignorant four: ( pay Artemis and Sesshomaru and Thalia no more attention than as if they were just part of the scenery as they continue singing) We're here because, We're here because, We're here because, We're here because

Artemis: Hello?

The ignorant four: (just keep on sing but have at least switched to different song) A horse and a flea and three blind mice sat on a curbstone shooting dice the horse he slipped and fell on the flea woah said the flea there's a horse on me.

boom boom ain't it great to be crazy boom boom ain't it great to be crazy giddy and foolish the whole day through boom boom ain't it great to be crazy.

Artemis: *steps in front of them* Hello!

The oldest and fattest of them who also seems to be their leader: (just grabs Artemis by the hand and begins swinging her around in a type of a dance)

Artemis: *stands firm when she's untangled, and tries to draw their attention* I need to talk to you about something.

The second oldest begins singing: way down south where bananas grow a flea stepped on an elephant's toe the elephant cried with tears in his eyes why don't you pick on some one your size.

The Second youngest: hold on everyone this polite young person has something they would like to say. perhaps they would like to join us in singing.

Artemis: Actually, I understand that you're in an argument with most of your family.

the youngest: yeah but why should that concern you?

Artemis: I'm married to your cousin, Sesshomaru. I'd like for you all to get along.

The oldest: (looks at Artemis) so you were the person lucky enough to snag Sesshomaru as a husband. I am tickled pink to meet you. but now I know full well that we were right and our siblings were wrong. (begins to laugh meaning they alone still remembered what the fight had been about)

Artemis: May I ask what the argument was?

The oldest: well my dear when sesshomaru didn't contact us as frequently as he used to we all assumed he must have gotten married and was spending time with his wife then the argument started. we (he indicates to himself and his other three siblings) all said that he must have found a woman worthy of him who could and would make him happy. then the blues said no no that he must have married Clariybell saying that he was quite taken with her in high school then it got worse when the greens said that he probably was ashamed because he must have taken a bride of base birth or birth devoid of nobility . then the reds joined in and said or he married some princess of a far away kingdom and was so busy that he hadn't any time to get in touch with us. and so the argument went on getting hotter

and hotter until we got where we are now. and we also stopped speaking to mom because she though didn't take any real side in the fight she basically said that it was Sesshomaru's choice who he chose and that if he didn't want to introduce her to us that was also his choice.

Artemis: I see. Well, one of the others said that the only ones that could set it right was the lot of you, because you started it. However, this might be difficult, as people find it harder to forgive others for being right than being wrong. I don't exactly know how to go about this, but I think it's necessary.

Sesshomaru: though in a way your mother was right. it was my choice and my decision to introduce you to my wife. (is looking at his cousins) after all it is really no one else's business who I settle down with I got lucky enough to catch the eye of this fine beautiful goddess. but as far as a woman who is worthy of me that could have been applied to anyone who made me happy. but never would I have settled for Clariybell.

Artemis makes me happy and that is what makes her worthy of me and vice versa.

The second eldest: Of course we knew that much.

Thalia: so in a way all of you except your siblings who wear the blue kimonos were right.

well also your siblings who wear the green kimonos were also wrong. but everyone else were still right.

The youngest: (can see the reasoning of young Thalia) woah you are far younger even then me and yet you make more sense than I have heard in my life.

Thalia: Thank you, I think I'm matured well beyond my age.

the youngest: you most certainly are where did you get that store of wisdom?

your father must have been a philosopher.

Thalia: No, I'm Artemis' younger sister, so my father is a god.

The youngest: Wow you certainly did get lucky not only did you get to have a father that powerful but a sister who is happily married to our cousin and therefore a wonderful brother in law. I am sure you are always celebrating your luck.

The second youngest: (then notices the baby carrier on Thalia's back and the little bundle in the carrier) oh and this must be their precious little child.

Sesshomaru: yeah that's our precious little daughter Rin.

The oldest: yes most of us were right aside from the two groups this (points at Thalia) fine young woman pointed out. with any luck the next time you visit most of us will be speaking to each other again. but we can't do anything about it right now but we will put the word out.

(walks over to Artemis and gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Artemis: Or, we could call you all together, without letting them know that's what is happening. It might work out better that way.

The oldest: I suppose so but are you sure you want to get in the middle my dear girl. I am sure you have much better things you and Sesshomaru can do while you are here rather than getting involved in the petty family disputes.

Artemis: No, I'd much rather deal with a different family dispute than my own.

The eldest: your family is having a dispute about you and Sesshomaru too? (is confused)

Artemis: No, but they argue all the time, it's nice to have a change.

Sesshomaru: Oddly enough it would seem that everyone in her family approve of me highly. and think that it is the best thing ever to happen that Artemis and I are together. (smiles) though who could complain.

The eldest: alright then we will gather my siblings and then let them know once we are all gathered together.

Artemis: Shall we gather them all at your mother's house? It seems the most neutral option.

The second eldest: I like the way you think. it is almost a shame that we didn't meet before you and Sesshomaru did. if we had you and I might be married now.

Sesshomaru: (laughs at the irony of the thought of his ignoramus cousin married to Artemis goddess of the hunt.)

Artemis: I too find that doubtful. Let's go.

Sesshomaru: ( as they are heading back to Patia's home whispers so only Artemis can hear him) Honey do you ever regret your decision to accept my proposal? (is asking if she regret taking him as her husband though only in name and all things that would not break her vow of Maiden hood)

Artemis: No! I don't regret a thing.

Sesshomaru: (smiles overjoyed) Neither do I. nothing gave me greater joy than when you and I finally decided to spend all our lives together.

(they soon arrive at Patia's house)

Sesshomaru: good afternoon Aunt Patia.

Patia: good afternoon Sesshomaru, and to you as well Lady Artemis. I trust your visit was enjoyable?

Artemis: Quite. We've almost got the issue worked out. Everyone should be here, and then the whole thing will be settled once we talk it out.

Patia: well I wish you good luck with that and Sesshomaru I need to speak with you for a second I got a letter from a girl who had been your childhood friend though she was not of the nobility that you and your father were her father was still very close to your father though I never did hear if Artemis' father might have known him as well but anyway she sent me a letter to give to you the next time I saw you.

Sesshomaru: Oh? (walks a little bit away from Artemis to speak with his aunt Patia and soon receives the letter from his aunt's hand and after thanking her walks back to Artemis's side and opens the letter)

Artemis: What's that?

Sesshomaru: a letter from a young girl who's father and my father were close friends and she and I used to play together when we were children even though her parents were not of the nobility or standing that my family was. her father was actually a very poor man. but still my dad was very close to him but her father never allowed my dad to help them monetarily.

Artemis: I see.

Sesshomaru: yeah and do you remember that kimono I gave you back in December (had given it to her as a present four days after the winter solstice he had bought the kimono/dress from the shop where his friend works trying to pay off the debt but the woman who runs the place is very troublesome and always keeps making up reasons why the debt never seems to go away but he never told Artemis) well my friend works at the shop I bought that at.

Artemis: It's so pretty, that must be a really good shop.

Sesshomaru: yes if you want before we go home we can stop by and you can meet my friend and her employer. (the word employer causes Sesshomaru to wince because he knows the woman isn't paying his friend for her work but hopes that Artemis didn't notice his wince)

Artemis: You flinched? Why?

Sesshomaru: it's nothing you need to trouble yourself with right now my darling. (has noticed that all the rest of his cousins had now arrived) we have bigger things to deal with now and after ward if you are still concerned about it we will discuss it then.

Artemis: Yes. This is much more important now.

Buddy: can someone tell us why we are here now?

Artemis: To resolve this family issue you all have been in.

The oldest of the group called the yellows: (steps forward and motions at Artemis) this lovely young woman is Sesshomaru's wife which means that mom, and I and my group and even buddy and his group were the ones who were right in this discussion argument about who Sesshomaru's wife might be. but it really doesn't matter about right or wrong for us to fight is wrong no matter what.

so let us all put that all behind us and move forward and be thankful that Sesshomaru found a woman who truly and honestly loves him.

(oddly enough everyone begins to agree with that)

Artemis: So, that settles it then?

The Oldest yellow: yeah I think that settles things. thank you for helping us you are a magnificent woman

Artemis: It's not a problem.

Sesshomaru: I am glad we could solve this problem with out to much agony.

Artemis: Yes, it was fairly painless.

Sesshomaru: well I guess we should get going. if we are stopping by my friend's place of employment before we head home. (winces again at place of employment)

Artemis: *rubs his back gently as she nods and says her goodbyes*

Sesshomaru: (as they are walking Sesshomaru just continue to think about his dear friend and her situation but isn't certain how Artemis would take the truth about what his friend is going through)

Artemis: Will you please just tell me what's got you worried?

Sesshomaru: My friend is not really employed at the dress shop though she works there. she doesn't get paid for her work she is paying off a debt that her parent's had racked up due to always needing to borrow money just to manage to feed her. and because her father never ever allowed my dad to help with money her father had no other real alternative.

Artemis: That's horrible... How can she feed herself now then? And she can't possibly be living in a remotely comfortable space.

Sesshomaru: no she isn't the woman who holds the debt has my friend living in a one room apartment that is connected to her home and even makes her pay just for the basics of life like food which I am sorry to say only adds on to the debt.

I have offered to help her is whatever way I can but she is a lot like her father that way.

Artemis: Perhaps we can persuade her to let us help, I'd feel so bad to let her live like that.

Sesshomaru: yes and you my dear seem to enjoy wearing your tender heart on your sleeve. (is being rather playful meaning her concern for girls who are young and unmarried is almost too obvious)

Artemis: Would you rather I pretend not to care?

Sesshomaru: no not at all. after all it was that tender loving and caring heart of yours that first led me to realize that we were perfect for each other.

(soon they arrive at the Kimono/dress shop and Sesshomaru knocks on the door)

Mrs. Carp: (answers the door and seems almost too sweet but leads Sesshomaru and Artemis in to the store where she had hundreds of thousands of Kimonos for sale each very pretty most of which were done by Sesshomaru's friend Ericka.)

Is there any particular style of Kimono you and your lady friend are looking for?

Sesshomaru: actually we came here to speak with one of your seamstresses a girl by the name of Ericka.

Mrs. Carp: very well I will take into the back and down to the work area and you both can speak with her if you want to..

Artemis: Thanks very much.

Mrs. Carp: (leads them down to where Ericka and one other seamstress are working on dresses) Ericka: (is humming a tune to help keep her spirits up but stops as she notices Mrs. Carp)

Mrs. Carp: what do you think I am running here a theater?

Ericka: I would have said a debtors prison.

Mrs. Carp: (finally revealing her true cantankerous nature unknowingly to Artemis and Sesshomaru) keep on Laughing you will be working for me for another 37years.

Ericka: But I have already paid off more than half of the debt.

Mrs. Carp: But there is interest isn't there your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much.

Ericka: they did it to feed me.

Mrs. Carp: their mistake (had now herself alone walked back up the stairs and slams the door closed)

Sesshomaru: (looks at Artemis' face) so how do you like Mrs. Carp?

Artemis: Like? I don't.

Sesshomaru: Neither do I .

Ericka: Just be thankful you aren't her indentured servant.

Artemis: Why would you be, you know we can help you!

Ericka: how? as you heard I have paid off more than half the debt but since she claims there is interest to that debt that I will be doing this for 37 more years.

Artemis: If you'd let us, we'd help you pay it off. I know that my family has more than we know what to do with, why don't you let us give it to you, someone who really needs it?

Ericka: believe me at this point I would actually jump at that offer but Mrs. Carp says I am not allowed to let anyone help me she says if I try to let anyone help me with the debt that she will not accept it and I will have to start repaying the debt all over again from square one.

(which is the truth but is something Sesshomaru had never been told before.)

Artemis: Did you know this?

*to Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: no all I told you before we arrived was all I knew.

Artemis: I wonder if there's a way to make her cooperate with us...

Sesshomaru: that Cantankerous old bat. (is about to make a joke not necessarily meaning to give Artemis any ideas but ends up doing so anyway) the only chance we would have would be if we kidnapped Ericka left a note to Mrs. Carp saying that whether she approved of it or not we were going to pay Ericka's debt off for her and that if she didn't like it that was just to bad because it was unlikely she would ever see Ericka alive again.

Artemis: I was thinking about threatening Mrs. Carp directly, but we'll have Ericka with your plan. We might be able to pull that off.

Ericka: (notices Thalia who had followed Sesshomaru and Artemis down to this place and moves over to her) uh I hope you don't mind me saying so but both Sesshomaru and his lady friend are beginning to scare me right now miss...?

Thalia: No, I don't mind. It's the way they think. Honestly, if I thought that your "boss" would listen to reason, then I'd suggest that option, but I don't think she will.

Ericka: you are right about that she definitely will not. I know that for a fact I knew another young seamstress who worked here with me once tried to reason with her (Mrs. Carp) and she got thrown out the back window into the gorge.

Thalia: That sounds dreadful. Lady Artemis and Sesshomaru won't let that happen to you, they'll find a way to get what they want.

Sesshomaru: then I guess we can work with my idea after all you and I and Thalia are the only other people down here who is going to stop us. right my dear?

Artemis: Yes, that's true.

Ericka: uh oh it seems they have come to an agreement and part of me is afraid to know what they are going to do. (whispers to Thalia)

Thalia: If I heard them right, we're going to escape from here, you included, then sending money to pay off your debt and a letter saying that she better accept it, for she won't see you alive again anyway, ergo, a fake somewhat-ransom note. You of course, will be completely safe and unharmed, unlike what Mrs. Carp thinks of your fate.

Ericka: Ok well it sounds alright.

Thalia: Lady Artemis, do we begin now?

Artemis: yes Thalia we do and since you are closest in proximity to Ericka you can hand me Rin and I will carry her and you can grab Ericka and we can leave. at once.

Thalia: Right away. *does as told*

Sesshomaru: (writes the note and leaves it where Mrs. Carp is sure to find it and as they are getting ready to leave he notices Ericka's cat the same he had given her for a birthday present and picks it up)

Artemis: (carries Rin and leads the group back home to Olympus)

Thalia: *as they arrive* Ericka, this is home.

Ericka: this place wow it is big.

Thalia: Yeah, it has to be, to fit a whole family of gods.

Ericka: Wow my dad used to tell me stories about gods but I just thought he was hanging around Sesshomaru's father to much.

Thalia: If it weren't true, I wouldn't be alive. *smiles*

Apollo: (sees Artemis and Thalia arrive home with Sesshomaru and a new girl) welcome home sis. how are you and who is this young girl you bring with you?

Artemis: She's a friend of Sesshomaru's. Her name is Ericka.

Apollo: yet another mission of mercy is she?

Artemis: Call it what you will.

Apollo: we all know that any girl that finds her way into your kindness is never seen again. (means Artemis always ends up gaining a new huntress from most new girls that she takes under her wing but the way he worded it unknowingly begins to make Ericka a little afraid)

Thalia: *reading her face* Not to worry, he means people outside of Olympus. Usually, they become Huntresses, Like me.

Ericka: (looks Curious and is somewhat confused but then thinks back to another person she had at one time met long ago.)

Thalia: Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, and she has huntresses who take the oath of maidenhood and follow her command. We do not die, unless we fall by a mortally fatal wound in battle.

Ericka: lucky.

Thalia: I suppose.

Ericka: I rarely got outside at all while I was with Mrs. Carp considering her house and the place we indentured servants lived was just above the store.

you get out all the time I bet. (smiles)

Thalia: I could, if I wanted. I normally stay with Lady Artemis, though. *smiles*

Ericka: yeah I guess it is good that Sesshomaru's wife never found out that Sesshomaru had at one time tried to rescue me alone but Mrs. Carp told him the only way he would ever see me free was over her dead body. ( is not aware that Artemis and Sesshomaru had walked back into the room having put Rin down for her nap.)

Artemis: Oh, really? *turns to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: what? yes I went to rescue my friend back before we met. and to help my friend achieve her dream of being a singer but when I went there Mrs. Carp refused to surrender her to me and told me the only way Ericka would be free would be over her dead body.

it isn't like you wouldn't have gone to try to rescue one of your friends if they needed it.

Artemis: Yeah... but what stopped you from getting her? I wouldn't have taken the threat.

Sesshomaru: normally I wouldn't have either but the fact that there were a lot of other people around at that moment in time considering I was attempting to rescue Ericka at one of Mrs. Carps few parties and I had no desire to have witnesses around to watch me kill the woman. so I decided to bide my time. and watch at wait. till the time was right. plus I am not really one who likes to kill with out real desperate need if I can steal my friend away with out shedding blood I will do that before I will strike with out justification

after all my dear it isn't very likely that Mrs. Carp will ever find us or Ericka and if she does then we can kill her if you want to.

Artemis: You're right, she probably won't find us. There are very few who can.

Ericka: yeah but who knows Mrs. carp is not as dumb as most people if we left any clues that she can follow we might find she finds us really easy. (you can tell she has already Severely underestimated Artemis and over estimated Mrs. Carp)

Artemis: My dear, this place cannot be seen from the outside. I also doubt that there's any clues to be found, and any little clue that may have been left behind would be extremely difficult to puzzle out. We have to stay hidden from the whole world, you know.

Ericka: no I didn't know that why do you have to stay hidden?

Artemis: They don't know we exist. We're figments of their imagination, at best.

Ericka: you have to be kidding me. they don't know you exist?

Artemis: A collection of gods? No. They believe we are made up, just an old story to teach others morals and things.

Sesshomaru: even back when you and I were small most Japanese humans believed that about the gods as well I think the only ones who truly knew they existed at all were demons like my father and maybe a select few humans who were like Izayoi's father

Ericka: yeah I remember that your father used to amuse me with the tales of gods and goddesses. even dad said he believed they existed but mother figured that was because he knew Inutaisho believed in them. it was never certain whether dad might have at one time met one himself or not. and he died before I ever got the chance to ask him.

Sesshomaru: (knows that Ericka's father had been one of Ryokostsei's first victims. before his father had managed to seal the beast. and so tries his hardest to comfort her)

Ericka: (had been on the verge of tears but manages to regain control of her emotions thanks to Sesshomaru)

Artemis: I'm sorry... *touches her shoulder, and then releases*

Thalia: if you don't mind me asking how did her father die?

Sesshomaru: her father was one of the monster Ryukotsusei's many victims before my father managed to seal the beast. he died in the defense of my step mom Izayoi. (explains that in order to give Inutashio a chance to evacuate Izayoi to some where safe that Ericka's father had attempted a single combat with the monster.

Artemis: And your dad could barely seal him down...

Sesshomaru: I am pretty sure that part of the reason he was able to do it at all was at least partly thanks to you. am I right?

Artemis: I wouldn't say that necessarily...

Sesshomaru: you are far to modest my dear.

Artemis: Well, I'd rather be modest than not. It prevents more arguing amongst my siblings.

Jaken: oh my goodness Lord sesshomaru you finally rescued your friend Ericka that is wonderful so you finally convinced that shrew Mrs. Carp how did you do it?

Artemis: We didn't, actually. We just kind of... took her.

Jaken: oh my goodness you kidnapped her? how fasinating

Artemis: We didn't really kidnap her, she was perfectly willing.

Wolfy: (the cat Sesshomaru had given her as a present on her 10th birthday and yes he is rare and special) (begins barking a little at Artemis though not viciously just to let her know that he is there)

Artemis: *turns around* Is that cat... barking at me?

Sesshomaru: yes he is I gave Ericka that cat when she turned ten he is the only one of his kind.

Ericka: Wolfy behave you silly cat.

Wolfy: (cocks his head to one side like a dog and begins panting then gives another bark.) (hears someone coming towards the house where Artemis and all of them are currently and doesn't know it might be one of Artemis' family members and begins walking towards the door now growling and barking ferociously) (though since in is near dinner time the approach Wolfy heard was only Hermes trying to come and let them know it was almost dinner time)

Hermes: *coming in, sees Wolfy* Oh! You've got a... cat?

Wolfy: (growls at Hermes not knowing whether or not he is a threat to Ericka and the others or not)

Ericka: (is herself afraid and quickly hides herself fearing that if this man is a stranger to Artemis and Sesshomaru that he might send her back to Mrs. Carp.)

Artemis: Oh, hello, Hermes. Is it almost time for dinner?

Hermes: yes it is.

Wolfy: (calms down seeing that Artemis seems to regard this person as if he was a friend so quiets down and just sits there)

Sesshomaru: (walks over to Wolfy and pets him) Wolfy is just a little edgy since this place is new to him and he is unsettled because he and his mistress Ericka were brought here under rather unsettling circumstances. but we will tell you more about it at dinner.

Hermes: Alright, that's cool. See you then, you guys. *salutes as he leaves*

Sesshomaru: (notices that he no longer sees Ericka) Uh honey I think we had best find Ericka and then head off to dinner.

Artemis: *looks* Oh yeah...

Ericka: (comes out of her hiding spot with Jaken) is he gone? (it is clear in her voice that she was afraid)

Artemis: Yeah. That was just my brother, though, Ericka. No need to be afraid.

Sesshomaru: (chuckles having himself figured out what had frightened her) she didn't realize he was one of your family she was afraid he might tell Mrs. carp where she is. if he had seen her.

Artemis: Oh...

Sesshomaru: though Artemis is right Ericka you need not fear her family they are very trusty people and will probably keep this secret closer than Artemis and I do ourselves but now we should all head to dinner. (Smiles at his wife as they begins heading to the dinning hall.)

Ericka: (follows Sesshomaru and Artemis and many of the other girls who are obviously some of Artemis' huntresses like Thalia and the rest but does her best to keep hidden behind Sesshomaru)

Artemis: Here we are!


	50. Chapter 50

Zeus: (looks at Artemis) Ah it is wonderful to see you again my dear how were your travels with Sesshomaru this go around? and Apollo tells me you rescued another young girl is that so?

Artemis: Yeah, though this one was more Sesshomaru's rescue . She's a friend of his.

Zeus: well do you suppose I may have the honor of meeting this friend of his?

Sesshomaru: yes I think we can say that is a very large possibility though she is a little timid.

Artemis: She is a very nice girl though.

Sesshomaru: (pulls Ericka out from behind him since it was obvious to him and to Artemis that she was indeed hiding behind him)

Ericka: (has been pulled out from behind Sesshomaru and now looks at the strange unfamiliar faces that are in the area and almost tries to dart behind Sesshomaru again)

Artemis: It's alright, Ericka. They're friends, I promise.

Ericka: (deciding to trust Artemis' word tries to manage a smile) Hi everyone I am Ericka.

Zeus: It's very nice to meet you, Ericka.

Sesshomaru: her father and mine were very close though her father was a very poor man (meaning he had no money at all) and in order to just manage to feed his daughter he was always borrowing money from this wicked and sadistic woman called Mrs. Carp even though countless times my father had offered to help him financially and after Ericka was old enough the woman took her as her Indentured servant.

Zeus: I see. I am honored to have you at my table.

Ericka: thank you sir. (is amazed at how kind he seems and is eager to seem polite)

Zeus: It is no problem.

(soon they are sitting down and eating while sesshomaru tells the tale of the daring rescue they had implemented when they went to Mrs. Carp's shop)

Ares: (looks at Zeus and then at Ericka, Sesshomaru, and Artemis) as happy as I am that they rescued Ericka from that demented woman I would have liked it better if they had chosen a more militant form of rescue. not just plucking the girl up and carting her away and not making the villainous woman who had been holding her a prisoner pay for what she did.

Artemis: It doesn't always have to come down to that.

Athena: yes even though the violent way usually means the enemy can't hunt her down again it is usually best to choose the least violent way because otherwise what makes us any better than the ones we are rescuing our friends from?

Artemis: Nothing, really.

Apollo: so sis do you think she will do well as a new one of your huntresses?

Artemis: If she so chose. I wouldn't press it, though.

Ericka: (realizes she is being discussed but doesn't know what they are talking about just yet)

Thalia: *sees the confusion on Ericka's face* Huntresses are the women like me, who've sworn the oath. Apollo's asking if Artemis thinks you'd be one.

Or a good one at the very least.

Ericka: I see. (falls quiet wondering if she believes that path would be a good path for her to look into thinks it might be a good option but decides to get to know this Artemis woman a good deal better before she makes any choices towards that end)

Athena: it might be that she will choose to join you my sister though I think she would be wise to give some major thought to it before hand.

Zeus: I would think it would be best for her to start to trust those around her before she took any steps towards any kind of decisions.

Artemis: I completely agree.

Hermes: yes but now let's turn our topic to a more joyous one. we are in the middle of the season of spring which is quickly heading towards summer when we will all get to see our children again my question is should we wait till the first of June like we told our children we would or should we surprise them by coming early?

Athena: I don't see why not, we don't have much else to do.

Zeus: yes I think going and seeing our children early is indeed a wonderful Idea after all it would make a lovely surprise for Kagome and Inuyasha and all the others.

Aphrodite: yes and I have been worried about Sango and Kohaku for last two weeks. but I guess that is just because I am their mother.

Hera: Just for the last two weeks?

Aphrodite: alright I wasn't being honest I have been worried ever since we left last year. as a mother I have a tendency to worry about my children.

Athena: Aphrodite I know how you feel I worry about my children too but I know that not only can they take care of themselves but that they have Chiron with them and that at camp they are as safe as they can get. but I have been rather concerned about Shion too.

Zeus: and I know both Hera and I myself are rather concerned about Kagome. and Inuyasha and I am sure she also worries a bit about Miroku. (smiles at Hera) So I think that it is settled we will go early to start our visit with our children so I want everyone up early tomorrow morning.

Apollo: Course, we'll be ready to go bright and early.

Zeus: good well with that I will bid you all goodnight. (since they had finished dinner)

(Zeus leaves the table and heads to his home to get some sleep so that he is ready to go tomorrow)

(Everyone disperses, says goodnight, and heads to bed.)

Sesshomaru: So we are going to see my brother tomorrow I can not wait. (as he and his wife and their family head to bed for the night)

Artemis: Me either, I'm dying to see my little sister. Goodnight. *smiles*

Sesshomaru: Night.

(the next morning everyone is up almost before Apollo and his sun chariot are even up)

Zeus: I wonder what Dionysus will think when we arrive.

(next morning)

(Everyone gathers to journey to the camp that morning.)

Zeus: Gather round, are we all ready?

Artemis: I think so.

Hera: yes we are ready Zeus.

Zeus: Then let us go! *begins the way down to camp*

(everyone follows Zeus as they head down to the camp)

Athena: (looks at her father as they are approaching the camp) now you did remember to tell Dionysus that we had made a change in our plans didn't you? not that it matters all that much.

Zeus: I alerted Chiron and Dionysus right before I nodded off last night.

Athena: good the last thing we need to do is panic Chiron. (laughs as they finally enter the camp actually before any of the campers have even gotten up)

Hera: (smiles at Zeus) come on honey let's go to our cabins where our children are and wait for them to wake up I can't wait to see the look on Miroku's face when he wakes up to see his mother again.

Zeus: Yes, let's go. *smiles*

(all the gods and goddesses soon head off to their cabins to wait for their children to wake up all except Artemis and sesshomaru who head to cabin number eight to settle themselves back in and relax for a while)

Zeus: (enters cabin 1 and sits down waiting for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ai to wake up)

Ai: (opens her eyes first and sees her father but at first thinks she is still half asleep just on the edge of a dream she had been having to she rubs her eyes and it would almost seem to is going to just let herself go back to sleep still thinking this is part of a dream she is having)

Zeus: Morning, Ai.

Ai: (looks at Zeus and then realizes this is not a dream and gets out of bed and runs over to her father) Daddy we didn't expect you until June but I am glad to see you again. (hugs him)

Zeus: Yes, we decided to come early. It's so good to see you.

Ai: Inuyasha has been sitting up guarding Kagome and falling asleep like that ever since Manten made a second appearance just after Percy's brother Tyson arrived.

(points over to the sleeping form of Inuyasha is sitting as if on high alert and then points to indicate that he had for the last two weeks not been sleeping in his bed.)

Zeus: Well, I think we should put him back in his bed, Hm?

Ai: you have no idea how many time Chiron has tried that. but Inuyasha is so concerned about Kagome's safety he will almost just five seconds after Chiron had put him back into his bed Inuyasha will be out of bed again sitting by Kagome as if he feared something was going to happen to her if he so much as allowed himself a goodnights sleep.

I have even told him that he needed to go to sleep and not worry so much considering from what I saw when Manten came here he can't get past the barrier. Daddy perhaps you can talk sense to Inuyasha.

Zeus: Perhaps... *crouches down in front of Inuyasha* Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (opens his eyes and then rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks at Zeus a little shocked to see him so soon and so looks a little confused)

I must be dreaming.

Zeus: No, I'm really here. *smiles*

Inuyasha: it is good to see you though we weren't expecting you till June. but this is a nice surprise.

Zeus: Yes. We all decided to come early. Now, why don't you get into bed?

Inuyasha: but I am keeping an eye on Kagome someone has to protect her while Manten is still at large.

Zeus: And I'm well rested. I'll do it.

Inuyasha: (looks a little exasperated) some how I do not think the topic is up for discussion is it?

Zeus: You are indeed correct. Get into bed, now, won't you?

Inuyasha: (gets up from the floor and climbs into bed.) alright I know better than to argue with you. (yawns and soon falls asleep)

Zeus: *sits down and keeps watch*

(the sun soon climbs high enough to peek into the window of cabin one)

Kagome: (wakes up to see her father sitting there but knows she is fully awake but is surprised but guesses they decided to come early) good morning dad.

Zeus: *smiles* Morning.

Kagome: oh good you finally got Inuyasha to listen to reason and go to bed. you have any idea how many times I have told Inuyasha to go to bed.

Myoga: twenty-five times this week alone.

Zeus: Twenty-five? He's determined.

Myoga: no Inuyasha just has stubbornness issues. which I think he gets from his mom's side of the family.

(said close enough to Inuyasha's bed and loud enough to be heard by anyone near enough)

Inuyasha: (begins to wake up thanks to myoga)

Zeus: That's not smart to say to someone like me... I am his mother's side you know...

Myoga: Oh yeah.

Athena: what did the flea say that upset you dad. (had come because it was almost time for breakfast)

Zeus: Just that Inuyasha's stubbornness came from his mother's side

Athena: Oh really I would say it came from his father's side of the family. and I don't think it would be wise to say that considering that most of us are his mother's side of the family you and me closer than any of the other though but if Myoga had said that to Ares I think you can just imagine what would happen to the little flea.

Athena: so is Inuyasha up yet.

Myoga: uh actually that was why I said that he had been up for about two weeks worrying about making sure that Kagome was safe from Manten and so Zeus only managed to get him to bed a little bit ago.

Zeus: I think it's best to let him sleep for now.

Athena: yeah I think you are right but the rest of us should head to breakfast Hera is already there with Miroku as are everyone else.

Zeus: Yes, let's go.

Kagome and Ai: (follow Zeus and Athena finally entering the dinning Pavilion)

Chiron: (notices that Inuyasha is not with them but suspect that Zeus had been able to do what even Dionysus couldn't do. as finally everyone begins to eat and talk and enjoy the fact that their family is once more together again.)

Zeus: Ah, Chiron. Good to see you in person again!

Chiron: yes it is good to see you again too. I am guessing you got inuyasha to go to bed at last. even Dionysus tried to do that and Inuyasha just refused saying that with Manten at large still he was going to make triple sure that Manten could not get Kagome.

Zeus: Well, I guess he knew I would not take no for an answer.

Chiron: or he knew better than to get you angry. either way it is a good thing.

Zeus: For all of us, I think.

Poseidon: (walks over) Tyson told me what caused Inuyasha to react like that just two weeks ago when Tyson arrived Manten made another appearance and told Inuyasha and the others that his time for turning Kagome into an ingredient for his hair tonic was not yet here but that it would happen and when Tyson went after him to do battle against him to defend his friends Manten ran away not allowing Tyson to even land one hit on him.

Zeus: I knew Manten was the cause, actually. But now we'll look after things here.

Poseidon: yeah if that demon wants to harm anyone in this camp he will have to get past us first. and I won't allow harm to come to my niece not while I draw breath.

Zeus: Nothing will happen to anyone here.

Hera: (looks over at Zeus) you have that right. I will guard Kagome myself

Zeus: I have no doubt about that.

Poseidon: My only concern is that if this Manten decides to attack on the day of the wedding what do we do then?

Zeus: We kill him, and then it goes on as planned. I suppose it will be only a minor interruption if we're all there. He won't last long.

Shippo: that's right the last time inuyasha faced Manten he really didn't even pose a challenge to Inuyasha he went down in only one hit if I remember correctly. (had come out from under one of the tables.)

Zeus: Precisely. Do you have any problem with that? Seeing how our family is, I don't think there would be a problem, but you never know.

Shippo: I have no problem but I don't think Manten counts on the fact that you guys would side with Inuyasha though I was mainly hidden when Manten showed up two weeks ago I was close enough to hear a parting shot that was aimed at Tyson as Manten fled. he said think hard of who you choose as friends little creature who would your father likely approve of as an ally a weak little half demon or a strong full demon though he said it so softly I don't think Inuyasha or Tyson even heard it.

Poseidon: all the more reason to stand at Inuyasha's side Manten will be taken by surprise.

Zeus: Yes, indeed. Although it is a good idea to stand at his side regardless.

Hera: yes you have that right. but we would have done that anyway.

Chiron: yes well either way I would advise you to be careful he and his brother were not known as the thunder brothers for nothing Manten shoots lightening from his mouth in a massive ball.

Zeus: A little bit of lightning isn't going to hurt us, we've got that on our side as well.

Athena: but we also have one thing Manten will never have and that is wisdom. to know how to use the weapons that are at our disposal. (smiles)

(by now the kids have headed off for training)

Zeus: That we do, Athena.

Inuyasha: (had finally gotten up and was himself out training despite two weeks of no sleep)

Sesshomaru: (is out training and looks over to see his brother) Hey Inuyasha if you don't mind my asking why are you up so early don't you think you should get some more shut eye?

Inuyasha: No, I'm fine. I can train.

Sesshomaru: (rolls his eyes) alright. (turns back to his training knowing that when his brother is determined to do something he will do it.)

Inuyasha: *starts training*

Athena: (had decided to go visit her grandson and see how he was doing but as she enters Zeus' cabin sees Inuyasha's bed is empty. and so heads back to Zeus) Father Inuyasha is missing.

Zeus: *sighs* Try over by the training grounds. I swear, that boy is stubborn as a mule.

Myoga: (had hopped on to Zeus' shoulder) I told you that Inuyasha has Stubbornness issues.

Athena: (walks over to the training grounds)

Inuyasha: (is practicing with his Tetsusaiga)

Athena: Inuyasha, what are you doing out of bed?

Inuyasha: I am training.

Athena: Why? You should be resting.

Inuyasha: (smiles) I am fine grandma. besides if I stay down to long my skills get rusty like they did after Kikyo had sealed me to a tree for Fifty years. (dating back to the time he first met Kagome)

Athena: I don't think a day in bed is going to kill you, my dear. I don't recall asking you to sleep for fifty years.

Myoga: (having caught up to Athena) Inuyasha why did you have to take after your mother's stubbornness. why couldn't you have been more like your father. (uh oh.)

Athena: Do not say anything like that about my daughter. It's terribly disrespectful, and I doubt you want me against you.

Myoga: no I most certainly do not want you for an enemy. I have see what you are indeed capable of.

and I meant no disrespect but Inutaisho had no problem admitting when he needed help or rest and then getting it only in dire situations like what happened with Takimaru did he ever show any stubbornness.

Athena: You may have meant nothing, but watch what you say.

Inuyasha: exactly Myoga I mean come on besides I am doing my best to prepare myself for when Manten comes back. I would like to be able to keep him from getting close to Kagome if you don't mind.

Athena: We can watch her, it's no problem. You've gone two weeks without sleeping!

Inuyasha: how did you find out about that?

Athena: My father.

Myoga: and he learned about it from Ai, and Kagome and me. after all you need to get your rest. your grandmother and your great grand father both are right you need to sleep after all what would your parents say if they could see you running yourself into the ground.

Inuyasha: if I know mom she would be lecturing me on the importance of my health and getting enough rest.

Athena: Yes, she would. Now, I will take her place in telling you to get to sleep. Sleep deprivation only makes it easier to make mistakes. You're no good to Kagome if you're worn out and can't protect her anyway.

Inuyasha: (Sighs as he sheaths Tetsusaiga) Alright grandma you win. I will go back to bed... (heads back to the Zeus' cabin and heads back to his bed)

Myoga: wow. I didn't really expect that to work.

Athena: Wisdom always prevails, Myoga. Remember that.

Myoga: I guess so.

Sesshomaru: I am glad someone was able to convince him. because when I tried my brother told me that he was fine and that he could train. my brother worries me sometimes.

Athena: I think he worries us all. I pity poor Kagome sometimes, not everything can be solved by using that beaded necklace of his.

Sesshomaru: nothing can be solved with it since Kaede removed it and it has been kept in your keeping. (reminding her that After the battle with Naraku Kaede had removed the beads of Subjugation from Inuyasha's neck. so that Inuyasha could safely keep the locket that Kagome had given him around his neck)

Athena: Oh, that's right. Age has finally affected my mind, I'm afraid.

Sesshomaru: I don't think it has anything to do with age but stress can affect the ability to recall certain things.

to be quite honest there are days when I am under so much stress that the only reason I remember my own name is because Artemis has taken to the habit of using my name whenever she is talking to me.

Athena: *laughs* That's a good way to remember.

Sesshomaru: yes. (laughs)

Clarisse: I can understand Inuyasha's desire to protect Kagome but still he also must learn to lean on his family when he needs it. that is what family is there for.

Sango: I know that quite well after all when I was growing up and I had mom around before Kohaku was born (meaning when she had been a very young girl since Aphrodite had remained in the demon slayer village before she gave birth to Kohaku.) I leaned on mom whenever I was scared at night.)

Athena: As a young girl should. I'm afraid Inuyasha never really did that. He leaned on her, but never enough.

Sango: most young boys believe that everyone will think less of them if they admit that they need someone at least most young human boys. I suspect it is the same with demons and half demons.

Sesshomaru: yes the same is indeed true that is why I used to always hide the pain I felt or the fears I had and acted brave when I really wasn't.

Clarisse: there are even some girls who believe it too. myself included that is why I would never dream of telling my dad any of my fears not unless he asked me a direct question. I would be afraid of what he might think. (looks at Athena since Athena is Clarisse's aunt)

Athena: That makes sense too, he's not one for being sympathetic, or helping in any manner..

Sango: yeah though I believe that every parent loves their child no matter what even if they don't always show it.

Athena: They just show it in different ways.

Ares: (walks on to the training field) Clarisse what are you doing?

Clarisse: Talking to Athena and Sesshomaru.

Ares: I see. (smiles and nods and Athena and sesshomaru)

(Manten looks once more into the camp un aware that just like he can see Ares and Athena that he is visible to them as well)

Athena: Is that Manten? *points to him*

Ares: I would think that is our enemy yes.

Clarisse: (sees him too) yes that is him though I have never seen him this close before.

Athena: Attack is in order then, Hm? *readies herself*

Manten: why would you attack me I am not making an attack on you I was just curious. that is all. are you going to harm me for being curious?

Athena: I would attack you for threatening my little sister. Making her into a hair-growth serum is not something I take to lightly.

Manten: that is because like my brother Hiten you were born with a full lush glorious head of hair. I was born looking like my homely though loving mother with her receding hair line where my brother was lucky to inherit father's good looks.

Athena: And your mother lived with it, did she not? I don't understand why you cannot do the same. It was a gift she gave you. If you complain this much about something you can't control, might it be easier just to die and not have to worry about it?

Ares: and I don't know why you worry about having hair if you want my opinion it is more burden than use. after all what does hair get someone?

Manten: it is something all girls love. my brother had more girlfriends than he knew what to do with. but every time a girl looked at me they screamed and ran away.

Sesshomaru: so what, not all girls are attracted to how a man looks. My name wife Artemis cares about me because I am respectful of her wishes and treat her the same way I would want to be treated. and girls like her are a rare flower to find. but they are the only flowers worth finding.

Manten: what do you mean by your name wife you mean you couldn't win her to be your wife fully not just in name only? (Leaves again)

Ares: Well, that was climactic.

Athena: you mean anti climatic.

Ares: No, I was being sarcastic. I meant climactic. I'm not as stupid as you think I am.

Athena: I don't think you are stupid Ares I sometimes suspect that you don't think very often.

Ares: Right. Not using my head only my muscles, I've heard all that before.

Athena: well you seem to expect your children to fight their ways through every problem rather than thinking through the problem to the logical conclusion.

Sesshomaru: Athena not every situation really gives a lot of time for thinking them through sometimes in a situation that is life or death you have to act first and think later.

Ares: He's right. We don't always have time to stand there and think, we'd get hacked down.

Sesshomaru: there were even situations that weren't necessarily battles where there was not very much time for me to think like when I saved Rin's life back when she had been a human child. if I had sat there and thought the entire situation through I might not have been in time.

Jaken: (had forgotten that he had been avoiding being seen by these gods back when they were staying on Olympus and now he walks over to Sesshomaru) yeah you just let Tenseiga guide you that time.

Athena: And it was a fortunate split-second decision...

Sesshomaru: yes it was.

Sesshomaru: if you think about it Athena you made a split-second decision of your own which fortunately reunited you with your child Shion.

Ares: ooo... Sesshomaru got you there.

Athena: Indeed he did. I'll give him that.

Ares: but I can also see where thinking can come in handy. so I must concede some victory to you Athena after all it was your careful thinking and planning that helped us defeat Naraku.

(walks over to Clarisse) Come on Clarisse let's get some training done and then go and check on Kagome.

Clarisse: Alright dad.

Ares: (walks off with Clarisse to work on training)

Sesshomaru: (smiles and goes back to his training)

(meanwhile just before lunch Kagome stops back at cabin one and sees her father sitting in the doorway)

Kagome: Hi dad how is Inuyasha?

Zeus: Resting, as he should be. He's fine, though.

Kagome: I am glad to know that. Sango told me that Inuyasha had been out at the training fields earlier but was finally sent back to bed by Athena.

Zeus: Yes, she did. I think she backed him into a corner. *chuckles*

Kagome: yeah I don't doubt that. though I have never seen anyone be able to do that.

Myoga: well Athena is Inuyasha's grandmother it is only sense that she would be able to out reason him.

Zeus: That is true enough, Myoga.

Kagome: (smiles and sits down next to her dad as her cat buyo walks in carrying the old demon claw in his mouth the good luck charm Kagome's grandfather had given Kagome the last time she had been visiting them before coming back to camp)

Kagome: Buyo, what are you doing with that? *takes the claw* Normally, I'd let you eat it, but it's sharp.

Zeus: is that the good luck charm your grandfather thought would bring you a prosperous marriage? (is trying to suppress his laughter)

Kagome: Unfortunately...

Zeus: do you mind if I take that claw and show it to your step mother? I think the irony of it will strike her as funny.

Kagome: Not at all. Take it. *hands it to him*

Zeus: (takes the claw and walks over to Hera's cabin.) Hera I have something you really have to see.

Hera: What's that?

Zeus: (holds up the claw) this is something that Kagome's grandfather gave her saying it would grant her a prosperous marriage.

Hera: *raises her eyebrows* That? It's a... demon claw. *laughs*

Zeus: yeah I don't see that it has any power to do anything aside from look gross.

Hera: Besides, what's it going to do? Protect her from the demon she's marrying?

Zeus: no I think he suspected that it might protect her from you not realising that you and her are actually on friendly terms and almost getting to where you and her might even be getting to almost a mother and daughter kind of relationship that is common between a step mother and step daughter.

Hera: Ah... This claw would give her a good marriage because I wouldn't.

Zeus: I guess her grandfather believed that.

Hera: I guess.

Zeus: (laughs) but I think he might need to have his head examined because this claw isn't likely to give her anything except maybe a reason to get a tetanus shot. (indicates to the sharp nails on the claw.)

Hera: It's a good thing we have Apollo for that.

Zeus: yes I am seriously thinking about getting rid of this claw. after all I don't think Kagome intends to wear this on her wedding day. even though the old rhyme is that a bride needs something old and something new along with something borrowed and something blue. and while this may be old... I think I can find Kagome something old and yet fashionable.

Miroku: (comes over to Zeus and Hera) you know a lot of humans in the feudal era believed that Demon claws and stuff of that sort held magical properties that warded off bad luck or prevented death or stuff like that.

it might not have been that Kagome's grandfather was suspecting that Mom wouldn't help Kagome have a good marriage but he might have believed that the claw would ward off bad luck or death or illness that might do harm to her and Inuyasha.

Hera: I'll never know what that old man is thinking.

Miroku: I used to say that about Mushin all the time.

Zeus: yeah and Kagome's mom told me that Kagome's grandfather has been a little more unsettled since the whole flesh eating noh mask incident. (recalls the incident due to fact that last summer Inuyasha and Kagome had told him all about it.)

Hera: Ah, yes. I might be too, in his situation.

Kagome: (walks over) Hera can I trouble you for some help? (is holding a jewelry box that belongs to her mom but that her mom and permitted her to take with her back to camp inside was contained several of her mom's clip on earring since both she and her mom didn't like having

pierced ears)

Hera: Yes dear. What is it?

Kagome: well my mom told me that she wanted me to borrow a pair of her earrings but I don't know which pair would look best on me and which might just make me look ridiculous. so I kind of need another woman's opinion.

Hera: Okay. *looks through the box to find the right pair*

Zeus: I know I am just a man but if you don't mind my saying so I think the Star earrings that Kagome's mother wore when she and I met would probably look heavenly on Kagome.

Hera: Hm... *finds them in the box* These?

Zeus: yep those are the ones.

Hera: *hands them to Kagome* Here, try these on.

Kagome: (puts the star earrings on and then looks at Hera and Zeus) well?

Hera: They're adorable on you! I think Zeus was right.

Zeus: (smiles) yes they look wonderful on you Inuyasha will have to beat guys off of you with a stick. (laughs at his own joke)

Hera: Honey, he wouldn't settle for a stick. *laughs*

Zeus: no not if I know Inuyasha he will send heads rolling.

Kagome: (smiles)

Hera: My point exactly.

Miroku: yeah Inuyasha tends to be a little overly protective of Kagome.

Zeus: and with good reason.

Hera: Yes, he does. Sometimes she really needs protecting.

Zeus: yes she does at times it does seem she needs protecting a lot.

(and yes now is when Manten makes his strike)

Chiron: Uh Zeus I think you and Hera might want to come with me for a second we have a problem.

Hera: Problem? *follows Chiron*

Manten: (is trying to force his way into the camp as Athena, Ares, Aphrodite all the others are watching)

Ares: That's not going to work.

Manten: Shut your pie hole

Ares: How rude! But don't say I didn't give you fair warning.

Chiron: (arrives with Zeus and Hera in tow)

Athena: Oh good, you're here to help.

Zeus: Did you think Hera and I would avoid coming to help in this fight considering this bumbling idiot is trying to interfere with my daughter Kagome's life?

Manten: Oh I would never try to interfere in that. if she wants she can marry inuyasha and then after the wedding I will use her as an ingredient for my hair tonic and then everyone will be happy.

Athena: That's still her life.

Hera: and no not everyone would be happy. first of all Inuyasha would be devastated at losing Kagome shortly after gaining her and Kagome would be dead. the only one who would be happy would be you. and I do not consider that a good thing.

Manten: hey is is a compromise isn't it?

Zeus: One we're not willing to make.

Manten: what does it matter to you after all just because you are her father doesn't mean that you necessarily care about what happens to her just as long as it doesn't make you look bad.

Zeus: I care very much for her wellbeing! That's a huge insult to me!

Manten: (looks at Hera) and what does it matter to you I may not know much but I understand you don't like any of your husband's children by other women so why do you pretend to care about Kagome?

Hera: I have grown to understand that Family is only truly perfect as long as it has love involved in it which means that any family that where love is present is as perfect as a family can be and that if I had been more open back then I would have had a larger family and perhaps a happier life.

(looks at Zeus) I think we should destroy this threat and let your brother know that we are sending him one last enemy of Kagome and Inuyasha's to him to deal with.

Zeus: I couldn't agree more.

Hera: (heads over to contact Hades via Iris message as the rest begin arming themselves to deal with Manten)

Hades: Hello Hera.

Hera: Hello Hades. I just wanted you to know that we will be sending you the last of Kagome and Inuyasha's enemies to deal with one who had planned to turn your niece into an ingredient for a hair tonic.

Hades: Hair tonic? I'll keep that in mind when he goes to judgment.

Hera: yes Manten is the younger brother of the man that I believe Inuyasha sent your way last winter.

Hades: Ah, yes, I remember that one.

Hera: yeah so this will complete the set. he even tried to make a compromise with us that was more beneficial for him than for anyone else.

so keep your eyes open.

Hades: Will do, thank you.

Hera: take care Hades. (dissolves the connection and goes to arm herself.)

Chiron: (looks at Zeus) do you think it might be wise to let Inuyasha join us in this battle after all Manten is his foe.

Zeus: I don't see why not. Would you do me the favor of retrieving him?

Chiron: certainly if I am not mistaken he is back at your cabin. (takes off towards Zeus' cabin)

Inuyasha: *sees Chiron coming* Chiron? What's up?

Chiron: Zeus sent me to retrieve you. we are taking Manten down today and it has been decided that you should join the fight.

Inuyasha: I'm coming, let's go.

Chiron: ( Leads Inuyasha back to the battle ground)

Inuyasha: (smiles brightly as he sees Zeus and the others preparing for battle against Manten)

Myoga: try to keep your enthusiasm down a little master Inuyasha and know your limitations Manten has gotten stronger than you last remember him. even with your family surrounding you it might come that you might not be able to defeat him.

Inuyasha: Doubtful. We'll get him, just you watch.

Chiron: and as for you Myoga I think I will find a cage or jar where we can keep you since you seem determined to make trouble.

Zeus: well if we are ready now let's put an end to this menace.

Inuyasha: I was born ready.

Artemis: (arrives with her huntresses in tow) Are we to late to join the battle?

Zeus: Not at all, come here.

Manten: (looks at the huntresses and begins laughing) a group of puny girls is suppose to scare me?

Artemis: *shoots an arrow at him* Puny is not the word.

Manten: you are just girls you are hardly a threat to me.

Artemis: You'll learn soon enough.

Athena: Manten I know it is folly to advise you to use wisdom but I advise that you not be so foolish as to insult Artemis like that.

Manten: (opens wide his mouth and shoots out a colossal ball of Electricity)

(the ball is flying straight towards Zeus, Hera, Athena, and Artemis)

Zeus: *sticks out his master bolt, and lets it absorb the ball of electricity.*

Manten: what happened? that should have been a direct hit.

Zeus: You cannot hit the Lord of the Sky with electricity.

Manten: but as far as I know my brother and I were the only ones who could wield electricity.

Zeus: You're looking at the most powerful thunderbolt in the world.

Manten: I would guess so it looks more strong than my brother's thunder lance)

Zeus: So no, the two of you are not the only ones. This has always been my symbol of power.

Manten: I may have exaggerated anyway our father and mother used to wield thunder too. but they died along time ago.

Zeus: So you counted everyone else out.

Manten: I suppose I did. after all after mom and dad died my brother and I began trying to fix what I lacked in my genetics. and I guess I was always envious of Hiten because he was bless with our father's good looks where as I resembled our caring but homely mother with her receding hairline and all.

Zeus: I guess your envy made you blind, Hm?

Manten: yeah it was also why my brother and I constantly tried to make a hair tonic that would grant me what I have always wanted. Hair as full and thick as my brother's

Zeus: Which lead you here, wanting my daughter as its main ingredient.

Manten: yes. but at least it was only your middle daughter. you have two other daughters (his eyes rove landing on Thalia)

Zeus: I care for all of them, it matters not which you want!

Hera: enough of this you threatened my step child and the happiness she and her fiancée deserve and for that there is no excuse.

Manten: (takes careful aim not at Zeus this time but at Athena and opens his mouth again sending another ball of lightening.

Zeus: *runs to try to protect them from it*

Artemis: (fires an Arrow at Manten hitting him right in the mouth)

Inuyasha: (stands up as straight as he knows how to and takes careful almost calculating aim at Manten knowing that if he puts the right amount of strength behind this wind scar attack it should put an end to Manten but wants to give his family a chance to get their hits in as well so remembers to hold back just enough to let his family have their hits on him)

Manten: (can't dodge Inuyasha's attack and so is hit head on but is not dead yet)

Athena: *starts to go after Manten with her knife*

Ares: (attacks Manten with a sword) Athena keep your eyes open incase he tries another blast of lightening.

Athena: Always on my toes!

Manten: (tries to retreat )

Inuyasha: Not this time! Wind scar!

Manten: (tries to dodge but can't and falls almost dead) I will have my revenge believe me some day there will be another enemy that revives my brother and me and then it will be our turn to have the last laugh.

(dies)

Zeus: Well, looks like that's over.

Inuyasha: yes at last it is all over.

Ai: (had been nearby and heard what Manten had threatened with his dying breath while she had been training with Kohaku and runs over to her father) Daddy is it possible what the scary demon said?

Zeus: I hope not. I can't tell you, but we'll kill them again. I promise.

Ai: (smiles) I am glad to hear that Daddy.

Myoga: it is very probable Ai that Inuyasha might end up having enemies with that kind of power even among his family.

Athena: *who heard Myoga* Our family will not make him an enemy Myoga! Don't be so daft!'

Myoga: I have heard it said that familiarity breeds contempt.

Athena: Maybe a little, but not enough to want to kill him. He has respect from all of us.

Zeus: Myoga try using your brain I know you have one we care about Inuyasha if we were going to turn on him we would not have stood with him in this battle.

Athena: Or any other battle we've assisted him in.

Myoga: Alright you made your point.

Inuyasha: Myoga you always expect the worse and you are always wrong.

Athena: Not everything's going to turn up bad, you know.

Myoga: I was always a realist I had to be. especially with Inutaisho. (meaning he was that way all the way back to his days with Inuyasha's father)

Zeus: You had to be?

Myoga: If I wasn't Inutaisho would have just acted as if everything were going to turn out right. some one had to make him see the harsh reality that things don't work that way.

Zeus: Why couldn't it? Yeah, it might not, but take to much caution, and it never will.

Athena: (looks sternly at Myoga) I am sure you probably tried to convince him that something bad would happen if he married my daughter Izayoi. didn't you?

Myoga: yeah but he didn't listen to me.

Athena: And good thing he didn't! Your "Lord Inuyasha" wouldn't have been born! Everything you know now would be ruined! Who knows where you'd be now?

Zeus: Athena calm down dear. your face is starting to glow and we don't want any damage done to anyone here.

Athena: *takes a deep breath* You're right.

Zeus: though I might think about squishing a tiny little flea.

Myoga: (hops on to Inuyasha's shoulder hoping to escape Zeus' wrath)

Zeus: *reaches over and picks up Myoga* Hiding won't help you.

Chiron: besides I think it is time Inuyasha stopped relying on your guidance flea. all you have done since you came here with Inuyasha last summer was try and make him doubt himself and distrust those who care about him. you have not been much help to him lately.

Athena: Nor much a help to anyone.

Percy: (walks over to his father who was actually standing next to Athena) yeah and when Tyson arrived here he almost had convinced Shippo to be afraid of him (Tyson)

Inuyasha: Myoga has his uses. but he is too afraid of everything.

Athena: Then you might as well put him in a cage and leave him on your nightstand away from the danger.

Ares: and keep your flea out of Athena's and my way otherwise he will get hurt.

Inuyasha: uh sure no problem.

Athena: Well, we should probably inform Kagome that Manten's gone.

Zeus: yes I think we should.

Chiron: Kagome last I saw her was training with Sango.

Athena: Inuyasha, why don't you do it?

Inuyasha: (smiles) alright (heads off to find Kagome)

Inuyasha: (sees Kagome training with Sango) Kagome (runs over to her)

Kagome: Inuyasha! What is it?

Inuyasha: Manten is now fully gone.

Kagome: Really? That's great!

Inuyasha: yep all is well now my dear.

Kagome: So, you'll sleep by choice now, right?

Inuyasha: yes Kagome there is now no real reason to be on the alert right now since there is no immediate danger to guard against anymore though Myoga tried to start trouble afterwards but

that is not for us to concern ourselves with now.

Kagome: I'm not surprised. He's always making trouble.

Kagome: I'm not surprised. He's always making trouble.

Inuyasha: yeah but I suppose that is just typical.

Kagome: Yes. Yes it is.

Inuyasha: I am happy to know that we can both be safe.

Kagome: So am I. *hugs him*

Chiron: I am glad to know you and Inuyasha now are safe from harm. and I have placed myoga in a sealed jar by your bedside Inuyasha. that way he can't cause you and Kagome to much trouble.

Kagome: Can he breathe?

Chiron: yes I made sure to poke some air holes for the little flea

Kagome: Good. I'd hate to have a dead flea next to his bed...

Chiron: you almost would had a dead flea anyway because Myoga made a statement that nearly infuriated Inuyasha's grandmother Athena. Manten had threatened as he died that one day another enemy of Inuyasha's would revive Hiten and him and then they would have the last laugh at yours and Inuyasha's expense and when Ai asked it was possible Myoga said that it was a high possibility that Inuyasha might end up having another enemy with that kind of power even from among his family.

Kagome: *shakes her head* Even in front of his family.

Chiron: yeah even in front of your father and Athena.

I thought Athena was going to explode.

Kagome: I can see it. Not a pretty picture. A goddess exploding at a bug...

Chiron: yeah that one time your father had the level head and took myoga's words with a grain of salt.

Kagome: Good, someone had to cool her down.

Inuyasha: it didn't help grandma that Myoga had admitted to trying to talk my dad out of marrying my mom. and always expecting the worst out of life.

Chiron: yeah but yeah you can understand that she would be insulted by something like that.

Kagome: He did that? No wonder she was mad.

Chiron: yeah but at least your father was able to calm her down.

Kagome: Yeah, good thing. She might have blown a huge part of the camp to bits.

Chiron: Including Inuyasha and any one else with in the blast zone.

Kagome: I think she would have regretted that later.

Chiron: yeah no doubt.

Inuyasha: (yawns) well I am going to take a little nap and try to retake the sleep I lost.

Chiron: I think that is a good idea you handled Manten and now you need to finish getting some extra rest.

Kagome: Yeah, go sleep. Everything's fine now.

Inuyasha: (yawns again and begins walking back to Zeus' cabin to go to bed but is so exhausted he only makes it to the door of the cabin and falls face first on the ground and is sound asleep)

Ai: (is walking back to the cabin with her father when she sees Inuyasha) uh Daddy why is inuyasha on the ground?

Zeus: He probably fell asleep... I'll take him inside.

Ai: (giggles) the ground is a funny place to fall asleep.

Zeus: He's really tired, Ai. He hasn't been getting a lot of sleep. *picks Inuyasha off the ground, to go put him in his bed.*

Inuyasha: (doesn't even stir is really out cold)

Zeus: Have a good sleep.

Ai: (smiles)

Kagome: (comes back to the cabin seeing Inuyasha sound asleep in bed) I am so glad Inuyasha is finally sleeping a good amount.

Zeus: He fell asleep outside the door. Found him face-first on the porch.

Kagome: oh my goodness.

Zeus: I pulled him off the ground and put him in bed, though. It's all better.

Kagome: that is good to know.

Artemis: What is that?

Totosei: Hello down there.

Artemis: Oh! Hello, Totosei!

Totosei: ( as his flying cow transport lands) it is grand to see you Artemis goddess of the hunt. you look as lovely and fit as ever.

Artemis: Thank you. What brings you here?

Totosei: my brother and I just thought we would stop by and see how everyone was doing.

Sokosei: we also heard that your camp had been visited by a woman named Yura of the hair.

Artemis: Yes, it has.

Totosei: did the woman say anything to you aside from I am going to kill you and control your bodies?

Dionysus: yes she did. she said she had met three demi gods that had escaped from Horai island even before we had rescued Ai and the others from that abominalible place. and that she had killed them.

She also said that the three half demon demi gods were my daughter and Ares' son, and Poseidon's daughter.

Artemis: Why, have you gotten any news about it?

Totosei: only that Yura told you a big fat half truth Poseidon's daughter was the only on she managed to kill the other two are still alive and as well as their current curse permits them to be.

Artemis: Curse?

Sokosei: yes. (looks at Hermes ) do you remember when I told you that something the four war gods had done to your children had turned their demi god blood dormant until they underwent the slight transfusion last summer?

Hermes: Yes, I do.

Sokosei: well the four war gods did worse to Ares' son and Dionysus' daughter. not only did they cause the blood of their god parent to go dormant but on top of that until they are reunited with their parent and their blood activated again they are I guess you could call it frozen in time they are trapped at the same age that they escaped the island at and have been for some fifty years and even once they are reunited they will only start to age normally (meaning they will not leap forward like most people would expect. it will be like the fifty years they had spent under that curse had only been one day)

Dionysus: So my daughter hasn't aged at all.

Sokosei: exactly right.

not since the day she escaped from Horai island fifty years ago.

Dionysus: Then where would they have gone?

Totosei: that is what my brother and I have been trying to figure out we didn't think it would be so hard to locate a little four year old girl and a little three year old boy.

we spent most of last autumn and winter trying to find them.

Artemis: How could they have gotten very far if the day they left, they froze? Besides, they were small... A little target is hard to find, but easy to take down... We can only hope they're okay.

Totosei: perhaps you would lend us your expertise? you seem to have an easy time tracking.

Artemis: I can do my best.

Sokosei: I was lucky enough to at least find a small clue. (holds up a Hair ribbon that Dionysus' daughter had been wearing it was a small green ribbon with a grapevine pattern embroidered on it)

Artemis: *takes it from him* Seems like something she would wear. Let's hope the two are together.

Asagi: (who had known the girl almost as well as she knew Ai comes out of cabin eight and sees Artemis holding the ribbon) I recognize that ribbon Chardonnay always wore it. (Dionysus' daughter)

Artemis: Chardonnay? Is that another one of your companions from Horai island?

Asagi: yes she was like Ai she was lucky enough to not have the mark that the four war gods used to use. (remembers the scratches she and the other children had born on their backs back then. as was our little brother Ariano.

(still has the habit of referring to the other half demons that she had been on Horai island with as her brothers and sisters) Chardonnay was four years old when I told her to take her brother Ariano who at the time was three years old and escape the island.

Artemis: Okay. Asagi, can you tell me what they looked like? It might help me find them.

Asagi: Charadonnay had her demon mother blonde hair but her tips of the hair looked like someone had dipped her hair in the purply red wine or grape juice.

Artemis: Okay. That should help. Not many four year olds look like that. Do you remember anything distinguishing about Ariano?

Asagi: you would have been better off asking me if I remember anything unremarkable about Ariano. but to save you some time I will tell you this his favorite toy and then one thing he took with him when he left the island was a type of I guess you might call it a battle ax that his mother had given him and told him had belonged to his father.

Artemis: Right. Thank you. They should be easy enough to recognize.

Asagi: though they are probably about fifty years old right now. (doesn't know about the curse)

Artemis: It seems they've been placed under a curse. They are frozen, as if nothing has happened since they stood in that spot.

Asagi: I see well if anyone can find them you can and help them break their curse you can.

Artemis: I'll try my best to find them.

Asagi: (smiles)

Artemis: I should round up a few of my huntresses and go to look.

Totosei: alright but not to many Artemis we don't want to frighten the children.

Artemis: No. I have always known that too many spoils the trail.

Sokosei: far be it from me to put in my personal opinion but if I were in your place I would choose girls who are gentle and kind and perhaps bring along someone the two would recognize.

Artemis: I'm taking Thalia and Asagi. That's all we need.

Sokosei: those girls will definitely be enough to find two children. and gain the trust of them both.

Artemis: I think so. *turns to Asagi* Would you to me the favor of explaining things to Thalia and inform her we're leaving? I'll talk to Sesshomaru.

Asagi: sure I will let her know. (heads off to see Thalia)

Asagi: (sees Thalia) may I speak with you Thalia?

Thalia: Sure, Asagi, what's up?

Asagi: (tells Thalia all about what she heard about what is going on)

Thalia: Thanks for the information. Let's get ready to go.

Asagi: (smiles and nods and heads off to prepare for the journey)

(with Artemis) Artemis: Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Yes my dear what is it? (is playing with Rin)

Artemis: I'm going to have to leave camp for a few days. *explains the ordeal to him*

Sesshomaru: alright my dear be careful and come home in one piece.

Artemis: Never try not to! See you soon.

Sesshomaru: (smiles) see you soon.

Artemis: *goes to find the two girls* Almost ready to go?

Asagi: I am ready. it will be good to see Charadonnay and Ariano again. do you remember the song of parting (which was the song she had sung a lot last summer because it had been the only song she had known back then)

Artemis: That's the song you sang about Horai island, right?

Asagi: yes and it is a song every child who had lived on Horai island knew and If I know anything Charadonnay might sing it so as to remind Ariano of us which might mean we can follow the song right too them.

Artemis: Maybe. Where do you recommend we start, Asagi?

Asagi: if I know Charadonnay I would say the best place to start our search would be at any of the vendors in the feudal era or any of the areas there where her favorite food is.

Artemis: Her favorite food?

Asagi: considering she is Dionysus' daughter her favorite food should be easy to guess.

Thalia: grapes?

Artemis: Oh, right.

Thalia: well that kind of leaves us a wide searching area

Asagi: are there a lot of vineyards and grape vendors in feudal Japan?

Artemis: As far as I knew, grapes weren't exactly plentiful in Japan at all. I could be wrong.

Thalia: Ok then we will start our search there. I mean it shouldn't be too hard.

Artemis: No. Let's set out to find them.

Thalia: Alright. (smiles at Artemis as they head out)

Asagi: (is following Artemis and Thalia and soon sees a circus poster with a picture of the two children they are now looking for as they reach the urban part of New york )

Artemis: Is that who I think it is?

Asagi: that is them or I am a monkey. (begins reading the poster) the freak siblings trapped at ages three and four boy believes he is a strong warrior and girl sings for grapes.

Thalia: Fits the description. Shall we go?

Asagi: (feels her temper about to flare) They are not freaks (is trying to fight back the angry tears that threaten to fall from her eyes)

Thalia: No, Asagi, that's not what I meant. I meant that any kid of Ares would be brave like a warrior, and Chardonnay loves grapes.

Artemis: I don't think Asagi was replying to you Thalia she was more or less yelling at the poster because it advertised them as freak siblings.

How would you react if the pictures up there were of Kagome and Percy considering they are family to you?

Thalia: Yeah, you're right. *puts her hand on Asagi's shoulder* Asagi, let's find them.

Asagi: (nods her head)

(looks at the bottom of the poster and reads the street that the circus is located on finding that the circus was not far from where the camp was in fact it was about a mile back the way they had come)

Uh I think if we want to find them we will have to back track according to this poster they are behind us about one mile.

Artemis: Yes. Let's turn around, c'mon.

(the group turns around and after about a mile they come across the circus tent. and that is where Asagi hears it)

Charadonnay: (is singing at the side show) father once said to me, many moons ago, a demon hand will defend mother said one day, there is more that you must know, a mortal hand will sustain, two hands together, incomplete all alone balance in union, and the gate will open, go my children go. go to crimson flames, to save our children; the lights of memory remain

Asagi: The song!

Thalia: (looks at the stand near the door where the song is eminating from and realizes they will have to pay for a ticket just to go in and see them so she pulls out her wallet and decides to use what little money she had on her to pay for their tickets and so walks over to the person selling the tickets while Artemis and Asagi are just standing there)

Artemis: Thalia, we won't need to pay.

Thalia: how are we going to get in with out tickets?

Artemis: Are we here to watch the show? They'll do what we say.

Thalia: alright. (waits for Artemis to lead them to the rescue)

Artemis: *walks toward the entrance*

Ticket taker: tickets please.

Artemis: Oh, we're not here for the show.

Ticket taker: well then I would suggest you go away there are a lot of people waiting.

Artemis: I'm going in, though, so I'll just pass you. You should let me, just a bit of advice.

Ticket taker: what I should do is call the police and have you arrested.

Artemis: No... Not smart.

Ticket taker: no you are not smart to try to get into a show with out paying for a ticket.

why should you get special treatment.

Artemis: *lets her eyes glow a bit* You don't want to make me angry, do you?

Ticket taker: let me put it this way I don't fear you little girl go a way girl you bother me.

Asagi: (looks at Thalia) uh did he just make a mistake?

Artemis: A big one. *starts to glow and grabs his collar* Listen to me before I get violent. I am not a little girl, and if you value your life, let us past.

Ticket taker: Security please escort these three off the premises

(six roustabouts come over and two take Artemis by the arms and the other four grab Thalia and Asagi and begin to try to lead them off the premises)

Artemis: *shakes them both off her* Don't touch me. *goes to help free Thalia and Asagi*

Asagi: thanks

Thalia: well what do we do now?

Artemis: Do you think there's a back way in?

Asagi: I suppose there might be since tents are made of fabric we could always go around back and lift the fabric up and slip in that way.

Artemis: Let's check it out. C'mon.

(the group goes around back and sure enough they are soon able to get inside)

Asagi: alright now we are inside now to find Charadonnay and Ariano.

Artemis: Yeah, let's try to find where they're kept... If they're not onstage.

Thalia: (had wandered just a few steps from Artemis and Asagi and notices a type of cage and when she takes a look inside sees a small girl and a boy matching the descriptions of the two they were looking for.) Uh Artemis I hate to say this but I think I found them.

Artemis: *looks over* I'd say I agree with you.

Asagi: (walks over to the cage) ok so now we found them now anyone have an idea on how to get the cage door open?

Thalia: I have one idea but I don't think it would be a good one. we could Iris message Ariano's father and hope that he is in a relatively peaceable mood and is willing to come and help us break these bars.

Artemis: We could... How's the lock looking? Could we break it?

Asagi: (looks at the padlock and sees there is a slot which is meant for a key) we could if I had a hair clip or something that I could use to pick the lock

Thalia: Here. *pulls a bobby pin out of her hair*

Asagi: this is perfect. (begins trying to pick the lock)

Charadonnay: (looks up and sees Asagi) Sister is it really you? (whispered so as to not alert anyone of her sister's presence)

Asagi: (as she continues to pick the lock) yes but no time to catch up right now I have to get you out.

Thalia: Asagi, hurry! Someone's coming!

Asagi: (soon hears the sound that tells her that the lock has now come off and finally opens the door and hands thalia her bobby pin which is still in tact)

Charadonnay: I am scared sister.

Asagi: it is alright. trust me. I would never let anything bad happen.

Artemis: C'mon, we had better get out of here.

Charadonnay: (picks up Ariano and follows the others out of there)

Artemis: *as they arrive back at camp* Alright we're safe.

Chiron: (trots over to Artemis) I see you found them.

Artemis: Yes, I did.

Charadonnay: (looks at Chiron and then hides behind Asagi)

Ariano: (looks at Chiron) you come one step closer to my sister and I will slice you in half. (waves his little ax in the air)\

Chiron: Don't worry, I mean you no harm.

Thalia: we found them in the least likely place they were one of the side show attractions at a circus not far from here.

Chiron: Circus? Do me a favor, tell Mr. D about it gently... We don't want any colossal damage... That's really horrible of them. Though it made them easier to find.

Asagi: yeah and we might want to leave out the part about the posters advertising them as freaks entirely.

Chiron: Yes, I'd agree with that. But it might be nice to tell him that you did find them. Ares as well.

Thalia: yeah that is a good idea.

(heads off to Mr. D's office)

Asagi: (decides to brave telling Ares)

Thalia: (Finds Mr. D) Uh Mr. D?

Mr. D: Yes, Thalia?

Thalia: we found your daughter and Ares' son.

Mr. D: You've found them? Good news!

Thalia: yes they are here in camp as we speak. I would tell you where we found them but I am rather afraid you might not like it.

Mr. D: You shouldn't have mentioned it then, Hm? Where was it?

Thalia: they were at a...circus.

Mr. D: A circus?

Thalia: yeah they were uh part of a...Side show.

Mr. D: A side show... *takes a deep breath trying to calm himself* Well, if this is my child, I should probably meet her. Take me to her.

Thalia: (Leads Mr. D to where Charadonnay is standing)

Charadonnay: (is a little afraid)

Thalia: Charadonnay, this is your father.

Charadonnay: (looks at Dionysus and though is seems almost impossible she finds herself trusting this girl's words and walks over to him) are you really my daddy?

Mr. D: Yes, I am.

Charadonnay: (Runs over to him in the cute yet clumbsy steps of a four year old. and then hugs him)

Mr. D: *gives a small smile and hugs her back*

Sokosei: (walks over to Mr. D and whispers to him) we must run the transfusion to reactive the part of her genetic code which she received from you.

Mr. D: Right. Charadonnay, follow me, will you please?

Charadonnay: Ok Daddy. (follows her father)

Sokosei: (performs the same procedure he had done last summer which the others and soon the cocoon opens releasing Dionysus. and shortly afterwards his little girl is released from the second cocoon.)

Mr. D: How do you feel?

Charadonnay: I feel amazing and I am so Happy that I am not all alone in the world like I used to feel. (hugs her father tightly) thank you daddy.

(is still four but the curse on her has been lifted and she can begin aging normally)

Asagi: ( tremblingly approaches cabin five) uh Ares? are you here?

Ares: Yeah?

Asagi: your Son has been found and brought to camp...

Ares: Alright! Nice work, kid. Where is he?

Asagi: right now he is trying to fend off Chiron. or at least that was what he was doing when I left. he was waving his little ax in the air threatening to cut Chiron in half if he came any closer.

(is waiting for the question that she knows is likely to come which is where did she find him though she is also dreading it)

Ares: Where'd you find the kid?

Asagi: both he and Charadonnay were being used as side show attractions at a near by...circus.

(is trembling like a leaf in a windstorm)

Ares: A circus? What were they doing in a circus? Putting my kid in a circus! The nerve of those people.

Clarisse: (comes out of the cabin) uh Dad are you ok?

Ares: They put your little brother in a side show at a circus!

Clarisse: You have got to be kidding me dad. there is no one in this world who would be fool enough to do that.

Ares: Apparently there is.

Asagi: well no doubt you want to head over to see your son and make sure he hasn't harmed Chiron. (decides the only one it might be safe to tell about how they had advertised Ariano would be Clarisse at the most she figured she would receive from her would be a gentle pummeling compared to what Ares or even Dionysus would do if they knew)

Ares: Yeah, I'll go see him.

Asagi: (as soon as she is certain that Ares is out of ear shot looks at Clarisse) uh Clarisse can you keep a secret from your father?

Clarisse: Been keeping secrets for years. What's up?

Asagi: uh I didn't tell your father this because I know enough to know he would have exploded. but the circus was advertising your brother and Dionysus' daughter as Freaks.

Clarisse: *rolls her eyes* So typical of people! It's not surprising, all they do is judge what they don't understand. We've been dealing with this for a long time. That's why we belong here. Don't let it get under your skin too much. If you do, you'll get too self-conscious Mr. D will have to put you through therapy. They're here now, that's all that matters.

Asagi: believe me when I saw it I really got furious because I had spent about fifty years looking after them till the cauldron awoke and I could send Charadonnay and Ariano away from Horai island to save them shortly after the four false war gods had taken over.

with the exception of me, Ai, Shion, Dai and Roku, and Moegi they were the only other children to have escaped Horai island and survived to make it here.

Clarisse: Yeah, I guess I'd be mad too. But you've got to let it roll off. It's okay.. Who cares what they think?

Asagi: yeah you are right after all what matters is that we are all safe now. (smiles gratefully)

(heads back to unpack her bag and walks past where Sokosei was just finishing up with Ares and Ariano)

Sokosei: (looks at Ares) I bet you are happy to have your son back.

Ares: Very. He can learn how to properly use that ax now. *laughs*

Sokosei: yes and how not to cut his arm off. (is just teasing)

Ares: Handy lesson to learn.

Sokosei: yes. and it makes me feel better knowing that both you and Dionysus have your children from Horai island back as I am sure it makes you feel good to know they will grow up healthy and happy surrounded by their family.

Ares: Yeah, he'll learn to kick real monster tails... If they have tails..

Ariano: (smiles at his father) I will do my best to make you proud of me father. (mutters under his breath but since his father is right next to him Ares is able to hear him) though they called me a freak I will do my best to make you proud of me. (yes he knew what the circus had advertised him and Charadonnay as and so did she)

Ares: Freak? You're no freak. You're as normal as the rest of us.

Ariano: but the posters advertised me and Charadonnay as freaks. but I trust your word over theirs.

Ares: Good choice, kid.

Sokosei: this is actually a very good time for another handy lesson that needs to be learned. Sticks and stones may break your bones but words can never hurt you.

Ariano: (looks at his father)

Ares: Nah, they really can't. You can always ignore them.

Totosei: yeah you have that right Ares. plus no one has the right to make a person feel inferior unless that person gives them permission. a lesson I had tried to teach inuyasha several times before he had finally come here but he only grasped it after he had learned who he was and where he belonged. well better late then never I guess


	51. Chapter 51

Mrs. Higurashi and her father: ( Arrive at the camp to help Kagome prepare for the wedding)

Kagome's grandfather: ( is looking for her grandchild who unbeknownst to him was actually talking with Hera) Kagome where is my darling Kagome.

Kagome: *hearing her name* Huh? Oh, Gramps, over here!

Kagome's grandfather: (runs over and Hugs Kagome) there is my darling granddaughter Kagome. I hope you have that demon claw ready for the big day and have an idea how to wear it after all I don't think I could bare to know you and Inuyasha were starting your marriage under a cloud of bad luck. (doesn't even notice Kagome's stepmother Hera standing there)

Hera: It's not like I'll be cursing her marriage. I'm actually blessing it.

Kagome's grandfather: (finally notices Hera) I wasn't expecting that anyone would be cursing it dear woman. (doesn't know that Hera is a goddess) but it is a tradition in the Higurashi family that to prevent any inevitable bad luck that has some tendency to happen that the bride should always wear a some sort of lucky charm to protect her and her father husband.

Hera: Bad luck won't come. I am the goddess of marriage, my blessing is all that it needs.

Kagome's grandfather: ah so you are the woman that fully caught the eye of Kagome's father (Zeus) well I can tell you this much even the one night that Kagome's mother had with Kagome's father my daughter had a good luck charm under her pillow. the same one I gave to Kagome to wear for the wedding. (never bought the story that Zeus was a god either figured that was just Kagome's mother's word to describe how wonderful he was)

Kagome: Gramps, Dad's a god too. I don't think Mom needed the charm.

Kagome's mother: (walks over to Kagome's grandfather) Dad I really don't think that charm will be necessary for Kagome on her wedding day. besides I am pretty certain that any good luck it had possessed has long since faded since that thing was the same that Kagome's great, great, great grandmother wore and all the way down the line. (looks at Kagome and Hera) Kagome why don't you take your step mother and introduce her to your brother Sota he is sitting over there watching Disney's Hercules on his portable DVD player it is his favorite movie. though it doesn't really stay true to how I am sure Hera remembers the story but it keeps Sota happy.

Hera: Yes, I do remember it much differently. But let's go say hello to your brother anyway.

Kagome: (leads Hera over to where Sota was watching his DVD player with his eyes glued to the screen)

Hi Sota.

Sota: *finally looks up* Hey, Sis. Who's this?

Kagome: (looks at Hera and then back at her brother) Sota this is my step mother Hera. Hera this

is my little brother Sota

Hera: Pleasure to meet you.

Sota: it is an honor to meet you the movie just got to where they show you and Zeus together.

(points to the screen of his portable DVD player indicating pretty goddess holding a baby boy (Hercules) in her arms)

(as the baby is trying to play with Zeus' lightning bolts.)

Hera: *smiles* That is a nice way of seeing things.

Sota: yeah according to the movie you were a little over protective as mother's go but with good reason.

Hera: Truthfully speaking, I was very much the opposite, though I regret it now.

Kagome: (whispers so only Hera can hear her) uh I should warn you Sota is failing his class about Greek mythology because he won't believe the true stories of the Greek gods and goddesses he accepts that you and Dad and the others are gods and goddesses for one reason Disney's movie but he won't believe the true stories at all he only believes what he is now seeing on his screen.

mom and I have done everything we can to help him but I am at the point of believing he is likely beyond help.

Hera: No one's beyond help. *turns to Sota* Do you want to hear the stories, from someone who was there?

Sota: (looks at Hera his eyes almost full of wonder your typical child)

(then the next minute he is booing Hades because in the Disney movie Hades is a big bad guy)

(had turned his eyes back to the screen)

Hera: Oh, he's not that bad, you know.

Sota: yes he is he tried to take over Olympus. (he is talking about in the movie)

Hera: No, he didn't. He's just grumpy because he was only allowed to come to Olympus one day a year, on the Winter Solstice. Most of the time, he just keeps to himself.

Zeus: (walks over to Kagome, Hera and Sota) hello what is the young boy watching?

Hera: Hercules, the Disney one.

Zeus: ah yes that is a good show.

Kagome: yeah and it paints all of you in a positive light except for uncle Hades.

Sota: (upon hearing the name unconsciously lets out a boo.)

Zeus: There's no need for that, he's not bad.

Sota: yes he is the movie said that you and Hera were Hercules' parents and that due to Hades desire to over throw you he sent his two minions to steal the baby Hercules, turn him mortal and kill him.

Kagome: Sota how many times do mom and I have to tell you that movie is not the real story. it is their adaptation.

Sota: it has to be true they don't put things in movies that aren't true.

Hera: It's a children's story, they want to make it kid-friendly. It's very inventive, I'll give it that.

Zeus: yes but why would they make Hades the bad guy?

Sota: who else could be the bad guy? if it had been you who had helped in making this movie who would you have had play the bad guy?

Hera: The titans could have been acting on their own. Or they could have told the real story where I'm the villain

Sota: you a villain? but you are such a nice lady. You are the caring motherly type. (is looking at Hera now very very confused)

Hera: I wasn't always this kind to my husband's children.

Sota: Some how I find that hard to believe. one of my friends having watched this back in theaters said that if he been given the choice of who his mother was he would have picked you ever single time.

Hera: Like I said, that movie was made for children it's adapted.

Zeus: I don't think your friend gave his words any real thought. not just about what it would mean to have Hera for a mother but what it might belike to be a Demi god like Kagome or my Nephew Percy Jackson the difficulties they face. (looks at Hera) not saying you would be a bad mother my dear but to be honest being a demi god is not an easy life. far from it as any of the kids here can no doubt tell you.

Hera: I understand that perfectly. I took no offense to that.

Sota: so kids like my sister have a few minor difficulties or minor inconveniences.

Zeus: I think it would be wise to have Chiron put these Inconviences in the proper light.

Hera: Yes, I don't think we'd do it justice.

Zeus: (leads Sota to the big house) Chiron I need your help for something.

Chiron: What is it?

Zeus: Kagome's brother thinks that despite a few learning inconveniences (meaning Dyslexia and ADHD) that Demi god Children have an easy life for the most part.

Chiron: Oh, that's far from the truth. They have to deal with being stalked by monsters when they grow up. A lot of them don't live very long, because they can't find anywhere safe.

Sota: you have got to be kidding me. they don't make mention of any of that in any of the movies I watch.

Kagome: I tried to tell Hera that my little brother is flunking his classes about the stories of the gods and goddesses and their stories because he only listens to what the television and movies tell him about the Greek gods and goddesses.

Zeus: Not everything on television is true, you know.

Sota: yes it is you can't put things on TV that aren't true.

Kagome: on one of his tests for his class one of the questions was what is Athena best known for? and he put down Wisdom and Battle strategy and for having blue skin. because in the Disney Hercules movie she has blue skin.

Zeus: You'll see very soon she has no blue skin.

Chiron: though perhaps she can help you pass the rest of your class so you don't have to repeat the grade

Sota: So I was wrong about her skin color is that any reason for the teacher to flunk me?

Zeus: It sounds to me like that isn't the only thing that you were getting wrong.

Kagome: no he took all his answers from what he saw in that movie and one question was who was Hercules' mother and since you both saw the movie he was just watching you can probably guess what he put down as the answer. (looks at Zeus and Hera)

Hera: Me.

Kagome: that is right. and when the question asking who Hercules trainer was he didn't even bother to go to the actual story he just chose the name of the trainer from the Hercules movie that he was just watching.

Zeus: I hope they at least got that right.

Kagome: No they didn't they Disney movie said a Satyr named Philocteties was Hercules' trainer.

Chiron: I don't remember him.

Sota: maybe he was before your time sir? (thinking Chiron is a young centaur)

Chiron: I am old as the gods themselves. The need for a trainer keeps me young.

Kagome: Sota there was no Philocteties. if there was your teacher would not have flunked you.

Zeus: You need to learn the real stories.

Mrs. Higurashi: (walks in ) I agree my son after all the real stories are all the more interesting than the ones the movies tell you of.

(looks at Zeus) I was just talking with Athena a few minutes ago but even with her help I am myself at a loss. I was frustrated due to his flunking that class because it counts toward 25% of his final grade. but now things have gotten worse. it started getting worse last winter while

Kagome was at home visiting us.

Zeus: Worse?

Mrs. Higurashi: yes worse oddly enough our Neighborhood has a bully that likes to pick on all the kids in the neighborhood. it normally was nothing serious but last Winter the bully made a rude remark about Kagome and my son and the bully got into an all out fight. let's just say it was a week or two before either of them were released from the hospital.

Hera: The hospital?

Mrs. Higurashi: yes Sota beat the bully pretty badly but the bully did some major harm to Sota as well. as it was winter and there was snow and ice everywhere. the bully used that to his advantage.

Hera: Using the ice, that must have hurt them.

Sota: yeah he tried to use the Icicles like a knife since some of them were sharp enough to cut but one of the things he also did was he forced me to stick my tongue to a metal light pole and then while my tongue was stuck there he kept banging my head against the light pole as hard as he could.

Hera: I can see how you got put into the hospital, you might have had a concussion.

Kagome's mother: I was not to happy to get a call from the hospital telling me my son had been in a fight that landed him in the emergency room. you can imagine how panicked I got.

Hera: It was probably terrifying.

Kagome's mom: you have no idea how terrifying it was. I raced down to the hospital as if a pack of wild dogs was after me I was so determined to find out what had happened and so panicked.

Sota: mom you really didn't have to worry so much about me. all little boys are made of rubber. (is once more believing something he had heard on the TV)

Hera: Rubber?

Sota: yeah.

Hera: Where did you get that idea?

Kagome: off of another Disney movie Dumbo. only they were speaking about an elephant

Sota: hey I didn't even feel any pain when the bully stuck my tongue to the light post and banged me head against it.

Chiron: You were probably numb from the cold.

Kagome's mother : and to make matters worse when I spoke with the bully's mother she accused Sota of starting the fight when even the police said it was her son that started it. she told me that her son had every right to say what he said about Kagome because she was a weird girl who needed mental help and that if Sota didn't like it that he probably also needed it. she then demanded that I punish my son for what he had done and then make him apologize to her son. it took every ounce of self control I had in me to not leap at that woman right then and there.

Hera: I really hate people like that.

Kagome's mother: you and me both. all I said to her after that was that nothing she could do or say to me would induce me to punish my son when it was her son who had been in the wrong and my son had only been standing up for his sister and that if she didn't like it then that was her affair.

I also told her that she and her son were the ones with problems and that I hoped they found the help they needed. and then I let it drop at that. (ooh smart mouth Higurashi)

Hera: Nicely put. I think that got your point across very well.

Mrs. Higurashi: yes and I was so thankful that the woman was smart enough to let it drop at that when she found she couldn't bully me.

Hera: Probably made it much easier on everyone.

Kagome: however while I am glad to know that my brother cares about me that much I am rather upset that he would let someone goad him into a fight over it.

Hera: Yes, violence isn't always the answer.

Chiron: please excuse me I am going to see what is going on outside (had heard some shouting and cruel words) (yes the mother of Sota's bully had followed them there she had kin in New york and decided to follow and try to make things tough on Sota in her own way.)

(heads outside)

(sees Clarisse) Uh Clarisse what is the matter?

Clarisse: This woman insists she see Sota.

Chiron: and who does she think she is to insist something like that?

Clarisse: I don't have any idea!

Chiron: Clarisse I need you to do me a favor while I speak with this woman I want you to look after Kagome's brother show him around and introduce him to some of Kagome's other family members he has heard about them and seen versions of them in his favorite Disney movie but he should find it exciting to meet the real people.

Clarisse: Yeah, alright. *goes inside to see Sota*

Sota: (looks at Clarisse for a second then pulls himself behind his sister)

Kagome: Sota, this is Clarisse. She's Ares' daughter.

Sota: (peeks out from behind his sister) hello.

Clarisse: Hey, kid.

Sota: it is nice to meet you miss Clarisse.

Clarisse: Yeah, the pleasure is all mine. Drop the 'Miss' will you? It's too formal.

Mrs. Higurashi: My father has been attempting to train my son to be a priest of our family's shrine and has been teaching him that being overly formal is key so success.

Clarisse: I guess it would be, but around here it's not really necessary.

Sota: Alright Clarisse. (smiles)

Sota's bully's mother: (glares at Chiron) I demand to see Sota and I mean to see him.

Chiron: No. What makes you think you can see him?

Sota's bully's mother: because I Say so. and even though his weakling mother refuses to punish that boy for the fight he started I mean to do it for her and see that it is extremely harsh.

Chiron: Because you say so is not viable. She just recalled the story to me, your son started it, and you have the authority to punish no one.

Sota's bully's mother: And who do you think you are to protect them. (of course she can see it is a kind of camp but doesn't know what kind) though I suppose the biggest punishment for him is already being exacted on him since he and his sister he cares so much for are trapped in a prison camp.

Chiron: This isn't a prison a all. They are here willingly.

Sota's bully's mother: Sure they are (doesn't believe a word he is saying)

Chiron: You may not believe me, but that gives you no right to question me.

Sota's bully's mother: Oh really and who are you to deny me from seeing Sota.

Chiron: I know for a fact that his mother would not want you to see him.

Sota's bully's mother: yeah well I suppose since neither you nor anyone you know can do anything about it so late after the fact so I can tell you Sota's mother thinks his father's "Accidental death in the line of duty" the year before last was just that. but my husband who worked with hers set him up knowing full well he would perish in that fire.

(Laughs thinking her husband's act was cruel and wonderful)

Chiron: Your husband killed him?

Sota's bully's mother: yep. wasn't that awesome.

Chiron: Absolutely not!

Sota's bully's mother: Oh well I can't expect you to see the hilarity in it but there is no one who can do anything about it.

Chiron: Death is nothing to laugh about. You seem to be so ignorant.

Sota's bully's mother: why are you acting like you care about what happened to one man you didn't even know him.

Chiron: I've seen more death than you can imagine, I don't need to know him.

Sota's bully's mother: well like I said no one connected to you can really do anything about it and you can't hide Sota forever he will have to be released some time and when he is released I will be waiting. (smirks almost manically)

Chiron: You will wait, but I will make sure you never find him.

Sota's bully's mother: we shall see. (walks away plotting what she is going to do to Sota when he is released)

Chiron: *walks back in to see them*

Kagome: what was going on out there Chiron?

Chiron: She demanded on seeing Sota, telling me he needed punishment.

Kagome: oh dear.. I wonder why (doesn't realize it was Sota's bully's mom)

Chiron: It was the mother of that boy who insulted you Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi: oh no not that woman. (sighs) will she ever leave me and my children alone.

Chiron: I don't know. I do have some news for you, though. It might be hard to take.

Mrs. Higurashi: oh? (looks at Kagome with the kind of mother look that says why don't you go and catch up with Clarisse and Sota mostly because she feels that whatever this news is might be better for Kagome to not hear it.)

Kagome: (nods and head off to catch up with her brother and Clarisse)

Mrs. Higurashi: so what is the news?

Chiron: Your husband died in the line of duty, right? By an accident?

Mrs. Higurashi: yes he did. that is the information I got from his division's office (her husband had been a fire fighter)

Chiron: I'm assuming he worked alongside that woman's husband.

Mrs. Higurashi: yes he did. how did you know?

Chiron: Here comes the hard part. She told me that her husband locked yours in with the fire that killed him.

Mrs. Higurashi: (looks horrified) but why from all I knew my husband and hers had been the best of friends.

Zeus: (who had not left the room the entire time walks over to Kagome's mom) some times people pretend to be someone's friend in order for the other person to drop their guard so they can be attacked like that.

Mrs. Higurashi: (sighs and looks a little like she might be ready to cry.)

Chiron: *gently touches her shoulder* I'll go get Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi: thank you.

Chiron: *finds Kagome* Kagome, come with me.

Kagome: Ok Chiron.

Chiron: *leads her to her mother*

Mrs. Higurashi: (sees her daughter and goes over and hugs her)

Kagome: Mom?

Mrs. Higurashi: Kagome you remember last Summer when you came home from fighting Naraku and I told you that your step father had been accidentally died in the line of duty on one of his runs?

Kagome: Yeah...

Mrs. Higurashi: it turns out it wasn't so accidental an actual murder planned out by the husband of the woman who is the mother of Sota's bully.

Kagome: Murder? Oh, Mom. *squeezes her tightly.

Mrs. Higurashi: (hugs her daughter) everything is alright my dear I will cope with it after all there isn't anything worse she can do to me at least. (smiles at her daughter.)

Chiron: (heads back off to find Ares to talk with him a little bit knowing that no doubt Clarisse and Sota had no doubt just finished Visiting Ares)

(finds Ares sitting on the porch of cabin five)

Hey Ares. how goes your day today?

Ares: It's an alright day over here.

Chiron: I don't doubt you had fun meeting Kagome's little brother Sota.

Ares: Yeah, good kid.

Chiron: yeah though a kid with a lot of burdens that both he and his mother bear and he doesn't even know about one of the burdens at this moment in time.

Ares: He doesn't?

Chiron: no and the worst part is the one and only burden he doesn't know about is the heaviest one to bear. his father who as you know is Kagome's step father or I guess I should say was. Died in the line of duty supposedly but in truth was murdered by the father of a little boy who finds joy in bullying Sota all the time.

Ares: Like father like son, huh? But the guy was murdered?

Chiron: yeah the bully's father deliberately trapped Sota's father in the fire that killed him.

Ares: Poor kid. And he doesn't know? Hard.

Chiron: yeah the only two who know are Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi (Kagome and Sota's mom)

and I had my hands full a few minutes ago dealing with the mother of Sota's bully she said she meant to see Sota Punished for starting a fight between her son and Sota. when it was her son that started the fight by Insulting Kagome.

Ares: Ah, just people trying to boss everyone else around.

Chiron: sometimes I wish I could teach that woman a lesson or help Sota and his mother more than I do. but I suppose that is how everyone feels at one point or another.

Ares: Yeah, they do. It's kind of helpless sometimes.

Chiron: I know we can only do so much. of course the same woman called this camp a prison camp.

Ares: Prison camp?

Chiron: yeah.

Ares: Harsh. Where'd she get that?

Chiron: I don't know but I think she believes that because Kagome is here and that they seem to be prisoners here she believes it is prison camp and that Kagome has done something wrong so as to get here.

Ares: If only she knew the truth. *chuckles*

Chiron: yeah but she also said she would be waiting she said we couldn't hide Sota forever. and that when he and his mother leave here she will be waiting for them. I haven't told Zeus about that yet I am rather afraid of what he may do if he finds out.

Ares: He'll get rid of her, that's for sure.

Chiron: yeah but I am not sure that it would be wise to let him know at least not at the moment it would kind of ruin the festive mood everyone is in.

Ares: I agree with you there.

Chiron: though I can't really do anything about it eventually getting around since the woman is still waiting outside the border of the camp and will no doubt keep calling to see Sota unless Dionysus manages to chase her off.

Ares: He is the master of insanity.

Chiron: yeah and that woman believes she already knows insanity because she said that Both Sota and Kagome needed mental help.

Ares: Hah. She'll know insanity when she feels it.

Chiron: yeah and Dionysus was sitting there while Kagome's mother told us the entire story about that woman and I marked every little twitch that came to Dionysus' face. I thought for sure he was peeved.

Ares: He would be. Anyone would be.

Sota's bully's mother: (is indeed still at the front of the camp thinking he would only have been there visiting his inmate of a sister and so Shouts loud enough to it to echo through the camp) Come on out your cowardly little boy you can't hide in there forever.

Sota: (hears it as he and Clarisse stop by at Athena's cabin)

Clarisse: Didn't Chiron get her out of here yet?

Sota: (looks at Clarisse) She will never leave mom and me alone. not as long as I go unpunished for standing up for my sister. (knows that the mother of his bully believes that the fight was his (Sota's) fault.)

Clarisse: She's going to starve out there. You're not going out, so she's out of luck.

Sota: I don't worry about what will happen to me I will take what she and her son can dish out and I will deal with it but I will not let her talk trash about my sister.

Clarisse: She can handle herself, too. Faced a lot worse than a couple of humans.

Sota: if this woman feels I really need to be punished for standing up for my sister then I will go and face whatever punishment this woman has for me whether I really deserve it or not. because that is what an adult does. it would be what my dad would want me to do. and like you and other members of your family I want to make my dad who died bravely rescuing people from a burning building proud of his little boy.

Clarisse: You don't have to, Sota. Cause you know what? You're not an adult, you are a kid. I'm not saying this to put you down or telling you you're not capable of taking it. I'm saying you've got that chance. Take it while you can. You're an adult for most of your life. Be a kid while you can, most of us here, we don't get that.

Athena: (comes out of her cabin) Hello Clarisse. how are you today and I suppose this is Kagome's little brother what are you and him conversing about?

Clarisse: That woman out there calling for him. She wants to "punish" him for starting a fight with her son. Which he didn't.

Athena: why would this boy be punished for something he did not do there is nothing logical about that.

Sota: because she believes her son was with in his rights to pick on my sister and call her stupid even though she wasn't there to defend herself and then when I kindly asked him to take his words back he knocked me down and then we got into a fight about it and so his mother thinks that just because I stood up for my sister that I should be punished.

Athena: Ridiculous. She cannot possibly be in her right mind.

Clarisse: and that woman's son did the most Damage to Sota. (tells Athena all about how according to both Sota's account and the account of Mrs. Higurashi the bully had managed to forcibly make Sota stick his tongue to and metal light pole and then while he was stuck there how the bully grabbed Sota by his hair and banging his (Sota's) head against the light pole)

Athena: That could have potentially left him permanent brain damage!

Sota: as it was it landed me in the hospital for a week.

Athena: That's terrible!

Sota: it really isn't that bad. It really doesn't matter what happened to me it doesn't even matter what his mother will do to me when she gets her hands on me. I will take what I am dealt and I will deal with it. but Kagome is my sister if I don't stand up for her who else is going to?

Athena: She could, your mother could. You don't have to stand up for her.

Sota: it would be what my dad would expect me to do. the last time I saw him was before he went on his last run (meaning that just before he died Sota's father had been talking with Sota) he told me that if he did make it one time that I was the man of the house and he asked me to take care of mom and Kagome. even though Kagome is older than me she also wasn't at home at that point.

Athena: He might have, but that doesn't mean you have to go getting hurt. He never would have wanted you to get hurt.

Clarisse: yeah but now we have to find away to get that woman away from our camp because you heard what she said she isn't leaving until she gets her hands on Sota and has punished him.

Athena: Right. We must get rid of her.

Sota: the quickest way to get rid of her is to let me face whatever she has planned for me.

Athena: No. That's not going to happen!

Sota: eventually she will get her hands on me we can't really do anything about it. and at least doing that will get her to leave.

Sota's bully's mother: Come out and face me you cowardly boy you can't hide in that Prison camp forever.

(her voice carries to the ears of every god and goddess in the camp)

Athena: Hah. Imagine if we all went out to see her. She'd think twice.

Sota: what makes you think so?

Athena: A bunch of gods and goddesses, coming out in anger? Any human would tremble.

Clarisse: yeah but that woman doesn't even know about the Greek gods and goddesses she doesn't even know what this place is as she said she thinks this is just a prison camp.

Athena: Never too late to learn, right?

Clarisse: true enough.

Sota's bully's mother: Come out here Sota and maybe I will leave your sister alone when she gets out of this prison camp ( everyone in the radius of the camp is able to hear that shout)

Sota: (begins walking towards the front of the camp fully intending to surrender to the woman)

Athena: *grabs him* You're not going anywhere.

Sota: you heard her if I give myself into her hands she will leave Kagome alone.

Clarisse: trust me Sota when Athena and the others get through with that woman there won't be enough of her to harm Kagome.

Athena: Precisely. We won't let her hurt anyone.

Ares: (walks over to where Clarisse and Athena are standing with Sota) Athena if you are ready we should go with the others and confront this annoyance but I would first advise that you find a place to stow the kid where he can't get hurt and what is more where he can't escape and get to that woman.

Athena: I agree. Hm... Where to put you? I think that you'd be fine in the attic for a little while. I'm sure you've heard of a few things that we keep up in there.

Sota: yeah from the couple of times my sis mentioned it in her letters. (looks rather unsettled)

Athena: The oracle isn't there anymore, you don't have to worry about that. It should only be a few minutes anyway.

Ares: (whispers in Athena's ear so only she can hear) besides something about that woman makes me suspect she is not as normal as would be expected since the real reason Sota's father is no longer here is because her husband murdered Sota's father. (tells Athena what he had learned from Chiron who had heard it from the woman that they are heading to Confront)

Athena: Oh! I'd guess not... Let's go check it out. Clarisse, please take him.

Clarisse: you got it you and Dad can count on me. (heads off leading Sota to the Big house to put him up in the Attic and sees all the gods and goddesses with angry looks on their faces)

(looks towards Artemis whose anger is so evident on her face that it could curdle new milk) uh things must be bad if Artemis is that angry she is rather difficult to cause to get Angry.

Sota's bully's mother: You fools really think you can keep that coward of a boy hidden forever? ( had seen Clarisse lead Sota into the big house) or is that female inmate I saw with him going to kill him?

Athena: Should we go and confront that woman?

Zeus: Yes we should Athena. if we can't get her to back off we may have to kill her but let us hope it doesn't come to that.

unless Artemis believes this woman should not be shown such kindness.

Artemis: No, human killing is our final option.

Zeus: Alright it seems Clarisse has managed to get Sota to safety so let us go meet this woman. (leads the gods and goddesses outside the Borders of the camp)

Sota's bully's mother: if you wish to speak to me then say what you need to. otherwise just bring me Sota and I will peacefully leave you alone.

Athena: Sota is staying inside. Leave us, and we won't have to hurt you.

Sota's bully's mother: why do you people care your prison camp was meant to keep your inmates separated from the outside world. that is reason enough to bring the boy out .

Zeus: We do not run a prison camp. Get your head straight. He is family to us. Leave, or we will cease to be kind.

Sota's bully's mother: His sister is family to you Zeus (is indeed more than she appears though not a monster but almost the equivalent of) the boy is the son of his mother and her late husband and there fore is no concern of yours. but as I know he and his mother can not stay in the confines of your care for long I will withdraw for a few days and we shall see if you come to your senses.

Artemis: Doubtful, but as long as you're gone, I won't complain.

Sota's bully's mother: And you Artemis goddess of maidens and hunting why should you care about what I would do to a young boy. he is not one of your charges but something you have taught your followers to despise.

Artemis: We do not despise them. We've become cautious. We are sworn maidens, that is all. I care very much that you are threatening him for doing nothing!

Sota's bully's mother: For starting a fight with my son who was fully in his right he made a simple comment and Sota just out right attacked him. with out even giving him a chance to explain himself.(is lying through her teeth)

I will be back in four days time if you surrender the boy to me I will punish him and then permanently be on my merry way if not I will camp out here until Sota and his mother come out after their visit with his sister.

Zeus: Prepare to be disappointed. Leave, and we'll go in.

Sota's bully's mother: goodbye for now buster brown. give your wife my regards. (begins leaving the premises for now)

Zeus: Let's head inside for now, come on. (they all head back inside the camp)

Athena: we have only postponed the inevitable to a degree that woman is right we can't keep Sota and his mom safe here with us forever at least not at this point if only there was a way that we could keep them here safe with us permanently but even if we disappoint her in four days time she will just lie in wait to harm Sota and his mother when Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding is over. (is herself rather disappointed)

Zeus: We'll find a way, we always do.

Hermes: you are right about that Zeus. we will look into all our options I am sure we have more that we can see at this moment. especially since Sokosei and Totosei are here with us they might be able to give us some suggestions.

Zeus: Anything that works.

(as they return and Athena collects Sota from the Safety of the Attic and they soon settle back to business as usual while they ponder their quandary)

Sokosei: (sees Dionysus looking more perturbed than normal) is there something wrong?

Dionysus: There is a woman threatening Kagome's little brother. She wants us to give him up so she can "punish" him.

Sokosei: more than likely he will end up like his father if you do. (had heard about what had happened to the father from Kagome)

Dionysus: I agree with you.

Sokosei: what you and your family need to decide is how to handle this predicament. and the way you choose should be a way that all of your family both gods and goddesses can live with.

there are many ways to deal with this problem but you and your family must just choose the one that you feel in your hearts is best.

Dionysus: And I think we will. We just have to figure it out.

Sokosei: well if you need me you know where to find me.

Dionysus: Indeed I do know where to find you. Thanks.

Sokosei: you are Welcome Dionysus. (smiles)

(dinner time comes and everyone is gathered as a family)

Grandpa Higurashi: (looks at his grandson) don't you worry Sota they needn't worry about how to protect you because you don't really need them to worry about it all you need are a few good luck charms and protection charms and no one will be able to harm you at all. ( doesn't realize that they were sitting not to far from Chiron and Dionysus.)

Chiron: We can protect him just fine.

Grandpa Higurashi: I don't doubt that for a moment but a few protection charms and good luck charms might add extra protection.

Chiron: Possibly.

Grandpa Higurashi: (begins pulling out of his Kimono every sort of charm he has with him including three demon horns, four more demon claws, and a handful of sutras of every sort and putting them on Sota) there he is almost invincible now. (or so the grandfather believes)

Chiron: Invincible?

Grandpa Higurashi: yes if that woman tries to touch Sota now she won't be able to. (actually has faith that all those demon body parts can protect Sota 100% which as we know isn't even true)

Grover: (who had been talking to Dionysus looks at him now with a confused look on his face) uh Mr. D how exactly are those horns and claws going to protect Kagome's brother?

more importantly how are those little pieces of paper going to protect him? (points at the sutras)

Dionysus: I know about as much as you do.

Grandpa Higurashi: (looks at the two of them ) the demon horns and claws contain small trace amounts of the demon's life force that holds the demon still to this world and when the one wearing them is threatened they become active in protecting them almost like a powerful demonic shield. (doesn't realize how crazy that sounds) and the sutras well the words that are written on them are a priest's most powerful weapon. doing tons of damage to anyone who attacks. (that also sounds crazy)

Chiron: And you're sure about that?

Grandpa Higurashi: well that is what has been passed down through out my entire family line my father believed it and his father before him and his father before him. the only thing my dad said could break through the protection of those charms was death itself up till now there has never been found true charm that can allow a person to escape death but priests are always searching for one anyway.

Sota: uh Gramps don't think I am ungrateful for you trying to protect me but with all these charms I am not feeling very safe but I am feeling perfectly foolish. (thinks he now knows why Kagome tries to get rid of the charms grandpa gives her)

Grandpa Higurashi: Foolish? But why, m'boy?

Mrs. Higurashi: Dad is it any wonder you are covering him with demon parts saying they are going to protect him better than his sister's family can. (meaning Zeus and the other gods and goddesses)

Grandpa Higurashi: And why shouldn't they? They keep danger out!

Chiron: I think what Mrs. Higurashi means is that you may be placing your grandson's safety in something that really doesn't have too much power to protect him. at least not as much power as something that is living and breathing.

Grandpa Higurashi: That may be so, but it doesn't mean they're useless!

Dionysus: that is enough. none of us said they were useless but if you were thinking of letting him head out when that beast of a woman comes back to try again in four day time I would not hold a lot of hope for him coming back in one piece. not that we would permit you to test that out like that.

Chiron: let's drop it for now. so we don't end up making enemies out of those who are our friends.

Grandpa Higurashi: Alright, fine.

(dinner continues and soon after all the campers and even Sota, Mrs. Higurashi and the grandfather go to bed. meanwhile Zeus and the members of his family hold a secret meeting to decide what would be their best options to keep Sota and Kagome's mother Safe from the mother of Sota's bully.)

Zeus: So, what would you all like to do about this situation?

Apollo: well if you were asking my opinion we have some very clever ideas that we can use especially to ensure the boy's safety since his father died in that fire accident. that leaves us a myriad of options open if we wanted to we could have Sokosei help us since he knows how to fiddle with genetics both human and demon. all we would have to do is decide who would be a good father substitute.

Hera: there is also the option of paying off Charon (the ferryman of Souls) to Ferry Sota and his mother down to our brother for safe keeping until we dealt with this woman or until death took her. (is looking at Zeus)

Poseidon: (looks at Hera like she had lost her mind) Hades is alright and all but he wouldn't be my first choice as a guardian for Sota and Kagome's mother. not went the Ocean was nearer to hand.

Athena: I think they should stay on land, actually. In the underworld, they'd be surrounded by the dead, and they couldn't eat. Under water would be just as bad. Under the sea isn't the ideal place for humans.

Artemis: I agree with Athena. Poseidon unlike you or your sons Neither Sota nor Kagome's mother can breathe underwater.

Athena: Any above ground places we could put them?

Dionysus: I don't know Athena not many where that beast of a woman would not be able to find them if she tried hard enough.

Aphrodite: Sota and Kagome's mother would both be safest as close by to us as they can get. of that much we can be sure. which is why I understand why Hera and Poseidon suggested the sea or the Underworld but I also agree that as safe as those places are it would be hard for them to last in either of those places long.

Ares: normally I would not suggest this but we trying to find a permanent fix for this problem why not find a way to Imprison them here at this camp or wherever we desire that they be that way they are safe and protected. if we chose to keep them trapped here at the camp Chiron could put them in one of the spare bedrooms at the Big house and keep them under his watchful gaze.

Zeus: I suppose we could do that. It wouldn't be bad for them, being near Kagome.

Hera: (begins to think about something that might just work and soon speaks since most of these gods and goddesses know what wedding gift she and Zeus plan to bestow on Kagome and Inuyasha (namely immortality) but now has an idea how she can even better it) we have an even better choice but it is up of course to my dear husband. as you recall we were planning to give Inuyasha and Kagome the choice and chance to take the gift your friend Inutaisho turned down. but as you well know we are gods we are not restricted to how often we can grant that gift.

Zeus: You plan to give it to the two of them?

Hera: No my dear husband but because we are not limited to how often we can grant the gift of immortality, why not see if when we give the gift to Kagome and inuyasha see if Sota and his

mother wish to join them. grant the gift to all four that way there is no need to worry they are safe that woman will have no more power over Sota or anyone else.

Zeus: I have no problem, if they will accept it.

Hera: very true the final choice does lie with them but even the suggestion Apollo made about having Sokosei seek out one of the gods to take the place of Sota's father and change the boy's genetic code would be dependant on the boy's decision but at least this one has a better chance of being accepted.

and on the wedding day when we offer it to the four of them it might make it all the easier for Kagome and Inuyasha to accept the gift because it would not mean living on and on watching her mother and little brother grow older and die.

Dionysus: just as long as we are not going to add Kagome's grandfather to the people we are granting immortality to. that old man puts to much faith in those demon parts and sutras I think granting the gift to Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota and Mrs. Higurashi is good enough.

Zeus: Yes, he's too far gone for that particular gift.

Dionysus: yeah also considering that he spent most of dinner time covering Sota in Demon horns and claws and paper Sutras.

Athena: yes I saw (shudders) the poor boy looked like he was wearing a rejected Halloween costume.

Aphrodite: Yes, one of those awful homemade ones.

Dionysus: yes the poor boy. I actually felt embarrassed for the boy.

Zeus: Yeah, as did I.

Poseidon: then I think it is safe to say we are all in agreement. which has not happened since last summer.

Athena: Yes. Just to clarify, any objections?

Artemis: I have no objections but I do have a question. does this mean that we won't have a reason to attack that woman when she comes back here in four days time?

Zeus: Possibly. It could be that they can handle it on their own now.

Athena: depending on whether Sota and Mrs. Higurashi accept the most generous gift that they are being offered. but we have many days before the wedding happens.

Zeus: Yes, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Dionysus: then we can now say we are in full agreement. and now we can go to bed and start the day out fresh.

Zeus: Yes, this meeting is adjourned.

(the gods head back to the cabins where their children are and settle down near their sleeping little ones who are blissfully unaware of the meeting that just took place.)

(the next morning)

Inuyasha: (true to form is up with the sun before even Zeus has bestired himself.)

Zeus: *finally waking, goes outside*Morning

Inuyasha: Morning Zeus. it is a beautiful day today.

Zeus: Yes, even outside the camp.

Inuyasha: yeah and we will have more guest that have chosen to arrive early arriving today. Namely two of Kagome's friends. who she invited to the wedding.

Kagome: (having just awakened) yeah but even though they are friend of mine I am not exactly overly thrilled that they are coming to the wedding. I am glad they are supporting me in my decision to be with you for the rest of my life but these are also the two of my friends who pushed the hardest to try to change my mind originally.

Inuyasha: yeah well at least after they realized they couldn't change your mind they decided to just let it be and let you do what ever made you happy.

Zeus: Yes, at least they are supporting you now.

Kagome: yeah true enough. (smiles at her father)

Ai: (comes running out and tackles her daddy) Morning Daddy. (giggles)

Zeus: *chuckles* Morning, Ai. How are you?

Ai: I am good. I slept like a log last night. how did daddy sleep last night?

Zeus: I slept well too.

Ai: So what time are Kagome's friends arriving? (meaning since they were coming early she is wondering when they will arrive at camp)

Kagome: they aren't coming to the camp Ai. their plane arrived at the local Airport just about an hour or two ago. they are staying at the plaza hotel in New york.

Inuyasha: you mean they came all this way to attend your wedding and they aren't even going to come this far to say hello to the people you call family? (is a little annoyed at the fact that Kagome's friends were not even going to be kind enough to stop by and say hello to her family)

Kagome: Yeah, but it's okay. They've never been to New York, so they probably want to have a look around, be tourists.

Inuyasha: yeah I suppose that is true

Mrs. Higurashi: the other reason they chose not to come here to say Hello to Kagome's family is because they understood that something about Kagome's father made her different not that they believe there is anything wrong with that on the contray but from what their Yuka's mom told me Yuka is not getting along with her own father right now and need some time to calm down so they don't end up flying off the handle at any body.

Kagome: I've been away for so long, I didn't know.

Mrs. Higurashi: yeah their fathers have become overly overprotective. I would say if you were to combine your father with Clarisse's father you would come very close to the type of fathers your two friends are dealing with.

Kagome: Wow... Hard to imagine.

Inuyasha: yeah it is also a rather freighting thing to imagine.

Ares: what is a rather frightening thing to imagine?

Mrs. Higurashi: two of Kagome's friends are having troubles with their fathers who have become extremely overly overprotective. And I told them that the best way to come close to the type of fathers her friends are dealing with would be to combine you and Zeus.

Ares: I'd hate to see that.

Mrs. Higurashi: yeah I just got off the phone with One of Kagome's friends that came here to New york (meaning one of the girls who had come early to see Kagome get married) and from what she told me I suspect that she her father is driving her absolutely up the wall she told me that Kagome was really lucky that she had a father who loves her but isn't overbearingly over protective of her one that allows her to have a little freedom.

Zeus: They're growing up, they need their independence. It seems they're hanging on too long.

Mrs. Higurashi: you can say that again from what the girl told me she was five minutes late getting home from a movie and her dad blew a gasket.

Clarisse: she was only five minutes late? her Dad has mine beat there, I think. (has never been five minutes late coming home from a movie with her dad around so doesn't really know if her dad would react the same way)

Ares: Yeah, what's five minutes?

it means that she got home from the movie she went to see at 6:55pm from the theater that is with in walking distance from her home and the movie she went to see got out at 6:50pm.

Ares: Well, yeah. But it's five minutes, who cares? It might take her a little longer to walk home, or the movie ran late.

Mrs. Higurashi: you are a much more understanding person that her father was he told her if she was ever late coming home again she would be grounded for a month.

(had been there having a friendly conversation with the mother when that had taken place (which was just a few weeks ago)

Kagome: I didn't think that any father would be that crazy.

Please tell me their dads are not coming to the wedding.

Mrs. Higurashi: No the girls are here by themselves in fact the one whose dad said that is beginning to contemplate running away and joining the circus.

Zeus: Sounds like quite the midlife crisis.

Mrs. Higurashi: I worry about those girls sometimes. and I hope that while the girls are here their fathers do a bit of growing up.

Kagome: Yeah, they must be having a really hard time.'

Inuyasha: well at least all is well that ends well.

Grandpa Higurashi: well Sota is now up and about and all fully protected. (walks up with Sota in tow covered head to toe with Different demon body parts and Sutras)

Kagome: Gramps, I don't think it's necessary. You don't need to plaster him!

Ares: exactly what are you protecting the boy from his family? I mean Biologically we may not be his family but since he is Kagome's brother in our book that makes him family.

Grandpa Higurashi: Sota is only a little boy and he needs to be kept safe from whatever might mean to do him harm. Or have you all forgotten that Sota's Bully's mother is still lying in wait for Sota.

Kagome: He's fine inside the barrier, Gramps.

Zeus: yes and I think the boy would rather not be plastered with charms and pieces of paper that are meant to protect him but make him feel embarrassed.

Sota: thank you at least some one can understand that I feel perfectly foolish wearing these.

Kagome: Here, Sota, I'll help you. *goes to help him get it all off.*

Sota: thanks sis. (works to get the charms off as well)

Grandpa Higurashi: the reason he was wearing that is the same reason why when you were younger your mother and I had you wearing a safety harness when you went to play in the back yard.

Kagome: That was to keep me near you, Gramps. So I wouldn't run off.

Grandpa Higurashi: it was partly to keep you near me but also to keep you safe so you wouldn't end up running off into the street and getting hit by a car.

Besides we must remember that your baby brother's bully's mother still is lying in wait and also in this place I worry that though your family Kagome see Sota as family to them that some of the younger members of your kin Kagome might play a little to rough with Sota he needs to be protected from the over playful nature of your siblings and cousins.

Kagome: He'll be fine, and they all know not to play too rough with him.

Grandpa Higurashi: Alright but if he ends up with a broken bone I will be sending your father's family the medical bills. (is trying to sound serious but comes off sound senile.)

Kagome: We can just heal him down at the infirmary.

Mrs. Higurashi: your grandfather over worries about you and Sota. Sota most of all due to him being a little weaker than you are since you had special parenting.

Kagome: My special parenting can protect him too, but oh well.

Zeus: she is right, and her special parent is also standing right here and would appreciate that you not discuss him as if he wasn't here.

Kagome: Sorry, dad!

Mrs. Higurashi: yes sorry Zeus. I guess that was kind of thoughtless on my part and my father's part. (since it had been the grandfather who had first started talking as if Zeus had not been there)

Zeus: Well, thank you.

Grandpa Higurashi: (rolls his eyes as if he really could not believe what he was hearing his Granddaughter was saying and what was going on also has forgotten that Zeus and Ares were standing right there watching his facial expressions)

Sota: Mom what is wrong with grandpa?

Mrs. Higurashi: He's worried about your safety and doubting what Kagome was saying, and/or just not wanting to believe it.

Athena: (walks out of her cabin) yes well we don't need to worry about that. (looks at Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi) we must begin plans for Kagome's bridal shower and I am sure Zeus and Ares want to talk with Dionysus about plans for Inuyasha's bachelor party.

Zeus: Yeah, let's go Ares.

Ares: (follows Zeus)

Athena: (leads Mrs. Higurashi to a quieter place) this will be a splendid surprise I don't think Hera even knows about this bridal shower. I will let her hear about it from Aphrodite that way it is a bigger surprise.

Mrs. Higurashi: It's a good surprise, though.

Athena: yes. (smiles as she begins working on preparations for the bridal shower)

Aphrodite: (Knows about the bridal shower and is now talking with Hera but trying to keep things off the topic hoping she can keep from blabbing till the bridal shower is almost set up)

Hera: You seem distracted, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: Do I?

Hera: You keep looking over your shoulder and your eyes don't stay still.

Aphrodite: I am a little afraid I have been uneasy since Kagome's family came here her grandfather is nice but a little shall we say senile. (is trying to make it seem to Hera that she is just having a bout of nerves) at this point I am not to sure he might try to use one of his sutras on us. I suspect he is demented enough to try.

Hera: Really? I think he's mainly concerned about Sota.

Aphrodite: yes overly so suppose he begins to suspect that you or I are a threat to Sota?

Hera: We dodge him, or return what he uses on us. He seems to have no real powers.

Aphrodite: yeah your right. I really shouldn't worry about his abilities.

Hera: See? It's no worry.

Aphrodite: I guess you are right.

(as Athena and Kagome's mother finish putting up the decorations for Kagome's bridal shower something tips Hera off that something odd is going on that she hasn't been told about yet)

Hera: Aphrodite, what am I missing?

Aphrodite: uh Kagome's bridal shower.

Hera: She's having a bridal shower?

Aphrodite: yeah you know every bride has a bridal shower just like Inuyasha is no doubt going to be taken out for a night of celebration for his bachelor party.

Hera: Well, yeah. Why didn't anyone tell me?

Aphrodite: Athena decided on it and thought to make it a surprise for you and Kagome.

Hera: Oh! Well, thank you, then.

Aphrodite: (smiles)

Athena: it was amazing Aphrodite managed to keep you guessing until we had finished the decorating.

Hera: Impressive. It took me until just now to realize.

Athena: I know I have become more crafty than before.

Hera: And that's even more impressive. You certainly are brilliant. But, enough bragging, let's go find Kagome!

Athena: ok. (leads Hera off to find Kagome)

Kagome: (is playing with Ai)

Athena: Kagome?

Kagome: yes (looks up at her sister Athena)

Aphrodite: Come with us, okay?

Kagome: (smiles) Ok

(heads off with Athena and Aphrodite)

Ai: (silently follows Kagome)

Athena: *upon arrival* Surprise!

Kagome: (looks at the Bridal shower bash that her family had worked on and is literally speechless)

Mrs. Higurashi: Oh my you left her completely speechless.

Aphrodite: Well, a thank you would break the silence! *laughs*

Kagome: (finally manages to gasp out) Thank you. (smiles thrilled)

Athena: It was nothing, come on, it's about time we start!

Kagome: (smiles brightly)

Mrs. Higurashi: ( had brought with her Kagome's favorite music CD that Kagome had asked one of her friends to make for her it had only one song on it that was by a band most people never hear of called Owl city. the song was one Kagome had first heard a few weeks before last summer (the summer when all the excitement had happened and so had suggested they use it to get the party into full swing)

(soon the party is underway. Aphrodite slips away for a few minutes to bug Artemis who had yet to get to the shower)

Artemis: Oh, hello, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: Hello Artemis come on are you going to stay in your cabin with your hunters all day when you and Thalia should be at Kagome's bridal shower?

Artemis: I suppose I could come down, and Thalia is her sister.

Aphrodite: and since Zeus is your father just as much as Thalia's and Kagome's you are also their sister. or did you forget that tiny detail? (is trying to get Artemis to laugh forgetting of course that Artemis' feelings might still be a little hurt due to when Sota's bully's mother had accused her of hating boys)

Artemis: *shows a weak smile* I suppose I am. Thalia?

Thalia: (comes over to Artemis' side) yes? is there something you need?

Artemis: *stands up* Let's go to your sister's bridal shower.

Thalia: Alright. (smiles as she Follows Artemis)

Inuyasha: (is out with the guys celebrating the ending of his bachelor days)

Apollo: (smiles leading the group to a night club) come on this will be a night to remember.

(as Apollo opens the door the dance music assaults the ears of Hermes, Dionysus, and Zeus)

Zeus: With you lot, I don't doubt that. *laughs*

Dionysus: this is really not what I expected when I said we should take Inuyasha out to celebrate his upcoming wedding. I had been thinking going out and getting him smashed (drunk) this kind of club might be Apollo's Idea of a major party but it is really not as heavy duty.

Dionysus: this is really not what I expected when I said we should take Inuyasha out to celebrate is upcoming wedding. I had been thinking going out and getting him smashed (drunk) this kind of club might be Apollo's Idea of a major party but it is really not as heavy duty.

Hermes: I think this is fine, actually. He doesn't have to be toxically drunk.

Sesshomaru: yeah and I don't really what to see what he might be like drunk if he is anything like dad was when he got drunk it might be in everyone's best interest if we keep him away from Alcohol of all sorts.

Zeus: *chuckles* You've got that right. Riot, he was.

Sesshomaru: yeah I know. I saw my dad completely hammered once and let's just say the memory of it is not something I wish to relive with my brother. while our father was excessively nice even when he was sober Alcohol only increased that but dad was also a very forgetful when drunk I mean he would lose track of everything once he got drunk.

Apollo: and I know the only reason you wanted to celebrate Inuyasha's up coming wedding with getting Inuyasha Smashed is so that you can get yourself drunk Dionysus (since he was still some what on restriction)

Dionysus: Only a little...

(soon everyone is dancing on the Dance floor having a blast.)

Inuyasha: (steers clear of Alcohol all together even though at most night clubs they have Alcohol. then looks at Dionysus.) I am absentminded enough with out being drunk you actually want me worse?

Dionysus: It's all in good fun, you know.

Inuyasha: (smiles contentedly) yeah I Know.

Zeus: (chuckles) this is one night we are going to remember for a long time.

Apollo: A long time, for sure!

Miroku: (walks over to the group with several hand marks on his face mostly because he had dropped his prayer beads which he still wore even though he didn't need them anymore and when he went to retrieve it the girl whose foot it had fallen near got the wrong impression and had slapped him for it)

Hermes: What happened to you? Your face is all red!

Miroku: I dropped my prayer beads that I now wear as a bracelet and the girl whose foot it landed next to mistook my picking it up as a come on. to her and so she decided to teach me a lesson.

(Meanwhile back at camp)

Mrs. Higurashi: Kagome my darling when I told one of my friends that you were preparing to get married she decided to make me a video to give you full of amazing wisdoms that will help you in married life and even up to when you have children of your own.

these are things a mom most likely will say in a twenty-four hour period. condensed to 2minutes and 55seconds.

Kagome: Okay, thanks. Should we pop it in now?

Mrs. Higurashi: Sure honey I am eager to see what she sent. I haven't even seen the video yet. (hands the DVD to Kagome)

Kagome: *puts it in the player*

Mrs. Higurashi best friend: Get up now get up now get up out of bed wash your face brush your teeth comb your sleepy head Here's your clothes and your shoes hear the words I said get up now get up and make your bed. are you hot are you cold are you wearing that where's your books and your lunch and your homework at Grab your coat and your gloves and your scarf and hat don't forget you've got to feed the cat

Eat your breakfast the experts tell us it's the most important meal of all take your vitamins you can grow up one day to be big and tall please remember the orthodontist will be seeing you at 3 today don't forget your piano lesson is this afternoon so you must play Don't shovel chew slowly but hurry the bus is here be careful come back here did you wash behind your ears

Play outside don't play rough will you just play fair be polite make a friend don't forget to share work it out wait your turn never take a dare get along don't make me come down there.

Clean your room fold your clothes put your stuff away make your bed do it now do we have all day were you born in a barn would you like some hay can you even hear a word I say

Kagome: *starts laughing, remembering when her mother said some of those things to her*

Annabeth: (is soon rolling on the floor with laughter)

Mrs. Higurashi best friend: ANSWER the phone get off the PHONE don't sit so close turn it down no texting at the table no more computer time TONIGHT your ipod's my ipod if you don't listen up. Where you going and with whom and what time do you think you are coming home Saying thank you please Excuse me makes you welcome everywhere you roam You'll apreciate my wisdom some day when you're older and your grown can't wait till you have a couple little children of your own

Kagome: *at that point laughs super hard, doubling over because little children of her own seem close on the horizon*

Annabeth: (is trying to control her laughter) Mother this is hilarious. (breath coming in in short gasps)

Mrs. Higurashi's best friend: You'll thank me for the counsel I gave you so willingly but right now I'll thank you not to roll your eyes at me Close your mouth when you chew we'd appreciate take a bit maybe two of the stuff you hate use your fork do not burp or I'll set you straight Eat the food I put upon your plate

Get an A get the door don't get smart with me get a grip get in here I'll count to 3 get a job get a life get a PHD get a dose of... I don't care who started it you are grounded until your 36 get your story straight and tell the truth for once for heaven's sake and if all your friends jumped off a cliff would you jump too

Athena: *laughs to herself* Annabeth, I agree with you there.

Clarisse: some of those I could almost imagine Hera Saying to some of her kids. (namely Ares)

(is herself Laughing)

Mrs. Higurashi's best friend: If I've said it once I've said at least a thousand times before that you're to old to act this way it must be your father's DNA Look at me when I am talking stand up straighter when you walk a place for everything and everything must be in place Stop crying or I'll give you something real to cry about (Oh) Wash your face brush your teeth get your pj's on get in bed give a hug say a prayer with mom don't forget I love you (kissing noise) and tomorrow we will do this all again because a mom's work never ends

Clarisse: yeah well my mom was always telling me to not play rough and to remember to Share. and whenever I got in trouble with her she used a very different variation of what Mrs. Higurashi's friend put in her video. my mom would tell me I was grounded until I was eligible for Social security.

Artemis: *smiles* That's at least better than thirty-six!

Athena: Artemis what Clarisse's mother more than likely meant was until she was sixty.

I am however the only one who never had a mother say any of those things to me.

Artemis: That's only because you didn't have a mother. If you did, she might have.

Athena: true enough. (laughs)

Thalia: (finally manages to regain her composure) I haven't laughed that hard since I can't remember when.

Ai: I was afraid you were never going to stop laughing.

Thalia: I'd have such a hard time breathing, I'd have to yawn. so I'd calm down eventually. *smiles*


	52. Chapter 52

Ai: (hugs Thalia)

Mrs. Higurashi: (looks at Hera) what did you think of my friend's video for Kagome? I have yet to have heard any comment from you.

Hera: It was really funny. I'll admit that I have said quite a lot of those things.

Mrs. Higurashi: (smiles) yeah and so have I both to Kagome and to Sota.

I constantly am telling Sota not to text at the dinner table.

Hera: Technology, a curse and a blessing! Collect his phone before the meal.

Mrs. Higurashi: yeah and then of course my father always demean me in front of Sota so it makes me feel and belittles my authority in our home.

so when ever I try to discipline my son my father is like oh the boy is just being a child. it really isn't wrong.

Kagome: yeah Gramps tends to try to get on sota's good side so that when Sota is older he will follow the path Gramps wants of him.

( the two celebrations soon end and the men all come back to the camp Clarisse is back in her cabin resting till dinner time since they had all the day until evening out celebrating and she is also still overly overcome with how funny the gift Kagome had gotten from her mother's friend had been and she doesn't wish for her father to see the laughter at this moment)

Clarisse: (is laying in her cabin resting trying to cover up the little explosions of laughter by pretending she is sneezing)

Ares: How come you're sneezing so much?

Clarisse: just a little hay fever. nothing to worry about. (covers up another laugh as best she can.)

Ares: You should probably see if you can get it treated, then.

Hera: (walks over to the Ares Cabin) Ares is something wrong?

Ares: Clarisse says she's got a bit of a hay fever.

Hera: (rolls her eyes) she is trying to be tough in front of you and not see the fact that we all had a good laugh at Kagome's bridal shower. (is said so only Ares can hear her) Kagome's mother's friend sent Kagome a DVD of adorable mom isms. some that even I had said to you.

she believes that you would be angry at her for laughing.

Ares: Oh, alright.

Hera: so to keep herself out trouble with you she is disguising her laughing behind sneezes.

Ares: Gotcha, I understand.

Hera: (smiles at her son) now when you are with your daughter don't play rough. ( one of the mom isms. and it makes even her laugh)

Ares: Is that one of those mom things you were laughing about?

Hera: yes and it was also one of the few I ever tried to impart to you son. but you either never listened or never understood.

(walks away)

Clarisse: (Had heard Hera's parting mom ism. and couldn't stop herself this time and breaks out in a full blown laugh)

Ares: It's alright to laugh you know, I'm not gonna be mad.

Clarisse: well it isn't so easy to tell your moods or your temper dad. (is being very respectful to her father)

Ares: Laughing is not a crime, it's alright.

Dionysus: (walks by laughing himself) Your father is right Clarisse why while we were our celebrating with Inuyasha, Ares had something strike him as so funny that he ended up with a stitch in his side. (said loud enough to everyone in the Ares cabin and indeed in the whole camp to hear.)

Clarisse: What's that?

Ares: Miroku who it seems has left his lecherous ways to finally turn them only to his own future wife. got suspected of Lechery while we were celebrating. while we were all dancing at this one club Miroku's prayer beads went flying off his wrist and landed on a woman's foot and the woman just happened to be sitting at a table eating and he had to crawl under the table to get his beads back and when he finally had retrieved them the woman slapped his face hard.

Clarisse: *laughs a little* Whoops.

Ares: yeah though most of us laughed at that. it was really funny. we are all prone to laughter Clarisse even me it is very healthy. I am sure if you were to ask Apollo or even Hermes they would tell you that to live with out laughter would be the most unhealthy thing you could do.

Dionysus: Even I would tell you that.

Clarisse: (giggles) yeah the video was very funny it Made thalia laugh so hard she had to yawn to get herself to stop.

Dionysus: most children who have had mom's would probably have found it funny due to the fact that at one time or another their mother has tried saying some of them to their child.

Annabeth: even mom and I found it funny. (was walking past the Ares cabin and heard the convo)

Dionysus: See? I'm sure you've both had experiences with those things. That's why it was funny.

Clarisse: (smiles and goes off to train with Inuyasha deciding that alittle sparing would be good before dinner)

Sesshomaru: (is spending some time with Artemis having just gotten home from being with his brother at the Bachelor party)Honey do you ever wonder what you would do if you could have your entire life to live over again?

Artemis: No, not really. I've had a lot more life than most people, so I don't normally thing about things like that.

Sesshomaru: I often find myself thinking about stuff like that sometimes I wonder if when I was younger there might have been things I should or could have done differently. though I suppose most Adults feel that way.

Zeus: (is walking back to his cabin but stops hearing the conversation) Sesshomaru if you had acted any differently than you had as a child you would never have lived long enough to meet any of your family (knows that Sesshomaru's mother would have probably killed Sesshomaru if he had disobeyed her concerning all the evil things she had commanded Sesshomaru to do) You would never have known Inuyasha, Artemis, Rin, or any of us. which would indeed have been a terrible loss.

Sesshomaru: Yes, I agree. I like things the way they are now.

Artemis: As do I.

Zeus: see (smiles at Artemis and Sesshomaru and then continues walking back to his cabin)

_(Flashback)_

_Izayoi: (is laying on a bed roll in the birthing area in the mansion of Takimaru no Setsuna with three other women with her one is a midwife who is the only human in the room)_

_It will be only a matter of time now. (meaning before the baby is born)_

_Midwife: Yes, he's coming close._

_Izayoi: (Smiles a little which turns to a grimace as the labor pains are coming more frequently and turns to look at Artemis) I am glad you agreed to be with me through this._

_Artemis: I wouldn't miss it. *grabs Izayoi's hand*_

_Midwife: I am also glad you and your companion are here to help me. because as well as being a midwife I must also act as a sort of gaurd to keep men out of the birthing chambers. (as back in those days men were forbidden to be with a woman who was giving birth)_

_and when I must go and do that job I know I can leave you and your sister (looks at Zoe with a wary eye) to watch over Lady Izayoi._

_Artemis: Yes. We'll do as much as we can._

_Midwife: (smiles at Artemis and Zoe not really knowing about Artemis being a goddess and not really knowing Zoe either) plus no doubt this is a fine learning experience preparing you for when you have children of your own. _

_Artemis: *feels it's better to explain later and just nods, then turns to Izayoi* How are you feeling now?_

_Izayoi: I am doing as well as can be expected. (is working on pushing since the midwife is there) _

_Midwife: (soon gets ready to leave to act as a guard and walks over to Zoe and pulls her over to where she had just been and positions her to catch the baby in case she doesn't make it back cause sometime men kill women who get in their way)_

_Zoe: Alright, Izayoi, you can do this._

_(soon Artemis and Zoe hear the Midwife speaking with Takimaru no Setsuna) _

_midwife: I beg you to reconsider my lord the lady is in labor._

_Takimaru: She will birth a child fathered by a demon there is no need for decorum_

_Midwife: The birthing chamber is forbidden to men. (sees Lord Takimaru walking towards her with his spear and screams as he plunges the weapon into her) Lord Takimaru _

_Izayoi: (keeps on pushing)_

_Artemis: Alright, keep going... *tries to make it seem like Takimaru isn't a problem*_

_Izayoi: (keeps pushing and is half way through as Takimaru comes in she knows he may be a threat to her child and so hopes to convince him to leave) Takimaru you must take the men standing guard outside and leave immediately please do as I say I fear there is no one strong enough to challenge him. _

_Takimaru: Izayoi you no doubt know my own feelings for you even though I know full well that your heart has been stolen by a demon. (stabs her in the rib cage with his spear just as she had finished giving birth to Inuyasha)_

_Artemis: NO! You... Get out. Get out of here, now. If you value any shred of your worthless life, get out of my sight! Zoe, tend to the child, will you please?_

_Takimaru: I will not be talked to like that by a lowly midwife's assistant._

_Zoe: (tends to the baby)_

_Izayoi: I am dying but I am not yet dead. (her breath is coming in ragged gasps.)_

_Takimaru: my feelings for you Izayoi will never die m'lady. (walks out of the room thinking he had told Artemis off)_

_Artemis: Okay, we have to get this out of you... Don't move too much, or talk okay? I'll get this out, and you can give the afterbirth, and everything will be okay... *starts to try and remove the spear*_

_Zoe: (looks worried) do you think she will be alright Lady Artemis?_

_Artemis: I don't know... I really hope so, I'm trying, I'm really trying._

_Zoe: (tries to soothe the crying baby boy)_

_Izayoi: (as Artemis finally manages to get the spear out and she manages to get the afterbirth out finally lays her head done and rests though she knows despite her aunt's best attempts she is with out a doubt dying)_

_Zoe: (soon Sees Inutaisho coming and hears the angry exchange of words that he and Takimaru are having ) Uh Lady Artemis Inutaisho has arrived and I hear his foot steps coming our way. he just received the news about what Takimaru did to Izayoi from the murder's own mouth._

_(also soon hears Takimaru telling his men to set the mansion on fire with Inutaisho and everyone else inside and hears him tell them to burn the place to the ground)_

_Inutaisho: (enter the flame covered room and having removed the curtained birthing cover that had been around Izayoi as she had been giving birth he sees his wife laying there dead and he pulls out the Tenseiga, Knowing full well that Artemis and Zoe are still in the room having themselves been almost fully trapped there and sensing his friend Zeus had follow him) Carry out my will Tenseiga. (and in one slice has revived his wife and helps get her up and finds Zoe and Artemis and the child and gets them ready to go wrapping the robe of the fire rat around Izayoi) Zeus lead them out of here safely. _

_Takimaru: I have no qualms about fighting you to the death let us journey to the netherworld together._

_Inutaisho: Inuyasha. _

_Takimaru: what was that?_

_Inutaisho: the infant's name. my son shall be called Inuyasha. (looks at Zeus, Artemis, Zoe, and of course Izayoi) Now go._

_Artemis: Yes, come on! _

_Izayoi: (follows the group) _

_(flashback ends)_

Sesshomaru: (notices the far away look in his name wife's eyes and waves his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention) Artemis honey are you at home?

Artemis: *blinks a couple times* Oh, yeah, here I am!

Sesshomaru: you spaced out and I don't know why. penny for your thoughts?

Artemis: Oh, the day your brother was born.

Sesshomaru: Ah I see. I didn't even know you had been present at his birth.

Artemis: Yeah, my lieutenant Zoe and I were there. We were the two in the room.

Sesshomaru: that must have been one of the proudest moments in your life. (smiles had always believed that seeing a life start was something to be proud of.)

Artemis: If it hadn't been so chaotic, I'd agree with you.

Sesshomaru: Chaotic?

Artemis: Yes. Takimaru speared Izayoi in the chest just as Inuyasha was born and then after we thought we might have a sporting chance, Izayoi died, then your father came in and used the Tenseiga. It was at that point that Takimaru decided to set the place on fire.

Sesshomaru: oh dear that must have been terrifying for you.

I am glad to know you made it out alright.

Artemis: Me too. I'm glad that we could save the baby too.

Sesshomaru: yes and look at how the baby you helped bring into the world has grown. (is being serious is indeed very proud of his brother) (looks over to Where Inuyasha is talking with Annabeth and Athena)

Artemis: *smiles* You've now idea how satisfying it is to see him standing there.

Mrs. Higurashi: (smiles as she is talking to Zeus) I can't wait for my big brother and his son get here to see Kagome and Inuyasha. My older brother and his son have seen Kagome only a few times mostly because he lives all the way on the other side of America from where this place is.

Zeus: It will be interesting to meet your brother, I didn't even know you had one.

Mrs. Higurashi: yeah I have one in fact no doubt he and his son have just left their home in Camerio California for their cross country trip here to see Kagome for her wedding. however I must say I wouldn't expect the car to survive the trip. My brother is a bit of a maniac when driving. sometimes instead of stopping the car to check the map he will use his feet to steer so he can look at the map and steer at the same time.

he is rather a dangerous driver.

Kagome: yeah don't I know it. one time I went on a camping trip with them when I was about six years old and I began wondering if I was ever going to make it home alive he is the craziest driver I have ever met.

(unbeknownst to Kagome and her mother Mrs. Higurashi's brother had started only a few weeks ago and was at this moment driving through the streets of new york with his son and as their car screeches towards the camp almost colliding with a tree.)

Zeus: Would that happen to be him, there?

Mrs. Higurashi: yeah that would be him. Gregory and his thirteen year old son mike. he is two years or so behind Kagome.

Gregory: (looks at his car) well that was a good parking job if I do say so myself.

(his car was three inches from colliding with the tree they were in front of)

Zeus: Yes, somewhat impressive. (how he managed not to hit the tree.)

Mike: I am still amazed we made it here in one piece. I figured at the very least by the time we got here one or both of us would be in traction.

Gregory: why is it you always think I am going to get you into some sort of Calamity?

Mike: I hate to say it dad but normally you do.

(has not noticed Kagome's father comment or anything yet)

Gregory: (looks at Zeus) I take it you must be Kagome's father. it is an honor to make your acquaintance.

Zeus: Indeed I am, nice to meet you too.

Gregory: this is my son Mike he can be a little short tempered but I suppose most teenagers can be.

Mike: I am only short tempered because this is not the first trip we have taken where you have nearly killed both of us maybe if you would keep your eyes on the road we would have fewer collisions.

Kagome: He'd probably kill more than just the two of you!

Gregory: Kagome there is my favorite neice. come on over and give your uncle Gregory a big hug.

Kagome: Hi, Uncle Gregory. *hugs him*

Gregory: (hugs her tightly) you have gotten big since the last time I saw you. when I last saw you, you were still loosing your baby teeth. (meaning she was about 6)

Kagome: That's because I was six. I'm a lot older now.

Gregory: yeah (smiles) one of these days we are going to need to go on another fishing trip. like the one we took back when you were six. (uh oh dangerous talk)

Kagome: If someone else is driving. I don't want an untimely death.

Gregory: I am not that bad a driver. am I?

Kagome: Look at where you parked! You almost totaled around the tree.

Gregory: hey I am sorry if I like to check maps to make sure of my way. so sometimes I steer with my feet. (of course here come Dionysus to meet the new comer)

Dionysus: Steer with your feet?

Gregory: yeah well I need my hands to hold the map.

and you are?

Dionysus: I'm Dionysus, Kagome's older half brother and camp director.

Gregory: I am Kagome's uncle Gregory. it is a pleasure to meet you and this is my son Mike he is delighted to meet you too.

Mike: (is in one of his moods) I am ecstatic.

Dionysus: The pleasure is all mine.

Gregory: so I live a little Dangerously as far as my driving goes isn't that what makes life fun? the thrill of danger?

Dionysus: I suppose it would give you a nice adrenaline rush... Until you killed yourself throwing too much caution to the wind.

Zeus: I agree with you Dionysus after all one of his throw caution to the wind stunts was when Kagome was six and he took her and his son on a fishing trip and drove like a maniac.

Gregory: oh she loved it.

Kagome: I don't think I would say I loved it...

Mike: she was terrified if I recall correctly she was at the point of tears. by the time we reached our destination.

Zeus: well we will debate that later what do you say we head into the camp and you can meet some of Kagome's other family?

Gregory: alright just let me unpack my car. (climbs on top of the roof and begins unloading)

Mike: (follows his cousin Kagome into the camp wanting to distance himself from his father a quick as possible)

Zeus: (leads Kagome and Mike to where the cabins were so Mike could meet some of Kagome's other family) Hera my dear I want you to meet Kagome's Cousin on her mom's side of the family mike. he is in a bit of a foul temper right now considering his dad nearly killed him just outside of camp when he almost crashed into a tree

Hera: Almost killed him? Dear me, that's horrible!

Mike: it is not the first time. one time back when Kagome was only six and I was only about four at the time my dad took us on a fishing trip and because he is a rather dangerous driver he got both Kagome and me so frightened by the time we got where we were going and we were both in tears.

(looks at Hera) you are a very pretty lady. let me guess you are my cousin's half sister right?

Hera: I'm flattered, but no. I'm her step mother.

Mike: I would never have guessed. you don't strike me as the step mother type. (has bought into the stereotype that say most step mothers are ugly cruel and wicked)

Hera: Step mother type?

Mike: yeah the cruel, wicked, ugly, jealous type. the way most Step mothers are.

Hera: That's not really true, there are plenty of good step mothers out there that are kind and beautiful.

Kagome: he has bought into the stereotype that is shown in many of the stories like Cinderella, Snow White and all those other stories.

Hera: I see. Stereotypes aren't always the best thing to follow. You never know when you could be wrong.

Mike: I see.

Kagome: my step mom is definitely nothing like Cinderella's step mother or Snow White's stepmother mine is way better then those ones. she is kind and gentle if not a little...

Zeus: (walks out of his cabin with Ai) Overprotective and panicky (is referring to the times Hera got panicky when Manten had threatened to turn Kagome into hair tonic)

Hera: That's not necessarily a bad thing!

Zeus: true enough my dear. believe me I was not saying it was a bad thing I was simply saying that is part of your extremely caring personality. and one of the things that endears you to both me and Kagome.

Gregory: perhaps son you would like a step mother like the one your cousin has.

Mike: uh no thank you dad.

Kagome: Mike's mother Died when I was about 3. he was about a year old when she died so his father has been playing the part of both mother and father.

Hera: I see. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for both of you.

Gregory: yeah but he made it quite clear he didn't want any kind of Nanny or step mom or anything of that sort so I had to make due.

not that I would have been able to replace his mother anyway. Bella was a wonderful woman she would not be an easy woman to replace.

Kagome: (looks at Mike) If you want to meet some of my half sisters I can introduce you to them.

Mike: uh sure if you don't think it will be a bother to them.

Gregory: be careful son. don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Kagome: That just means he can run into any tree he feels like. Come on, Mike.

Mike: (follows his cousin)

Inuyasha: (is still sitting and talking with Athena and sees Kagome heading over) Hey Kagome.

Kagome: Hi, Inuyasha. I'd like you to meet my cousin Mike. Mike, this is Inuyasha, my fiancée.

Mike: it is nice to meet you Inuyasha.

Kagome told me a lot about you in her letters.

Inuyasha: it is my honor to meet you.

Mike: (looks at Athena then looks at Kagome wondering if this is one of her half sisters)

Kagome: And this is also my half-sister, Athena.

Mike: it is an honor to meet you I am Kagome's cousin Mike.

(smiles at Athena)

Athena: Hello Mike, honored to make your acquaintance.

Mike: (Smiles)

Kagome: though Athena if you ever decide to go anywhere by car with my uncle though I highly doubt that you will... make sure your health insurance is paid up. he drives like a maniac.

Athena: *laughs* It's a good thing Apollo's services are cheap then, huh?

Kagome: yeah as it was my uncle nearly ran his car into a tree just out side of camp. (tells Athena about the hair-raising parking job her uncle had done only a few minutes ago.)

Athena: Thank goodness everyone's okay.

Mike: yeah maybe it means my dad and I have a little angel watching over us. (is making a joke.)

Kagome: You know, it could be.

Mike: who knows. (smiles as they finally head off to meet another of Kagome's half sisters mike who is a little clumbsy and not really paying attention to where he is going actually runs head long into Artemis because he was not watching where he was going)

Artemis: Oh, excuse me. Who's this, Kagome?

Kagome: this is my cousin Mike who seems to have picked up his father's habit for not looking where he is going and running in to people and objects. (laughs)

Artemis: Oh! Well, hello Mike, I'm Artemis, another of Kagome's half sisters.

Mike: it is nice to meet you. sorry about running into you like that.

Artemis: No harm done, don't worry. *smiles*

Kagome: yeah more harm would have been done if you had run into a tree. (laughs but then figures that comment needs an explanation and so tells about Gregory's near crash into a tree)

Artemis: Yes, much more harm done that way.

Mike: yeah that is a lot more dangerous.

(as the day of the wedding draws near even more of Kagome's and Inuyasha's friends and family arrive Even Hachi arrives at the camp he is happy to be there for the wedding but has some rather troublesome news for Miroku.)

Miroku: What is it Hachi?

Hachi: well your old teacher Has finally left the lands of the living it was good that you and inuyasha made that journey back to visit him last winter he died just a few days ago. I think his excessive drinking did him in.

Miroku: Mushin's dead? *is steadily becoming speechless*

Hachi: yeah but he told me to tell you that he had no regrets. his biggest wishes had come true before he died. He got to see you reunited with your mom, and see you freed of the curse Naraku had placed on your family. his life was complete. after all he was ninety-nine years old he was very close to a hundred years old.

Miroku: Yes... I'm glad he was happy.

Hera: (walks over to her son) Miroku? are you ok my son?

Miroku: Mushin's dead...

Hera: Ah your old master and teacher. The loss is a deep one I know my son but I am sure Hades will see to it that he is well taken care of in the underworld don't worry. (hugs her son) All will be well.

Hachi: at least he died with no regrets all his wishes in his life had been fulfilled.

Hera: Yes, he'll be happy in the afterlife.

Kaede: (walks over to Hera and Zeus's cabin though her walking now is stiffer than when they met last summer but she is still alive and kicking) It is so good to see you all again.

Kagome: Kaede it is wonderful to see you again.

Kaede: (looks at Zeus) You are looking well sir.

Zeus: Thank you Kaede, you as well.

Kaede: (smiles touched by the kindness of the words even though she knows they aren't necessarily true) Thank you I am overjoyed to be able to witness the marriage of Inuyasha and Kagome I hope their life together is a happy one.

Zeus: As do I, they deserve happiness.

Hera: Of course their life will be happy as if Aphrodite and I would allow anything less.

Kaede: (looks at Hera seriously confused)

Hera: We are the goddesses of love and marriage, we'd never let them be unhappy. (to explain to Kaede, as she saw her confused look)

Kaede: I see. well I am glad such good people are watching over Inuyasha and his bride.

Hera: No one could be better!

Aphrodite: (had been walking over) yes you can be assure that with Hera and me watching over the two of them the two of them will be just fine.

Kagome's grandfather: Kagome will be fine as long as she puts her trust in that good luck charm I gave her the little demon claw. (is completely obsessed)

Hera: She'd be fine anyway, I assure you.

Kaede: I agree with you there. good luck charms rarely are as trustworthy as people try to make them be. I would have Kagome put her full trust in members of her own family before I would have her put her faith in a charm of any sort.

(was agreeing with Hera)

Hera: Thank you, I'd like her to rely on us.

Kaede: I am sure she will after all you are more reliable and less sacrilegious than a demon claw.

Aphrodite: yes well I will see you later Hera I am heading off to pick up Kagome's wedding dress. I have asked her uncle Gregory to drive me down to the boutique.

Hera: Be careful, he's a crazy driver, so I've heard.

Aphrodite: calm down it is just to the boutique and back what can possibly go wrong?

Hera: He almost wrapped his car around a tree when he parked. Have your wits about you...

Aphrodite: Alright I will be careful. not that he can really hurt me but just so you don't worry yourself into a grave. (is teasing)

Hera: Good, thank you.

Aphrodite: (goes with Gregory and soon experiences his crazy driving for herself)

Gregory: how much further is this bridal boutique?

Aphrodite: It's right there. *points*

Gregory: (slams on his break stopping with a sharp jerk right in front of the store)

(almost slamming into a light pole)

Aphrodite: Well, they weren't kidding. Alright, time to get the dress. *exits the car*

Gregory: I will wait for you right here.

Store Clerk: (see Aphrodite walk in) Ah are you here to pick up your younger sister's dress?

Aphrodite: Yes, I have, thank you.

Store clerk: (hands the Grecian princess style dress to Aphrodite) here you go I must say your sister is one lucky girl.

Aphrodite: Yes she is. Thank you very much, and have a nice day. *smiles*

Store clerk: you too miss.

Aphrodite: *walks out of the store and back into the car*

Gregory: alright I take it everything went as planned?

Aphrodite: It did. Alright, if you don't mind, let's get going back to camp.

Gregory: (Smiles as he puts the pedal to the metal and races back to the camp) you got it. (his car smashing into several detour signs but still coming out in one piece as he finally pulls back into where he had originally parked only this time only one inch from the tree meaning this time he came even closer to hitting the tree)

Aphrodite: Close shave. Alright, to the mothers with her dress! Thank you for driving me.

Gregory: not a problem that was some of my better driving.

Aphrodite: Ah... See you later then. *goes to find Hera and Mrs. Higurashi*

Mrs. Higurashi: (looks at Aphrodite) uh you look like you have just been in a windstorm. (had come out of the big house after making seeing to it that Sota was watching another one of his Disney movies.)

Aphrodite: Your brother drove.

Mrs. Higurashi: I warned you about his driving. (laughs a little and then walks over to Aphrodite with a hairbrush) here let me help you fix it.

Aphrodite: Oh, thank you. I'm sure it looks extremely insane, just flying around...

Mrs. Higurashi: it looks about the same as mine would after having my brother drive when I go to do errands. (helps Aphrodite get her hair to behave again)

Aphrodite: Thanks, I'm sure it looks much better now.

Mrs. Higurashi: (walks back in to the big house with Aphrodite) yes it looks much better. (smiles) My son is watching Tarzan with Mr. D. (is talking with Hera and Aphrodite while they finish preparations for the wedding)

I had Sota set up his travel DVD player up and put his second favorite Disney movie in so that he could watch it and as I was walking out here Mr. D walked in and took a bit of an interest in what Sota was watching.

Gregory: (walks in) I would expect as much.

Aphrodite: You would expect as much?

Hera: He means he expected that Dionysus would take an interest in the Disney movie of Tarzan that Sota is watching on his travel DVD player in the other room

Aphrodite: Oh really?

Hera: yeah.

Mrs. Higurashi: I think it is sweet that Dionysus is being kind enough to entertain my little boy while I help with preparations for Kagome's wedding. (smiles happily)

Aphrodite: For once, he is being very sweet.

Yuka (one of Kagome's School friends who has come to see this wedding though she still feels critical about Inuyasha still believing he is a gang member that will end up ruining Kagome's life): well at least Kagome will be happy for a little bit

Hera: A little bit?

Yuka: yeah until the gang that Inuyasha runs with ends up ruining her life.

Hera: He's not in a gang.

Yuka: How would you know?

Hera: I've known him for long enough to know that he isn't in a gang. *laughs* I don't think he could be in one if he tried. Not that he would, of course.

Yuka: I always thought he was in a gang because he seems to talk like he is.

Hera: No, he comes from a wealthy family. He sounds like it sometimes, but if you listen for it, he uses an extensive vocabulary, more than a gang member should know.

Yuka: (considers Hera's words) your right I have noticed he uses larger words than I have ever heard any gang member use in my life. and I should know (her father though she won't normally admit it is actually in a gang it is one of the reasons she worried about Inuyasha being in one)

Hera: You should know?

Yuka: (looks ashamed and embarrassed) my father is in one.

Hera: Ah... Now I see why your concern for Kagome was so great. You've seen it firsthand.

Yuka: yeah my dad makes every minute of mom's and my life almost a living nightmare. (meaning there are times of verbal and sometimes even physical abuse in her home)

Mrs. Higurashi: yes well why don't you go see Kagome for a bit I am sure you and her have a lot of catching up to do. (smiles)

Yuka: Alright see you guys later. (heads off to catch up with Kagome)

Aphrodite: Hera are you ok?

Hera: I... yeah. It's just shocking to hear sometimes.

Aphrodite: I know. it is absolutely horrible what that girl goes through. but not everyone can have the great amount of luck that Kagome and Inuyasha have.

Hera: Yes, such is the way of the world. I wish I could lend them some salvation though.

Aphrodite: I know I am actually astonished with Yuka's mother's tenacity all the same with a husband like him and despite the abuse he gives her and Yuka she still stays with him.

Hera: Yes, I don't know how she can do that...

Mrs. Higurashi: it is common in most modern Japanese homes. the woman believes it is her duty to stay with her husband no matter how poorly he treats her or her children.

most Japanese men believe their family's are a possession little more than an object.

Hera: It shouldn't have to come to that though. They shouldn't be abused!

Mrs. Higurashi: I know I have told Yuka's mother several times that she shouldn't let herself or her daughter be hurt like they are but she would always reply saying that we can't all be as lucky as I was to be married to a business tycoon. (meaning that Yuka's mother didn't know that Zeus had not been Mrs. Higurashi's actual husband mostly because she had refused to by into the fact that the fire fighter was really Mrs. Higurashi's husband and not just a boarder like Yuka's mother had thought)

Aphrodite: You mean Yuka's mother assumed that you and Zeus were married? (looks at Mrs. Higurashi)

Mrs. Higurashi: Yes. She didn't believe I was married to my husband. Which, as you both know, I was.

Hera: (chuckles) yeah some people can be so naive.

Mrs. Higurashi: I agree. As long as we know the truth about that particular matter, we're okay.

Aphrodite: yeah but that doesn't help us solve Yuka's problem

Hera: one situation at a time right now we have some more preparation for Kagome's wedding and reception. to work on.

Mrs. Higurashi: Yes, she's safe until the wedding, we know that for sure.

Aphrodite: that is true what ever else needs taking care of can wait till after the wedding. (smiles as she and the others get back to work)

(a few more weeks pass and the date of the wedding draws near as even Hades and Nico arrive since Kagome believed all the family should be there for the wedding and as Inuyasha's father had believed)

Sota: (looks up from his DVD player long enough to stare at Nico and Hades who had just arrived then turns his attention back to the mind rot box)

Kagome: (sees Hades and Nico as she walks by) Uncle Hades it is good to see you again. (smiles)

Hades: Hello Kagome, you're looking lovely. *smiles*

Kagome: thank you. (looks at her brother Sota) Sota do you think you can pull yourself away from your mind rot box long enough to say Hello to my uncle Hades?

Sota: (with out even moving his eyes from the Disney movie he is watching) uh huh... Hello.

Kagome: Sota! You could actually look at him. *goes to get his full attention*

Sota: hey sis could you move you are blocking the screen and the movie is at the part where Belle arrives at the beast's palace (he is watching Beauty and the Beast)

Nico: uh Dad I will bet you any thing that by the time Sota hits his twenties is brain is just a glob of goo.

Hades: I'd agree with you there. He's not paying attention at all.

Sota: (finally looks up) uh did you guys say something?

Hades: Too much more of that, and you'll brain will turn to mush.

Sota: you have to be kidding me. there is no way watching DVDs can have any adverse affects on a person. but on another topic altogether, hi I am Sota Kagome's baby brother.

Hades: I'm Hades, her uncle.

Sota: Nice to make your acquaintance.

Hades: And yours as well. Try not to lose too many brain cells from Disney, alright?

Sota: trust me I know what I am doing. (smiles)

Kagome: Sota you may want to keep some of your brain cells in your head if you plan to get any luck at becoming an animator. (he want's to work with Disney one day when he is all grown up)

Hades: Even if you are just studying then, remember you can't lose it all, it's a lot of math and calculations and things.

Sota: I can handle it. (four most dangerous words)

Nico: I don't think it is very wise to ignore what my dad tells you Sota.

Sota: (shrugs and then once more turns his attention to his DVD player)

Kagome: Sota is stubborn Hades I learned that the hard way.

Hades: He'll learn for himself then, in time.

Kagome: yeah though I think what happened last winter has something to do with it. (tells Hades about happened to Sota when she had gone back home for a couple of weeks last winter about the bully and the rude remarks and the stay Sota had in the hospital and more that she had learned from her mother)

Hades: And so now he's into Disney movies?

Kagome: no he was into Disney movies even before the whole ordeal but I think having his head banged on a metal light post while his tongue was stuck to the same light post might have scramble a few brain cells.

Hades: Beautiful, now he's only losing more.

Kagome: yeah well from what I have heard I suppose his dvd addiction is better than what would happen if he was not paying total attention to the movie screen (looks at her brother who has now glued his eyes back to his dvd player) from what I heard from mom after he and his bully were taken to the hospital the mother of his bully began demanding that Sota be punished for starting the fight. even though it was the bully who started the whole thing.

and his bully's mother has followed my mom and Sota and is as far as I know still lying in wait for Sota so she can "Punish him"

Hades: How did she find you here?

Kagome: I can only assume that after my brother's stay at the hospital when my mom told her point blank that Sota had been completely in the right to defend me and such. I suppose she decided to follow my mom and Sota everywhere they went and wait for a time to strike. from what I understand she can see this is a camp of sorts but she thinks it is a "prison camp" and that I just happen to be one of the "inmates" and that my mom and brother are just visiting me.

Hades: Prison camp? That hardly seems fair.

Kagome you are telling me. though something tells me that his bully's mother is not very nice (tells him of how the gods had gone out to deal with her the first time and let's Hades know some of the insults the woman had tossed at Ares, Artemis and even at Zeus.)

Hades: She's smarter than she seems...

Sota's bully's mother: Kagome you might as well just surrender your baby brother to me if you think the old fool next to you is going to be able to protect Sota you have another think coming. once his visit with you is over he and his mother will join his father in death. (laughs)

Hades: She's calling me useless... Though from what she said before, it seems unlikely that she doesn't know who I am. *feels his anger rising, but tries to thwart it as to not give this woman what he thinks her goal is*

Nico: (looks at his father) Dad would you like me to get Kagome's brother out of her line of sight for a little bit? it sounded to me like she means to kill him and his mother unless my hearing is going.

Hades: No, you're dead on. Though we don't want them to be... Yes, take him away from this place.

Nico: you got it dad. ( gently but urgently grabs Sota's hand and begins leading him away from the area and towards the big house where he knows Chiron is and would probably be able to tell him what to do next.)

Sota's bully's mother: you are only post-poning the inevitable

Hades: Postponing is all we need to think up a way to get rid of you. Besides, it's only fair to warn you that shouting is creating the inevitable: an outcome you won't like.

Sota's bully's mother: Like what? fool... if my husband could easily kill Sota's father by trapping him in the fire that killed him (meaning Sota's father) then I think I can take on Sota and his weakling mother.

Hades: Not if you can't get to them. You can't wait there forever. And you can't get past us.

Sota's bully's mother: Why should you care after all you are the villain in the Disney's story of Hercules are you so quick to turn from your villainous ways?

Hades: Don't believe everything you see.

Sota's bully's mother: your friends (doesn't realize that Hades is not only another god but also Zeus' brother) Already know I am here and that I will stay here until Sota and his mother are finished with their visit to Sota's inmate sister and then I will strike. after all you can't hide Sota and his mother forever. (laughs at Hades once more loud enough that it can be heard around camp halfblood for miles around.

Hades: In fact, we can.

Sota's bully's mother: How so?

Hades: We can keep anyone in here.

Sota's grandfather: there is no need to panic sir. (looks at Hades is holding several demon claws and horns and several sutra's) Where is my grandson these charms will protect him strongly)

Hades: He's deep within, it's okay. He's hidden.

Kagome: uh grandpa do you think you could chill out on the charms you still have been trying to convince me to where the shriveled up demon claw that you said will give me good luck on my wedding day.

Sota's bully's mother: you are a fool indeed why would you want to protect him.

Ares: (walks towards Hades and looks at Sota's bully's mother) you just fail to get it... though Sota is not biologically part of this family he is Kagome's brother and as far as we all are concerned he is as much family to us as he is to her. he is as much hade's nephew as Kagome is his niece and family sticks together to the bitter end.

Sota's bully's mother: oh isn't that so sweet I think I am getting a cavity.

Hades: Better than the alternative, which you seem to favor.

Ares: (looks at Hades) where is your son Nico (is talking to Hades) is he off having fun with his cousin Sota?

Hades: They're together, maybe not having fun though.

Ares: well at least your boy won't have the fight my girl Clarisse had with him when Sota told her that he would take whatever that woman could deal out to him and he would deal with it but that he would not let his sister be threatened and said it would be what his father would want of him. (Clarisse had told her father all about it)

Hades: Yes, I don't think Sota would pick that fight again.

Ares: not with your son at least (had not heard the woman's threat this time)

Sota's bully's mother: He will be reunited with his father in death once I get my hands on him as with Kagome's mother.

Nico: (arrives at the big house with Sota in tow and begins searching for Chiron) Chiron are you here?

Chiron: What is it?

Sota: Nico and his father have just met the mom of my bully.

Nico: yeah and Dad told me that I should get Sota somewhere safe.

Chiron: I see. Well, keep him here until we get her away from here.

Nico: she says she wants to kill both him and his mother as her form of punishment and she even called my dad useless.

Chiron: Things cannot be boding well for that woman. I'd rather not harm her, if we can help it. But I'm not entirely sure we can.

Sota: let me try to reason with her. perhaps I can make her see sense. (is almost asking for permission to go to his death though he actually had been so in to his movie had not himself heard the threat)

Chiron: No, you will stay here.

Sota: my dad always said that the only way to handle a bully was to finally stand up to them once and for all.

Nico: Standing up to a bully is one thing but standing up to a woman who wants to kill you and your mother will only end with you dying.

Chiron: Especially when you're not prepared.

Sota: I don't have a chance of convincing you to let me stand up to that woman do I?

Chiron: Not at all.

Sota: then I guess the most sensible thing I can do is to just give up the fight.

Nico: that is a good idea.

Apollo: (calls Chiron to speak with him out of Sota's ear shot)

Chiron: Yes?

Apollo: (begins to tell Chiron about the meeting that was held the same night when Kagome's mother, grandfather and Sota had first arrived with that woman at their heels and about what Hera had finally suggested at the end of the meeting and that her finally suggestion had been the one that had been accepted)

Chiron: Now, do you think? We might not want to wait too long for the two of them.

Apollo: I don't know the original plan was to wait till the wedding day but as we are only in June and the wedding is not till July and this woman has now just made a for real threat to Sota's life it might spur father on to at least offer it early but I don't know I will have to speak to dad later today and find out what he wants to do.

Chiron: I, for one, want to save them now, but we cannot go against your father.

Apollo: yes I am with you there but for now until I am aware of my father's decision Keep Mrs. Higurashi and Sota under careful supervision at all times do not let either of them out of your sight for a minute.

I will speak to dad with in the hour and find out what his pleasure will be.

Aphrodite: (walks past I wouldn't worry to much for Kagome's mother at the moment she was having a lovely conversation with Artemis only a few minutes ago I do not suspect she will be leaving that conversation for a while.

(had been walking past and had heard the conversation)

Chiron: I'll still see to Sota, for now then.

Apollo: good (smiles as he walks out to find his father he knows Zeus will be away from his cabin for now since he is assisting in seeing to other means of preparation and so heads to the dining Pavilion and sure enough sees Zeus there) Hey Dad.

Zeus: Hello, Apollo.

Apollo: hey did you hear? (lowers his voice so only Zeus can hear it) That crazy lady that wants to harm Sota has been back for as you well know but to day she stated her true intent and in front of your brother Hades no less. she said she wanted to see Sota and his mother reunited with Sota's father in death.

Zeus: Ah... I suppose you want me to grant the gift early, then?

Apollo: at least on Sota and his mother that way if by some unlucky chance that crazy woman manages to get past our barrier she can't do them any harm. Chiron said it is all up to you after all but seeing as we are only at the 16th of June and the wedding isn't till July 4th.

Hera: (walks in to the Pavilion) I can indeed understand where you and Chiron are coming from Apollo but the chances of her getting past the barrier are slim to none. However being the over clever woman I am I have an idea that might make things even better and even allow me and Zeus to keep up with our original date for the gifts of immortality. and yet still protect Sota and his mother. (looks at Zeus) you see my dear, Kagome's friend Yuka well her mother never ever bought the truth that the Firefighter was Sota's father nor Mrs. Higurashi's husband the woman believed that you were the father of both and that you were Mrs. Higurashi's husband. and that the firefighter was just a renter who rented a room in the house while you were away on business. So with Sokosei's help we can make what Yuka's mother said appear to be true. then on the fourth grant the gift of immortality to Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota and Mrs. Higurashi. problem solved.

Zeus: That's not a half bad idea.

Apollo: I would say it is a great Idea but do you think Sota will go for it?

Hera: there is only one way to find out we ask the boy. though I don't think he will have a problem with it. his favorite Disney movie is Hercules and he and his friend when they saw it in the theaters talked about what it might be like to be children of gods.

Zeus: yes, let's hope so.

Apollo: I will take the suggestion to Chiron who is watching over Sota right now. and no doubt Chiron will let us know what Sota's answer is.

(heads back towards the big house) Chiron are you here? (had seen Dionysus go into Sota's room and suspects that he had relieved Chiron from Guard duty over Sota)

Chiron: Yes?

Apollo: well Dad and Hera have gotten an idea that will permit us to keep Sota safe inside the camp and yet allow us to wait till the fourth of July before the gift of Immortality is given to Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota and Mrs. Higurashi. from what Hera told us Kagome's friend Yuka's mother didn't believe that Sota's biological father was his true parent but believes that the firefighter was just a renter who was renting a room while Zeus was away on business so Hera suggested that with Sokosei's help we make it seem that Yuka's mother was right and that Sota was Zeus' son and that way we could keep him here training with the others until the fourth of July.

Chiron: It's not a half bad idea, if Sota will take it.

Apollo: well there is only one way to find out and that is to ask the boy. but since he seems to have a very high opinion of Kagome's father something tells me he will no doubt leap at the chance. but I will entrust you with the task of finding out Sota's answer to the offer and then you can let Zeus know I must go see Sokosei and have him ready just incase. (leaves in search of Sokosei)

Chiron: *goes inside* Sota?

Sota: (looks up from finishing Beauty and the beast) yes?

Chiron: I have to ask you something. We were discussing how to keep you safe... and we thought of a sort of blood transplant, that would let you become Kagome's full brother, with Zeus' blood instead. That means you will be able to stay here and train. If you don't want to, though, that's okay too.

Sota: (looks up at Chiron his eyes Shining like how some little children's eyes do on Christmas morning) are you serious? (is trying to make sure he heard him right)

Chiron: Yes, I'm very serious.

Sota: I am willing just tell me what I have to do. (is somewhere between jumping for joy and hyperventilation)

Chiron: Come outside with me.

Sota: (pauses his movie and gets up and follows Chiron)

Sokosei: (is standing by Apollo who is wondering if Sota will go for the idea)

Chiron: Here he is. *arrives with Sota*

Apollo: (smiles and looks at Chiron) I take it he said yes huh. (then looks at Sokosei and Zeus) well it is up to the two of you now.

Sota: so what do I have to do?

Sokosei: Alright Sota come over here and stand by your soon to be father. (motions for Sota to stand next to Zeus and begins the procedure)

(Sota's cocoon turns red as it begins to filter out his human father's blood and disposes of it and Zeus's cocoon glows golden as a little of his Ichor flows out to begin the transfer shortly after as the Ichor makes it's journey over to Sota's cocoon Zeus's Cocoon opens up releasing him as they wait to see if Sota's body will accept the blood)

Sokosei: well so far so good.

Chiron: Yes, let's hope it finishes well.

Sokosei: I have never had any that finished any other way but we never know. (watches as Sota's Cocoon begins glowing golden showing that Zeus's Ichor was beginning to enter Sota's body and now they were waiting to see if Sota's body would accept the new blood the procedure is declared a success when the cocoon turns white showing that the transfer was accepted by Sota's body and when Sota's cocoon opens up and reveals the young boy. looking shocked but none the less pleased)

Chiron: How do you feel?

Sokosei: (looks at Sota) I think he is still in shock.

Chiron: I suppose that's to be expected.

Zeus: yes. well we will let Sota recover while news is carried to Dionysus about what has happened here and I will head off and let Kagome know

Chiron: Okay, see you later, my friend.

Zeus: yes I will see you later Chiron. (heads off to Cabin one)

Chiron: (trots off to find Dionysus) Mr. D I have news for you.

Mr. D: Yes?

Chiron: Sota, Kagome's baby brother has been turned into a demi god with Zeus as his new father which means you just got yourself a new brother.

Mr. D: Good news! Brother's by blood now, I s'pose.

Chiron: yes and no doubt he will be staying with Kagome and training with the others Sota is a little shocked though I suppose that is only to be expected after having such an honor bestowed on him.

Mr. D: Indeed, something more than most could dream of.

Apollo: (walks in on the two of them of course being so quiet he ends up near spooking Chiron and Mr. D when he finally speaks) Yeah Zeus and Hera decided it would be a good way to protect Sota until the day of the wedding when Kagome, Sota, Inuyasha, and Mrs. Higurashi are granted the gift of immortality. Hera got the idea when Yuka had told her that her mother had never believed that the firefighter was Sota's father.

Mr. D: Ah... so she decided to humor this woman, so to speak.

Apollo: yeah plus it keeps Sota here inside the camp where the crazy woman who wants to kill him and his mom can't get her vile hands on him.

Mr. D: That is true.

Sokosei: (notices Sota has now come out of being shocked and so leads him towards Zeus' cabin where Zeus is telling Kagome all about what has now happened)

(arrives with Sota) Zeus here is your son. try to keep him in your sight please (is playfully teasing Zeus)

Zeus: like I was saying Kagome Sota is now your blood brother.

Kagome: *smiles* Well, more of my blood brother.

Zeus: yes you are right. (laughs) I trust you can get your brother settled in. find him a bed in the cabin while I go and fetch the remainder of his belongings from the big house.

Kagome: Will do. C'mon Sota, let's settle you in.

Sota: (follows his sister into the cabin) Wow I still am having a hard time believing that I am not dreaming. (is still some what dazed)

Kagome: It'll wear off soon enough.

Inuyasha: (looks up) what will wear off soon enough?

(had been looking at something he had found back when Kagome and he had been in his old house back in the human village he and his mother had lived in when he used to attend elementary school it was his grades which he had hidden from his mother all the way till long after she had left this world which was around the time he was eight)

Kagome: Oh, Sokosei gave him my father's blood, and he's still a bit in the aftershock.

Inuyasha: I can bet. (smiles) he will indeed get used to it. (once more turns his attention back to the piece of paper in his hand but then remembers that Kagome might want to see it so he tries to hide it quickly)

Kagome: What's that?

Inuyasha: it is nothing really interesting. (but knows he should be honest with Kagome) just my grades from my elementary school days. to be more specific my math homework. (this is another idea my cousin had)

(hands her his math homework that was in his hands and lets her see all the complex math problems that now a days would only be seen in high school or College and though none of them are really marked wrong there is a large Japanese version of an F.)

Kagome: This was... elementary school?

Inuyasha: yeah that was elementary school. I have kept that one and most of my failings secret through out my childhood. mom never ever saw any of my grades if I could help it.

Kagome: Well, was the schoolwork hard for you?

Inuyasha: no the schoolwork itself was a breeze but like I told you last summer my teachers and fellow classmates all went out of their ways to make my life a nightmare. I was bullied not only by classmates but teachers as well just because of what I was.

Kagome: Right, I understand. So they failed you on purpose...

Inuyasha: yeah. but still I hid my grades because there were not many who would believe that someone would do something like that.

though I think mom knew about some of my troubles with school but on the last few times before mom died when Grandma would come over to visit (meaning the times his grandmother would visit to try to encourage Izayoi to send Inuyasha back to Camp halfblood) we usually pretended that everything was fine and that I was having no trouble with anything. though I can never be sure she really bought it.

Kagome: Probably not, she's a keen woman. But she probably just went along with it.

Inuyasha: sometimes I wonder how much she suspected.

Zeus: (walks back in with the rest of Sota's belongings. including his DVD player) If I know my daughter she suspected that you and your mom were trying to hide the truth from her but she hoped that one day you might be more open with her about what you were going through. as any grandparent would.

or any parent for that matter.

Inuyasha: You're probably right.

Zeus: (smiles at Inuyasha)

Sota: (finishes unpacking and finding places for all his stuff. and then smiles at his new father)

Mrs. Higurashi: (looks at Zeus as she walks past Cabin one she had been told about the Zeus taking Sota as his son and having Totosei's brother Sokosei perform a procedure to fully cause her son to be Zeus' fully) you just couldn't resist could you?

Zeus: Couldn't resist?

Kagome: I think Dionysus told her about what Sokosei helped you with concerning Sota. (meaning how he had help Zeus make Sota his son fully)

Zeus: Right, well, it seemed the best thing. I hope you don't mind.

Mrs. Higurashi: (smiles) I don't mind but it gave me quite a shock when I heard about it. I only found out about it just a few minutes ago after Yuka left. (Yuka and Ayumi are staying at the plaza hotel having saved up a lot of their own money to afford this trip)

Kagome: so Yuka decided to go back to the hotel for the day?

Mrs. Higurashi: Yes, she did.

Kagome: I suppose it makes sense.

Did she get to meet some of my family before she left at least.

Athena: Yes she did. she met Hera, and Aphrodite and several others I don't know if she met your sister Artemis though I doubt it. since Artemis and your mom spent much of today talking together.

Kagome: Probably not , then, if Mom's been talking to her.

Mrs. Higurashi: yeah though due to how things are at her home (knows the full story about Yuka's father being in a gang as Yuka had told Aphrodite and Hera but she herself being close friends with Yuka's mom has seen some of the abuse) I can understand why she would be uneasy.

(most of it is a secret that Kagome doesn't know about)

Kagome: Things are at home?

Mrs. Higurashi: it isn't something you really need to worry about my darling daughter. (smiles though there is something that tells Zeus that Mrs. Higurashi is forcing that smile so as to protect her daughter from something that she is afraid would hurt Kagome)

Zeus: *whispers to Mrs. Higurashi so Kagome doesn't hear* What's wrong with Yuka?

Mrs. Higurashi: (whispers back so Kagome doesn't hear) her father is in a gang and is constantly abusive to her mother and to Yuka herself both verbally and physically.

I have been present a couple times when he has gotten very abusive (shivers at her vivid memory of that incident)

Zeus: I understand, I can see why she's reserved.

Mrs. Higurashi: it was so bad that for a while she thought that Inuyasha was in a gang. (is still whispering to Zeus but can't hide the laughter in her voice)

Zeus: Ah, that explains her reaction when he was in the room.

Mrs. Higurashi: yeah though Yuka has met several of Kagome's sisters, she has met Thalia (only because she had accidentally bumped into her while she had been trying to find a place to sit and be alone) and she met Athena and I think she met Ai but I can't be sure about that. the only one she hasn't met was Artemis.

(over the next couple of days both Yuka and Ayumi come to camp halfblood to spend time with Kagome Yuka is polite to Thalia but shy's away from any thought of meeting Artemis even at Kagome's asking)

Yuka: (during one of her visit's to Camp halfblood and has found a small place to sit by herself in her misery so as to not worry Kagome)

Kagome: *sees Yuka and walks over to her* Hey, Yuka. What's wrong?

Yuka: it's nothing Kagome. (smiles being strong in front of Kagome)

Kagome: Yuka, you're not fooling anyone. What are you trying to hide?

Yuka: Alright Kagome I am sorry to tell you this Kagome but the reason I was always worried that Inuyasha was in a gang is because my own father is and he is pretty abusive to mom and me. it is nothing I can't handle. (still trying to be strong in front of Kagome)

Kagome: *hugs Yuka* Why didn't you just tell me?

Yuka: I didn't think it was important enough to worry you with.

Kagome: I don't care! Stuff like that is always important.

Thalia: (had followed Kagome's voice since Kagome had yelled that) Kagome is something wrong?

Kagome: Oh, Thalia, hi. No, nothing really...

Thalia: I heard you yelling at something


	53. Chapter 53

_Kagome: No, Yuka and I were just talking. I accidentally must have shouted._

_Yuka: yeah we were just talking about something that happened back home in Japan (is slowly approaching the topic feeling that now since Kagome knows perhaps Kagome might end up wanting her sister to know)_

_(as thalia seems to just continue standing there she continues) nothing much really (is trying to make it seem like a small thing not realising how big it might turn out to be in Kagome's sister's eyes) just my dad being in a gang and being abusive to my mom and me. like I said nothing big._

_Thalia: That's something big, Yuka. Very big._

_Yuka: it really isn't that big I am used to it. it is just how dad shows he loves me._

_Thalia: There's no true love in abuse, Yuka. _

_Yuka: mom says it is just something we have to live with. That it is our duty._

_Thalia: Have you ever asked yourself why you have to live with it? Why you can't get away?_

_Yuka: yes but the answer is very simple in Japanese culture wives and children are I guess considered Possessions of a sort_

_Kagome and you and Sota got lucky Mrs. Higurashi ended up marrying a man who was kind and caring and treated his possessions well. ( thinks along the same lines as her mother that Zeus had been Mrs. Higurashi's husband.)_

_Thalia: Neither my nor Kagome's mother's married our father. But Kagome's stepfather was good to them, and Dad is good to us._

_Kagome: Yuka is under the same delusion that her mother is that Zeus and my mom had been a married couple but that day was always away on business and that my step father had been only a boarder who dad allowed to stay there during his business trips. (learned from her mother about what Yuka's mother had thought)_

_Thalia: Oh, I see. That does make sense._

_Yuka: So yeah mom and I will be in this position for the rest of our lives until dad gets tired of us. and either leaves us or kills us whichever comes first. (know those are usually the most common escapes from abuse.) but like I said it is no biggie. I got used to it._

_Thalia: Kill you? You have to keep yourself safe, you know._

_Kagome: some abusive parents and spouses have a tendency to kill their spouse and child. I have seen it on the news a couple times._

_but I think it is rather disturbing that Yuka talks about it so casually._

_Thalia: Quite, I don't think anyone should be able to._

_Ayumi: why does it bother you miss? (looks at Thalia) I understand why it bothers Kagome or me but I don't understand why you let it bother you. I know you are her sister but you barely know Yuka. (had been sitting there the entire time calmly and quietly)_

_Thalia: Why shouldn't I care about a fellow human life?_

_Ayumi: I was just asking._

_Thalia: No harm done, don't worry. _

_(that evening after Yuka and Ayumi had left) _

_Kagome: Thalia I am glad our sister Artemis didn't hear our conversation with Yuka today. I would worry about what she would have said. (begins heading towards cabin one)_

_Thalia: She might have overreacted, you may be right._

_Kagome: Goodnight Thalia. I hope you sleep well. (walks over to her sister and hugs her before finally heading on her way to bed.) (hopes that Artemis doesn't ask Thalia any awkward questions)_

_Thalia: Night, Kagome. See you tomorrow. *walks back to Artemis*_

_Artemis: (sees Thalia walk in though it is obvious her heart is heavy with something but doesn't know if it is something that Thalia would be interested in sharing) Thalia is there something troubling you?_

_Thalia: Ah, no... Not anything of real concern._

_Artemis: alright. (smiles) (though she is still concerned but decides to not press the matter feeling that Thalia will reveal it when she is ready.)_

_(the next morning June 26 Yuka comes back to the camp with Ayumi and has a smile plastered on her face is she hiding something or has she got some good news from home and what's more will she reveal it) _

_Kagome: Yuka, what's happened to you? You seem happier._

_Yuka: mom says she wants me as far away from my dad as she can get me (uh oh obviously her mom is know getting more concerned so something bad must be going on at home) she says that even though it is her duty to stay with him no matter what she wants me out of harms way so she is working to arrange for me to move away from home. and into an apartment alone. and work to support myself._

_Kagome: That's good news! Is something worse happening at home though, to make her go into action?_

_Yuka: I don't know because as she was saying that I heard dad in the background yelling at her and telling her to get off the phone. then the line went dead. and that was earlier this morning._

_Kagome: I hope she's okay._

_Yuka: So do I. (is fighting back the tears) (also had not noticed that she and Kagome had now been talking to each other where everyone of Kagome's friends or family could have heard them)_

_Thalia: Are you concerned for your mother, Yuka? *came over, having heard*_

_Yuka: yes very much so. I tried to call her back several times on the way here and I never get any response. I am worried what dad did that could have moved her to tell me to move away from home and find a way to support my self. I am very afraid for her._

_Thalia: I'm sure she's okay... I'm sure Dad can help you both out, if you need it. _

_Ayumi: I highly doubt there is much a business tycoon can do to help Yuka and her mom. (neither girl realize exactly who Zeus is)_

_(doesn't mean to insult anyone)_

_Thalia: *realizes Ayumi wouldn't really know who Zeus is* If Yuka moves out, she'd need some money. Maybe her mother could go with her. They might even be able to stay nearby... Besides, Dad's not really a business tycoon..._

_Ayumi: what do you mean your dad isn't really a business tycoon. what else could he be._

_Thalia: Neither of you will faint, will you?_

_Yuka: I can't speak for Ayumi but I can tell you this that after going through what I went through with my dad and my conversation with mom this morning I don't think there are many more surprises that exist in this world._

_Thalia: I bet this will change your mind. You've studied a bit of Greek mythology, right?_

_Yuka: yes it is a required class at our school. I am pulling a B+ in it why?_

_Thalia: Then you know of the Lord of the sky and all of that. Do you know my father's name?_

_Yuka: I don't believe Mrs. Higurashi ever mentioned Kagome's father's name when she spoke to mom and me._

_Thalia: Zeus. Our father's name is Zeus. And yes, he's the one you're thinking of._

_Yuka: if that is so then what does that make you and Kagome? (is curious because she had never really noticed that Kagome had any real trouble in school.)_

_Thalia: We're demigods. All of us that live in the cabins are, from one god or another._

_Yuka: Wow who would have guessed that the stories Ayumi and I studied in Greek mythology would turn out to be true._

_Thalia: Not many people. But now you know... Mum is kind of the word, too, please do your best not to tell now you know, please._

_(as their talking Yuka's cell goes off and Yuka quickly answers it and as she talks to whoever is on the other line Yuka's face falls and she almost looses control of her emotions right there but manages to maintain control so as to not break down in front of Thalia and the rest of Kagome's relations but the look on her face alerts Thalia and Kagome that the news was not good)_

_Yuka: (looks as if she is going to cry any second)_

_Kagome: Yuka, what happened?_

_Yuka: that was Tokyo general hospital mom was rushed there about an hour ago and right now is in the ER they aren't sure what happened yet but she had multiple injuries this time. _

_they said they didn't think there were any life threatening injuries but they can't be sure this early._

_Kagome: Oh no... If there were only a way to get to her... Do you think we could, Thalia?_

_Thalia: I will speak to dad about it and see if there would be a way to get there and back in quickly. I will even speak to our sister Artemis she might be able to help a little ._

_Kagome: And Hermes, he's the messenger. He's fastest._

_Ayumi: Artemis. she is the princess of the moon isn't she? (oh no has confused Greek mythology with Japanese mythology is it any wonder she is pulling a C- in Greek mythology)_

_Kagome: Princess? No. Just the goddess. As well as maidens and the hunt._

_Ayumi: (looks extremely confused)_

_Kagome: What's the matter, Ayumi?_

_Yuka: she always missed that question on all the tests in class she has a tendency to confuse Greek mythology with Japanese mythology_

_(meaning that she thought Kaguya (who was the princess of the moon in Japanese myth) was actually the Greek goddess of all those thing that Kagome had just said that Artemis was and that and vice versa)_

_Kagome: Oh! Right, Artemis isn't at all like Kaguya. They've got different stories and different powers._

_Yuka: yeah plus Kaguya was a trickster and very troublesome where as all the tales in Greek mythology that I have ready about her have colored her in a much gentler light._

_Thalia: Kagome while I go to speak with Dad and Lady Artemis about this could you take Yuka and Ayumi and go speak with Hermes. we can cover more ground that way._

_Kagome: Yeah, see you in a little bit. C'mon guys. *leads them to Hermes* Hey Hermes?_

_Hermes: (looks up at Kagome) hey sis what's up? you look a little troubled._

_Kagome: Yes, well, Yuka's mom is in the hospital. But, she's in Tokyo. Can you help us with a super fast transport there and back? Just so we can see her, you know..._

_Hermes: I don't see why not but how did she end up in the hospital might I ask?_

_Yuka: (looks first at Kagome wondering if this strange man is able to be trusted doesn't wish to tell him anything if he is likely to be dangerous himself.)_

_Kagome: *looks at Yuka, and nods to reassure her* Yuka's father... Isn't particularly kind to them..._

_Yuka: my dad is abusive and also in a gang mom used to tell me it was our duty to stay with him no matter what but this morning she called me and told me to start thinking about getting an apartment and moving away from home living on my own and supporting myself getting me as far away from my dad as I could get. (then tells about how the line went dead after she had heard her father tell her mother to get off the phone and also about the call from Tokyo general hospital)_

_Hermes: (looks at her calmly and smiles a gentle smile) I think I can find you a fast way to get there and back again but I would suggest you wait until your father hears about this and he might be able to get you a better transport there and back and possibly give some help to your friend as well. To say nothing of what your sister Artemis would say or do._

_(meanwhile) _

_Thalia: (sees Zeus and Lady Artemis in the same area which makes her relax she can kill two birds with one stone and walks in) Hello. (smiles at both of them ) uh Kagome's friend Yuka's mom is in the hospital._

_Zeus: Is she really? How is she?_

_Thalia: they don't know she only arrived in the ER an hour ago. but she arrived there with a good number of injuries the doctors said they didn't think any of them were fatal but it was to early to know for sure. and Yuka only got the call from Tokyo general hospital about 30 minutes ago._

_Kagome want to know if you knew of a fast way we could get there and back so we could pay her a visit._

_Zeus: The same way you all got to Japan when you went to visit. Is that fast enough?_

_Thalia: yes I think that would perfect._

_Artemis: Though Thalia I am curious to know how the girl's mother ended up in the hospital in that condition and does it have something to do with what was bothering you last night?_

_Thalia: Ah... yes. See, Yuka's dad is kind of abusive to her and her mother..._

_Artemis: (her face goes three Shades of red you can tell she is furious) And no one has tried to offer aid to them?_

_Zeus: Artemis calm down from what Mrs. Higurashi has told me the mother believed it was their duty to remain with that abusive gang member no matter how cruelly he treated them._

_Thalia: And, I've been trying to talk to Yuka to see what we can do. I'm afraid right now, visiting her mom is the best thing we can do._

_Artemis: at the moment I would say that is the best we can do for the mother but we will have to consider later what is the best we can do for Yuka herself. I will accompany you girls when you go to pay her mother a visit in the hospital that way I can keep my eye on you and her incase that man shows up at that hospital and tries something funny._

_Thalia: Okay, I'm sure that'll be fine. Let's just introduce you, then._

_Artemis: (goes off with Thalia to where Kagome and Yuka and Ayumi are sitting waiting to hear from Thalia)_

_Kagome: (sees Thalia) Hey sis what did dad have to say?_

_Thalia: You know how we got to Japan last time? That's it._

_Kagome: sounds like a plan (smiles) _

_Thalia: And for those of you who haven't met her, this is our older sister, Artemis._

_Ayumi: it is nice to meet you (looks at Artemis) _

_Yuka: (looks at Artemis) hi it is a pleasure to meet you. (her voice sounds like it is at the edge of cracking mostly because she is so worried about her mom)_

_Artemis: Nice to meet you both too. However, I think we should move, and quickly._

_Kagome: I agree (Kirara who had once more been loaned to them by Sango soon takes them over to Japan and to the hospital and they land there safely)_

_Thalia: Now to see your mom._

_Yuka: (walks into the hospital with everyone behind her and gives her mother's name to the receptionist) _

_Receptionist: Ah yes your mother has been placed in the critical care unit. you and three of your friends may go in and see her._

_Yuka: do they know what is wrong with her?_

_Receptionist: you would have been better off asking what wasn't wrong with her who ever attacked her we can be sure wanted to kill her but so far has failed._

_Artemis: Thank you very much. C'mon Yuka, it's best if we go up now._

_Yuka: (nods and they head up to the Critical care unit and soon arrive and the doctor in charge allows Kagome, Artemis, and Thalia to go in with Yuka)_

_Yuka's mother: (is conscious and smiles at her daughter and the friends she brought with her.) Hello my darling daughter I thought you were visiting your friend Kagome in America._

_Yuka: I was, but they let me come here to see you._

_Yuka's mother: I see my little girl I want you to stay as far away from your father as you can get while it is my duty to stay with him even when he does something like this to me. (knows that her husband had been the one to do this to her) I don't want you to get hurt. I don't care what you choose to do as long as it keeps you safe Yuka find your self an apartment somewhere in Japan or if you want find an apartment somewhere in America so you can be close to Kagome. find yourself a job and try to find happiness. what ever that may entail._

_(looks over at Artemis and Thalia) I don't believe I know you two but since you seem to be friends with my daughter I would at least know your names._

_Artemis: I'm Artemis, and this is Thalia. We're Kagome's older sisters._

_Yuka's mother: Ah I see I didn't know Kagome had sisters._

_Kagome: (looks at Yuka's mother) (since she had filled her sisters in on what story her mother had made up to cover up the fact that she had just up and seemingly dropped out of the school in Japan that her mom had enrolled her in a year round boarding school in America) if it will make you feel better I will speak to the Dean at the Boarding school my mom sent me to and see if he might be willing to allow Yuka to enroll. that way her father might not be able to find her._

_Yuka's mother: Kagome your rich business tycoon father is the one paying for your tuition for that school I couldn't ask him to pay for Yuka's tuition as well I don't think it would be fair to your father no Yuka will continue her schooling in between a part time job and trying to survive where ever she chooses to live._

_Artemis: Don't worry about our father's money, it's really not an issue._

_Yuka's mother: I don't see how you figure young lady? I would like to be somewhat fair to your father and so him the kind of respect his wealth has earned him which includes not causing him to be bothered with paying for Kagome's school tuition and also paying for a child he really has no responsibility to at all. (suspects that Artemis and Thalia are still very young just barely out of their teens)_

_Artemis: Our father usually delights in helping those who aren't his responsibility, when they need help. _

_Thalia: yeah you could say it is the philanthropist in him (is sharing and inside joke with Artemis)_

_Artemis: *laughs* Yes, I'd say you're right._

_Nurse: (walks in to the room) another option you have is if you really suspect that your husband is really the person who landed you in here you could place your daughter into the foster care system while she still has the ability to get help in that way or if you know Kagome's father and mother really well (is speaking to Yuka's mother) you might consider signing over custody to the two of them. that is always an option for you. (had come in to give the mother another shot of medicine into the IV.)_

_Yuka's mother: yeah but I don't really know Kagome's father I only know her mother. _

_Nurse: True but how much worse could Kagome's father be than the man you believe did this to you?_

_Artemis: Not any, he's much kinder, if he put you here._

_Nurse: (looks at Artemis confused but then just goes with it believing that Artemis was talking about about Kagome's father owning stock in the hospital) exactly I am sure if he were here he would willing you allow you to sign custody over to him and Kagome's mother thus placing your daughter in safer hands than she would currently find herself in. oh and by the way miss (looks at Yuka) your father is in the waiting room he wants to see you after you finish your visit._

_Yuka: (soon looks terrified)_

_Artemis: I'll go with you if you like._

_Yuka: (nods) thank you._

_Yuka's mother: Artemis when you next speak to your father ask him what he would suggest I should do and tell him that if he wants me to and if he feels it will protect Yuka I will sign custody over to him but only if that is what he believes I should do. I don't want my daughter to be hurt anymore._

_Artemis: Of course. We'll figure something out._

_Yuka's mother: (smiles as she allows herself to get some much needed rest)_

_Yuka: (as she and her friends head to the waiting room to meet her father. she can feel the tears starting to fall)_

_Kagome: Are you okay?_

_Yuka: yeah I am alright. (manages to regain her composure and plaster a smile on her face for Kagome)_

_(soon they arrive in the Waiting room) _

_Yuka's father: Well, Well if it isn't the little brat who just had to go visit her friend in America. (walks over to Yuka and not even Caring about the friends she had with her slaps her hard enough to send her flying into Thalia)_

_Artemis: *running in front of Yuka and Thalia* Hey! Don't treat her like that!_

_Yuka's father: You going to stop me girl. (pushes Artemis) _

_Artemis: *quickly recovers, gets behind him and puts him in a headlock* Yes, actually, I am. _

_Yuka's father: you are a tough girl I will give you that. (elbows her in the stomach hard) but I am your match in strength._

_Artemis: No you're not. *hardly flinches, and holds his arms*_

_Yuka: (marvels at how strong Artemis seems and then looks at Thalia) She took two hits from him that would have if not broken some bones would have at least left me badly winded._

_Yuka's father: (stomps mercilessly on Artemis' foot in some attempt to break her foot but yells at Yuka) You listen to me girl no matter where you go you will never find safety I will always find you._

_Artemis: You don't seem to realize the point I'm making. While she's under my protection, you won't touch her. Do I make myself clear? *uses her hold to slam his face into the ground, and off her foot*_

_Yuka: That looked like it had to hurt._

_Yuka's father: (gets up) under your protection? you aren't old enough to be her guardian. you are at best about 14 yourself girl! (is a stubborn man)_

_Artemis: Wrong, you half-wit human. I'm three millennia old._

_Yuka's father: you just used a lot of long words there miss I am not but a humble gang member what is it you are getting at? _

_Artemis: Let me dumb it down, then. Okay, you're wrong about me being fourteen, you moron. I'm three thousand years old._

_Yuka's father: you have to be kidding me._

_Artemis: Am not._

_Yuka's father: to be that and still look so young you would have to be one of the live forever persons what ever they call them._

_Artemis: I'm a goddess, you're right. You're not very literate are you?_

_Yuka's father: have you ever met a gang member who read books?_

_Artemis: I don't associate with members of a gang, actually._

_Yuka's father: well let me tell you most of us have dropped out of school and are not educated much at all. and because Yuka is my daughter I can do what ever I want to her do you understand me girl (is talking to Artemis) if I want to cut off her hand or break both her legs you don't have any say in whether or not I do it or not. (had been release when Artemis had thrown him face first on to the floor and now gets up and goes over to Yuka and hits her again and then follows it up with a punch to her face)_

_Artemis: No you can't. Because you told me you were in a gang. And we have witnesses of abuse to your daughter. I'll put you in prison... or my faster way. I should just turn you into a rabbit and have it done with._

_Yuka's father: you think you could turn me into a bunny? I am sure Yuka even finds that funny._

_Yuka: (is dazed from being hit by her father like that)_

_Artemis: I'm quite sure I can. *holds Yuka by her shoulders, keeping her steady* And she probably doesn't care either way. Not that she can tell since you hit her!_

_Yuka's father: those I gave her to day were just light loving taps compared with what I have done to her before some of them have completely knocked her out at least she is still conscious._

_Yuka: (though she is very dizzy she manages a nod to let Artemis know she is still awake and conscious of what is going on around her)_

_Yuka's father: I own her and her mother. and one day I will manage to succeed in killing her mother and then her. and that at least you can't stop unless you want to find someone who you think would be better able to raise her. (laughs at Artemis)_

_Artemis: My family will take them in. *feels really angry, wondering why they're still talking, and sets Yuka down, lunging for his throat* And you won't kill them._

_Yuka's father: (sidesteps and tries to punch Artemis)_

_Artemis: *dodges and goes to kick him in the back* It's easier to surrender._

_Yuka's father: Gang members don't know how to spell that long word much less the meaning of it._

_Kagome: (looks at Thalia) is Artemis really planning to kill him? _

_Thalia: I... don't know. She might think it necessary. It doesn't help that he's a man._

_Yuka: (having managed to get her breath back looks at Thalia) does she have a deep seeded grudge against men?_

_Thalia: Yes. She's the goddess of maidens. Men to her are corrupt, and corrupt the women they are with._

_Yuka: then I guess she doesn't really like the idea of marriage either._

_Thalia: Not typically, no. _

_Yuka's father: your murderous little friend is trying to kill me get over here and stop her before I come over there and give you a severe spanking._

_(is talking to his daughter)_

_Thalia: Yuka, stay with us. _

_Yuka: (had not even moved) do I look like I am going to help my dad if he wants rescuing he can get his gang friends to come here and protect him._

_Thalia: I have to make sure. Others before you have pulled worse stunts. _

_Yuka: after what my dad put me through there have been times I have wished I had never been born. (can feel the bruising from his last couple of hits beginning to throb and can feel the pent up tears from all the times he had abused her over he life beginning to flow down her swelling cheeks)_

_Kagome: *hugs her* It's alright, we're going to protect you now._

_Yuka's father: (manages to escape Artemis this one time.) So long girl (laughs and heads out the doors of the hospital)_

_Kagome: it seems that most gang members are also cowards he just ran away from this fight. (had seen Yuka's father run away from Artemis before she could really do any major damage)_

_Thalia: Yeah, but he'll be stupid enough to come back. Good thing we're not leaving your side._

_Yuka: I can not ask you to do that. _

_Thalia: Good thing you don't have to ask, huh?_

_Yuka: yeah. _

_Kagome: (looks at Artemis who is now walking back to them) Artemis I think we should head back to America and let Dad know about this whole thing Dad will know how to best proceed._

_Thalia: Uh huh. Artemis, let's head back and talk to Dad._

_Artemis: Alright Thalia that is a good idea besides before any full decisions we should see how Zeus wants us to proceed. _

_Ayumi: if you want you can just drop Yuka and me back at our hotel. _

_Artemis: No, she'll stay with me tonight. You're welcome to, as well, Ayumi, if you don't want to be alone._

_Ayumi: thank you for your kind offer but either way you would have to drop us off at the plaza hotel anyway all the things she and I would need are in our hotel room. we will meet you where you are staying after we get our things._

_Thalia: yeah they will need their toothbrushes and pj's and extra set of clothes. (is said as Kirara heads home with them all on her back)_

_Artemis: Yes, we'll stop by there on our way back then._

_Kirara: (lands outside of the plaza hotel and the two girls head inside and collect their essentials and then return to their friends and they finally once more arrive at Camp half blood)_

_Kagome: (returns to where Inuyasha is and sits with him)_

_Thalia: (heads off to find Zeus, while Artemis leads Ayumi and Yuka to cabin eight) Dad?_

_Zeus: Yes, Thalia?_

_Thalia: we are home from visiting Yuka's mother in the hospital it turns out that Yuka's father was the reason she ended up in the hospital and is at current doing her best to fight to live and wants Yuka to be as safe from her father as she can be. she told Yuka to find a place to live anywhere she chose as long as it would keep her safe from her father. (yuka's father) then one of the nurses came in while we were visiting and said that if Yuka's mom wanted her safe and sound she might consider placing Yuka in to foster care or if Yuka's mother knew you and Kagome's mother well enough she might sign over custody of Yuka to you. (tells Zeus all the rest about how Yuka's mother had asked Artemis to find out what Zeus thought would be best to protect Yuka and that she would abide by your decision and about how as they were leaving the hospital about running in to Yuka's father about how he had slapped Yuka and then how he and Artemis had gotten into a bit of a wrestling match and then how he had slapped and punched Yuka and then finishing the very end of the battle where Yuka's father had run away before Artemis could fully do to much harm to him): what do you think we should do father?_

_Zeus: I agree that keeping her here is safest. But I don't want to leave her mother unprotected. I think that her mother should come as soon as she is well enough to be moved, so we can keep an eye on them._

_Thalia: I agree with you father. though I don't know when the hospital will deem that she is strong enough to be released._

_Hera: (had been with Zeus the entire time but had remained quiet for a little bit and now speaks up) you need concern yourself with learning about that Thalia I am sure Zeus and I can convince Apollo to keep an eye on her until she can be moved here._

_Thalia: I'm sure he will._

_Zeus: well Thalia let Artemis know that I deem it wise to keep Yuka here among us is the safest choice but that I am sending Apollo to keep an eye on Yuka's mother and to transport her here when the woman is strong enough and we shall choose who shall guard them when that time comes though I think Artemis will do a good job at protecting Yuka since she has already faced off against the man that threatens her._

_Thalia: Yes, I agree. I'll tell her. Thank you, father. *bows a bit, and goes to tell Artemis*_

_Zeus: (goes and finds Apollo) Ah Apollo just the man I wanted to see._

_Apollo: Yeah, Dad?_

_Zeus: I want you to keep an eye on Yuka's mother who is currently in Tokyo General Hospital. Her husband had for many years been abusing her and her daughter Yuka and now he has tried to kill his wife (Yuka's mother) luckily he has failed this time but he will try again and I want you ready. when she seems strong enough to where she can safely be moved I want you to bring her here._

_Yuka is already here and is currently in the care of Artemis. but as for you be on your toes it is very possible that Yuka's father might try to do his wife harm while she is in the hospital if he does you must act swiftly._

_Apollo: Gotcha. I'll do what I can, and bring her when she's well._

_Zeus: good I wish you much luck my son. Yuka's father made a fierce enemy out of Artemis for during the time Yuka, Kagome, Thalia, Ayumi, and Artemis were visiting Yuka's mother in the hospital and were on their way out he struck Yuka twice and punched her once_

_Apollo: He won't get that close to her, I'll keep an eye out. Alright, I'll go. See you soon._

_*leaves to keep an eye out*_

_Zeus: (smiles Proudly then goes to check on Artemis and Yuka) _

_(arrives at Cabin eight) Artemis how is everything going?_

_Artemis: Quite well, Father. Thank you._

_Zeus: I take it that Thalia delivered my message._

_Artemis: She did, yes._

_Zeus: good. I trust you to take good care of Yuka. she needs a person who she can trust Since her own father proved he can not be trusted. (is basically complimenting Artemis but telling her to be gentle with Yuka because she needs someone aside from Kagome and Ayumi to be able to trust)_

_Artemis: Of course, only the best treatment._

_Zeus: (Smiles) good I still can't believe that Yuka's father was fool enough to attack Yuka with you standing there. didn't he know what you could do to him if you had wanted too?_

_Artemis: Not in the slightest._

_Sesshomaru: (comes over and stands by Artemis) most humans have very little fears of gods or goddesses, gang members and night robbers as well don't even believe that there are such things at gods or goddesses. so they believe what doesn't exists can't hurt them. (since he had dealt with Night robbers once himself and decided to dispatch them)_

_Artemis: That is true. They live without consequences, why should they fear the gods?_

_Sesshomaru: (laughs) true enough but it think you put the fear into the heart of the man that angered you earlier today._

_Artemis: Good. A good dose of fear is necessary once in awhile._

_Sesshomaru: (kisses Artemis' head as he usually did) you are one of the toughest women I know but you know how to balance your toughness out with gentleness when you need too._

_Zeus: (smiles and heads off to be with Kagome and Inuyasha before dinnertime comes)_

_Kagome: Oh, hello Dad._

_Zeus: Kagome it is good to see you and Inuyasha doing well. plans have been laid Yuka is staying in your sister Artemis' care and I have Apollo keeping watch over Yuka's mother and he will bring her here when she is strong enough to be moved. I just figured I would let you know. (smiles) and how has Sota been settling in?_

_Kagome: Yeah! He's doing well, actually._

_Zeus: well I am glad to know he is doing well. (soon hears the call for dinner time and so leads everyone from his cabin to their table and soon is talking and chattering with his family as usual)_

_(meanwhile back at Tokyo general where Apollo is keeping a sharp eye open on yuka's mother)_

_Yuka's father: (tries to slip into the hospital to see what harm he can do to his wife while she is recuperating) So that little snot nosed 14year old managed to spirit my daughter away for now I will still see my wife dead there is no one that can stop that._

_(mumbled under his breath so most normal people would not hear it but one person most certainly hears it (Apollo)_

_Apollo: *becomes alert and stands in front of her room*_

_Yuka's father: (walks up to the door seeing Apollo not realizing who he is) get out of my way little boy._

_Apollo: I'm going to have to ask you to leave._

_Yuka's father: (prepares to push past Apollo) I don't take orders from the likes of children like you and that pesky little fourteen year old I saw earlier this morning._

_Apollo: I'm not a child, sir. No one's allowed in with the patient, please escort yourself out._

_Yuka's father: I am her husband. and I mean to see my wife so kindly go find someone's shoes to shine. (pushes Apollo out of his way)_

_Apollo: *pulls him back* No. Stay out._

_Yuka's father: You do not want me mad little boy the pesky fourteen year old she brat was lucky I decided not to break her arm. ( meaning this man has now convinced himself that he could have injured Artemis)_

_Apollo: I don't care, you're not going to break anyone's arm, including hers. *nods toward the room* So, walk away on your own or make me drag you out by an ear._

_Yuka's father: you are not strong enough to drag a full grown man by his ear you punk kid._

_(finally tired of the exchange of words tries to slap Apollo)_

_Apollo: *catches his arm* Want to test that theory of yours? *grabs his ear, fully ready to drag him out*_

_Yuka's father: yes little boy now I would suggest you go home to your mommy before begins to worry about her baby_

_Apollo: You first, as you're the younger of the two of us. *starts to pull him along*_

_Yuka's father: I am well over 29 years old and you are about the same age if not younger than the pesky fourteen year old girl I met earlier to day._

_Apollo: We are the same age, as we're twins. Apparently you weren't listening to her tell you how old she is._

_Yuka's father: Children like you and her always play at being older than you really are._

_Apollo: Oh really? How would you know?_

_Yuka's father: because I have a daughter that used to pretend she was a grown up and I often beat her for it._

_Apollo: Maturity levels have no set age. You're in your thirties and you have yet to develop any._

_Yuka's father: you would beat your child too if you had any not that you would not at your young age_

_Apollo: I do have children. I've never struck a single one of them._

_Yuka's father: I beat Yuka and her mother constantly from the day I married Yuka's mother I beat on her and from the day Yuka was born I was verbally abusive to her and when she got old enough to survive it I became physically abusive to you beating her ever chance I got. and look at the good it has done her. _

_Apollo: That woman is almost dead! You call that good! Maybe I should inflict deadly mortal wounds on you!_

_Yuka's father: I was talking about my daughter you pea brain. my abuse has done Yuka a world of good. _

_Apollo: It's no different, and you know it. Abuse is abuse, and it's not good either way._

_Yuka's father: look I don't tell you how to raise your children don't you tell me how to raise mine._

_besides I am sure Kagome's father kind though he may be has probably struck his child at least once._

_Apollo: He's never hit us, at all._

_Yuka's father: (Tries to pull away from Apollo) you are a pretty strong young man. alright I will leave for now little boy I will be back tomorrow morning._

_Apollo: Do yourself a favor, and stay away._

_Yuka's father: I will be bringing a couple of my friends with me tomorrow so you won't stand a chance. (laughs as he leaves)_

_Apollo: Let's see him try._

_Yuka's Father: (walks away)_

_(after protecting Yuka's mother for 2 days Apollo finally hears words that literally spell instant safety for Yuka's mother and give him an idea how to he will be able to get her to camp halfblood without anyone suspecting him of ill intentions. Two of the doctors who had been assigned to her care are speaking about the necessity of transporting her to a hospital in America where more efficient treatment can be administered)_

_Doctor1: do you really think she is stable enough to survive the transfer from this hospital all the way to the one in New york?_

_Doctor2: Of course she is besides there is nothing more we can do for her here so there really isn't any choice._

_Apollo: I can take her to New York myself, if you like. Her daughter is staying with my sister, it would be no trouble._

_Doctor1: well yeah but would you be prepared for any mishap that might present itself? are you trained in CPR? Would you be able to help her if she some problems arose?_

_Apollo: I've had quite a bit of medical training, rest assured. _

_Doctor2: that is good we want to make sure the person transporting her is competent. ok you can take her have your vehicle outside by this afternoon and we will have her outside waiting by that time one of our nurses will give you the address of the hospital that she is to be dropped off at._

_Apollo: Alright, will do. And I'll sign anything you need me to, as well._

_Doctor1: that is good just be careful Sir and remember her life will be resting in your hands. but no pressure. (laughs as he goes to do his work)_

_(later that afternoon the doctors wheel Yuka's mother to the curb waiting for the strange young man who was suppose to transport her to the hospital in New York)_

_Apollo: *pulls up in his car* Hey, need a ride? *laughs*_

_Doctor1: (laughs as he helps Yuka's mother out of the wheelchair and into Apollo's car) Nice ride I hope you have airplane transportation plans or ship reservations to get you from here to New york unless you are going to tell me that your car and fly. (laughs again)_

_Apollo: Don't worry yourself. *smiles*_

_Doctor2: well at any rate here is the address of the hospital where you can drop her off when you arrive in New York._

_(hands Apollo a piece of paper)_

_Apollo: Thank you, have a nice day. *drives a bit up the street* Ready to fly?_

_Yuka's mother: (looks at Apollo trying to place why he reminds her so much of the nice girl who had visited her on the 26th with Yuka and Kagome)_

_Apollo: Yeah? Are you ready to go?_

_Yuka's mother: yeah I am ready. I am just trying to figure out why you remind me of that sweet little girl who cam with Yuka and Kagome to visit me on the afternoon of the 26th._

_Apollo: Oh, right. *laughs to himself* We're twins._

_Yuka's mother: Wow so I guess that kind of makes you Kagome's brother. (since Artemis had told Yuka's mother that she and Thalia were Kagome's sisters)_

_Apollo: Yep, I am. Alright, ready, steady, go! *pulls his car into the air, and starts to drive*_

_Yuka's mother: (is not sure what to think about this young man who seems to own a flying car but doesn't really worry about it considering that if might mean her husband will be less likely to track her down.)_

_Apollo: I have another question for you. We can take you to that hospital, or treat you right where we have your daughter staying. I am a doctor, myself, and my children are well educated in treating injuries like you've got. We can keep you safer that way, close to home._

_Yuka's mother: I will let you choose since the other hospital doesn't even know I am being transported there so it would mean another possible few hours of waiting. (yes some Japanese hospitals do transport patients on a spur of the moment decision with out giving the recipient hospital any real heads up)_

_Apollo: Then, I'll just take you home then._

_Yuka's mother: oh but how rude of me you and I have not been properly introduced yet. my name is Cindy. (I cam up with a spur of the moment name for Yuka's mother)_

_Apollo: I'm Apollo. I'd shake your hand, but, as you can see, I'm driving._

_Cindy: Not a problem (smiles) _

_(after what seems only a few hours the come to a perfect landing right near Camp half blood)_

_Apollo: We're here. Do you need any help walking?_

_Cindy: I think I can manage. (smiles a little)_

_Zeus: (sees Apollo arrive with Yuka's mother) I see you got her here safely my son._

_Apollo: Yep. And we'll continue treating her here._

_Zeus: good I will alert your sister of your success and let Yuka know her mother has been brought here safe and sound. while you take her down to the infirmary and get her set up. (walks off towards Cabin eight)_

_Apollo: Okay, come with me. _

_Cindy: (follows Apollo as he leads her to where she can be treated) _

_Zeus: Artemis your brother has returned home victorious. Yuka's mother has been retrieved and is being taken over to the Infirmary. can you let Yuka know._

_(had been speaking to Artemis)_

_Artemis: Of course. *smiles* We'll be down to see her shortly._

_Zeus: (smiles) I am glad to see plans play out so well. _

_Artemis: Yes. *goes to find Yuka*_

_Yuka: (is as usual sitting and talking with Kagome as friends are won't to do.)_

_Artemis: Yuka, your mother has been safely transported here._

_Yuka: Mom has been brought here? (is a little shocked considering that she suspected that her father would have tried to make sure he could always find her if he had the chance since her mom had ended up into he hospital many times before but she is also very glad to know her mom is safe)_

_Artemis: Yes, she has. She's in the infirmary completing her recovery._

_Yuka: (smiles) I am so glad that is seems mom and I might actually escape from dad this time. (meaning there actually had been a time they had both tried to escape from the abuse but it had seemed impossible so the mother had just about given up hope and just called it her duty to remain with that man)_

_Kagome: this time? you mean you and you mom had tried to escape from your father before? _

_Yuka: yeah but all the other times escape seemed so impossible we would run away but then something would happen that ended us both right back at square one and finally after the seventh attempt mom began to just give up. she would tell me it was just our duty to put up with it._

_what else could I have done back then. I was only about 10 years old back then._

_Kagome: Not much, you're right. C'mon, lets go see your mother._

_Yuka: ok (smiles)_

_(soon Kagome, Yuka, and Artemis arrive at the infirmary where Yuka's mother is being tended at this moment by Apollo and his son Will)_

_Apollo: (sees Artemis) hey sis how are you doing?_

_Artemis: Quite well. How was your stay in Japan?_

_Apollo: I can see how annoying Yuka's father probably was to you. he told me that you were lucky he went easy on you and that he could have broken your arm if he had wanted to. and that you were merely a fourteen year old girl pretending to be older than you really were._

_Artemis: Stubborn man, he is._

_Apollo: totally he kept trying to get by me probably to do some harm to Yuka's mother I stood firm and now she is safe in our care._

_Artemis: That she is, that she is._

_Yuka: yes this time it seems mom and I might actually escape. (smiles brightly)_

_Apollo: This time? (looks at his sister in hopes she can enlighten him)_

_Artemis: They've tried, but they end up back where they started... _

_Apollo: ah yes but back then you didn't have us on your team Yuka Now you have all of us helping you and if we want you to vanish from your father's sight that is just what you will do. (is making a little humor not realizing that it might end up frightening Yuka and her mother)_

_Yuka: (looks at Kagome wondering what this man might mean by what he is saying)_

_Apollo: (looks at his sister) how come no one is laughing at that joke?_

_Kagome: They don't get it, Apollo. He can't find you in here unless we want him to, which we don't. There's a barrier around the property._

_Yuka: Ah I understand now. (actually begins laughing at her own stupidity)_

_Apollo: (smiles at Yuka) I can only imagine he is probably searching for you as we speak but like I said he won't find you. Dad will no doubt make further plans on how to permanently keep you and your mother safe from your wicked father but for now let's just believe that there is nothing your father can do to harm us._

_Hades: (walks in) because there isn't if that man so much as shows his face I believe that Artemis will chase him off no doubt._

_but for now I think we can go about our activities like nothing concerns us for until danger presents itself it shouldn't be considered. (smiles kindly at Yuka and then at her mother ) (though the smile seemed kind it had sent a shiver down the young girl's spine)_

_Kagome: Are you okay, Yuka?_

_Yuka: (smiles at Kagome) yeah I am fine. _

_Artemis: (looks at Hades) must you try your hardest to frighten a child who was scared enough already._

_considering you have no clue what Yuka and her mother have been through uncle Hades. (is still talking to him since he had not walked off)_

_Hades: I didn't try to frighten her at all!_

_Yuka's mother: (looks at Hades) it isn't your fault it has to do with how her father treated her. (meaning he would act like her wanted to be her best friend just before he tried to hurt her) _

_Apollo: let's forget all about him and just get you some rest (smiles at Yuka's mother ) _

_Yuka: (smiles at Hades now realizing that he is not really a threat)_

_(over the next night or two Yuka began to make friends with a lot of Kagome's family and began feeling less alone and even more confident that she and her mom will finally fully escape her father. as the day Dawns on the first of July (which would be the night of the new moon for Inuyasha) Yuka gets up to another day of freedom and spending time with her friends)_

_Kagome: Morning, Yuka!_

_Yuka: good morning Kagome._

_(and yes Yuka's father manages to arrive at the camp not that he knows that it is a camp or even that Yuka and her mom are there he suspects it is only a farm but one of his gang friends have been spreading rumors that his daughter and wife might try to hide in a place like that)_

_Yuka's father: (arriving at what appears to be only a farmstead and soon tries to walk on to the farm stead to inquire if they had seen a woman and a girl.)_

_Yuka: (is sitting and talking with Kagome, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia completely oblivious to her father being just outside the barrier) _

_Yuka's father: (keeps stubbornly trying to walk towards the farm stead not even asking him self why he doesn't seem to be moving)_

_Kagome: Is that your Dad at the barrier, Yuka?_

_Yuka: (looks where Kagome is looking and all the color drains from her face) I should have known that escaping him would never be that easy. _

_Percy: Annabeth I don't know how you feel about this but I think we would do well to Alert Mr. D and hope he can get rid of the pest. _

_Thalia: (decides to go and let Artemis know what is going on and so runs back to Cabin Eight) Lady Artemis we have a problem. Yuka's father is now right outside at the barrier._

_Artemis: I'm coming, let's go._

_Thalia: (heads back out with Artemis and soon the two of them can see the man still trying to get in so her can inquire about his wife and child)_

_well what should we do?_

_Artemis: He knows who we are, he'll know she's here... We need someone else._

_Sesshomaru: (walks out of Cabin eight and looks at his wife in name) Artemis let me deal with this pest. if he is the one who tried to hurt your friend Yuka I know one way to rid of him once and for all. (pulls the Tokijin out of its sheath a look of murder in his eyes) (you can tell he doesn't take kindly to people harming people that his family and friends care about)_

_(but as he says that sees Dionysus walking out of the big house with Percy next to him)_

_Percy: (Points out the man that is Yuka's father) what did I tell you Mr. D? that is Yuka's father and no doubt means to try to harm Yuka and her mom. _


	54. Chapter 54

Mr. D: I agree. It seems he is there to hurt them.

Percy: what do you suggest we do? (the first time he actually is asking for advice from the camp director)

Yuka's father: (sees Dionysus) Excuse me sir are you the head farmer here?

Mr. D: Farmer? We don't have farmers here.

Yuka's father: isn't this a farmstead?

Chiron: (comes out in his phony wheelchair and wheels over to where Dionysus is already having a plan in his own head) Mr. D where are the new books we ordered for our Students and where are the Schedules for the new coming students?

(pulling out the ploy that this place is the year round Boarding school that Kagome attends)

Mr. D: *catching on* I thought I left it on the desk right inside the main office.

Yuka's father: uh this is a school? I though it was a farm.

Chiron: (wheels back in and makes a sound like he found what he was looking for) ah I found the new school schedules and the books we have several new students who have yet to receive a schedule I need to pay them a visit and let them know it is almost time for our morning meal and then see how they are adjusting to their dorms (is actually enjoying being a teacher again)

Yuka's father: Listen all I want to know is have you seen my wife and child. (decides to put on an act for this school hoping that his reputation does not precede him) I am so worried about them I have been searching for days please if you have seen them tell me where I can find them.

Mr. D: No, I can't say that we know them, or their whereabouts.

Yuka's father: I see (tries to make his eyes look tired and despondent) I was hoping I would be able to see my little girl safe and sound again she was my treasure. (is trying to pull the wool over Dionysus's eyes) and my wife sure her hands were wrinkled and calloused with how hard she had to work to keep our home clean but I still loved her. (works up some crocodile tears)

Grover: (is almost taken in and looks at Mr. D) oh the poor man.

Mr. D: *looks at Grover and quickly shakes his head* I'm sorry, we don't have a mother-daughter pair here.

father: thank you anyway sir but if you ever find them perhaps you can let me know? (prepares to give him his phone number)

Mr. D: Yes. *starts to turn and walk away*

Yuka's father: Wait you don't even have my phone number yet (scribbles it down on a piece of paper) here this is my home and my work number too.

(thinks he has fooled this principal)

Mr. D: Oh, right, thank you. *walks away from the barrier, throwing away the man's phone number in the meantime* Won't be needing that.

Grover: (looks at Mr. D ) uh why did you do that (had noticed he had thrown the numbers away) that man is hurting and is trying to find his loved ones (like I said Grover was Taken in just enough to be crazy)

Mr. D: He was lying.

Chiron: (walks out in Centaur form now ) Grover that was Yuka's father who means to harm the girl who has made friends with all of us would you like to see that man hurt the girl who has become friends with everyone here?

Grover: Oh, no...

Chiron: neither do any of us her safety is of the utmost importance. (trots over to where Yuka and Kagome are) that man is gone I don't think he will return and if he does we will decide what to do from there. Yuka and her mother are safe here.

Kagome: Thanks, Chiron.

Artemis: (walks over to Chiron) yes thank you your quick thinking is what saved us just now.

Yuka: I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you for helping mom and me finally escape from my father's abusive ways.

Kaede: (is talking with Zeus and Hera she had a problem with some one who had dropped an anonymous gift for Inuyasha off at her house and it un easy about it) Zeus I need to speak to you and your wife together because I don't know what to do.

Zeus: What's that, Kaede?

Kaede: several days before I came here I had an odd visitor who dropped a strange gift off at my house which was addressed to Inuyasha and Kagome with best wishes for the future from a friend (that was what was written on the note that was attached to the gift.) and so being curious and overly suspicious knowing how many enemies Inuyasha and Kagome still have out there I decided to make sure what the gift contained and when I lifted the cotton sheet that covered the basket I found the basket itself contained this. (lifts up the basket filled with human faced fruit) and another note of instruction saying to plant this fruit and with the right amount of care eventually the tree would reward Inuyasha and Kagome with the fruit of Longevity

what is your opinion sir?

Zeus: The Fruit of Longevity is supposed to grant the consumer immortality, is it not?

Kaede: yes supposedly but I know well where that human faced fruit comes from and yet I have never truthfully heard of any fruit of Longevity coming from the same tree as those fruits. Those fruits come from Ninmenka. but why do you ask? do you know something that I have yet to hear?

Zeus: I'd get rid of that. They don't need it. If they want immortality, they will be granted it as their wedding gift.

Kaede: (smiles) I am glad I sought your counsel I also do not believe that who ever sent this basket to Inuyasha and Kagome was a friend of theirs at all but an enemy who probably had access to Ninmenka which is a demon tree that uses human bodies as fertilizer. Inuyasha told me about his and Kagome's fight against one such villain on the start of the lunar month several years ago. (meaning Tokajin)

Zeus: I see. Then you must have needed to get rid of it anyway.

Kaede: yes though my question is how to dispose of it.

Hera: I will take the vile basket and see what Hades thinks should be done with it after all I would dread letting Inuyasha see this wretched thing

(picks up the basket and heads towards where Hades is and looks at him) Hades Kaede brought this basket to our attention (knows that Hades knows about the gift she and Zeus and planning to give to Inuyasha and Kagome) and Kaede believes that one of Inuyasha's enemies sent him this gift of Human faced Fruit. we now need your opinion on how to dispose of it.

Hades: They best way here, I think is burning it at dinnertime.

Hera: yes I suppose that is best. I think it is obvious you wouldn't want these. (knows that Hades really has no desire to have a tree that requires death just for the thing to grow)

Hades: No... horrible things, they are.

Nico: (walks over and almost takes one of the fruits) Oh those peaches look good. may I have on dad?

(is still rather naive)

Hades: Ah... no. Why don't you get one from the kitchens?

Nico: ok (heads off)

Hera: I think we should dispose of these quickly though we could give them to Yuka's father. whenever he next comes this way.

Nah I think that would be to evil we should just destroy the fruit)

(it was the first of July which means it's the Night of the new Moon)

Inuyasha: (is finally feeling brave enough to show his grandmother what he never showed her when he was a young child that his time in school really wasn't as fine as he had tried to make her believe. and takes his "failed" homework to Athena) Grandma? are you here? (the sun hasn't set yet)

Athena: Yes Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (hands her the paper with his elementary school math homework on it.) I should have shown you this the last time you visited mom and me when I was a small child but I was afraid of what you would think so I kept telling that school was doing good and that everything was fine trying to make you believe things had changed.

(the failing grade is still prominent on the homework even though nothing is even marked wrong)

Athena: Oh... that was a terribly long time ago, wasn't it? Hm... I remember. Why didn't you just come out and tell me? I would have helped you.

Inuyasha: I didn't want to worry you. (knows that he was given the failing grade because he was a half demon and thinks back to his first failing grade and how he and his mother had tried to get them to change it)

Annabeth: you should never hide that kind of stuff even if you were unfairly given that grade you should never be ashamed to go to your grandmother or even your mother and ask for help because there might be things they can do to fix the problem or make them change the grade to the one you deserve. (had been in the cabin and had come out when Inuyasha and Athena were talking)

Inuyasha: I had taken my failing grade to my mom the first time they did that and mom tried to get them to change the grade but the head teacher told her that I was lucky that I was being aloud to attend school at all and that I would take the bad grades they gave me and I would like it or they could kick me out of school. so I told mom to just drop the subject. and I started hiding my grades from everyone.

Annabeth: (Knows all about it because Kagome had told her about it since Inuyasha seemed comfortable with her knowing but hadn't said anything to Athena because she guessed Inuyasha would prefer to tell his grandmother himself)

Inuyasha: (looks at his grandmother) I am sorry it took me this long to tell you.

Athena: Its fine, don' worry yourself too much. It was a while ago.

Inuyasha: (smiles at his grandmother and hugs her as the sun finally goes down below the horizon and he becomes human)

Inuyasha: (smiles as everyone is called to dinner)

(soon everyone is sitting and eating and Hera disposes of the human faced fruits and then sits down next to miroku)

Lady Kanade: (appears basically still having only a small portion of life force left to her manages to appear at the camp) (somehow was able to bypass the barrier around the camp.)

Ai: *who looked up at dinner* Lady Kanade?

Lady Kanade: hello again Ai.

Ai: What are you doing here?

Lady Kanade: I came using the small remaining amount of life force I have left to see you and your friends again. I am glad to find you have been reunited with your families at least.

Ai: We have! We've all got mommies and daddies now.

Lady Kanade: (looks at Zeus and the other gods and goddesses that are gathered) I was permitted to tell Inuyasha this when he and Asagi were pulled into the cauldron of Resonance but know you have your chance to hear this incase many of your don't remember or know the tale of Horai island. for along time Horai island was a paradise where Humans and Demons lived in peace and harmony and on some occasions Greek gods also spent time on the island in time many half demons were born some from the union of the Greek god or goddess and a demon man or woman, and some from the union of a human man or woman and a demon man or woman. and they continued to live in peace. on the out side world humans viewed half demons with suspicion while demons viewed humans with distain they knew it would be impossible to live in the outside world so in order to protect those lives for all eternity the inhabitants of Horai island decided to cut all ties with the outside world. but every fifty years when the time barrier became weak demons from the outside world would attack the island the four war gods were among them and there was great blood shed I fought too. it was all I could do to seal their spheres of power into the cauldron at the cost of my life. they realized by throwing in live half demons they could retrieve small amounts of their power each time. it was at that point of the tale that you managed to get the door of the cauldron open enough to give Inuyasha a chance to see his escape route. and so I granted him a enough of my life force to enable him to escape from the cauldron carrying the box with the spheres of power that had been possessed by the four war gods and ended up granting you the victory you needed.

(the tiny firefly that is lady Kanade floats over to Artemis' table and lands near Asagi) Asagi again I ask your forgiveness I believe that I made the wrong choice on how to battle the four war gods and it almost cost you your life I will continue to pray that you find Happiness.

Asagi: Thank you, Lady Kanade. I am happy here.

Lady Kanade: (floats over to Artemis) thank you Artemis for succeeding where I had failed. (you can tell the Kanade and Artemis had at one time been good friends)

Artemis: It's no problem.

Lady Kanade: I am glad to know you have all found happiness (is speaking to everyone) now I can fade away with out regrets. (as she prepares to fade having expended her the last bit of her life force she had left the wind had blown her near where Hades was but the little firefly knows there is not enough of her left for him to catch)

Nico: Dad why is there a fire fly floating in front of you?

Hades: Lady Kanade. This is the form she takes.

Lady Kanade: this is the form my soul was transferred to after I had thrown myself into the cauldron of Resonance to help save the young half demon children.

Hades: I see. A great sacrifice you made...

Nico: so she died doesn't that mean she is now in your territory to a degree? (meaning since she is dead doesn't that make her one of your subjects.)

Lady Kanade: (looks at Nico) there is not enough of me left for me to be any possession of your father's (is speaking to Nico)

(her light begins to flicker like a flame that is dying and will not last much longer)

Hades: Rest in peace, my fair lady.

Lady Kanade: that is a very kind wish from you sir. (finally her light fades entirely)

Zeus: she was a brave woman who did much to protect our children. I am glad to have at least gotten the chance to meet her.

Artemis: Quite glad.

Hermes: yes though I am filled with Sadness to have witnessed her end. (meaning the fact of how she had faded from existence.)

(soon the time for sleep comes and everyone heads off to bed. while Apollo goes to check on Yuka's mother who is still fighting for her life.)

Apollo: *walking in* how are you?

Yuka's mother: I am doing as well as can be expected. (smiles) (meaning as well as can be expected due to what her husband had done to her)

Will: (is with his father helping to tend Yuka's mother) Dad her wounds are healing well. my guess is that within at least a day or two she will be able to get up and walk around.

Apollo: Good, glad to hear it.

(as the second of July passes and the third actually dawns which would be the eve of Kagome's and Inuyasha's wedding (meaning it is the very day before the wedding)

Inuyasha: (gets up early preparing himself for just another normal day like any other)

Yuka's father: (who had yet to go back to Japan passes by the so called boarding school one more time still suspecting that Yuka might be hanging around the school wishing that she could attend) Yuka where are you? you little twerp.

Yuka: (is sitting talking with Artemis completely oblivious to her father calling for her)

Artemis: *sees him* Can't that man leave you alone?

Yuka: (looks first towards her father then back at Artemis and hangs her head) I should have known better that there was never any real hope of me and my mom escaping him. (you can tell she is very despondent)

Artemis: He'll leave, he can't see you. He's letting everyone know what his real intentions with you are, anyway.

Yuka's father: (looks towards Dionysus) You I demand you let me in to search for my wife and Child at once you obese slob.

(obese being one of the only "big" words Yuka's father knows)

I know they are there one of my friends (who also was a gang member) Said he saw my daughter come here with my wife I will find then their lives will be over!

Dionysus: I'm afraid that I cannot do that. You are threatening lives, and I won't allow it. Do yourself a favor and turn around, or I will have you removed the hard way.

Yuka's father: Of What Concern is my daughter's life to you or my wife's life for that matter?

Dionysus: Any life is my concern, if it is threatened. I will not have this at my establishment. Killing them would get you nowhere. You've become so set on ending their lives, you've probably no idea what to do with your own. Go and create a life for yourself, preferably in an asylum, and leave us alone.

Hera: (comes out of the Infirmary where she and Zeus had been visiting Cindy both she and he know the fact that Cindy is their daughter who had been kidnapped so long ago though it will take some time for the other gods to see it but comes out herself now furious that this man dare to abuse not only her daughter Cindy who was the only other girl she and Zeus had born together but her granddaughter and she means to see justice) Dionysus let me deal with this man. go and gather the other gods and goddesses and let them know Zeus and I will have news to give them when I am through doing what I must do.

Yuka's father: (looks at Hera) Oh big scary woman thinks she can take on the gang member?

Hera: (begins a Deadly calm stride towards the border of the camp)(as she arrives in front of Yuka's father she looks at him in the eyes her gaze cold and icy) You listen here you despicable man you were a disgrace as a father and as a husband and had created one of the most imperfect families I have ever had the displeasure of seeing in all my born days. you are lucky I am going to let you live after what you have done. how ever I will not permit you to keep making Cindy and Yuka's lives miserable. I have seldom had to do this but as the goddess of Marriage I release Cindy from you. and even if you had been a good father and husband the time has come for Cindy to return to her true family where she belongs.

Yuka's father: ( Looks at Hera and there is murder in his eyes) You don't have the right to tell me I was a bad parent or a bad husband nor do you have the ability to release them from me you dumb broad.

Hera: Oh, I think I do. The embodiment of marriage has the power to throw you from the vow itself, and I have chosen to.

Yuka's father: you don't even know if Cindy wants to be free.

(is still looking murderously at Hera)

Hera: You don't have to ask her. She's told us she's tried to escape your murdering hands, to no avail. And now you have no ties to her. There is nothing left for you here.

Yuka's father: Alright you have severed my ties with Cindy but that still leaves my baby girl Yuka. without my genetics she would not even be here. I demand that my daughter at least be returned to me. and what do you mean it is time for Cindy to return to her true family? Do you even pretend that Cindy's mother and father are still alive. when even I know they died along time ago.

Hera: Dead? Do you think the woman before you is dead?

Yuka's father: (laughs) you are saying you are Cindy's mother? then who was her father dare I ask? was it the obese man that had been talking to me earlier? but I still demand that you return my daughter Yuka to me.

Hera: My husband is her father! And your daughter is under Cindy's full custody.

Yuka's Father: (tries to punch Hera)

Yuka: (looks at Hera and her father) what is she thinking my dad is going to pulverize her. (covers her eyes is now absolutely terrified)

Artemis: Your dad can't hurt a goddess, Yuka. She'll be fine.

Yuka's father: (feels his fist connect with what he suspects is Hera's face) that should teach you to act high and mighty with me.

Hera: *laughs* Think again.

Yuka's father: Yeah? why is that?

Hera: You didn't connect with your target.

Yuka's father: how is that possible? (is looking at where he had punched and is now confused to not see Hera there anymore)

Hera: A barrier. And you cannot pass.

Yuka's father: you have beaten me back but not for long I may not be married to Cindy any more nor have Custody of my daughter Yuka but I know you can't keep them for long. Eventually they will have to leave the safety of this school and then I will swoop down like a hawk and they will meet their ends. (with that parting shot heads back to Japan)

Dionysus: (finally reaches Artemis Cabin having called the other gods and goddesses to the meeting in the big house) Artemis I am afraid for now you will have to leave Yuka in the care of Thalia while you attend Zeus and Hera's big meeting in the big house it seems they have big news for us.

Artemis: Yes. *turns to them* I'll be back soon. *leaves*

Hera: (soon enters the big house seeing Zeus and all the other gods and goddesses gathered) Alright well as I am sure most of you remember it was not to awfully long ago as we would know it in in fact only a couple months into 1974 a little baby girl was born to Zeus and I. and about a couple of days after her birth the child was stolen from all of us.

Zeus: Yes, I remember. What happened, do you know?

Hera: I do but first I have a question for Artemis (knows that Artemis will be able to piece the puzzle together once she answers this question) when the child was born I gave you the honor of giving your half sister a name do you remember the name you selected Artemis?

Artemis: Cynthia.

Hera: yes which to keep us from being able to find her the kidnappers shortened to Cindy.

Zeus: Cindy! Our daughter is staying here?

Hera: yes our daughter is the woman currently in the Infirmary recovering from the wounds she suffered from the man that just left here.

Apollo: it will be a cold day in Hades Cindy or I should say Cynthia leaves us again.

Zeus: Quite. Not that we haven't been protecting her, but now we have more of a reason to.

Hera: and Yuka is our grandchild and has been staying if I am not mistaken with her Aunt Artemis. and while we will have to run it past our daughter first once she is fully recovered I would like to see Yuka placed in Artemis' tender care and to grant Artemis permission to do with Yuka as she pleases as long as what she chooses to do with her will by no means harm her.

Artemis: I'd never harm her!

Apollo: Sis, Hera isn't suggesting that you would that was sort of a disclaimer type thing.

Athena: but there is only one problem with that. wasn't Cynthia born a baby goddess where as Cindy appears to be mortal

Hera: ah now you come to a point I had yet to make. what the kidnappers didn't know was that by stealing an immortal baby who I am sure didn't want to go with those mean people would causethe child to lose her immortality until she was fully reunited with us on our home. this autumn I believe when we return home I am certain Cindy will regain what she lost those 36 years ago.

Apollo: yeah I remember that cruel theft when we found out about it I can say My baby sister Artemis was extremely distraught she gave new meaning to the expression blue moon. She and her hunters searched and scoured the planet for twenty-nine years.

Artemis: Yes, I was quite upset.

Zeus: as were we all I was more furious than when my Master bolt was stolen if that is even possible.

Hades: I know how you feel my brother but to put your mind at rest the kidnappers have already paid they died shortly before Yuka was born and they are now facing their punishments. so justice has been served and you know have your daughter back.

Zeus: Yes, fortunately.

Hera: yes fortunately we have Cynthia back and with her, her own daughter who shall still remain with Artemis until we know for certain what Cindy believes would be in the best interests of her child but more than likely she will agree that we should give Artemis full say over Yuka. but we should still wait. to grant that power for now.

Artemis: Of course.

Hera: one thing Cindy is beginning to regain already is her memory of who she really is. (had been called mom by Cindy while she had been in the Infirmary checking up on her)

but I think now we can call this meeting Adjourned. (smiles brightly)

(meanwhile back at the Artemis cabin)

Yuka: (looks at Thalia) why do I get the feeling I met Artemis once before. during one of the times mom and I had tried to escape my dad. (is beginning to remember something from her childhood)

Thalia: I don't know, I wasn't with her when she would have seen you... what do you remember?

Yuka: I was about seven years old going on eight and it was one of the first times we tried to escape my father we ran as far away as a Japanese National reserve mom and sheltered ourselves under a large cluster of trees the night was nice out and just a few minutes before we prepared ourselves to sleep. I heard a noise that put me sharply on my guard I guess you could say it frightened me badly I crept as quietly to where I could see anyone or anything that came near the spot but I could not be seen myself and I saw two girls one bore a sharp resemblance to Artemis and the other girl looked slightly older and intimidating and spoke using words that sounded old fashioned. (had heard the two speaking to each other) I didn't know who they were or what they were after but I got a slight feeling that they were searching for either mom, or me or both and got the feeling that it might not be good if they found us. I assumed the two girls were members of a female gang that my father had friends in. and so I crept as quietly as I could back to mom and left the clearing we had planned to sleep in and headed off further into the woods hoping that we wouldn't be followed.

but I guess mom and I weren't as silent as we could have been because it wasn't long before we heard the sound of pursuit and no matter how far we went or how fast we ran it didn't seem like we were going to end up losing them. so in the next clearing we came to I picked up a Stone and prepared to throw it at our supposed attackers.

the first one to walk into the clearing was the tall intimidating girl who seemed to have her hair braided. and I threw the stone I was holding at her as hard as I could.

Thalia: You threw a rock at Zoe?

Yuka: Zoe?

Thalia: I'm assuming Zoe was the Huntress that went along with Artemis. Your description sounds about right.

Yuka: well I was defending myself and my mom. what would you have done in my place. I thought she might have been a member of one of the female gangs that often would help in tracking mom and me and so rather than be caught I did what I had to do to protect mom and me. Though she tried to calm me down I think all the while dodging the rocks I was throwing but I was too afraid to remember exactly what she said and I doubt I was able to understand most of it due to the fact that to my ears it sounded like she was using a very old form of English. if it was English at all.

(_flashback begins)_

_( Cindy and Yuka upon reaching one of Japans national reserves find shelter under a small cluster of trees and are soon resting though not yet preparing for sleep)_

_Yuka: (who is Seven at the time) (hears a sound as if someone or something was coming towards their small sheltering place and so quietly creeps over to where she can see what is coming or who is coming but is still somewhat concealed herself)_

_(soon sees what appears to be a young girl only five years older than herself and a girl much older and taller with her hair braided)_

_(sits there watching the two for awhile till she hears the two speak to each other) _

_Artemis: Zoe keep your eyes open who knows what we might find here. (is hoping to find some clue to give her hope that she will one day find her sister Cynthia again)_

_Zoe: I'm keeping an eye out, hopefully it will be something we're looking for._

_Artemis: I hope so._

_Yuka: (pulls back trying to be quiet but can't help every now and bumping into a bush causing it to rustle or stepping on a twig causing it to snap but keeps moving back to where her mother is)_

_(when she tells her mother what she suspects the two decide to leave the current spot and try to find a better place to rest and soon they are on the move further into the forest)_

_Artemis: (looks up) Zoe did you hear that noise? let's follow that sound._

_(leads Zoe in the direction of the noise she had heard and keeps following the sound of feet retreating feet)_

_Yuka: (as she realizes they are not likely to lose their pursuers with out a fight stops in the clearing and picks up a small stone preparing for a fight of her young life)_

_(soon sees the Tall scary looking girl with braided hair coming out of the woods and Chucks the Stone as hard as she could in the girl's direction)_

_Go Tell my Dad your boss that mom and I are never going back to him. and if he wants us back he will have to send someone to drag our corpses back to him._

_(sends another stone flying at Zoe)_

_Zoe: Who are you? I don't work for your father!_

_Yuka: (tosses another stone) my name is Yuka but I know you are lying all gang member male and female alike work for him. mostly to try to track mom and me down when we run way._

_Zoe: I don't belong to a gang, Yuka. I didn't even know you existed before now._

_Yuka: (looks at her confused her arm poised to throw another rock) then what is the name of everything were you doing stalking my mom and me?_

_Zoe: No, we're searching the area._

_Yuka: For what may I ask? if you weren't looking for my mom and me then what were you looking for miss..._

_Zoe: Any clue to find Lady Artemis' sister._

_Yuka: (drops the stone) well I wish you luck finding what you are looking for. miss... I am sorry I don't believe I caught your name._

_Zoe: My name is Zoe Nightshade._

_Cindy: (walks over to her daughter) Yuka it is time to keep moving the sooner we find a safe place to rest the better we will be when dawn comes. I am sorry for any damage my daughter may have done to you miss Nightshade but we are really afraid. my husband is not a nice man at all. so we are trying to escape him. you have no idea what we have been through._

_Zoe: *nods* Do you want any help?_

_Cindy: (smiles gently) thank you for your concern but there isn't much you can do except pray that my daughter and I can fully escape my husband._

_Zoe: I'm sure we can find you a place to go, if you like._

_Cindy: you and your friend I am sure have worries that are bigger than the safety of my daughter and me. oh by the way my name is Cindy. but again thank you for your kind offer. (smiles and soon takes Yuka by the hand and begins walking way)_

_(end flashback)_

Yuka: That was the weirdest thing after I actually had calmed down mom actually started talking to the girl as if she was familiar with her and then as we left mom introduced herself to the tall girl and I have to admit I think mom had taken a really big risk that day.

Thalia: She really was, but at least she was safe.

Artemis: (has returned to the cabin) Well I am back Thalia it turns out that Yuka and her mother belong with us. her mother is the second Daughter of Zeus and Hera.

Yuka: (looks at Artemis confused)what do you mean?

Artemis: Cindy's the daughter of Zeus and Hera. She was kidnapped at birth, and her powers were therefore hidden.

Yuka: you are telling me that my mom is the daughter of two of the most powerful Greek gods ever known? you have got to be pulling my leg. (looks at Thalia) She is kidding right?

Thalia: *shakes her head* I don't think she is. She wouldn't joke around with something like this.

Artemis: No Thalia you are right about that. this is very Serious and very Joyous Cindy is my half sister her real name is Cynthia but the people who kidnapped her shortened it to Cindy. I had been searching for her for many years. and only now do I get reunited with her. But better late than never I guess and Yuka is my niece.

Yuka: (who is listening to all this soon faints)

Thalia: *Catches her and takes her to the infirmary to lie down*

Will: let me guess when Artemis told Yuka it turned out to be a little overwhelming?

Thalia: Yeah...

Will: yeah I suspected as much Cindy told me that it would probably turn out to be a little surprising for Yuka ( Cindy has regained much of her memories)

Thalia: Well, at least we've got a place to let her rest until she rejoins us...

Will: yeah (smiles) well I for one am glad to know that both of them are safe now. I can only imagine how scary their lives must have been.

Thalia: I might have a bit of an idea, but then again, I was never chased by my father.

Will: yeah you were also never beaten by your father.

Thalia: Nope...

Will: well they will not have to worry about that anymore. (had been told by his father about what Hera had done) Hera Nullified the marriage between Cindy and the man who was Yuka's father giving full Custody to Cindy.

Apollo: yeah though I think Hera was to lenient on that man but I suppose fairness is part of her personality as well.

Thalia: Yes. I don't think that he's really that much of a threat now anyway.

Apollo: no especially not with Artemis Guarding Yuka as if she was her own child. I can only wonder what Zoe Nightshade would have thought if she had met Yuka.

Thalia: She did, and I think Zoe would have grown fond of her if they'd had more time.

Yuka: ( regains consciousness having heard the conversation) yeah I met the girl but our encounter was not a pleasant one considering I was a seven year old throwing stones at a girl who was twice my age and more much taller than me.

Thalia: But I think that she would have really liked you, had you had more time.

Yuka: (looks at Thalia confused)

Thalia: Zoe was Artemis' lieutenant before me, that's how I know her. I think that you two would have gotten along.

Yuka: some how I doubt that we would have. as you know yourself I don't normally or even easily open up to people. why do you think my group of friends only contains a few people.

Thalia: That doesn't mean you won't get along with people. You don't have to completely open up to be able to get along.

Apollo: that is very true I get along with people that I don't fully open up to. (smiles at Thalia) I feel a Haiku coming on.

Family that had been separated for many years reunite only to have more joy for where there was only one lost there are now two found Sorrow existed for many nights but now Joy comes on the wings of the dawn.

Thalia: Apollo, I really think you should just stay away from poetry. That's not even the rules of a Haiku...

Apollo: Come on Thalia I at least tried to make one that would express the joy that we all feel having Yuka and her mother back where they belong.

Yuka: I am still having a hard time believing that my mom is the Daughter of two of the most powerful of the Greek gods. it strikes me as almost unfathomable.

Will: The feeling wears off after a little while, it's alright.

Apollo: look at it this way you have the most famous grandparents History has ever known. (is trying to help but doesn't realize that is not very helpful)

Yuka: (looks from Thalia to Will and then finally at Apollo) and that is suppose to make me feel better how?

Thalia: I don't know. C'mon, Apollo, we're trying to make her feel normal again, that wasn't really helping.

Will: (looks at Yuka) well you can be thankful that none of this will ever be known by your classmates back in Japan.

Yuka: (is very glad for that) yeah that is a good thing if this ever reached the high school in Japan it would give my classmate license to mock me for the rest of my natural life.

Thalia: They can't know, it's part of the secrecy. You know the names of many demigods, you just never knew they were demigods.

Apollo: very true thalia but we don't even know if Yuka will ever see Japan again. since the custody of her has been granted to her mother.

Yuka: Custody of me? when did my parents get divorced?

Apollo: Earlier today Hera Nullified their marriage freeing you and your mother from that man for the rest of your lives.

Hera: (walks in and goes to sit next to her daughter) Apollo what is going on?

Apollo: Just catching Yuka up on things.

Hera: Ah so my grandchild now knows that she and her mother are safe and that none of us will allow harm to befall them ever again. If ever my daughter gets married again I will have Aphrodite select a husband for her from among some of the few unmarried gods. but though Cindy has full custody of Yuka I came here to discuss with Cindy about possibly placing Yuka Solely in Artemis' care. Letting Artemis have full say over what becomes of Yuka.

Yuka: uh how about letting me decide what becomes of my life?

Cindy: (looks over at her daughter) Your grandmother is right Yuka. Artemis would be a very safe guardian for you and she is your aunt. (then looks over at her mother) mom I do worry about my child. do you really believe Yuka will be happy with her Aunt Artemis?

Hera: I do think she would be safe and happy.

Cindy: Then I trust your judgment if you say my daughter will be safe and Happy with her aunt Artemis I say I trust that. So let Artemis know that what ever she decides is in the best interest for my child is alright by me.

Hera: (smiles) alright now I want you to rest and get well my daughter I will let Artemis know.

(heads out and walks over to Artemis' Cabin)

Artemis?

Artemis: Yes?

Hera: I have been speaking with Cindy and she said that Yuka is now in your full out care whatever you decide would be in Yuka's best interest if alright by her and she will let you decide what to do with Yuka.

Artemis: I'll accept it, if Cindy is ready to let go... I don't want to take her daughter from her...

Hera: Cindy wants her daughter to be safe and Happy once all of us return to Olympus Cindy will regain all she lost those years ago.(meaning her Immortality that she had been born with)

Your sister is no where near letting go of life if that is what you meant. her wounds were not that serious.

Artemis: No, I meant relinquishing her daughter. I guess, in that case, yes, I'll take care of Yuka.

Hera: (Smiles at Artemis) I trust you to take good care of my grandchild and Cindy trusts you as well. it is best if Yuka is in your care than who Dionysus was thinking of letting be Yuka's Guardian.

Artemis: Who was Dionysus thinking of?

Hera: your brother Apollo.

Artemis: She's much better off with me.


	55. Chapter 55

Zeus: (comes over to Hera and Artemis.) Artemis I am going to need to borrow my wife for a second something very important has come up. that needs our attention though since it does affect you and your sister Cindy as well as Yuka you might need to hear this too. we just got paid a visit from the Fates. they said they had some news that might unsettle us more than we already are.

Hera: (looks at Zeus) please tell me it isn't anything serious?

Zeus: it depends on what you call serious.

Artemis: Well, if they said unsettle you, then probably. But hopefully it will be alright... Nothing too bad.

Zeus: I don't think they mean any one is going to die if that is what you and Hera are worried about but we will find out. (leads Artemis and Hera to where the Fates are standing)

Fates: Ah Zeus, we are glad you were so prompt in retrieving your wife and Cindy's half sister this does concern them both. as you all know Cindy was stolen from you when she was a baby this was not supposed to happen and that one problem has upset the very cosmic balance of all the lives connected with their lives including Inuyasha and Kagome. their meeting and reaching this moment was indeed already in their fates but the obstacles that they faced recently would not have needed to be overcome if not for the altering of Cindy's and Yuka's fate.

Hera: They wouldn't?

Fates: No you see Cindy was not suppose to have been stolen from you according to the original design she was suppose to remain with you and your husband and grown up on Olympus and Married Apollo and Yuka her daughter was supposed to have come from that union. but you could say Coronus was to blame for the change in what happened he made his first move too early those two kidnappers were his pawns.

the re battle with Manten and Hiten and Yura and even the meeting of that abusive man when he came here would not have happened if not for the change of Cynthia's and Yuka's fates. All the rest that happened, happened as it was suppose to down even to what you and Zeus plan to do tomorrow at the wedding of Kagome and Inuyasha (meaning how Hera and Zeus plan to offer Immortality to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, and Mrs. Higurashi) Even Artemis' meeting and connection with Sesshomaru was already in her destiny.

Zeus: is there anything we can do to repair what happened? (meaning can they change it back the way it was supposed to be)

Fates: yes Zeus there is indeed away to repair what was damaged but it does require a choice on the part of Cindy and Yuka. (turns to look at Artemis so as to say something to her alone.) even your huntress Zoë's fate was the result of the tampering but then again your new Lieutenant is almost as good as your former. but with less of a stiff neck.

Artemis: What choice must they make?

Fates: For Cynthia the Choice might be very easy she must choose to forget that what happened ever happened and when she returns with you to Olympus she must marry Apollo as she should have done if her fate had remained the way it was supposed to. Yuka's might be a little more difficult she must decide herself to forget that the man who was her father ever existed and some how receive the a transfusion that will replace the blood that the abusive man gave her taking on the blood of the man who should have been her father if all had happened as was supposed to. but it will also mean if it is possible that she must for a time leave the age she is now and age up anew. that is why Yuka's choice might be the harder one.

Zeus: No matter For even Apollo himself should have a say in this but if it is indeed what must be done to fix what is broken then we must see if they are willing to make that jump. (looks at Hera and Artemis) I will go and speak with Apollo you two go and speak to Yuka and Cindy and see what they say. (Heads off to find Apollo)

Apollo: *seeing his father* Oh, hey Dad. Is everything okay?

Zeus: yes and no. I got a visit from the fates today and learned that what happened back in 1974 was not supposed to happen you know how Cindy was stolen from her crib on Olympus well according to the fates that was not supposed to happen she was supposed to remain with us grow up and end up as your wife and Yuka was suppose to be your daughter. (tells him all the rest that the fates had told him, Hera, and Artemis) so now Cindy, you , and Yuka must make a choice.

in order to rectify what was damaged.

do you understand Apollo?

Apollo: Yeah... I'll let them choose. It affects them more than me. I'd love to be their family... It is an improvement on the life they had.

Zeus: very true and even giving them back what they should have had if all had gone well.

meaning if all had gone according to the fates' original design)

Apollo: Yes, it would all be righted.

(meanwhile Artemis and Hera arrive in the infirmary)

Hera: Cindy, I'd like to talk to you.

Cindy: (is sitting up a little) Alright mother what is it?

Hera: The Fates came and spoke to your father and me. They told us that it was against destiny that you were stolen from your crib as a baby. So many things were affected, but the most relevant one for the moment was the man who became your husband. If your life had gone how it was originally supposed to, then you would have married Apollo, and had Yuka as his daughter. Now, you have a choice to make. You can undo the mistake, and end up with Apollo. Yuka also has a choice to make, in regard to giving up her father's blood and undergoing a transfusion that allows her to become his daughter. The catch is that she has to revert back to a baby, and grow up as Apollo's daughter.

Cindy: (thinks for a second) I would be more than happy to undo the mistake mother. I don't know how Yuka will respond but I am willing the only problem she will have with it I think is that even though much harm happened from what her current life had been like she had many good moments too. but I can at least tell you my choice. I will do my part to undo the mistake.

The Fates: (appear once more this time in front of Hera and Cindy) If you mean your daughter meeting with Kagome that would have still happened even if the original design had been followed. in fact it would have knit them together tighter. making their friendship more strong.

but we are glad you are willing to do your part to undo the mistake. (the three soon leave Hera and Cindy alone to discuss what will need to be done.)

Cindy: I hope my daughter finds happiness whichever she chooses.

Hera: Yes. I think I'll speak to Yuka now, to see what she says.

Cindy: good luck mom.

Hera: Thank you, Cindy. I'll talk to you soon. *leaves to see Yuka*

Yuka: (has calmed down and seemingly finally accepted the fact that Hera and Zeus are indeed her grandparents but is wondering if they view her as a mistake or wish she hadn't been born)

Hera: Yuka, may I talk to you for a moment?

Yuka: sure ma'am. (isn't sure how much formality is needed for a woman like Hera)

Hera: Yuka, don't be so uptight and formal, I am your grandmother. A grandmother with news for you. *explains it again to her*

Yuka: (looks at her grandmother with wide eyes) is it truly possible for something like that to happen?

Will: (Doesn't realize that Hera was still in ear shot as he had been helping tend Yuka for a bit after her last fainting spell) and to think just a few hours ago she was asking me and her mom if it was possible that Hera and Zeus wished she had never been born or thought of her as a mistake.

Hera: Yes, Yuka. What was that, Will?

Will: oh nothing. Hera I was just talking to myself. (in his mind is thinking oh crap I can't believe I said that out loud)

Hera: Oh, okay. Yuka, what would you want to do?

Yuka: ( begins to think about what it would mean to relive her life over with a different father a fresh start a for real family but then begins thinking of the downside. the father she had been born to had given her a chance to have friends like Kagome and the Ayumi and she is indeed afraid of losing those friendships and soon begins weighing the pros against the cons)

(some how finds she is divided in her self between the joy of knowing she will have a fresh new start with a new father (who if all had gone well would have been her original father) and the fears of losing what she had and her friend Kagome. so decides the best way to handle what is dividing her is to get advice from the older woman sitting next to her. (Hera) so finally opens herself up to her grandmother) well this is a very difficult choice to make grandma. I find I am divided on this, part of me thinks I should take the opportunity that is being offered to me. and the other half is afraid of losing what I currently have. which side would you listen to if you were me?

Hera: You wouldn't lose your friends, Yuka. Given the Fates, you'd be brought together.

Yuka: (hearing that Yuka finally sees her clear road) then I think I will take the opportunity that you have presented me with. (smiles)

though how I am to do that I have yet to know the way.

Hera: There is a way that we can replace your current father's blood with Apollo's blood. It's done with two cocoons, you in one, Apollo in the other. It flushes out your blood and replaces it with his, making him your father.

Yuka: ok well there is one solution.

Zeus: (comes down and sees Hera talking with Yuka) well what is the verdict?

Hera: They both have agreed.

Zeus: good I will let Apollo know and let Sokosei know that his services are required.

Sokosei: (walks in) no need I am here as it is some strange girls (the fates) who are wandering around camp right now said you might need me.

Hera: And they were quite right.

Sokosei: well what do you need me to do?

Hera: A transfusion between Apollo and Yuka, here.

Sokosei: Alright not a problem let's make some magic so to speak.

Zeus: (comes back leading Apollo to Sokosei and Yuka) step one is getting Yuka's ex-father's blood our of her and your blood in her my son.

Sokosei: Well Apollo are you ready to become a proud father?

Apollo: Yep.

Sokosei: (begins the process and soon two cocoons envelop Yuka and Apollo and without much ado Yuka's human father's blood is flushed out of her completely and Apollo's Ichor is pushed in to replace the blood she had lost) (the cocoons soon open first Apollo's )

Sokosei: well how do you feel?

Apollo: I feel just fine. Just waiting on her.

Sokosei: (notices that the cocoon containing Yuka is now white and is opening) I don't think you need wait much longer. (as the Cocoon opens Yuka emerges looking just like she looked going in)

Sokosei: and here is your daughter whatever the next step will be is your family's to take.

Yuka: (is not sure what her new father thinks of her)

Apollo: Hello, Yuka. *goes to her and hugs her*

Yuka: (smiles and hugs him back)

Zeus: yes the next part is beyond Sokosei's ability but for now we can wait on it. Yuka must soon go back to babyhood and relive her life this time as Apollo's daughter but it can wait until the autumn that way she can still witness the union of Kagome and Inuyasha.

The Fates: yes but no later than autumn the minute all of you return to Olympus must be when the rest takes place unless Apollo would like to make this a double wedding between himself and Cindy and Inuyasha and Kagome.

(they had once more reappeared in front of Zeus and the others)

Zeus: It will all happen, no matter when it does, as long as it's within the next month.

The Fates: yes July looks to be a fortunate month for you Zeus you regain your daughter Cynthia and your grandchild Yuka and your daughter tomorrow is getting married to Inuyasha and all the good fortune you have. we bet you are excited.

Yuka: (for some reason finds she is nervous around these three girls and so pulls herself behind her new father)

Apollo: Don't worry, they're fine...

The Fates: well we will be on our way we wish you all the happiness in the world. (soon the three leave and Yuka and her family are alone together in the camp.)

Yuka: (smiles at her new father she cannot believe her good fortune.)

Zeus: your daughter will still remain with her aunt for now Apollo. So I will take Yuka back to Artemis' cabin and let her know of all that has transpired here.

Apollo: Yes, of course.

Zeus: (leads Yuka back to Artemis' cabin) Artemis I need to speak with you.

Artemis: Yes?

Zeus: (tells Artemis about the choices that both Cindy and Yuka had made and Smiles) and you Artemis if you want to may still keep Yuka here in your cabin with your girls for now even though Apollo is now her father the rest of what needs to be done remains to be completed.

Artemis: Yes, I understand. She can stay here as long as she likes.

Zeus: (smiles at Artemis) you have taken a strong liking to being her Aunt you have warmed up to that role haven't you . (is playfully teasing his daughter Artemis)

(as he gently pushes Yuka towards Artemis)

Artemis: I can't deny that I like it.

Zeus: yeah well have a very good evening my daughter. (heads off towards his cabin)

Yuka: (smiles a very bright and very genuine smile for the first time in a long time is really now very happy about the fact she has a large family and that they all care about her.)

(soon Dinnertime comes and they sit down to dinner thinking on all the things that have happened that day.)

Ai: (looks at Zeus) Daddy is Kagome's friend Yuka going to be alright?

Zeus: Yes, she'll be just fine, Ai.


End file.
